THIS IS WHO I AM by pattyrose in Portuguese
by Ju Martinhao
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Edward Cullen, executivo de negócios bem sucedido/playboy/bad boy por aí. Bella Swan, mãe divorciada/artista gráfica/relutante em confiar seu coração para alguém como Edward novamente. Ela dará a ele uma chance? Ele ainda merece uma?
1. Primeiras impressões

**THIS IS WHO I AM**

**Título Traduzido: **Este é quem eu sou

**Autora: **pattyrose ( www. fanfiction u/ 1965286/ pattyrose )

**Tradutoras: **NaiRobsten e Ju Martinhão

**Beta: **LeiliPattz

**Shipper: **Edward & Bella

**Gênero:** Romance / Drama

**Censura: **+18

**Fic Original: This Is Who I Am **( www. fanfiction s/ 5980177/ 1/ This_Is_bWho_b_bI_b_bAm_b )

**Sinopse: **_Edward Cullen, executivo de negócios bem sucedido/playboy/bad boy por aí. Bella Swan, mãe divorciada/artista gráfica/relutante em confiar seu coração para alguém como Edward novamente. Ela dará a ele uma chance? Ele ainda merece uma?_

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora: **Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à **pattyrose**, a nós só pertence à tradução._

_All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and the story belongs to **pattyrose**, only the translation belongs to us._

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Primeiras impressões**

_Tradução: NaiRobsten_

_As primeiras impressões são uma constante na sociedade. No entanto, seu produto, o período que comprova ou desmente a sua validade, não é; as boas são agradáveis e duradouras, as más, longas e difíceis de refutar. **- Diego Velasquez**_

_**~ Edward ~**_

"Shhh. Jesus, fique quieta!" Sussurrei rudemente no ouvido de Lauren. Seus gemidos estavam ficando irritantemente mais altos. Eu puxei seu cabelo curto branqueado em minhas mãos, tentando me comunicar sobre a necessidade do seu silêncio, mas isso só pareceu deixá-la mais excitada. Revirei meus olhos na luz fraca da sala de conferências fechada.

Verdade seja dita, eu estava tendo dificuldade em ver por que diabos ela estava tão excitada. Quero dizer, pelo amor de Cristo, estávamos ambos ainda completamente vestidos aqui. Com certeza, ela esteve se insinuando tentando ter-me sozinho nesta sala há meses, mas ela teria que se controlar, ou nós estaríamos afundados até o joelho em uma merda séria se fôssemos pegos.

"Desculpe!" Ela riu baixinho, suas mãos desajeitadas trabalhando nos botões da minha camisa com uma ânsia quase divertida. Eu tive que pressionar meus lábios para não rir alto. Suspirando, inclinei minha cabeça para trás contra a parede e a deixei continuar com seus esforços. Quando suas mãos chegaram ao último botão, ela olhou para mim triunfalmente e eu a premiei com o sorriso que eu sabia que deixava todas elas loucas. Atordoada, ela se atrapalhou com o botão, incapaz de obtê-lo aberto, e finalmente desistiu. Ela jogou os braços em volta do meu pescoço e avidamente atacou meus lábios.

"Oh Deus, Edward." Ela gemeu, puxando minha cabeça para frente. "Eu não posso acreditar que estou aqui com você!" Em sua falta de zelo, ela me empurrou contra a parede com um baque alto.

Agarrei seus pulsos e puxei seus braços de cima de mim. "Você seriamente precisa se acalmar, ou ambos estaremos fodidos." Eu silvei.

"Bem, essa é a ideia!" Ela riu novamente, enrolando seus braços em volta de mim mais uma vez. Seus lábios pousaram beijos desleixados em todo o meu rosto. Eu sorri e desisti, deixando-a me ter do seu jeito. Ela estava certa, afinal. _Essa_ era a ideia básica aqui.

"_O q__ue diabos eu estou fazendo aqui?" _Perguntei-me durante um breve momento de clareza. Emmett me castraria se descobrisse que eu estava trancado em uma das nossas salas de conferência com uma funcionária. Como um dos proprietários da Cullen, Cullen & Whitlock, ou CCW, para abreviar, a agência de publicidade que mais cresce entre as agências de propriedade privada na Costa Leste, havia certos padrões que eu deveria respeitar; certas regras e regulamentos a seguir. Ou assim Emmett e Jasper constantemente me lembravam. Eu tinha certeza que uma rapidinha com uma das Artistas Gráficas da agência em uma sala de conferência trancada não caberia em nenhuma dessas normas.

Mas, _maldição, _o que eu deveria fazer? Há meses Lauren esteve fazendo de tudo além de me assaltar fisicamente cada vez que eu cruzava seu caminho. Ela me dava o seu olhar 'por-favor-me-fode-agora' do outro lado da mesa de conferência durante as reuniões, inclinava-se e mantinha seus peitos para fora para pegar objetos invisíveis quando me via chegando. Inferno, recentemente ela começou a "acidentalmente" esbarrar em mim e empurrar suas meninas no meu peito. Quero dizer, merda, certamente havia um limite que um homem podia aguentar antes de parecer um maricas total.

Se qualquer coisa, eu estava fazendo a ela _e_ à agência um favor aqui. A garota obviamente tinha apenas uma coisa em sua mente quando chegava ao trabalho todos os dias. Ao deixá-la finalmente ter seu caminho comigo, talvez ela finalmente parasse com os avanços menos do que sutis e colocasse sua bunda para trabalhar.

Uma situação onde todos saem ganhando, certo?

"_Sim, boa sorte para conseguir que Em e Jazz vejam dessa forma." _A pequena parte do meu cérebro que não está atualmente nas minhas calças bufou. Eles me enforcariam pelas minhas bolas por isso. Suspirei e fechei meus olhos, enquanto Lauren continuava suas ministrações. Esta merda valeria mesmo a pena?

Lauren deve ter confundido o meu suspiro com algum maldito sinal de incentivo, ou alguma merda. Suas mãos moveram até a fivela do meu cinto, e a pequena parte do meu cérebro que ainda estava na minha cabeça deu um rápido mergulho para o sul. Um sorriso torto se formou em meus lábios.

_Oh, sim. Isso valeria a pena._

Mas Lauren ou tinha sérios problemas de coordenação, ou sua contínua ânsia continuava bagunçando com a competência dos seus dedos, e ela se atrapalhou com a fivela, seus dedos puxando e empurrando sem levar em conta o tilintar ruidoso do metal.

"Shhhh." Eu assobiei em seu ouvido, fazendo-a tremer e se atrapalhar ainda mais.

Revirei meus olhos e sorri. Sua ansiedade nos faria ser incrivelmente pegos.

E exatamente quando eu estava pensando isso, uma batida suave na porta tirou o grande sorriso do meu rosto. As mãos atrapalhadas de Lauren pararam imediatamente e, embora estivesse escuro como o inferno aqui, eu tinha certeza que o olhar de horror de repente retratado em seu rosto espelhava exatamente o meu.

"Porra!" Sussurrei asperamente em seu cabelo, levantando minhas mãos aos seus ombros para mantê-la parada. "Eu te disse para manter essa merda baixa!"

Cobri sua boca com a minha mão e esperei, sem ousar respirar. Após alguns segundos de silêncio, eu suspirei aliviado e rapidamente comecei a abotoar minha camisa e ajustar meu cinto. Mesmo no escuro, eu podia ver o sorriso irritado da Lauren SuperAnsiosa, como se eu tivesse acabado de arrancar um cookie das suas mãos. Atirei-lhe um olhar que dizia 'o que diabos é o seu problema?'

A garota era definitivamente louca. Ela estava _tentando_ ficar desempregada neste tipo de mercado de trabalho? Ela trabalhava no departamento de Rosalie, e Rose colocaria sua bunda ansiosa na rua em um piscar de olhos se ela descobrisse sobre isso. E conhecendo Rose, ela não hesitaria por um segundo em dedurar-me para seu marido Emmett. Aquela traidora rapidamente esqueceria quem diabos os apresentou em primeiro lugar.

Carrancuda, a SuperAnsiosa ajustou suas roupas e alisou seu curto cabelo loiro-branqueado.

E então nós ouvimos novamente.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

Três pequenas batidinhas; como o som de minúsculas pedrinhas raspando contra a porta.

_"Meeeerda!"_ Eu murmurei, nervosamente correndo uma mão pelo meu cabelo.

De repente, uma voz doce como mel chamou. "Olá? Quem está aí _dento_?"

Era a voz de uma criança; uma muito pequena.

O que diabos uma criancinha estava fazendo em nossos escritórios?

Eu fiz uma careta, olhando para Lauren. Mas em vez de parecer tão confusa quanto eu, Lauren tinha um sorriso irritado em seu rosto.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

Mais uma vez.

Se não estivéssemos 22 andares acima do chão, eu poderia ter considerado seriamente saltar para fora da janela.

"Olá? Deixei minha boneca Angie aí _dento._" A minúscula voz chamou timidamente. "Posso, _pu favô_, ter ela de volta? Sinto falta dela".

Minha carranca aprofundou. Minha confusão aumentou. Abruptamente, Lauren revirou seus olhos e chupou os dentes antes de caminhar em direção à porta. Assim que percebi o que ela estava prestes a fazer, segurei seu braço para impedi-la.

"Relaxe!" Ela sussurrou antes de virar a maçaneta da porta. "É a filha da funcionária nova. Eu cuidarei dela".

Antes que eu pudesse protestar, a luz do corredor entrou, cegando-me momentaneamente. Pressionei-me contra a parede, tentando me tornar invisível para quem estivesse lá fora.

"Oi, Macie!" Lauren arrulhou com uma voz doentiamente doce. "O que posso fazer por você?"

"Hum, oi, senhorita." A menininha respondeu timidamente. "Deixei minha boneca lá _dento_. Posso ter ela de volta, _pu favô_?" Seu tom de súplica quase quebrou meu coração, o que foi surpreendente, porque eu não tinha sequer conhecimento de que aquela merda funcionava.

Seu inquérito peculiar no entanto me fez fazer a varredura rapidamente da sala e meus olhos pousaram em uma pequena boneca de pano com duas tranças, bem no meio da mesa da sala de conferência. Engraçado como ela tinha passado completamente despercebida enquanto Lauren me tinha contra a parede.

Mas Lauren já estava respondendo à menininha.

"Não há nenhuma boneca aqui, querida. Desculpe. Agora, corra e vá brincar com o bebedouro. Há alguns copos lá que você pode encher de água e ficar toda molhada. Isso não parece divertido?" Ela ronronou.

A menininha ficou em silêncio por cerca de três segundos. "_Pu favô_?" Ela implorou em um quase sussurro. "Posso só pegar Angie? Sinto falta dela, e ela deve estar _assutada_." Sua pequena voz rachou no final.

E eu senti como se meu coração estivesse rachando junto.

Mas eu não tive tempo para examinar o significado daquilo porque, aparentemente, isso não fez nada para a bruxa sem coração na porta.

Lauren suspirou, irritada. "Olha, eu disse a você. Não há nenhuma boneca aqui. Agora vá e..."

Ela não teve a chance de terminar a frase. Em dois passos rápidos eu arrebatei a boneca da mesa e, olhando para Lauren com um olhar que dizia a ela a palavra que eu tinha sido ensinado pela minha mãe a _nunca_ dizer a uma mulher, eu passei por ela e me ajoelhei em frente à menininha com a voz de anjo.

Com um sorriso encorajador, eu segurei a pequena boneca de pano, olhando em seus olhos.

Enormes olhos castanhos cor de chocolate presos nos meus, momentaneamente me surpreenderam. Eu nunca tinha visto um rosto tão pequeno com olhos tão grandes e expressivos. Algo apertou dentro do meu peito.

Mas, mais uma vez, eu não tive tempo para analisar o que isso significava, porque mais rápido do que eu poderia ter imaginado para um ser tão pequeno se movimentar, ela agarrou sua boneca e começou a correr.

Saí da sala de conferência, meus olhos presos na pequena coisa correndo a toda velocidade.

"Hei. Espere!" Eu chamei, precisando descobrir a quem a menininha pertencia.

Duas coisas aconteceram de uma vez então.

Uma morena que eu nunca tinha visto antes de repente virou a esquina, alívio colorindo seu rosto pálido quando ela avistou a menininha. Mas, antes que meus olhos e minha mente tivessem tempo suficiente para registrar totalmente aquela cena, pela minha visão periférica, eu vi Rosalie sair do corredor oposto. Fechei meus olhos e amaldiçoei sob a minha respiração.

_Merda!_

Eu teria que jogar com cuidado. Eu ainda estava de pé na frente da sala de conferência. Lauren estava logo atrás de mim, bem à porta. Meu escritório era um andar acima, entre os escritórios de Emmett e Jasper, e não havia realmente nenhuma razão para eu estar neste andar agora. Passei a mão frustrado pelo meu cabelo bagunçado, imaginando o quão bem eu arrumei minhas roupas antes de sair da sala de conferência.

Eu estava tão fodido. E não da forma que eu esperava estar alguns minutos atrás.

Mas então, a manhã já louca ficou ainda mais louca. Meus olhos caíram sobre a menininha - que tinha se virado quando eu a chamei - e quando seus olhos trancaram em mim novamente, um grande sorriso iluminou seu pequeno rosto, como se ela tivesse acabado de ganhar uma maratona de compras na FAO Schwartz*****, ou algo assim.

_***** FAO Schwartz:é a mais antiga loja de brinquedos dos Estados Unidos. Fundada em 1862, é conhecida por seus brinquedos únicos, bichos de pelúcia gigantes e bonecas que parecem ter criado vida._

Mas _isso_ não era nem sequer a coisa louca. A coisa louca foi a _minha_ reação àquele sorriso. Aquela... aquela _coisa_ dentro do meu peito apertou novamente, e eu juro que o senti dobrar de tamanho; como se eu tivesse acabado de ganhar um saco cheio de presentes dos cidadãos de Whoville*****, ou algo assim. Eu não pude sequer evitar o sorriso largo que cobriu meu próprio rosto em resposta, independentemente do fato de que Rosalie agora estava parada a poucos metros de mim, suas mãos nos quadris e olhando-me desconfiada. Como um maldito diretor da porra de Alcatraz.

_***** Whoville:é uma cidade fictícia criada por Theodor Seuss Geisel, sob o nome de Dr. Seuss. É uma cidade encantadora, acolhedora e mágica._

Eu a ignorei naquele momento enquanto eu estudava a menininha. Ela era definitivamente uma beleza. Pequena - não mais do que cinco anos, eu diria, com um rosto de boneca de porcelana. Seus cabelos longos e castanhos fluíam quase até a sua cintura. Seus grandes olhos castanhos pareciam poças de chocolate derretido, e seu pequeno nariz de botão arrebitava um pouco no final, como um pequeno querubim. Eu de repente tive o estranho desejo de proteger essa menininha, de mantê-la segura de tudo e de todos que algum dia quisessem mexer com ela.

Abruptamente, ela pulou de volta para mim e parou a poucos centímetros de distância.

"Desculpa, _senhô_! Eu _esqueceu_ de dizer _obigada_. Mas a minha mamãe estava_ pocurando_ por mim e eu não queria que ela ficasse _peocupada_. _Obigada_!" Ela exclamou, parecendo muito mais feliz do que tinha estado há apenas alguns segundos.

"De nada." Eu ri, ignorando a forma como os olhos de Rosalie estavam perfurando um buraco em meu cérebro. Naquele momento, eu não poderia ter me importado menos com a porra de merda que eu sabia que estava por vir.

O pequeno anjo abraçou sua boneca perto dela e deu a ela um beijo suave na cabeça, olhando para mim através dos longos e escuros cílios. Exatamente então, a morena chegou até ela.

"Maddie." Ela respirou, tanto alívio quanto censura em seu tom. "Eu disse para você ficar no meu cubo* enquanto eu ia até a sala da copiadora. Você quase me deu um ataque cardíaco." Ela ajoelhou-se e abraçou a menininha a ela.

*****_ Aqui o termo seria 'baia', mas eu acho tão horrível esse termo que deixei cubo mesmo. Mas imaginem um escritório grande, com várias divisórias._

"Eu tive que pegar Angie, mamãe." A menininha explicou, sua voz abafada no cabelo da sua mãe. Cabelo que eu estava percebendo agora que era da mesma tonalidade exata do da sua filha. "O homem bom _encontou_ ela para mim".

"Ele encontrou?" A morena perguntou, afastando sua filha o suficiente para que ela pudesse olhar em seu pequeno rosto. "Você o agradeceu?"

"Uhuh." Ela respondeu docemente, mas olhou para mim. "Muito _o__bigada, senhô_!" Ela repetiu.

"Chame-me de Edward." Eu encorajei, surpreso com a suavidade da minha própria voz. Eu não conseguia me lembrar de alguma vez ter usado esse tom. "Senhor é o meu pai." Eu acrescentei, e depois me arrependi imediatamente. Eu poderia tê-la escutado me chamar de 'senhô' o dia todo.

A menininha riu.

"_Obigada, Edwood_." Ela se corrigiu.

Minha boca escancarou em um sorriso. Esqueça. Eu podia ouvi-la me chamar de 'Edwood' o dia todo.

E então meu sorriso vacilou.

Rosalie decidiu abrir a boca.

"Edward. Emmett me disse que você estava de volta da sua prolongada viagem de _negócios_. O que você está fazendo neste andar?" Ela olhou incisivamente para mim, arqueando uma sobrancelha perfeita e então olhando atrás de mim para Lauren. Eu por acaso dei uma rápida olhada para trás e quase me encolhi com a expressão obviamente culpada de Lauren, como alguém que tinha acabado de engolir um canário.

Não teria feito diferença, de qualquer maneira. Havia muitos nomes que eu gostava de chamar minha cunhada Rose, mas 'estúpida' não era um deles. Ela tinha visto Lauren fazendo seus movimentos não tão sutis para cima de mim em algumas ocasiões, e eu podia ver as rodas girando em sua cabeça. Hesitei por apenas uma fração de segundo antes de me virar para encará-la.

"Tive uma reunião com Lauren esta manhã por causa da conta da Wheat-a-Bits." Eu menti tão bem quanto possível. Eu não consegui evitar a irritação que se infiltrou na minha voz, no entanto. Rosalie tinha uma curiosa maneira de esquecer quem era chefe de quem por aqui. É verdade, ela era casada com o meu irmão Emmett, e isso, combinado com o seu inegável talento e grandes bolas***** dava a ela tanto poder quanto eu tinha por aqui. Mas, merda, a mataria pelo menos _fingir_ me deixar estar no comando na frente do resto dos funcionários? Quero dizer, maldição, era _o meu_ maldito sobrenome na placa da Agência no átrio do edifício.

*** **_Uma mulher que tem coragem o suficiente para enfrentar qualquer marmanjo._

(Mas eu acho que era o dela também, por causa do casamento. Mesmo que ela fosse uma daquelas mulheres 'hífen', como Rosalie Hale-Cullen).

E, fiel ao personagem, Rosalie não estava disposta a decepcionar hoje.

"Sério?" Ela perguntou, arqueando sua sobrancelha incrivelmente mais alta.

Eu sempre me perguntei como as mulheres faziam isso.

Ela cruzou os braços na frente dela. "Bem, já que Lauren trabalha para _mim_, como é que _eu_ não sabia nada sobre esta reunião?"

Oh, sim. Ela estava em busca de sangue.

E sendo o idiota que eu era muitas vezes acusado de ser (ou seja, por Rose), eu a deixei me tirar do sério e respondi com a pior resposta que eu poderia ter dado.

"Porque eu sou o chefe e não tenho que reportar minhas reuniões para você".

Lamentei as palavras assim que elas estavam fora da minha boca. Mas a morena ainda estava ajoelhada na frente da sua filha, e eu podia sentir seus olhos em mim. E por alguma estranha razão, eu não queria parecer um idiota na frente dela.

A sobrancelha de Rose ficou incrivelmente mais alta, quase fora da sua testa. Suas narinas queimavam. Não importava Emmett e Jasper. Rosalie mesmo me castraria. E provavelmente bem aqui, em frente à pequena princesa e sua mãe.

Tanto para não parecer um idiota.

Mas Rosalie sempre foi profissional, não importa o quê aconteça. Seus olhos ardiam de raiva, mas ela não disse nada. O que não me ofereceu nenhuma ajuda. Eu sabia por experiência que isso apenas significava que ela estava aguardando seu tempo, e que eu receberia o tratamento regiamente fodido por isso em algum momento num futuro não tão distante. Engoli em seco, mas de outra maneira mantive meu rosto vazio. Ela era como aqueles cães raivosos, você não podia mostrar a ela qualquer medo, ou então ela viria para matar.

"Hmph." Rose finalmente disse antes de reorientar sua irritação na direção de Lauren. "Os retoques daqueles elfos que enviei a você já estão prontos?" Ela latiu. Lauren pulou com o tom de Rosalie e eu tive que suprimir minha risada. A bruxa superansiosa merecia, depois do jeito que ela tinha falado com a princesinha.

"Hum... ainda não." Lauren respondeu timidamente. _Sim, agora ela estavaa tímida_. "Eles são os próximos na minha lista de coisas a fazer".

Rosalie sorriu. "Sim. Tenho certeza que eles estavam na sua lista de _coisas a fazer._" Ela disse com a voz arrastada, olhando de mim para Lauren. "Certifique-se de que você os tenha na minha mesa antes do meio dia." Ela exigiu. Lauren assentiu rapidamente e saiu correndo de volta para o seu cubo.

Rosalie se virou novamente para mim. Olhei para ela desafiadoramente, recusando-me a ser o primeiro a desviar o olhar. Mas então eu ouvi aquela voz doce de rouxinol novamente e, sem pensar duas vezes, minha atenção voltou-se para a princesinha, a minha curiosidade sobre o que ela estava dizendo tendo precedência sobre todo o resto no momento.

"Mamãe." Ela perguntou, seus grandes olhos castanhos olhando suplicantes para a bela morena na frente dela, "Eu posso ir com você para a sala de cópia? Eu quero fazer uma cópia da minha mão novamente".

A mãe da princesa levantou-se rapidamente e tomou a menininha pela mão. Seus olhos cintilaram momentaneamente para Rosalie e eu antes de virar-se com sua filhinha ao redor e tentando se afastar o mais rapidamente possível sem realmente arrastar a menininha. Alguém aparentemente havia dado a ela o memorando sobre correr para o outro lado quando Rose estava por perto.

"Hum, talvez mais tarde, bebê. Mamãe tem que terminar um trabalho primeiro." Ela sussurrou para a menininha enquanto a puxava junto.

E eu deveria ter feito uma corrida com elas também, tentado fugir de Rosalie antes que ela realmente se tornasse baixa e suja. Mas, por alguma razão, eu estava congelado em meu lugar e não consegui desviar o olhar da menininha e sua mãe.

"Bella, posso falar com você por um momento, por favor?" Rose chamou. Sua voz era autoritária, mas o veneno que esteve ali apenas alguns momentos antes tinha desaparecido. Ainda assim, eu poderia dizer pelo seu tom que ela queria ter algumas palavras sérias com a mãe da menininha, Bella.

_Bel-la_ . Gostei da maneira como o nome fluiu em minha mente.

_Bel-la_ parou em seu caminho ao pedido de Rosalie. Com suas costas ainda voltadas para nós, ela respirou forte antes de se virar com um olhar de derrota em seu rosto pálido.

E, mais uma vez, eu tive aquela estranha sensação avassaladora que eu tive apenas há poucos minutos pela princesinha. O desejo de ficar e proteger – mas desta vez foi dirigida à mãe dela.

O que diabos estava acontecendo comigo aqui hoje?

Aproveitei enquanto _Bel-la_ se aproximou de Rose e eu cautelosamente e dei uma boa olhada nela.

Ela e sua filha compartilhavam uma semelhança impressionante. Ambas tinham o mesmo cabelo castanho comprido, mas enquanto o da menininha era liso, o de Bella era ondulado, espesso e brilhante. Elas tinham os mesmos marcantes olhos castanhos, um castanho suave e quente que me fez pensar em chocolate e noites quentes e apenas um sentimento geral de satisfação.

Que diabos?

A pele de Bella era mais pálida do que da sua filha, mas tinha um brilho saudável nela. E quando ela chegou até nós e parou diante de Rose ansiosamente, eu percebi exatamente o quanto ela era bonita. Não era aquela beleza evidente, como a que Rose tinha. Era uma beleza mais natural, uma beleza que não precisava de toneladas de maquiagem para se destacar. Uma beleza que você às vezes não aprecia plenamente até que esteja bem na sua frente.

Bem, estava bem na minha frente agora.

Rose olhou para a menininha primeiro, que estava segurando firmemente a mão de sua mãe.

"Ei, Maddie." Ela começou, com uma voz gentil que eu nunca a tinha ouvido usar em todos os dez anos que eu a conhecia, "Sabia que você pode ver quase todo o Central Park daquelas janelas ali?" Ela apontou para um conjunto de janelas a poucos metros de distância de nós. Os olhos de Maddie arregalaram de surpresa e ela balançou sua cabeça. "Bem, você pode! E um monte de Manhattan, e edifícios super altos, e se você olhar realmente bem, você até pode ver um pouco de Nova Jersey exatamente do outro lado do rio." Rose acrescentou em um tom hipnótico. "Por que você não vai lá e dá uma olhada e me diz o que você vê?" Ela persuadiu.

Maddie virou-se para sua mãe entusiasmada. "Posso, mamãe?" Ela pediu, olhando para a sua mãe com aqueles grandes olhos castanhos.

Sua mãe balançou a cabeça em aprovação. "Claro, vá em frente." Ela encorajou. Maddie virou-se e saltou alegremente para as janelas, enquanto nós três permanecemos lá sorrindo para sua forma de se retirar.

Assim que ela estava fora do alcance da voz, Rose virou-se para Bella e franziu os lábios.

"Bella, esta é a segunda vez esta semana." Ela começou, mas Bella a cortou.

"Eu sei, Rosalie, eu sei. Eu realmente sinto muito. Estou fazendo o meu melhor para resolver esse problema".

Perguntei-me qual era o problema.

"Ela não deveria estar na escola, ou algo assim?" Eu pensei em voz alta.

Os olhos de Bella voaram para mim assim que soltei as palavras, e ela lançou-me um olhar que me surpreendeu. Ele dizia claramente 'cuide da sua maldita vida, idiota'. Mas ela não disse nada e voltou-se para Rose.

"Ela não se adaptou bem às duas últimas pré-escolas que eu tentei. Ela não está acostumada a toda a comoção. Antes de nos mudarmos para cá, ela só tinha uma babá, e apenas por algumas horas a cada dia. Ela não está acostumada a ficar longe de mim por tanto tempo, ou com tantas pessoas".

Rose suspirou. "Bella, eu simpatizo, eu realmente..."

Olhei para ela e sorri. Como diabos ela poderia simpatizar com algo assim? Até onde eu sabia, ela não tinha filhos, e se ela tivesse, havia se esquecido de mencioná-los para o meu irmão quando eles se casaram.

Rose não quis ver o meu sorriso, ou preferiu ignorá-lo. "Maddie é uma fofura, e ela não incomoda quando está aqui. É só que se eu continuar a deixar você trazê-la, outros por aqui vão querer trazer seus filhos. E com os clientes entrando o tempo todo, como seria para a agência ter tantas crianças correndo ao redor deste escritório?"

Eu ri. "Ei, talvez nós possamos mudar o nome de Agência para Creche Cullen, Cullen & Whitlock?" Eu brinquei.

Desta vez, as duas mulheres abertamente olharam para mim. E enquanto eu estava acostumado a ser encarado por Rose, o olhar de raiva de Bella me fez desejar que o chão se abrisse e me engolisse.

Rose zombou de mim. "Bella, no caso de você não ter percebido ainda, este... s_enhor_ aqui" - eu revirei meus olhos para o seu tom sarcástico - "é o meu cunhado, Edward Cullen, um dos co-proprietários da agência. Ele esteve afastado por algumas semanas, então você não deve ter tido a chance de conhecê-lo ainda. Ele não costuma passar muito tempo em nosso andar," - ela sorriu - "então você provavelmente não estará em contato com ele demais, além de reuniões com clientes ou conferências. Conferências _oficiais._" Ela acrescentou sob sua respiração, apenas para eu ouvir. "Edward, esta é a nossa nova Artista Gráfica, Isabella Swan. Ela prefere Bella".

Bella se voltou a contragosto para mim. Suas bochechas de repente coradas com o tom vermelho mais surpreendente, mas sua expressão era impassível, seus lábios desenhados em uma linha reta. Ela se recusou a olhar nos meus olhos quando murmurou um educado, mas superficial, "Como vai?"

Naquele momento, eu sabia que ela sabia. Ela descobriu o fracasso inteiro na sala de conferência há poucos minutos, e o pequeno comentário de Rosalie há alguns segundos provavelmente confirmou isso. Por alguma razão, eu senti meu próprio rosto se inundar de vergonha e, por incrível que pareça... culpa.

Eu respondi nervosamente, "Prazer em conhecê-la." Eu não conseguia entender por que seu desagrado óbvio por mim me chateou tanto.

"Enfim," Rose continuou e, pela primeira vez, eu estava grato pelas suas interrupções, "como eu estava dizendo, você tem que encontrar-"

"Quantos anos ela tem?" Eu perguntei, ganhando um suspiro exasperado de Rosalie e outro olhar cortante de Bella.

"Desculpe-me?" Bella questionou com o cenho franzido.

"Maddie. Hum... sua filha." Eu esclareci. Eu não tinha certeza se ela queria que eu chamasse sua filha pelo nome. "Quantos anos ela tem?" Eu repeti.

"Ela tem quatro anos." Bella respondeu devagar, apertando seus olhos para mim com cautela. "Por quê?"

"Hum... bem, eu estava pensando," e assim que falei, eu realmente me odiei, porque eu NUNCA dizia 'Hum'. Tanto quanto eu estava preocupado, 'Hum' era uma sílaba reservada para idiotas e pessoas que não tinham nada interessante a dizer.

Mas, maldição se não era exatamente como eu me sentia agora.

"Ela tem que estar na escola?" Eu perguntei.

Bella estreitou os olhos para mim, mas não respondeu.

Rosalie, por outro lado, falou comigo em uma voz exasperada. "Edward, ela _não pode_ vir para cá todos os dias, nós simplesmente não fomos criados para cuidar de crianças." Ela virou todo o seu corpo diretamente em minha direção e me lançou um olhar que claramente dizia, _'E__u sei que você está apenas tentando transar aqui, portanto, corte essa merda!'_

Eu ignorei sua implicação e continuei falando, meus olhos em Rosalie agora.

"Porque se ela não tem que estar na escola ainda, _Rosalie_ , talvez ela deva procurar uma babá?" Eu ofereci.

Bella respondeu rapidamente em um tom irritado. "Eu não consigo encontrar ninguém em quem eu possa confiar-"

"Rose, a Agência não mantém uma lista de profissionais qualificados que cuidam de crianças?" Eu não estava muito familiarizado com isso, mas eu pensei ter ouvido falar de algo assim um par de vezes ao redor do escritório.

Rose olhou para mim com desconfiança por uma fração de segundo antes de voltar sua atenção para Bella.

"Na verdade, ele está certo, Bella. Nós mantemos uma lista de profissionais qualificados que cuidam de crianças para ajudar nossos funcionários com famílias. Todo profissional que cuidadas crianças na lista teve suas credenciais totalmente verificadas pelo nosso Departamento de RH. O RH garante que os referidos profissionais na lista se mantenham atualizados com todos os treinamentos com crianças e outros cuidados relacionados, e até mesmo confeccionou uma lista de referências dos nossos próprios funcionários para cada profissional de cuidados infantis".

Os grandes olhos castanhos de Bella arregalaram ainda mais com a surpresa. "Eu... eu não sei sobre isso." Ela gaguejou, olhando entre Rose e eu.

"Por que você não vai até o RH e pede por ela?" Eu sugeri gentilmente, com medo que ela atirasse em mim outro olhar mortal.

"Hum... sim, eu acho que vou. Obrigada pela informação. Eu vou até lá no meu horário de almoço." Ela murmurou timidamente agora. Aquela inacreditável sombra de vermelho atravessou suas bochechas novamente enquanto ela falava, e ela olhou para longe de mim rapidamente e para o chão. Eu tive um impulso irresistível de levantar seu queixo em direção a mim para que eu pudesse ver quanto tempo aquela cor realmente ficaria em suas bochechas.

Naquele momento, eu também decidi que a palavra 'Hum' não poderia ser reservada apenas para idiotas e pessoas que não tinham nada interessante a dizer. Porque era óbvio apenas de olhar para ela que Bella Swan não era nada idiota, e eu encontrei-me extremamente curioso para saber o que ela tinha a dizer, sobre tudo e qualquer coisa.

"Na verdade, Bella," Rosalie interrompeu, "ainda é bastante cedo e deve ser um dia lento. Por que você não vai até lá agora, já que pode levar um tempo para você resolver tudo e entrar em contato com todas as referências que você quiser entra em contato?"

O rosto de Bella iluminou com gratidão. Ela deu um suspiro de alívio. "Obrigada, Rosalie. Estou muito ansiosa para dar uma olhada na lista agora." Ela confirmou.

"Não me agradeça muito, Bella." Rose riu em um tom que deveria ser intimidante, mas eu poderia dizer que ela não estava se esforçando tanto nisso como ela sempre fazia. "Eu só quero que esse assunto seja cuidado o mais rápido possível. Eu preciso ter certeza de que quando você está aqui, sua mente está cem por cento focada no trabalho." Ela terminou em um tom sério.

"Tentarei cuidar disso imediatamente, Rosalie. Eu prometo." Bella afirmou.

Ela se virou para sair, pronta para buscar a menininha da janela, mas então parou por uma fração de segundo antes de virar. Seus olhos castanhos focados em mim, e aquela coisa dentro de mim deu um salto assustado.

_O que diabos foi isso?_

"Obrigada mais uma vez... Edward." Ela ofereceu em voz baixa, suas bochechas ficando vermelhas de novo. Um calor estranho me percorreu com o som do meu nome saindo dos seus lábios.

"De nada... Bella." Eu consegui responder, minha voz tão baixa quanto a dela.

Pelo canto do meu olho, eu podia ver Rosalie olhando para mim com curiosidade, mas eu mantive meus olhos em Bella. Era uma visão muito mais agradável do que a minha irritante cunhada/colega de trabalho.

Bella se afastou de mim rapidamente. "Maddie, querida, temos que ir lá para cima ver uma coisa. Venha." Ela chamou em uma voz suave.

"Você quer dizer no _evelador, _mamãe?" Maddie perguntou animadamente, pulando de volta para sua mãe.

"Sim, querida." Bella respondeu, erguendo a mão para que Maddie pudesse pegá-la.

"Oba! Eu amo o _evelador._" Maddie exclamou.

Quando ela passou por nós com sua mão firmemente na de sua mãe, ela se dirigiu a nós educadamente. "Tchau, Senhorita _Wosalie_. Tchau, _Senhô Edwood"._

Rose sorriu para ela e eu ri com vontade. "É apenas Edward, princesa. E eu posso chamá-la de Maddie?" Eu perguntei, olhando entre ela e Bella. Bella deu a sua filha um sorriso e acenou com a cabeça.

"Com_ ceteza_. É o meu nome." Maddie respondeu com um encolher de ombros, como se eu tivesse acabado de fazer a pergunta mais fútil. Todos nós rimos.

"Tudo bem. Vejo você mais _tade._" Ela exclamou enquanto sua mãe a levava em direção ao elevador.

Eu as observei desaparecer pelas portas do elevador, e então me virei para Rosalie.

Ela estava olhando para mim de novo com aquele olhar estranho, curioso dela.

"O quê?"

Rose pareceu debater para responder por alguns segundos, o que em si era estranho. Porque Rosalie _nunca _debatia se falava ou não.

"Nem pense nisso." Ela finalmente deixou escapar em uma voz baixa. "Ela não é o seu tipo".

Eu bufei. "Primeiro de tudo, eu não sei do que diabos você está falando. Em segundo lugar, o que você sabe sobre qual é o meu tipo?"

Rose deu um suspiro e apertou seus lábios, dando-me um olhar que dizia 'Sério?'

"Você sabe muito bem do que diabos eu estou falando. Não pense que eu não peguei você verificando a bunda dela enquanto ela se afastava." Eu ri culpado e comecei a caminhar. Era uma bunda _muito_ bela, na verdade. "E com base em suas atividades esta manhã," ela continuou, "o seu tipo parece ter sido rebaixado para qualquer coisa com uma boceta disposta entre as pernas".

Eu parei em meu caminho e virei-me para encará-la. "Sério, você tem que ser a mulher mais estúpida que eu já conheci".

Rose sorriu e se aproximou mais, provocando-me. "De qualquer forma, acredite em mim, você não poderia lidar com alguém como Isabella Swan".

Fiz uma careta, olhando para ela com um olhar que normalmente intimidaria o mais duro dos homens. Mas Rosalie apenas se aproximou mais, dando-me seu próprio olhar intimidante.

"Confie em mim, querida cunhada, você não tem _nenhuma_ ideia do que eu posso ou não posso lidar." Ela olhou para mim e deu-me uma risada dura, completamente imperturbável. Virei-me e comecei a andar novamente, e ela me seguiu ao meu lado, mudando para o modo promotor novamente. Eu suspirei e continuei olhando para a frente.

"Então, o que diabos foi aquilo na sala de conferência?" Ela silvou, virando-se para mim enquanto caminhávamos. Eu vacilei levemente e gemi internamente. Eu estive estupidamente esperando que ela tivesse esquecido o assunto. Continuei andando sem responder, esperando que ela simplesmente desistisse. Mas ela continuou caminhando junto comigo, recusando-se a me deixar ir embora.

"Aquilo não foi nada." Eu finalmente respondi em um tom baixo e uniforme.

"Besteira!" Ela silvou, baixando sua voz ainda mais. "Que porra é o seu problema, Edward? Você sabe o quanto aquele pequeno conluio poderia ter sido perigoso? Você tem alguma ideia do que poderia ter acontecido se qualquer outra pessoa que não fosse aquela menininha tivesse encontrado vocês dois lá dentro?"

"Maddie não viu nada." Eu silvei em resposta. Por alguma razão, o pensamento da menininha me vendo com Lauren fez meu estômago revirar. E então, por algum motivo estranho, eu imaginei a mãe dela sendo aquela parada do lado de fora daquela porta quando nós saímos. Eu de repente senti como se fosse vomitar.

"Esse não é o ponto!" Rosalie continuou. "Essa sua pequena façanha poderia ter colocado todos nós em uma porrada de problemas!"

"Você sabe, você é tão malditamente hipócrita!" Eu retaliei, na defensiva, mesmo sabendo que ela estava certa. "Você acha que eu não sei o que está realmente acontecendo quando você e seu marido fecham a porta para as suas reuniões de 10 minutos?"

Rose sorriu. "Isso é diferente, Edward, e você sabe disso. Nós só fazemos isso quando o resto dos funcionários já foi para casa, depois do horário. Você sabe que não importa o que aconteça, Emmett jamais arriscaria a reputação da Agência dessa maneira".

Mais uma vez, eu sabia que ela estava certa. Mas saber disso fez eu me sentir ainda mais um merda. Porque foi isso o que eu quase fiz. Eu quase arrisquei a reputação da empresa por uma foda rápida. E nós todos trabalhamos muito duro para chegar onde estávamos para eu chegar e explodir tudo assim.

"Quando você vai crescer, Edward?" Rosalie advertiu enquanto nos dirigíamos para o seu escritório. "Quando você vai perceber que você não é um mais um garoto de fraternidade? Você tem 28 anos de idade, pelo amor de Deus. Você comanda a Agência Top 10 da década de acordo com a Money Magazine. Você pertence a uma das famílias mais poderosas e bem respeitadas da Costa Leste. Ainda assim, você não consegue manter seu nome fora da Página Seis***** e das manchetes dos tablóides. Quando você vai finalmente tirar a cabeça da sua bunda e perceber o seu potencial?"

*****_Página Seis__ é a coluna de fofocas do jornal citado por Rosalie. Ela não especifica o jornal, mas cita a página da coluna de fofocas._

Entramos em seu escritório e ela fechou a porta atrás de nós, caminhando até sua mesa e sentando-se como uma rainha em sua cadeira de couro preto.

Por que eu a segui até aqui? Por que eu estava me sujeitando a este discurso? Eu poderia ter simplesmente voltado lá para cima para o meu próprio escritório e me poupado desse inconveniente.

Exceto que, por mais pé no saco que Rosalie fosse, e por mais que batêssemos de frente e argumentássemos, no fundo - tão fundo que eu raramente reconhecia isso para mim, muito menos para qualquer outra pessoa - eu realmente amava e respeitava minha cunhada. E mesmo que ela estivesse me dando mais uma bronca agora, eu sabia que merecia isso.

Mas eu nunca reconheceria isso para ela.

Sentei-me em uma das suas cadeiras e coloquei minhas mãos atrás da minha cabeça, entrelaçando meus dedos juntos.

"Você sabe o quanto você soa como o meu pai agora?" Eu a provoquei. "Para alguém que tem apenas 27, você soa mais como uma pessoa de 50 anos de idade." Eu instiguei.

Seus olhos arderam e ela comprimiu seus lábios, sacudindo a cabeça para mim violentamente. "Você é um babaca de verdade. Estou tentando dar-lhe alguns conselhos aqui e você está sendo um idiota. Quando você finalmente vai começar a pensar com a cabeça em seus ombros, em vez de com a outra entre as suas pernas?"

Eu zombei dela. "Jesus, eu entendo por que você e Emmett ficaram juntos. Vocês têm que ser as duas pessoas mais vulgares que eu já conheci".

Ela bufou, muito grosseiramente. "Ah, sim... Porque você é o santo padroeiro da decência." Ela riu.

Eu tive que rir com ela sobre isso. Eu não tinha sido o menino de ouro dos paparazzi pelos últimos anos por nada. Eu estava nas páginas de fofocas de um ou o outro destes tabloides e revistas pelo menos duas vezes por semana. E mesmo que metade das coisas que eles imprimiam fosse besteira total, eu não poderia ter me incomodado menos. Não era da conta de ninguém como eu vivia a minha vida, de qualquer maneira. E todas as garotas que tiveram suas fotos tiradas comigo ao longo dos anos não pareciam se importar com a atenção. Claro, de vez em quando uma das minhas loucas façanhas me renderia uma bronca de qualquer um dos meus pais, ou um dos meus irmãos, mas, ei, eu era jovem e livre. Eu não tinha ninguém além de mim para responder. E por mais que Rosalie gostasse de dizer o contrário, eu trabalhei duro para ajudar a construir esta Agência e para chegarmos onde estávamos hoje, e todos sabiam disso. Eu coloquei meu coração e alma nesta empresa, e eu merecia ter minhas distrações.

De uma maneira rotunda, isso me trouxe para a minha próxima pergunta.

"Então me diga sobre a nova Artista Gráfica. Quando ela começou?"

Rosalie me observou com os olhos apertados antes de responder. "Ela começou duas semanas atrás, poucos dias depois que você saiu em sua última aventura".

"Qual é a formação dela? De onde ela vem?" Pensei em começar com o básico.

Rose inspecionou suas bem cuidadas unhas enquanto falava. "Ela é na verdade do Noroeste. Ela frequentou a Universidade de Washington. Esta é a sua primeira posição em uma agência de publicidade, mas seus desenhos me impressionaram. Mais alguma coisa?"

Eu olhei para Rose. "Casada?"

Rose suspirou dramaticamente, ainda inspecionando suas unhas. "Divorciada. _Com_ uma filha, obviamente".

Eu cerrei meus dentes. "Merda, você realmente vai me fazer arrastar cada pedacinho de informação fora de sua boca, não é?"

Rose levantou o olhar para mim, um brilho de raiva em seus olhos agora. "Olha, eu já lhe disse tudo o que você é obrigado a saber como empregador dela. Ainda mais, na verdade." Ela se inclinou sobre a mesa. "Estamos terminado agora, _chefe_?" - ela sussurrou a última palavra sarcasticamente - "Porque eu tenho algum trabalho real para fazer agora".

Este foi o seu pagamento para o incidente do 'chefe' na frente de Lauren e Bella. Eu sabia que não conseguiria nada mais dela agora. Eu a encarei por alguns segundos, mas ela simplesmente sorriu para mim maliciosamente. Frustrado, levantei-me e saí do seu escritório, batendo a porta atrás de mim e caminhando em direção ao elevador.

_Bel-la..._

O nome ressoou na minha cabeça, repetindo-se como um coro. Aqueles grandes olhos castanhos tinham me intrigado, isso era malditamente certo. Mas enquanto eu pressionava impacientemente o botão 'subir' no elevador, percebi que não importava que Rose tivesse se recusado a me dar mais informações sobre a nova Artista Gráfica. Eu tinha reunido toda a informação que realmente precisava sozinho esta manhã.

Ela tinha uma filha. Maddie.

Embora a verdade é que, a criança era a menininha mais linda e doce em que eu já coloquei meus olhos. Mas ela ainda tinha uma filha.

Bagagem.

A última coisa que eu precisava era me envolver com alguém com uma criança. Isso simplesmente não era favorável ao meu estilo de vida. Eu gostava de festas, beber, ir e vir como e quando quisesse. Eu não era o tipo que deixava nada me amarrar, ou – Deus me ajude – comprometido a alguém. Apenas o pensamento me fez estremecer. E eu tinha certeza de que uma criança era a maior algema de todas.

De. Jeito. Nenhum.

Isabella Swan e seus grandes olhos castanhos e bochechas rosadas e cabelo ondulado brilhante estava definitivamente na minha lista 'não toque'. E mesmo que uma parte de mim tivesse uma vontade inexplicável de descobrir cada pedacinho de informação que pudesse sobre ela, eu não cederia. Ela não era o que eu precisava na minha vida.

Então eu ri uma vez para mim mesmo quando recordei aqueles olhares infestados de punhais que ela havia atirado para mim mais cedo. Eu tinha certeza que Isabella Swan não tinha vontade de me conhecer também.

E isso estava bom pra mim. Era uma agência suficientemente grande, onde os nossos caminhos não teriam que cruzar muitas vezes. Nós dois estávamos em andares diferentes, e ela respondia à Rose, não a mim.

'_Basta ficar longe dela',_ eu disse a mim mesmo quando o elevador chegou de volta ao meu andar.

Quando voltei ao meu escritório, sentei-me pesadamente em minha própria grande cadeira de couro. Girei ao redor para olhar para fora pelas minhas janelas do chão ao teto, para a cidade lá fora. Nova York. A cidade que nunca dorme. Se você pudesse chegar até aqui, você poderia chegar a qualquer lugar.

O céu azul brilhante acima estava perfeitamente claro hoje, nenhuma nuvem poderia ser vista por quilômetros. O calor irradiando através das janelas para o escritório nesta manhã de final de agosto deveria vir do sol amarelo brilhando acima dos arranha-céus que me cercavam. Ainda assim, quando olhei para cima, não foi o céu azul, ou o sol amarelo que eu vi. Foram duas esferas marrons e quentes – brilhando com segredos desconhecidos - que estavam me enchendo com um calor inexplicável agora correndo em minhas entranhas. Elas me saturaram com um calor brilhante do tipo que eu nunca tinha sentido antes.

_Que. Porra. É. Essa?_

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Esta é uma história com todos humanos e eu tive toneladas de diversão com ela. É divertido brincar com Edward e Bella que não são tão perfeitos. E no caso de alguém não ter percebido, a pequena Maddie (e seu discurso imperfeito) foi inspirada na minha própria garotinha._

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora: **_

_Então, será que sou só eu que estou apaixonada pela pequena Maddie? Eu simplesmente adoro o 'discurso imperfeito' dela, como a própria autora gosta de chamar. Essa garotinha vai enrolar muita gente em torno do seu dedo mindinho... _

_Saberemos um pouquinho da vida de Bella no próximo capítulo!_

_Nai_

* * *

_**Nota da Ju:**_

_Olá a todos, aqui estamos com uma fic nova. _

_Agradeçam totalmente à minha nova parceira de traduções, NaiRobsten, que se ofereceu para me ajudar com as fics e tem feito um trabalho incrível, para vc´s terem uma ideia, ela já traduziu até o cap. 19 dessa fic!_

_Como vc´s podem notar, os capítulos aqui são grandes e a Nai teve bastante trabalho em traduzir, por isso, o mínimo que pedirei de vc´s é que deixem reviews!_

_Tb quero agradecer à minha amiga LeiliPattz por betar os capítulos! Obrigada, Leili! ;)  
_

_As postagens aqui estarão diretamente ligadas ao número de reviews, portanto, só depende de vc´s. O próximo cap. virá na semana que vem._

_Deixem reviews e aguardem a pequena e fofa Maddie aparecer por aqui..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	2. Nós não somos sempre como parecemos

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à **pattyrose**, a nós só pertence à tradução._

_All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and the story belongs to **pattyrose**, only the translation belongs to us._

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Nós não somos sempre como parecemos**

_Tradução: NaiRobsten_

_As coisas não são sempre como parecem; a primeira aparição engana muitos. – **Phaedrus (Poeta Romano)**_

_**~ Bella ~**_

Maddie e eu sentamos no sofá preto de couro macio na sala de espera do Departamento de Recursos Humanos. Eu observei minha filha enquanto ela falava baixinho com sua pequena boneca de pano Angie, sua boneca de segurança.

"Mas, Angie, eu fiquei longe apenas um pouquinho. Além disso, o homem bom cuidou muito bem de você. Ele te protegeu da mulher má".

Inclinei minha cabeça e olhei para ela com curiosidade. Eu podia sentir as linhas de preocupação vincando minha testa. "Querida, de que homem bom e senhora má você está falando?"

Minha filha olhou para cima para mim inocentemente, com aqueles grandes olhos castanhos tão parecidos com os meus, ainda que cheios com uma suavidade e confiança que os meus nunca mais possuiriam. "O homem bom que nós encontramos lá embaixo, mamãe," ela respondeu com naturalidade, e depois seu rosto amassou em uma careta bonitinha, "e aquela senhora que estava na sala com ele".

Mordi meu lábio, tentando segurar o palavrão que estava na ponta da minha língua. Eu esperava que Maddie não tivesse percebido que o Sr. Cullen e Lauren estavam trancados na sala de conferências juntos, mas, como de costume, minha filha tinha sido extremamente observadora. Claro que, tendo apenas quatro anos, ela não tinha ideia do que tinha testemunhado, e eu definitivamente não esclareceria para ela. Ela não precisava saber o tipo de comportamento nos quais adultos sem moral se envolvem. Eu a protegeria deste tipo de conhecimento pelo resto da minha vida se eu pudesse. Uma parte de mim pensou em como era irônico mantê-la do tipo de conhecimento que nos trouxe aqui para esta cidade, em vez de estarmos em casa, em Forks, agora. Ainda assim, enquanto eu pensava nisso, eu também me perguntei o que a fez chamar o Sr. Edward Cullen de 'homem bom', enquanto Lauren tomou o título de 'senhora má'. Eu pessoalmente achava que ambos eram pedaços insignificantes de merda.

Não que ele não fosse um dos, se não _o_, pedaço mais perfeito de homem em que eu já coloquei os olhos. Santo inferno, as fotos dele nos jornais e revistas não lhe faziam justiça! Não que eu já tivesse comprado uma daquelas revistas, ou lido um dos artigos sobre ele. Mas eles eram muito difíceis de evitar. Seu rosto aparecia em qualquer um dos jornais e revistas de fofocas com bastante regularidade. E com base no sorriso torto que quase sempre estampava seu rosto, ele gostava tremendamente da atenção. Filho da puta arrogante.

Mas no momento em que eu dobrei a esquina lá embaixo há alguns minutos, procurando pela minha Maddie e ficando cara a cara com um dos proprietários da Agência que eu não conhecia ainda, a impressão inicial que eu tive dele tinha sido completamente diferente. Ele estava segurando Angie, a boneca de Maddie, seu braço estendido enquanto ele olhava para baixo docemente para a minha filha, e meu coração parou momentaneamente. Tanto de alívio por ter encontrado Maddie, mesmo que ela só tivesse estado fora da minha vista por alguns minutos e eu soubesse que ela tinha que estar em algum lugar próximo, mas também pela visão deste lindo homem olhando para minha filha com um olhar de total inocência e espanto. Tinha momentaneamente me atordoado que um homem como este, que _nunca_ tinha visto Maddie antes em sua vida, conseguia olhar para ela com mais admiração e emoção do que seu próprio pai já tinha. Eu senti meus olhos arregalarem de choque. Mas antes que eu pudesse fazer cara ou coroa da cena diante de mim, eu notei Lauren, uma das Artistas Gráficas do nosso departamento, com sua cabeça espreitando culpadamente para fora da pequena sala de conferências. Quando olhei entre ela e o Sr. Cullen, suas ações se tornaram claramente óbvias para mim. O cabelo de Lauren estava uma bagunça despenteada, muito diferente do penteado cuidadosamente feito que ela esteve apresentando esta manhã. Sua saia estava torta e os dois primeiros botões da sua blusa estavam desabotoados. E a camisa de Edward Cullen era uma bagunça amassada, suas calças todas enrugadas, e seu cabelo apontando em 50 direções diferentes. Muito ao contrário do playboy impecavelmente vestido que enfeitava as colunas de fofocas. Eu tive que segurar uma bufada de nojo.

E, como se suas roupas não tivessem dado a dica, o olhar de horror que atravessou o rosto de Edward Cullen quando Rosalie apareceu atrás dele completamente confirmou minhas suspeitas. Ele havia sido totalmente pego, e ele sabia disso. No entanto, em vez de ficar mortificado por ter sido pego com as mãos no pote de biscoitos, ou na blusa daquela puta da Lauren, ele tentou jogar a cartada _"Eu sou o chefe"_ com Rosalie. Se ele realmente não fosse o chefe e eu não estivesse morrendo de medo de ser pega por Rosalie com Maddie aqui de novo, eu teria dado uma gargalhada quando Rose deu a ele o olhar 'Eu vou fodidamente pendurá-lo pelas bolas quando eu pegá-lo sozinho' depois que ele tentou bancar o espertinho com ela. '_Bom para o seu traseiro sujo', _pensei comigo mesma.

Mas proprietário de parte da Agência ou não, eu não tinha sido capaz de suprimir o olhar de 'cale a boca e cuide do seu maldito negócio' que dei a ele quando pensei que ele me daria problemas por causa de Maddie. Eu posso não ser a pessoa mais esclarecida quando se trata de negócios, mas eu sabia mais ou menos a hierarquia nesta Agência. Edward Cullen, junto com seu irmão mais velho, Emmett, e seu amigo de faculdade, Jasper Whitlock, tinha começado esta Agência há cinco anos. Nos últimos cinco anos, ela havia se tornado uma das cinco maiores agências de marketing do Nordeste, e uma das dez melhores do país. Todas as publicações comerciais atribuíam o sucesso da Agência ao imenso trabalho duro, dedicação e talento que todos os três homens possuíam em diferentes aspectos da área de marketing.

No entanto, Rosalie Hale-Cullen, a esposa de Emmett há três anos, tinha vindo trabalhar para a Agência há um par de anos. O setor de marketing tinha imediatamente a saudado como um ativo de valor inestimável para a empresa, e seu talento extremo e trabalho duro tinham rendido à Agência algumas das suas maiores e mais importantes contas. Hoje, Rosalie Hale-Cullen era chefe na empresa tanto quanto os irmãos Cullen e o Sr. Whitlock eram. Foi ela quem tinha me contratado algumas semanas atrás. E, como tal - e sabendo que sua palavra era exatamente tão importante na Agência como dos três homens cujos nomes apareciam na placa no saguão no térreo - eu tinha certeza que era a ela que eu tinha de responder, não a este homem na minha frente que tinha acabado de estar se esfregando com uma das suas funcionárias e que agora tinha coragem, pensei, para me dar o inferno por trazer minha filha para trabalhar.

Então, eu fui completamente tomada de surpresa quando ele na verdade mencionou a lista de babás disponíveis aqui no RH. E, simplesmente assim, ele me confundiu novamente. Porque, por que esse homem egoísta, imoral e arrogante se importava com os meus problemas com a minha filhinha? E por que ele parecia todo nervoso e confuso? Como se houvesse algo que ele quisesse dizer, ou me perguntar? E por que eu tive esse impulso irresistível de tocá-lo, de colocar minha mão em seu braço e dar-lhe um aperto agradecido, quando ele sugeriu suavemente que eu deveria procurar o Recursos Humanos?

Balancei minha cabeça agora, tentando limpá-la e focar no que eu vim fazer aqui; ver se eu poderia finalmente encontrar alguém a quem eu pudesse confiar o meu bebê durante o horário de trabalho. Eu tinha que parar de pensar em Edward Cullen. Independentemente do quão útil ele tinha sido, dizendo-me sobre a lista de babás da Agência, o fato é que ele era um óbvio conquistador e, mais do que isso, meu chefe. Ele era exatamente o tipo de pessoa que eu não precisava na minha vida. O homem poderia literalmente ter qualquer mulher neste planeta. E pelo que eu ouvi e li, e agora tinha visto com meus próprios olhos, não estava além dele tentar fazer exatamente isso. Estávamos em dois mundos diferentes, e quando você pode ter caviar, a única razão que você provaria ovos cozidos seria para experimentar. E eu estava farta de ser a experiência de alguém. Eu ri de mim mesma porque aquele era Edward 'enlouquecedor' Cullen em quem eu estava pensando. Ele não precisa provar ovos cozidos. A única razão pela qual ele provavelmente pensou na lista de babás foi para ter certeza de que, como uma das suas funcionárias, eu trabalhasse em meu potencial total, sem ter que me preocupar com como a minha menininha estava durante o dia todo.

Olhei novamente para Maddie. Minha pequena Maddie. Eu ainda não tinha certeza se eu tinha tomado a decisão certa para nós, para ela, trazendo-nos para esta grande cidade onde não conhecíamos ninguém. Mas Forks tinha simplesmente ficado... insuportável. Eu sentia falta do meu pai. Eu sentia falta de Jake... Mas, mesmo isso, tinha ficado tão difícil...

"Srta. Swan, aqui está a lista que você precisa." Veio uma voz atrás de onde estávamos sentadas, tirando-me do meu devaneio. Sra. Cope, a Gerente de Recursos Humanos, estava entregando-me a tal lista de profissionais de cuidados infantis. Eu rapidamente me sacudi de volta ao presente e levantei para pegar a lista dela, segurando-a com reverência e esperança de que este papel pudesse finalmente ter a resposta para uma noite de sono tranquila. Paz que tinha me iludido desde que eu cheguei em Nova York há pouco mais de duas semanas para trabalhar como Artista Gráfica nesta Agência, um trabalho que eu tinha de alguma forma conseguido depois de duas entrevistas iniciais com a Agência de empregos que trabalhava para a CCW em Seattle, antes que a própria Rosalie tivesse voado até lá para me entrevistar. E aqui de pé, quase seis semanas após aquela entrevista, eu ainda não sabia como eu tinha conseguido impressionar uma mulher tão dura o suficiente para convencê-la a _me_ contratar, uma mulher recém-saída da faculdade, alguns anos mais velha do que a maioria que se formou na minha classe, com nenhuma experiência real no campo, e que custaria à empresa envolvida custos. Eu havia me formado entre os cinco melhores alunos da minha classe, era verdade, mas eu tinha certeza que Rosalie poderia ter encontrado alguém melhor qualificado do que eu nesta grande cidade. Todas estas semanas mais tarde, eu ainda não tinha certeza do que a tinha possuído para ir recrutar do outro lado do país, ao invés de em seu próprio quintal.

"Obrigada, Sra. Cope." Sorri para a amável mulher antes de sentar de volta ao lado da minha filha para examinar a lista. Dei uma rápida olhada através dela e percebi que havia cerca de 30 nomes na lista, alguns deles eram nomes de pessoas, enquanto outros eram nomes de creches, berçários e afins. Antes de me mudar para Nova York, a velha amiga do meu pai, Sue Clearwater, tinha cuidado de Maddie enquanto eu ia para o trabalho e faculdade em Port Angeles. Entre o meu pai e eu, fomos capazes de fazer malabarismos em nossos horários para que um de nós estivesse com ela na maior parte do dia. Então Maddie não estava acostumada a estar em torno de um grupo de crianças. Eu sabia que era algo que ela tinha que se acostumar eventualmente, já que ela começaria o jardim de infância no próximo ano, mas esta mudança para Nova York tinha sido uma experiência traumática e de mudar a vida para sua pequena mente entender, então jogá-la com um monte de outras crianças tornaria ainda mais difícil para ela se adaptar.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu não conhecia ninguém aqui. Ninguém em quem eu pudesse confiar o suficiente para cuidar dela enquanto eu estivesse no trabalho. Esta lista soou como uma dádiva de Deus. A Agência tinha colocado sua confiança e reputação nos nomes desta lista. Ao lado de cada nome, assim como Rosalie havia mencionado, havia os nomes e telefones de funcionários da Agência que confiaram seus filhos a essas pessoas, e a quem eu poderia ligar para obter referências. Enquanto meus olhos passavam pela lista, eu podia sentir meus músculos tensos relaxarem um pouco pela primeira vez em semanas, como se a minha esperança de que eu encontrasse alguém de confiança nesta lista tivesse aumentado.

Meus olhos pararam em um nome. Sue Collins.

Era o mesmo primeiro nome da babá de Maddie em Forks. Mas foi o seu endereço que chamou minha atenção. Ela parecia morar a poucos quarteirões do nosso apartamento no Brooklyn, em um pequeno bairro chamado DUMBO*****, onde a Agência tinha sido capaz de encontrar um lugar para mim que eu pudesse pagar. Ao lado do nome de Sue havia uma longa lista de contatos, números da Agência, o que significava que eu poderia ligar para eles agora e esperançosamente encontrar opiniões sobre esta Sue agora.

_*DUMBO (Down Under the Manhattan Bridge Overpass: mais ou menos – debaixo do viaduto da ponte de Manhattan): em 1890, DUMBO era principalmente um distrito industrial. Mais tarde, as indústrias saíram de lá e artistas e jovens vindos do interior do país se mudaram para lá e começaram a transformar os antigos armazéns em espaçosos lofts, com valores bem mais baixos do que a cara Manhattan._

"Mamãe, podemos voltar para lá embaixo para o seu cubo agora?" Maddie perguntou baixinho. Ela tinha ficado sentada pacientemente ao meu lado enquanto eu examinava a lista.

"Apenas mais alguns minutos, baby, e depois voltaremos lá para baixo." Eu sussurrei enquanto pegava meu celular e discava para a primeira referência da lista. Meu cubo não oferecia muita privacidade, eu tinha pessoas de ambos os lados e eu realmente não queria que eles me ouvissem fazer essas ligações. Não havia ninguém mais além de Maddie e eu aqui na sala de espera do RH, então eu teria mais privacidade fazendo as ligações daqui.

Maddie não respondeu, mas seus pequenos olhos castanhos registraram sua decepção e ela olhou para baixo e começou a conversar com sua boneca baixinho novamente. Eu imediatamente me senti culpada. Minha pobre filha não deveria ter que ficar sentada em um escritório chato o dia todo. Ela deveria estar lá fora no ar fresco em algum lugar, se divertindo, com crianças da idade dela. Pela milésima vez, eu questionei minha decisão de mudar para Nova York. Ela poderia estar, pelo menos, correndo na praia no ar fresco agora, com Sue Clearwater e sua neta, em vez de presa dentro destas quatro paredes...

A primeira referência atendeu. Era outra mulher que trabalhava para a CCW e cujo filho Sue Collins tinha tomado conta por dois anos antes de ele começar o jardim de infância. Ela não tinha nada além de coisas maravilhosas a dizer sobre Sue. Falei com ela por cerca de cinco minutos antes de ligar para a referência seguinte. Era um homem desta vez, cuja filha tinha ido para Sue Collin cerca de quatro anos atrás, quando a Agência ainda era muito nova. Novamente, ele não tinha nada além de altos louvores para Sue. Ela era responsável, atenciosa e confiável. Ela não era do tipo de manter as crianças em casa em frente a uma TV o dia todo. Ela os levava para o parque, jardim zoológico, almoços fora. Liguei para a próxima referência. Essa mulher seguinte informou-me que Sue ainda cuidava de sua filha de dez anos depois da escola. O ônibus escolar deixava a garota na frente da casa de Sue e ela ficava lá até que um de seus pais fosse buscá-la.

Eu estava começando a me sentir mais leve, como se um peso enorme estivesse sendo lentamente tirado do meu peito. Liguei para algumas referências mais. Alguns não tinham mais seus filhos ficando com Sue se as crianças tinham idade suficiente para ficar na escola em tempo integral. Alguns ainda tinham seus filhos indo para a casa de Sue o dia todo ou por meio período, alguns dias por semana, ou a semana inteira, antes da escola, depois da escola, programações variadas. Mas havia uma coisa que todos eles concordavam, Sue Collins era a Mary Poppins***** personificada.

_*****Mary Poppins: personagem da série de livros infantis escrita por PL Travers. Mary Poppins é uma babá perfeita e mágica, que surge com o vento nas casas das pessoas que necessitam dela._

Após cerca de meia hora de telefonemas, desliguei com a última referência e disquei o número de Sue Collins, meu coração parecendo que estava pronto para saltar do meu peito em antecipação.

"Alô?" Veio uma voz forte, porém suavemente feminina na outra extremidade.

Cruzei meus dedos e continuei.

Quarenta e cinco minutos depois, Maddie e eu estávamos de volta ao elevador, saindo do edifício desta vez e de volta para o Brooklyn, para nossa própria vizinhança. Eu tive um telefonema agradável com Sue Collins e nós estávamos em nosso caminho para conhecê-la. Eu não senti nada além de boas vibrações emanando dela do nosso telefonema, e ela concordou em se encontrar comigo imediatamente depois que expliquei-lhe que tínhamos acabado de nos mudar para cá de Washington e Maddie estava tendo um pouco de dificuldade em se ajustar. Ela parecia genuinamente simpática e perguntou se poderia conhecer Maddie hoje. A partir dos anos de experiência, ela continuou, ela imediatamente sabia, quando conhecia uma criança, se elas prosperariam sob seus cuidados.

Corri para o escritório de Rosalie, sabendo muito bem que eu poderia ser demitida por fazer exatamente isso. Mas, inferno, neste momento, se eu não encontrasse alguém capaz e de confiável para ficar com Maddie para mim, eu teria que me demitir até o final da semana, de qualquer maneira, e voltar para Forks com o rabo entre as pernas. Eu estava basicamente sem opções neste momento. Felizmente, depois de explicar a situação para Rosalie e rastejar a seus pés prometendo trabalhar no meu horário de almoço pelo resto da semana, ela concordou em me deixar sair mais cedo.

Infelizmente, o elevador decidiu subir um andar, em vez de descer. Eu bufei e revirei meus olhos, ansiosa para ir. Quando as portas começaram a fechar mais uma vez, eu apertei no botão 'T' impacientemente, ansiosa para chegar ao térreo e ir em direção ao Brooklyn. Mas antes que as portas estivessem completamente fechadas, duas mãos fortes apareceram e forçaram as portas abertas.

Edward 'enlouquecedor' Cullen.

Eu não tinha ideia por que meu coração parou quando ele entrou no elevador. Minha pulsação acelerou e senti o sangue subir para o meu rosto. Minhas mãos ficaram suadas de repente, e eu esperava que Maddie não percebesse quando ela segurou minha mão com força.

Os olhos de Edward encontraram os meus imediatamente. Ele entrou rapidamente e as portas fecharam atrás dele, prendendo nós três aqui sozinhos.

"Bella." Ele respirou, exceto que, para a minha imaginação hiperativa, soou como um suspiro de alívio, ou algo assim, como se ele estivesse com esperança de esbarrar em mim novamente a manhã toda.

"Edward." Consegui responder com a voz fraca. Um enorme sorriso torto glorioso se formou em seus lábios perfeitos, tomando-me completamente de surpresa. Pisquei duas vezes, como uma idiota deslumbrada, e levei alguns segundos para perceber que eu provavelmente deveria, pelo menos, oferecer um pequeno sorriso em troca, ou talvez até ter me dirigido a ele formalmente, como "Sr. Cullen", embora todos os outros usassem os primeiros nomes no escritório. Seria a coisa educada a fazer, pelo menos. Enquanto eu olhava para ele, seu sorriso vacilou um pouco. Percebi que eu provavelmente parecia com um cervo preso nos faróis, e que eu estava reagindo exatamente como uma bimbo***** deslumbrada. Desviei o olhar imediatamente, tentando descobrir por que ele estava tendo esse efeito sobre mim, e prometendo a mim mesma que ele nunca saberia disso.

_***** Bimbo: uma garota que é estúpida, usa muita maquiagem e é obcecada por homens e roupas._

"_Edwood_!" Eu ouvi Maddie exclamar feliz, e quando olhei para a minha filha, ela estava usando um sorriso de felicidade. Isso me deixou tanto feliz como melancólica ao mesmo tempo, eu não tinha visto um sorriso despreocupado como aquele em seu rostinho em muito tempo. Seus olhos castanhos de bebê brilhavam para ele com expectativa.

"Maddie!" Edward respondeu, sua voz combinando com o entusiasmo dela ao verem um ao outro. Eu novamente questionei a estranha reação que ambos pareciam ter em relação ao outro. Ele ficou encarando nós duas, suas costas para a porta do elevador. "Para onde você vai?" Ele perguntou, soando genuinamente interessado. Com o canto do meu olho, meus olhos focaram fixamente na minha filha, eu vi seus olhos cintilarem de volta para mim momentaneamente antes de voltarem para baixo para Maddie.

"Nós vamos para o _Brootlyn_!" Maddie respondeu alegremente. "Para conhecer a minha nova babá!" Ela continuou.

"Aah, portanto a lista parece ter ajudado, então!" Ele exclamou. Ele manteve seus olhos treinados em Maddie. Depois de um par de segundos estranhos, perguntei-me se ele estava esperando que eu dissesse alguma coisa. De qualquer forma, já era tarde demais para responder agora.

Os olhos de Edward vieram até mim. "Então você está se esgueirando mais cedo, hein?" Ele perguntou. Quando olhei para ele, ele tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada furtivamente, como se estivesse esperando que eu dividisse com ele um pequeno segredo.

Sua sobrancelha arqueada e o fato de que ele tinha acabado de me acusar de estar fugindo do trabalho enviou um tiro rápido de irritação por mim. Ele atingiu um nervo. Eu respondi rapidamente e com firmeza. "Não. Eu não estou me esgueirando. Eu falei com Rosalie e ela sabe perfeitamente bem que eu estou saindo cedo. Eu farei hora extra durante o resto da semana. _Eu_ não costumo me esgueirar por aí".

Assim que as palavras saíram da minha boca, eu queria me chutar. Não só eu soei culpada e defensiva, eu tinha certeza que eu salientei o "eu" na minha última frase um pouco mais do que eu pretendia. Senti meu rosto ficar quente.

Edward olhou para mim com uma expressão ilegível antes de finalmente falar. "Eu só estava brincando, Bella. Eu não quis insinuar nada." '_Ao contrário do que você acabou de fazer', e_u terminei por ele em minha mente. Minhas bochechas arderam de mortificação. Eu tinha acabado de acusar um dos proprietários da Agência em que eu trabalhava de ser subserviente. Perfeito.

Felizmente, ele voltou sua atenção para Maddie. "Então, Brooklyn, hein? Eu tenho uma irmã que vive no Brooklyn." Ele disse a Maddie, com uma voz suave e aveludada. Mordi meu lábio e olhei para a parede do elevador.

Claro. Como eu poderia ter esquecido? Claro que ele seria irmão de Alice Cullen!

Alice Cullen tinha invadido como um pequeno ciclone através das portas do Departamento de Arte da CCW dois dias depois que eu comecei a trabalhar aqui. Ela entrou diretamente no escritório de Rosalie, sem aviso prévio e sem bater. Eu estava sentada em frente a Rosalie, em uma reunião informal, e ela quase me cegou com o sorriso brilhante que atirou-me antes de correr até Rosalie e exclamar em uma voz doce e animada,

"A Barney***** está tendo a segunda liquidação anual! Pegue sua bolsa e vamos embora!"

_*** **Barney é uma cadeia americana de lojas de departamento de luxo com sede em Nova York. A cadeia possui grandes lojas em Nova York, Beverly Hills, Chicago, Boston, São Francisco, Dallas, Las Vegas e Scottsdalle e lojas menores em outros locais em todos os Estados Unidos. _

Rose tinha revirado seus olhos para Alice antes de voltar para mim. "Por favor, desculpe a minha rude cunhada, Alice Cullen. Como a única dos irmãos Cullen sem uma participação nessa empresa, ela esquece que não apita por aqui".

"Sim, sim, o que você diz." Alice tinha respondido com impaciência, saltando para cima e para baixo na frente de Rosalie. "Diga o que quiser, basta pegar sua bolsa e vamos embora! Você sabe que as melhores coisas são as primeiras a ir!" Ela choramingou. E embora eu odiasse choramingos, algo nela me fez sorrir automaticamente.

"Alice," Rose continuou num tom exasperado, "você vê que eu estou no meio de uma reunião. Eu não posso sair agora".

Alice virou para olhar para mim e seu rosto iluminou com doçura, seus olhos verdes brilhando com a energia mal contida. "Então a traga conosco! Vocês podem continuar sua reunião no provador! Você gosta de fazer compras, não é?" Ela me perguntou, mas soou mais como uma afirmação.

"Um..." Eu murmurei, olhando entre Rosalie e sua cunhada rapidamente, e não sabendo o que responder. A verdade era que eu odiava fazer compras, mas eu tinha a sensação que isso não impediria Alice Cullen de sua pequena excursão. Não que eu achasse que Rosalie acataria a ideia de uma reunião na Barney por um segundo.

Surpreendentemente, porém, Rosalie olhou para mim, como se esperando pela minha resposta para saber se deveríamos continuar a reunião enquanto provávamos saias de couro de 800 dólares e blusas de seda de 500.

Essa foi a minha primeira pista de que os Cullen eram definitivamente uma classe própria.

"Uh, eu acho que podemos continuar esta reunião mais tarde? Rosalie, eu terei aqueles desenhos e projetos prontos para você quando..."

Rosalie virou-se para Alice, um sorriso no rosto. "Alice, a Barney terá que esperar até depois do trabalho." Ela se virou para me encarar. "Bella, eu acho que você tem um bom controle sobre o que eu estou procurando. Comece nesses esboços e eu darei uma olhada neles esta tarde".

E com isso, eu levantei para sair, assistindo Alice Cullen encarar Rosalie com um beicinho triste no rosto. Seu rosto iluminou de repente de novo e ela se virou para olhar para mim mais uma vez.

"Ei, você é a nova Artista Gráfica, então? Rosalie mencionou você! Você é a nova garota de Washington!" Ela sorriu para mim ansiosamente.

"Uh, sim. Eu sou Isabella Swan. Bella, para abreviar." Esclareci em voz baixa.

"Bella! É um nome bonito!" Ela exclamou. "Então, você está gostando da CCW até agora? Rosalie está te tratando bem?" - seus olhos cintilaram para Rosalie rapidamente e ela lhe deu um sorriso brincalhão - "Você gosta da cidade de Nova York? É muito diferente de Washington? Onde você mora?" Ela atirou cada pergunta de uma vez só, nunca me dando uma chance para responder a qualquer uma delas, até que ela chegou à última e esperou calmamente pelas minhas respostas.

Eu não tinha certeza de qual pergunta responder primeiro. "A CCW é maravilhosa até agora, obrigada. Nova York parece boa, mas eu realmente não tenho tido a oportunidade de ver muito até agora. É muito diferente de onde eu cresci-"

"O que você quer dizer com não teve a chance de ver a cidade ainda?" Ela gritou, chocada. "Onde você mora?"

"Eu moro no Brooklyn, em um bairro chamado DUMBO?" Eu esclareci. "É só..."

Ela me cortou novamente. "Você. Está. Fodidamente. Brincando." Ela olhou de mim para Rosalie novamente. "Rose, por que você não me disse que ela estava morando no DUMBO?" Ela perguntou com incredulidade. Rosalie apenas franziu os lábios e revirou os olhos novamente. Ela resmungou algo incoerente, mas soou como "... Bella... começando... jogaria nela... sua louca".

Alice se virou para mim. "Bella," ela colocou uma mão em seu peito antes de continuar, "eu moro no DUMBO também! Com Jasper, meu noivo! Temos um pequeno e bonito loft à beira do rio!" Ela continuou com um sorriso enorme e feliz em seu rosto. Sorri de volta para ela calorosamente. Seu sorriso era definitivamente contagiante.

Mesmo estando aqui por apenas dois dias naquela época, eu já sabia que Jasper Whitlock, um dos proprietários, era noivo de Alice Cullen, irmã de Emmett e Edward Cullen, os outros dois proprietários da empresa. Parecia que a maioria dos funcionários dessa Agência, enquanto trabalhadores e dedicados aos seus trabalhos, também não conseguiam saber o suficiente da vida pessoal dos Cullen. E enquanto eu não estava ativamente ouvindo qualquer fofoca, algumas delas chegaram aos meus ouvidos enquanto eu estava sentada no meu cubo, ou enquanto caminhava pelos corredores, ou nos elevadores, ou no banheiro feminino etc.

Alice tinha me acompanhado de volta ao meu cubo, conversando animadamente, e nós descobrimos que vivíamos bastante próximas uma da outra. Ela era tão cheia de energia, como um átomo se preparando para explodir. No entanto, eu imediatamente senti uma conexão com ela, sentindo como se eu tivesse encontrado alguém com quem eu pudesse me conectar nesta cidade grande e exigente. Fez-me sentir estranhamente contente saber que ela vivia tão perto. Ela entrou no meu cubo e imediatamente viu a foto que eu tinha de Maddie no pequeno porta-retratos 5x7.

"Oh. Meu. Deus! Esta é a sua filha?" Ela gritou, pegando a foto para admirá-la. Eu balancei minha cabeça orgulhosamente.

"Ela é um absoluto anjo! Qual é nome dela?"

"Maddie. Apelido para Madisen." Respondi calmamente.

"Madisen. Como Madison Avenue!" Alice riu.

Eu dei de ombros. "Eu acho. Exceto com um 'e' no final em vez de um 'o'".

"É um nome muito bonito. Combina com ela perfeitamente. Ela é adorável".

"Obrigada." Eu respirei, com óbvio orgulho em minha voz.

Eu tinha visto os olhos de Alice piscarem rapidamente para minha mão esquerda antes de voltarem para a foto de Maddie. "Então, você é casada?" Ela perguntou, tentando fingir indiferença.

"Não. Divorciada." Eu murmurei.

"Oh. Sinto muito." Ela respondeu em um tom mais suave.

E, por alguma razão, o olhar honesto em seus olhos me fez responder de uma forma que eu nunca esperava, especialmente com alguém que era praticamente um desconhecido. "Não sinta. Tenha certeza que eu não sinto".

Os olhos de Alice haviam registrado surpresa com minha resposta inesperada. E, de repente, estávamos ambas divididas em ataques silenciosos de riso, até que senti meus olhos arderem de lágrimas com a força da minha explosão.

As gargalhadas de Alice finalmente abrandaram e ela olhou para mim com um brilho cintilante nos olhos. "Bella Swan." Ela declarou, "Eu acho que este é o começo de uma bela amizade".

Portanto, pelo último par de semanas, Alice descia para o escritório algumas vezes por semana, e depois de visitar Jasper, ela vinha até o nosso andar para ver Rosalie e eu para um rápido olá. Eu tinha percebido que ela e Rosalie eram boas amigas. Tornara-se óbvio para mim que os Cullen eram uma família muito unida. Emmett vinha até o nosso andar um par de vezes por dia para ver Rosalie. Ele era um homem enorme, musculoso e bonito, e tinha uma forte risada contagiante que podia ser ouvida em todo o andar inteiro quando ele estava aqui. Eu o conheci no escritório de Rosalie no meu primeiro dia aqui e ele foi muito atencioso. Seus olhos verdes combinavam com os da sua irmã, e ambos tinham o mesmo brilho perverso em seus olhos.

Eu conheci Jasper no mesmo dia em que conheci Alice. Ela veio até aqui embaixo para dizer adeus antes sair e tinha arrastado seu noivo com ela. E embora ele não fosse um Cullen, eu não pude deixar de notar o quão atraente Jasper Whitlock também era. Ele era alto e loiro, com brilhantes olhos azul-céu, e uma disposição calma que imediatamente o coloca à vontade. Ele desculpou-se comigo por não ter se apresentado mais cedo, mas ele disse que tinha algumas questões prementes para cuidar, e enquanto ele falava, eu notei o leve, mas presente, sotaque do Sul, e isso me fez sorrir.

Portanto, foi assim que percebi que os irmãos Cullen, assim como seus pares, tinham as personalidades mais incríveis que eu já encontrei, e eu pude ver imediatamente por que o público estava tão tomado pelo Clã Cullen. Encontrei-me perguntado se o último dos irmãos Cullen que eu ainda tinha que conhecer, Edward Cullen, que tinha estado afastado atualmente em uma viagem de negócios, seria tão maravilhoso como o resto da sua família.

E no meu primeiro encontro com ele, ele tinha estado, aparentemente, escondido em uma pequena sala de conferência, apalpando uma das minhas colegas de trabalho. E eu imaginando uma grande personalidade.

Fui arrancada de volta ao presente com a resposta da minha filha ao comentário de Edward sobre sua irmã.

"Sério? Nós moramos no _Brootlyn_ também! Certo, mamãe?" Maddie puxou meu braço enquanto aguardava minha confirmação, e Edward olhou de volta para mim.

"Sim, querida." Eu respondi calmamente, mantendo meus olhos nela.

Maddie voltou sua atenção para o seu novo herói. "Mamãe tem uma amiga que vive no _Brootlyn_ como nós. Ela é muito legal. Ela me _compou _sorvete no outro dia quando eu estava aqui!"

Felizmente, o elevador chegou ao saguão exatamente quando Maddie terminou de falar. Quando as portas abriram, eu soltei um suspiro que ainda não tinha percebido que estava segurando. Edward saiu primeiro e apoiou seu braço para segurar a porta do elevador.

"Obrigada." Eu murmurei enquanto saía com Maddie.

"Para onde você vai, _Edwood_?" Maddie perguntou enquanto caminhávamos pelo saguão, com Edward do outro lado de Maddie.

"Oh, eu só estou saindo para uma rápida xícara de café." Ele respondeu a ela gentilmente.

"Mamãe bebe café às vezes. Não é, mamãe?" Maddie perguntou enquanto puxava meu braço novamente.

"Às vezes." Eu concordei, mantendo meus olhos para a frente e focando em meus passos. Eu sempre fui mais ou menos deselegante, e mesmo aos 25 anos, eu finalmente superei minha falta de jeito, mas ainda tropeçava e caía de vez em quando, e eu queria ter certeza de que este não fosse um desses momentos.

Edward olhou de volta para mim. "Você gostaria de um copo de..."

"Não, obrigada." Respondi rapidamente, nem sequer dando a ele uma chance de terminar a frase. Eu me encolhi internamente pela minha grosseria óbvia, mas eu não queria que ele pensasse que eu andava treinando minha filha para enganar os estranhos em me oferecer uma xícara de café. A última coisa que eu precisava era Edward Cullen pensando que eu era uma das suas novas fãs.

Edward simplesmente balançou a cabeça e olhou para longe de mim quando finalmente saímos do edifício. Era um dia quente de final de agosto, ele havia deixado seu casaco lá em cima e tinha afrouxado sua gravata. Olhei para ele rapidamente enquanto ele olhava as ruas movimentadas de Manhattan, observando como o sol brilhante cintilou em seus olhos verde-esmeralda. Jesus, Maria e José, ele era bonito. Seu perfil forte e másculo era tão perfeito que parecia ter sido esculpido em pedra. Sua mandíbula era quase um quadrado perfeito, e eu observei, quase hipnotizada, como seu pomo de Adão subia e descia quando ele engolia, parecendo um pouco nervoso por algum motivo.

Notei que ele não estava usando as mesmas roupas de antes. Estas calças, apesar de escuras como as que ele usava no início desta manhã, estavam bem passadas, e sua camisa branca estava impecável, sem nenhuma ruga nela. Seu cabelo ainda estava indisciplinado, mas quando eu o vi passar a mão rapidamente por ele, percebi que eram as mãos _dele_ que o deixavam dessa forma, em vez das de outra pessoa. Por alguma razão, esse conhecimento trouxe consigo uma sensação de alívio. Não que isso fizesse alguma diferença na minha vida, de uma forma ou de outra. Por alguma razão inexplicável, o pensamento encheu-me com uma pontada de tristeza súbita. Mas eu tinha uma e só uma prioridade na minha vida, a menininha segurando firmemente a minha mão agora. E eu não queria e não precisava de mais nada.

Edward voltou seus olhos para Maddie, mas antes de ela olhar de volta para ele, eu pensei ter visto alguma confusão em seus olhos. No entanto, logo que ela voltou sua atenção para ele, aquele olhar desapareceu e o olhar de admiração que eu pensei ter detectado anteriormente havia retornado. Ele deu a ela um sorriso enorme e deslumbrante, e ela riu para ele, completamente tomada.

"Bem, Princesa Maddie, foi realmente o destaque do meu dia conhecer você, como também sua mamãe." Ele lançou um rápido olhar para mim. Eu dei-lhe um pequeno e rápido sorriso. Maddie continuou rindo. "Você promete vir nos visitar novamente em breve?" Ele perguntou esperançosamente.

"Se minha mamãe me permitir." Maddie respondeu. Ela pensou por um momento antes de continuar com uma voz animada. "Você pode vir nos visitar no _Brootlyn_? Eu posso te mostrar meus brinquedos, e a vara de pescar que meu vovô Charlie fez para mim, e o apanhador de sonho que o tio Jake fez para mim e a minha mamãe." - Os olhos de Edward piscaram rapidamente para mim antes de sorrir de volta para Maddie - "e nós podemos desenhar juntos, e mamãe pode mostrar para você suas pinturas, e podemos ser amigos _pala sempe_." Ela terminou esperançosamente.

Minha boca estava aberta em um silêncio atordoado. Minha tímida filha de quatro anos tinha acabado de convidar um perfeito desconhecido para a nossa casa e, o que era mais incrível, tinha, em uma frase, se aberto mais para ele do que ela tinha com qualquer pessoa - exceto, talvez, sua irmã Alice - desde que tínhamos chegado nesta cidade. Incluindo os professores nas duas pré-escolas que eu tentei com ela até agora. Ela não tinha mencionado meu pai ou Jake para _qualquer um_ desde que tínhamos chegado aqui, segurando-os e suas memórias como um segredo que ela não estava pronta para compartilhar com ninguém ainda.

Edward também pareceu ter sido pego de surpresa com o convite de Maddie, e não tendo certeza de como responder a ela, ele olhou para mim rapidamente.

"Hum, Maddie, querida, Edward é muito ocupado, meu amor. Eu tenho certeza que ele amaria ver os seus brinquedos, mas..." - Eu podia ver o rosto de Maddie começa a cair e os cantos da sua boquinha se curvarem para baixo.

"Que tal," Edward começou, interrompendo-me e olhando para mim enquanto falava, "por que você não traz essa vara de pesca e esse apanhador de sonhos com você na próxima vez que você vier, e certifique-se que a sai mamãe a leve até o meu escritório para que você possa mostrá-los para mim e contar-me tudo sobre eles." Ele olhou para Maddie e continuou com um sorriso fácil. "E eu tenho toneladas e toneladas de papel lá dentro e nós podemos fazer tudo que você quiser de colorir. Como isso soa?"

Maddie olhou para mim com expectativa e eu sorri suavemente para ela, acenando para que ela soubesse que a sugestão de Edward soava bem. Ela sorriu hesitantemente no início, mas depois seus olhos brilharam e seu sorriso cresceu. Ela olhou de volta para Edward animadamente.

"Você promete que você vai desenhar comigo? E você promete ser meu amigo _pala sempe_?"

Edward lentamente ajoelhou-se ao nível dela. Ele olhou para ela com curiosidade por alguns segundos, seus olhos estreitados em confusão de novo, como se ele estivesse tentando descobrir algo. "Eu prometo desenhar com você tanto quanto você quiser, e eu prometo ser seu amigo por quanto tempo você quiser a minha amizade".

E, como um relâmpago, antes que eu pudesse detê-la, Maddie jogou seus braços em volta dos ombros de Edward, pegando nós dois de surpresa. Eu podia ver os olhos de Edward arregalarem em choque, mas depois, lentamente, cuidadosamente, ele colocou seus braços fortes em torno dela delicadamente, e rapidamente olhou para mim, como se tivesse medo de ter feito algo errado.

E, honestamente, sob circunstâncias normais, eu não teria ficado muito feliz com um homem que acabei de conhecer abraçando minha filha. Mas... tudo o que eu pude fazer foi olhar para eles, completamente aturdida porque, ao contrário de Edward, eu sabia como isso era realmente inacreditável. Maddie tinha estado trancada dentro de si desde que tínhamos deixado Forks, não tendo certeza de onde ela se encaixava agora, não tendo certeza em quem confiar e, em uma manhã, ela se abriu e seu coração, ao que parecia, a ninguém menos que Edward Cullen.

O que estava acontecendo aqui?

Maddie lentamente se afastou de Edward, um sorriso enorme e satisfeito em seu rosto. "Tchau, _Edwood_, vejo você em _beve_!" Ela exclamou, apaziguada agora.

Edward riu levemente. "Tchau, Princesa." Ele riu. Seu rosto ficou sério de repente, e ele olhou de volta para mim.

"Você vai para casa de metrô?" Ele perguntou atentamente.

"Hum, sim".

Ele pareceu debater algo por um segundo antes de voltar para Maddie com um olhar firme.

"Apenas certifique-se de segurar a mão da sua mamãe bem apertada no trem." Ele parecia genuinamente preocupado.

Maddie deu uma risadinha. "Isso é exatamente o que a mamãe diz!" Ela confirmou. Edward riu e levantou. Ele olhou para mim, seus olhos ilegíveis, ainda procurando. Ele me deu um daqueles sorrisos tortos característicos que eu estava tão acostumada a ver na capa das revistas - mas aqui, em pessoa, eu não pude deixar de pensar que ele parecia muito mais real, muito mais genuíno do que nos jornais.

"Tenha uma viagem segura para casa." Sua voz era sincera. "E boa sorte com a babá. Espero que dê tudo certo para você".

A intensidade da sua voz suave me confundiu, e tudo o que eu consegui dizer foi um simples "obrigada" antes de me virar e ir embora, sentindo seus olhos em mim por todo o caminho até a estação de metrô no mesmo quarteirão.

Mas. Que. Inferno?

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Olá meninas! (creio que não tenha nenhum menino lendo, se tiver, por favor, me corrija!)_

_Sim, vocês estão ganhando mais um capítulo porque nos deixaram felizes com a resposta do primeiro. Continuem assim!_

_Ju, obrigada por me aceitar como parceira! Espero que seja a primeira de muitas._

_Gostaria também de agradecer as boas vindas! Vocês são uns amores. _

_Beijos, _

_**Nai**_

* * *

_**Nota da Ju:**_

_Bem, eu fiquei realmente impressionada com a resposta de vc´s ao primeiro capítulo dessa fic, por isso conversei com a Nai e resolvemos postar esse capítulo como agradecimento a todas que deixaram reviews!_

_O próximo cap. será postado na semana que vem, ainda não decidi o dia certo. E para quem perguntou, essa fic está finalizada sim e tem 39 capítulos._

_Continuem sendo tão espetaculares com as reviews e, quem sabe, podemos surgir com mais "bônus" assim... afinal, essa Maddie vai deixar vc´s louquinhas de paixão por ela. _

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	3. Prevenção rigorosa

**Capítulo 3 – Prevenção rigorosa**

_Tradução: NaiRobsten_

_Eu tenho sido um egoísta por toda a minha vida, na prática, embora não em princípio. - **Sr. Darcy, Orgulho e Preconceito**_

_**~ Edward ~**_

Eu não tinha falado com Bella por duas semanas, desde aquela semi conversa que tivemos no elevador no dia em que eu a conheci, o dia em que ela tinha ido conhecer a nova babá para a sua filha, a pequena Maddie. Assim como eu tinha planejado, eu tinha ficado longe dela depois daquele dia, evitando o 22° andar tanto quanto possível, mantendo-me ocupado em meu escritório. Mas o fato é que trabalhávamos na mesma empresa e éramos obrigados a ter que interagir, especialmente considerando que eu era, tecnicamente, seu chefe.

Assim, embora eu realmente não tivesse falado com ela nessas duas últimas semanas, nossos caminhos tinham se cruzado. Rosalie a tinha trazido para alguns dos nossos grandes clientes - ela parecia estar muito feliz com o trabalho de Bella - e nós, portanto, tivemos um par de reuniões em conjunto, a fim de planejar e elaborar estratégias sobre a forma de entregar um produto superior para os clientes com quem ela estaria trabalhando.

Uma vez que Rosalie era a Diretora de Criação da Agência, Em, Jazz e eu deixamos por conta dela a maior parte dessas reuniões com Bella, era dela de quem Bella tinha que obter o 'OK' de cada etapa antes do trabalho dele sequer chegar a uma das nossas mesas. Embora eu fosse o chefe do setor de Andamento e Produção, era Rose quem estava no comando da Equipe Criativa, meu trabalho era certificar de que todas as ideias que Rose e sua equipe tivessem viessem para a luz do dia, por assim dizer. Como Chefe de Planejamento de Contas, o trabalho de Emmett era certificar de que a visão do cliente e suas necessidades estavam sendo bem representadas pela nossa agência, e como chefe de Comunicação Social, o trabalho de Jasper era organizar o calendário e programação das nossas campanhas publicitárias.

Em e Jasper tinham, é claro, colocado seus dois centavos durante estas reuniões, mas eu permaneci em silêncio, evitando olhar diretamente para Bella a menos que fosse absolutamente necessário; dirigindo quaisquer comentários ou perguntas a Rose. Não era que eu não quisesse ouvir a voz dela. Pelo contrário, meus olhos poderiam até estar em outro lugar enquanto ela falava, mas meus ouvidos e mente sempre estavam estranhamente sintonizados com cada sílaba que saía da sua boca. Mas porque tinha sido claramente evidente durante o nosso último encontro que Bella percebeu o que tinha acontecido, ou quase acontecido, com Lauren na sala de conferência, eu claramente não era a sua pessoa favorita no escritório. Além disso, toda vez que eu olhava para ela, o mundo de repente girava sobre seu eixo e eu tinha a estranha sensação de que eu estava caindo. Minha frequência cardíaca acelerava como um fodido cavalo de corrida, meu pulso disparava inexplicavelmente, minha boca secava, minhas mãos ficavam suadas e eu me sentia estranhamente tonto, como se eu tivesse usado algum tipo de droga ou, ou algo assim.

E não era que aquele sentimento fosse completamente desagradável. Definitivamente não era. Mas era a maior sensação de estimulação mental que eu já tive na minha vida. Eu não sabia o que fazer com isso. E eu não estava acostumado a não saber o que fazer com as coisas. Eu poderia dizer que ela evitava olhar e falar comigo da mesma forma, se não mais, do que eu fazia. Eu não queria deixá-la desconfortável, quando ela tão obviamente odiava minhas entranhas. Então eu continuei com a política de prevenção rigorosa, tanto quanto possível.

Mas eu a via. Eu a via todas as manhãs, às vezes ela estava com pressa caminhando rapidamente, olhando diretamente para frente sem perceber qualquer um ao seu redor. Ela atravessava o saguão até nossos elevadores enquanto eu ficava sentado perto das janelas, tomando uma xícara de café da manhã e lendo o jornal antes de ir lá para cima sozinho. Eu ria e balançava a cabeça; a garota era tão obviamente _'não da cidade'_. Ela não prestava atenção ao seu ambiente, focada exclusivamente em chegar lá em cima e começar seu dia de trabalho.

Era estranho, no entanto. Às vezes francamente agitava meus nervos ver como ela era inconsciente. Qualquer um poderia chegar até ela e pegá-la de surpresa. O pensamento me deixava inquieto enquanto eu ficava sentado lá olhando para ela com um nó apertado formando no meu peito. Ela estava sozinha na cidade, eu mais ou menos descobri, sem ninguém para cuidar dela ou da pequena Maddie. Isso me incomodava...

Mas às vezes eu me perguntava se ela realmente era tão inconsciente quanto parecia. Um par de vezes, enquanto eu a observava esperando o elevador, eu tinha visto um olhar perplexo de repente cruzar seu rosto. E então, lentamente, ela se virava e seus olhos começavam a procurar, como se procurando por alguém, ou como se algum sentido lhe dissesse que ela estava sendo observada. Eu rapidamente me escondia atrás do meu jornal enquanto ela escaneava a área, sabendo o quão baixo ela já pensava de mim e não querendo que ela adicionasse _'cara louco e perseguidor' _à sua lista dos meus defeitos.

Meus pés coçavam para segui-la até o elevador nesses dias. Eu me perguntava como seria estar preso dentro daquela pequena caixa novamente com ela por alguns curtos segundos, apenas o tempo suficiente para obter respostas a todas as perguntas que eu estava morrendo de vontade de fazer, mas eu era muito covarde de merda para isso.

As coisas pareciam ter funcionado com a babá. Eu descobri - após outra maldita rodada de _'arrancar informações' _com Rosalie - que Bella havia entrado no trabalho muito mais relaxada um dia depois de ter conhecido a babá. Por alguma razão, esse conhecimento tinha me relaxado também. Porque se Bella estava relaxada, significava que Maddie estava feliz, e tão estranho quanto era isso, isso parecia importar para mim. Rosalie tinha me observado com curiosidade enquanto eu soltei um grande suspiro de alívio com a notícia e, em seguida, ela meneou a cabeça e saiu do meu escritório.

Às vezes, no final do dia de trabalho, eu me sentava lá embaixo no saguão de novo e pegava um vislumbre de Bella indo para casa, correndo para fora do edifício ainda mais rápido do que tinha corrido quando chegou. Ansiosa, eu tinha certeza, para chegar em casa, para Maddie. Um par de vezes eu quase a segui, imaginando se ela aceitaria uma carona minha. A ideia de ela ter de andar naqueles trens do metrô lotados - com todos os tipos de estranhos, suados, personagens suspeitos - me irritava. Mas então eu lembrava da minha política de prevenção rigorosa, e o fato de que ela provavelmente simplesmente atiraria em mim outro dos seus olhares _'fique longe de mim'_, como ela tinha feito no corredor e no elevador naquele dia.

Então sim, tínhamos feito um bom trabalho de evitar um ao outro pelas últimas duas semanas. E aqui estava eu sentado agora, em meu grande escritório de esquina, olhando para fora através das minhas janelas do chão ao teto, no horizonte de Manhattan diante de mim, o sol alto no céu e lançando um brilho reluzente nos arranha-céus espelhados da Park Avenue. Tão fenomenal quanto era a vista do meu escritório, eu não conseguia ser capaz de ver além das duas esferas cor de chocolate que estiveram bloqueando minha visão pelas últimas duas semanas.

A porta do meu escritório se abriu abruptamente e Emmett irrompeu como um enorme tornado, sua voz rouca quebrando-me do meu transe induzido pelos olhos-castanhos.

"Ei, mano, você tem as amostras de impressão para a conta do Creme EverSoft? Johnson esteve me ligando durante toda a manhã pedindo por elas, mesmo que eu tenha dito a ele que as amostras não estariam realmente prontas até amanhã." Ele jogou-se na minha cadeira de convidados, espalhando-se confortavelmente. "Mas eu tenho que tirá-lo do meu pé." Ele continuou, juntando as mãos como se estivesse prestes a rezar, "Então, por favor, diga-me que você as tem prontas para que eu não tenha que sufocar aquele pé no saco pelo telefone?"

Olhei para ele fixamente por alguns segundos, mesmo tendo ouvido claramente o que ele disse. Minha mente simplesmente não estava pronta para se livrar daqueles hipnóticos olhos castanhos ainda. Emmett olhava para mim, esperando por uma resposta. Uma vez que ele percebeu que não receberia uma em qualquer momento em breve, ele estendeu a mão com seu braço enorme e estalou os dedos duas vezes na frente do meu rosto.

"Ei! Olá? Terra para Edward, você ouviu o que eu disse?"

Eu pisquei algumas vezes e balancei a cabeça rapidamente, forçando minha mente a se concentrar em Emmett. "Sim, Emmett, eu ouvi. E sim, as amostras estão prontas. Eu mesmo vou enviá-las para Johnson".

"Ceeeerto!" Emmett sorriu. "Bom!" Ele recostou-se feliz, satisfeito. Ele me olhou novamente por alguns segundos, um olhar confuso em seu rosto.

"Ei, homem Ed, você está bem? Você parece um pouco distante ultimamente. Há algo em sua mente?" Ele perguntou, com alguma preocupação.

Eu franzi minhas sobrancelhas e balancei a cabeça. Emmett e eu sempre tivemos um bom relacionamento, e eu normalmente não tinha nenhum problema em me abrir com ele sobre as mulheres que eu conhecia, ou qualquer uma que tivesse me chamado a atenção. Ele costumava balançar a cabeça para mim e rir, chamando-me de bastardo sortudo, ou algo assim, mesmo que ambos soubéssemos que ele já não tinha qualquer inclinação para jogar nesse campo. Ele e Rosalie eram loucos de amor um pelo outro, com ênfase na parte do 'louco'.

Mas não era disso que se tratava. Eu não tinha _realmente_ encontrado alguém recentemente, pelo menos não da maneira como eu estava acostumado a encontrar mulheres. E essa coisa que eu estava sentindo, essa atração - eu não tinha outra maneira de descrever isso - era muito confusa para colocar em palavras. Muito complicado. Muito errado e impossível na direção em que me sentia sendo puxado. Uma parte de mim tinha a esperança de que talvez se eu ignorasse o suficiente, se eu não expressasse meus sentimentos confusos em voz alta, eventualmente eles desapareceriam. E, de qualquer maneira, mesmo se eu quisesse, eu não poderia ter expressado meus sentimentos em voz alta. Porque eu não tinha ideia _do que_ estava acontecendo comigo. Respirei fundo e expirei antes de responder ao meu irmão.

"Estou apenas cansado, eu acho." Eu meio que menti.

Emmett riu, mas ele não parecia totalmente convencido com minha resposta. "Sim, eu acho que eu estaria cansado demais se eu vivesse a sua vida de festas." Virei-me para dar a ele uma risada curta antes de voltar minha atenção outra vez para a janela.

"Então, quem é sortuda desta semana?" Ele continuou em voz mais baixa, mas parecia que havia algo mais que ele queria perguntar. "Eu não tenho acompanhado as fofocas da Página Seis. O que você tem feito ultimamente?" Pressionei meus lábios e revirei os olhos, mantendo-os nas janelas.

"Em, você sabe melhor do que acreditar naquela merda lá." Eu repreendi.

Ele riu muito. "Bem, é a única maneira de manter contato com você ultimamente, homem. Nestes últimos meses, sua vida tem sido um turbilhão de atividades, garotas indo e vindo como se você fosse uma maldita porta giratória. Então você vai para a Europa com apenas uma palavra a qualquer um de nós – o que por sinal assustou a mamãe e o papai sem fim. Jasper e eu passamos por um inferno reagendando as suas reuniões e contas na última hora." Ele terminou em um tom mais de acusação.

E eu totalmente merecia. Eu sabia que isso aconteceria e eu estive esperando por isso. A _'viagem de negócios' _que eu tinha feito no mês passado tinha sido tudo menos isso. Eu tinha ido para Londres de repente, com a desculpa de pesquisar potenciais clientes no exterior. Mas a verdade era que nos últimos meses, algo simplesmente não estava certo. Eu comecei a sentir que... eu nem sequer sabia. Como se algo estivesse faltando. Como se houvesse algo que eu deveria estar fazendo, ou algo que eu deveria estar procurando. E mesmo que eu estivesse constantemente cercado por belas mulheres, mesmo que eu tivesse dinheiro suficiente para comprar o que eu quisesse, mesmo tendo a sorte de ter uma família incrível, isso simplesmente não era o suficiente.

Então Emmett estava certo, nos últimos meses eu tinha caído nas festas muito mais do que o habitual. Mas, curiosamente, todas as festas e mulheres só fizeram o vazio crescer ainda mais. Então eu acrescentei longos dias e noites de trabalho à mistura. Eu ficava no escritório até as nove ou dez da noite, e então caía de cabeça em um clube, ou algo assim, até as primeiras horas da manhã. Mas nada disso funcionava. Ao invés disso, eu podia sentir o vazio cada vez maior, como se houvesse algum tipo de buraco podre dentro de mim, me corroendo. No mês passado ele tinha finalmente ficado tão insuportável que eu simplesmente precisei fugir. Eu reservei um voo para Londres com um pequeno aviso para a minha família, e tinha ficado lá por três semanas. E embora o tempo longe tenha ajudado a me acalmar - pelo menos o buraco não parecia como se estivesse inflamado mais - eu ainda sentia o vazio, a sensação de que algo estava faltando. Olhando para trás, foi provavelmente por isso que eu estive tão disposto a me trancar em uma sala de conferência com Lauren naquele dia, para ver se talvez a emoção de possivelmente ser pego ajudasse a preencher o vazio. Não tinha funcionado, é claro. E agora cada vez que eu lembrava daquele incidente, eu me sentia extremamente enojado comigo mesmo. E eu também consegui enojá-_la_ no processo, não que eu soubesse por que eu me importava com isso.

Ainda assim, curiosamente, aquele dia também tinha sido a primeira vez em meses que eu não senti o vazio, mas não por causa do incidente da sala de conferência. Foi depois que o vazio pareceu ter sido curado, preenchido. Foi uma vez que eu avistei as duas belezas de cabelos castanhos que estavam esperando lá fora, uma doce e inocente, a outra intensa e misteriosa. O vazio tinha sido substituído por fome agora, mas uma fome diferente da que eu costumava sentir. Era uma fome de saber todas as coisas relacionadas à Bella Swan. Mas Bella Swan era o fruto proibido, então a fome teria de continuar até que eu a matasse.

E ela odiava minhas malditas entranhas, de qualquer maneira.

Eu finalmente me virei para o meu irmão. "Emmett, eu realmente sinto muito. Eu não deveria ter simplesmente me levantado e partido assim. Foi realmente irresponsável da minha parte".

Emmett franziu os lábios antes de me dar um sorriso novamente. Meu irmão mais velho. Seu enorme tamanho e músculos eram suficientes para aterrorizar Schwarzenegger, mas ele nunca conseguia ficar chateado com qualquer um de nós por mais de dois minutos. "Pfft! Não se preocupe com isso!" Ele me tranquilizou. "Rosie foi quem ficou mais irritada." Revirei meus olhos novamente. Claro, ela seria aquela a ficar irritada. "_Você _deveria lidar com a viagem a Seattle. Ela não estava muito emocionada sobre ter que ser aquela a voar até lá para entrevistar a fila de potenciais contratados que a agência de empregos recrutou*****. Você está realmente com sorte que ela encontrou Bella Swan lá, ou senão ela teria realmente arrancado sua cabeça se a viagem tivesse sido em vão.

_*** **Vale salientar que a autora não se refere a uma agência de empregos comum. O termo que ela usa é "Headhunter", que significa pessoa ou agência contratada por especificamente uma empresa para recrutar possíveis funcionários._

A menção do nome de Bella fez minha frequência cardíaca aumentar e meus olhos arregalaram.

"Então, Rose parece estar feliz com sua nova contratada até agora, hein?" Eu perguntei, tentando parecer casual.

Emmett bufou. "Feliz? Você está brincando comigo? Ela está explodindo de orgulho de tê-la encontrado. Você sabe o quão difícil é agradar minha Rosie. Bem, _eu _sei o quanto ela é difícil de agradar." Ele acrescentou com uma risada - eu olhei para longe dele e rolei meus olhos novamente diante da sua insinuação doente, mas depois me voltei para ele. Eu não queria desencorajar o rumo que nossa conversa tinha tomado agora. "Mas Bella Swan está fazendo um grande trabalho. Rosie já a colocou com as contas da Wheat-a-Bits e da Eversoft, e você sabe que essas são o seu orgulho e alegria. Ela só está aqui há cerca de um mês, mas Rosie está confiante de que ela pode lidar com o trabalho. E eu confio em Rosie. Se ela acha que Bella pode lidar com isso, então isso é o suficiente para mim".

Eu balancei a cabeça rapidamente. "Sim, tenho certeza que ela pode lidar com isso." Eu concordei enfaticamente.

Emmett me olhava com curiosidade. "Sério? Eu meio que estava sob a impressão de que você tivesse algumas reservas quanto à Bella. Eu notei que você realmente não interage muito com ela, especialmente durante as duas reuniões que Rosie a fez participar".

Eu olhei diretamente para frente, tentando descobrir o que dizer para afastar o olhar desconfiado de Emmett. "Uh, não. Eu tenho estado muito impressionado com ela e seu trabalho. Ela apenas parece ser do tipo quieta e, eu realmente não sei..."

Emmett cortou-me antes que eu pudesse descobrir como terminar. "Bem, sim, ela meio que se mantém sozinha. Ela se divorciou e ela tem uma filha, pelo que parece, e veio para a cidade para começar de novo, ou algo assim, eu acho. Mas, por mais quieta que ela seja, ela sabe quando falar e quando defender seu território, uma das razões pela qual ela foi capaz de impressionar Rosie. Você sabe que Rosie não tem respeito por puxa sacos, ou idiotas covardes".

Eu ri, sabendo muito bem que a única maneira de ganhar o respeito de Rosalie era enfrentá-la. "Rosie me falou sobre duas ocorrências em que Bella se recusou a mudar seus projetos por causa de algumas críticas de Lauren ou James".

O pensamento de que alguém com o talento medíocre e básico, como Lauren, ou aquele idiota do James - o outro Artista Gráfico que trabalhava no departamento de Rosalie - teria a coragem de criticar o trabalho de Bella totalmente me deixou puto. Só porque eu não olhava diretamente para _ela_ durante as nossas reuniões não significa que eu não tinha visto o seu trabalho. Não havia como negar que ela era extremamente talentosa. Seus desenhos eram ousados, frescos e ela parecia ter uma compreensão quase instintiva do que os clientes estavam procurando. Não era de admirar que ela tenha sido capaz de impressionar Rosalie tão profundamente em tão pouco tempo.

No entanto, aqueles outros dois idiotas tinham tido coragem de criticá-la? Eu tive que lutar contra um desejo quase incontrolável de ir até lá e colocá-los na fila do desemprego.

"Bella até mesmo defendeu seu território contra Rosie um par de vezes!" Emmett continuou, rindo, "Quando ela não concordou com as modificações de Rosie em seu trabalho. E a merda é que a garota estava certa! Os caras da Wheat-a-Bits amaram os desenhos originais de Bella. Pensei que Rosie mataria a garota por discordar dela, mas ela está absolutamente encantada por tê-la encontrado. Você sabe que ela está totalmente levando os créditos por essa contratação." Ele riu. "Apesar de você conhecer minha Rosie, ela nunca vai admitir que estão tão impressionada".

Imaginar Bella enfrentando Rosalie e estando certa trouxe um enorme sorriso ao meu rosto, e eu não pude deixar de rir. Rose não estava acostumada a estar errada. No entanto, ela era profissional o suficiente para não deixar isso atingi-la, contanto que o cliente estivesse feliz.

"Ela parece jovem para ser divorciada, alguma ideia do que aconteceu?" Arrisquei-me, esperando que minha extrema curiosidade não fosse óbvia demais.

Seu rosto registrou surpresa com a minha mudança para questões mais pessoais. Mas então ele apenas deu de ombros e balançou a cabeça. "Não faço ideia, mas eu ouvi de Rosie que..."

Antes que Emmett pudesse continuar, a porta do meu escritório se abriu novamente e entrou minha irmã Alice, tão eufórica e saltitante como sempre.

"Aí estão vocês dois!" Ela exclamou. "Eu estava esperando encontrá-los aqui dentro." Ela aproximou-se de cada um de nós e deu um beijo rápido em nossas bochechas antes de se jogar sobre o pequeno sofá de couro preto que eu tinha perto da janela. "Vocês dois não esqueceram que dia é hoje, não é?" Ela sussurrou conspiratoriamente.

"Quarta-feira?" Emmett e eu respondemos ao mesmo tempo.

Alice cerrou os lábios com raiva e nos encarou. "Não, seus idiotas! Hoje é 30 de agosto!" Continuamos a olhar para ela sem entender. "Aniversário de Jasper!" Ela anunciou exasperada. Ela olhou para a porta antes de continuar em voz baixa. "Vocês estão vindo hoje à noite, certo?" Seus olhos estavam implorando.

Eu ri da minha irmã mais nova, observando enquanto ela fica sentada ali, completamente inflamada. Seu cabelo espetado e curto apontando para todo o lugar, ainda pior que o meu. "Alice, você faz isso todos os anos. Todo ano você nos lembra de que é aniversário de Jasper, e todo ano você faz uma festa para ele. E alguma vez nós deixamos de aparecer?" Perguntei com uma sobrancelha levantada e um sorriso.

Ela mostrou a língua para mim, olhando-me através dos olhos estreitados. "Bem, eu só queria ter certeza." Ela olhou diretamente para mim antes de continuar. "É muito importante que você venha este ano".

"E por que isso?" Eu questionei.

Alice pareceu procurar por uma resposta. "Bem, é só que... eu fiz algumas alterações no loft que eu gostaria que todos vocês vissem." Ela terminou.

"E daí?" Emmett perguntou. "Nós todos vimos o seu loft antes. Quão diferente pode estar?" Alice se virou para olhar para ele agora, estreitando seus olhos ainda mais até que eles eram apenas duas pequenas fendas.

"Simplesmente está. Ok?" Ela silvou. Ela se virou novamente para mim. "Mas você vem, Edward, certo?" Ela repetiu.

Pelos últimos três anos em que Alice e Jasper estavam juntos, ela fez uma festa surpresa não tão surpreendentemente surpresa para ele em seu aniversário. E eu tinha ido a cada ano sem me queixar. Exceto que este ano eu sinceramente não me sentia disposto para isso. O pensamento de ficar lá, sozinho, cercado por dezenas de familiares e pessoas não tão familiares, não exatamente apelava para mim esta noite.

"Alice, eu não sei." Passei os dedos pelo meu cabelo e recostei-me na minha cadeira. O rosto de Alice caiu em decepção.

"Edward, por favor. Vamos lá! Você tem que vir este ano." Ela implorou novamente.

Eu suspirei. "Alice, você sabe que eu sou normalmente o primeiro a concordar com uma festa, mas, sério, eu simplesmente não acho que consigo esta noite. Estou muito cansado." Eu tentei a mesma desculpa que eu tinha usado com Emmett apenas há pouco tempo.

O semblante geralmente suave de Alice endureceu. "Sim, eu acho que eu estaria cansada também se eu estivesse fodendo com putas como Tanya até as primeiras horas da manhã!" Ela cuspiu.

Eu ri para ela. "Eu continuo dizendo a todos vocês, não acreditem em tudo que vocês leem na Página Seis. Está cheia de merda".

"Havia uma foto, Edward." Ela exclamou secamente.

Eu ri novamente. "Alice, aquilo não quer dizer nada. Aquela foto era provavelmente de meses atrás. Eu não vejo Tanya há semanas." Eu confirmei. Alice sempre tinha odiado a minha sempre atual/ex namorada Tanya.

"Isso não é calúnia ou difamação ou algo assim então, Edward, se eles publicam uma foto com uma legenda dizendo que acabaram de ver você com ela na noite passada, quando não é verdade?" Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, não totalmente convencida.

"É difamação, na verdade." Eu esclareci, "_Se _a pessoa que está sendo caluniada tem tempo ou paciência para fazer algo sobre isso." Encolhi meus ombros. "Mas eu não ligo para o que eles querem dizer ou escrever, e todos sabem disso. Quem diabos se importa se eles querem dizer que eu passei a noite com Tanya ontem? Não me incomoda, e tenho certeza como o inferno que não incomoda Tanya." Eu adicionei, piscando para ela.

Alice olhou para mim, franzindo os lábios em desaprovação. "Bem, você _deveria_ se importar, irmão mais velho. Um dia desses eles dirão algo que você não vai gostar nesses jornais, e então você estará regiamente fodido." Ela terminou, surpreendendo tanto Emmett quanto eu com seu palavrão. Não era muito o tipo de Alice. Ela só deixava escapar a 'bomba-f'***** se estivesse extremamente irritada, como quando Tanya estava envolvida.

_*Bomba-f: refere-se ao uso da palavra "fuck"._

"Sim, bem, quando esse dia chegar, eu vou processá-los".

"Até lá pode ser tarde demais para processá-los." Alice acrescentou em um tom de aviso, como se ela já pudesse ver o futuro. Ela sempre tinha um jeito estranho de prever as coisas. Mas ela estava começando a me irritar agora.

"Certo, olha, eu vou hoje à noite se você largar do meu pé sobre o lixo da Página Seis." Alice saltou para cima e para baixo em sua cadeira e bateu palmas alegremente.

"Sim! Agora, lembrem-se, começa às 20hs. Tentem chegar na hora, por favor!" Ela choramingou.

"Sim, sim, o que seja." Eu a descartei. "Agora, se vocês dois puderem, por favor, deixar o meu escritório. Eu tenho trabalho de verdade para fazer".

"Tudo bem!" Alice bufou, fingindo indignação. "Vou apenas descer e dar uma olhadinha em Rosalie rapidamente antes de ir ver Jasper." Ela murmurou, levantando-se.

Emmett virou-se para se dirigir a ela antes de sair do meu escritório, "Eu acho que ela está em uma reunião com Bella agora. Falando nisso," ele continuou, "você convidou B-"

"Emmett!" Alice gritou, interrompendo-o antes que ele fosse capaz de terminar o que estava prestes a dizer. "Hum, eu acho que ouvi o toque do seu telefone no seu escritório! É melhor você correr, pode ser alguém importante!" Ela gritou, empurrando-o para fora da porta com seu pequeno corpo anormalmente forte.

Saí do trabalho cedo naquela tarde, depois de completar o que estava se tornando a minha rotina diária – esconder-me atrás do meu jornal em um canto calmo no saguão e assistir Bella Swan ir para casa, parecendo tão intrigantemente distraída como sempre. Não havia como negar que ela era uma beleza - seus longos cabelos castanhos balançavam suavemente para frente e para trás enquanto ela rapidamente corria para fora, sua testa enrugada em concentração enquanto ela focava no caminho mais rápido para fora do prédio. Mas o que fazia a sua beleza se destacar era o modo despretensioso com que ela agia, não havia ares falsos, nem sapatos sexy, ou roupas reveladoras. Se ela usava alguma maquiagem, era mínima, pelo menos era o que eu tinha notado desde o primeiro dia em que tínhamos conversado e as poucas vezes em que eu me deixei rapidamente roubar um olhar em sua direção. Ela era completamente natural e refrescante, ainda assim, ela colocava qualquer mulher num raio de cem metros com vergonha. E com base nos olhares que eu tinha visto em muitos dos marmanjos e até mesmo de outras mulheres do edifício quando ela passava - completamente alheia às cabeças virando em sua direção - eu não era o único homem que pensava assim. E, mais uma vez, eu achei que ela evocava outro desejo em mim - o desejo de ir até cada homem por quem ela passava e acabar com a raça de cada filho da puta que olhava quando ela passava.

Eu bufei silenciosamente para mim mesmo enquanto estava atrás do meu jornal. Se essa fome estranha não morresse, e logo, Bella Swan seria a minha morte.

Abri a porta do meu apartamento na Central Park West e fui direto para o meu quarto, deixando cair minha pasta na cama desfeita e indo direto para o banheiro. Eu precisava de um banho. Um muito frio. Era uma noite de verão quente e pegajosa, e eu comecei a suar apenas de caminhar pela garagem do meu prédio. Minha camisa grudou ao meu peito de forma desconfortável e eu comecei a temer ter que sair nesse calor novamente esta noite. Arrependi-me de ter prometido a Alice que eu apareceria em sua pequena festa. Eu teria preferido muito mais ficar em casa esta noite, sozinho com um par de cervejas e meus devaneios sobre uma certa morena bonita. Eu ri sozinho ao perceber o quão estranho aquilo soava. Há algumas semanas, o pensamento de ficar em casa, sozinho após o trabalho nunca teria soado atraente. No entanto, pelo último par de semanas é o que basicamente a minha rotina se tornou. Ir para o trabalho e voltar para casa, sair para uma corrida no parque por algumas horas, sentar à beira do lago por um tempo ouvindo meu iPod e pensando, ou voltar para casa, tomar um banho e, em seguida, sentar em frente a TV e pensar. Sempre pensando. E sempre na mesma coisa, na mesma pessoa...

Às vezes eu pegava o elevador para descer alguns andares e ficar com Emmett e Rosalie – eles moravam no mesmo prédio - só para quebrar a monotonia. Mas essas visitas eram sempre rápidas. Rosalie normalmente ficava irritada se Em e eu jogássemos vídeo game por muito tempo e começássemos a ignorá-la. E se nos a deixássemos jogar, ela nos vencia completamente e, em seguida, ela e Emmett acabariam em uma combinação de gritos. Inevitavelmente, isso levaria a ambos jogando longe seus controles e Emmett pegando Rose e a jogando no sofá sob ele. Era meio que preliminares estranhas e doentias para eles. Então, como sempre, eu saía antes que a sessão ficasse ainda mais aquecida, completamente correndo para fora. Aqueles dois não tinham autocontrole.

Depois do banho, vestido com um par de calças de moletom e uma camiseta, decidi ficar por aqui um tempo antes de me arrumar para a festa de Alice e Jasper. Liguei a TV no meu quarto e deitei na minha cama, esperando que o episódio atual de 'Friends' me distraísse o suficiente para levar a minha mente longe daqueles suaves olhos castanhos que me assombravam por toda parte. Sim, grande chance.

Meus olhos percorreram o quarto e me deparei com a secretária eletrônica na minha mesa de cabeceira, a luz vermelha piscando irritantemente indicando que eu tinha mensagens. Pressionei o botão play e ouvi as várias mensagens, uma mistura entre irritantes operadores de telemarketing, minha mãe me lembrando que ela quase não tinha me visto desde o meu retorno de Londres, Emmett perguntando se eu queria uma carona com eles para a casa de Alice (não, obrigado, eu pensei , a última coisa que eu precisava era ver os dois se tateando e trocando olhares de sexo por todo o caminho até o Brooklyn), e, em seguida, a última mensagem, de Tanya.

"_Edward dahling__*****__, eu não te vejo nem ouço falar de você há tanto tempo. Onde você está se escondendo? Ligue-me para que possamos... ficar juntos?" _- ela riu maliciosamente - "_Eu sinto sua falta, dahling.__Ligue –me. Logo." _Clique.

*** **_Eu resolvi não traduzir esse 'dahling' da Tanya, pois é essa expressão que a define. O correto seria 'darling' (querido), mas a autora escreveu assim justamente para que pudéssemos imaginar a fala arrastada de Tanya Denali._

Ah, Tanya. Sempre pronta. Sempre pronta para qualquer coisa. A última pessoa que eu queria ou precisava ver agora. Tanya tinha dificuldades em entender o que significava 'nós terminamos'. Ela ainda me ligava pelo menos um par de vezes por semana, mesmo que normalmente fosse com a minha secretária eletrônica com quem ela falasse. Quando eu caía na noite há alguns meses, ela sempre teve a certeza de aparecer onde eu estava, sempre tentando voltar para casa comigo uma vez que eu ficava bêbado o suficiente para deixar o lugar onde quer que nós estivéssemos. E mesmo que eu tivesse deixado claro que eu não queria ficar com ela mais, ela continuou agindo como se fosse minha namorada sempre que estávamos no mesmo lugar, olhando feio para qualquer outra garota que se atrevesse a cruzar o meu caminho. Na maioria das vezes, eu apenas achava graça. Eu não poderia me importar menos se ela conseguia afugentar uma garota ou outra, sempre havia mais preparadas para enfrentar sua ira. Nenhuma delas realmente importava para mim, de qualquer maneira, de uma forma ou de outra. E enquanto estivéssemos _todos_ claros sobre isso, não havia nenhum problema.

Então, minha reação inicial à sua mensagem foi pressionar o botão apagar e ignorá-la, do jeito que eu estive fazendo pelas últimas semanas, desde que eu tinha voltado de Londres. Ela estava irritada como o inferno que eu não a tivesse convidado para a minha viagem, e as colunas da Página Seis tinham anunciado que, já que eu estava em Londres fazendo minhas coisas lá, Tanya Denali, a herdeira famosa da cadeia de hotéis de luxo Denali, decidiu se vingar do seu "namorado" transando com um homem diferente a cada noite. Se a história era verdadeira ou não, realmente não fazia diferença para mim, embora eu suspeitasse que ela mesma tenha plantado a história. Não seria a primeira vez que ela plantou seu próprio nome em uma manchete escandalosa. Tanya era uma criatura sorrateira. E ela amava ser o centro das atenções. E, de qualquer forma, eu realmente não me importava.

Voltei para a TV, assistindo Phoebe tentar explicar para o resto da turma por que Rachel era o a lagosta de Ross. E, de alguma forma, é claro, aquela conversa ridícula entre personagens de ficção na TV me fez pensar em Bella. Maldição.

Tudo hoje em dia me fazia pensar nela. Passei a mão através do meu cabelo, frustrado. Fazia duas semanas desde que coloquei os olhos nela pela primeira vez. Quanto tempo levaria para o bizarro fascínio finalmente desaparecer? O que diabos eu tinha que fazer para finalmente tirá-la da minha mente?

A resposta parecia tão clara de repente que eu me perguntei por que eu não tinha pensado nisso antes. Eu precisava de uma distração. Eu precisava de algo, ou melhor, alguém, para tirar a minha mente de Bella Swan. E estava de repente tão claro quem esse alguém deveria ser, quem estava sempre pronta e disposta a ajudar a me distrair.

Tanya.

Peguei o telefone e disquei o número dela rapidamente, antes que alguma outra parte de mim, a parte que no fundo eu suspeitava que provavelmente fosse a minha única parte racional agora, me convencesse a não seguir em frente. Tanya atendeu no segundo toque.

"Edward dahling?" Ela respirou sedutoramente.

"Tanya. Como você está?" Eu respondi, balançando a cabeça lentamente e rindo sozinho; a realização do que eu estava realmente fazendo me atingindo. Isso fodidamente gritava 'erro'.

"Solitária, dahling. Eu estou com saudades de você. Por que você não me ligou?" Ela perguntou, deixando seu ligeiro sotaque ainda mais arrastado, como ela fazia quando estava tentando ser fofa.

"Eu estive ocupado. E eu tive... muita coisa na minha cabeça ultimamente." Isso era verdade.

"Edward, você trabalha demais. Você sabe o que eles dizem, 'Todo o trabalho e nenhuma diversão fazem de Eddie um menino maçante." Ela riu da sua piada. Eu revirei os olhos e sorri.

"O que você fará esta noite, Edward? Por que você não vem me pegar? Podemos sair e se divertir." Eu não respondi e, após alguns segundos, ela acrescentou em uma voz baixa e gutural. "Ou eu poderia ir até você e nós podemos apenas... ficar aí..."

"Na verdade, estou indo para a casa de Alice daqui a pouco. Ela está fazendo uma festa de aniversário para Jasper".

"Oh." Foi tudo que Tanya respondeu, mas eu podia imaginá-la olhando com desprezo na outra extremidade. Alice e Tanya nunca tinham se dado bem. Por uma questão de fato, ninguém na minha família nunca tinha realmente sido fã de Tanya.

Eu estava prestes a deixar por isso mesmo, mas depois me lembrei do propósito da minha ligação, que era me distrair. Eu precisava afastar a minha mente de Bella, e eu não podia suportar a ideia de passar mais uma noite sonhando com uma garota com quem eu mal tinha falado, uma garota que obviamente não gostava de mim, de qualquer maneira. As palavras saíram da minha boca antes que eu tivesse a chance de realmente pensar nelas.

"Você quer vir comigo? Para a casa de Alice e Jasper?" Eu esclareci.

"Eu adoraria _ir _com você a qualquer lugar, dahling, você sabe disso." Tanya respirou no telefone sugestivamente.

Eu ignorei sua pequena dica e continuei. "Eu vou buscá-la às 20hs então?"

Ela riu. "Isso soa bem. Estarei esperando." Ela cantou.

Presisonei o botão para finalizar a ligação no telefone, mas minha mão e o telefone ficaram no ar, enquanto eu finalmente questionava a sanidade mental do que eu acabara de fazer. Eu não queria levar Tanya, mas o fato era que tudo que eu tinha feito foi convidá-la para ir à festa da minha irmã. Não havia nenhuma razão para ela esperar algo além disso.

Exceto que eu conhecia Tanya. Ela esperaria qualquer coisa se eu tivesse apenas a convidado para a igreja. Eu bufei, beliscando a ponte do meu nariz e me perguntando em que tipo de merda eu tinha acabado de me meter. Bem, uma coisa era certa. Eu estaria completamente distraído hoje à noite.

Estacionei meu Audi preto na frente da cobertura de Tanya em Tribeca exatamente às 20hs. Saí do carro e me aproximei para tocar sua campainha e deixá-la saber que eu estava aqui. Eu sabia melhor do que tentar ir lá em cima.

"Edward?" Tanya perguntou no interfone.

"Sim Tanya. Você está pronta?"

"Eu descerei em um minuto." Ela confirmou.

Voltei para o meu carro para esperar. Depois de alguns minutos, eu a vi saindo do seu prédio usando um vestido curto, preto e colante que se agarrava a ela com firmeza. Levantei-me para abrir a porta do carro para ela.

"Edward, ainda muito pontual, não é?" Ela disse, dando-me um beijo suave e persistente na bochecha.

"Na verdade, Alice me queria lá às 20hs, então já estamos atrasados." Eu respondi enquanto segurava a porta aberta para ela.

"Oh, isso é muito ruim." Ela começou, e então parou antes de entrar no carro. Ela se virou para me olhar nos olhos. "Eu perguntaria se você queria subir e... tomar um drinque antes irmos".

"Eu estou dirigindo, Tanya." Eu respondi, segurando o seu olhar.

"Poderíamos sempre pegar um táxi... depois." Ela sugeriu em voz baixa.

"Nós estamos atrasados, Tanya. É melhor nós irmos." Eu respondi, segurando a porta. Ela olhou para mim por alguns segundos antes de sorrir e se virar para entrar no carro.

O loft de Alice e Jasper era localizado no lado do Brooklyn do rio Hudson, em um antigo armazém convertido. Há apenas 10 anos, toda a área onde Alice e Jasper moram havia sido não melhor que uma zona de guerra, com edifícios queimados e abandonados espalhados pela vizinhança, traficantes de drogas fazendo negócios nos cantos e todos os tipos de atividades ilegais espalhadas por lá. Eventualmente, alguém tinha finalmente descoberto o potencial que a área continua, localizada bem no rio, com uma maravilhosa vista do horizonte de Manhattan e uma viagem rápida e fácil para a cidade. Hoje, a área estava atrelada com armazéns convertidos que agora alojavam lofts de altos preços, lojas de luxo espalhadas ao redor, em vez de antros de drogas, e pequenos cafés pitorescos ocupando os espaços onde os edifícios queimados costumavam estar. Uma vez que Jasper e Alice tinham decidido comprar uma casa juntos, Alice tinha inicialmente começado a procurar em Manhattan, perto de onde Emmett e eu estávamos. Não havia nenhuma maneira que ela fosse para Long Island, ela disse, onde os nossos pais viviam. Mas então, um dia, ela foi visitar uma amiga no Brooklyn que ela conheceu enquanto estava em turnê em Paris e imediatamente se apaixonou pela área, DUMBO. Estava na moda e perfeita para suas aulas. Jasper, que não se importava onde ele morasse, contanto que fosse com ela, havia concordado facilmente, e dentro de um par de meses eles tinham encontrado o loft em que viviam agora. Coincidentemente o suficiente, foi dentro desse mesmo período de tempo que ela encontrou o espaço perfeito para seu estúdio de dança, em um velho edifício abandonado a poucos quarteirões do seu loft. Como em tudo com a minha irmã, era como se tivesse destinado a ser.

Enquanto Tanya e eu caminhávamos até o edifício de Alice, Tanya olhou em volta com desdém.

"Como sua irmã pode morar aqui? A área é tão boêmia, tão sem classe!" Ela zombou.

Eu ri, sabendo muito bem o quanto Tanya era mimada. Até onde ela estava preocupada, a cidade de Nova York consistia apenas de um bairro, Manhattan, e mesmo assim se limitava a não ultrapassar o Central Park.

"Eu acho que é bastante agradável, na verdade." Eu discordei. "Eu posso ver-me acordando para essa vista todas as manhãs." Eu disse, sinalizando para o horizonte de Manhattan bem do outro lado do rio.

"Ugh!" Tanya continuou, pouco convencida. "Você viveria aqui entre todos esses bárbaros?"

Eu assenti.

"Eu não acredito em você." Ela desafiou. Estávamos andando até o elevador agora. Ela colocou uma mão firmemente no meu ombro e lançou-me um olhar desafiador. "Edward Cullen, encare isso, você e eu somos iguais. Ricos, mimados e gananciosos. E não há absolutamente nada de errado com isso".

Eu olhei para ela, mas não respondi, querendo discordar, mas não tendo certeza se eu realmente podia. O elevador se abriu e saímos rapidamente.

Enquanto caminhávamos até o loft de Alice, eu podia ouvir a música tocando no interior, assim como os sons de pessoas rindo. De repente eu estava feliz por ter convidado Tanya, afinal, isso pelo menos me daria uma desculpa para deixar a festa mais cedo se eu me cansasse de falar com todas as pessoas que Alice e Jasper haviam provavelmente convidado. Por um segundo, antes de Jasper abrir a porta, encontrei-me imaginando quem exatamente, além dos habituais, havia sido convidado este ano.

Jasper deu-me um sorriso fácil quando abriu a porta, olhando para Tanya e incapaz de esconder a surpresa em seu rosto ao vê-la comigo. Sempre um cavalheiro do sul, porém, ele rapidamente se recuperou e cumprimentou Tanya cordialmente.

"Tanya. Como você está? Por favor, entre".

"Jasper, dahling. É tão bom vê-lo de novo." Ela afirmou enquanto dava a ele um beijo no 'ar'.

Jasper sorriu para ela de forma hospitaleira, antes de se voltar para mim.

"Edward, Alice está esperando por você." Ele me deu um sorriso confuso antes de olhar entre Tanya e eu rapidamente. "É melhor você ir encontrá-la e deixá-la saber que você está aqui antes que ela envie um grupo de busca por você." Revirei os olhos e esquadrinhei a grande sala de estar procurando pela minha irmã. Vi Emmett e Rosalie de pé ao lado do nosso pai e alguns outros conhecidos. Os olhos do meu pai encontraram com os meus e ele sorriu, acenando com a cabeça em uma saudação. No entanto, seu sorriso caiu rapidamente assim que ele viu Tanya ao meu lado. Por uma fração de segundo eu vi a decepção em seus olhos, mas ele deu a ela um aceno cortês antes de se voltar para Rosalie. Emmett tinha uma cerveja na mão e estava rindo alto, e eu poderia dizer que não era sua primeira cerveja da noite. As mãos de Rosalie estavam vazias, e eu imaginei que ela estaria dirigindo hoje à noite. Do outro lado estavam algumas outras pessoas que eu conhecia, amigos que Jasper e eu tínhamos conhecido na faculdade, assim como algumas outras pessoas com quem eu não estava familiarizado. Vi algumas pessoas do trabalho ao redor da sala também, algumas de pé ao redor conversando com as outras agradavelmente, bem como algumas aproveitando o 'open bar' que Alice tinha reservado para a noite. Um dos caras era James Smyth, um Artista Gráfico do departamento de Rosalie. Eu o vi pedir uma bebida do bar, imaginando o que ele estava fazendo aqui. O cara sempre me desceu atravessado. Mas meus pensamentos foram rapidamente interrompidos por uma pequena, mas forte mão que agarrou meu braço por trás, apertando-o com tanta força que se eu não soubesse que era a maneira de Alice me agarrar quando ela estava extremamente brava comigo, eu teria me virado.

"Ow! Merda, Alice. Que porra é essa?" Eu soltei.

Olhei para a minha irmã excepcionalmente forte e minúscula. Ela olhou para mim com os olhos estreitados, seus lábios desenhados em uma linha reta, seu corpo inteiro exalava extrema irritação. Ela respirou longa e profundamente antes de falar, como se quisesse controlar sua fúria.

"Edward. Você está atrasado!" Ela acusou.

"Sim, eu tive que parar e pegar Tanya. Maldição! Merda! Eu acho que você deixou uma marca." Eu gemi, esfregando meu braço.

Alice ignorou minhas reclamações e se virou, enviando raios mortais em direção a Tanya. "Tanya." Ela falou com os lábios franzidos, "Eu não esperava vê-la esta noite." Ela disse, olhando entre nós dois.

"Alice, dahling!" Tanya começou. Ela fez um movimento para se aproximar de Alice e dar-lhe um dos seus beijos no 'ar', mas depois de uma inspeção mais próxima da carranca de Alice, ela pareceu pensar melhor e manteve-se congelada em seu lugar. "Eu simplesmente amo o seu pequeno loft! É tão... chique!" Ela ofereceu. "E o bairro é simplesmente adorável, tão... diferente".

Alice continuou olhando para ela antes de responder. "Sério? Eu teria jurado que você o odiaria. Acharia bárbaro, na verdade. Afinal, nem todo mundo por aqui é tão rica e mimada como você".

Os olhos de Tanya arregalaram em choque com a acusação da minha irmã, ela olhou para mim com os olhos cheios de culpa, como se eu tivesse de alguma forma dito a Alice exatamente o que Tanya havia falado no térreo e no elevador. Ela não tinha como saber que Alice sempre teve um jeito estranho e misterioso para saber das coisas, como se ela tivesse visto isso acontecer, ou algo assim. Era estranho, mas nossa família já estava acostumada com as peculiaridades de Alice.

Meus lábios tremeram com o esforço que levou para não cair na gargalhada.

"Eu gostaria que você tivesse me dito que estava trazendo uma acompanhante hoje à noite, Edward." Alice sibilou baixinho.

Sorri provocantemente para a minha irmã. "Eu não sabia que precisava da sua permissão." Eu esperava que ela sorrisse maliciosamente para mim, ou mostrasse a língua para mim, como ela sempre fazia quando eu a provocava, mas seu rosto permaneceu uma máscara estoica e irritada. Eu estava momentaneamente confuso com sua irritação extrema. Quero dizer, eu sabia que ela não gostava muito de Tanya, mas, que inferno!

Alice deu outro profundo suspiro antes de se dirigir a mim novamente. "Eu tenho que me misturar. Falarei com você mais tarde." Seu tom de voz fez soar como uma advertência. Ela se virou para ir embora, mas depois parou e voltou-se novamente para nós, forçando um sorriso quando se dirigiu a Tanya. "Tanya, por que você não vai pegar uma bebida no bar?" Ela sugeriu, sua voz estranhamente doce agora. "E, Edward, por que você não vai procurar pela mamãe? Ela está esperando por você, diz que mal te viu desde que você voltou." Ela sorriu para mim docemente, colocando-me imediatamente em estado de alerta. "Eu acho que ela está na varanda do quarto." Ela ofereceu, suas mãos cruzadas atrás das costas enquanto ela saltava nas pontas dos pés graciosamente. Eu olhei para ela interrogativamente antes de concordar. Ela se afastou rindo.

Eu me virei para Tanya. "Tanya, vou procurar pela minha mãe. Ela provavelmente não está muito feliz comigo, já que eu não a tenho visto muito ultimamente." Eu a avisei, sabendo que era melhor se eu falasse com a minha mãe sozinho, antes que ela me visse com Tanya. Apesar de Esme Cullen não ser nem de perto tão direta quanto Alice, eu queria compartilhar alguns momentos agradáveis com ela antes que seus olhos fossem nublados com a mesma decepção que os do meu pai foram quando ele me viu com Tanya.

Tanya sorriu agradavelmente. "Você gostaria que eu pegasse uma bebida para você?"

"Não, obrigado. Eu estou bem. Estarei de volta em poucos minutos." Eu adicionei, esperando que ela pegasse a dica e não viesse me procurar.

Enquanto percorria o meu caminho para o quarto, eu me perguntava como eu me tiraria da situação que eu havia criado com Tanya esta noite. Tinha ficado evidente na viagem até aqui, e pelo jeito que ela continuou agindo e falando, que ela esperava que a noite continuasse além desta festa. E alguns meses atrás ela poderia ter tido razão. Mas eu estava doente e cansado de jogar esses jogos com ela, ou com qualquer outra, para essa matéria. Mesmo que eu só a tivesse convidado para a festa da minha irmã, eu sabia como Tanya era, e eu sabia o que ela faria por isso. Eu tinha sido um babaca por chamá-la, em primeiro lugar, e agora eu teria que deixar claro para ela que não era isso o que eu queria. Eu suspirei, entrando no quarto de Alice, sabendo que Tanya me daria trabalho quando eu a deixasse em casa hoje à noite.

Eu congelei momentaneamente, parando mortalmente em meu caminho quando olhei para a sacada.

Eu a teria reconhecido a quilômetros de distância; teria sabido que era ela com os meus olhos fechados. Seu perfume inebriante e único flutuava pela brisa da tarde e fez o seu caminho para as minhas narinas e meus olhos fecharam momentaneamente enquanto eu bebia o perfume celeste. Ela estava de costas para mim, parada em frente ao corrimão da varanda olhando para o horizonte da cidade do outro lado do rio. Seu cabelo suavemente em cascata pelas suas costas, balançando levemente na brisa de verão, e as bordas da sua saia balançavam suavemente para trás e para frente.

Bella Swan.

Meu coração parou por três segundos antes de acelerar como um cavalo de corrida. Senti meu pulso disparar.

Bella Swan? O que diabos ela estava fazendo aqui?

* * *

_**Nota da Ju:**_

_Então, o que acharam desse capítulo? A pequena Maddie não apareceu, mas algumas coisas precisam ser "esclarecidas" sobre Edward e Bella. Tanya é realmente odiável, e ela ficará ainda mais no decorrer da história..._

_Algumas dúvidas sobre quem é o pai de Maddie e por que elas saíram de Forks... logo logo vc´s saberão tudo o que aconteceu no passado delas..._

_Muito obrigada a todas as pessoas que tem lido e comentado, eu e a Nai estamos muito felizes com a aceitação que essa fic está tendo. _

_Ah, o próximo cap. continua em POV Edward, e só digo que é ótimo! ;)_

_Até a próxima semana._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	4. Perseguidor

**Capítulo 4 – Perseguidor**

_Tradução: NaiRobsten_

"_Porque é uma sinfonia agridoce, esta vida. Tentando fazer finais encaixarem, você é um escravo do dinheiro, então você morre. Eu te levarei pela única estrada em que já estive. Você conhece, aquela que te leva aos lugares onde todas as veias se encontram, yeah. Sem mudanças, eu não posso mudar, eu não posso mudar, eu não posso mudar. Mas eu estou aqui no meu molde. Eu estou aqui no meu molde. Mas eu sou um milhão de pessoas diferentes de um dia para o outro. Eu não posso mudar o meu molde, não, não, não, não, não._** – Bittersweet Symphony, The Verve.**

_**~ Edward ~**_

Como uma visão sonhada inconscientemente, sem que eu tivesse sequer tido conhecimento de que _isto_ era o que eu queria ou o que eu _precisava_, Bella Swan estava parada no meio da varanda de Alice e Jasper.

Que diabos?

O que_ ela_ estava fazendo aqui?

Sem o pensamento consciente, minhas pernas se moveram em sua direção. No fundo da minha mente – enquanto eu observava a sua forma esbelta de pé ali, completamente relaxada enquanto olhava para o pôr do sol sobre os altos e cintilantes arranha-céus – eu sabia que a minha política de prevenção rigorosa tinha ido pela janela. Porque, horizonte da cidade ou não, pôr do sol ou não, eu nunca tinha visto uma visão tão linda na minha vida.

Ela não me ouviu se aproximando enquanto eu entrava na varanda. Sempre tão inconsciente dos seus arredores.

"Linda vista." Eu murmurei. Eu não estava me referindo à linha do horizonte, mas ela não precisava saber disso.

Ela saltou, derramando o vinho tinto do copo que estava segurando. Seus olhos arregalaram quando ela me viu. Nós nos olhamos pelo que pareceu uma eternidade até que ela balançou a cabeça rapidamente e olhou para o chão da varanda, para o vinho derramado.

"Droga, eu fiz uma bagunça!" Ela se queixou.

"Não. Não se preocupe com isso." Eu me virei e procurei pelo quarto de Alice. Vendo um conjunto de toalhas em sua cômoda, atravessei o quarto para pegar uma. Voltei à varanda rapidamente e me ajoelhei para secar o chão.

"Aqui, deixe-me fazer isso." Bella insistiu, ajoelhando-se diante de mim. "A bagunça é minha".

"Eu tenho tudo sob controle." Assegurei a ela, e rapidamente sequei o líquido derramado. Olhei para onde ela estava ajoelhada ao meu lado, e meus olhos foram direto para os dela. Sorri para ela como um idiota impotente. Depois do que pareceu uma espécie de debate interno, ela ofereceu-me um sorriso hesitante em troca.

Ao contrário da maquiagem suave que ela sempre usava no escritório, ela usava batom vermelho esta noite.

Jesus, Senhor Todo Poderoso.

Vermelho.

Levou toda a força de vontade que eu tinha para me forçar a desviar o olhar daqueles lábios vermelhos rubi e manter meus olhos nos dela.

"Obrigada." Ela sussurrou, o sorriso hesitante ainda no lugar.

"Pelo quê?" Eu perguntei confuso. Eu tinha elogiado sua escolha da cor dos lábios em voz alta?

"Por limpar o vinho, Alice me mataria." Seu sorriso relaxou.

"Oh." Eu balancei minha cabeça, sentindo-me um idiota. "Não se preocupe com isso. Tenho certeza que ela não teria sequer notado." Eu menti. Aquela pequena Duende com TOC notava quando um dos seus vasos estava dois milímetros fora do lugar.

Ficamos em silêncio, nós dois ainda ajoelhados sobre uma perna. Bem atrás de Bella, o sol se pondo fazia o seu caminho passando pelos edifícios altos e descendo para o rio, formando uma névoa laranja e rosa no céu e iluminando o rio e tudo ao seu redor em uma brilhante luz celestial. Enquanto Bella continuou ajoelhada na minha frente, os raios do sol saltavam do seu cabelo, fazendo parecer como uma auréola brilhante e gloriosa que cercava seu quadro inteiro. Ela estava absolutamente de tirar o fôlego. Eu tive que reprimir um suspiro.

Após alguns segundos, percebi que eu precisava dizer alguma coisa antes que ela acrescentasse 'pateta esquisitão' à sua lista dos meus defeitos.

Limpei minha garganta. "Como você está, Bella?" Eu consegui colocar para fora.

"Estou bem, obrigada." Ela respondeu em uma voz baixa. Silêncio constrangedor. "E você?"

Eu sorri. "Muito bem." _E você e seus lábios vermelhos rubi podem ser responsáveis por isso._

Eu de repente percebi que estávamos ainda ajoelhados no chão. "Aqui, deixe-me ajudá-la." Eu ofereci, colocando uma mão para ajudá-la a levantar. Ela olhou para a minha mão por uma fração de segundo antes de tomá-la. Fogos de artifício explodiram dentro de mim quando sua pequena mão tocou a minha, enviando um choque de calor através do meu corpo e momentaneamente me chocando. Com os olhos arregalados, eu olhei para Bella e notei que seus olhos castanhos cor de chocolate estavam tão arregalados quanto os meus, e suas bochechas viraram uma sombra tentadora de vermelho, quase combinando com os seus lábios rubi, e infinitamente mais impressionante do que a cor criada pelo sol se pondo ao redor de nós.

Nenhum de nós disse nada mais, no entanto, enquanto levantamos e, a contragosto, eu soltei sua mão. Eu continuei a olhar para ela, porém, incapaz de desviar o olhar.

Eu finalmente encontrei minha voz de novo. "Estou surpreso de vê-la aqui. Eu não sabia que Jasper a tinha convidado".

Seu rubor cresceu e ela se afastou de mim, olhando para o rio novamente. "Na verdade, Alice me convidou".

"Alice?" Eu perguntei confuso. "Você conhece a minha irmã, Alice?"

Ela se virou para mim, mastigando seu lábio inferior. Eu suprimi um gemido, forçando-me a desviar o olhar dos lábios dela novamente. "Sim. Quero dizer, bem, eu meio que a conheci através de Rosalie, quando ela veio visitá-la no escritório, e nós meio que nos demos bem, eu acho".

"Oh." Eu ainda estava um pouco confuso. "Alice nunca mencionou que conhecia você, ou que você estaria aqui esta noite." Eu disse, pensando em voz alta.

Bella me olhou, sua testa vincando por algum motivo, e depois voltou para a vista da cidade. Ficamos em silêncio novamente por alguns segundos e eu me perguntei por aproximadamente a milésima vez desde que eu a conheci um par de semanas atrás, no que ela estava pensando. Quando se tornou evidente que ela não falaria de novo, eu quebrei o silêncio.

"Como está Maddie?" Eu estava querendo saber como sua filhinha estava, lembrando-me dos seus pequenos braços quentes em volta do meu pescoço enquanto ela me pedia para ser seu amigo para sempre.

O rosto de Bella se iluminou. Ela virou para mim e, desta vez, um largo sorriso enfeitou seu belo rosto. "Ela está muito bem, obrigada." Ela respondeu com um tom mais leve. "Aquela lista que você sugeriu foi uma dádiva de Deus. Encontramos uma babá maravilhosa, e a apenas alguns quarteirões de onde vivemos. Maddie não esteve tão feliz em meses. Todas as manhãs ela acorda perguntando se vai à casa de Sue. Nos últimos dois finais de semana"- ela riu - "ela ficou realmente desapontada quando eu disse a ela que não era um 'dia de casa de Sue'." Ela franziu a testa, mas o sorriso ainda permanecia em seus lábios, obviamente nada ofendida com o carinho de Maddie pela nova babá. "Ela está lá agora." Ela acrescentou. "Sue realmente tem ficado muito próxima de Maddie nas duas últimas semanas também".

Eu ri. "Não é difícil ver por que".

Bella sorriu. "Alice continuou insistindo que eu viesse hoje à noite. Eventualmente eu cedi e pedi para Sue ficar com Maddie. É meio estranho, na verdade. Eu não tenho saído sem ela há tanto tempo..." Ela parou de falar.

Ouvindo Bella, eu de repente percebi que esta era a conversa mais longa que ela e eu já tivemos. Eu ri internamente. Isso era tão fodidamente ridículo. Como poderia alguém com quem eu mal tinha compartilhado dez palavras antes ter esse efeito intenso sobre mim?

"Estou muito feliz em ouvir que Maddie está indo bem. Ela é uma menininha linda." Eu disse sinceramente.

O rosto de Bella se iluminou ainda mais. "Obrigada." Ela sorriu.

"Você acha que vai levá-la ao escritório em breve?" Eu estava esperando honestamente que ela levasse. "Ela me deve uma séria sessão de desenhar. Estou falando de giz de cera, marcadores, pintura a dedo, obras de arte!"

Bella riu bastante, jogando a cabeça para trás e quase me fazendo derreter onde eu estava. Se observar seu sorriso era amplamente hipnotizante, ouvir sua risada era como ouvir os coros do céu cantando.

Jesus, esta mulher definitivamente seria a minha morte.

"Sim. Eu já ouvi." Ela concordou. "Ela não esqueceu. Toda vez que ela desenha alguma coisa em casa, ela me diz que vai desenhar de novo com seu amigo Edward quando ela o vir".

"Você quer dizer 'Edwood'." Eu brinquei, lembrando da maneira fofa que Maddie dizia o meu nome.

Bella riu. "Sim. _Edwood._"Ela concordou. Nós rimos, ela tinha uma daquelas risadas contagiantes, você não conseguia evitar juntar-se a ela.

"Sério." Eu disse, uma vez que a nossa risada começou a acalmar, "Leve-a em breve. Eu amaria vê-la novamente." Senti um puxão estranho e desconhecido por dentro, pensando no doce rosto querubim de Maddie.

Bella me olhou curiosamente de repente, suas sobrancelhas se encontrando no meio, como se ela estivesse tentando ler algo nos meus olhos. "Sim. Eu acho que ela gostaria de ir também." Ela finalmente respondeu em voz baixa.

Ficamos em silêncio novamente. Ambos viramos para a vista da varanda, não tendo certeza do que dizer em seguida.

"Então... você mora por aqui?" Eu perguntei. Lembrei-me de Maddie mencionando que elas moravam no 'Brootlyn'.

"Não muito longe." Bella respondeu. Eu esperava que ela elaborasse, mas depois de alguns momentos, era óbvio que ela não o faria.

Continuamos olhando para a vista diante de nós, mesmo que eu tivesse ficado muito mais feliz olhando abertamente para a vista ao meu lado. Ainda assim, eu a examinei do canto do meu olho. Ela usava um vestido preto simples, mas que abraçava sua forma esguia exatamente da maneira certa, o suficiente para mostrar suas curvas delicadas, mas não tão apertado que não deixasse nada para a imaginação. Seu cabelo estava solto em cascata pelas suas costas e eu me encontrei segurando a grade da varanda com força, meus nós dos dedos ficando brancos enquanto eu lutava contra um desejo quase irresistível de estender a mão e tocá-lo. Ela seriamente pensaria que eu era algum bastardo doente se eu de repente passasse meus dedos através do seu cabelo escuro e rico. Agarrei a varanda ainda mais forte.

"É uma bela vista, não é?" Perguntei novamente, tentando distrair-me do seu cabelo.

Ela suspirou, mas manteve os olhos sobre o rio. "Sim, é." Ela concordou finalmente. "Diferente daquela de onde eu cresci, mas exatamente tão bonita em sua própria maneira".

"Com que tipo de vista você cresceu?" Eu usei a desculpa de que ela tinha falado comigo para me virar e encará-la novamente.

Ela suspirou de novo antes de responder. "Eu cresci em Washington. Em uma pequena cidade chamada Forks, que você provavelmente nunca ouviu falar." Ela riu, olhando para mim rapidamente.

Eu ri. "Hum, não. Não posso dizer que tenha ouvido".

Ela riu também. "Eu não achei que você teria. Enfim," - ela continuou - "Forks tem a distinção de ser a cidade mais chuvosa dos EUA".

Levantei minhas sobrancelhas, surpreso.

"Ela também é rodeada por uma abundância de belas e majestosas montanhas." Ela sugou uma respiração profunda, seus olhos assumindo um olhar distante. "Então, em um dia típico em Forks, eu saía da minha casa e olhava para cima e, em vez de ver prédios altos e arranha-céus, e o sol brilhando alto sobre as nossas cabeças, eu via aquelas profundas e ricas montanhas verdes, quase escondidas debaixo de um cobertor pesado de nuvens cinza e brancas. Os mais altos abetos que você jamais poderia imaginar cresciam graciosamente da manhã cinzenta, como se recusassem a desaparecer em silêncio e tivessem ganhado uma batalha durante a noite com a escuridão. E as montanhas" - sua voz tornou-se um sussurro abafado, quase fascinante - "as próprias montanhas parecem tocar o céu. A cobertura constante de nuvens geralmente deixa seus picos obscurecidos, mas também dá a elas um ar de Olympia. Às vezes eu imaginava que os próprios deuses estavam escondidos em algum lugar lá em cima, velando por nós, e eu me pergunto..." Sua voz sumiu. De repente, ela piscou um par de vezes, como se estivesse sacudindo alguma memória distante."Bem, é realmente muito bonita de um jeito que não se pode realmente apreciar até que você não a tenha mais." Ela terminou melancolicamente.

Eu olhei para ela, de boca aberta. Eu não tinha ideia de como responder ao que ela acabara de dizer. A paixão com que ela acabou de descrever sua cidade natal tomou conta de mim. Mas também me encheu de novas perguntas. Como, por que ela estava aqui, tão longe de uma casa que ela tão obviamente sentia falta. Não que eu não estivesse agradecendo àqueles deuses escondidos das montanhas Olímpicas por ela estar aqui.

"Mas isso é bonito também." Ela acrescentou abruptamente, puxando-me do meu estupor. A simplicidade da declaração me fez rir, e ela riu baixinho comigo.

"Sim. Nada de montanhas, porém." Eu adicionei me desculpando.

"Não, nada de montanhas." Ela concordou.

"Então, você pelo menos pode ver o rio de onde você mora agora?" Eu perguntei. Eu sentia que ela merecia algum tipo de compensação por ter perdido a vista que tinha descrito quando se mudou para cá. Por alguma razão, eu realmente queria que ela gostasse de viver em Nova York.

Ela riu, dando-me um sorriso malicioso antes de se voltar para o rio. "Não." Ela ergueu sua cabeça, como se estivesse prestes a dizer algo extremamente esclarecedor. Sua voz era forte e séria. "Onde eu moro agora, quando eu ando para a minha janela da sala e olho para fora, lá, diante de mim, brilhante e amarelo e orgulhoso, está uma placa de neon anunciando que o Restaurante Dinastia Ming está aberto para comer no local." Ela fez uma pausa, dando-me um sorriso travesso - "Ou para levar".

Nós rimos muito.

"Então essa é a minha vista, com os cumprimentos da CCW." Mal as palavras saíram da sua boca, seu rosto se distorceu em horror.

"Oh, eu não quis dizer isso assim!" Ela acrescentou rapidamente. "Eu realmente amo o meu apartamento! É perto de tudo, do metrô, de Sue, de Alice-"

Eu fiz uma careta no início, confuso, até que percebi que ela pensou que tinha me ofendido de alguma forma. Mas isso estava no fundo da minha mente, porque tudo que eu podia sentir era uma preocupação instantânea de que ela e Maddie estivessem vivendo em um apartamento abaixo dos padrões que elas mereciam.

"É ruim, Bella? Eu posso ligar para a Sra. Cope do Departamento Pessoal agora e colocá-la à procura de algo mais adequado-" Eu já tinha em mãos o meu telefone, procurando em meus contatos pelo número particular da Sra. Cope.

Bella ficou muito agitada, seu olhar de horror crescendo. "Não, não! Por favor, não faça isso! Está tudo bem. Eu só estava brincando! Por favor, esqueça que eu disse qualquer coisa! Meu apartamento é perfeito. Sério! E o aluguel é acessível-" Ela continuou.

Estreitei meus olhos, minha preocupação crescendo exponencialmente. O aluguel acessível era o fator decisivo para ela aqui? Eu teria definitivamente que olhar isso mais de perto. "Bella-" Eu comecei, mas antes que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, fomos interrompidos por uma voz suave e quente atrás de nós.

"Aí está você, Edward. Alice me disse que você havia chegado." Esme se aproximou de mim com um sorriso suave e gentil e colocou os braços em volta de mim quando eu me virei para cumprimentá-la. Eu a abracei de volta.

"Ei, mãe." Esme se afastou ligeiramente para olhar para mim. Enquanto ela me analisava com seu olhar de mãe, eu a observei de volta. Eu tinha que admitir, mesmo que ela fosse minha mãe, ela estava tão bela como sempre. Seu cabelo longo, bronze, um tom mais claro que o meu, estava preso ordenadamente em um coque. Ela me deu um leve sorriso, seus olhos verdes brilhando enquanto ela me examinava de cima a baixo, e mesmo que o sorriso fosse cheio de amor, ela também de alguma forma conseguiu jogar um pouco de repreensão lá com ele, da forma como só uma mãe poderia.

"Você se manteve bem escondido nestas últimas semanas, Edward." Ela advertiu suavemente. "Eu estava começando a me preocupar".

"Eu estive ocupado, mãe." Eu tentei explicar, mas o bico em seus lábios me disse que ela estava comprando a minha desculpa.

"Sim, tenho certeza que você esteve." Ela disse, levando as mãos para baixo para segurar as minhas. "Temos muito tempo para recuperar." Ela sorriu e seus olhos brilharam ao sol se pondo. Ela virou-se rapidamente para olhar para Bella, que estava ao lado, silenciosamente nos observando.

"Bella, Edward tem sido uma boa companhia?" Ela perguntou, soltando uma das minhas mãos para estendê-la e colocar a mão no braço de Bella. Eu franzi minhas sobrancelhas, confuso com a simpatia do gesto, como se elas já se conhecessem.

"Um." Bella gaguejou, retornando o sorriso da minha mãe, "Sim", ela respondeu em voz baixa, mastigando o lábio novamente.

"Oh, bom então. Desculpe se eu a deixei aqui sozinha, mas eu precisava ir cumprimentar algumas pessoas rapidamente, para que não dissessem que Esme Cullen tem maus modos." Ela riu, erguendo sua outra mão e a pressionando levemente ao seu peito.

"Não, está tudo bem." Bella assegurou-lhe rapidamente. "Eu estava apenas admirando o pôr do sol no horizonte." Eu a observei de perto enquanto ela falava. Ela continuou mordendo seu lábio e, mais uma vez, eu estava momentaneamente distraído com a ação. Mas pelo canto do meu olho, eu pude ver Esme me olhando curiosamente, antes de rapidamente olhar de volta para Bella. Sua cabeça poderia muito bem ter sido feita de vidro, pela forma como eu claramente podia ver as rodas começando a girar naquela cabeça bem arrumada dela. Imediatamente, eu tentei controlar minhas feições em algum tipo de expressão em branco e sem sentido, mas eu tinha quase certeza de que era tarde demais. Nenhuma mulher jamais foi capaz de me ler como a minha mãe, eu nunca deixei qualquer mulher chegar perto o suficiente para tentar.

"Então, Edward, Rosalie e Emmett nos disseram que Bella tem sido um verdadeiro achado para a Agência." O rosto de Bella ficou vermelho. "E Alice e Jasper estão simplesmente apaixonados por ela e sua filhinha." Ela fez uma pausa antes de entrelaçar seu braço livre no meu, trazendo Bella e eu mais perto, e nos fazendo encarar um ao outro diretamente. Eu quase sorri com sua obviedade.

"O que _você_ acha dela?" Esme não era nada se não direta.

Nós dois falamos ao mesmo tempo.

"Um, nós realmente não..."

"Eu acho..."

O sorriso de Esme se alargou enquanto ela olhava de Bella para mim, uma e outra vez. Ela cheirava uma vitória rápida e fácil.

"Edward, dahling. Eu estive esperando por você!" Assustados, todos nós viramos para o quarto, em direção de onde a voz tinha vindo. Tanya rapidamente se aproximou de mim, deslizando seu braço através do meu livre. O sorriso da minha mãe - tão grande e triunfante apenas um par de segundos atrás - vacilou, e ela rapidamente deixou cair o seu braço de mim, como se ela estivesse com medo de pegar piolhos de Tanya apenas por estar fisicamente ligada a mim enquanto Tanya estava. Tanto para uma vitória fácil e rápida.

"Tanya. Eu não sabia que você estava aqui." Os cantos da boca da minha mãe se contorceram em desaprovação antes que ela rapidamente se recompusesse e colocasse um rosto em branco. Esme Cullen havia sido criada para manter a compostura acima de tudo. Apenas aqueles mais próximos dela poderiam dizer quando ela estava realmente chateada. Ela apertou suas mãos na frente dela. "Como tem passado?"

"Esme, dahling. Eu estou bem, obrigada." Tanya olhou rapidamente para Bella, que ainda estava me encarando com Esme em seu outro lado. Olhando-a de cima a baixo, ela rapidamente pressionou-se no meu lado e trouxe o outro braço para agarrar-me ainda mais apertado. Ela olhou de volta para Esme e ofereceu-lhe um sorriso falso. "Muito melhor agora que Edward está de volta das suas férias no estrangeiro".

"Eu não estava de férias, Tanya." Eu esclareci.

"Claro que não." Ela olhou para mim, fazendo beicinho. "Porque eu não estava lá com você".

Cerrei meus lábios e suspirei, querendo lembrá-la sobre como estavam as coisas entre nós. Mas aqui e agora não era o momento ou o lugar para entrar nisso com ela. Eu a colocaria em seu lugar - de novo - mais tarde.

Voltei para encarar Bella, dolorosamente consciente de que a cortesia comum ditava que eu agora teria que apresentar a bruxa pendurada em mim para ela, e realmente não querendo. Bella olhava para nós dois agora com olhos frios e inexpressivos. Limpei minha garganta nervosamente. "Uh, Tanya, esta é..."

"Edward." Tanya me cortou, puxando-me pelo braço e me arrastando até a borda da varanda. "Você tinha razão! Esta vista é linda! É quase tão linda quanto a vista do Central Park da janela do seu quarto! Eu posso certamente nos ver acordar olhando para isso também!"

"Uh." Eu comecei, não tendo ideia do que dizer. De que porra ela estava falando? Eu certamente como o inferno não me lembrava de ter usado o pronome 'nós' quando eu tinha mencionado acordar para a vista do rio antes.

Atrás de mim, minha mãe limpou sua garganta. Quando me virei, eu poderia dizer pela sua expressão que ela estava claramente chateada com a maneira rude com que Tanya tinha acabado de agir. Bella apenas parecia fria e ilegível, o que estava me deixando louco de nervoso.

"Edward, eu vou levar _Bella_ e apresentá-la ao seu pai." Ela gentilmente colocou a mão no braço de Bella novamente. "Nós _vamos _conversar mais tarde." Ela confirmou, dando às costas de Tanya um olhar duro antes de mover os olhos decepcionados de volta para mim.

Enquanto as mulheres se viravam, eu roubei uma última olhada para Bella, oferecendo a ela um pequeno sorriso. Ela ficou me olhando sem expressão antes de se virar para sair. Eu podia ouvi-las conversando enquanto caminhavam devagar.

"Esme, eu amaria conhecer o pai de Alice rapidamente, mas eu realmente deveria ir. Eu prometi para a babá que pegaria a minha filha por volta das nove e meia. Ela não está acostumada a estar acordada depois das nove, e já está realmente tarde para ela." Ouvi um ronco baixo vindo de Tanya, que ainda estava de costas, de frente para o rio.

"Claro, Bella." Minha mãe disse, batendo levemente no braço de Bella. Esme deu-me uma rápida olhada em seu caminho para fora do quarto. "Eu te vejo mais tarde, Edward".

Suspirei profundamente enquanto as duas mulheres saíam do quarto, e virei para encarar Tanya. Falei com ela em voz baixa e dura, querendo que ela soubesse que eu não tinha achado o seu comportamento divertido ou bonito. "Tanya, aquilo foi realmente rude".

"O que foi rude, dahling?" Ela ronronou, virando para mim e colocando ambas as palmas das mãos em meu peito. Ela fez beicinho, tentando ser sexy, mas aquilo não fez nada comigo. Seu vestido era muito curto e apertado e seu batom vermelho gritava sacanagem. Mais uma vez eu me perguntei o que no santo inferno eu estava pensando para trazê-la esta noite.

Cerrei meus lábios, uma corrente de palavrões todos dirigidos à ela queimando uma trilha dos meus pulmões para a minha língua, mas eu parei antes de chamá-la da palavra que eu tinha sido proibido por Esme de algum dia chamar uma mulher. Por mais que ela merecesse, eu só queria levá-la para casa e esperar que eu nunca ouvisse falar dela novamente. Tanya poderia ser uma bruxa vingativa. Seria melhor simplesmente tirá-la daqui, deixá-la saber que esta foi a última vez e que ela e eu já saímos para qualquer lugar juntos, e que seria isso. Eu não queria começar mais nenhuma discussão além do completamente necessário esta noite. "Só... esqueça".

Ela sorriu para mim sedutoramente. Revirei meus olhos e me afastei dela, de frente para o horizonte. Eventualmente, ela se virou também, divagando por mais alguns minutos sobre as diferenças entre Manhattan e o Brooklyn, ou alguma merda. Eu me desliguei, fechando meus olhos. Por trás das minhas pálpebras, tudo que eu podia ver era a memória do brilho do sol poente, iluminando Bella Swan como um anjo.

Após cerca de cinco minutos, eu não podia mais ouvir a voz irritante de Tanya. Senti uma atração inquieta, como se um imã invisível estivesse me puxando em outra direção.

"Estou voltando para a festa." Expliquei para Tanya, afastando-me da varanda e indo embora sem esperar por uma resposta dela.

"Eu vou com você." Ela respondeu, agarrando a parte inferior das costas da minha camisa e puxando-se junto assim. Revirei meus olhos e continuei andando.

Quando chegamos à festa, eu fiz a varredura da sala rapidamente. Bella estava parada no meio da sala com a minha família, um xale de malha ao redor dos seus ombros. Ela estava de frente para o meu pai, que estava rindo agradavelmente de algo que ela havia dito. Mesmo com essa distância, eu poderia dizer que ele já estava completamente tomado por ela. A boca dele relaxou em um sorriso torto, algo que eu tinha herdado dele, e seus profundos olhos azuis dançavam com a aprovação óbvia. Sem parar para pensar, eu comecei a me mover na direção deles, Tanya ainda se arrastando atrás de mim.

Bella estava de costas para mim quando me aproximei, ainda em uma conversa profunda com o meu pai. Alice foi a primeira a me ver. Ela franziu a testa quando olhou para trás de mim.

"Edward, Bella estava acabando de nos contar as histórias mais engraçadas sobre sua cidade natal. Pena que você perdeu tudo." Seu tom soou como se ela estivesse realmente com pena do que eu perdi.

Bella virou-se rapidamente ao ouvir Alice. Quando me viu, ela atirou-me outro olhar frio e duro, que não teria me abalado tanto se suas feições não tivessem imediatamente se transformado em um sorriso agradável e acolhedor uma vez que ela se virou para o meu pai e o resto da minha família.

E, embora qualquer pessoa com meio cérebro devesse ter feito melhor nessa altura, eu tentei me juntar a eles. "Eu amaria ouvir suas histórias." Eu ofereci esperançosamente, chegando a ficar ao lado dela. Infelizmente, eu não tinha pensado nisso da maneira certa, já que Tanya, como um maldito rabo, ainda estava grudada em mim.

Vendo-me ao lado dela, Bella se virou para mim novamente e seus olhos estavam ainda mais frios agora, se fosse humanamente possível. Eu reprimi um arrepio, e não foi um agradável. Seu olhar claramente dizia, 'Você está fodidamente brincando comigo, ou você perdeu a sua maldita cabeça?", antes de se virar para Alice com um enorme sorriso. _Q__ue diabos? Por que ela continuava fazendo isso?_

"Enquanto eu amaria ficar e conversar com todos vocês, eu realmente tenho que ir." Gemidos decepcionados vinham de todos na minha família.

"Bella, tem certeza que você não precisa que eu chame um táxi?" Jasper perguntou logo atrás de Alice.

Bella olhou para Jasper calorosamente. "Não, obrigada, Jasper. Você sabe que eu moro a apenas alguns quarteirões de distância." – _Ele sabia?_ - "Está uma noite agradável. Eu prefiro ir caminhando".

Ela estendeu a mão para o meu pai. Ele a pegou gentilmente. "Foi ótimo finalmente conhecer você, Bella. Alice não tem sido capaz de parar de falar sobre você".

"Foi bom conhecer você também, Dr. Cullen." Bella respondeu.

"Por favor, chame-me de Carlisle." Meu pai insistiu. "Dr. Cullen é o meu pai." Revirei meus olhos. Jesus, e ele se perguntava de onde eu tirava as minhas frases.

"Carlisle então." Bella concordou, virando-se para encarar Esme.

"Agora, Bella, não se esqueça do brunch neste domingo. Eu estou morrendo de vontade de conhecer a sua filhinha." Esme exclamou enquanto dava a Bella um abraço caloroso.

"Eu não esquecerei." Bella confirmou, voltando-se para dar um abraço em Alice agora.

"Eu vou buscá-las bem cedo, mãe. Não se preocupe!" Alice sorriu.

Bella se virou para Jasper e Emmet e deu a cada um, um grande sorriso e caloroso aceno. "Vejo vocês no trabalho." Ela exclamou. "E obrigada novamente por me convidar. Eu tive uma grande noite".

Ela virou-se, dando-me um olhar rápido. Eu pensei ter visto seus olhos lançarem para Tanya atrás de mim, embora quase imperceptivelmente, antes de retornarem rapidamente para mim por um breve momento. Todo o calor que estava lá quando ela disse suas despedidas para a minha família tinha agora desaparecido dos seus olhos. "Edward." Ela disse como despedida, em um tom inexpressivo, e se afastou.

_Que. Diabos. _O que foi _isso_? Todo mundo ganhou um abraço, um aceno feliz, sorrisos alegres e eu recebo uma palavra. Uma. Porra. De. Palavra. E só o meu fodido próprio nome, ainda por cima.

Chateado e confuso, mas ainda sem desistir, eu a segui até a porta com meus olhos. Através da multidão, vi James Smyth fazendo seu caminho em direção a Bella. Ela parou a poucos metros da porta, ajustando sua bolsa e seu xale. Um olhar para o rosto dele deixou-me saber exatamente quais eram suas intenções. Ele segurava uma taça de vinho em cada mão, e quando ela olhou para cima da sua bolsa, ele tentou enfiar uma delas na mão dela. Ela deu-lhe um sorriso de desculpas e disse algo. Ele se inclinou e cochichou algo no ouvido dela, fazendo com que suas bochechas cremosas ficassem rosadas enquanto ele se afastava. Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente para ele, dizendo alguma coisa em resposta, antes de sorrir uma última vez e caminhar em direção à porta.

E, sem pensar no que eu estava fazendo, comecei a caminhar na direção dele, pronto para bater na porra do seu cérebro. Felizmente, eu finalmente havia perdido meu rabo, que tinha feito uma linha reta até o bar uma vez que Bella se virou para sair.

Quando cheguei a James, eu podia ver seus olhos ainda seguindo as costas de Bella, seu olhar intensamente vidrado em sua bunda. "Filho da puta." Eu cerrei meus dentes com raiva, batendo nele com força e fazendo com que ele derramasse seu vinho branco na sua virilha.

"Ei, cuidado por onde você-" Ele começou, antes de olhar para cima e me ver. Sua expressão mudou e ele forçou um sorriso.

"Edward. Oh, ei, homem, não se preocupe com isso." Ele começou, sentindo falta do meu olhar assassino e pensando que eu tinha qualquer fodida intenção de pedir desculpas por fazê-lo parecer como se tivesse mijado nas calças.

"Talvez se você tivesse mantido seus fodidos olhos no que você está segurando, então essa merda não teria acontecido." Eu rosnei. Confusão atravessou seu rosto antes que sua bunda lenta finalmente descobrisse sobre o que eu estava falando. Ele tentou disfarçar sua carranca com uma risada.

"Obrigado pelo conselho." Ele murmurou.

"Faria bem a você lembrar-se dele." Eu silvei, meus punhos se abrindo e fechando ao meu lado.

"O que-"

Jasper veio atrás de mim e me deu um tapinha no ombro, girando-me ao redor antes que eu pudesse bater completamente em James.

"Edward, eu estive procurando por você." Ele puxou-me para longe, sua voz tirando-me das minhas urgências homicidas.

Quando estávamos a poucos metros de distância, ele se virou para olhar para mim. "O que diabos foi isso?"

Eu respirei fundo, ainda me sentindo agitado e pronto para bater James até o esquecimento. "Nada." Eu menti.

"Isso não pareceu com nada".

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu apenas nunca gostei daquele cara. O que diabos ele está fazendo aqui, afinal?"

Jasper deu de ombros. "Eu não sei. Eu só convidei algumas pessoas do escritório. Não sabia que você tinha algo contra ele." Ele riu.

"Sim, bem..." Eu não sabia mais o que dizer. Eu não sabia que tinha algo contra ele até hoje à noite também.

"Ele parece ter uma fantasia com Bella Swan. Esteve a olhando de forma provocativa desde que ela chegou, acho que ele está sem sorte, já que ela foi embora mais cedo. Esperou muito tempo para fazer sua jogada".

Minhas narinas inflamaram involuntariamente e minha mandíbula travou. Eu podia sentir a minha respiração dura e pesada.

Jasper observava-me com curiosidade. "Ei, cara, você está bem?"

Eu assenti, incapaz de confiar em mim o suficiente para falar. O que eu diria a ele, de qualquer maneira? A forma como eu reagi foi completamente irracional. Eu não tinha direito à Bella, e eu não tinha o direito de impedir qualquer outro homem de tentar uma chance com ela. Mas isso não significa que ver acontecer não fosse como enfiar uma estaca no meu coração.

Chegamos ao resto da minha família. Olhei em volta, Tanya estava junto ao bar, mantendo alguns dos caras lá entretidos e os tendo pendurados em cada palavra sua, exatamente do jeito que ela gostava. E estava muito bem por mim, o que quer que a mantivesse o mais longe possível de mim.

Eu estava em um humor de merda agora, no entanto. O resto da festa passou num borrão. Minha mãe e Alice quase não disseram uma palavra para mim, e meu pai ficou olhando para mim com uma careta no rosto. O fato de eu ter trazido Tanya para esta festa reconfirmou o que ele pensava de mim há anos. Que eu era um completo e total fodido. Que a vida para mim era uma grande festa gigante. Eu vinha sendo a ovelha negra da família em seus olhos durante anos.

Que seja. Eu tinha outras coisas em que pensar, de qualquer maneira. Tipo, como diabos eu pude ir de aderir a minha política de prevenção rigorosa tão bem pelas duas últimas semanas, a quase bater completamente em um cara por oferecer a Bella uma taça de vinho e olhar para a bunda dela. E, além disso, como Bella pôde ir de sorrindo e compartilhando lembranças comigo em um minuto, para atirar punhais em mim no seguinte?

E, o mais importante, por que diabos eu me importava mesmo?

"Eu pensei que você tivesse terminado com Tanya." A voz do meu pai era desinteressadamente leve quando ele veio sentar ao meu lado. Olhei para ele. Ele estava tentando muito forte manter a sua decepção escondida, mas ele deixou transparecer, de qualquer maneira. A leve contração muscular na borda dos seus olhos o entregou. Eu tomei um gole da minha cerveja antes de responder.

"Eu terminei".

Carlisle ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. "Então, o que ela está fazendo aqui com você?"

"Eu precisava de uma distração".

Outra longa pausa. Eu praticamente podia sentir o esforço hercúleo para manter sua boca fechada, para não dizer as palavras que estavam queimando na ponta da sua língua. No final, o esforço deve ter sido demais. "Você precisava de uma distração? Uma distração do que, exatamente? Sua vida inteira é uma grande distração".

Eu suspirei, baixando a garrafa de cerveja na mesa de café com um baque surdo. "Jesus, nós estamos realmente fazendo isso agora?" Perguntei sob a minha respiração, olhando para o meu pai, em seus profundos olhos azuis. "Agora? No meio da festa da sua filha e futuro genro?"

Meu pai respondeu com a mesma voz baixa em correspondência, encontrando o meu olhar. "Eu não estou fazendo nada aqui, filho." Ele falou com aquela voz autoritária que ele usava com o resto dos seus colegas no hospital. Infelizmente, parte do problema era que eu não era um dos seus colegas. "Eu simplesmente não posso deixar de me perguntar quando você finalmente vai deixar essa vida para trás" - seus olhos vagaram até Tanya, que tinha os homens no bar tropeçando um no outro para chegar mais perto dela agora, incluindo o idiota do James - "e crescer".

Olhei para a garrafa de cerveja que eu coloquei na mesa de café de Alice, sem um suporte. Ela enlouqueceria quando percebesse isso mais tarde, mas eu estaria muito longe até então. Deixe Jasper lidar com a merda louca dela. Eu estava irritado com ela também. Inferno, ela deveria ter me dito...

De qualquer forma, esse não era o assunto em pauta agora.

"Caso você não tenha notado," - minha voz era baixa, mas eu podia ouvi-la tremer. Nada, e eu quero dizer _nada _conseguia me irritar mais do que o habitual discurso 'crescer' do meu pai - "Eu tenho sido um menino grande por um _longo _tempo. Eu tenho meu próprio apartamento, eu dirijo o meu próprio negócio, e eu não toquei em um maldito centavo da herança da vovó nos últimos anos. Eu faço meu próprio caminho e pago minhas próprias contas." Peguei a garrafa de novo e tomei outro grande gole antes de encará-lo novamente. "Eu _sou_ um homem agora, e sinto muito se não é o homem que você quer que eu seja".

O olhar firme e sério do meu pai não vacilou. Havia uma razão para que ele fosse o melhor cirurgião do Nordeste. O homem tinha nervos de aço do caralho.

"Há mais por trás de ser um adulto, de ser um verdadeiro homem, Edward, do que pagar suas próprias contas e dirigir o seu próprio negócio".

"Ah, é? E o que é isso? Por que você não me diz o que mais eu preciso fazer para provar-me para você e então talvez possamos nos salvar deste pequeno discurso a cada poucos meses? O que mais, além de voltar para a faculdade de medicina, eu posso fazer para fazê-lo feliz?"

Porque era disso que se tratava. Ele nunca me perdoaria por abandonar a faculdade de medicina. Não importava que eu tenha sido o único dos seus três filhos que já tivesse mostrado interesse em seguir seus passos uma vez. Não importava que eu tivesse me formado em Dartmouth como o primeiro da minha classe. Não importava que eu estivesse fazendo a mesma coisa que Emmett estava fazendo, dirigindo a mesma Agência. Ele nunca tinha dado a Emmett nada menos do que o seu total apoio e incentivo. Mas quando se tratava de mim, era tudo diferente. Porque quando Carlisle olhava para mim, tudo o que ele via era o fracasso. Eu tinha falhado em continuar o Legado Médico Cullen, e ele nunca me perdoaria por isso.

"Edward, isso não tem nada a ver com a faculdade de medicina. Isso foi há anos." Ele insistiu. Cerrei meus lábios e grunhi. Sim, certo. "E eu não posso te dizer o que você precisa fazer para virar o homem que eu sei que você pode ser. Isso é algo que você precisa descobrir por conta própria".

Coloquei minha garrafa na mesa de novo com um baque ainda mais alto, o que chamou a atenção de Alice de onde ela estava conversando com algumas pessoas que eu não reconheci. Seus olhos estreitaram e ela atirou-me um olhar irritado quando viu que a garrafa não tinha um suporte. _Sim, foda-se você também,_ eu a encarei de volta. Eu tive o suficiente desta festa. Levantei-me, olhando para o meu pai, que parecia tão frio e composto como sempre.

"Bem, então eu acho que estas pequenas conversas pai/filho têm que continuar, porque eu estou em uma perda completa".

Ele me olhou por um momento com aqueles frios olhos azuis antes de algo como frustração se infiltrar neles. "Eu sei que você está. Esse é o problema".

"Vejo você mais tarde, pai".

Ele continuou a olhar para mim com aqueles olhos desanimados. "Adeus, filho".

Fui até o bar onde Tanya ainda estava se divertindo. "Estou indo, Tanya. Você está pronta?" Se ela decidisse ir para casa com um desses idiotas, me pouparia um monte de problemas.

Ela olhou de volta para o seu rebanho de seguidores se desculpando. "Sinto muito, meninos. Eu tenho que ir." Gemidos decepcionados seguiram a partida dela. Revirei meus olhos enquanto me afastava. O problema com Tanya - bem, um dos problemas com Tanya - era que suas próprias regras não se aplicavam a ela. Enquanto estivéssemos juntos, ela sempre tinha um ataque quando eu sequer olhava para outra garota. Mas ela nunca tinha tido um problema em se atirar a qualquer homem que chamasse a sua atenção enquanto eu estava por perto. E a coisa era que eu nunca tinha dado a mínima, de qualquer maneira.

Fui até a cozinha, onde eu tinha visto Esme entrar, e a encontrei lá dentro ajudando Alice a limpar, colocando copos na lava-louça e bandejas vazias de sobras de hors d'oeuvres***** no lixo. Esme sorriu quando me viu, mas seu sorriso diminuiu quando ela avistou Tanya ao meu lado.

_*****Hors d'oeuvres: tipo de alimento servido antes das refeições como aperitivo, ou o alimento servido em coquetéis. Espécie de canapé chique._

"Edward, querido, você já está indo?" Ela perguntou enquanto se aproximava para segurar minhas mãos.

"Sim. Eu tenho que estar no escritório cedo amanhã".

"Você vai se juntar a nós para o brunch no domingo?" Ela perguntou com olhos esperançosos. Eu não tinha ouvido falar sobre nenhum brunch, mas antes que eu pudesse responder, Alice apareceu da geladeira, onde ela estava colocando alguma comida. Ela nem sequer se preocupou em olhar na minha direção enquanto falava.

"Não, mãe. Tenho certeza que Edward tem outras coisas para fazer. Seremos apenas nós garotas no domingo. Você pode conversar com Edward em outro momento." Ela resmungou algo baixinho que eu não entendi. Sua voz era impassível, mas ela estava obviamente irritada.

E eu tive o suficiente da sua atitude de merda desde que cheguei aqui. A louca me pede para vir para sua estúpida festa e então me trata como merda o tempo todo.

Eu olhei para suas costas minúsculas, onde ela continuava a colocando as sobras em sua geladeira Subzero*****.

_*****Subzero: marca de utensílios de cozinha, produtos para refrigeração e conservação de vinho fabricados nos EUA. N/T: Aquelas geladeiras lindas e enormes de embutir que a gente só vê por lá._

"Adeus para você também, sua bruxa desagradável".

Funcionou. Alice virou-se furiosamente para me enfrentar. Ela era uma das poucas pessoas que sabia o que eu realmente queria dizer quando chamava uma mulher de bruxa. Nós tínhamos sido criados pela mesma mulher, afinal, que nos ensinou as mesmas regras de comportamento.

"Vá para o inferno, idiota!"

"Crianças!" Minha mãe me repreendeu.

"Veja se eu venho a uma das suas festas idiotas da próxima vez!"

"Veja se eu o convido da próxima vez!"

"Alice e Edward!" A voz da minha mãe subiu uma oitava. Ela respirou fundo antes de se dirigir a mim novamente com uma voz um pouco mais calma. "Edward, eu te ligarei durante a semana. Talvez você e eu possamos nos encontrar em algum outro ponto neste fim de semana?" Ela ofereceu, tentando manter a paz.

"Claro, mãe." Dei a minha mãe um sorriso torto. Eu sabia que ela amava. Atrás dela, eu podia ouvir Alice murmurando para si mesma sob sua respiração enquanto continuava a empurrar as coisas em sua geladeira cheia.

"Veja... ajudar... de novo... não... o que... perdeu..."

"O que você está resmungando aí, Baixinha? Você tem algo a dizer, seja mulher!"

Alice se virou.

"Vá. Se. F..."

"Alice!" Minha mãe repreendeu. "Isso é o suficiente!"

Eu sorri para a minha irmã triunfantemente. Eu sempre fui o favorito da mamãe. Alice fez uma careta. Depois de alguns segundos, ela deixou cair a carranca, optando por um sorriso maligno em seu lugar. "É realmente uma pena que você não vá se juntar a nós no domingo, Edward. Você vê, enquanto você estiver na cama na manhã de domingo, tendo as mesmas sobras velhas, frias e ásperas para o café da manhã," - seus olhos cintilaram propositadamente para Tanya - "todos nós estaremos desfrutando de morna, doce, nova e agradável" - os olhos dela rapidamente foram para Tanya novamente - "companhia".

Agora foi a minha vez de fazer uma carranca. Infelizmente, porém, eu não consegui pensar em um maldito retorno inteligente para ela. "Eu não terei _quaisquer_ sobras no domingo, ou em qualquer outro dia da semana. Não que seja da sua conta." Eu esclareci, sabendo muito bem que não estávamos falando de comida. "Então, eu não sei do que diabos você está falando".

"O que seja, Edward." Alice virou as costas para mim novamente, continuando a limpar sua cozinha. "Aproveite o resto da sua noite." Ela exclamou, acenando com a mão no ar com desprezo.

Antes que eu dissesse algo que eu lamentasse para a minha irmãzinha extremamente irritante, eu marchei para fora da cozinha, Tanya logo atrás de mim. Não sendo a estrela mais brilhante no céu, ela perdeu completamente as insinuações de Alice.

"Bruxa hipócrita!" Eu murmurei para mim mesmo através da viagem de elevador. Tanya apenas olhou para mim, sem dizer nada. Embora ela não tivesse ideia do que Alice e eu tínhamos falado, ela sabia melhor do que tentar falar comigo agora.

No entanto, se eu colocasse de lado o quanto Alice e meu pai me irritaram esta noite e simplesmente fosse completamente honesto, eu seria capaz de admitir que eles estavam completamente certos sobre eu ter trazido Tanya comigo. Tinha sido um erro enorme, e eu sabia disso desde que eu havia deixado o convite sair da minha boca.

Uma vez que estávamos no meu carro e minha irritação começou a diminuir, Tanya saltou e começou a alugar o meu ouvido, falando sem parar sobre todas as diferentes festas que ela tinha ido ultimamente, com as mesmas pessoas mimadas e superficiais com quem estivemos saindo por anos fazendo os mesmos circuitos vazios. E, sinceramente, até poucas semanas atrás, havia sido eu fazendo esses mesmos circuitos, festejando com essas mesmas pessoas. Eu tinha sido um deles, sem dúvida.

Exceto que eu não me sentia mais um deles, e eu não _queria _ser como um deles. Eu queria mais. Eu _precisava _demais.

Mas mais _o quê? Essa _era a pergunta de um milhão de dólares. Ou era isso?

Chegamos em frente ao prédio de Tanya em Tribeca em tempo recorde. Eu tinha sido um pouco liberal com aquelas luzes amarelas, tentando terminar a noite com Tanya o mais rapidamente possível. Assim que desliguei o motor, Tanya se virou para mim com um inconfundível - ou o que teria sido inconfundível para qualquer outro - sorriso sedutor.

"Suba para uma bebida antes de dormir, Edward." Não era um pedido.

Respirei fundo, sabendo muito bem que isso era minha própria maldita culpa, e me preparando para a birra de Tanya. "Tanya, eu quero agradecê-la por ter vindo comigo esta noite para a festa de Alice e Jasper, especialmente tão em cima da hora." Tanya começou a se mover para mais perto de mim enquanto eu falava, trazendo uma mão para descansar perigosamente perto da minha região inferior. Limpei minha garganta, me mexendo desconfortável em meu assento e tentando me afastar da sua mão errante. Eu tinha que falar rapidamente, pois estava começando a ficar muito quente neste carro e, pela primeira vez, não em uma forma boa.

"Mas-" Eu me mexi de novo, minha bunda praticamente esbarrando contra a porta do motorista. "Mas nós dois sabemos que provavelmente não seria uma boa ideia".

A mão de Tanya parou bem na minha virilha. Sua outra mão surgiu na minha testa, onde ela puxou de brincadeira alguns fios de cabelo que caíram sobre o meu rosto. Eu podia sentir as gotas de suor começando a se formar onde meu cabelo nascia. Ela deu-me um sorriso confuso. "Por que não, dahling?" Ela soprou em meu rosto.

Preso e incapaz de me mover mais sem abrir a porta do carro e deixar minha bunda cair, eu peguei as mãos de Tanya cuidadosamente, porém de forma decisiva, e as coloquei em seu colo. Ela revirou os olhos, mas o sorriso sedutor permaneceu em seus lábios. Eu olhei diretamente nos olhos dela enquanto falava, querendo ser tão inequívoco quanto possível. "Porque você e eu, nós simplesmente somos muito diferentes agora, Tanya. Queremos coisas diferentes".

Ela riu, mas manteve meu olhar. "Oh, eu não penso assim, dahling. Eu acho que nós queremos exatamente a mesma coisa." Ela ronronou, levando ambas as mãos até meu cabelo.

Revirei meus olhos. Segurando os braços dela novamente, eu os puxei para baixo e os coloquei firmemente em seu colo. "Não, Tanya. Nós não queremos." Esclareci. Lembrei do que ela me disse mais cedo esta noite. Que ela e eu éramos iguais, ricos e mimados, e que não havia nada de errado com isso. "Eu não quero continuar vivendo dia após dia para nada mais do que simples gratificação. Dinheiro e sexo." Eu fiz uma careta, enojado com o que eu deixei a minha vida se tornar. "Isso não é suficiente. Tem que haver mais na vida do que apenas isso".

Tanya bufou, seu sorriso sedutor se tornando impaciente. "Oh, Edward. Você se tornou um filósofo recentemente." Seu sorriso morreu completamente. "Deixe-me deixar as coisas claras para você, dahling." Ela falou devagar, como se explicasse algo óbvio a uma criança de cinco anos. "Não. Há. Nada. Mais. Isto é você. E há os seus desejos. Felizmente para você, você está em condições de realizar qualquer um desses desejos por puro capricho." Ela suspirou, parecendo exasperada por ter que esclarecer uma coisa tão evidente. "Isto é sobre o que é esta vida. Nós precisamos ser gratos por fazermos parte dos poucos privilegiados que podem apreciar plenamente esta vida, e tirar proveito disso".

Enojado com sua lógica distorcida, eu me virei, de frente para o para-brisa. No reflexo da noite, minha expressão era dura e cansada. "Sinto muito, Tanya, mas eu simplesmente não aceito isso. Eu me recuso a acreditar nisso. Eu me recuso a continuar vivendo dessa maneira".

Tanya riu alto, como se eu tivesse acabado de contar a piada mais engraçada. Eu mantive meus olhos no para-brisa. Sua risada cessou de repente e, com o canto do meu olho, eu podia vê-la me observando com uma sobrancelha erguida, como se um novo pensamento tivesse abruptamente ocorrido a ela.

"O que está realmente acontecendo aqui, Edward?"

Eu não respondi a ela, eu estava tentando me explicar. Eu só queria que ela saísse do meu maldito carro.

Seus olhos arregalaram, como se ela tivesse acabado de perceber alguma coisa. "É aquela garota, não é?"

Senti-me enrijecer. "Que garota?"

"Não banque o estúpido! A garota da festa de hoje à noite! A que você estava comendo com os olhos quando eu o encontrei na varanda da sua irmã! O que ela é, o seu mais recente sabor do mês?"

Irritação se infiltrou em minhas veias com suas insinuações grosseiras, mas eu tentei me controlar e não dar a ela a confirmação que ela queria. A última coisa que eu queria agora era arrastar essa discussão adicionando combustível ao fogo. "Primeiro de tudo, isso é nojento, Tanya. Segundo, eu não sei do que diabos você está falando".

Tanya ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, observando-me atentamente. Seu olhar estava começando a me deixar desconfortável, mas, de repente, ela irrompeu em ataques de riso novamente. "Espere um minuto! Você está achando que ela poderia ser mais do que apenas o seu sabor do mês, não é?"

Eu não respondi a ela.

Ela começou a cacarejar de forma incontrolável. "O tipo mãe-solteira-difícil-de-conseguir? É isso o que você é agora?" Ela gargalhou. "Oh, dahling, você é simplesmente tão precioso às vezes!"

Minha mandíbula apertou e eu tive que lutar contra a vontade de me virar e chutar sua bunda cacarejante para fora do meu carro. Ela finalmente parou de rir e começou a recolher sua bolsa e endireitar sua saia curta. Eu suspirei de alívio, pensando que ela estava finalmente dando o fora do meu carro sem dizer uma palavra quando sua mão de repente disparou como um raio e pousou com força direto nos meus testículos, apertando-os com força. Eu estremeci em uma agonia inimaginável.

"Depois que você a tiver fodido até os miolos e estiver cansado de brincar de casinha, ligue-me. Teremos diversão de verdade, dahling".

Tão enfurecido quanto suas palavras me deixaram, eu estava com muita dor para ser capaz de fazer qualquer réplica coerente. Tudo que eu conseguia pensar era se era possível que testículos realmente murchassem e caíssem, porque com certeza isso é o que aconteceria com os meus. Depois do que pareceram horas, ela teve piedade do meu rosto contorcido e me soltou, abrindo a porta e saindo lentamente, como se não tivesse acabado de reduzir muito as minhas chances de procriar.

Eu lutei para recuperar o fôlego e, depois de tomar mais do que algumas respirações profundas e expirar lentamente, a dor finalmente baixou o suficiente para eu conseguir ligar o carro. Fui embora, irritado como o inferno e apenas querendo levar minha bunda para casa e mergulhar minhas bolas em um pouco de água gelada. Bruxa fodidamente louca!

Alice louca e suas festas estúpidas. Eu deveria ter simplesmente mantido a minha bunda em casa hoje à noite.

Mas se eu não tivesse ido para a festa de Alice esta noite, eu não teria tido a chance de ver Bella em um cenário diferente do escritório. Eu não teria tido a chance de vê-la em seu belo vestido preto, com seu cabelo ondulando suavemente com a brisa de verão. Eu não teria tido a chance de ver o pôr do sol atrás dela enquanto ela me falava sobre Maddie, sobre sua cidade natal, sobre seu apartamento no Brooklyn. Tinha sido uma conversa curta e simples, mas a verdade era que aqueles cinco minutos que passei conversando com ela valeram a pena por toda a merda que eu tive de suportar com o meu pai, com Alice _e_ com a Denali Assassina de Bolas, aquela bruxa, mil vezes. Aqueles cinco minutos com Bella tinham sido o destaque do meu dia; inferno, se eu estivesse sendo honesto, o destaque dos últimos meses.

"O que há de errado com você, homem? Você tem que parar de pensar dessa forma." Murmurei para mim mesmo, fazendo a volta fora da Ponte do Brooklyn para a Expressway Gowanus*****. Meus olhos arregalaram, percebendo tarde demais o que eu tinha feito. "Merda!" Eu gritei, batendo no volante com uma mão. Perdido em meus pensamentos sobre Bella - sobre uma mulher que obviamente não queria nada comigo e em quem eu não tinha o direito de pensar, em primeiro lugar - eu vagava de volta para o Brooklyn, em vez de descer para a FDR em direção a Central Park West, onde eu pertencia. "Maldição!" Eu rosnei, diminuindo a velocidade quando cheguei ao bairro de Alice e procurando algum lugar para fazer uma conversão de volta para a ponte. Em circunstâncias normais, eu teria simplesmente parado no loft de Jasper e Alice novamente por alguns minutos antes de voltar. Mas eu não queria ver ninguém mais naquele loft esta noite. Eu não queria ver ninguém. Ninguém exceto talvez...

*A Expressway Gowanus é uma espécie de 'via expressa' que faz parte da Rodovia Interestadual 278. Com um pouco mais de 57 Km, a rodovia fica em sua maior parte em Nova York. A Expressway Gowanus levará Edward para o sul do Brooklyn.

Bella.

Ela não morava muito longe de Alice. Ela me disse isso na varanda, e então quando estava indo embora, ela lembrou a Jasper que morava a poucos quarteirões de distância.

Mas poucos quarteirões em qual direção?

Eu não tinha nenhuma maldita pista.

Jasper e Alice obviamente sabiam. Mas Alice estava sendo uma bruxa nota dez essa noite. Não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu tentaria perguntar a ela. Eu poderia ter perguntado para Jasper. Ele poderia, pelo menos, me apontar a direção certa. Mas o que eu diria a ele? "Ei Jasper, você se importaria de me apontar a direção do apartamento de Bella Swan? Eu preciso encontrá-la às onze horas de uma noite de quarta-feira para discutir um dos seus projetos'. Sim, certo, como se essa merda fosse colar.

E, maldito seja, o que diabos eu faria mesmo se eu soubesse onde ela morava? Não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que ela abriria a porta para mim. E que desculpa eu sequer daria para aparecer na sua porta? Ela provavelmente chamaria a polícia, ou alguma merda assim, e eu passaria a noite na cadeia, cobrindo minha bunda com as duas mãos, um final perfeito para uma noite perfeita. Eu podia ver a manchete da Página Seis já: _PLAYBOY MILIONÁRIO EDWARD CULLEN É PRESO POR PERSEGUIR FUNCIONÁRIA_. Eu bufei e balancei minha cabeça, vagando sem rumo pelas ruas de DUMBO. Eu vi pessoas, ainda vestindo regatas, shorts e chinelos, fazendo seu caminho para casa em um final de noite de semana, ou vagando em cafés que ainda permaneciam abertos, aproveitando as últimas semanas de tempo quente, ou alguns, como eu, vagando nas ruas sem um destino pré-determinado, procurando por amigos, à procura de entretenimento, procurando por amor...

Eu parei o carro assim que a placa chamou minha atenção. No início, eu não conseguia entender por que o sinal parecia tão familiar. Eu sabia que nunca tinha estado lá. Inferno, eu nem sequer gostava de comida chinesa tanto assim. Fiquei sentado no carro, minhas sobrancelhas franzidas e minha cabeça inclinada para um lado, olhando para a placa de néon amarela brilhante que orgulhosamente anunciava que o Restaurante Dinastia Ming estava disponível para comer ou levar.

Eu a tinha encontrado.

Ou, pelo menos, eu tinha encontrado o seu quarteirão.

Meus olhos arregalaram assim que fiz a varredura da área furtivamente, estudando todas as mulheres de cabelos castanhos na vizinhança com cuidado. Meu coração parecia que estava prestes a saltar para fora do meu peito cada vez que eu via alguém com a mais leve semelhança com Bella, até que o bom senso finalmente me bateu e lembrei que eram onze horas em uma noite de quarta-feira. Que Bella estava provavelmente lá em cima em qualquer que seja o apartamento onde ela morava, segura em casa com a pequena Maddie, assistindo TV, ou algo assim, ou confortavelmente enfiada em sua própria cama para dormir.

Deus, eu era um perdedor do caralho.

Mas, merda, como eu já tinha chegado tão longe, e eu já estava muito além de negar que eu era um filho da puta doente, meus olhos voltaram para a placa do Restaurante Dinastia Ming. O que foi que ela disse sobre a placa? Ela podia vê-la da sua janela da sala.

Olhei do outro lado da rua do restaurante. Isso significava que ela tinha que morar em um dos prédios diretamente do outro lado da rua, caso contrário, ela não seria capaz de ver a placa da sua janela. Estudei cuidadosamente os edifícios. Da minha perspectiva, eu diria que havia três que se encaixavam, de onde se poderia ser capaz de ver a placa amarela claramente da sua janela. Meus olhos subiam e desciam as janelas de cada um dos três edifícios, procurando por algum sinal, algum indício, que me dissesse em qual janela Bella e a pequena Maddie estavam.

Eu bufei de novo, completamente enojado comigo mesmo. "Fodidamente inacreditável." Eu murmurei, virando a chave na ignição e me preparando para dar o fora dali antes que eu fizesse algo realmente perseguidor, como talvez sair do carro e ler os nomes do lado de fora de cada caixa de correio em cada um desses edifícios.

Hmm.

"Ugh!" Eu fiz uma careta, percebendo o que eu estava fazendo. "Você é realmente um doente filho da p-"

Um flash súbito de movimento de uma das janelas do outro lado da rua chamou minha atenção. Com a minha mão ainda na ignição, eu me virei e olhei para onde o movimento tinha vindo.

Atrás de uma das cortinas, na janela do segundo andar no prédio bem no meio do quarteirão, uma figura esguia permaneceu parada, o topo da sua estrutura ligeiramente curvada para frente como se ela estivesse andando e, por algum motivo, tivesse parado abruptamente. Eu não conseguia ver muito, exceto uma forma básica e o cabelo longo e esvoaçante, a cortina clara era muito grossa, proporcionando a pessoa por trás dela a privacidade que merecia em sua residência.

Mas eu sabia que era Bella.

Não por causa de algo exato em sua forma, não por causa das minhas loucas habilidades de espionagem, mas apenas porque... porque eu podia _sentir _isso, maldição! Em algum lugar profundamente dentro de mim, eu podia _sentir_ que era para Bella que eu estava olhando. Eu sentia a mesma aceleração em minha frequência cardíaca, a mesma aceleração da minha pulsação que estava sempre presente quando ela estava por perto. Minhas mãos desceram para os meus lados, e os lados da minha boca curvaram em um sorriso enorme e involuntário.

Deus, eu era patético, e eu não poderia ter me importado menos nesse ponto. Eu estava olhando para Bella, ainda que por trás de uma cortina fechada, mas, que diabo, isso era alguma coisa.

Minha mente foi inundada com perguntas. O que ela estaria fazendo? Por que ela ainda estava acordada? Ela esteve assistindo TV? Maddie ainda estava acordada também? Bella era uma leitora? Que tipo de livros ela lia? Ela gostava dos clássico, ou mais de literatura moderna? Ela esteve lendo um livro com a luz suave de uma luminária, em seu macio sofá da sala de estar, ou talvez até mesmo na cama? O pensamento da cama de Bella levou minha mente em uma nova direção. Eu podia imaginar quão suave e quente seria a sensação de deitar em sua cama, sentir o calor dela emanando sob uma coberta de penas de ganso, como um aquecedor gigante, sentir as cócegas do cabelo dela na minha cara e mandíbula enquanto eu colocava meus braços em torno dela suavemente, puxando-a para mim e fazendo cócegas no seu rosto com a minha-

"Ei, amigo." Uma voz alta e rouca de repente quebrou meus pensamentos. "O que está acontecendo? Não consegue ler as placas, ou algo assim? Esta é uma zona proibida de estacionar. Mova-se!" O guarda de trânsito bateu no teto do meu carro duas vezes com a palma da sua mão antes de descer o quarteirão, procurando por mais violadores das leis de trânsito da nossa cidade. Suspirei profundamente, irritado por ter sido tirado das minhas fantasias perseguidoras. Só em Nova York ainda haveria guardas de trânsito na rua a esta hora da noite.

Dei um último olhar para a pequena janela para o paraíso que estava do outro lado da rua. A sombra de Bella já havia se afastado, talvez de volta ao seu livro, talvez de volta à TV, talvez de volta à cama. Eu de má vontade liguei o carro e arranquei, voltando para a ponte do Brooklyn, em direção ao meu apartamento grande, frio e solitário na Central Park West. "Boa noite, doce Bella. Boa noite, pequena Maddie." Murmurei para mim mesmo enquanto dirigia pelas ruas escuras da cidade com um enorme sorriso estampado em meu rosto. Eu estava tão feliz pelo pequeno vislumbre que tinha pegado de Bella, e pela paz que me trouxe imaginá-la e Maddie com segurança aconchegadas em suas camas para a noite, que eu não pude nem mesmo me sentir culpado por persegui-las sem vergonha. Nem poderia honestamente dizer que eu não faria isso de novo, mesmo que fosse apenas para ter um vislumbre de Bella andando pela sua janela andando para pegar um giz de cera que Maddie tinha deixado no chão, ou para servir o jantar para ela e Maddie, ou para desligar a luz, ou qualquer das outras milhares de coisas que eu poderia imaginá-la fazendo atrás daquela cortina fechada.

Rastejando para a minha própria cama sozinho naquela noite, eu formulei outro plano para lidar com a questão Bella.

Eu não era um idiota, e eu não era cego. Eu sabia o que todas as revistas e jornais diziam sobre mim. Só porque eu tinha herdado muitas das características físicas do meu pai, bem como o seu dinheiro, foi assumido automaticamente que eu era, como os jornais diriam, um pegador. Mas eu sabia melhor.

Eu era uma farsa. Um falso. Eu passei os últimos anos vivendo uma existência egoísta e digna de reprovação, não me importando com ninguém além de mim, e minha família às vezes, mas até mesmo eles tinham caído no esquecimento enquanto eu perseguia os meus próprios interesses egoístas. Mas saber disso não me fez nem um pouco uma pessoa melhor agora. Porque mesmo que agora eu me sentisse como se estivesse começando a acordar de alguma neblina longa e profunda na qual eu estive vivendo por anos, mesmo que algo aqui dentro estivesse me dizendo que havia mais lá fora, eu não tinha a porra da ideia do que fazer a seguir. Eu era uma fodida bagunça, e seria ainda mais egoísta e egocêntrico da minha parte tentar envolver mais alguém na minha bagunça.

Mas isso não significa que não poderíamos, pelo menos, ser amigos, não é? E Maddie. Eu poderia ser um amigo para a pequena Maddie também, se Bella me deixasse.

Eu ri sem graça na minha cama vazia, virando-me rudemente para o meu outro lado. Porra, eu nem sequer sabia se ela ainda queria ser minha amiga. Pelo que eu sabia, ela não tinha interesse em ter qualquer outra interação comigo além do escritório. Esse pensamento enviou um espasmo agudo de dor através do órgão em meu corpo que eu estava apenas começando a ver que ainda funcionava, e eu me encolhi, sozinho na minha cama.

Eu _tinha _que de alguma forma convencê-la a ser minha amiga. Era uma loucura, essa necessidade que eu de repente sentia. Mas eu não podia negar isso a mim mesmo por mais tempo. E talvez, apenas talvez, uma vez que fôssemos amigos, eu seria capaz de respirar um enorme suspiro de alívio, livrando-me desse nó dolorido dentro de mim, e isso seria o suficiente. Isso _tinha_ que ser o suficiente. Sorri para mim mesmo e fechei meus olhos, sentindo a minha consciência derivar em uma nuvem de sonhos sobre uma certa morena destacando-se na varanda com o sol majestosamente se pondo sobre ela.

* * *

_**Nota da Ju:**_

_Quem quer dar uns tapas nessa Tanya levanta a mão... o/_

_O que acharam desse encontro dela com Bella? E parece que toda a família Cullen já está caindo de amores por Bella... o próximo cap. é POV Bella e saberemos um pouco do que ela achou disso tudo._

_Muito obrigada a todas as pessoas que tem comentado!_

_Deixem reviews e até o próximo! Ah, para as pessoas que não tem conta no FF, por favor, coloquem seu nome/apelido quando deixarem reviews, pois temos recebido reviews ótimas, mas sempre aparece como "anônimo"...  
_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	5. Eu não olharei nos seus olhos

**Capítulo 5 – Eu não olharei nos seus olhos**

_Tradução: NaiRobsten_

_Você estava revoltado com as mulheres que estavam sempre falando e olhando, e pensando em sua aprovação. Eu o despertei, e lhe interessei, porque eu era tão diferente delas. - **Orgulho e Preconceito, Jane Austen**_

_**~ Bella ~**_

_**PÁGINA SEIS**_

_**06 de setembro de 2010**_

_**Um verdadeiro privilégio no Central Park**_

_**As fêmeas SORTUDAS que saíram para um passeio noturno na noite de ontem no Central Park tiveram suas calcinhas La Perla* enlouquecidas quando avistaram o bonitão milionário Edward Cullen desfrutando de uma corrida ao redor da pista de corrida de West Side**. Embora encharcado de suor e vestindo um moletom escuro e tênis, ele aparentemente ainda estava bom o suficiente para fazer essas mulheres pararem e olharem, bocas entreabertas, enquanto ele passava por elas. Acho que ele dá um novo significado para as letras da Styx*** , "Tempo quente, verão na cidade!' , "Ele poderia suar todo em cima de mim a qualquer momento!" Disse uma das espectadoras boquiaberta, isto é, depois que ela finalmente foi capaz de recolher sua boca babando do chão e formar uma frase coerente. Pergunto-me o que a novamente-ex/atual namorada Tanya Denali pensaria sobre isso...**_

_*La Perla: marca de roupas íntimas, conhecida por ser muito cara._

_**West Side: lado Oeste da ilha de Manhattan._

_***Styx: banda de rock americana formada originalmente em Chicago, em 1961._

"Ugh!" Eu fiz uma careta, virando a página rapidamente. Era simplesmente nojento como eles desperdiçavam espaço editorial nesses jornais. Pior, era vergonhoso o desperdício de recursos usados para imprimir esse lixo. Aparentemente não havia nada mais importante acontecendo nesta cidade do que rastrear cada passo que Edward Cullen dava. Tão grande quanto a cidade de Nova York parecia ser, ela ainda parecia ter uma mentalidade de cidade pequena, não muito diferente de Forks, eu supunha. Vizinhos intrometidos que não poderiam cuidam das suas próprias coisas...

Quero dizer, realmente. Quem se importava se Edward aparentemente corria pelo Central Park todas as malditas noites? Quem se importava se ele tinha sido visto em Long Island no último fim de semana levando o iate da sua família para um passeio? Quem dava a mínima que ele tivesse sido fotografado na noite da última quarta-feira, a noite da festa de Alice e Jasper, levando sua – abre aspas - novamente atual/ex-namorada Tanya Denali – fecha aspas - para uma noite fora?

_Aparentemente você_, uma pequena voz dentro de mim censurou. Ugh. Fechei meus olhos, cerrando minhas mãos em punhos em torno da desculpa triste de jornal atualmente na minha mesa. Por que eu _estava _lendo essa porcaria? Eu tinha tantas coisas melhores para fazer do que ler sobre a vida sórdida de Edward Cullen. Como revisar os preparativos para a reunião que teríamos com os proprietários da EverSoft em cinco minutos. Eu estava nervosa como o inferno. Não só porque eu precisava causar uma boa impressão e garantir à EverSoft que eu tinha um entendimento muito bom da mensagem que eles queriam transmitir para o mercado, mas porque Edward Cullen estaria lá.

Edward. Ugh, só _de pensar_ em seu nome eu comecei a ter uma sensação estranha, cócegas na boca do meu estômago, uma espécie de cruzamento entre a sensação que você tem ao subir uma íngreme montanha-russa acidentada e a sensação que você teria depois de beber muitos copos plásticos de ponche de frutas batizado com álcool em seu baile de formatura. Engraçado como os sentimentos terminavam no mesmo resultado, querendo vomitar seus miolos.

Desde aquele incidente constrangedor na casa da sua irmã na semana passada, quando sua – abre aspas 'novamente atual/ex-namorada Tanya Denali – fecha aspas – tinha parado apenas por pouco de fazer xixi em cima dele para fazer valer seu território, eu tinha feito um esforço ainda maior para ficar longe de Edward Cullen.

Não porque eu estava com medo da _Senhorita _Denali. Pfft, eu ri de mim mesma apenas com o pensamento. Eu não era briguenta, mas tendo sido criada por um homem até a minha vida adulta, e um chefe de polícia, ainda por cima, tinha me ensinado a defender-me, pelo menos fisicamente. Eu poderia pegar aquela cadela. Ela era alta, sim. Ela provavelmente tinha uns bons cinco a seis centímetros mais que eu. Mas eu tinha a sensação de que ela não tinha andado por aí com um bando de adolescentes Quileute desordeiros pela maioria da sua vida como eu tinha. E quando seu melhor amigo era um desmedido gigante de quase dois metros de altura que tinha feito a sua missão pelas últimas semanas antes de você se mudar para a cidade grande de ensinar a você como se defender contra 'idiotas que pensarão que você é presa fácil só porque você é de uma cidade pequena', bem, de algum modo a loira morango de 1m60cm não parecia dar muito trabalho para derrubar.

O que seja. Eu não tinha planos de derrubar a cadela, de qualquer maneira. Eu não tinha planos, na verdade, de chegar em qualquer lugar perto dela ou do seu menino brinquedo. Eu me encolhi novamente, lembrando o quanto foi estúpida a maneira que eu agi na semana passada na casa de Alice, quando Edward veio pela primeira vez na sacada. Eu culpava a taça de vinho tinto. Foi a primeira vez que eu tive qualquer tipo de álcool no meu sistema desde... bem, desde o incidente do ponche batizado acima mencionado.

E não foi difícil perceber o por que. Eu tinha bebido apenas um par de goles, era bom sentir-me como uma adulta por pouco tempo. Fazia tanto tempo desde que eu tinha ido a qualquer tipo de festa, então eu decidi me arrumar, colocar um pouco de batom e então, que diabos, aceitei um pouco de vinho quando Alice me ofereceu. Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida. Mal comecei a me sentir relaxada e quem resolve vir para a varanda? Ninguém menos que Edward Fodido Cullen.

Aparentemente, dois goles de vinho tinham sido o suficiente para eu ouvir os coros cantando aleluia assim que coloquei os olhos em Edward, o suficiente para me fazer esquecer o que ele esteve fazendo na primeira vez que eu o vi, assim como tudo o que eu tinha ouvido e lido sobre ele. Dois goles de vinho foram o suficiente para me transformar em uma idiota bajuladora boquiaberta, exatamente como aquelas no artigo de hoje d Página Seis.

'_Mas ele parecia tão diferente'_, eu pensei pela milionésima vez desde aquela noite. Quando ele saiu na varanda, vestido casualmente em calças escuras e uma camisa branca de manga curta listrada, bem, meu cérebro já difuso tinha ficado ainda mais confuso. Deus, você pensaria que eu nunca tinha visto o bíceps de um homem antes. Mas a coisa é que não era nem mesmo isso. Quero dizer, não que ele não tivesse os braços mais sexy que eu já vi; aqueles filhotes estavam praticamente forçando o caminho sob suas mangas curtas. Senhor Todo-Poderoso, eu nunca teria adivinhado o que havia sob as camisas brancas perfeitamente engomadas que ele usa no escritório.

Mas era mais do que isso, era seu rosto... não... seus _olhos_ mais do que qualquer coisa que o fizeram parecer tão diferente da primeira vez que eu o vi. Eu realmente não tinha me permitido olhar para ele tão de perto pelo último par de semanas, eu e ele parecíamos ter um acordo tácito sobre como evitar um ao outro. Mas naquela noite, na varanda de Alice, ele parecia tão... inocente. Inocente e doce e fresco e belo e inteligente e genuinamente feliz em me ver. Maldito seja o vinho.

Aparentemente, dois goles de vinho foram o suficiente para me soltar e me fazer esquecer o nosso acordo mútuo de nos evitar, e para me fazer falar de coisas privadas como Forks e Maddie; coisas que eu não tinha nada que falar com um estranho. Um estranho galinha e arrogante.

Foi uma bênção, realmente, eu continuar tentando dizer a mim mesma, como um esguicho de água fria no rosto, quando a sua – abre aspas - 'novamente atual/ex-namoarada Tanya Denali – fecha aspas - chegou na varanda, lembrando-me que o homem com quem eu estava rindo como uma menina de escola era Edward Cullen, extraordinário mulherengo. Ele também era tecnicamente meu chefe, e seu nome aparecia no meu contracheque, um cheque que Maddie e eu dependíamos para sobreviver.

Ugh! O que eu _estava_ pensando? Eu me encolhi novamente em meu pequeno escritório-cubo. Só Deus sabe o quanto _mais_ de uma tola eu teria feito de mim mesma se Edward tivesse chegado depois de eu ter bebido _toda _a taça de vinho. Eu provavelmente seria um membro não-tão-orgulhoso do não-tão-exclusivo do Clube 'Eu peguei Edward Cullen' agora. Uma imagem de Edward e eu rolando nus na minha cama passou pela minha mente involuntariamente. Apertei meus olhos bem fechados, tentando desesperadamente afastar a imagem e esperar que a onda de aversão me batesse. Infelizmente, tudo o que eu senti foi aquela sensação estranha de cócegas profundamente na boca do meu estômago novamente. "Por favor, Deus, deixe que seja uma onda de náuseas vindo agora." Eu rezei em silêncio, porque com certeza eu não senti nojo, e eu _precisava_ ficar com nojo. "Por favor, Deus. Por favor, por favor, por favor..."

"Eu espero que você esteja rezando para que tudo corra bem na reunião com o cliente, e eu espero que você seja uma boa mulher cristã e temente a Deus e que Deus costume responder às suas orações, porque você está atrasada. Vamos." Rosalie parou à entrada do meu cubículo, parecendo tão bonita e confiante como sempre, e com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

James e Lauren estavam com ela, eles se juntariam a nós nesta manhã também. James me deu um largo sorriso, enquanto Lauren ficou para o lado, com um sorrisinho amarelo. Ela e eu não tínhamos 'clicado' depois que eu comecei a trabalhar aqui, eu assumi que o fato de que eu sabia que ela era uma sacana - como Jake diria - tinha algo a ver com a atitude indiferente dela comigo. Seja como for, eu não me importava. Ao contrário dela, eu estava aqui para uma coisa e apenas uma coisa... fazer o meu trabalho. E, também ao contrário dela, _não_ o tipo de trabalho onde eu precisava de uma mão rápida e um reflexo de vômito fraco.

Ignorando Lauren e seu sorriso falso, eu sorri de volta para Rosalie e James. "Sim, Rose. Vamos." Levantei-me, reunindo meu laptop e as impressões. Nós todos seguimos Rosalie calmamente pelos corredores em direção aos elevadores que nos levariam para a sala de conferência principal um andar acima, onde os chefes da EverSoft nos encontrariam, assim como Jasper, Emmett e, é claro, Edward.

Meu nervosismo cresceu quando saímos do elevador para o 23º andar. Rosalie, que esteve andado à frente, se virou para olhar para nós, franzindo os lábios quando me viu.

"James, Lauren, eu preciso falar com Bella. Esperem por nós na sala de conferência." Ela ordenou.

Uma vez que eles estavam fora do alcance da voz, Rosalie se virou para mim. "O que é, Bella? Você parece como se estivesse prestes a desmaiar ou vomitar em mim a qualquer momento. E se for o último, por favor, mantenha em mente que acabei de receber este terninho da lavanderia. Então, apenas certifique-se de virar sua cabeça em direção a Lauren se você planeja vomitar seus cookies".

Eu ri fracamente. "Estou apenas meio nervosa".

Rosalie franziu a testa e cruzou os braços, olhando para mim. Ela descruzou os braços e colocou uma mão encorajadoramente no meu antebraço. Sua voz era baixa e firme. "Ouça-me, Bella, EverSoft é um dos nossos maiores clientes. Eu trabalhei duro para conseguir essa conta, e todos nós trabalhamos muito duro para mantê-los felizes".

Aah... aí estava a náusea pela qual eu estive rezando antes.

Observando meu rosto, Rosalie revirou seus olhos. "O que eu estou tentando dizer é que se eu não achasse que você estava pronta para isso, eu não teria pedido a você para se juntar a nós. Eu não comprometeria esta conta por causa de uma caipira de rosto vermelho de uma cidade pequena que não soubesse o que estava fazendo"- ela se inclinou mais perto para sussurrar -"apenas porque ela passou a ser minha amiga e nova amiga da minha família para o brunch." Ela se afastou e piscou para mim de forma conspiratória.

Eu conhecia o jeito'Rosalie de falar, ela acabou de me elogiar, mesmo que ela também tenha acabado de me chamar de caipira de rosto vermelho. Eu vim a perceber nas últimas semanas que os elogios eram poucos e distantes entre si quando se tratava de Rose. Você tinha que aceitá-los de qualquer forma que viessem.

Respirando fundo, eu balancei a cabeça e comecei a andar para a sala de conferência.

"Um par de dicas de última hora," ela murmurou enquanto nos aproximávamos da sala de conferência, "os irmãos Cartwright começaram o negócio da EverSoft há 25 anos e, como tal, eles estão muito definidos em seus caminhos. Uma vez que eles encontram algo com o qual estão felizes, eles provavelmente não quererão mudá-lo. Mantenha isso em mente." Eu balancei a cabeça rapidamente.

"E uma última coisa." Rosalie murmurou apressadamente logo antes de entrarmos, virando-se para mim e rapidamente fechando mais um botão da minha blusa. "Eles são dois pervertidos de meia-idade. Mantenha as pernas cruzadas e suas meninas cobertas".

Antes que eu pudesse processar essa última parte, nós estávamos na sala, e eu percebi que tinha problemas maiores do que chefes pervertidos de meia idade.

Edward já estava aqui, de pé entre Jasper e Emmett e, para todos os efeitos e propósitos, parecendo que tinha acabado de sair de um anúncio da Armani. Quero dizer, Jesus Senhor Todo-Poderoso, ele próprio era uma campanha publicitária ambulante. Tudo o que a Armani teria que fazer para que todos os homens desse mundo comprassem um dos seus ternos seria ter Edward como modelo. Nem sequer precisaria de um especialista em marketing para descobrir isso.

Cada nervo do meu corpo formigava e, em algum lugar lá no fundo, os coros de Aleluia começaram a cantar novamente quando meus olhos involuntariamente arrastaram até seu rosto. Mas eu me forcei a desviar o olhar antes que eu pudesse encontrar seus olhos. Eu tive um sentimento que, se nada mais, _eles_ seriam a minha ruína.

'_Galinha, galinha, galinha', _eu repeti em minha cabeça para manter-me ligada à terra. _'__Bella, o que há de errado com você?' _Eu perguntei a mim mesma, tomando um assento ao lado de Rosalie. _'E__ste é o seu chefe fisicamente-bem-dotado-mas-ainda-sombrio, pelo amor de Deus! Controle-se!'_

Infelizmente, sentar ao lado de Rosalie colocou-me diretamente em frente a Edward, tornando mais difícil do que o habitual evitar seus olhos. Eu respirei fundo e olhei para Rosalie, que já tinha começado a falar.

"... gostaria de apresentar Isabella Swan para vocês, cavalheiros. Ela se juntou à nossa Agência há algumas semanas e todos nós ficamos muito impressionados com a sua criatividade, bem como sua dedicação à entrega de um produto de qualidade superior".

Através da minha visão periférica, eu podia ver Jasper, Emmet _e_ Edward balançando suas cabeças em concordância para as palavras de Rosalie. Eu podia sentir minhas bochechas ficando vermelhas.

"Vocês, cavalheiros, têm visto muito do trabalho dela já, e estou confiante de que vocês estão extremamente satisfeitos. Nós pedimos a ela para se juntar a nós hoje para que vocês possam ver pessoalmente os produtos que vocês receberão, e também para dar a vocês uma oportunidade de trocar ideias e sugestões com ela, já que ela continuará bastante envolvida com a sua conta".

"Srta. Swan, é maravilhoso conhecê-la." O mais jovem dos irmãos Cartwright, John, que parecia estar no final dos seus 40 anos, talvez no início dos 50, levantou e se aproximou de mim, a mão erguida. Girei minha cadeira para apertar sua mão. Quando ele a pegou, ele a envolveu entre ambas as palmas das suas mãos suadas antes de deixar seus olhos piscarem rapidamente para as minhas pernas. Eu sorri com força e tirei minha mão das suas assim que foi cortesmente possível. O irmão Cartwright mais velho, Mark, esperou atrás dele, fazendo o mesmo aperto de mão idêntico, apenas que seus olhos percorreram rapidamente em direção ao meu peito. Rapaz, Rose não estava de brincadeira. Estes dois tinham um caso grave de Olhos Errantes.

Atrás de mim, alguém limpou a garganta ruidosamente. "Cavalheiros, por favor, tomem seus lugares para que possamos começar". A voz, dolorosamente familiar a despeito de mim mesma, soou forte e aborrecida, como se algo tivesse o perturbado. Girei de volta rapidamente, tomando cuidado para evitar o olhar dele, e preferi me concentrar no de Jasper e Emmett, no outro lado dele. Eu podia ver Jasper olhando para ele com leve reprovação, como se ele também tivesse percebido o tom estranho e forte que Edward tinha acabado de usar com os irmãos Cartwright.

Se havia alguma nitidez deliberada no tom de Edward, os irmãos pareceram ter perdido isso. passando rápida e agradavelmente para os negócios em pauta. Os irmãos voltaram sua atenção para Lauren primeiro, a líder artística da nossa campanha atual da EverSoft.

A campanha em si tinha sido praticamente a mesma pelos últimos dois anos; os irmãos Cartwright eram resistentes a qualquer tipo de mudança, como Rosalie havia confirmado exatamente antes da reunião. E enquanto tudo estava funcionando muito bem - os números de vendas permaneciam em um nível consistente pelo último par de anos, segundo os dados da Gannett***** - eu pessoalmente achava a campanha muito chata. Quero dizer, Cammy a Vaca era bonitinha e tudo, mas, sério, quem associa vacas com pele macia? Claro, o couro era suave, mas couro não era pele humana.

_***** Gannett é uma empresa de mídia sediada em Tysons, Virgínia. É a maior editora de jornais dos EUA, medida pela circulação diária. São 13 jornais, 23 estações de TV e possui também propriedades importantes em mídia digital._

Voltei minha atenção para Emmett, que estava falando com John Cartwright agora. A forma expansiva e amigável de Emmett estava em total contraste com os olhares frios e afiados que, mesmo apenas com o canto do meu olho, eu podia ver Edward atirando para John Cartwright.

Uau. Eu não tinha tido conhecimento de que Edward tinha uma antipatia tão forte pelos irmãos Cartwright.

O olhar frio de Edward estava me deixando nervosa, mesmo que apenas através da minha periferia. _O que ele estava fazendo? _Evidentemente, eu era a menos experiente na sala, mas eu tinha certeza de que fazer cara feia para um dos seus maiores clientes do outro lado da mesa não era aceito como prática de negócios. Decidi virar meus olhos para uma direção diferente. Infelizmente, aconteceu de eu me virar para Lauren, que estava abertamente comendo Edward com os olhos do outro lado da mesa. Ela prendeu sua caneta entre o indicador e o dedo médio e enfiou metade na boca, no que eu só poderia assumir que deveria ser uma tentativa de parecer sexy e tentadora, baseado no sorriso sacana em seu rosto. No entanto, ela estava obviamente alheia ao fato de que, apesar de Edward estar muito ocupado dando olhares carrancudos para o nosso cliente para notá-la, Mark Cartwright estava a observando furtivamente, uma sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso torto em seu rosto. _Ugh, nojento!_

Virei-me para Rosalie, que estava falando agora.

"... tudo o que estou dizendo, senhores, é que, embora a atual campanha ainda esteja indo bem, eu não acho que devemos ser complacentes demais. Todos nós sabemos o quanto o mercado muda rapidamente. Seria sensato sermos pró-ativos, ao invés de reativos para quaisquer alterações".

Ah. Rosalie e eu estávamos na mesma página sobre o assunto. Eu não tinha percebido que ela esteve pensando na Vaca Cammy também.

Os irmãos Cartwright franziram suas testas e bateram em suas bocas com os dedos indicadores, não totalmente convencidos.

Todos nós nos voltamos para Lauren para ver onde seus pensamentos estavam, já que ela era a líder artística na campanha. Infelizmente, Lauren não pareceu ter prestado muita atenção, envolvida demais em espiar Edward enquanto enfiava sua caneta para dentro e fora da sua boca lentamente. Depois de um par de segundos lentos, ela finalmente pareceu perceber que todos os olhos estavam sobre ela. Ela saltou de surpresa, deixando cair a caneta em seu colo. Ouvi um rosnado baixo de Rosalie no meu outro lado.

"Um." Lauren começou, tentando descobrir o que estávamos discutindo. "Eu acho que... se não está quebrado, então não há necessidade de corrigi-lo".

Rosalie deu um grunhido audível desta vez. Dando a Lauren um olhar de lado duro, ela se virou para os irmãos Cartwright. "Que tal isso? Por que vocês simplesmente não nos deixam debater algumas ideias? Poderíamos apresentá-las para vocês em um par de semanas. Se vocês gostarem, poderemos preparar alguns esboços mais definitivos, algumas cópias para ir junto de James." Ela se virou para James e ele acenou em acordo. Ela se virou para os irmãos Cartwright. "Se vocês não gostarem, nenhum dano foi feito. Vamos simplesmente continuar com Cammy. Como isso soa?"

"Eu não sei..." John Cartwright resmungou.

"Eu tenho uma ideia." Eu podia sentir meu rosto vermelho ardendo assim que todos se viraram para me encarar, incluindo Edward. Fila de borboletas _e _sensação de náuseas.

"Sério?" John Cartwright perguntou, parecendo intrigado.

Mordi meu lábio nervosamente. Rosalie me mataria se essa ideia fosse ruim. Eu deveria ter passado por ela antes de abrir minha boca grande. Mas já era tarde demais. Todos os olhos estavam em mim agora e eu não podia fugir. Virei-me para encarar os irmãos Cartwright.

"Bem, Cammy é fofa e tudo, e Gannett _tem_ mostrado que ela é um sucesso com as crianças pequenas." Os irmãos Cartwright sorriram agradavelmente. "Mas... a maioria das pesquisas mostra que o poder de compra das famílias está cada vez mais concentrado nas decisões e gostos e desgostos do mercado pré-adolescente e adolescente." Pelo canto do meu olho, eu podia ver Rosalie arqueando uma sobrancelha perfeitamente desenhada. "Vacas fofas realmente não combinam o público pré-adolescente".

"Isso é o que você diz." Lauren murmurou no meu outro lado.

"Deixe-a terminar, Lauren." Ordenou uma voz forte do outro lado da mesa. Meu coração começou a bater bem alto no meu peito quando registrou a fonte. Mas eu não poderia deixar isso me afetar agora.

Eu continuei. "Hum, eu tenho uma filha de quatro anos de idade. Quando ela nasceu, eu me lembro de trocar suas fraldas e pensar comigo mesma que não havia nada mais suave do que o bumbum de um bebê".

Mark Cartwright franziu a testa, parecendo confuso.

"Bem, e se houvesse algo que deixasse _toda _a sua pele suave como o bumbum de um bebê? E se o Creme EverSoft fosse essa coisa?"

Total e completo silêncio.

Bem, era tarde demais para parar agora. Eu poderia muito bem ser demitida por algo bom.

"A campanha poderia ser focada no bumbum de um bebê, sem rosto, nada mais para distrair. Talvez o slogan pudesse ser algo como, _"Creme EverSoft. Para uma pele mais suave que bumbum de bebê". _Pelos olhares vazios que eu recebi, eu continuei. "Eu acho que seria um verdadeiro sucesso com as crianças mais velhas. Você sabe, diferente, um pouco fresco, um pouco colorido, só um pouquinho rude. Crianças gostam do rude".

Eu sempre ouvi a frase, 'o silêncio era ensurdecedor', mas eu nunca tinha realmente entendido até aquele momento. Pelo que me pareceu anos, ninguém falou, ninguém piscou. Todo mundo apenas continuou olhando para mim, como se eu tivesse perdido minha cabeça. Exatamente quando eu estava prestes a começar a recolher minhas coisas e deixar o prédio, ouvi o som mais incrível. Era o som que eu ouvi há poucos dias, no loft de Alice, e lembrei-me de pensar, naquele momento, que soava como o mais melodioso canto de coral.

Edward riu. Realmente alto.

"Isso... é seriamente... a melhor ideia que eu já ouvi em anos. Pele tão suave como bumbum de bebê." Ele riu. E então, finalmente, deixei meus olhos chegarem aos seus.

Ele estava me observando, a esmeralda em seus olhos brilhando com humor. Quando nossos olhos se encontraram, ele me deu um sorriso torto e uma piscadela rápida, fazendo meus olhos arregalarem. E então, de repente, Emmett estava se juntando às gargalhadas, sua voz alta ecoando pela sala de conferência inteira. Um por um, todos na sala explodiram em ataques de risos.

"Bella, como diabos você veio com isso?" Jasper perguntou através das suas gargalhas. Eu dei de ombros e ele riu ainda mais.

John Cartwright falou através dos seus rugidos. "Eu amei! É atualizado! É legal! Vai fazer de nós 'a marca do momento' do mercado de hidratantes. Comecem a trabalhar nela imediatamente!" Ele pediu, levantando da sua cadeira para se preparar para sair.

"Nós vamos." Rosalie assegurou a ele. "Bella, eu precisarei de algumas preliminares até o final do dia".

Eu balancei a cabeça, completamente estarrecida pela reação de todo mundo e incapaz de dizer uma palavra. Eu arrisquei um olhar na direção de Edward novamente.

Ele ainda estava olhando para mim, um canto da sua boca subiu em um sorriso assimétrico. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam de excitação e outra coisa... orgulho?

E eu não pude evitar o enorme sorriso que irrompeu de mim em retorno, cheio de gratidão, alívio por não ter sido demitida depois de tudo, e... alguma outra emoção que eu não conseguia identificar.

A reunião terminou com uma nota alta, todos satisfeitos e entusiasmados com a direção que a nova campanha tinha tomado.

Virei-me para Lauren, esperando que ela estivesse tão excitada pela nova campanha como todos os outros pareciam estar. Ela estava olhando para mim. Eu pisquei duas vezes, surpresa. Eu pensei que ela ficaria entusiasmada. Rosalie estava constantemente nos lembrando que manter os clientes felizes era o nosso objetivo principal, independentemente de onde as ideias viessem. Enquanto ela olhava para mim com raiva, os olhos de Lauren rapidamente passaram para Edward. Impulsivamente, eu mesma roubei uma rápida olhada então. Ele ainda estava sorrindo radiante para mim. Surpresa, eu rapidamente desviei o olhar e me voltei para Lauren. Sua carranca tinha aumentado e ela levantou e apertou a mão rapidamente dos irmãos Cartwright antes de praticamente correr para fora da sala. Eu fiz uma careta. As pessoas eram temperamentais por aqui.

Levantei-me para apertar as mãos dos irmãos Cartwright também.

"Bella, nós voltaremos em duas semanas. Eu espero que você tenha sua ideia completamente desenvolvida até lá, esboços e cópias finais dos projetos, os planos de distribuição, planos de produção?" Mark Cartwright perguntou. Mesmo que ele estivesse discutindo negócios, seus olhos ainda conseguiram viajar ao sul dos meus um par de vezes.

Do nada, Edward se materializou ao meu lado. Ele se colocou entre eu e os irmãos e enfiou a mão na de Mark Cartwright, forçando-o a soltar a minha. "_Nós vamos _trabalhar nisso." Ele respondeu friamente. "E o nome dela é _Isabella_." A leveza tinha deixado completamente a sua voz, assumindo o tom frio e forte de mais cedo na reunião. "Eu acho que os senhores conhecem o caminho para fora." Meus olhos atiraram para ele, surpresa pelo seu tom e o que era para mim, pelo menos, sua observação obviamente desconsiderada. Sua mandíbula estava tensa e ele estava parado rigidamente, completamente oposto ao homem sorridente de alguns minutos atrás. _Que diabos? _Ele tem algum tipo de complexo de Jekyll e Hyde***** no topo de tudo mais?

_* Jekyll e Hyde: personagens do romance do autor escocês Robert Louis Stevenson. O referido romance é comumente associado com a rara condição, muitas vezes falsamente chamada de dupla personalidade. _

Felizmente, os irmãos Cartwright eram muito densos, ou estavam muito entusiasmados por ter uma nova campanha para querer balançar o barco. "Er, ok então. Nós veremos todos vocês em breve. Obrigado por tudo".

Emmett se aproximou de nós rapidamente, atirando um olhar duro para Edward. "Obrigado por terem vindo." Emmett disse, apertando as mãos dos dois irmãos.

Rosalie sinalizou para eu ir com ela. Respirei fundo e dei uma olhada longa ao redor da sala. Meus olhos automaticamente encontraram Edward, que estava em um canto com Emmett e Jasper agora; Jasper parecia estar repreendendo-o pelo ato de motim o mais silenciosamente possível, enquanto Edward, olhando para baixo, assentia estoicamente. Seus olhos de repente dispararam para cima, trancando nos meus e provocando em meu estômago aquele estranho aperto novamente. E embora eu pudesse ver Jasper ainda gesticulando com raiva para ele, a boca de Edward curvou-se de um lado e ele levantou as sobrancelhas e encolheu os ombros para mim, como se dizendo: _'Oh, bem'._

Confusa pelo número recorde de vezes que nossos olhos se encontraram na última hora - considerando o fato de que nós não nos víamos em dias e que eu achava que nós deveríamos estar seguindo o nosso acordo tácito de evitar um ao outro - eu não tinha ideia de como responder a ele. Então eu lancei a ele um olhar vazio em retorno antes de me virar e seguir atrás de Rosalie.

Ela estava me esperando nos elevadores. "Eu tenho algumas coisas das quais preciso cuidar. Por que você não me encontra no meu escritório em meia hora para que possamos elaborar essa ideia de bunda de bebê um pouco mais?"

"Claro." Eu concordei, suspirando baixinho de alívio por ela não ter me rasgado ao meio por não falar com ela primeiro sobre a minha ideia.

As portas do elevador se abriram e nós entramos e pressionamos o botão do 22º andar.

"E, a propósito", ela continuou uma vez que estávamos em movimento, "da próxima vez que você me pegar de surpresa assim na frente de um dos nossos maiores clientes, eu vou abrir em você um novo buraco maior do que o estou prestes a rasgar em Lauren".

Eu balancei a cabeça em silêncio. As portas do elevador se abriram e ela saiu antes de mim.

"Bom trabalho, a propósito." Ela gritou como um adendo, indo embora sem olhar para trás.

"Obrigada." Eu murmurei para as costas dela. Por mais incrível que fosse de acreditar, nas últimas semanas, Rosalie e eu tínhamos realmente nos tornado amigas fora do escritório, graças à nossa amizade mútua com Alice, e agora com Esme. Mas eu sabia que a amizade teria um papel secundário uma vez que estivéssemos no escritório, o que me fez respeitar Rosalie muito mais. Porque eu sabia onde eu estava com Rosalie, eu sabia que eu tinha merecido qualquer elogio ou crítica que recebi dela e que nada tinha a ver com a forma como interagíamos fora do escritório. Tentei me lembrar disso enquanto caminhava de volta para o meu cubo depois de ser ameaçada com um novo buraco.

Quando cheguei ao meu cubo, lancei-me na minha cadeira, girando-a ao redor para a minha mesa e descansando minha cabeça em minhas mãos. A manhã tinha sido mentalmente desgastante, e o comportamento estranho de Edward tinha tornado ainda mais. O que era esse ato bipolar? E o que diabos aconteceu com o nosso acordo tácito para evitar um ao outro? O que aconteceu para mudar _isso_? Meus olhos pousaram no jornal que eu estive secretamente olhando nesta manhã, ainda aberto nas manchetes da Página Seis.

"_Ele poderia suar todo em cima de mim a qualquer momento!"_

"_Pergunto-me o que a novamente-ex/atual namorada Tanya Denali...'_

Lembrei-me de como Tanya Denali tinha se pendurado em Edward na festa de Alice, e a forma como Lauren esteve chupando a caneta durante a reunião, olhando de soslaio para Edward como se quisesse estar chupando outra coisa. Como se talvez ela _já_ tivesse chupado _sua_ outra coisa.

Ugh! Eu não conseguia mais pensar nisso, eu não _queria_ pensar mais nisso. Eu precisava de algo para limpar a minha mente, algo para me relaxar. Rose não estava me esperando por mais 25 minutos. Isso me dava muito tempo para correr até a Starbucks da esquina para uma xícara calmante de chocolate quente.

_Mmmm._ Chocolate.

Peguei minha bolsa do gabinete inferior e rapidamente saí do meu cubículo, em direção aos elevadores.

A fila na Starbucks estava longa, aparentemente o meio da manhã era um momento popular para as pessoas da cidade recarregarem as baterias com um pouco de cafeína. Enquanto esperava minha vez de pedir, eu pensei na minha Maddie. Eu queria que ela estivesse aqui comigo agora, eu e ela amávamos chocolate quente, independentemente do tempo lá fora. Perguntei-me o que ela estaria fazendo naquele momento. Eu sorri, conhecendo Sue, ela provavelmente estava lá fora no parque ou no zoológico.

Olhei para o meu relógio. Eu estava na fila há dez minutos e ainda havia duas pessoas na minha frente. Eu suspirei impacientemente.

Minha mente voltou para Maddie, lembrando da grande caneca de chocolate quente com montes e montes de chantilly que Esme Cullen mandou fazer para ela no brunch de domingo passado, quando ela descobriu o quanto Maddie era fã daquela bebida em especial. Tivemos um momento muito agradável no café que Alice tinha escolhido, a poucos quarteirões do seu loft, com direito de estar ao ar livre na beira do rio Hudson.

Tinha sido curioso observar a rapidez com que Maddie tinha se sentido confortável ao redor das mulheres Cullen, e vice-versa. Esme especialmente a tinha bajulado muito, e por uma fração de segundo, eu senti uma pontada de tristeza enquanto observava Maddie rindo com ela tão facilmente. Esme, embora uma pessoa maravilhosamente quente com quem eu imediatamente me identifiquei, não tinha nenhuma relação com Maddie. No entanto, em uma tarde, ela tinha tratado Maddie com mais carinho e ternura do que qualquer uma das suas avós já teve. Embora Esme não tivesse netos ainda, ela parecia tão confortável em torno de Maddie, brincando de festa de chá com ela e passando seus dedos carinhosamente pelos cabelos longos e escuros de Maddie. Perto das mulheres Cullen, Maddie não era nada como a menininha tímida e introvertida que tinha sido quando chegamos a esta cidade. E então, quando ela conheceu Edward...

Fui interrompida dos meus pensamentos pela jovem atendente, que olhou para mim com impaciência. "Desculpe-me, Senhora, você está pronta para pedir, ou o quê? Porque nós temos uma longa fila atrás de você".

"Oh, sim. Desculpe. Uh, eu gostaria de um chocolate quente grande, sem chantilly, com leite desnatado, por favor?" Fiz o pedido o mais rapidamente possível, ouvindo os resmungos ansiosos provenientes da mulher atrás de mim. Jesus, as pessoas nesta cidade estavam sempre com tanta pressa.

A jovem atendente silenciosamente registrou o meu pedido sem poupar-me outro olhar. "Isso custará U$ 3,87." Ela confirmou em uma voz entediada.

Eu rapidamente abri minha bolsa para tirar minha carteira, cavando através das toneladas de papéis, lápis rebeldes, presilhas e pequenos anéis de plástico. Um som de sucção impaciente de dentes soou atrás de mim, aumentando minha ansiedade e me atrapalhando ainda mais. Meu rosto começou a ficar quente. Mas não importa o quanto eu tenha revirado a maldita bolsa, eu não conseguia encontrar minha carteira. "Merda!" Eu travei silenciosamente através dos meus dentes, lembrando agora que eu tinha tirado a carteira da minha bolsa esta manhã para contribuir com cinco dólares para o bolo de aniversário de Sally, uma das secretárias do escritório. Aparentemente, eu tinha esquecido de colocá-la de volta na minha bolsa. _Merda!_

"Vamos, senhora, ou paga pelo seu pedido, ou sai da fila para que o resto de nós possa pedir." Alguém resmungou atrás de mim. Olhei rapidamente para a jovem atendente, que estava revirando os olhos em frustração por ter que esperar por mim. Como se ela estivesse em outro lugar senão aqui, tendo eu o meu dinheiro ou não.

Assim que eu estava prestes a dizer a ela para cancelar meu pedido, eu ouvi outra voz atrás de mim, embora esta fosse muito mais amável do que as outras, e tão suave quanto veludo. "Julie, eu pago. Assim como qualquer outra coisa que ela pedir".

Engoli em seco antes de me virar. Lá estava Edward, olhando-me com diversão em seus olhos. Ele caminhou lentamente em direção à frente da fila, vindo parar ao meu lado.

Eu balancei a cabeça rapidamente, sentindo aquela sensação estranha na boca do meu estômago. "Você não tem que fazer isso. Eu simplesmente voltarei mais tarde".

"Não seja ridícula, Bella." Ele respondeu, com um sorriso nos lábios. "Pegue o seu café." Ele se virou para o balcão, seus olhos avaliando a vitrine cheia de cookies e brownies e todos os lanches indulgentes que eu acabei de olhar. "Salgado?" Ele perguntou, inclinando a cabeça para a vitrine.

Eu olhei para ele, balançando a cabeça rapidamente. "Sério, Edward." Eu insisti. "Eu não posso deixá-lo-"

Ele me cortou. "Claro que você pode, e você vai".

Ouvimos outro suspiro alto e irritado por trás de Edward. Ele riu. "Vamos lá, vocês estão segurando a fila. As pessoas ficam muito impacientes por aqui quando você as impede de ter o seu café." Ele voltou sua atenção para a atendente, que tinha magicamente se transformado em uma pessoa completamente diferente nos últimos segundos.

"O de costume, Sr. Cullen?" Ela perguntou docemente.

"Sim, por favor." Ele apontou para uma confecção pecaminosamente rica na vitrine. "E eu vou querer um brownie também." Ele se virou para mim, outro sorriso torto enfeitando seu rosto quando ele me pegou assistindo a jovem remover o brownie delicioso da vitrine. "Tem certeza de que você não quer um?"

E embora o brownie parecesse bom como todo o inferno, eu estava tendo um momento difícil o suficiente por deixá-lo pagar pelo meu chocolate quente. Não havia nenhuma maneira de eu adicionar a sobremesa a essa lista. Eu balancei minha cabeça novamente.

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Faça como quiser".

Ele puxou sua carteira do bolso e entregou à jovem uma nota de 20. Toda sorrisos agora, ela a pegou dele ansiosamente. Eu não pude deixar de perceber como ela deixou sua mão demorar mais sobre a dele por apenas uma fração de segundo mais do que o necessário, enquanto ela entregava a ele o seu troco.

"Aqui está, Sr. Cullen. Tenha um dia maravilhoso!" Ela jorrou, olhando para ele ansiosamente.

"Obrigado, Julie. Você também." Ele respondeu em um tom amigável, evitando o olhar dela. "Vamos?" Ele perguntou, andando comigo para o lado para esperar pelas nossas bebidas.

Finalmente fora da fila, eu me forcei a olhar para ele. Meu estômago contraiu ainda mais quando olhei em seus olhos inegavelmente ricos e verdes. "Uh, obrigada, Edward. Mas eu não posso deixá-lo pagar pelo meu chocolate quente. Eu vou pagá-lo assim que chegar lá em cima".

Ele revirou os olhos. "Por favor, pare? Foi apenas uma xícara de... o quê? Chocolate quente? Não é nem mesmo café? Eu não aceitarei o seu dinheiro por isso. Esme arrancaria a minha pele, vivo, se descobrisse. E você nem mesmo quis um lanche." Ele quebrou um pedaço do seu brownie e colocou na boca, gemendo baixinho enquanto o saboreava. "Mmmm." Meus olhos arregalaram. A visão de Edward Cullen apreciando o brownie parecendo difícil de mastigar em que eu já coloquei meus olhos era tentação demais para uma pessoa só. Obriguei-me a desviar o olhar.

O rapaz atrás do balcão sinalizou e nos aproximamos novamente para pegar as bebidas. Antes de pegar meu chocolate, virei-me para Edward. "Estou falando sério. Eu não posso aceitá-lo, a menos que você concorde em deixar que eu pague você de volta".

Edward franziu os lábios em desaprovação, respirando profundamente. Ele me encarou como se eu estivesse sendo uma criança seriamente difícil. De repente, ele sorriu de novo, como se algo tivesse acabado de ocorrer a ele. "Então tudo bem, você pode me pagar. Quando seria uma boa hora para eu passar pelo seu cubo e recolher meu dinheiro?" Seus olhos brilharam com divertimento.

"Eu vou... deixar que você saiba".

Ele riu. "Justo." Ele se virou para o jovem e estendeu a mão para pegar ambas as bebidas dele.

"Aqui está, Sr. Cullen. Eu coloquei quatro açúcares, assim como você gosta." O jovem ofereceu ansiosamente. Ele olhou para Edward com um pouco mais de entusiasmo do que o absolutamente necessário quando entregou as bebidas super caras, e como a garota do caixa, ele levou uma fração de segundo a mais que o necessário para soltá-las quando Edward as pegou das suas mãos. Com os olhos atentamente sobre nossas bebidas, Edward agradeceu a ele.

"Obrigado, Jim".

"_Muito _de nada, Sr. Cullen." Ele falou animadamente. "_A qualquer hora"._

Oh, mano. Revirei meus olhos. Aparentemente, esta obsessão com Edward Cullen cruzava todas as linhas de gênero.

Edward entregou-me meu chocolate quente e saímos da Starbucks.

"Então, o que há com o chocolate quente?" Ele perguntou enquanto voltávamos para o escritório. "Você está com frio? Está fazendo quase 27 graus hoje".

"Não, eu não estou com frio." Eu respondi. "Eu precisava de algo para me acalmar depois daquela reunião, e chocolate quente simplesmente funciona melhor para mim." Olhei rapidamente para o seu copo de café. "E café é tão quente quanto o chocolate".

"Sim, é." Ele concordou com um sorriso. "Mas é uma bebida muito mais socialmente aceitável, especialmente desde que ainda é tecnicamente verão. Quem bebe chocolate quente no verão? Por aqui, pelo menos, deixamos o nosso chocolate quente para os meses de clima frio. Quero dizer, eu não sei como eles fazem as coisas em Forks..." Ele brincou. "Diga-me, além de ser conhecido como o lugar mais chuvoso da costa dos EUA, é também, tipo, a capital do chocolate quente do país, ou algo assim?" Eu sorri para ele. Eu sabia que ele estava totalmente me provocando apenas para ser um espertinho, mas parte de mim não podia deixar de sentir prazer sobre o fato de ele se lembrar o que eu disse a ele sobre Forks.

Bem, se ele poderia ser um espertinho, eu também podia.

"Bem, veja você, o problema com a sua hipótese aí é que você assume que nós, em Forks, nos preocupamos com o que vocês da Costa Leste consideram um comportamento socialmente aceitável." Ele riu. "Mas, no entanto, respondendo à sua pergunta, não. Forks não é a capital do chocolate quente do país. Enquanto nós podemos não ser tão sofisticados como vocês moradores da cidade grande, nós não somos completos desajustados sociais. A maioria das pessoas lá tende a preferir café. Chocolate quente simplesmente acontece de ser uma coisa minha e da minha filha. Peço desculpas se você acha isso estranho".

Ele bufou. "Não, eu não acho nenhuma de vocês duas estranha." Ele virou-se para sorrir para mim, levantando uma sobrancelha. "Intrigantes, talvez, mas, definitivamente, não estranhas." Eu não respondi a isso. Ficamos em silêncio novamente enquanto esperávamos pelo nosso elevador. "Então, Maddie é uma grande fã de chocolate quente também?" Ele perguntou curiosamente. Mais uma vez, fiquei surpresa com a facilidade e conforto que ele falava de temas que eu ainda sentia que eram muito privados, que eu me sentia até mesmo possessiva.

Mas, ainda mais surpreendente era a maneira que eu continuava a responder a ele. Com respostas detalhadas, em vez de curtas e diretas. "Bem, não é algo que eu a deixo ter todos os dias, considerando o fato de que ela tem apenas quatro anos e eu não a quero saltando das paredes todas as noites. Mas, sim, ela ama seu chocolate quente. Nós duas somos grandes fãs de chocolate".

"Sério?" Ele pensou, balançando a cabeça para cima e para baixo lentamente, como se ele estivesse considerando este pedaço de informação atentamente. Mordi meu lábio, perguntando-me por que eu parecia ter a necessidade de elaborar minhas respostas com ele, e por que ele continuava agindo como se ele se importasse.

Quando o elevador chegou, ele colocou uma mão para mantê-lo aberto para mim enquanto eu entrava. As portas fecharam e eu percebi que estávamos apenas nós dois no elevador. Ele quebrou outro pedaço de brownie e colocou na boca. "Mmm, mmm, mmm. Eu não sei como eles fazem isso tão macio e leve." Eu o observei, incapaz de me fazer olhar para longe desta vez. Ele encontrou meu olhar, levantando uma sobrancelha, quando me pegou olhando. "Tem certeza que não quer um pedaço?" Ele ofereceu mais uma vez, depois que ele havia engolido.

Eu tive que pressionar meus lábios firmemente por um segundo para impedir-me de dizer sim. Seus lábios se contraíram. "Não, obrigada." Eu menti, balançando minha cabeça.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas e encolheu os ombros novamente, como se dizendo, 'sua perda'. "Bem, da próxima vez que eu vir Maddie, vou comprar para ela uma boa xícara de chocolate quente _e_ um grande brownie. Talvez _ela vá_ aceitá-los graciosamente, sem a necessidade de uma grande luta." E lá estava ele novamente, falando da minha filha como se eles fossem velhos amigos. "Ela está autorizada a comer brownies?" Sua voz soou quase esperançosa.

Eu o estudei com cuidado, pensando nessa estranha curiosidade que ele parecia ter sobre a minha filha. E ainda mais estranho era o fato de que ela parecia ter um fascínio igualmente estranho por ele. Desde que ela o conheceu naquele dia no escritório, ela não tinha parado de falar nele. Você acharia que eles eram velhos amigos, ao invés de alguém que ela só viu uma vez, e por um tempo curto. Ela até o mencionou algumas vezes durante o nosso brunch com sua família, para minha grande vergonha. Eu não queria que eles pensassem que eu andava falando com ela sobre ele.

"Sim, ela está autorizada a ter brownies, ocasionalmente." Respondi. "Mas sua mãe e Alice já a estragaram o suficiente neste fim de semana. Eu receio que ela esteja proibida de doces por um tempo".

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha de novo. "Oh, isso é certo, Alice e seus brunches de domingo." Ele franziu os lábios e bufou. Sua expressão me fez pensar se eu estava perdendo alguma coisa.

"Bem, então. Talvez eu traga para ela algum bolo de arroz ou cenouras então." Ele brincou. "Isso soa mais saudável?"

Por uma fração de segundo, eu tive um debate interno de que ele não deveria se preocupar em comprar lanches para a minha filha, que talvez ele devesse dar a Tanya Denali, ou a uma de suas outras namoradas, uma ligação e perguntar a elas que tipo de lanches _elas_ queriam.

Eu me parei antes que as palavras pudessem escorregar. De onde tinha vindo esse pensamento? Teria sido extremamente rude. Sem mencionar, mais do que apenas um pouco rancoroso. Uma pequena parte de mim quis saber por que o pensamento dele com Tanya, ou Lauren, ou, inferno, mesmo os atendentes da Starbucks do outro lado da rua agora, do sexo feminino _e_ masculino, me incomodavam tanto.

"Sim, eu suponho que seja mais saudável." '_Crave respostas curtas, Bella', _eu disse a mim mesma. Não havia razão para eu manter uma conversa com Edward que não fosse relacionada ao trabalho. Além disso, quais eram as chances de ele ver Maddie outra vez, ou que ele algum dia colorisse com ela como ele tinha prometido um par de semanas atrás, ou comprar a ela um chocolate quente e brownie, para esse assunto?

Edward sorriu amplamente com a minha resposta, como se estivesse satisfeito com alguma coisa. Ficamos em silêncio novamente por alguns segundos. "Aquela foi uma ótima ideia, a propósito." Ele sacudiu a cabeça, sinalizando para a sala de conferência acima de nós. Eu olhei para baixo, sentindo-me um pouco embaraçada. "Eu fiquei realmente orgulhoso de você".

Meus olhos dispararam até ele rapidamente. Suas palavras não deveriam ter me surpreendido. É claro que ele ficaria orgulhoso por eu ter feito uma coisa boa para a Agência. Mas as palavras tinham soado tão... honestas...tão... intensas.

Felizmente, o elevador chegou ao meu andar. Assim que as portas abriram, eu sorri com cuidado para ele. "Obrigada, Edward." Eu murmurei e saí antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa em troca.

"De nada, Bella." Ele falou atrás de mim com uma voz tão baixa que eu não tinha certeza de que era aquilo mesmo o que eu tinha ouvido. Assim que as portas sfecharam, ele gritou mais alto, "Ligue-me quando você estiver pronta para me pagar." Eu congelei por um segundo, antes de perceber que ele estava referindo-se ao dinheiro que eu devia e ele elo chocolate quente.´

Naquela noite, depois de colocar Maddie na cama, eu me enrosquei no sofá para ler um pouco. Minha mente estava muito agitada pelos eventos do dia para dormir. Entre o encontro com os irmãos Cartwright e meu estranho encontro com Edward, eu não conseguia me concentrar em uma só palavra. Quando olhei para o relógio, percebi que eu estive sentada aqui por meia hora sem virar a página uma vez. Eu continuei lendo o mesmo parágrafo várias vezes e ainda não tinha ideia do que o livro tratava.

Exatamente quando eu estava prestes a desistir do livro e pegar meu laptop para trabalhar um pouco, em vez disso, o telefone tocou. Eu saltei rapidamente para alcançá-lo antes que o barulho pudesse acordar Maddie. Sorri para mim mesma quando vi o nome no identificador de chamadas.

"Oi." Eu sorri ao telefone.

"Ei, você." Jake respondeu. "Estou ligando muito tarde?" Sua voz era um sussurro, como se falar em voz alta ao telefone fosse acordar Maddie. Mesmo um mês mais tarde, Jake ainda estava tendo dificuldades para lembrar a diferença de horário entre Washington e Nova York.

Eu ri baixinho. "Bem, se você queria falar com Maddie, ela já está dormindo".

"Droga! Mas são apenas 20h30 aqui." Jake reclamou.

"Jake, são três horas mais tarde aqui, não mais cedo." Eu lembrei a ele com uma risada.

"Oh, maldição!" Ele disse novamente. "Eu continuo fazendo confusão".

Eu ri.

"Então, por que diabos você ainda está acordada?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu não conseguia dormir. Estou acabada." Eu respondi honestamente.

"O que deixou você acabada?"

"Oh," eu respirei no telefone, "apenas o trabalho." Expliquei vagamente. Eu nunca poderia dizer a Jake a verdade sobre o que, ou melhor, em quem, a minha mente estava. Nós simplesmente não estávamos naquele lugar ainda, embora eu esperasse que com a distância que eu coloquei entre nós, chegaríamos lá algum dia. Mas eu tinha certeza que, se eu dissesse a Jake agora que um cara tinha me deixado em nós por dentro, e que o cara aconteceu de ser nenhum outro senão o meu mundialmente famoso empregador Edward Cullen, ele estaria no próximo avião para Nova York, encaixotaria minhas coisas e me levaria de volta para Forks mais rápido do que eu poderia dizer "_New York Minute",_ especialmente porque ele havia sido completamente contra a minha mudança para Nova York, em primeiro lugar.

"O que é isso? Eles estão fazendo você trabalhar demais? Você sabe que não há nenhuma vergonha em voltar se não estiver funcionando, Bella." Ele continuou rapidamente, sem parar para me deixar responder. "Seu trabalho ainda está aqui, esperando por você. Sue Clearwater sente falta de Maddie como uma louca. Seu pai sente falta de vocês duas como um louco." Agora ele fez uma pausa. "_Eu_ sinto a falta de vocês como um louco".

Fechei meus olhos, sentindo o ardor das lágrimas nos cantos. "Nós sentimos falta de vocês também, Jake, mas está tudo bem aqui." Eu tentei fazer a minha voz soar suave. Por mais que eu amasse conversar com Jake a cada dois dias, isso também me matava. Porque sua voz trazia de volta toda saudade de Forks, do meu pai. Eu sentia falta deles terrivelmente, mas eu não poderia voltar, para o próprio bem deles, assim como para o meu e de Maddie.

"Bella, _ele_ se foi há mais de um ano, e eu não acho que _ele _voltará algum dia." Jake continuou, seu tom esperançoso de que isso seria suficiente para me convencer desta vez. Mesmo que nós passássemos pela mesma conversa quase todas as vezes que ele ligava.

"Jake, você sabe que não é esse o problema. Se a partida dele tivesse levado tudo embora com ele...", eu parei, "mas não levou. Com ou sem ele aí, a bagunça que eu fiz estava afetando Maddie. E estava afetando você e meu pai também. Eu não podia deixar isso continuar. Eu não me importava o que todos pensavam de mim, ou como eles olhavam para mim, você sabe disso. Mas eu não poderia deixá-los ficar olhando para Maddie... ou para você daquele jeito".

"Primeiro de tudo, Bella, você tem que parar de se culpar pelo que aconteceu. Você não causou essa confusão, _ele_ causou. Você não teve outra escolha senão lidar com as coisas do jeito que você achou que era o melhor para você e Maddie". Todo este tempo depois, eu ainda não estava completamente convencida disso, mas eu sabia que não havia como argumentar com Jake, então eu apenas o deixei continuar sem interrupção. "Em segundo lugar, eu sou um adulto, Bells. Eles podem dizer e pensar o que quiserem. Eu não me importava. Tudo o que me importava era estar lá para você e Maddie".

Eu respirei fundo, expirando lentamente antes de responder. "Eu sei que você não se importava com o que eles diziam ou pensavam, Jake. Isso foi parte da razão pela qual eu tinha que partir".

Jake ficou quieto por um tempo. "Então eu acho que toda essa ausência não tem feito seu coração ficar mais afeiçoado a mim, hein?" Ele tentou fazer uma piada, mas eu pude ouvir a dor em sua voz.

"Jake, você sabe que eu te amo. Apenas..."

"Apenas não dessa forma." Ele terminou por mim. Eu não disse nada por alguns segundos. Eu não sabia o que dizer. Eu sabia que Jake ainda esperava que um dia os meus sentimentos por ele se transformassem em algo diferente, algo mais. Mas eu sabia que isso nunca aconteceria. E tinha sido muito difícil vê-lo se afastar de todos para me proteger. Não era justo com ele. Foi uma das razões pelas quais eu fui embora.

"Então, como Maddie está indo com a babá?" Eu suspirei de alívio, grata pela mudança de assunto. Jake era meu melhor amigo, ele havia sido durante anos. Mas, desde o divórcio, eu sabia que ele esperava que algo mais se desenvolvesse entre nós. Isso tinha tornado nossas interações muito mais tensas. Eu ansiava pelos dias em que éramos apenas dois amigos despreocupados e eu esperava que, de alguma maneira, essa separação trouxesse de volta aqueles dias.

"Ela está realmente bem, Jake." Eu respondi com entusiasmo, tentando trazer de volta alguma leveza para a conversa. "Ela está realmente muito feliz com ela. Você deveria ver Maddie," eu ri, "ela é toda sorrisos agora, e os pesadelos desapareceram. Ela dorme com o seu Apanhador de Sonhos todas as noites." Eu praticamente podia senti-lo sorrindo orgulhosamente através do telefone.

"Bem, eu estou feliz por ela estar melhor." Jake tinha ficado tão preocupado quanto meu pai e eu sobre a reação inicial de Maddie à nossa mudança. "Mesmo que eu ache que isso significa que será ainda mais difícil convencê-la a voltar." Eu gemi e ele riu.

"Então, quando vamos ver vocês? Você ainda está pensando em vir no feriado de Ação de Graças, certo?" Sua voz era cautelosa. Ele me fazia a mesma pergunta toda vez que ligava, como se tivesse medo que eu mudasse de ideia.

"É claro, Jake, onde mais eu poderia passar o dia de Ação de Graças?" Imaginei meu pai tentando preparar uma refeição de Ação de Graças sozinho. Eu podia vê-lo agora, ele puxava a porta do forno apenas para revelar um peru tão queimado e seco que mais parecia um velho pedaço de couro. Talvez como uma versão crocante da vaca Cammy. Eu nunca poderia deixar meu pai passar por isso, ele tinha passado tantos anos sozinho depois da minha mãe se divorciar dele e se mudar para Phoenix. Quando eu finalmente voltei para ele e vi o que ele chamava de refeição, eu fiquei surpresa que ele não houvesse de fato morrido de fome. Além disso, onde mais eu poderia passar o dia de Ação de Graças? Aqui? Com quem? Alice e eu tínhamos nos tornado boas amigas ao longo das últimas semanas, mas ela tinha sua própria família.

Involuntariamente, a minha mente foi para Edward. Perguntei-me como ele passava o feriado de Ação de Graças. Com sua família, em sua casa em Long Island, ou com Tanya Denali, ou uma das suas outras namoradas?

Balancei minha cabeça para limpá-la e me concentrar na minha conversa com Jake novamente. "Como Charlie está indo?" Eu perguntei.

Embora eu falasse com Jake quase todos os dias, meus telefonemas com o meu pai não eram tão frequentes. Não porque eu não sentisse falta dele, e eu tinha certeza que ele sentia a falta de Maddie e minha tanto como nós sentíamos dele, mas Charlie nunca tinha sido o homem mais falador. A maioria dos nossos telefonemas consistia basicamente de longos momentos de silêncio e constrangimento. Então, para evitar esses momentos, tanto quanto possível, mantínhamos as nossas ligações a uma vez por semana, dando-nos mais para falar quando o fazíamos.

"Ele está bem." Jake confirmou. "Você sabe como é Forks, ele não faz muito mais do que parar um apressadinho ocasional e distribuir uma multa de trânsito de vez em quando, mas Billy tenta mantê-lo ocupado. Eles passam muito tempo assistindo seus jogos, e eles ainda vão pescar todo fim de semana. E eu ouvi que Sue passa por lá todos os dias e leva para ele algum jantar e outras coisas".

Suspirei novamente, aliviada. Eu me senti tão culpada sobre deixar meu pai sozinho de novo, depois de tantos anos. Mas tinha chegado ao ponto onde eu podia ver o que a tensão de lidar com a fofoca estava fazendo com ele. Meu pai normalmente quieto e reservado tinha entrado em mais de uma discussão me defendendo, e eu estava com medo de que tomaria um pedágio em sua saúde, bem como em seu emprego. Deixar Forks definitivamente tinha sido a decisão certa.

"E como vai o negócio na oficina?" Eu perguntei.

"Bem, você sabe, não posso reclamar." Eu sabia que Jake não se gabava, mas ele era o melhor mecânico no raio de 100 quilômetros de Forks. Sua oficina era geralmente muito ocupada. Foi onde eu havia trabalhado até que mudei para Nova York. Foi onde eu _o _conheci...

"Leah está me deixando louco, no entanto." Eu ri, imaginando isso. Leah Clearwater, filha de Sue Clearwater, tinha ficado com o meu trabalho quando me mudei. Embora fosse amiga de Jake, e minha também, Leah tinha uma personalidade muito... abrasiva. Ela era difícil de se aproximar, para dizer o mínimo. "Ninguém pode administrar aquele escritório do jeito que você pode, Bells. E aquele site! Está uma bagunça, Leah não tem ideia de como trabalhar nisso".

Eu ri. "Olha, eu posso dar uma olhada para você do meu laptop e fazer os ajustes necessários".

"Sim, mas e quanto a todos aqueles banners legais e promoções que você costumava fazer? Ninguém aqui pode fazer isso! Vamos, Bells, eu preciso de você!" Ele gemeu.

"Você não precisa de mim," eu briquei, "você precisa é de um grupo de marketing local para gerenciar a sua publicidade e promoções".

"Isso não é verdade, Bells." A voz de Jake estava séria novamente. "Eu preciso de _você_".

Meu coração afundou. Algum dia nós superaríamos isso? "Jake, um dia você encontrará alguém, e ela vai explodir sua mente. E você vai se perguntar por que então desperdiçou tanto tempo-"

"E quanto a você, Bells?" Ele me interrompeu. "Você já conheceu alguém? Existe alguém na cidade grande que está explodindo _a sua_ mente?"

E antes de ele sequer terminar a frase, meus pensamentos voltaram para Edward de novo, imaginando-o hoje, seu sorriso torto enquanto ele empurrava um pedaço de brownie de chocolate em sua boca, sabendo exatamente como ele estava me tentando com toda aquela bondade achocolatada e... e talvez com mais...

_Não!_ Eu pensei comigo mesma, sacudindo a cabeça como se Jake pudesse ler meus pensamentos pelo telefone. Eu podia imaginar o que ele diria se pudesse ler meus pensamentos. Foi a mesma coisa que eu disse a mim mesma agora. _Não seja estúpida, Bella! Nem sequer pense nele dessa forma! Você não deixou Forks para acabar com o mesmo tipo de problema em Nova York!_ Eu conhecia o jogo que Edward jogava. Era o mesmo tipo de jogo _que ele _jogava; o jogo permanecia o mesmo, só o jogador e o playground eram diferentes.

"Eu não vim aqui para conhecer ninguém, Jake. Eu vim para tentar uma vida melhor para Maddie e para mim, e para dar a você uma chance de construir uma vida para si mesmo".

Ouvi Jake soltar um suspiro de alívio e fechei os olhos, desejando que ele não estivesse ainda mantendo esperanças por algo que nunca aconteceria.

"Então, o que você fará para o seu aniversário na próxima semana?"

Eu ri fracamente neste momento. "Nada! Eu não disse a ninguém sobre isso. Nem mesmo para minha amiga Alice, sobre quem eu te falei".

Jake riu. "Eu não posso acreditar em você. Eu nunca conheci alguém que odeia comemorar seu aniversário tanto quanto você. Normalmente as mulheres não começam a ignorar seus aniversários até que estejam com 29, ou algo assim. Você ainda tem três anos para isso".

Nós rimos juntos.

"Você deveria, pelo menos, dar a si mesma um bom jantar fora com Maddie, ou algo assim".

Revirei meus olhos. "Bem, ela _tem_ me pedido para fazer um passeio de balsa que atravessa o rio para esta área chamada de Porto. Deve ter pequenas lojas e restaurantes e outras coisas. Talvez a gente vá lá." Eu disse, pensativa.

"O que seja, garota." Jake incentivou. Falamos por mais cinco minutos ou mais antes de desligar em uma nota mais clara do que tínhamos começado. Exausta pelo dia e hora, eu finalmente fui para a cama.

No dia seguinte, no trabalho, eu coloquei quatro notas de dólar em um envelope de correspondência interna e enderecei à Edward Cullen, Executivo de Produção e Tráfego, e assinei Isabella Swan, Artista Gráfica. Dentro do envelope com os quatro dólares, coloquei uma nota que simplesmente dizia 'Obrigada', e coloquei-o na caixa de saída, para ser recolhido e entregue.

Meu telefonema com Jake na noite anterior serviu para clarear minha mente e me lembrar de coisas que eu tinha, aparentemente, começado a esquecer. Eu não era mais uma adolescente estúpida. Eu podia sentir minha atração por Edward, e eu tinha um sentimento de que ele sentia algum tipo de atração por mim. Mas eu nunca deixaria isso acontecer. Eu não tinha desejo de me tornar uma das fãs de Edward Cullen. Eu tinha Maddie para pensar agora, e eu não podia me dar ao luxo de entrar em jogos que homens como Edward Cullen jogavam.

Naquela tarde, enquanto eu estava trabalhando em nossa proposta para os irmãos Cartwright, uma nova mensagem apareceu na minha tela de iNotes*****. Eu cliquei na minha caixa de entrada para ver o que era.

_*LotusLive iNotes é um software de e-mail interno para grandes empresas, desenvolvido pela IBM._

De: Edward Cullen.

Assunto: Chocolate Quente.

Senhorita Swan,

Obrigado por me compensar pela xícara de chocolate quente que eu comprei para você ontem. Enquanto eu estava sentado na minha mesa esta manhã, um agiota com quem eu costumo fazer negócios entrou no meu escritório, sem ser convidado, e ameaçou quebrar todos os ossos do meu corpo a não ser que eu imediatamente pagasse a ele os 200 dólares que eu lhe devia pelos últimos seis meses. Bem, você pode imaginar meu horror quando eu abri minha carteira e tudo que eu tinha eram 196 dólares.

Felizmente para mim, exatamente naquele momento, eu vi seu envelope de comunicação interna e o abriu rapidamente, na esperança de que você tivesse decidido me pagar pela xícara de chocolate quente que eu tão relutantemente comprei para você. O alívio que tomou conta de meu corpo quando abri o envelope e encontrei aquelas celestiais quatro notas de um dólar foi inimaginável, e eu estou levemente envergonhado de admitir que, eu posso ter sujado minhas calças.

Então, obrigado mais uma vez, Srta. Swan. Eu não sei o que teria feito se você não tivesse devolvido os quatro dólares para mim tão rapidamente. Eu devo a você a minha vida (ou as minhas pernas, no mínimo), e eu pretendo plenamente retribuí-la de alguma forma.

Que tal um chocolate quente (**e** um brownie)?

Atenciosamente,

Edward A. Cullen

Executivo

Cullen, Cullen e Whitlock Publicidade

Tráfego e Produção

(212) 555-8168

Sentada à minha mesa, eu ria tanto que acho que eu posso ter sujado _as minhas_ calças.

Maldito seja, espertinho.

* * *

_**Nota da Ju:**_

_Então, o que acharam de tudo isso? Bella já está "balançada" por Edward, mas é relutante em admitir isso, principalmente por causa do passado dela, que vc´s tiveram uma pequena dica nesse capítulo..._

_Bem, o cap. seguinte é tipo uma "cena extra", com várias trocas de e-mails entre Bella e Edward, e no outro voltaremos a ter Edward e Maddie, sim, eu sei que vc´s estão ansiosas por mais interações entre eles..._

_Portanto, se vc´s chegarem pelo menos nas **300 **reviews, postarei essa "cena extra" no domingo..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

Ah, a Nai agora tem um perfil no FF tb e ela escreve fics e são realmente lindas... deem uma passadinha por lá e leiam e comentem nas histórias... Logo logo ela começará a postar uma tradução de uma fic muuito boa... O link do perfil dela é:

** www. fanfiction u/ 2699240/ nairobsten**


	6. Interlúdio – Troca de emails

**Nota da Autora:**

Este não é exatamente o próximo capítulo, mas sim, um interlúdio, como eu gosto de chamar. É uma conversa de e-mail entre Edward e Bella. Não é necessariamente em nenhum POV, é apenas um registro das conversas de e-mail deles.

Tenham em mente que, quando você tem uma troca de e-mail que começou há poucos dias, as mensagens mais antigas estão no final, as mais recentes no topo. Lembre-se disso enquanto você lê isso.

Se ficar um pouco confuso de ler, você pode querer tentar rolar para o início da cadeia de e-mails, e então ler de volta para cima. Desculpe se isso é confuso, mas eu apenas senti vontade de fazer isso assim! Embora assim acrescente algo a isso. Mas ficou mais divertido dessa forma.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Quando eu li, ficou realmente um pouco confuso, mas quando cheguei ao final, percebi que **pattyrose **tinha razão. Ficou mais divertido assim. Então, a minha dica é: leia normalmente e quando chegar ao fim, leia novamente de baixo para cima. (Lembrem-se, o mais antigo está no final e o mais recente no topo!)

* * *

**Interlúdio – Troca de e-mails**

_Tradução: NaiRobsten_

**De: Edward Cullen **

**Segunda-feira, 12 de setembro de 2010 – 16:51 **

**Re: Chocolate Quente? Brownie? Café? **

**Para: Isabella Swan**

Boa tarde, Bella,

Primeiro de tudo, eu tenho que dizer que não, eu não estou absolutamente exagerando. Ele _é_ assim grande. Eu estoufalando que é maior do que o seupadrão de 20 centímetros, ou algo assim. O meu tem, pelo menos, 27 centímetros de comprimento. Eu estou disposto a mostrar o meu se você mostrar-me o seu.

Segundo, eu lamento tanto estar respondendo seu e-mail tão tarde, mas a minha segunda-feira acabou sendo extremamente agitada. A Crystal Clear Organics adiantou alguns dos prazos para as suas impressões, e Rose e eu passamos a maior parte do dia lutando para reorganizar as prioridades. Rose deve ter apresentado o cartão "estou cansada", porque ela certamente estava se movendo mais devagar do que um dia eu já a vi se mover. Mas, no final das contas, conseguimos organizar tudo.

Terceiro, eu estou realmente feliz que você tenha se divertido com as garotas neste fim de semana. Parece que o brunch foi divertido. Alice mantém seus pequenos brunches de domingo 'apenas para convidados', e eu não recebi um convite nas últimas duas semanas. Eu fiz algo que a irritou algumas semanas atrás e ela está me punindo mantendo-me longe de ovos escaldados e bacon canadense. Eu terei que tentar voltar às boas graças dela, parece que estou perdendo. Talvez então eu terei a chance de comprar a você o seu chocolate quente e brownie. E para a pequena Maddie também.

Eu realmente desejo que eu pudesse escrever mais, mas eu tenho que ir. Essa coisa que eu gosto de assistir começa em menos de dez minutos, e eu tenho que descer antes de perdê-lo. Você e Maddie, tenham uma noite segura.

Atenciosamente,

**Edward A. Cullen **

**Executivo **

**Tráfego e Produção **

**Cullen, Cullen & Whitlock Publicidade**

**(212) 555-8168**

P.S. - Estou feliz que você goste do meu novo encerramento.

* * *

**Isabella Swan **

**Segunda-feira, 12 de setembro de 2010 - 10:07 **

**Assunto: Re: Chocolate Quente? Brownie? Café? **

**Para: Edward Cullen**

Bom dia, Edward. Desculpe por não ter respondido seu e-mail anterior, mas eu não o vi até hoje de manhã.

Maddie e eu tivemos um fim de semana muito bom, obrigada. Executamos algumas tarefas domésticas no sábado e passamos a maior parte da manhã e tarde do domingo com Alice, Rose e Esme. Maddie está realmente encantada com elas, e Rose e sua mãe ficaram com ela por algumas horas no loft de Alice, enquanto Alice levou-me para uma viagem de compras do inferno. Lembre-me para nunca mais ir pegar "algumas coisas" com sua irmã. Acho que Rosalie sabia o que ela estava fazendo quando ela saiu de cena com a desculpa de estar "cansada".

Dartmouth. Hmm. Isso é uma pequena/longa história, mas basicamente se resume ao velho poema sobre 'duas estradas divergindo em uma floresta'. A que eu tomei definitivamente fez toda a diferença na minha vida, e não importa o quê, eu tomaria essa mesma estrada de novo se ele me levasse para a mesma princesinha.

Falando de Dartmouth, os diplomas deles não podem ser maiores do que aquele que eu recebi da Universidade de Washington em seu papel básico, branco de 22 x 28 cm. Eu acho que você está exagerando.

Quanto ao chocolate quente e brownie, obrigada, mas eu simplesmente vou tomar a palavra de Emmett para isso. Rosalie está esperando por alguns esboços da Wheat-A-Bits.

Atenciosamente,

**Isabella Swan **

**Artista Gráfica **

**Departamento de Design e Criação**

**Cullen, Cullen & Whitlock Publicidade **

**(212) 555-4121**

P.S. - Como eu disse antes, não existe temperatura certa ou errada para o chocolate quente.

P.P.S. - Eu gosto do seu novo encerramento. Dartmouth ficaria orgulhosa.

* * *

**De: Edward Cullen**

**Segunda-feira, 12 de setembro de 2010 - 9:01 **

**Re: Chocolate Quente? Brownie? Café? **

**Para: Isabella Swan**

Bom dia, Bella. Como você e Maddie desfrutaram do seu fim de semana? Com base em tudo o que a minha mãe jorrou ontem à noite pelo telefone, eu diria que é seguro dizer que o brunch de ontem foi um grande sucesso novamente.

Então... que tal hoje? Está muito frio lá fora. Ótimo dia para uma boa xícara de chocolate quente. Ouvi dizer que os brownies estão excepcionalmente tentadores hoje (ou assim Emmett me informou, mas já que ele se recusou a me dar um pedaço, eu não posso ter certeza). Há apenas uma maneira de descobrir, no entanto. O que você acha?

Atenciosamente,

**Edward A. Cullen **

**Executivo **

**Tráfego e Produção **

**Cullen, Cullen & Whitlock Publicidade **

**(212) 555-8168**

* * *

**De: Edward Cullen **

**Sexta-feira, 9 de setembro de 2010 - 20:48 **

**Re: Chocolate Quente? Brownie? Café? **

**Para: Isabella Swan**

Bella,

Tive a sensação de que você me enviaria outro dos seus e-mails atrasados, então eu estou verificando meus e-mails de trabalho em casa esta noite (algo que eu odeio fazer, a propósito) e, claro, eis que, há uma mensagem sua. Estou começando a achar que você faz isso de propósito...

Eu queria que você tivesse me dito, ou que Rosalie tivesse me dito que ela se atrasaria. Eu teria assumido a chamada de conferência, você não deveria ter tido que passar por ela sozinha (James não conta). Eu terei que aparecer no apartamento de Em e Rose daqui a pouco, ver o que está acontecendo com ela. Não me lembro de ela ter chegado tarde no trabalho desde o dia em que ela começou. Eu juro que a mulher vive para aquele lugar.

Para deixar sua consciência em paz, você está certa, nunca houve um agiota. Embora a coisa de Dartmouth seja verdade. O diploma é muito grande.

Você foi aceita em Dartmouth? Como é que você não compareceu? Teria sido interessante, conhecê-la na faculdade...

Boa noite, Bella. Espero que você e Maddie tenham um fim de semana divertido e seguro.

Atenciosamente,

**Edward A. Cullen **

**Executivo **

**Tráfego e Produção **

**Cullen, Cullen & Whitlock Publicidade **

**(212) 555-8168**

P.S. - Eu decidi reorganizar meu encerramento. Se eu for ridicularizado por isso, haverá um inferno para pagar.

* * *

**De: Isabella Swan **

**Sexta-feira, 9 de setembro de 2010 - 16:51 **

**Assunto: Re: Chocolate Quente? Brownie? Café? **

**Para: Edward Cullen**

A razão de eu enviar a você e-mails tão tarde em dias de trabalho é porque eu estou fazendo exatamente isso, trabalhando. Eu sei, ideia nova, não é? Mas eu não acho que os proprietário da empresa gostariam de descobrir que eu estava passando meus dias enviando e respondendo e-mails que eram totalmente alheios ao trabalho. :)

E a razão da sua "determinação" em vender-me uma xícara de chocolate quente não estar funcionando é porque, como muitos dos passos neste negócio, é uma grande mentira. Nunca houve qualquer agiota atrás de você (ou, pelo menos, eu espero que não, para o seu próprio bem). Você esquece o que fazemos para viver, vender às pessoas meias verdades e convencê-las de que elas precisam desesperadamente de algo que elas não precisam. Há uma grande diferença entre um desejo e uma necessidade. E embora eu possa realmente, realmente querer uma xícara de chocolate quente, eu acho que estou melhor sem ela.

Estou bastante familiarizada com Dartmouth, tendo sido eu mesma aceita lá uma vez. Eles não tomariam o seu diploma (e, além disso, os diplomas não são assim tão grandes).

De qualquer forma, Rosalie chegou atrasada hoje, disse que não estava se sentindo bem, e Lauren estava fora hoje, então sobraram James e eu para lidar com John Cartwright na teleconferência esta manhã. Foi uma manhã meio corrida, para dizer o mínimo. Chocolate quente simplesmente não era uma opção hoje.

Atenciosamente,

**Isabella Swan **

**Artista Gráfica **

**Departamento de Design e Criação **

**Cullen, Cullen & Whitlock Publicidade **

**(212) 555-4121**

P.S. - Você não vai reconhecer qualquer um dos meus postscripts porque você sabe que é tudo verdade.

* * *

**De: Edward Cullen **

**Sexta-feira, 9 de setembro de 2010 - 9:03 **

**Re: Chocolate Quente? Brownie? Café? **

**Para: Isabella Swan**

Bom dia, Bella. Em primeiro lugar eu gostaria de perguntar, por que você insiste em me enviar e-mails depois das 16hs45min? Como já informei a você, eu tenho que sair do escritório alguns minutos antes das cinco todos os dias, mas eu odeio pensar que há um e-mail seu que eu não tenha respondido.

E, sim, eu sei que John Cartwright quer rascunhos preliminares da Campanha Bumbum de Bebê. Normalmente nós chamamos os rascunhos preliminares de 'preliminares grosseiras', mas os irmãos Cartwright estão em uma classe própria. (Na verdade, eu acho que eles são originalmente do Estado de Washington, ou de algum lugar por lá...) :)

Sinto muito se a maior parte do trabalho parece estar caindo sobre você, mas quem disse para você ter uma grande ideia? Falando sério, se há algo que eu possa fazer para ajudar, por favor, avise-me. Absolutamente qualquer coisa. E não deixe Rosalie fazer você trabalhar tão duro. Aquela mulher esquece que há um mundo fora deste escritório às vezes...

Você está realmente me fazendo duvidar da minha desenvoltura, se eu devo ser honesto. No caso de você não ter notado, eu estou tendo um momento muito difícil aqui tentando convencê-la a me deixar recompensá-la por ter salvado a minha vida. Isso realmente não ficaria bem no meu currículo, considerando que eu devo ser algum tipo de publicitário capaz de convencer um esquimó a comprar gelo, embora eu não consiga sequer convencer a minha colega de trabalho a tomar uma xícara de chocolate quente comigo. Se Dartmouth pudesse me ver agora, eles tomariam de volta o diploma enorme que me concederam há seis anos.

Ajude-me a manter o meu enorme diploma, Bella. Ele fica realmente impressionante no meu escritório.

Chocolate quente?

Atenciosamente,

**Edward A. Cullen **

**Executivo **

**Cullen, Cullen & Whitlock Publicidade **

**Tráfego e Produção **

**(212) 555-8168**

P.S. - Eu não vou nem reconhecer quaisquer das declarações em seus últimos postscripts*****.

_*Postcripts: são os famoso P.S._

* * *

**De: Isabella Swan **

**Quinta-feira, 8 de setembro de 2010 - 16:48**

**Assunto: Re: Chocolate Quente? Brownie? Café? **

**Para: Edward Cullen**

Rose e eu temos estado muito ocupadas hoje. Eu não sei se ela disse a você, mas John Cartwright ligou e ele gostaria de ver alguns _rascunhos _de projeto para a Campanha Bumbum de Bebê (seja lá o que diabos é um rascunho de projeto. Deve ser uma coisa da Costa Leste). Então nós estávamos muito ocupadas hoje esboçando todos os tipos de bumbuns de bebê para mostrar aos irmãos Cartwright e o pessoal dele até a próxima semana, enquanto James vem com algum tipo de impressão.

E obrigada pela oferta de chocolate quente/café de novo, mas, realmente, mais uma vez, não será necessário. Você não me deve nada. Tenho certeza que você já teria conseguido os quatro dólares de alguma forma. Você parece ser um homem engenhoso.

Atenciosamente,

**Isabella Swan **

**Artista Gráfica **

**Departamento de Design e Criação **

**Cullen, Cullen & Whitlock Publicidade **

**(212) 555-4121**

P.S. - Eu não discutirei mais isso com você. Se você insiste em enviar e-mails com o seu encerramento de trás para a frente, não há nada que eu possa fazer sobre isso.

P.P.S. - Não, eu não estou chateada com o comentário 'roubo do brownie', eu tenho pele mais grossa do que isso (embora o comentário em si fosse inteiramente falso). E eu estava só olhando porque você tinha um enorme pedaço de chocolate preso entre os dentes.

P.P.P.S. - Agora _eu estou_ só brincando. Você não tinha chocolate preso entre os dentes (na verdade, estava pendurado em seu queixo).

* * *

**De: Edward Cullen **

**Quinta-feira, 8 de setembro de 2010 - 9:12**

**Re: Chocolate Quente? Brownie, café...? **

**Para: Isabella Swan**

Bella,

Desculpe por não responder a você ontem, mas eu não vi _sua_ resposta até esta manhã. Eu venho saindo do escritório alguns minutos mais cedo no último par de semanas. Há algo às 17hs que eu não gosto de perder.

Espero sinceramente que você tenha se lembrado do nosso acordo de ontem e tenha deixado seu apartamento sem o chocolate quente esta manhã. Que horas é melhor para você? Posso passar pelo seu cubo, ou encontrá-la na Starbucks, o que você preferir.

Atenciosamente,

**Edward A. Cullen **

**Executivo **

**Cullen, Cullen & Whitlock Publicidade **

**Tráfego e Produção **

**(212) 555-8168**

P.S. – Não, Bella. Tanto quanto eu odeio discordar de você, você está simplesmente errada desta vez. Primeiro o nome da empresa, depois o Departamento.

P.P.S. - Eu realmente estava apenas brincando com o comentário 'roubo do brownie' ontem. Espero que isso não a tenha aborrecido.

* * *

**De: Isabella Swan **

**Segunda-feira, 12 de setembro de 2010 - 16:47**

**Assunto: Re: Chocolate Quente? Brownie? Café? **

**Para: Edward Cullen**

Não, Edward. Eu odeio discordar de você, mas o nome do departamento vem primeiro. Todo mundo sabe disso.

Tenha uma boa noite.

Atenciosamente,

**Isabella Swan **

**Artista Gráfica **

**Departamento de Design e Criação **

**Cullen, Cullen & Whitlock Publicidade **

**(212) 555-4121**

* * *

**De: Edward Cullen **

**Quarta - feira, 7 de setembro de 2010 - 10:06 **

**Re: Chocolate Quente? Brownie, café...? **

**Para: Isabella Swan**

Bella,

Você não deve se preocupar com o seu salário. Não é a primeira vez que eu sou ameaçado de lesão corporal devido a um motivo ou outro, então eu deixei no meu testamento que _todos os _funcionários da CCW receberão seu salário perpetuamente, independentemente da forma da minha morte. Você está coberta quanto a isso.

Fico feliz em saber que pelo menos a minha irmã sentiria a minha falta se eu me fosse. Você duvidaria disso pelo número de vezes que ela desligou na minha cara nos últimos dias...

Se hoje está fora de questão para eu pagar pela minha própria vida, então, por favor, mantenha a oferta para amanhã. NÃO BEBA CHOCOLATE QUENTE EM CASA. De alguma forma eu não acho que Swiss Miss* possa sequer ser comparado com o da Starbucks. E não se preocupe com o meu troco. Eu aprendi minha lição e já comecei uma coleção de trocados para que eu possa manter em mãos. Está sobre a minha mesa, se você quiser vir e contribuir...

_*****Swiss Miss: marca de achocolatado para o preparo de chocolate quente._

Então, você cedeu com o brownie, hein? Não posso dizer que estou surpreso. Você deveria ter visto o seu rosto ontem. Só mais um segundo naquele elevador e eu acredito que você o teria arrancado direto da minha boca.

Apenas brincando, Bella.

Atenciosamente,

**Edward A. Cullen **

**Executivo **

**Cullen, Cullen & Whitlock Publicidade **

**Tráfego e Produção **

**(212) 555-8168**

P.S. - O meu encerramento não está de trás para frente. O seu está. Claro que o nome da empresa vem antes do departamento.

**De: Isabella Swan **

**Quarta-feira, 7 setembro de 2010 - 9:57 **

**Assunto: Re: Chocolate Quente? Brownie? Café? **

**Para: Edward Cullen**

Estou muito contente por ter sido útil. Eu teria odiado se o agiota tivesse batido em você até a morte. Quem assinaria os meus cheques de pagamento então? Oh, espere, Jasper e Emmett ainda estariam por aqui...

Independentemente disso, eu estou sinceramente feliz por você ter sobrevivido à provação. Por mais que Alice reclame de você, tenho certeza que ela teria sentido sua falta.

Obrigada pela oferta de me pagar, mas não é realmente necessário. Eu tive a minha xícara de chocolate quente em casa esta manhã, antes de sair para o trabalho. Além disso, você deve manter todos os trocados por perto, no caso de mais alguém que você tenha esquecido que você deve dinheiro de repente decidir cobrar...

Finalmente, quanto ao brownie, eu cedi na tarde de ontem e comprei um para mim no caminho de casa. Tenho, portanto, a minha cota de brownies por pelo menos mais uma semana.

Atenciosamente,

**Isabella Swan **

**Artista Gráfica **

**Departamento de Design e Criação**

**Cullen, Cullen & Whitlock Publicidade **

**(212) 555-4121**

P.S. - O seu encerramento está de trás para frente. O seu departamento deve ir antes do nome da empresa.

* * *

**De: Edward Cullen **

**Quarta-feira, 7 setembro de 2010 - 9:32 **

**Assunto: Chocolate Quente? Brownie? Café? **

**Para: Isabella Swan**

Bom dia, Bella. Eu só queria que você soubesse que eu ainda estou me sentindo extremamente grato a você por salvar minha vida. Eu não recebi uma resposta para o meu e-mail de ontem, mas eu queria que você soubesse que a minha oferta continua de pé. Se chocolate quente não soa interessante esta manhã (no caso de você ter decidido se juntar ao lado negro com o resto de nós de Nova York) e gostaria de uma xícara de café em vez disso, eu acho que eu poderia juntar trocados o suficiente para gerenciar um deles também.

E eu acho que nós dois sabemos que você adoraria um brownie para ir com qualquer um deles.

O que você acha?

Atenciosamente,

**Edward A. Cullen **

**Executivo **

**Cullen, Cullen & Whitlock Publicidade **

**Tráfego e Produção **

**(212) 555-8168**

* * *

_**Nota da Ju:**_

_O que acharam dessas conversas dele? Parece que eles estão muito mais à vontade um com o outro, não é?_

_Como alguém perguntou, eu postarei essa fic toda quinta-feira, um capítulo por semana, pelo menos por enquanto._

_Deixem reviews e até o próximo._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Tb postei capítulo em** Edward Cullen: Dick for Hire**. Passem por lá e deixem reviews tb!**  
**_


	7. Feliz aniversário, Bella

**Capítulo 6 – Feliz aniversário, Bella**

_Tradução: NaiRobsten_

_A amizade é certamente o melhor bálsamo para as dores do amor decepcionado._ - **Jane Austen, Northanger Abbey**

_**~ Edward ~**_

Isabella Swan era, de longe, a mulher mais teimosa sobre a face da terra verde de Deus. Eu tive essa certeza enquanto estava sentado na minha mesa, recostado na minha cadeira de couro e percorrendo a longa troca de e-mails que criamos nos últimos dias. Eu cliquei para sair da minha caixa de entrada, fechando o meu laptop com uma força um pouco maior do que provavelmente necessária, e girei ao redor para a minha janela. Eu estava além de frustrado.

Quero dizer, era apenas uma xícara de chocolate quente, pelo amor de Deus. Balancei minha cabeça rapidamente, tentando limpar minha mente. Meus pensamentos estavam uma bagunça recentemente. Nada do que eu pensava fazia sentido. Nada do que eu tinha feito fazia sentido. Eu não tinha saído nas últimas semanas. Eu não _quis _sair nas últimas semanas. Eu não quis estar _com ninguém_ em semanas. Bem, quase ninguém. Porra, tudo no que eu conseguia pensar ultimamente era como convencer Bella Swan a fazer uma pausa para tomar um café comigo. Uma maldita pausa para o café! Levantei e fui até a janela, parando diante do dia escuro e úmido lá fora com as mãos firmemente nos meus bolsos. A chuva fina da manhã de setembro bombardeava insistentemente contra as janelas espessas. Enquanto eu olhava para fora, avistei meu reflexo olhando de volta para mim sombriamente, parecendo prestes a fazer uma pergunta ao homem diante dele, _"Quem é você e o que você fez com Edward Cullen?"_ Eu não tinha uma resposta.

Uma batidinha suave na minha porta tirou-me dos meus pensamentos e eu me virei e voltei para minha mesa enquanto gritava, "Entre".

Eu deveria ter mantido minha boca fechada.

"Bom dia, Edward." Lauren entrou lentamente, caminhando em direção à minha mesa como se achasse que estava em algum tipo de passarela, ou algo assim, segurando um bloco de desenho firmemente contra o seu peito excessivamente exposto. Reprimi um rolar de olhos e rapidamente desviei o olhar para o meu laptop.

"Bom dia, Lauren." Respondi formalmente. "O que está acontecendo?"

Lauren passou para o meu lado da mesa e inclinou sobre mim para colocar o bloco de desenho na minha frente. Claro que, nesta posição, os seios dela estavam pressionados diretamente em meu ombro. Respirei fundo antes de girar rapidamente a minha cadeira alguns centímetros longe dela.

"Eu queria mostrar a você alguns rascunhos para a nova campanha da EverSoft." Ela falou em um ronronar baixo. "Eu achei que você poderia apreciá-los".

Cerrei meus lábios e desviei o olhar do meu laptop para olhar para o sketchpad***** que ela colocou no meio da minha mesa. Assim que eu o abri, perguntei, "Você já os mostrou para Rosalie e Bella? Elas estão liderando a campanha e você sabe que Rose precisa ver todos os esboços iniciais antes que eu..."

_*Sketchpad: editor gráfico desenvolvido em 1963. Por vários motivos, é um marco na informática, sendo o primeiro editor gráfico orientado a objetos (no sentido que conhecemos o termo, atualmente). Não apenas era possível colocar bits coloridos no canvas (cavalete), mas criar objetos que poderiam ser manipulados distintamente dos outros. E, mais importante ainda, o Sketchpad permitia que fosse definido um "master drawing" (desenho mestre), a partir do qual seriam criadas "instance drawing" (desenhos instanciados). Cada um dos desenhos instanciados seria semelhante ao desenho mestre e se este fosse alterado, todas as instâncias seriam alteradas da mesma forma. As ideias implementadas no Sketchpad foram o ponto de partida para a herança em orientação a objetos, onde estrutura e comportamento são passados de alguns objetos para outros._

O resto das minhas palavras ficou preso na minha garganta. O primeiro esboço, como esperado, era um desenho de um bumbum, o que em si não foi surpresa. A última campanha foi, de fato, não oficialmente intitulada a 'Campanha do Bumbum de Bebê'. O que me chocou foi que o bumbum que Lauren tinha aparentemente esboçado muito definitivamente não pertencia a um bebê.

"Lauren, o que é isso?" Eu perguntei friamente. "A campanha apela para o bumbum de um bebê, não o de uma mulher".

Ela deu uma risadinha. "Eu sei disso, bobinho. Estes são mais como... como devo dizer... auto-retratos que eu achei que você poderia gostar de olhar, no entanto".

"Lauren, eu não tenho tempo para isso..." Eu silvei.

"Oh, não vai demorar muito tempo." Ela ronronou novamente movendo-se para mais perto de mim. "Eu pensei que talvez você e eu pudéssemos pensar em alguma transcrição para ir junto com esses desenhos. Talvez se você desse uma olhada na coisa real, poderia inspirá-lo com alguma coisa..."

Eu cerrei meus dentes. Mais uma vez, eu sabia que não tinha ninguém além de mim para culpar por essa merda. Algumas semanas atrás, eu provavelmente teria saltado para trancar a porta, especialmente considerando o feitiço da seca autoimposta em que eu me encontrava. Mas, maldição, eu não tinha sequer olhado para Lauren desde aquele dia na sala de conferência. E Deus sabe que ela esteve tentando chamar minha atenção. O que diabos era o problema dela, afinal? De quantas maneiras eu poderia deixar claro que eu não estava interessado em brincar mais com ela por aí? O quanto ela poderia ser estúpida? Ela escolheu a porra do dia errado para esta merda, não que qualquer outro dia teria dado a ela muito melhor sorte, neste ponto. Eu era um homem em uma missão, e essa missão era fazer amizade com Bella, não foder Lauren. Entre o dia sombrio lá fora e minha crescente frustração com a minha incapacidade de completar minha missão, eu não estava com disposição para as besteiras de Lauren.

"Lauren, por favor, saia do meu escritório. Agora. No futuro, se você tiver quaisquer desenhos, ou amostras, que você gostaria de discutir, por favor, mostre-os para Rosalie primeiro. Você está aqui há tempo suficiente para conhecer o protocolo. Eu não preciso ver nada do seu trabalho até que seja aprovado por Rosalie." Lauren revirou seus olhos e sorriu. "E, neste caso, Bella deve vê-los primeiro também. Estamos entendidos?" Eu esperava que ela entendesse o significado oculto por trás das minhas palavras. _'Deixe-me fodidamente em paz'._

O rosto de Lauren passou de branco para vermelho escuro. Uma vez que eu mencionei Bella, uma carranca firme se formou em seu rosto.

"Bella? Por que eu deveria ter que mostrar qualquer trabalho meu para ela? Ela está aqui pelo que, um mês?"

"Há quanto tempo ela está aqui não é a questão. Esta campanha toda foi ideia dela-"

"Sim, e uma ideia realmente estúpida, diga-se de passagem! Eu não posso acreditar que todos compraram aquilo".

Fechei meus olhos e contei até dez antes de responder para Lauren. O fato de ela ter tido a porra da coragem de criticar a ideia de Bella enfureceu-me ao ponto de eu querer jogá-la e os seus peitos falsos contra a parede.

"Independentemente do que _você_ acha da ideia," – eu comecei, minha voz elevando-se algumas oitavas, - "o cliente a amou. E a opinião deles é o que importa. Agora eu sugiro que se você realmente tem qualquer contribuição valiosa para a campanha, que você vá falar com Bella".

Lauren olhou para mim, fervendo. Seus olhos maquiados demais estreitaram em fendas minúsculas, fazendo-a parecer ainda mais venenosa do que o habitual. Com uma bufada alta, ela virou-se sobre os seus saltos altos.

"Não posso acreditar nesta porcaria. Agora, de repente, eu tenho que discutir minhas ideias com _ela._" Ela murmurou, segurando seu sketchpad. "Sim, claro, eu vou me encontrar com ela assim que ela voltar da sua pausa para o café-" Ela disse fumegando, de forma sarcástica.

Ignorei o sarcasmo e foquei apenas na última parte. "Você disse que Bella estava na pausa do café?"

Lauren respondeu com cautela. "Sim..."

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente, tentando colocar a minha melhor cara de desinteressado. "Tudo bem então, Lauren, isso é tudo." Eu a dispensei.

Os olhos de Lauren estreitaram. Ela olhou para mim com desconfiança por alguns segundos antes de se virar e marchar para fora, com uma batida forte da porta.

Eu rapidamente peguei meu paletó e o vesti, agarrando meu guarda-chuva e contando até 30 antes de sair, e rezando para que fosse tempo suficiente para Lauren estar muito longe.

"Vou descer para o café." Eu avisei rapidamente para Ângela, minha secretária, antes de caminhar em direção aos elevadores.

"Mas, Edward, você tem uma ligação em cinco minutos!" Ângela lembrou-me.

As portas do elevador se abriram e eu corri para elas. "Remarque!"

Bella estava acabando de pedir quando eu entrei correndo na Starbucks. Eu rapidamente fiz o meu caminho em direção a ela, exatamente quando Julie entregou-lhe um brownie enquanto Bella entregava o dinheiro a ela. Eu rapidamente coloquei minha mão na de Bella e a trouxe suavemente para baixo, enquanto usava a minha outra mão para tirar minha carteira do meu bolso de trás.

"Eu pago." Perguntei-me se ela notou o pequeno tremor que me percorreu com a descarga de eletricidade que sua mão na minha havia causado.

Bella se virou para mim rapidamente, seus olhos arregalados em choque antes de se transformarem em uma careta de desaprovação. Ela balançou sua cabeça.

"Obrigada, de qualquer maneira, mas eu me lembrei do meu dinheiro desta vez." Ela soltou sua mão da minha e tentou entregar o dinheiro de volta para Julie, mas eu segurei a mão dela novamente. Deus, era tão quente e macia. Completamente diferente do olhar duro que ela estava me dando agora.

Tentei novamente. "Bella..."

"Edward, não".

Eu suspirei, exasperado. Por que ela estava sendo tão difícil sobre a porra de uma xícara de chocolate quente, pelo amor de Deus? Qual era o seu grande problema com deixar-me pagar?

"Será que _alguém_ poderia pagar? O resto de nós gostaria de fazer nossos pedidos também, sabem." Alguém gritou em um tom irritado da longa fila que tinha se formando atrás de nós.

"Edward, desista." Bella ordenou. Eu cerrei meus dentes. Eu precisaria das duas mãos para remover a nota da minha carteira, e levaria a ela apenas um instante para entregar seu dinheiro para Julie. Eu gemi e soltei sua mão.

Bella abriu um sorriso enorme e travesso e, com um sorriso triunfante, voltou-se para Julie e entregou-lhe o dinheiro.

"O de sempre?" Julie perguntou, piscando os olhinhos para mim, enquanto entregava o troco de Bella.

Virei para focar em Bella e assenti. Bella riu e deu uma mordida enorme no seu brownie. Jesus, essa coisa nunca pareceu tão boa.

Saímos da fila para esperar pelas nossas bebidas.

"Por que você não me deixou pagar?"

Bella riu novamente. "Meu pai me ensinou a nunca aceitar presentes de estranhos".

"Eu não sou exatamente um estranho".

"Você não é exatamente alguém que eu conheço muito bem também".

"Você sabe, isso realmente machuca, considerando todos os e-mails que trocamos ao longo dos últimos dias".

Bella revirou seus olhos alegremente. "Você não ouviu falar sobre os tipos perigosos de personagens que se escondem no ciberespaço, fingindo ser algo que não são? Pelo que sei, você poderia ser algum tipo de assassino demente, ou algo assim".

"Eu acho que você já teria ouvido falar nos noticiários ou nos jornais se houvesse um assassino desequilibrado à solta na cidade".

Ela arqueou uma bonita sobrancelha, pensando por dois segundos, enquanto continuava a desfrutar do seu brownie. "Talvez sim, talvez não... afinal, dezenas de corpos decapitados jogados nas margens do Hudson não podem _possivelmente_ ser mais importantes do que um determinado anúncio de que um jovem executivo foi visto comprando um presente para sua namorada na noite passada na Tiffany." Ela brincou.

Eu empurrei minha cabeça para trás, surpreso que ela tivesse visto essa manchete na Página Seis de hoje. Eu estava prestes a dizer a ela que estava comprando um presente para Esme, cujo aniversário estava chegando, quando Jim nos chamou para pegar as nossas bebidas. Peguei as duas dele, evitando o meu olhar e puxando minhas mãos tão rápido quanto possível. Quando me virei, vi Bella nos observando com um sorriso.

Entreguei a ela sua bebida e nós saímos da Starbucks. A chuva constante havia se transformado em uma garoa no final da manhã. Eu rapidamente abri meu guarda-chuva, preparando-me para proteger Bella com ele, notando que ela não havia levado um consigo.

Mas Bella surpreendeu-me, como ela continuamente fazia desde o dia em que virou a esquina em frente à sala de conferência há algumas semanas. Em vez de se esconder da chuva sob o guarda-chuva, ela se afastou quando viu que eu a cobriria com ele. E, em uma ação que parece ter sido instintiva, quase sem pensar, ela inclinou a cabeça para o céu, fechou seus olhos e respirou profundamente enquanto as pequenas gotas de garoa caíam sobre seu rosto, um pequeno sorriso brincando nos seus adoráveis lábios. A coisa toda durou cerca de quatro segundos, mas enquanto eu fiquei ali, observando-a atentamente, eu senti como se tivesse acabado de testemunhar um dos momentos mais especiais e mais puros da minha vida. Observando-a em adoração aos céus nublados acima de nós foi provavelmente a coisa mais próxima que eu tive de uma experiência religiosa em anos.

Depois do que pareceu como uma eternidade, ela abriu os olhos e me pegou olhando para ela, um rubor vermelho rastejou pelas suas bochechas.

"Eu amo a chuva." Ela tentou explicar calmamente. "É uma sensação... de limpeza para mim. Eu senti falta disso".

"A chuva é boa." Eu concordei pensativamente. E, pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu realmente acreditava nisso.

Fechei o guarda-chuva e caminhei calmamente de volta para o edifício com ela. Fizemos pequenas conversas sem importância durante o caminho até o elevador, mas Bella se recusou a olhar diretamente para mim o tempo todo. Ela parecia muito menos confortável falando comigo cara a cara do que por e-mail durante toda a semana. Eu não gostei disso. Isso não estava certo se seríamos amigos. Amigos interagiam mais do que apenas pelo computador.

Mais cedo do que eu teria gostado, as portas do elevador se abriram no 22º andar. Ao meu lado, eu pensei ter ouvido Bella soltar um suspiro, quase como se estivesse aliviada.

"Acho que falarei com você mais tarde, Edward." Ela falou em voz baixa enquanto saía do elevador.

"Vejo você no ciberespaço." Eu prometi já sentindo falta do estranho calor que eu sentia quando ela estava a poucos metros de mim, e me perguntando o que eu poderia fazer para finalmente fazer amizade com esta mulher.

Terça à tarde, eu estava com um humor de merda. Eu tive uma carga desumana de telefonemas, reuniões de produção, análises e todos os tipos de programação de tráfego acontecendo nos últimos dois dias. Eu ainda não tinha tido tempo de enviar um e-mail para Bella desde ontem de manhã.

No entanto, eu esperava - como tinha se tornado meu hábito diário - para ter um vislumbre de Bella em seu caminho para casa - escondido no meu canto habitual. Enquanto eu esperava, eu me reservava um segundo ou dois, mais uma vez, para examinar a loucura que se tornou minha mente ao longo das duas últimas semanas.

O que diabos eu estava fazendo?

Em que universo isso faria sentido, cortar o meu dia de trabalho todos os dias apenas para que eu pudesse enfiar-me neste cantinho e observar uma mulher que, aparentemente, não queria nada comigo, a não ser através de um computador? E como se isso não fosse o suficiente para provar que eu estava definitivamente enlouquecendo, esta manhã, quando eu acordei e virei minha cabeça para a janela e encontrei outro dia escuro e chuvoso, eu realmente sorri. _Eu fodidamente sorri. _Eu _odiava_ a chuva, sempre odiei. Quem diabos sorri quando vê que será um dia chuvoso?

Bella Swan aparentemente sorria. Ela sorria e relaxava e suspirava de contentamento. E, foda-se se eu não fiz da chuva minha melhor amiga agora.

Mas esta tarde, Bella nunca passou pelo saguão. De alguma forma, eu senti falta dela, embora eu sempre tenha tido a certeza de estar aqui às 16hs50min, o mais tardar, apenas no caso. Ou ela passou direto por mim e eu não notei - sim, como se isso fosse mesmo possível - ou ela saiu do trabalho mais cedo hoje.

Agora eu estava preocupado. Por que ela teria saído mais cedo? Ela não se sentia bem? Havia algo errado com Maddie?

Enquanto eu estava parado no trânsito ainda a apenas um par de quarteirões da CCW, estes foram os pensamentos correndo pela minha cabeça. Eu estava realmente ficando louco? Essa obsessão era além do normal? Eu já sabia a resposta para isso, mas eu não pretendia reconhecê-la.

Com o canto do meu olho, por todo o caminho pelo quarteirão onde as escadas desciam para a estação do metrô no subsolo, uma figura chamou minha atenção, rapidamente saindo das escadas, juntamente com cerca de uma dúzia de outras pessoas. Mas todas as outras figuras caíram em um fundo desfocado assim que eu percebi quem era a principal pessoa saindo da estação, ela poderia muito bem ter sido a _única_ pessoa em todo o quarteirão.

Bella caminhou de volta até a rua rapidamente, uma expressão irritada em seu rosto.

E em algum ponto desconhecido durante isso tudo, eu, aparentemente puxei meu carro para fora do tráfego de alguma forma e o estacionei em uma zona de 'proibido estacionar a qualquer hora', e agora estava andando em direção a ela.

Bella me viu quando eu estava a cerca de dois metros de distância e parou. Quando olhou para mim, eu poderia dizer que ela estava definitivamente irritada.

"Bella, o que há de errado?"

Ela fechou os olhos e os abriu devagar antes de falar. "O maldito metrô, eu estive esperando por 45 minutos e _agora_ eles anunciam que, devido a algum maldito incêndio nos trilhos, ou algo assim, ele está atrasado. Não me diga uma merda que está atrasado. Quarenta e cinco malditos minutos _mais tarde_, e _agora_ eles anunciam que está atrasado".

Surpreso com quantas vezes ela tinha dito a palavra maldito e o fato de que ela tinha dito 'merda', eu levei alguns segundos para responder.

"Esse é o sistema de Trânsito da Cidade de Nova York para você. É por isso que eu sempre venho trabalhar de carro".

Ela sorriu para mim. "Bem, bom para você, tenho certeza que a Mãe Terra não gostaria que _você_ se sacrificasse como o resto de nós, ou algo assim." Ah, sim, ela estava irritada. Ela moveu seus olhos para longe de mim, esquadrinhando as ruas como se estivesse procurando algo. "Agora eu tenho que descobrir como pegar o ônibus para o Brooklyn. Eu prometi para Maddie que estaria em casa mais cedo hoje e, em vez disso, eu chegarei mais tarde que o habitual".

Eu não tive que pensar duas vezes. "Vamos, Bella. Eu vou levá-la".

Seus olhos voltaram para mim rapidamente, arregalados de surpresa. "O quê? Não! Eu pegarei o ônibus-"

Deus, essa mulher era tão enlouquecedoramente teimosa. "Bella, você não sabe nem mesmo qual ônibus pegar. Eu estava indo em direção ao DUMBO, de qualquer maneira. Eu vou visitar Alice hoje à noite." Uma mentira total, mas, que inferno, eu supus que era hora de fazer as pazes com a fedelha da minha irmã mais nova pessoalmente, já que as chamadas telefônicas não estavam fazendo o truque.

Bella, é claro, não foi facilmente convencida. "Não, está tudo bem. Obrigada, de qualquer maneira. Eu simplesmente perguntarei a alguém".

Eu suspirei. "Olha, você disse que prometeu para Maddie que chegaria em casa mais cedo. Bem, até você descobrir o ônibus que você precisa pegar, e então realmente pegá-lo," - eu apontei para as filas de pessoas situadas em diferentes pontos de ônibus ao longo dos próximos dois quarteirões; os olhos dela arregalaram de novo quando ela percebeu que aqueles eram os pontos de ônibus - "será mais tarde do que o habitual. Além disso, você não tem um guarda-chuva e pegará alguma doença e então a passará para Maddie." Eu vi um leve ar de alarme cruzar seu rosto. Por uma fração de segundo, senti-me levemente culpado por usar táticas de intimidação para convencê-la, mas, ei, se isso funcionasse... "Eu estou indo na mesma direção e, além disso, você estará fazendo a mim e a Mãe Terra um favor por pegar carona comigo".

Bella olhou para mim, mordendo seu lábio e parecendo pesar suas opções. Finalmente, e mais do que um pouco relutante, ela balançou sua cabeça. "Ok, obrigada".

Sorri amplamente e liderei o caminho de volta para o meu carro, abrindo a porta para Bella e correndo de volta para o meu lado antes que ela pudesse mudar de ideia.

Assim que Bella estava afivelada ao cinto, eu arranquei de volta para o tráfego. Olhando para Bella, eu notei que ela estava sentada o mais longe possível de mim, praticamente contra a porta do lado do passageiro. Ela parecia nervosa e tensa.

"Você sabe, você não tem que estar tão pronta para fugir. Eu não mordo".

Seus olhos dispararam para mim rapidamente, e ela pareceu perceber como estava tensa. Seus lábios tremeram por um instante e então ela sorriu, relaxando um pouco. "Desculpe. Eu não queria parecer ingrata. É só que eu estou realmente ansiosa para chegar em casa hoje à noite".

"Não se desculpe, Bella." Eu sorri para ela. "Eu prometo. Eu vou levá-la para casa e para Maddie tão rapidamente quanto possível".

"Obrigada." Ela repetiu mais uma vez. Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, mas não era um silêncio desconfortável.

"Belo carro." Bella exclamou de repente, olhando em volta. Eu sorri orgulhoso. Eu amava meus carros, e o Audi era definitivamente um dos meus preferidos. Eu de repente encontrei-me perguntando-me como Bella ficaria no banco da frente do Porsche. Isso foi estranho. Eu nunca deixei _nenhuma _garota entrar no Porsche.

"Obrigado. Você dirigiria em Forks?"

O sorriso de Bella ficou melancólico. "Sim, eu tinha uma picape. Um Chevy 1968, na verdade. Chefe Swan, meu pai, me deu quando eu tirei a minha carteira de habilitação. Eu o dirigi até o dia em que me mudei para cá".

Levantei uma sobrancelha, forçando-me a manter meus olhos na estrada. "Uma picape? Sério? Eu não teria imaginado você em uma picape".

Eu podia ver o sorriso no rosto de Bella com o canto do meu olho. "Por que não? Em que_ tipo_ de carro você me imagina?"

Mordendo meus lábios, eu pensei um pouco. "Eu teria imaginado um agradável pequeno sedan, ou algo assim." Virei-me para estudá-la rapidamente. "Talvez um Volvo?"

Bella riu alto agora. "Isso é engraçado porque esse é realmente o tipo de carro que eu gostaria de ter um dia. Agradável e seguro".

"Um Volvo? Interessante." Eu gostava de Volvos. Eu realmente estive pensando em adicionar um para a minha coleção, mas meu pai sempre reclamava quando eu levava outro carro para a casa em Long Island. _'__Outro brinquedo, Edward?' _Ele censurava. E então eu receberia toda a palestra sobre 'crescer' mais uma vez.

Continuamos com uma pequena conversa, até que cruzamos a ponte do Brooklyn em direção a DUMBO, e Bella deu-me instruções sobre como chegar ao prédio de Sue. Eu encontrei um espaço de estacionamento bem em frente.

"Bem, obrigada pela carona. Eu realmente aprecio o gesto." Bella colocou a mão na maçaneta para abrir a porta.

"Vou esperar por você".

Bella se virou para me encarar, uma perna no carro, a outra fora. "Você não tem que fazer isso. Daqui até onde eu moro é uma pequena caminhada".

Revirei meus olhos. Ela realmente pensava que eu a deixaria ir até em casa a pé? E com uma garoa leve ainda caindo? Quero dizer, eu sabia que ela tinha uma coisa pela chuva e tudo, mas não havia nenhuma maneira. Percebi então que Bella era realmente independente. Teimosa e independente, e ela parecia ter uma coisa contra ser cuidada.

"Bella, não há nenhuma maneira de eu deixar você e Maddie irem para casa a pé na chuva. Eu vou esperar, e então eu vou deixá-las lá e seguir meu caminho. Alice provavelmente não fechou o estúdio ainda, de qualquer maneira." Não havia espaço para discussão no meu tom. Eu poderia ser teimoso também.

Bella mordeu seu lábio, parecendo que discutiria, mas o olhar no meu rosto deve ter dito a ela que era inútil. Eu não ia a lugar nenhum até que a deixasse e Maddie com segurança em casa. Ela respirou fundo e saiu do carro, murmurando, "Voltarei em cinco minutos".

A chuva cessou de repente, assim que Bella entrou no prédio, e eu aproveitei os feixes de raio de sol e saí do carro, encostando do lado do passageiro para esperar Bella e Maddie. Era 13 de setembro e os dias estavam começando a ficar mais curtos e frios, eu poderia muito bem tirar proveito de cada pedacinho de sol e calor restantes do ano.

Bella saiu exatamente cinco minutos depois, segurando Maddie em seus braços. E assim que meus olhos avistaram a menininha, meu coração deu uma pirueta e eu de repente estava ansioso para tê-la perto e olhar naqueles grandes olhos chocolate estabelecidos entre aquele doce rosto caramelo. Mas Maddie não estava olhando na minha direção ainda, seu rosto estava intensamente focado no de sua mãe, conversando animadamente sobre alguma coisa, enquanto Bella, parecendo levemente ansiosa, parecia estar tentando explicar algo importante para Maddie em voz baixa.

"Ok, Maddie?" Bella perguntou para Maddie rapidamente, apenas a poucos metros de distância agora. Bella olhou para Maddie ansiosamente, parecendo desesperada pela confirmação do que quer que ela tenha acabado de sussurrar no ouvido dela. "Lembre-se do que eu disse, ok?"

"Ok, mamãe." Maddie respondeu rapidamente antes de voltar para o que ela esteve contando para Bella. "... e então nós vimos os pinguins saírem e eles eram preto e branco, e Juliana disse hein mamãe que queria, huh, um pinguim e Sue disse que os pinguins só vivem em zoológicos e _Antica_ e Juliana disse, huh, que os pinguins moram em _casa dela_ e eu disse pinguins não _pode _viver na sua casa e ela disse que os pinguins dormem na cama dela e eu disse, huh, pinguins não podem dormir na sua cama _puque _eles ficam muito quentes e ela disse..."

Exatamente então, Maddie virou seu rosto do da sua mãe e me viu. E embora ela tivesse apenas quatro anos e só me visto uma vez cerca de três semanas atrás, e apesar de não fazer _nenhum __sentido_, quando seus olhos encontraram os meus, todo o seu rosto se iluminou e a dupla batida no meu coração não era sequer uma dupla batida mais. Eu estava em uma puxada intensa, como se seus olhos fossem ímãs capazes de alcançar alguma parte de mim que eu não tinha tido conhecimento que existia e puxar-me com apenas aqueles olhos castanhos de bebê.

_"Edwood! Edwood!"_

Maddie contorceu-se dos braços de Bella tão rapidamente que Bella teve que soltá-la antes que ela derrubasse as duas no chão. E, exatamente como o flash que ela tinha sido há três semanas no escritório, ela correu os últimos metros para mim tão rapidamente que eu a estava pegando e a girando no ar antes de eu sequer saber o que estava acontecendo.

"Maddie!"

Eu podia ouvir a emoção na minha própria voz, mesmo que eu não conseguisse entendê-la. Era incrível como eu estava absolutamente radiante ao vê-la novamente. Como se algo meu tivesse desaparecido, algo que eu ainda não tinha _percebido _que tinha sentido falta. Mas agora que finalmente tinha sido devolvido, isso me fez muito mais inteiro.

_"Edwood_, você veio brincar comigo?" Ela perguntou animadamente enquanto eu a colocava cuidadosamente no chão. Sua mão quente e pequena deslizou na minha rapidamente, segurando-me firmemente, como se tivesse com medo que eu partiria se ela soltasse. "Você vai vir aqui e ver minha casa e meus brinquedos? Eu quero mostrar o meu _apanhadô_ de sonho!" De repente, seus olhos já excitados se iluminaram ainda mais quando um novo pensamento lhe ocorreu. "Você vem para jantar com a gente no Porto? Para o _aversálio_ da mamãe?" Com o canto do meu olho, eu vi Bella fazer uma careta antes de fechar os olhos com força e sacudir a cabeça.

"Maddie, querida, eu acho que Edward estava em seu caminho para ver sua irmã Alice-"

"Na verdade, Alice não estava me esperando. É seu aniversário, Bella?"

Bella apertou seus lábios e suspirou com resignação antes de assentir uma vez.

"Oh, _pufavô, Edwood, pufavô, pufavô, pufavô! Pufavô, _vem comer com a gente para o _aversálio _da mamãe." Ela se virou para encarar sua mãe, sua mão ainda envolvida firmemente em torno da minha. "Mamãe, _Edwood_ pode vir com a gente? _Pufavô_?"

Maddie olhou para Bella com os olhos cheios de esperança e confiança e inocência, e eu imediatamente soube que Bella não seria capaz de negar a ela, porque não havia nenhuma maneira que_ eu_ pudesse ter negado qualquer coisa à pequena Maddie naquele momento.

Bella suspirou alto, dando-me um olhar nervoso antes de trazer seus olhos de volta para Maddie. "Bem, claro que ele é bem-vindo para vir junto se ele quiser, mas ele provavelmente já tem planos, querida-"

"Eu não tenho nenhum plano, na verdade. Eu adoraria ir junto".

"Sim!" Maddie comemorou, apertando minha mão ainda mais forte. Fiquei impressionado com o quanto sua mão era quente. "_Edwood_ está vindo com a gente!" Olhei para ela e sorri.

Bella pegou a mão de Maddie em seguida e murmurou alguma coisa sobre ir pedir um assento de carro emprestado para Sue, e Maddie soltou minha mão relutantemente e pegou a de Bella. Quando se afastou, Maddie se virou.

"_Pomete_ você não vai embora?" Ela perguntou, os cantos da sua boca virando ligeiramente para baixo apenas com o pensamento.

"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, princesa. Eu estarei bem aqui quando você voltar." Eu prometi, e sua boquinha virou para cima enquanto ela saltitava de volta para o prédio com Bella.

Quando Bella e Maddie voltaram, Bella parecia ter relaxado um pouco e eu me senti melhor sobre forçar a minha companhia a ela.

"Então, onde vamos comer?" Eu perguntei, uma vez que tínhamos instalado a cadeirinha de Maddie e a prendido com segurança. Bem, uma vez que _Bella_ instalou a cadeirinha de Maddie no carro e a prendeu em segurança. Eu não tinha ideia de como essas coisas funcionavam.

"Pizza!" Maddie gritou com entusiasmo do banco de trás. Sorri para ela através do espelho retrovisor. "Você gosta de pizza, _Edwood_?" Ela perguntou, olhando para mim através do espelho também.

"Eu amo pizza. É uma das minhas comidas favoritas".

"Minha também! Mas mamãe diz que eu não posso comer demais. Ela diz que eu tenho que comer alimentos saudáveis, como _futas_ e _vedulas_. Você gosta de _futas_ e _vedulas, Edwood_?"

"Sim, eu gosto. Eu gosto de morangos e brócolis".

"Eu gosto de _molangos_ e _buótoli_ também! E a mamãe também. Não é, mamãe?"

"Sim, meu amor".

"Viu? Minha mamãe me faz _paqueca de_ _molango_, e ela me faz sau, sau, sau..."

"Salteado, querida".

"_Buótoli _salteado. E ela me faz um monte de outras coisas gostosas".

"Parece que sua mamãe é uma ótima cozinheira." Eu concordei, sorrindo para Bella. Ela manteve seus olhos treinados para frente, mas eu podia ver um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

"Mamãe pode fazer qualquer coisa. Quando você vem na minha casa, a mamãe pode fazer o que você quiser. Você não pode, mamãe?"

"Um-"

"Que tipos de pizza você gosta, Maddie? Você gosta de pepperoni?"

"_Pepeuoni, eca! _Eu só gosto de queijo na minha pizza. Mas a minha mamãe gosta de _pepeuoni_. Você não gosta, mamãe? Você gosta de _pepeuoni, Edwood_?"

Eu ri. "Sim, princesa. Eu gosto de pepperoni".

"Então você pode _repati _com a mamãe. Mamãe diz que é bom _repati_. Mas Matthew não _repati_ comigo no _paque_. Ele me empurra dos balanços".

"Quem é Matthew?"

"Matthew é meu amigo do _paque _quando a Sue leva eu e Juliana. Mas ele é malvado comigo às vezes".

"O que ele faz para você?" Eu não sorria mais.

"Ele me empurra e me diz que eu sou muito pequena para brincar com ele e _Petuh"._

Virei-me para Bella. "Você sabia sobre isso?"

Bella olhou para mim, suas sobrancelhas levantadas. "Sue mantém um olhar atento sobre as coisas. Ela me disse que Matthew pode ser um pouco rude às vezes, mas Sue garante que ele não sai da mão".

Eu foquei em estacionar o carro ao lado do rio enquanto ela falava, não tão satisfeito com a forma de Sue lidar com a situação quanto Bella parecia estar.

Desliguei o carro e virei para Maddie.

"Maddie, da próxima vez que Matthew chatear você, você diz a ele que Edward vai vir e trocar algumas palavras com ele, de homem para homem, sobre respeitar pequenas damas".

A cabeça de Bella chicoteou em direção a mim. "Edward!"

"O quê?"

"Ele é um menino de seis anos de idade!"

"E? Ele é velho o suficiente para entender melhor".

Bella olhou para mim incrédula por alguns segundos. Eu olhei para ela, confuso.

"Sue pode lidar com isso, Edward. Maddie ficará bem".

"Ah, tudo bem então", eu concordei com relutância. Tendo nunca lidado com crianças, a menos que Alice contasse, eu não podia discutir com ela. Mas eu fiz uma nota mental para descobrir onde este parque era. Talvez eu pudesse dar um passeio por lá em uma tarde dessas...

Caminhando em direção ao táxi aquático que nos levaria para o Porto, Maddie pegou a minha mão e saltou alegremente junto com Bella em seu outro lado. Quando o táxi aquático chegou, Bella tentou carregar Maddie para dentro, mas ela se recusou a soltar a minha mão e Bella finalmente cedeu e me permitiu carregar Maddie para dentro.

Maddie olhou ao redor do barco animadamente. "Este barco é _mais gandi _do que o do vovô, mamãe!" Ela exclamou, ficando de joelhos no banco e virando-se para olhar para a água.

"O seu vovô tem um barco?" Eu perguntei, curioso.

"Uh hum, ele me leva para pescar às vezes. Às vezes o Tio Jake vem também".

Olhei para Bella, que estava sentada no outro lado de Maddie. "Você tem um irmão?"

"Não. Jake é mais como meu... melhor amigo... mais ou menos..."

"Oh." Eu disse. Perguntei-me o que aquelas reticências no final da frase significavam...

"Você tem um barco, _Edwood_?" Voltei minha atenção para a bonequinha ao meu lado, olhando para mim com olhos arregalados e curiosos.

"Sim, minha família tem. Talvez um dia a sua mamãe leve você para Long Island," - Bella olhou para mim - "com a minha irmã, Alice, ou minha mãe, Esme, e você pode ir pescar conosco em nosso barco".

"É tão grande como este?" Ela perguntou, seus olhos arregalados. Eu não queria me gabar dizendo que era maior, e definitivamente muito mais luxuoso.

"É mais ou menos deste tamanho".

"Uau. Isso é grande." Ela virou seus olhos castanhos para Bella. "Mamãe não gosta de pescar".

Eu ri.

"Mamãe, quando vamos pescar com _Edwood_, você vem com a gente?"

Bella corou, seus olhos rapidamente saltando para mim antes de se arrastar para baixo para a sua filha novamente. "_Pufavô, _mamãe? Podemos ir todos juntos? _Pufavô_?"

"Claro, Maddie, por que não?" Bella respondeu, mas sua expressão facial não correspondia às suas palavras.

Uma vez que o táxi aquático chegou ao Porto, eu peguei Maddie e a coloquei cuidadosamente para fora do barco, erguendo minha mão para ajudar Bella. Ela a pegou cuidadosamente e, por uma fração de segundo, com Maddie em segurança em um braço e a mão de Bella na minha outra, senti uma estranha consciência, como se neste momento, o universo estivesse em perfeito alinhamento, e tudo ao meu redor estivesse exatamente como deveria estar.

Mas assim que ambos os pés de Bella estavam em terra, ela soltou da minha mão rapidamente.

Descemos em direção ao cais para a Pizzaria Uno, onde Bella tinha prometido a Maddie que comeríamos. Eu teria preferido levá-las para um dos restaurantes mais agradáveis na área, mas eu não queria 'balançar o barco', por assim dizer.

Duas garotas adolescentes andando na direção oposta olharam diretamente para mim, rindo baixinho uma com a outra. Desviei o meu olhar e olhei para Maddie, ainda assim, eu podia ouvi-las sussurrando. "OhmeuDeus, ohmeuDeus! _É_ ele! Oh. Meu. Deus!" Eu revirei meus olhos.

Um suspiro alto do outro lado de Maddie chamou minha atenção. Eu olhei para Bella, que estava mordendo seu lábio e olhando para mim.

"Você pode me fazer um favor?"

"Claro, o que você quiser." Eu respondi rapidamente.

"Bem, parece apenas que, bem... você sabe... você atrai muita atenção, e, bem, Maddie e eu realmente valorizamos a nossa privacidade. Você pode, tipo, talvez tornar-se menos reconhecível de alguma forma?"

Eu fiquei ali parado, pasmo. Isto era definitivamente diferente. Eu nunca tinha estado em público com alguém que quisesse que eu fosse _menos_ reconhecível. Como exatamente eu deveria fazer isso?

Exatamente então, avistei uma banca na frente de uma das lojinhas que tínhamos acabado de passar. Uma exposição de bonés de baseball, canecas de 'Eu Amo NY', camisetas de 'Eu Amo NY', óculos escuros e um monte de outras porcarias turísticas cuidadosamente espalhadas sobre a mesa. Uma grande placa que dizia "Souvenirs" pendurada do lado de fora. Virando-me para dar a Bella um sorriso rápido, eu rapidamente corri de volta até a banca. Eu podia ouvir os passinhos de Maddie seguindo ansiosamente atrás de mim.

Cautelosamente, eu peguei um par barato de óculos escuros de plástico, mas que teriam que servir por agora, e um boné azul escuro dos Yankees. De jeito nenhum eu seria pego com qualquer logotipo de outro time em qualquer lugar em mim.

Maddie me observava enquanto eu colocava os óculos e o boné, seus olhos arregalados. "Tio Jake usa um boné assim também. Ele é azul também," suas pequenas sobrancelhas franziram no meio e ela enrugou seu narizinho, como se estivesse tentando descobrir alguma coisa - "só que o dele tem um S beeem _gande_ no meio." Ela continuou, apontando para as letras 'N' e 'Y', que estavam fundidas no meio do meu boné.

Segurei um sorriso. 'Tio Jakey' era provavelmente um torcedor dos Mariners. Aqueles perdedores nunca tinham conquistado um título.

"Sim, bem, você é uma nova-iorquina agora, princesa. E aqui em Nova York, é tudo sobre o Yankees. Aquele grande S não significa nada aqui." Eu ouvi um grunhido e olhei para Bella, que estava ouvindo o meu discurso com os lábios franzidos, mas eu podia ver os cantos da sua boca se contraindo.

Depois do meu óculos barato e o meu boné legal dos Yankees, voltei para a banca de lembranças. Encontrando um fofo boné do Yankees cor de rosa, eu o peguei e cuidadosamente coloquei na cabecinha de Maddie, ajustando o velcro na parte de trás até que se encaixasse nela adequadamente. Ainda era um pouco grande demais, caindo um pouco na frente dos seus grandes olhos castanhos, mas dane-se se isso não a fez parecer impossivelmente mais adorável.

"Lá vamos nós." Eu disse enquanto empurrava a aba um pouco para trás para que não cobrisse muito seus olhos. "Agora você parece uma verdadeira nova-iorquina." Ela riu para mim.

Pegando a minha carteira, peguei algum dinheiro para pagar minhas compras. De repente, uma mão delicada e quente estava no meu braço, suave, mas determinada.

"Edward-" Bella começou em um tom de aviso, "você não pode comprar esse boné para Maddie".

"Por que não?" Eu perguntei, confuso.

Bella suspirou. Sua testa enrugada com linhas de preocupação. "Eu sei que não é um grande negócio para você," - ela falou em voz baixa, para que Maddie não pudesse ouvi-la - "mas é para mim." Ela suspirou novamente. "Qualquer coisa que Maddie realmente precise, _eu_ posso oferecer para ela".

"Bella, é apenas um boné".

Bella olhou para mim por uma fração de segundo, mas sua expressão não vacilou. De repente, ela enfiou a mão na sua bolsa, procurando pela sua carteira.

"Bella pare." Ela não me escutou, tirando sua pequena carteira e abrindo para pegar o dinheiro. "Por favor." Eu finalmente implorei, segurando uma mão para impedi-la de retirar seu dinheiro. "_Por favor, _deixe-me dar isso a ela. Significaria muito para mim".

Ela fechou seus olhos então, parecendo lutar com alguma decisão interna. Ela finalmente olhou para mim e, novamente, ela tinha aquele olhar que havia me dado antes, no táxi aquático, partes iguais de confusão e frustração. Mas ela também parecia resignada agora. Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente e guardou sua carteira.

"O que você diz para Edward, Maddie?" Bella perguntou do outro lado dela, enquanto caminhávamos pelo cais.

"Muito _obigada, Edwood_! Eu amo meu boné. Espere até eu contar ao vovô e Tio Jake sobre isso!" Eu sorri, apesar da menção de 'Tio Jakey'... de novo.

"Muito de nada, princesa, ele se encaixa perfeitamente em você. É como se você tivesse nascido para ser uma menina Yankee." Eu ouvi Bella rir levemente. Sltei um suspiro de alívio, por ela estar começando a se soltar novamente.

Nós caminhamos até a Uno, esperando pela recepcionista nos levar até a nossa mesa. Olhando para baixo, para a princesinha segurando firmemente a minha mão, eu puxei o boné dela de brincadeira, sentindo-me estranhamente em êxtase com o fato de que eu o tinha comprado para ela, e coloquei de volta em sua cabeça com a aba para trás. Pequenas mechas soltas de cabelos escuros caíram frouxamente nas laterais, aumentando o fator fofura.

Maddie soltou a minha mão momentaneamente para afagar seu novo boné. "Tio Jake _vila_ o boné dele ao _contálio_ também." Ela riu.

Eu enrijeci involuntariamente. Eu rapidamente tirei o boné dela e o reajustei. "Na verdade, por que não o mantemos para frente?" Sugeri, mantendo meu tom regular. Tio Jakey estava seriamente começando a me irritar.

Maddie deu de ombros, balançando nossas mãos entre nós. "_Clalo._" Ela concordou.

A recepcionista chegou e nos levou para uma pequena mesa do lado de fora. Ela olhou para mim com curiosidade enquanto nos entregava os nossos cardápios, mas eu tinha certeza que ela não me reconheceu. No entanto, ela sorriu muito para mim quando saiu para buscar nossas bebidas, e eu me afastei rapidamente. Maddie já tinha começado a colorir com os gizes de cera e papel que a recepcionista havia entregado a ela.

"_Edwood, _pinta comigo, _pufavô_?" Ela perguntou docemente, olhando para mim através dos seus longos e escuros cílios.

Peguei um dos gizes de cera. "Claro, princesa, eu estive esperando para colorir com você por semanas." Maddie sorriu largamente, e nós procedemos a desenhar e colorir uma imagem muito interessante cheia de formas estranhas que eu não conseguia reconhecer, mas que Maddie garantiu-me que eram cães e gatos e coelhos. Eventualmente, Bella se juntou a nós, desenhando estrelas perfeitas e caprichadas, nuvens e montanhas. Quando a nossa comida chegou, colocamos os desenhos de lado e eu assisti com êxtase puro quando a menininha diante de mim e sua mãe devoraram duas fatias inteiras. Essas duas podiam bater qualquer um. Enquanto eu olhava para Bella quando ela pegou sua quarta fatia da noite, ela sorriu ironicamente.

"O quê?" Ela perguntou. "Não está acostumado a comer com garotas que realmente gostam da sua comida?"

Eu ri, mas não respondi, surpreso com o quão bem ela tinha me lido.

Maddie terminou de desenhar enquanto Bella e eu terminamos nossa pizza. Nós realmente dividimos um pedaço de pepperoni.

Maddie finalmente olhou para cima a partir da sua obra-prima. "_Edwood_, olha o que eu desenhei!"

Havia os animais bonitos, mas disformes que eu a havia ajudado a pintar anteriormente, bem como o fundo que sua mãe tinha acrescentado. Mas agora, Maddie tinha desenhado três pessoas, em pé na frente das montanhas, de mãos dadas. Um homem cujos cabelos foram coloridos em giz de cera marrom e vermelho, uma criança com longos cabelos castanhos segurando a mão dele e, em seu outro lado, segurando sua outra mão, estava uma mulher com o mesmo cabelo comprido marrom.

"Sou eu, você e mamãe juntos!"

Eu podia ver, com o canto do meu olho, os olhos de Bella arregalados, o último pedaço da sua pizza suspenso no ar, onde sua mão ficou paralisada. Ela engoliu audivelmente.

"Maddie-"

"Esse é o desenho mais bonito que eu já vi." Eu assegurei a Maddie.

"É para você." Ela confirmou com uma voz feliz, entregando-o para mim.

Eu o peguei dela. "Obrigado. Posso levá-lo para casa comigo?"

"_Clalo_. Eu desenhei ele _pala_ você porque você é o meu melhor amigo. Mas não diga a Juliana porque ela _develia _ser a minha melhor amiga".

Eu ri. "Eu não direi a ela." Eu prometi.

Olhei para Bella, sorrindo, mas o olhar em seu rosto me fez franzir a testa. Ela parecia extremamente desconfortável e pálida. Sem olhar para ninguém, ela colocou sua fatia para baixo e disse, "Eu acho que é hora de ir".

Depois de ameaçar deixar todo mundo no escritório saber amanhã que hoje tinha sido seu aniversário, Bella finalmente cedeu e deixou-me pagar pelo jantar, desde que eu prometesse não fazer o pessoal da Uno cantar 'Feliz Aniversário' para ela.

Lá fora, o dia tinha escurecido, sinalizando a aproximação do crepúsculo. "Fique perto da mamãe, Maddie. Não corra muito longe." Bella gritou enquanto caminhávamos em silêncio lado a lado. Maddie queria ir para a beira do rio, para ver o Brooklyn deste lado, e Bella concordou relutantemente. Ela parecia ansiosa para que a noite terminasse. Foi a primeira vez em toda a noite que Maddie não havia estado a menos do que alguns centímetros de distância de nós. E tanto quanto eu realmente gostava de estar com ela, eu não podia negar que passear pelo cais quase sozinho com Bella, com o pôr do sol atrás de nós, estava enviando uma agradável sensação de formigamento pela minha espinha.

Ainda assim, as primeiras palavras que saíram da minha boca tinham a ver com Maddie. "Ela realmente é uma menininha linda." As palavras não eram planejadas, quase instintivas, enquanto eu a observava pulando alegremente exatamente à nossa frente, falando com a pequena Angie.

Bella, riu, mantendo os olhos cuidadosamente em Maddie. "Tenho certeza que sim." Ela concordou. Ela suspirou.

"O que foi?"

Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento antes de responder-me. "É só... é bom vê-la finalmente se sentir em casa, sabe?" Olhei para ela e inclinei minha cabeça em dúvida, porque não, eu não sabia. Ela limpou a garganta e engoliu. "Ela teve um pouco de dificuldade essas primeiras semanas depois que nos mudamos para cá".

Eu fiz uma careta, a agradável sensação viajando pela minha espinha se transformando em preocupação agora. "Ela está bem agora, porém, não está?"

Bella sorriu. "Sim, ela está. Eu acho que era apenas uma questão de se acostumar a essa situação diferente." Ela exalou. "Você sabe, como mãe, você tenta proteger seu filho de tudo, mas às vezes você não pode fazer isso, não importa o quão duro você tente." Ela suspirou de novo, quase tristemente. "Eventualmente, ela crescerá, e ela começará a ver por si mesma que ninguém é perfeito, e que... que todos nós cometemos erros." Ela soltou uma enorme rajada de ar novamente. "Mesmo os heróis dela." Eu a observei atentamente enquanto caminhávamos lentamente, inclinando minha cabeça e tentando entender exatamente o que ela queria dizer. Exatamente então, nós passamos por uma banca de revistas, o proprietário estava trazendo os portões metálicos para baixo, preparando-se para fechar. Eu vi os olhos de Bella trilharem até a revista que revestia a parede da banca. _**'Milionário Sexy Ed Cullen**_ (eu odiava esse apelido) _**Tendo Bebê Com Brit Brit!'**_, duas fotos lado a lado, uma de Britney com um enorme sorriso em seu rosto e uma minha com um olhar surpreso, estavam abaixo da manchete. Revirei meus olhos e peguei o olhar de Bella. Ela desviou o olhar, mas não antes de eu ter pegado uma pitada de desaprovação em sua expressão. Inclinei minha cabeça para o lado novamente, estudando-a. Ela tinha que saber que era uma mentira total. Ela não sabia?

Bella olhou de volta para mim, sorrindo secamente. "Não se preocupe. O _seu_ status como herói de Maddie deve estar seguro. Ela não sabe ler ainda".

Eu sorri. "Bella, você sabe que isso não é verdade, não é?" Eu perguntei, referindo-me ao título. "Eu nunca sequer conheci Britney, muito menos cheguei perto o suficiente dela para ser pai do seu último filho. Eu não acho que alguma vez estivemos na mesma sala juntos. E... e no outro dia, eu estava comprando um presente para Esme na Tiffany, ninguém mais." Eu não estava certo por que, mas eu precisava que ela soubesse disso.

Bella levantou uma sobrancelha para mim em questão. "Não incomoda você então, se eles mentem; vendo-se em exposição dessa forma o tempo todo?"

Eu dei de ombros, "_Eu_ sei o que é verdade e o que não é. Isso é tudo o que realmente importa." Mas assim que eu disse essas palavras, eu me perguntei se era realmente verdade ainda, porque então por que eu fiquei tão ansioso para me certificar de que Bella soubesse o que era verdade e o que não era?

Bella me olhava atentamente, como se estivesse tentando descobrir alguma coisa. "Eu acho que é diferente quando você só tem a si mesmo com quem se preocupar." Ela disse finalmente. Não havia dureza em seu tom, apenas uma declaração de fato. No entanto, suas palavras deixaram-me com uma sensação de vazio.

"Você realmente valoriza a sua privacidade, não é?"

"Você não? Não te incomoda que todos saibam todos os aspectos da sua vida o tempo todo? Você realmente gosta de ter todos examinando cada movimento que você faz?"

"Eu... realmente não me importo com o que as pessoas que eu não conheço querem pensar ou dizer de mim, Bella. Eles não me conhecem o suficiente para me julgar".

"Mas eles _julgam_ você, Edward, quer conheçam ou não você. Eles o julgam em cada decisão que você toma, em cada erro que você faz. E..." - seus olhos assumiram um olhar distante, como se ela estivesse lembrando de algo que a tivesse magoado profundamente - "e não só eles julgam você, mas julgam a sua família com base nas coisas que você fez. Ou o que eles acham que você fez com base em todos os fatos que eles pensam que têm." Ela olhou para mim e sua expressão era irônica, quase irritada. "As pessoas podem ser muito maliciosas, Edward. E o que você acha que é a sua própria vida particular, por vezes se transforma na mais emocionante novela para a vida de um público entediado, desinformado e invejoso. Eles acham que têm direito de comentar sobre a sua vida. E quando o que eles pensam e dizem começa a afetar as vidas daqueles que você ama, bem, então... então você se importa com o que eles dizem".

Eu balancei a cabeça, sentindo-me subitamente envergonhado. O que ela disse era basicamente as mesmas linhas de aviso que Alice vinha me dando há anos, mas vindo de Bella, parecia mais... pessoal. Como se talvez ela tivesse vivido isso uma vez. Mas Bella Swan não era, tanto quanto eu sabia, qualquer espécie de celebridade. Pelo menos não para o público em geral, o que pode ou não ter sido um caso diferente comigo. Então, como ela saberia o que é ter pessoas que você não conhece julgando sua vida e suas decisões, tanto as boas quanto as más?

Antes que eu pudesse responder, porém, Bella estava rapidamente correndo para frente, estendendo a mão para Maddie. "Madisen Grace Swan! Devagar! Você está muito à frente!" Sem pensar, eu estava correndo na frente dela, rapidamente me aproximando de Maddie, que estava agora muito perto da borda do rio. Eu a agarrei e a ergui em meus braços, balançando-a ao redor em um círculo para não assustá-la.

"Devagar aí, Speedy Gonzalez*, você quase deu à sua mãe e a mim uma coronária".

"Quem é Speedy _Gonzez_, e o que é uma _colália_?"

_*****Speed Gonzales é o ratinho de chapéu amarelo e sotaque mexicano, personagem da Looney Tunes, conhecido como Ligeirinho._

Eu ri quando Bella chegou até nós, só então percebendo a rapidez com que meu coração tinha começado a bater.

Bella estendeu os braços para Maddie, e eu a coloquei nos braços dela. "Maddie, nunca mais fuja assim de novo." Ela abraçou Maddie próxima a ela.

A voz abafada de Maddie respondeu sob o peito de Bella. "_Dicupa, _mamãe".

Bella olhou para mim com Maddie ainda aconchegada contra ela. "Obrigada." Ela murmurou.

Eu assenti rapidamente e, em seguida, Bella se virou e começou a andar novamente com Maddie em seus braços. Mas eu levei alguns segundos para me mover. Algo que ela tinha dito me surpreendeu.

Madisen Grace _Swan._

Mais cedo, quando Bella tinha chamado seu pai de Chefe Swan, eu assumi que Swan era seu nome de solteira.

Mas então como é que o sobrenome de _Maddie_ era Swan?

Antes que eu pudesse refletir um pouco mais, peguei a visão de Maddie e Bella em frente ao rio agora. Bella estava sentada em um banco de madeira, observando Maddie executar os movimentos de balé mais complexos que eu tinha visto uma criança de quatro anos fazer desde que Alice tinha aquela idade. Eu a observei, completamente encantado e em descrença.

Bella se virou. Ela inclinou a cabeça e franziu a testa quando me viu ainda no mesmo local.

"Tudo bem?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim, está tudo bem. Onde ela aprendeu a dançar assim?" Eu perguntei.

Bella riu. "Não comigo, isso é certo. Sue Collins, a antiga babá dela, tinha uma coisa por balé." Ela encolheu os ombros. "Eu acho que passou para Maddie".

Eu observei enquanto Maddie dava piruetas em um círculo gracioso, completamente alheia aos transeuntes que a observavam.

"Isso é mais do que apenas uma coisa que ela 'pegou'. Alice já a viu dançar?" Eu perguntei.

Bella sorriu. "Não, acho que não. Ainda não".

Sentei ao lado de Bella, meus olhos ainda sobre a pequena bailarina principal e sua dança graciosa. "Bem, ela deveria." Olhei para Bella agora. "Você sabe que Alice é dona de um estúdio de dança em sua vizinhança." Alice Cullen, embora apenas com 25 anos, ganhou a reputação de, talvez, a melhor instrutora de balé na área dos três estados*****. Ela já teve uma carreira muito promissora como bailarina principal******, mas... bem, o acidente tinha tirado isso dela. Seu espírito naturalmente agressivo foi o que a proibiu de desistir, porém, e desde então, ela usa o seu talento para instruir outras menininhas em sua arte favorita. Uma vaga em seu estúdio de dança, com ela como instrutora, era muito disputada entre as jovens em Nova York.

_***** Área dos Três Estados, ou região metropolitana de Nova York (Nova York, Nova Jersey e Connecticut), é a região metropolitana mais populosa dos EUA._

_**Bailarina principal (prima ballerina): é um posto, ou título, dado à bailarina mais notável. _

Bella revirou seus olhos, mas o pequeno sorriso ainda estava em seus lábios. "Sim, eu sei disso".

"E?" Eu questionei, perguntando-me por que, com o óbvio talento de Maddie, mesmo para alguém com o meu olho destreinado, Bella não tinha tentado colocá-la em uma das aulas de Alice.

"E." Bella respondeu, balançando a cabeça e olhando para Maddie novamente. Ela hesitou antes de continuar. "Coisas como essa, bem..." Ela mordeu seu lábio, olhando para baixo para o seu colo, "Eu simplesmente não posso agora".

Eu a observei, perguntando-me do que ela estava falando, quando isso de repente me bateu. E, quando o fez, isso me deixou irritado. Não com ela, mas comigo, que eu pudesse ser tão estúpido, porque não era algo que eu já tive que considerar. E irritado de que isso era algo que ela e Maddie deveriam ter que considerar.

"Alice disse a você sobre o programa de desconto para os funcionários da CCW?" Outra mentira. Mas as palavras simplesmente saltaram da minha boca.

A cabeça de Bella disparou para cima. Seus olhos encontraram os meus, e eu poderia dizer que ela não acreditava em mim.

"Que programa de desconto?" Ela perguntou ceticamente.

"Bem, Alice dá um desconto de 50% em sua escola para todos os funcionários da CCW e suas famílias".

Bella cerrou seus lábios, ainda duvidosa. "Sério? Como é que eu nunca ouvi falar disso?"

"Bem, você nunca tinha ouvido falar da Lista de Assistência à Criança até que eu mencionei isso também." Eu respondi, pensando rápido.

Bella olhou para Maddie para ter certeza que ela estava bem e então voltou seus olhos para mim outra vez, estreitando-os. "Eu não acredito em você".

Sem hesitar, eu respondi, "Pergunte você mesma para Alice se você não acredita em mim." Eu estava cavando-me em um buraco profundo, mas, maldição, Maddie tinha algum talento. Bella tinha que colocá-la nas aulas de Alice. Peguei meu celular e enquanto discava, eu sabia que isso poderia acabar de duas maneiras. Ou Alice diria para Bella que eu estava mentindo, e nesse caso não haveria qualquer chance de Bella algum dia confiar em mim. Ou a minha outra esperança, que a habilidade de Alice para conspirações entrasse em ação, que ela esquecesse que não estava falando comigo no momento, e que ela estivesse disposta a mentir para a sua amiga por mim. Sim, minhas chances não pareciam muito boas enquanto eu discava o número de Alice com os olhos desconfiados de Bella atentamente em mim.

"O que você quer, Edward?" Alice atendeu seu celular. Ela não me perdoaria até eu admitir a ela que levar Tanya para sua casa um par de semanas atrás tinha sido uma coisa estúpida de se fazer. E enquanto eu concordava que tinha sido um imbecil, eu não tinha o hábito de admitir os meus erros para a minha irmãzinha.

"Não desligue." Eu silvei para o telefone, e então acrescentei rapidamente, "Eu estou no Porto com Bella e Maddie".

Isso pareceu chamar sua atenção. Ela ficou em silêncio por cerca de dois segundos. "Estou ouvindo." Ela finalmente disse.

Fui direto ao ponto. Ou eu estava regiamente fodido, ou não, neste momento, não havia nenhum ponto em enrolar. "Você já viu Maddie dançar?"

"Uh, não. Por quê? Eu deveria?" Alice perguntou, emoção infiltrando em sua voz.

"Eu acho que você deveria. Como você nunca disse a Bella sobre o desconto que a CCW concede aos funcionários e suas famílias em sua escola de dança?"

"O quê?" Alice respondeu. Eu reprimi um gemido.

A mão de Bella de repente disparou em direção ao telefone. "Deixe-me falar com ela." Ela pediu. Amaldiçoei internamente, mas lentamente entreguei a ela o telefone.

"Ei, Alice..." Eu podia ouvir a voz alta de Alice no outro lado da linha.

"Bem, eu só... eu não..."

Eu flexionei minha mandíbula, imaginando o que Alice estava dizendo do outro lado da linha.

"Você tem certeza? Eu nunca... bem, só se você tiver certeza..." Os olhos dela dispararam de volta para mim, e eles já não eram tão duvidosos, embora ainda levemente desconfiados. "Tudo bem, falaremos mais sobre isso mais tarde então. Deixe-me colocar o seu irmão de volta ao telefone".

Peguei o telefone dela, não me atrevendo a respirar. "Sim, Alice?"

"Eu disse a Bella que os funcionários da CCW pagam metade do preço pelas aulas. Ela vai trazer Maddie durante a semana para que eu possa avaliá-la".

Deixei escapar um suspiro quando Bella se levantou para ir até Maddie. Minha irmã sempre teve uma maneira estranha de saber exatamente o que eu estava fazendo. Não foi sempre uma coisa boa, mas neste caso...

"Vamos conversar mais tarde." Eu sussurrei baixinho ao telefone. Eu não era estúpido. Eu sabia que não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno de que Alice não exigisse mais informações.

Alice riu maliciosamente, sua irritação com todo o resto esquecida. "Oh, eu _sei_ que nós vamos. Estarei esperando uma vez que você deixá-las em casa. A gente se vê, irmão!" Ela desligou. Fechei o telefone e gemi baixinho.

De volta ao meu carro um pouco mais tarde, quando eu estava levando Bella e Maddie de volta para casa, eu cometi um erro enorme.

"Como você sabe que tem que virar à direita na Rua Smith?" Bella me perguntou, dando-me um olhar curioso.

Minhas mãos apertaram ao redor do volante. "Bem, você vive perto de Alice, certo? E este é o caminho que eu pegaria para a casa de Alice a partir daqui".

"Oh".

Deixei Bella guiar-me pelo resto do caminho até o seu apartamento.

Maddie tinha adormecido no banco de trás. Num minuto ela estava conversando alegremente sobre o quanto ela se divertiu esta noite e como ela não podia esperar para mostrar para Juliana o seu novo boné dos Yankees, e no próximo, eu olhei no espelho retrovisor e sua cabeça estava inclinada contra a cadeirinha que Sue havia emprestado, virada para o lado, seu rostinho de querubim parecia feliz e tranquilo enquanto ela sonhava com pinguins e coelhos e bonés Yankee e pizza. Eu sorri, trazendo meus olhos de volta para a estrada.

Quando chegamos em frente ao prédio de Bella, estacionei o carro e rapidamente me movi para o outro lado para ajudar Bella a tirar Maddie do carro.

"Você precisa de ajuda?" Eu perguntei, vendo Bella segurar uma Maddie adormecida em seus braços.

"Oh, não, eu cuido disso, obrigada." Bella sussurrou. Eu balancei a cabeça, mesmo que eu odiasse o fato de que ela não me deixasse ajudar.

Ficamos ali por alguns momentos, nenhum de nós sabendo o que dizer em seguida.

Bella quebrou o silêncio. "Bem, obrigada, Edward... por esta noite, pela carona para casa, por... vir com a gente para o jantar".

Eu ri. "Desculpe se eu me intrometi na sua noite na cidade com Maddie".

Ela riu uma vez. "Não, você não se intrometeu." Ela hesitou. "Olha, peço desculpas se eu não fui a melhor... companhia esta noite, mas aniversários não são exatamente a minha coisa".

"Bella, eu gostei imensamente da sua companhia e da de Maddie. Eu tive um ótimo momento." Eu disse sério.

Ela esboçou um pequeno sorriso e olhou para baixo. "Edward... eu só quero dizer a você," - ela fez uma pausa, organizando suas palavras - "eu posso ver que Maddie realmente gosta de você, e você parece realmente gostar dela." Eu assenti porque era verdade, claro.

Bella olhou para cima, encontrando meu olhar novamente. "Mas... você realmente não deveria dizer a ela que ela pode vir pescar com você, ou que... que você será amigo dela para sempre." Ela suspirou. "Ela só tem quatro anos. Ela leva essas coisas a sério".

Eu fiz uma careta. "Quando eu disse que queria que ela _e_ _você_ viessem pescar com a gente um dia, eu estava falando completamente sério. E quando eu disse que queria ser amigo dela, eu quis dizer isso também. Eu serei amigo dela," - _e seu_, eu pensei - "por quanto tempo ela quiser; até que ela se canse de mim. Eu não digo as coisas, Bella, a menos que eu realmente queira dizê-las".

Bella mordeu seu lábio, aquele olhar frustrado e confuso estampado em seu rosto novamente.

"Olha," eu continuei, "eu conheço as coisas que você vê e ouve sobre mim... bem, elas provavelmente fazem você pensar..." - uma lembrança de Bella chegando ao corredor exatamente quando eu saí da sala de conferência com Lauren atrás de mim passou pela minha memória, fazendo-me estremecer - "mas, Bella, aquilo não é quem eu sou, pelo menos... não mais".

"Então, _quem é_ você?" Sua voz soou frustrada, e a forma penetrante com que ela olhou para mim através daqueles olhos castanhos profundos me deixou momentaneamente sem fala.

Quando eu finalmente encontrei a minha voz de novo, eu respondi honestamente. "Eu... eu não sei quem eu sou agora." Seus olhos se viraram para baixo, como se ela estivesse insatisfeita com a minha resposta. "Mas eu sei que eu quero ser alguém que possa sair com você e Maddie sem ter que usar óculos de sol baratos e um boné." Eu terminei.

Bella olhou para cima novamente, considerando esta resposta, antes do seu rosto de repente irromper em um sorriso. "Sim, boa sorte com isso." Ela riu.

Eu sorri de volta para ela, grato que a minha resposta pareceu ter sido suficiente. Por agora, pelo menos.

"Tem certeza que você não precisa de ajuda?" Perguntei a ela mais uma vez, meus braços doendo para estenderem e pegar Maddie dela. Bella era de aparência tão delicada, tão frágil, mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu sabia que ela poderia ser extremamente forte.

Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça, sorrindo como se pudesse ler meus pensamentos. "Boa noite, Edward." Ela murmurou baixinho antes de se virar e caminhar em direção ao seu prédio, com Maddie dormindo em seus braços. Eu as observei, dividido entre a necessidade de agradecer a Deus por esta noite - porque tinha sido muitas milhares de vezes melhor do que a porra de um chocolate quente no Starbucks - e a estranha sensação esmagadora de que, tão ótima quanto esta noite tinha sido, alguma coisa sobre ela não estava muito certa; que Bella e Maddie não deveriam estar se _afastando__._

Mas não importa quais eram os meus sentimentos esta noite, isto é onde terminava. "Boa noite, garotas." Eu respondi na mesma voz baixa. "E feliz aniversário, Bella".

* * *

_**Nota da Ju:**_

_Tivemos uma "overdose" de Maddie nesse capítulo, acho que deu pra matar um pouquinho da saudade dela, né?! E essa aproximação entre Edward e Bella, o que estão achando?_

_Bem, eu não postei na semana passada e nessa eu "atrasei", mas tive que viajar a trabalho e meu tempo está super corrido. Porém, pelo amor de Deus, não é pq eu atraso 1 capítulo que eu vou abandonar a fic! Eu nunca abandonei nenhuma fic e não vai ser agora que farei isso! Portanto, quando eu atrasar, nem precisam perguntar pelo próximo pq uma hora eu posto de novo..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Ah, a Nai começou a postar uma tradução no perfil dela, a fic chama "A Betting Man", passem por lá, leiam e comentem tb! O link é este:_

** www. fanfiction s/ 8385441/ 1/ A_Betting_Man_for_mybluesky**

(retirar os espaços)


	8. A importância das artes plásticas

**Capítulo 7 – A importância das artes plásticas**

_Tradução: NaiRobsten_

_Feche seus olhos. Dê-me sua mão, querido.  
Você sente meu coração batendo? Você compreende? Você sente o mesmo?  
Estou apenas sonhando? Isto que está ardendo é uma chama eterna?_ – "**Eternal Flame", The Bangles**

_**~ Bella ~**_

Eu estava em apuros.

Eu podia sentir a batida pesada em meu coração, minha pulsação correndo ansiosamente. As luzes vermelhas de 'Atenção!' piscavam insistentemente em minha mente, advertindo-me de que eu estava pisando em território perigoso.

Mas o que eu deveria fazer, maldito seja? Quanto uma mulher de sangue quente poderia resistir? Deus sabe que eu estive tentando por semanas.

No entanto, todos esses esforços estavam rapidamente saindo pela janela agora mesmo. Eu podia ver a proverbial bandeira branca acenando orgulhosa e verdadeira enquanto eu observava a cena diante de mim: Edward abaixando-se em um joelho, um olhar de afetuosa preocupação gravado claramente em suas feições fortes enquanto ele embalava Maddie gentilmente em seus braços. Ela se agarrou ao pescoço dele com as duas mãos enquanto ele enxugava as lágrimas dela e murmurava algo em seu ouvido que eu não consegui ouvir de onde estava sentada com Alice e o resto dos Cullen. Mas, o que quer que ele tenha dito, teve o efeito imediato de transformar sua careta em uma risadinha e completamente dissolver as lágrimas que haviam caído com tanta insistência.

Observando-os interagir um com o outro, eu tive que literalmente envolver meus pés em torno das pernas da cadeira para não fazer ou dizer algo que eu com certeza lamentaria pelo resto da vida. Se nada mais tinha conseguido derrubar minha vontade de ficar longe de Edward, o carinho inegável entre ele e Maddie estava prestes a fazer isso.

Por que a cena diante de mim me afetava tanto?

Oh, sim. Foi o que Alice disse há um par de semanas.

Dois dias depois do meu aniversário, eu cedi e levei Maddie ao estúdio de Alice, Eclipse. Alice tinha nos pedido para vir depois que sua última aula terminasse, para que ela pudesse avaliar Maddie em particular.

"Você gosta de O Quebra-Nozes, Maddie?" Alice perguntou a ela docemente, ajoelhando-se ao seu nível.

"O que é _Quebanozes_, Ally?" Maddie respondeu, usando o termo carinhoso que ela havia adotado com Alice.

Olhei em volta do estúdio de dança enquanto elas faziam a sua coisa. O estúdio de dança de Alice consistia em uma grande área de recepção, onde os pais podiam sentar e esperar confortavelmente enquanto seus filhos dançavam na sala de dança. Havia uma grande tela plana pendurada em uma parede, e foi a partir desta TV que eu assisti Alice e Maddie na outra sala, a sala de dança.

Duas fotografias muito grandes e emolduradas estavam penduradas de cada lado da porta que dava para a sala de dança; a primeira era um retrato em tamanho quase natural em preto e branco de Alice. Ela estava em um belo tutu branco, parada sobre as pontas dos seus pés. Um braço estava curvado graciosamente pela sua cintura enquanto o outro estava dobrado em uma pose semelhante sobre a sua cabeça, um sorriso pequeno, mas confiante, tocava levemente seu belo rosto. Fiquei maravilhada com o quanto ela fez parecer fácil e simples simplesmente ficar nas pontas dos pés assim. Lembrei-me de ser uma criança e tentar fazer isso, ficar nas pontas dos meus pés por mais do que apenas uma fração de segundo. Eu encolhi, lembrando-me da torção no tornozelo que acompanhou essa tentativa.

A outra foto era uma grande colagem de Alice e todas as suas diferentes turmas. Todas as meninas sorrindo alegremente em seus pequenos tutus e coques.

Meus olhos voltaram para a imagem de Alice, obviamente tirada durante uma apresentação importante da sua curta, mas bem sucedida, carreira como bailarina. Ela parecia tão... _i__nspiradora._ Quando ouvi os sons suaves da _Valsa das Flores _de Tchaikovsky, afastei meu olhar do retrato para prestar atenção ao que estava acontecendo na grande tela da TV.

"Ela é uma bailarina nata, Bella." Alice tinha declarado uma vez que elas tinham terminado. Ela veio e sentou ao meu lado na sala de espera no estúdio e ambas assistimos Maddie dançar feliz sozinha na sala ao lado. "Eu não posso acreditar que você nunca me disse que ela gosta de dançar!"

Eu ri. "O assunto nunca surgiu." Eu disse, mas isso não era inteiramente verdade. Claro que eu sabia sobre o estúdio de Alice, mas não era algo que se encaixava em meu orçamento. Então, quando Alice tinha confirmado o que Edward disse no outro dia no Porto, que os funcionários da CCW recebiam um desconto de 50% nas aulas da sua escola de dança, eu quase não consegui acreditar. Eu precisava dar isso a Maddie, este pequeno pedaço de infância que não deveria ser negado a ela. Eu não pude deixar de sentir-me culpada por tudo o que ela perderia porque era filha de uma mãe solteira.

"Bem, de qualquer forma, ela mostra um monte de promessas. Especialmente para uma menina de quatro anos de idade. Minha turma de quatro a seis anos reúne-se por 45 minutos às quartas-feiras às 18hs15min. Você e Maddie conseguem fazem isso?"

"Eu posso tentar." Respondi com ceticismo. Nas últimas semanas, eu vim a perceber que atrasos de trem eram mais regra do que exceção em Nova York. E depois, até o momento em que eu pegasse Maddie na casa de Sue e chegasse ao estúdio de Alice...

Alice olhou para mim pensativamente por alguns segundos. De repente, ela estendeu a mão para o telefone em sua bolsa e rapidamente começou a socar os números. Eu abri minha boca para perguntar para quem ela estava ligando, mas ela estendeu uma pequena mão para cima para me calar. Quando a sua chamada não foi atendida, ela bufou indignada e desligou. Rapidamente, seu rosto iluminou e ela estava socando mais números.

"Alice, para quem você-" Eu comecei, mas ela colocou um dedo sobre os seus lábios. Eu suspirei e esperei.

Desta vez, ouvi uma profunda e suave voz responder. "Edward, você sabe onde Jasper está?" Alice perguntou.

Meus olhos arregalaram involuntariamente à menção do nome de Edward.

Ouvi sua réplica alta. "Que diabos, Alice, sou eu quem usa o anel de noivado dele? Por que diabos eu saberia onde ele está?" Eu lutei contra o sorriso que ameaçava aparecer nos cantos da minha boca. Eu não pude ouvir o resto, mas pela forma como Alice revirou os olhos e puxou o telefone longe do seu ouvido, eu percebi que ele não estava sendo muito educado.

"Eu estou tentando encontrá-lo porque Bella está aqui comigo e eu preciso perguntar uma coisa a ele." Alice fez uma pausa. Eu não ouvi nada, exceto o silêncio completo na outra linha. Ela sorriu e continuou. "Eu acabei de ver Maddie dançar, e você está certo, ela pertence a mim. Deus sabe que nenhum desses outros lugares que se passam por escolas de balé fariam justiça a ela." Ela bufou.

Eu ouvi Edward dizer alguma coisa na outra linha, mas foi abafado.

Alice continuou com um brilho malicioso em seus olhos. "Sim, bem, é por isso que eu estava tentando falar com Jazz. Temos um problema e eu preciso da ajuda dele".

Minhas sobrancelhas franziram.

"O problema é que a aula de minha Pequena Bailarina é às quartas-feiras às 18hs15min, o que seria meio apertado para o horário de Bella. Então, eu perguntaria a Jazz se ele se importaria de ir de carro para o trabalho às quartas-feiras para que ele possa trazer Bella para casa e-"

Eu comecei a protestar rapidamente. "Alice, por favor, não incomode Jasper-"

Mas Alice ergueu um dedo para silenciar-me de novo, ignorando-me. Ela deu um sorriso endiabrado de orelha a orelha enquanto ouvia atentamente o que quer que Edward estivesse dizendo na outra extremidade.

"Ei, eu não tinha nem pensado _nisso_!" Ela gritou. "Tem certeza que você não se importa? Eu sei que Bella não gostaria de colocá-lo através de qualquer problema..."

Levei meio segundo para descobrir o que Edward estava provavelmente sugerindo. "Alice, não!" Eu gritei. Ela continuou me ignorando.

"Bem, se você tem certeza que não se importaria, essa certamente seria a solução mais lógica." Ela encolheu os ombros. "Já que você vai de carro para o trabalho todos os dias, de qualquer maneira." Ela deu-me um olhar aguçado. "E tenho certeza que Bella não se importará de fazer o sacrifício de vir para casa com você uma vez por semana, já que é a _única_ maneira de ter certeza que ela chegará na aula a tempo".

Como eu poderia argumentar quando ela colocava isso assim?

"O que você acabou de fazer?" Eu gritei depois que ela desligou.

"O quê?" Ela perguntou muito inocentemente.

Pelas duas últimas semanas, eu estive tendo um momento difícil focando em Edward como nada mais do que um dos meus chefes e irmão da garota que estava rapidamente se tornando a minha melhor amiga. Parecia uma concessão, num primeiro momento, de que essa era a única maneira que eu podia vê-lo. Especialmente com a sua reputação. Mas como o passar dos dias, com os seus e-mails doces, ainda que confusos, e a forma como seus olhos brilhavam quando nossos caminhos cruzavam no escritório - fazendo meu coração falhar uma batida a cada vez - e com o quão quente e seguro e _simplesmente __certo_ tinha sido caminhar e conversar com ele no Porto na outra noite... estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil lembrar porque eu precisava manter uma distância profissional.

E eu certamente passar pelo menos meia hora a sós uma vez por semana nos limites do seu carro quente não me ajudaria a manter-me focada.

"Eu..." - Fechei minha boca, sem saber o que dizer - "É só que... eu..." - Alice me olhou com uma expressão divertida.

Eu respirei fundo. "Alice, eu agradeço a sua ajuda, _e_ a oferta de Edward, mas eu não tenho certeza de que é uma boa ideia".

"Por que não, Bella? É apenas uma carona para casa".

Como eu poderia explicar isso sem demonstrar a minha paixão louca? "Bem, por um lado, é completamente fora do caminho dele. Eu não quero incomodar-"

"Há!" Alice gritou. "Confie em mim, ele está tudo, menos incomodado agora." Ela cruzou os braços na frente dela. "Tente novamente".

"Bem, e se..." - o pensamento de estar em um carro, sozinha com Edward, passou pela minha mente, assustando-me com uma onda de agitação não-totalmente-desagradável no estômago. Ainda mais razão para tentar recusar a oferta.

"A namorada dele pode não gostar dele dirigindo por aí-"

"Espere, que namorada? Edward não tem uma namorada!"

"Claro que ele tem. Tanya Denali." Eu a lembrei. "Ela estava na festa de Jasper. Alta, bonita, loira morango? Meio vadia? Lembrou?"

Alice começou a rir. "Por favor, Bella. Eles estão separados há meses".

Cerrei meus lábios e levantei uma sobrancelha. "Você quer dizer, eles estão separados de novo, por enquanto".

Alice franziu o cenho. "Não. Quero dizer, eles estão separados. _Para sempre_".

Olhei para ela com desconfiança.

"O quê? Você não acredita em mim? Pergunte você mesma a ele!" Ela pegou seu telefone e começou a socar os números novamente.

"Alice, não!" Eu gritei, envolvendo minhas mãos em torno do seu celular e a fazendo desligar. "Tudo bem! Eu acredito em você! Eu acredito em você! Mas não é da minha conta, de qualquer maneira".

Ela riu para mim antes de suspirar e pressionar seus lábios, olhando para mim pensativamente. "Bella, Edward foi um grande idiota por levar Tanya para a festa há algumas semanas, mas não havia nada acontecendo entre eles naquela ocasião, e não haverá nada acontecendo entre eles, nunca mais. Eu tenho certeza disso. Os gostos dele têm... melhorado significativamente, pode-se dizer, nas últimas semanas".

Olhei para ela, curiosa como um gato, mas me recusei a perguntar o que diabos isso significava.

"Bella, Edward tem estado confuso por um longo tempo. Ele e nosso pai tiveram uma espécie de desentendimento há alguns anos, e eu acho que a maneira de Edward lidar com isso foi simplesmente... se rebelar contra ele de todas as formas possíveis." Ela revirou seus olhos. "Infantil? Sim, mas assim são os homens." Seu rosto suavizou. "Eu acho, no entanto... que algo aconteceu _mais recentemente _que o fez repensar seus caminhos, e querer voltar à pista." Ela encolheu os ombros. "Ele só precisa de algum... incentivo que seus sentimentos sejam retribuídos".

Eu ri uma vez. "Edward não me parece o tipo de cara que precisa de incentivo".

"Você ficaria surpresa. Ele pode agir todo confiante quando o resultado não importa realmente para ele, mas quando se trata da coisa real," - ela olhou para mim de forma significativa - "aparentemente, ele é tão inseguro quanto qualquer cara seria".

Levei um segundo para descobrir onde Alice estava indo com isso. "Alice," eu comecei com firmeza, "eu espero que você não esteja pensando..." - o olhar no rosto dela confirmou que isso era _exatamente_ o que ela estava pensando.

Eu dei uma risada dura, sem humor. "Oh, Alice. Confie em mim. Você está muito longe do alvo. Tenho certeza de que o que Edward precisa agora, não é..." Eu não conseguia nem mesmo concluir o pensamento. "E, além disso, eu nunca poderia ter essa chance." Tomei uma respiração profunda. Apesar da nossa amizade estar crescendo, ainda havia muita coisa que eu não tinha sido capaz de compartilhar com Alice.

"Meu ex-marido... ele bagunçou com a minha mente tão mal... ele era realmente muito bonito e amigável e popular com as mulheres... e quando nós nos apaixonamos... eu achei que era bom demais para ser verdade." Eu ri amargamente. "E, claro, era." Eu encontrei seus olhos, implorando a ela para entender por que isso era tão difícil para mim, não apenas falar sobre isso, mas deixar qualquer outra pessoa se aproximar depois disso.

"Você pode ver por que talvez eu ache difícil confiar nos homens novamente, especialmente alguém como-" eu cortei abruptamente. Não importa o quão próximas Alice e eu havíamos ficado ao longo das últimas semanas, eu não achei que ele me apreciaria terminando essa frase.

Alice franziu a testa, mordendo o lábio como se quisesse perguntar mais. "Bella, Edward não é assim." Ela disse suavemente. Eu não respondi porque eu não quis contrariá-la. "Olha, eu sei do que dizem sobre ele e as histórias que você já deve ter lido..." - ela suspirou. - "Eu posso entender como alguém pode ser cauteloso em confiar nele, mas Edward é ferozmente leal com aqueles que ele realmente ama. E eu sei que uma vez que ele encontrar a garota certa, ele nunca faria-"

"O que a faz você pensar que _eu sou_ a garota certa?" Eu a cortei. "Alice," eu falei sério, "eu tenho certeza que Edward é um cara legal, mas... eu não estou procurando nada assim agora." Eu disse aquilo com uma finalidade que indicava que eu estava pronta para mudar de assunto, e então desviei o olhar porque, por alguma razão, dizer essas palavras fez meu coração doer, e eu não queria que ela visse isso.

Alice suspirou, mas ela não era tão facilmente detida. "Algum dia," - ela começou cuidadosamente - "quando você se sentir mais confortável, eu gostaria que você compartilhasse comigo exatamente o que aconteceu entre você e o pai de Maddie. Eu sei que foi mais do que apenas... um divórcio." Eu desviei o olhar dela.

"Você nunca fala sobre ele, e Maddie nunca o menciona também." Ela fez o comentário mais como uma pergunta, mas a voz suave que ela usou deixou-me saber que ela não forçaria se eu não estivesse pronta.

No entanto, eu me surpreendi dando a ela mais em resposta do que eu tinha planejado, embora ainda estivesse longe da história toda. "É difícil para eu falar sobre ele. As coisas entre nós não acabaram em condições muito amigáveis." Eu bufei, porque esse era o eufemismo do ano. "E Maddie..." - Eu olhei para a tela plana novamente, onde Maddie dançava alegremente, alheia a quaisquer discussões relacionadas a um homem que ela mal conhecia - "Tenho certeza que Maddie nem sequer se lembra dele. Ele... tomou uma decisão muito consciente de nunca fazer parte da vida dela." Eu tentei sorrir bravamente, porque mesmo que eu não mais amasse o pai dela, eu não conseguia evitar a facada forte de dor que eu sentia cada vez que eu lembrava o quão pouco ele se importava com ela.

Alice cobriu sua boca com uma mão, obviamente angustiada por este pequeno pedaço de informação. Ela colocou sua outra mão em cima da minha. Olhei para baixo e sorri agradecida.

Ela olhou para a tela plana, para a menininha com cabelos e olhos escuros, que tinha capturado seu coração e o de sua família no pouco tempo em que eles a conheciam. "Como alguém que já a conheceu poderia não querer fazer parte da vida dela?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Meu ex-marido é o tipo de homem que está acostumado a ter tudo o que ele quer. Maddie... era apenas outra novidade para ele; alguém, ou alguma outra coisa, que ele poderia dizer que tinha. Mas quando ele percebeu o que realmente significava ter um filho... fazer parte de uma família..."

"Então ele fugiu?"

Eu assenti. Mas havia muito mais do que isso, e eu esperava que Alice não perguntasse, porque tanto quanto eu gostava dela, e tanto quanto eu confiava nela, eu não estava pronta para compartilhar isso... não ainda. No entanto, eu sabia que a minha amizade com ela e com o resto da sua família continuaria a crescer, e eu finalmente teria que explicar algumas coisas para eles. Por que eu tinha deixado a única família e amigos que eu tinha em Forks, e porque Maddie possuía o meu sobrenome, em vez do de seu pai. Eu sabia que Edward tinha percebido isso, que Swan era meu nome de solteira, na outra noite no Porto. Eu tinha visto isso no rosto dele depois que ele pegou Maddie antes que ela caísse no rio, quando eu a chamei pelo seu nome completo. Mas, felizmente, ele foi atencioso o suficiente para não perguntar nada.

E lembrar daquele momento me fez pensar no quanto ele era atencioso e respeitoso, e como - independentemente do que ele disse em contrário - ele _parecia_ entender o valor da privacidade. Alice poderia estar certa? Poderia realmente ser possível que a sua imagem de celebridade estivesse tão longe de quem o verdadeiro Edward Cullen era? Mas esses eram pensamentos perigosos que eu não podia me permitir considerar.

Felizmente, Alice decidiu mudar de assunto, um pouco, pelo menos. Seus olhos foram para o retrato dela na parede. Ela olhou para ele melancolicamente. "Quando tivermos mais tempo, eu gostaria de contar a você sobre como a minha carreira de dança acabou e a minha vida real começou".

Embora nós nunca tenhamos discutido o assunto, eu vagamente lembrava de ter lido sobre isso uma vez, como algum tipo de acidente quase a paralisou. Haviam se passado meses antes que ela fosse mesmo capaz de andar, quanto mais dançar novamente. E, embora ela tenha tido sorte suficiente para recuperar a plena utilização das suas pernas, o acidente tinha encerrado sua carreira muito promissora.

Ela virou-se para mim de repente.

"Não se preocupe, Bella, eu estou bem." Ela me assegurou depois de ler a tristeza em meu rosto. "Muito bem, na verdade. Eu não poderia imaginar minha vida de forma diferente do que é agora." Ele disse em um tom brilhante. Ela respirou profundamente. "Mas, acredite ou não, eu sei como é estar tão totalmente decepcionada com a vida que você não quer nem olhar mais para a felicidade".

Eu olhei para ela incrédula. Eu não podia sequer imaginar uma Alice que não fosse tão completamente vivaz e eufórica e totalmente apaixonada pela vida.

"Eu sei, certo?" Ela riu como se estivesse lendo meus pensamentos. "Quem teria pensado?" Ela suspirou, olhando através de mim. "Eu não estava procurando por Jasper depois _daquilo _também, mas..." Ela parou e trouxe seus olhos de volta para mim.

"Mas o quê?" Eu finalmente perguntei.

Alice sustentou meu olhar atentamente. "Mas, Bella, só porque você não está procurando por alguma coisa... não significa que ela não vá encontrar _você"_.

Eu não respondi. Meus olhos se moveram para a grande tela da televisão, onde Maddie dançava alegremente.

"Alice, mesmo se..." - eu parei - "não é sobre o que _eu_ quero ou o que _eu_ preciso." Eu me virei para encará-la. "Eu tenho que focar no que Maddie precisa".

Exatamente então, Maddie delimitou através das portas da sala de dança e se jogou no meu colo. Alice ergueu uma mão e empurrou para trás algumas mechas soltas do pequeno coque de Maddie. Maddie levantou uma mão para as bochechas de Alice, traçando sob o olho dela com um dedinho.

"Ally, seus olhos são damesma_coi _dos de _Edwood_" Maddie exalou, com o tipo de admiração que apenas crianças de quatro anos de idade poderiam transmitir sobre algo assim.

Alice riu. "Isso é porque ele é meu irmão, bobinha. Nós somos uma família".

O rosto de Maddie assumiu uma expressão curiosa. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas pensativamente. "Eu gostaria que _Edwood_ fosse minha família também".

Meus olhos arregalaram. Eles voaram para Alice, que parecia tão assustada quanto eu, mas ela se recuperou rapidamente e sorriu suavemente, como se – dados alguns segundos – a declaração de Maddie fizesse perfeito sentido para ela.

"A coisa é, Bella," Alice sussurrou, puxando Maddie para o seu colo , "eu tenho a sensação de que as necessidades de Maddie e as suas são mais parecidas do que você imagina".

Apesar dos encorajamentos de Alice e do comentário estranho de Maddie, eu ainda sentia que tinha que manter as coisas entre Edward e eu estritamente profissionais; colegas de trabalho, na melhor das hipóteses. Mantive o cuidado em torno do escritório para não ir muito longe, para manter a área de segurança entre o meu cubículo e o escritório de Rose. Eu evitava a Starbucks, e as poucas vezes em que Edward e eu atravessamos o caminho um do outro, eu tive a certeza de que nossas conversas fossem puramente profissionais. E como a covarde que eu era, uma vez que eu descobria que Edward estaria lá, eu fugia dos brunches de domingo, alegando que eu tinha coisas demais para fazer no fim de semana. Eu o peguei dando-me olhares questionadores em torno do escritório um par de vezes, mas as coisas tinham sido muito agitadas ultimamente para permitir outra coisa senão trabalho.

O prazo para a apresentação da campanha da Eversoft apareceu imponente ao redor do escritório. Já havia sido adiado algumas vezes pelos Cartwright, devido a assuntos de suas outras empresas dos quais eles precisavam cuidar, fato que havia frustrado Rosalie sem fim, mas uma data na primeira semana de outubro tinha sido definida agora. A pressão da campanha estava pesando sobre todos, e Rose e Edward estavam em desacordo ainda mais do que o habitual, discutindo sobre tudo possível. Rosalie havia estado em um alvoroço pelo último par de semanas, seu humor já errático oscilando ainda mais violentamente do que o habitual. Ela entrava no escritório todas as manhãs meio verde e ranzinza, mas até o meio da manhã ela geralmente estava de volta ao normal; apenas a velha ranzinza, sem o verde.

Depois de ter estado lá uma vez, eu suspeitava a causa, mas se ela não ofereceu a informação, eu não perguntaria. Rose e eu éramos semelhantes dessa forma, ambas valorizando nossa privacidade.

Pensar em privacidade enviou os meus pensamentos para Edward. Ele me enviou um e-mail no início da manhã pedindo-me para esperar por ele no hall de entrada hoje, era a primeira aula de dança de Maddie.

Então eu esperei com os meus nervos na borda. Eu observei enquanto os elevadores esvaziavam e terno após terno saía rapidamente, correndo para carros, trens e ônibus. Eu pulei quando alguém bateu no meu ombro.

Lauren olhou para mim. Eu vim a perceber nas últimas semanas que eu não era sua pessoa favorita no escritório, um fato que não me incomodava em nada, ela estava longe de ser a minha pessoa favorita também.

"Bella, Rosalie quer que eu mostre a você os últimos esboços para a campanha da EverSoft." Ela disse em um tom ríspido."Que horas você quer se encontrar amanhã?"

"Oh. Hum, que tal às nove? Nós podemos nos encontrar no-"

E então eu vi Edward saindo de um dos elevadores. Seus olhos me encontraram imediatamente e em alguns passos rápidos ele estava na minha frente.

"Bella." Ele respirou. Eu pensei ter detectado uma nota de alívio em sua voz, por algum motivo. "Desculpe por tê-la feito esperar. Eu recebi um telefonema de um dos clientes. Você está pronta?"

Ele parecia tão bonito e doce, e de repente eu me senti horrível. Eu não tinha sido completamente hostil nem nada nestes últimos dias, mas eu definitivamente o estive evitado. E quando eu olhei em seus profundos olhos verdes, eu não conseguia lembrar por que isso parecia tão importante.

"Hum, certo." Eu respondi, mais do que apenas um pouco consciente de que Lauren estava me olhando e tentando queimar um buraco na lateral do meu rosto.

"Para onde vocês dois vão?" Ela perguntou, tentando manter seu tom leve, mas eu podia ouvir os tons de raiva.

Edward de repente pareceu perceber que ela esteve lá esse tempo todo. Ele olhou para ela – surpreso, mas desinteressado - antes de trazer seus olhos verdes de volta para mim. Ele não respondeu à sua pergunta.

"Eu esperarei por você lá fora, Bella." Seus olhos brilharam uma vez entre eu e Lauren. "Não demore muito, não queremos pegar o tráfego da hora do rush." Ele avisou com seu sorriso torto antes de se afastar.

Lauren olhou para mim em silêncio. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, como se esperando que eu dissesse alguma coisa. Quando ela percebeu que eu não ofereceria nenhuma informação, ela bufou indignada, "Bem, acho que eu a verei amanhã às nove então, Bella." Ela bufou. "Tenha uma _ótima _noite." Ela ronronou e se afastou rapidamente, seus saltos estalando no chão de mármore do lobby.

A carona com Edward se tornou ainda mais estranha após a cena com Lauren. Imagens de Edward e Lauren na sala de conferências invadiram minha mente; eles estavam contra a parede, arranhando-se mutuamente e respirando com dificuldade enquanto desabotoavam as roupas um do outro; em cima da mesa, Lauren gemendo baixinho enquanto Edward empurrava sua saia mais para cima. Ugh! Eu estremeci e me mexi desconfortavelmente no banco.

"Tudo bem?" Edward perguntou, olhando para mim de lado.

"Claro." Eu menti, sentindo-me estranhamente irritada com ele.

Silêncio constrangedor.

"Então, você está pronta para os Cartwrights?" Edward quebrou o silêncio.

"Quase".

"Você está nervosa... sobre a reunião, eu quero dizer?"

"Não".

"Bella, eu fiz algo para você aborrecê-la?" Edward perguntou de repente.

"Não, claro que não." Respondi rapidamente, sentindo a vergonha colorir meu rosto. Ele estava me fazendo um favor enorme saindo do seu caminho para me levar para casa para que eu Maddie não chegasse atrasada para a sua aula de dança, e eu o estava deixando desconfortável em seu próprio carro. E, de qualquer maneira, lembrei-me pela milésima vez que Edward e sua vida amorosa não eram da minha conta.

"Eu... não foi você." Eu sacudi minha cabeça rapidamente.

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. "Foi... Lauren disse alguma coisa para aborrecê-la agora?"

E exatamente assim, ele acertou em cheio. Hesitei por apenas uma fração de segundo muito longa antes de responder. "Não".

Edward murmurou algo sob sua respiração. Ele recostou em seu assento, franzindo seus lábios.

"Bella," - ele começou quando pegamos a rampa para a Ponte do Brooklyn - "o problema com Lauren é que, enquanto ela tem seus momentos de inspiração, ela tende a perder o foco do que ela foi contratada para fazer na CCW. Sorte dela que ela geralmente sabe como manter os clientes satisfeitos, pelo menos ela costumava saber. Atrás das portas da sala de conferências, ela é geralmente uma pessoa completamente diferente".

Ele pareceu perceber o que disse assim que as palavras saíram, evidenciado pela forma como o seu rosto se contorceu em horror. Mas a minha boca estava formando palavras antes que eu pudesse detê-las.

"Sim, tenho certeza que você sabe exatamente como ela é por trás daquelas portas".

Eu pensei ter sentido o carro desviar levemente e, em algum lugar próximo, uma buzina soou com raiva. Eu senti Edward recuperar o controle do carro, mas meus olhos já estavam bem fechados enquanto eu rezava ao nosso querido Senhor no céu para que me tirasse daqui agora e nunca me fizesse encarar este homem novamente.

Abri um olho com cuidado. Eu ainda estava no carro.

"Oh Deus, Edward. Eu sinto muito. Isso foi tão fora de linha. Eu estou tão, tão-"

"Não, não, Bella. Não se desculpe." Ele riu, parecendo levemente embaraçado. Respirando fundo, ele disse, "Uau. Eu estou realmente meio que... feliz que finalmente o assunto veio à tona".

Eu dei a ele um olhar perplexo.

"Desde aquele dia... eu me pergunto o quanto você viu".

Eu ri nervosamente. "Não tanto quanto vocês provavelmente fizeram, graças a Deus".

Ele pareceu chocado e um pouco envergonhado de novo, até que olhou para mim e me viu lutando contra uma gargalhada. Seu rosto relaxou, embora ele ainda parecesse envergonhado.

"Você sabe o que eu quero dizer." Ele sorriu. Fiquei surpresa ao ver que suas bochechas pareciam estar meio coradas. Edward Cullen, 'extraordinário prostituto, estava corando? "Enfim, eu posso imaginar o que deve ter parecido." Ele continuou.

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha. "O que deve ter parecido? Você está tentando me dizer que não era o que parecia?"

Ele engoliu em seco antes de responder. "Não era... quero dizer, nós não... quero dizer..." Ele suspirou pesadamente e levantou uma mão e passou pelo seu cabelo. "O que estou tentando dizer é que nada _realmente_ aconteceu." Ele disse finalmente.

"Edward, por favor. Você não precisa falar comigo sobre isso." Eu disse rapidamente. Eu precisava acabar com essa conversa e tirar as imagens não desejadas da minha mente. "Não é da minha conta. Eu realmente sinto muito por ter dito alguma coisa. É só que... saiu. Por favor, podemos simplesmente esquecer isso?" Eu implorei.

Ele me deu um olhar de soslaio antes de responder. "Ok, mas posso apenas acrescentar uma coisa antes de esquecermos isso?"

"Claro." Eu murmurei.

Edward suspirou. "Lembra-se do que eu disse a você no outro dia? No Porto? Sobre querer ser alguém que possa sair com você e Maddie sem ter que usar um disfarce, ou esconder-se atrás de qualquer tipo de máscara?"

"Sim." Claro que eu me lembrava. Aquelas palavras me mantiveram acordada a noite toda, tentando descobrir o que ele quis dizer.

"Eu não vou negar que eu fiz muitas... coisas das quais me envergonho. E eu prontamente admitirei qualquer uma delas. Eu não sou um hipócrita, ou um mentiroso, Bella. Então, quando eu digo que nada aconteceu, eu espero que você acredite em mim." Ele de repente virou seus olhos e prendeu-me em seu olhar intenso. "Nada aconteceu".

"Ok, tudo bem. Eu acredito em você." Eu disse rapidamente. "Por favor, mantenha seus olhos na estrada agora?"

Ele riu.

"Agora podemos esquecer o assunto? Estou prestes a morrer de vergonha aqui." Eu o informei.

Ele riu. "Ei, você começou isso".

Eu corei com o constrangimento e desviei o olhar dele.

Ele riu novamente. "Tudo bem, vamos esquecer o assunto".

Eu suspirei de alívio. "Obrigada".

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo no nosso caminho através da área do Brooklyn Heights. A tensão no ar era grossa e desconfortável novamente. Edward acelerou pela Court Street, indo muito mais rápido do que os 60 km/h permitido pelo limite de velocidade. A luz do semáforo no cruzamento ficou amarela e, exatamente quando eu esperava que ele desacelerasse e parasse, ele acelerou e passou pelo semáforo enquanto ia de amarelo para vermelho.

"Homem, Alice não estava brincando. Você realmente dirige como um louco".

Edward sorriu, mas seu rosto parecia presunçoso, como se eu tivesse acabado de elogiá-lo. No entanto, ele disse: "Alice fala um monte de porcaria. Espero que você tenha percebido isso até agora." Debaixo das suas palavras, porém, eu pude detectar um profundo carinho pela sua irmã mais nova.

Eu ri. "Bem, tanto quanto eu gosto dela, eu tenho notado..." Eu parei, sorrindo timidamente.

Edward riu realmente alto, fazendo-me sorrir ainda mais. O som da sua risada parecia preencher todo o carro e enviou um sentimento inexplicável de conforto através de mim, como uma brisa quente acariciando a minha pele em um dia de início do outono.

"Por favor, não diga a ela que eu disse isso." Eu pedi.

Ele se virou e piscou para mim. "Não se preocupe, o seu segredo está seguro comigo." Eu tive que desviar o olhar para manter minha frequência cardíaca sob controle.

Ele pareceu ficar pensativo de repente. "Ela parece ter sua utilidade às vezes, porém." Ele finalmente disse, e embora sua voz parecesse brincalhona, havia algo mais nela.

"Como o quê?" Eu perguntei.

Ele olhou para mim por alguns segundos, eu pensei ter visto algo parecido com esperança em seus olhos.

"Desde que éramos crianças, ela irritava completamente eu e Emmett com suas previsões".

Dei a ele um olhar perplexo. Ele tentou explicar melhor. "Ela dizia coisas como, 'Emmett, eu estou te avisando, se você tentar escalar aquela árvore, você vai cair e torcer seu tornozelo'. E com certeza, Em a ignorou e subiu na árvore, e não só ele caiu, como acabou com um tornozelo torcido. Ou ela dizia algo como, 'Edward, deixe o cachorro do vizinho em paz, ou um dia desses ele morderá a sua bunda e você não será capaz de se sentar durante semanas', e, com certeza, o maldito cachorro mordeu minha bunda no dia seguinte. Doeu por semanas. Ou, 'Edward, nem sequer pense em tentar beijar Jen Butler, porque você só vai acabar com uma grande marca de tapa em seu rosto'. E, com certeza-"

"Espere aí. Eu acho que vejo um padrão aqui." Eu o cortei, "Jen Butler deu um tapa em você, não é?" Eu sorri.

"Eu tive cinco marcas de dedos no meu rosto durante dias. Isso não me fez exatamente popular com o resto das meninas, se você sabe o que eu quero dizer".

"Isso não parece ter afetado você a longo prazo." Eu provoquei.

Ele riu, balançando sua cabeça.

Quando nossa risada morreu, ele acrescentou: "Vamos apenas dizer que minha família e eu paramos de apostar contra Alice há muito tempo".

Voltei para a minha janela pensativamente, passando pela conversa que eu e ela havíamos tido em seu estúdio há alguns dias. Eu de repente senti um choque de eletricidade passar por mim e virei-me para encontrar Edward olhando para mim. Desta vez, porém, era mais do que apenas um olhar rápido, seu corpo todo estava inclinado em minha direção e, por um segundo, eu entrei em pânico, pensando que se ele não voltasse a olhar para a estrada, Maddie ficaria órfã.

Então eu percebi que já estávamos estacionados na frente do prédio de Sue. Olhei para o relógio no painel. Eram apenas 17hs35min - o homem certamente dirigia como um louco, mas eu teria tempo de sobra para levar Maddie para a aula. Quando me virei para Edward, ele ainda estava olhando para mim com uma expressão pensativa.

"Bella, você já se sentiu como... se alguma coisa estivesse faltando, e você não tivesse sequer percebido isso até... até que você a encontrasse?"

"Foi assim que eu me senti quando tive Maddie." Eu sorri, lembrando da sensação do corpo minúsculo e quente dela em meus braços pela primeira vez.

Edward sorriu, seus dentes perfeitos deslumbrando-me com seu brilho de neve. Pisquei um par de vezes. Ele recostou-se de repente, seus olhos passando por mim como se imaginando algo. "Sim, eu posso ver como aquele momento seria como encontrar uma parte que falta de si mesmo".

Engoli nervosamente, perguntando-me no que Edward estava pensando. Ele voltou seus olhos para mim e eu congelei, prendendo minha respiração. Seus olhos estavam tão intensos, tão determinados, tudo de repente. Seus olhos ardentes procuraram nos meus, como se fizessem uma pergunta silenciosa. Eu o vi respirar fundo, como se estivesse se preparando para fazer ou dizer algo extremamente importante, algo que de alguma forma mudaria tudo. "Bella..." Ele respirou e lentamente se moveu para mais perto. Eu prendi minha respiração, apavorada de repente, porque embora eu achasse que sabia que estava vindo, eu ainda não tinha certeza de como reagir a isso.

Algo em sua expressão mudou e, de repente, ele estava se inclinando para trás; a determinação desaparecendo dos seus olhos. "Então Alice diz que eu sou um motorista louco?" Ele perguntou finalmente, com uma voz insegura, como se estivesse tentando se recompor. "Ela é uma faladeira." Ele fez uma careta. Ele parecia frustrado.

Confusa com a súbita mudança na atmosfera, eu levei um segundo a mais para responder. Lentamente, eu sorri. O que estava acontecendo comigo? O que eu pensei que estava prestes a acontecer?

"Tenho certeza que ela estava apenas brincando. Quero dizer, qualquer um pode ver que você tem habilidades óbvias atrás do volante".

Ele riu presunçosamente novamente, mas havia algo estranho nisso.

"Um conselho, porém," eu continuei, tentando aliviar a tensão no ar, "para referências futuras, amarelo significa diminuir a velocidade, e não acelerar".

"Tentarei lembrar disso." Ele riu, mas pareceu instável, nervosa. "Especialmente quando você estiver no carro comigo".

Nós dois desviamos o olhar, encarando o para brisa, mas nenhum de nós fez qualquer esforço para sair do carro.

E eu estava ciente de quanto era pequeno o espaço neste carro, o quanto estava silencioso aqui dentro, os únicos sons eram os das nossas respirações. Mordi meu lábio, consciente da forma que ambos tínhamos inconscientemente nos virado para o outro novamente, do cheiro inebriante flutuando dele; nada forte, nenhum perfume irresistível para encantar a população feminina, como o pai de Maddie gostava de usar. O cheiro de Edward era limpo; sabão e amaciante e... e alguma outra coisa que eu não conseguia identificar, algo forte e almiscarado e único e... _t__otalmente Edward._

Eu podia sentir a carga elétrica no pequeno espaço fechado, levando-me a ele como um ímã atraído para a sua outra metade. Mas isso era um pensamento louco, não era? E enquanto eu pensava essas coisas, meu lado racional ordenou-me a me afastar, mas meu coração batendo acelerado e o sangue correndo furioso nas minhas veias diziam algo completamente diferente.

Uma buzina alta soou vinda de um táxi amarelo exatamente então, que acabara de parar bem ao lado da minha janela. O som irado me fez saltar e quebrou a tensão esmagadora que tinha acabado de ameaçar desfazer o meu tênue controle.

Afastei-me, endireitando-me. Meus movimentos pareceram quebrar o feitiço, a carga elétrica que havia invadido o carro de Edward. Eu achei ter ouvido Edward soltar um profundo suspiro, e pelo ângulo do seu corpo ao mesmo tempo, ele se moveu também, endireitando-se e olhando para o para brisa dianteiro novamente. Ele passou a mão pelos seus cabelos.

Minha mente clareou o suficiente para falar, eu sabia que tinha que sair daqui, e rápido. "Se chegarmos atrasados para a aula de Alice, haverá um inferno para pagar." Eu brinquei com uma voz involuntariamente rouca.

Edward levou alguns momentos para responder. Finalmente, ele disse, "Você acha que está brincando. Acredite em mim, se há uma coisa que minha irmã odeia é atraso." Eu pensei ter detectado uma nota de desapontamento em sua voz. "É melhor nos apressarmos." Ele acrescentou, colocando a mão na maçaneta da porta, mas não fazendo nenhuma tentativa de realmente abrir a porta.

"Alice não é tão ruim." Eu disse, colocando a mão na maçaneta da minha própria porta. "Você tem sorte de ter a família que tem." Eu acrescentei.

Eu lembrei do que Alice tinha sugerido no outro dia, que Edward e seu pai, Carlisle, não tinham o melhor relacionamento. O pensamento deixou-me triste, tanto porque eu não poderia imaginar não estar em bons termos com Charlie, e porque, nas poucas vezes que eu tinha encontrado Carlisle, eu realmente gostei dele. Eu achava que ele era muito semelhante a Edward. Eu não podia imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido entre eles.

Edward olhou para o seu colo. "Suponho que eles não são tão ruins" - ele concordou com relutância - "embora eles tenham um pouco de dificuldade de cuidar da própria vida".

Eu ri. "É difícil argumentar com pessoas bem intencionadas que têm dificuldade em aceitar as suas decisões".

Ele sorriu conscientemente. "Assumo que você já conhece meu pai?"

Estreitei meus olhos, perplexa e ciente de que eu sem querer bati em cima de um assunto delicado. "Na verdade, eu estava mais pensando em um... amigo meu." Eu oensei em Jake. O que ele pensaria se soubesse onde eu estava neste exato momento? Ele ficaria extremamente chateado, isso era certo. "Ele quer o meu bem... mas ele é muito protetor de Maddie e de mim. Ele não ficou muito feliz quando nós mudamos para cá".

O comportamento de Edward mudou. Seu rosto ficou sério. "Ele dificultou as coisas, foi?"

"Um pouco." Eu admiti. Sorri tristemente lembrando da birra que Jake tinha feito quando eu disse a ele que tinha sido contratada pela CCW e estava me mudando para Nova York.

"Mas é só porque ele se preocupa conosco. Ele não está muito confortável com a ideia de Maddie e eu estarmos sozinhas nesta cidade grande e ruim." Eu brinquei. "Juro, se eu tivesse um centavo para cada vez que ele me citou as estatísticas e as taxas de criminalidade do Brooklyn contra Forks-" Eu ri, olhando de soslaio para Edward e esperando ver um sorriso maravilhosamente irônico no seu rosto.

Mas ele não estava sorrindo. Sua mandíbula estava cerrada, e seu corpo inteiro parecia tenso.

"Bem, você deve dizer a Jake," - ele cuspiu 'Jake' quase como se fosse uma maldição - "que você _não_ está sozinha. Você tem Alice, Rose, Esme, e..." - ele encontrou meus olhos - "e você não está sozinha." Ele quase rosnou.

Dei a ele um olhar assustado, seus olhos estavam de repente muito escuros. "Como você sabia que eu estava falando de Jake?"

Isso pareceu pegá-lo de surpresa. "Você não disse que era Jake?"

"Não, tenho certeza que eu não disse".

"Oh." Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo, um gesto que eu estava começando a perceber que significava que ele estava nervoso por algum motivo. "Bem, eu acho que é porque você tem o mesmo olhar falando sobre ele agora que você tinha quando o mencionou no Porto no outro dia. Um olhar distante, como se os seus pensamentos de repente estivessem a milhares de quilômetros de distância".

"Oh." Eu não tinha certeza do que aquilo significava.

Os olhos de Edward estreitaram. Ele pegou o meu olhar e olhou como se estivesse tentando ler alguma coisa.

"Bem, _Jake_ parece um imbecil. E ele não me parece um amigo muito bom se não pode aceitar as suas decisões".

Instintivamente, eu senti minhas defesas levantarem.

"Não. Jake _não é_ um imbecil. Ele é um ótimo cara, e um grande amigo. Eu devo a ele... eu devo muito a ele." Eu o defendi. "Ele sempre me apoiou. Esse nível de amizade, de compromisso com um amigo... bem, eu acho que não é fácil de entender".

Edward ficou imóvel. De repente eu estava ciente de que sua respiração parecia mais alta, mais difícil. Eu de repente percebi que por mais confortável que eu me sentisse falando com Edward, eu não me sentia à vontade falando com ele sobre Jake.

"Eu _posso_ entender a amizade, Bella. E o compromisso." Sua voz era fria e impassível.

"Não. Eu não estava querendo dizer que..." Eu suspirei, sentindo-me mal de repente. "Olha, eu sinto muito. Eu não queria ficar na defensiva assim. É só que... bem, eu acho que sou exatamente tão protetora de Jake quando ele é de mim. Nós já passamos por muita coisa juntos e ele permaneceu comigo por alguns momentos loucos. Às custas da sua própria..." Eu desviei o olhar, observando como os postes de iluminação pública acenderam com o sol se pondo. Eu estava falando demais. "Bem, vamos apenas dizer que ele sacrificou muito por mim, e ele não merece que ninguém pense menos do que o melhor dele".

Olhei de volta para Edward. Seu rosto estava em branco, ilegível, mas seus olhos ainda pareciam procurar alguma coisa nos meus. Ele me olhou por um momento mais antes de respirar fundo. Desta vez, ele abriu a porta do carro. "É melhor você ir buscar Maddie antes que nos realmente nos atrasemos." Eu o ouvi murmurar.

Não inteiramente certa do que tinha acabado de acontecer, comecei a sair do carro, quando senti uma mão forte e quente no meu braço. Eu parei exatamente antes de ofegar quando o toque de Edward encheu-me com um calor inegável que viajou todo o caminho para os meus pés.

Eu me virei para encará-lo. Ele parecia chateado e seus olhos estavam cheios de remorso. "Ei," ele disse, aumentando seu aperto no meu braço. "Sinto muito." Sua voz era apologética. "Eu não deveria ter dito aquelas coisas sobre o seu amigo Jake. Parece que ele tem sido... extremamente bom para você, e eu estou... feliz por você ter alguém como ele em sua vida".

Eu sorri gentilmente. "Está tudo bem, Edward. E eu também sinto muito. Eu não quis insinuar que você... olha, eu quero que você saiba que eu realmente aprecio a ajuda que você está me dando. Eu sei que estou tirando você do seu caminho, e há coisas provavelmente melhores que você poderia estar fazendo agora-"

Ele bufou e balançou a cabeça. "Bella, acredite em mim quando eu digo que não há _nada_ melhor que eu poderia estar fazendo agora." Ele fixou o olhar no meu, e eu percebi que a intensidade havia retornado. Ele não soltou o meu braço ainda e, embora eu estivesse usando um suéter – no final de setembro os dias tinham ficado mais frios - eu pensei ter sentido seu polegar acariciando meu braço muito levemente. Eu tive medo de olhar para baixo para confirmar isso.

"Eu quero que você saiba uma coisa também, Bella. No caso de você realmente não ter percebido isso já." Ele fez uma pausa, e quando ele abriu sua boca para falar novamente, pareceu mudar de ideia sobre o que estava prestes a dizer. "Você realmente não está sozinha aqui. Mesmo que nós só tenhamos conhecido você e Maddie há pouco tempo... minha família e eu, nós estamos _todos_ aqui para você, quando você precisar de nós." Ele focou em mim atentamente, tentando transmitir a verdade das suas palavras através do seu olhar.

"Obrigada, Edward. Isso significa muito. Sua família tem sido muito gentil comigo." Nós permanecemos sentados ali completamente imóveis por mais alguns instantes, presos no olhar um do outro.

"É melhor eu ir buscar Maddie." Eu disse de repente.

Edward exalou. "Sim, você provavelmente deve ir".

Entrei para pegar Maddie na casa de Sue enquanto Edward esperava lá fora. Sue tinha Maddie pronta com seu novo colant rosa e tutu e seus cabelos estavam presos em um lindo e elegante coque. Maddie estava tão animada para a sua primeira aula de dança de verdade que ela parecia um feijãozinho saltitante pronta para explodir.

"Adivinha quem está esperando lá fora?" Perguntei a ela quando abri a porta para a rua.

"Quem, mamãe?" Ela perguntou feliz enquanto saltitava através da porta. Assim que ela viu Edward, ela correu para ele com entusiasmo.

"_Edwood_!"

Os olhos de Edward iluminaram quando ele viu Maddie, e o que quer que tivesse causado a sua estranha mudança de atitude há alguns minutos, de repente desapareceu. Ele a pegou e a girou ao redor enquanto ela ria alegremente em seus braços. E, mais uma vez, eu fiquei impressionada com a admiração inexplicável nos olhos dos dois enquanto eles olhavam um para o outro.

"_Edwood_, você vai me ver dançar hoje?" Maddie perguntou esperançosamente.

"Claro!" Edward respondeu. "Como eu poderia perder o seu primeiro dia de aula de dança?"

O sangue foi drenado do meu rosto por um segundo quando eu percebi que essas eram palavras que eu uma vez esperaria que outro homem proferisse. Mas Maddie deu risadinhas felizes novamente. Eu os observei, tão confusa como sempre pela reação peculiar que um tinha ao outro, antes de lembrar-me de repente que eu tinha esquecido de pedir uma cadeirinha para Sue.

"Maddie, você quer vir comigo, ou você quer esperar aqui fora com Edward enquanto eu corro e peço uma cadeirinha para Sue?" Perguntei à menininha, que mal estava prestando atenção em mim no momento.

Antes que Maddie pudesse responder - e provavelmente dizer-me para deixá-la sozinha com seu super-herói - Edward se virou para mim.

"Um, Bella, você não precisa pegar emprestada uma cadeirinha." Seus olhos moveram para o banco traseiro do seu carro. Eu segui o seu olhar para encontrar uma cadeirinha brilhante e preta de aparência cara presa firmemente no banco traseiro.

"Você comprou uma cadeirinha?" Eu perguntei incrédula.

Sua mão, a que Maddie não estava segurando, moveu-se para o seu cabelo novamente.

"Não, não. Eu... uh, peguei emprestada. De um amigo que não usa mais." Meus olhos arrastaram de volta para a cadeirinha parecendo totalmente nova. Levantei uma sobrancelha para ele.

"É melhor nós irmos." Ele de repente insistiu, abrindo a porta do carro para Maddie entrar e afastando-se de mim. Mordi meu lábio, não totalmente convencida, mas sem qualquer prova.

O estúdio de Alice ficava a poucos quarteirões de distância e nós chegamos com alguns minutos de sobra.

"Você não tem que ficar." Eu disse a Edward quando ele começou a caminhar em direção ao estúdio de Alice conosco. O estúdio estava lotado, cerca de uma dúzia de meninas e um par de meninos por volta da idade de Maddie, todos rindo e brincando enquanto aguardavam a aula atual acabar e sua aula começar.

"Claro que eu ficarei." Edward respondeu, como se eu tivesse acabado de sugerir algo ridículo. "Eu não acabei de dizer para Maddie que eu ficaria?"

"Oh." Eu estava prestes a dizer algo mais quando um clarão de cabelo loiro perfeito chamou minha atenção e eu olhei para além das menininhas e seus pais para ver Rosalie e Emmett sentados na sala de espera. Emmett estava observando a multidão de menininhas gritando com divertimento, enquanto Rose parecia mais do que um pouco sobrecarregada por toda a cena. Eles nos viram entrar e caminharam até nós.

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" Eu perguntei.

Rosalie sorriu timidamente. "Alice nos disse que Maddie estava começando suas aulas de dança hoje, e nós pensamos em vir e dizer oi".

Eu joguei minha cabeça para trás, surpresa. Os instintos maternais estavam começando a atingir Rose tão cedo?

"Sim, nós pensamos em passar por aqui e conferir a pequena bailarina." Emmett acrescentou, sorrindo para Maddie e despenteando o topo da sua cabeça com sua grande mão. Maddie deu uma risadinha.

"Ei, cara. Tenha cuidado. Você vai arrancar a cabeça dela com essa sua grande pata de urso." Edward repreendeu seu irmão. Ele estava parado protetoramente atrás dela.

Emmett gargalhou alto, dando um olhar bem-humorado a Edward. "Acalme-se, mano." Ele riu. Edward olhou para ele. Eu pensei tê-lo ouvido murmurar algo sobre bagunçar seu coque também.

"Bem." Rose disse com uma voz nervosa. "Então é assim que é uma sala cheia de crianças de cinco anos de idade".

Eu podia ver o terror em seus olhos. Eu reprimi uma risada. "Você se acostuma." Eu tentei confortá-la vagamente.

"Eu acho que sim." Ela respondeu exatamente tão vagamente, embora não soasse muito convencida.

"Bella! Maddie!" Eu de repente ouvi atrás de mim. Quando me virei, Esme estava lá, sorrindo para mim. Edward virou-se para dar a sua mãe um beijo rápido na bochecha, mas não havia absolutamente nenhuma surpresa em seu rosto ao vê-la lá.

"_Senhola_ Esme.!" Maddie gritou, soltando a mão de Edward pela primeira vez desde que tínhamos saído do carro para abraçar Esme.

Esme ajoelhou-se para abraçar Maddie. Quando ela olhou para mim, dei a ela um olhar confuso. "Esme, o que você-" Antes que eu pudesse terminar minha frase, vi Jasper abrindo a porta do estúdio, entrando rapidamente. Seus olhos chegaram até nós e ele veio até onde nós estávamos.

"Eu consegui?" Ele perguntou apressadamente.

"Conseguiu o quê?" Eu perguntei, completamente confusa agora.

"A aula de Maddie ainda não começou, não é?"

"Você veio para ver Maddie também?"

"Claro." Ele respondeu. "Eu não posso deixar a mocinha começar sua primeira aula de dança sem o nosso apoio." Ele sorriu.

"E você também, Esme?"

Esme levantou-se para me encarar. "Claro, Bella." Ela respondeu, no mesmo tom que Edward tinha usado quando perguntei se ele ficaria. Os olhos dela rapidamente moveram entre Edward e Maddie e eu vi um sorriso conhecedor enfeitar seus lábios antes de retornar para mim. "Aconteceu de Edward mencionar que Maddie estava começando aulas de dança hoje e eu não pude resistir a vir vê-la. Carlisle teria vindo, mas ele está de plantão hoje à noite no hospital. Eu espero que você não se importe por termos vindo." Ela acrescentou rapidamente, um pequeno franzir de testa ameaçando aparecer em seu rosto.

"Não." Eu disse rapidamente. "Não, claro que eu não me importo. Eu estou apenas um pouco... surpresa em ver todos vocês." Eu disse honestamente.

Surpresa era um eufemismo. Eu estava completamente chocada ao ver todo o clã Cullen lotando o estúdio de dança Alice, todos aqui para ver Maddie durante sua primeira aula de dança. Eu senti um forte puxão no meu coração, um sentimento de proximidade e de pertencer, algo que eu não sentia desde o dia em que meu pai, Sue Clearwater e Jake estávamos parados no Aeroporto Sea-Tac*****, esperando para me ver ir embora, apesar de eles não concordarem totalmente com o que eu estava fazendo. Porque é isso que a família fazia, eles ofereciam apoio e incentivo.

_*** **Sea-Tac: Aeroporto Internacional Seattle-Tacoma._

Estranhamente, era essa a sensação.

Quase como se tivesse lido minha mente, Edward se inclinou para mim e sussurrou: "Veja. Eu disse a você." Eu me virei para ele e seus olhos verdes estavam tão, tão perto, e eu senti sua mão roçar na minha, enviando arrepios maravilhosos pela minha espinha. Ele sorriu e se aproximou do meu ouvido novamente. "Você e Maddie não estão sozinhas".

Essa foi a primeira vez que eu realmente me senti em paz com a minha decisão de mudar para esta cidade.

E também foi quando eu percebi que estava no mais de grave perigo de perder o meu coração para Edward.

Assim, pelas próximas quartas-feiras, Edward me levava para casa para o Brooklyn para pegar Maddie. Então, nós íamos de carro para o estúdio com Maddie seguramente afivelada em sua cadeirinha topo de linha _emprestada, _onde o resto da família dele esperava, todos lotando a área de espera. Nós nos sentávamos e conversávamos e assistíamos Alice e Maddie na TV de tela plana, e depois da aula, Edward pedia pizzas, que eram entregues no estúdio, - porque Maddie gostava de pizza - e nós todos nos sentávamos nas cadeiras e conversávamos e comíamos até a hora de ir para casa, e Edward levaria Maddie e eu para casa, mesmo que fosse a apenas alguns quarteirões.

A energia elétrica sempre presente no carro enquanto íamos para casa do escritório nunca desapareceu, embora eu tenha tido a certeza de manter o meu corpo inclinado para longe dele após aquele primeiro dia. Era perigoso demais. Eu não confiava em mim mesma. Eu sabia que levaria muito pouco, quase nada, para eu ceder à carga esmagadora que eu constantemente sentia entre nós.

A parte mais difícil daquelas noites era quando chegávamos na minha casa; aqueles primeiros segundos, enquanto eu desafivelava Maddie e Edward esperava pacientemente atrás de mim para dizer adeus, sempre eram tão estranhos. O desejo de convidá-lo para subir, apenas para uma xícara de café, ou algo assim, era quase irresistível. Mas era a minha incapacidade de definir esse _algo assim _que impedia as palavras de saírem da minha boca. Então, ao invés disso, eu resmungava um rápido agradecimento e dizia um 'até amanhã', e ele sorria e dizia adeus para nós antes de entrar em seu carro.

Mas eu não podia negar mais para mim mesma que a quarta-feira tinha se tornado o meu dia favorito da semana. Eu não podia negar a onda quase palpável de energia presente sempre que Edward e eu estávamos juntos. Mas eu prometi a mim mesma que eu não correria esse risco novamente. Eu não podia. Não com Maddie para cuidar agora.

Não. Eu precisava pensar em Maddie. No que ela precisava. Não importava que eu não tivesse me sentido atraída por alguém em anos tanto quanto eu me senti atraída por Edward. Ou, se eu estivesse sendo honesta comigo mesmo, _nunca_. O que importava agora eram as necessidades de Maddie. Eu estava decidida.

E então, cerca de três semanas depois do nosso estranho arranjo, Maddie caiu. Em um segundo, ela estava pulando alegremente ao redor do estúdio de Alice. Todos já tinham ido embora e os únicos lá eram Maddie, eu e os Cullen. Estávamos todos conversando e comendo nossa pizza enquanto Maddie brincava e dançava ao redor do estúdio. Até que ela tropeçou em seus próprios pezinhos (suponho que até mesmo ela não poderia escapar da maldição Swan inteiramente) e rasgou sua meia-calça e começou a chorar. Levantei-me para ir até ela, mas, de alguma forma, Edward chegou antes de mim.

"Eu _estaguei_ minha _bunita_ meia cor de rosa." Ela chorou no ombro de Edward, molhando a camisa dele com suas lágrimas e secreção nasal. "Ela era toda linda e _bilhante_, e agora eu _estaguei_ ela".

Edward olhou para ela com uma expressão de dor, como se estivesse prestes a chorar também. "Por favor, não chore, princesa. Eu vou te dar outro par de meias. Uma dúzia delas. Com brilhos e glitter e unicórnios. Elas serão as mais bonitas meias já feitas. Você vai ver." Sua voz era suplicante. "Alice, onde eu posso comprar mais meias?" Ele exigiu, mantendo seus olhos em Maddie e acariciando o cabelo dela gentilmente.

"Edward, já passa das 19hs. Todas as lojas por aqui estão fechadas." Alice respondeu com diversão. Olhei para ela e seus olhos estavam brilhando. Eu de repente lembrei do incidente com Jasper e o telefonema sem resposta. Se Maddie não tivesse quatro anos de idade e fosse minha filha, eu teria jurado que eles planejaram isso de alguma forma.

Edward murmurou algo sob sua respiração sobre odiar o Brooklyn. "Vou comprá-las amanhã de manhã. Eu prometo." Edward murmurou suavemente para Maddie. "E eu vou enviá-las para casa com a sua mamãe".

Maddie parou de chorar por um segundo e virou-se para sussurrar algo no ouvido de Edward. Os olhos dele moveram para mim e ele sorriu suavemente antes de se virar para sussurrar algo de volta no ouvido dela. Ela riu alegremente, esquecendo completamente suas meias rasgadas e saindo do joelho dele para continuar sua dança.

Olhei de volta para Alice. O brilho em seus olhos era puro triunfo. _'__Nunca aposte contra Alice'._

'_A__ coisa é, Bella,' _Alice disse, _'eu tenho a sensação de que as necessidades de Maddie e as suas são mais parecidas do que você imagina'._

Naquela noite, depois que desafivelei Maddie do seu assento de carro, eu me virei e os deixei dizer seu adeus.

"Tchau, _Edwood_!" Maddie exclamou, agarrando a mão de Edward.

Edward sorriu suavemente e levou sua outra mão à bochecha dela, apertando-a muito suavemente. "Boa noite, doce Maddie. Durma bem. Não deixe os percevejos te morderem." Maddie riu e saltou para a porta do edifício.

Eu olhei para Edward, sentindo a familiar vibração em meu estômago, que só intensificou mais agora que eu sabia que a luta estava escapando de mim.

"Boa noite, Edward." Eu murmurei baixinho, sem esperar nada mais do que o habitual adeus que dávamos um ao outro.

Mas deve ter havido algo na minha voz, ou talvez na maneira que eu estava olhando para ele. Talvez, sabendo que eu estava perdendo a batalha, eu tenha deixado a minha guarda cuidadosa baixar enquanto olhava para ele, o jeito que eu falei com ele.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele olhou para mim com um olhar levemente confuso e atônito antes de deixar seus lábios curvarem naquele maravilhoso sorriso torto dele. Mas havia algo diferente em seu sorriso também, algo que parecia ser alívio e compreensão silenciosa.

Ele respirou fundo. "Boa noite, doce Bella. Durma bem. Vejo você amanhã?" Sua voz soava esperançosa. Ele já sabia que nós nos veríamos amanhã no trabalho, mas sua pergunta carregava mais que o significado óbvio.

E, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu não tive medo de deixar meus sentimentos à mostra.

"Sim, Edward. Vejo você amanhã".

* * *

_**Nota da Ju:**_

_O que acharam de toda essa aproximação deles? Bella já assumiu que tem sentimentos por Edward e parece que não está mais lutando tanto contra eles... e Alice já "adivinhou" sobre os sentimentos dos dois... agora imaginem a fofura que deve ser essa Maddie de collant e tutu... _

_Deixem reviews e até a próxima semana!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	9. Uma manhã indescritível na Cidade de NY

**Capítulo 8 – Uma manhã indescritível na Cidade de NY**

_Tradução: NaiRobsten_

_**~ Edward ~**_

**Poucos dias atrás:**

"Há!" Emmett gritou. "Eu peguei alguma coisa!" Seus grandes braços flexionaram enquanto ele cambaleava em sua linha e lutava com a criatura do mar que ele pegou, puxando-a com um sorriso enorme em seu rosto. Nosso pai deu-lhe um tapinha de congratulações nas costas antes de voltar sua atenção para sua própria linha.

"Bastardo sortudo." Eu ouvi Jasper rosnar do outro lado dele, franzindo a testa para a sua linha, que não tinha se movido durante toda a manhã.

Eu bufei e virei para observar a minha própria vara de pescar imóvel. Como Jasper, eu não tinha pegado nada a manhã toda. Mas eu não estava preocupado. Eu tinha coisas mais importantes em minha mente.

Era início de outubro. Os dias estavam ficando mais curtos, e as manhãs estavam mais escuras e definitivamente mais frias. Esta provavelmente seria a última vez neste ano em que estaríamos saindo de barco para nossas expedições de pesca. As mulheres da família tinham desistido de nos acompanhar esta manhã, queixando-se do ar frio do mar em Long Island nesta época do ano. Isso me serviu muito bem, eu preferia nossas viagens de pesca assim, só nós, os caras. Bem, exceto por ultimamente. Havia uma certa morena que eu teria amado ver sentada ao meu lado no iate da nossa família, fazendo-me companhia enquanto eu esperava que o peixe mordesse a isca.

Eu suspirei, olhando em volta do grande barco. Emmett, Jasper e meu pai estavam na frente, enquanto tio Aro e eu tínhamos tomado a nossa posição na popa do barco. Carlisle, como sempre, não estava muito feliz comigo esta manhã.

"Então, o que você fez para irritar seu pai agora?" Tio Aro, irmão mais novo de Esme, perguntou com um sorriso conhecedor.

Dei de ombros. "Eu comprei outro carro".

"Mais um?" Tio Aro riu. "O quê? Você está tentando bater Jay Leno, ou algo assim?"

"Eu comprei um Volvo. Eu preciso de algo seguro e confiável para dirigir." Acenei uma mão frustrada na direção de Carlisle. "_Ele está_ sempre falando sobre como eu preciso ser mais responsável. Eu pensei que ele ficaria feliz".

Tio Aro franziu a testa, um sorriso curioso em seu rosto. "Desde quando você está preocupado sobre segurança e confiabilidade?"

Uma imagem de Bella sentada ao meu lado no Audi e Maddie dormindo no banco de trás surgiu na minha cabeça.

"Desde que eu descobri que há coisas neste mundo que merecem ser protegidas".

Com o canto do meu olho, eu vi tio Aro levantar uma sobrancelha.

Depois de uma pausa, ele perguntou, "Então, Vicki me disse que você e Tanya ainda estão 'separados de novo'?"

Eu sorri. Minha prima Vicki era, infelizmente, uma das melhores amigas de Tanya. "Tanya e eu terminamos, _ponto final_".

"Tenho certeza de que_ essa_ notícia, pelo menos, deve fazer seu pai feliz".

"Como o resto do mundo que lê a National Enquirer*****, ele escolheu acreditar que a separação é apenas temporária".

*****_National Enquirer __é definida como 'tabloide de supermercado'. Não precisa dizer mais não é?_

"Bem, nesse caso, acho que só o tempo poderá dizer".

Tio Aro sempre tinha servido como um mediador entre meu pai e eu, especialmente nos meses seguintes à minha desistência da faculdade de medicina. Como um advogado corporativo, ele completamente compreendia o meu interesse no mundo dos negócios. Ao contrário do meu pai, que tinha visto isso como uma traição pessoal para a orgulhosa linhagem de médicos Cullen. Um homem de negócios, forte e poderoso, tio Aro não era o pior modelo de papel, ele era também um homem de bom coração. Mas, para grande desgosto do meu pai, ele tinha um talento especial para carros velozes e mulheres velozes. E quanto mais próximo eu ficava de tio Aro, mais eu imitava o seu comportamento.

"Então, quem é a mulher de sorte, ou talvez eu devesse dizer, mulheres, mantendo sua companhia nestes dias, Edward?" Tio Aro perguntou.

Novamente, o rosto suave de Bella surgiu em minha mente, mas eu apenas sorri e balancei a cabeça em resposta.

Sempre tinha sido fácil falar com o tio Aro sobre mulheres; ele se divorciou três vezes, então ele definitivamente tinha experiência. E Deus sabe que eu não podia falar com meu pai sobre as mulheres que eu namorava.

Mas eu não conseguia me ver discutindo Bella com o meu tio. Por um lado, não era como se ela e eu estivéssemos namorando, de qualquer maneira. Apesar da indescritível atração que eu sentia em relação a ela - e às vezes eu podia jurar que ela podia sentir o mesmo por mim - Bella sempre fez questão de manter distância suficiente entre nós para não deixar nenhuma dúvida de que - independentemente do que ela possa ou não sentir - o que ela _queria_ era nada mais do que amizade. Portanto, não havia nada a dizer, além de uma obsessão unilateral da minha parte.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu me vi desejando que as coisas entre Carlisle e eu fossem diferentes, e que fosse mais fácil para eu falar com _ele._ Deixei escapar um suspiro de frustração.

Tio Aro me conhecia muito bem.

"Vamos lá, afilhado." Ele riu, batendo-me nas costas. "É óbvio que alguma mulher tem suas cuecas em um nó. Você espera que eu acredite que não há ação em seu campo agora?"

Eu ri, virando meus olhos para as ondas girando de Long Island Sound*. "Não há".

*****_Long Island Sound__ é um estuário localizado em Long Island, entre Connecticut (ao norte) e Nova York (ao sul)._

"Edward, ler as pessoas é como eu ganho minhas quantias absurdas. Vamos, conte-me tudo sobre ela".

Eu balancei minha cabeça novamente. "Eu já disse a você, tio, não há nada para contar".

Ele sorriu e mudou de assunto, pelo menos por agora. "Então, como está a agência? Emmett e Jasper estavam me dizendo que vocês têm uma grande apresentação em um par de semanas".

"Estamos construindo uma nova campanha para um dos nossos maiores clientes. Nossa nova designer gráfica, Isabella Swan" - eu me encolhi internamente com a forma como a minha voz tremeu ao pronunciar o nome dela - "veio com essa ótima ideia para uma nova campanha, e os clientes saltaram nisso".

Aro ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

"Parece ótimo." Ele disse finalmente. "Diga-me mais sobre ela... a ideia".

Comecei a contar sobre a Campanha do Bumbum de Bebê, quando o celular dele tocou. Ele o puxou do seu casaco com um grunhido.

"Maldito seja o escritório! Não sabem que é domingo?" Ele apertou o botão e latiu ao telefone, "Aro Volturi!"

Com a atenção do tio de Aro em seu telefonema, minha mente derivou, ou melhor, re-derivou para Bella.

"Sim, é uma ótima ideia." Eu continuei, falando para mim mesmo. Olhei para o oceano. "Mas, realmente, isso não é surpresa. Ela é a mulher mais malditamente inteligente que eu já conheci. E ela é muito talentosa também. Seus desenhos são melhores do que qualquer um que eu já vi".

Eu roubo um olhar para o tio Aro. Ele estava rosnando algo sobre regulamentos anticonfiança. Com a certeza de que ele estava ocupado, eu continuei.

"Ela é realmente bonita também. E ela tem a filhinha mais doce. E ela tem aqueles olhos... ambas têm, na verdade. Mas os olhos de Bella... eles são como piscinas profundas de chocolate. Quero dizer, eles fazem você querer nadar neles. E quando você olha para eles, homem, é como se você pudesse se perder ali para sempre, como se ela estivesse olhando diretamente em sua alma. Mas você não se importa; você _quer_ que ela veja tudo dentro de você. Tudo que você nunca sequer pensou em mostrar a ninguém. Merda, que você nem sabia que estava lá dentro".

A conversa do tio Aro ao telefone começou a desacelerar. Limpei minha garganta e parei minhas divagações.

Com uma carranca em seu rosto, ele desligou o telefone e se virou para mim. "Só na minha maldita sorte nós teríamos recepção de sinal no meio da porra do Sound. Estes abutres não me deixam em paz nem mesmo aos domingos".

"Como você disse," eu o lembrei, "é assim que você ganha quantias absurdas".

Ele bufou. "Sim, sim." Seu rosto se iluminou de repente. "Falando de quantias absurdas, daqui a uma semana e meia acontecerá o leilão beneficente da empresa. Você vem, não é?"

Eu não tinha perdido nenhum dos leilões beneficentes do meu tio em anos. Eu estava prestes a dizer sim, quando lembrei-me de algo.

"Eu não tenho certeza de que seria uma grande ideia, tio Aro. Pode haver algumas pessoas lá que seria melhor se eu não encontrasse agora".

Como uma das amigas mais próximas de Vicki, Tanya provavelmente estaria no leilão. Apesar da forma não tão agradável que ela e eu tínhamos deixado as coisas na última vez que nos vimos, ela começou a me ligar novamente. Eu ignorei suas ligações e apaguei suas mensagens sem ouvi-las. Mas Tanya era uma bruxa louca. Se ela me visse no Leilão de Caridade, ela tentaria falar comigo de novo, e eu teria um tempo difícil em não xingá-la completamente. Apesar do fato de que, nos últimos anos, eu tinha ignorado muitas das lições que eu tinha aprendido quando era criança, eu sabia melhor do que envergonhar uma mulher em público. Seria melhor simplesmente evitá-la por agora.

Tio Aro deu-me um olhar zombeteiro. Em seguida, ele balançou a cabeça como se uma lâmpada tivesse se acendido. "Ah, você quer dizer Tanya. Edward, filho, não me diga que você vai deixar uma mulher expulsá-lo do seu próprio parque infantil?"

Dei de ombros. Não era como se ela estivesse me mantendo longe de qualquer coisa que eu particularmente sentisse falta.

"Venha." Ele insistiu. "Você nunca perdeu. Vicki tem mais amigas que pode apresentar a você".

Tentei reprimir uma careta. Vicki e suas amigas eram apenas versões variadas de Tanya.

"Ou, você pode trazer sua nova amiga designer gráfica. Tenho certeza que ela ficaria impressionada ao ver como você é generoso, não só consigo mesmo e com seus carros, mas com os menos afortunados".

Meus olhos atiraram para ele em surpresa.

Ele riu. "Edward, eu não sou um dos melhores advogados corporativos do país por nada. É o meu trabalho ver tudo e ouvir tudo, mesmo que eu pareça estar ocupado com outras coisas. E então, depois de eu ver e ouvir, é o meu trabalho somar dois mais dois".

"É... não é assim. Ela não viu o carro ainda; não estará pronto até a próxima semana. E coisas desse tipo não a impressionam, de qualquer maneira. Não foi por isso que eu o comprei".

"Ah, vamos lá." Ele sorriu. "Todas as garotas ficam impressionadas com dinheiro e carros. Algumas apenas escondem isso melhor do que outras." Eram comentários como estes que irritavam meu pai, e eu suspeitava por que meu tio, embora no fundo uma pessoa decente, ainda não tinha encontrado a mulher certa.

Balancei minha cabeça. "Não importa, de qualquer maneira. Nós somos apenas amigos." Senti uma pontada aguda de decepção de repente.

Meu tio olhou para mim. "O que você diz, Edward, mas você sabe que se quiser conversar, eu estou aqui".

Eu não respondi. Os olhos do meu tio atiraram em direção ao meu pai antes de voltarem para mim. "E, Edward, você pode conversar com seu pai também, você sabe".

Eu sorri. "Obrigado, tio".

**Dias Presentes**

Desci a escada rolante no nono andar da Barney, sacudindo meu cabelo e meu guarda-chuva do tempo no início do outono lá fora. Baseado no quão rápido havia esfriado nas últimas duas semanas, este seria um inverno filho da puta de frio.

Olhando para cima, encontrei uma seta apontando para a seção infantil do andar e rapidamente a segui. Meus pés pararam abruptamente quando, tanto quanto os olhos podiam ver, deparei-me com filas e filas de roupas em miniatura.

Santo Inferno. Como eu deveria encontrar meias de balé no meio de tudo isso?

"Posso ajudá-lo?" Perguntou uma vendedora com cara de avó, vendo o olhar confuso no meu rosto.

"Sim, obrigado." Eu respirei de alívio. "Estou procurando meias de menina?" Agora eu senti meu rosto ficar quente.

A vendedora ou não percebeu, ou ignorou. "Eu certamente posso ajudá-lo a encontrá-las." Ela ofereceu com um sorriso. Ela começou a andar e eu a segui em silêncio.

"Temos todos os tipos de meias. Nylon, algodão, nervuradas, sem pés." Nós chegamos a uma parede cheia de pelo menos quatro dúzias de cabides cheios de meias de cada material, tamanho, forma e cor.

"Aqui está." Ela fez sinal para a seleção com a mão. "Meu nome é Lydia, se você precisar de alguma ajuda adicional." Ela disse e começou a se afastar.

"Uhm, Lydia?" Eu chamei antes que ela pudesse ir muito longe. Ela se virou e, vendo a confusão no meu rosto, caminhou de volta para mim.

"Você sabe que tipo de meias você precisa?" Ela perguntou.

"As mais brilhantes?"

Lydia sorriu pacientemente. "Bem, para o que a sua filha vai precisar das meias?"

Eu estava prestes a corrigi-la, quando um sentimento inexplicável percorreu através de mim.

"Ela precisa delas para sua aula de dança." Eu respondi em vez disso.

"Ah, agora estamos chegando a algum lugar." Lydia brincou calorosamente. Ela procurou através dos cabides até que se deparou com algumas que pareciam satisfazer o que ela estava procurando.

"Ah, aqui vamos nós; meias de balé brilhantes. Temos em preto, branco e rosa. Qual cor você precisa?"

Eu pensei por um segundo. "Posso ter um par, na verdade, dois pares..." - e se Maddie acidentalmente as rasgasse novamente? - "de cada cor?"

"Claro." Ela concordou. "Agora, qual tamanho devo pegar para você?"

Merda.

Lídia sorriu gentilmente. "Quantos _anos _tem a sua filha?"

"Quatro." Respondi sem qualquer hesitação. No fundo da minha mente, eu me perguntava se talvez, eu estivesse sendo um pouquinho louco? _Ah, foda-se,_ pensei. Quem poderia saber?

"Ah, essa é uma idade maravilhosa, não é? Eu tenho uma neta de quatro anos. Elas são princesinhas nessa idade".

"Sim, elas são".

"Elas crescem tão rápido. Melhor você e sua esposa desfrutarem dela enquanto podem".

Eu estava amando Lydia mais a cada minuto. Sorri muito e disse, "Obrigado. Nós vamos".

Ela sorriu novamente. Virando-se para classificar os diferentes tamanhos, ela perguntou, "Ela é uma grande de quatro anos, ou uma pequena de quatro anos?"

Coloquei minha mão até minha coxa. "Ela é uma menina 'até aqui' de quatro anos".

Lydia deu-me um olhar compreensivo. Ela pegou dois pares de cada cor e entregou-me. "Estas são tamanho 4-6. Devem caber nela muito bem".

Eu agradeci.

"Não há de que." Ela respondeu. "Espero que sua filha goste delas".

"Bem, ela solicitou especificamente brilhante, então estas devem ser exatamente as certas." Eu sorri. Eu poderia ter ficado ali conversando com Lydia por horas.

Ela deu um tapinha no meu braço e se moveu para dizer, "Sua menininha é muito sortuda. Não são muitos pais que compram meias de balé, muito menos se esforçam tanto para obter exatamente o que elas pediram".

Eu não pude evitar o sorriso orgulhoso que iluminou meu rosto.

"Boa sorte." Ela acrescentou antes de se afastar.

Quando chegou a minha vez de pagar, a mulher no caixa perguntou-me se alguém tinha me ajudado na hora da compra.

"Lydia me ajudou." Eu respondi imediatamente. "E ela deveria ter um belo de um aumento e uma promoção por ser a melhor maldita assistente nesta loja inteira".

Cheguei tarde em nosso escritório no centro, mas sentindo-me mais leve do que tinha me sentido em semanas, graças em parte a Lydia, mas, principalmente, graças ao olhar que Bella tinha me dado ontem à noite quando nos despedimos.

Nas duas últimas semanas, Bella tinha se tornado um grande enigma para mim. Houve momentos em que eu poderia jurar que ela se sentia tão atraída por mim quanto eu por ela. Especialmente naquele primeiro dia em que eu a levei para a aula de dança de Maddie. Tinha ficado tão difícil resistir a ela no pequeno confinamento do meu carro, e eu me encontrei movendo-me em direção a ela, consumido com apenas o pensamento de provar seus lábios macios nos meus. E a merda é, no início, eu poderia jurar que vi o mesmo desejo em seus olhos. Mas, de repente, um olhar de terror total havia atravessado seu rosto e eu tinha parado mortalmente em meu caminho, o que não tinha sido uma coisa fácil de se fazer.

Então, como se isso não fosse uma dica suficiente para ficar longe dela, ela tinha mencionado aquele maldito cara, Jake. A ternura em sua voz quando ela falou dele e o quanto ele se importava com ela e Maddie pareceu como um punhal no meu coração. E ela tinha ficado toda irritada comigo depois de eu tê-lo chamado de idiota. Eu juro que se a bunda dele estivesse na minha frente, então eu teria dado uma surra monumental nele. Eu nunca realmente me considerei o tipo ciumento. Eu não poderia ter me importado menos com Tanya ou qualquer das outras garotas com quem eu já saí, quando eu não estava por perto. Mas talvez essa fosse a chave: eu não poderia ter me importado menos. Esse não parecia ser o caso mais.

Mas quando eu me acalmei, percebi que se Bella tivesse sentimentos por Jake, minha forma de agir como um idiota não mudaria isso. Eu teria que aceitá-la como uma amiga e ser muito grato por isso, pelo menos, assim como pelo tempo que me fora permitido passar com Maddie. Eu esperava que, onde quer que estivesse esse desprezível do Jake, ele estava fodidamente agradecido por ter alguém como Bella. Mas isso não significava que não doeu pra caralho.

E Alice falando alto e delirando desde a noite do aniversário de Bella - quando eu a tinha levado e Maddie ao Porto – que ela tinha certeza de que Bella e eu éramos 'feitos um para o outro' - não estava ajudando em nada. Embora minha família e eu tivéssemos aprendido a raramente duvidar das 'visões' de Alice, eu ameacei enfiar um ferro quente através daquele terceiro olho proverbial cada vez que ela começava com isso. Tudo isso só servia para me lembrar do que eu não poderia ter.

Mas, então, ontem à noite, quando Bella tinha dito boa noite, ela olhou para mim tão... diferentemente, como se houvesse algo que ela quisesse dizer, mas não sabia bem como. No início, eu achei que tinha que estar imaginando coisas, pensamento positivo e toda essa merda. Mas quando eu perguntei a ela se eu a veria amanhã, eu não consegui disfarçar a esperança, o desejo inequívoco na minha pergunta. Que diabos, eu percebi. O que mais eu tinha a perder? Pelo menos dessa forma ela poderia tirar-me da minha miséria de uma vez por todas.

E a forma como ela respondeu, tão aberta, tão desprotegida, eu tive que fisicamente me impedir de dar um soco no ar e gritar "Sim!" enquanto eu calmamente entrava no meu carro.

Então, apesar de mais frio que a temperatura normal lá fora esta manhã, e toda a porra da chuva caindo, foi uma manhã muito boa, na minha opinião. E eu mal podia esperar para ver Bella.

Eu tinha a desculpa perfeita também. Quando eu tinha prometido a Maddie na noite passada que eu enviaria a ela um novo par de meias pela sua mãe, ela tinha segurado meu rosto em suas mãozinhas e sussurrado no meu ouvido, "Pode você_tazer elas_ para casa _pala_ mim? _Pufavô_?"

Como diabos eu poderia dizer não a isso?

Depois de fazer alguns telefonemas de manhã, liguei meu laptop e, incapaz de esperar mais tempo, digitei uma mensagem rápida.

**Para: Isabella Swan**

**De: Edward Cullen**

**Bom dia, Bella. Como você está nesta bela manhã chuvosa? A previsão do tempo para todo o dia indica chuva e mais frio do que as temperaturas normais. Eu queria saber se você gostaria de uma carona para casa hoje?**

Assim que apertei o botão 'enviar', rezei para que hoje fosse finalmente diferente, e ela não dissesse não a mim.

Fiz um par de ligações. Então eu revi alguns arquivos e preliminares. Verifiquei meu e-mail. Nenhuma resposta ainda. Eu saí e falei com Jasper sobre a conta da Springtime Organics. Voltei e verifiquei meu e-mail; ainda sem resposta.

Sentindo-me impaciente, eu andava de um lado a outro pelo meu escritório. Que desculpa eu poderia usar para ir lá embaixo para vê-la? Pensei no arquivo que Rosalie tinha me enviado esta manhã, com os mais recentes projetos de Bella para a Campanha Bumbum de Bebê. O problema era que, o protocolo do escritório dizia que eu deveria dirigir meus comentários a Rosalie, que então os discutiria com Bella. E, de qualquer maneira, os desenhos estavam perfeitos, não havia realmente muito mais que eu pudesse acrescentar a eles. Verifiquei o meu e-mail mais uma vez.

Nada.

Dane-se. Imprimi o arquivo e saí do meu escritório. Eu viria com alguma desculpa no caminho.

Muito ansioso para esperar o elevador, eu escolhi as escadas. Era apenas um andar. Meu coração começou a bater mais rápido, sabendo que eu logo falaria com Bella. Talvez esta fosse a manhã em que ela me deixaria lhe pagar uma xícara de chocolate quente...

Perdido em meus pensamentos, eu mal ouvi os sussurros baixos no andar abaixo até que minha mente registrou a quem a voz pertencia.

"Você tem certeza, Jake?" Bella perguntou. Sua voz tremeu. Como um homem preso na areia movediça, eu de repente não podia me mover.

"Não, Jake. Não diga isso. Não é culpa sua. Eu deveria saber".

Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

"Eu não sei o que farei." Ela finalmente disse com a voz embargada. E então ela estava chorando baixinho. Minhas mãos se fecharam em punhos ao meu lado. O que estava acontecendo?

"Eu ficarei bem, Jake. Não se preocupe. Eu descobrirei o que fazer." Ela chorou em silêncio.

Incapaz de suportar por mais tempo, eu silenciosamente dei os últimos passos para baixo, até que eu estava no degrau logo acima dela. Bella estava sentada no degrau final, sua cabeça inclinada para baixo enquanto falava em seu telefone celular. Quando ela me ouviu atrás dela, ela virou-se rapidamente. Meu coração quebrou ao ver as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Seus olhos castanhos arregalaram e eu queria aquele filho da puta do Jake na minha frente para que eu pudesse surrá-lo até não poder mais. Ele tinha que ser o mais idiota imbecil do mundo para machucar Bella.

"Jake, eu tenho que ir. Ligarei para você mais tarde." Ela desligou e levantou, nunca tirando seus olhos de mim.

Nós dois ficamos em silêncio por um momento.

"Hum, desculpe." Ela murmurou finalmente. Ela parecia estar lutando, tanto pelas palavras quanto para manter sua compostura. "Eu estou, uh, uhm... eu... eu estou quase terminando com o último desenho para a reunião de hoje com Rosalie. Eu devo tê-lo pronto antes-"

"Bella, o que aconteceu?" Eu interrompi.

Ela parecia confusa. "Eu - uh, eu... eu vou terminar o último desenho." Ela fez um movimento para passar por mim, em direção à porta do seu andar. Instintivamente, eu envolvi minha mão em torno do seu braço e a puxei para trás gentilmente, querendo Pará-la e simplesmente fazê-la se acalmar antes que ela voltasse para o escritório. Ela parecia que estava prestes a ter um colapso nervoso.

Mas ela virou e jogou seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço e, de repente, Bella e seu corpo quente estavam envolvidos ao redor de mim. Ela segurava como se a sua vida dependesse disso e, sem um segundo pensamento, meus braços estavam em volta da sua cintura e eu me agarrei a ela com a mesma força.

Eu sabia que ela estava chateada. Eu podia sentir seu peito subindo e descendo com os soluços. Mas eu nunca tinha imaginado tal sentimento em toda a minha vida. Eu nunca soube que você poderia se sentir tão quente, tão seguro, tão... _certo_. Eu nunca soube que alguém poderia se encaixar em seus braços tão perfeitamente, como se tivesse sido feito exatamente para você.

Eu não me importava que, aparentemente, outro homem tinha acabado de quebrar seu coração. Eu não me importava que ela só precisasse de mim para confortá-la. Eu ficaria aqui por ela, não importa o quê aconteça. Sempre. E foi então que, na parte inferior da escada do 22º segundo andar, em uma indescritível manhã chuvosa de quinta-feira em Nova York, com Bella chorando em meus braços, que eu percebi o que ela realmente significava para mim.

Ela desabou, assim como eu esperava, e o som do seu choro penetrou meu coração.

"Shh." Eu murmurei, levantando um braço para acariciar seu cabelo. Deus, o cheiro era ainda melhor e mais suave do que eu sonhei. "Vai ficar tudo bem." E tanto quanto eu queria chamar aquele idiota do Jake de todos os palavrões conhecidos pelo homem, eu sabia que não era o que ela precisava ouvir.

Virei minha boca para o ouvido dela e sussurrei, "Bella, você merece alguém que vá apreciar o tesouro que você é. Alguém que vá acordar todas as manhãs e agradecer suas estrelas da sorte por isso-"

Ela se afastou de mim, e meus braços doíam fisicamente por ela novamente.

"O quê?" Ela perguntou com um olhar perplexo.

"Eu-eu sinto muito. Mas eu ouvi a sua conversa com Jake. Bella, se ele não vê o presente que você é... que _ambas_, você e Maddie, são..."

"O quê?" Ela perguntou de novo. Um som abafado escapou da sua garganta. Ela trouxe uma mão para cobrir sua boca antes de rapidamente sentar no último degrau da escada, como se temesse que suas pernas falhassem. Ela abaixou a cabeça em suas mãos e começou a chorar novamente.

Eu fiquei lá parado, confuso e inseguro quanto ao que fazer. Após alguns segundos, ela olhou para mim novamente. Seus olhos castanhos se prenderam nos meus e me chamaram, do jeito que sempre faziam. Mas neles havia mais medo e agonia do que eu poderia ter imaginado, e, de repente, eu sabia que isso era mais do que apenas um coração quebrado.

Eu fui abruptamente tomado por uma dor aguda de medo.

Ajoelhando-me na frente dela, eu sussurrei, "Bella, o que está acontecendo?"

Os olhos de Bella procuraram os meus, como se procurassem por algo que pudesse guiá-la em sua resposta. Lentamente, ela levantou uma mão trêmula em minha direção. Ela estava segurando alguns papéis que eu não tinha notado antes.

"Eu recebi isto esta manhã, antes de sair para o trabalho".

Com minhas próprias mãos tremendo agora, eu peguei os papéis dela e os abri.

**Tribunal de Família do Primeiro Distrito do Estado de Washington**

**Condado de Clallam**

**Em matéria de:**

**Paul Andrew Forrester, Requerente**

**Contra**

**Isabella Marie Swan, Ré**

**Documento Nº 99D-0010**

**Para: Isabella Marie Swan, Guardiã Legal de Madisen Grace Swan, menor.**

**Você está aqui ordenada, pelo Estado de Washington, a comparecer perante o Tribunal de Sucessões e Família em Port Angeles, no condado de Clallam, no dia 13 de outubro do ano de 2010 às 09hs.**

**Você está convocada para uma audiência sobre a questão de: Madisen Grace Swan (anteriormente Forrester) e os direitos de paternidade do Requerente sobre tal criança.**

**Você é obrigada a comparecer perante o Juiz do tribunal na data e horário agendados acima. Você deve trazer com você os resultados autenticados de um exame de DNA oficial e legal para determinar a paternidade da menor acima, altura em que todo e qualquer direito do Requerente será determinado, bem como arranjos de custódia da menor discutida.**

**É fortemente aconselhado que você traga um advogado com você para essa audiência. Se você não aparecer na hora e data acima mencionados, perderá todos e quaisquer direitos de audição e será obrigada a cumprir com todas e quaisquer determinações e/ou achados deste tribunal. Você também estará sujeita a tais dores e penalidades como a lei prevê.**

**Se você tiver alguma dúvida antes desta audiência...**

Fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo. Era como se um peso enorme tivesse sido arremessado no meu peito a cem quilômetros por hora. Minha mente lutava para dar sentido ao que eu tinha acabado de ler.

Os soluços baixos de Bella arrancaram-me da enxurrada de perguntas que invadiram minha mente.

"Ele nem mesmo a quer." Ela sussurrou, suas mãos segurando a parte superior da sua cabeça. "Eu tentei falar com Jake durante toda a manhã. Eu finalmente consegui encontrá-lo agora. Ele me disse..." – a voz dela quebrou outra vez - "ele disse que não queria me preocupar, por isso ele não tinha me dito que Paul, meu ex-marido, voltou para Forks há algumas semanas".

Por alguma razão, eu senti minhas mãos se enrolarem em punhos aos meus lados.

"Ele esteve perguntando por mim. Querendo saber para onde eu fui, mas... eu só disse para algumas pessoas que eu estava vindo para Nova York. Nenhuma delas jamais diria a ele." Ela respirou fundo, como se o ato de falar estivesse fisicamente a machucando. "Jake não vai me contar todos os detalhes, mas, aparentemente, ele e Paul entraram em algum tipo de... briga, depois que Jake se recusou a dizer a ele onde eu estava." - Eu notei que ela continuava dizendo que seu ex-marido estava perguntando onde _ela_ estava, não onde _elas estavam_, como onde Bella _e Maddie_ estavam. "Ele disse para Jake que não importava, de qualquer maneira, se ele não dissesse a ele, porque ele sabia exatamente como me trazer de volta para Forks e me fazer ficar".

Ela finalmente levantou seus olhos para mim. Lágrimas silenciosas escorriam pelo seu rosto.

"Ele nunca a quis, Edward. Pelo menos... pelo menos se eu soubesse que ele realmente se importava com ela. Eu nunca teria separado a minha filha de um pai que realmente a amasse. Mas ele quase nem reconheceu a existência dela, ou olhou para ela. E ele _nunca_ olhou para ela do jeito que você-"

Ela olhou para baixo, sem terminar sua frase. Suas mãos se moviam nervosamente em torno uma da outra.

"Ele só a está usando." Ela continuou. "Ele a está usando para-"

"Chegar até você".

Ela soltou uma risada dura, amarga. "A coisa é, ele realmente não me quer também. Ele é como um menino mimado que teve o pote de doces escondido dele. Ninguém diria a ele onde eu estava, então ele colocou os tribunais para me encontrar. E agora ele está fingindo querer Maddie".

Dois pensamentos, em separado, mas ainda relacionados, de repente passaram pela minha cabeça.

_Elas são minhas. Proteja-as._

Eu dei outra olhada na carta ainda na minha mão.

... resultados de um exame de DNA oficial e legal para determinar a paternidade...

Eu suspeitava... eu meio que sabia que Maddie carregava o nome de solteira de Bella, em vez do de seu pai. Havia tantas perguntas...

"O que eu farei?" Bella gemeu baixinho, mais uma vez trazendo-me de volta para a prioridade real aqui. Ela parecia estar perguntando mais para si mesma do que para mim. No entanto, eu ansiava por puxá-la de volta em meus braços e dizer-lhe que tudo ficaria bem. Mas Bella precisava de ajuda, não garantias vazias.

"Você tem um advogado?" Perguntei gentilmente.

Ela deu outro suspiro profundo. "Eu usei esse homem que meu pai conheceu através do trabalho, Stan Michaels, para o divórcio. Eles costumavam pescar juntos." Ela sussurrou. "Ele foi bem, eu acho. Eu recusei quaisquer direitos a pensão alimentícia, e Paul... ele fez algumas acusações... eu não as contestei. Eu só queria que aquilo acabasse. Quando eu mudei o sobrenome de Maddie, Paul não contestou. Isso praticamente selou o negócio. Não houve necessidade de qualquer ajuda à criança. Fora isso, nós não discutimos muito." Ela bufou. "Foi um corte limpo e seco".

Cada palavra que ela falava fazia minha mente queimar com mais e mais perguntas. Mas eu tinha que manter o foco.

_Elas são minhas. Proteja-as._

Não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que o amigo de pesca do pai de Bella chegasse perto disso.

Estendi a mão lentamente e tomei uma das mãos de Bella. Ela olhou para cima, surpresa, mas não se afastou.

"Bella, deixe-me fazer algumas ligações. Eu posso conhecer alguém-"

Ela inclinou seu rosto molhado de lágrimas, intrigada com as minhas palavras. "O quê?" Ela parecia tão confusa, tão quebrada. Eu não a tinha ouvido fazer essa pergunta tantas vezes em um dia desde que a conheci.

Ela de repente fechou seus olhos e balançou a cabeça rapidamente, antes de abri-los de volta e olhar para mim como se tivesse acabado de perceber tudo o que ela me mostrou e me disse.

"Edward, não. Olhe, eu sinto muito. Eu não deveria ter-" Ela fechou seus olhos novamente. "Apenas - apenas esqueça tudo isso? Ok? Isso não é algo com o que você precise se preocupar." Ela olhou para baixo para a intimação judicial em minha mão e lentamente a pegou de mim.

Ela levantou e endireitou-se, limpando as lágrimas do seu rosto. "Eu tenho uma reunião com Rosalie e o resto da nossa equipe em dez minutos. Eu tenho que me preparar para isso. A última coisa que eu preciso agora é ficar sem emprego".

Levantei-me e a encarei. "Bella-"

Ela balançou sua cabeça novamente. Eu podia ver as lágrimas ameaçando nos cantos dos seus olhos mais uma vez. O medo era evidente em cada fibra do seu ser. Como diabos ela estava planejando passar pelos próximos dez minutos, quanto mais o resto do dia?

Peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos e a forcei a encontrar meu olhar. "Bella, eu farei alguns telefonemas." Ela começou a protestar, mas eu falei mais alto. "Vá para a reunião e eu ligarei para você." Meu tom não deixou espaço para argumentos.

Seus olhos encontraram os meus e o olhar derrotado dela me abalou até o âmago. Esta não era a Bella que eu conhecia.

Eu queria abraçá-la contra mim de novo e dizer a ela que só tirariam Maddie dela por cima do meu cadáver. "Bella, ninguém levará Maddie embora." Eu disse a ela, aumentando meu aperto em seu rosto, ao invés de puxá-la para mim como eu realmente queria.

"Você não sabe disso. Você não conhece... ele".

"Eu talvez não o conheça, mas eu conheço outras pessoas. Por favor, Bella. Deixe-me ajudá-la".

Ela deve ter visto algo nos meus olhos. Ela deu-me um pequeno aceno de cabeça e eu ofereci a ela um pequeno sorriso em troca. "Agora, vá. Tudo ficará bem, Bella".

Ficamos ali em silêncio por alguns momentos, o rosto dela ainda entre as minhas mãos, até que eu a senti começar a se afastar e eu automaticamente retirei minhas mãos do seu rosto. Sem outra palavra, ela se virou e caminhou para fora da escada.

Eu fiquei congelado no lugar por cerca de cinco segundos antes que meus pés viessem à ação e eu subi as escadas de três degraus por vez até o meu escritório.

Ignorando as mensagens de Ângela sobre as ligações que eu perdi enquanto estive fora do meu escritório, eu gritei, "Segure todas as minhas ligações. E se alguém vier me procurar, diga para voltar mais tarde," antes de entrar em meu escritório, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Disquei o número do telefone celular do meu tio rapidamente, amaldiçoando quando ele não atendeu. Eu desliguei e liguei novamente, e novamente foi direto para a caixa de mensagens.

"Porra!" Eu rosnei, já discando o número do seu escritório. Sua secretária atendeu e me disse que ele estava em uma reunião.

"Você pode, por favor, chamá-lo e dizer que é seu sobrinho, Edward, e é uma emergência".

O silêncio preencheu a outra linha por alguns segundos antes da sua secretária responder, "Sr. Cullen, o Sr. Volturi tem ordens estritas para não ser incomodado quando ele está em uma-"

Deixei escapar uma rajada de ar, passando a mão pelo meu cabelo. "Olha, você tem duas opções. Ou diz a ele que eu estou na linha e preciso falar com ele AGORA, ou esteja pronta para me ver espancar as portas do seu escritório se eu tiver que ir até aí".

"Espere um momento, Sr. Cullen." Sua secretária rapidamente disse em uma voz irritada.

Exatamente quando eu estava me preparando para desligar e fazer valer a minha promessa, Aro entrou na linha.

"Edward?"

"Tio Aro. Desculpe por tirá-lo da sua reunião".

"Está tudo bem. Família vem em primeiro lugar, você sabe disso. O que está acontecendo?" Ele perguntou com uma voz preocupada.

"Eu preciso de ajuda".

"Claro. O que aconteceu?"

Hesitei por apenas uma fração de segundo. "Eu preciso do nome do melhor advogado de família que você conhece, de preferência alguém com experiência em casos de paternidade".

"O quê? Por quê? Do que se trata isso, Edward?"

"Ele precisa estar disponível imediatamente. Eu não me importo o quanto custe-"

"Ah, merda, Edward!" Tio Aro interrompeu. "Não me diga que você depositou dinheiro no cofre ontem à noite! Ah, merda! Filho, quantas vezes eu disse a você? Sem luva, sem amor! Cubra seu pedaço de tronco antes de transar! Se você não vai ensacá-lo, vá para casa e bata uma punheta!"

"Tio Aro-"

"Eu pensei que você fosse mais esperto do que isso, Edward!"

"Tio Aro! Não é de mim que estamos falando! Eu tenho uma amiga-"

"Uh, huh... uma amiga..."

"Aro, maldito seja, ouça-me!" Silêncio na outra linha.

"Eu tenho uma amiga cujo ex-marido está tentando conseguir a custódia da... filha deles".

"Custódia total ou parcial?"

"Eu não tenho certeza".

"Bem, se ele quer compartilhar a guarda, deveria ser direito dele, não deveria?"

"Aro, este homem... pelo que ela me disse... ele não é um bom cara, Aro. E ele não quer a menininha porque ele a ama, mas porque ele está tentando se vingar de B-, da sua ex-esposa".

Aro ficou em silêncio novamente. "Como você chegou a essa conclusão, Edward?"

"Eu disse a você. Ela é uma amiga minha".

Mais silêncio. "Esta amiga aconteceria de ser a muito nova Designer Gráfica?"

"Aro, você conhece alguém, ou não? Porque eu não tenho tempo a perder. Eu começarei a fazer outras ligações-"

"Relaxe, Edward. Relaxe." Eu o ouvi suspirar na outra linha. "O cara que eu usei para o meu último divórcio. Ele é top. Jeanine tentou dizer que o pãozinho que ela tinha no forno era meu, mas eu sabia melhor. Tive a certeza de que ele estava bem embrulhado antes de verificar o óleo dela." Ele riu. Tio Aro gostava de eufemismos. "Enfim, o cara me custou uma fortuna, mas valeu a pena, teria me custado mais suportar um pestinha que não pertence a mim".

"O nome dele é Jay Jenks. Ele tem um escritório enorme no centro, não muito longe de você, na verdade. Quer o número?"

"Sim. Obrigado." Eu respirei, apoiando meu telefone entre a minha orelha e o ombro enquanto pegava uma caneta e papel. Eu rapidamente rabisquei o número que meu tio me deu.

"Agora, ouça, Edward." Tio Aro continuou depois de me dar o número. "Esse cara não sai barato. Eu acho que eu sozinho paguei pela sua casa de verão em Santa Lucia".

"Isso não é problema." Eu respondi.

Ele ficou em silêncio mais uma vez. "Eu espero que ela valha a pena, Afilhado".

"Obrigado pela informação, Tio." Eu respondi, ignorando seu comentário. "Falarei com você mais tarde".

"Sim, falo com você mais tarde, Edward".

Desliguei e rapidamente liguei para o número que Aro tinha me dado. A secretária de Jay Jenks anotou meu nome e colocou-me em espera por cinco minutos.

Uma voz rouca veio finalmente do outro lado da linha. "Edward Cullen, a que devo _a sua_ ligação?" Eu já podia dizer pelo seu tom de voz que ele tinha chegado a uma conclusão semelhante à do meu tio sobre o motivo de eu precisar ligar para ele.

"Eu consegui seu nome com meu tio, Aro Volturi. Eu tenho uma amiga que precisa da sua ajuda".

"Eu estou ouvindo".

Expliquei o que eu sabia, o que não era muito.

"Se ela é esperada no Tribunal de Justiça no Estado de Washington em menos de uma semana, nós teremos que vê-la imediatamente. Eu provavelmente posso colocar um dos meus advogados juniores no caso".

"O quê? Não! Não. Meu tio disse que você era o especialista. _Você_ precisa pegar o caso." Eu não o estava deixando entregar o caso de Bella para algum advogadozinho sem experiência. Pensei em Bella e na aparência dela na escada esta manhã. Então eu pensei em Maddie e na forma como ela se agarrou a mim ontem depois de ter caído, e como seus grandes olhos castanhos iluminaram quando eu disse a ela que iria em sua casa hoje à noite levar suas meias novas.

"Eu pagarei a você o triplo do que o seu maior cliente está pagando agora. E você passa _ele_ para um dos seus advogados juniores".

Ouvi Jay Jenks suspirar no outro lado da linha. "Filho, eu tenho uma porrada de casos na minha mesa agora. Eu tenho um cantor de rap que tem três mulheres diferentes afirmando que ele é pai do seu bebê e-"

"Ouça-me Jay." Eu comecei, "Eu não dou a mínima para qualquer porra de cantor estúpido de rap do caralho que não sabe melhor do que cobrir o seu funil antes de entrar no túnel," - meu tio estava começando a me afetar - "eu tenho uma menininha aqui com apenas um dos pais, e a porra de um doador de esperma que quer levar essa menininha para longe da sua mãe apenas para provar um ponto. Eu acho que isso supera o seu rapper idiota em qualquer dia".

Eu podia ouvir Jenks respirando com dificuldade na outra linha. Fechei meus olhos.

"Mande-a para o meu escritório em uma hora. Temos muito trabalho a fazer".

Eu soprei uma rajada enorme de ar e abri meus olhos novamente.

"Obrigado Jenks".

"Não me agradeça ainda, Cullen. Eu não sei porra nenhuma sobre o caso ainda. E se a sua amiga quer meus serviços pessoais, é melhor você ter certeza que ela está pronta para pagar uma porra de prêmio por eles".

"Isso é outra coisa." Eu disse. Eu me sentei. "Eu preciso que você diga para a Srta. Swan que você vai tomar o caso dela pro bono*****".

_*** **Pro bono é uma expressão derivada do latim que significa "para o bem do povo", ou seja, trabalho voluntário – não sendo, portanto, remunerado._

"O QUÊ?" Jenks gritou ao telefone. "Pro Bono! Agora, espere um minuto. Eu não faço qualquer porra de pro bono-"

"Acalme-se, Jenks. Eu não estou pedindo que você realmente leve o caso pro bono. Apenas que diga a ela que você está fazendo isso. Você estará faturando em meu nome para tudo, até o último centavo. E não poupe nenhuma despesa, Jenks. Você faz o que precisar fazer para garantir que este idiota não foda com a Srta. Swan ou sua filha novamente".

Jenks riu. "Hey, agora eu estou vendo a semelhança entre você e seu tio".

Nós desligamos, concordando que Bella o encontraria em seu escritório no centro em uma hora.

Eu fiquei parado na frente da minha janela por um momento, observando enquanto as pessoas munidas de guarda-chuva corriam para lá e para cá lá embaixo. Táxis amarelos buzinando com raiva para os pedestres que se recusavam a parar com a visão deles. Esta era Nova York, não havia tal coisa como o direito de passagem.

Para todos lá embaixo, era apenas mais um típico dia chuvoso em Nova York. Eles não sabiam que em algum lugar acima deles, havia uma mãe com medo de perder sua filha. E em um grande escritório, olhando para fora das suas janelas do chão ao teto, estava um homem com medo de perder a sua...

Sua o quê? Passei a mão pelo meu rosto. Uma coisa era fingir com uma estranha no meio da área de vendas da Nordstrom. Mas os acontecimentos desta manhã não eram fingimento, esta era a vida fodidamente real.

Tomei uma respiração profunda. "Ok." Eu disse, forçando meu foco de volta para o que tinha que ser feito agora. Eu rapidamente caminhei de volta à minha porta e a abri, correndo do meu escritório.

"Edward, o vice-presidente da NBC já ligou duas vezes. Ele quer discutir-"

"Agora não, Ang. Diga a ele que eu ligarei de volta." Eu gritei enquanto corria para a escada novamente. Ouvi Ângela soltar um suspiro de frustração atrás de mim.

Bella estaria na reunião com Rosalie e o resto do grupo agora. Como diabos eu explicaria a interrupção da reunião e a saída de Bella? Eu suspirei. Bem, não havia realmente nenhuma outra escolha. Jenks precisava de Bella em seu escritório imediatamente. Eu não podia esperar pelo término da reunião.

A secretária de Rosalie, Margaret, franziu a testa para mim quando percebeu que eu estava indo ao escritório de Rosalie, mesmo que a porta estivesse fechada.

"Edward, Rosalie está em reunião".

"Eu sei, Margaret." Eu respondi e girei a maçaneta.

"... precisa mover o ângulo da imagem cerca de vinte graus para a..." Rosalie parou, olhando para cima da tela na qual ela e o resto da sua equipe estavam concentrados. Ela franziu o cenho quando me viu parado na porta.

"Edward. O que é isso?"

Eu não conseguia pensar em nenhuma desculpa. "Uh, eu preciso falar com Bella por um segundo." Olhei para Bella. Ela parecia assustada e completamente fora de órbita, como se não tivesse sido capaz de focar em uma maldita coisa desde esta manhã.

Rosalie pareceu confusa. Ela abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa e depois a fechou de novo. "Agora? Estamos no meio de uma reunião".

"Sim, tem uh - eu tenho alguém no telefone e uh - eu preciso..." Eu não tinha a fodida ideia do que eu estava dizendo. Olhei para Rosalie, implorando a ela com meus olhos..

"Bem, vá em frente, então." Rosalie concordou, para a minha completa surpresa. "Tente se apressar, porém, temos algumas mudanças para fazer com este quadro e eu preciso dela".

Eu balancei a cabeça rapidamente, olhando ao redor da sala. James me observava com curiosidade. Eu não poderia dar uma merda para o que ele pensava. Lauren, por outro lado, havia estreitado seus olhos suspeitosamente, um pequeno sorriso zombeteiro nos cantos da sua boca. Eu também não me importei com o que ela pensava.

Bella se levantou do seu assento, evitando os olhos de todos. "Com licença." Ela murmurou baixinho antes de sair pela porta. Eu a segui para fora e fechei a porta atrás de mim.

"Vamos." Eu disse a ela, uma vez que ela encontrou meus olhos. Ela parecia perdida. Nós caminhamos em silêncio para a escada e eu abri a porta para ela e a segui a meio caminho descendo as escadas, onde nós dois paramos.

"Eu encontrei um advogado especializado em direito de família, mais especificamente em casos de paternidade".

Os olhos de Bella arregalaram e suas bochechas coraram, como se o que eu disse a tivesse envergonhado de alguma forma.

"Eu disse a ele sobre a audiência. Ele precisa encontrar com você imediatamente, no entanto. O escritório dele não é muito longe daqui. Se você quiser-"

Bella franziu a testa. "Edward, como fez isso- o quê-" Ela fechou os olhos como se estivesse tentando organizar seus pensamentos. Ela respirou fundo e reabriu os olhos, franzindo a testa. "Quem é ele?"

"Ele é um amigo do meu tio. Seu nome é Jay Jenks." Retirei o papel em que eu havia anotado o seu nome, número de telefone e endereço e entreguei a ela.

Ela olhou para a minha mão por alguns segundos antes de lentamente tomar o papel de mim. Ela olhou para ele como se estivesse tendo dificuldade em entender o que estava escrito.

Uma única lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto. Levou todo o meu esforço para não me inclinar para ela e enxugá-la com um beijo. Ou, para puxá-la em meus braços novamente, do jeito que ela tinha estado menos de meia hora atrás. Eu sabia que, em algum momento, eu estaria revivendo aquele momento novamente, mas agora não era hora para isso.

Quando olhou de volta para mim, ela tinha lágrimas em seus olhos novamente. "Edward, eu aprecio tudo o que você está tentando fazer. Mas..." Ela amassou o papel na mão. "Eu não posso pagar um especialista-"

"Ele se ofereceu para pegar o caso pro Bono".

Seus olhos arregalaram de novo. "O quê?"

"Sim." Eu menti sem problemas. "Meu tio... bem, ele deu a ele um monte de casos, então..." Eu dei de ombros.

Bella abriu sua mão e olhou para o papel novamente. Ela mordeu seu lábio, como se debatesse algo. Eu não queria dar a ela muito tempo para pensar sobre isso.

"Ele está esperando por você, nesse endereço".

Ela olhou para mim rapidamente. "Mas e o trabalho? A reunião? Rosalie está esperando por-"

"Eu cuidarei de Rosalie." Assegurei a ela. Eu lentamente estendi a mão e peguei a dela, dando-lhe um aperto suave. Era como se, tendo finalmente a sentido, tendo provado um gostinho do seu calor, eu não pudesse me impedir de tocá-la mais. Bella olhou para as nossas mãos, mas não se afastou.

"Bella. Tudo vai ficar bem. Eu juro para você".

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Há tanta coisa que você não sabe. Paul... ele não lutou muito contra o divórcio, ou a mudança de nome de Maddie, porque isso convinha a ele na época. Mas quando ele luta, ele luta sujo. Ele fará, ou dirá qualquer coisa... Ele está acostumado a conseguir as coisas do seu jeito".

Uma fúria queimando de repente tomou conta de mim. O que aquele filho da puta tinha feito para Bella e Maddie?

"Pode ser," eu comecei, "mas, infelizmente para ele, _eu também _s_ou assim"._

Agarrei a mão dela e, com minha outra mão, levantei seu queixo com meu polegar e o dedo indicador até seus olhos encontrarem os meus. Eu olhei para ela atentamente. "E _eu_ _digo que __ninguém_ levará Maddie para longe de você".

Na minha mente, eu emendei ligeiramente. _De nós_.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Agora vc´s já sabem quem era o ex-marido de Bella e pai da Maddie. Edward já cuida das suas garotas como se elas fossem verdadeiramente dele. O próximo cap. continua em POV Edward..._

_Alguém perguntou sobre postar dois capítulos durante a semana... por enquanto é impossível isso, já que os capítulos são grandes. Até o cap. 20 a Nai já traduziu e eu tenho que traduzir os outros 19, então não vamos apressar as coisas agora._

_E sobre a pessoa que teve a "brilhante" ideia de perguntar se eu tinha abandonando a fic... sério, se não tem nada útil pra falar, não perca seu tempo deixando review! Pq se não percebeu, eu tenho postado 1 cap. por semana dessa fic. E se eu "atraso" um dia, não quer dizer que eu abandonei a fic. _

_Aliás, a partir de agora, não tem mais dia certo para postar essa fic. Continuarei postando um cap. por semana, mas não vou colocar um dia pra ninguém ficar me cobrando se eu atrasar um dia._

_Deixem reviews e até semana que vem!_

_**Ju**_

Ah, minha amiga Lary começou a postar uma nova fic, chamada "Real Women Have Curves", passem por lá, leiam e comentem! O link da fic é:

**www. fanfiction s/ 8438677/ 1/**

(retirar os espaços)

E a Nai tb está postando uma tradução, chamada "A Betting Man", é uma história bem legal. O link da fic é:

**www. fanfiction s/ 8385441/ 1/ A_Betting_Man_for_mybluesky**

(retirar os espaços)


	10. Agridoce

_Sugestão de música para o capítulo: "I'm Yours", de Jason Mraz._

* * *

**Capítulo 9 – Agridoce**

_Tradução: NaiRobsten_

_**~ Edward ~**_

Rosalie invadiu meu escritório mais tarde naquele dia, após Bella ter saído para se encontrar com Jenks.

"Que diabos, Edward? Onde está Bella?"

"Ela teve uma emergência familiar e teve que ir embora." Eu respondi de forma uniforme.

Rosalie olhou para mim através dos olhos cerrados, suas mãos na cintura. Por um longo minuto, ela apenas ficou ali, observando-me e não dizendo uma palavra. Estudando-me. Eu mantive meu corpo inclinado em direção ao meu laptop enquanto eu mexia com ele e tentava ignorá-la.

"Edward, eu vou dizer uma coisa".

_Obviamente_. Suspirei alto e levei meus olhos ao encontro dos de Rosalie, massageando minhas têmporas com os dedos. Eu já podia sentir os efeitos das suas palavras no meu cérebro. "Vá em frente".

"Agora você sabe que eu não dou elogios facilmente, mas no curto espaço de tempo em que Bella está aqui, ela já provou ser extremamente capaz e talentosa no que faz".

"Eu concordo." Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Eu gostaria de vê-la ir longe nesta agência. Eu..." - Ela fez uma pausa - "Em poucos meses, a dinâmica em meu escritório poderá mudar," - eu fiz uma careta, mas ela continuou antes que eu pudesse perguntar o que diabos aquilo significava, - "e eu gostaria de ver Bella assumir mais responsabilidades. Eu acho que ela lidaria com isso muito bem".

Ela parou e, definindo os lábios em uma linha apertada, lançou-me um olhar penetrante.

"E?" Eu solicitei.

"E... eu não quero que as pessoas por aqui questionem o papel crescente de Bella nesta agência. Que insinuem que houve outras razões que não o seu talento para ajudá-la a subir".

Eu me inclinei para frente, erguendo minhas sobrancelhas. "Quem exatamente insinuaria isso, e por quê?"

Rosalie chegou mais perto da minha mesa, colocando quatro dedos de cada mão na borda. "Vamos apenas dizer que há certas pessoas na minha equipe que não deixaram de perceber a," - ela levantou uma sobrancelha - "atenção extra que Bella tem recebido de... determinados executivos nesta agência. E, talvez, uma certa pessoa nessa equipe pode estar sob a impressão dos... talentos dela, e eu não quero dizer os seus talentos relacionados ao trabalho, a ajudariam a subir aqui".

"Eu nunca dei essa impressão a ninguém aqui." Eu silvei, colocando ambas as palmas para baixo na minha frente e inclinando-me ainda mais perto.

"Não me interrompa." Ela silvou de volta, e continuou, embora ligeiramente inclinada para trás. "De qualquer forma, este membro da equipe pode não estar muito feliz se ela acha que está sendo substituída por Bella".

Eu recuei antes de responder, mas meu queixo permaneceu cerrado. "Primeiro de tudo, você não está sendo muito sutil, Rose. Segundo, você entendeu isso _tudo_ errado. Tudo isso".

"Pelo amor de Bella, eu realmente espero que sim. Acredite em mim, ninguém sabe melhor do que eu como ela é boa nisso, ou o quanto ela trabalha duro. Ela merece ir longe." Rosalie disse friamente antes do seu rosto suavizar um pouco. "O fato é, Edward, que eu realmente gosto de Bella. Ela é inteligente e forte e ela sabe como obter resultados. Ela não merece ser motivo de intrigas, ou ter a sua carreira muito promissora colocada em perigo por um _idiota _sem noção," – ela acrescentou com os olhos estreitados - "que não tenha pensado nas consequências de qualquer jogo que ele ache que esteja jogando".

Eu bufei e balancei minha cabeça. "Acredite em mim, Rose, tais jogos são a última coisa na mente desse 'idiota sem noção' agora".

"Como eu disse, eu espero que sim. Porque Bella não é como aquele outro membro da equipe com quem aquele idiota estava brincando antes. E ela e sua filha teriam muito a perder se esse babaca fodesse tudo isso de alguma forma".

Nós nos encaramos, nenhum de nós dizendo outra palavra, pelo o que pareceu uma eternidade. Parecia que ela estava esperando por alguma coisa, algum tipo de explicação, ou confissão, ou pedido. Mas suas técnicas de intimidação não funcionavam em mim, deixe-a salvar essa merda para o meu irmão.

"Você acabou?" Eu disse finalmente.

"Suponho que sim." Ela respondeu com os lábios franzidos. Ela me olhou com desconfiança por alguns segundos mais antes de se virar e sair do meu escritório.

Quando a porta se fechou atrás dela, deixei escapar uma respiração profunda. Merda. Baixei minha cabeça para a minha mão e belisquei a ponte do meu nariz.

Não era nem mesmo com Rosalie que eu estava irritado. Não realmente. Lauren fodida. Porra, eu desejava poder voltar no tempo e mudar aquele dia e dizer a ela para se foder quando ela 'tão sutilmente' deixou-me saber que não estava usando calcinha debaixo da saia e que a sala de conferência era legal e estava vazia. O que diabos eu estava pensando?

Eu bufei e balancei minha cabeça. Porra. Eu não podia nem culpar Lauren, podia? Assim como eu não podia culpar Rosalie pelo que ela tinha acabado de me acusar. Depois da maneira como eu agi, não só naquele dia, mas durante anos, é claro que ela pensaria que eu estava apenas jogando. É o que eu tinha feito melhor, por tanto tempo. Eu bufei novamente, perguntando-me o que Rosalie diria se ela soubesse que eu não tinha feito sexo em quase três meses.

As horas passaram dolorosamente lentas e o dia de trabalho terminou sem que eu tivesse ouvido uma palavra de volta de Bella. Em casa, eu não conseguia me concentrar. Vesti um moletom e peguei meu celular, dirigindo-me para o Central Park para uma corrida.

Tentei bloquear tudo enquanto eu corria, os olhares de estranhos, os sons de ambulâncias e caminhões de bombeiros correndo pelas ruas da cidade, a caminho de só Deus sabia onde. Quantas situações de emergência e incêndios poderiam realmente ocorrer nesta cidade em um dia?

O som de Claire De Lune vindo do meu celular me fez tropeçar em uma pedra e quase cair de bunda enquanto eu levava a mão no meu bolso para pegar o telefone. Eu estava tão ansioso que atendi sem me preocupar em verificar o identificador de chamadas.

Atenção: Sempre, sempre, sempre, verifique o seu identificador de chamadas.

"Edward, _dahling_, eu estive ligando e ligando. Eu senti sua falta".

"Tanya." Eu exalei em frustração. Eu parei e me inclinei, dobrando meus joelhos e colocando uma mão em cima de cada um.

"Sim, _dahling_. Eu sei que faz muito tempo. Você não vem a qualquer um dos clubes mais. Ninguém viu ou ouviu falar de você nas últimas semanas. Se eu não te conhecesse melhor, eu pensaria você estava me evitando".

"Isso é porque eu estou." Silêncio. Peguei a barra da minha camiseta e a levantei para limpar o suor do meu rosto. Atrás de mim, eu ouvi alguns suspiros distintos e risadinhas. Revirando meus olhos, comecei a caminhar em direção a um banco do parque.

"Olhe, Tanya, eu tenho que ir. Estou esperando uma ligação e-"

"Edward," Tanya ronronou e eu revirei meus olhos, "eu sei que fui uma menina má na última vez em que nos vimos. Eu não deveria ter machucado o seu... orgulho, daquela maneira".

"Meu _orgulho?_" Eu bufei, sentando-me. Ela praticamente arrancou minhas bolas no carro naquela noite. Orgulho tinha sido a última coisa passando pela minha mente no momento. Eu lembrava vagamente de perguntar-me se ela mataria as minhas chances de ter filhos.

"Sinto muito, baby. Deixe-me compensar isso por você. Quando foi a última vez que você teve seu... orgulho, acariciado corretamente?"

E sendo o homem fodido que eu era, meu _orgulho_ - não importa quão involuntariamente – levantou em atenção a essa pergunta.

Sim, tinha sido um tempo desde que o meu orgulho tinha sido acariciado. Inclinei-me e coloquei os cotovelos sobre os joelhos, sentindo-me desconfortavelmente exposto.

"Tanya," eu suspirei, "você e eu, nós demos uma tentativa, algumas, na verdade, e não funcionou".

Em vez de desligar, ela riu, soando divertida.

"_Dahling_, eu não estou ligando para ver se você quer voltar comigo. Eu só queria ver se você precisava de alguma companhia esta noite. Você e eu sempre nos demos tão bem juntos, baby. Deixe-me fazer você se sentir bem e então... bem, veremos para onde vai a partir daí".

Ah. Uma foda de uma noite. Isso é para o que ela esteve me perseguindo. Uma noite sem sentido de luxúria carnal. Uma rapidinha para aliviar toda a frustração sexual que esteve aumentando nos últimos três meses celibatários que eu tinha passado.

A coisa engraçada. Eu não me senti tentado. Agora que meu cérebro tinha tido tempo para processar as palavras e suas fontes de fornecimento, a minha cabeça lá de baixo percebeu que não havia nada sobre o que se excitar, e meu... _orgulho, _estava relaxado novamente.

"Tanya, olhe. Você não parece compreender. Eu. Não. Estou. Interessado. Ponto final. Nem em uma conexão de uma noite, nem em um relacionamento. Está acabado. Talvez um dia possamos ser amigos, mas agora..."

Ela riu de novo. Cerrei meus dentes e me encolhi. Seu cacarejar sempre me irritava. A bruxa tinha um jeito fodido de ficar sob a minha pele e ignorar completamente o que eu estava tentando dizer a ela.

"Olhe, Tanya, eu realmente tenho que ir-"

"Então," ela me interrompeu, "você ainda está tentando trabalhar o seu caminho dentro das calças da mamãe solteira, ou já conseguiu entrar?"

"Estou desligando agora".

Ela deu uma risadinha. "Você já lançou a ela aquele seu sorrisinho especial? Tenho certeza que ela deve ter deixado cair sua calcinha mais rápido do que-"

Eu desliguei.

Quando o telefone tocou de novo cinco segundos depois, eu estava espumando.

"Ouça, Tanya," eu silvei, "eu não sei o que diabos você quer, mas-"

"Edward?"

Fechei meus olhos e meu rosto se contorceu. _Merda_. Aquela voz suave, doce e sedosa definitivamente não pertencia à Tanya.

Novamente, advertindo: Sempre verificar seu identificador de chamadas.

"Bella?"

"Uhm, sim. Desculpe. Eu estou... você estava... eu não queria interromper se você estava no meio de alguma coisa..."

"Não! Não! Por favor! Você não está interrompendo. Quero dizer, eu não estava no meio de nada." Eu gaguejei. "Bella," eu respirei, "como você está? O que está acontecendo? O que aconteceu hoje?"

"Eu, uh..." - ela fez uma pausa, hesitando - "eu teria ligado mais cedo, mas eu não tinha certeza - quero dizer, eu liguei para Alice porque ela estava me deixando mensagens preocupadas durante todo o dia." Revirei meus olhos. Rosalie deve ter dito a ela que Bella saiu do trabalho mais cedo por causa de uma emergência. "Eu meio que contei a ela, você sabe, o que aconteceu hoje, e eu disse a ela sobre o meu encontro com Jenks. Ela disse que talvez eu devesse ligar para você e avisá-lo como foi? Mas se você estiver ocupado-"

"Bella, não." Eu a interrompi. "Eu disse a você, eu não estava ocupado. Por favor, conte-me o que aconteceu com Jenks".

Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. No fundo, eu podia ouvir o barulho de panelas e o som do clique de um queimador de fogão sendo ligado. A pequena voz de Maddie cantando junto com alguma coisa na TV.

"_Dora, Dora, Dora, a Aventureira..."_

"Bem, Jenks disse que se sente bastante confiante de que a lei esteja do meu lado, e que... Paul," - ela parecia ter dificuldade em dizer o nome dele - "não irá muito longe com isso".

Eu fiz uma careta. Muito confiante poderia ser uma porrada de milhas de distância de confiante, especialmente em termos tortos de advogados. _Sem ofensa, tio Aro_, eu pensei.

"Quando eu me divorciei, meu advogado apresentou alguns documentos onde Paul basicamente desistiu dos seus direitos sobre Maddie, então ele realmente não deve ter o direito de apresentar essa reivindicação agora." Perguntei-me incredulamente que tipo de pai voluntariamente abriria mão dos seus direitos sobre seu filho, mas eu não perguntei. Eu poderia dizer pela sua voz que, embora ela não estivesse tão assustada quanto esta manhã, ela ainda estava inquieta.

"Então isso é bom, certo?" Eu perguntei.

Esperei pela sua resposta com crescente apreensão. Meus olhos focaram no reservatório cercado pela pista de corrida oito quilômetros ao redor do Central Park. As águas escuras e paradas refletiam a cena em torno de mim. Grandes pedras marrons salientes do solo, algumas pequenas, outras grandes o suficiente para os turistas e amantes escalarem; as primeiras para as melhores fotos, as últimas para deitar sobre cobertores e beijar-se sob os grandes ciprestes; agulhas espinhosas transformando-se em um frágil tom de cobre/bronze, fazendo o seu caminho lentamente como gotas escuras de chuva no ar frio de outono e cercando tanto os turistas como amantes da mesma forma.

Ela suspirou finalmente. "Sim, desde que ele tenha preenchido o correto. Jenks diz que existem basicamente duas declarações diferentes que podem ser apresentadas para esse tipo de ação, qual delas será preenchida depende das circunstâncias do caso. Mas, com uma, todos os direitos são abandonados, com a outra, as coisas são um pouco menos claras".

"Qual declaração seu advogado preencheu?"

"Eu não tenho certeza." Ela parou. "Deus, eu sei o quanto isso soa estúpido. Eu deveria saber isso, certo? Quero dizer, Jesus, provavelmente um dos documentos mais importantes que já foi apresentado em meu nome, e eu nem tenho certeza do que ele diz".

Amaldiçoei internamente por não ter ido com ela ao escritório de Jenks hoje. Eu tinha visto como ela estava aterrorizada, eu deveria ter me oferecido para ir com ela. Mas eu sabia que haveria questões pessoais que ela provavelmente teria que discutir com ele e, tão curioso quanto eu estava, eu não queria me intrometer.

"Bella, não sofra por causa disso. Basta dar uma olhada e-"

"Não é assim tão fácil. Eu não tenho nenhum dos papéis do divórcio comigo. Eles estão todos arquivados na casa do meu pai em Forks. Eu sei que deveria tê-los trazido comigo, mas," - ela bufou alto - "eu só queria esquecer tudo isso quando saí de lá. Eu queria me fazer acreditar que aquela parte da minha vida nunca tinha acontecido".

Meu coração afundou. "Então você tem que ir para Washington para pegar seus documentos?" Eu estive esperando que Jenks encontrasse uma maneira de fazer a coisa toda desaparecer sem Bella ter que deixar o estado. Pelo maldito montante de dinheiro que ele estava pensando em faturar, ele deveria ter uma porra de varinha mágica e uma cartola preta para fazer com que Paul desaparecesse permanentemente.

"Não importa o que aconteça, eu ainda tenho que comparecer ao tribunal na próxima semana. Jenks diz que, dependendo de como o meu antigo advogado preencheu a declaração com o tribunal, ele pode ter que emitir um par de intimações para depoimentos em meu nome-"

"Eu testemunharei." Eu ofereci.

Ela riu suavemente. "Obrigada, Edward, mas realmente não funciona dessa maneira. Ele tem que intimar algumas pessoas que estiveram envolvidas no meu divórcio, e... na questão de paternidade".

"Jacob?" Eu perguntei, encolhendo-me quando percebi as implicações do que eu tinha acabado de perguntar.

Um silêncio desconfortável encheu meus ouvidos.

"Sim, Jacob." Bella respondeu calmamente.

Eu não tinha certeza de como responder, então, em vez de focar em ordenar a minha mente para não desviar o suficiente para querer saber como Jacob se encaixava em uma questão envolvendo a paternidade de Maddie. Mas minha mente fodida aparentemente tinha uma mente própria, e ela começou a se enganar.

"De qualquer forma, a questão toda é," Bella continuou, trazendo-me de volta, "eu tenho que voar para Washington imediatamente, e desenterrar todos os papéis do divórcio e a renúncia de paternidade, e Jenks disse que ele verá se pode apresentar uma liminar contra o teste de DNA. Não há nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu coloque a minha filha através disso. Ele fará o que tem que fazer por aqui, e então me encontrará em Washington na segunda-feira." Ela respirou fundo. "Eu não voltarei ao trabalho esta semana. E eu provavelmente estarei fora durante toda a semana que vem. Eu perderei a reunião com os Cartwright".

Fechei meus olhos e engoli em seco. Aqueles idiotas dos Cartwright eram a última coisa em minha mente agora.

"Bella, nem sequer se preocupe com isso".

"É só que, eu sei que ainda sou nova, e ficar fora por tanto tempo-"

"Concentre-se em fazer o que você precisa fazer. Isso tudo estará aqui quando você voltar".

Ela suspirou de alívio. "Obrigada, Edward".

Eu de repente tive o pensamento de que Bella poderia não ter me ligado porque precisava falar comigo, como um amigo, mas porque precisava falar comigo como seu chefe. Isso era tudo o que eu era para ela, seu chefe, um dos proprietários da agência?

Eu me senti abruptamente exausto. Drenado do longo dia de merda e cansado desta montanha-russa de emoções, de me perguntar o que ela sentia e tentar adivinhar se ela tinha mesmo uma vaga ideia de como _eu_ mesentia.

"Bella, você sabe que eu estou aqui por você, certo? Não apenas como o seu... colega de trabalho. Estou aqui tanto para você _como _Maddie, de qualquer forma que vocês precisarem de mim".

Ela ficou em silêncio outra vez e eu prendi minha respiração, perguntando-me novamente o que ela estava pensando. Ela tinha que saber o que eu quis dizer, não é? Eu tinha que ser mais claro? Deus, eu me sentia como uma garota, tão como _'Querido Deus, sou eu, Edward'_. Quando eu tinha perdido meu pênis e ganhado uma vagina?

"Você _já_ esteve lá para nós, Edward." Ela finalmente respondeu. "E eu quero agradecê-lo novamente, por tudo. Eu preciso que você saiba que eu realmente aprecio o quanto você tem sido incrível para nós duas".

Por um segundo, eu me alegrei com a doçura em sua voz; na forma como seu tom me aqueceu, até que um arrepio desagradável correu pela minha espinha e eu foquei mais de perto no que ela estava atualmente dizendo.

"Por que você soa como se estivesse dizendo-"

"Eu não sei se voltarei, Edward." Ela murmurou.

Sentei-me ereto, surpreso com as suas palavras. "O que você quer dizer?" Eu finalmente perguntei.

"Se as coisas não forem bem, se de alguma forma o meu ex-marido conseguir o que quer-"

Eu enrijeci. "Bella, ouça-me. Ele não conseguirá o que quer. Eu prometo isso a você." Assim que eu disse isso, eu sabia que, não importava o que acontecesse, eu teria a certeza de que aquelas palavras eram verdadeiras.

"Você não conhece Paul, Edward. Quando ele quer uma coisa-"

"Eu disse a você. Ele não conseguirá o que quer. Não desta vez".

No tempo em que eu conhecia Bella, eu percebi que ela era uma mulher com uma confiança tranquila. Ela não era a exteriormente difícil como o diabo que Rosalie era, ou mesmo o demônio otimista que Alice era, mas ela tinha uma força reservada que era toda dela.

Mas a Bella que eu tinha visto hoje estava assustada e insegura, e me enfureceu que o que quer que o seu ex tivesse feito a ela, tivesse a deixado tão cautelosa. Ela era tão jovem, tão forte, tão _bonita_. Ela deveria se sentir feliz e segura sempre, tanto ela quanto Maddie, acarinhadas como dois tesouros de valor inestimável. Fiquei impressionado com a percepção de que seu ex-marido já tivera a chance de fazê-la se sentir feliz e segura e, de alguma forma, ele tinha jogado isso fora e feito exatamente o oposto. O quanto esse homem era estúpido? Ter sido capaz de chamar Bella e Maddie de suas uma vez e desistir disso? Insano.

Meus músculos ficaram tensos com o pensamento de que o que quer que ele tinha feito deve ter quebrado o seu espírito de tal forma que ela tinha perdido toda a crença em si mesma. Meus punhos automaticamente curvaram, sentindo uma súbita necessidade de bater em alguma coisa, em _alguém_ em particular. Não tendo qualquer forma de liberar minha irritação, levantei-me e comecei a circular o banco como um animal circulando sua presa, só que eu não tinha ideia de onde estava a minha presa. Não exatamente. E, mais uma vez, encontrei-me contemplando os mesmos pensamentos que tinham instintivamente atacado minha mente no início do dia, quando eu havia encontrado Bella chorando na escada.

_Elas são minhas. Proteja-as._

Eu não era louco o suficiente para achar que elas eram realmente minhas. Eu não tinha o direito de chamá-las assim. Mas aí estava ele. O pensamento que eu não podia ignorar, o pensamento que eu não _queria ignorar_. Não importa o que aconteça, eu _protegeria _as duas.

"Bella, eu poderia ir para Washington com você e Maddie." Eu não sabia de onde as palavras vieram, mas, uma vez proferidas, eu não queria tomá-las de volta. Se nada mais havia dito a ela que o meu interesse por ela era além de um amigo ou colega de trabalho, aquela frase tinha que fazer isso.

"Eu não acho que seria uma boa ideia, Edward".

Fechei meus olhos com a derrota, sentando-me forte como se as minhas pernas tivessem perdido a capacidade de me manter em pé.

"Por que não?" Eu perguntei.

"Bem, primeiro de tudo, você precisa estar aqui para a reunião com os Cartwright. Você não pode perder isso." Ela apontou calmamente. "Segundo..." - ela hesitou, e quando as palavras saíram, sua voz estava trêmula, não mais tão calma - "Você tem sido realmente ótimo para mim, Edward. E Maddie, ela adora você, ela realmente adora. E eu posso dizer que você se sente realmente próximo dela também. A forma como você é com ela, o jeito que você a trata e fala com ela, eu não posso te dizer o que isso significa para mim. É muito mais do que ela já teve do... de Paul. Eu sou tão grata por você, Edward, e eu sei que você quer dar apoio à Maddie agora, e certificar-se de que tudo dê certo, mas você já fez tanto por ela, mais do que eu jamais poderia ter esperado. Eu não espero mais do que isso".

Eu podia ouvir sua respiração irregular na outra linha.

"E se eu quiser dar mais do que isso?"

Ela não respondeu. Seu silêncio foi agravado por uma instalação súbita de silêncio sobre o Park, agora que os vermelhos e laranjas do pôr do sol estavam cedendo lugar a um céu cada vez incrivelmente mais escuro. Corredores, crianças e amantes indo para casa, turistas indo para os seus hotéis superfaturados. Começos de noite de outono na cidade eram imprevisíveis, e este tinha arrefecido consideravelmente uma vez que o sol desapareceu para a noite por trás dos edifícios espelhados, deixando apenas as luzes brilhantes dos arranha-céus para iluminar a selva de concreto; versão chique de estrelas em Manhattan.

"Bella, tudo o que você acabou de dizer sobre os meus sentimentos por Maddie, tudo é verdade. Você _sabe _disso, você pode ver o quanto ela se tornou especial para mim. Mas isso é _tudo _que você vê, Bella?" Eu podia ouvir a intensidade na minha voz e eu esperava que ela soubesse o que isso significava.

Mais silêncio.

"Você não vê que eu posso querer estar lá não só por ela," – eu engoli em seco - "mas por você?"

Eu a ouvi respirar fundo e fechei meus olhos em alívio. Por uma fração de segundo, eu estava com medo que ela desligasse.

"Eu não sei, Edward." Ela sussurrou baixinho.

Abri meus olhos novamente com renovada intensidade e crescente determinação. A suavidade em sua voz desmentia suas palavras. "O que você não sabe? Você não entende o que estou tentando dizer a você? Você não ouve isso em minha voz? Você não vê isso em meus olhos quando eu olho para você? Ou é que você não sabe se me _quer_ lá para você?"

"Edward, não vamos fazer isso agora. Não assim. Não pelo telefone".

Agora foi a minha vez de ficar em silêncio.

"É só... com essa coisa toda agora... simplesmente não é um bom momento, sabe? Eu não posso pensar em nada além dessa audiência. Eu não posso... considerar nada além disso. E eu sinto que há coisas que eu precisaria dizer a você, e perguntas que você teria e, honestamente, perguntas que_ eu_ posso ter, e eu simplesmente não posso fazer isso agora. Não com esta audiência na próxima semana".

"Podemos colocar tudo isso de lado por agora, todas as perguntas e respostas Tudo pode esperar".

Ela riu, mas não foi uma risada feliz.

"Colocar tudo de lado por agora?" Ela repetiu. "Edward," - ela suspirou pesadamente - "eu tenho tentado colocar isso de lado por anos. Você não tem ideia de quanto drama eu tive na minha vida. Quero dizer, tem sido como uma maldita novela. E agora está começando tudo de novo".

"Eu sei que você não será capaz de focar em nada além da audiência agora, Bella. Eu não esperaria outra coisa de você. Inferno, eu não sei como _eu _atravessarei os próximos dias. Eu não estou lhe pedindo nada; nada de explicações, nada de esclarecimentos. Apenas deixe-me estar lá para você".

"Mas, Edward, é exatamente isso. Eu não posso deixá-lo estar lá para mim sem deixá-lo saber exatamente o que isso significa." Ela continuou mais lentamente, como se medisse suas palavras. "Não seria justo pedir isso a você. Não é... minha vida não é o que você está acostumado, Edward. Eu não danço, eu não vou a festas, eu não sorrio muito para a câmera, eu odeio ter minha vida examinada e analisada de todos os ângulos, eu _gosto _da minha privacidade, eu gosto do meu anonimato. Eu não gosto de ser julgada pelos outros. Minha ideia de uma noite perfeita é ficar em casa com a minha filha, brincando com ela, e em seguida, me enrolando com um bom livro uma vez que ela foi para a cama. Definitivamente não é a vida glamourosa que a revista People quereria como capa. E você sabe o quê? Isso me serve perfeitamente".

Como se para ampliar o significado das suas palavras, uma luz branca brilhou à distância e, quando eu automaticamente virei para ela, um jovem com uma câmera com lente grande bateu outra foto antes de fugir correndo. Fiz uma careta e baixei minha cabeça, começando a perceber o quão pouco a minha vida me pertencia.

"Bella, essas coisas, isso também não sou eu. Quero dizer, talvez eu costumasse ser. Mas toda essa coisa de festas e boates, a vida pública, aquilo não é como eu quero ser visto. Não mais. Isso não é o que eu quero".

Ela ficou quieta por um tempo. Eu podia ouvi-la se movimentando, o tilintar de utensílios de cozinha e coisas sendo derramadas e misturadas. Ao fundo, Maddie estava quieta agora, qualquer que fosse o programa que ela esteve cantando junto, agora havia terminado. Perguntei o que mais ela fazia à noite enquanto esperava sua mãe preparar o jantar. Ela lia? Ela coloria, ou desenhava? Qual seria a sensação de estar naquele pequeno apartamento agora, observando Bella cozinhar, ou a ajudando, ou brincando com Maddie? Qual seria a sensação de compartilhar a versão de Bella de uma noite perfeita?

A voz calma de Bella me surpreendeu, de tão perdido que eu tinha estado em minhas reflexões internas.

"Edward, essa audiência, ela trará à luz tudo o que eu venho tentando esquecer pelos últimos dois anos. Toda a dor e constrangimento que eu venho tentando esconder do meu pai e de Jake, tudo será exposto agora." Ouvi o som de uma cadeira arrastando no chão, e então ela bufou e o barulho na cozinha parou momentaneamente. Eu podia imaginá-la sentando, exausta e frustrada. Ela riu novamente, mas desta vez eu podia ouvir claramente a amargura por trás disso. "Eu posso praticamente ouvir as pessoas mesquinhas em Forks ofegando de emoção".

"Jesus, Bella. O que diabos eles fizeram para você lá?" A raiva explodiu dentro de mim com o pensamento de ela ter que enfrentar todas aquelas pessoas naquela cidadezinha insignificante que, por alguma razão, consideravam os problemas dela seus passatempos. Nunca tinha sido assim comigo. Eu vivi a minha vida aos olhos do público por tanto tempo agora, mas eu nunca me importei. Eu nunca tinha tido a vida de alguém em minhas mãos, ninguém além de mim mesmo para me preocupar. De repente, eu odiava os olhos do público.

Eu não tinha ideia do que havia acontecido com Bella enquanto ela vivia em Forks, mas eu sabia que não era da conta de ninguém, além dela mesma.

Ela soou cansada quando respondeu. "_Eles_ não fizeram nada para mim, Edward. _Eu_ fiz isso tudo comigo. E com Maddie, e meu pai, e Jake..." - ela suspirou - "eu fiz algumas coisas, tomei algumas decisões no passado e, certas ou erradas, agora elas estão voltando para me assombrar. Então você vê, quando você diz que estará lá para mim, você não tem ideia do que isso significa".

"Bella, eu não me importo com nada disso. Se e quando você decidir me dizer o que aconteceu, eu estarei mais do que disposto a ouvir, mas isso não muda... isso não muda o que eu sinto".

Quando ela falou, ela soou quase como se estivesse se rendendo. "Eu ficarei fora por pelo menos alguns dias. Eu acho... seria um bom momento para você parar e pensar. Eu não ficarei chateada com você, Edward, eu prometo, se você quiser manter as coisas da maneira como estão agora. Sua amizade significa muito para mim, e o seu relacionamento com Maddie significa o mundo para ela. Eu não quero estragar nenhum dos dois".

"Eu _vou_ pensar muito enquanto você estiver fora, Bella." Eu respondi. Ela estava em silêncio. "Mas não será sobre o que eu quero. Eu já sei isso. Eu sei disso há um tempo".

Outra longa sequência de silêncio. Eu estava começando a sentir o arrepio frio ecoando através das minhas calças de moletom e camiseta. O ciclo de oito quilômetros ao redor do parque havia me mantido aquecido no início. Mas agora, sentado neste banco de cimento na escuridão fria e imaginando se Bella me daria uma chance, _nos _daria uma chance, eu podia sentir meu corpo tremendo.

"Se eu voltar..."

"Quando você voltar." Eu esclareci.

Ela meio que riu, meio que bufou. "Quando eu voltar, podemos conversar mais... se você quiser. Eu contarei tudo a você então. Eu só posso imaginar o que você deve estar pensando de mim... depois das coisas que você ouviu hoje".

"A única coisa que eu penso quando vejo você com Maddie é a mãe forte, bonita e amorosa que você é. Qualquer outra coisa que você queira me dizer além disso é com você, e eu sei que não mudará essa impressão".

Eu não queria forçá-la. Eu sabia que ela não seria capaz de focar na possibilidade do 'nós' com esta audiência acontecendo. E, honestamente, eu concordava com ela. Eu não queria fazer isso pelo telefone. Eu a queria na minha frente quando eu dissesse a ela como eu me sentia sobre ela. Eu queria mostrar a ela. Eu queria que ela visse isso em meus olhos. E, Jesus, eu queria beijá-la. Eu precisava sentir seus lábios macios finalmente nos meus. Eu precisava perder minhas mãos em seu cabelo escuro e puxá-la para mim e sentir seu corpo quente pressionado contra o meu. Deus, apenas o pensamento de um beijo com Bella era o suficiente para me excitar. Por um segundo, perguntei-me se _esta_ excitação tinha algo a ver com a magia auto induzida de seca que eu tinha em vigor. Balancei minha cabeça, sabendo muito bem que não tinha nada a ver com isso.

"Quando você vai?" Eu perguntei, resignado a deixar isso de lado, por agora.

"Amanhã de manhã. Alice nos dará uma carona para o aeroporto".

Não havia nenhuma maneira de eu não vê-la antes de ela ir.

"Deixe-me levá-las ao aeroporto".

"Edward, você tem que ir para o escritório".

"Uma das vantagens de ser um dos chefes é ser capaz de ir e vir quando quiser".

Ela riu. "Eu não sei..." Eu a ouvi tomar um fôlego. "Você ainda tem seu boné e óculos de sol?"

Eu sorri. "Claro. Eles estão escondidos no porta-luvas do carro." Fiquei carrancudo novamente quando pensei no idiota que tinha acabado de tirar uma foto minha e fiz uma nota mental para atualizar o meu disfarce.

"Bem, tudo bem então. Ligarei para Alice e a avisarei".

"Tudo ficará bem, Bella. Você vai ver." Eu tentei me convencer da verdade das minhas palavras tanto quanto estava tentando convencê-la. "Você e Maddie estarão de volta na próxima semana e tudo voltará ao normal".

"Eu espero que você esteja certo." Ela suspirou antes de dizer adeus e encerrar a chamada.

Quando voltei ao meu apartamento, uma mensagem de Alice me esperava.

"O que há?" Perguntei quando ela atendeu ao telefone.

"O que diabos está acontecendo, Edward? Por que você não me ligou e disse o que aconteceu esta manhã? Por que eu tive que ouvir de Rose que Bella teve uma emergência familiar e teve que sair? Por que eu tive que ouvir de Bella que você sabia de tudo e nem sequer se preocupou em me ligar e me dizer?"

Revirei meus olhos enquanto eu esperava pela minha irmã vir à tona para respirar.

"Sinto muito, Agente Secreta Cullen. Acho que eu esqueci de fazer o meu telefonema secreto noturno para relatar cada movimento de Bella".

"Edward, você sabe que não é isso o que eu quero dizer." Ela ficou quieta por alguns instantes, surpreendendo-me. "Eu estou apenas... realmente preocupada. Eu amo aquelas duas." Eu sorri para o telefone, não de todo surpreso com a rapidez com que ela veio a se sentir dessa maneira. "E Maddie, ela me lembra muito eu naquela idade".

"Primeiro de tudo, Alice, como você pode lembrar de si mesma naquela idade? Em segundo lugar, Deus ajude Maddie se ela for alguma coisa como você".

"Oh, cale a sua boca. Ela é exatamente como eu e você sabe disso. Doce e bonita e talentosa".

Eu bufei.

Combinamos um horário para eu buscá-la na parte da manhã. Eu teria preferido ir sem ela, mas considerando a conversa que Bella e eu tínhamos acabado de ter por telefone, eu não queria correr o risco de deixá-la desconfortável se apenas eu fosse até o aeroporto com ela. Ela disse que queria esperar até que ela voltasse para discutirmos qualquer outra coisa, e eu acataria seus desejos, mesmo que isso me matasse.

Alice disse que Bella tinha dito a ela que ligaria para Rosalie e a avisaria do que estava acontecendo, e que ela não estaria no trabalho pelos próximos dias. Eu podia imaginar o quanto Rose ficaria louca quando descobrisse que Bella não estaria na apresentação dos Cartwright na próxima semana. Eu só podia esperar que ela encontrasse seu coração debaixo de todas aquelas camadas de roupas de grife e percebesse que a reunião não era nada diante do que Bella estava passando agora. Mas Rose tinha apresentado um estado permanente de TPM ultimamente, então eu não tinha ideia de como ela reagiria.

Na manhã seguinte, Alice e eu estacionamos na frente do apartamento de Bella.

"Vamos." Alice virou a cabeça para o prédio quando abriu a porta do carro, sinalizando para que eu a seguisse.

Alice tocou a campainha lá embaixo e Bella nos deixou entrar. Meu coração começou a bater um pouco mais rápido assim que entramos no pequeno elevador e Alice pressionou o número três. Ela apareceu familiarizada com o ambiente. Perguntei-me quantas vezes ela visitou Bella.

Quando saímos do elevador e Alice rapidamente fez uma curva à direita pelo corredor, ela mencionou calmamente, "Eu venho aqui cerca de duas a três vezes por semana".

"Bom para você." Eu respondi, nem mesmo parando para me perguntar como ela sabia o que eu estava pensando. Essa simplesmente era Alice.

Pressionei meu dedo à campainha, esperando que ela não tivesse visto o ligeiro arrepio que percorreu minha espinha quando Bella gritou, "Estou indo!"

Ela abriu a porta e pareceu um pouco surpresa quando me viu lá com Alice.

"Edward." Ela sorriu. "Eu não estava esperando que você viesse." Ela corou nervosamente. "Quero dizer, não que eu me importe, eu só-"

Exatamente então, Maddie espiou por trás da sua mãe.

"_Edwood!_ Você veio me ver!" Ela atirou-se para mim e envolveu seus bracinhos em torno das minhas pernas.

Meus próprios braços instintivamente se moveram ao redor dos seus pequenos ombros. "Bom dia, princesa." Eu ri.

Rapidamente, ela deixou cair seus braços e puxou-me pela mão, fazendo Bella se mover para fora do caminho rapidamente. Dei a ela um olhar de desculpas por estar entrando em seu apartamento sem seu convite, mas ela apenas sorriu.

"Venha ver o meu quarto, _Edwood_! Você pode ver os desenhos que eu fiz, e os desenhos bonitos que a mamãe pintou nas minhas paredes, e o _apanhadô _de sonho que tio Jake me deu. Vou ver _ele _hoje e meu Vovô Charlie!" Maddie rapidamente me levou por um corredor estreito até uma porta e a abriu rapidamente.

A primeira coisa que vi foi um enorme mural pintado na parede à esquerda. Um castelo branco brilhante estava no centro de uma floresta verde cheia de veados, coelhos, esquilos e todos os tipos de criaturas da floresta. Um unicórnio solitário permanecia ao lado do castelo, seu chifre apontado para baixo e uma perna da frente ligeiramente dobrada. Próximo à criatura mítica, havia uma pequena princesa em um fluido tutu rosa brilhante com joias e flores. Seus longos cabelos castanhos cacheados caíam em cascata pelas suas costas e seus pés estavam apontados em uma daquelas poses que eu tinha visto Alice fazer tantas vezes. Sua pequena face cor de caramelo era idêntica à da pequena princesa segurando a minha mão com força e olhando para mim através de enormes olhos castanhos.

"Você gostou?" Ela perguntou com expectativa.

Eu a peguei em meus braços. "Aquela é você, princesa?" Eu perguntei, apontando para a pintura.

"Uh huh." Ela balançou a cabeça orgulhosamente. "Minha mamãe pintou _pala_ mim porque eu sinto falta de dançar na _folesta. _Mas agora eu não sinto mais tanta falta porque eu posso dançar com a Ally e meus amigos, mas eu ainda gosto de olhar para ela. E hoje eu vou ver a _folesta_ de novo!" Ela bateu palmas, feliz.

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir para a sua excitação, mesmo que eu não pudesse compartilhar sua exuberância à respeito da sua viagem. Olhei para o mural novamente.

"Lindo, não é?" Ouvi a voz de Alice por trás de mim e virei-me para encontrá-la e Bella em pé perto da porta.

"Você fez isso?" Perguntei para Bella. Eu já sabia que ela era uma grande artista, mas isto era diferente. Hoje em dia, grande parte do trabalho gráfico feito em publicidade era eletrônico, e enquanto o talento desempenhava um enorme papel, havia programas que poderiam fazer muito do trabalho para você. Mas isto... este mural era uma verdadeira obra de arte desenhada à mão.

Ela assentiu timidamente.

"É perfeito." Eu murmurei, observando todos os pequenos detalhes, os tons misturados de verde da floresta, as linhas suaves das árvores, as dimensões perfeitas do unicórnio, a sombra de chocolate dos olhos da princesa dançarina.

"Obrigada." Ela sussurrou, um leve rubor subindo pelas suas bochechas.

"E eu desenheiaqueles!" Maddie exclamou, apontando para a porta. Uma grande placa de cortiça continha algumas das suas próprias obras de arte. Ela se inclinou em direção a eles e eu a acompanhei.

"Aquele é de _mim_ e da mamãe tendo jantar, e aquela é _de mim_ na aula de balé da Ally, e aquela _de mim_ e o Vovô e o Tio Jake pescando," - e, em seguida, com olhos brilhantes, ela se virou para mim antes de apontar para o último desenho – "e você vê aquele ali?"

Ela apontou para um desenho de uma garota palito com longos cabelos escuros deitada em uma cama enquanto um homem palito com o cabelo castanho avermelhado bagunçado estava sentado ao lado dela, com algo em seu colo.

"Aquele é você lendo uma _histólia_ para eu dormir".

Eu olhei para o desenho, levemente sem palavras. Antes que eu pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa para dizer, ouvi a voz de Bella atrás de mim.

"Maddie, querida, temos que ir ou vamos perder o nosso voo." Olhei para Bella e percebi que suas bochechas haviam ficado ainda mais vermelhas.

"Onde está a bagagem, Bella?" Alice perguntou uma vez estávamos todos na pequena sala de estar de Bella.

Bella apontou para duas pequenas bolsas apoiadas na porta da frente. "Está bem ali".

"Onde está o resto?" Alice questionou em confusão.

"É isso aí. Isso é tudo".

Alice olhou para as duas bolsas, incrédula. "Isso é _tudo_ que você está levando? Deus, aquilo não é espaço suficiente para a minha maquiagem".

Bella revirou seus olhos e foi até as bolsas.

Eu as alcancei primeiro e as peguei com uma mão enquanto ainda embalava Maddie em meu outro braço. "Eu cuido disso".

"Obrigada, Edward." Bella sorriu, agarrando as alças das bolsas. "Mas elas não são tão grandes. Eu possa carregá-las".

Eu sorri, vendo sua veia independente aparecer. Embora com o que eu havia aprendido nas últimas 24 horas, era mais fácil entender por que ela estava sempre lutando para provar o quão auto suficiente ela era.

"Eu sei que você pode, Bella." Eu disse, gentilmente, mas ainda com firmeza, puxando as bolsas longe dela, "Mas eu estou aqui. Você não tem que fazer tudo sozinha." Segurei seus olhos nos meus, esperando que ela entendesse o que eu quis dizer. Ela me olhou por um momento, um olhar hesitante em seu rosto, antes de soltar as bolsas.

"Obrigada." Ela murmurou.

Chegamos no aeroporto JFK rapidamente; a hora do rush da manhã na Belt Parkway tinha diminuído bastante quando partimos para o aeroporto.

Bella fez o 'check in' dela e de Maddie na companhia aérea e depois não havia mais nada a fazer senão esperar.

Nós três nos sentamos em um canto quieto de uma das áreas de espera perto da Segurança, enquanto Maddie esvoaçava ao redor animada, ansiosa para o passeio de avião. Alice e Bella fizeram o que eu supunha ser a coisa habitual de conversa de garotas, com Alice pulando a cada poucos segundos em sua cadeira sempre que Bella dizia algo que a excitava, o que não era muito difícil com Alice. Bella sentou com suas pernas dobradas na frente dela e os braços as rodeando, mas elas saltavam para cima e para baixo nervosamente. Embora ela estivesse tentando o seu melhor para deixar Alice distraí-la, eu poderia dizer que ela estava nervosa. Seria um voo de seis horas até Seattle, durante o qual ela teria tempo mais do que suficiente para pensar. Eu suspirei baixinho enquanto a observava, desejando que eu pudesse simplesmente estender as mãos, tomá-la em meus braços e deter aquele quicar nervoso.

O aeroporto não estava muito ocupado naquela hora da manhã, mas, ainda assim, eu não queria correr o risco de ser descoberto pelos loucos, ou pior, pelos paparazzi novamente. Minha conversa com Bella na noite passada tinha me deixado ciente de outra mudança que eu tinha que fazer e adicionei um grande e escuro agasalho com capuz para o meu boné e óculos escuros. Puxei o capuz mais alto e esperava que o jeans folgado que eu usava completasse o meu visual desleixado. Eu nunca realmente tinha feito um esforço tão grande para me tornar imperceptível.

Bella olhou para mim e riu, seus olhos brilhando com diversão. "Sabe, você não está enganando ninguém com esse traje. Uma boa olhada em você e todos esses turistas estarão piscando suas câmeras em um segundo".

Eu fiz uma cara ferida. "Você não acha que eu pareço tudo aquilo?" Eu perguntei, inclinando a cabeça e colocando as duas mãos na minha frente apontando para a outra com apenas o meu mindinho e o anelar para baixo, na minha melhor imitação de uma pose camarada.

Ela riu mais forte desta vez, jogando a cabeça para trás e balançando para trás com os braços ainda circundando suas pernas. Por um segundo, ela parecia tão despreocupada e eu me senti tão bem em saber que eu poderia fazê-la esquecer seus problemas, mesmo que apenas por um breve momento.

"Oh, por favor, Edward. Como se você não soubesse que você é _tudo aquilo._" Ela disse, imitando a minha pose e me fazendo rir desta vez. "Você honestamente acha que todos os jornais e revistas estariam tropeçando um no outro para ter uma foto sua se você não fosse tão... agradável aos olhos?"

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha, mas eu não tinha certeza se ela conseguia ver através dos meus óculos. "Agradável aos olhos?"

Ela sorriu timidamente e desviou o olhar, corando furiosamente.

Essa reação só me incentivou. "Agradável aos olhos?" Perguntei novamente, inclinando-me para ela. "O que exatamente você quer dizer com agradável aos olhos?"

Ela se virou para olhar para mim com uma expressão maliciosa e eu prendi minha respiração enquanto esperava ansiosamente para ouvir o que ela diria. Mas antes que ela pudesse responder, Alice riu alto. Por um minuto lá, eu tinha me esquecido dela, e pela maneira como o rubor de Bella se aprofundou, tenho a sensação que ela também.

"Bella, por favor, pare de dar a ele um ego maior do que ele já tem." Ela virou para mim e deu um peteleco na minha cabeça encapuzada.

"Ow, sua bruxinha! Isso dói!"

Alice riu. "Bebezão fodido. Agradável aos olhos?" Ela repetiu, rindo. "Agradável aos olhos é a última coisa que você está agora. Parece que Eminem explodiu em cima de você".

Eu a encarei.

"Agradável aos olhos." Ela riu de novo, balançando a cabeça.

Fiz uma careta e recostei-me no meu assento, resmungando. "Bruxa estúpida".

"O que você disse ai Slim Shady*****?" Alice perguntou.

_*** **Slim Shady é o apelido de Eminem, um alter ego._

Eu a ignorei. Mas Bella estava rindo muito agora. "Eu juro, ver vocês dois juntos é o suficiente para distrair qualquer um por alguns minutos. Vocês são como a versão irmãos de Abbott e Costello*****".

_*Abbott e Costello: dupla de humoristas americanos conhecidos internacionalmente por suas performances tanto na TV quanto no cinema. A marca registrada da dupla era a brincadeira com a frase "Who´s on First?" (quem está em primeiro)._

Alice deu-me uma cotovelada. "Quer fazer a nossa versão de 'Quem está em primeiro'?"

Franzi meus lábios e afastei-me dela, irritado por ela ter arruinado o meu momento com Bella. Perguntei-me o que ela esteve a ponto de dizer, e ainda estava muito chocado porque ela basicamente disse que me achava bonito. Quero dizer, eu sabia que o sexo oposto tendia a me achar atraente, mas ouvir Bella dizer aquilo era algo totalmente diferente.

Alice voltou sua atenção para Bella. "Agora, você certifique-se de ligar e nos manter informados sobre o que está acontecendo." Alice lembrou Bella mais uma vez.

"Eu vou, Alice. Eu prometo".

"E Rose me pediu para te dizer que você não precisa se preocupar com a grande reunião que vocês têm na próxima semana. Ela diz que você deixou tudo na mão e, já que você terminou todas as coisinhas gráficas, ou o que seja, eles só têm que terminar de organizar a apresentação".

Bella sorriu, mas suas pernas vestidas de jeans estavam fazendo a coisa do saltitar nervoso novamente. "Diga a ela que eu disse obrigada".

"E ela disse que Emmett disse para você avisá-lo se precisar de alguém para chutar algumas bundas por lá".

Bella riu de novo, mas eu fiz uma careta. Que porra é essa, se ela precisasse de alguém para isso, eu poderia fazê-lo tão bem quanto ele.

"E Jasper disse que ajudaria".

Revirei meus olhos.

Bella olhou para o relógio. "Bem, acho que é melhor nós passarmos pela segurança. Pode demorar um pouco".

Alice suspirou. "Ok." Ela se levantou e caminhou até Maddie e a pegou, dando-lhe um abraço apertado e um beijo na bochecha e dizendo que sentiria falta dela e a veria na próxima semana. Quando ela a colocou no chão, eu fui até Maddie.

Tirei meus óculos estúpidos e ajoelhei-me na frente dela, colocando minhas mãos em seus pequenos ombros até seus grandes olhos castanhos encontrarem os meus. Eu não diria adeus. Isso, na minha mente, não era sequer uma possibilidade. Eu nem sequer pensei nisso. E não era negação. Eu simplesmente sabia que não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu permitiria que isso acontecesse.

"Agora você obedeça a sua mamãe no avião, ok?"

"Ok".

"E você certifique-se de usar seu cinto de segurança como uma boa menininha. Mesmo quando a luz do cinto se apagar, você o mantém, de qualquer maneira, ok?"

"Ok".

Eu respirei fundo. "Vejo você em poucos dias, princesa".

Suas sobrancelhas enrugaram um pouco e ela torceu seu pequeno nariz de botão. "_Edwood_, por que você sempre me chama de _pincesa_?"

"Porque é isso o que você é".

"Vovô me chama de Maddie Mo, Tio Jake me chama de Menina Mad*****, e todos os outros me chamam de Maddie".

_*Em inglês, o apelido que Jake usa é mais engraçado, já que 'mad' pode significar maluca, doida._

"Eu não vou chamá-la de princesa se você não quiser".

"Não! _Pufavô_! _Pufavô_ não pare de me chamar de _pincesa_! Eu gosto! Ninguém mais me chama assim".

Eu ri. "Ok então. Você será a Maddie Mo do seu avô, a Menina Mad do Tio Jake," eu disse, tentando não rolar meus olhos para o apelido estúpido, "e a minha princesinha".

"Sim!" Ela gritou e jogou seus bracinhos em volta do meu pescoço. "_Edwood_, você é meu melhor amigo _pala sempe_!"

Eu engoli em seco e a abracei forte por alguns segundos antes de liberá-la. "Você é a minha melhor amiga também, princesa. Cuide-se, e cuide da sua mamãe".

"Eu vou".

"Maddie, venha aqui um segundo, querida. Eu tenho algo para mostrar a você." Alice chamou. Maddie pulou para ela. Eu olhei para Alice e ela encontrou meu olhar, sacudindo sua cabeça na direção de Bella antes de tomar a mão de Maddie e andar com ela para a loja duty-free. "Que tal uma agradável barra de Toblerone para o voo?" Eu ouvi a oferta dela.

Levantei-me e virei para Bella. Ela estava me olhando com uma expressão engraçada no rosto. Nós nos aproximamos lentamente.

"Por favor, ligue-me quando vocês chegarem lá, Bella. Só para que eu saiba que vocês chegaram em segurança".

Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

"Se você tem certeza que quer que eu ligue, Edward. Como eu disse, você já fez tanto por nós. Você não precisa... Você não _tem_ que se envolver em mais esta questão." Eu podia ouvir as suas palavras não ditas.

Estendi minha mão e agarrei a dela, sentindo aqueles arrepios sobre mim quando ela me deixou e até apertou ligeiramente, enviando ondas de choque - como milhares de agulhas pinicando a minha pele - todo o caminho até meu braço.

"Bella, eu terei um tempo difícil o bastante para funcionar pelos próximos dias. Por favor, tente manter-me informado do que está acontecendo. Eu preciso pelo menos saber que vocês _duas_ estão bem".

Eu esperava que ela ouvisse as _minhas_ palavras não ditas. Não que eu tivesse qualquer problema em falá-las agora. Eu só as segurei por ela.

"Ok então, eu ligarei." Ela sussurrou.

"Cuide-se... e de Maddie".

"Eu vou".

"Diga a ela... diga a ela que eu terei suas brilhantes meias de balé esperando por ela quando ela voltar".

Bella riu. "Eu direi".

"Eu ficarei esperando pela sua ligação".

"Eu ligarei para você em breve." Ela prometeu.

Eu sorri, apesar do fato de que eu não a veria por pelo menos alguns dias. Recusei-me a pensar além disso.

Seus hipnotizantes olhos escuros olharam para cima, praticamente me hipnotizando assim que olhei para eles. Seus longos cílios vibraram suavemente e eu achei que, mesmo se eu quisesse, eu não poderia ter desviado o olhar. Era como se eu estivesse sob algum feitiço, mas não um ruim. Um que me tinha preso na mais maravilhosa das formas, preso em seu olhar, nas piscinas profundas de chocolate que eu via nos meus sonhos noturnos e em meus sonhos diurnos também, todos os dias da minha vida desde que eu a conheci.

E, de repente, eu não podia esperar mais. Qualquer tentativa que eu estive fazendo para resistir, para segurar, derreteu naqueles olhos. Com o meu coração batendo tão alto no meu peito que eu estava momentaneamente preocupado que a segurança do aeroporto viesse atrás de mim, inclinei-me em direção a ela lentamente, incapaz de me parar. Se ela tivesse se afastado, eu teria me obrigado a parar, eu faria um esforço sobre humano e encontraria a força para me afastar. Mas ela não se afastou. Ela ficou congelada, seus olhos arregalados se movendo entre os meus olhos e lábios, mas ela permaneceu perfeitamente imóvel.

Ainda assim, quando eu cheguei mais perto, pensei no que ela havia dito pelo telefone ontem. Ela tinha coisas suficientes acontecendo agora. Nós descobriríamos essa coisa entre nós quando ela voltasse. E tanto quanto eu estava morrendo de vontade de beijá-la, senti-la contra mim e sussurrar em seu ouvido que eu não precisava de tempo ou explicações, ao mesmo tempo eu não queria pressioná-la. Não era por mim que eu estava me segurando, era por ela.

O velho Edward teria dito 'foda-se' e jogado a cautela ao vento. Mas eu não queria ser o velho Edward. Eu precisava ser alguém melhor, alguém digno desta mulher e sua filha.

Com uma nova determinação no lugar e nenhuma pista de onde diabos eu estava tirando a força para isso, eu movi meus lábios para a sua testa e dei um beijo suave lá e, Deus, mesmo isso era melhor do qualquer coisa. Ela era tão incrivelmente quente e suave, e eu podia sentir o cheiro de morangos flutuando em torno do seu cabelo. Fechei meus olhos, resistindo à vontade quase insuportável de puxá-la para mim e enterrar minha cabeça entre o seu pescoço e os cabelos e inspirar. Eu a ouvi suspirar baixinho, de alívio, sem dúvida, por eu não ter ido contra a sua vontade.

"Cuide-se." Eu murmurei, afastando-me lentamente e encontrando seus olhos de novo. Sua expressão me intrigou, eu poderia jurar que ela parecia quase desapontada. Mas seus olhos mudaram de repente, tornando-se mais profundos, mais... determinados. Seu olhar moveu dos meus olhos para os meus lábios novamente e, em um segundo eu estava olhando para ela morder seu lábio, e no próximo aqueles lábios estavam nos meus.

O choque elétrico que percorreu meu corpo naquele momento foi alucinante. Era como se eu tivesse sido sacudido por um fio. Como se cada nervo do meu corpo tivesse sido despertado. Cada parte do meu corpo formigava naquele instante, desde as raízes do meu cabelo, às pontas dos meus dedos, até as solas dos meus pés e, Deus, eu não queria nem pensar no que mais. E, no milésimo de segundo seguinte, cada um desses nervos viajou com o calor escaldante dos meus lábios, até que o resto de mim tornou-se insensível e a única parte do meu corpo da qual eu estava ciente eram os lábios que estavam sendo levemente traçados pelos lábios de Bella.

No início, seu toque era tão leve como uma pena, apenas um par de lentas, talvez até mesmo hesitantes, roçadas da sua boca quente na minha. Antes que eu pudesse reagir, ela se afastou muito lentamente, como se estivesse terminando o beijo. E mesmo que isto já tivesse sido o suficiente para manter-me acordado a noite toda, ela me chocou ainda mais ao encontrar meus lábios novamente, desta vez com os dela separados apenas o suficiente para que a ponta da sua língua roçasse entre meus lábios por uma fração de segundo. E, desta vez, quando ela se afastou, seus lábios gentilmente puxaram os meus com ela quando ela se afastou e trouxe seus lábios juntos novamente.

Minhas pernas quase dobraram debaixo de mim e eu fiquei ali parado sem fôlego, em descrença, e mais do que levemente tonto. Eu estava grato pela sua mão ainda estar na minha, segurando firmemente.

Quando eu fui finalmente capaz de me focar, notei que suas bochechas estavam coradas em um lindo tom de vermelho e seus lábios ainda estavam levemente formando um beicinho. Seus olhos brilharam para mim. "Sinto muito." Ela murmurou baixinho. "Eu simplesmente tinha que fazer isso." E então ela se virou e soltou seu aperto da minha mão.

Mas eu não soltei o meu enquanto eu a puxava para me encarar novamente. "Nunca peça desculpas para mim, Bella." Eu disse quando ela encontrou meus olhos hesitantemente. Dei a ela um sorriso torto. "Especialmente por _isso"._

Ela deu-me deu um sorriso tímido. "Adeus, Edward".

Tomei seu queixo na minha mão. "Ei. Isso não é adeus." Ela mordeu seu lábio. "Eu prometo a você. Isso não é adeus." Eu sussurrei atentamente. E então ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, e lentamente se afastou.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Eles finalmente se beijaram! E foi Bella quem deu o primeiro passo... o que vc's acharam de tudo isso? Edward todo preocupado querendo acompanhar Bella na audiência..._

_Para quem acompanha, postarei em "Days Like This" amanhã.  
_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	11. Herói

_Sugestão de música para o capítulo: "Hero", de Enrique Iglesias._

* * *

**Capítulo 10 – Herói**

_Tradução: NaiRobsten_

_**~ Edward ~**_

Bella e eu nos sentamos rigidamente nas cadeiras desconfortáveis atrás da pequena mesa de madeira retangular. Por baixo, fora dos olhos atentos do resto da sala do tribunal, eu segurava uma das suas mãos, tentando oferecer-lhe algum encorajamento. Quando ela olhou para mim, a expressão aterrorizada no seu belo rosto enviou uma onda de dor através do meu coração. No entanto, eu tentei reunir um sorriso confiante. Era tudo que eu poderia oferecer a ela no momento.

Se Bella era a minha beleza, Maddie era a minha princesa; ela estava sentada calmamente em uma cadeira no meio da grande e imponente sala do tribunal, balançando suas pequenas pernas divertidamente para frente e para trás, felizmente sem saber o que os próximos minutos poderiam trazer. Por isso, pelo menos, eu estava agradecido. Seus longos cabelos castanhos cobriam seu rostinho de porcelana enquanto ela olhava para baixo para sussurrar algo no ouvido de Angie, a pequena boneca bailarina que a acompanhava em todos os lugares. Alguém tinha colocado a cadeira de Maddie entre onde Bella e eu nos sentamos, e onde _ele_ - Paul Forrester - sentou-se.

Jenks, que furiosamente rabiscava notas do meu outro lado, inclinou-se para sussurrar, "O juiz está a caminho. Preparem-se." Eu balancei a cabeça uma vez e ajustei os botões do meu terno.

Nós todos levantamos rapidamente uma vez que o juiz entrou na sala do tribunal. O aperto de Bella na minha mão aumentou.

Eu tive dificuldade em ouvir o que o juiz estava dizendo. Sua voz zumbia como um eco distante, como uma buzina maçante. Confuso, meus olhos desviaram para o resto da sala do tribunal - para o transcritor teclando furiosamente, para o oficial de justiça parado rigidamente ao lado do banco vazio das testemunhas - antes de parar na mesa retangular em frente de onde Bella, Jenks e eu estávamos.

Paul Forrester e seu advogado. O babaca ameaçando tirar a menininha que - junto com sua mãe - tinha nas últimas semanas se tornado o centro do meu universo.

_Por cima do meu cadáver, filho da puta._

Tentei me concentrar no rosto de Paul, para lê-lo. O que o estava motivando? O que estava em seus olhos? Ele realmente queria ser uma parte da vida de sua filha, ou tudo isso era apenas uma tentativa desesperada de prender uma mulher que não o queria mais? Mas os olhos de Paul Forrester - assim como o resto do seu rosto - eram tão turvos para mim quanto a voz do juiz era abafada. Eu apertei meus olhos, mas eu simplesmente não consegui fazer meus olhos focarem.

Apesar da minha visão distorcida, eu podia _senti-lo _olhando diretamente para mim. Eu podia _sentir_ o ódio, a ausência de consciência fervendo como um veneno escuro por todos os poros do seu corpo alto e moreno. Algum tipo de sexto sentido também me dizia que aquele filho da puta era definitivamente sarcástico, confiante de que sairia desta sala de tribunal vencedor.

Ele teria que passar por mim primeiro.

A fúria abrupta ardendo em meus ossos distorceu minha visão ainda mais, e de repente a sala toda do tribunal era apenas uma névoa nebulosa. O sangue pulsava descontroladamente em minhas têmporas, adrenalina corria pelas minhas veias. Meu corpo enrijeceu e minha mão livre fechou ao meu lado. Mordi meu lábio, forte, lutando contra o instinto de me voltar para o juiz e gritar "foda-se tudo", antes de pegar Bella e Maddie e correr de lá como quem corre do inferno. Tentei controlar o impulso enlouquecedor de correr para o homem de rosto embaçado e conectar meu punho em sua cara, efetivamente limpando aquele desdém presunçoso.

Uma mão quente de repente apertou a minha, estilhaçando a raiva e lembrando-me por que era importante permanecer calmo. Olhei para baixo e Bella balançou sua cabeça levemente, como se dissesse, 'agora não'. Eu forcei minha atenção de volta para o juiz.

"... então, este tribunal determina que a custódia total de Madisen Swan, filha de Isabella Swan e Paul Forrester, deve ser entregue ao seu pai biológico. À Isabella Swan será concedido o direito de visitação em caráter temporário, até que um cronograma mais permanente seja determinado por este tribunal..."

"Não!" Bella gritou, e antes que alguém se movesse, eu arranquei Maddie da sua cadeira e a estava segurando entre nós, segurando ambas firmemente contra mim com a minha cabeça enterrada entre elas.

A voz de Jenks soou em algum lugar atrás de mim. "Edward, você tem que deixá-las ir. O juiz tomou a sua decisão. Elas não são suas, nenhuma delas. Elas nunca foram, e nunca serão".

Eu sabia que era verdade. Mas, Deus, eu não poderia deixar ir qualquer uma delas. Eu simplesmente não podia.

Alguém falou, abafando a risada. "Sim, menino Eddie. Elas não são suas. _Elas são minhas, as duas_".

Minha cabeça atirou para cima, procurando pelo culpado, mas meus olhos foram encontrados pelo olhar agoniado de Bella. "Edward, eu não posso deixá-la. Se ela ficar com ele, eu fico também".

"Não." Eu sussurrei, minha boca seca mal sendo capaz de formar uma palavra. "Por favor, não".

Meus olhos varreram a sala de tribunal inteira naquele momento e fiquei surpreso ao encontrar parte da minha família aqui. Alice estava do lado sozinha, observando-me através de olhos grandes e inchados.

"Edward, eu sinto muito. Eu acho que estava errada sobre você e Bella".

Ainda mais para trás dela estavam Rose e meu pai, balançando suas cabeças para mim.

"Edward, deixe-as ir, filho. Você não saberia como cuidar delas; como ser o homem que elas precisam que você seja".

"Não. Eu _posso_ ser o homem que elas precisam." Eu silvei.

"Eu disse a você, Edward. Há consequências para as suas ações. Mas não, você tinha que fazer as coisas à sua maneira." Rosalie sorriu.

O resto das suas palavras foi completamente perdido para mim, no entanto, porque uma voz suave e assustada chamou a minha atenção. Olhei para baixo e meus olhos trancaram com um doce rosto caramelo com grandes olhos castanhos.

"_Pufavô_, _pufavô, _não me faça ir com ele." Maddie - minha princesa - implorou, segurando em meus braços com toda a força que uma pequena menina de quatro anos poderia reunir. Um nó se formou em minha garganta, um aperto insuportável tomou conta do meu peito. "_Pufavô, _papai, não me faça ir com aquele homem. Eu quero ficar com você e a mamãe".

E, de repente, nada mais importava. Nem a decisão fodidamente louca do juiz, nem o oficial de justiça olhando para mim, desafiando-me a desafiar as ordens do juiz, nem a falta de fé do meu próprio pai em mim e, definitivamente, nem aquele fodido chamado Paul Forrester.

Tudo o que importava era a mulher e a menininha em meus braços.

Abaixei-me e coloquei um beijo na testa dela. "Você não vai a lugar nenhum com ele, Maddie." Eu prometi. Paul bufou, mas eu o ignorei enquanto a alegria indescritível que eu sentia pelo que Maddie havia me chamado travava uma batalha interna com a necessidade indescritível de colocar meu punho na boca dele.

"Papai vai mantê-la segura." Eu jurei, a determinação na minha voz inabalável. Bella e Maddie eram minhas prioridades. Primeiro eu tinha que ter certeza que elas estavam seguras; bateria completamente em Paul depois.

Quando uma mão de repente agarrou o meu ombro, meu primeiro pensamento foi, 'Você se importa? Eu estou tendo um momento aqui com a minha filha', antes que a raiva voltasse.

"Hora de parar de brincar de casinha, Cullen. Fique longe da minha família".

Com a última gota do meu autocontrole, arranquei a mão dele de mim. Virei-me para Bella e entreguei Maddie para ela.

"Você e Maddie, vão sentar com o meu pai." Embora ele não estivesse exatamente no topo da minha lista de pessoas favoritas agora, eu sabia que ele cuidaria delas. Afinal, eu tinha herdado os meus instintos protetores dele.

"Mas..."

"Vá".

Uma vez que elas estavam com o meu pai, eu me virei.

A fúria ardente que só tinha lambido os cantos da minha mente antes, agora tomou o centro do palco e se transformou em uma fúria alucinante, cegando-me O sangue fervia em minhas veias, a adrenalina bombeava através de meu corpo tão forte e rápido que parecia como se eu estivesse prestes a explodir. Minha visão ficou vermelha, como um touro pronto para atacar, e quando meus olhos moveram para o filho da puta tentando destruir as nossas vidas, eu estreitei meu olhar, forçando o meu foco no seu rosto embaçado.

Olhos de touro.

Eu espreitei na direção dele. "Sua família?" Eu silvei. "_Sua_ família?" Sua boca virou-se em um sorriso de escárnio, ainda estúpido o suficiente para tentar zombar de mim. "Elas _não_ são sua família." Eu rangi meus dentes. "_Você _desistiu delas há muito tempo. _Você_ não as quis." Meu peito arfava, minhas mãos estavam enroladas em punhos. "_Elas são a minha família agora._ E você não vai levá-las embora".

Ele riu então. Uma risada maníaca que acabou com qualquer aparência de controle que eu ainda tinha e, de repente, meu punho estava quebrando a sua cara. Atrás de mim, eu ouvi Bella gritar e meu pai implorando-me para parar, mas eu não conseguia parar. Este filho da puta não levaria a _minha família_ para longe de mim, nem agora, nem nunca.

"Elas são minhas!" Eu rosnei, ouvindo o 'crack' da sua mandíbula sob o meu punho.

"Elas são minhas!" Eu repeti. De alguma forma, o filho da puta sem rosto ainda conseguiu rir de novo.

"Minhas!" Eu repeti, desferindo mais golpes na sua cara, suas costelas, em qualquer lugar que meus punhos alcançassem. Ele continuou rindo.

"Minhas!"

"Minhas!"

"Minhas!"

Sentei-me ereto, ofegando por ar contra a fria escuridão do meu quarto. Um brilho fino de suor cobria meu peito nu, escorrendo pelo meu abdômen e brilhando à luz do luar que entrava pela janela. Eu tremi.

"Porra." Eu gemi, correndo meus dedos pelo meu cabelo umedecido. Respirei fundo, deixando o ar sair em uma grande rajada, e tentei acalmar meu coração acelerado. Eu podia ouvi-lo batendo descontroladamente no meu peito, mais alto que as buzinas implacáveis do lado de fora da minha janela.

"Porra." Atirei-me de volta contra os travesseiros, usando um braço para cobrir meu rosto. Era a segunda vez em poucas noites que eu tinha esse pesadelo. Eu bufei, perguntando-me o que aconteceu com os sonhos noturnos que eu costumava ter, os que me deixavam com um coração acelerado e uma ereção, em vez de um coração acelerado e círculos escuros sob os meus olhos. Eu tinha dormido muito pouco nos últimos dias que eu estava começando a parecer com um maldito vampiro.

Olhei para o relógio, os brilhantes números verdes piscando três e quarenta e três da manhã. Eu gemi novamente, muito acordado e sabendo que não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu cairia no sono a qualquer momento no futuro próximo. Com um grunhido final, levantei da cama e caminhei até o banheiro para lavar o suor de mim.

Apertei os olhos quando a luz acendeu no banheiro, franzindo o rosto impaciente enquanto meus olhos se ajustavam. Eu brinquei com a temperatura do chuveiro, esperando o vapor subir antes de arrancar minha boxer e entrar, batendo a porta do box atrás de mim. Uma vez lá dentro, deixei a água quente bater contra mim, virando meu rosto para o spray e deixando a água deslizar pelos meus ombros e meu peito, lentamente lavando o stress da noite. Depois de alguns minutos, virei-me debaixo do chuveiro e baixei minha cabeça, deixando o fluxo de massagem de água trabalhar na minha nuca agora. Com um suspiro de frustração causada pelos pesadelos recorrentes, assim como pelo conhecimento do que o amanhã poderia trazer, deixei minha testa descansar contra o mármore frio da parede.

Minha mente arrastou de volta para Bella. Era quase uma da manhã do outro lado do país, em uma pequena cidade chuvosa no Estado de Washington chamada Forks. Perguntei-me o que ela estava fazendo, se ela estava fazendo um trabalho melhor do que eu em dormir. Eu duvidava disso, não esta noite. Respirei fundo e peguei o sabonete, esfregando-me rudemente enquanto minha mente repetia todos os detalhes dos últimos dias.

Meu celular vibrou assim que entrei em meu apartamento. Eu o puxei do bolso rapidamente, mas fiz questão de verificar o identificador de chamadas antes de atender. Minha boca se escancarou em um largo sorriso. Tinha sido um longo e maldito dia.

"Bella." Eu respirei, incapaz de disfarçar o alívio na minha voz.

"Ei, Edward." Ela respondeu, e talvez fosse apenas uma ilusão, mas eu pensei ter detectado o mesmo tipo de alívio em sua voz.

"Você e Maddie estão bem? O voo foi bom?" Joguei minha bolsa e as chaves sobre a mesinha perto da porta e caminhei direto para a varanda, deslizando a porta de vidro rapidamente e saindo para o ar fresco da noite.

"Sim, nós estamos bem. O voo foi bom. Maddie se comportou muito bem durante a maior parte dele, embora eu tenha tido que tirar dela a barra de Toblerone que Alice comprou no meio do voo, quando ela começou a saltar em seu assento e abrir e fechar a bandeja à sua frente como se não houvesse amanhã. Alice vai pagar por isso quando tiver seus próprios filhos. Quem diabos dá a uma menina de quatro anos uma barra de chocolate gigante dez minutos antes de um voo de seis horas?"

Não pude deixar de rir. "Alice seria essa pessoa. Então, além da menininha de quatro anos de idade hiperativa, tudo mais correu bem?"

"Mm hmm. Tem sido um dia longo, no entanto. Acabamos de chegar".

"O que Maddie está fazendo?" Senti uma pontada forte, sabendo que eu não estaria vendo o seu rostinho doce por alguns dias. _Não mais do que alguns dias_, eu disse a mim mesmo.

"Ela está lá dentro com meu pai e Jake. Ela vai mantê-los ocupados com suas histórias por um tempo, então eu aproveitei para vir aqui fora respirar um pouco de ar fresco da montanha e... ligar para você. Espero que você não esteja ocupado-"

"Bella, pare de me perguntar isso. Eu nunca estou ocupado demais para você. Você já deveria saber disso agora." Ela permaneceu em silêncio, o que, naturalmente, me intrigou. Eu pensei que depois da maneira como nós nos despedimos no aeroporto, que ela saberia que ela e Maddie eram minhas prioridades.

"Jay Jenks me ligou." Ela disse, como se estivesse tentando mudar de assunto. "Ele quer se encontrar comigo no domingo, para que possamos passar por cima de tudo antes que a semana comece".

"Ótimo. Tenha todas as suas coisas organizadas, encontre-se com ele, e então eu tenho certeza que ele dirá a você que tudo ficará bem." _E então você e Maddie podem voltar... para casa... para mim._

"Eu espero que você esteja certo. Quero acabar com isso o mais rápido possível".

Um súbito pensamento ocorreu-me. "Bella, seu ex-marido, ele procuraria por você-" Minha mão involuntariamente apertou em torno do telefone.

Bella meio que riu. "Paul não é assim tão estúpido. Ele não chegaria perto da casa do meu pai. Ele sabe que o Chefe atiraria primeiro e perguntaria depois. E, além disso, ele não iria... não com Jake por perto..."

Em alguma parte profunda de mim, a parte que estava tentando realmente forte ser um cara decente, eu sabia que, independentemente do que isso significava, eu deveria ter ficado contente que o ex-marido de Bella aparentemente não tentaria nada enquanto Jake estivesse por perto. Mas o resto de mim, especialmente o ciumento fodido que não existia até que eu conheci Bella, não conseguiu evitar apertar em torno do telefone ainda mais, até que eu pude ouvir o metal fino do meu celular protestando sob a minha mão.

"Estou contente que você tenha alguém aí para proteger você e Maddie." Eu estremeci uma vez que as palavras saíram, não porque eu não queria dizê-las, mas porque, embora eu realmente tivesse fodidamente tentado, eu sabia que não tinha sido capaz de esconder o tom de ciúmes subjacente às palavras.

"Edward..." - ela respirou - "Jake, ele significa o mundo para mim, e ele tem estado lá para mim através de muita coisa. Mas... mesmo que as coisas entre ele e eu estejam meio... confusas agora, ele é só meu amigo".

Eu queria perguntar o que exatamente isso significava. Amizade tinha tantos significados nos dias de hoje. Havia amigos de faculdade e amigos de trabalho, velhos amigos e novos amigos, amigos casuais, amigos com benefícios...

E então ela disse que tinha algo a ver com a questão toda da paternidade...

Fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo. Bella não era do tipo de ter esses tipos de amigos. Além disso, eu me lembrei, isto foi exatamente o que ela quis dizer quando disse que haveria coisas que ela não seria capaz de responder agora. Mais tarde, mas não agora.

"Bella, apenas – mantenha-se segura. Cuide-se e cuide de Maddie. Isso é tudo que me interessa".

"Eu vou. Edward, eu-" Ela começou a dizer algo e depois parou abruptamente. "Estou indo, pai!" Ela gritou. "Hum, eu tenho que ir, na verdade".

"Oh. Ok".

Ela bufou. "Eu ligarei para você em poucos dias?"

Eu teria preferido mais cedo, mas eu não queria que ela pensasse que depois de um beijo eu achava que era dono dela.

"Ligue-me sempre que você tiver uma chance. Deixe-me saber o que está acontecendo, ok?"

"Eu ligarei".

"Bella?"

"Sim?"

"Tudo ficará bem".

Eu a ouvi respirar fundo. "Ok".

"E Bella?"

"Sim?"

"Eu estarei... pensando em você. E em Maddie".

"Nós estaremos pensando em você também".

"Mais uma coisa Bella".

Eu a ouvi rir mais uma vez. "Sim?"

"Eu estarei pensando sobre... o aeroporto também." Eu exalei rapidamente.

"Edward?"

"Sim?"

"Eu lembrarei disso também. Muito".

E eu não pude evitar o enorme sorriso que surgiu no meu rosto.

"Eu ligarei para você em breve." Ela prometeu. Eu não a forçaria por mais.

"Tudo bem então".

"Tchau, Edward".

"Tchau, Bella".

O dia seguinte se arrastou e, no domingo eu estava mais do que apenas um pouco agitado, então eu decidi aceitar a oferta da minha mãe e fui até Long Island passar o fim de semana.

Esme preparou um dos seus deliciosos jantares e, depois, fomos todos para a confortável sala de cinema para sofrer com o nosso coração queimando em frente à TV de tela grande. Meu pai acendeu a grande lareira; Esme e Carlisle viviam na beira da água e, aqui, você podia sentir as noites de outono muito mais do que na cidade. Emmett e Rose tinham trazido um filme miserável para assistirmos e, no meio dele, minha mãe saiu do seu lugar ao lado do meu pai e calmamente veio sentar ao meu lado.

Eu me virei para olhar para ela, sorrindo, antes de virar os olhos de volta para o filme. Não é que eu estivesse prestando muita atenção. Era o terceiro em uma saga de vampiros que eram tão populares ultimamente e, enquanto a atriz principal era bonita, ela não conseguiria atuar em um comercial de Jack Cracker*****.

_* Jack Cracker: é uma marca de lanche composto de pipoca doce e amendoim coberto com melado._

Minha mãe estendeu a mão e escovou alguns fios de cabelo da minha testa.

"Como você está, Edward?" Ela sussurrou.

"Eu estou bem, mãe." Eu sussurrei de volta, mantendo meus olhos na tela.

"Ouvi dizer que as coisas têm sido agitadas no trabalho".

"Sim, você sabe como é. Vem o outono e todos estão se preparando para suas campanhas de primavera, vem a primavera e todo mundo começa a preparar as campanhas de outono. Blá blá bla." Eu dei de ombros.

"Hmmm." Ela cantarolou com as sobrancelhas levantadas, esforçando-se para fingir interesse. Eu ri.

"Eu fico realmente feliz em vê-lo mais frequentemente." Eu sorri e peguei a mão dela sobre o assento. Eu sabia que não tinha sido o melhor filho com ela nos últimos anos. Ela sempre foi uma ótima mãe para mim e meus irmãos.

"Seu tio me disse que você disse que talvez não pudesse ir ao leilão de caridade nesta semana?" Esme era incrível com leilões beneficentes. Ela estava no conselho de vários e, desde que eu conseguia me lembrar, ela tinha estado envolvida na execução ou organização de algum tipo de caridade.

Dei de ombros novamente. "Eu não sei." Pensei sobre como meu tio tinha sugerido que eu convidasse Bella para o leilão. Cerrei meus lábios e balancei minha cabeça, pensando em como não havia nem uma chance no inferno de isso acontecer agora, não com milhares de quilômetros entre nós.

"O quê?" Minha mãe perguntou, tendo me visto sacudindo a cabeça.

"O quê?"

"Por que você sacudiu sua cabeça?"

"O quê? Oh. Nada. Eu estava apenas, uh... pensando que, se eu fosse o cara nesse filme, eu teria jogado o vira-lata sujo daquela barraca horas atrás." Eu disse, empurrando meu queixo em direção à tela.

"Oh." Esme assentiu, voltando os olhos para a TV. "Bem, você sabe, ele é um bom amigo para ela".

"Pshh." Eu bufei. "Ele só quer entrar nas calças dela".

"Edward!" Ela silvou, empurrando meu braço com a mão. Ela tentou esconder um sorriso.

Eu ri. "Desculpe, mãe, mas é a verdade".

Ela ficou quieta por alguns minutos e eu pensei que ela tivesse voltado sua atenção para o filme.

"Meu irmão também me disse que teve uma conversa interessante com você na semana passada no iate".

"É mesmo? O que exatamente ele disse?"

"Não muito. Apenas que, pela maneira como você falou, ele está confiante de que Tanya e você terminaram permanentemente desta vez, graças a Deus. Não que eu esteja querendo julgar," ela disse rapidamente, erguendo uma mão para se desculpar, "mas, honestamente, querido, você poderia arrumar uma mulher muito melhor".

"Ela era tão errada para você." Ela balançou a cabeça vigorosamente. "E ele também disse que..."

"Que o quê?" Eu perguntei, voltando-me para ela com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Realmente, nada mais. Foi apenas o jeito que... simplesmente pareceu que havia algo mais".

Tio Aro estava se transformando em uma velha fofoqueira em seus 40 anos. Graças a Deus, parecia que ele não tinha dito nada sobre o advogado de Bella.

Como se na sugestão, Esme pigarreou e perguntou, "Como está Bella?"

Eu me virei e estreitei os olhos para a minha mãe. "O que você quer dizer?"

Ela deu-me um olhar confuso. "Não é uma pergunta capciosa, meu amor. Como está Bella? Todos nós estamos muito preocupados. Alice disse que a audiência será na quarta-feira?"

Olhei para ela com desconfiança. "Sim, eu falei com ela na noite em que ela viajou, mas eu não tenho notícias dela desde então".

"Bem, ela deve estar muito ocupada lá".

"Sim, eu acho que ela provavelmente está".

"Eu realmente espero que tudo corra bem. As duas se tornaram muito especiais para esta família".

"Sim, mãe. Eu sei".

Seus olhos estreitaram. Ela ficou me olhando através dos seus olhos verdes da maneira que apenas uma mãe pode fazer. "E você?"

"E eu o quê?"

Ela abriu a boca, mas depois hesitou. Quando ela falou, eu tinha certeza que ela queria dizer outra coisa.

"E você está bem?"

"Sim, mãe. Eu disse a você. Eu estou bem".

Ela manteve meus olhos trancados com os dela por mais alguns segundos e então, finalmente me liberou.

"Bem, se há algo que você queira falar, Edward, você sabe que seu pai e eu estamos aqui".

Eu suprimi um sorriso quando ela mencionou meu pai, mas, como sempre, ela percebeu.

"Dê a ele uma chance, Edward. Ele está tentando muito forte nas últimas semanas. Eu sei que as coisas foram difíceis entre você e ele por um tempo, mas, acredite, ele quer consertar isso. Ele te ama muito. Ele sempre amou".

"Sim, mãe. Ok." Eu concordei, mais para acalmá-la do que qualquer outra coisa.

Meu telefone vibrou então, e quando vi o número de telefone, eu me desculpei rapidamente e voei para fora da sala, caminhando rapidamente enquanto pressionava o botão 'atender'.

"Bella?"

"Olá, Edward. Liguei em um momento ruim?" Sua voz soou baixa e um pouco instável.

"Não. Não, é claro que não." Eu respondi enquanto rapidamente abria a porta da frente e saía para a noite fria. Levantei meus ombros e pressionei meus braços contra os meus lados, enfiando minha mão livre no bolso da frente para mantê-la aquecida. Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo.

"O que está acontecendo? Você está bem?"

"Sim, sim, eu estou bem." Ela respondeu, mas ela parecia estranha.

"Maddie está bem?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, ela está bem, Edward." Eu exalei alto antes de ouvir os soluços baixos.

"Bella, o que há de errado?"

"Sinto muito, Edward, eu sei que não deveria incomodá-lo com os meus problemas. Mas eu simplesmente estou tão furiosa comigo mesma. Eu só precisava..." - ela parou e respirou fundo - "Eu precisava falar com... eu precisava falar... eu precisava..."

"Está tudo bem, Bella. Apenas acalme-se e conte-me o que aconteceu".

Suas palavras derramaram de forma rápida. "Encontrei-me com Jenks esta tarde e passamos pelos papéis do divórcio e a papelada que meu antigo advogado havia elaborado para encerrar os direitos de Paul como pai." Ela começou a chorar mais forte.

"Shh. Relaxe, Bella. Relaxe." Fechei meus olhos. Maldição, por que não fui para Washington com ela?

"O que Jenks disse?" Eu perguntei, uma vez que suas lágrimas abrandaram.

"Ele fez tudo errado, Edward. O depoimento não era suficiente. Nós precisávamos apresentar uma petição para terminar e, em seguida, apresentá-la ao tribunal".

Eu não tinha ideia de qual era a porra da diferença, mas isso não soava bom.

"Então, o que exatamente isso significa?"

"Isso significa que, aos olhos do tribunal, Paul tem tanto direito sobre Maddie quanto eu e, até que venha a quarta-feira... ele ainda é legalmente o pai dela." Ela terminou com uma voz desesperada.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela gritou, "Eu já vou, Maddie," e eu podia ouvir a tensão em sua voz. "Edward, eu posso te ligar outra vez? Maddie e meu pai estão esperando por mim. Temos que sair para tomar sorvete".

"Você quer que eu ligue para você em uma hora, mais ou menos?"

"Sim, está bem." Ela fez uma pausa. "Edward, eu sinto muito. Eu não quero sobrecarregá-lo com os meus problemas, mas eu não posso deixar o meu pai saber o quanto eu estou assustada, porque ele é suscetível de colocar uma bala em Paul." Eu estava tendo dificuldade em ver qual era o problema nisso. "E Jake, Jake é ainda pior".

Eu mordi meu lábio. Não teria sido uma boa ideia deixá-la saber todas as maneiras diferentes que eu planejei mutilar seu ex-marido se eu tivesse a chance de colocar minhas mãos nele.

"Bella, eu te disse no aeroporto, nunca me peça desculpas. Por nada. Estou feliz por você ter me ligado. Eu estou aqui para você, de qualquer forma que você precisar de mim. Vamos descobrir como lidar com isso. Não se preocupe".

Eu disse a ela de novo que ligaria de volta em uma hora e, assim que desliguei, procurei através dos meus contatos até que encontrei o número que eu precisava.

"Aqui fala Jay Jenks".

"Jenks. Aqui é Edward Cullen. O que diabos está acontecendo?"

"O que está acontecendo? O que está acontecendo?" Ele repetiu. "O que está acontecendo é que aquele advogado caipira e filho da puta que Isabella usou em seu divórcio deve ter obtido o diploma online! Como diabos você não sabe a diferença entre uma Declaração e um Pedido de rescisão?" Ele soou como se tivesse feito essa pergunta a si mesmo a noite toda.

Passei a mão pelo meu cabelo e lentamente pelo meu rosto. "Então, e agora?"

"Bem, o fato permanece que a menininha não teve nenhum contato com Forrester por mais de dois anos. E ele estava bem ciente da documentação para abandonar seus direitos paternos. Isso deveria ser o suficiente para, pelo menos, nos dar uma parada temporária no pedido de DNA." Jenks permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes e eu achei que ele havia terminado de falar. De repente, ele continuou. "Forrester contratou para si um grande advogado de Seattle para lidar com este caso para ele." Jenks riu. Eu fiz uma careta, sem entender a piada.

"Você não parece preocupado".

"Bem, há sempre a chance de que _alguma coisa_ possa dar errado." Advogados fodidos nunca poderiam dar uma resposta direta. "Mas, Cullen, eu estou neste negócio desde que você usava fraldas. Eu já vi de tudo até agora. Eu tenho uma imagem muito boa de que tipo de personagem é esse cara, Forrester, e eu tenho algumas surpresas na manga para ele".

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Bem." Ele começou, e depois hesitou.

"Olha, eu não estou lhe pedindo qualquer informação que possa quebrar o acordo de confidencialidade, eu só quero ter certeza de que você tem tudo sob controle. Acabei de falar com Isabella e ela parecia muito chateada." Era uma situação estranha. Bella era sua cliente real, mas eu estava secretamente pagando a conta.

"Ah, porra. Eu acho que isso é culpa minha. Eu estava tão irritado com o advogado fodidamente burro dela. Eu tenho tudo sob controle, no entanto. Aquele caipira nos fez retroceder um pouco, mas eu sempre tenho um plano de contingência elaborado em minha cabeça. Sem entrar em detalhes, vamos apenas dizer que Forrester não é o cidadão mais íntegro".

Eu gemi, perguntando-me como esta merda poderia ficar pior, mas Jenks continuou, perfeitamente à vontade.

"Há alguns... fatos que eu descobri sobre o Sr. Forrester que o tribunal estaria interessado em saber, e eu divulgarei para o advogado dele amanhã de manhã que eu pretendo apresentar estes fatos no tribunal na quarta-feira. Há também anos de apoio médico e pensão alimentícia que não foram pagos, que ele terá que considerar se quiser qualquer tipo de acesso à sua filha. Se Forrester realmente quiser a menininha, ele terá uma tonelada de merda para responder em primeiro lugar".

Eu pensei no que Bella tinha me dito por telefone no outro dia.

_Eu nunca teria separado a minha filha de um pai que realmente a amasse._

Fiquei em silêncio, e Jenks riu.

"Relaxe Cullen. É para isso que você está me pagando essa quantia exorbitante. E, acredite em mim, você _pagará _alguns dólares poderosos. Esse caso está me afastando de um rapper muito irado em Nova York. Ele já ameaçou colocar uma arma na minha bunda se eu não livrá-lo dos _seus_ problemas legais".

Revirei meus olhos, nem um pouco interessado em seus problemas com o mundo do hip-hop. "E se Paul realmente não quiser a criança? E se for de outra coisa que ele está atrás?"

"Bem, então isso depende do quanto ele quer o que for que ele esteja atrás".

Deixei escapar uma rajada enorme de ar do meu nariz.

"Cullen, ouça-me. Eu conheço este tipo de cara. Eu me sinto muito confiante." – Lá estava aquele termo novamente, ele esteve bastante confiante antes e isso aparentemente tinha ido à merda - "Isso deve ser o suficiente para fazê-lo recuar. E então nós podemos tentar consertar a confusão que o velho advogado de Isabella criou. Preencher a documentação correta e esperar que, uma vez que Forrester vir que Isabella não tem mais um retardado fodido como advogado, ele estará mais disposto a cooperar. Não há nenhuma garantia que ele não vá se reagrupar em algum momento e voltar com armas maiores, mas há muita coisa que pode acontecer entre agora e depois. Srta. Swan pode não estar _sempre_ sozinha." Ele acrescentou.

Eu não tinha certeza do que aquilo significava, mas eu não tinha tempo para pensar nisso agora.

"O que acontece se Forrester não recuar?"

Jenks exalou alto. "Então nós iremos até ele com tudo que temos. Mas eu tenho que ser honesto com você, Cullen, se esse for o caso, é muito possível que ele termine com algum tipo de direito de visitas, no mínimo, até o tribunal determinar suas reais intenções".

Eu trouxe o telefone mais próximo da boca. "Simplesmente faça o que for preciso para ter certeza de que nem Isabella nem a filha dela tenham que lidar com aquele idiota de novo." Eu grunhi. "O. Que. For. Preciso".

Nós desligamos. Mesmo que tivesse passado menos de meia hora, eu comecei a discar para o celular de Bella.

Uma voz atrás de mim me assustou. "Edward, está tudo bem?"

Eu me virei rapidamente, surpreso ao ver meu pai parado exatamente do lado de fora da porta. Apertei o botão de 'encerrar' no telefone.

"Está tudo bem, pai." Eu menti. "Eu só saí para tomar um ar".

Carlisle olhou-me por um segundo antes de esticar o braço para mim. "Sim. Sua mãe enviou-me para dar-lhe isto." Ele estava segurando o meu moletom de Dartmouth. "Ela disse que está frio e você ficará doente, mesmo que eu a tenha lembrado que você não pega um resfriado pelo tempo, mas você sabe como ela se preocupa." Ele divagou. Seus olhos nunca deixaram os meus enquanto ele falava, e eu poderia dizer que, embora sua voz estivesse tão calma e composta como sempre, ele pegou uma parte da minha conversa ao telefone.

Estendi a mão em direção à dele. "Obrigado." Eu disse, mantendo meu rosto tão vazio quanto possível. Passei o moletom sobre a minha cabeça e esperei que, até o momento em que a minha cabeça estivesse para fora, ele tivesse desaparecido. Não tive essa sorte.

"Noite gelada hoje, não é?" Ele disse, soprando em suas mãos e as esfregando. Ele se aproximou de mim.

Enfiei minhas mãos nos bolsos, segurando meu celular ansiosamente. Eu precisava ligar para Bella. A última coisa que eu queria era jogar conversa fora com meu pai.

"Sim, suponho que esteja." Eu respondi logo.

Ele olhava diretamente para frente. "Suponho que nós teremos que acender as lareiras esta noite".

"Sim, claro." Eu concordei distraidamente. Com a minha ansiedade para voltar para Bella crescendo, eu comecei, "Ouça, pai, eu tenho que fazer-"

Mas Carlisle me cortou. "Edward, eu tenho que dizer, fiquei muito feliz ao ouvir do seu tio que as coisas com Tanya terminaram de verdade dessa vez".

Eu sorri e revirei neus olhos. "Sim, pai. Mas eu já disso isso a você, não é?"

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e encolheu os ombros. "Você pode realmente me culpar por não acreditar em você? Quero dizer, não seria a primeira vez que você disse que terminou as coisas com ela, apenas para voltar na semana seguinte. E os tabloides disseram-"

"Talvez você devesse parar de acreditar em tudo que lê e apenas acreditar em mim pela primeira vez".

Ele escolheu o momento errado para falar dos tabloides. Todos aqueles imbecis curiosos estavam na minha lista de merda no momento.

"Sim, você está certo." Ele concordou com cautela. "Eu provavelmente deveria ter escutado você".

Minha cabeça recuou em surpresa. Eu não esperava que ele realmente concordasse.

"Hum, isso é... bem." Eu respondi curiosamente. "Acho que eu posso ver por que teria sido um pouco difícil acreditar. Ela e eu bancamos o ioiô por um tempo".

Carlisle assentiu. Exatamente quando eu pensei que nós havíamos terminado com a coisa filho/pai pela temporada e estava me preparando para me desculpar mais uma vez, ele disse, "Ouça, boa sorte com a apresentação esta semana. Emmett me disse que vocês todos trabalharam realmente duro nisto pelas últimas semanas. Tenho certeza que todo esse trabalho duro trará resultados".

Mais uma vez, eu fiquei momentaneamente chocado. Nos cinco anos desde que tínhamos criado a CCW, meu pai e eu raramente, ou nunca, discutíamos qualquer coisa relacionada aos seus projetos ou progresso. Na mente dele, nossas discussões deveriam girar em torno de aortas e artérias entupidas e os últimos avanços em instrumentos cirúrgicos. Eu deveria ter sido aquele a continuar o Legado Cullen, não desenvolver comerciais de cereais.

Depois que a surpresa inicial passou, eu me recuperei e respondi, "Sim, foram longos dias e algumas noites, mas estamos muito confiantes." - Eu sorri, percebendo que eu tinha acabado utilizar a frase 'marca registrada' de Jenks. - "A ideia inicial foi de Bella, e foi uma ótima, por isso temos tudo muito bem orquestrado".

Carlisle balançou a cabeça novamente, como se estivesse considerando isso. Mantendo seus olhos treinados na noite escura em frente, ele lentamente perguntou, "E... como está Bella? Sua mãe e irmã me disseram que ela tem alguns problemas com seu ex-marido no momento?"

Foi aí que eu comecei a ficar desconfiado. Para qualquer outra pessoa, aos seus amigos ou colegas, essas duas perguntas teriam sido apenas uma pequena conversa entre pai e filho. Pela maneira como ele as perguntou, lentamente e calmamente, sem uma pitada de qualquer outra coisa em sua voz. Mas eu tinha lidado com as perguntas calmas e racionais do meu pai por anos, e eu sabia como elas funcionavam.

Involuntariamente, eu engoli antes de responder, amaldiçoando-me quando fiz isso, porque assim como eu conhecia o meu pai, ele provavelmente me conhecia melhor ainda. Olhando para a escuridão, eu respondi.

"Aparentemente, minha mãe e Alice têm toda a informação." Tentei esconder a irritação da minha voz, quanto menos munição eu desse a ele, melhor. "Então você provavelmente deveria perguntar a elas qualquer coisa que você queira saber. Não que eu ache que elas deveriam estar discutindo a vida de Bella tão abertamente." Eu joguei de forma petulante.

Era como se eu pudesse sentir a atmosfera que nos rodeava mudando, transformando-se no ar carregado e tenso que geralmente cercava as conversas entre meu pai e eu. Carlisle pareceu hesitar por alguns segundos antes de perguntar.

"Edward, com quem você estava ao telefone ainda há pouco?"

Minha mandíbula apertou. "Era uma conversa pessoal".

"O que está acontecendo?"

Eu respirei fundo. Pelo canto do meu olho eu podia vê-lo olhando para mim agora, esperando por uma resposta que não viria.

Carlisle respirou profundamente, deixando o ar sair lentamente. "Eu não sei exatamente o que está acontecendo, Edward, mas eu peço a você para parar e pensar. Ela não é o tipo de garota que você está acostumado".

A irritação que eu estive tentando segurar até agora escoou para a frente, mas, ainda assim, eu lutei contra ela. Eu sabia que mostrar ao meu pai como suas palavras me cortaram rapidamente simplesmente daria razão a ele.

"Eu não sei do que você está falando." Eu murmurei, sem olhar para ele.

Mas Carlisle não foi dissuadido. Ele continuou naquele comportamento, de calma enlouquecedora que sempre me sacudia.

"Filho, como eu disse antes, eu estou realmente feliz que você finalmente terminou as coisas com Tanya. Desde o início, sua mãe e eu sentimos que a sua associação com Tanya era... perigosa. Sua mãe temia que ela quebrasse o seu coração," - nós dois sorrimos, - "mas eu temia que ela destruísse o seu caráter. Ela trouxe à tona o pior em você. Enquanto você estava com ela, era como se você gostasse de mostrar ao mundo o quanto você poderia ser mau".

Fechei meus olhos, tentando bloquear as imagens do que esses últimos meses com Tanya tinham sido. Sexo, festas, bebida. Mais sexo, mais festas, mais bebidas. No final, eu não sentia nada além de um vazio dentro de mim que toda a devassidão do mundo não poderia preencher.

Carlisle não precisou da minha confirmação verbal. Ele viu tudo isso no meu rosto.

"Estou feliz que você parece ter se cansado de tudo aquilo, filho. Tenho notado uma mudança em você, nas últimas semanas, e estou feliz em ver que você parece estar tentando descobrir quem você realmente é".

Novamente, eu não respondi, mas eu não pude deixar de me sentir um pouco satisfeito com as palavras dele; sentir-me... agradecido pela sua aparente aprovação. Merda, eu _finalmente_ consegui fazer algo certo? Quanto tempo tinha sido desde que meu pai tinha tido orgulho de mim? A memória de mim mesmo como uma criança, jovem e magro, surgiu na minha cabeça, segurando o troféu do Campeonato da Liga Infantil que a minha equipe e eu tínhamos acabado de ganhar depois que eu trouxe para casa o campeonato, meu pai em pé orgulhosamente na arquibancada me assistindo. Depois, ele tinha levado toda a equipe para tomar sorvete, e quando ele me entregou o meu triplo cone de brownie de chocolate, ele me olhou nos olhos e deu um tapinha no meu ombro. "Estou muito orgulhoso de você filho." Ele disse.

Eu não tinha ouvido muito essa frase depois de adulto.

E depois de ouvir as próximas palavras da boca de Carlisle, eu percebi que não as ouviria em qualquer momento no futuro próximo.

"Mas você não passa de 'Edward Cullen, Playboy Milionário' para 'Edward Cullen, Super-Herói', da noite para o dia. E você certamente não deveria estar fazendo experiências com uma mulher inocente e sua filha, que têm problemas suficientes sozinhas. Isso é irresponsável".

Minha cabeça virou para encará-lo e eu não consegui controlar o choque, o ressentimento, a porra da_ dor_ na minha voz. "O quê? O que você-? Você está brincando comigo? Experiências? Você não tem ideia do que está falando!"

Ele olhou para mim com paciência, como se estivesse esperando que eu superasse uma das minhas birras infantis. Como sempre, só serviu para aumentar a minha indignação.

Eu virei todo o meu corpo para enfrentá-lo, inclinando-me para mais perto. "Você não sabe o que está acontecendo na minha cabeça." Eu silvei, "Então, faça-me um favor e fique de fora disso! Você não me conhece. Você nunca conheceu e nunca conhecerá. Você não sabe como eu me sinto, ou o que eu penso, ou por que eu faço as coisas que eu faço. E você não tem _nenhuma pista_ sobre o que está realmente acontecendo." Eu estava fervendo quando terminei.

Por outro lado, Carlisle era a imagem da calma, fresco e contido. Por que eu não tinha herdado _isso_ dele?

"Pelo contrário, Edward, eu tenho certeza de que tenho uma imagem clara do que está acontecendo. Você está cansado dos seus velhos jogos. E, como eu disse, filho, eu estou realmente feliz por isso. Junto vem uma bela e jovem mulher e sua filhinha. Elas estão sozinhas na cidade e você vê isso como a sua chance de fazer algo diferente, de brincar de herói, em vez do cara mau. Ela precisa de uma carona? Você dá uma carona a ela. Sua filhinha precisa de ajuda para a sua aula de dança? Você interfere e faz isso acontecer." Ele fez uma pausa e olhou nos meus olhos. "Ela precisa de um advogado, você paga o melhor advogado de direito da família do país".

Olhei para ele através de olhos arregalados e chocados. "Como..."

Carlisle suspirou, o único sinal exterior que ele já deu de estar angustiado. "Edward, eu espero que um dia você tenha a sua própria família, filho, e então você entenderá que não importa quantos anos tenha, um filho nunca deixa de ser uma criança aos olhos dos seus pais. Cada erro que eles fazem é o seu erro, assim como cada passo certo que eles dão é motivo para fazer você se sentir orgulhoso. Você percebe as mudanças mais sutis, observações, comentários. Às vezes... você acidentalmente ouve demais as coisas, e então, tudo de repente, sua mente coloca dois e dois juntos".

Perguntei-me se ele podia ver a fúria no meu rosto diante da sua amargura.

"Fodidamente inacreditável." Eu murmurei, sacudindo minha cabeça. "Você sabe a cor da cueca boxer que estou usando também? Eu odeio desapontá-lo novamente, mas eu tenho que dizer a você, pai, que você fez um verdadeiro - perdoe a minha linguagem - trabalho de merda ao juntar este quebra-cabeça".

"Então você não tem uma mão na obtenção do advogado de Bella?"

Eu olhei para ele, mas não respondi, o que era a própria confirmação para ele. Eu teria algumas palavras bem escolhidas para o meu tio favorito na próxima vez que eu falasse com ele. E ele pode beijar minha bunda sobre ir para o seu leilão de caridade nesta semana.

"E você vai me dizer que não está pagando por ele?"

Eu tive o suficiente neste momento. Eu era um homem adulto, porra, eu não tinha que responder para Carlisle. E eu _precisava_ ligar para Bella. Eu precisava dizer a ela que tudo ficaria bem, que eu não deixaria nada acontecer. Sim, maldição, eu seria seu herói se ela me deixasse.

"Você sabe o que, pai? Eu não estou fazendo isso com você. Eu tenho uma ligação para fazer e, francamente, eu não quero ser desrespeitoso, mas nada disso é da sua conta." Comecei a me afastar.

De repente, a voz de meu pai já não era tão calma. "Edward, o que acontece quando você se cansar de bancar o super-herói?"

Eu me virei. "O quê?" Eu perguntei, confuso.

"O que acontece com Bella e Maddie quando você se cansar desse papel?"

Voltei para o meu pai rapidamente. "Você já parou para pensar que talvez, apenas talvez, isto não seja um jogo para mim? Que eu não esteja experimentando, ou tentando _bancar _o herói?" Eu pensei ter visto suas sobrancelhas subirem ligeiramente em surpresa, mas era tão difícil ler o rosto calmo de Carlisle. Eu engoli em seco. "Alguma vez você parou para pensar que, talvez, isso seja real para mim? Que _ela é_ real?"

Olhamos um para o outro por um longo tempo, nenhum de nós dizendo nada, ou desviando o olhar. Nós éramos exatamente da mesma altura, meu pai e eu; tínhamos a mesma estrutura, apesar de ele ser mais velho, seus ombros ligeiramente mais curvados que os meus. Eu tinha os olhos e cor de cabelo de Esme, mas eu podia ver que o que os jornais diziam era verdade. Fisicamente, eu era uma versão mais jovem de Carlisle. Infelizmente para ele, era onde as semelhanças terminavam.

Ele colocou uma mão no meu ombro, quase pedindo desculpas. "Filho, por muitos anos, tudo foi um jogo para você." Ele fez uma pausa. "Eu tenho medo que você acabe machucando Bella e Madisen".

Eu bufei e balancei a cabeça, movendo meu ombro para longe. Sua mão caiu de volta ao seu lado. "Sua confiança em mim, como sempre, é reconfortante." Desta vez, quando eu saí, fui em direção à garagem. "Diga adeus à minha mãe por mim".

"Edward, espere." Ele gritou e eu pude finalmente, finalmente, ouvir alguma coisa em sua voz.

Eu não me incomodei em esperar para ouvir o que era. Seria apenas uma variação do que eu ouvi durante anos. Colocando o Audi em marcha ré, saí da garagem e fui embora.

Alguns quilômetros ao longo da Long Island Expressway, eu estacionei em um recuo. Sentado lá com o carro estacionado, eu rapidamente repassei a conversa com meu pai.

Eu bufei. E pensar por um segundo que eu achei que nós estávamos finalmente começando a superar os nossos problemas. Mas tudo tinha sido um truque. Ele só esteve tentando fazer minha guarda baixar para que ele pudesse mais uma vez lembrar-me do fodido que eu era. Isso não tinha machucado tanto, eu estava acostumado a ouvir isso dele. Mas, ele insinuar que eu propositalmente machucaria Bella e Maddie? Que eu estava jogando algum tipo de jogo?

Tomando uma respiração profunda e empurrando todo o incidente com o meu pai para o fundo da minha mente, eu rapidamente peguei meu celular e disquei o número de Bella.

"Edward." Ela respirou quando atendeu ao telefone e automaticamente, toda a tensão, toda a mágoa, derreteram com essa pequena palavra saindo da sua boca. Eu poderia dizer, por apenas essa palavra, que ela se sentia melhor também.

Fechei meus olhos e sorri.

"Você parece melhor." Eu disse.

"Sim." Ela concordou, com um sorriso em sua voz. "Acabei de falar ao telefone com Jenks. Eu estava tão chateada antes que não ouvi o que mais ele tinha a dizer. Mas ele parece estar bastante confiante..." - Eu revirei meus olhos - "que nós ainda podemos nos livrar disso." Ela fez uma pausa. "Há coisas... que meu ex-marido provavelmente preferiria manter fora do tribunal, e Jenks acha que apenas deixá-lo saber que pretendemos apresentar essas coisas ao tribunal pode ser incentivo o suficiente para que Paul esqueça a coisa toda. E ele lembrou-me que nenhum tribunal no seu perfeito juízo concederia a Paul a custódia imediata com o seu passado".

Pensei por um momento. "O que você acha? Você acha que ele desistirá?"

Ela inspirou e expirou de forma rápida. "Eu gostaria de pensar que esta é apenas mais uma daquelas coisas que Paul faz por capricho, sem realmente pensar a respeito, e sem um plano bem pensado. Combinaria com a personalidade dele".

Engoli em seco. "Eu gostaria que houvesse mais que eu pudesse fazer, Bella, mais do que apenas ficar sentado aqui e dizer a você que tudo ficará bem".

Ela gargalhou uma vez. "Você já faz".

Eu balancei minha cabeça, sentindo-me muito inútil. "O que eu fiz?"

"Apenas... falar com você antes. Eu me senti... mais calma depois que desliguei o telefone com você." Ela suspirou. "Só de ouvir você dizer que tudo ficará bem, isso ajuda".

"Como?"

"Eu não sei." O jeito que ela falou isso, como se realmente não tivesse ideia. "Simplesmente ajuda".

Conversamos um pouco mais, sobre como Maddie já havia dormido, e então eu ouvi uma voz rouca, um homem mais velho, chamá-la, e Bella rapidamente disse adeus.

Naquela noite em casa, eu adormeci pensando em Bella, em Maddie, em Jenks. No meu pai e o que significava ser um pai... e um homem. Essa foi a primeira noite em que eu tive o pesadelo.

Terça-feira foi um inferno. No dia seguinte seria a audiência. Infelizmente, também aconteceu de ser o dia da apresentação dos Cartwright, e enquanto eu deveria estar me preparando para isso, minha mente estava completamente em outro lugar. Não importa o quanto eu tentasse, eu não conseguia me concentrar. Eu não conseguia desviar a minha mente do meu pesadelo, ou da possibilidade de que a audiência não fosse a favor de Bella na manhã seguinte.

Ela me ligou naquela noite, graças a Deus, porque eu estava começando a enlouquecer.

Depois de ter me atualizado com os acontecimentos da tarde, que envolviam Maddie pescando com seu avô e Jake, ela ficou em silêncio, e eu sabia que ela estava preocupada com a audiência no dia seguinte.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, você verá." Eu disse, com mais convicção do que eu realmente sentia.

"Sim... eu sei." Ela concordou, mas eu podia ouvir o medo em sua voz. "Edward, eu estive pensando, sobre o que nós meio que falamos antes de eu vir para Washington." Sua voz era baixa, quase um sussurro.

Senti-me enrijecer. Ela tinha mudado de ideia?

"O que eu disse a você, sobre compreender se você quiser manter as coisas... da maneira como elas estão agora, eu quis dizer isso. Espero que você saiba disso. Sua amizade significa muito para mim. Eu não sei o que teria feito nestes últimos dias sem você para conversar. Meu pai, Jake, eu os amo, mas tudo o que eles conseguem pensar é em chutar a bunda de Paul. Eles não veem que isto vai muito além de ferir fisicamente Paul. Esta audiência amanhã afeta toda a vida da minha filha, quem ela terá que chamar de papai. E Paul simplesmente não..." - ela respirou fundo - "ele nunca esteve interessado nesse papel. Eu sei que não posso protegê-la para sempre, Edward, mas ela tem apenas quatro anos. E se eu não protegê-la, quem o fará?"

E, por uma fração de segundo, senti uma forte dor agonizante no meu coração. Porque algo me dizia que estava tudo errado; Paul nunca deveria ser quem Maddie chama de papai. Eu quase disse isso, mas mordi minha língua.

"Eu não quero estragar nossa amizade, ou o relacionamento de Maddie com você transformando isso em algo... diferente." Ela parou, mas parecia que havia mais que ela queria dizer também.

"Eu também não quero estragar a nossa amizade, Bella, então eu deixarei isso completamente para você, sobre até onde isso vai quando você retornar. Mas eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não queria mais do que apenas... amizade".

Ela suspirou. "Devo ligar para você amanhã, após a audiência?"

Eu bufei e balancei minha cabeça. "Que tipo de pergunta é essa? Se você não ligar, eu provavelmente ficarei louco".

Ela ficou quieta por alguns instantes, em que eu me perguntei mais uma vez o que ela estava pensando. "Boa noite, Edward." Ela sussurrou.

Eu respirei fundo. "Boa noite, Bella." Eu murmurei, desejando que ela não estivesse a quase três mil quilômetros de distância.

"E, Bella, tudo _ficará _bem. Por favor, acredite nisso".

"Eu tentarei, Edward. Eu realmente tentarei".

A decisão de voar para Washington aquela noite foi quase subconsciente. Em um minuto eu estava sentado no meu sofá, celular em mãos, no seguinte, eu estava jogando roupas em uma mochila, fechando-a e jogando-a por cima do meu ombro. No táxi a caminho do aeroporto, eu liguei para Emmett para que ele soubesse que eu não estaria no escritório na manhã seguinte.

"Você está fodidamente brincando comigo?" Emmett gritou ao telefone. "Para onde diabos você está indo?"

"Eu tenho algo que tenho que cuidar".

"Você percebe que amanhã é a porra da reunião com os Cartwright, não é?"

Eu estremeci, batendo o punho no assento gasto ao meu lado. Eu tinha esquecido completamente sobre os Cartwright.

"Eu sinto muito, Em. Peça desculpas aos Cartwright por mim, e..."

"Desculpas aos Cartwright?" Emmett gritou. "Desculpas aos Cartwrights Você esqueceu que Bella não estará também? Como diabos nós devemos explicar aos Cartwright que não apenas a pessoa responsável por toda a ideia está em falta, como também um dos nossos chefes?"

"Olha, eu-"

"Não, olha você. Bella eu posso entender. Ela tem algum ex babaca dando-lhe uma merda, mas para onde diabos você está indo?"

"Isso é pessoal".

"Eu não quero ouvir essa merda de 'é pessoal'!" Emmett raramente perdia a paciência, ele era mais parecido com nosso pai. Mas quando ele perdia... "Você usou essa porcaria de 'pessoal' no verão passado quando desapareceu por três semanas, e eu tive que engolir isso naquela época, Edward, porque você parecia uma merda e eu sabia que você precisava fugir. Mas chega disso! Você esteve fora do ar por dias, e amanhã nós teremos uma das maiores apresentações fodidas da curta carreira desta agência. Você fodidamente _precisa_ estar aqui!"

Eu sabia que não importava o que eu dissesse, Emmett ficaria irritado. "Emmett, eu tenho algo importante..."

"Algo importante? Algo importante?" - Puxei o telefone longe do meu ouvido quando ele começou a se repetir. "O que diabos você poderia ter acontecendo em sua vida que é mais importante do que a reunião de amanhã? Huh? Alguma festa em Londres que você não pode perder? Alguma puta em Miami, ou Los Angeles, ofereceu a você um bom boquete?"

"Aqui, dê-me isso!" Ouvi Rosalie dizer antes de pegar o telefone do seu marido.

"Edward," - eu revirei meus olhos - "eu só vou dizer uma coisa. Pense. Sobre. O. Que. Você. Está. Fazendo." Ela soltou um suspiro de frustração. "_Haverá_ consequências para as suas ações. Certifique-se que você está disposto a pagá-las primeiro".

Ainda estávamos falando sobre a minha falta à reunião dos Cartwright?

"Tenho pensado sobre as consequências e, sim, eu estou disposto a pagá-las".

Ela ficou quieta, e, no fundo, Emmett ainda estava gritando. De repente, Rosalie bufou, "Você é um idiota," e então ela desligou.

Eu balancei minha cabeça e guardei meu telefone.

A poucos quilômetros do aeroporto, meu celular tocou. Olhei para o identificador de chamadas. Alice. Ignorando a ligação, eu guardei meu telefone de novo.

Meu celular vibrou novamente. Jasper. Eu ignorei. Emmett tinha, aparentemente, colocado um chamado de busca atrás de mim.

Outro zumbido. Emmett novamente. Ignorei.

Outro zumbido. Alice.

Revirei meus olhos quando o telefone vibrou novamente e vi que eles haviam envolvido a nossa pobre mãe nisso.

Saindo do táxi no aeroporto JFK, meu telefone vibrou novamente. Peguei meu celular e vi o nome do meu pai no identificador de chamadas.

Porra.

Balançando a cabeça, enfiei meu celular de volta no bolso e entrei na fila para comprar o meu bilhete. Quando o telefone vibrou novamente, eu considerei ignorá-lo completamente, mas e se fosse Bella? Relutantemente, peguei meu telefone novamente, apenas para descobrir que era Carlisle. Mais uma vez.

Novamente e novamente e novamente, o telefone vibrou no meu bolso. Depois da enésima vez, eu gemi em frustração e olhei para cima para encontrar a senhora na minha frente encarando, de olhos arregalados. Por um segundo, eu pensei que poderia tê-la assustado, mas, em seguida, pelo canto do meu olho, eu vi que a menina que estava atrás de mim agora estava ao meu lado, abertamente me encarando com os mesmos olhos arregalados que a mulher diante de mim estava.

Lentamente, eu movi minha cabeça de lado a lado e percebi que havia um punhado de pessoas agora, tanto na fila para as passagens quanto fora dela, abertamente olhando para mim.

Maldição. Eu tinha sido pego. Na minha pressa de chegar ao aeroporto, eu tinha esquecido completamente meu disfarce.

"Edward Cullen." Eu ouvi suspiros, enquanto mais e mais pessoas me reconheciam. Baixei minha cabeça. Os sussurros não tão abafados ao meu redor cresceram. Eu estava preso sem nada a fazer além de tentar ignorar os olhares, os sussurros altos, a vibração raivosa no meu bolso, os olhares, os sussurros altos, a vibração raivosa no meu bolso, os olhares, os sussurros altos, a vibração raivosa no meu bolso...

Eu gemi novamente, mais alto desta vez, não me importando com a audiência, e peguei meu celular. Eu tinha certeza que, se nada mais, o que quer que meu pai tivesse a dizer ao menos me distrairia.

"Sim, pai." Eu murmurei ao telefone, mantendo minha cabeça baixa e beliscando a ponte do meu nariz.

"Edward, o que você está fazendo?" Fiquei surpreso pela forma exasperada que sua voz soou.

"A julgar pela forma como você esteve enchendo o meu celular, eu diria que você tem uma ideia muito boa".

Ele exalou, e eu podia praticamente ouvir seus olhos revirando. "Onde você está?"

"Você não está sempre dois passos à minha frente? Você ainda não descobriu-"

"Tudo o que sei é que eu recebi um telefonema desesperado do seu irmão e da esposa dele, dizendo que você desapareceu de novo e que está pensando em faltar àquela reunião de amanhã. Eu pensei que fosse importante para você?"

Eu vi o sinal do caixa uniformizado da companhia aérea para a próxima pessoa na fila se aproximar. Todo mundo se moveu rapidamente, ansioso para comprar seus bilhetes para onde quer que estivessem indo.

"Há coisas mais importantes do que essa reunião".

Silêncio. "Ela ao menos sabe que você está indo para lá?" Não havia nenhum ponto em esconder mais os pretextos. Carlisle sabia exatamente onde eu estava indo. No entanto, eu não respondi.

O que Bella _diria_ quando eu aparecesse na porta do seu pai? Ela ficaria feliz em me ver lá? Ou ela pensaria que eu tinha ido contra a sua vontade? Jacob estaria lá? A minha presença tornaria as coisas desconfortáveis, estranhas? Eu me movi de novo quando o funcionário chamou outra pessoa para frente. Havia menos de um punhado de pessoas na minha frente.

"Você já pensou nisso completamente, Edward? Quero dizer, realmente pensou completamente nisso?"

"Eu... eu preciso estar lá para elas".

Meu pai suspirou. "Edward, filho, ouça-me. Você estava certo na outra noite. Eu não sei exatamente o que está acontecendo. Mas eu sei o suficiente para saber que, embora eu saiba que você só quer estar lá para elas, a sua presença naquele tribunal só pode machucar Bella agora, não ajudar".

"Como é possível machucá-la?" Mas assim que eu fiz a pergunta, a resposta olhou para mim através dos olhos de cada pessoa me encarando agora.

"Edward, uma vez que você comprar o seu bilhete, quanto tempo você realmente acha que os jornais e tabloides levarão para colocar dois e dois juntos? Uma vez que você alugar um carro lá, quanto tempo você acha que eles levarão para descobrir para onde você está indo, e por que? E uma vez que você aparecer no tribunal,"- ele fez uma pausa - "você realmente acha que esse tipo de publicidade ajudará Bella? Você está certo, Edward, eu não sei exatamente o que está acontecendo. Mas eu sei o suficiente para saber que o circo da mídia que seguiria você naquele tribunal seria desastroso".

Fechei meus olhos, exalando raivosamente através do meu nariz.

"Próximo." A funcionária chamou. Eu olhei para cima para ver que era a minha vez. Eu hesitei. "Próximo!" Ela chamou novamente, bufando impacientemente.

"Pai, eu simplesmente _preciso_ estar lá para ela... para _elas_".

"Eu sei disso, Edward. Eu sei. E pelo que eu vi, você _tem _estado lá para ela, e você pode manter-se lá não tornando as coisas mais difíceis para ela. E mostrando a ela que você pode ser responsável, assim como útil".

No fundo da minha mente, eu podia ouvir as palavras que ele tinha repetido para mim tantas vezes ao longo dos anos.

_Seja o homem que eu sei que você pode ser_.

Era isso o que ele quis dizer? Realmente não tinha nada a ver com a faculdade de medicina, ou seguir seus passos, ou até mesmo me apaixonar pela pessoa certa? Era apenas sobre saber as coisas certa como 'quando ir'... e 'quando ficar'? Colocar as necessidades de outra pessoa antes das minhas próprias?

"Cooom liceeença, Sr. Cullen? Enquanto ah, eu estou realmente apreciando a vista, a fila atrás de você está crescendo, e meu supervisor vai querer a minha cabeça se eu não a mantiver andando!"

Respirei fundo algumas vezes. A funcionária arqueou uma sobrancelha. Com um último suspiro, eu saí da fila e me afastei.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_O que acharam desse capítulo? Edward "desesperado" para estar perto de Bella e Maddie, mas parece que finalmente ele teve um 'comportamento adulto', mesmo sendo difícil para ele tomar essa decisão._

_Desculpem pela demora com esse capítulo, prometo que a partir de agora não vou mais atrasar... _

_Ah, e para quem ainda não viu, a Nai está com algumas traduções no perfil dela e algumas fics que ela tb escreve, vale a pena passar por lá, ler e comentar! O link do perfil dela é:_

_**www. fanfiction u/ 2699240/ nairobsten** (retirar os espaços)_

_Se não conseguirem abrir, procurem pelo nome dela "nairobsten"._

_Ah, existem 116 pessoas com essa fic em Alerta e nos seus Favoritos... que tal todas deixarem uma review? Quem sabe posto mais um capítulo essa semana, dependendo da resposta de vc´s..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	12. Baby, você será famoso

_Sugestão de música para o capítulo: "Paparazzi", de Lady Gaga._

* * *

**Capítulo 11 – Baby, você será famoso**

_Tradução: NaiRobsten_

_**~ Edward ~**_

No dia seguinte no escritório, Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper estavam preocupados demais com a reunião dos Cartwright para me dar qualquer merda sobre o que tinha quase acontecido na noite anterior. Coisa boa. Eu não conseguiria suportar a porcaria deles esta manhã. A audiência de Bella em Washington seria dali apenas algumas horas.

Os Cartwright chegaram às dez da manhã e nos encontramos com eles na grande sala de conferência. A sala era cercada em dois lados por janelas do chão ao teto, dando uma vista impressionante da Columbus Circle***** logo abaixo, assim como uma grande extensão do Central Park em toda sua glória. Tentei esconder a minha carranca enquanto os observava com seus 'ooh' e 'aah' em relação à vista. Eu não podia suportá-los, dois malditos velhos sujos em ternos caros. Desde que eles praticamente despiram Bella com os olhos nas nossas duas últimas reuniões, eu fazia de tudo para evitar cuspir em suas caras toda vez que eu os via. Então, eu os cumprimentei tão educadamente quanto possível e, em seguida, mantive uma distância segura. A situação não estava ajudando em nada o nó de ansiedade no meu estômago enquanto eu me perguntava o que estava acontecendo em Washington.

_* Columbus Circle é uma rotatória na cidade de Nova York próxima ao Central Park, batizada assim em homenagem a Cristóvão Colombo._

Rosalie guiou todos através da apresentação, com James a apoiando e, ocasionalmente, Lauren. Eu tinha que parabenizar Rose, ela deu todo o crédito para Bella onde era devido, o que, na verdade, era na maior parte. Lauren, por outro lado, não estava obviamente nada feliz em estar lá. Ela fez sua parte tão mal que eu estava certo – pela enorme carranca no rosto de Rosalie - que ela seria a destinatária de algum sério chute na bunda antes do dia terminar.

A reunião durou duas horas. Quando o relógio do meu avô no final da sala soou doze vezes, eu respirei fundo, conseguindo uma respiração instável. Era 09hs em Washington, o início da audiência.

"Foi simplesmente maravilhoso! Simplesmente maravilhoso!" John Cartwright gritou alguns segundos depois de Rosalie encerrar a apresentação. Ele bateu suas mãos de forma apreciativa, olhando para o seu irmão, que parecia tão feliz quanto ele. "A ideia da Srta. Swan é simplesmente maravilhosa, e você e sua equipe têm trabalhado em conjunto perfeitamente para transformá-la em uma campanha maravilhosa para a nossa empresa. Em quanto tempo poderemos tê-la lá fora?"

É aí onde eu entrava. "Nós poderemos ter tudo na produção em duas semanas. Está tudo pronto para ir; estávamos apenas aguardando a sua aprovação".

John Cartwright continuou e continuou divagando por alguns minutos a respeito de como nós definitivamente tínhamos a sua aprovação, como ele tinha ficado impressionado pela apresentação, como ele estava tão extremamente triste que a adorável Srta. Swan não tenha sido capaz de se juntar a nós hoje, como ele tinha ficado impressionado com ela, mais uma vez, como ela era adorável, que rica adição ela era para a nossa equipe, como ele se certificaria de agradecer a ela pessoalmente na próxima vez que ele estivesse em nossos escritórios. _'__Sim, por cima do meu cadáver, filho da puta'. _Eu pensei, olhando para ele. Sua expressão mudou de repente e um flash de medo atravessou seu rosto. Por um segundo, eu pensei ter dito aquilo em voz alta. Ele rapidamente deixou cair o assunto da Srta. Swan e toda a sua amabilidade. _Sim, melhor assim_. Voltando-me para Emmett, eu o encontrei dando-me um dos seus olhares, _'Cara, que porra é essa?'. _Dei de ombros e me afastei.

12hs15min - Enquanto Rosalie fazia planos com os Cartwright e o resto da equipe para todos nós sairmos para almoçar e comemorar, minha mente voltou para Washington. O que estava acontecendo? Eles teriam começado a audiência? Aquele idiota do ex-marido de Bella estava dando problemas a ela neste momento? Minhas mãos apertaram as bordas de mogno da mesa de conferência. Pela milésima vez, perguntei-me se eu tinha feito a coisa certa por não ir para Washington.

12hs20min - "Olá? Tterra para Edward." Emmett chamou, acima de mim com um olhar perplexo em seu rosto. "Todo mundo já está nos elevadores. Vamos!" Ele sorriu curiosamente, toda a sua ira de ontem à noite evaporada à luz de uma campanha bem sucedida.

"Indo para onde?"

"Você bebeu alguma coisa, Edward? É isso que está acontecendo aqui? Estamos todos de saída para comemorar. Vamos!" Ele repetiu, batendo em meu ombro duas vezes. Eu o segui com relutância.

Exatamente às 12hs38min, bem quando o nosso grupo estava sendo estabelecido pela recepcionista na churrascaria, meu telefone vibrou. Realmente não esperando que fosse um telefonema de Washington, não tão cedo, puxei meu telefone para fora. Meu coração saltou quando vi o número, e então uma pontada de medo me bateu. O que uma resposta tão rápida significava? Desculpei-me rapidamente e saí do restaurante.

"Bella?" Eu perguntei, prendendo minha respiração.

"Edward, Paul não apareceu!" Levei alguns segundos para registrar as palavras, e quando finalmente o fiz, os cantos da minha boca curvaram em um enorme sorriso.

"Isso é bom, certo?" Perguntei com cuidado.

Ela riu. "Sim, isso é bom".

"Sim!" Eu gritei, erguendo o punho no ar. Algumas cabeças se viraram e olharam em minha direção, mas, pela primeira vez em dias, eu não me importei.

Bella riu e, Deus, era o som mais lindo que eu tinha ouvido em algum tempo. "Jay e eu esperamos, e eu estava com medo, Edward, porque eu estava achando que ele puxaria algum truque de última hora. Mas então, alguém entregou ao juiz uma carta, e ela balançou a cabeça e nos disse que Paul e seu advogado haviam decidido retirar o seu pedido!" O alívio em sua voz era palpável. Meu sorriso alargou.

"Então, o que acontece agora?"

"Bem," ela disse, "agora Jay quer falar com o tribunal sobre a apresentação da petição correta para cancelar os direitos de paternidade de Paul. Como Paul assinou o documento anterior, e já que ele não apareceu para a audiência de hoje, Jay quer ver se ele consegue convencer o tribunal de que, ter esse documento apresentado seria o melhor quanto aos interesses de Maddie".

Maddie. Maddie voltaria. Bella voltaria. Senti uma dor repentina para mantê-las perto de mim.

"Quanto tempo você acha que pode ter tudo resolvido?"

"Jay diz que está muito confiante de que podemos ter tudo concluído até o final da semana".

Bastante confiante. Até o fim da semana.

"Então você estará em casa, quero dizer, em Nova York, neste final de semana?" Eu sorri.

"Sim, acho que sim." Ela concordou suavemente.

"Bom." Eu respirei.

"Muito bom." Ela riu. "Tanto quanto eu amo estar com meu pai e Jake, eu estou... ansiosa para voltar".

Um calor repentino irradiou por todo o meu corpo. Havia tantas coisas que eu queria dizer para ela. Tantos pensamentos e sentimentos que eu queria confessar, que eu não tinha me deixado pensar antes. Os pensamentos, as palavras, estavam escorrendo da minha língua, mas eu não queria continuar dizendo essas coisas a ela por telefone.

"Então, o que você está fazendo agora?" Perguntei a ela, em vez disso.

"Jay levará Jake e eu para um café da manhã, para comemorar".

"Oh. Jake está com você?" Eu não pude evitar a pontada aguda de ciúmes.

"Mm hmm. Jay disse que quer nos levar neste lugar que seu amigo indicou em Seattle, onde eles aparentemente fazem essa lagosta incrível e omeletes de trufas? Parece muito caro para mim, mas ele disse para não me preocupar. É generoso da parte dele, eu acho, mas eu só quero comer rapidamente para que eu possa voltar para casa, para Maddie".

Oh, sim, muito fodidamente generoso da parte dele, eu bufei para mim mesmo, especialmente porque eu seria aquele pagando a conta. Mas não era isso que estava me incomodando.

"Jake foi ao tribunal com você então?"

"Claro." Ela respondeu. Um silêncio constrangedor se seguiu.

"Então, o que aconteceu com os Cartwright?" Ela perguntou abruptamente.

Os Cartwright. Eu tinha completamente esquecido deles e do resto da nossa festa no interior do restaurante.

"Na verdade, a reunião foi um sucesso. Nós estamos comemorando também".

"Isso é ótimo!"

"Sim..." Eu parei. "Eu tenho que voltar lá para dentro. Então... você me liga mais tarde? Eu quero saber como estava a sua omelete de lagosta, e como foi todo o resto no tribunal?"

"Ok, certo." Ela respondeu, seu tom mais moderado do que tinha sido quando ela tinha inicialmente ligado.

Depois que desligamos, fiz o meu caminho de volta para o restaurante, sentindo-me muito melhor do que quando entrei. Mas eu me sentia desconfortável também. Porque embora eu não o conhecesse, eu tinha certeza que, mesmo que Bella considerasse Jake apenas um bom amigo, Jake não via isso dessa forma.

Bella me ligou naquela noite enquanto eu estava correndo no parque.

"Como estava a sua omelete esta manhã?"

"Blah!" Ela gemeu, fazendo-me rir. "Graças a Deus que Jake é um funil interminável. Eu teria odiado que um prato tão caro acabasse no lixo".

"Então ele é um cara grande, não é?" Eu perguntei, olhando para mim mesmo presunçosamente, orgulhoso da maneira como eu sempre fazia questão de me manter em forma.

"Ele é enorme!" Ela concordou. "Se eu não o conhecesse melhor, eu juraria que ele usava algum tipo de esteróide anabolizante, ou algo para bombear aqueles bíceps".

Meu sorriso desapareceu. "Ah. Então... algum plano para o resto da sua estadia em Washington, agora que você tem a audiência fora do caminho?"

"Na verdade, não. Eu realmente não tenho sido capaz de desfrutar o meu tempo com meu pai, então eu acho que vou apenas ficar aqui, calma com ele e Maddie. E você? Alguma coisa divertida acontecendo com Edward Cullen, o Playboy Milionário?"

"Bellaaaa." Eu gemi e ela riu, fazendo-me rir.

"Estou só brincando. Além disso, eu pensei que você não se importasse com todos os apelidos e atenção?"

"Eu não _costumava_ me importar. Encontrei-me olhando para as coisas de forma diferente ultimamente. Querendo que as coisas sejam diferentes".

"Oh, sério? Como o quê?" Eu podia ouvir o sorriso na voz dela.

"Como..." Olhei para o grande lago e vi o sol desaparecendo atrás das árvores. "Como assistir o pôr do sol em uma tarde fria depois de uma longa corrida, e de repente desejando que houvesse alguém aqui para assistir comigo".

"Mmm." Ela murmurou. "Isso soa agradável. O que mais?"

Eu sorri e sentei em um banco. "Como... como comprar um daqueles brownies enormes na Starbucks? Você sabe, aqueles com os pedaços de chocolate e nozes? E, pela primeira vez, realmente _querer_ compartilhá-lo com alguém que ama chocolate _quase _tanto quanto eu".

Ela riu. "_Quase_ tanto? Veremos sobre isso".

Eu ri e antes que eu percebesse, eu estava dizendo: "Como... como lembrar a sensação de um par de lábios quentes e macios nos meus, movendo-se suavemente. E querer tanto prová-los que dói".

Ela ficou em silêncio, mas eu podia ouvir sua respiração irregular no outro lado da linha. Eu ri novamente.

"Na verdade," eu comecei, lembrando-me que eu não queria fazer isso com ela por telefone, "meu tio está organizando essa coisa de leilão beneficente amanhã. Eu não queria ir, mas... eu não sei. Acho que Esme meio que quer que eu faça uma aparição..."

"Amanhã, hein?" Ela perguntou, como se tivesse algo em sua mente. Então ela acrescentou rapidamente, "Quero dizer, isso parece divertido. E se Esme quer você lá, você definitivamente deve ir".

Lembrei de como eu originalmente queria que ela pudesse ir comigo, antes que eu soubesse que ela estaria fora da cidade.

"Talvez... talvez da próxima vez você possa vir comigo. Quero dizer, você sabe, talvez nós possamos ir para algum lugar, quando você voltar".

"Talvez." Ela hesitou. "E quanto a Maddie?"

"Maddie? Maddie viria também, é claro".

Ela não respondeu de imediato, mas depois falou rapidamente. "Edward, você já pensou sobre o que eu disse, antes de eu partir? Eu não tenho certeza, quero dizer, as coisas estavam tão loucas nos últimos dias e eu não conseguia pensar direito, e agora," - ela abrandou, falando cada palavra distintamente - "eu não sei o que fazer com isso. O que você quer ou espera que isto seja." Eu a ouvi engolir em seco. "Eu. Não. Sou. Como. Tanya. Ou mesmo Lauren. Eu tenho a minha filha para pensar, e eu não faço sexo ocasional. Oh, Deus, agora eu me fiz soar como um falcão e uma puritana no espaço de duas frases. O que eu quero dizer é..."

"Bella, eu não estou procurando por sexo ocasional." Eu confirmei. "Eu falei sério quando disse que estou vendo as coisas de forma diferente. Eu quero coisas diferentes. Eu quero..."

O que eu poderia dizer a ela que não me faria parecer um maldito esquisito agora? Eu poderia dizer a ela que vê-la ir e vir do trabalho todos os dias era o destaque do meu dia? Eu poderia dizer a ela que o curto período de tempo que passávamos juntos indo para a aula de dança de Maddie era o ponto alto da minha _semana_? Eu poderia dizer a ela que eu sonhava sobre como seria passar uma noite aconchegado com ela? Que enquanto eu não podia negar que sonhava em tê-la em minha cama, não era o pensamento de ter sexo com ela que me mantinha aquecido durante a noite - bem, era - mas era mais do que isso. Era o pensamento de manter seu corpo quente em meus braços depois, tendo-a adormecida com a cabeça no meu peito e os braços envoltos em torno de mim, ouvindo sua respiração calma e estável enquanto eu enterrava minha cabeça em seu cabelo - _isso _é o que me aquecia.

Mas havia mais. Como eu poderia fazê-la entender que, no curto espaço de tempo que eu a conheço, eu ansiava pela sensação da mãozinha de Maddie na minha, que meu coração saltava quando ela olhava para mim com aqueles grandes e inocentes olhos castanhos, que, quando eu a via fazer suas pequenas piruetas na sala de aula de Alice, eu queria bater palmas e gritar de alegria tão alto quanto o pai ao lado? Como eu poderia explicar essas coisas para ela, quando eu mesmo não as entendia?

No final, tudo que eu pude dizer foi, "Eu quero uma chance para mostrar a você que eu posso ser mais".

"Hmm." Ela murmurou, pensativa. Por um tempo, ela não disse mais nada. "Edward, apenas faça-me um favor. Não me mostre alguém que você não é".

"É isso o que você acha que eu estou fazendo?"

"Eu não acho, mas..." Ela deu um profundo suspiro. "Vamos fazer um acordo, Edward. Eu te mostrarei o meu se você me mostrar o seu".

"Você pode repetir?" Eu engasguei.

Ela riu suavemente. "O que eu quero dizer é que eu contarei a você tudo sobre a verdadeira Bella Swan, contanto que você prometa me contar tudo sobre o verdadeiro Edward Cullen. Não aquele sobre quem eu li nos jornais, aquele por trás de tudo isso. Combinado?"

"Ok." Concordei com relutância. "Devo avisá-la, porém, não é bonito".

"Idem." Ela riu.

Uma voz de repente chamou o nome dela. Uma voz alta. E, desta vez, a voz não soava rouca ou mais velha. Era a voz de um homem mais jovem, e soava impaciente e confusa.

"Estou indo!" Ela gritou. "Eu tenho que ir, Edward. Mas eu vou..."

"Avise-me quando você tiver suas informações de voo, para que eu possa buscar você e Maddie".

"Você não tem que fazer isso, eu posso pegar um táxi".

"Bella." Eu bufei, soando tão impaciente quanto a pessoa que tinha acabado de chamar por ela. "Eu vou buscar vocês".

"Eu te ligarei logo." Ela disse. Eu não deixei de perceber como ela realmente não tinha concordado.

Depois que desligamos, o mal-estar que eu sentia antes me atormentou ainda mais. Não tinha sido seu pai a chamando daquela vez, eu tinha certeza disso. E a maneira como ele disse o nome dela... com uma possessividade que apenas outro homem se sentindo da mesma maneira perceberia.

Sim, Jake seria um problema do caralho.

E como se isso não fosse suficiente para estragar com a minha mente, o pedido de Bella para que eu me desnudasse para ela era. Eu poderia fazer isso? Não que eu quisesse esconder algo dela, só que ao mesmo tempo em que eu sabia que não havia nada que ela pudesse me dizer sobre si mesma que me assustasse, eu não tinha certeza se funcionaria no sentido inverso. O babaca que eu tinha sido no passado a faria correr para as montanhas sem olhar para trás?

Liguei para o tio Aro na manhã seguinte, para avisá-lo que eu iria para o seu leilão, afinal.

Eu também queria deixá-lo saber que eu sabia exatamente o fofoqueiro e traidor que ele era.

"Então, você e os meus pais têm tido grandes momentos tentando me entender ultimamente?" Eu acusei, antes de desligar.

Ele riu descaradamente. "Ah, por favor, afilhado. Não venha todo épico para cima de mim. Eu não o traí, ou algo assim. O que quer que eles tenham deduzido, eles o fizeram por conta própria. Você não é tão secreto como parece pensar que é".

"Sim, o que seja." Eu disse a contragosto.

"Então... você trará a BGAG com você esta noite então?"

"O que diabos é BGAG?" Eu perguntei.

"Bela Garota Arista Gráfica." Ele respondeu, como se isso fosse claramente óbvio.

"Eu não levarei ninguém comigo esta noite. E o nome dela não é BG não sei o que".

"Sério? Como é então?"

"Adeus, tio Aro. Vejo você esta noite".

Ele riu. "Vejo você hoje à noite, Edward. Use algo vistoso. Vicki levará um monte de amigas, e se a BGAG não estará presente, então é um jogo totalmente novo." Eu sorri e desliguei.

Assim que eu fiz a volta na Park Avenue naquela noite, a primeira coisa que notei foram as dezenas de paparazzi atrás das cordas vermelhas de cada lado do Waldorf-Astoria. Chupei meus dentes e gemi, temendo ter que enfrentá-los com suas câmeras piscando e suas perguntas sem sentido.

Saindo do Aston-Martin e entregando as chaves ao manobrista, eu mantive meus olhos treinados para frente enquanto os flashes piscavam em torno de mim.

"Edward, o que você está vestindo?"

"Edward, você se encontrará com alguém aqui esta noite?"

"Edward, é verdade que você é o pai do bebê de Britney?"

Revirei meus olhos e continuei andando, um pouco satisfeito ao ouvir os murmúrios confusos dos paparazzi enquanto eles se perguntavam por que diabos eu não estava respondendo nenhuma das suas perguntas, ou dando-lhes um sorriso torto que estaria estampado em todas as suas capas na manhã seguinte.

O grande salão de baile no interior do hotel estava decorado perfeitamente, como de costume. O toque da minha mãe podia ser visto na forma como as rosas cor de rosa e brancas brilhavam em cada mesa, as fitas cor de rosa amarradas em torno de cada cadeira. Esta era, afinal, uma das causas mais queridas de Esme.

Caminhei através da grande sala, olhando em volta e reconhecendo a maioria dos rostos. O prefeito, o governador, o senador, Derek, estava aqui novamente este ano e, merda, assim como Britney. Eu teria que me certificar de ficar longe dela, antes que esses boatos estúpidos imperassem. Assim que eu estava prestes a me virar, ela se virou e olhou diretamente para mim, piscando e dando-me um sorriso divertido antes de se afastar rapidamente.

Como de costume, havia apenas um punhado de repórteres realmente com permissão para entrar no leilão. Estes eram principalmente do que eram consideradas as publicações 'mais respeitáveis', como o New York Times e tal, mas todo mundo aqui sabia quão facilmente histórias e fotos vazavam, de qualquer maneira. Vazavam, eram alteradas, fabricadas, tudo para garantir altas vendas das suas publicações. Era um negócio sujo, que eu nunca tinha dado a mínima, até recentemente...

Senti uma mão macia em meu ombro. "Edward, querido, você veio." Virei-me para encarar minha mãe, que estava sorrindo radiante. "Aro me disse que você viria, mas eu não tinha certeza. Todo mundo já está aqui." Ela franziu a testa. "Exceto Alice, eu não tenho certeza onde ela está. Jasper disse que ela teve que ajudar uma amiga com alguma coisa, mas - Oh, lá está a esposa do prefeito. Querido, falarei com você mais tarde." Ela disse rapidamente, começando a se afastar. Ela franziu a testa novamente, desta vez mais profundo, antes de se voltar para mim novamente. "Edward." Ela fez uma pausa, "Por que você não vai encontrar o resto da nossa família? Não ande por aqui sozinho, ok?"

O jeito que ela falou isso, como se tivesse medo que eu entrasse em algum tipo de problema, me fez rir. "Sim, mãe. Eu vou procurar pelo meu pai e meu irmão mais velho".

Ela abriu a boca como se quisesse dizer mais, mas depois deu-me um sorriso nervoso e se afastou.

Assim como eu tinha prometido para a minha mãe, procurei pelo salão lotado por Emmett, por Jasper, mas não consegui encontrá-los. Desistindo pelo momento, eu me dirigi para as mesas onde estavam os itens para o leilão, para ver as doações deste ano. No passado, eu dei lances em alguns itens interessantes desses leilões. O Aston-Martin, uma viagem de esqui para Vale. Claro, eles eram artigos de luxo, mas aplacava um pouco da culpa lembrar que o resultado foi para a caridade, por isso era uma situação onde todo mundo ganha, certo?

Fazendo a varredura pela mesa, eu estava tendo certa dificuldade em escolher algo para dar o lance. Mais carros, mais viagens, mais coisas que eu particularmente não precisava. Além disso, eu tinha acabado de comprar um Volvo novo e finalmente o pegaria amanhã. Exatamente a tempo para este fim de semana. Exatamente a tempo para pegar Bella e Maddie...

Um item brilhante de repente chamou minha atenção. Era uma sequência de diamantes em forma de pera, levando a uma safira oval azul aninhada entre mais diamantes, tudo em um elegante fio de prata. Ele brilhava de forma radiante no meio da grande mesa, e eu podia jurar que uma luz celestial estava brilhando nele enquanto chamava o meu nome.

_Edward, dê-me um lance. Você sabe que me quer. Você sabe para quem. Vá em frente. Não seja tímido_.

O pequeno colar fazia conjunto com um par de pequenos brincos de safira e diamantes.

Minha boca virou em um sorriso, imaginando a surpresa no rosto de Bella quando eu desse isso a ela, e imaginando a forma como ela se viraria e levantaria seu longo cabelo, dando-me acesso ao seu pescoço suave... imaginando-me colocando-o com cuidado e, em seguida, baixando meus lábios à sua nuca enquanto ela segurava o cabelo levantado para mim enquanto eu a puxava para mais perto, sentindo o calor do seu corpo me envolver...

A caneta tremia na minha mão esquerda enquanto eu escrevia meu lance para o colar. Ela não aceitaria um presente como este imediatamente, eu sabia muito sobre ela. Mas talvez em alguns meses... talvez para o Natal...

"É para mim, _dahling_?" Uma voz estridente gemeu no meu ouvido. Eu apertei meu maxilar e fechei meus olhos, imaginando o que eu tinha feito para merecer isso agora. Eu esperava que ela não aparecesse hoje à noite, mas eu acho que teria sido pedir demais.

"Não, não é para você, Tanya." Eu respondi secamente, sem olhar para ela.

"Oh, é uma pena. Safiras sempre foram uma das minhas favoritas. Embora eu ache que fico melhor com diamantes".

Terminei de escrever a minha informação de compra e me endireitei. Tanya estava na minha frente, em um vestido preto tão curto que deixaria as prostitutas da rua com vergonha. Eu tinha realmente a achado sexy um dia? Eu lutei contra um arrepio de nojo.

"O que você acha?" Ela perguntou, espalhando uma mão em frente ao seu peito, onde um enorme diamante brilhava intensamente por entre seus seios cirurgicamente reforçados.

"Eu acho que é obsceno." Eu respondi, meu tom deixando óbvio que eu estava me referindo a mais do que apenas a grande jóia estrategicamente pendurada entre seus seios mal cobertos.

Ela riu e se moveu para mais perto. "Engraçado... você nunca achou isso antes. Por uma questão de fato, se bem me lembro, houve uma vez em que você gostava... dos meus bens".

"Sim, bem, como eu continuo tentando dizer a você, isso foi naquela época e isto é agora. Agora, se você me der licença." Eu fiz menção de passar por ela, mas ela agarrou meu braço.

Fechei meus olhos e contei até cinco. "Tanya, solte-me".

Ela riu e enrolou-se sobre mim, inclinando em meu ouvido. "Ah, vamos lá, Eddie," ela suspirou, "vamos parar de jogar esses joguinhos e me leve para casa já. Eu não tive você em um longo tempo..."

Puxei meu braço para longe dela, fazendo uma careta no rosto dela. "Você sabe, você está tornando muito difícil para eu ser um cavalheiro." Eu silvei, dando as costas para ela e indo embora antes que eu perdesse o controle e a xingasse na frente de todo o maldito salão de baile.

"Então pare de tentar tanto." Ela gritou atrás de mim. Eu a ignorei e continuei andando.

Quando cheguei ao bar, pedi uma dose dupla de tequila para me acalmar. Aquela vadia fodida tinha um jeito de me tirar do sério. Levei a dose aos meus lábios e encontrei Jasper no banco ao meu lado.

"Não consegue se livrar dela, não é?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso confuso.

Engoli a dose e bati o copo no bar, sinalizando ao barman para me trazer outro.

"Ela é como uma porra de sanguessuga que se recusa a largar." Eu engoli a próxima dose.

Jasper riu, girando em seu banquinho. Segui o seu olhar para Tanya, que estava do outro lado da sala com dois rapazes que estavam abertamente admirando seu 'diamante' e sua decoração envolvente.

Jasper inclinou sua cabeça para o lado, estudando-a. "Hmm. Eu diria que ela é mais como uma... piranha. Armada e perigosa".

Nós dois observamos como os pobres idiotas foram atraídos para a sua armadilha e olhavam para ela impotentes, já além da salvação. Enojado, perguntei-me se eu já me pareci com um daqueles idiotas.

"E pronta para comer suas vítimas vivas." Eu acrescentei.

Balancei minha cabeça e estremeci, fazendo Jasper rir novamente. "Eu odeio dizer que nós avisamos você," ele riu, "mas-"

"Sim, sim." Eu o cortei. "Podemos mudar de assunto, por favor? Onde está sua esposa?" Eu não tinha visto Alice ainda. Eu sabia que ela tentava comparecer a esses eventos todos os anos, e eu queria a opinião dela sobre o conjunto de safiras que eu havia dado o lance. Eu sabia que se alguém da minha família poderia apreciá-lo, seria ela. Coisas brilhantes e reluzentes gritavam 'Alice' até os ossos.

Jasper tomou um gole da sua bebida. "Ela disse que me encontraria aqui mais tarde se conseguisse. Teve que ir ajudar uma amiga com algo urgente. Emmett e Rosalie estão aqui em algum lugar, porém, com o seu tio. E eu acabei de ver o seu pai falando com o prefeito." Ele desceu do banquinho. "Quer ir procurá-los?" Ele riu, atirando um olhar para Tanya, "Ou você quer esperar aqui para a Piranha do Rio Amazonas vir procurar por você outra vez?"

"Não! Eu estou indo. Estou indo." Eu disse, pulando do banco rapidamente. "Dê-me uma para viagem." Eu disse ao garçom.

Encontramos Emmett e Rosalie dando um lance em uma bola assinada por Jeter***** e o resto do time dos Yankees******. Emmett ganhava esse leilão para Rosalie a cada ano. A coleção era o orgulho e alegria dela.

_* Derek Jeter: jogador dos Yankees por 18 temporadas, é uma das estrelas do time._

_** New York Yankees: time de baseball de Nova York._

Uma vez que nós todos demos os lances, sentamos na nossa mesa, onde tio Aro e Vicki se juntaram a nós.

"Ei, primo." Vicki disse, tomando um assento ao meu lado. "Muito tempo sem te ver".

"Ei, Vic." Levantei-me para cumprimentá-la e puxar seu assento. A sala oscilou um pouco, mas não foi tão ruim. Tinha sido um tempo desde que eu tinha bebido um par de doses. Vicki estava usando um vestido curto e quase tão revelador quanto o de Tanya. As duas se assemelhavam muito, na verdade, ambas eram altas e magras com uma grande cabeleira vermelha. Mas, enquanto Tanya era mais para loira, os cabelos de Vicki eram um choque de cachos vermelhos. Era fácil ver, porém, qual era a influenciadora na amizade.

"Onde você esteve se escondendo?" Vicki perguntou. "Tanya diz que você parece pensar que é bom demais para ser visto conosco ultimamente." Eu poderia dizer, pela forma como sua boca curvou em um sorriso irônico, que Tanya havia dito mais do que isso.

Ttentei manter um rosto em branco quando respondi. "Vic, se eu fosse você, eu pararia de colocar tanto peso no que aquela Tanya Piranya diz e começaria a pensar por mim mesmo." Eu ri da minha própria piada, o que não era um bom sinal.

Vicki riu, parecendo um pouco demais com Tanya para o meu gosto. Eu reprimi uma náusea, não tendo certeza se veio do álcool ou de assistir a minha prima se transformando em Tanya.

"Ei, ela está certa! Você está sendo pretensioso!" Vicki riu novamente.

Eu estava prestes a dizer algo cavalheiresco quando meu tio gritou do outro lado da mesa. "Vicki, deixe seu primo em paz. Ele só está chateado porque BGAG não está aqui. Não se preocupe, sobrinho, há sempre uma próxima vez." Ele piscou para mim conspiratoriamente.

Olhei para o meu tio, desejando com o meu olhar que ele calasse a boca. Infelizmente, era óbvio pelo rubor das suas bochechas que ele já tinha tido mais que um par de bebidas e, em vez disso, ele apenas riu da minha expressão.

"O que diabos é PGA qualquer coisa?" Vicki perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Olhei ao redor para os rostos diferentes olhando para mim ao redor da mesa, obviamente perguntando-se a mesma coisa.

"Eu não tenho ideia do que seu pai está falando." Respondi de maneira uniforme, mas eu não consegui suprimir o leve puxão em um canto da minha boca. Maldita Cuervo.

_* José Cuervo: marca de tequila._

Vicki estreitou os olhos, desconfiada. "BGAG? O que é isso, um tamanho de sutiã?" Seus olhos arregalaram de repente. "Oh. Espere, é aquela garota que acabou de entrar com Jay-Z e Beyoncé, a que acaba de assinar com a gravadora deles?"

"Vicki, querida, preste atenção." Aro disse para a ua filha. "Eu disse que BGAG não está aqui. Por isso, não pode ser a garota que acabou de entrar, pode?"

Vicki olhou para o pai em tom acusador. Ela estava prestes a dizer a ele alguma coisa antes que outro pensamento lhe ocorreu. Ela se virou para me encarar com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

"Mas então, BGAC-"

"Dois G´s." Eu e meu tio dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

"O que quer que tenha dois." Ela repetiu com os dentes cerrados, "_É _uma garota." Eu não respondi, mas não importava. Não tinha sido uma pergunta, e o que quer que ela tenha visto no meu rosto confirmou isso, de qualquer maneira. E eu poderia dizer, pelo olhar satisfeito no rosto dela, que ela tinha informação suficiente para reportar a Tanya com sucesso. Dei de ombros, não me importando realmente, de qualquer maneira. _Vai, abelhinha, volte para a abelha rainha._

Felizmente, os resultados do leilão começaram e a conversa foi forçada a terminar. Eu estava começando a me sentir mal e o Kamikaze na minha frente provavelmente não estava ajudando, mas, que inferno. Infelizmente, eu tive que esperar por um monte de outras ofertas de merda e vitórias serem anunciadas antes de obter o desejado conjunto de safiras.

Quando o vencedor do leilão da bola de baseball assinada foi anunciado, Emmett quase teve um derrame.

"Que diabos?" Ele gritou, levantando-se e jogando o guardanapo sobre a mesa. "Como assim o vencedor é Mark Stevens? Eu e minha Rosie _sempre_ ganhamos esse leilão! Nós fomos roubados! Eu exijo uma recontagem!" Ele ordenou, bombeando um punho cerrado na sua frente.

Esme, com o rosto vermelho como um tomate, caminhou calmamente até seu filho primogênito e colocou a mão em seu bíceps flexionado para abaixá-lo lentamente. "Emmett, querido, não é uma eleição. Não há contagem. O Sr. Stevens deve ter apenas feito um lance maior que o seu".

"Mas isso não é possível, mãe." Emmett gemeu enquanto a nossa mãe o abaixava de volta ao seu lugar. "Eu e Rosie sempre ganhamos. Não é, Rosie?" Ele perguntou, virando-se para a sua esposa, que estava sentada rigidamente ao lado dele com os cotovelos sobre a mesa e as mãos cobrindo seu rosto. Ela não respondeu a ele.

Eu olhei para meu prato e ri. Conhecendo Emmett, ele encontraria uma forma para que aquela bola de baseball estivesse em sua posse até o final da noite. Ninguém tiraria isso da sua Rosie.

Os resultados do leilão do conjunto de safiras finalmente começaram.

"O vencedor do leilão para o colar e brincos combinando Harry Winston* 'Sapphire and Diamond' é... o Sr. Edward Cullen, com um lance de-" Os olhos do leiloeiro arregalaram enquanto ele lia o número em seu pequeno bloco de anotações.

_* Harry Winston é uma joalheria que revolucionou o design de jóias. Os designs apresentados pela Harry Winston são excepcionais, executados com uma perfeição irrepreensível e absolutamente intemporais._

A sala ficou em silêncio e todos os olhos se voltaram para mim quando a oferta foi anunciada. Minha família ficou me olhando com expressões chocadas e mais de um par de bocas abertas.

Olhei para minha mãe - que estava me olhando, incrédula - e encolhi os ombros. "É para a caridade, não é?"

De repente, o riso alto e rouco do meu tio quebrou o silêncio. Erguendo sua bebida em minha direção, ele exclamou, "BGAG, você tem um vencedor aqui!" Nós rimos e tomamos outro gole das nossas bebidas.

Eu não esperei o leilão terminar. Uma vez que finalizei a transação para ter as jóias entregues, eu disse adeus para a minha família e às várias pessoas presentes com quem eu precisava ser agradável, pelo amor dos negócios, e saí do salão.

Eu tinha bebido um pouco mais esta noite do que eu esperava, o que, com as doses muito necessárias após meu encontro com Tanya Piranya - eu ri novamente do nome - depois mais algumas bebidas que eu precisei para ignorar os olhares curiosos de todos depois que o leilão das jóias havia sido anunciado. Então, em vez de dirigir para casa, falei com a recepção do hotel e os instruí para ter meu carro entregue a mim na manhã do dia seguinte. Então eu fui lá fora para chamar um táxi.

Enquanto esperava, retirei o meu celular do bolso do casaco. Era quase meia-noite aqui em Nova York, o que significava que era um pouco antes das nove em Washington. Rolei através dos meus contatos e encontrei o número do celular de Bella. Graças a Deus eu a tinha na discagem rápida, eu não tinha certeza se teria sido capaz de me concentrar o suficiente para digitar cada número um por um.

Pelos últimos dias, eu estava deixando Bella determinar quando nos falávamos, deixando-a ser aquela a iniciar as chamadas telefônicas. Mas, de repente, eu precisava ouvir sua voz. E encorajado por mais do que algumas bebidas, eu queria dizer a ela exatamente o quanto eu estive pensando nela, o quanto eu precisava que ela voltasse para Nova York para que pudéssemos fazer essa coisa, o que quer que fosse, entre nós prosseguir. Eu queria contar a ela a história da minha vida do começo ao fim.

Mas o telefone celular de Bella foi direto para o correio de voz. Decepcionado e um pouco chateado, eu desliguei sem deixar uma mensagem. Eu estava pronto para desnudar a minha alma, como ela havia me pedido, e agora ela não poderia sequer se incomodar em atender seu telefone?

Pressionei meu casaco em volta de mim para afastar o frio abrupto no ar. Onde ela estava? Por que ela não atendeu ao telefone? Ela havia saído para comemorar mais uma vez com Jake? Fechei meus olhos com força, tentando dissipar as imagens agora nadando em minha cabeça e se misturando com os níveis mais elevados do que o normal de álcool que eu havia consumido esta noite. Em vez disso, tudo que eu vi foi Bella lá fora em algum canto tranquilo em Washington com um rapaz alto, escuro, musculoso demais, arranhando um ao outro com puro abandono, assim como dois pequenos ursos selvagens.

Tentei ligar para ela novamente, mas, de novo, foi direto para o correio de voz.

"Ugh!" Eu gemi, carrancudo, meus olhos ainda fechados e lutando contra a náusea - eu não tinha certeza o que estava causando mais, as imagens na minha cabeça, ou as incontáveis doses.

Onde diabos ela estava, e por que ela não atendia ao telefone?

Pensei na maneira como ela tão indiferentemente mencionou que Jake tinha ido ao tribunal com ela, que Jay Jenks estava levando ela e Jake para comemorar. Que Jake a protegia. Que Jake tinha estado lá para ela quando ela precisou dele. E então, a maneira como ele a chamou. Como se ela pertencesse a ele. Como se houvesse mais lá do que apenas amizade...

Tentei limpar minha mente enquanto eu esperava um táxi parar - só na porra de Nova York você tem problemas para pegar um táxi à meia-noite. Eu sabia que não estava pensando logicamente. Eu tinha bebido muito. Eu não estava pensando direito. Estes não eram realmente meus pensamentos. Mas não importa o quanto eu tentasse reprimi-los, lá estavam eles.

Bella e Jacob. Jacob e Bella. Bella e Jacob. Jacob e Bella.

Onde diabos _ela _estava_?_

Um táxi finalmente parou a poucos metros de distância e eu caminhei em sua direção rapidamente, ansioso para chegar em casa e ir para a cama e para impedir estes pensamentos idiotas de nadar ao redor em minha cabeça.

E então, como se em algum sonho vago, um longo par de pernas em sapatos de saltos vermelhos dançou em volta de mim, abriu a porta do táxi na minha frente e sentou-se, cruzando as pernas longas e nuas lentamente e dando-me uma visão clara do que estava entre elas. O campo estava claro e a pista de pouso pronta.

Eu fiquei ali parado, olhando para ela em descrença, e um pouco bêbado demais para reagir com qualquer tipo de forma urgente.

Tanya sorriu para mim sedutoramente, um cigarro em uma mão e a outra acariciando sua coxa. Ela estendeu sua mão livre de repente e segurou a minha, tentando puxar-me para dentro do táxi com ela. Eu tropecei e quase caí em cima dela, mas me endireitei tão rapidamente quanto a minha bunda bêbada permitiria.

"Basta com esta besteira, Edward. Leve-me para casa e fôda-me até os miolos. Você sabe que você quer, então simplesmente pare de lutar contra isso." Brusca. Direta ao ponto.

A raiva explodiu por cada fenda do meu corpo, aquecendo-me onde eu tinha estado frio apenas alguns segundos antes. Porque, que porra é essa? _Quantas maneiras eu tinha que usar para dar o fora nessa mulher?_ E _por que_ mais uma vez eu estava lutando com ela? Ela estava sentada lá, em seu vestido muito curto e saltos de seis centímetros, oferecendo-se para mim de _todas as_ formas possíveis, implorando-me para _fõde-la _pelo amor de Deus, e fazendo beicinho e todas essas imagens nadando na minha cabeça, eu batendo nela forte, e Bella e o cara alto e musculoso nas florestas escuras, e os gemidos altos de Tanya me pedindo mais, e minhas calças de repente ficaram apertadas e desconfortáveis e, Deus, eu não tinha fodido ninguém em tanto tempo, e meu cérebro doía de pensar tanto, e onde _estava_ Bella? Por que ela não estava atendendo ao telefone? E então houve uma memória de braços quentes ao redor do meu pescoço, precisando de _mim,_ não para sexo, mas em busca de apoio, e lábios macios empurrando os meus, uma doce língua, mal lá, mas o suficiente, o suficiente para me fazer querer mais, muito mais. E, de repente, Maddie, dormindo tranquilamente em sua cama na casa do seu avô, com Angie em seus braços, e... e o que diabos eu estava fazendo? _O_ _que eu estava fazendo?_

Inclinei-me para Tanya, meu rosto a poucos centímetros do dela. Um sorriso perverso apareceu em seus lábios e ela deu uma tragada no cigarro, soprando-o junto ao meu ouvido.

"Você quer que eu foda seus miolos, Tanya? É isso que você quer?" Eu silvei.

Seu sorriso se alargou; um brilho triunfante apareceu em seus olhos. "Simmmm." Ela sussurrou, inclinando-se para mais perto.

Dei a ela um olhar longo e duro enquanto ela lambia seus lábios, preparando-se para mim. Quem eu havia sido antes? _O que_ eu tinha sido? As palavras de meu pai voltaram para mim, como se saíssem de algum sonho.

_Ela trouxe à tona o pior em você. Enquanto você estava com ela, era como se você gostasse de mostrar ao mundo o quanto você poderia ser mau._

Forçando-me a focar através da minha embriaguez, eu encontrei os olhos dela. "Não vai acontecer, Tanya. Nunca mais. Nunca. Mais".

Eu me ergui e fechei a porta na cara dela, batendo no capô do carro para o taxista ir. Assim que eu tropecei para longe, pude ouvir os palavrões sendo vomitados do táxi fechado.

**ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo**

"Oh Deus, faça parar!" Eu gemi. O zumbido nos meus ouvidos ficou mais alto e, pela centésima vez naquela noite, amaldiçoei meu maldito tio pelo seu maldito leilão anual. Amaldiçoei Tanya por aparecer e me irritar. Amaldiçoei todos os filhos da puta intrometidos olhando para mim depois que o meu lance vencedor foi anunciado. E, acima de tudo, amaldiçoei Jose Cuervo, criador da Cuervo Gold, por fazer uma tequila que caía tão bem. Maldito seja direto para o inferno, Cuervo.

O toque continuou insistentemente, batendo na minha cabeça como um martelo gigante. Eu gemi e trouxe um travesseiro sobre a minha cabeça, tentando parar as batidas, o toque, a vibração, a violência.

Mas o toque continuou ficando mais alto. Relutantemente, eu afastei o travesseiro e abri um olho lentamente. Um fraco pedaço de sol passava através da janela, tão relutante para inaugurar um novo dia quanto eu estava. Hesitantemente, abri meu outro olho, só para ter uma pontada aguda de dor pelo brilho que me bateu bem entre os olhos. Estremeci e fechei os olhos novamente.

O toque infernal continuou. Mais alto. Mais insistente. Coloquei o travesseiro sobre a minha cabeça novamente. E depois outro. E depois as cobertas. Mas a batida no meu cérebro continuou. Assim como o toque. Ring, ring, ring. Ring, ring, ring. Ring, ring, ring.

"Poooorra!" Eu rosnei, jogando as cobertas e os travesseiros e sentando de uma vez só, o que nunca se deve fazer durante uma ressaca. O quarto girou em um círculo perfeito e eu quase despejei o que restava de Cuervo no tapete.

O telefone. O toque constante, ring, ring, estava vindo do meu telefone fixo. Estendi a mão e o agarrei rapidamente. "Alô!" Eu rosnei com uma voz rouca.

"Sr. Cullen! Aqui é Rick, da Volvo Manhattan. Estou tentando entrar em contato com você durante toda a manhã." Meus olhos procuraram o relógio rapidamente. O brilho dos números machucou meus olhos, mas eu podia ver mais ou menos um oito com alguns outros números ilegíveis depois dele. Merda, eu chegaria atrasado ao escritório.

De repente, lembrei-me que era manhã de sexta-feira. Meu novo Volvo deveria ser entregue hoje. Exatamente a tempo para Bella e Maddie voltarem para casa. Eu poderia pegá-las no aeroporto no meu novo, seguro e confiável Volvo.

"Sim, Rick. O que houve? O carro está pronto?"

"Bem... há apenas um pequeno problema, Sr. Cullen. Um dos meus colegas vendedores acidentalmente vendeu e entregou o seu carro para outro cliente ontem, e levará alguns dias antes que possamos conseguir outro Volvo prata com todas as especificações que você solicitou".

Eu gemi e me joguei de costas na cama. Outra coisa que você não deve fazer com uma ressaca. Com a dor de cabeça que eu tinha, parecia mais como atirar-me contra uma parede de tijolos.

Meu cérebro agitou e eu estremeci de dor. Eu gritei para o telefone: "Que inferno de negócios vocês fazem por aí? No meu negócio, se eu entregasse o produto errado para o cliente errado, eu receberia um pé na minha bunda!" - Imaginei Emmett e Jasper batendo completamente em mim por cometer esse tipo de erro.

"Você está certo, Sr. Cullen, você está certo. Nós lamentamos muito. Aqui na Volvo Manhattan, nós nos orgulhamos do nosso serviço-"

"Bom! Então entregue o meu carro hoje, como foi prometido!"

"Receio que não podemos fazer isso. Mas, para mostrar-lhe o quanto lamentamos e o quanto nós apreciamos a sua preferência, nós oferecemos um par de opcionais por nossa conta".

"Eu não quero mais nenhum maldito opcional! Eu quero o meu carro! Hoje!"

"Eu realmente sinto muito, Sr. Cullen, mas isso infelizmente não será possível. Agora, podemos oferecer-lhe serviço gratuito por um ano de rádio via satélite e-"

"Eu não quero rádio via satélite de graça".

"Por favor, Sr. Cullen. O que podemos fazer para deixá-lo feliz?" Rick implorou.

Baixei a cabeça e belisquei a ponte do meu nariz. Esta merda estava fazendo a minha dor de cabeça mil vezes pior. Mas eu estava começando a me sentir mal por Rick. Pelo som da sua voz, eu tive a sensação de que ele _receberia _um pé na bunda se não pudesse encontrar uma maneira de consertar esta situação e me manter feliz. Eu exalei. Bem, aparentemente não havia nenhuma maneira de eu receber o Volvo hoje, ou a tempo de pegar Maddie e Bella no aeroporto, então o que eu poderia conseguir dessa confusão toda? O ponto todo de ter esse carro era para ter algo mais seguro para levar Bella e Maddie por aí. Para deixá-las mais confortáveis.

"Ei, Rick, você sabe o que você pode fazer por mim? Eu preciso de uma cadeirinha de criança e um aparelho de DVD".

**ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo**

O latejar na minha cabeça continuou enquanto eu caminhava até a Starbucks para tomar uma xícara de café muito necessária. Claro que, com a minha sorte, a fila estava praticamente fora da maldita porta. Enquanto eu esperava na fila, pensei em ligar para Bella, mas depois lembrei que seria apenas pouco das seis da manhã em Washington. Eu me sentia ansioso, inquieto, e quando as memórias dos pensamentos que passaram pela minha cabeça ontem à noite finalmente apareceram, senti culpa e vergonha colorirem meu rosto. Graças a Deus Bella não tinha atendido ao telefone ontem à noite. Quem sabe que tipo de porcaria eu teria vomitado na condição em que eu estava. Esfregando minhas têmporas, eu tentei me livrar da britadeira no meu cérebro. De jeito nenhum esta manhã poderia ficar pior.

Mas, quando meus olhos aconteceram de olhar para o jornal que a senhora na minha frente tinha aberto, meu corpo todo congelou e eu percebi que, oh sim, isso era definitivamente possível.

'_**Eddie C. Volta aos Velhos Jogos, Velhas Chamas' **_era a manchete do Página Seis.

Abaixo da manchete havia várias fotos minhas de ontem à noite no leilão de caridade. Uma minha parado ao lado da mesa do leilão, com Tanya quase em cima de mim. Outra minha engolindo uma dose no bar. Outra minha engolindo outra dose na mesa em que minha família e eu compartilhamos. E, em seguida, a última foto. _Porra, _a última foto tinha eu praticamente em cima de Tanya no táxi, quando minha bunda bêbada tinha quase caído em cima dela depois que ela tentou me puxar para dentro. Aparentemente - e embora eu não tivesse memória do que havia feito - eu me puxei para fora usando suas coxas como alavanca. E, embora eu soubesse que estava ali lutando para permanecer na vertical, pela foto parecia que eu estava a apalpando com a porta do táxi aberta.

Fechei meus olhos. "Oh, porra, porra, porra." Eu gemi baixinho. Abri meus olhos novamente e saí pela porta em busca da banca de jornais mais próxima. Com crescente apreensão, peguei um jornal e joguei uma nota na direção do cara. Com uma sensação de mal estar na boca do meu estômago, fui direto para as malditas colunas de fofocas.

**PÁGINA SEIS**

**15 de outubro de 2010**

**Eddie C. Volta aos Velhos Jogos, Velhas Chamas**

**O playboy favorito de Nova York está de volta em ação! Após ter ficado sossegado por semanas, durante as quais todos estávamos começando a nos preocupar, o Playboy Milionário Edward Cullen foi flagrado no Leilão Anual de Caridade realizado no Waldorf Astoria pelo seu tio, o advogado de alta potência Aro Volturi, do Grupo Volturi, LLC. Eddie não perdeu tempo em se ocupar com a de longa data nova-ex/atual-outra vez-namorada, Tanya Denali. Os dois foram flagrados sendo muito acolhedores um com o outro junto à mesa de leilão, onde Eddie apresentou um lance para um caro conjunto de safiras e diamantes, que ele ganhou mais tarde. Pergunto-me se veremos Tanya desfilando o pequeno presente ao redor da cidade? Embora uma fonte tenha nos afirmado que Eddie pode ter outra garota em mente para o conjunto. Nossa fonte só foi capaz de nos dar as iniciais – BGA! Alguém tem alguma ideia? Depois, Eddie se soltou com mais do que seu quinhão de tequila ao redor do salão. "Bêbado ou não, ele ainda estava bom o suficiente para comer!", exclamou um participante feliz do leilão. E quando a noite finalmente terminou para os dois pombinhos, eles aparentemente tiveram dificuldades para esperar chegar em casa, como testemunhamos mais de um pequeno tatear no banco traseiro do táxi! Oh sim! Eddie está de volta!**

"Oh, Jesus." Eu engasguei, amassando o jornal em minhas mãos. Com uma fúria cega, fiz meu caminho pela rua, jogando o papel amassado na lata de lixo mais próxima. Abri caminho através das portas giratórias, minha mente correndo com milhares de perguntas, enquanto eu subia o elevador para o 23º andar.

Que diabos - como diabos - Estávamos acolhedores? Acolhedores! E-e, Tanya ostentando as safiras ao redor da cidade? TANYA! E quem, em nome da Terra verde de Deus, era BGA? De onde diabos veio isso? Eu gemi alto, inclinando minha cabeça e ganhando sobrancelhas levantadas e olhares estranhos das outras pessoas no elevador - enquanto eu lembrava da última parte da porra do artigo, e aquela última foto onde eu 'tateava' Tanya no banco de trás do táxi.

Obrigado. Deus. Graças ao Deus Todo Poderoso no céu por Bella estar em Washington, pensei comigo mesmo quando saí do elevador. O melhor que eu podia esperar era que essa merda explodisse e desaparecesse antes que ela voltasse neste fim de semana. Esta era a última coisa que eu precisava se eu quisesse convencê-la de que eu estava tentando mudar, ser melhor.

Respirando com dificuldade, eu invadi meu escritório, nem mesmo me preocupando em cumprimentar Ângela no caminho. Mas antes que eu pudesse bater a porta atrás de mim, Ângela se levantou e se aproximou de mim rapidamente.

"Um, Edward, bom dia".

Cerrei meus lábios, mas então me senti sobre como Ângela parecia obviamente desconfortável. "Bom dia, Ângela".

"Uh, Emmett e Jasper pediram-me para avisá-lo para encontrá-los no escritório de Rosalie assim que você chegasse esta manhã".

Revirei meus olhos, bufando com raiva. Os olhos de Ângela arregalaram e ela deu um passo para trás.

"Desculpe, Ângela." Eu disse, sentindo-me um idiota. "Eu tive uma manhã ruim." Ela apenas balançou a cabeça. Eu suspirei. "Por favor, ligue para Rosalie e avise a ela que estou a caminho." Ela balançou a cabeça novamente e voltou para a sua mesa.

Tomei as escadas até o 22º andar, meu cérebro batendo dolorosamente no meu crânio com cada passo que eu dava. Porra, como eu pude ser tão estúpido, eu pensei. Mas então, eu não tinha feito nada de errado! Tudo, desde a maneira que Tanya tinha se esfregado em mim na mesa de leilão, a para quem eu tinha comprado o colar, a por que eu tinha bebido muito e, finalmente, a por que minhas mãos tinham acabado nas coxas de Tanya, estava errado! Tinha sido levado completamente fora de contexto! Eu ri com raiva quando cheguei ao andar de Rosalie. Dois meses atrás, isso não teria significado merda nenhuma para mim, eu teria ignorado completamente as fotos e o artigo, teria rido disso tudo, na verdade. Respirei fundo novamente, tentando me acalmar antes de entrar no escritório de Rosalie. Graças a Deus, pensei novamente, que Bella estava a milhares de quilômetros de distância. Como eu poderia explicar esta confusão do caralho para ela?

Assim que abri a porta do escritório de Rosalie, eu sabia que Rose estava irritada comigo. E quando olhei para baixo em sua mesa, pude ver por quê. Ela tinha uma cópia do jornal New York Post dobrada ordenadamente no canto. Respirei fundo e sentei em uma das cadeiras.

Emmett e Jasper, sentados do lado oposto da sala, deram-me um sorriso irônico, algo entre diversão e exasperação. Eu os ignorei.

"Edward, fico feliz que você finalmente se juntou a nós." Rose começou em um tom condescendente.

"Eu tive uma manhã difícil." Respondi secamente.

"Sim, bem, eu ouvi dizer que é o que acontece quando você cura uma ressaca com sexo barato".

Cerrei meu maxilar com uma réplica desagradável na ponta da minha língua, mas eu não queria entrar nisto agora, não com Rosalie. "O que seja, Rose. Podemos apenas ir em frente?"

Jasper respondeu. "Na verdade, estivemos esperando por você por um tempo, mas você chegou tão tarde esta manhã..." - olhei para ele - "Ok. Bem, uma decisão tinha que ser tomada imediatamente, então nós fomos em frente e fizemos isso sem você, mas eu não acho que você vá discordar, então deve estar tudo bem".

Levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "Decisão sobre o quê?"

Emmett franziu a testa, como se eu devesse saber do que ele estava falando. Olhei para ele sem entender. Ele revirou os olhos.

"Os Cartwright ligaram hoje de manhã." Emmett disse, como se estivesse lembrando-me, em vez de me dizer pela primeira vez. "Disseram que eles estavam muito felizes com a apresentação no outro dia e tudo." Ele se moveu em torno da sua cadeira, desconfortável. "Mas todos nós vimos que Lauren não desempenhou o seu papel muito bem. O que aconteceu lá, eu não sei. Eu deixarei que Rosie trate disso".

"Oh, foi tratado." Rosalie bufou.

"Basicamente, o que aconteceu," Jasper assumiu, "é que os Cartwright não estão felizes com ela. Eles querem tirá-la da conta com efeito imediato".

Eu dei de ombros. "Tudo bem para mim".

Emmett sorriu. "Bom. Bom." Ele bateu palmas. "Agora, temos que trabalhar rapidamente para atualizar Bella com tudo..."

Eu levantei a mão para detê-lo. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Bella? Bella vai assumir a conta?"

Emmett olhou para mim novamente, como se isso devesse ter sido claramente óbvio. "Sim".

"Mas eu pensei... eu pensei que Rosalie assumiria novamente..." Eu parei, olhando para Rose.

Rose balançou sua cabeça. "Eu tenho muito em minhas mãos agora. Na verdade, estou tentando entregar outras contas para Bella. Eu sei que ela pode lidar com isso. E, além disso, os Cartwright solicitaram especificamente que Bella assumisse a conta. É, na verdade, uma cláusula para que eles prossigam com a campanha".

Os Cartwright. Aqueles velhos bastardos sujos. O tempo todo desde que os conheço, eles cobiçaram cada mulher atraente neste escritório cada vez que pisaram aqui. De Rose, a Ângela, e, em seguida, Lauren. Quando Lauren tinha sido colocada no comando da conta deles, eles praticamente babaram de prazer. E Lauren aproveitou tudo. A maneira como eles praticamente a despiam com os olhos, a maneira sugestiva que pegavam a mão dela durante as reuniões no escritório. E agora, Bella. Agora eles queriam fazer isso com Bella. Tratá-la como um pedaço de carne. Mantê-la aqui ao alcance dos olhos para seu próprio prazer pessoal.

De jeito nenhum.

"De jeito nenhum." Eu disse.

Rose levantou as mãos. Emmett e Jasper gemeram e agarraram os lados de suas cadeiras.

"Por que não?" Emmett perguntou. "Bella é mais do que qualificada para assumir! Ela é aquela que basicamente os trouxe para a mesa para nós".

"Eu sei que ela é qualificada, Emmett. Eu sei que ela pode lidar com isso".

"Então, qual é o problema?" Jasper perguntou.

Meus olhos se moveram para Rosalie. Ela estava sorrindo, seus olhos me desafiando.

"O problema é... eu não acho que... Bella... deveria estar trabalhando com os Cartwright tão de perto".

"Por que não?" Emmett perguntou novamente.

"Porque." Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. "Porque os Cartwright são dois velhos pervertidos, e eu não acho que Bella se sentiria confortável trabalhando tão perto deles".

"Isso é besteira e você sabe disso." Rosalie cuspiu. "Bella é uma mulher adulta. Ela pode cuidar de si mesma. Além disso, os Cartwright são inofensivos. Tudo o que eles farão é olhar, eles nunca cruzariam a linha".

"E você acha que isso está bem?" Eu perguntei através dos dentes cerrados. "Você acha que não tem problema eles olharem para ela, para _qualquer_ mulher como se fosse apenas um pedaço de carne?"

"Não, eu não acho que esteja tudo bem! Mas é a realidade do mundo em que vivemos! Os homens olharão e, alguns um pouco mais do que outros. Você apenas tem que lidar com isso e seguir em frente".

"Só porque você não parece se importar com um casal de velhos fodidos enrugados a despindo com os olhos não significa que Bella não se importará. Ela merece ser tratada com respeito e dada a sua privacidade! E, além disso, esta empresa tem uma reputação a zelar".

Emmett se levantou e caminhou até ficar na minha frente. "Espere aí, irmão." Ele fez uma careta, sua respiração mais pesada, "Você fodidamente preste atenção como fala com a minha esposa!"

Levantei-me para encará-lo. "Eu não quis dizer-"

"Relaxe, Emmett." Rosalie interrompeu, com uma voz calma. Ela se levantou lentamente e fez seu caminho em torno de sua mesa para onde ficamos frente a frente, gentilmente empurrando seu marido para fora do caminho para ficar em frente a mim. Sua expressão era fria e composta, mas pela maneira que seus olhos azuis queimavam, praticamente tingidos de vermelho, eu sabia de uma coisa.

Eu estava fodido.

"Eu cuidarei disso, querido." Ela falou para Emmett, mantendo suas adagas fixas em mim. "Você tem a coragem, a ousadia extrema, de chamar os Cartwright de pervertidos, depois da maneira como você age em torno da cidade, da maneira como _você_ trata as mulheres?"

"Se você está falando sobre o que estava nos jornais de hoje-"

"Eu não dou a mínima para o que estava nos jornais de hoje, Edward. É notícia velha. Apenas mais um dia na vida de Edward Cullen, o Playboy Milionário".

"Aquilo..."

"Você vem aqui e fala sobre pervertidos e a reputação desta empresa e dar a Bella a privacidade que ela merece, depois da merda que você esteve causando?"

O que fazer? Ficar quieto, ou perguntar o que diabos ela estava falando? A coisa mais inteligente teria sido provavelmente ficar calado. Mas qual teria sido a diversão nisso?

"Eu não tenho ideia do que você está falando".

"Oh, não tem? Você está tão preocupado com pervertidos e privacidade e reputação, talvez você deva dar uma olhada em si mesmo. Afinal de contas, quem diabos estava trancado em uma sala de conferência fodendo Lauren há poucas semanas?"

"O quê?" Emmett e Jasper latiram ao mesmo tempo. Fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo. Sim. Regiamente. Fodido.

Rose ergueu a mão para calá-los. "E privacidade? Você está preocupado com Bella sendo olhada e a privacidade dela? Isso não parece pesar muito em sua mente quando você fica em um canto como um pequeno pervertido, escondendo-se atrás do seu jornal toda manhã e tarde assistindo Bella chegar e ir embora. Tenho certeza que seus olhos não estão colados ao livro de bolso dela enquanto ela passa".

"Ah, merda!" Jasper gemeu.

Emmett parecia que estava prestes a desmaiar. Ele abriu a boca, mas as palavras não saíram por cerca de cinco segundos. Finalmente, tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer foi um estridente, "O quê?"

"Isso é diferente." Foi tudo que eu consegui lamentavelmente responder.

"Isso é diferente?" Rose riu. "Oh, sério? E como é diferente? Por que é você? Porque suas intenções são oh tão boas e honradas?" Ela arrulhou sarcasticamente. "Oh sim, você provou na noite passada o quanto as suas intenções são boas e honradas".

"Aquele artigo é uma mentira do caralho!" Eu assobiei.

"As fotos não mentem, Edward! Você estava praticamente se esfregando em Tanya no banco de trás daquele táxi." Ela balançou a cabeça e deu-me um olhar enojado. "Eu disse a você para não brincar com ela".

"Eu não estou brincando-" - eu comecei, mas depois parei. Era inútil. Eu nunca convenceria Rose.

"Olha, acredite no que você quiser. Mas tudo o que importa aqui é que eu não quero que Bella trabalhe com os Cartwright".

Ela bufou, olhando para mim incrédula. "Então, ainda por cima, você será um idiota egoísta e a impedirá de assumir, para que você possa ser o único pervertido olhando para ela".

"Pare de me chamar de pervertido, porra!"

Rosalie olhou para mim por um tempo, e de repente se afastou. "Eu estou farta de falar com você." Ela disse com desdém, caminhando para a porta e a empurrando aberta. "A decisão já foi tomada. Agora, saia do meu escritório".

Eu fui até ela, além de furioso, cego e surdo a tudo que não fosse o fato de que Bella _não_ seria mais um pedaço de carne para aqueles dois idiotas. "A decisão ainda _não_ foi tomada!" Eu silvei bem alto. "Eu quero Bella fora da conta dos Cartwright, e Lauren de volta!"

Um suspiro repentino, seguido de um leve movimento na minha periferia, me fez olhar para cima e eu congelei. Parada do lado de fora da porta de Rosalie, com um olhar de dor e choque, estava Bella.

A sala girou e, de repente, eu me senti mais enjoado do que eu tinha estado durante toda a maldita manhã. Mas antes que eu pudesse sequer me perguntar como diabos ela tinha chegado lá, o choque escorreu dos olhos castanhos de Bella e rapidamente se transformou em outra coisa, um olhar sem expressão, congelado, sem calor, sem sentimentos, e com certeza nada de chocolate derretido.

"Sinto muito por interromper." Ela disse com uma voz estranhamente fria, virando rapidamente para se afastar de mim e movendo os olhos para Rose. "Rosalie, você queria falar sobre as mudanças de hoje, mas acho que eu voltarei depois." Seus olhos atiraram para Emmett, então para Jasper e finalmente rapidamente para mim. Mas não havia nada para indicar algo mais do que cortesia profissional. Nada de calor, nem mesmo raiva. Nada mesmo.

"Senhores." Ela disse, dando-nos um pequeno aceno de cabeça, e depois se afastou.

Imediatamente eu me virei para segui-la, mas Emmett segurou meu ombro com força, mantendo-me no lugar. Eu me virei para protestar, mas uma olhada para ele e Jasper me disse que eu teria sorte se conseguisse sair de lá com todos os meus membros, quando mais a qualquer momento no futuro próximo.

Olhei para Rose, toda a luta de repente escorreu de mim.

"Rose, por favor. Apenas diga a ela... diga a ela que não foi assim que eu quis dizer isso".

Rosalie abriu sua boca - pronta para me xingar um pouco mais, mas então sua expressão mudou. Ela de repente pareceu quase sentir pena de mim.

"Eu não consertarei suas cagadas por você, Edward. Você é um homem adulto. O que eu farei é reiterar para Bella que as alterações na conta dos Cartwright que discutimos esta manhã permanecerão. Ela é a nova chefe da conta. Eu não direi nada mais, nada menos." Ela encolheu os ombros e balançou a cabeça. "O resto é para você lidar".

Ela saiu, fechando a porta atrás dela. Eu me virei para Emmett e Jasper. Em seus rostos eu vi exatamente o que eu tinha feito naquele maldito dia naquela porra de sala de conferências. Eu comprometi não apenas a reputação da agência, mas a deles também. Eu os decepcionei. E agora era hora de pagar.

Após cerca de dez tentativas, Emmett levantou as mãos no ar. "Eu não sei nem por onde começar. Lauren? Bella? Você percebe que essas mulheres trabalham para nós, não é?"

"Olha, o que quer que você queira me dizer, você está absolutamente certo. Eu só preciso dizer duas coisas. Primeiro, por favor, não coloque Lauren e Bella na mesma frase juntas. Elas são duas mulheres completamente diferentes, e duas situações completamente diferentes. Segundo, nada aconteceu com Lauren e eu naquela sala de conferência".

Emmett e Jasper arquearam as sobrancelhas em descrença ao mesmo tempo.

"Bem, não _nada._" Eu admiti. "Mas nós não... fechamos o negócio, se você entendem o que eu quero dizer".

"Ugh." Jasper grunhiu em desgosto, aproximando-se de mim. "A sala de conferência, Edward? A sala de conferência? Você percebe o que poderia ter acontecido se-"

"Eu sei. Eu sei. Sinto muito. Eu só... eu não estava pensando com a minha cabeça".

"Sim, eu acho que você _estava_ pensando com a sua cabeça, mas não a certa." Emmett riu. Eu recordei vagamente de Rosalie fazendo um comentário semelhante no dia do incidente.

"Sim, eu acho".

"E o que diabos está acontecendo com Bella?" Emmett perguntou. "Você está flertando com _ela_ agora?"

"Não, eu não estou _flertando _por aí com ela." Eu disse com uma carranca. "Bella não é assim. Ela é diferente. Tudo é diferente com ela".

"Você percebe que você é o chefe dela, Edward, não é? E como isso é completamente inadequado?"

A verdade é que, enquanto eu pensava sobre isso, eu realmente não tinha parado para pensar nisso de fato. Agora parecia que nem sequer importava. Eu dei de ombros, recordando como seus olhos estavam vagos quando ela olhou para mim.

"Awwhh, porra!" Eu gemi, correndo a mão pelo meu cabelo. "Por que diabos ninguém me disse que ela estava de volta?" Eu perguntei, ignorando a pergunta de Emmett.

Jasper deu-me um olhar exasperado. "Nós te dissemos. Nós ligamos para você e deixamos uma mensagem, dissemos a você tudo sobre a situação com os Cartwright e que Bella estava de volta e que falaríamos com ela sobre assumir a conta. Você não verificou o seu maldito telefone? E Alice vem tentando falar com você durante toda a manhã também".

Franzindo a testa, puxei meu celular do bolso. Com certeza, havia sete chamadas não atendidas. Duas do escritório, três de Alice, e duas - _porcariiiia!_ - duas de Bella, uma tarde da noite de ontem e uma de manhã cedo. Eu estava tão bêbado e de ressaca que não tinha sequer sentido meu celular vibrando. E todas aquelas chamadas esta manhã - provavelmente eram mais do que apenas Rick da Volvo Manhattan.

Enfiei meu celular no bolso e me dirigi para a porta.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Para onde você vai?" Emmett perguntou, colocando a mão para manter a porta fechada. "Nós não terminamos aqui".

Virei-me para encarar Emmett e Jasper novamente. "Olha, eu sei que estraguei tudo com Lauren. Eu não tenho absolutamente nenhuma desculpa. Tudo o que posso fazer é assegurar a ambos que nada como aquilo acontecerá novamente." Emmett e Jasper me encararam duvidosamente. Eu desejava que houvesse algo que eu pudesse dizer para apagar aquele olhar dos seus rostos, mas agora, eu tinha preocupações maiores.

"Podemos terminar de discutir isso mais tarde se ambos quiserem, mas agora, eu preciso falar com Bella." Puxei a porta aberta e, depois de alguns segundos de olhares duros, Emmett relutantemente abaixou a mão e se afastou.

Enquanto eu corria pelos corredores em direção ao cubo de Bella, tentei pensar no que dizer a ela, como explicar por que eu disse a Rosalie para tirá-la da conta. Mas mesmo que eu formulasse a minha razão na minha cabeça, eu senti uma onda de repulsa me bater. Rosalie estava certa. Tinha sido um motivo estúpido e egoísta. Tanto quanto eu odiava os Cartwright, eles eram espertos demais para colocar em risco o sucesso que tínhamos trazido para sua marca cruzando todas as linhas. Eles olhavam, mas isso é tudo que eles faziam.

Passei por Lauren e uma das garotas da produção quando virei a esquina para o cubo de Bella, vagamente consciente que Lauren se inclinou para sussurrar algo no ouvido da outra garota quando passei por elas, e depois o som das suas risadinhas atrás de mim.

Tomando o último par de passos para o pequeno cubo de Bella, vasculhei meu cérebro por algo para dizer, alguma maneira para consertar a bagunça que eu tinha acabado de criar.

"Bella, eu-" Eu comecei, antes de perceber que não havia ninguém em seu cubo. Ela saiu, e eu teria que esperar para fazer as minhas desculpas. _Isso é bom_, pensei comigo mesmo. Isso me daria um minuto para ordenar meus pensamentos. Desejando que a minha pulsação abrandasse, fiz um balanço da situação.

Não era tão ruim. Quero dizer, era ruim, mas não era o fim do mundo, ou algo assim. Claro, eu tinha agido como um idiota lá no escritório de Rosalie, mas eu simplesmente explicaria isso para Bella. Eu simplesmente esclareceria e diria a verdade a ela, que eu não estava acostumado a lidar com o ciúme e eu exagerei. Ela pode ficar irritada, mas ela vai entender, certo? Ela disse que queria conhecer o meu verdadeiro eu. Bem, este era o meu verdadeiro eu, ciumento e superprotetor e simplesmente estúpido às vezes. Eu prometeria a ela que não exageraria de novo, e então levaríamos isso a partir dali. Nós poderíamos ir almoçar juntos hoje, pegar Maddie depois do trabalho e...

Meus olhos caíram sobre a mesa dela. Com o coração apertado e um estômago enjoado, eu percebi que eu precisaria de mais palavras do que apenas aquelas necessárias para explicar esta manhã.

Cuidadosamente dobrado ao meio e aberto na Página Seis do New York Post. Sua manchete olhou para mim sarcasticamente em grandes e garrafais letras pretas:

'**Eddie C. Volta aos Velhos Jogos, Velhas Chamas'.**

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Hmm. __Vocês todos __realmente__ acharam que a coisa seria assim __tão fácil? __Ele tem sido __um jogador por __anos__. __Em algum momento __essa porcaria __tinha que voltar __e mordê-lo __na bunda. __Eu acho que __me lembro de uma __certa irmã vidente__ o __avisando sobre isso. __E não importa __o quanto nós amamos __Eddie,__ a__quela coisa com __Lauren foi s__implesmente errada._

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Pois é, como a autora já disse, nós achamos que estava muito fácil para Edward, não é? O próximo cap. é em POV Bella, aí veremos o lado dela diante de tudo isso._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	13. Decepção

_Sugestão de música para o capítulo: "Torn", de Natalie Imbruglia._

* * *

**Capítulo 12 – Decepção**

_Tradução: NaiRobsten_

_**~ Bella ~**_

_As folhas verdes e amarelas farfalhavam na brisa, caindo suavemente das enormes árvores cercando os prédios de tijolos vermelhos e brancos. Eu estava parada na frente de uma das estruturas, na torre do grande relógio que estava aqui há mais de 200 anos, mordendo meu lábio nervosamente._

_Dartmouth College era tudo que eu esperava e muito mais. Muito para a minha amarga decepção. Eu embarquei nessa viagem com a esperança de odiar a faculdade. Esperando que seu portfólio tivesse exagerado em sua beleza, seu encanto da Nova Inglaterra, na imponência do seu corpo docente, dos seus cursos e programas. Mas, muito para o meu espanto, eu amei. A forma como o sol de New Hampshire brilhava na parte da manhã, lançando uma luz brilhante sobre os prédios antigos abaixo, a forma como o corpo estudantil passeava pelo campus, estudando no gramado quente e seco, o corpo docente parecia genuinamente preocupado com os seus alunos. Era uma pequena faculdade, apenas cerca de dois mil candidatos eram admitidos a cada ano, e este ano eu tinha sido um dos poucos sortudos aceitos na turma de calouros do próximo ano._

_E eu jogaria tudo isso fora._

_Não era como se eu pudesse deixar Paul para trás. Nós brigamos a semana toda sobre essa viagem para New Hampshire. Eu havia prometido a Ângela meses atrás, antes de conhecer Paul, que nós viríamos dar uma olhada na faculdade no início da primavera se fôssemos aceitas. Mas, muita coisa tinha mudado nos últimos meses. Eu não tinha tanta certeza se queria New Hampshire mais. Mas eu sabia que tinha que, pelo menos, vir olhar a faculdade, pelo menos dar-me uma chance de mudar de ideia. Lá no fundo, porém, eu sabia que minha mente já estava formada._

_Ângela veio atrás de mim, tremendo de emoção. "O que você acha?"_

_Era óbvio o quanto ela havia amado a faculdade. Ela não tinha feito nada além de emitir 'oohs' e 'ahhs' através de toda a turnê, apontando isso e aquilo, qual era a situação do Departamento de Química, o quanto os professores eram amigáveis e conhecedores no Departamento Literatura. Eu sorri forçadamente e mordi o interior do meu lábio através da coisa toda._

_"É bom." Eu murmurei, olhando acusadoramente para a torre do relógio - como se fosse, de alguma forma, a culpada pela minha situação._

_"Bom?" Ângela repetiu. "O que você quer dizer com 'bom'? Isso aqui é tudo que você e eu temos sonhado pelos últimos dois anos da escola!"_

_"Eu não tenho... tanta certeza de que me encaixarei aqui. Quero dizer, é tão diferente de Forks. E é tão longe de tudo..."_

_Ângela olhou para mim com desconfiança. "Você quer dizer que é muito longe **dele**"._

_Eu não respondi. Eu não conseguia nem mesmo olhar para ela. Eu sabia como eu estava sendo estúpida, como uma daquelas adolescentes doentes de amor daqueles programas de TV do Nick at Nite dos quais Jessica e eu costumávamos tirar sarro. O engraçado era que** eu** poderia gerenciar um relacionamento de longa distância. Mas não tinha realmente sido me dada uma escolha._

_"Qual é o ponto?" Paul perguntou um dia. "Se você vai para a faculdade lá, você e eu terminamos aqui. Eu não tenho relacionamentos de longa distância." Ele disse claramente, sem hostilidade, ou ameaça, ou desespero, ou ansiedade em seu tom. Simplesmente assim, com toda a naturalidade. Você vai, acabou._

_Não era bem uma escolha. Pelo menos, era o que eu pensava na época._

_"Ângela, eu-"_

_Ângela balançou a cabeça e estreitou os olhos para mim. "Eu não posso acreditar que estou ouvindo isso. Não de você, Bella"._

_Eu finalmente me obriguei a olhar para ela. Esta decepção em sua expressão magoava, mas não tanto quanto o pensamento de não estar com Paul._

_"Este era o nosso sonho, Bella." Ela me lembrou._

_"Sonhos mudam"._

_Agora foi a vez dela de desviar o olhar, olhar para cima para a torre do relógio._

_"Você sabe, eu tenho segurado minha língua por meses, Bella, porque você é uma das minhas melhores amigas e eu não queria colocar em risco a nossa amizade. E porque eu esperava que você viesse para os seus sentidos sozinha"._

_Tanto quanto eu valorizava Ângela, eu não pude evitar ficar enfurecida com o seu tom. "O que diabos isso significa?" Eu perguntei, irritação penetrando em minha voz._

_"Significa que você está cega quando se trata de Paul! Eu vi uma das minhas melhores amigas se transformar em uma tola apaixonada nos últimos meses por um cara que nem sequer a merece!"_

_Tola apaixonada? Claro, era muito perto de como eu havia acabado de me descrever, mas isso não significava que eu quisesse ouvir isso de alguém._

_"Ângela, você não sabe nada sobre o meu relacionamento com Paul!"_

_"Eu não sei nada?" Ela perguntou incrédula, jogando as mãos para cima em frustração. "Bella, a cidade inteira sabe de toda a merda que ele faz pelas suas costas! Eu estou cansada de ouvir isso! Estou cansada de esperar que você acorde e simplesmente diga a ele para ir se foder antes que seja tarde demais!"_

_Empurrei minha cabeça para trás, surpresa. Ângela não era do tipo de falar palavrões. Nenhuma de nós era._

_Em uma tentativa fraca de me defender, eu disse, "Eu não me importo com o que pessoas fofoqueiras e invejosas dizem. Você sabe disso Ângela"._

_Ângela suspirou. "Bella, eu não quero entrar nisso com você." A expressão dela suavizou e ela pegou minha mão. "Olha, tudo o que direi a você é para pensar nisso. Por favor. Esta é provavelmente uma das maiores decisões que você tomará em sua vida." Ela ressaltou. "Não a baseie em um cara, Bella. Não deixe um cara segurá-la porque ele é muito egoísta para colocar as suas necessidades antes das dele." Ela respirou fundo. "Pense no que é certo para **você**. No que **você** precisa. Porque você sabe o quê? É nisso que Paul está pensando. Nas necessidades dele, não nas suas"._

_Ficamos olhando uma para a outra por um longo tempo, seus olhos me implorando para reconsiderar uma decisão que nós duas sabíamos que eu já tinha tomado. Até que um barulho alto nos fez olhar para uma multidão de uniforme verde e branco vindo em nossa direção, gritando alto. O enxame de jovens de repente nos cercou e, no meio da multidão e dos empurrões apressados, eu perdi Ângela. Virando-me em um semicírculo e procurando a minha amiga, eu de repente senti uma estranha sensação, como um formigamento quente subindo das pontas dos meus dedos dos pés para o topo da minha cabeça, e então uma atração estranha, quase elétrica, em direção ao centro da multidão. Eu mal podia ver por cima das cabeças dos jogadores de futebol enquanto eles carregavam alguém em seus ombros. A multidão era muito grande, porém, e eu era muito pequena. E, no final, tudo o que eu consegui vislumbrar foi uma confusão de cabelos cor de bronze ondulando freneticamente com a brisa._

_Quando eu finalmente reencontrei Ângela, ela tinha um sorriso curioso em seu rosto. "Você o viu?" Ela perguntou._

_"Vi quem?"_

_"O cara que eles estavam carregando! O capitão do time de futebol!" Ela gritou, o que foi engraçado, porque Ângela nunca gritava. "Ele era Absolutamente. Lindo"._

_Dei de ombros e balancei a cabeça, sentindo-me estranhamente desapontada por não tê-lo visto. Ângela colocou seus braços em volta dos meus ombros e nós lentamente voltamos para a cidade, para o hotel onde os pais dela esperavam por nós._

_"Outra razão para vir para Dartmouth." Ela disse abruptamente enquanto caminhávamos. "Caras muito bonitos." Eu ri. Ela me virou para ela. "Quem sabe? Talvez se você jogar suas cartas certas, você pode até namorar o lindo capitão de futebol um dia"._

_Revirei meus olhos, duvidando altamente._

_De volta a Forks alguns dias depois, Jessica roía suas unhas nervosamente enquanto estávamos no meu quarto. Estava claro que ela tinha alguma coisa em mente. Abaixei meu livro e olhei para ela, onde ela estava sentada ansiosamente na minha janela._

_"Ok, cuspa." Eu disse finalmente. "Eu sei que você tem algo a dizer"._

_Jessica sorriu desculpando-se, mas era difícil acreditar, considerando como ela parecia ansiosa para falar._

_"Eu tenho algo para contar a você, só não sei como você receberá isso"._

_"Simplesmente diga, seja lá o que for"._

_Esse era todo o incentivo que ela precisava. As palavras saíram dela como um copo transbordando, e com mais emoção do que desculpas. "Bem, nós estávamos na casa de Tyler na semana passada? Apenas nos reunindo, sabe? E Paul apareceu com Jared e um par de outros rapazes de La Push e, bem..." Ela parou de falar, olhando para mim timidamente através dos seus cílios. Só que eu sabia que não havia nada de tímido em Jessica._

_"E..." Eu incentivei._

_"E, bem, você sabe, havia algumas meninas lá da escola. Você conhece Cindy, a líder de torcida?"_

_Apertei meus lábios. "Sim, eu conheço Cindy." Bem, eu a conhecia. Líderes de torcida e Bella Swan não frequentavam exatamente os mesmos círculos._

_Jessica suspirou dramaticamente antes de continuar. "Bella, Mike pegou Paul aos amassos com ela na cozinha. Quero dizer, pelo que ele disse, eles realmente estavam quase lá. Eu estou falando de tatear, respiração pesada e-"_

_Eu a interrompi. "Certo, Jessica, eu entendi." Eu me senti mal, enjoada, magoada, traída. Estranhamente o bastante, eu não me surpreendi. Aquele deveria ter sido um sinal para eu ter seguido para New Hampshire no primeiro avião para lá. Mas eu era, como diziam, uma adolescente apaixonada._

_Jessica caminhou até a cama e sentou ao meu lado. "Eu sinto muito por ter de ser aquela a lhe contar isso, Bella. Mas eu achei que você merecia saber"._

_Olhei para as mãos dela, incapaz de encontrar seus olhos. Mesmo que ela dissesse que sentia muito, sua voz não soava assim. Na verdade, ela soava quase... eufórica sobre a coisa toda._

_Na noite seguinte, enquanto estávamos sentados do lado de fora da minha casa no carro de Paul depois do filme, eu o confrontei com o que Jessica me contou._

_Seus lábios, que estiveram trilhando para cima e para baixo em meu pescoço, congelaram, e eu o senti enrijecer ao meu lado. Mas quando ele se endireitou, não havia nada de arrependimento ou remorso em sua expressão. Na verdade, ele estava exibindo um sorriso irônico._

_"Aquela fodida viagem de desperdício de tempo de vocês para New Hampshire causou mais problemas do que valeu a pena"._

_**O que diabos isso significa?** Eu pensei. Eu franzi minhas sobrancelhas. Eu estive esperando uma negação, ou um pedido de desculpas, algum implorar e rastejar, talvez. E o fato de ele trazer à tona a minha viagem novamente - depois de eu já ter dito a ele que tinha decidido ir a para a Faculdade de Washington, com ele – simplesmente atiçou as chamas que estiveram queimando dentro de mim o dia e a noite toda._

_"Eu não deveria ter que me preocupar com o que você está fazendo cada vez que eu viro as costas." Eu silvei. As lágrimas queimavam em meus olhos, mas eu me recusei a deixá-las cair. Paul não era do tipo que era afetado por sinais de fraqueza, de qualquer maneira._

_Ele bufou e, em um tom liso, respondeu, "Se você estava tão preocupada, talvez não devesse ter ido"._

_Eu olhei para ele, incrédula, mesmo que ele não estivesse encontrando o meu olhar. "Então, o que você está dizendo? Uma vez que eu estou fora do estado, vale tudo?"_

_"Eu não disse isso"._

_Esfreguei minhas têmporas, a confusão crescendo e dando-me uma terrível dor de cabeça. "**Então, o que você está dizendo?**" Eu repeti, odiando a maneira como a minha voz tremeu._

_Finalmente, ele se virou para mim. Seus olhos escuros eram frios, completamente imperturbáveis. "Estou dizendo que se você estivesse aqui, você teria sido aquela comigo na casa de Tyler"._

_Senti como se uma tonelada de tijolos tivesse pousado no meu coração. "Então você está admitindo"._

_Finalmente, algo rachou em sua expressão, algum tipo de emoção. Mas quando ele encontrou meu olhar, não foi com um olhar de vergonha, ou um pedido de desculpas. Era frustração marcando sua sobrancelha escura._

_"Tudo o que eu estou dizendo, Bella, é que eu bebi algumas bebidas e fiquei um pouco bêbado. Eu provavelmente acabei na cozinha em algum momento ao mesmo tempo que aquela garota e o seu amigo ciumento e maricas Newton transformou isso em mais do que era. Agora, você vai acreditar em mim, ou vai acreditar naquele idiota?"_

_Eu olhei para ele, minhas emoções em conflito dentro de mim, meu estômago amarrado em nós dolorosos._

_"Então?" Ele perguntou depois de alguns momentos, mais na defensiva do que qualquer outra coisa._

_Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. "Da próxima vez, veja o quanto bebe." Eu fiz uma careta. "Eu não gosto de voltar para Forks e ter que ouvir todos esses rumores sobre o que você estava fazendo enquanto eu estava fora"._

_Ele riu, completamente inabalável com a minha irritação. "Não me deixe de novo e você não terá que se preocupar"._

_Eu continuei olhando para ele. De repente, ele riu e jogou seus braços em volta de mim, puxando-me para ele até que eu senti meu corpo me traindo e se moldando em seus braços._

_Ele riu, de forma fria e calculada. Como se estivesse dando tapinhas em suas próprias costas._

_"Olhe, Bella." Ele disse, afastando-se o suficiente para segurar meu rosto em suas mãos. Na época, suas próximas palavras tinham me emocionado, tinham me feito sentir desejada, necessária, amada. "Aqui em Forks, comigo, é onde você pertence. Nunca se esqueça disso. Se você partir, eu sempre encontrarei uma maneira de trazê-la de volta para mim. Lembre-se disso. Sempre"._

_Não foi até muito, muito mais tarde, quando eu havia ficado mais velha e mais sábia devido ao tempo e circunstâncias, que eu percebi que ele nunca havia realmente negado ter ficado com a líder de torcida. E que suas palavras tinham sido mais um aviso do que uma declaração de amor._

**ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo**

"Mamãe, eu peguei um!" Maddie gritou animadamente, tirando-me dos meus pensamentos. Meu pai a ajudou puxar qualquer criatura aquática que eles tivessem fisgado debaixo d'água. Eu estremeci, imaginando a aparência dele quando viesse à superfície; olhos e boca bem abertos e empalado no pequeno gancho prateado, contorcendo-se e engolindo o ar indesejado. Ele tinha ido para isca sem ideia do que esperar. Por algum motivo, eu estremeci novamente.

"Isso é... maravilhoso, querida!" Eu disse, tentando soar como se desse apoio enquanto suprimia uma careta. Ouvi risadas atrás de mim e virei-me para encontrar Jake me observando. Seus olhos escuros dançavam com uma diversão mal contida. Ele estava esparramado na grama, seus braços enormes apoiando sua cabeça enquanto ele continuava a rir.

Estreitei meus olhos. "O que é tão engraçado?"

Ele riu, sentando e arrastando-se em sua bunda para onde eu estava sentada à beira do Sol-Duc, observando Maddie e meu pai pescando.

"Você está se transformando em uma verdadeira garota da cidade, não é?" Ele brincou. "Não consegue sequer assistir um pequeno peixe sendo arrancado da água?"

Revirei meus olhos, pegando um pedaço de grama macia e girando em torno do meu dedo. "Primeiro de tudo, você sabe que eu nunca gostei de pescar, ou caçar, ou qualquer outro esporte onde eu tivesse que ver um animal dar o seu último suspiro. E, segundo, tenho certeza que há tanta pesca em Nova York quanto há aqui em Washington".

Assim que as palavras saíram da minha boca, pensei em Edward e na noite do meu aniversário, quando ele se ofereceu para levar Maddie para pescar no barco da sua família. Pensar em Edward na frente de Jake me fez sentir culpada por alguma razão e, em resposta, eu pude sentir meu rosto começar a queimar. Eu me virei, fingindo apreciar a vista da cordilheira Olímpica - a forma como o sol se escondia atrás das montanhas nubladas - antes que Jake pudesse me ver.

Fechei meus olhos com força. Eu tinha que parar com isso. Jake não era estúpido e eu estava surpresa em como eu tinha sido capaz de passar os últimos dias sem dar dicas de Edward para ele. Não é que eu quisesse manter isso em segredo – seja lá o que _isso_ fosse - eu simplesmente não estava pronta para ter esta conversa com Jake. E eu não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo entre Edward e eu, de qualquer maneira. O que exatamente eu _diria_ a Jake?

"Então, você comprou suas passagens?" Jake perguntou de repente.

Certifiquei-me de que o calor tinha deixado meu rosto antes de me virar para ele.

"Sim. Nós partiremos amanhã no início da tarde".

Ele considerou isso por um minuto. "Eu não vejo o motivo da pressa. A audiência foi esta manhã. Vocês poderiam ter ficado até o fim de semana. Talvez aquele seu advogado chique pudesse convencer Paul e seu advogado a assinar os papéis se-"

Eu suspirei. "Jake, você e eu sabemos que Paul não assinará aqueles papéis agora." Eu lutei contra a onda de náusea que me atingiu, lembrando a decepção doentia que senti algumas horas atrás, depois que Jenks tinha ligado para mim para dizer que ele tinha falado com o advogado de Paul novamente no início desta tarde e que o advogado dele confirmou que Paul não tinha intenção de assinar a petição para anular seus direitos de pai. Ele retirou a petição apelando à visitação que tinha me trazido de volta para Washington, em primeiro lugar, mas ele não desistiria dos seus direitos. Depois de tudo o que ele tinha feito. Depois de provar para mim uma e outra vez que ele não se importava nada com Maddie. Depois de basicamente dizer a Jake que a única razão pela qual ele apresentou a petição era para me fazer voltar para Washington. Ele não havia terminado com seus jogos. Bem, eu não ficaria ao redor para descobrir o que ele havia planejado.

Jake franziu a testa, seus olhos escuros ficando ainda mais escuros, suas grandes mãos mexendo no chão ao seu lado e arrancando grandes montes de terra e grama.

"Eu deveria tê-lo matado quando tive a chance." Ele silvou. Olhei para Maddie rapidamente, ela estava ocupada com o seu avô, desenganchando o pobre peixe.

"Acalme-se, Jake." Eu disse, colocando a mão em seu ombro. "Brigar com Paul novamente não teria resolvido nada. Além disso, você sabe que ele não briga de forma justa. Estou simplesmente feliz por ele parecer ter deixado a cidade novamente".

A respiração de Jake permaneceu acelerada por alguns minutos enquanto eu fiquei sentada lá, puxando nervosamente a grama e esperando que ele relaxasse.

Suas feições finalmente relaxaram e ele soltou o monte destruído de grama em torno dele. Com uma voz mais calma, ele disse, "É por isso que eu não entendo por que você tem que ir embora tão cedo. Ele se foi, Bella. E mesmo se ele não tivesse ido, eu não o teria deixado chegar a qualquer lugar perto de você ou Maddie. Nem o seu pai deixaria".

Como explicar para ele que, tanto quanto eu sentia falta dele e do meu pai, Forks simplesmente não era mais como lar? Que tinha deixado de ser como lar há muito tempo, na verdade.

"Jake." Eu disse suavemente. "Eu tenho uma casa em Nova York agora. E eu tenho um trabalho para o qual tenho que voltar. E Maddie tem uma rotina que a faz realmente feliz, uma babá que é ótima com ela, e amigos-"

Jake bufou, sua mão agarrando nervosamente o que restava de grama novamente. Entre nós dois, nós deixaríamos este pobre campo nu.

"Ela tem quatro anos, Bella. O que ela sabe sobre rotinas e amigos?"

"Ei. Há quanto tempo você e eu somos amigos? Eu me lembro vagamente de ter seis anos e brincar na caixa de areia com um menininho de cabelos escuros de quatro anos que insistia que faria xixi na areia a menos que eu o beijasse".

Jake riu. "Ei, não é minha culpa se você caiu nessa".

"Ela tem bons amigos." Assegurei a ele. E, exatamente então, eu ouvi a vozinha dela - pedaços de uma conversa com seu avô – carregada pela brisa.

"Meu melhor amigo _pala sempe_, _Edwood, _diz que os peixinhos em Nova _Yawk_ não gostam da água _xuja_. Ele chama isso de..." - Ela fez uma pausa para pensar na palavra, sua pequena testa franzida em concentração - "_Poiução,_" ela disse, sorrindo com orgulho.

"Eu acho que você quer dizer poluição, Maddie Mo." Meu pai corrigiu gentilmente.

"Sim, _poiução,_" ela repetiu, "e ele diz que..."

Sua voz foi sumindo e eu enrijeci, imaginando o que mais ela estava dizendo ao seu avô sobre o seu melhor amigo. Tinha sido assim praticamente desde o momento em que havíamos saído do avião há alguns dias. Seu melhor amigo Edward isso; seu melhor amigo Edward aquilo.

Jake aparentemente ouviu pedaços da conversa de Maddie com o meu pai também.

"Cara, ela realmente gosta desse garoto Edward, não é? Ela não parar de falar nele".

Eu sorri, mas não respondi. Eu não neguei e nem confirmei qualquer informação sobre Edward, ou exatamente qual era a _idade _do melhor amigo de Maddie.

"Ele soa como uma fada." Jacob disse abruptamente, fazendo-me engasgar com minha própria saliva.

"O quê?" Eu resmunguei, uma vez que parei de tossir. "Por que você diria _isso_?"

"Bem, ele vai para o _balé _com ela, não é?" Jake explicou. "Que tipo de menino vai para a aula de balé? E ela disse que ele desenha castelos e princesas com ela? Quero dizer, sério, quando eu tinha quatro anos, eu estava brincando com armas, aprendendo a dar socos, enganando meninas ingênuas de seis anos para me beijar," ele sorriu, "não dançando por aí com um tutu e desenhando Ariel e o Reino Mágico. E, aparentemente, ele é um eco-chato também." Ele riu, erguendo a mão em direção a Maddie, em referência ao seu último pedaço de informação.

Eu olhei para ele, sem palavras e com os olhos arregalados.

"Não que haja algo de errado com qualquer um deles." Ele acrescentou rapidamente, vendo minha expressão de choque. "Eu só estou dizendo".

"Eu... realmente... não... acho que... Edward... seja... uma fada." Foi a primeira vez que eu confirmava o amiguinho de Maddie desde que chegamos aqui. Mas não havia nenhuma maneira que eu deixasse de _defendê-lo_ disso.

Jake apenas deu de ombros e voltou para o seu nervoso puxar de grama.

"Não importa." Jake murmurou. Eu poderia dizer, pelo jeito que ele estava agindo, que ele tinha mais a dizer. "Meu ponto é que eu não vejo por que você tem que ir tão cedo." Seus olhos voltaram para mim, escuros e quentes e ansiosos, e neles eu podia ver que nada havia mudado desde que eu tinha ido embora há alguns meses.

"Jake, eu-"

Ele me cortou. "Bella, eu odeio pensar em você e Maddie lá fora sozinhas. Há tantos idiotas neste mundo. Especialmente em cidades como Nova York. Caras que tentarão usá-la, caras que pensarão que só porque você veio de uma cidade pequena-"

Desta vez eu o cortei. "Sim, sim, eu sei, Jake. Nós já passamos por isso quando eu fui embora antes, lembra? Você me ensinou bem, Sensei*. Eu posso cuidar de mim e de Maddie." Eu brinquei.

_*Sensei é um título honorífico japonês, que significa professor, mas a tradução literal é: 'aquele que veio antes'._

Ele franziu os lábios, pouco convencido. "Eu não estou falando apenas de cuidar de si mesma fisicamente." Ele engoliu em seco nervosamente. "Os caras em cidades grandes como aquela, com seus carros exuberantes e fala mansa..." - ele balançou a cabeça - "eu só não quero ver você se apaixonar pela besteira de ninguém".

"Você acha que eu me apaixonaria por alguém apenas pelos seus carros, ou pelas suas palavras doces?"

Ele se jogou na grama, frustrado. "Eu não estou dizendo isso. Você é simplesmente tão... confiante, às vezes, Bella".

Eu me joguei na grama também, pousando a poucos centímetros de Jake. Nós dois olhamos para as nuvens pairando sobre nós. "Jake, aquela Bella? Aquela Bella confiante? Ela se foi." Eu me virei para encará-lo. "Você, de todas as pessoas, deveria saber disso, depois de tudo o que aconteceu".

Minha mente voltou para Edward e, por uma fração de segundo, eu duvidei de mim mesma.

Edward Cullen, o Playboy Milionário. O que eu tinha dito a mim mesma semanas atrás, na primeira vez em que coloquei os olhos em Edward? Que eu nunca seria estúpida o suficiente para me aproximar de alguém como ele. Enquanto isso, o que eu tinha feito apenas alguns dias atrás? Eu concordei com alguma coisa - eu ainda não tinha certeza _exatamente o que -_ mas eu tinha certeza que tinha aceitado algo além de amizade com ele. E então, no aeroporto, _eu_ o beijei. _Eu _me inclinei, incapaz de me segurar por mais tempo, e coloquei meus lábios nos dele. Deus, apenas pensar naquilo enviou um arrepio pela minha espinha, fazendo-me tremer.

"Está com frio?" Jake perguntou, olhando-me com curiosidade.

Limpei minha garganta. "Não, eu estou bem".

Jake balançou a cabeça e olhou de volta para o céu escurecendo. Sua mão procurou ao seu lado, seja por mais grama, ou pela minha mão, eu não tinha certeza. Eu me sentei, de frente para ele.

"Ei." Eu disse, colocando minha mão suavemente sobre a dele para conter seus movimentos nervosos. "Você não precisa se preocupar, Jake. Maddie e eu ficaremos bem. E... e nós fizemos alguns bons amigos em Nova York, nós duas. Sue, Alice e Rose".

"E _Edwood._" Jake entrou na conversa, sorrindo.

Eu forcei um sorriso. "Sim, e Edward".

De repente, Jake sentou-se. Ele virou nossas mãos, entrelaçando nossos dedos, e seus olhos encontraram os meus com uma intensidade que me deixou nervosa. "O que eu estou tentando dizer, Bella, é que eu não quero que você vá. Fique. Por favor. Comigo".

Meu coração afundou. Nós tínhamos evitado essa cena durante dias, e eu quase esperava que fosse capaz de ir embora sem que ela acontecesse.

"Jake, você é meu amigo mais antigo e mais querido. Por favor, não faça isso." Eu tentei puxar minha mão, mas ele a segurou firmemente.

"Bella." Ele começou, sua voz tingida com desespero: "Eu sei que você não sente por mim o mesmo que eu sinto por você. Eu não sou estúpido. Mas... mas você já tentou aquela coisa do amor louco com Paul. Não funcionou. Talvez... talvez algumas vezes os relacionamentos verdadeiros precisem ser construídos mais na confiança, carinho e fé, do que em um amor doentio e masoquista que simplesmente destruirá você".

Eu olhei para baixo, incapaz de continuar olhando em seus olhos escuros. Lentamente, eu puxei minha mão e, felizmente, desta vez ele me deixou.

"Você seria feliz com isso, Jake? Estar comigo mesmo sabendo que seus sentimentos são tão diferentes dos meus. Você se contentaria com algo assim?"

"Não seria assim." Ele afirmou. "Estar com você nunca seria me contentar".

"Mas seria." Eu insisti, forçando-me a olhar para ele.

Ele olhou intensamente para mim por longos instantes, procurando desesperadamente por algo em meus olhos. "Bella, eu te-"

"Não, Jake." Eu disse rapidamente, "Por favor, não".

Ele inalou com raiva, encarando-me, e então rapidamente se levantou e saiu caminhando com força, parando na frente de uma grande árvore e a chutando.

Eu respirei fundo e o segui, parando logo atrás dele. Ergui minha mão para colocá-la em seu ombro. Ele ficou rígido, tenso.

"Jake. Você não... me ama. Não da maneira que você acha que ama".

Ele bufou com raiva, mantendo as costas para mim.

"Você quer saber como eu sei?" Perguntei a ele.

Ele não respondeu.

"Se você realmente me amasse, você não estaria disposto a aceitar qualquer migalha." Ele se recusou a dizer qualquer coisa, ou me enfrentar.

"Se você me amasse de verdade," eu continuei, engolindo forte, "seria tudo ou nada. Sem meio-termo".

Finalmente, ele se virou para mim, mas manteve os olhos focados além de mim, eu ainda podia ver a dor neles, e resignação aparecendo em seu rosto.

"Jake, um dia a pessoa _certa_ virá." Ele revirou os olhos.

"E então você ficará feliz por ter permanecido em celibato durante tanto tempo." Eu sorri e segui seus olhos, esperando forçar, pelo menos, um pequeno sorriso dele.

Seus olhos finalmente encontraram os meus. "Quem diz que eu sou celibatário?" Seu tom era sério, mas eu podia ver os cantos da sua boca contraindo.

"Ah é?!" Eu ri, fingindo indignação. "E assim o verdadeiro Jake mostra sua cara feia!"

"Sim, bem." Ele disse com um canto de sua boca perdendo a luta e levantando, "Um cara não pode esperar tanto tempo".

Eu ri, mas minha mente de repente foi direcionada para outro cara, a milhares de quilômetros, e, por uma fração de segundo, eu me perguntei quanto tempo ele estaria disposto a esperar.

Enquanto Jake se juntava a Maddie e meu pai para uma pesca de último minuto antes que fosse hora de irmos embora, aproveitei meu tempo sozinha para me esgueirar e fazer uma ligação para Edward.

Quando o telefone tocou, eu refleti sobre a minha conversa com Jake. O que eu_ estava _fazendo?

"_Você pode ser tão confiante." _Jake tinha estava realmente sendo estúpida em me permitir confiar em Edward? Edward, de todas as pessoas? De todos os milhões de homens que eu poderia ter encontrado em Nova York, eu tinha que me interessar pelo maior jogador de renome da cidade. _O_ _que eu estava fazendo?_

Mas, antes que eu pudesse responder minha própria pergunta, ele atendeu ao telefone e, simplesmente assim, todas as minhas dúvidas desapareceram. Porque como ele poderia fingir a alegria, o alívio, a ternura que eu ouvia em sua voz cada vez que eu falava com ele?

Eu não contei a ele o que tinha acontecido esta tarde. Que Jenks não tinha sido capaz de fazer com que Paul e seu advogado assinassem a petição para renunciar aos direitos paternos de Paul. Não havia nenhum ponto. Eu diria a ele quando voltasse para Nova York. Nossas conversas esta semana tinham sido atadas com tanto estresse, tanta ansiedade, que eu queria ter pelo menos uma conversa sem estresse com ele. E quando ele começou a me falar sobre todas as coisas diferentes que ele queria agora, alguém para ver o sol se pôr com ele, alguém para compartilhar sua obsessão por chocolate - que, francamente, eu me encaixaria perfeitamente - e então, oh Deus, então, quando ele disse que queria me beijar de novo tanto que doía, o calor que irradiava de mim poderia ter colocado a floresta em chamas. Aquele calor em sua voz, aquela intensidade, aquilo não poderia ser falso. Poderia?

Outra coisa que eu não disse a ele era que eu voltaria para casa amanhã. Eu diria, francamente eu estava esperando que ele se oferecesse para pegar Maddie e eu no aeroporto. Pela primeira vez, eu não teria discutido. Eu ainda não estava confortável em andar de táxi tão tarde da noite com Maddie. E, honestamente, eu estava ansiosa para vê-lo. Mas ele já tinha feito planos, e Esme queria que ele fosse ao leilão. Então eu não disse nada porque eu conhecia Edward bem o suficiente até agora para saber que se eu tivesse dito, ele teria ido me buscar.

Então, mais tarde naquela noite, depois de Jake ter ido para casa e Maddie para a cama, e meu pai estar assistindo ao seu jogo, eu rapidamente liguei para Alice.

Eu tinha ligado para Alice mais cedo, depois de ter falado com Edward esta manhã, apenas para avisá-la como tudo tinha sido no tribunal. Então ela ficou um pouco surpresa ao ouvir de mim duas vezes em um dia. Ela me conhecia suficientemente bem para saber que eu não era o tipo de garota de passar horas ao telefone com suas amigas.

"Alice," eu comecei, depois de alguns minutos de conversa, "eu na verdade estou ligando para pedir um favor." Eu me encolhi. Eu não gostava de pedir favores.

"Oh meu Deus, sério?" Alice jorrou animadamente. "Você quer que eu faça um favor para você?" Ela gritou. Quero dizer, realmente gritou de alegria. "Claro! Qualquer coisa! Diga o que você quer! O quê? O quê? O quê?"

Eu tive que puxar o telefone da minha orelha por alguns segundos. "Estou voltando para casa amanhã." Eu comecei.

"Está?" Outro guincho. "Oh-meu-Deus-Edward-ficará-tão-feliz! Você já disse a ele? Que horas? Que horas você estará em casa?"

"Bem, eu realmente não disse a ele." Eu disse a ela o que ele havia dito sobre o leilão de caridade e que eu não queria que ele mudasse seus planos por mim.

"Mas, Bella," Alice começou, "tenho certeza que ele gostaria muito mais de buscá-las do que ir a essa coisa".

"Eu só - eu realmente preferiria que ele não mudasse seus planos por mim. Portanto, certifique-se de que ele não descubra. Eu odiaria que ele perdesse o leilão só para ir me buscar".

Alice permaneceu em silêncio por um tempo. "Então você quer que eu vá buscá-la?" Ela perguntou mais alegremente.

"Se você não se importar..."

"Claro que não, boba!" Ela riu. "Apenas me dê as informações do vôo e eu estarei lá quando vocês aterrissarem".

No dia seguinte no aeroporto, meu pai, Jake, Maddie e eu nos despedimos mais uma vez. Abracei meu pai e o fiz prometer me ligar mais, e ele me fez prometer que eu voltaria para o dia de Ação de Graças no próximo mês. Em seguida ele se afastou rapidamente e foi se despedir da sua neta.

Jake me abraçou, forte. Enterrando sua cabeça no meu cabelo, ele sussurrou intensamente, "Se você mudar de ideia, Bella, eu estou aqui. Nunca se esqueça disso".

Eu me afastei lentamente e, quando olhei para ele, eu esperava que ele pudesse ver na minha expressão que eu não mudaria de ideia.

Ele sorriu tristemente e voltou-se para Maddie, sua expressão mudando. "Lembre-se menina Maddie Mad," ele disse com um sorriso, "Você avisa ao tio Jake se alguém mexer com você lá".

Maddie franziu sua pequena testa. "Isso é o que _Edwood_ me diz. Ele diz melhor ninguém mexer com a pequena _pincesa_!" Ela brilhava.

Jake olhou para ela com mais do que uma pequena confusão, finalmente inclinando-se para mim e sussurrando, "O 'fadinha' é um pequeno filho da puta durão, afinal, não é? O que ele vai fazer? Rodopiar qualquer um que mexer com ela até a morte?" Ele riu, fazendo um movimento circular com o dedo.

Mordi meu lábio e virei para o meu pai. Ele estava me olhando curiosamente, seus olhos castanhos dançando com diversão. Ele obviamente tinha ouvido o comentário de Jake e, pelo olhar em seu rosto, eu tinha certeza que ele tinha descoberto das suas muitas conversas com sua neta, que _'Edwood' _não era um 'fadinha' bailarino de cinco anos de idade.

**ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo**

De volta ao JFK, Alice nos cumprimentou do lado de fora da área de segurança.

"Ally!" Maddie gritou, correndo para os braços estendidos dela.

"Maddie, bebê!" Alice gritou, em uma voz quase tão alta como a da minha filha. Sorri ao observá-las.

"Sinto muito pelo atraso." Eu disse para Alice, "Ficamos presos na pista de decolagem em Seattle por mais de duas horas".

Alice riu. "Ei, está tudo bem." Ela me garantiu com um sorriso feliz, pegando uma das minhas bagagens de mão para que eu pudesse levar Maddie, que estava caindo de sono. "Você me salvou de ter que ir ao leilão de caridade do meu tio. Eu detesto ir a essas coisas. Eu prefiro simplesmente assinar um cheque para ele e terminar com isso. Emmett e Rose vão todos os anos porque eles têm que conseguir a bola assinada pelos Yankees todos os anos, e Edward geralmente vai para..." Ela parou de repente, sacudindo a cabeça como se estivesse lutando com um pensamento indesejado. "Enfim, ele ficará tão feliz ao saber que você e Maddie estão de volta! Você ligou para ele?"

"Não, ainda não." Eu disse, lembrando de ter desligado meu telefone no avião porque minha bateria estava acabando. Uma vez que estávamos no carro de Alice e Maddie estava afivelada em segurança na cadeirinha que Alice tinha pegado emprestado de Sue, eu peguei meu celular. Eu tinha duas chamadas perdidas.

"Edward me ligou." Murmurei suavemente, incapaz de reprimir um sorriso satisfeito.

Alice lançou-me um olhar conhecedor. "Claro que ele ligou." Ela balançou a cabeça. "Ele esteve em transe durante toda a semana. Não foi capaz de tirar você e Maddie da cabeça delel." Ela riu.

Revirei meus olhos, mas o sorriso não saía do meu rosto e eu podia sentir minhas bochechas queimando.

"Então, você vai ligar de volta para ele?"

Mordi meu lábio. "Passa da meia-noite. Talvez eu deva simplesmente esperar até amanhã?"

"Não seja boba! Você acha que ele se importa que horas são quando se trata de você?"

Incapaz de negar que eu estava ansiosa para falar com ele, eu liguei. Mas o telefone dele tocou e tocou, finalmente indo para o correio de voz. Sem saber o que dizer, eu desliguei sem deixar uma mensagem.

"O que aconteceu?" Alice perguntou, virando na Belt Parkway.

Eu dei de ombros, sentindo-me um pouco decepcionada. "Ele já deve estar dormindo".

Alice franziu a testa. "Aqui, ligue para a casa dele. É 646-"

"Alice, eu simplesmente ligarei para ele amanhã de manhã".

Alice fez beicinho, bufando e levantando e abaixando os ombros, exasperada. "Mas eu queria ouvir a reação dele quando soubesse que você está de volta!" Ela gemeu. "Aposto que será impagável!"

**ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo**

Na manhã seguinte, liguei para Rosalie para avisá-la que eu estaria no escritório.

"Bella, eu fiquei muito feliz de ouvir que as coisas correram bem em Washington." Ela disse. "Que você ferrou com aquele filho da puta do seu ex".

Eu ri fraco, incapaz de dizer qualquer outra coisa. Depois que desligamos, fiquei olhando para o telefone por um longo tempo. Não faria sentido ligar para Edward, faria? Quero dizer, depois do beijo no aeroporto, e as coisas que tínhamos dito um ao outro pelo telefone durante a última semana, nós estávamos definitivamente além do simples território de colegas de trabalho, não estávamos? E, pela maneira como ele soava cada vez que eu ligava para ele, como se ele estivesse realmente ansioso pela minha ligação...

Antes que eu pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa, disquei o número dele, mas, como ontem à noite, tocou e tocou e foi para o correio de voz. Eu desliguei, sentindo-me exatamente tão frustrada quanto na noite passada. Eu o veria no trabalho, de qualquer maneira, e nós seguiríamos de lá.

No trabalho, James foi o primeiro a entrar em meu cubo.

"Bella, eu não sabia que você voltaria hoje!" Ele exclamou, sentando na minha cadeira de visita. Desviei a atenção do meu laptop, onde eu estive tentando recuperar o atraso em meus e-mails.

James era um cara legal o suficiente. Ele tinha sido muito amigável comigo desde que comecei a trabalhar aqui, para grande desgosto de Lauren. Não que eu achasse que ela prestasse atenção nele, ou algo assim, ela apenas parecia ter um problema geral com qualquer um que, obviamente, não desgostasse de mim tanto quanto ela.

Devolvi seu sorriso descontraído. "Sim, estou de volta, tentando recuperar o atraso no trabalho esta manhã".

"Bem, é bom tê-la de volta. Você perdeu uma grande reunião na última quarta-feira. Os Cartwright amaram a sua ideia".

Eu me senti corar. "Sim, eu ouvi que correu tudo bem".

"Definitivamente." Ele concordou. "Eu não estou surpreso, no entanto. Você é obviamente muito mais do que apenas um rostinho bonito." Ele acrescentou atentamente.

Senti meu rubor crescer. Ele estava flertando comigo, ou apenas sendo simpático? De qualquer maneira, eu estava começando a me sentir desconfortável.

"Bem, eu tenho que voltar ao-"

"Bella, eu queria perguntar se você queria-"

Rosalie entrou naquele momento, nos impedindo de terminar a frase.

"Ah, Bella, você já chegou." Ela olhou para James.

"Bem, eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho." James disse rapidamente, levantando-se. "Bella, eu falo com você depois".

Eu sorri com vontade. "Vejo você mais tarde, James".

Nós duas o observamos sair. Rosalie virou-se para mim. Ela sorriu calorosamente, mas parecia ter alguma coisa em mente. "Podemos ir ao meu escritório por um minuto?"

"Claro".

De volta ao seu escritório, Rosalie fechou a porta com cuidado. Quando sentou, ela tomou o assento ao meu lado, ao invés de atrás da sua mesa.

"Tudo bem então?" Ela perguntou. Eu podia ver preocupação genuína em seus olhos azul-céu.

"Na maior parte, sim." Respondi honestamente. Eu não tinha contado a ninguém ainda, nem mesmo para Alice na noite passada, o que tinha acontecido com Paul.

Ela encontrou meus olhos. "Bella, eu sei que nem sempre demonstro, mas espero que você saiba que eu estou aqui para você como mais do que apenas a sua supervisora. Se você precisar conversar..."

Coloquei minha mão em cima da dela. "Obrigada, Rose, eu sei disso." Pensei na condição delicada em que Rose parecia se encontrar recentemente. "E eu espero que você saiba que a recíproca é verdadeira também. Se você algum dia precisar falar comigo, sobre... qualquer coisa... sobre... mudanças... perguntas." Eu me encolhi. Eu não sabia como dizer isto, já que ela não parecia pronta para compartilhar com ninguém o que eu tinha notado apenas porque eu passei por isso uma vez.

Ela sorriu, com uma expressão irônica que me disse que ela sabia exatamente o que eu quis dizer.

"Obrigada, Bella." Ela disse. "Eu me lembrarei disso." Ela deu um tapinha na minha mão e levantou, caminhando de volta para a sua mesa. "Agora, já chega de 'momentos inesperados da vida'. Vamos voltar ao trabalho".

Eu ri baixinho.

"Os rapazes estarão aqui a qualquer momento." Ela disse, e meu coração deu um salto involuntário. Edward estaria aqui em breve. Senti minhas mãos começando a suar. "Nós queríamos falar com você sobre uma coisa que aconteceu esta manhã".

Antes que eu pudesse dar sentido às suas palavras, houve duas batidas rápidas e fortes em sua porta e Emmett espiou.

"Podemos entrar?" Ele perguntou e Rose assentiu. Emmett entrou, seguido de Jasper. Nada de Edward, porém. Fiz uma pequena careta, mas então retomei ao meu semblante profissional.

"Ei, Bella!" Emmett gritou, jogando-se no assento ao meu lado, o mesmo que sua esposa tinha acabado de desocupar. Jasper tomou o assento ao lado dele, sorrindo.

"Como foi tudo? Eu preciso ir até Washington chutar alguma bunda?" Ele perguntou com uma carranca brincalhona.

Eu meio que ri. "Não, tudo deve ficar bem." Eu disse.

"Bom." Ele exclamou. "Porque eu sei que ninguém quer que eu leve _isso_ até a sua porta." Ele exclamou, flexionando seus bíceps.

Eu não pude deixar de rir alto, e Emmett riu junto comigo.

"Calma aí, valentão." Jasper repreendeu. Ele se virou para mim com olhos gentis. "Sério, Bella, Alice disse que tudo correu bem, certo?" Ele perguntou. Eu lutei contra as minhas emoções porque, sério, como eu tinha conseguido a sorte de fazer amizade com esta família?

"Sim, Jasper, deu tudo certo".

"Você disse a ela?" Emmett perguntou para Rosalie.

"Não, eu estava esperando por vocês... ei, onde está Edward?" Rosalie perguntou.

Emmett revirou os olhos e Jasper sorriu. Eu tive a sensação de que eles estavam chateados com alguma coisa. Mas Emmett apenas respondeu com um firme, "Ele não chegou ainda".

Rose fez uma careta. "Bem, não podemos esperar por ele. Vamos seguir em frente." Emmett e Jasper acenaram de acordo.

Rose virou-se para mim, toda negócios agora. "Bella, eu vou direto ao assunto porque os Cartwright querem uma resposta imediata." Mordi meu lábio nervosamente e acenei para ela continuar. Ela respirou fundo. "A apresentação de quarta-feira saiu maravilhosamente. Os Cartwright amaram a sua ideia do início ao fim, exatamente como nós sabíamos que seria. Houve apenas um problema".

Inclinei minha cabeça para o lado e franzi a testa. "Eles estão insatisfeitos com Lauren." Ela continuou. "Ela está acomodada nesta conta há um tempo e eu acho que o desempenho sem brilho dela na apresentação na quarta-feira foi a gota d'água para eles." Ela me olhou atentamente. "Eles querem que você assuma a conta inteira".

Meus olhos se arregalaram em choque. "Mas Rose, essa conta é sua. E Lauren tem tomado conta da publicidade dos cremes deles por alguns anos".

Rose acenou com a mão na minha frente. "Tudo muda, Bella. A conta ficou grande demais para Lauren, e eu não tenho nenhum problema em entregar as rédeas para você," - ela me olhou nos olhos - "contanto que você me garanta que pode lidar com isso".

"Eu posso lidar com isso." Eu disse rapidamente. A conta da EverSoft! Eu não podia acreditar.

"Mas, Rose." Eu disse novamente, "Este é o seu bebê".

Rose deu-me um sorriso conhecedor, um que apenas eu reconheceria da conversa que tivemos antes de Emmett e Jasper entrarem, "Haverá outros bebês".

"Tudo bem então, está resolvido." Ela disse, mudando para o modo trabalho novamente e batendo em sua mesa com ambas as mãos. "Bella, eu falarei com Lauren esta manhã para comunicá-la das mudanças, e então você e eu devemos nos encontrar de novo, talvez em uma hora, mais ou menos, para discutirmos os passos que precisamos tomar".

Ela olhou para Emmett e Jasper. "Devemos esperar Edward para ligar para os Cartwright, ou o quê?"

Emmett sorriu. "Jasper e eu já ligamos para ele um par de vezes. Acho que devemos simplesmente ir em frente sem ele por agora. Podemos colocá-lo a par da situação quando ele chegar aqui." Ele parecia chateado novamente, o que era estranho para Emmett. Rosalie olhou para ele interrogativamente, mas não disse nada.

Levantei-me para sair. "Certo então, eu voltarei em uma hora." Confirmei com Rosalie antes de sair.

"Ok, Bella, obrigada." Ela me dispensou distraidamente. Com o canto do meu olho, eu a vi caminhar até Emmett e Jasper. Jasper parecia estar mostrando algo a ela, um jornal, ou algo assim, então eu saí da sala.

Cerca de meia hora mais tarde, Lauren entrou no meu cubo, parecendo com raiva.

"Parabéns, Isabella Swan." Ela disse sarcasticamente. "Só está aqui há um par de meses e já conseguiu agarrar uma das maiores contas desta agência. Eu me pergunto como você conseguiu isso?" Ela disse, olhando para o teto e batendo no seu queixo com um dedo.

"Trabalhando muito." Respondi para ela. Sim, definitivamente não havia nenhum amor entre Lauren e eu.

Ela bufou. "Sim, tenho certeza que sua bunda teve algo a ver com isso".

Estreitei meus olhos, algo em meu intestino me dizendo que havia mais em suas palavras do que eu estava ouvindo. De repente, todo o seu comportamento mudou e ela sorriu para mim docemente.

"Aqui estão alguns dos arquivos que Rosalie me pediu para entregar a você." Ela colocou as pastas de arquivos que estava carregando em um canto da minha mesa e se virou para sair, mas, antes de ter dado uma dúzia de passos, ela se virou para mim e, com um sorriso doce e olhos frios, ela colocou um jornal que estava segurando em cima dos arquivos.

"Ah, e aqui está o jornal de hoje, no caso de você precisar se atualizar com o que esteve acontecendo na cidade enquanto você estava fora. Eu acho que você achará isso bastante... educacional." Sua boca curvou-se em um sorriso que parecia zombar de mim. Ela riu. "Feliz leitura, Bella".

Eu suspirei e voltei para o meu laptop. A estranheza de Lauren era a última coisa na qual eu poderia pensar agora. Eu tinha muito para me atualizar, entre o trabalho que eu tinha perdido e agora assumindo a Conta EverSoft. Meu dia estaria lotado, mas, ainda assim, não pude deixar de pensar em Edward.

Onde ele estaria esta manhã? Por que ele não tinha aparecido com Emmett e Jasper? E por que ele não tinha atendido seu telefone novamente esta manhã? Ansiosa, eu bati meus dedos no meu teclado, de repente preocupada que ele pudesse estar doente, ou algo assim. Devo ligar para ele de novo? Mas se ele estava atrasado, ele provavelmente não teria tempo para atender ao telefone. E se ele estivesse dirigindo, eu não queria que ele se envolvesse em um acidente tentando atender o celular, especialmente com a forma como ele dirigia. Enfim, depois da coisa toda dos Cartwright esta manhã, Emmett e Jasper provavelmente diriam a ele que eu estava de volta ao trabalho assim que ele chegasse. Eu esperaria mais um pouco.

Tentei digitar mais alguns e-mails, inteirando-me das mensagens que eu não respondi enquanto estava fora, mas então meus olhos pousaram na montanha de arquivos que Lauren tinha deixado na minha mesa. Eu encontraria com Rosalie novamente em alguns minutos. Eu poderia muito bem começar a passar por eles para que eu pudesse mostrar a Rosalie que estava pronta para a tarefa.

Estendi a mão para o arquivo de cima, apenas para vir com o jornal que Lauren tinha deixado. Distraidamente, eu o joguei ao lado na minha mesa, quando uma manchete chamou minha atenção.

**Eddie C. Volta aos Velhos Jogos, Velhas Chamas**

Meus olhos voltaram para as fotos abaixo do título. E, pela primeira vez em um tempo muito longo, eu senti a dor muito familiar da traição esfaquear no meu peito.

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Ok, então __alguns de vocês __parecem querer __vir __para mim com__ forcados depois do __último capítulo__! __Tudo o que posso __fazer é __reiterar o que __eu disse antes. Nosso passado __tende a __voltar e__ nos __morder na bunda __(adoro __essa palavra)__. __Quanto__ a __Edward não __merecer __o que aconteceu porque __ele realmente não__fez nada__, a realidade __da vida é que __nem sempre é __justa. __O público e os __paparazzi __esperam __certo comportamento __dele, e a única maneira __que ele vai __mudar isso __é ficando longe de situações __que podem__ deixá__-lo __em apuros. __E para aqueles __que desejam que Edward e Bella tivessem chegado um pouco mais longe __em seu__"relacionamento" __antes que isso acontecesse__, perguntem-se isso. __Teria sido __mais difícil __ou mais fácil de __compreender e perdoar __agora, ou se __eles já estivessem em um relacionamento__?_

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Bem, acho que a explicação da autora já diz tudo, não é?! Deu pra gente entender um pouco da Bella depois desse capítulo. Tb conseguimos ter um vislumbre do inferno que foi a vida dela com Paul... e o cabelo bronze que ela viu em Dartmouth, algum palpite? O próximo é em POV Edward._

_Muito obrigada a todas as pessoas que tem acompanhado e comentado por aqui. Eu ficaria imensamente feliz se as **124** pessoas que tem essa fic em alerta, comentassem em cada capítulo. Acho que vale a pena vc's perderem 2 minutinhos, enquanto a Nai perdeu horas para traduzir esse cap. enorme, não é?!_

_Deixem reviews e até semana que vem!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	14. Pensando nas palavras certas

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Música do capítulo: "The Promise", de When in Rome._

_Por favor, por favor, por favor, ouçam essa música durante a leitura deste capítulo. Ela se encaixa perfeitamente. E é um clássico de todos os tempos. Confiem em mim._

_www(ponto)youtube(ponto)com/watch?v=nLrnjleIM9s_

* * *

**Capítulo 13 – Pensando nas palavras certas**

_Tradução: NaiRobsten_

_**~ Edward ~**_

'_Oi. Você ligou para Isabella Swan na CCW Publicidade. Desculpe-me, mas não posso atender sua ligação agora, mas se você deixar o seu nome, número e uma mensagem, eu retornarei em breve. Obrigada'._

"Bella, é Edward novamente. Por favor, ligue-me quando você estiver de volta em sua mesa. Eu realmente preciso falar com você." Eu hesitei, baixando a minha voz; implorando. "Por favor, Bella, apenas deixe-me explicar".

Pela quinta vez naquela manhã, eu desliguei o telefone. Exalando alto, lancei-me de volta contra a minha cadeira de couro.

Como diabos isso tinha acontecido? Exatamente quando estávamos começando a chegar a algum lugar. As coisas estavam finalmente começando a ficar bem. A audiência em Washington tinha sido resolvida em favor de Bella, os Cartwright tinham amado a campanha, e Bella... Bella finalmente estava voltando ao redor. Se eu fechasse meus olhos, eu ainda podia sentir o roçar dos seus lábios quentes nos meus...

E então eu tinha chegado e fodido tudo.

Devo voltar para o cubículo dela? Eu não podia esperar em frente à sua mesa para sempre. Eu esperei 15 minutos antes e ela não tinha aparecido. Se eu tivesse ficado mais tempo, as pessoas poderiam começar a falar, e enquanto eu não me importava com o que eles pensavam, eu tinha certeza que isso não teria deixado Bella feliz.

Baixei minha cabeça, apertando a ponte do meu nariz. Isso era parte do problema aqui, não era? Eu ainda não tinha certeza de quais partes da minha vida eu precisava manter em segredo, e quais eram um jogo justo para o público. A secura na minha boca me lembrou de quanto regiamente eu estraguei tudo ontem à noite, e enquanto eu estendi a mão para a minha terceira garrafa de água da manhã, fiz uma promessa mental para ficar longe de tequila, de qualquer forma, e ficar longe de qualquer lugar ou pessoa - ou seja, Tanya - que me associasse com o antigo Edward, aquele que eu estava tentando desesperadamente deixar para trás.

Uma batida na porta me assustou, fazendo meu coração cair aos meus pés. A porta abriu lentamente. Talvez...

Rosalie enfiou a cabeça pela fresta da porta. Ela falou com uma voz fria, olhando para um ponto um pouco além de mim. "Só queria que você soubesse que eu falei com Bella e estamos de volta no caminho certo".

Eu balancei a cabeça, mais uma vez sentindo vergonha do meu desabafo anterior.

"Em algum ponto no início da próxima semana nós devemos provavelmente fazer uma reunião, decidir em qual direção-"

"Rosalie, entre, por favor. Eu gostaria de falar com você, se você não se importa".

Rose respirou fundo. "Edward, eu realmente não tenho-"

"Por favor, Rose".

Ela sorriu e entrou lentamente, fechando a porta atrás dela e se recusando a olhar em meus olhos.

"Por favor, sente-se." Eu indiquei, sinalizando para uma das cadeiras.

"Eu ficarei de pé, obrigada".

Eu suspirei. "Olha, Rose, eu só queria... pedir desculpas, por antes." Ela manteve seus olhos nas janelas atrás de mim, sem qualquer reconhecimento das minhas palavras. "Eu entrei no seu escritório esta manhã em um humor seriamente ruim, e eu não deveria ter falado com você do jeito que eu falei. Emmett estava certo em ficar chateado comigo".

Ela revirou seus olhos. "Eu posso cuidar de mim mesma".

"Eu sei que você pode. Eu apenas queria que você soubesse que eu realmente sinto muito, pela forma como eu agi e pelo que eu disse para você. Eu fui muito fora da linha. Você estava... certa, sobre um monte de coisas".

Finalmente, ela virou seus olhos para mim, parecendo mais decepcionada do que com raiva. Ela me olhou por um longo momento, e então cerrou seus lábios. "Como você pôde fazer isso, Edward? Depois do quanto você foi inflexível na semana passada sobre não querer colocar em risco a carreira dela, e não querer brincar com ela. E em uma fodida manhã você provou exatamente o idiota que você é-"

"Rose." Eu tentei, mas eu sabia que seria inútil, "Eu não estava tentando prejudicar a carreira dela. Eu fui estúpido, eu sei disso, ok? Eu fui estúpido e egoísta e um hipócrita. Eu sei." Respirei fundo, passando a mão pelo meu cabelo. "Eu sei o quanto eu ferrei com tudo".

Rose arqueou uma sobrancelha, buscando em meus olhos por algo. Ela finalmente estreitou seus olhos azuis e disse, "Você sabe, tudo aquilo poderia ser corrigido, poderia ser explicado, mas ficar com Tanya novamente? Ugh! O quanto você pode ser estúpido?"

"Rose!" Eu silvei. "Isso não foi o que aconteceu!"

"Pfft!" Ela disse, virando-se para sair.

"Rose, ouça-me." Ela virou-se lentamente, o ceticismo gravado claramente em seu rosto. "Rose, você me conhece".

Ela levantou suas sobrancelhas. "Exatamente".

Eu exalei. "Sim, eu sou um idiota. Eu fiz... coisas estúpidas ao longo dos últimos anos. Mas você me conhece desde a faculdade, Rose. Quando foi que eu algum dia neguei algo que eu fiz?"

Ela olhou para mim.

"Eu posso ser um monte de coisas, Rose, mas mentiroso não é uma delas. Você sabe disso".

Rose olhou para mim por um longo tempo, ainda duvidosa. "Você estava praticamente aos amassos com ela no banco de trás daquele táxi".

Fechei meus olhos e balancei minha cabeça. "Não. Olhe, eu tinha bebido muito na noite passada. Tanya estava sendo... insistente, e, sim, eu provavelmente me meti naquela situação, em primeiro lugar, mas aquelas fotos, elas são mentira. Eu estava bêbado, eu tropecei, e eu estava apenas tentando me levantar. Isso é tudo. Em seguida, ela foi embora em seu táxi, e eu no meu. Essa foi a última vez que eu a vi".

Ela me estudou de novo. Eu podia sentir minhas mãos ficando suadas sob o seu escrutínio. Finalmente, ela bufou e cruzou os braços em frente a ela.

"Rapaz, você realmente fez uma bagunça das grandes, não é?"

Esfreguei minha testa com os dedos, ainda sentindo os efeitos colaterais de José*****. "Nem me fale. Eu já liguei para ela cinco vezes e ela não atende as minhas ligações".

_*José aqui é a tequila José Cuervo._

Rose mordeu o interior do seu lábio. "Bem, ela provavelmente está realmente chateada com você. Você pode culpá-la?"

Respirei fundo e exalei lentamente. "Não, acho que não." Ergui a cabeça e olhei para Rose. Eu tinha certeza que o desespero estava escrito claramente no meu rosto. "O que eu faço, Rose?" Eu implorei.

Ela continuou mordendo seu lábio pensativamente. Após uma longa pausa, ela respondeu, "Você a deixe em paz e deixe-a fazer o seu trabalho".

Eu suspirei. "Olha, eu sei que você precisa que ela se concentre na conta Cartwright agora, mas eu preciso falar com ela".

Ela revirou seus olhos e ergueu a mão com a palma para cima. "Eu não estou dizendo isso como a chefe dela – embora, como chefe dela, eu tenha que pedir a você para parar de distraí-la do seu trabalho – eu estou dizendo isso como amiga dela," sua voz suavizou, "e como sua cunhada".

Ela sorriu hesitantemente. "Olhe, Bella teve uma semana difícil. Ela acabou de voltar ao trabalho hoje e tem toneladas de coisas para colocar em dia, e agora a conta Cartwright para lidar. Dê a ela uma pausa, Edward. Deixe que ela recupere o fôlego. Como eu disse, ela está provavelmente todos os tipos de irritada com você agora. Dê a ela uma chance para se acalmar, e então, você sabe, esta tarde, quando você estiver no hall de entrada, espionando-a como um pervertido," sua boca se contorceu se em um sorriso malicioso, "talvez você possa tentar falar com ela então".

Por mais difícil que tenha sido, eu segui o conselho de Rosalie e forcei-me a deixar Bella em paz durante o dia. Continuei com a rotina diária, tanto quanto eu podia e, quando faltavam dez minutos para às 17hs, esperei no hall de entrada, nervoso e ansioso. Minhas mãos estavam suadas, meu maldito coração parecia que estava prestes a saltar do meu peito, e minha pulsação corria descontroladamente em minhas veias. Finalmente, às 17hs10min, as portas do elevador se abriram e Bella saiu rapidamente, seus olhos focados diretamente para frente enquanto ela fazia uma linha reta direto para a saída.

Preparando-me e de repente esquecendo o meu discurso bem pensado, eu caminhei até ela.

Bella me viu quando eu estava a poucos metros de distância, e quando ela olhou para mim, algo cruzou suas feições, mas exatamente quando cheguei a ela, ela parou em seu caminho e lançou-me um largo sorriso.

"Oh, oi, Edward." Ela disse agradavelmente, nenhum traço de irritação em sua voz. "Desculpe por não ter retornado suas ligações hoje, mas tem sido um dia agitado." Ela disse com uma risada. "Entre tudo o que eu perdi durante a semana e agora com a conta dos Cartwright, eu mal tive tempo para recuperar o fôlego".

Franzi as sobrancelhas, intrigado com a sua atitude. Quando abri minha boca para dizer alguma coisa, nada saiu.

Ela sorriu para mim novamente. "Parece que eu perdi uma semana agitada no escritório. A reunião com os Cartwright, Rose disse que o pessoal da Springtime Organix está querendo fazer algumas mudanças, isso me levará o final de semana todo para me recuperar." Ela deu um tapinha na sua pasta.

"Um, Bella, eu queria falar com você sobre, bem, você sabe, esta manhã no escritório de Rosalie-"

"Oh. Não se preocupe, Edward." Ela acenou sua mão com desdém, ainda sorrindo. "Eu percebo que cabeças diferentes podem ter opiniões diferentes. Eu vou simplesmente, você sabe, tentar o meu melhor e esperemos que os resultados falem por si".

Minhas sobrancelhas se juntaram. Eu estava ficando mais e mais confuso pela sua atitude 'miss simpatia'. "O quê? Não, Bella. Não é isso - olha, eu sei que você viu-"

Ela olhou para o relógio e, em seguida, olhou para mim. "Edward, podemos adiar esta conversa para segunda-feira? Eu sei que Rose quer todos nós em uma reunião na próxima semana para elaborar um novo plano para a conta da EverSoft, e eu prometo que trabalharei duro nisso neste final de semana, mas agora eu realmente tenho que ir para casa. Minha filha e eu ficamos acordadas até tarde na noite passada e eu realmente tenho que buscá-la na casa da babá. Ela provavelmente está exausta".

"Você quer dizer, Maddie e Sue".

"Como?" Ela perguntou.

"Você quer dizer que tem que pegar Maddie na casa de Sue".

Ela hesitou. "Sim. Foi isso o que eu disse. Minha filha, na casa da sua babá." Ela disse as palavras lentamente, e eu tive a nítida sensação de que isso significava alguma coisa.

Minha frequência cardíaca acelerou e minha carranca aprofundou. "Você pode chamá-las pelos seus nomes, Bella. Eu sei de quem você está falando".

Ela engoliu em seco, mas não respondeu.

"Bella," eu implorei em um sussurro baixo, "deixe-me levá-la para casa. Nós podemos conversar-"

Ela sorriu novamente, mas em vez de me acalmar, foi enervante. Era um sorriso falso, vazio, desprovido de qualquer calor. Senti como se meu coração fosse explodir em meu peito.

"Obrigada, Edward, mas isso não é realmente necessário. Eu me tornei muito confortável com o sistema de metrô da cidade. Mas, obrigada novamente pela oferta. Eu realmente aprecio isso. Tenha um bom fim de semana e eu o verei na segunda-feira." Ela terminou, antes de se virar e ir embora rapidamente.

Eu a observei se afastar, minha boca escancarada enquanto eu me perguntava o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Isso não tinha acontecido da maneira que eu esperava. Eu esperava raiva, talvez algumas acusações, mas definitivamente não o Coringa encarnado.

"Bella! Bella, espere!" Eu gritei, mas ela continuou andando. Eu a segui e a alcancei exatamente do lado de fora das portas giratórias.

"Bella, por favor!" Sussurrei atentamente, bloqueando seu caminho.

Por uma fração de segundo ela olhou para mim e, por incrível que pareça, eu me senti aliviado. Mas sua expressão rapidamente mudou, e tudo que estava lá era um sorriso impaciente.

"Edward, eu sinto muito, mas eu realmente tenho que ir. Se eu perder o trem das 17hs23min, então eu perderei o F das 17hs30 no Rockefeller e-"

"O que está acontecendo, Bella? Por que você está agindo tão estranha?"

Ela encolheu os ombros e balançou a cabeça. "Nada está acontecendo. Eu só preciso chegar em casa para a minha filha-"

"Por que você continua a chamando de sua filha?"

Ela franziu a testa, o sorriso infernal ainda no lugar. "Porque é isso o que ela é".

"Simplesmente a chame de Maddie quando falar comigo".

Ela franziu os lábios. "Minha filha Madisen teve um longo dia ontem, e agora eu preciso levá-la para casa. Então, se você me der licença, Edward, eu realmente tenho que ir." Ela passou por mim novamente.

Eu parei na frente dela. "Bella".

Pela primeira vez desde esta manhã, ela olhou nos meus olhos, e o que eu vi neles me fez estremecer. Foram-se os olhos de chocolate quente que assombravam meus sonhos. Estes novos olhos eram frios, impassíveis, completamente estranhos para mim. E a forma como ela olhou para mim enviou um calafrio na minha espinha, como uma estranha, como você olha para um passageiro no metrô, cautelosa - pronta para correr para o outro lado com um movimento em falso.

E, exatamente assim, eu soube que poderia manter Bella aqui a noite toda e isso não mudaria nada. O que quer que tivéssemos começado antes de ela partir para Washington, havia desaparecido.

Entendi agora o que ela estava fazendo. Por que Maddie já não era Maddie, por que tudo, até mesmo o nome da babá que eu nunca conheci, mas tinha ouvido falar muito, estava sendo tirado. Ela estava se distanciando de mim, levando-nos de volta para o primeiro dia, quando ela era apenas a nova funcionária e eu era o patrão que tinha sido pego fodendo na sala de conferência.

Toda a esperança, todas as expectativas e desejos que estiveram se acumulando ao longo dos últimos dias, desapareceram. Com a minha energia de repente esgotada, levantei minha mão lentamente e ofereci a ela a pequena sacola da Barney que eu estive segurando, a que esteve esperando para ser entregue em um canto da minha mesa por mais de uma semana.

"Você pode, por favor, entregar isto a... Maddie por mim? São meias de balé. Ela rasgou as dela, então eu comprei alguns pares novos. Eu prometi que eu... as levaria para ela".

Mais uma vez, eu pensei ter visto algo atravessar suas feições, mas foi rapidamente embora e substituído por aquele sorriso enlouquecedor novamente. Ela estendeu a mão cautelosamente e pegou a sacola.

"Isso é realmente agradável da sua parte, Edward. Obrigada. E minha filha agradece também".

Balancei minha cabeça, mas não consegui dizer nada.

"Bem, tenha um bom final de semana." Ela repetiu e se afastou. Desta vez, eu não tentei impedi-la.

Eu estava exausto como todo o inferno depois da minha corrida naquela noite. Fiz o percurso em torno do lago uma e outra vez, tentando limpar minha cabeça. Tentando conciliar a Bella que eu vim a conhecer ao longo das últimas semanas com aquela que eu tinha conversado esta tarde, encolhendo-me toda vez que eu comparava os sorrisos quentes e afetuosos que ela me deu ao longo das últimas semanas com os frios e vazios que ela me deu hoje. E seus olhos... merda, eu não podia sequer pensar em seus olhos. Maldito seja, eu estraguei tudo. Coloquei-me em uma situação ontem à noite que, com toda a honestidade, provavelmente poderia ter sido evitada, e então esta manhã... bem, eu deixei meu ciúme obter o melhor de mim. Mas agora ela não queria sequer me ouvir. Como diabos eu consertaria isso?

Dormi como merda naquela noite. Alternando entre sonhos onde Maddie estava perdida em uma estação de trem - Grand Central*****? - e cada vez que eu a via, ela virava uma esquina e desaparecia. Em seguida, um sonho onde eu estava correndo pelo Central Park e me deparava com Bella, sentada em um dos bancos de concreto ao longo da trilha. Assim que eu me aproximava dela, ela olhava para cima e me dava o sorriso que deu-me hoje. E então ela de repente se transformava em Tanya. Então eu acordava ofegante e voltava a dormir, só para ter os mesmos sonhos repetidas vezes; uma rodada infinita do meu próprio inferno pessoal.

_*Grand Central Station: principal estação de metrô de Nova York._

Passei o sábado dentro de casa, suando minha irritação na esteira, no supino, e ignorando as ligações de todos, principalmente de Alice. Na sexta-feira à tarde ela me deixou uma mensagem cheia de tantos palavrões que eu tive que procurar online o que significavam alguns deles. Perguntei-me se Jasper sabia com que tipo de boca ele estava se casando. O que seja. Eu não queria falar com ninguém. Bem, só com uma pessoa, e _ela_ não estava me ligando. Não mais.

Naquela noite, quando a Joalheria Winston entregou o colar e brincos de safiras que eu tinha arrematado no leilão, eu quase os joguei no vaso sanitário. No último segundo, eu imaginei novamente o quanto eles ficariam bonitos contra a pele cremosa e branca de Bella, e como ela sorriria para mim quando eu os desse a ela, um sorriso genuíno, cheio de emoção, e seus olhos brilhariam como os diamantes incrustados na corrente de platina. Suspirando, eu os depositei na caixa de veludo preto e guardei em uma das gavetas da minha cozinha.

Domingo de manhã eu estava deitado na cama, tentando descobrir como eu passaria pelo dia seguinte se eu tivesse que olhar para aquele sorriso enlouquecedor no rosto de Bella novamente, quando recebi um telefonema de Louie, o porteiro.

"Sr. Cullen, o Dr. Cullen está aqui para vê-lo".

Revirei meus olhos. Fazia anos que me pai não me visitava por conta própria. Ele provavelmente viu o jornal da última sexta-feira. Isso seria interessante.

"Obrigado, Louie, mande-o subir." Eu disse. Respirando fundo, fui até o meu armário e vesti um par de jeans e uma camiseta e rapidamente escovei meus dentes antes da campainha tocar.

"Edward." Meu pai me cumprimentou quando eu abri a porta.

"Ei, pai." Eu respondi com cuidado. "O que o traz aqui?"

Ele me seguiu até a cozinha. "Oh, eu apenas estava no bairro e pensei em aparecer e dizer oi".

Eu sorri antes de virar para ele. No bairro minha bunda. "Quer alguma coisa para comer?" Eu perguntei, tirando alguns ovos da geladeira.

"Você ainda não comeu?" Ele perguntou.

"Não." Eu disse, pegando uma tigela e o batedor de ovos.

"Bem," ele disse lentamente, "por que você e eu não vamos até a cidade alta, no Havana Central para o brunch? Eu não estive lá em algum tempo." Ele bateu no seu estômago liso. "Eu poderia realmente apreciar um sanduíche cubano".

Trinta minutos depois, estávamos sentados no meio de um restaurante barulhento comendo o melhor brunch de Cuba que a cidade tinha para oferecer. Os olhos do meu pai arregalaram quando seu enorme sanduíche cubano prensado foi colocado diante dele, e eu, bem, eu não era ninguém para falar, a baba praticamente escorreu pelo canto da minha boca com a visão dos meus ovos com chouriço e o queijo frito prensado no pão cubano. Malditamente delicioso. Era quase o suficiente para manter a minha mente longe... bem, não, não era tão bom.

"Como está?" Meu pai perguntou, dando outra mordida no seu sanduíche.

"Fodidamente incrível." Consegui dizer enquanto empurrava outra garfada dos ovos em minha boca.

"Bom, bom. Estou feliz que você esteja gostando." Carlisle disse. "Você parecia que precisava de uma distração esta manhã".

Levei outra garfada, menor desta vez, e mastiguei lentamente, observando Carlisle cuidadosamente. Pousei meu garfo no prato.

"Então, eu assumo que você viu os jornais na sexta-feira?"

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente, mantendo seus olhos em mim.

Mordi um pedaço do meu pão, engolindo-o inteiro. Depois de alguns minutos, eu perguntei, "Esta não é a parte onde você me repreende e me diz o quanto você está desapontado comigo?"

"Eu deveria estar?"

"Bem, você leu o artigo. Você viu as fotos".

"Sim. Mas eu estou esperando para ouvir o que você tem a dizer sobre isso".

"Desde quando você quer ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer sobre isso?"

Ele colocou seu sanduíche para baixo, sua expressão calma como de costume, mas com uma emoção que eu nunca tinha visto antes. "Desde que eu estou tentando, Edward. Desde que eu tenho visto _você_ tentando".

Eu não respondi.

"O artigo era verdadeiro? As fotos eram precisas?"

Eu olhei em seus olhos. "Não".

Eu esperei, sabendo o que viria a seguir, as acusações, a descrença.

"Tudo bem." Ele disse finalmente.

Eu empurrei minha cabeça para trás, surpreso. "Tudo bem?" Eu repeti.

"O que mais você quer que eu diga?"

"Nada! Quero dizer... apenas... isto é... diferente".

"Sim, bem. Muitas coisas estão diferentes ultimamente".

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente, incapaz de pensar em algo mais para dizer. Nós comemos nossa comida em silêncio por um tempo.

"Você foi capaz de... explicar as coisas para Bella?"

A ansiedade, a decepção, a dor, voltaram com tudo. Joguei o garfo no meu prato e passei a mão pelo meu cabelo. Antes que eu pudesse me controlar, as palavras simplesmente derramaram.

"Ela não quis me ouvir, pai. Ela nem sequer me deixou explicar. E a coisa é, ela não estava sequer perturbada, ou decepcionada, ou completamente irritada. Ela não me xingou, ou algo assim. Eu teria preferido _isso_. _Qualquer coisa_ teria sido melhor do que a maneira como ela agiu. Toda imparcial. Como se eu fosse nada mais do que Edward Cullen, seu chefe. Como se não tivéssemos chegado tão perto de... "Deixei escapar um grande suspiro. "Como se nunca tivesse havido nada ali".

"Ela está chateada." Meu pai disse, colocando seu amado sanduíche de lado.

"Essa é exatamente a coisa, pai. Ela não está. Ela só está completamente se distanciando de mim. E Maddie," - uma pontada aguda esfaqueou meu peito e eu empurrei o meu prato para longe com raiva - eu tinha terminado - "eu nem sei se ela vai me deixar ver Maddie novamente".

"Bella não me parece ser do tipo vingativa, Edward".

"Você está certo. Ela não é. Eu sei que ela não é. É só que," - coloquei meus cotovelos sobre a mesa e segurei minha cabeça, "eu simplesmente não sei o que está acontecendo mais. Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia do que fazer".

Meu pai ficou em silêncio por um tempo. Eu fiquei sentado ali com a cabeça em minhas mãos, ouvindo o tilintar de pratos e copos, utensílios raspando contra pratos vazios, vozes altas rindo com os amigos e familiares; a batida distinta de ritmos cubanos ecoando através do sistema de som. Deus, eu perdi Bella, e ela nunca sequer tinha sido minha.

"Dê a ela algum tempo, Edward." Carlisle finalmente disse.

"Tempo para quê?" Eu gemi, minha cabeça ainda embalada em minhas mãos. "Tempo para ela se distanciar ainda mais? Nesse ritmo, até a próxima semana ela estará me chamando de Sr. Cullen".

Carlisle riu uma vez, usando um sorriso confuso. Eu olhei para ele, incapaz de ver o humor na situação. Inclinando-se, ele disse,

"Filho, você tem que entender que as mulheres trabalham de forma muito diferente dos homens. Eu não vou afirmar entendê-las um pouco, independentemente de quanto tempo sua mãe e eu estamos casados. Mas uma coisa eu aprendi, é que elas processam a informação de uma forma muito diferente de nós. Considerando que nós, como homens, precisamos de uma resolução imediata para os nossos problemas, as mulheres gostam de tomar o seu tempo, consultar seus sentimentos por dias a fio, refletir sobre um problema de centenas de diferentes ângulos. E quando algo as perturba, elas não procuram por uma rápida correção, ou uma solução fácil. Por uma questão de fato," ele se inclinou ainda mais e baixou a voz, como se estivesse compartilhando comigo um segredo importante, "a resposta certa para elas é geralmente a última coisa que você pensaria".

Eu gemi, não me sentindo nem um pouco motivado pelas suas palavras.

Carlisle riu novamente. "Dê tempo a ela, Edward." Ele olhou para o seu prato com saudade. "É meio como este sanduíche cubano aqui." Dei-lhe um olhar perplexo. "Você coloca a carne de porco e presunto, os pepinos, e maionese suíça, e nesse ponto, parece dar água na boca, mas não está pronto. Tem que ir para a prensa. E se você tirá-lo antes do tempo, ele não será torrado adequadamente, e não terá o sabor certo".

Eu tinha certeza que minha expressão demonstrava o quanto eu achava que ele era louco. Ele sorriu.

"Tudo se resume a uma só coisa. Você não pode apressar uma boa mulher, mas elas definitivamente valem a pena o trabalho extra. E, Edward, Bella é uma boa mulher".

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu sei, pai".

Enquanto caminhávamos ao longo da West End***** pela Hudson, de volta ao carro do meu pai, um flash chamou minha atenção e eu olhei para cima para ver um cara com uma câmera tirando uma foto nossa. Fazendo uma careta, eu rosnei e mostrei o dedo do meio para ele, com ambas as mãos. Ele se virou e caminhou rapidamente para longe.

_*****West End: bairro em que eles se encontram, no subúrbio de Manhattan._

"O que foi isso?" Meu pai perguntou quando chegamos ao seu carro.

"Malditos paparazzi. Nunca me deixam em paz." Eu fiz uma careta.

Nós entramos no carro. "Bem, eles nunca o deixarão em paz se você continuar agindo assim".

"Como diabos eu deveria agir? Devo fazer uma pose? Dar a eles o meu itinerário diário?"

Carlisle guiou o carro para a West End Avenue, ao longo das mansões de tijolos escuros e moradias do século XIX que revestiam a via.

"Edward," ele disse enquanto virava para a Broadway, "você tem que tratar os paparazzi como se fosse um valentão".

"Você quer dizer, quebrar a cara deles?"

"Não. Quero dizer, ignorá-los".

Eu sorri. "Uhm, pai, você não pode ignorar os valentões".

"Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Apenas pare de dar a eles razões para tirar fotos suas. Eventualmente eles ficarão cansados de você e seguirão em frente".

Eu balancei a cabeça, considerando suas palavras. "Então o que você está dizendo é que as pessoas que ficam intimidadas pedem por isso?"

"O quê? Não, eu não disse isso!"

"Sim. Você disse. Você disse 'pare de dar a eles razões para tirar fotos suas'. Em outras palavras, o que implica que aqueles que são intimidados dão razão para isso".

Ele revirou seus olhos. "Eu estava falando sobre os paparazzi".

"Mas você estava comparando os paparazzi aos valentões".

"Você vai esquecer sobre os valentões?"

"Claro, mas você os trouxe à tona".

Ele agarrou o volante mais apertado e deu-me um olhar de lado exasperado. "Ignore os malditos paparazzi." Ele rangeu entre os dentes. Eu segurei uma risada, totalmente gostando de vê-lo ficar agitado. "Não sorria para eles." Ele continuou. "Não faça caretas, não mostre o dedo para eles, não cante uma pequena canção e dance para eles. Eventualmente eles ficarão cansados de você e seguirão para histórias mais emocionantes".

Quando ele me deixou na frente do meu prédio, eu disse adeus e saí do carro, mas antes de ir embora, inclinei-me para o carro para olhar para ele.

"Ei, pai? Obrigado. Você sabe, não apenas pelo brunch, mas... bem... isso foi... diferente".

"Eu sei, Edward. De nada".

Segunda de manhã eu entrei no escritório repetindo as palavras do meu pai para mim mesmo. _'__Dê tempo a ela, dê tempo a ela, dê tempo a ela', _eu cantava enquanto saía do elevador. Eu tentaria do jeito do meu pai um pouco, e se isso não funcionasse, bem, sempre teria a opção de rastejar de joelhos. Eu me encolhi.

Infelizmente, assim que eu a vi na sala de conferência mais tarde naquela manhã - onde estávamos reunidos com Rosalie, Emmet e Jasper para descobrir nossa nova direção com ela como responsável pela Conta da EverSoft – minha nova resolução quase derreteu. Por duas razões. Uma, ela ficou ainda mais bonita no fim de semana, se isso era possível. Sua pele estava tão cremosa como sempre, mas suas bochechas estavam coradas com um rosa tentador, e seus olhos castanhos estavam mais escuros e mais misteriosos do que nunca. E a saia lápis escura que ela usava com uma blusa azul escura absolutamente me matou. Duas, ela me cumprimentou com o mesmo sorriso enlouquecedor que me deu na sexta-feira à tarde. Aquele que dizia, 'Bom dia, Sr. Cullen, você é o meu chefe e colega de trabalho e nada mais'. _'__Dê tempo a ela',_ eu repeti para mim mesmo, sorrindo para ela quando ela se sentou tão longe de mim quanto possível.

Com tudo isso eu poderia lidar. Eu poderia cerrar meus dentes e esperar por uma semana, talvez duas, até que ela processasse seja lá o que as mulheres deveriam processar e olhasse para a situação pelos milhares de ângulos que as mulheres supostamente examinavam.

Mas na tarde seguinte, quando eu estava caminhando pelo saguão, indo almoçar, eu a vi em sua hora do almoço junto às pessoas na minha frente, lutando seu caminho através da multidão ansiosa para sair do prédio por alguns minutos de diversão no centro da cidade. Sem qualquer pensamento consciente, minhas pernas me levaram mais rápido, até que eu consegui alinhar meu passo com ela.

E embora eu tivesse certeza que ela não tinha me visto se aproximando, sua cabeça de repente chicoteou ao redor para me encarar, e ela me olhou, momentaneamente assustada.

Limpei minha garganta. "Ei, Bella. Indo almoçar?"

A surpresa desapareceu do seu rosto e foi substituída pela máscara fria e amigável que ela usava comigo agora. "Oh, oi, Edward. Sim, estou apenas saindo para comer alguma coisa".

E embora eu quisesse seguir os conselhos do meu pai, quando eu a tinha assim perto de mim - mesmo se não houvesse calor visível em seu rosto - eu podia sentir o calor que irradiava dela; a atração elétrica entre nós que sua química não poderia negar, tanto quanto o resto dela tentasse. E eu estava tão indefeso contra ela quanto eu tinha estado naquele dia no aeroporto, quando _tanto_ a química dela como seus lábios tinham me dito que ela sentia por mim pelo menos perto do que eu sentia por ela.

Então eu disse, "Você quer comer um sanduíche, ou algo assim? Ou correr para a Starbucks para um chocolate quente? Há uma delicatessen virando a esquina que-"

"Na verdade, eu a estou levando para a pizzaria na 59 com a Broadway, onde eles fazem as melhores pizzas de frango da cidade." Veio uma voz do outro lado dela. Como se estivesse em câmera lenta, eu forcei meus olhos a deixarem o rosto dela, onde pousaram em James, que estava me observando com um meio sorriso, partes iguais de triunfo e aviso.

Filho. Da. Puta.

Minha visão borrou por um momento e minhas mãos fecharam em punhos ao meu lado. Inferno. Fodido. Isto. Não. Estava. Acontecendo.

"Quer que a gente traga uma fatia para você mais tarde?" Ele perguntou alegremente. Tradução Masculina: Nem fodendo pense em vir junto.

Não, eu não iria. Eu me conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que se eu fosse, James acabaria em 50 pedaços e enfiado em um daqueles fornos de tijolos.

Balancei minha cabeça, incapaz de pronunciar qualquer palavra. Olhei de volta para Bella enquanto caminhávamos para fora do prédio, mas não havia nada lá. Nenhum pedido de desculpas. Nenhum desconforto. Nada do olhar 'isso é o que você recebe por foder por aí comigo'. Só aquele maldito sorriso sem expressão.

"Aproveite o seu almoço." Eu disse e me afastei.

E, simplesmente assim, todos os bons conselhos do meu pai saíram pela janela.

Esperei por ela no hall de entrada no final do dia. Quando ela saiu do elevador, seus olhos imediatamente moveram para mim, como se ela pudesse sentir-me lá esperando por ela. E mesmo que sua boca tenha se transformado imediatamente em um sorriso, por uma fração de segundo, antes que ela fosse capaz de apagá-lo, eu pensei ter visto algo nos olhos dela. Saudade. Tristeza. Dor.

"Edward, obrigada pelas suas sugestões na reunião de ontem. Eu acho que você está certo. Agora é a hora de atacar os Cartwright com todas as nossas novas ideias. Eles parecem estar abertos para qualquer coisa no momento. Eu estava pensando que, quando eu encontrá-los na sexta-feira de manhã, eu sugerirei que nós-"

Toda negócios, logo de cara.

"Bella." Eu a cortei gentilmente, mantendo o ritmo com sua caminhada rápida. "Amanhã é quarta-feira. A que horas você quer sair para pegar Maddie para a aula de balé?"

Eu não era estúpido. Eu mais ou menos sabia que não devia esperar a resposta que estive esperando. Mas depois de vê-la com James hoje - Deus, isso fodidamente me matou - eu não consegui evitar.

Ela parou em seu caminho e virou-se para mim, suas sobrancelhas voltadas para baixo, pelo o que eu podia apenas imaginar ser choque pela minha ousadia. "Edward, eu falei com Rosalie no outro dia. Ela concordou em me deixar sair mais cedo às quartas-feiras, desde que eu chegue mais cedo para trabalhar no meu intervalo de almoço." Ela levantou a mão e hesitantemente a descansou no meu braço. Milhares de arrepios surgiram na minha carne, e eu podia jurar que ouvi um pequeno suspiro escapar dos seus lábios. Deus, ela tinha que ter sentido isso. Eu não poderia ser o único sentindo aquilo.

"Obrigada por tudo." Ela disse friamente. "Mas você não precisa mais me levar para casa às quartas-feiras".

"Bella, por que você está fazendo isso? Olha, eu sei que eu errei, mas se você apenas me deixasse explicar-"

"Eu tenho que ir, Edward. Vejo você amanhã." Ela disse antes de virar e ir embora rapidamente.

O pesadelo em que eu não conseguia chegar a Maddie, onde cada vez que eu quase a tinha em minhas mãos, ela desaparecia em torno de outro canto, veio novamente naquela noite. Quando acordei na manhã seguinte, eu tinha uma nova missão. Eu sentia falta de ver Maddie tanto quanto eu sentia de ver a verdadeira Bella. Ela não era vingativa, meu pai e eu tínhamos concordado, mas o que ela diria?

Infelizmente, eu não tive a chance de perguntar a ela. Entre minhas próprias reuniões e agenda, eu não tive a oportunidade de falar com Bella naquele dia no escritório. Então, só para estar no lado seguro, eu apareci no estúdio de dança de Alice meia hora antes, para que eu pudesse falar com Bella antes da aula começar e dar a ela a chance de me xingar se ela sentisse necessidade, sem ter que interromper a aula de Maddie.

O lado negativo deste plano era ter que enfrentar Alice, a quem eu estive cuidadosamente evitando por dias. Ela, ao contrário de Bella, não tinha nenhum problema em deixar-me saber em termos inequívocos o idiota que ela achava que eu era, como evidenciado pelas muitas mensagens desagradáveis que ela deixou na minha secretária eletrônica nos últimos dias.

Assim, entrando em seu estúdio, eu me preparei para a ira de Alice, mas quando me aproximei do seu escritório, fiquei surpreso ao encontrar não apenas ela, com a previsível carranca em seu rosto, mas também, curiosamente, um par de quentes olhos castanhos que eu não estava esperando ainda.

"_Edwood_!" Maddie gritou, pulando de trás da mesa onde estava sentada no colo de Alice, colorindo. Ela pulou em meus braços, como sempre fazia. E foi tão bom abraçá-la novamente, sentir seus bracinhos enrolados em torno do meu pescoço. Saber que pelo menos uma das minhas belas de olhos castanhos não estava fingindo que eu era um estranho.

"Oi, princesa. O que você está fazendo aqui tão cedo?" Eu perguntei, ajustando um fio de cabelo quando ela se afastou para olhar para mim. A alegria em seu rostinho suave era quase o suficiente para acabar com a semana de merda que eu estava tendo.

"Ally me pegou na casa de Sue porque hoje a mamãe teve que ir a um _compomisso_. _Edwood_, você veio! Você veio me ver! Perguntei a mamãe e Ally se você vinha me ver hoje, mas elas disseram que não sabiam. Mas eu sabia que você vinha! Você sempre vem me ver dançar. Eu disse ao Tio Jake que você vem dançar comigo, e ele disse que você deve ficar bonito em seu traje, e eu disse que gosto do seu traje." Ela franziu as sobrancelhas. "_Edwood_, o que é um traje?" Ela perguntou, mas continuou antes que eu pudesse pensar em uma resposta. "Olha, _Edwood_, estou usando as meias que você me deu! Mamãe me deu elas e eu fiquei triste porque pensei que você ia trazê-las. Mas você está aqui _agola_! Você vai ficar comigo? Porque a mamãe não está aqui. Ela está com um amigo. Você vai ficar?" Ela perguntou esperançosamente.

"Claro que eu vou ficar." Eu assegurei a ela, acariciando seus cabelos. "Eu não fico sempre?"

Ela sorriu largamente, mostrando-me todos os seus perfeitos dentinhos brancos. "Sim! E então nós vamos ter pizza depois, como sempre fazemos?"

"Pepperoni para mim, e queijo para você." Eu a lembrei, batendo em seu narizinho delicadamente com meu dedo.

Ela riu animadamente. "Talvez a mamãe vai estar de volta até lá, e então você pode _compatilar_ com ela." Ela desviou o olhar pensativamente. "Mas Ally disse que a mamãe talvez coma com o amigo dela, então você pode ter que comer o seu _pepeuoni _sozinho".

Eu olhei para Alice. Ela estava me observando com um sorriso no rosto.

Voltei minha atenção para Maddie. "Ei, princesa, por que você não vai colorir na mesa por alguns minutos? Eu só vou levar Ally perto da janela por um segundo para mostrar algo a ela, ok?"

"Ooh, eu posso ver também? O que é?" Ela perguntou, saltando para cima e para baixo.

"Que tal eu mostrar a você em poucos minutos? Deixe-me mostrar para Ally primeiro. Você sabe como ela pode ser impaciente".

Alice revirou seus olhos. Eu olhei para ela. Nossa discussão definitivamente ficaria aquecida em ambos os lados".

"O que é _impaxente_?"

"Significa que você é uma bruxa traidora." Eu murmurei em voz baixa, olhando ameaçadoramente para a minha irmã.

Alice estreitou seus olhos para mim, mas não disse nada na frente de Maddie.

"Uma o quê?" Maddie repetiu.

Olhei para ela e sorri. "Significa que ela não pode esperar, então eu vou mostrar a ela primeiro e, em seguida, já que você é uma boa menina, eu mostrarei a você. Ok?"

"Tudo bem." Ela concordou alegremente e pulou de volta para a mesa de Alice para pegar seus lápis de cor.

Alice, sorriso ainda no lugar, passeou lentamente para fora do escritório, olhando para mim por todo o caminho. Eu a segui até a janela do estúdio.

"Onde está Bella?"

Ela continuou olhando, nada de resposta.

Eu exalei alto. "Olha, eu sei que você está chateada comigo agora. Mas eu preciso saber onde Bella está".

"Por que diabos você se importa onde Bella está?" Ela silvou. Ela respirou fundo e fez uma pausa. "Edward, eu vou admitir que no começo eu era a sua maior líder de torcida aqui, mas depois da merda que você fez na semana passada, eu acho que você deveria apenas deixá-la em paz. Confie em mim, a última coisa que ela precisa em sua vida é alguém se esgueirando e jogando jogos estúpidos-"

Levantei minhas mãos para a minha cabeça, puxando meu cabelo. "Eu não estava jogando, ou me esgueirando por aí!" Eu sussurrei/gritei. Felizmente, ainda era cedo, e nenhum das crianças da próxima aula de Alice tinha chegado ainda.

"Alice, ouça-me. Aquele artigo era besteira total. Aquelas fotos minhas e de Tanya... não foi como as coisas aconteceram. Eu não fodendo por aí com Tanya. Eu não fui para casa com ela".

Alice continuou olhando para mim, suas mãos em miniatura colocadas com raiva em sua minúscula cintura.

"Rrrrrr!" Eu rosnei. "Eu estou tão enjoado e cansado de explicar essa merda para todos, exceto para a única pessoa que precisa ouvir isso!"

"Então, você está me dizendo que nada aconteceu com Tanya naquela noite?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim. É exatamente isso que eu estou dizendo a você. E é isso que eu quero dizer a Bella, exceto que ela não que me escutar".

Alice deu-me um olhar mau por mais algum tempo, antes de suspirar dramaticamente, sacudindo a cabeça.

"Quantas vezes eu avisei a você que algo assim aconteceria? Hein? Quantas vezes eu disse a você para ter os malditos paparazzi e aquela puta sem vergonha da Tanya sob controle? Hmm? Mas nãããão. Você é o Edward Fodido cullen, o Menino de Ouro dos Paparazzi. Aquele que é imune aos tablóides. Nada atinge você, certo? _'__Eles podem publicar o que quiserem', _ela me citou em um tom de zombaria, - _'Isso não me __incomoda'._

"Certo, Alice, eu entendi!" Eu disse entre dentes cerrados. "O que você quer ouvir? Que você estava certa, como de costume? Tudo bem, você estava absolutamente certa pra caralho! Feliz agora? Vou escrever uma maldita proposta de mercado, 50 páginas frente e verso, sobre como você estava certa. _Apenas me diga onde diabos Bella está!_"

Ela me estudou por um longo tempo, sua boca desenhada em uma linha apertada, antes de finalmente responder.

"Ela está em um encontro".

"O quê?"

Ela deu um suspiro e revirou os olhos. "Eu gaguejei? Ela. Está. Em. Um. Encontro. Você sabe, conhecendo um ao outro durante o jantar e bebidas? Encarando um ao outro sobre a mesa, 'acidentalmente'," – ela fez aspas no ar - "esfregando-se um contra o outro debaixo da mesa?"

Senti a bile subir na minha garganta. Eu vomitaria. A única coisa boa nisso tudo era que eu provavelmente vomitaria em cima de Alice. A coisa ruim era que Maddie provavelmente veria. Mas minha irmã não havia terminado.

"Oh, não se preocupe com isso, Edward. Tenho certeza de que nada desse tipo acontecerá no pequeno encontro de Bella. Ela não é como as putas sem vergonha que você está acostumado a sair." Ela bateu um dedo no seu queixo, pensativamente. "Hmm... no entanto... Bella tem sido celibatária por um bom tempo. Ela pode estar propensa a algum momento sexy, se você sabe o que eu quero dizer." Ela piscou para mim com um sorriso torto. "Não posso realmente culpá-la; ela é, afinal, uma mulher bonita e solteira. E eu tenho que dizer, embora ele possa não ser tão encantador, ou o homem tão cobiçado como você é, James Smyth não é muito ruim".

Meu rosto se contorceu de dor. Raiva. Confusão. Tudo de uma só vez.

Bella estava em um encontro. _Minha_ Bella estava em um encontro. Com James Fodido Smyth.

Como diabos tínhamos ido de nos beijar poucos dias atrás, para ela estar em um encontro com outra pessoa?

_Minha_ Bella estava em um encontro.

"Onde eles foram?" Eu meio silvei, meio rosnei, olhando ameaçadoramente para Alice.

"Eu não sei." Ela resmungou indignada. "E mesmo que eu soubesse, eu não diria a você".

Havia formas de fazer Alice falar. Eu não as tinha empregado em uns bons 20 anos, mas agora parecia ser um momento tão bom quanto qualquer outro para trazê-las de volta ao serviço. Eu espreitei para mais perto dela.

"Venha, irmão mais velho!" Ela zombou, trancando suas pequenas pernas no lugar e erguendo os punhos na frente dela.

"Sua pequena traidora-"

"Ally, _Edwood_, vocês estão brigando?" Maddie estava parada quieta a poucos metros de nós, suas pequenas sobrancelhas viradas para baixo em confusão.

"Não! Não, princesa." Assegurei a ela rapidamente, virando-me para atirar a Alice um último olhar indignado antes de correr para Maddie e ajoelhar-me em frente a ela. "Ally estava apenas me mostrando todas as caras feias que ela pode fazer para o Dia das Bruxas. Olhe para ela, ela nem sequer precisa de uma máscara." Eu disse, sorrindo para a expressão de perplexidade de Maddie.

Maddie deu uma risadinha. "Eu acho que Ally é _munita._" Eu torci meus lábios e bufei.

"Sim, Maddie." Alice disse docemente por trás de mim. "E Edward estava apenas praticando sua cara de menininha chorona para o Halloween. Tudo o que ele precisa é de um vestido e tranças e ele estará pronto. Não é, Edward?"

"Ooh! Talvez você possa pegar emprestado um dos vestidos da mamãe, _Edwood_!" Maddie exclamou, saltando para cima e para baixo em seus calcanhares com entusiasmo.

Atirei a Alice um olhar assassino. Ela estreitou seus olhos. "Obrigado, Maddie, mas eu não acho que será necessário".

Maddie olhou de mim para Alice e encolheu os pequenos ombros, como se algum pequeno instinto lhe dissesse que ela estava perdendo alguma coisa. Passando para algo mais interessante para ela, ela disse, "_Edwood_, você pode me mostrar o que você estava mostrando para a Ally agora? _Pufavô_?"

"Uh, tudo bem." Eu disse lentamente, erguendo-a em meus braços e não tendo qualquer ideia do que eu mostraria para ela. Naquele momento, alguns dos estudantes de Alice e seus pais tinham chegado.

"Estou indo me preparar para a aula." Alice murmurou, afastando-se. "Maddie, querida, não demore muito".

Eu ignorei a traidora e voltei minha atenção total para a minha princesinha. Assim que eu a virei para a janela, ela gritou,

"Oh, isso é _malaviloso_, _Edwood_!" Ela apontou o dedinho para alguma coisa lá fora. Eu segui o seu olhar e o dedo para a fonte da sua excitação.

"Mamãe diz que quando eu ficar mais velha, eu posso ganhar um cachorrinho. Eu quero um igual aquele!" Ela disse, envolvendo seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço.

A dor se arrastou de volta para o meu peito com o pensamento de Bella. Onde ela estava agora?

"Sua mamãe ama muito você." Eu assegurei a Maddie, colocando um beijo suave em seus cabelos. "Agora é melhor você ir para a aula antes que Alice tenha um ataque cardíaco." Eu a soltei suavemente e ela correu para o estúdio.

Ela virou-se abruptamente. "Não vá embora, _Edwood_, ok?"

Engoli em seco. "Eu não vou a lugar nenhum".

Isso foi o suficiente para ela. Ela sorriu feliz e saltitou de volta para a sua aula.

A aula começou e eu me movi para a frente da tela plana contra a parede, observando Maddie através dela.

"Ok, classe." Alice se dirigiu aos seus alunos com sua voz estridente, "Alguém pode me dizer o que teremos na sexta-feira?"

Várias pequenas vozes responderam em uníssono, "A festa de Halloween!"

"Isso mesmo! Nossa própria festa de Halloween!" Alice gritou de volta. "Todo mundo virá?"

"Sim!" Vieram mais gritos em intervalos e timbres diferentes.

"Nossas mamães e papais podem vir?" Perguntou uma criança.

"Claro!" Alice respondeu docemente. "Vocês podem trazer seus pais e seus amigos-"

"_Edwood_ pode vir?" Maddie perguntou, saltando para cima e para baixo.

Mesmo através da TV, eu podia ver Alice lutando contra um sorriso. "Claro." Ela concordou, mas eu podia ouvir o desdém em sua voz.

"Sim!" Maddie gritou, pulando para cima e para baixo. "Eu vou trazer o meu melhor amigo para a festa de Dia das _Buxas_!"

"Apenas certifiquem-se de lembrar aos seus papais, mamães e _amigos,_" Alice ressaltou, olhando para a TV, "que todos aqueles que vierem tem que usar uma fantasia." Ela olhou diretamente para a TV. "_Todo mundo"._

"Eu vou ser a Princesa Belle".

"Eu vou ser a Dora!"

"Eu vou ser..."

Eu ri, apesar da minha miséria, enquanto ouvia todos eles passarem por seus pequenos comentários, até que Alice começou a aula. Com minhas mãos firmemente em meus bolsos, eu me encostei contra a parede e tentei muito, muito mesmo, não pensar em Bella em seu encontro. Haveria tempo de sobra para isso mais tarde, sozinho na cama. Apesar da dor no meu peito, um pequeno sorriso rastejou em meus lábios enquanto eu observava a tela, porque era tão óbvio que Maddie era a melhor na classe. Divertia-me assistir seus rodopios perfeitos, e a forma como seus braços se erguiam graciosamente sobre a sua cabeça-

"Eu não tinha certeza se você viria." Disse uma voz, tão dolorosamente familiar, como se eu a conhecesse por toda a minha vida, em vez de poucas semanas. Virei-me para Bella, preenchido com partes iguais de alívio e dor, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Seus olhos estavam voltados para a tela plana, olhando para Maddie.

"Ela me perguntou se você viria hoje, mas eu não sabia o que responder." Sua voz era tão baixa que eu era o único que podia ouvi-la.

"Eu queria perguntar a você primeiro." Assegurei a ela em uma voz igualmente baixa. "Mas eu não tive a chance de falar com você hoje. E então eu vim mais cedo, mas..."

Ela finalmente se virou para olhar para mim, uma carranca de perplexidade em seu belo rosto. E seus olhos não pareciam tão frios e imparciais como tinham estado durante toda a semana, eles pareciam procurar algo nos meus.

"Perguntar-me o quê?"

"Se você não se importaria se eu viesse ver Maddie hoje".

Ela parecia ainda mais confusa. "Por que você me perguntaria isso?"

'_Porque você esteve me afastando a semana toda. Porque você deixou claro na semana passada que Maddie já não era um assunto aceitável entre nós', _eu queria dizer. Mas eu me encontrei com a língua presa.

Após alguns segundos, ela suspirou e olhou de volta para a tela.

Como se tivesse lido a minha mente, ela respondeu, "Eu disse a você algumas semanas atrás, Edward, o seu relacionamento com a minha filha é muito importante para ela. Eu não tentaria tirar isso dela. Eu não sabia... se _você_ ainda se sentia dessa maneira-"

Agora foi a minha vez de franzir a testa. "Por que eu não me sentiria?"

Ela me estudou cuidadosamente. "Edward, eu estou realmente feliz por você ter vindo ver Maddie esta noite. Eu quero que você saiba que a maneira como você interage com ela não precisa mudar com base na maneira como você e eu... interagimos um com o outro. Eu não tinha certeza se _você_ via isso dessa forma," ela sorriu suavemente, "mas você está aqui, então eu acho que você vê".

"O que você está tentando me dizer?"

Ela me olhou como se não conseguisse entender por que eu estava sendo tão lento. "Apenas isso, eu estou feliz por você ainda querer ser amigo da minha filha".

"Ao contrário de não querer ser _seu_ amigo?" Eu perguntei.

"Você e eu, nós trabalhamos juntos. É claro que ainda precisamos interagir." Ela afirmou com naturalidade.

"Interagir? É isso o que fazemos agora? Nós interagimos um com o outro?"

Ela me olhou fixamente.

Virando todo o meu corpo em direção a ela, eu disse, "Bella, eu não quero apenas 'interagir' com você. Eu quero mais que isso. Eu achei que eu tivesse deixado isso bem claro para você." Eu disse atentamente.

Ela fechou os olhos por um segundo e, quando os abriu, foi embora o olhar impassível que tinha estado lá durante toda a semana. Havia um fogo ardendo neles que me dizia que eu tinha que pisar com cuidado. Minhas palavras haviam despertado algo.

"Edward," ela disse, soando mais calma do que parecia, "eu disse a você que eu não tenho relacionamentos casuais".

"E eu disse a você que eu não queria um relacionamento casual." Respondi com firmeza.

Ela recuou e franziu seus lábios. "Olha, você e eu obviamente temos definições diferentes para o que significa casual. Então, vamos apenas, você sabe, chamar os bois pelos nomes, e concordar que nós estamos melhor como conhecidos".

Eu gemi e passei a mão pelo meu cabelo. Ela parou de falar e ficou me olhando, como se não conseguisse entender por que eu estava sendo tão difícil.

"O que você quer de mim, Edward?" Ela sussurrou em um tom exasperado. "O que exatamente você quer ouvir de mim?"

Eu parei e inclinei-me para mais perto dela, meus olhos perfurando os dela, tentando fazê-la entender.

"Eu quero que você me deixe explicar." Eu disse com uma voz trêmula. "Eu quero dizer a você o que realmente aconteceu".

"Não!" Ela assobiou através dos dentes cerrados. "Apenas... não. Vamos deixar as coisas como estão, para que possamos, pelo menos, ser civilizados um com o outro".

Ela começou a se afastar e, num primeiro momento, eu a deixaria ir. Mas eu tive o suficiente dela se afastando de mim esta semana. Eu rapidamente segurei seu braço. Ela ofegou surpresa e tentou se afastar, mas eu segurei firme e a levei calmamente ao escritório da minha irmã.

Fechei a porta atrás de nós. Quando me virei para encará-la, ela estava olhando com raiva. Estranhamente, eu me senti tão fodidamente aliviado. Porque era mais do que apenas um olhar em branco com um sorriso vazio.

Inclinei-me contra a mesa de Alice e fui direto ao assunto. "Na sexta-feira passada, quando eu fui ao leilão do meu tio-"

"Edward, pare." Ela sibilou, erguendo as mãos como para me deter. "Por favor. Eu não quero que você explique".

Lentamente, eu estendi a mão e peguei as suas mãos. Elas estavam frias, tremendo, como as minhas. Ela resistiu por apenas um instante, mas quando eu entrelacei nossos dedos, ela cedeu.

"Maldição, Bella. Por que você não me deixa consertar as coisas entre nós?"

Quando ela olhou para mim, seus olhos estavam aqui e a mil quilômetros de distância. "Porque não há nada que você possa me dizer que eu não tenha ouvido antes." Ela riu uma vez, com amargura. "Não fui eu, foi um erro, não foi o que pareceu, eu estava bêbado, ela estava bêbada, ele fez isso, ela fez isso, eles estão apenas com inveja de mim, eles estão apenas com ciúmes de você, ela está fazendo essas coisas porque ela me quer, ele está inventando coisas porque ele quer você. E assim por diante. Eu já ouvi todas, Edward, e eu não quero ouvi-las de você".

Tudo estava começando a fazer sentido agora. Eu aumentei meu aperto ao redor das suas mãos. Elas ainda estavam tremendo, mas mais quentes.

"Então, porque alguém já mentiu para você antes, você já decidiu que o que quer que eu diga deve ser mentira também. Você não vai nem me dar uma chance".

Ela olhou para baixo em nossas mãos, a forma como os nossos dedos estavam entrelaçados até que era difícil ver onde suas mãos terminavam e onde começavam as minhas. Ela estava tão perto que eu podia sentir o calor da sua respiração no meu pescoço. Eu podia sentir o cheiro doce de morangos que flutuava no ar em torno de mim. Eu quase podia sentir a batida do seu coração contra o seu peito. Ela apertou minhas mãos, quase dolorosamente, mas logo tentou se afastar novamente. Eu não a deixei. Segurei suas mãos firmemente, e depois de alguns segundos, ela parou de lutar, apertando as minhas de novo, como se ela estivesse tentando usar nossas mãos para se firmar de pé. Ela levantou uma das nossas mãos unidas e, com um sorriso triste, acariciou minha bochecha suavemente com as costas da sua mão. Fechei meus olhos, mas qualquer estímulo que o gesto pudesse ter me dado, foi-me negado pelas suas palavras seguintes.

"Edward, no segundo em que eu deixar você me oferecer uma explicação, no segundo em que eu ouvi-lo proferir uma dessas frases, eu perderei todo o respeito por você. E então eu perderei qualquer auto-respeito que eu consegui reunir por mim mesma. Eu não quero que isso aconteça." Ela deixou nossas mãos caírem de volta para baixo.

Soltei uma das suas mãos e movi a minha para o seu queixo, levantando-o suavemente e forçando-a a encontrar meu olhar. Ela ainda estava lutando. Eu podia ver a luta em seus olhos. Se ela estava lutando por nós, ou contra nós, eu não poderia dizer.

"Bella," eu murmurei baixinho, "você disse que queria ver o meu verdadeiro eu, não o dos tablóides. Mas agora você não me deixa mostrá-lo para você".

"Eu pensei que estava começando a conhecer o verdadeiro Edward." Ela olhou para longe de mim novamente. "Mas agora eu não sei..."

"Sim, você sabe." Eu insisti, seguindo os olhos dela com os meus. Ela ainda não olhou para mim. "Bella, olhe para mim." Eu implorei. "Por favor, olhe para mim." Hesitantemente, ela encontrou meus olhos novamente. Eu podia ver a dor neles, a dúvida, e eu sabia que, embora parte disso houvesse sido causado por aquelas malditas fotos, parte dessa mágoa a acompanhava há muito tempo, quando as sementes da desconfiança que a estavam cutucando agora inicialmente tinham sido plantadas.

"Eu odeio o que ele fez com você." Eu sussurrei. "Eu odeio que você esteja se fechando assim. E eu odeio não poder culpá-la pelo que você pensa que eu sou. Mas, Bella, eu juro a você, eu não sou Paul." Eu trouxe uma mão até sua bochecha, acariciando-a suavemente. Ela se inclinou na minha mão e o calor da sua pele macia viajou todo o caminho até meu braço e através do meu corpo. Seus olhos escuros estavam quase completamente escondidos pelas pálpebras pesadas, e os meus próprios olhos percorriam seus lábios ligeiramente entreabertos, lembrando da sua suavidade, o calor escaldante que irradiava através deles. Ela estava tão perto, sua respiração quente caindo sobre os meus lábios agora, não levaria nada para me inclinar e roçar meus lábios nos dela. Se ela se afastasse, eu não a forçaria. Mas se ela respondesse, se ela deixasse seus lábios se moverem com os meus, se ela me puxasse para mais perto...

Seus olhos se abriram de repente. "Essas são palavras bonitas, Edward, mas eu as ouvi antes também." Ela se afastou, olhando para longe.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "São mais do que apenas palavras, Bella." Eu murmurei de volta seriamente. "Deixe-me provar isso." E, sem pensar, eu me inclinei nela, trilhando de um lado a outro em seu queixo e bochecha com o meu nariz, e inalei profundamente. Ela cheirava tão bem, ela era tão macia, tão suave contra mim. "Eu não estou desistindo de nós." Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido. Ela estremeceu.

Tracei círculos com o meu polegar ao longo do interior de seu pulso, tentando acalmá-la. Eu poderia ter ficado ali para sempre assim, sentindo a batida do seu coração apenas a alguns centímetros do meu. Mas o tempo se recusou a ficar parado e a porta se abriu. Maddie entrou, olhando entre eu e sua mãe. Rapidamente, Bella se afastou e foi para a sua filha.

"Mamãe, você está aqui!" Maddie exclamou alegremente. "Você me viu dançando?" Ela perguntou.

Bella recompôs suas feições rapidamente e deu à sua filha um sorriso enorme. "Sim, eu vi, querida. Você foi maravilhosa." Maddie se iluminou para a sua mãe. Ela olhou para mim novamente.

"Você estava mostrando para _Edwood_ as caretas que você pode fazer para o Dia das _Buxas_, como Ally estava?"

Bella franziu a testa. "O quê?"

"Não importa." Eu disse rapidamente, assim que Alice entrou. Ela olhou entre Bella e eu e sorriu ironicamente.

"Bella, como foi o seu encontro?"

Eu estremeci, sentindo uma pontada aguda de dor no meu peito. De repente, ocorreu-me que Bella não queria ouvir as minhas explicações porque ela simplesmente não ligava mais... porque ela tinha encontrado alguém...

"Que encontro?" Bella disse, parecendo realmente intrigada. Seus olhos arregalaram. "Oh, você quer o dizer jantar com James e Rosalie? Foi tudo bem, nós fomos capazes de discutir um par de ideias muito boas".

Alice olhou para mim e deu-me um sorriso travesso. "Oh, é mesmo. Esqueci que Rose foi também".

Bella deu a Alice um meio sorriso confuso. "Ok".

"Espere. Você - você quer dizer – você quer dizer." Eu falei, enquanto as três mulheres olhavam para mim. "Você saiu para jantar com Rose e James?"

"Sim." Bella respondeu lentamente. "Bem," ela acrescentou, "foi mais um jantar de trabalho. James tem sido muito útil esta semana em me ajudar a me inteirar com a conta da Eversoft," eu reprimi um sorriso, é claro que ele tinha sido útil, idiota fodido - "e então ele teve uma ideia para um novo slogan, mas que precisava ser elaborada um pouco. E você sabe que é geralmente uma boa ideia discutir enquanto tudo ainda está fresco na sua cabeça, então ele sugeriu que terminássemos de dissecá-la durante o jantar, e-"

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha. "Ele sugeriu que quem terminasse de dissecar?"

Bella deu de ombros. "Ele e eu".

Senti os músculos da minha mandíbula tensos. Eu sabia que o filho da puta não era bom. Ele provavelmente passou o mês elaborando esse plano.

"Então eu disse a Rose," Bella continuou o assunto com naturalidade, "e ela decidiu vir junto para que pudesse nos ajudar a estruturar nossas ideias. Você sabe, ela é realmente boa nisso".

Um sorriso torto se formou em meus lábios. "Sim, ela realmente é boa nisso, não é?" Eu deveria à Rose até a próxima encarnação. Nenhuma dúvida sobre isso. E eu pagaria feliz. Eu nunca amei mais a minha cunhada.

Minha irmã, por outro lado...

Ela estava sorrindo presunçosamente, seus olhos debochando de mim. "Dói como o inferno, não é?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, sabendo exatamente ao que ela estava se referindo.

"Talvez da próxima vez você use um pouco dessa inteligência que Deus lhe deu." Ela disse.

Bella olhou entre nós dois, completamente perdida.

Felizmente, minha princesinha salvou o dia antes de eu ser obrigado a explicar. "Mamãe, _Edwood_ está vindo para a festa de Dia das _Buxas_ com a gente!"

Eu olhei para Bella para ver sua reação, mas isso não pareceu afetá-la de jeito nenhum. Então, novamente, ela já havia me dito que meu relacionamento com Maddie não tinha nada a ver com a minha falta de relacionamento com ela.

"Ele vem, querida?" Ela sorriu para Maddie. "Isso parece divertido".

Maddie se aproximou de mim e colocou sua mãozinha quente na minha, oferecendo-me um enorme sorriso. _Vê como é fácil, Bella?_ Pensei comigo mesmo. _Por que você tem que lutar tanto?_

"_Edwood_, eu e mamãe-"

"Mamãe e eu." Bella corrigiu suavemente.

"Mamãe e eu," - Maddie continuou - "vamos ser _pincesas _para a festa da Ally. O que você vai ser?"

Eu estava prestes a falar, quando Alice entrou na conversa.

"Bem, se você e sua mamãe serão princesas, então, obviamente, Edward tem que ser o príncipe. Você não acha, Edward?" Alice perguntou docemente.

Eu estava prestes a dizer que de nenhuma maneira no inferno, quando Maddie puxou minha mão. "Oh, _pufavô, Edwood_. _Pufavô_, seja o _Píncipe_ Encantado. Ele é tão bonito, assim como você." Alice se engasgou com um grunhido. "_Pufavô_?" Ela pediu novamente, olhando para mim com esperança através daqueles grandes olhos castanhos e cílios longos.

Eu algum dia seria capaz de dizer não a esse rostinho?

Eu balancei a cabeça uma vez, fazendo com que Alice e Bella rissem, quando Bella de repente ficou séria.

"Ei, Alice, quando é mesmo essa festa?"

"Sexta-feira." Alice respondeu.

"Oh, droga!" Bella gemeu. "É na cidade, certo?"

Alice balançou a cabeça. "Eu aluguei um dos salões de festas no Madame Tussaud, na Times Square. O estúdio não é suficientemente grande para conter todos os alunos e pais".

"Droga!" Bella repetiu.

"Qual é o problema?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu levaria Maddie para o trabalho comigo nesse dia, assim eu não teria que voltar para o Brooklyn depois do trabalho só para fazer todo o caminho de volta para a cidade".

"Isso é uma boa ideia, Bella." Eu disse, apertando a minha mão em torno da mão de Maddie. "Tenho certeza que Rose não terá problema com isso também".

"Eu não acho que ela teria," Bella concordou, "mas eu tenho uma reunião com os Cartwright na sexta-feira de manhã. Eu não posso levar Maddie na reunião comigo".

Um enorme sorriso surgiu no meu rosto e eu me abaixei rapidamente e peguei Maddie no colo. Ela riu alegremente. "Não tem problema. Eu poderia cuidar de Maddie na sexta-feira de manhã enquanto você está na sua reunião".

Ela franziu seus lábios. "Edward, eu não poderia pedir a você para fazer isso".

Revirei meus olhos. "Você não está pedindo. Eu estou me voluntariando. Eu não tenho nenhuma grande reunião prevista para sexta-feira. vou limpar a minha agenda na parte da manhã e ela pode ficar comigo".

"O que você acha?" Eu perguntei, voltando-me para Maddie. Seus olhos castanhos brilhavam. "Você gostaria de ficar comigo no trabalho na sexta-feira? Poderíamos colorir tudo que você quiser, e brincar com a máquina de xerox, e incomodar Emmett e Jasper".

Maddie gritou de alegria, saltando em meus braços. "Eu quero fazer mais cópias da minha mão, e do rosto de Angie!"

Nós dois nos viramos para Bella, que nos observava com ceticismo.

"_Pufavô, _mamããããããããe." Maddie pediu.

Bella suspirou em derrota. "Bem, se você tem certeza, Edward".

"Sim!" Maddie gritou de novo, batendo as mãozinhas juntas e, em seguida, jogando os braços em volta de mim. Eu ri. Perguntei-me se isto era como Bella se sentia, tendo Maddie ao redor para fazê-la sentir melhor sobre qualquer situação.

Olhei para Bella e ela estava me observando com um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto. O sorriso frio e vazio havia desaparecido. Ela ainda estava cautelosa, mas havia algo mais ali. Eu suspirei e sorri para ela. Eu não estava desistindo. Eu lhe daria tempo, como meu pai disse, porque eu sabia que ela valia à pena. Sorri ainda mais, lembrando que sexta-feira estava a apenas dois dias de distância.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Não fiquem com raiva de Bella nesse capítulo, lembrem-se de tudo o que ela passou e por que ela é tão cautelosa em deixar Edward se aproximar dela novamente... mas, claro, sempre tem Maddie na história para tornas as coisas melhores... e eu só digo que essa sexta-feira com Maddie e Edward juntos é de chorar de rir..._

_Deixem reviews e até o próximo capítulo!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	15. Doces, travessuras, tempestades e, final

_Música do capítulo: "Because You Loved Me", de Celine Dion (de Maddie para Edward)._

* * *

**Capítulo 14 – Doces, travessuras, tempestades e, finalmente, tudo bem**

_Tradução: NaiRobsten_

* * *

_**~ Edward ~**_

"Não _Edwood_, não é _esse_ azul!" Maddie gritou horrorizada. Ela puxou o giz de cera da minha mão, atirando-me um olhar confuso antes de empurrá-lo de volta em sua caixa e remexer nos outros com dedinhos determinados.

"Você não pode _cololir_ o castelo da _Cindelela_ com esse azul! É muito _esculo_!" Ela repreendeu em um tom que me dizia que esse fato deveria ter sido claramente óbvio, antes dos cantos da sua boca de querubim se contorcerem em um sorriso e seus olhos cor de café brilharem quando ela encontrou o que estava procurando.

"Aqui." Ela suspirou triunfante, colocando outro giz de cera em minhas mãos. "Todo mundo sabe que o castelo da _Cindelela_ éazul _bebê_ e branco".

"Desculpe, princesa. Eu acho que devo ter faltado no dia em que ensinaram isso em Dartmouth." Eu ri, ocupando-me novamente em colorir com o giz de cera _correto_. Olhei ao redor para o que antes era meu reverenciado escritório, sorrindo em diversão para as pilhas de papéis, giz de cera, canetinhas, aquarelas, livros para colorir, brinquedos aleatórios e garrafas de água espalhadas não tão estrategicamente. Pouco mais de um centímetro quadrado do piso de madeira escuro permanecia visível. Em algum lugar sob toda essa confusão estava a minha mesa, assim como documentos, arquivos e propostas nos quais eu passei incontáveis horas trabalhando. Eu balancei minha cabeça, rindo para mim mesmo.

"Por que eles não te ensinaram isso em _Dahtmooth_?" Maddie perguntou, momentaneamente distraída da sua pintura. Eu continuava esquecendo que o sarcasmo, em qualquer forma ou maneira, passava despercebido em sua bela cabeça de uma criança de quatro anos.

"Não importa." Eu disse, sorrindo para ela. "Você está me ensinando agora, e eu aposto que você está fazendo um trabalho muito melhor do que qualquer um faria".

"Tudo bem." Ela concordou com um fácil encolher de ombros, antes de voltar sua atenção outra vez para o nosso trabalho artístico em conjunto. Eu sorri, olhando as duas pequenas linhas que se formaram entre suas sobrancelhas enquanto ela se concentrava em permanecer dentro das linhas. Eu tinha visto esse mesmo foco nítido em Bella algumas vezes – aquelas exatas rugas entre as sobrancelhas – quando nós discutimos seus projetos. Infelizmente, ao longo dos últimos dias, esse tinha se tornado o único tópico de conversa aceitável entre nós. Felizmente, ela não tinha deixado a estranheza entre nós interferir com o encontro de brincar – como Maddie o chamou – que sua filha e eu tínhamos planejado.

**ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo**

Pequenos punhos ansiosos batendo contra a porta do meu escritório tinham me assegurado mais cedo esta manhã que Bella não tinha ignorado o nosso acordo. O tempo terrível lá fora tinha ajudado com a minha inquietação. Embora fosse apenas final de outubro, o serviço meteorológico tinha emitido advertências esta manhã para o que seria provavelmente uma das primeiras tempestades esperadas para a nova estação. Nova York foi avisada para esperar pelo menos 7,5 centímetros de chuva até o cair da noite, bem como ventos de mais de 80 quilômetros por hora. Com certeza não era a imagem de um dia perfeito lá fora, e eu estive com medo de que isso mantivesse as garotas Swan longe. Eu deveria saber melhor. Isto era provavelmente um passeio no parque para as garotas de Washington.

Surpreso com o meu próprio nível de entusiasmo, eu corri da minha cadeira e escancarei a porta para revelar uma pequena e brilhante princesa. Literalmente.

"_Edwood_, eu estou aqui!" A princesa em frente a mim tinha exclamado sem fôlego. "Você está pronto para brincar comigo?" Vestida em um reluzente vestido de baile amarelo, com mangas bufantes e uma tiara brilhante, Maddie se jogou em meus braços – nossa saudação típica – pronta para eu pegá-la. Eu obedeci ao seu entusiasmo.

"Você. Está. Linda." Eu exclamei, beijando sua cabeça suave. Ela riu com vontade.

"Não me diga. Deixe-me adivinhar." Eu disse rapidamente, fechando um olho e fingindo pensar muito. Eu bati meus dedos. "Bela, certo? De 'A Bela e a Fera'?"

"Sim! _Pincesa_ Belle!" Ela gritou alegremente, saltando para cima e para baixo enquanto eu a equilibrava com cuidado na curva dos meus braços. "Como você adivinhou?"

"Porque você está exatamente como ela." Eu disse com naturalidade.

"Isso é o que minha mamãe diz." Ela confirmou. "Ela diz que eu tenho até cabelos castanhos _munitos_ como os dela." Ela puxou sua trança.

Eu finalmente deixei meus olhos viajarem para a figura que permanecia em silêncio na porta. Ela estava observando Maddie com um sorriso terno no rosto. Seus olhos mudaram para mim e ela me ofereceu um sorriso hesitante.

Eu engoli em seco. "Sua mamãe está certa. Você tem belos cabelos castanhos." Eu voltei meus olhos para Maddie.

"Você sabe o que significa Belle?"

Maddie balançou a cabeça. "O quê?" Ela perguntou, seus olhos escuros confusos, como se eu tivesse acabado de me oferecer para explicar a dinâmica termonuclear para ela.

Olhei de volta para Bella com um sorriso torto. "Significa a mesma coisa que o nome da sua mamãe. Significa 'bonita'".

"_Vedade_?" Maddie perguntou, olhos arregalados.

"Verdade." Eu confirmei.

As bochechas de Bella ficaram rosa. Ela riu e deu dois passos para a frente, entrando em meu escritório. "Obrigada, mas meu nome não é realmente Bella. É _Isa_bella. Significado totalmente diferente." Ela sorriu alegremente.

Eu dei de ombros. "Não faz diferença. Uma rosa por qualquer outro nome..."

Seu rubor aprofundou e ela olhou para baixo. Quando ela olhou novamente para cima, a preocupação estava gravada através das suas feições.

"Edward, você tem certeza que está tudo bem?" Ela perguntou, suas sobrancelhas franzidas. "Olha, eu falei com a Sra. Cope do RH e ela disse que não se importaria em olhar Maddie enquanto eu estou na minha reunião, portanto, se você não acha..."

Eu sorri. "Bella, nós ficaremos bem. Não ficaremos, Maddie?"

"Uh huh." Maddie concordou impacientemente. "_Edwood,_ vamos _cololir_." Ela se contorceu para eu colocá-la no chão. Assim que eu a coloquei, ela puxou uma mochila rosa das mãos de Bella e correu para a minha mesa. Eu ri.

"Maddie-" Bella gritou, um braço estendido. Maddie nem sequer olhou para trás. Bella bufou em derrota e baixou o braço. Mordendo o lábio, ela se virou para mim com uma expressão de ansiedade.

"Nós ficaremos bem." Eu assegurei a ela novamente. "Ângela limpou a minha manhã. Eu não tenho absolutamente nada para fazer, exceto permanecer à disposição de Maddie. Eu cuidarei bem dela." Inclinei-me para mais perto. "Eu prometo".

Ela respirou fundo e assentiu, ainda mordendo seu lábio, mas suas feições pareciam mais relaxadas. "Ela tem alguns livros e brinquedos em sua mochila, e um par de bebidas e lanches. E uma muda de roupa-"

"_Edwood_, posso brincar no seu _computadô_?" Maddie gritou de trás da minha mesa. Eu me virei e fui até ela, enquanto Bella continuou com suas instruções.

"Ei, Maddie, quer ver algo legal?" Eu perguntei, abrindo o programa Illustrator***** no meu laptop para ela brincar. Ela gritou de prazer.

_*Adobe Illustrator é um editor de imagens desenvolvido e comercializado pela Adobe Systems._

"Aqui, deixe-me mostrar a você como usar." Eu disse, navegando em torno das ferramentas mais fáceis para ela, enquanto tentava manter uma orelha nas instruções de Bella.

"... e não dê a ela qualquer doce, Edward, o organismo dela não consegue lidar muito bem com eles tão cedo..."

"Mm hmm." Eu concordei distraidamente. "Olhe, Maddie, você move o mouse ao redor assim..."

"... ela desaba. Ah, e se ela começar a ziguezaguear fazendo uma dancinha saltitante, isso significa..."

"_Edwood_, como você fez isso?" Maddie gritou, encantada com o programa gráfico.

"Olhe isso." Eu disse, mostrando a ela como fazer formas básicas com o programa.

"... caso contrário, ela vai esperar até o último segundo." Bella continuou.

Eu finalmente olhei para ela, um canto da minha boca se contraindo. "Bella, eu entendi. Vá se preparar para a sua reunião." Eu a encorajei. "Nós a veremos em poucas horas".

Ela torceu sua boca, mastigando a parte interna do seu lábio. "Se houver qualquer problema, chame-me e eu virei buscá-la. Mesmo que seja durante a re-"

"Não haverá nenhum problema." Assegurei a ela com uma risada. "Maddie, diga adeus para a mamãe".

Maddie olhou para cima animadamente. Ela deu a Bella um enorme sorriso, mostrando todos os seus dentes brancos e brilhantes. Agitando seus dedinhos, ela disse "Tchau, mamãe" na sua pequena voz cantante, antes de rapidamente voltar sua atenção para a tela do computador.

Bella suspirou. "Tchau, bebê." Ela disse, antes de mover os olhos para mim.

"Tchau, mamãe." Eu repeti, agitando meus dedos ironicamente. Ela riu e balançou a cabeça, afastando-se.

**8hs30min**

Maddie e eu brincamos com o computador, mas depois de um tempo, ela começou a se distrair. "Eu não quero mais brincar com o _computadô_. Podemos pintar meus livros de _cololir_ agora?"

"Claro." Eu concordei prontamente. Os livros de colorir apareceram. E, em seguida, canetinhas e então aquarelas. E, em seguida, papéis. E então ela ficou com sede, então retirei o pequeno recipiente de leite que Bella tinha guardado para ela, enquanto pegava uma garrafa de água para mim do frigobar, e assim que ela viu a água, ela quis também. Então nós colocamos o leite na geladeira e eu dei a ela uma das garrafas de água. E depois ela pegou sua boneca Angie e sua amiga Srta. Lilly, e nós encenamos algumas das cenas que eu assumi que fossem de algum tipo de desenho animado matinal. E, então, Angie e Srta. Lilly foram colocadas de lado e uma coisa chamada Polly Pockets apareceu, que eram bonecas com cerca de 50 milhões de peças de roupa que nenhuma criança de quatro anos poderia colocar e nenhum adulto também. Puta merda, o que nós, anunciantes, estávamos vendendo para essas crianças? E depois dos 50 milhões de artigos de vestuário e calçados e bolsas de Polly serem satisfatoriamente espalhados, nós voltamos a colorir.

Nós estávamos no castelo da Cinderela agora, e já que Maddie estava profundamente concentrada, eu aproveitei a oportunidade para olhar para ela, a forma como suas mãozinhas se moviam tão rapidamente e de forma tão uniforme ao longo da página, a forma como ela mordia seu pequeno lábio quando se concentrava, assim como sua mãe, a forma como seu nariz de botão arrebitava um pouco no final, assim como da sua...

"_Edwood, _o que você está fazendo? Não pare! Vamos, _colole_!" Minha princesinha exigiu, colocando a mãozinha em cima da minha e a movendo pela página. As linhas entre as suas sobrancelhas aprofundaram mais pela desaprovação do que em concentração.

"Temos que terminar esta _pintula, _assim a mamãe pode _pendular _no seu cue... cue... cue..."

"Cubículo." Eu ajudei gentilmente e esperei para ver como a palavra sairia da sua boquinha atrapalhada.

"_Cuíco_!" Ela exclamou. Ela sorriu hesitantemente, à espera da minha aprovação, transformando minhas entranhas em geleia.

Eu sorri. "Perfeito." Eu disse baixinho, apertando o narizinho que eu tinha acabado de admirar, porque ele realmente era perfeito.

**9hs15min**

No meio de nossa nona página, Maddie abruptamente largou o giz de cera.

"Eu não quero mais _cololir_. Podemos fazer cópias das nossas mãos?"

"Claro, princesa." Eu disse, levantando-a da cadeira e a colocando no chão. Ela colocou sua mão na minha e nós saímos do meu escritório. Ange sorriu quando viu Maddie.

"Meu Deus, você não é exatamente a coisinha mais fofa do mundo?" Ela exclamou, saindo de trás da sua mesa para olhar para Maddie. Maddie ficou tímida ao meu lado, aumentando seu aperto na minha mão.

"Essa é a garotinha de Bella?" Ange perguntou, embora eu suspeitasse que ela já sabia a resposta. Como uma ótima secretária, ela sabia de tudo o que acontecia no escritório, mas mantinha ao seu trabalho e para si mesma.

Eu assenti.

"Quantos anos você tem?" Ela perguntou, ajoelhando-se no campo de visão de Maddie.

Maddie calmamente ergueu um, depois dois, três e, finalmente, quatro dedos.

"Quatro anos!" Ângela exclamou, como se estivesse chocada. "Você é uma menina tão grande!" Maddie sorriu, seu aperto afrouxando levemente.

"Minha irmã tem uma menina de quatro anos. Posso perguntar o seu nome?" Ângela perguntou gentilmente.

Maddie olhou para mim em busca de segurança. Eu balancei a cabeça. "Madisen." Ela respondeu baixinho.

"Madisen. É um nome bonito. E você está adorável em sua fantasia. Belle sempre foi uma das minhas princesas favoritas." Ângela exclamou, como se estivesse contando um segredo a ela. O sorriso incerto de Maddie cresceu.

Ângela se levantou. "Divirta-se hoje, ok, Madisen? Eu te vejo mais tarde." Maddie sorriu, mas não respondeu.

Quando estávamos indo embora, Maddie se virou e gritou, "Maddie".

Ângela olhou para cima, já de volta à sua mesa. "O quê, querida?"

Maddie olhou para mim. Eu me virei para Ângela. "Ela está dizendo que você pode chamá-la de Maddie".

Ângela sorriu. "Maddie então. Tchau, Maddie!"

O sorriso tímido de Maddie se transformou em um grande sorriso. "Tchau!" ela acenou. E quando ela olhou para mim, algo em sua expressão fez a minha garganta se contrair da forma mais agridoce.

**9hs30min**

Maddie e eu estávamos sentados no chão no meio do meu escritório, usando estranhas tesourinhas e longos bastões finos roxos recortando e colando as cópias das nossas mãos que tínhamos acabado de fazer na sala de xerox. As pequenas linhas tinham aparecido entre as sobrancelhas dela novamente.

"Aqui, _Edwood_, agora você cola a mãozinha em cima da mão grande, e depois-"

Ela parou, as tesouras estranhas paradas no ar, assustada com a vibração das grandes janelas enquanto a chuva batia do lado de fora, o vento soprando enviando um silvo estranho através do escritório.

"Você está com medo?"

"Não, porque eu sei que você vai cuidar de mim".

"Sempre".

**10hs**

Maddie balançava por aí em seu bumbum. "Estou com fome, _Edwood_".

"Vamos ver o que a mamãe enviou de lanche para você." Eu disse, levantando e caminhando para a sua mochila rosa e puxando um saco de papel. Eu o coloquei sobre o que um dia foi a minha mesa e tirei um recipiente de plástico. Maddie se aproximou de mim e olhou para o recipiente, enquanto eu tirava a tampa. Palitos de cenoura, talos de aipo e um pequeno recipiente cheio de manteiga de amendoim. Maddie franziu o nariz e fez uma careta.

"Eu não quero _cenoulas_ e aipo." Ela fez uma careta. "O que mais tem aí?" Ela saltou ansiosamente de um pé para o outro.

Coloquei minha mão no saco de papel novamente e tirei uma maçã vermelha e brilhante.

"Uh uh." Ela balançou a cabeça com veemência para dar ênfase, afrouxando sua tiara.

Arrumando sua peça no cabelo, eu perguntei, "Você gostaria de atravessar a rua para comprar alguma coisa?"

"_Claaalo_!" Ela concordou, correndo para a porta.

"Espere." Eu ri. "Você tem que vestir seu casaco e calçar as botas de chuva".

Ela dançou impacientemente, ainda pulando de um pé para o outro enquanto eu abotoava o seu casaco e puxava o capuz sobre a sua cabeça. Pegando um guarda-chuva e meu próprio casaco, descemos as escadas.

A tempestade parecia ainda pior daqui de baixo. Enormes gotas de chuva caíam na diagonal do céu cinza escuro. Da segurança do hall de entrada nós vimos como guarda-chuva após guarda-chuva eram arrancados dos seus proprietários, deixando-os correndo para se abrigar da chuva e do vento. Olhei para o guarda-chuva inútil na mão e depois para a princesa de olhos arregalados na outra.

"Você está com medo?" Perguntei a ela novamente.

"Não".

Colocando o guarda-chuva de lado, eu soltei a mão de Maddie enquanto removia o meu casaco.

"Confia em mim?" Eu perguntei.

"Uh huh".

Eu a peguei e olhei para ela com atenção. "Agora, ouça, princesa." Ela se contorceu em meus braços. "Você está ouvindo?"

"Uh huh".

"Quando eu contar até três, você vai colocar seus bracinhos em volta do meu pescoço e se segurar pela sua vida. Você entendeu?"

"Entendi".

"Um. Dois. Pronta?"

"Espere. O que significa segurar pela sua vida?"

"Você só segura firme em mim, okay?"

"_Kay"._

"Três!" Eu joguei meu casaco sobre a cabeça dela, completamente a escondendo da chuva e do vento, e corri através das portas, pelas ruas inundadas e até o Starbucks.

No momento em que tirei meu casaco de cima de Maddie, ela estava rindo histericamente.

"_Edwood_, isso foi muito divertido! De novo! De novo!"

Eu ri, sacudindo a chuva do meu cabelo e a molhando, fazendo-a cair em outro ataque de risos.

"Divertido para você!" Eu ri. "Mas, não se preocupe, nós teremos que fazer isso de novo se planejamos voltar para o escritório." Ela gritou de prazer.

Eu estava encharcado, então eu a coloquei no chão enquanto caminhávamos até o balcão do caixa.

"O que você gostaria?" Perguntei a ela, apontando para o vidro.

Seus olhos arregalaram. "Você quer dizer que eu posso escolher algo dali?"

"Claro." Eu respondi.

Sua boquinha escancarou em um 'O' enorme. Algo de repente reavivou nas bordas da minha memória...

"Posso ter um _bownie_?" Maddie perguntou, tendo encontrado sua voz.

Eu fiz uma careta por um segundo. Por alguma estranha razão, eu me senti como se estivesse esquecendo alguma coisa. Mas depois de alguns segundos, quando nada veio a mim, eu desisti. Com um sorriso e um dar de ombros, eu disse, "Claro, brownie então".

Dez minutos depois, estávamos em nosso caminho de volta até o elevador para o meu escritório, dois brownies e dois chocolates quentes bem guardados em um saco de papel molhado, e Maddie rindo feliz ao meu lado.

**10hs30min**

Quando chegamos de volta ao escritório, acomodei Maddie na minha mesa com um brownie e chocolate quente. Pegando um terno extra do meu armário, eu corri para o meu banheiro rapidamente e me troquei em velocidade recorde. Quando saí, Maddie sorriu feliz para mim, com seu brownie já pela metade.

"Acho que Alice pode ter que reprogramar a festa desta noite." Eu disse, olhando para o quanto estava ficando escura lá fora. "Pode não ser muito seguro ter doces e travessuras na cidade esta noite com este tempo".

Eu já estava tentando descobrir como convencer Bella a me deixar levá-la para casa. Não era nem mesmo pelo desejo de passar mais tempo com ela hoje - bem, _sempre _era, pelo menos parcialmente - mas o tempo lá fora estava muito ruim. A chuva caindo estava congelando, parecia com se milhares de pequenas massas de gelo me esfaqueassem quando eu corri com Maddie de volta ao edifício. E os ventos fortes tornavam difícil respirar.

Os lábios de Maddie viraram para baixo, sua parte inferior um pouco saliente. "Eu queria ir na festa da Ally. E eu até vesti o meu vestido _munito_ e tudo".

Eu ri, virando seu pequeno lábio inferior suavemente com meu dedo. "Não se preocupe. Conhecendo Ally, ela vai remarcar. Halloween é a sua temporada favorita, afinal".

Ela me olhou fixamente e seus olhos brilharam. "Você vai me levar para Doces ou _Tavessuras_?"

Por mais que eu quisesse dizer sim, não era o meu lugar.

"Maddie, eu-"

Duas batidas fortes do lado de fora da minha porta me distraíram, e eu olhei para cima para ver Emmett e Jasper. Eles entraram lentamente com expressões divertidas.

"Oi, Emmett! Oi,_ Jaspu_!" Maddie os cumprimentou através da boca cheia de brownie.

"Oh meu Deus, é verdade!" Emmett disse, aproximando-se até ficar na frente de Maddie. "Alguém me disse que a Princesa Belle estava aqui hoje, mas eu pensei que eles estavam brincando." Ele cruzou os braços na frente dele e franziu os lábios. "'O que ela estaria fazendo aqui?' Eu disse. Mas é verdade, é realmente verdade!"

Maddie deu uma risadinha. "Emmett, sou eu, Maddie".

As sobrancelhas de Emmett franziram e ele aproximou-se de Maddie, caindo de joelhos ao nível dela.

"Maddie?" Ele perguntou, fingindo examiná-la mais de perto. Maddie assentiu enfaticamente, balançando em torno do seu lugar de novo.

"Uau! Maddie, é você! Você tinha me enganado! Quero dizer, você está exatamente como a Belle!"

Maddie lançou uma nova rodada de risos e deu outra mordida em seu brownie, abrindo a boca muito mais do que eu poderia ter imaginado. Algo no jeito que ela saltava e se contorcia na cadeira estava começando a me deixar ansioso.

Jasper riu ao lado de Emmett. "Como você sabe como Belle é?" Ele perguntou em voz baixa.

Emmett se virou e falou baixo com um lado da boca. "Você está fodidamente brincando comigo? Aquela Belle é gostosa!" Ele balançou as sobrancelhas. "Eu meio que tinha uma coisa por ela quando eu era criança".

Eu bufei e revirei meus olhos. "Hum, você percebe que ela é apenas um desenho animado, não é?"

Emmett retrucou. "Ei, ainda assim ela era boa. Tinha toda aquela coisa da doce menina da porta ao lado acontecendo. De qualquer forma, olha quem fala." Ele riu. "Não pense que eu não me lembro de você gemendo o nome de Jessica Rabbit***** em seu sono quando éramos crianças. 'Oh, Jessica, você é tão bonita, muah, muah, muah!'" Ele fez estúpidos barulhos de beijos, franzindo os lábios.

_*Jessica Rabbit: personagem do filme 'Uma Cilada para Roger Rabbit', é a esposa gostosa de Roger._

Eu o empurrei e fui para trás de Maddie para cobrir seus ouvidos. "Cale a boca! Você não vê que há gente com idade pré-escolar presente?" Eu silvei.

Emmett riu culpado. "Desculpe. Mas eu tinha que ver isso com meus próprios olhos." Ele sussurrou. "Rosie disse a Jasper e eu que você estava cuidando de Maddie esta manhã, e eu não acreditei nela. Mas, fôda-me de cabeça para baixo dentro de um barril, se não é verdade!" Ele riu.

"Eu não vejo qual é o grande negócio." Eu sorri, apertando minhas mãos sobre as orelhas de Maddie. Ela parecia muito absorta em seu lanche para se importar, de qualquer maneira.

"Você não vê qual é o grande negócio?" Jasper perguntou incrédulo. "O Edward Cullen que nós conhecemos não é babá. Tipo, nunca".

"Sim, bem..." Eu disse, retirando minhas mãos das orelhas de Maddie e passando uma pelo meu cabelo. Virei minhas costas para eles e caminhei nervosamente para as janelas.

Jasper deu-me um sorriso confuso. "Merda, homem, olhe para você." Ele pensou, balançando a cabeça. "Quem teria imaginado?"

Eu não respondi.

Emmett gargalhou alto do nada. "Olhar para ele? Não importa olhar para ele. Olhe para aquela baixinha!" Eu me virei para onde ele estava olhando. Maddie tinha terminado seu brownie e chocolate quente e agora estava dançando no meio da sala uma música inexistente, sacudindo sua bundinha para frente e para trás e rindo divertidamente.

Eu fiz uma careta com um pequeno sorriso no meu rosto. "O que ela está fazendo?" Eu perguntei alto.

Jasper cerrou os lábios, uma expressão humorada em seu rosto. "Ed, homem, com o que você alimentou essa criança?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Um brownie e chocolate quente. Por quê?"

Ambos olharam para mim.

"Santo inferno, Edward. Você é seriamente tão estúpido?" Jasper perguntou.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei.

Estávamos todos voltados para Maddie, que agora tinha começado a cantar em voz alta. "_Dola, Dola, Dola_ a _Aventuleila_!" Ela dançava de um lado a outro, movendo seus pezinhos e as mãos em punhos para lá e para cá, no que eu só poderia assumir que era a versão da salsa pré-escolar. De repente, ela mudou seus movimentos e abriu os braços, deslizando em toda a sala, "Jay, Jay o Jatinho! Sou eu!" Ela gritou, rindo alto.

Jasper e Emmett riram. "Cara, eu não sou nenhum especialista, nem nada," Emmett gargalhou, "mas o que temos aqui são todos os sinais de um genuíno excesso de açúcar. Essa criança está hiper".

"Ela não está hiper." Eu meio que murmurei, assistindo Maddie voar em torno do escritório. Um pequeno trecho das instruções cuidadosas de Bella esta manhã finalmente voltou para mim.

"_... não dê a ela qualquer doce, Edward, o organismo dela não consegue lidar muito bem com eles tão cedo..."_

Puta merda. Eu transformei Maddie em um Gremlin.

Meu queixo caiu ligeiramente torto, eu assisti Maddie subir na minha cadeira de couro e depois saltar para a minha mesa, enviando uma pilha de papéis ao chão. Gostando do que tinha feito, ela chutou mais papeis para o chão, enviando uma avalanche tanto de páginas para colorir como propostas diretamente voando.

Jasper e Emmett assistiram ao show em reverência, rindo histericamente para ela. E quanto mais eles riam, mais ela chutava e dançava. Saindo do meu estupor, eu caminhei rapidamente até a minha mesa.

"Certo, princesa." Eu disse em um tom calmo, "Isso é o suficiente de show." Eu a peguei em meus braços. "Você vai se machucar aí em cima".

Maddie deu uma risadinha. "Aeeeee! Está chovendo papel!" Ela gritou, contorcendo-se e saltando dos meus braços. Ela começou a circular novamente pela sala, dançando e rindo alto.

"Ainda diz que ela não está hiper?" Jasper perguntou ironicamente.

"Cara, ela tem mais energia do que uma dona de casa de Jersey presa em um shopping. Você a viu saltar dos braços de Ed? Essa pequena é como o coelho Energizer depois de fumar crack." Emmett sorriu amplamente. "Ei, podemos filmá-la? Pode realmente ser um bom chamariz, para atrair os caras da Energizer para a CCW." Emmett disse, batendo no queixo.

Eu o encarei. "Primeiro, pare de chamar Maddie disso. Segundo, você filma isso e você vai se ver comigo".

Emmett chupou seus dentes, decepcionado.

Os movimentos de dança de Maddie ficaram cada vez mais... questionáveis. Terminada com a salsa, ela passou uma perna sobre a outra e começou a saltar para cima e para baixo. No início eu pensei que ela começaria a fazer seus movimentos de balé, mas então ela começou a se contorcer e amassar o rosto e, em seguida, executou uma imitação muito-boa-ainda-que-inadequada-para-uma-menina-de-quatro-anos de Michael Jackson, agarrando-se ao mesmo tempo em que pulava para cima e para baixo ainda mais rápido.

Eu estava seriamente começando a me preocupar com o que ela estava aprendendo nesse tal de programa da Dora.

"Eu tenho que ir _potty__*****_!" Ela de repente gritou.

_*Potty: é uma expressão popular que as meninas usam para dizer que querem ir ao banheiro. Como Maddy fala daquele jeitinho lindo dela, Edward confundiu com "party" (festa)._

Eu suspirei. "Eu sei, Maddie. Eu sei que você quer ir à festa de Alice. Mas eu realmente não acho que-"

"Não!" Ela disse. "Eu quero ir potty!"

"Tenho certeza que Alice vai reagendar a festa. Provavelmente será na próxima semana, e eu prometo-"

"_Edwood_, eu tenho que fazer pipi!" Ela gritou, contorcendo-se e apertando-se ainda mais. "Eu tenho muuuuito que fazer pipi".

Eu fiz uma careta, inclinando a cabeça para o lado. Pipi? O que diabos era isso? Era a abreviação de alguma coisa?

"Oooh, merda." Emmett assobiou de repente. "Eu acho que ela tem que fazer xixi, Edward".

"Pelo amor de tudo que é santo, o que no mundo é um-" Isso bateu-me então.

"Oh. Merda." Eu murmurei. Virei-me para Maddie, apavorado. "Você tem que ir ao banheiro, Maddie?"

"Uh huh." Ela se contorceu. "Eu tenho que fazer xixi muito, muito mesmo!"

"Espere, espere." Eu implorei. "Deixe-me apenas chamar Ângela para que ela possa ajudá-la, ok?" Ela se contorceu ainda mais, saltando para cima e para baixo com insistência. "Você pode segurar, Maddie?"

"Uh huh." Ela choramingou, não me deixando com muita confiança.

Eu corri para fora do escritório e amaldiçoei a minha sorte assim que cheguei à mesa de Ângela. "Merda!" Eu rosnei, correndo de volta para o escritório.

"Maddie, você pode esperar até que Ângela volte?"

"Uh huh." Ela choramingou de novo, ainda se segurando.

"Oh, Jesus." Eu resmunguei miseravelmente, atirando a Emmett e Jasper um olhar desesperado.

"Não olhe para mim." Emmett disse, erguendo as mãos, as palmas para fora na frente dele. "Não sou eu bancando o Ward Cleaver***** aqui".

_*Ward Cleaver era o personagem de um programa americano de TV 'Leave It To Beaver'. Ward era o típico pai de família. _

Antes que eu pudesse responder, Maddie voou do meu escritório mais rápido do que qualquer criança de quatro anos deveria ser legalmente autorizada a se mover.

"Onde ela foi?" Eu perguntei, olhando para Emmett e Jasper perplexo.

Jasper deu de ombros. "O inferno que nós saberíamos".

Só me levou cinco, talvez seis segundos, para correr atrás dela, mas uma vez que alcancei o corredor aberto do lado de fora do meu escritório, Maddie estava longe de ser vista.

Corri minha mão ansiosamente pelo meu cabelo, fazendo um giro de trezentos e sessenta graus no lugar. "Por onde ela foi?" Perguntei a Emmett e Jasper.

Ambos encolheram os ombros, seus olhos procurando no corredor também. Eu não conseguia entender. Ela teve apenas cerca de cinco segundos de vantagem de nós. E suas pernas tinham menos da _metade_ do comprimento das nossas! Como ela poderia ter desaparecido em cinco segundos? Senti minhas bolas murcharem de horror, porque Bella definitivamente me castraria hoje.

"Certo." Eu disse, soando mais no controle do que eu me sentia. Eu apontei em uma direção. "Em, você vai por esse caminho," - apontei na direção oposta - "e Jazz, você vai por aquele." Apontei diretamente para frente. "Eu vou por aqui. Ela ainda tem que estar neste andar. Vou verificar na sala de conferência, talvez ela tenha corrido para lá".

Antes que eu pudesse dar um passo, Emmett disse, "É melhor esperar que ela não tenha ido para lá. É onde Bella está agora com os Cartwright".

"_O quê?"_ Eu sussurrei/gritei. "Por que ela está aqui com eles? Por que eles não estão na sala de conferência do andar dela?"

Emmett deu de ombros. "Parece que os Cartwright preferem a vista desta sala de conferência. Você sabe, as paredes de vidro e janelas do chão ao teto e tudo mais".

Fechei meus olhos e soltei uma enorme respiração. Eu estava tão fodido que não era nem mesmo engraçado. Esqueça a minha castração, eu estaria me juntando a Jimmy Hoffa* esta noite.

_*Jimmy Hoffa foi um advogado sindicalista, que desapareceu certa noite em Detroit depois de suposto encontro com mafiosos locais. Ele foi declarado morto sete anos depois, sem nunca ter sido encontrado o seu corpo._

"Tudo bem, eu verificarei ao redor da sala de conferência. Vocês olham ao redor e me avisem se vocês a encontrarem".

Com olhos arregalados, cada um partiu em direções deferentes, enquanto eu rapidamente fiz o caminho até a sala de conferência, sussurrando/gritando o nome de Maddie ao longo do caminho. O som dos meus passos repercutia em todo o espaço silencioso do escritório e meu coração batia ruidosamente nos meus ouvidos. Onde ela estava? Ela não poderia ter deixado o andar, poderia? Um calafrio subiu no meu peito e meus olhos arregalaram ao pensar que ela poderia estar em um dos elevadores agora, em seu caminho para o hall de entrada. Oh, Jesus.

Enquanto eu dobrava a esquina, eu quase bati em Tom, o office-boy, empurrando seu carrinho cheio de correspondências pelos corredores.

"Ei, Sr. Cullen, está tudo bem?" Ele perguntou, vendo minha expressão de pânico.

Decidi confiar nele. "Uhm, Tom, há alguma chance de, uh... você ter visto uma pequena princesa inquieta, calçando botas de chuva e com manchas de brownie em torno da sua boca correndo por aqui?"

Ele me deu um sorriso peculiar. "Na verdade, sim, eu vi. Ela foi por ali." Ele disse, apontando para onde ele tinha acabado de vir. Eu o agradeci enquanto corria.

"Maddie! Maddie!" Eu sussurrei/gritei, correndo na direção que me tinha sido apontada e, em seguida, parando abruptamente. A sala de conferência. Era a poucos metros de distância e, com apenas paredes de vidro a cobrindo, não haveria nenhuma maneira de eu passar despercebido. Enquanto eu debatia se deveria rastejar em minhas mãos e joelhos, a ponta de um vestido amarelo brilhante espiou para fora atrás de um dos cubículos vazios ao virar da esquina da sala de conferência, e enquanto eu olhava, um olhinho castanho espiou por trás da parede do cubículo, lenta e deliberadamente. Quando ela me viu olhando diretamente para ela, ela gritou de prazer e pulou para fora do seu esconderijo.

"Pega eu, _Edwood_!" Ela gritou e correu, passando diretamente pela sala de conferência. Eu me encolhi e decolei atrás dela; não haveria como se esconder agora. Ao passar pela sala de conferência, olhei rapidamente e quase dei um suspiro de alívio quando vi as cabeças de Bella e dos irmãos Cartwright abaixadas em concentração profunda sobre a proposta que Bella tinha entregado. Eu passei pela sala o mais rápido possível, mas quando senti um formigamento diferente no meu estômago, tive a sensação de que não havia passado tão despercebido quanto eu esperava.

"Maddie!" Eu chamei novamente, assim que eu estava dobrando a esquina seguinte, e então parei.

"Alguém perdeu uma ferinha?" Alice gritou, segurando uma Maddie rindo e se contorcendo de cabeça para baixo em seus braços.

"Eu não sou uma fera, eu sou a _Pincesa_ Belle! A Fera é um _monsto_!" Ela riu.

Eu respirei fundo, bem fundo, e exalei lentamente, sentindo o sangue retornar ao meu corpo.

"Pelo olhar na cara de Edward," Alice sorriu para mim, "tenho a sensação de que você tem sido mais um monstro do que uma princesa esta manhã!" Ela brincou com Maddie, fazendo cócegas nela.

"Não! Não faça isso!" Eu disse a Alice, aproximando-me delas rapidamente. "Ela tem que fazer xixi!" Eu assobiei.

"Eu tenho que ir fazer xixi." Maddie repetiu. "E agora eu tenho que ir fazer cocô também!"

"Aah." Alice balançou a cabeça conscientemente. Ela endireitou Maddie no colo, balançando sua cabeça em direção ao banheiro feminino no final do corredor. "Vamos, garota, tia Ally vai levá-la".

Nós caminhamos rapidamente para o banheiro feminino, Maddie ainda nos braços de Alice. Alice virou-se para sorrir maliciosamente para mim. "Tenho a sensação de que há um inferno de uma história por trás disso, e se eu jogar minhas cartas certas, eu poderia ganhar algo agradável e brilhante com isso".

Fechei meus olhos e balancei minha cabeça. "Você não tem ideia." Alice riu e entrou no banheiro feminino com Maddie, enquanto eu esperava pacientemente lá fora. Dez minutos e 50 'obrigado, Jesus' mais tarde, elas saíram do banheiro, Alice tendo uma Maddie não tão saltitante ao lado dela. Assim que elas saíram, eu me ajoelhei na frente de Maddie e dei a ela o olhar mais sério que consegui com ela.

"Maddie, nunca faça isso de novo. Não desapareça quando eu não posso vê-la. Eu fiquei muito preocupado. Eu preciso ser capaz de ver você e saber que você está bem. Você consegue entender isso?"

Seus grandes olhos castanhos perfuraram os meus, e ela balançou a cabeça com um olhar solene em seu rosto.

"Ok." Eu disse. "Agora, vamos voltar para o meu escritório." Comecei a me levantar, quando sua pequena voz me parou.

"_Dicupa, Edwood_. Você está _bavo _comigo agora?" Sua pequena voz soou como se estivesse prestes a quebrar.

Ajoelhei-me novamente, sorrindo para ela suavemente. "Não, Maddie. Eu não estou bravo com você. Eu fiquei muito preocupado ainda há pouco. Você precisa entender que você é muito especial para mim, e me assustou não saber onde você estava. Eu ficaria muito triste se eu não pudesse vê-la novamente, e a sua mamãe também. Portanto, você deve sempre certificar-se de que eu, ou sua mamãe, ou Ally," eu adicionei, olhando para a minha irmã, "ou qualquer um de nós, adultos, saiba onde você está".

Ela assentiu solenemente mais uma vez, seu lábio inferior saliente. "Ah, você ainda é meu amigo?" Ela perguntou timidamente.

Eu a peguei em meus braços e a segurei firmemente, e ela colocou seus bracinhos em volta do meu pescoço. "Sempre, Maddie. Sempre." Assegurei a ela.

Tomamos o longo caminho de volta ao meu escritório, evitando a sala de conferência, enquanto eu equilibrava uma Maddie mais tranquila em meus braços. Ela estava cantarolando baixinho para si mesma agora, e eu imaginei que o brownie e o chocolate quente estavam fora do seu sistema e, por consequência, ela tinha se acalmado. Eu me virei para Alice e sussurrei,

"Alice, estou implorando a você, pelo amor de tudo que é santo, por favor, não diga nada a Bella sobre isso. Eu farei qualquer coisa. Eu comprarei o que você quiser, assinarei a escritura do meu apartamento para você agora, darei a você aquele pequeno Porsche amarelo que você esteve de olho, só, por favor, por favor, por favor, não respire uma palavra disto para Bella. A confiança dela em mim já é um grande e gordo zero. Isso só me colocará em um território negativo".

Alice zombou de mim e franziu os lábios. "Relaxe, Edward, eu não deixarei você sem-teto. O Upper West Side não é a minha cena, de qualquer maneira," - ela arqueou uma sobrancelha - "no entanto, eu estive de olho naquele pequeno Porsche amarelo, não é? Jasper parece pensar que eu não preciso dele, vivendo na cidade e tudo. Blá, blá, blá." Ela revirou os olhos e fez um movimento em que abriu e fechou o espaço entre seu polegar e o resto dos seus dedos. Seus olhos rapidamente arregalando de emoção. "Mas se o meu irmão mais velho quisesse me dar, tipo, um presente de Natal antecipado..." Olhando para minha expressão séria, ela riu.

"Ela confia em você, Edward, provavelmente até mais do que ela percebe. Caso contrário, você não seria permitido dentro de 30 metros perto de Maddie. E não só hoje, mas todos os dias em que ela o deixou se aproximar da sua filhinha".

Eu suspirei. "Isso é diferente".

Ela parou e me encarou, fazendo-me parar também. Eu me virei para encará-la. "Confiança é confiança, Edward." Ela sussurrou. "E se ela confia em você com a filha dela, bem, então não há realmente maior voto de confiança do que isso." Ela piscou para mim e sorriu, amassando seu nariz rapidamente, "Ela virá por aí." Ela terminou com confiança e se virou para continuar caminhando. Eu me virei também e, em seguida, eu a senti me bater no braço, forte. Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela sussurrou, "Só não foda com tudo de novo!" Eu balancei a cabeça e continuei andando.

**11hs**

Quando chegamos ao meu escritório, Maddie saiu dos meus braços e puxou minha manga.

"Posso ter meu leite agora, _pufavô_?" Ela perguntou docemente, esfregando seus olhos.

"Claro, princesa." Eu disse, caminhando para o frigobar e retirando seu leite. Estava gelado.

"Você quer que aqueça?" Eu perguntei. Havia um microondas na área da cozinha comum.

"Não, obrigada." Ela respondeu. "Eu gosto frio." Ela esfregou os olhos de novo.

"Seus olhos estão bem, princesa?" Eu perguntei, reocupado.

"Uh huh." Ela respondeu, e tomou seu leite de mim e foi sentar no chão. Ela parecia estar realmente apaixonada pelo chão. Eu fiz uma nota mental para me certificar de que eu o conservasse limpo a partir de agora.

"Posso assistir TV, _Edwood_?" Ela perguntou.

"Claro." Eu respondi, fazendo outra nota mental para não deixá-la ficar na frente da TV por muito tempo. Liguei a TV, zapeando pelos canais até que me deparei com uma menina de pele morena com um cabelo curto e preto e seu macaquinho. Maddie saltou em seu lugar e pediu-me para deixar lá. Ela esfregou seus olhos novamente, e a minha ansiedade aumentou. Eu a observei se aconchegar e me voltei para a minha irmã, que estava sentada no sofá, olhando para mim com um sorriso divertido.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei.

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Nada. Apenas... olhe para você. Quem teria imaginado".

"Não comece com isso." Eu interrompi. "Seu noivo falou quase as mesmas palavras para mim há pouco tempo, e-" De repente, lembrei-me de Emmett e Jasper. "Merda!" Eu sussurrei, "Em e Jazz estavam me ajudando a procurar Maddie! Eu me pergunto se-" Exatamente nesse momento, ambos entraram, parecendo cansados e confusos, e estranhamente encharcados da cabeça aos pés. Seus olhos arregalaram quando viram Maddie sentada calmamente no meio da sala, bebendo seu leite e assistindo TV.

Emmett, mandíbula apertada em uma linha firme e olhos ardentes, se aproximou de mim. "Você percebe que Jasper e eu acabamos de caminhar um raio de quatro quilômetros ao redor do perímetro do edifício à procura de Maddie, em uma tempestade de merda que rivaliza com as monções da Ásia, não menos, e todo esse tempo ela esteve aqui com você?"

Alice explodiu em risadas.

"Não é engraçado!" Jasper sussurrou. "Olhe para nós! Nós parecemos dois ratos do metrô afogados!"

"Desculpem, caras." Eu me desculpei. "Eu deveria ter avisado vocês quando ela foi encontrada".

"Malditamente certo que você deveria ter avisado!" Jasper rosnou, jogando-se no sofá de couro. Emmett o seguiu.

"Uh, vocês se importam de saírem do meu sofá de couro com essas roupas mol-" Eu comecei, mas um olhar de ambos me calou. "Ou não." Eu terminei.

"Ahhh, venha aqui, querido." Alice arrulhou para Jasper. "Alice vai aquecê-lo".

"Mais uma vez, há pré-escolares presente." Eu disse, apontando para Maddie. Alice riu.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, baby?" Jasper perguntou a Alice. "Eu pensei que você iria para o Madame Tussaud esta manhã para deixar o local pronto para a festa desta noite".

"Você já foi lá fora?" Alice gritou. Jasper levantou uma sobrancelha. "Bem, obviamente você foi," ela riu de novo, "nesse caso, você deve saber que não há nenhuma maneira que eu possa fazer esta festa hoje à noite. As coisas estão ruins lá fora, e só devem piorar. Eu apenas passei por aqui para avisá-los que a festa está cancelada, e então eu estava indo para casa para fazer uma centena de ligações para avisar todo mundo".

Todos os nossos olhos se voltaram para as janelas. O vento uivava, o céu quase preto derramando baldes de chuva nas ruas lá embaixo, e contra as janelas, soando como pedras de médio porte contra o vidro, ao invés de líquido. As janelas vibravam pela força do vento. Alice estava certa, estava piorando.

"Ei, pessoal," eu comecei, olhando para os meus sócios, "talvez devêssemos pensar em enviar todos para casa ao meio-dia. Está realmente ruim lá fora. Nós não queremos que ninguém fique preso nesse dilúvio mais tarde esta noite".

"Eu acho que você está certo." Emmett concordou facilmente. "Isso está se moldando para ficar muito ruim. Eu vou descer e avisar Rosie e então eu enviarei um e-mail?" Ele perguntou. Eu assenti. Ele se levantou e saiu do meu escritório, deixando um rastro molhado atrás dele. Eu fiz uma careta, mas poderia muito bem não dizer nada sobre isso.

"Sim, vou voltar ao meu escritório e trocar de roupa." Jasper disse, levantando-se também.

"Eu vou com você para ajudá-lo, querido." Alice disse com uma voz sedutora.

"Parece bom." Jasper concordou com um sorriso preguiçoso.

"Ei, ei, ei." Eu gritei. "Nada disso aqui durante o horário de expediente".

Jasper se virou e olhou para mim, levantando as duas sobrancelhas. Ah, eu entendi.

"Bem, da última vez que eu verifiquei, dois erros não fazem um acerto".

Alice sorriu. "Relaxe, Edward, eu só vou começar a fazer os meus telefonemas. Eu posso abrir o diretório de todos os meus alunos a partir daqui." Ela estreitou os olhos para mim. "A menos que você tenha um problema comigo utilizando os recursos da empresa para fazer os meus telefonemas." Seu olhar me deixou saber que se eu quisesse sua cooperação em manter os eventos de mais cedo longe de Bella, a minha resposta deveria ser não.

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

Ela sorriu docemente. "Não, eu não achei que você teria. Vemos você daqui a pouco. Avise-me quando Bella vier pegar Maddie".

Eles saíram do escritório e, no silêncio que se seguiu, eu me virei para Maddie.

Ela estava deitada no chão, seu vestido amarelo espalhado, o leite ao seu lado, no mais rápido sono que qualquer uma das princesas com quem ela provavelmente estava sonhando dormiria. Aquele sentimento agridoce cresceu em meu peito de novo, porque ela era tão bonita, tão calma deitada ali, e, ao mesmo tempo, eu me senti como um idiota por não ter percebido que ela estava cansada e por tê-la deixado adormecer no chão.

Outro conjunto de palavras sábias de Bella desta manhã voltou para mim.

"_Quando ela come doce na parte da manhã, eles a deixam super agitada, e depois de algum tempo ela desmorona..."_

Obviamente, eu deveria ter prestado mais atenção.

Peguei o controle remoto e desliguei a tela plana pendurada na parede. Além da chuva e do vento insistente espancando contra as janelas, o completo silêncio nos cercava. Silenciosamente, eu caminhei até Maddie e me abaixei para pegá-la. Ela era tão leve em meus braços, ainda mais leve do que o habitual. Seus olhinhos vibraram quando eu levantei com ela e ela sorriu levemente. "_Edwood._" Ela murmurou antes de dormir novamente.

Eu sorri. "Shh. Durma, princesa." Eu murmurei.

Carregando-a com cuidado para não agitá-la, eu fui até o pequeno sofá em que Alice esteve sentada e gentilmente a deitei. Assim como uma criança pequena, ela se enrolou em si mesma e suspirou um par de vezes. Eu fiz uma careta, rapidamente removendo o meu paletó e a cobrindo com ele. Seu rosto pareceu relaxar ainda mais e, com isso, meu coração também.

Com cuidado, sentei-me ao lado dela e aproveitei a oportunidade única de observá-la enquanto ela dormia. O pequeno coque que tinha sido envolvido com a sua tiara tinha se desfeito depois das aventuras da manhã, e alguns fios de cabelo caíam em seu rosto. Gentilmente, eu os empurrei sem perturbá-la. Suas mãozinhas descansavam sob a sua bochecha, apoiando sua cabeça, e sua boquinha estava ligeiramente aberta, uma pequena trilha de baba correndo devagar pelo queixo. Eu ri.

**12hs**

Duas batidas suaves na porta me assustaram e eu me virei rapidamente.

"Ela está dormindo?" Bella sussurrou, caminhando lentamente em nossa direção.

Eu assenti.

Ela veio diretamente para o sofá e se ajoelhou na frente de Maddie, sorrindo e alisando os mesmos fios insistentes de cabelo que eu tinha acabado de afastar. Com o sorriso afetuoso ainda em seu semblante, ela olhou para mim.

"Como ela foi?" Ela sussurrou.

"Ela foi... maravilhosa".

"Não houve problemas?" Ela perguntou com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

"Não".

Ela riu baixinho. Suspirando profundamente, ela deu uma olhada ao redor do escritório, seus olhos ficando arregalados. "Oh meu Deus, Edward, que bagunça! Eu sinto muito." Ela começou.

"Sente muito pelo quê?" Eu perguntei. "Eu fiz essa bagunça".

Ela cerrou seus lábios para mim, nada convencida. Rapidamente, ela se levantou e caminhou até a minha mesa, pegando lápis, giz de cera, canetinhas, livros para colorir, papéis, pedaços de Polly Pocket etc.

Depois de ter certeza de que Maddie estava dormindo e não corria risco de cair do sofá, eu me levantei muito rapidamente e fui até Bella.

"Bella, pare." Eu disse, impedindo sua mão com a minha. A familiar corrente elétrica correu através de mim e, mais uma vez, eu pensei ter visto Bella respirar de forma errática. "Eu cuidarei disso." Eu insisti. "Você não precisa limpar." Seus olhos encontraram os meus, e eu pensei ter visto alguma coisa lá, algo que eu não tinha visto há algum tempo, desde antes de ela partir para Washington...

Ela desviou os olhos. "Claro que eu tenho que limpar, Edward." Ela insistiu. "Ou então você levará o resto do ano para se encontrar aqui." Ela olhou para mim e deu-me um largo sorriso. "Confie em mim, eu sei".

Com sua mão ainda na minha, eu disse, "Ok, tudo bem. Mas que tal nós organizarmos juntos, então?"

Lá estava novamente. Aquela coisa, seus olhos suavizaram, não mais os olhos escuros frios e impassíveis que se tornaram ao longo dos últimos dias, mas o chocolate quente derretido novamente.

"Tudo bem." Ela respondeu simplesmente.

"Ok." Eu concordei.

Nós trabalhamos em sociável silêncio, juntando livros de colorir, lápis e canetinhas e colocando de volta em suas respectivas caixas, organizando papéis e desenhos e os separando dos arquivos e propostas que tinham originalmente ocupado minha mesa. E mesmo que ela não tenha dito muita coisa, a estranheza que esteve entre nós ultimamente não pôde ser encontrada. E então, no meio de limpar a montanha que tinha se acumulado em cima da minha mesa, ela pegou um papel e olhou para ele curiosamente por um longo tempo. Imaginando qual das nossas obras de arte havia chamado sua atenção, eu parei o que estava fazendo e me inclinei mais perto dela, roubando uma espiada na imagem. Era o desenho do castelo, o que eu tinha quase pintado errado na minha ignorância. Mas o que eu não tinha notado enquanto Maddie tinha me colocado para colorir castelo nas cores _corretas_, era o que ela tinha desenhado na sua maneira de menina de quatro anos ao lado do castelo, um príncipe com uma confusão de cabelos cor de bronze saindo debaixo da sua coroa, de mãos dadas com uma princesa com longos cabelos castanhos e, bem ao lado deles, uma pequenina princesa, sorrindo para eles alegremente. Maddie não sabia escrever ainda, mas, obviamente, alguém esteve ensinando a ela os sons básicos das letras, porque sob cada pessoa havia uma inicial, E, M e M. Por fim, logo abaixo das iniciais, havia um grande coração, torto e muito vermelho, com mais duas letras.

Era óbvio quem eram as pessoas, não havia nenhum ponto em sequer perguntar. "O que você acha que significa M e F?" Bella murmurou, referindo-se às letras dentro do coração.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu não tenho ideia." Olhei para ela novamente. "Mas eu sei que ela queria dar esse a você, para você pendurá-lo em seu cubículo".

"Mmm." Ela respondeu, mantendo seus olhos no desenho. E exatamente quando eu pensei que seria isso e ela simplesmente voltaria ao que estava fazendo, seus olhos moveram para mim. Eles queimavam com uma intensidade que quase me deixou cambaleando. "Ok." Ela sussurrou.

Eu dei um sorriso torto. "Ok".

Demorou para nós mais meia hora para terminar a limpeza, e exatamente quando estávamos pegando os últimos pedaços de Polly, Maddie gritou, "Mamãe!", sentando-se rapidamente no sofá.

"Oi, bebê!" Bella sorriu, caminhando até Maddie e a pegando em um grande abraço. "Você se divertiu?"

"Eu e E_dwood-_"

"Edward e eu." Bella corrigiu.

"_Edwood_ e eu _se divertiu_ muito!" Ela cantarolou. "Nós _cololimos_, nós desenhamos, nós brincamos no _computadô_, nós fomos lá fora-"

Eu enrijeci.

"Vocês foram lá fora?" Bella questionou, olhando para mim. Eu engoli em seco.

"Uh, sim. Nós apenas atravessamos a rua para-"

"Foi muito divertido, mamãe." Maddie cortou, salvando-me de ter que terminar a minha explicação. "Edwood me _cobiu_ com o casaco e eu não me molhei nadinha, mas ele ficou tão molhado. Foi tão _engaçado_!" Ela riu.

"Toc, toc!" Alice gritou em sua voz cantante. Ela permaneceu ao lado da porta com um sorriso de Cheshire no rosto. "Bella, eu pedi a Edward para me avisar quando você chegasse aqui," - ela olhou em volta do meu escritório - "mas eu vejo que ele teve que colocar você para limpar seu escritório e não podia se incomodar de dizer a você".

Eu revirei os olhos. "Eu estava prestes a avisá-la." Eu menti.

"Sim, claro que você estava." Ela disse através dos lábios cerrados. "Eu preciso da sua ajuda, Bella!" Alice choramingou, pulando para cima e para baixo, quase exatamente da mesma forma que Maddie esteve fazendo há pouco tempo. Não admira que ela entendesse Maddie tão bem. Ela mesma ainda era uma criança.

"Claro, Alice, o que você precisa?" Bella perguntou imediatamente.

"Bem, obviamente a festa de Halloween desta noite está cancelada." Ela murmurou. "Preciso de ajuda para entrar em contato com todos e avisá-los. Eu tenho literalmente centenas de pessoas para ligar. Eu levarei a noite toda sozinha!" Ela choramingou.

Bella riu. "Claro que vou ajudá-la a fazer as ligações." Ela ofereceu. "Assim que eu chegar em casa-"

"Não!" Alice gemeu. "Temos que fazer isso agora!" Ela me lançou um olhar sujo. "Não se preocupe com os patrões. Eles oficialmente cancelaram o resto do dia de trabalho. Você está de folga. Ele não disse isso a você também?" Ela perguntou, colocando as mãos nos pequenos quadris.

"Eu estava prestes a dizer a ela também." Eu silvei.

"Sim, quando? Depois que ela limpasse o chão e espanasse seus móveis?"

Revirei meus olhos e soltei um profundo suspiro. A verdade era que eu estava tentando trabalhar o meu plano com ela, porque eu realmente queria levá-la para casa. O tempo lá fora estava muito ruim e eu não podia sequer pensar nas duas naqueles trens sujos do metrô no meio de uma tempestade dessas.

"De qualquer forma," Alice continuou, voltando os olhos novamente para Bella, "Ajude-me, Bella, por favor?" Ela pediu, ainda saltando. "Rose já tem um terço da lista com ela no escritório de Emmett e está fazendo algumas ligações de lá, eu farei algumas do escritório de Jasper, você poderia pegar um terço da lista e-"

"Dê-me a lista e eu vou até o meu cubículo fazer as ligações de lá".

Alice deu a ela um largo sorriso. "Oh, obrigada!" Ela estava radiante. "Enviarei a lista no seu e-mail." Ela disse rapidamente e correu para fora do escritório antes que Bella pudesse mudar de ideia. Bella riu, ainda sentada com Maddie e acariciando seus cabelos.

"Bella, você não tem que descer para fazer essas ligações." Eu disse calmamente. Ela olhou para mim e inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

Eu limpei minha garganta. "Quero dizer, você teria mais privacidade aqui, e Maddie poderia brincar," - ela começou a morder o lábio - um sinal claro de que eu tinha dito algo que a tirou da sua zona de conforto. "Eu poderia - eu poderia sair e ficar com Jasper, ou ir até o escritório de Emmett," eu disse rapidamente, "eu não tenho que ficar aqui. Todo mundo já foi embora, de qualquer maneira, não há mais nada para eu fazer".

"Você não tem que sair, Edward." Ela disse suavemente.

"O quê?"

"Este é o seu escritório, Edward." Ela riu. "Você não tem que sair." Ela mordeu seu lábio mais uma vez antes de continuar, observando-me atentamente. "Eu prefiro ficar aqui. Mas você não tem que sair." Ela disse lentamente.

Eu estava perdendo alguma coisa aqui? Dei a ela um olhar confuso e ela riu de novo.

"E se," eu disse, "nós pegarmos esse terço da lista e dividirmos em dois?"

"Isso será uma questão matemática? Porque isso nunca foi meu ponto forte".

Eu ri. "Não. Sem matemática. O que eu queria dizer é que você fica com a metade da lista que Alice enviará a você e eu pegarei a outra metade e farei as ligações do meu celular. Nós trabalhamos juntos e terminamos mais rápido. Ok?"

"Ok".

Ok estava rapidamente se tornando a minha palavra favorita no idioma Inglês.

Aparentemente, não havia nenhum ponto em limpar a bagunça no meu escritório, porque dentro de meia hora, parecia exatamente como estava às 11hs da manhã. Maddie recortou, coloriu e brincou enquanto Bella e eu fazíamos nossas ligações. E, de vez em quando, ok, a cada poucos segundos, eu olhava para Bella sentada na minha mesa. E a coisa era, sempre que eu olhava, seus olhos se erguiam para encontrar os meus, e ela sorria suavemente. E eu voltava aos meus telefonemas intermináveis, esperando que nós nunca chegássemos ao fim da lista.

Emmett se ofereceu, ou foi oferecido, mais como isso, para enfrentar a tempestade e sair correndo para buscar nossos almoços, correndo de volta com pequenas pizzas que desapareceram rapidamente. E por volta das 14hs, nós estávamos prestes a terminar a lista. Maddie tinha ficado entediada do meu escritório e eu não podia culpá-la, ela havia passado as últimas seis horas, ou mais, aqui, então ela começou a correr de um lado a outro entre o meu escritório, o de Jasper e o de Emmett. Eu calmamente a lembrei de ficar onde um de nós pudesse sempre vê-la, e ela balançou a cabeça, de olhos arregalados, mas tinha obedecido. Quando eu olhei para Bella, ela deu-me um sorriso enigmático, mas não perguntou nada.

Enquanto Bella estava em sua última ligação da tarde, eu liguei a TV em silêncio, procurando informações sobre como a tempestade estava progredindo. Eu estava correndo contra o tempo. Eu tinha que trabalhar minha coragem de pedir a Bella para me deixar levá-la para casa. Mas olhando pela janela, eu sabia que não aceitaria um 'não' como resposta. Por sorte, os deuses do sistema de trânsito da cidade de Nova York pareciam estar do meu lado.

"... _o sistema de metrô chegou a uma parada quase completa. Nós não vimos atrasos como este no trânsito da cidade desde a nevasca de 96. Inundações levaram quase a metade das linhas de trem a ficarem fora de funcionamento." _A repórter afirmou com uma voz alarmante. Eu sorri, enquanto a informação que ela estava transmitindo era definitivamente alarmante, ela poderia ter feito reportagens sobre um coelho atropelado e ainda teria feito soar como o apocalipse. Eu senti uma pontada de pena dela, no entanto, tentando relatar a sua história enquanto envolta em uma capa preta que não estava fazendo nada de bom em mantê-la seca, lutando uma batalha perdida com seu guarda-chuva, e lutando para manter seus pés no chão para não cair no rio e ir parar em Jersey.

Bella terminou a última ligação e, com o telefone ainda no ar, fez uma pausa para ouvir o resto da notícia.

"_... os __ônibus de Nova York estão muito atrasados."_ A repórter virou-se para um adolescente, o rosto dele quase completamente coberto por seu capuz encharcado. Com uma expressão solene, ela perguntou,

"_Quanto tempo você disse que está esperando por um ônibus?"_

"_Eu estou aqui por malditas duas horas!" _ O menino reclamou. "_Isto é uma merda! Eu pago meus impostos." _Ele disse, batendo no peito, _"Eu pago minhas dívidas e esta cidade não pode sequer me oferecer transporte quando eu preciso dele? Olha, isso é uma bagunça!" _Ele terminou, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

A repórter balançou a cabeça junto com ele. _"Isso é simplesmente horrível._" Ela disse com uma expressão horrorizada. Eu bufei, se ela ficou tão horrorizada, talvez ela devesse oferecer a ele uma carona para onde ele estava indo.

"_Esta é Maria de los Santos Vasquez Rodriguez Montalvo, direto da Câmara Municipal." _Uma grande rajada de vento quase a derrubou e, quando ela se endireitou, ela fez uma careta para a câmera e disse a contragosto, "_Rick, de volta para você na redação"._

Eu desliguei a TV.

Bella permaneceu na minha mesa, de olhos arregalados e pensativa. Mordendo o interior do seu lábio, ela se levantou e caminhou até as janelas. Eu a segui, parando logo atrás dela. Inalando profundamente, eu respirei o seu perfume doce; morangos e sabonete e algo mais, suave e quente, algo distintamente Bella.

"Parece que as coisas estão realmente confusas lá fora." Ela murmurou.

Preparando-me para uma luta, eu gentilmente coloquei uma mão em seu ombro. "Bella, eu vou levar você e Maddie para casa." Eu sussurrei firmemente. "As coisas não estão seguras lá fora agora. Você pode lutar comigo o quanto quiser, mas..."

Ela se virou, seu olhar focado diretamente para a frente. Eu a observei atentamente, engolindo em seco quando ela se moveu para mais perto de mim. Seus olhos arrastaram-se lentamente, deixando um rastro de fogo por onde passaram, minha clavícula, meu pescoço, meu queixo. Ela fez uma pausa em meus lábios antes de finalmente encontrar meus olhos. Um flash de calor percorreu meu corpo, porque a última vez que eu tinha visto aquele olhar intenso nos olhos dela, estávamos de pé em um canto do aeroporto JFK.

"Eu _não posso _mais lutar contra isso, posso?" Ela perguntou, seus olhos castanhos ardendo. Eu tive a sensação de que ela não estava falando sobre eu levá-la para casa.

"Você quer lutar contra isso?"

"Não".

"Então, não lute".

Estendi minha mão com cuidado e peguei a mão dela na minha, esperando para ver se ela tentaria puxá-la como na outra noite. Mas ela enrolou seus dedos ao redor dos meus, minha respiração ficou presa na minha garganta. Levei minha outra mão para traçar lentamente do seu ombro à sua nuca quente, excitado pelo fogo abrasador que meu toque parecia incitar nela, com base no quanto seus olhos ficaram pesados e encapuzados. Movi meu polegar lentamente em círculos suaves, seu tremor me incentivando ainda mais. Deixei meus olhos caírem até sua boca, tão suave e doce em minhas memórias. Parecia uma eternidade desde que eu a tinha provado naquele dia no aeroporto.

Bella tinha aparentemente percebido a direção dos meus olhos. Ela lambeu seus lábios, antecipando meu próximo movimento. Lentamente, dando a ela todas as chances de se afastar, de mudar de ideia, de me bater, eu me aproximei ainda mais, usando a minha mão em seu pescoço para puxá-la. Eu mantive meus olhos abertos, movendo-os rapidamente dos seus olhos para os seus lábios e de volta para cima novamente, ainda com medo de que eu estivesse lendo os sinais errados. Mas ela não estava resistindo. Ela estava avançando sua boca para mais perto da minha, seus olhos escuros e encapuzados. Exatamente antes da minha boca descer na dela, ela fechou seus olhos, seus longos cílios flutuando suavemente. Fechei meus olhos e suavemente pressionei meus lábios nos dela.

A natureza guiou-me pelo resto do caminho, porque beijar Bella era nada menos do que instintivo; uma segunda natureza, enraizada em meus instintos de sobrevivência. Seus lábios moldaram aos meus, ou talvez os meus tenham se moldado aos dela. Não importava, de qualquer maneira. Tudo o que importava eram as faíscas elétricas, o calor escaldante viajando para cima e para baixo em minha espinha com a sensação dos seus lábios suaves e quentes movendo em perfeita sincronia com os meus, como se tivéssemos feito isso um milhão de vezes antes, como se tivessem sido feitos um para o outro. Eu estava começando a suspeitar que talvez fosse exatamente o caso, porque nunca um par de lábios se encaixou tão perfeitamente nos meus. Sua boca era suave, ainda que insistente, quando ela puxou meu lábio superior entre os dela enquanto eu trabalhava em seu lábio inferior. Sua língua quente roçou na minha boca, provocando em mim um gemido baixo. Meu aperto em torno da sua nuca ficou mais firme, assim como outras partes da minha anatomia. Desta vez, ao contrário do aeroporto, eu a puxei para mais perto e deixei minha língua explorar seus lábios, lambendo seu calor, sua umidade, deleitando-me com a delícia da sua boca. Ela separou ainda mais seus lábios, dando à minha língua acesso à dela, e quando elas se encontraram, as faíscas elétricas acenderam um novo fogo em mim, um desejo mais profundo do que eu jamais senti antes. Um suave gemido escapou dela, prova de que ela estava gostando tanto quanto eu daquele fogo nos queimando por dentro.

"Bella." Eu murmurei, apertando o meu domínio sobre ela. O ritmo dos nossos beijos aumentou, o desespero e a necessidade cresceram, à procura de-

O som de passinhos correndo em nossa direção nos apagou mais rápido do que um balde de água fria. Nós nos separamos rapidamente, Bella limpando seus lábios e eu me virando para ajustar-me em particular. Meu coração parecia que saltaria do meu peito, e quando eu olhei para Bella, ela atirou-me um sorriso feliz, que eu devolvi com um sorriso torto, como um maldito gato que tinha acabado de comer o canário mais perfeito do mundo. Suas bochechas coraram lindamente, fazendo-me querer beijá-la novamente. E de novo. E de novo.

Maddie entrou na sala feliz. "Mamãe, _Edwood_, Ally e Rosie terminaram com os telefones delas. E vocês? Podemos ir para casa agora?"

Bella caminhou até Maddie, inclinando-se até estar ao nível dela. "Maddie, você gostaria que Edward jantasse conosco, em nossa casa?" Eu sorri amplamente.

Maddie ofegou com entusiasmo. "Ele pode?" Ela perguntou para Bella.

"Eu não sei." Bella respondeu. "Por que você não pergunta para ele?" Ela disse, virando-se para sorrir para mim timidamente.

"Oh, _pufavô, Edwood! Pufavô, pufavô, pufavô._" Maddie gritou. Como se houvesse alguma chance neste mundo de eu dizer não.

"Ok." Eu respondi simplesmente.

"Ok." Bella repetiu.

Eu respirei fundo, exalando de forma tranquila. "Ok".

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Sim sim sim, tenho certeza que todos estão com sorrisos bobos no rosto depois desse capítulo, não é? Essa Maddie nos faz morrer de rir com suas travessuras… Bella finalmente cedeu e desistiu de lutar com o que sente por Edward. E o que vc´s acham que signific do desenho de Maddie? O próximo capítulo também é muito bom, aguardem!_

_E deixem (muitas) reviews!_

_Ah, para quem acompanha, ainda estou terminando o cap. de High Anxiety, acredito que até amanhã eu consigo postar aqui.  
_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	16. Jantar com amigos

_Música do capítulo: "Hanging by a Moment", de Lifehouse._

* * *

**Capítulo 15 – Jantar com amigos**

_Tradução: NaiRobsten_

* * *

_**~ Bella~**_

_**Vinte e dois anos mais cedo**_

_Tenho cerca de quatro anos e estou dormindo no sofá da sala de estar do meu pai, morta de cansaço após um longo dia de pescaria com ele e Billy em um barco.__Era verão, e minha mãe não tinha perdido tempo em enviar-me para Charlie por algumas semanas.__O fato de que eu provavelmente odiava cada segundo naquele barco sem dúvida contribuiu para o meu cansaço, e eu suspeito que o mesmo aconteceu com as queimaduras de sol de terceiro grau em cada parte exposta do meu corpo.__Então, eu estava deitada no sofá, morta para o mundo, e sonhando com o que quer que crianças de quatro anos sonham - algodão doce azul, unicórnios brancos brilhantes, Barbies dançando, algo do tipo._

_Mas não é disso que eu me lembro.__Não de adormecer, ou o que eu sonhei, ou mesmo a baba quente se acumulando nas bordas do meu queixo.__Eu acabei de perceber que isso deve ter sido o preâmbulo da minha memória.__O que eu conseguia lembrar, o que fez essa memória saltar do fundo da minha mente foi a imagem de Charlie olhando para mim - olhos arregalados e com um sorriso terno - quando eu acordei._

_Lembro-me de esfregar o sono dos meus olhos cansados e inchados e me perguntar por que meu pai estava ali, sentado ao meu lado, fazendo absolutamente nada além de olhar. Eu fiquei momentaneamente com medo de que tivesse feito algo errado. Não que Charlie algum dia tenha me repreendido. Mas, ainda assim, era a única razão que eu poderia pensar para ele estar sentado lá me observando tão atentamente._

"_Oi, pai." Lembro-me de dizer timidamente.__"O que você está fazendo?"_

"_Oh, nada." Ele respondeu, seus olhos castanhos me preenchendo com o calor e um sentimento de pertencer que eu só sentia com ele.__"Apenas observando você dormir. Você teve um bom cochilo?"_

"_Uh huh." Eu respondi, franzindo a testa.__"Como é que você está me olhando dormir?"_

_Charlie riu, uma risada gutural que veio diretamente da sua barriga então plana. Isso fez os bigodes curtos sobre o seu lábio superior vibrarem. Eu queria estender a mão e tocá-los._

"_Bem, Bells." Ele disse, "Eu não consigo passar muito tempo com você, então eu acho que eu poderia muito bem tirar proveito de cada momento que eu tenho. O tempo está passando mesmo quando você está cochilando"._

_Eu não tinha ideia do que ele quis dizer, mas eu me lembro de pensar que observar alguém dormir certamente parecia chato._

"_Posso ir lá fora e brincar agora?"__Eu perguntei, sentando-me para deixá-lo saber que a hora do cochilo e de olhar havia oficialmente terminado._

_Ele riu novamente.__"Claro, Bells. Billy e sua família estão lá fora. Eu estarei lá em um minuto. Apenas tenha cuidado correndo. Você não quer ralar o seu outro joelho agora"._

_Olhei para o meu joelho enfaixado, encolhendo-me. Não, eu certamente não queria mais um daqueles._

"_E brinque direitinho com o bebê Jake." Meu pai acrescentou com mais firmeza._

"_Mas, pai, ele sempre está me seguindo por aí." Eu me lembro de choramingar.__"Eu sou uma menina grande. Eu não quero brincar com bebês!"_

_"__Seja boazinha agora.__" Charlie disse de novo.__Ele me pegou pelo braço e sentou-me no seu joelho, seu bigode contorcendo em diversão.__"Ele é a coisa mais próxima que você tem de um irmão e um dia ele cuidará de você"._

_Eu franzi meu nariz e perguntei-me como no mundo aquele bebê chorão de fraldas cuidaria de mim? Meu pai riu da expressão no meu rosto._

"_Vá para lá, Bells. Eu estarei lá fora em pouco tempo."__Pulei da perna dele e saí cambaleando pela porta dos fundos._

_**Dezoito anos mais tarde**_

_Olhando para baixo em seu minúsculo rosto de porcelana, tudo fazia sentido agora, por que eu às vezes me virava enquanto lavava os pratos e pegava Charlie apenas olhando para mim, por que ele trocava os pneus da minha velha picape sem eu ter pedido a ele, e por que ele me observava dormir._

_Enquanto Maddie estava deitada em seu berço com seus olhinhos fechados e seus lábios carnudos sugando e soprando o ar suavemente, eu apenas permanecia ali, segurando as grades de madeira e a observando com extasiado espanto. Minha filha.__Meu bebê._

_Sua manta rosa macia enrolada nela gentilmente, mantendo-a aconchegada e quente, do jeito que ela esteve dentro do meu ventre.__Eu li em um dos meus muitos livros de gravidez antes de ela nascer que era assim que os bebês gostavam de dormir, aconchegados e seguros, e, aparentemente, era verdade, porque Maddie dormia muito bem.__Tão bem, na verdade, que, embora o médico tenha me dito que não, eu a acordava às vezes, durante seus cochilos, se eu achava que ela tinha dormido muito tempo.__Eu precisava ver aqueles olhinhos chocolate abertos e atentos, olhando curiosamente para mim e para o mundo.__E, além disso, ela precisava comer regularmente se eu quisesse manter meu leite em uma boa quantidade.__Isso, especialmente, seria complicado nas próximas semanas, já que eu voltaria ao trabalho mais cedo do que eu originalmente esperava. Eu suspirei, desejando que eu pudesse ficar com ela por mais tempo, mas nós precisávamos do dinheiro._

_Eu estive cantando para ela, cantarolando uma das canções de ninar que eu aprendi nas últimas semanas, uma sobre luz do sol e felicidade, e afastar o céu cinzento, quando eu o ouvi se aproximar atrás de mim._

"_Você está olhando para essa menina novamente enquanto ela dorme? Jesus Cristo, Bella, você não tem coisa melhor para fazer? Não é como se ela fosse acordar e rastejar para fora desse berço, ou fazer alguma coisa interessante. Tudo o que ela faz o dia todo é comer e cagar." Ele estalou zombeteiramente._

_Eu enrijeci, os músculos enfraquecidos em meu estômago contraindo dolorosamente. Sem me virar para encará-lo, eu respondi._

"_Não, na verdade, Paul, eu não tenho nada melhor para fazer do que olhar para a minha filha de seis semanas de idade.__**Eu**__poderia olhar para ela o dia todo. __**Um**__dos pais dela tem que dar a ela alguma atenção"._

_Ouvi as molas em nossa cama recuarem e depois voltarem, e soube que ele havia se atirado nela. Fechei meus olhos e exalei._

"_Seja como for." Ele respondeu secamente.__"Desde que essa menina nasceu, este lugar tem sido uma maldita área de desastre. Fraldas e cobertores e a sua fodida máquina de leite por toda parte. Deus me livre de eu encontrar alguma das minhas coisas no meio de todo esse lixo seu e dessa menina"._

_Eu me encolhi. Toda vez que ele chamava Maddie de 'essa menina', era como uma faca afiada sendo enfiada profundamente no meu peito._

"_Se você está tão incomodado com a bagunça, Paul, por que você não coloca essas duas mãos que Deus deu a você em bom uso por uma vez e me ajuda aqui? Quero dizer, não é como se você tivesse um emprego, ou qualquer coisa para distraí-lo"._

"_Não é a minha maldita bagunça, nenhuma razão de por que eu precise arrumá-la." Ele respondeu secamente, ignorando completamente o meu comentário sobre a sua falta de um emprego._

_Ele ficou em silêncio por um tempo depois disso. Eu mantive as minhas costas para ele, olhando para Maddie e lutando contra as lágrimas nos cantos dos meus olhos. Eu lutei com as lembranças de todas as promessas que ele me fez - deitados na cama à noite, enrolados nos corpos um do outro - quando ele me prometeu o mundo se eu desse u filho a ele. Ele mentiu. Mas isso não podia me fazer lamentar o pequeno milagre que estava dormindo em seu berço._

"_Então... como foi a consulta com o médico?"__Paul de repente perguntou. Ergui minhas sobrancelhas, surpresa por ele ter mesmo se lembrado._

"_B__em." Eu respondi lentamente, desconfiada.__"O médico disse que está tudo bem"._

"_Bom." Ele respondeu e eu podia ouvir o sorriso nisso. Eu fiz uma careta._

"_Então...eu acho que você está liberada, então?" Ele perguntou._

_Agora eu me virei para encará-lo. Ele estava deitado em seu lado da cama, as mãos atrás da sua cabeça, apoiando-o. Em outra vida, a imagem dele assim, deitado descuidadamente em nossa cama, os músculos em seus braços tensionados e salientes, sua camiseta apertada por cima da sua barriga perfeitamente esculpida e sua calça jeans baixa nos quadris, um sorriso 'come-quieto' espalhado pelo seu rosto inegavelmente belo, teria alvoroçado mil e uma borboletas no meu estômago._

_"__Liberada para__ o que exatamente?" Eu perguntei, arqueando uma sobrancelha e cruzando os braços na minha frente._

_Ele sorriu o sorriso que costumava derreter minhas entranhas. Aquele que, na vida acima mencionada, teria me feito saltar prédios altos num único salto._

_"__Liberada para__ executar seus deveres de esposa." Ele disse, mexendo suas sobrancelhas e retirando um braço debaixo da sua cabeça para dar tapinhas no espaço vazio ao lado dele na cama._

_Eu bufei em descrença, sacudindo minha cabeça.__Respirando fundo, eu me afastei dele.__"Paul, eu não farei sexo com você"._

_Eu o ouvi exalar alto atrás de mim. A voz sedutora desapareceu e em seu lugar estava o tom frio e indiferente que eu vim a conhecer dele nos últimos meses. "Por que não?" Ele perguntou friamente, como se ele realmente não tivesse ideia._

"_Por que não?"__Eu perguntei incrédula, virando minha cabeça para trás para encará-lo. "Por que não?" Eu repeti.__"Que tal, porque eu estou exausta como todo o inferno. Que tal, porque você não faz uma coisa para me ajudar com o bebê, ou com este lugar. Que tal, porque você desaparece tanto que eu não tenho nenhuma ideia do que ou__**quem**__você está fazendo, e eu não estou prestes a expor a mim ou o meu bebê a-"_

"_O bebê, o bebê, o bebê!"__ E__le silvou, sentando-se, toda a doce pretensão pela esperança de ter sorte com sexo completamente desaparecida.__"Isso é tudo no que você fodidamente pensa!"_

"_Alguém tem que pensar nela, já que você obviamente não pensa!"_

"_Eu já tenho merda suficiente na minha cabeça, eu não tenho tempo para encher minha cabeça com pensamentos vagos sobre o bebezinho do jeito que você faz! Você fica sentada em torno deste maldito apartamento o dia todo sem fazer nada além de trocar fraldas, e amamentar e olhar para essa menina, enquanto eu estou na rua tentando arranjar um emprego para nos sustentar! Isso é por que eu desapareço!"_

_Maddie começou a chorar. As únicas vezes em que ela chorava eram quando ela estava com fome, ou precisava de uma troca de fralda, ou quando ela ouvia a voz de Paul. Seria engraçado se não fosse tão malditamente triste. Eu me virei para ela e gentilmente abaixei meus braços para pegá-la para os seus lados, pegando-a e a segurando perto de mim enquanto ela continuava choramingando e agitada. Eu a embalei gentilmente tentando acalmá-la, arrulhando enquanto sua agitação diminuía._

"_Ela está fazendo seis semanas de idade hoje, Paul." Eu silvei, atirando meus olhos de volta para Paul. "Nessas seis semanas, você não a segurou nem uma vez! Nem uma única vez!"_

_Ele deixou o ar sair através dos seus dentes e revirou os olhos em um tipo de olhar 'aqui vai ela de novo'._

_Engoli em seco e perguntei, "Por que você me disse que queria um bebê? Por que você me implorou por meses e meses, quando você obviamente não queria um?"_

_Ele olhou para mim, seu rosto frio e impassível. Nenhuma resposta. Era um momento tão bom quanto qualquer outro para dar a ele a minha novidade._

_"Eu voltarei ao trabalho na segunda-feira"._

_Ele continuou olhando para mim por um longo tempo, até que eu comecei a pensar que talvez ele não tivesse me ouvido, afinal. Eu estava prestes a repetir quando ele estreitou os olhos e proferiu uma simples palavra._

"_Onde?"_

"_Na oficina"._

"_É c__laro"._

_Eu ignorei todas as implicações que estas palavras significavam para ele. "Nós precisamos de dinheiro, Paul. Nós gastamos a maior parte do dinheiro que eu guardei enquanto eu estava grávida, e o bebê precisa-"_

"O _menino Jakey deve ter uma enorme ereção só de pensar em ter você tão perto dele novamente." Ele disse com um sorriso irônico._

"_Não seja tão nojento!"__Eu silvei. "Jake me disse que ele disse a Jared para dizer a você que você poderia ter seu emprego de volta! Ele estava disposto a esquecer tudo porque ele sabe que nós temos uma família para sustentar, mas você descartou isso! Isso é o quanto você tem se esforçado tanto para nos sustentar, hein? Aqui está uma dica, Paul, você pode querer tentar procurar um emprego em outro lugar que não seja o bar local. Eu não acho que você encontrará muitos potenciais empregadores à procura de funcionários por lá"._

_"As pessoas fodidas dessa cidade têm bocas grandes." Foi tudo que ele murmurou._

"_Você certamente fornece a elas com alimento suficiente." Eu acusei.__"Entre toda a porcaria que você se mete e as mentiras sobre-" Eu parei, incapaz até mesmo de terminar essa frase._

_Paul olhou para mim e sorriu cruelmente, seus olhos negros como carvão brilhando em diversão, adivinhando o que eu estive a ponto de dizer, mas estava muito envergonhada até mesmo para expressar em voz alta. "Ah, relaxe, baby." Ele disse em tom de provocação, jogando-se de volta na cama e descansando sua cabeça descuidadamente contra os seus braços. "Por que você se importa com o que as pessoas nesta porra de cidadezinha caipira pensam, afinal? Eu certamente não me importo"._

"_Isso é bastante óbvio."__Eu tomei uma respiração profunda.__"Por que você não fala com Jake? Tenho certeza que se você-"_

_Os olhos de Paul endureceram a ponto de carvão enegrecido.__Ele olhou para mim.__"Eu não trabalharia para Jake nem que estivéssemos todos à beira da inanição e esse fosse o último trabalho deixado no inferno"._

_Eu ofeguei com horror, acariciando a cabeça macia de Maddie para confortá-la, como se ela pudesse entender o que seu pai tinha acabado de dizer. Os olhos de Paul seguiram a minha mão._

"_E quem diabos deve cuidar da criança enquanto você está lá fora trazendo o bacon para casa? Eu sei que você não acha que eu farei isso"._

_Minhas narinas queimaram. "Ela é sua filha, Paul! Ela é tanto sua responsabilidade quanto minha! O que há de **errado** com você?" Eu gritei, as lágrimas ardendo nos cantos dos meus olhos. Eu embalei Maddie gentilmente, cobrindo suas orelhas com cuidado. Mas talvez se eu gritasse alto o suficiente, algo nele se quebrasse e ele finalmente enxergasse._

"_Eu não sou uma maldita babá! Eu não cuidarei dessa menina"._

_Eu ergui a mão para detê-lo, desistindo. "Eu tive a sensação de que essa seria a sua resposta." Fiz uma pausa. "Meu pai se ofereceu para cuidar de Maddie quando ele puder, e já que Jessica ainda não encontrou um emprego também, ela se ofereceu para cuidar dela quando ela também puder. Entre um e outro-"_

"_Jessica vai cuidar da menina?" Ele me interrompeu._

"_Sim. Por quê?"_

_Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e balançou sua cabeça.__"Nenhuma razão. Só perguntando"._

_Algo incômodo tremulou na boca do meu estômago, mas antes que eu pudesse examiná-lo, Paul perguntou._

_"E a picape?"_

"_O que tem isso?"_

"E_u preciso dela para andar pela cidade!"__ Ele se queixou._

"_Bem, eu preciso dela para ir trabalhar! Agora, se você quiser me levar até lá e me buscar-"_

"_Agora eu não pareço apenas uma babá, eu pareço a porra de um motorista também? De jeito nenhum"._

"_Bem, eu não sei o que dizer a você. Peça para Jared ou Collin buscá-lo. Eu preciso da picape. Se você tivesse mantido os pagamentos do seu carro-"_

_A campainha tocou.__"É Jessica. Ela ficará aqui por um tempo para que possa pegar o jeito de cuidar de Maddie"._

_Ele sorriu, um sorriso assimétrico que mais uma vez atacou o meu estômago. "Certamente, não vamos manter Jessica longe dos seus deveres"._

**Hoje em dia**

"Você está bem?" Edward me perguntou com um sorriso nervoso, olhando para mim de lado do seu lugar no banco do motorista de seu novo Volvo. Um Volvo equipado com uma cadeirinha feita sob medida no banco de trás e um leitor de DVD, que estava no momento ocupado por Maddie, a princesa do dia. "Ela estará a salvo agora." Foi tudo o que ele pronunciou timidamente enquanto eu olhava para ele com espanto. Eu não sabia se ficava feliz ou oprimida, então eu tinha me comprometido comigo mesma que era mais do que um pouco de ambos.

Meu sorriso em resposta foi pelo menos tão nervoso quanto o dele, e não muito convincente. "Eu estou bem." Eu menti.

Ele olhou para mim novamente, seu sorriso hesitante quando ele viu através da mentira.

"Eu... estava apenas lembrando de algumas coisas." Eu disse rapidamente, não querendo que ele pensasse que a confusão que eu estava sentindo era de pesar por estar aqui com ele, ou sobre o que tinha acontecido há pouco tempo quando eu cedi à necessidade esmagadora por ele, à atração magnética entre nós. Um pouco mais de meia hora atrás, a mão de Edward esteve agarrada fortemente no meu cabelo da forma mais deliciosa, sua boca cobrindo completamente a minha, insistentemente...

Edward olhou no espelho retrovisor novamente e sorriu ternamente, observando Maddie. Ele voltou seus olhos para mim rapidamente antes de voltar para a estrada. "Do que você estava lembrando?"

Engoli em seco e dei de ombros. "Algumas coisas boas, algumas não tão boas".

"Hmm." Ele murmurou, mantendo seus olhos na estrada. "Faça-me um favor?" Ele perguntou calmamente. "Eu posso ver as rodas girando nessa sua bela cabeça castanha." Sorri culpada e olhei para o meu colo. "Não pense muito, por favor? Você me deixa nervoso quando pensa demais." Sem tirar seus olhos do pára-brisa atualmente sendo atacado por uma tempestade e ventos de nível de furacão, ele estendeu o braço e pegou minha mão, entrelaçando seus dedos com os meus. "Vamos aproveitar isso. Nós podemos pensar mais tarde".

Eu ri de forma irregular. "Eu tentarei, mas não posso fazer a você nenhuma promessa".

A verdade era que havia ainda muitas perguntas sem resposta entre Edward e eu. Perguntas que eu tinha, e perguntas que eu tinha certeza que ele teria. Como, onde exatamente as coisas estavam entre ele e Tanya? Eu me encolhi internamente quando lembrei das fotos e da manchete da semana passada do Página Seis. Lá no fundo, eu sabia que tinha que haver uma explicação razoável. Eu sabia disso, senti isso no dia em que conversamos no escritório de Alice. Eu tinha visto em seu rosto como ele estava desesperado para explicar as coisas para mim. Mas se eu perguntasse o que ele responderia? _'__Foi um erro?__Não era o que parecia?' _Eu não tinha certeza que eu poderia lidar com ouvir essas frases novamente, não dele.

E Lauren. Por que ele queria que Rosalie colocasse Lauren de volta na conta da EverSoft? Ele realmente achava que ela seria melhor na gestão da conta do que eu? Eu falei sério quando disse a ele na semana passada que poderia entender se ele se sentia assim e, teoricamente, eu _poderia_. Mas, realisticamente? De jeito nenhum. Não fazia sentido, a menos que ele tivesse outra razão.

Em um movimento rápido, Edward soltou minha mão e tocou um dedo no meu lábio inferior, liberando-o de onde ele esteve preso entre os meus dentes e enviando uma onda de calor da minha cabeça até as pontas dos meus dedos dos pés.

Ele sorriu para mim de lado antes de voltar a deslizar sua mão na minha. "Você está fazendo isso novamente".

"Fazendo o quê?"

"Mordendo seu lábio." Ele disse calmamente. Ele olhou no espelho para verificar o nosso nível de privacidade e, em seguida, deu-me uma piscadela. "Se não estou enganado, esse não é o meu trabalho agora?" Ele perguntou em voz baixa.

Meu estômago deu um salto mortal e fez um salto mortal de costas para rivalizar com os de Shawn Johnson*****. Eu respirei fundo.

_* Shawn Johnson é uma ginasta norte-americana que compete desde 2005 na equipe de elite da ginástica artística de seu país._

"Edward, eu tenho... nós precisamos conversar".

Ele respirou profundamente. "Eu sei que precisamos. E nós o faremos." Ele olhou para mim, nervoso novamente. "Apenas lembre-se, eu não sou perfeito".

Eu assenti ansiosamente. "Eu me lembrarei disso, contanto que você prometa se lembrar que a falta de perfeição é uma via de mão dupla".

Ele olhou para mim e, vendo meu sorriso ansioso, apertou ainda mais a minha mão. A sensação esmagadora de paz que eu sempre sentia quando ele fazia isso era indescritível.

"Eu receio que _isso_ seja algo que eu não possa prometer." Ele disse.

"Então eu receio que você ficará muito decepcionado".

Ele balançou a cabeça e, por um instante, deixou sua cabeça virar em minha direção. Nossos olhos se encontraram e ele sorriu suavemente e levou as nossas mãos aos seus lábios, colocando um beijo quente nas costas da minha mão.

"Você nunca poderia me decepcionar".

Nós seguimos o resto do caminho com nossas mãos entrelaçadas entre nós.

**ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo**

Aparentemente, a cidade de Nova York e seus habitantes são 'peso leve' quando se trata de algo como tempestades severas. O que nós em Washington consideraríamos apenas uma tarde de sexta-feira, Nova York vê como um motivo para fechar a cidade toda, sistemas de trânsito chegando a uma paralisação total e caos governando as ruas, havia uma corrida para cada litro de leite na cidade, e impasses se materializavam sem razão aparente em cada esquina importante da Broadway até a Ponte do Brooklyn.

Por isso, foi mais de duas horas depois quando nós literalmente pingamos para dentro do meu apartamento, rindo dos nossos rostos e corpos encharcados. Apesar dos esforços de Edward em nos manter secos, jogando seu longo casaco de chuva sobre nós e nos segurando firmemente contra ele, nós três parecíamos uma família de patos afogados no momento em que passamos pela porta.

"Isso foi divertido! Podemos fazer isso de novo?" Maddie pediu.

Edward riu. Ele pegou Maddie e a balançou por cima do seu ombro, carregando-a para o sofá da sala e fingindo jogá-la para baixo antes de atacar seus lados extremamente delicados.

"Fazer isso de novo?" Ele perguntou sobre os ataques de riso dela. "Você, Madisen Grace Swan, é a princesinha mais inesgotável que eu já conheci na minha vida!"

"Pare, _Edwood_! Pare!" Ela implorou sem convencer, rindo mais forte do que eu a ouvi fazer em meses. Retirando meu casaco molhado, eu os observei, sentindo um puxão agridoce no meu coração e perguntando-me como responder a este homem diante de mim, na superfície tão aparentemente semelhante a outro homem que eu tinha conhecido, ainda que tão diferente...

"Edward, sinta-se em casa enquanto Maddie e eu nos trocamos, ok?" Percebi, então, o quanto o seu terno tinha ficado molhado enquanto ele tentava manter a maior parte da chuva fora de nós com sua capa de chuva. "Você tem uma camiseta ou algo sob o seu terno, certo?"

Ele balançou a cabeça, sorrindo com curiosidade.

"Por que você não tira seu casaco e camisa e os coloca no aquecedor para secar um pouco?"

"Claro, obrigado." Ele disse e começou a retirar seu paletó molhado.

No meu quarto, eu tirei de Maddie o vestido molhado de princesa e as meias e calcinha, vestindo-a em um agasalho quente. Ela se contorceu impacientemente, ansiosa para voltar para Edward. Assim que terminei de vesti-la, ela saiu correndo.

"Comporte-se!" Eu gritei para ela. Em alguns segundos, eu ouvi seus gritos de felicidade de novo e as gargalhadas de Edward. Com um suspiro nervoso, virei-me para o meu armário.

Normalmente, eu teria simplesmente vestido um moletom, sem me importar se combinava com a parte de cima, se estavam cheios de buracos, ou se a blusa tinha manchas de marcador permanente de quando Maddie queria desenhar borboletas e não conseguia encontrar suas canetinhas laváveis _ou_ papel. Mas hoje era diferente. Despindo-me e ficando apenas de calcinha, eu retirei moletom por moletom do meu armário, segurando-os contra mim na frente do espelho de corpo inteiro na porta do meu armário; muito apertado, muito largo, muito velho, muito novo e muito eu-estou-tentando-demais-parecer-bonita-para-você.

"Mamãe, eu estou com fome!" Maddie cantarolou da sala de estar.

"Estou indo!" Eu gritei de volta. Desistindo, eu vesti o moletom mais limpo que poderia encontrar e uma camiseta branca lisa. Amarrei o meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo descuidado e corri para fora do meu quarto.

Fui até a cozinha, de onde ouvi as vozes. Maddie estava sentada à pequena mesa onde ela e eu compartilhávamos nossas refeições, bebendo um copo de leite e comendo uma banana, enquanto Edward estava atrás dela, seus braços cruzados e inclinado pacientemente contra o balcão da cozinha. Meus olhos quase saltaram das órbitas com a visão do Adônis em uma regata justa que não fazia nada além de ampliar o corpo perfeitamente esculpido sob ele. Santo bíceps e tríceps e tudo mais 'ceps', Edward era definido! Estamos falando aqui do Superman disfarçado! Aquele abdômen – o abdômen sob aquela regata parecia ter sido esculpido em mármore. Mordi meu lábio e forcei-me a desviar o olhar do seu corpo perturbador e olhar para o seu rosto, em vez disso – o que em si já era uma grande distração. Jesus, eu estava em apuros. Fazia realmente muito tempo desde que eu tinha visto outro homem além do meu pai ou Jake em tão pouca roupa na minha frente. O que era triste, considerando que Edward estava completamente vestido.

E, por alguma razão inexplicável, Edward estava me observando com admiração, como se algo em minha aparência o estivesse distraindo. Seus olhos viajaram para cima e para baixo, observando meu moletom solto e regata que tinha em algum momento encolhido na secadora. Eu não tinha percebido o quanto estava justa. Eu a puxei para baixo conscientemente, observando quando Edward cuidadosamente recompôs suas características.

Ele engoliu em seco. "Eu nunca vi você assim, parecendo tão... confortável".

Era uma coisa boa ou ruim? Eu podia sentir minhas bochechas corando.

Ele pigarreou nervosamente e olhou para longe. Seus olhos foram para Maddie. "Espero que você não se importe de eu ter dado a Maddie algo para comer." Ele disse, dando-me um sorriso de desculpas. "Ela disse que estava com fome".

Corando em um profundo tom de vermelho e completamente envergonhada por estar verificando Edward enquanto minha filha estava sentada ali com fome, eu abri a geladeira e comecei a puxar rapidamente o que eu precisava para o jantar de hoje à noite.

"Desculpe, pessoal." Eu me desculpei profusamente. "Eu prepararei o jantar rapidinho".

Edward veio por trás de mim, seu hálito quente causando arrepios na pele exposta sob o meu rabo de cavalo. Suas mãos vieram levemente até a minha cintura. "Está tudo bem?" Ele murmurou, sua respiração fazendo cócegas no meu pescoço.

Eu me virei para encará-lo com um pacote de pedaços de frango e um monte de vegetais equilibrados precariamente em meus braços. As extremidades da sua boca levantaram em um sorriso e ele estendeu a mão e pegou a comida de mim. "Você não tem que se apressar. Eu já cuidei de Maddie; ninguém está morrendo de fome." Ele riu, achando graça.

Eu fui subitamente atingida por um obstáculo de uma memória antiga, outra instância envolvendo os conceitos de Maddie e morrer de fome, exceto que o contexto tinha sido tão diferente...

"O que nós faremos com isso?" Edward perguntou, segurando o alimento não preparado e tirando-me dos meus pensamentos difusos.

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha. "Nós?"

Ele arqueou a própria sobrancelha em retorno. "A menos que você tenha um problema comigo ajudando?"

"Não. Eu estou apenas... surpresa." Ele sorriu, levantando as duas sobrancelhas. "Você não me parece o tipo que cozinha." Eu esclareci.

"Bem, eu não sou Emeril***** nem nada, mas, sim, eu sei cozinhar".

_*Emeril Lagasse: famoso chef americano, dono de restaurantes, personalidade de TV, autor de livros de receitas._

"Você pode fazer isso agora?" Eu perguntei timidamente, de repente me sentindo mais leve e sedutora do que tinha me sentido em muito tempo.

Edward jogou sua cabeça para trás levemente, aparentemente tão surpreso pelo meu tom de provocação quando eu estava. Com um sorriso travesso, ele se inclinou para mais perto, deslizando seu nariz contra o lado do meu rosto e levando seus lábios ao meu ouvido. "Oh, eu posso aquecer as coisas muito bem." Eu engoli em seco, sentindo uma explosão de calor irradiar em meu peito. Eu entendi isso corretamente? Edward riu suavemente no meu ouvido.

"Bella, respire." Ele sussurrou antes de se afastar para olhar para mim. Ele estava certo, eu estive segurando a minha respiração. Inspirando e expirando profundamente, eu deixei meus olhos encontrarem os dele. Sim, eu tinha entendido corretamente, e ele estava propositadamente tentando me perturbar.

"Aquecer as coisas e cozinhar não são exatamente a mesma coisa." Eu disse com um sorriso.

Ele moveu seus lábios de volta ao meu ouvido, desta vez mordendo levemente o lóbulo da minha orelha antes de sussurrar: "Eu sei cozinhar também, Bella." Os cabelos finos na minha nuca se arrepiaram.

Erguendo uma mão na minha frente, eu gentilmente o cutuquei para longe. Eu nunca prepararia o jantar desta forma. Ele riu de novo enquanto eu pegava o frango das suas mãos e movia a minha cabeça em direção ao balcão. "Bem, então, Chef Cullen, já que você é tão talentoso, por que você não pega aqueles vegetais, aquela tábua, e começa a trabalhar?"

Segurando todos os seus itens facilmente em um braço, ele fingiu bater continência para mim. "Sim, senhora".

Uma voz doce bem atrás de Edward nos lembrou que tínhamos uma plateia. "Mamãe, eu posso ajudar também?" Maddie pediu.

"Ei, Maddie, você quer ser minha _sous chef_?" Edward perguntou, colocando os vegetais no balcão.

Maddie franziu a testa. "Não, eu quero ser _sua_ chefe".

Edward deu a ela um olhar interrogativo antes de se virar para mim em busca de uma explicação.

"Ela acha que você quer dizer _sous_ como em Sue, sua babá." Eu expliquei. "Ela acha que você está perguntando se ela quer ser a chef de Sue".

Eu poderia dizer que Edward queria explodir em gargalhadas, mas ele se segurou e virou-se para Maddie novamente. "Princesa, _sous chef_ significa minha ajudante. Que tal? Você quer ser minha ajudante?"

"_Clalo_!" Ela disse, pulando da cadeira e correndo para o lado de Edward. Ele a pegou e a sentou no balcão ao lado dele.

"O que eu faço?" Ela perguntou a ele de olhos arregalados. Ele abriu a torneira, deixando a água fria correr.

"Aqui. Vou entregar a você os vegetais e você os coloca sob a água e os lava muito bem para mim, ok?"

"Ok." Ela respondeu seriamente, como se ele tivesse acabado de pedir a ela para ajudar em uma cirurgia cardíaca.

Ele riu e bateu no nariz dela suavemente antes de voltar para o seu trabalho.

Edward não estava brincando sobre conhecer o seu caminho em torno de uma cozinha. Ele nem sequer perguntou onde estava a faca de corte. Ele simplesmente abriu um par de gavetas antes de encontrar a certa, puxou a faca que precisava e começou a cortar tudo rapidamente e de maneira uniforme - os músculos em seus antebraços flexionando e salientes com seus movimentos rápidos - enquanto eu tentava cortar e dourar os pedaços de frango sem me machucar devido ao meu estado de distração.

"Onde você aprendeu a cozinhar?" Eu perguntei curiosamente, ainda surpresa com sua facilidade em torno da cozinha.

Ele deu de ombros enquanto a faca era movida para cima e para baixo rapidamente e com confiança em suas mãos. "Esme fez questão de se certificar que Emmett, Alice e eu soubéssemos como cuidar de nós mesmos, e isso incluía coisas como cozinhar e limpar, lavar e passar. Disse que não deixaria Emmett e eu escapar das tarefas domésticas só porque éramos homens." Ele revirou seus olhos, virando a metade da sua boca para cima. "Eu não quero me gabar nem nada, mas Emmett e Alice não chegam nem perto da minha lasanha. E eu posso fazer um vinco na frente da calça mais persistente." Ele olhou para mim. "Uhm, você pode querer mexer um pouco nesse frango." Ele acrescentou, levantando a faca da tábua e a apontando para o frango enquanto fazia um movimento circular com ela.

"O quê? Oh." Eu gaguejei, saindo do meu estupor o suficiente para virar o frango antes que grudasse na panela.

"Não está acostumada com um homem que saiba cozinhar?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso torto, voltando ao seu corte.

"Não." Eu ri honestamente. "Meu pai explodiu o microondas uma vez com nada mais do que um vidro de molho de macarrão. E Jake, eu não tenho certeza se Jake sabe ferver água sem uma receita detalhada." Eu dei risadinhas.

Edward manteve seus olhos na tábua de corte. "Você cozinha muito para o seu pai... e Jake?"

"Para o meu pai sim, e para Jake, bem, ele esteve muito ao redor nos últimos anos, então eu suponho que ultimamente..." Eu de repente desejei que eu não tivesse começado esta conversa.

Edward ficou em silêncio, o som da faca subindo e descendo na tábua de corte de repente tornou-se mais persistente. Ele parecia estar picando, em vez de apenas cortando agora.

"Então." Ele abaixou a faca e desceu Maddie cuidadosamente do balcão, caminhando até onde eu estava e espreitando a panela. "O que exatamente estamos fazendo hoje à noite?"

"Tacos de frango?" Eu disse, sentindo-me mais autoconsciente sobre a minha opção de menu, agora que eu sabia do seu nível de experiência na cozinha. Mas era tarde e tacos de frango eram uma refeição rápida. "Eu teria feito algo mais agradável, mas é muito tarde e-"

"Tacos de frango são um dos meus favoritos de todos os tempos." Ele assinalou, seus olhos verdes dançando e deixando-me à vontade novamente. "E quanto a você, princesa?" Ele perguntou, segurando a mão de Maddie sobre o ralador de queijo e certificando-se que ela não ralasse os dedos ao invés do queijo. "O que você acha sobre tacos de frango?"

"Eu gosto de colocar montes e montes de queijo no meu." Ela disse em resposta.

"Ela gosta de tudo com muito queijo." Eu confirmei.

"Princesa, você possui o meu coração." Ele sorriu para ela com carinho. "Adicione queijo em tudo e você poderá resolver todos os problemas deste mundo".

Nós rimos juntos enquanto Maddie olhava de um para o outro com curiosidade.

O resto da preparação do jantar ocorreu de forma surpreendentemente suave e confortável. Era como se Edward tivesse estado sempre aqui com Maddie e eu, sempre respondendo às perguntas contínuas de Maddie com paciência, como, para onde a água vai depois que corre para o ralo, por que o tomate é vermelho e a alface verde, em vez de cor de rosa. Nós nos movemos tão facilmente juntos também, quase em sincronia quando eu removi o frango da panela e ele acrescentou as cebolas e pimentões, refogando-os enquanto ele retirava os tacos do forno e o resto dos condimentos da geladeira. E então, quando tudo estava pronto, ele levou Maddie para lavar as mãos e a sentou à mesa antes de me ajudar a trazer os alimentos. Era tão simples, tão fácil, quase como se ele estivesse... em casa.

Independentemente das garantias de Edward do contrário, nós _realmente _estávamos morrendo de fome, e nós três completamente inalamos o jantar. Antes que percebêssemos, nossos pratos estavam vazios e Edward e Maddie juntos tinham acabado com cada vestígio de queijo sobre a mesa. E enquanto eu não conseguia me lembrar de ter desfrutado tanto de um jantar, eu honestamente não pude deixar de me perguntar quando e se Edward e eu teríamos tempo para nós esta noite, antes que a noite terminasse. Maddie estava gostando tanto da novidade de ter Edward aqui que ela mal saiu do lado dele por um segundo, nos ajudando a limpar a mesa depois do jantar, carregando a máquina de lavar louça com Edward enquanto eu colocava as coisas de volta na geladeira e limpava, sorrindo e dando risadinhas para ele felizmente e, Deus o abençoe, Edward parecia igualmente feliz de estar com ela.

"Mamãe eu tenho que ir _potty._" Maddie gritou de repente, deixando cair o prato que ela estava segurando na máquina de lavar louça com um pequeno tilintar e correndo para o banheiro. Edward observou sua corrida com um sorriso. Eu me virei para vê-la correndo também e, em seguida, rindo também, virei-me novamente para colocar o creme azedo e a salsa na geladeira.

Braços fortes e quentes cercaram minha cintura por trás e um beijo quente e suave pousou em meu pescoço, logo abaixo da minha orelha. Eu quase deixei cair o pote de salsa enquanto eu cegamente encontrava qualquer local vazio para ele na geladeira. Seus lábios moveram pelo meu pescoço, chupando o lóbulo da minha orelha, sua respiração quente fazendo cócegas exatamente dentro da minha orelha. Minhas pernas enfraqueceram.

Edward gargalhou. "Isso está bem? Estou incomodando você?" Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

"Mmhmm." Respondi debilmente.

Ele riu novamente. "Mmhmm bem, ou, Mmhmm estou incomodando?" Ele perguntou, seus lábios percorrendo meu pescoço suavemente, deixando beijinhos aqui e ali.

"Mmhmm bem." Eu mal consegui murmurar, encolhendo-me internamente com a minha incapacidade de pronunciar uma palavra real. Suas mãos moveram logo abaixo da minha curta camiseta, espalhando na minha pele exposta. Mil pequenos alfinetes elétricos me espetaram, enviando uma onda de calor irradiando por todo o meu corpo.

"O jantar estava delicioso, obrigado." Ele murmurou, movendo a parte superior da minha camiseta com os lábios e plantando dois beijos suaves no meu ombro. "Mas se eu tiver que ser honesto, é com isso que eu estive sonhando a noite toda, segurá-la assim." Ele se moveu levemente para mais perto e eu pude sentir seu corpo atrás de mim agora.

A descarga soou e eu rapidamente me desenrosquei dele, afastando-me e pegando um pano para limpar a mesa já limpa rapidamente. Maddie entrou novamente na cozinha, correndo mais uma vez para o lado de Edward. E Edward voltou sua atenção para ela facilmente, como se ela nunca tivesse saído.

Mas a _minha_ mente não era tão facilmente distraída enquanto eu me perguntava se teríamos a oportunidade de retomar de onde havíamos parado. Isso era novo para mim, até estranho, tentando encontrar uma maneira de ficar um tempo a sós com um homem, e eu não tinha certeza de como agir sobre isso.

O telefone tocou enquanto eu estava lavando minhas mãos, preparando-me para me juntar a Edward e Maddie na sala de estar. Rapidamente as secando em uma toalha de papel, apertei o botão 'atender' enquanto olhava ao mesmo tempo para o identificador de chamadas. Reconheci o código de área seguido pelos familiares sete números imediatamente.

"Ei." Eu disse, lançando um olhar rápido para Edward e Maddie, que estavam brincando no chão da sala.

"Ei, você." Jake respondeu. "De acordo com o canal do tempo, vocês da Costa Leste estão sendo varridos agora por alguma merda chamada de Nor'easter*****?"

_** Nor'easter: é um tipo de tempestade de grande escala que atinge ao longo da costa Leste dos EUA e Canadá no Atlântico._

Eu ri nervosamente. "Sim, é apenas uma tempestade típica, mas aparentemente é um grande negócio nessas partes da floresta".

Jake riu. "Bem, eu pensei que deveria checá-las e me certificar que você e Maddie não estavam flutuando com a Estátua da Liberdade, ou algo assim".

"Não. Nós estamos bem." Roubei outro olhar para a sala de estar. Edward estava falando com Maddie, mas seus olhos tinham se arrastado para mim. "Tudo bem por aí?" Perguntei a Jake, voltando-me para a pia novamente.

"Claro, claro. O que vocês estão fazendo?"

"Oh, não muito. Nós acabamos de jantar".

"Não é tarde para vocês aí?"

"Sim, mas... tivemos certa dificuldade para chegar em casa".

Exatamente então, Maddie deixou escapar uma risada alta e eu me virei e vi que Edward estava fazendo cócegas nela novamente.

"Parece que Maddie está se divertindo." Jake riu. "Do que ela está rindo tanto?"

Antes que eu pudesse responder, Maddie, ainda rindo descontroladamente, correu para a cozinha, fingindo se esconder atrás de mim. "Me ajuda, mamãe, me ajuda! _Edwood_ é o _monsto_ das cócegas!" Ela gritou. Mas Edward não a seguiu, ele ficou de joelhos no chão da sala, sorrindo largamente para ela antes de deixar seus olhos voltarem aos meus.

"_Edwood, _venha me pegar!" Maddie gritou alto, ainda agarrada às minhas calças.

"Edward?" Jake perguntou, tendo ouvido os gritos de Maddie. "O menino fadinha está aí?"

"Uh, ele não é exatamente um-"

"Mamãe, com quem você está falando?" Maddie perguntou, desviando sua atenção para o telefone na minha mão.

"Ele e Maddie estão rodopiando juntos em seus tutus, é disso que se trata toda essa comoção?" Jake gargalhou.

"Mamãe." Maddie pediu com mais insistência, puxando a parte inferior da minha camiseta. "Quem é? É o vovô?"

"É melhor cuidar para ele não bater em sua mobília enquanto está fazendo suas piruetas e saltos-"

"É o Tio Jake? Mamãe, eu posso falar com o Tio Jake?"

Coloquei a mão sobre o receptor e me curvei ao nível de Maddie. "Maddie, querida, por que você não vai brincar com Edward? Você pode conversar com o tio Jake da próxima vez".

Maddie rapidamente concordou que brincar com Edward seria mais divertido do que esperar para falar com Jake no telefone, e ela correu de volta para a sala. Edward ainda estava me olhando com uma expressão estranha, seus olhos analisando os meus.

Virei novamente para a pia. "Hum, Jake, posso ligar para você em outra hora? Eu meio que estou no meio de uma coisa, e eu tenho que colocar Maddie na cama-"

"Sim, com certeza, com certeza." Ele concordou facilmente. "Vá cuidar do seu pequeno convidado. Você não vai querer que ele torça seu delicado tornozelo sob seus cuidados." Ele riu.

Revirei meus olhos. "Tchau, Jake".

"Boa noite, Bella." Ele riu, desligando.

Como se estivesse lendo a minha mente, minha filha de repente bocejou alto, sua boquinha abrindo largamente e lembrando-me que a hora de dormir de meninas de quatro anos estava se aproximando. Meu estômago fez uma pequena dança ansiosa.

"Maddie querida, está tarde. Hora de se preparar para dormir." Eu disse suavemente, dando a ela um sorriso de desculpas quando entrei na sala de estar.

"Não, mamãe, eu quero ficar acordada com _Edwood_ até que seja hora de ele ir para casa." Maddie queixou-se, o pequeno choramingo em sua voz sendo prova positiva de que, não importava o quanto ela negasse, ela estava de fato pronta para dormir. Fazendo beicinho, ela ergueu seus braços para Edward e ele a pegou imediatamente.

"_Pufavô_, mamãe?" Ela implorou, jogando seus olhos tristes e cansados para mim.

"Sinto muito, querida, mas já é tarde e menininhas têm que ir para a cama".

Seu lábio inferior ficou ainda mais protuberante e ela abaixou sua cabeça. Edward riu baixinho.

"Maddie, sua mamãe está certa. Está ficando tarde e eu deveria ir embora, de qualquer maneira".

Meu estômago caiu em decepção. Eu sabia que não tínhamos tido a chance de ficar sozinhos, ou para conversar, ou... qualquer coisa, mas eu estive esperando que ele ficasse um pouco mais depois que eu colocasse Maddie na cama, e então talvez nós pudéssemos passar algum tempo adulto juntos. Mas, aparentemente, Edward tinha tido o suficiente para o dia. Eu não poderia dizer que eu o culpava, passar o dia com uma criança de quatro anos exigia o nível de energia de um super-herói, e não era algo que ele estava acostumado, mas eu não pude evitar a sensação amarga de frustração que tinha se instalado em meu peito.

"Sim, querida." Eu disse para Maddie, mascarando a minha insatisfação com um sorriso. Virei os olhos receosos para Edward. "Tem sido um longo dia e tenho certeza que Edward está cansado".

Por um momento, enquanto ele manteve seus olhos em mim enquanto segurava Maddie e acariciava o cabelo dela suavemente, ele parecia como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa. Mas depois de alguns segundos ele olhou para Maddie e levantou seu queixo com o dedo.

"Ei, talvez neste fim de semana, se a sua mamãe não tiver outros planos, eu posso vir buscá-las e podemos ir a algum lugar?" Seus olhos contraíram para mim interrogativamente.

Coloquei um sorriso fácil em meu rosto, tentando aplacar minhas entranhas com esta oferta.

"Claro, isso soa ótimo." Eu disse honestamente.

Maddie, por outro lado, cansada e irritada e com quatro anos, não sabia nada sobre fazer uma cara de pôquer, não que ela estivesse totalmente satisfeita com a oferta de paz de Edward. Ela encolheu os ombros com petulância e se recusou a olhar para qualquer um de nós.

"Ei." Eu disse suavemente, caminhando para onde ela estava nos braços de Edward, "Que tal nós descermos as escadas com Edward, o que você acha?" Ela encolheu os ombros cansados novamente.

"Vamos, princesa." Edward pediu. "Você pode fazer melhor que isso." Ele disse, estendendo a mão e tocando o nariz dela delicadamente com o dedo. "Meu coração quebrará se eu não vir seu sorriso antes de eu ir embora." Ela olhou para ele através dos seus longos cílios, ainda fazendo beicinho, mas o olhar suplicante no rosto de Edward era demais até mesmo para ela, e ela irrompeu em risadinhas silenciosas.

"Aí está." Ele riu.

A capa de chuva de Edward ainda estava molhada, então ele simplesmente vestiu sua camisa, não se preocupando em abotoá-la ou arrumá-la, e ele ficou tão confortavelmente casual que foi difícil desviar os olhos. Mas eu engoli em seco e forcei meus olhos a olhar para outro lugar enquanto ele terminava de se arrumar e lutei contra a insatisfação pela forma como a noite estava acabando, sem a nossa conversa e, aparentemente, sem um segundo tempo das nossas atividades anteriores. Se eu o visse neste fim de semana, talvez pudéssemos conversar então. Eu teria que planejar um pouco melhor do que esta noite, no entanto.

Lá embaixo, no hall de entrada, o vento assobiava alto através do painel de vidro grosso da porta, nos avisando que a Nor'easter não havia deixado a cidade ainda. Enquanto Maddie dizia o seu adeus a Edward, eu ajustei meus olhos e tentei ver através dos borrões na janela, o vento e a chuva misturados e soprando tão forte que o lixo estava espalhado por toda a rua, um dos galhos da árvore logo abaixo no quarteirão havia sido derrubado e jogado a poucos metros dali. Reconhecidamente, era um pouco inquietante, e eu mordi meu lábio com o pensamento de Edward ter que dirigir por tudo isso de volta para a cidade. Meus olhos moveram para onde ele tinha estacionado o Volvo, perguntando-me quão bem ele aguentaria contra-

Espere. Onde diabos estava o Volvo? Eu podia jurar que ele estacionou do outro lado da rua.

Olhei para Edward exatamente quando ele colocava Maddie no chão e virava para mim com uma expressão determinada. "Bella, nós precisamos-"

"Edward, onde você estacionou o carro?" Eu perguntei com cuidado.

Ele olhou para mim interrogativamente. "Do outro lado da rua." Ele respondeu automaticamente, virando para olhar pela porta de vidro comigo. Ele franziu a testa, aproximando seu rosto da janela e, em seguida, procurando pelo resto do quarteirão, de leste a oeste. Meus olhos procuraram com ele, enquanto Maddie segurava a minha mão, inclinando seu corpinho exausto contra mim.

"O que-" Ele cortou. "Eu sei que estacionei do outro lado da rua." Ele voltou seus olhos confusos para mim. "Espere aqui." Ele disse. "Eu já volto." Eu assenti rapidamente e o observei jogar seu casaco sobre a cabeça e correr para o outro lado, o vento chicoteando seu cabelo sob a capa de chuva e soprando sua camisa aberta, de modo que seus ombros estavam expostos enquanto ele ficava parado aturdido no meio da rua. Ele de repente olhou para as placas da rua, estudando-as por um longo tempo antes de correr de volta para nós, seu queixo definido tenso e a testa franzida profundamente.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntei quando ele voltou para o prédio.

Ele franziu seus lábios. "Aparentemente, não é permitido estacionar daquele lado do quarteirão, a menos que seja entre sete e nove da manhã às terças e sextas-feiras".

"Oh, não! Você foi rebocado?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim." Ele disse, estalando seus lábios. "Só nesta cidade você é rebocado no meio de uma porr... de uma maldita tempestade como esta." Ele acrescentou, balançando a cabeça enquanto olhava pela janela, como se olhar tempo suficiente fizesse o Volvo aparecer.

Eu mordi meu lábio ansiosamente. "O que você vai fazer?"

Seus olhos se moveram de volta para mim e suas feições suavizaram. Ele levou um dedo à minha boca e soltou meus lábios novamente. Um canto dos seus lábios se contraiu. "Eu disse para você parar de fazer isso, esse é o meu trabalho".

Meu rosto esquentou novamente. Ele riu e balançou a cabeça, colocando a mão no bolso e tirando seu telefone celular. Ele suspirou. "Acho que baterei na porta de Alice esta noite".

A esta altura, os joelhos de Maddie estavam cedendo. Eu a peguei no colo em silêncio e a ninei enquanto Edward discava o número de Alice. Mas, uma criança de quatro anos, não importa o quanto seja leve acordada, pesa mais de uma tonelada de tijolos uma vez que dorme, e quando Edward me viu lutando com o corpo flácido dela, ele a pegou de mim rapidamente e a segurou facilmente em uma mão enquanto segurava o telefone na outra.

Uma voz doce respondeu na outra linha.

"Ei, Alice." Edward disse. "Olha, eu estou no apartamento de Bella e-" Ele fez uma pausa quando um óbvio grito soou na outra extremidade, e então as palavras vieram tão rápidas e agudas que eu tinha certeza que ouvi o cão do vizinho uivar de dor.

"Alice," – mais tagarelice estridente - "Alice," - ele revirou seus olhos - "Alice, nós podemos fazer isso depois?" Ele respirou fundo e tentou novamente. "Olha, o meu carro foi rebocado. Estou indo para a sua casa para passar a noite-" Ele franziu a testa. "O que você quer dizer que você não está - onde você está?" Ele ouviu atentamente enquanto Alice dizia algo na outra linha, fechando os olhos e balançando a cabeça. "Não, não faça isso. Não faria nenhum sentido." Maddie respirou em uma sucessão de suspiros curtos – adormecida nos braços dele - enquanto o braço de Edward apertava ao redor dela, enquanto ele continuava sua conversa. Eu não tinha nem certeza se ele estava ciente do quanto ele a segurava protetoramente.

"Com o tempo que você levará para chegar aqui, eu estarei em casa." Ele escutou por alguns segundos. "Não, não se preocupe com isso." Ele disse. "Eu pegarei o metrô. Sim, Alice, eu sei como pegar o metrô." Ele revirou os olhos. "Falarei com você mais tarde, tchau".

Ele desligou e lentamente encontrou meus olhos. "Alice e Jasper decidiram não tentar encarar o trânsito e se hospedaram no Plaza essa noite".

"Eles não estão em casa?"

"Não".

Eu mastiguei o interior da minha boca. "O que você vai fazer?"

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Ir para casa de metrô".

"Você odeia o metrô. E, além disso, lembra-se do que disseram na TV? O metrô está uma bagunça agora".

Ele encolheu os ombros novamente. "Está tudo bem. Eu sou um nova-iorquino. Vivemos simplesmente para os desafios de trânsito. Vamos lá, deixe-me levar Maddie de volta para cima e depois eu vou embora".

Ele começou a andar em direção ao elevador, enquanto eu permanecia congelada ao meu lugar, uma bolha já formando no interior do meu lábio de como eu tinha me mordido forte. Minha pulsação acelerou em minhas veias, meu coração batia tão alto em meus ouvidos que eu tinha certeza que Edward podia ouvi-lo. Minhas mãos estavam começando a suar.

Quando ele percebeu que eu não o tinha seguido, ele virou, inclinando sua cabeça enquanto franzia suas sobrancelhas para mim. "Você está bem?" Ele perguntou. Ele perguntava muito isso, eu tinha notado.

Eu assenti lentamente, minha boca tão seca que eu mal consegui articular as palavras. "Edward, por que você não... fica aqui esta noite?" Eu finalmente deixei escapar. "Você levará uma eternidade para chegar em casa de metrô e... e você terá que voltar amanhã, de qualquer maneira, para pegar o seu carro. Não faz sentido você passar provavelmente a noite inteira tentando chegar em casa quando você tem que voltar para cá amanhã, de qualquer maneira." Eu continuei. "Maddie e eu... nós temos um colchão reserva na sala de estar... quero dizer, provavelmente não é o colchão mais confortável do mundo, mas deve servir por uma noite. E então você pode pegar o seu carro amanhã cedo, e..." Eu parei, sabendo que eu estava simplesmente divagando neste ponto.

Edward olhou para mim, sua expressão ilegível enquanto ele embalava Maddie suavemente em seus braços. Depois de um longo momento, ele perguntou, "Você tem certeza?"

_Nenhum__a_. "Sim, claro." Eu disse, acenando um braço no ar muito mais indiferente do que eu me sentia. "Mas eu devo avisá-lo," eu brinquei - tentando aliviar a tensão do momento - "esse anjinho em seus braços acorda com as galinhas. E o despertador interno dela não tem uma definição de fim de semana".

Ele riu, mas parecia nervoso. "Se você tem certeza, então..." Ele repetiu, dando-me mais uma chance de mudar de ideia.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. "Eu tenho certeza".

Ele me estudou por mais um momento, procurando em meu rosto por alguma coisa. "Tudo bem então." Ele finalmente disse em uma voz baixa. "Obrigado".

Eu balancei a cabeça, perguntando-me no que diabos eu tinha acabado de me meter. Sorrindo com mais confiança do que eu realmente sentia, eu caminhei na frente dele para liderar o caminho. "Venha, vamos entrar".

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Pudemos ver um pouco de como era o relacionamento de Bella e Paul, ainda bem que ele não faz mais parte da vida dela... e esse Edward ajudando com o jantar e sentindo-se praticamente em casa, hein?!_

_Desculpem pela demora, tentarei não atrasar mais... _

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	17. Encontros para brincar de adultos

_Músicas do capítulo:_

_Primeira metade da história: "If I Were a Boy", de Beyonce._

_Segunda metade da história: "Halo", de Beyonce, e "Bring Me To Life", de Evanescence._

* * *

**Capítulo 16 – Encontros para brincar de adultos**

_Tradução: NaiRobsten_

* * *

_**~ Bella~**_

Uma vez de volta ao apartamento, eu cuidadosamente peguei Maddie de Edward. "Deixe-me apenas colocá-la na cama e então eu trarei alguns cobertores e outras coisas para você, ok?"

Edward assentiu e eu levei uma Maddie nocauteada para o seu quarto, colocando-a cuidadosamente na cama e a trocando para o seu pijama, enquanto travava uma batalha de proporções bíblicas com meus nervos e minha mente.

Jesus, Maria e José, o que eu tinha acabado de fazer? Edward dormiria na minha casa! O homem que eu tinha beijado apenas algumas horas mais cedo dormiria a poucos metros da minha cama esta noite. O homem por quem eu sentia uma atração indescritível em tantos níveis diferentes que eu não tinha sequer identificado todos eles ainda, estaria bem ao meu alcance por horas e horas esta noite, enquanto a cidade dormia, com ninguém observando. Apenas ele e eu e uma menininha dormindo. Sozinhos. Em uma noite escura e tempestuosa.

Porcaria, no que eu tinha me metido?

A pequena lâmpada que nós deixamos acesa lançava um brilho fraco na sala de estar, emitindo apenas luz suficiente para que eu pudesse ver o perfil de Edward contra o sofá, sua cabeça abaixada, seu corpo inclinado para frente, seus braços descansando em seus joelhos com as mãos cruzadas juntas, como se estivesse em uma profunda reflexão. Ele havia tirado sua camisa de novo, e a visão dele sentado em silêncio – seus ombros quadrados e torso musculoso, a silhueta iluminada escassamente - era o suficiente para tirar meu fôlego. Ele se assustou quando me ouviu aproximando-me e olhou para cima, sua expressão tensa. Tão calmamente quanto possível, eu fui até ele.

"Aqui está." Eu disse, colocando os cobertores do armário e meu travesseiro reserva em seus braços, sorrindo para ele como se esse arranjo de pernoite fosse a coisa mais blasé do mundo.

Ele engoliu em seco, seu pomo de Adão subindo e descendo lentamente. "Obrigado." Ele murmurou.

"Claro." Eu disse e sentei do outro lado do sofá. Meus olhos involuntariamente viajaram para os seus ombros.

Edward percebeu. "Oh, uh, a camisa estava meio molhada de novo e eu a pendurei no resfriador..."

"Não, não, está tudo bem." Eu o tranquilizei rapidamente. "Por favor, fique à vontade. Quero dizer, tão confortável quanto você possa, eu acho." Eu acrescentei imediatamente, rindo nervosamente. "Eu gostaria de ter, você sabe, algo para que você pudesse vestir, mas..."

"Não, isso está bem." Ele disse, segurando os cobertores em suas mãos. "Isso será simplesmente perfeito, na verdade." Eu pensei tê-lo visto rapidamente cheirar o travesseiro antes de colocá-lo para o lado juntamente com o cobertor.

Eu balancei a cabeça mais uma vez, desviando o olhar dele para não ser tentada pelos seus cinzelados ombros nus de novo. O que eu deveria fazer agora? Eu deveria levantar e ir embora, deixá-lo dormir?

Nós dois falamos ao mesmo tempo.

"Você quer um café ou..."

"Eu estava olhando para as suas fotos..."

Nós rimos juntos. Edward colocou os cobertores de lado e ergueu uma mão em um movimento para eu ir primeiro.

"Você quer um café, ou um chocolate quente, ou algo assim? Ou, uhm, se você quiser dormir está tudo bem também-"

"Não! Eu quero dizer, chocolate quente soa ótimo, obrigado".

"Tudo bem." Eu disse, levantando-me rapidamente e indo em direção à cozinha, grata por ter algo para fazer.

Eu me movi rapidamente, pegando o leite da geladeira e despejando o suficiente para duas xícaras em uma pequena panela. A chuva insistente lá fora batia fortemente contra a pequena janela da cozinha, lembrando-me por que eu estava aqui fazendo duas xícaras de chocolate quente, ao invés de uma. Borboletas dançavam ansiosamente no meu estômago enquanto eu esperava o leite aquecer. Um raio de luz ao longe iluminou o apartamento e, quatro segundos depois, o estrondo de um trovão ecoou nas paredes, assustando-me e fazendo-me saltar. Meus nervos estavam definitivamente na borda.

Edward limpou sua garganta. "Eu estava olhando as fotos na sua estante enquanto você estava colocando Maddie na cama".

"Oh?" Eu disse, colocando o chocolate em pó em duas canecas. "Sim, elas são na maioria de Maddie".

"Sim." Ele disse pensativamente. "Sério Bella, ela é uma beleza".

"Bem, eu acho que sim." Eu concordei com um sorriso, lembrando-me do pequeno santuário para cada um dos momentos mais importantes e marcantes da minha filha, seu primeiro dente, sua primeira refeição de verdade, seus primeiros passos; momentos que deveriam ter significado o mundo para os pais, mas que tinham sido completamente perdidos por um. Eu suspirei, olhando para Edward. Ele estava de pé perto da estante, observando as fotos atentamente, como se tentasse memorizar cada momento.

Inclinei minha cabeça, olhando para ele curiosamente até que ouvi o leite borbulhar na panela e desliguei o fogão. Derramei o leite fumegante nas duas canecas e as levei para a sala, onde Edward esperava no sofá novamente. Eu já me sentia melhor, mais à vontade com uma xícara da minha bebida quente preferida em minhas mãos. Entreguei para Edward a dele e sentei do outro lado do sofá, curvando minhas pernas debaixo de mim.

"Obrigado." Ele disse, curvando seus longos dedos em torno da caneca, sua expressão relaxando quando ele inalou o vapor doce e incandescente. Ele fechou os olhos. "Aaah. Agora _este _é um clima para chocolate quente, chuva fria, trovões e relâmpagos, um céu escuro. _Não_ uma manhã ensolarada no início de setembro quando está 27°C lá fora." Ele provocou, referindo-se ao dia em que tínhamos esbarrado um no outro na Starbucks há quase dois meses.

Como que para ilustrar a frase de Edward, outro relâmpago explodiu bem em frente das janelas da sala. Ele trouxe seus olhos para mim, seus lábios se contraindo.

"Eu disse naquele dia e continuo afirmando," eu sorri, "_qualquer momento _é um bom momento para um chocolate quente".

Ele riu, voltando sua atenção para a sua bebida. Ele inclinou a cabeça, trouxe a caneca mais perto da sua boca e franziu os lábios, soprando suavemente. O ar que saiu dos seus lábios ondulou o líquido escuro na superfície e, quando ele levou seus lábios até a caneca, a ponta da sua língua apareceu, cuidadosamente testando a bebida fumegante. Eu me obriguei a desviar o olhar.

Eu limpei a garganta. "Mas Maddie, sim, ela sempre foi uma garotinha fotogênica, não podia ver uma câmera." Eu disse, focando nas fotos que Edward tinha acabado de olhar.

Edward tomou um gole do seu chocolate quente. Um sorriso satisfeito se espalhou em seus lábios enquanto ele engolia.

"Então, eu vejo." Ele disse com um sorriso, virando sua cabeça para a estante. "Eu acredito que o homem de uniforme é o seu pai?"

Direcionei meus olhos para a imagem minha e do meu pai em seu uniforme, embalando uma Maddie de dois anos de idade. "Sim, aquele é o chefe." Eu confirmei.

"E quem é o outro cara, aquele de cabelos escuros segurando Maddie naquela outra foto?"

"Aquele é Jake".

Edward assentiu, sem surpresa. Uma dúzia de perguntas inundou seus olhos, mas ele não perguntou nenhuma delas. Seus olhos arrastaram de volta para a foto de Charlie.

"Olhe para a forma como seu pai olha para você." Ele murmurou. "Tão orgulhoso".

Eu enruguei minhas sobrancelhas. "Bem, eu não sei sobre isso, mas eu sei que ele faria qualquer coisa por Maddie e por mim, mesmo que ele não seja o homem mais expressivo do mundo. Ele é meio difícil de ler, às vezes".

As sobrancelhas de Edward se ergueram. "Poxa, eu me pergunto como seria conhecer alguém _assim._" Ele disse com um sorriso confuso.

"Ha, ha." Eu disse com os lábios torcidos. "Falando sério, no entanto," - eu aumentei meu aperto em volta da minha caneca - "eu... realmente não dei a ele muitos motivos para se orgulhar de mim por um tempo, bem, exceto pela sua neta, claro, mas ele sempre esteve lá para me apoiar. Nunca saiu do meu lado." Eu afastei meus olhos, sentindo meu peito apertar.

Edward ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes. "Tenho certeza que ele tem muitas razões para ter orgulho de você." Ele insistiu baixinho, antes de respirar fundo. "Eu, por outro lado, não tenho sido nada além de uma vergonha para o meu pai pelos últimos anos".

Eu finalmente tomei um gole do meu chocolate quente, franzindo a testa quando queimei minha língua. "Tenho certeza que isso não é verdade." Eu murmurei.

Edward encolheu os ombros. "É sim. Bem, eu acho... talvez recentemente, estamos tentando virar a página, mas..." - ele passou a mão pelo seu cabelo úmido nervosamente - "tem sido difícil".

"O que aconteceu?" Eu perguntei curiosamente, antes de perceber que ele poderia não querer falar sobre isso. "Desculpe. Eu não quis me intrometer".

"Não, não se desculpe, Bella." Ele disse. "Você não está se intrometendo." Ele respirou profundamente, segurando meu olhar.

"A coisa toda começou quando eu tinha oito anos de idade, ou algo assim, com um brinquedo de coisas de médico".

"O que aconteceu? Você tentou dar à garota da porta ao lado um exame físico e acabou preso?" Perguntei provocadoramente.

Ele riu. "Não, eu acho que meu pai nunca descobriu sobre _isso_".

Eu sorri e revirei meus olhos. Ele riu. "Sério," ele disse, o sorriso desvanecendo do seu rosto, substituído por um olhar distante, "desde que éramos crianças, Alice e Emmett sempre souberam o que queriam fazer. Pelo que a minha mãe conta, Alice praticamente dançou para fora do útero dela, e Emmett, bem, Emmett nasceu um vendedor, ele poderia vender gelo a um esquimó no meio do Ártico. Quero dizer, ele convenceu Rose a casar com ele." Ele disse, balançando a cabeça incredulamente. "Isso diz o suficiente".

"E você?" Eu perguntei, ignorando seu desvio com humor.

"Eu?" Ele perguntou, encolhendo os ombros novamente. "Eu era apenas Edward, o filho do meio, aquele que não se destacava".

Coloquei minha caneca na mesa de café com um baque leve. "Agora, _nisso_ eu realmente não acredito".

Ele bufou. "É verdade. Bem, eu acho que eu tinha alguns... talentos. Esportes, o piano-".

"Cozinhar." Eu acrescentei, tentando fazê-lo sorrir.

Funcionou. "Sim, cozinhar." Ele concordou com um sorriso.

"Boa aparência." Eu acrescentei divertidamente.

Ele gemeu. "Sim, eu acho." Ele concordou timidamente.

"Uma personalidade magnética." Eu disse.

"Você quer ouvir isso ou não?"

Eu ri. "Desculpe. Continue. Eu só estou achando realmente difícil imaginá-lo como alguém que não se destacou _sempre_".

Ele respirou fundo, franzindo seus lábios. "Tudo bem, talvez o que eu deva dizer é que eu não me _sentia_ assim quando se tratava do meu pai".

"Aaah." Eu disse, pegando minha caneca de volta.

"Você sabe, ele tinha sua menininha, que não podia fazer nada errado, seu filho mais velho, e então havia eu".

Eu queria dizer a ele que mesmo que eu não o tivesse conhecido quando criança, eu sabia que não havia nenhuma maneira que ele pudesse algum dia ter sido invisível. Não ele. Mas eu o deixei contar a sua história.

"Bem, no meu aniversário de oito anos, alguém, eu não me lembro quem, deu-me um desses conjuntos médicos, você sabe, não aqueles baratos de plástico, mas aqueles com um estetoscópio que funcionava de verdade e um esfigmomanômetro***** real e aquelas coisas?"

_*Esfigmomanômetro: medidor de pressão._

Eu balancei a cabeça porque parecia que era o que ele estava esperando, mesmo que eu não tivesse ideia do que diabos era um esfigmo-qualquer coisa.

"Bem, eu estou brincando com isso do lado de fora um dia, tentando examinar Alice. Isso foi antes da garota da porta ao lado." Ele disse com um sorriso malicioso. "E meu pai chega em casa do hospital e me vê lá fora com o estetoscópio nas costas de Alice, dizendo a ela para inspirar e expirar e outras coisas, e eu juro para você, Bella, os olhos dele brilharam como a maldita árvore de Natal do Rockefeller*****".

_*Árvore de Natal do Rockfeller: é uma grande árvore de natal colocada anualmente no Rockefeller Center, no centro de Manhattan. A árvore geralmente mede de 21 a 30 m de altura e é colocada lá todos os anos desde 1933._

Inclinei minha cabeça, intrigada, um meio sorriso no meu rosto.

Ele viu a minha confusão. "Você vê," ele explicou, "ele tinha a sua menininha, que não fazia nada além de dançar e dar piruetas o dia todo, e seu filho mais velho, que claramente seria um homem de negócios um dia, mas nenhum de nós jamais havia mostrado interesse em seguir seus passos, em ser o médico da família." Eu fiz uma careta e ele continuou explicando. "Meu pai, ele vem de uma longa linhagem de cirurgiões, sempre no topo em seu campo. É como o nome Cullen é conhecido por aqui na Costa Leste. O pai dele era um cirurgião, o pai do seu pai, e seu pai, e assim por diante; desde o início do século 19".

"Mas isso não significa que um de vocês tivesse que ser um cirurgião".

"Você está certa. Não significa." Ele concordou. "E, em defesa do meu pai, ele nunca disso isso. Eu não posso dizer que me lembro de uma época em que ele tenha tentado forçar nossos interesses nessa direção, mas... naquele dia, Bella, a maneira como ele olhou para mim, eu senti como se ele estivesse finalmente me vendo, como se eu tivesse encontrado o caminho para me destacar".

"Era isso o que você queria?" Eu perguntei.

Ele deu de ombros. "Por um tempo, com certeza. Quero dizer, por que não? Eu ia bem na escola, em Biologia, Química-"

"Inteligência. Outro talento." Eu apontei rapidamente.

"Sim, está bem." Ele concordou com impaciência. "No momento em que eu entrei para medicina em Dartmouth, foi apenas aceitar que eu seria aquele a carregar o legado Cullen. Meu pai não poderia ter ficado mais orgulhoso. Tudo estava muito bem".

"E então, o que aconteceu?"

"Então... um dia... dois anos na faculdade, meu time de futebol e eu tínhamos acabado de ganhar um jogo contra Harvard, aqueles bastardos esnobes, e eles estão me carregando em seus ombros e tudo-"

"Carregando você nos ombros?"

Ele encolheu os ombros novamente. "Sim, eu era meio que o capitão do time de futebol".

Algo puxou as bordas irregulares das minhas lembranças novamente, mas Edward continuou falando e eu tive que ouvir.

"Então, eles estão me carregando em torno do campus e, de repente, eu tenho essa estranha sensação, algo que eu nunca senti antes. Isso tomou conta de mim por um tempo. Durante dias, eu continuei voltando ao local onde senti pela primeira vez aquilo, como se de alguma forma a resposta para tudo estivesse esperando lá. Claro, não estava. Mas eu fiquei pensando e pensando nisso e, quanto mais eu pensava nisso, mais eu percebia que estar ali, no curso de medicina, não era o meu sonho, era o do meu pai. E então, quando eu pensei nisso ainda mais, percebi que o que eu sempre gostei muito, o que realmente me empolgava, era ouvir as histórias de Emmett sobre a faculdade de negócios, quando ele chegava de Wharton durante as férias. Então," - ele colocou sua caneca de chocolate vazia na mesa - "eu fui para casa e disse ao meu pai que eu estava pedindo transferência do curso de medicina para a faculdade de negócios".

"Ele ficou chateado?" Eu perguntei, mordendo meu lábio e sentindo-me estranhamente protetora de um Edward de 21 anos de idade, voltando para casa para enfrentar um pai que esperava que ele continuasse o legado da família, um sonho que ele só teve para agradá-lo.

"Ele subiu pelas paredes." Edward confirmou. "Ele disse que pararia de pagar a minha faculdade se eu mudasse. Acontece que ele estava apenas blefando, como minha mãe me disse mais tarde, mas, você sabe, eu tinha 21 anos, eu não queria ninguém me dizendo o que fazer, então, eu provavelmente exagerei na reação em troca. Eu disse a ele para enfiar seu dinheiro onde o sol não brilha e fui em busca do fundo fiduciário que minha avó me deixou quando morreu".

"Então, é por isso que você e seu pai não se dão muito bem?"

A expressão dele se tornou arrependida. "Esse foi o começo de tudo, eu acho. Eu não posso realmente culpá-lo pelas coisas que eu fiz depois disso. Eu agi de forma estúpida e imatura, ataquei para puni-lo e machucá-lo, e, no final, só acabei me machucando".

"Coisas como o quê?" Perguntei calmamente. Eu tive um sentimento de que foi por isso que ele mencionou essa coisa toda. Ele queria me contar o que tinha feito, quem ele tinha sido, para ver se era algo que eu poderia aceitar e deixar passar, que eu poderia aceitar o seu passado.

Ele engoliu em seco, seus olhos fixos nos meus atentamente. "Bem, você sabe. Edward Cullen, o Playboy Milionário." Ele disse sarcasticamente. "Eu acho que a porra do título foi bem merecido. Cada família da sociedade desta cidade já teve também uma ovelha negra. Os Vanderbilt tinham uma, os Kennedy tinham uma. _Eu sou_ a ovelha negra da Família Cullen. Eu não preciso dizer a você, tenho certeza que você leu tudo isso".

"Eu não quero saber sobre o que eles escrevem sobre você." Minha mente derivou para as fotos dele e Tanya na semana passada, a manchete, 'Eddie C. Volta aos Velhos Jogos, Velhas Chamas'. Eu não tinha lido o artigo todo, as fotos e a manchete haviam dito tudo.

"Eu quero conhecer o verdadeiro você. Eu preciso que _você_ me diga o que é real e o que não é".

Seus olhos nublaram, cheios de autocensura. "Isso _é_ real, Bella. Você quer ouvir uma negação? Eu não posso dar isso a você. O que você leu sobre mim ao longo dos anos, o que você ouviu, a maioria _tem_ sido verdade. Eu dormi com metade da cidade, eu fiquei loucamente bêbado em festas, eu nunca fui de usar drogas, mas eu não posso dizer que nunca experimentei. Depois da minha... briga com o meu pai, eu estava com raiva. Eu estava tão... _decepcionado_ que, depois de ter passado minha vida toda tentando deixá-lo orgulhoso, ele usaria esta maldita coisa contra mim. Eu não precisava mais do dinheiro dele. Graças à minha avó eu poderia cuidar de mim financeiramente. Eu não precisava seguir as regras de ninguém, nem as dele, nem as da sociedade. Assim, a festa começou, e, em seguida, garota atrás de garota. Enquanto as revistas Time e Business Week estavam fazendo reportagens sobre Alice Cullen e sua vida como bailarina, ou Emmett Cullen e como cada grande corporação neste país o estava cortejando, a People e a Enquirer estavam cobrindo a mais recente desventura de Edward Cullen. Toda vez que eu chegava em casa da faculdade, meu pai e eu entrávamos na mesma discussão, ele me dizia como eu estava bagunçando a minha vida, minha reputação, e eu dizia que ele não dava a mínima para a minha vida ou minha reputação, que ele estava apenas irritado por eu não ter ido para a faculdade de medicina, e que era com a reputação dos Cullen que ele estava preocupado. Eu percebo agora que não era verdade, que ele realmente _estava_ preocupado comigo porque eu _estava _fodendo com a minha vida, mas, naquela época..." Ele parou. "Depois de um tempo, eu mal ia para casa. Eu me formei no topo da minha classe porque, aparentemente, eu pelo menos sabia o que estava fazendo academicamente. E então Jasper, que eu conheci em Dartmouth, e Emmett e eu começamos a CCW. O negócio foi bem desde o início, como você provavelmente sabe, mas a minha vida pessoal, essa era um fodido circo, e tudo isso era jogado publicamente para o mundo ver".

Fiquei sentada em silêncio, olhando para a minha caneca ainda cheia de chocolate quente. Minha mente estava cambaleando, a confusão girando e revirando meu estômago em nós. Mas eu já sabia parte disso, não sabia? As razões pelas quais eu o evitei tanto no início, por causa da imagem que os tabloides retratavam dele. Edward Cullen, o Playboy Milionário. Mas, ler e ouvi-lo admitir eram duas coisas completamente diferentes. E os tabloides nunca tinham falado sobre as outras coisas, aquelas que Edward estava me contando agora. Como eles poderiam? Como sempre, a história real estava escondida sob tantas camadas de mentiras e meias verdades. Aquelas eram coisas que eu conhecia bem.

Tomei uma respiração profunda. "E Tanya?" Eu me forcei perguntar. Eu precisava saber.

Ele não respondeu imediatamente. "Tanya." Ele finalmente disse, um tom amargo em sua voz. "Tanya e eu começamos como um casal alguns anos atrás. Ela é amiga da minha prima Victoria; tão rica e mimada quanto eu era. Os tabloides... os tabloides têm uma tendência a agarrar-se a uma história e sensacionalizá-la ainda mais. Como um animal raivoso que morde e não solta até que ele sugue cada última gota de sangue. Isso é o que eles fizeram com Tanya e eu. A coisa toda está morta e enterrada, mas os paparazzi ainda estão espremendo cada última gota de sangue".

Eu vacilei com sua escolha de palavras, _Tanya e eu_, mas mantive meus olhos em minha caneca, observando o fino filme que significava que estava ficando frio no topo. Edward não ofereceu mais informações depois disso, e eu realmente não tive vontade de perguntar. Eu pedi a verdade e foi o que recebi. Eu teria preferido uma mentira, uma negação, como ele disse – o 'método Paul' de lidar com as minhas perguntas? Eu estava tão acostumada às mentiras que eu não podia mais lidar com a verdade?

Por um longo tempo, nós permanecemos ali imóveis, nenhum de nós movendo um músculo. O silêncio aqui dentro era sufocante, enquanto lá fora o eco longínquo de trovão rolava, ampliado dez vezes por nossa inatividade. Mesmo neste clima, buzinas ainda soavam ruidosamente, pessoas ainda tentando ir para lá e para cá nesta cidade constantemente ocupada. O brilho de faróis de automóveis passando ocasionalmente flutuava através das janelas, saltando ao redor da sala de estar e iluminando nossas formas imóveis. Ao longe, o som de um alarme de carro gemia sem parar, provavelmente ativado pelos trovões. Mas, agora, até mesmo um ruído como aquele não poderia me fazer vacilar.

Finalmente, depois do que pareceram horas, eu me forcei a olhar para cima. O clarão de um relâmpago fluiu através das janelas, atuando como um holofote sobre as feições agoniadas de Edward, iluminando e ampliando o conjunto forte da sua mandíbula, a miséria em seus olhos. Ele parecia tão perdido e inseguro, nada como o homem super confiante e arrogante que os tabloides construíram. Em um ponto, ele começou a esfregar ansiosamente o interior da palma da sua mão com o polegar da outra mão.

Ele bufou de repente, olhando para mim com culpa através dos longos cílios escuros. "Eu acho que não sou o tipo de cara que você gostaria de levar para casa para conhecer o seu pai chefe de polícia." Ele esperou pela minha resposta. Quando eu não respondi, ele olhou para as suas mãos, ainda esfregando uma contra a outra nervosamente, seus ombros largos pesados sob o peso do silêncio. "Sim, bem, o que se pode esperar de um homem que ainda tem questões de 'filho do meio' para lidar, certo?"

Eu tinha que dizer alguma coisa. Ele estava interpretando mal o meu silêncio por algo que não era. Mas as palavras me escaparam e então, no lugar delas, eu cuidadosamente coloquei minha caneca na mesa novamente e ajoelhei-me sobre as minhas pernas, estiquei-me para o seu lado do sofá e capturei suas mãos ansiosas nas minhas, entrelaçando nossos dedos, confortando-o da maneira que ele sempre fazia comigo. Instantaneamente, seus músculos relaxaram, o perfil afiado da sua mandíbula suavizou. Ele olhou para cima e, quando nossos olhos se encontraram, aqueles olhos verdes em chamas atearam fogo em meu coração, da forma como faziam desde o primeiro dia, não importa o quão duro eu tentasse resistir.

De alguma forma, minha voz voltou para mim. "Obrigada".

Ele franziu a testa, intrigado. "Você está me agradecendo?" Ele exalou com espanto.

"Sim. Obrigada por ser honesto comigo. Por não negar nada, ou dar desculpas para si mesmo. Por remexer nas coisas que você considera seus erros ou suas falhas. Mas você se vê de uma forma muito negativa, Edward, e eu não posso compartilhar essa opinião com você".

Ele estreitou seus olhos esmeralda, ainda confuso. "Por que não? Depois de tudo o que eu disse a você. Como você poderia me ver como outra coisa que não um sedutor egoísta e imoral?"

Eu apertei o meu domínio sobre suas mãos. Ele olhou para baixo e suspirou.

"Você quer que eu diga o que eu vejo?" Perguntei calmamente. "Eu vejo um homem honesto, carinhoso, que, sim, cometeu alguns erros, mas que nunca deixou que esses erros tomassem o melhor dele. Eu vejo um homem que esteve lá para a sua família, mesmo quando ele pensou que eles não estavam lá para ele. Eu vejo um homem que sabe como corrigir seus erros. Isso é o que eu vejo, Edward. E você está certo, os tabloides tem sensacionalizado você. Eles ampliaram cada parte de você que você preferiria esconder, mas eles nunca viram o verdadeiro Edward, o que eu estou vendo agora".

Edward me olhou com descrença. Lentamente, ele soltou suas mãos das minhas e as levou para cobrir meu rosto. Seus olhos perfuravam os meus com tanta intensidade, com um fervor que me tirou o fôlego. "Como você pode ver através de mim desse jeito? Como você pode me entender tão bem?" Ele sussurrou.

Agora era a hora das minhas verdades. Sentei-me de volta no meu lugar, mantendo minhas pernas curvadas sob mim. Tomei suas mãos de volta nas minhas e as trouxe para o meu colo. "Porque eu não sou uma pessoa que julga, Edward. Eu entendo tudo isso muito melhor do que você provavelmente pensa. Você acha que levou suas questões de 'filho do meio' um pouco longe demais? Bem, eu levei meus problemas de abandono e corri com eles, corri com eles tão longe até o momento em que os deixei ditar algumas das decisões mais importantes da minha vida".

Entendimento inundou seus olhos. Ele aumentou seu aperto em mim, entrelaçando nossos dedos com força, oferecendo-me encorajamento e apoio agora.

"Você quer me contar o que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou suavemente.

Eu balancei a cabeça hesitantemente, incapaz de tirar meus olhos dele. Tomei uma respiração longa e profunda, exalando o ar em uma grande rajada, e então ri nervosamente. "Meus problemas provavelmente começaram quando eu tinha poucos meses de idade, com o divórcio dos meus pais".

"Eu sinto muito, Bella." Ele sussurrou rapidamente. "Deve ter sido difícil crescer sem o seu pai".

Eu ri. "Na verdade, esse não foi o problema. Meus pais eram muito jovens quando se casaram e se divorciaram, mas o meu pai, tão jovem quanto ele era naquela época, esteve sempre lá para mim, desde o primeiro dia. _Ele_ sempre foi um verdadeiro pai." Edward olhou para mim interrogativamente, mas me deixou continuar. "Quando meus pais se divorciaram, minha mãe se mudou para Phoenix. Tanto quanto eu consigo me lembrar, eu costumava ir para Forks durante os verões e os passava com o meu pai, e ele me visitava em alguns finais de semana no Arizona também. Minha mãe... ela sempre foi muito... jovem de coração." Eu disse com um sorriso cuidadoso. "Tenho certeza que ela tentou o seu melhor comigo, mas eu não tenho certeza que ela estava pronta para ser mãe quando me teve." Edward franziu os lábios, seus olhos estreitando ligeiramente. "Enfim," eu continuei, "quando eu tinha 14 anos, minha mãe conheceu um homem, Phil, e se casou com ele duas semanas depois de conhecê-lo. Ele era bom o suficiente, eu acho, mas Phil era um jogador de baseball da segunda divisão tentando chegar às grandes ligas, e ele viajava muito e minha mãe decidiu que queria ir com ele. Então ela me enviou para Forks para viver com Charlie".

"Mmm." Edward murmurou; a desaprovação espessa em sua voz.

"Eu estava bem com isso. Pelo menos, eu pensei que estava. Eu sempre me senti mais em casa em Forks, de qualquer maneira, o resto do ano sempre parecia como um período de espera para o verão. Agora eu estava permanentemente em casa." Eu sublinhei, ouvindo a leve mentira em minha própria voz. "Eu comecei a escola naquele ano, fiz alguns amigos, Mike, Ângela, Ben, Jessica..." Eu parei, me lembrando. "Enfim," eu disse, "estava tudo bem. Era fácil viver com Charlie; ele não era o tipo de pai que estava muito ao redor, praticamente me deixando com meus próprios recursos. Eu fazia o trabalho doméstico e cozinhava, muito como eu fazia quando estava com Renée. Eu ia para a escola, saía com meus amigos às vezes, e saía muito com Jake, que tinha sido meu melhor amigo desde que eu tinha seis anos".

As mãos de Edward enrijeceram nas minhas.

"Eu conheço Jake desde sempre. Seu pai e o meu ainda são melhores amigos. A mãe dele faleceu quando éramos crianças, mas Jake... Jake sempre foi como um raio de sol, nunca deixando que nada o deixasse para baixo por muito tempo. Se eu me sentia para baixo por qualquer coisa, Jake sempre estava por perto para me animar. Nós éramos muito próximos." Edward acenou com a cabeça, seus olhos ilegíveis. "Naquela época, eu dividia meu tempo entre Forks e meus amigos da escola, e La Push, a pequena cidade de praia onde Jake e o resto da tribo Quileute vivia".

"Jake é um nativo americano?" Edward perguntou curiosamente.

"Sim, assim como Maddie é, bem... metade. É daí que vem a sua bela cor." Eu vi a pergunta nos olhos de Edward, a mesma pergunta que esteve lá quando ele perguntou sobre a foto de Maddie e Jake.

"Meu último ano do ensino médio começou exatamente como tinha que ser. Minha amiga Ângela e eu sempre tínhamos sido as melhores alunas, duas geeks no nosso grupo de amigos".

Edward interrompeu. "Eu não posso acreditar que _você_ algum dia foi uma geek." Ele sorriu.

"Oh, acredite em mim, eu era, eu realmente era." Assegurei a ele com uma risada alta. Ele não parecia muito convencido, mas eu dei de ombros e continuei. "Enfim, Ângela e eu sonhávamos em ir para Dartmouth." Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Eu disse a você sobre isso." Eu o lembrei. "Eu disse que tinha sido aceita em Dartmouth".

"Sim, mas você nunca me disse por que você não foi".

"Por que eu não fui?" Eu ri sem humor. "A razão pela qual eu não comecei da forma que a maioria dessas histórias começa. Eu conheci um cara... eu conheci um cara e, num piscar de olhos, a minha vida simples e planejada estava de pernas para o ar." Edward esfregou círculos suaves nas palmas das minhas mãos, mantendo o resto dos seus dedos entrelaçados com os meus.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. "Um dos mais jovens líderes da tribo, Sam, era um dos melhores amigos de Jake, e quando Jake fez 16 anos, ele ofereceu a ele um trabalho de meio período em sua oficina. Jake sempre foi muito bom com as mãos," - eu pensei ter visto Edward revirar seus olhos - "e ele sempre teve uma mente brilhante quando se tratava de mecânica. Então, quando eu não estava trabalhando no meu trabalho de meio período, eu passava muito tempo na oficina. O resto dos caras de lá, Sam, Collin, Jared, Seth, todos nos tornamos bons amigos. Todos eles me tratavam como sua irmã." Eu fiz uma pausa, mas Edward não me apressou. "Um dia, alguns meses antes do fim do meu último ano, cheguei na oficina depois da escola e Jake estava chateado, o que era surpreendente, porque Jake dificilmente ficava chateado. Ele me disse que seu pai tinha acabado de dizer a ele que seu primo mais velho de Hoquiam, uma pequena cidade a duas horas de nós, estava tendo problemas com sua família e estava vindo morar com eles. Eu nunca conhecia o primo dele, mas sempre que Jake falava nele, seus olhos negros ficavam ainda mais escuros. Sempre houve alguma animosidade entre eles, embora eu nunca tenha descoberto o por que. Billy também tinha falado com Sam e, aparentemente, conseguiu um emprego para ele na oficina, então o primo de Jake estaria por perto... muito".

Edward respirou profundamente. "Eu acho que sei quem é esse primo".

"Sim." Eu confirmei com um suspiro baixo e um aceno de cabeça. "Eu entrei na oficina alguns dias mais tarde e lá estava ele, debruçado sobre um carro, sem camisa, suas calças baixas nos quadris, seus músculos firmes e-"

"Eu entendo, Bella." Edward disse com uma carranca.

"Desculpe." Limpei minha garganta. "Enfim, o inacreditável foi que ele ficou tão atraído por mim quanto eu fiquei por ele".

"Isso não é nem metade de inacreditável como você parece pensar." Edward disse seriamente. "Eu estou tentando descobrir como todos aqueles caras na oficina tinham qualquer trabalho feito com as suas visitas a Jake".

Eu revirei meus olhos e ignorei seu comentário. "As coisas aconteceram muito rápido depois disso. Antes que eu soubesse, eu era a namorada de Paul, Jake mal estava falando comigo e as coisas não eram mais tão simples. No começo, eu tentei fazer com que Jake falasse comigo, mas... depois de um tempo... Paul continuava me dizendo para deixá-lo em paz, que ele superaria isso, que ele estava apenas com ciúmes. Mas ciúmes do que? Eu perguntava. Eu disse a ele que Jake era como um irmão para mim e ele me disse que eu era cega se achava que Jake me via como uma irmã. Depois disso, eu simplesmente me sentia desconfortável em torno de Jake, especialmente se Paul estivesse por perto, e ele sempre estava... no início. Depois do que Paul tinha dito, eu senti como se estivesse esfregando o meu relacionamento com Paul na cara de Jake, na oficina, em sua própria casa. Isso me fez me sentir horrível. Mas eu me apaixonei _perdidamente_, Edward." Eu admiti. "Ele foi o meu primeiro namorado de verdade. Mike Newton e eu... nós meio que nos beijamos uma vez no cinema quando todos saímos juntos, mas ele foi tão desleixado que eu ainda estava limpando a saliva do meu rosto dias depois disso. Depois de um tempo, eu comecei a ouvir rumores pela cidade sobre Paul, que ele tinha sido visto com outras garotas, que ele não me levava tão a sério como eu fazia com ele. Quando eu o confrontava, ele me dava desculpas, ou me dizia que todos estavam mentindo e em quem eu acreditaria, neles, ou nele? E Charlie não disse nada, nem mesmo quando eu disse a ele que não iria para Dartmouth; que eu iria para a Faculdade do Estado de Washington, em vez disso, porque era onde Paul estava. Tudo o que ele fez foi me avisar para ter cuidado. A coisa era que, até então, eu tinha essa sensação perpétua na boca do meu estômago, como se algo estivesse errado, mas eu não podia falar sobre isso com ninguém. Eu não podia falar com os meus amigos porque a maioria deles não gostava muito de Paul nesse ponto. Eu queria falar com Jake, mas ele mal sequer olhava para mim. E depois a minha mãe..." Eu suspirei novamente. "Veja, Paul é realmente encantador quando quer ser. Ele tem esses olhos escuros que simplesmente hipnotizam você, e Renée... Renée veio para Forks para a minha formatura no colégio. Em toda a sua simplicidade, porém, Renée pode ser muito observadora, e ela foi uma das poucas pessoas que odiou Paul à primeira vista".

"Eu acho que estou começando a gostar de Renée." Edward disse.

"Sim, bem. Ela ficou por alguns dias, e na noite antes de ir embora, nós entramos em uma grande briga. Ela disse que me via cometendo todos os mesmos erros que ela cometeu. Ela me disse para não mudar minha vida por um cara, que eu acabaria presa em um relacionamento sem saída. Ela me avisou para não engravidar, porque isso arruinaria a minha vida. E, bem," - minha voz ficou trêmula e eu podia sentir o calor da vergonha colorindo meu rosto - "tudo que eu podia ver naquela época, Edward, era a mulher que nunca tinha sido uma verdadeira mãe para mim. Aquela que me deixava fazer meu próprio café da manhã desde que eu tinha cinco anos de idade e que, quando estava lá, servia-me cereais frios e pop-tarts*****, que tinha me arrastado a uma 'limpeza psíquica' quando eu tinha dez anos porque disseram a ela que eu tinha uma aura negativa, que havia me mandado para o meu pai quando eu tinha 14 anos para que ela pudesse seguir o seu jovem marido por todo o país. Eu explodi com ela, disse a ela que eu não era nada como ela, que só porque ela não conseguiu fazer seu relacionamento com o meu pai funcionar, não significava que o meu relacionamento com Paul não daria certo. E eu bati o pé." Eu silvei, minhas narinas inflamando. "Eu me agarrei a Paul ainda mais depois disso".

_*Pop-tarts: são biscoitos pré-cozidos comercializados pela Kellogg. Possuem uma massa fina e cobertura açucarada, recheado com duas camadas de recheio. Apesar de comercializados como pré-cozidos, eles precisam ir a uma torradeira. Encontra-se pop-tarts em 29 sabores._

Edward chupou seus dentes. Mas não foi em reprovação. "Bella." Ele murmurou baixinho. "Eu gostaria..."

Eu olhei para ele, envergonhada , uma risada culpada escapando dos meus lábios. "Eu tinha 18 anos. Como eu poderia saber que Renée estava finalmente me dando bons conselhos?"

Ele não respondeu, ele apenas permaneceu acariciando minhas mãos com seus polegares suavemente. "Então, para provar o erro dela, para provar que a minha vida não tinha que ser uma repetição da dela, eu me casei com Paul aos 20 anos. Mas eu estava determinada que o meu casamento não falhasse como o dela. E então, um ano depois, eu deixei Paul me convencer a tentarmos um bebê, mesmo que ele tivesse abandonado a faculdade naquela época e, sem que eu soubesse, estava tendo problemas com Sam na oficina. E Jake... Jake e eu tínhamos ficado tão distantes." Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Meus amigos tinham todos partido para a faculdade, com exceção de Jessica, que foi para a de Washington com Paul e eu." Eu bufei.

"Quando eu estava com cerca de cinco meses de gravidez, Paul perdeu seu emprego na oficina. Mesmo que fosse humilhante, eu fui ver Sam, porque eu estava grávida e ainda na faculdade e no meu trabalho em tempo parcial na loja dos Newton não nos levaria muito longe. Sam me disse que realmente sentia muito, mas que Paul tinha feito algumas coisas que não poderiam ser deixadas de lado, mas ele se recusou a me dizer o que eram. E quando Sam me ofereceu um emprego de tempo integral como o recepcionista da oficina, eu aceitei. Eu tive que largar a faculdade por um tempo, mas eu disse a mim mesma que voltaria assim que Paul encontrasse outro emprego. A gravidez estava indo bem. Eu estava saudável, o bebê estava saudável, mas o meu casamento... foi como se, assim que tivesse ficado grávida, Paul tivesse percebido o erro que ele havia cometido, não apenas em pedir por um filho, mas com a coisa toda do casamento. Ele mudou, não que ele fosse um ótimo marido antes, mas ele não voltava para casa algumas noites, e quando ele estava em casa, ele me evitava cuidadosamente. Ele nunca perguntava como eu me sentia, como o bebê estava. Era como se fôssemos dois estranhos morando juntos".

Os olhos de Edward tinham ficado mais escuros enquanto eu contava a ele sobre o meu casamento. Seus dedos ainda me acalmavam, mas seu queixo e ombros estavam tão rígidos que eu estava começando a pensar que era ele quem precisava ser acalmado.

"O trabalho na oficina era suficiente para pagar nossas contas, mas sobrava pouco. Mesmo assim, eu fiz o meu melhor para guardar o que podíamos, mas com o bebê chegando em breve, eu estava tendo dificuldades para obter as coisas que precisávamos. Meu pai sabia que eu nunca pediria dinheiro a ele, então ele começou a aparecer às vezes com mantimentos, alegando que sentia falta da minha comida, ou com um pequeno balanço para o bebê que ele disse ter encontrado em uma venda de garagem. Pequenas coisas como essa, mas eu sabia o que ele estava fazendo. Eu fiquei com tanta vergonha que eu não poderia nem mesmo dizer a ele que eu não tinha dinheiro suficiente para comprar um berço. Alguns dias, sentada na minha mesa na oficina, eu sonhava com o que minha vida teria sido se eu nunca tivesse conhecido Paul, se eu tivesse ido para Dartmouth com Ângela. Mas a primeira vez que o bebê chutou, tudo isso mudou, porque eu percebi que não importava o que acontecesse, cada decisão que eu tinha tomado me trouxe àquele momento, para tê-la dentro de mim, e eu não poderia me arrepender de nada disso. Com Paul tão ausente agora e meu casamento fracassando, Jake e eu tínhamos começado a nos aproximar novamente. Nesse ponto, A esse ponto eu sabia que o que Paul tinha dito para mim naquele dia há muito tempo era verdade, Jake não me via como uma irmã. Mas eu precisava dele na minha vida. Eu sabia que era egoísta e errado da minha parte. Eu sabia que, embora fôssemos apenas amigos, no fundo ele queria algo de mim que eu nunca poderia dar a ele. Mas ele era o meu único sol. Ele e o pequeno bebê crescendo dentro de mim".

Minha voz começou a tremer. "Em um fim de semana, enquanto eu estava em casa fazendo as contas, a campainha tocou. Quando eu abri a porta, envolvido em um enorme laço rosa e branco, estava um lindo berço de madeira, talhado com rosas intrincadas e videiras, e uma bela família de cisnes esculpidos delicadamente na base. Eu comecei a chorar imediatamente porque eu sabia que apenas Jake poderia ter feito algo tão bonito. Paul saiu e, quando viu o berço, ele descobriu imediatamente quem tinha feito. Ele sorriu aquele sorriso frio e escuro e, sem dizer uma palavra, saltou em seu carro. Eu não tinha ideia do que ele estava pensando, mas o conhecendo como eu conhecia, eu o segui na minha picape. Ele dirigiu diretamente para a oficina e lá, na frente de todos, comigo grávida de sete meses e Jake pego completamente desprevenido, Paul nos acusou de ter um caso. Ele disse que o bebê que eu estava carregando não era seu, e que eu estava tentando enganá-lo, já que não haveria maneira de dizer..."

A esta altura, a expressão de Edward era assassina. Em uma voz baixa e áspera, ele perguntou, "O que você quer dizer com _não haveria maneira de dizer_?"

Tirei minhas mãos das de Edward e as trouxe para cobrir meu rosto, esfregando minha testa com força. Eu nunca disse isso em voz alta para ninguém. Depois de um tempo, eu puxei as minhas mãos. Inspirando e expirando algumas vezes, eu finalmente disse.

"Edward, a razão pela qual Jake e Paul nunca se deram bem foi porque," - eu hesitei, e então soltei de uma vez - "alguma coisa aconteceu uma vez entre Billy, o pai de Jake, e a mãe de Paul. Jake e Paul são meio-irmãos." Eu vi o choque nos olhos de Edward. "Eu não sabia até que comecei a trabalhar na oficina. Jake me disse um dia e depois tudo fez sentido para mim, a animosidade e competitividade entre eles. Por que Paul se ressentia de Jake. Por que ambos tinham aquela mesma personalidade encantadora que fazia os dois imediatamente amados pela maioria. Mas o de Jake... o de Jake era _real._ O que você via era o que você levava com Jake. Enquanto Paul, uma vez que você o conhece, _realmente_ o conhece..."

Edward fechou seus olhos por um segundo e balançou a cabeça rapidamente, como se estivesse tendo um momento difícil para absorver tudo.

"Eu sinto muito, Edward. Se eu tiver dito mais do que queria saber-"

Ele pegou minhas mãos novamente, segurando-as mais apertadas do que nunca, protetoramente. Seus olhos estavam brilhando. "Não, Bella. Por favor, continue. Eu quero saber tanto quando você esteja disposta a me dizer".

"As coisas chegaram às vias de fato. A polícia foi chamada, meu pai apareceu e jogou os dois na prisão. Eu tentei segui-los, mas ele me mandou para casa, disse que eu não estava em condições de seguir meu marido e melhor amigo para a cadeia. Eu acho que ele estava certo. Depois disso, Paul e eu mal nos falávamos. Eu estava com raiva por ele ter dito uma coisa dessas depois de tudo o que eu aturei dele por anos. Ele _me conhecia_. Ele _sabia_ que eu não faria algo assim. Ele não tinha dito isso porque estava com ciúmes, pelo menos não da forma que um marido estaria. Tinha sido puramente ódio que o fez dizer algo tão feio. Foi quando eu comecei a ver que tipo de homem eu realmente havia me casado. Ele continuou indo e vindo quando bem queria, e eu continuei trabalhando na oficina, mas, por causa do que Paul tinha dito na frente de todos, eu sentia os olhos de todos em mim e Jake o tempo todo, desconfiados, imaginando..." Eu suspirei. "Então eu mantive minha distância de Jake... de novo. Mas a notícia se espalha tão rapidamente em cidades pequenas, e eu ouvia murmúrios no supermercado, ou na fila do banco." Eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Um par de semanas antes da data prevista para o parto, eu estava sozinha em casa. Eu não tinha ideia de onde Paul estava e, sinceramente, a essa altura eu me sentia mais à vontade quando ele não estava por perto." Eu sorri, esta era uma das poucas partes dessa história que me deixavam feliz. "Eu me lembro de ter acabado de me levantar da mesa de jantar para pegar um copo de água quando senti um líquido quente escorrendo pelas minhas pernas. No começo eu fiquei assustada que eu tivesse feito xixi nas calças, mas então, quando percebi que a minha bolsa tinha rompido e eu estava sozinha em casa, bem, foi quando o terror realmente tomou conta de mim. Eu tentei ligar para Paul em seu celular, mas continuava indo direto para a caixa postal. Meu pai e Billy tinham ido até Seattle para assistir a uma exposição de barcos. Eu tentei Jessica, mas acabou que ela estava fora da cidade também. E, finalmente, apavorada e sentindo mais dor do que eu jamais imaginei, eu liguei para Jake. Ele estava na minha casa em dez minutos. Até então, eu estava uivando mais alto do que um maldito lobo." Eu ri. Edward riu com cuidado, mas seu rosto tinha suavizado, seus olhos pareciam hipnotizados.

"De alguma forma, Jake me colocou em seu carro e me levou ao hospital. Meu trabalho de parto tinha progredido muito mais rápido do que até mesmo o médico esperava, especialmente considerando que era meu primeiro filho, e quando foi a hora de eu empurrar, Jake fez menção de sair, mas eu não soltei sua mão. Ele estava apavorado e eu acho que um pouco enojado, mas ele ficou através da coisa toda, e quando Maddie nasceu, foi Jake quem cortou o cordão umbilical e Jake quem a segurou primeiro, antes mesmo de a colocarem em meus braços. Ela nem sequer chorou. Ela apenas olhou para ele com seus grandes e arregalados olhos; tio enorme e sobrinha pequenina." Eu ri novamente. "Claro que, se você ouvir a história de Jake, ele dirá a você que ele mesmo fez o parto de Maddie e cortou o cordão umbilical com os dentes." Eu ri, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto com a memória.

Edward estendeu a mão gentilmente e as limpou, e eu podia jurar ter visto seus próprios olhos brilhando na luz baixa.

"Estou contente por ele ter estado lá para você. Por você e Maddie." Ele respirou; a sinceridade clara em seus olhos e voz. Eu consegui apenas acenar com a cabeça.

Meu sorriso desapareceu. "Paul apareceu no hospital algumas horas mais tarde, e Jessica não muito tempo depois." Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Ele viu Jake lá comigo e começou a dizer como era bom ver que o pai da criança tinha aparecido para o seu nascimento. Eles brigaram novamente e as enfermeiras chamaram a segurança e os dois foram retirados de lá. Paul não tinha sequer olhado para Maddie antes de ter sido expulso. Mais fofocas para a maravilhosa cidade de Forks".

Edward balançou a cabeça. Nós dois sabíamos o que era viver com boatos e rumores.

"Pelos próximos meses, Paul raramente olhou para Maddie. Ele nunca a pegou no colo, nunca se ofereceu para alimentá-la, ou trocá-la. E a coisa mais estranha acontecia quando ele estava por perto, Maddie começava a chorar, ela se acalmava assim que ele saía do quarto. Paul ainda não tinha conseguido um emprego e, a essa altura, ele não estava nem procurando mais. Sam e sua esposa, Emily, tinham decidido se mudar para Oregon, e Sam ofereceu vender a oficina para Jake. Jake, é claro, saltou sobre a oferta, ele era o melhor mecânico em um raio de cem quilômetros. No dia em que fui para a oficina para implorar pelo meu emprego de volta, Jake me aceitou de volta imediatamente, deu-me um aumento que eu não merecia, mesmo que eu tenha tentado protestar. Eu voltei a trabalhar quando Maddie estava com seis semanas de idade e me virei entre meu pai, que estava semi-aposentado na época, e minha amiga Jessica, que cuidava de Maddie enquanto eu trabalhava".

Eu não disse mais nada por um bom tempo depois disso. Edward segurou minhas mãos com força, sentindo que eu estava chegando à parte mais difícil. Seus dedos entrelaçados nos meus me acalmaram, deram-me a coragem de ir em frente.

"Quando Maddie estava com seis meses de idade, eu estava na oficina e consegui tropeçar em um pneu solto. Eu caí e torci meu pulso na queda. Eu tentei trabalhar e ignorar a dor, mas estava realmente doendo e eu finalmente ouvi Jake e saí mais cedo. Já estava escuro no momento em que eu entrei com a picape na nossa rua. Eu me lembro de ver as luzes acesas em nossa sala de estar e imaginei o que estava acontecendo lá dentro, Jessica assistindo TV, ou algo assim, enquanto Maddie provavelmente estava dormindo em seu berço, e Paul, bem, Paul na rua em algum lugar, como de costume. Lembro-me de sorrir com o pensamento de passar algum tempo extra com a minha filha e minha amiga naquela noite".

"Oh, Bella." Edward assobiou entre os dentes, suas mãos endurecendo nas minhas. Ele entendeu.

"Eu sabia, Edward, assim que eu virei a chave na porta, eu sabia. Realmente, eu deveria ter percebido mais cedo, e talvez em algum nível eu tenha percebido. Eu realmente não entendia o quê ainda. Eu não tenho certeza se eu queria descobrir, porque, o que diriam sobre mim? Mas, naquela noite, eu entrei e encontrei a sala de estar completamente vazia, exceto pela minha filha deitada dormindo em um cobertor no chão, sugando suavemente seu pequeno polegar. Os sons vindos do meu quarto eram muito claros, assim como eram as vozes. Mas eu me senti mais calma e em paz do que tinha me sentido em muito tempo. Eu peguei minha filha do chão e a segurei firmemente contra mim, prometendo a ela que, a partir daquele momento, cada decisão que eu tomasse seria para obem-estar _dela, _não para provar algum ponto a alguém. Eu não me preocupava mais com promessas quebradas, ou sobre provar que a minha mãe estava errada, ou nos boatos e fofocas que se espalhariam pela cidade como fogo naquele momento. Tudo o que me importava era Maddie e que, de alguma forma, eu daria a ela uma vida melhor do que eu havia dado a ela até aquele ponto. Eu estraguei tanto as coisas, mas eu faria direito por ela a partir daquele momento. Ela ainda estava dormindo, então eu a levei comigo quando fiz o meu caminho para o meu quarto, e eu não fiquei surpresa quando a vi em cima dele, ambos tão perdidos em suas ações que levou um par de minutos até que eles realmente percebessem que eu estava lá, assistindo.

"Puta merda, Bella, eu quero matá-lo. Eu juro por Deus, se eu algum dia encontrá-lo, eu vou fodidamente matá-lo." Edward rosnou, fechando seus olhos e balançando a cabeça lentamente de um lado para outro, como se lutasse para manter seu controle. Quando ele finalmente abriu seus olhos novamente, eles estavam mais negros do que a noite lá fora. Incapaz de se recompor, ele se levantou e caminhou rapidamente para a janela, mantendo suas costas para mim. No entanto, eu podia ver seus ombros subindo e descendo da sua respiração irregular, suas mãos fechadas rigidamente ao seu lado.

Eu engoli em seco e balancei minha cabeça. "Não vale a pena, Edward. Isso tudo é passado." Eu disse baixinho, com calma. "Honestamente, nem sequer machucou tanto quanto eu pensei que machucaria. Eu percebi então que eu tinha deixado de amar Paul há muito tempo, e tão confuso quanto provavelmente soe isso, meu primeiro pensamento quando eles finalmente me viram lá, o choque nos olhos dele fazendo Jessica se virar rapidamente, era que eu teria que encontrar uma outra babá agora. O quanto isso é patético?" Eu perguntei.

Edward se virou e olhou para mim, seus olhos procurando os meus. Em dois passos rápidos, ele estava sentado ao meu lado novamente. Ele balançou a cabeça, suas mãos se movendo até os meus ombros, agarrando-me com força. Eu não conseguia olhar para ele. "Bella, você nunca deveria ter tido que passar por nada disso. Esse cara, Paul, ele não tinha nenhuma ideia, nenhuma ideia de como ele era sortudo. Ele era um idiota do caralho e eu imagino o arrependimento que ele deve ter sentido-"

Eu bufei. "Não houve arrependimentos, Edward." Eu disse, olhando para ele. "Ele simplesmente ficou lá deitado, nu e sem expressão uma vez que o choque inicial passou, olhando para mim enquanto Jessica saía de cima dele e pegava sua calcinha, chorando e me dizendo o quanto _ela_ lamentava. Mas ele, ele apenas olhou para mim, com nenhum pedido de desculpas ou arrependimento em seus olhos. E a verdade é que era provavelmente o mesmo olhar que eu estava dando a ele. Suas ações me libertaram, tão doente quanto isso soe. Elas me ajudaram a perceber que eu _estava _vivendo uma vida sem saída. Eu provavelmente deveria tê-lo agradecido naquele momento." Eu ri. Edward não riu.

"Eu voltei para a casa de Charlie. A essa altura, ele tinha se aproximado muito da viúva Clearwater, e depois que eu tinha me estabelecido, ela e meu pai assumiram a parte de cuidar de Maddie enquanto eu trabalhava. Voltar para casa cortou algumas das despesas e, com Jake me pagando mais agora, de qualquer maneira, eu fui capaz de reduzir minhas horas de trabalho o suficiente para que eu pudesse voltar para a faculdade em tempo parcial. Meu relacionamento com Jake melhorou novamente com Paul permanentemente fora de cena, mas sabendo que ele sentia mais do que eu, bem, isso meio que colocou uma distorção nas coisas. Ele se ofereceu..." Eu hesitei, mudando de ideia sobre compartilhar esta parte e mordendo meu lábio – forte. O olhar no rosto de Edward me disse que ele tinha pegado a minha hesitação.

Seu dedo veio até o meu lábio, libertando-o dos meus dentes. "Ele se ofereceu..." Ele solicitou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Eu suspirei. "Ele se ofereceu para cuidar de Maddie e de mim." Eu disse vagamente, "Mas... eu disse a ele que não era uma boa ideia, que eu o amava, mas não da maneira... da maneira..."

"Da maneira como ele ama você." Edward terminou por mim.

"Ele realmente não me ama, Edward." Eu disse rapidamente, tomando suas mãos de volta nas minhas. "Ele apenas pensa que ama. Ele teve que me salvar tantas vezes que seus sentimentos por mim são uma bagunça confusa".

"Quer seja real ou não," Edward disse em uma voz baixa, "o fato é que ele quer você".

Olhei para baixo e não respondi.

"Ele liga para você _todas _as noites?" Ele perguntou com uma voz firme, referindo-se à ligação de mais cedo.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não todas as noites".

Edward não disse mais nada. Quando eu encontrei seus olhos, ele estava me observando atentamente. Eu respirei de forma instável e terminei a minha história. "Eu pedi o divórcio alguns meses depois que me mudei. Maddie estava com um ano então." Eu apertei as mãos de Edward. "É aqui que as coisas ficam complicadas".

Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas. "_Aqui _é onde as coisas ficam complicadas?"

Eu revirei meus olhos. "No dia anterior ao que tínhamos que comparecer a uma mediação, eu recebi uma ligação de Paul. Eu não tinha falado com ele desde o dia do incidente. Eu ouvi dizer que ele tinha conseguido um emprego em um casino em Hoquiam e Jessica tinha se mudado com ele, ou algo assim, mas ele nunca apareceu para ver Maddie, nem enviou nenhum dinheiro para as despesas dela. Jake costumava ficar chateado, dizia que eu deveria fazê-lo mandar algum dinheiro para Maddie, pelo menos, mas eu não queria nada dele se ele não quisesse dar voluntariamente. Eu não pediria pensão alimentícia, mas com o divórcio agora, nós teríamos que estipular os pagamentos de apoio à criança, de qualquer maneira. Então ele me disse ao telefone que ele não tinha planos de aparecer na mediação no dia seguinte. Que ele não queria o divórcio. Que o que aconteceu estava no passado e que eu precisava superar isso. Que eu era sua esposa e ele não estava pronto para me deixar ir assim".

"Filho da puta." Edward rosnou, abaixando a cabeça e soltando uma das minhas mãos para fechar seu punho ao seu lado novamente. Ele exalou ruidosamente, uma grande rajada de ar através dos lábios contraídos.

"Eu fiquei tão furiosa, Edward. Eu gritei com ele, disse a ele que ele era uma merda. Que eu queria o divórcio, que eu não o amava mais. Se as coisas não tinham funcionado entre ele e Jessica, não era problema meu. Estava acabado. E foi quando ele..."

Edward amaldiçoou sob sua respiração. "Foi quando ele o que, Bella?" Ele perguntou furiosamente.

Eu tomei uma respiração rápida. "Ele disse que se eu insistisse em processá-lo pelo divórcio, ele me processaria. Ele alegaria infidelidade; diria que Jake era o pai de Maddie. Ele pediria o teste de DNA se eu pedisse apoio à criança e me arrastaria para o meio da lama. A cidade inteira saberia o nosso drama".

"Jesus Cristo!" Edward rosnou, dando um soco na sua perna com a mão cerrada. "Que tipo de homem fodido é esse cara?"

"Relaxe, Edward." Eu disse, levando minhas mãos até seu rosto. Suas narinas estavam inflamadas, sua mandíbula estava tão rígida que parecia um quadrado perfeito. "Você está bem?" Perguntei a ele, preocupada. "Devo parar?"

"Não!" Ele rosnou. "Conte-me. Tudo".

Eu assenti tensamente, pegando sua mão cerrada para que ele não se machucasse. Hesitantemente, eu continuei. "Bem... a coisa é que ele não teria apenas me arrastado para a lama, concorda? Ele envolveria Jake agora. E o tempo todo Paul _sabia_. Ele _sabia _queele era o pai de Maddie. Assim como ele sabia que eu faria qualquer coisa para não arrastar Jake para a minha bagunça. Ele me tinha".

Uma sequência de palavrões escapou por entre os lábios de Edward.

"Mas Jake descobriu, de qualquer maneira. Meu pai tinha ouvido minha conversa telefônica com Paul e, bem, dessa vez ele resolveu não ficar de fora mais. Jake não me deixou recuar. Ele disse que não importava o que eles dissessem sobre ele, se a cidade inteira quisesse acreditar que ele era um destruidor de lares, que isso era problema deles. Então nós passamos por tudo. E Paul cumpriu suas ameaças. Eu recebi uma intimação da Corte Judicial do Condado de Clallam, semelhante à que recebi há algumas semanas?" Lembrei a Edward. Ele assentiu, as veias do seu pescoço saltando. "Exceto que aquela dizia que o Sr. Forrester estava solicitando um exame de DNA a ser realizado na criança, a fim de determinar se ele precisava pagar pensão alimentícia, mas a coisa é... a coisa é que um exame de DNA regular não provaria que ele era o pai de Maddie. Porque... porque..."

"Porque ele e Jake compartilham o mesmo DNA".

"Sim".

Mais palavrões.

"Então, não apenas a minha bebê precisou ser picada para colher sangue agora, Jake também, porque eles precisavam fazer alguns exames especiais, comparando o sangue dele e o de Paul, e depois o de Maddie com ambos. E o tempo inteirinho, Paul sabia a verdade." Lágrimas de raiva acumulavam nos cantos dos meus olhos, mas eu me recusei a deixá-las cair. Não mais. "No dia que eu sentei no laboratório, segurando o braço gordinho de Maddie para que o técnico pudesse espetá-la e determinar que Paul Forrester era realmente seu pai biológico, Maddie começou a chorar e chorar incontrolavelmente. E, Edward, Maddie não chora assim. Mesmo quando bebê, ela nunca foi assim. Mas seus soluços altos estavam me fazendo chorar. No momento em que o técnico amarrou o torniquete no seu bracinho, nós duas estávamos chorando desesperadas. E então eu comecei a pensar," - apesar dos meus esforços, uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo meu rosto quando contei essa parte - "_p__or que_ eu estou fazendo isso? Por que eu estou fazendo a minha filha passar por isso? Por que eu estou colocando o meu melhor amigo em uma situação dessas? Por que eu estou tentando provar que um homem que _nunca_ mostrará a Maddie qualquer afeição, que nunca sequer reconheceu a sua existência, é o pai dela? Para quê? Para ter o sobrenome dele? Por um salário todos os meses? Porque isso é tudo o que aconteceria. Isso é tudo que ela conseguiria _dele_. Eu afastei a mão do técnico antes que ele pudesse perfurar o braço da minha filha e corri para fora de lá o mais rápido que minhas pernas poderiam nos levar".

"No dia seguinte eu consegui um advogado, preenchi a papelada, incluindo os documentos para mudar o sobrenome de Maddie para Swan e cancelar os direitos de Paul, já que a paternidade de Maddie permanecia indeterminada, renunciei a todos os direitos à pensão alimentícia _ou_ de apoio à criança e me recusei a fazer um teste de DNA. Paul deve ter finalmente percebido que eu estava falando sério sobre o fim das coisas, e desistiu. Eu acho que, no final, ele achou que não valia a pena. O divórcio passou, eu pensei que os papéis que cancelavam seus direitos estavam corretos e não ouvi falar dele novamente até poucas semanas atrás. Mas eu me cansei dos olhares tortos de todos. Não apenas para mim, mas a forma como eles olhavam para Maddie e sussurravam, mostrando arrogância, especialmente se eu estivesse com Jake. Eu não me importava com o que eles diziam sobre mim, mas quando se tratava de Maddie, e Jake. E então Jake..." Eu suspirei. "Jake não seguiria em frente. Ele colocou toda a sua vida em espera por mim, por Maddie, à espera de algo que nunca aconteceria. Eu terminei a faculdade, Rosalie apareceu em Washington um dia e, bem, você sabe o resto".

Por muito tempo depois disso, Edward continuou agarrado às minhas mãos, seus olhos intensamente focados em nossas mãos unidas, na maneira como seu polegar esfregava contra a palma da minha mão, uma ação destinada a me acalmar, mas que eu estava começando a suspeitar que era para mantê-lo firme. Ele tomou respirações lentas e profundas. O que ele estava pensando? Tudo que eu disse a ele havia sido demais? Ele teria decidido que eu tinha bagagem demais? Depois de um tempo, eu não podia mais aguentar o silêncio. Estendi meu braço e tomei sua outra mão, abrindo seus dedos dos seus punhos um por um e deslizando a minha mão no meio. Finalmente, eu me coloquei em sua linha de visão.

"Diga-me o que está passando pela sua mente agora." Eu respirei ansiosamente, meu coração batendo mais alto do que a chuva lá fora.

Após alguns segundos, ele respirou fundo e trouxe seus olhos para os meus. Eles estavam nublados com raiva. Sua voz era áspera quando ele falou. "Eu estou tentando entender como qualquer homem, sobretudo um homem que tinha feito os votos de amor e cuidar de você, poderia tê-la tratado com tão pouco respeito, mas eu simplesmente não estou conseguindo. Eu estou tentando esmagar este impulso irresistível de pegar o próximo vôo para Washington e caçar aquele pedaço de merda do seu ex-marido e..." - Ele fechou seus olhos e balançou a cabeça de um lado a outro, abrindo-os lentamente - "Eu estou tentando dizer a mim mesmo que um homem que foi capaz de ser o pai da menininha dormindo profundamente em sua cama agora," - seus olhos se moveram para o quarto de Maddie - "deve ter uma qualidade redentora," - ele se virou para mim, perplexo, - "mas eu não consigo, pela minha vida, ver o que é isso".

"_Ela_ é a qualidade redentora dele." Eu disse. "Infelizmente para ele, ele nunca saberá disso. Ele nunca conhecerá a alegria de ser o pai dela, e esta é a perda dele." Eu dei de ombros.

"Eu gostaria," ele começou, "eu gostaria que você tivesse ido para Dartmouth. Talvez então... talvez você e eu..."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Edward, você se lembra do que eu disse antes? Eu costumava pensar isso também. Eu costumava pensar em como minha vida teria sido se eu nunca tivesse conhecido Paul. Mas isso tudo foi antes de eu ter Maddie. Não importa o que, eu não faria nada para mudar meu encontro com Paul, porque isso me trouxe Maddie, e eu não desistiria de um dia da minha vida como mãe".

"Talvez _eu_ pudesse ter..." Edward começou, mas então parou. Quando ele falou de novo, as palavras saíram apressadas. "Bella, eu sei que você foi ferida e conviveu com mentiras, e agora eu entendo por que você não me deixou explicar aquelas malditas fotos na semana passada-"

"Edward." Eu tentei interromper, mas ele não me deixou. Em vez disso, ele levou suas mãos aos meus quadris, segurando-me.

"Eu não tentarei explicar porque eu sei que você não quer ouvir, você já ouviu desculpas suficientes na sua vida. Mas eu preciso que você saiba, Bella," - ele engoliu em seco, seus olhos perfurando os meus com uma intensidade que queimava - "você precisa saber que desde o dia em que eu te conheci, desde aquele dia em que eu a vi em pé no escritório, não houve mais ninguém além de você. Nem fisicamente, nem emocionalmente... _você _tem estado em todos os lugares. E, maldição, eu tentei lutar contra isso porque eu sabia desde o começo que eu não era bom o suficiente. Mas quando eu vi você na festa de Alice e Jasper, eu sabia que não podia ficar longe de você, então eu disse a mim mesmo que eu poderia apenas ser seu amigo, mas eu não quero ser apenas seu amigo, Bella. Eu _sei_ que eu sou provavelmente a última coisa que você precisa agora e eu _sei_ que você merece coisa melhor, mas eu não posso lutar contra o que eu sinto ou o que eu preciso e o que eu preciso é... eu preciso... eu..."

Eu agarrei seu rosto entre as minhas mãos e me levantei, de joelhos sobre as minhas pernas, meu rosto pairando sobre o dele. Estávamos tão perto que eu podia sentir sua respiração irregular nos meus lábios. A tempestade lá fora tinha se aproximado, uma saraivada de estrondos ecoavam no céu escuro, tão perto que as trovoadas anteriores não ressoavam apenas contra o prédio, mas dentro do meu coração.

"Edward, ouça-me. _Você não é _a última coisa que eu preciso. Eu..." Eu estava respirando com dificuldade, meus lábios pairando sobre os dele enquanto seus olhos me avaliavam, "Eu preciso de você também. Muito".

Um grande flash de luz iluminou o apartamento escuro, brilhando a luz nos olhos ardentes de Edward. O estrondo de um trovão seguiu meio segundo depois, e nessa metade de um segundo, Edward puxou-me pelos quadris e trouxe meu corpo contra o dele, sua boca envolvendo a minha completamente. Meus braços foram ao redor do seu pescoço e ele encostou-se no sofá, puxando-me de volta com ele. Eu pairei sobre o seu colo, mal segurando a minha metade inferior fora dele, com uma perna dobrada em cada lado das suas. E, enquanto seus lábios exploravam os meus, suas mãos viajaram para debaixo da minha camiseta, acariciando através da pele aquecida nas minhas costas nuas, acendendo uma chama ardente para cima e para baixo na minha espinha. Eu gemi em sua boca e ele me segurou mais firme, sua boca em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo, lambendo meus lábios, deixando um rastro de beijos quentes e úmidos ao longo do meu queixo e descendo pelo meu pescoço, mordiscando e chupando a pele macia ao longo da minha clavícula, enquanto meus olhos literalmente rolavam para o fundo da minha cabeça.

"Oh, Deus, Edward." Eu gemi, cavando minhas mãos em seu cabelo macio, o que só serviu para deixá-lo ainda mais frenético, e suas mãos subiram pelas minhas costas, exatamente sobre o meu sutiã. Enquanto ele continuava a lamber e provar minha clavícula, meus ombros, meu pescoço, eu inclinei minha cabeça para dar a ele um melhor acesso e minhas mãos percorreram seus ombros quase nus, sentindo as ondas firmes e musculosas dos seus braços. Deus, ele era tão duro, tão forte, e de repente seus ombros não eram a única coisa dura em seu corpo. Eu podia sentir a protuberância crescendo bem debaixo de mim, pastando onde eu ainda pairava sobre ele. Esforcei-me para pensar enquanto eu ainda conseguia comandar as células do meu cérebro. _Até onde isso irá esta noite?__Até onde__eu deixarei ir? _Porque eu sabia que a decisão seria minha.

Mas os lábios e língua de Edward eram persistentes contra a minha pele superaquecida, suas mãos explorando e acariciando cada centímetro das minhas costas nuas, e eu precisava de mais. Tinha sido tanto, tanto tempo, e, Deus, _nunca _tinha sido assim.

Segurando seus cabelos e puxando impossivelmente para mais perto, eu lentamente me abaixei, pousando meu corpo totalmente em cima dele. Nós congelamos, minha mente e corpo cambaleando do calor indescritível se espalhando pelas minhas coxas e concentrando-se em todos os lugares certos; lugares que eu não tinha pensado por muito tempo. Edward silvou, seus lábios acalmando contra o meu pescoço antes de ele exalar lentamente e soprar seu hálito quente em mim, sobre o meu pescoço e ombros. Fechei meus olhos, deleitando-me com as sensações despertadas construindo dentro de mim. Minhas mãos voltaram para o seu rosto e eu trouxe seus lábios de volta aos meus, mergulhando minha língua profundamente em sua boca, onde foi rapidamente recebida pela sua, girando em conjunto enquanto as partes mais sensíveis dos nossos corpos começaram a instintiva e velha dança contra o outro.

"Ohhh." Eu gemi em sua boca.

"Bellaaa." Edward respirou contra mim, seus lábios se recusando a liberar os meus por um instante. Seus dedos traçaram a linha da minha coluna antes de seguirem a trilha lentamente para cima e para baixo nos meus lados, apenas um leve toque em meu sutiã e no que estava por baixo. Um som entre um grito e um gemido escapou dos meus lábios. Voltando para baixo, seus polegares mergulharam lentamente no elástico da minha calça de moletom.

Qualquer pensamento racional foi rapidamente esquecido. O inferno queimando dentro do meu corpo ardia cada vez mais quente, as chamas prometiam engolir a mim e todas as formas de razão. A sensação de Edward ao meu redor, me segurando, debaixo de mim, era demais. Demais e não o suficiente de uma só vez. Pense, Bella, pense! Ordenei a mim mesma, mesmo que nossas línguas e corpos continuassem dançando uns contra os outros e as minhas mãos se arrastaram ainda mais para baixo pelos seus braços, traçando os recortes dos seus músculos e, finalmente, movendo para a frente do seu peito, onde caíram abaixo da sua regata e traçaram a macia superfície dura e concreta do seu abdômen. Ele ofegou na minha boca, seu estômago contraindo firmemente sob a minha mão. Eu gemi novamente, instintivamente esfregando mais profundamente nele, em busca de um alívio para a queimadura insaciável bem _lá_. Demais e não o suficiente.

"Bella." Edward respirou novamente contra os meus lábios. "Diga-me que você sente isso. Diga-me que você sente isso... entre nós. Não pode... não pode ser apenas eu." Ele gemeu. "Não pode..." Aparentemente, eu não era a única lutando com a coerência.

No início eu pensei que ele estava falando da protuberância que continuava a crescer exatamente onde os nossos corpos se juntavam. Claro que eu sentia isso, eu teria que estar morta para não sentir isso. Ficou maior e mais duro a cada segundo até que eu começasse a pensar que talvez ele precisasse do seu próprio código postal. Mas então eu percebi que não era o que ele quis dizer. Ele se referia à atração magnética entre nós, a eletricidade, a conexão, a necessidade pelo outro muito mais do que apenas a um nível físico.

Eu trouxe as minhas mãos até seu rosto, afastando-o de mim momentaneamente para que eu pudesse olhar em seus olhos ardentes enquanto respondia. "Eu sinto isso, Edward. Eu sinto isso há tanto tempo... mas eu tentei lutar contra isso também." Admiti abertamente.

"Por favor, não lute mais com isso." Ele suplicou com uma voz tensa, o olhar aberto e vulnerável em seus olhos banhando-me com uma explosão fresca de calor.

"Eu não vou... eu não posso." Eu prometi fervorosamente, de forma quase ininteligível, antes de levar minha boca de volta à dele. Ele me beijou suavemente, traçando meus lábios com a sua língua antes de tomar meu lábio inferior entre os dele. Seus quadris, que estiveram me deixando louca com seu movimento insistente, de repente ficaram imóveis debaixo de mim.

_Não, por favor, não pare.__Por favor, não pare!_ Eu queria implorar, mas eu estava além das palavras.

"Eu preciso que você me diga o que você quer." Ele disse de repente, sua respiração instável, sua voz áspera e irregular contra os meus lábios. Lentamente, eu abri meus olhos e vi que seus olhos escuros continham uma pergunta. "Diga-me o quão longe..."

_A_ pergunta de um milhão de dólares. Quão longe? A resposta parecia tão simples na superfície. A conexão física e emocional entre nós era inegável, quase impossível de se deter, que provavelmente levaria toda a força do mundo para me puxar para fora de Edward agora. E, pelo amor de Deus, eu estava em cima do homem, com a sua masculinidade sem dúvida considerável cavando em mim. Mas Edward estava de alguma forma pensando com clareza suficiente por nós dois para, pelo menos, fazer a pergunta.

Com Edward imóvel debaixo de mim, eu lutei contra o desejo ardente de me mover contra ele e me obriguei a ouvir as pequenas vozes na minha cabeça. Elas estavam em uma votação e, na minha mente, eu podia vê-las como um pequeno grupo de pessoas amontoadas em um grande gramado verde ensolarado, gritando sim e não, a favor ou contra. Eu podia ouvir claramente os 'sim' esmagadores para a decisão, e meu coração – assim como outras partes de mim - fez uma pequena dança feliz em gratidão ao meu grande grupo de apoiadores.

Mas... mas no fundo, no fundo da multidão, escondida atrás dos eleitores muito mais altos e verbais e lutando para se fazer ouvir sobre o resto do grupo excessivamente animado, estava uma voz pequenina. Ela estava sendo intimidada enquanto o resto dos apoiadores à minha causa tentava silenciá-la, mas ela lutou forte, pulando e gritando e agitando seus braços pequenos desesperadamente para ser vista no meio do resto da multidão pulando e dançando, até que, finalmente - e muito a contragosto, eu poderia acrescentar - eu a vi. Eu a vi e não podia fingir que ela não estava mais lá.

"_Ainda não, ainda não, ainda não!_" Ela gritou uma e outra vez, sua pobre voz rouca de todos os seus outros gritos.

Ainda respirando com dificuldade, eu levei meus lábios até o pescoço de Edward, beijando-o tão suavemente quanto ele me beijou, saboreando a doçura do perfume que eu tinha sentido por semanas, limpo e viril e almiscarado. Através do material fino das nossas camisetas, eu podia sentir seu coração batendo contra o meu. Ele suspirou no meu pescoço quando eu trouxe meus lábios em sua orelha, beijando seu lóbulo macio.

"Eu não posso fazer isso com você." Eu soltei, encolhendo-me assim que as palavras saíram da minha boca. Eu olhei para cima rapidamente. O choque em seus olhos verdes foi suficiente para esfriar abruptamente o meu corpo mais que aquecido.

"Oh Deus, isso fez muito mais sentido na minha cabeça." Eu gemi.

"Bem, eu estou contente que isso faça sentido na mente de alguém." Ele brincou. Eu me encolhi novamente e me afastei do seu colo, sentando ao lado dele com as minhas pernas dobradas debaixo de mim, minhas mãos se abrindo e fechando nervosamente no meu colo agora.

"Ei, ei, ei." Ele murmurou, tomando minhas mãos nas suas e beijando minhas palmas docemente. "Relaxe." Ele acrescentou em sua voz aveludada e calmante. "Agora, só para ter certeza de que estamos na mesma página aqui, por 'isso' você quis dizer..."

"Sexo." Eu terminei. Ele ficou boquiaberto para mim. "Olha, não é que eu não confie em você..." Eu suspirei, puxando minhas mãos das dele e cobrindo meu rosto.

"Um, bem, eu acho que qualquer um pode se acostumar com a vida de um monge." Eu o ouvi dizer. "Quero dizer, os monges ficam sem, a maioria dos padres e freiras ficam sem, e, ei, eu ainda terei as minhas mãos, certo?"

"O quê? Não! Espere!" Eu gritei, descobrindo meu rosto e olhando para ele. Ele estava me olhando com um sorriso divertido. Eu bati no braço dele e ele riu. "Eu não quis dizer nunca!"

Ele suspirou de alívio. "Eu tenho que dizer a você, eu estava realmente esperando que não fosse o caso".

Eu sorri para ele. "Edward, a verdade é que eu não faço _isso_ há realmente, _realmente, _muito tempo." Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha em curiosidade. "Desde... desde antes de Maddie nascer".

Sua mandíbula praticamente bateu no chão.

"Você quer dizer." Ele engoliu em seco. "Você quer dizer que só esteve com..."

"Com Paul, sim." Eu confirmei.

Silêncio. Ele passou a mão pelo seu cabelo. "Maldição." Ele disse depois de um tempo. Ele tomou uma respiração profunda, expirando lentamente. "Maldição." Ele disse novamente.

Eu cerrei os lábios, cruzando meus braços diante de mim. "O que há de tanta 'maldição' sobre isso?" Eu perguntei, imitando sua voz. "Então, eu só estive com um homem, e daí?" Eu atirei defensivamente. "Exatamente com quantas mulheres você esteve em sua vida, Sr. Edward Cullen, Playboy Milionário?"

Assim que a pergunta saiu da minha boca, eu não tinha tanta certeza de que queria saber a resposta. Mas a maneira como seus olhos atiraram de volta para mim, o olhar escuro e nebuloso em seus olhos, me fez pensar que ele estava ainda menos ansioso para compartilhar do que eu estava para ouvir.

Ele forçou um sorriso e disse, "Posso me abster de responder a pergunta alegando que minha resposta pode afetar negativamente o período de espera acima mencionado aqui?" Seu tom era brincalhão, mas a escuridão em seus olhos não correspondia à leveza forçada.

Eu balancei a cabeça rapidamente, e depois, para me distrair de imaginar o quanto realmente alto era o seu número mágico e como isso me faria sentir, e especialmente pela vozinha no fundo da minha mente que estava agora a falando de entalhes e cabeceiras de cama, eu comecei a explicar a mim mesma.

"Eu não estive com um homem em um longo tempo, Edward, e, honestamente, eu estou mais do que um pouco nervosa sobre isso." Eu torci minhas mãos juntas ansiosamente enquanto Edward me olhava com paciência. "Quero dizer, a última vez que eu fiz sexo nós tínhamos um homem diferente comandando este país e Plutão ainda era considerado um planeta. Eu só não acho que estou pronta para isso aqui," - bati em minha cabeça com um dedo, - "neste momento. Eu planejo ficar, eu _espero_ ficar pronta," - eu sorri - "em algum momento no futuro próximo, mas agora..."

Seus lábios rapidamente cobriram os meus, impedindo-me de terminar minha frase. A forma como sua boca se movia sobre a minha, suave e docemente, a maneira como ele gentilmente embalou minha cabeça entre as suas mãos fortes, garantindo-me que ele entendia, ou que pelo menos aceitava o que eu estava lhe dizendo. Ele abriu meus lábios lentamente com a sua língua, empurrando-me de volta para o sofá, mas mantendo o seu peso fora de mim desta vez. Ele estava nos levando um passo para trás, para a segunda base, e, embora a minha mente estivesse grata, o resto do meu corpo ansiava pela sensação dele de antes. A sensação de formigamento quente que tinha ficado dormente dentro de mim por tanto tempo e havia sido acordada agora, e não estava pronta para uma soneca. E quando sua boca arrastou beijos molhados para cima e para baixo entre meu queixo e minha orelha, meu corpo estava mais do que disposto a ignorar todas as bases e correr para casa.

Mas a boca quente de Edward chegou bem debaixo do meu ouvido e, com uma voz suave e baixa, ele murmurou, "Bella, você não precisa se explicar para mim, amor." Seus lábios roçaram o lóbulo da minha orelha e eu não pude evitar me inclinar em sua boca. Ele riu suavemente. "Eu estaria mentindo se eu dissesse que não quero você de verdade, realmente muito. Quero dizer, você acaba de sentir o quanto eu quero você." Suas palavras me fizeram estremecer. "Mas eu quero muito mais de você do que apenas 'isso'." Ele brincou, beijando o ponto certo sob a minha orelha. Sua respiração soprou tão quente no meu ouvido que eu tive que estender a mão e agarrar os lados do seu cabelo para me firmar, puxando seu cabelo macio e sedoso entre meus dedos. Eu pensei ter ouvido um gemido leve antes de ele continuar.

"Eu esperarei o tempo que você precisar." Ele murmurou suavemente, movendo suas mãos para os meus quadris, lentamente as arrastando em meus lados, sobre os meus braços, até que elas cobriram as minhas mãos - ainda agarradas ao seu cabelo. Ele as apertou firmemente, fazendo-me puxar ainda mais forte. Desta vez seu gemido foi muito mais pronunciado. Eu tive a nítida sensação de que ele gostava que eu puxasse o seu cabelo. Muito, muito.

Ele colocou sua boca na minha novamente, beijando-me suavemente, com reverência.

"Contanto que eu possa beijá-la." Ele respirou, seus lábios ainda nos meus. Eu balancei a cabeça, incapaz de falar. "Contanto que eu possa abraçá-la." Ele continuou, arrastando suas mãos até meus quadris novamente. Eu consegui balançar a cabeça novamente. "Então eu esperarei o tempo que levar para o seu belo cérebro," - seus lábios espalharam beijos aquecidos pelo meu templo - "estar tão pronto para 'isso' quanto o resto de você está." Eu estremeci de novo, puxando seu cabelo com força.

Ele gemeu. "Unghhh. Mas, Bella, amor, você _tem _que parar de fazer isso, ou todas as apostas estão fora." Seus lábios se moveram em conjunto com os meus de novo, e toda a conversa cessou até que a tempestade lá fora – que castigou a cidade insistentemente por horas e horas – finalmente demonstrou piedade. Mas a tempestade interior... bem, _essa_ não mostraria piedade até as primeiras horas da manhã.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Capítulo cheio de esclarecimentos, tanto do passado do Edward como da Bella. Agora nós conseguimos entender a razão de todo o receio dela e odiamos Paul ainda mais!_

_O próximo cap. é fofo demais, com Maddie voltando às suas travessuras ;)_

_Minha intenção é postar essa fic todos os sábados, substituindo o dia de postagens de "Days Like This". Porém, amanhã estou indo para SP fazer um curso e só volto no sábado a tarde, então provavelmente não terei nem tempo de chegar perto de um computador, então, se eu não conseguir, vejo vc's no outro sábado._

_Obrigada à Nai por traduzir esses capítulos gigantescos! E à LeiliPattz por betar os capítulos gigantescos! :)_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	18. Beijar e contar?

_Músicas do capítulo: "Chasing Cars", de Snow Patrol._

* * *

**Capítulo 17 – Beijar e contar?**

_Tradução: NaiRobsten_

* * *

_**~ Edward ~**_

Mais do que algumas perguntas e preocupações ainda circulavam em minha cabeça às cinco da manhã, impedindo-me de alcançar a fase final do sono, aquela onde a escuridão toma conta de tudo e todo o pensamento e reflexão saem pela janela do subconsciente, empurrado tudo para dentro em um estado confuso de sonho, onde as verdades e mentiras, medos revelados e desejos, todos misturados e fundidos para criar uma visão da realidade à La Tim Burton*****.

_*Tim Burton: diretor e produtor de cinema, escritor e artista. Famoso pelos seus filmes peculiares como: "Edward mãos de tesoura", "O estranho mundo de Jack" e "Alice no País das Maravilhas"._

Qual era a preocupação mais premente no momento?

Seria possível morrer de bolas azuis, e se eu não necessariamente morresse, havia alguma chance de que minhas duas amigas ingurgitadas inchassem tanto que acabassem realmente explodindo?

Por pressionar, eu queria dizer toda vez que minhas bolas pressionavam no colchão duro e desconfortável que Bella arranjou, eu estremecia, segurando um gemido. A tempestade que esteve esmurrando a cidade durante as últimas 24 horas finalmente havia acalmado em algum momento depois da meia-noite, ou, como eu continuava me referindo a isso em minha mente, "A Hora Um" do meu _novo_ voto de celibato, diferente dos últimos dois meses porque agora eu tinha uma namorada oficial... mas ainda sem sexo. E agora... bem, agora não parecia haver nenhuma data final ou momento no horizonte. O pensamento fez minhas bolas já em dificuldade doerem ainda mais.

Eu estava me sentindo empatado*****? Sim.

_***** A autora usa a expressão 'cock-blocked´ e não encontrei uma expressão que se encaixasse, já que aqui diríamos 'empata-foda'._

Eu me arrependia de um segundo das últimas horas? Inferno, não.

Outra imagem das horas mais fanfodásticas da minha vida surgiu na minha cabeça. Bella presa debaixo de mim no sofá, suas mãos quentes no meu cabelo, acariciando e puxando, e seus lábios macios - facilmente os lábios mais suaves e doces da face da terra - na minha boca, fazendo o mesmo lá. Eu sorri como um adolescente nerd em meu travesseiro emprestado, ignorando as queixas das gêmeas inchadas. Merda, você pensaria que eu nunca fui beijado antes.

Bem se eu precisasse, eu poderia lidar com bolas azuis por um tempo. Se isso significasse que Bella era minha agora. Eu poderia abraçá-la, eu poderia beijá-la, eu poderia trazê-la para casa e ficar com ela por um tempo, passar tempo com ela e Maddie. Esse conhecimento foi suficiente para superar a dor dos apêndices mais azuis e mais inchados de todo o mundo. E, aparentemente, esse conhecimento teria que ser suficiente, pelo menos por enquanto.

Maldição. Se eu não encontrasse uma maneira de focar em outra coisa, eu nunca me livraria do problema ao sul.

Eu me virei com cuidado, olhando para o teto escuro. Meus pensamentos foram para tudo o que Bella tinha me dito esta noite, sobre seu pai, sobre Jake, e sobre o pedaço de merda do seu ex-marido.

Paul. Uma onda inimaginável de raiva sacudiu-me da cabeça aos pés. Agarrei dois montes do edredom branco que Bella tinha me emprestado, rangendo meus dentes no escuro. Se eu algum dia visse Paul Forrester, se ele algum dia chegasse perto de Bella ou Maddie novamente, um de nós deixaria a cena em uma maca; puro e simples.

E Jake. Eu suspirei, rolando para o meu lado com cautela, mas agora o latejar logo abaixo havia se acalmado. Eu gemi baixinho, porque, assim como eu suspeitava, Jake era apaixonado por Bella. E, aparentemente, ele se autonomeou herói e protetor de Bella, um papel que eu tinha certeza que ele não ficaria muito feliz em renunciar. Ele a amava, mas ela era minha para cuidar agora, tanto ela quanto Maddie, e tão grato quanto eu possa estar por tudo o que ele tinha feito por elas antes de eu aparecer na foto, eu _estava_ aqui agora. Era hora de Jake encontrar seu caminho.

Com meus olhos colados no teto escuro, eu soprei através de um lado da minha boca, movendo alguns fios perdidos de cabelo da minha testa. Minha visão derivou para as luzes brilhantes e vermelhas do fogão na cozinha. Cinco e trinta e três da manhã, e ainda nem um pingo de sono. Fechei meus olhos, desejando que a minha mente de repente ficasse em branco, mas cedi novamente quando a noite continuou se repetindo em minha mente como um rolo de filme sem fim.

Como diabos eu deveria conseguir dormir quando Bella estava deitada a poucos metros de mim, aconchegada calorosamente em sua cama macia, e tudo que eu conseguia pensar era na sensação dos seus lábios quentes pressionados contra os meus, o caminho que sua boca macia trilhou, espalhando beijos doces de um lado a outro contra o meu pescoço, o modo como suas mãos se agarraram ao meu cabelo, a sensação do seu corpo quente pressionado contra o meu, e, oh, Jesus, a sensação _dela_, bem em cima do meu-

Poooorra. Lá se foram as minhas bolas novamente. Pense em uma noite longa e difícil.

Outra confissão matinal: eu estava assustado aqui. Bella era _tão_ diferente de qualquer garota que eu já conheci, eu não tinha ideia de como proceder com ela. Ela era tão delicada e tão forte ao mesmo tempo. Como uma rosa aparentemente frágil agredida pelo vento e deixada para murchar na brisa da noite, mas, de alguma forma, conseguindo sobreviver até a manhã seguinte de sol, despertando mais forte e mais bonita do que nunca. Eu balancei minha cabeça, sentindo a raiva novamente quando pensei em tudo o que ela teve que passar. Todas essas horas mais tarde e eu ainda não podia acreditar no nível de estupidez de Paul. Ele a _teve_. Ela tinha sido sua _esposa, a mãe da sua filha,_ pelo amor de Deus. Ele teve a chance de compartilhar tantas coisas com ela que eu não ousaria sequer sonhar em ter, não ainda. E ele tinha jogado tudo isso fora; jogado _tanto _Bella quanto Maddie fora como duas bonecas de pano velhas que você não quer ou precisa mais. Bella tinha me dito que ele desistiu quando finalmente concordou com o divórcio, que ele percebeu que ela não o amava mais e tinha desistido. Eu não tinha tanta certeza disso. Que homem em sã consciência abandonaria completamente dois tesouros como esses? Um calafrio percorreu minhas veias.

Mas, o que _eu_ poderia fazer? _Eu_ não merecia alguém como Bella. Se eu nunca tivesse duvidado disso antes, suas confissões na noite passada haviam confirmado isso. Como eu poderia esperar que ela confiasse em mim quando eu tinha sido exatamente o tipo de homem do qual ela havia fugido?

Eu soprei o ar novamente e fechei meus olhos, clareando minha mente pela centésima vez nas últimas horas. Mais uma vez, não funcionou. O processo continuou por uma quantidade indeterminável de tempo, como tinha sido desde que as pálpebras de Bella haviam começado a vibrar e pesar, por volta das duas da manhã, seu corpo tão macio e quente em meus braços enquanto nós estávamos deitados emaranhados um no outro no sofá, bocas e lábios beijando e explorando suavemente, que tinha levando uma força como a de Sansão para admitir que ela estava perdendo a batalha contra o sono. Tanto quanto eu odiava isso, eu a convenci a ir para a cama e, depois de alguns beijos castos, ela cedeu. E, apesar de vê-la tropeçando sonolenta para o seu quarto dela ter sido... duro - literalmente - na hora eu tinha certeza que eu dormiria como um bebê, com os pensamentos de Bella dançando na minha cabeça.

Eu estava errado.

Eu dei outra espiada no relógio. Cinco e quarenta e dois. Eu suspirei.

Finalmente, em algum momento as cores suaves da noite começaram a se misturar por trás dos meus olhos, o brilho vermelho do relógio no fogão, o marrom das estantes de madeira e mesa de café, o bronze profundo das cortinas. Os sons desvanecendo em torno de mim também se fundiram para formar um coro silencioso, embalando-me naquele estado de sonho que tinha me iludido a noite toda, buzinas suaves ao longe, os passos nos pisos de concreto, vozes transportadas pela brisa... E então, uma voz suave e melódica acima de todas as outras, cantando baixinho sobre um velho e sua fazenda, e os ruídos estranhos que os animais dele faziam...

"_Edwood, _você _domiu_ aqui!" Uma pequena voz gritou no meu ouvido, assustando-me de volta à consciência e fazendo-me saltar, o que fez com que o colchão de molas cavasse mais fundo em minhas costas. Lentamente, eu levantei minha cabeça no travesseiro, forçando meus olhos a focar na fonte da voz, meu cérebro sonolento cansado demais para identificá-la imediatamente. Levou apenas um segundo. A pequena forma de pé em um pijama cor-de-rosa aos pés do colchão me arrancou da inconsciência e sorriu amplamente para mim, seus cabelos castanhos em uma desordem e seus braços cruzados firmemente em torno da sua boneca.

"Maddie." Eu sussurrei, exausto demais para fazer qualquer outro som.

"Você ficou, você ficou!" Ela gritou novamente, pulando para cima e para baixo. "Ah, você vai morar com a gente agora?"

Eu me ergui em meus cotovelos, olhando para a menininha na minha frente. Ainda meio sonolento, levei alguns segundos para entender sua pergunta.

"Não, princesa." Eu comecei, minha voz grossa com o sono, embora eu não tenha conseguido nenhum. "Eu só tive um problema com o meu carro ontem à noite, então a mamãe disse que estava tudo bem se eu ficasse".

Ela pareceu desapontada com esta resposta. Olhei para o relógio sobre o fogão. Seis e vinte e sete. Jesus, Bella não estava brincando sobre Maddie acordar com os galos.

"O que você está fazendo acordada tão cedo?" Eu perguntei.

Ela franziu a testa. "Não é cedo. É hora de acordar. Olha," - ela apontou para a janela com o seu dedinho - "a lua da noite foi _embola_ e o sol está vindo dizer bom dia. Mamãe diz que significa que as menininhas podem sair da cama agora".

Eu lutei contra o cansaço e o desejo irritadiço de salientar que eu não era uma menininha e talvez essa regra não se aplicasse a mim, e segui seu dedo até a janela. O calor laranja do amanhecer lançava uma luz suave no apartamento, banhando tudo em um brilho suave, incluindo o pequeno anjo na minha frente. Tudo o que ela precisava era da auréola.

"Posso assistir TV agora?" Ela perguntou depois de alguns segundos.

"Uh, claro".

Ela não se mexeu. Eu me sentei.

Ela apontou para o colchão. "Posso sentar aí?"

"Oh." Eu respondi, sentindo-me estúpido e grogue. "Claro, princesa." Eu me movi, abrindo espaço para ela.

Ela sorriu para mim antes de arremessar-se sobre o colchão, seu pequeno corpo subindo e descendo enquanto o fino colchão balançava. Ela sentou-se, suas pernas enroladas do mesmo jeito que Bella tinha feito na noite passada enquanto nós estávamos conversando. Ainda segurando sua boneca, ela olhou para mim com expectativa, um olhar que eu aprendi nas últimas 24 horas que significava que ela estava esperando por algo.

"Você precisa que eu ligue a TV para você, não é?" Eu perguntei.

"Uh-huh".

Peguei o controle remoto da mesa de café e liguei a TV no canal que eu também aprendi, nas últimas 24 horas, que era o favorito de Maddie. Assim que ela começou a cantar junto com algum personagem laranja felpudo, eu abaixei minha cabeça de volta no travesseiro, na esperança de cochilar um pouco mais.

Assim que me senti à deriva mais uma vez, a sensação de pequenos dedos quentes contra minhas pálpebras me obrigaram a voltar à consciência. Eu abri meus olhos. O doce rosto de Maddie me encarava ansiosamente.

"Assiste _tevelisão_ comigo." Ela disse na sua voz suave. E, tanto quanto o meu corpo me pedia para fechar os olhos novamente, eu os obriguei a ficarem abertos, esfregando-os com as palmas das minhas mãos.

Eu ri, agarrando meu travesseiro e o colocando contra o encosto do sofá. Eu me inclinei contra ele.

"Então, diga-me o que estamos assistindo".

Ela deslizou para mais perto de mim. "É Yo Gabba Gabba*****." Ela disse excitada. "DJ Lance _Wock_ é o meu _favolito_." Eu balancei minha cabeça. Seus olhos moveram-se logo atrás de mim. "Posso dividir o seu _tavesseilo_?"

_*****Apresentado pelo DJ Lance Rock e seus amigos monstros, Yo Gabba Gabba se passa em uma terra cheia de dança, música e muita cor. No Brasil é exibido no Playhouse do Disney Channel._

"Claro que você pode." Eu respondi, movendo minha cabeça para que ela pudesse descansar sua cabeça no travesseiro.

Ela se deitou rapidamente, seu longo cabelo castanho espalhando ao redor do travesseiro, algumas mechas perdidas pousando na minha boca. Eu inalei o doce aroma dela, aquele que, mesmo sem perceber, eu viria a associar com Maddie. Semelhante ao de Bella, mas de alguma forma mais doce, mais suave mesmo. Lembrou-me de uma manhã de primavera recém-saído da minha corrida no Central Park, os raios do sol afugentando o frio que restava do inverno, o perfume das tulipas recém florescendo no ar. Isso era Maddie; quente, pura e fresca. Seus suaves olhos castanhos dançavam sob a luz do sol que escapava pela janela logo atrás de nós, a luz os fazendo brilhar como chocolate misturado com glitter.

E de repente tudo parecia tão... certo. Como se eu pertencesse aqui com ela, assistindo TV em um sábado de manhã, compartilhando um travesseiro e a ouvindo cantar. Como alguém poderia não ter querido esta doce menina? Como alguém poderia não ter pensado que esta seria a mais doce experiência?

Maddie se virou e pegou-me olhando para ela. Suas sobrancelhas enrugaram. "_Edwood,_ por que você está me _encalando_? Mamãe diz que não é educado _encalar_".

Eu levei minha mão até seus cabelos, ainda macio apesar da sua aparência confusa. Havia algo que eu queria dizer, mas eu não sabia o que era. Eu acariciei seus cabelos suavemente antes de finalmente decidir por:

"Você cheira a primavera".

Ela deu uma risadinha. "Mamãe diz isso também." Ela deu de ombros e direcionou seus olhos de volta para a TV. Eu olhei para ela por mais alguns momentos antes de me virar também.

Quarenta e cinco minutos depois, Bella ainda estava dormindo. Depois de fazer uma viagem para o banheiro para dar a mijada mais longa na história das mijadas e escovar meus dentes com a escova que Bella tinha deixado para mim, eu espirrei meu rosto com água fria e passei os dedos pelo meu cabelo. Eu suspirei. O quanto era bom ter um cabelo de sexo sem o sexo? Admitindo a luta perdida contra o meu cabelo, saí do banheiro em direção à sala de estar, passando pelo quarto de Bella. A porta estava entreaberta e eu parei por um momento, escutando. Eu podia imaginá-la aconchegada profundamente em seus lençóis, cabelos espalhados por todo o travesseiro, os pés espreitando para fora das cobertas. Levou todo o meu autocontrole para não espiar e confirmar a imagem na minha mente. Hesitantemente, arrastei-me para longe da sua porta e voltei para a sala de estar, o que foi uma coisa boa, porque a princesa estava esperando por mim.

"_Edwood_, dança comigo!" Maddie ordenou assim que me viu. A água fria no meu rosto tinha me ajudado a acordar. Peguei suas mãozinhas nas minhas e segui seu exemplo, dançando com as batidas pulsantes de um cara vestido com um macacão laranja e um chapéu laranja brilhante e felpudo. A manhã de sábado definitivamente estava no topo da lista das mais estranhas que eu já passei, mas, e daí? Estes eram o tipo de coisas que você faz para as garotas mais importantes na sua vida.

Após cerca de 15 minutos, Maddie desabou no sofá, rindo alegremente.

"Eu estou com fome _agola_".

Vinte minutos depois, Maddie e eu estávamos sentados na pequena mesa da cozinha, cavando pilhas de panquecas de mirtilo, ovos mexidos e bacon. Eu observei como ela devorava as panquecas com sofreguidão, rastros pegajosos de xarope correndo pelo seu queixo.

"Bom?" Eu perguntei.

"Uh-huh. Tão _saboloso_. _Obigada, Edwood._" Ela disse com a boca cheia de comida. Eu sorri. Este provavelmente seria um daqueles momentos onde Bella diria a ela para não falar com a boca cheia. Mas eu não falei. Ela pegou o copo de leite que eu havia servido a ela, algumas gotas derramando sobre a mesa enquanto ela o levava à sua boca sem firmeza. Quando ela afastou o copo, havia uma linha fina de leite espumoso junto aos itens já grudados ao seu rostinho. Eu lutei contra uma risada.

"Ah, você vai passar o dia comigo e com a mamãe hoje?" Ela perguntou.

"Talvez. Nós teremos que ver o que a mamãe planejou." Eu não tinha ideia de como Bella queria lidar com o nosso relacionamento na frente de Maddie. Nós diríamos a Maddie que ela e eu éramos - O que exatamente nós_ éramos_?

"Eu quero ir para o _paque_ com você hoje." Meus olhos voltaram para a pequena janela sobre a pia. Pequenos raios de sol brilhante banhavam a cozinha, a chuva e ventos fortes de ontem eram uma memória muito distante.

"Conte-me sobre aquele desenho que você fez." Eu perguntei, mudando de assunto.

Maddie olhou para o desenho que estava na mesa ao lado dela, giz de cera espalhados em um semicírculo em torno dela. Este desenho era semelhante ao que ela tinha desenhado no meu escritório ontem para Bella, um homem, uma mulher e uma menininha, com as letras M F em caligrafia instável sob ele.

Maddie deu de ombros, enfiando outro pedaço de panqueca na boca. "Sou eu, você e a mamãe." Ela disse com naturalidade.

"O que isso significa?" Perguntei curioso, apontando para as letras.

"Bobo." Ela disse com uma risadinha, como se fosse completamente óbvio. "Diz: minha fam-"

"Bem, bom dia." A voz de Bella flutuou atrás de mim. Eu virei e a encontrei parada no limiar entre a cozinha e a sala de estar, seus olhos saltando curiosamente entre Maddie e eu.

"Mamãe!" Maddie gritou feliz. "Eu estava tão com fome e _Edwood_ me fez café da manhã." Ela subia e descia em seu assento.

Bella sorriu, suas sobrancelhas erguendo em surpresa. Seus olhos correram para o relógio sobre o fogão.

"Oh meu Deus! Eu não percebi que era tão – Maddie, querida, por que você não veio me acordar quando você acordou?"

"Eu estava _bincando_ e assistindo TV com _Edwood_. E então ele me fez panqueca!" Ela repetiu, empurrando outro grande pedaço na boca para ilustrar seu ponto.

Bella virou os olhos acanhados para mim. "Edward, eu sinto muito. Eu não sabia que era tão tarde. Espero que Maddie não o tenha acordado." Ela deu alguns passos para frente, olhando de mim para Maddie e de volta.

Levantei-me da mesa, caminhando o restante da distância até ela. Minhas mãos cobriram seu rosto e eu coloquei beijo em sua testa. O que eu realmente queria era plantar um em sua boca e brincar com a sua língua, mas eu não achei que seria uma boa ideia na frente de Maddie.

"Bom dia para você também." Eu disse, com um sorriso. "Não é tão tarde, e nós não acordamos você porque estávamos indo bem por conta própria e, além disso, você foi para a cama muito tarde na noite passada..." Bella sorriu, corando em um profundo tom de vermelho. "Nós assistimos TV por um tempo e então ficamos com fome, e eu fiz café da manhã." Eu adicionei com um encolher descuidado de ombros. "Assim que você estiver pronta, eu quebrarei alguns ovos e farei suas panquecas".

"Oh, não. Você não tem que fazer isso." Ela exclamou com os olhos arregalados. "Eu mesma posso fazer isso".

Revirei meus olhos, soltando seu rosto e pegando suas mãos nas minhas, balançando-as entre nós. "Vamos fazer isso de novo?"

Ela me olhou por um momento antes de soltar uma das minhas mãos. Cobrindo sua boca, ela disse, "Eu tenho que escovar meus dentes, mas eu já volto?"

Eu ri e soltei sua mão. "Estará tudo pronto quando você voltar".

Dez minutos mais tarde, quando eu estava terminando as panquecas, ovos e bacon de Bella, ouvi seus passos suaves atrás de mim. Ela colocou a cabeça no meu ombro, espiando por cima de mim nas pontas dos pés.

"Isso parece e cheira delicioso. Obrigada." Ela murmurou baixinho, suas palavras fazendo coisas interessantes com os cabelos finos na minha nuca.

Coloquei a frigideira no fogão e me virei para ela. "De nada." Eu disse alegremente. Roubei um olhar para Maddie. Ela havia terminado seu café da manhã e voltado para a TV. Inclinei-me rapidamente e plantei alguns beijos rápidos nos lábios de Bella.

"Mmm, hortelã." Eu disse, lambendo meus lábios. Ela riu e pegou o prato de mim com avidez.

"Mmm." Bella gemeu, sentada na mesa da cozinha. "Edward, essas panquecas estão deliciosas." Ela devorou suas panquecas quase tão rápido quanto Maddie.

Eu ri, amando a forma como estas garotas comiam. "Estou feliz que você gostou. É a receita secreta de Esme. Talvez se você se comportar eu compartilhe com você um dia desses." Eu a provoquei, estendendo a mão para brincar com alguns fios de cabelo soltos na frente dos seus olhos.

"Eu achei que havia me comportado muito bem na noite passada." Ela provocou de volta, olhando-me com um sorriso malicioso antes de lentamente colocar uma grande porção de ovos em sua boca. Merda. Lá se foi o meu problema logo abaixo. Seria um dia um longo e _duro_ se até mesmo assisti-la tomar seu café da manhã estava me excitando. Eu me mexi no meu lugar.

"Bem, bem, Srta. Swan, estamos nos sentindo brincalhões esta manhã?" Peguei sua mão livre na minha.

"Eu me sinto... muito bem esta manhã." Ela concordou. Quando terminou, ela empurrou o prato vazio para longe e olhando na direção de Maddie, estendeu a mão e pegou a minha outra mão.

"Talvez seja porque eu dormi muito bem pela primeira vez em anos. Ou talvez seja outra coisa..."

"Mmhm." Eu murmurei. "Eu voto pela outra coisa".

Ela riu. "Sério, obrigada pelo café da manhã. Estava de-li-ci-o-so. Não me lembro da última vez que alguém me fez um café da manhã quente. Eu acho que eu tinha a idade de Maddie." Ela olhou para Maddie outra vez, um leve sorriso em seus lábios.

"Ninguém nunca fez um café da manhã para você, Bella?"

Ela encolheu os ombros.

Eu franzi meus lábios. "Bem, acostume-se a isso. Porque acontecerá com bastante frequência a partir de agora".

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. Levei um segundo para perceber por quê.

"Não que eu esteja me convidando para dormir aqui o tempo todo a partir de agora. Eu só quis dizer, quero dizer, sempre que você quiser," - seus lábios tremiam - "eu só quis dizer que cozinharei para você sempre que você quiser".

Ela riu alto, atraindo um olhar muito curioso de Maddie, cujos olhos foram direto para as nossas mãos. Ela olhou de mim para a sua mãe antes de sem palavras voltar sua atenção novamente para a TV.

"Então, o que diremos a ela?" Eu perguntei, levantando nossas mãos para mostrar a ela o que eu quis dizer.

Bella deu de ombros. "Eu realmente não pensei nisso ainda. Tenho que pensar nisso, porém. Isto é tudo novo para mim e será novo para ela".

Eu assenti. Pessoalmente, eu tinha a sensação de que Maddie ficaria bem comigo e sua mãe juntos, e eu estava prestes a dizer exatamente isso a ela quando meu celular tocou. A contragosto, soltei uma das mãos de Bella para retirá-lo do bolso da minha calça.

"É Jasper." Eu disse, apertando o botão ATENDER. Eu tinha ligado para ele e deixado uma mensagem em sua caixa postal esta manhã.

"Jazz, homem, obrigado por me ligar de volta".

"E aí, Edward? O que você está fazendo me ligando tão cedo? Al me disse que você enfrentaria o metrô ontem à noite. Você acabou ficando em casa?"

Eu olhei para Bella, que havia levantado para limpar seus pratos. "Eu vou apenas lavar a louça." Ela sussurrou, movendo-se para a pia.

Voltei minha atenção novamente para Jasper. "Na verdade, uh, eu estou no apartamento de Bella".

"No apartamento de Bella? O que você está fazendo aí tão cedo? Você dormiu aí, ou algo assim?" Ele riu, brincando. Eu não respondi. "Espere, você _dormiu_ aí?"

"Jazz." Eu murmurei, olhando para Bella. Ela estava de costas para mim enquanto se movia em torno da pequena cozinha, lavando as tigelas e panelas que eu tinha usado para fazer o café da manhã.

"Puta merda, você _dormiu _aí!" Jasper gritou. Fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo.

"Jasper, não é..."

"Ei, Al." Eu o ouvi gritar longe do telefone.

"Não, Jasper." Eu silvei o mais silenciosamente que pude, levantando-me rapidamente e entrando na sala. "Não diga-"

"Adivinha o quê? Edward dormiu no apartamento de Bella noite passada!"

O grito era audível em todo o Brooklyn. Coisas foram jogadas e pés correram e o telefone pareceu ser movido antes das queixas abafadas de Jasper completamente desaparecerem e uma voz esganiçada vir ao telefone.

"Espera aí. Você dormiu no apartamento de Bella noite passada?"

"Alice, não faça disso um grande negócio".

"Você está fodidamente brincando comigo? Não faça disso um grande negócio? Não faça disso um grande negócio?" Ela gritou antes de dar outro grito alto. Puxei o telefone longe do meu ouvido. "Este é o maior negócio de todos os tempos!" Outro grito. "Conte. Me. Tudo".

"Não, você está fodidamente brincando comigo? O que nós somos, adolescentes no colegial?" Eu silvei, olhando de Maddie para Bella. A primeira estava sentada calmamente no chão brincando com algumas bonecas, a segunda colocando a louça na máquina. Seus olhos encontraram os meus por um instante antes de voltarem para os pratos. "Cuide da sua maldita vida." Eu silvei para Alice o mais baixo possível.

Alice ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos. "Uau." Ela finalmente disse em um tom surpreendentemente moderado. "Nada de beijar e contar? Isto _deve_ ser sério." Revirei meus olhos, mas não respondi. "Não importa." Ela continuou em um tom indiferente. "Acabamos de chegar em casa do Plaza e eu _tiraria _uma soneca. Mas eu acho que vou apenas fazer uma visita a Bella, em vez disso".

"Alice!" Eu avisei. Como de costume, ela me dispensou com uma risadinha.

"Alice!"

"Vejo você daqui a pouco, irmãozão!" Ela gritou novamente, antes de dar outro grito e entregar o telefone novamente para Jasper.

Jasper riu no receptor.

"Muito fodidamente obrigado." Eu resmunguei baixinho.

"Desculpe, cara." Ele riu.

Eu suspirei. "Olha, você pode me fazer um favor? Eu preciso que você venha me pegar e me leve para recuperar o Volvo. Ele foi rebocado ontem à noite".

Voltei para a cozinha depois de desligar com Jasper. Bella estava de pé ao lado da pia. Eu serpenteei meus braços em volta da sua cintura, puxando-a para o meu peito.

"Jasper está vindo me buscar para que eu possa buscar o carro." Enterrei minha cabeça em seu cabelo, inalando profundamente. "Maldição, você cheira bem".

Ela largou o guardanapo e levou suas mãos às minhas, virando em meus braços. Sua expressão era desconfortável. "Então, uhm, ok então. Acho que vou vê-lo segunda-feira?"

Levantei uma sobrancelha. "Já teve o bastante de mim?"

"Não!" Ela respondeu, balançando sua cabeça rapidamente. "Eu só," - ela exalou pesadamente, "Edward, eu não tenho ideia do que estou fazendo aqui." Ela confessou olhando para baixo e deixando cair seus ombros. "Eu não sei o que eu deveria estar fazendo, ou dizendo".

Coloquei um dedo sob o seu queixo, erguendo seus olhos para mim. "Basta fazer o que você sente. Diga o que você sente. Se você tem coisas para fazer, tudo bem." Realmente não estava, mas o que mais eu poderia dizer?

Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, cerrando seus olhos e me observando. "Soaria louco se eu dissesse que não quero que você vá ainda?" Ela finalmente disse, olhando-me por sob seus cílios.

Eu sorri. "Não, porque eu não quero ir ainda".

Eu a puxei em meus braços então. A sensação do seu corpo quente contra o meu era entorpecedora em tantos níveis.

"Mamãe, _Edwood, _nós vamos ao _paque_?" Uma pequena voz perguntou impacientemente. Nós congelamos. Bella foi a primeira a reagir. Com cuidado, ela se afastou de mim, limpando a garganta. Ela ajoelhou ao nível de Maddie.

"Maddie, _Edwood_ e eu-"

"_Edwood_ disse que poderíamos ir para o _paque_ se você dissesse que estava tudo bem".

Bella olhou para mim com os olhos incertos.

"Ei, que tal se formos ao Zoológico hoje, o que você acha? Você já foi ao zoológico do Central Park, Maddie?" Eu perguntei.

Ela balançou a cabeça vigorosamente, seus olhos brilhando de emoção.

"Bem, então, eu voto para o zoológico".

Maddie olhou de mim para sua mãe com uma expressão suplicante.

Bella sorriu e encolheu os ombros. "Se é isso o que você gostaria de fazer hoje".

"Sim!" Maddie gritou, correndo para fora da cozinha. "Eu vou ver os leões e _tigues_ e pinguins!"

Nós dois olhamos para ela, rindo.

"Você sabe, eu acho que nós estamos fazendo um grande negócio disso," - eu sinalizei entre nós com a mão - "do que Maddie está. Ela esteve nos vendo de mãos dadas e abraçados durante toda a manhã e isso não parece perturbá-la".

"Você pode estar certo." Ela bufou em uma espécie de riso sem graça. "Talvez devêssemos apenas jogar isso no ar com ela".

Meia hora depois, a campainha tocou, um longo zumbido seguido por alguns curtos, mais impacientes. Continuou até que Bella ansiosamente pressionou o botão para responder. Não surpreendentemente, alguns grunhidos altos seguidos por um jargão ininteligível confirmou tratar-se de Alice. Bella a mandou subir enquanto eu colocava meus sapatos e vestia minha camisa. Jesus, eu ansiava por um banho. Correndo a mão pelo meu cabelo, eu levantei e caminhei em direção a porta, bloqueando-a com o meu corpo.

"Eu tenho que avisá-la. Alice está fazendo um grande negócio do fato de que eu passei a noite aqui".

Bella se aproximou de mim. "O que exatamente você disse a ela?" Ela perguntou com um sorriso curioso.

"Nada. Esse é o problema".

Bella riu. "Não se preocupe com Alice. Eu posso lidar com ela".

Batidas impacientes na porta. "Eu espero que sim." Eu murmurei, recusando-me a me afastar da porta.

Bella riu de novo e puxou-me para longe da porta, abrindo-a para revelar a minha irmã e futuro cunhado. Alice parecia que explodiria a qualquer momento. Jasper apenas parecia divertido.

Passando por mim sem um segundo olhar, Alice puxou Bella de lado. "Lucy, você tem algumas explicações a fazer*****".

_*Esta é uma frase popular de uma das séries mais famosas de TV chamada 'I Love Lucy'. Esta frase era muito citada pelo marido de Lucy._

Bella deu-me um olhar de soslaio que dizia 'aqui vamos nós'.

"Você está pronto?" Jasper perguntou calmamente. "Eu deixei o carro estacionado em fila dupla, então temos que correr".

Sentindo-me culpado por deixar Bella com a Louca, eu fui até onde Alice a tinha encurralado e a puxei para longe.

"Você está bem?"

"Nós ficaremos bem. Alice e eu apenas teremos uma conversa de meninas enquanto vocês estão fora." Ela piscou para mim de forma conspiratória.

Eu fiz uma careta. "Você não tem que falar com ela sobre nada, Bella".

Ela riu e Alice rosnou. "Ei, que parte da conversa de meninas você não entendeu? Nós somos amigas, isso é o que amigas fazem!" Ela mostrou sua língua para mim e soprou alto. Jesus, ela era uma criança.

Eu me virei para Bella e levei uma mão ao seu longo cabelo, passando meus dedos por ele.

"Eu voltarei em cerca de uma hora. Eu só vou pegar o carro e depois volto para buscar você e Maddie?"

Seu rosto quebrou em um largo sorriso. "Soa como um plano".

E, mesmo que eu ainda estivesse morrendo de vontade de enfiar minha língua em sua boca, eu me controlei na frente do nosso público, os olhos de Alice estavam tão focados em mim que estavam praticamente perfurando um buraco no meu cérebro. Em vez de um beijo quente e pesado, eu lentamente inclinei minha cabeça e dei um beijo suave na bochecha dela.

"Eu a verei daqui a pouco, ok?"

"Tudo bem." Ela respondeu calmamente. Nós olhamos um para o outro por um momento. Eu não queria ir, e pela forma como ela segurou minha mão, eu acho que Bella não queria me deixar também.

"Oh, Jesus Cristo, você vai ou não?" Alice revirou seus olhos e gemeu. Ela se aproximou e puxou-me pela minha mão livre, arrastando-me para a porta com seu pequeno corpo anormalmente forte. Eu segurei a mão de Bella o maior tempo possível, mas tive que largar antes que Alice arrastasse nós dois pela fora da porta.

"Vá, vá, vá." Ela ordenou, empurrando eu e Jasper para fora. "Jasper, querido, não se apresse. Eu o encontrarei em casa mais tarde." Ela ordenou, antes de bater a porta atrás de nós.

A viagem até o pátio onde ficavam os carros apreendidos foi muito tranquila. A música do rádio preencheu o silêncio enquanto eu acompanhava a batida da música na perna com a minha mão, olhando para fora do pára-brisa com um sorriso no rosto.

"Então?" Jasper perguntou finalmente, a meio caminho para o pátio.

"Então o quê?" Eu respondi, ainda sorrindo sozinho.

"Então, você e Bella, hein?"

Revirei meus olhos. Não era à toa que ele e Alice estavam juntos. Duas ervilhas em uma vagem, aqueles dois.

Esfreguei minha nuca com a palma da minha mão, incapaz de reprimir um grande sorriso. "Sim, eu e Bella..."

"Uau." Ele disse calmamente. Depois de uma pausa, "Bem, o resto da família já está apaixonado por ela..."

Pareceu-me como se um raio desonesto tivesse sobrado da tempestade de ontem. Amor? De onde veio aquilo? Quero dizer, sim, o que quer que eu sentisse por Bella era diferente, muito mais do que eu já senti por qualquer garota, mas... amor? De repente minhas mãos estavam tremendo e minha pulsação estava batendo alto em meus ouvidos. Esfreguei minhas mãos para frente e para trás no meu colo nervosamente, enxugando o suor que estava acumulando nelas agora.

Amor? Isso é... isso era... amor?

Eu tinha perdido os últimos comentários de Jasper.

"... porque, você sabe, pode ficar estranho".

Eu balancei minha cabeça rapidamente, tentando limpá-la.

"O quê?"

Jasper deu-me um olhar de lado e franziu a testa. "Eu perguntei se vocês dois estão planejando ir a público imediatamente".

"Claro, eu acho. Por que não?"

"Não há razão, estou apenas perguntando, é isso." Mas o olhar em seu rosto me fez pensar que havia razões muito específicas. Talvez eu devesse tê-lo pressionado, mas não o fiz.

Cinqüenta minutos e 200 dólares depois, toquei campainha de Bella, ansioso para voltar para ela e Maddie. Quando ela abriu a porta, um largo sorriso enfeitava seus lábios perfeitos; ela parecia tão aliviada em me ver quanto eu estava por estar de volta. Ela tinha tomado um banho, seu cabelo escuro estava ainda mais escuro e ainda úmido, o cheiro doce de morangos ainda mais potente do que o habitual. Ela tinha trocado para uma blusa azul que a abraçava em todos os lugares certos e um par de jeans escuros e justos e botas marrons. Eu a trouxe para os meus braços - levantando-a do chão pela cintura - bem ali na porta, incapaz de me segurar por mais tempo. Ela ofegou de surpresa e lançou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço com uma risadinha, e quando nossas bocas se encontraram, não eram mais os beijos castos da manhã. A porta entreaberta nos bloqueava da visão dos olhinhos curiosos lá dentro e minha língua imediatamente procurou a dela, girando em torno dela com o desespero de um homem que havia sido privado disso por muito tempo. Suas mãos serpentearam para o cabelo na minha nuca, que ela fodidamente sabia que me deixava louco. Deixei escapar um gemido baixo e a puxei ainda mais contra mim, seu peito pressionado firmemente contra o meu. Eu podia sentir o calor dela e maciez redonda dos seus seios através da sua blusa, e levou todo o meu controle para não pressionar a minha metade inferior contra ela, porque eu não tinha tanta certeza se ela se oporia, e eu ainda não sabia de onde tinha vindo a minha força para parar ontem à noite, ou se eu poderia relembrar daquele autocontrole novamente se necessário. Era final da manhã e, pelo que eu me lembrava, Maddie estaria dormindo em breve. Mas Bella já havia dito que ela não estava pronta e eu precisava respeitar isso, não importa o quanto isso era difícil. E, maldito seja, _era difícil_.

Eventualmente nossas bocas abrandaram uma contra a outra; línguas desesperadas e frenéticas se transformaram em beijos suaves e lânguidos, mordiscadas e lambidas, até que nós dois suspiramos, o alívio de ambos os lados evidente pelas longas e profundas respirações.

"Deus, eu amo beijar você." Eu admiti com um rosnado baixo, descansando minha testa na dela.

"Mmm, eu também." Ela murmurou sonhadoramente com as pálpebras pesadas, nossos lábios pontuando cada frase com outro beijo.

"Ei, Bella, é Edward?" Uma voz irritante veio de trás da porta. A cabeça de Alice apareceu para fora. Ela sorriu maliciosamente quando nos viu envoltos um no outro.

"Oops! Desculpe interromper." Ela riu. "Puxa, vocês dois estão dando aos vizinhos um show, ou algo assim?"

Revirei meus olhos enquanto Bella se contorcia para fora dos meus braços com um sorriso tímido no rosto, suas bochechas inflamando em um vermelho brilhante. Colocando-a cuidadosamente de volta no chão, virei-me para a minha irmã com irritação nos olhos.

"Por que diabos você ainda está aqui?"

Ela riu para mim. "Oh, agora você é o único que tem permissão para visitar Bella? Maldição, você deixa um cara enfiar a língua em sua boca e é isso o que acontece." Ela disse, sorrindo para Bella.

Bella riu, mas eu não achei tão divertido.

"Alice, nós temos planos para o dia e você está nos atrapalhando. Vá para casa".

"Ai. Você é tão rude. Você pensaria que chupar rosto dela por dez minutos o deixaria em um humor melhor".

Eu a encarei.

"Estou indo, estou indo." Ela gritou com fingida indignação. Ela deu a volta na porta com seu casaco e chapéu na mão.

"Tchau, Maddie. Vejo você mais tarde!" Ela gritou antes de sair do apartamento. "Não se esqueça de praticar suas voltas Fouette! Lembre-se: plié, segunda posição, releve e passe!"

"Plié, segunda posição, leleve, passe. Entendi, Ally!" Maddie gritou de volta. Ela mal conseguia pronunciar as palavras, mas ela certamente poderia fazer os passos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Fizemos uma parada necessária no meu apartamento antes de irmos para o zoológico. Eu precisava seriamente de um banho e trocar de roupa. Enquanto caminhávamos para o edifício, Eli, o porteiro da tarde, abriu a porta para nós com um sorriso fácil. Uma vez lá dentro, eles nos cumprimentou enquanto nos acompanhava até o elevador.

"Sr. Cullen, como você está hoje?"

"Estou realmente muito bem, Eli, obrigado. E você?"

"Não posso me queixar, Sr. Cullen." Eli pressionou o botão de chamada do elevador antes de direcionar os olhos para as duas garotas comigo.

"Y quienes son estas lindas aqui*****?"

_*Y quienes son estas lindas aqui = E quem são essas lindas aqui?_

Eli e eu nos dávamos muito bem, e frequentemente tínhamos esses tipos de conversa. Bella estava olhando para mim com uma expressão perplexa.

"Bella, Maddie, este é Eleazar. Eleazar, estas dos bellas son Isabella y Madisen Swan*****".

_*Estas dos bellas son Isabella y Madisen Swan = Estas duas belezas são Isabella e Madisen Swan._

Com o canto de um olho, eu vi a boca de Bella permanecer aberta por um segundo, antes de recuperar-se.

Eli retirou seu chapéu de porteiro e baixou a cabeça em reverência. "Srta. Swan, é um prazer conhecê-la".

Bella sorriu suavemente. "Obrigada. É um prazer conhecê-lo também".

Eli voltou seus olhos para Maddie, afastando-se e colocando as mãos na cintura. "Aye bendito, pero mira que bella es esta nena. Parece nada mas que una angel." Ele sorriu.

Maddie deu risadinhas, olhando para ele com olhos arregalados e intrigada. "O que ele disse?" Ela perguntou com espanto.

"Ele disse que você é uma menininha linda e que você parece um anjo".

"Obrigada." Bella respondeu com uma risada amigável. "Maddie, agradeça ao Sr. Eleazar".

"_Obigada_." Maddie disse docemente.

"Apenas Eli, senhora".

"Eli então." Bella sorriu.

Eli olhou de Bella para mim rapidamente. "Novia nueva*****?"

_*Novia nueva = Namorada nova._

Eu balancei a cabeça uma vez. "Mucho mas que eso*****".

_*Mucho mas que eso = Muito mais que isso._

Eli levantou ambas as sobrancelhas, sua boca retorcendo em surpresa. "'Sta bien*****." Ele respondeu com um aceno de aprovação, segurando a porta do elevador aberta para nós entrarmos. Uma vez que estávamos todos lá dentro, Eli tirou sua chave de porteiro e a inseriu na fechadura marcada Cobertura 2, girando-a para destravar o elevador. Removendo sua chave, ele se virou novamente para nós.

_*Sta bien = Isso é bom._

Retirando seu chapéu novamente, ele disse, "Sr. Cullen, Srta. Swan, pequena Srta. Swan, tenham um dia maravilhoso. Se vocês precisarem de alguma coisa, basta ligar para a portaria".

"Obrigado, Eli. Nós iremos." Eu assegurei a ele.

"Obrigada, Eli. Tenha um bom dia também. Foi bom conhecê-lo." Bella disse gentilmente.

Eli sorriu largamente para ela, seus olhos brilhando. Eu podia adivinhar seus pensamentos. Tanya nunca sequer olhou para ele, a menos que fosse para pedir-lhe para chamar um táxi.

"Da mesma forma, Srta. Swan." Ele respondeu com um aceno de cabeça. Virando-se para mim, ele atirou em seu rápido espanhol, "Si me disculpa, pero esta me cae mucho mejor que la ultima*****".

_*Si me disculpa, pero esta me cae mucho mejor que la ultima = Desculpe-me, mas eu gosto muito mais dessa do que da última._

Eu ri. "No te disculpes. A mi tambien*****".

_*****No te disculpes. A mi tambien = Não se desculpe. Eu também._

Maddie puxou minha mão assim que as portas do elevador se fecharam. "O que ele estava falando?" Ela perguntou.

"Isso era espanhol".

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas pensativamente. "Eu quero falar espanhol também, como você".

"Eu vou ensiná-la".

"Eu não sabia que você falava espanhol." Bella disse com uma expressão engraçada no rosto.

Eu dei de ombros. "Eu aprendi na escola e depois na faculdade. Em termos de negócios, é uma boa língua para aprender e, além disso, há uma grande população Latina aqui em Nova York. O quê?" Eu perguntei para a sua expressão.

"Nada".

Destranquei a porta do meu apartamento e a segurei aberta para as garotas. Maddie correu para dentro.

"Maddie, querida, tenha boas maneiras!" Bella gritou, correndo atrás dela. "Você não pode simplesmente invadir a casa de alguém assim!" Ainda assim, seus próprios olhos dispararam clandestinamente por todo o apartamento, arregalando quando ela percebeu o tamanho do lugar e, provavelmente, algumas das coisas chamativas, como o grande sofá de canto de couro, ou a lareira de mármore preto, ou talvez o meu grande piano preto no canto da sala.

"Ooh, _Edwood_, a sua casa é tão bonita!" Maddie gritou, seus sapatinhos pretos tamborilando contra o assoalho de madeira enquanto ela corria de um lado para o outro da sala com os braços esticados.

Eu sorri. "Prometo dar a vocês uma turnê completa, mas primeiro eu preciso seriamente tomar um banho." Bella chegou mais perto da porta de vidro que levava para o terraço, olhando ansiosamente.

"Eu posso?" Ela perguntou, com a mão na maçaneta.

"Por favor. Sinta-se à vontade." Eu disse, abrindo a porta para ela. "Eu já volto".

Corri para o chuveiro e, quando voltei, Bella ainda estava no terraço, olhando para o Central Park do outro lado da rua. Maddie estava sentada ao piano, tocando suavemente teclas aleatórias.

O terraço ficava de frente para o Central Park Oeste, o quintal de Manhattan. A vista da minha cobertura duplex no 11° andar era alta o suficiente para ver por cima de todas as árvores e nos dava um vasto leque do lago do parque e da vegetação, bem como a mistura de arquitetura pré-guerra clássica - tijolo e pedra calcária e as gárgulas que guardam as casas que rodeiam o Parque - e, é claro, os mais modernos arranha-céus, como a Torre Trump*****coberta de vidro. O próprio Parque estava incrível hoje. A chuva do dia anterior e o fato de que era final de outubro haviam contribuído para uma visão perfeita, algo saído de uma pintura. Folhas vermelhas, laranjas e amarelas penduradas precariamente nas inúmeras árvores, e a chuva havia desarrumado o gramado do Parque com mais delas. Era uma definição clássica de outono.

_*Torre Trump: é um arranha-céu construído pelo empresário Donald Trump. Localizada na cidade de Nova York, a torre possui 202 metros de altura e 58 andares e é conhecida pelo seu enorme luxo._

Caminhei até atrás de Bella, deslizando meus braços em volta da sua cintura. Ela se inclinou em mim automaticamente. Naquele momento eu tinha certeza de que nunca me cansaria do quanto ela reagia facilmente a mim. Toda vez que eu a abraçava, era como montar uma peça de quebra-cabeça faltando dentro dos meus braços.

"É uma vista tão linda." Ela murmurou numa voz reverente.

"Mmm." Eu concordei, enterrando meu rosto no lado do seu pescoço, outro hábito que estava rapidamente se tornando meu passatempo favorito. "É ainda mais bonita agora, com você aqui".

Ela riu, virando em meus braços. "Uau. Você pode ser muito brega às vezes, você sabe?"

Fingi indignação, apertando meus braços em sua cintura. "Eu estava tentando ser romântico." Baixei minha boca mais perto da dela. "Que tal eu te mostrar como você melhora esta vista?"

Ela sorriu maliciosamente e seus olhos rapidamente atiraram para atrás de mim, verificando Maddie. "Ok".

Levei meus lábios aos dela, beijando-a suavemente enquanto seus braços foram ao redor do meu pescoço.

"Então." Eu sussurrei, afastando-me para olhar para ela. Ela abriu seus olhos, uma expressão aturdida em seu belo rosto. "Ainda acha que eu sou brega?"

"Nuh uh." Ela murmurou. "Definitivamente nada brega." Eu sorri.

Ela abriu os olhos e me encarou por alguns segundos.

"O quê?"

"Edward, eu não estou tentando... o que eu quero dizer é..." - ela exalou - "Quando você estava falando sobre 'novias' com Eli-"

"Você sabe o que isso significa?" Eu perguntei.

Ela encolheu os ombros, baixando seus olhos. "Eu entendo algumas palavras aqui e ali, mas é isso." Seus olhos subiram novamente para mim. "Mas você balançou a cabeça quando Eli disse 'novia', então eu assumo que isso significa-"

"Ele perguntou se você era a minha nova namorada e eu disse que você era muito mais do que isso." Seus olhos arregalaram e ela corou, olhando para baixo novamente. Levantei sua cabeça para mim. "Tudo bem? Quero dizer, se você não se sentir-"

Ela colocou um dedo sobre os meus lábios. "Muito mais do que bem." Ela murmurou.

Bella riu, limpando sua garganta. "Isso é estranho. Eu não tenho sido a namorada de alguém há muito tempo. É engraçado".

"O que há de tão engraçado nisso?" Eu fiz uma careta.

"Bem, por uma coisa, eu não penso em 'namorado quando olho para você." Ela bufou. Franzi meus lábios. "Quero dizer," ela rapidamente esclareceu, "você não é um menino, você é um homem. Mas manfriend***** soa muito estranho".

_*****Aqui as coisas ficam estranhas. Ela quis fazer alusão à palavra BOYfriend, que significa namorado. Como ela disse, Edward não é mais um BOY (menino), e sim um MAN (homem), por isso a invenção da palavra MANfriend._

Eu ri.

Seus olhos passearam para atrás de mim, pelo duplex, e em seguida percorreram a nossa volta no terraço. "Você é..." - ela hesitou - "parte de um mundo diferente por aqui".

Inclinei minha cabeça para o lado. "O que você quer dizer?"

Ela mordeu seu lábio antes de responder, um hábito que eu aprendi que significava que as rodas do seu cérebro estavam girando perigosamente. "É só que... quando você está no Brooklyn com a gente, eu esqueço que você é tão..." - Ela soltou um pouco de ar, desviando o olhar de mim - "Você é muito inteligente, Edward, você comanda uma agência bem sucedida, você é atlético, você cozinha", - ela acenou com a mão em direção ao piano onde Maddie estava sentada - " aparentemente você é mais do que musicalmente inclinado também, você é bilíngue-"

Eu limpei minha garganta gentilmente. "Uh, na verdade, eu falo um pouco de francês e italiano também." Mais do que apenas um pouco.

"Oh, pelo amor de Deus, tudo bem. E, para completar tudo isso, você é..." - ela suspirou - "bem, não há maneira de contornar isso, tão incrivelmente bonito e rico." Ela balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. "Eu acho que apenas não tenho certeza do que eu estou fazendo aqui, o que _eu_ tenho para adicionar a esse quadro".

Coloquei um dedo sob o seu queixo e esperei até que seus olhos encontrassem os meus novamente. Então eu curvei minha cabeça e dei um beijo suave em seus lábios. "Aí".

Ela sorriu interrogativamente. "Aí o quê?"

"Isso é o que você adiciona".

Ela pareceu em dúvida.

Eu exalei. "Tudo bem. Eu tenho um par de confissões a fazer".

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Mais confissões? Pensei que tínhamos cuidado delas na noite passada?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Havia mais, mas eu meio que fui distraído".

Ela fixou seus olhos castanhos em mim atentamente e, apesar de que cavar uma chave de fenda através do meu cérebro teria sido menos desconfortável do que tocar nesse assunto de novo, era algo que eu tinha que tirar do meu peito.

"Quando você entrou na sala de Rosalie no outro dia e me ouviu dizendo a ela que eu queria você fora da conta dos Cartwright e Lauren de volta-"

Ela me cortou. "Edward, você não tem que explicar suas decisões de negócios para mim".

"Não foi uma decisão de negócios".

Seus olhos arregalaram. Ela baixou os braços do meu pescoço, sua expressão controlada. "Continue." Ela instruiu em um tom frio que dizia, 'Você está prestes a ser chutado nas bolas'.

Engoli em seco. "Não foi uma decisão de negócios. Eu pedi a Rose que tirasse você da conta porque... porque eu odiei a ideia de você trabalhar tão próxima daqueles dois idiotas." A cabeça de Bella atirou para trás. Ela franziu a testa, confusa. "Eu odiei pensar neles olhando para você da maneira que eles olham para as outras mulheres. Deixou-me louco apenas imaginar os olhos deles em você em outra coisa que não de uma forma profissional".

"Edward, eles são apenas dois velhos idiotas." Bella bufou.

"Eu sei, eu sei." Eu concordei. "Mas eu não estava pensando claramente naquela manhã. Você esteve longe por alguns dias e eu estava morrendo de vontade de tê-la de volta para que nós pudéssemos finalmente prosseguir com isso." Eu a puxei para perto de mim para fazer o meu ponto. "E aquele fodido artigo tinha acabado de sair no jornal, e eu só..." - Passei a mão pelo meu cabelo antes de olhar novamente em seus olhos - "Meu ponto é, eu estava com um ciúme do tamanho do inferno. É por isso que eu queria Lauren na conta, em vez de você. Foi incrivelmente egoísta da minha parte, eu sei, e eu sinto muito. Mas eu nunca havia sentido ciúmes antes na minha vida, Bella. Nunca. É uma emoção nova para mim e eu não sabia como lidar com isso. E eu estou dizendo isso a você para que você entenda que você adiciona algo à minha vida que eu nunca encontrei em ninguém, e é algo que eu não quero compartilhar. E eu tenho que avisá-la, já que eu tendo a ser um babaca egoísta às vezes, que aquele filho da puta ciumento pode erguer sua cabeça feia de novo, embora eu prometa tentar controlá-lo. Mas você queria saber o que você adiciona, e essa é a minha resposta. Você adiciona você. Pura e simplesmente".

Ela me olhou por um longo momento, como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa. Finalmente, metade da sua boca se contorceu.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você estava com ciúmes dos Cartwrights. Quero dizer, sério, Edward".

Eu tive a sensação de que aquilo não era o que ela tinha a intenção de dizer. Balancei minha cabeça e revirei meus olhos, de qualquer maneira, e a puxei para perto de mim novamente. "Certo, certo, então eu sou um idiota, eu já sabia disso também".

Ela beijou meus lábios suavemente. "Você não é um idiota." Ela riu. "Mas os Cartwright?" Ela guinchou.

"Não apenas os Cartwright, já que você parece pensar que isso tudo é tão engraçado. Só para que você saiba, eu estou por um fio de quebrar a cara de James Smyth também".

Ela caiu na gargalhada. "O quê? James? Por quê?"

"Ele está de olho em você desde que você entrou para a agência".

"O quê?" Ela deu risadinhas. "Não, ele não está. Ele está apenas sendo gentil".

Revirei meus olhos, sorrindo. "Gentil? Sim, certo. Gentil. É por isso que ele a levou para almoçar no outro dia e tentou enganá-la para levá-la para jantar naquela noite. Idiota fodido".

"Aquelas foram reuniões de negócios. Estávamos planejando e criando estratégias para a Conta da EverSoft." Ela riu.

"Sim, é isso para o que _você_ estava planejando e criando estratégias, mas, confie em mim, ele estava planejando e criando estratégias para algo completamente diferente." Eu rosnei. Eu ainda devia muito a Rose pelos seus esforços de empata-foda lá, como ela me lembrou no dia depois do "jantar reunião". Se eu me lembro corretamente, suas palavras exatas foram, _"Você me deve, filho da puta"._

Bella riu de novo, mas depois se forçou a parar quando viu a expressão no meu rosto. Ela beijou-me de forma casta mais uma vez. Eu me senti relaxar.

"Alice acha que James é bonito." Eu disse, tentando sem muito sucesso não parecer um chorão.

Bella plantou outros beijos doces nos meus lábios. "Ela acha? É melhor Jasper tomar cuidado." Ela brincou provocadoramente.

Eu hesitei. "O que _você_ acha?" Eu perguntei, encolhendo-me internamente pelo quanto eu soei estúpido.

"Eu não".

"Você não o quê?"

"Eu não acho nada de James. Nem bonito, nem feio." Seus braços circularam meu pescoço novamente. "Estou muito ocupada pensando em você".

Um sorriso satisfeito se formou em meus lábios. Bella riu. "Melhor?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim. Muito melhor".

Ela riu para mim e balançou a cabeça. "Então, qual era a outra coisa?"

"A outra coisa?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim. Você disse que havia um par de confissões".

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente. "Oh, sim." Limpei minha garganta.

"Bem, a outra coisa era," - eu soltei uma rajada de ar antes de falar correndo - "eu dei a Maddie um brownie para o seu lanche no meio da manhã ontem, o que a deixou hiper louca, e então eu a perdi por aproximadamente três minutos que pareceram mais como três horas e tive que persegui-la em torno do escritório até que Alice finalmente a pegou." Fechei meus olhos com força, esperando a sua ira. Quando espiei com um olho, ela estava me observando com um sorriso confuso.

"Eu já sabia disso." Ela riu.

Eu fiz uma careta. "Você sabia? Como?"

"Primeiro, as manchas de chocolate em volta da boca dela a delataram, e, quanto a persegui-la em torno do escritório, eu vi vocês dois da sala de conferências." Ela riu. "Você deveria ter visto a expressão no seu rosto, foi impagável." Ela riu.

"Então, você não está brava?"

Ela bufou. "Você foi o único que teve que lidar com os efeitos do brownie, não eu, e, mesmo assim, Maddie não foi tão longe como você parece pensar. Você estava bem atrás dela. Por que você está trazendo isso à tona agora, de qualquer maneira?"

Eu levantei um ombro. "Porque eu nunca tive um dia assim. Você perguntou o que você adiciona à minha vida. Bem, você é uma adição, Maddie é a outra".

Ela me olhou pensativamente. "Você realmente quer dizer isso, não é?"

Eu franzi as sobrancelhas, confuso com a sua pergunta. "Claro que sim".

Exatamente então, o piano tocado pela menininha em questão de repente ficou mais alto e nós voltamos para dentro para nos juntar a ela.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nós sentamos com vista para o lago no Central Park, esperando pela conta no Restaurante Boathouse. O sol da tarde brilhava sobre a água, fazendo-me olhar de soslaio contra o clarão. O barulho de louça, copos e vozes felizes ressoava no ar, a multidão ficando maior enquanto o dia passava.

Havíamos passado as últimas duas horas no Zoológico, carregando Maddie de uma exposição para a outra, dos macacos para os ursos polares, dos tigres para os leões-marinhos, deixando os favoritos dela por último, os pinguins. Maddie gritou e riu através da coisa toda, observando com extasiada admiração enquanto os funcionários do zoológico atiravam peixes e os pinguins os capturavam em suas bocas. Depois nós andamos de mãos dadas para um parque próximo, onde ela correu e brincou, a sujeira nos joelhos da sua calça jeans como evidência de toda a diversão.

Agora nós estávamos terminando um almoço tardio no restaurante, hambúrgueres para nós três, mas a vista espetacular era o que realmente atraía os clientes.

Eu usava um boné e óculos escuros no zoológico e no parque, para manter a nossa privacidade tanto quanto possível. E enquanto eu não achava que alguém tinha me notado naqueles lugares - quem esperaria que Edward Cullen passeasse no zoológico e no parque em um sábado à tarde - eu tive que remover os óculos escuros e o boné no restaurante. Perguntei-me quanto tempo a nossa sorte duraria.

A garçonete finalmente chegou com a conta e a resposta à minha pergunta. "Aqui está, Sr. Cullen." Ela disse em uma ínfima imitação de Marilyn Monroe. "Espero que tenha gostado da sua refeição. Se houver algo mais que eu possa fazer por você, qualquer coisa, é só me avisar." Ela acrescentou, de costas para Bella e sorrindo para mim sedutoramente. Bella olhou para ela, mas os olhos da garota estavam colados em mim.

"Eu não preciso de mais nada, mas que tal você verificar se a minha namorada precisa?" Eu disse com uma voz fria, mantendo meus olhos em Bella. Pela minha visão periférica, eu podia ver o sorriso caindo dos seus lábios. Ela voltou sua atenção para Bella.

"Há alguma coisa que você precise, senhorita?" Ela perguntou em um tom cortado.

"Não, obrigada." Bella respondeu secamente. Satisfeita por ter cumprido sua obrigação, a garçonete voltou sua atenção para mim. Entreguei a ela a conta antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa.

"Obrigado e fique com o troco." Levantei-me para ajudar Bella a sair da sua cadeira, levando sua mão até meus lábios. Com Maddie embalada no meu outro braço, nós saímos do restaurante.

"Acho que eu terei que me acostumar com isso, hein?" Ela disse, enquanto caminhávamos para fora do parque, Maddie pulando a apenas alguns metros a nossa frente.

"Não, você não vai. Isso foi fodidamente rude. Eu deveria voltar lá e falar com o gerente." Eu disse, já dando a volta. Mas Bella puxou-me de volta pela minha mão.

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Não, não faça isso. Eu sou uma garota grande, eu posso lidar com isso. E já que ninguém sabe sobre nós, eu realmente não posso esperar-"

"Bem, eles descobrirão em breve." Eu assegurei a ela, trazendo as nossas mãos até meus lábios novamente. Nós estávamos no Central Park em um sábado à tarde, afinal. Não demoraria muito até que alguém aparecesse com uma câmera. Pela primeira vez, o pensamento me fez sorrir.

Mas Bella chegou a um fim abrupto. "Eles descobrirão?"

"Eles não o farão?"

"Bem, eu acho que sim, eventualmente, mas-"

"O que você quer dizer com eventualmente?"

Ela me olhou por um momento antes de voltar a olhar para Maddie. "Maddie, tome cuidado, querida. Não fique longe demais." Ela voltou sua atenção para mim. "Edward, eu não acho que devemos tornar isso público ainda".

Llevantei minhas sobrancelhas. "Por que não?"

"Algumas razões, como simplesmente o fato de que ir a público é ainda algo que temos de considerar. Eu disse a você que não estive em um relacionamento desde o pai de Maddie. Eu não sei como fazer isso, e o pensamento de ter que descobrir tudo em público..." Ela estremeceu.

Eu me movi para mais perto dela. "Ei, eu não sou experiente nisto também. Quero dizer, bem, eu estive... lá fora um pouco mais, mas isso é diferente. Você sabe disso, certo?"

Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente.

"Nós podemos descobrir isso juntos." Eu disse, tentando tranquilizá-la.

Ela não pareceu muito convencida. "Mas, por que nós temos que descobrir isso na frente de uma platéia? Você está certo, eles provavelmente descobrirão em breve, mas, por que apressar isso? Por que não podemos manter isto apenas para nós pelo maior tempo possível?" Ela pegou minha mão entre as dela, apertando com força.

Eu engoli ansiosamente. Não era tanto que eu estivesse morrendo de vontade de revelar a nossa relação para o mundo, mas, por alguma razão, eu senti como se houvesse mais às suas preocupações do que ela estava me deixando ver.

"Quais são seus outros motivos?" Perguntei, em vez de responder.

"Ok." Ela disse lentamente, "Bem, tanto quanto eu odeio pensar nisso, o fato é que eu _sou_ sua funcionária".

"Bella, a CCW é uma agência de propriedade privada. Enquanto nós ainda precisamos manter o profissionalismo rigoroso e cumprir os regulamentos determinados no local de trabalho, nós não temos acionistas para quem responder, e nós nunca realmente estipulamos uma política de não-confraternização entre os funcionários. Simplesmente não teria feito sentido, porque Em e-"

"Eu não estou falando apenas disso, Edward." Ela fez uma pausa antes de dizer, "Eu entendo o que você disse antes, sobre como você não estava pensando direito quando pediu a Rose para tirar-me da conta dos Cartwright. E a coisa toda com o ciúme de James, eu entendi isso também. Acredite em mim, eu entendo _isso._" Ela acrescentou enfaticamente. "Mas, Edward, você tem que ver como seria se a nossa relação se tornasse pública. Eu não quero que as pessoas no trabalho pensem que eu estou sendo tratada de forma diferente por causa do meu relacionamento com você. E eu não quero que eles pensem que você está sendo nada menos do que profissional. Eu só não quero que nossa relação privada afete a nossa relação de trabalho de maneira nenhuma".

Minha boca esticou em uma linha fina. Eu tinha certeza que era isso que Jasper esteve tentando dizer no carro. E, tanto quanto eu queria discutir, eu não podia.

Bella mordeu seu lábio ansiosamente. "Mais importante, porém," - ela fez uma pausa novamente para respirar fundo - "antes de ir a público com isso, eu preciso falar com o meu pai... e Jake. Eu não quero que eles saibam sobre nós enquanto estiverem na fila do Quik-Mart".

Eu exalei. Aí estava, isso era pelo que eu esperava. "Então, isso é sobre Jake, então?"

"Não. Isso é sobre fazer as coisas direito. É sobre ele e meu pai ouvirem isso de mim-"

"Bem, então simplesmente ligue para eles hoje à noite e-"

"Eu não quero dizer a eles pelo telefone, Edward".

Eu corri os olhos para Maddie. Ela estava subindo e descendo uma pequena colina de rochas graníticas salientes do solo, cantando para si mesma, feliz. Olhei de volta para Bella.

"Quando _você _planeja contar a eles?"

"Quando eu for para casa no feriado de Ação de Graças".

"Você vai para casa no feriado de Ação de Graças?"

"Sim." Ela franziu a testa. "Eu pensei que havia dito a você." Eu não respondi porque, sim, ela tinha, mas isso tinha sido antes. Eu não tinha certeza por que eu pensei que isso poderia mudar agora. "Se você está preocupado com as minhas faltas no trabalho, eu não sairei até a noite de quarta-feira antes do dia de Ação de Graças, e nós teremos a sexta-feira de folga e eu voltarei no domingo-"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Bella, eu não estou preocupado com o trabalho".

"Então, o que é?"

_O que é? _O que eu poderia dizer? Eu não quero que você volte para casa. Eu quero que você passe o feriado de Ação de Graças e Natal e Ano Novo e todos os dias entre agora e o fim do mundo comigo? Que eu quero gritar com toda a força dos meus pulmões que eu sou todo seu e que você é _toda minha_. Que eu quero que James e Jake _- especialmente Jake_ - e cada homem dentro de dez mil quilômetros saibam sobre nós? E, acima de tudo, eu sinto que há mais em sua hesitação do que apenas uma necessidade de privacidade?

Em vez disso, eu apenas balancei minha cabeça. "Então, você quer manter isso," - eu acenei com a mão entre nós dois - "em segredo até que você vá para casa no feriado de Ação de Graças?"

Ela me olhou timidamente. "Eu não diria em segredo. Só, você sabe, manter isso escondido do público e no trabalho-"

"E do seu pa e Jake e Maddie".

Ela sorriu se desculpando. "Bem, nós não estamos realmente escondendo de Maddie, estamos? Se ela nos perguntar, então nós explicaremos a ela".

Portanto, seria um segredo para todos, exceto uma criança de quatro anos. Eu tentei esconder a minha decepção, mas a verdade doeu. Mas, quando os braços de Bella jogaram ao redor do meu pescoço e ela enroscou suas mãos pelo meu cabelo, ela efetivamente me tirou a capacidade de pensar direito. Se ela sabia que tinha esse poder ou não, eu não tinha certeza. Não importava, porém, porque naquele momento eu teria concordado com qualquer coisa. E então, quando ela olhou nos meus olhos com aqueles suaves olhos de chocolate, eu era um caso perdido.

"Eu só quero ser capaz de desfrutar disso sem ter que me preocupar com a opinião de qualquer outra pessoa, por um tempo, pelo menos. Isso faz sentido?" Ela perguntou, olhando para mim com aqueles olhos castanhos, enquanto suas mãos brincavam com meus cabelos.

Lentamente, eu enlacei meus braços em torno da sua cintura. "E então, após o feriado de Ação de Graças, nós diremos a todos, incluindo Jake, certo?" Eu confirmei com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Ela assentiu enfaticamente. "Certo".

Eu tentei sorrir. A verdade era que eu não sabia o que pensar. Eu nunca estive com alguém que quisesse manter seu relacionamento comigo em segredo. Normalmente, elas faziam sua melhor pose na frente das câmeras a cada chance que tinham.

"Eu acho que eu só... eu estava ansioso para exibirr você e Maddie um pouco mais." Eu admiti. Ela corou e olhou para baixo. "Eu queria levar as minhas garotas para passear pela cidade, talvez até mesmo alguns encontros só você e eu...?"

Ela olhou para mim. "Nós _podemos_ fazer tudo isso... em breve".

"Bem, Alice e Jasper sabem." Eu a lembrei. "Isso provavelmente significa que meus pais e Rose e Emmett saberão em breve, se já não sabem".

"Eu não me importo que eles saibam." Ela sorriu, seus olhos chocolate brilhando ao sol de outono, e eu sabia que concordaria com qualquer coisa, desde que eu tivesse a permissão para olhar dentro daqueles olhos castanhos. Eu estava dominado. Sim, eu sabia disso, e a coisa mais triste era que eu não estava sequer conseguindo nada. Eu ri de mim mesmo.

"Bem, se você realmente quer manter isso em segredo por enquanto, é melhor irmos andando. O parque é um ímã para os paparazzi".

Ela olhou ao redor nervosamente e acenou com a cabeça. Sua expressão mudou de repente, como se ela tivesse algum tipo de confissão a fazer. "Edward, eu..." - Ela parou, parecendo mudar de ideia sobre o que diria. "Quero dizer, você vai voltar para casa conosco?"

"Claro que eu vou. Você não achou que eu deixaria vocês voltarem para casa sozinhas, não é?"

Ela sorriu timidamente, mordendo seu lábio. Levantei um dedo e o puxei para fora de entre os seus dentes.

"O quê?"

"Você vai ficar conosco novamente hoje à noite?"

"Você quer que eu fique?"

"Sim. Eu gostei do meu café da manhã." Ela brincou.

Bem, então, como você se sente sobre rabanadas?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Desta vez eu peguei uma muda de roupas. Desta vez, eu li para Maddie uma história na hora de dormir. Desta vez, Bella e eu fingimos assistir um filme por duas horas, no entanto, se houvesse uma prova depois sobre o que diabos estivemos assistindo, ambos teríamos falhado miseravelmente. E, desta vez, quando Bella adormeceu, eu a carreguei de volta para o seu quarto e a deitei gentilmente em sua cama. Quando eu me virei para sair, ela murmurou algo baixinho, tão baixo que eu tive que me inclinar ao lado dela para ouvi-la.

"Fique comigo, Edward. Por favor. Fique".

"Eu estou bem aqui, Bella." Eu sussurrei, ajoelhando ao lado dela. "Eu apenas estarei no outro cômodo".

Seus olhos ainda estavam fechados. Ela estava sonhando.

"Estou com medo, Edward. Não nos deixe. Não vá".

Eu fiz uma careta. "Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, Bella. Eu prometo." Engoli em seco. "Nunca".

"Fique." Ela murmurou mais uma vez.

Antes que eu pudesse sequer pensar, eu puxei os cobertores e silenciosamente deslizei ao lado dela. A sensação mais incrível de calor inundou meu corpo, e quando eu a puxei contra mim, ela moldou-se a mim. Bolas azuis que se danem, segurar uma Bella dormindo ao meu lado - no calor da sua cama e no escuro da noite, tudo em silêncio exceto pelos sons inescapáveis da cidade lá fora – era melhor do que qualquer coisa que eu poderia ter imaginado. Ninguém jamais se encaixou contra mim tão perfeitamente.

Eu soube então. Nem sequer chegou como um pensamento, mais como um sentimento profundo dentro de mim. Um sentimento que tinha sido plantado dentro de mim há um tempo atrás - eu não conseguia nem dizer exatamente quando - mas alguma coisa neste momento o fez florescer. Jasper esteve certo, no entanto, embora quando ele mencionou isso, eu não tenha entendido. Mas agora, neste momento, eu vi claramente como eu via o cabelo castanho de Bella na frente do meu rosto. Eu senti e era real, como eu sentia seu calor em meus braços. E não me deixou nervoso ou assustado. Isso acalmou-me. Trouxe-me à vida. Eu me senti mais calmo e mais vivo do que jamais senti.

As palavras simplesmente saíram de mim então, no silêncio da noite, para a mulher dormindo ao meu lado.

"Eu te amo, Bella." Sussurrei contra ela. Nenhuma resposta. Ela estava dormindo profundamente, de forma segura.

"Não tenha medo. Eu estou aqui. Sempre." Eu a senti relaxar em meus braços, suspirando profundamente. Enterrei minha cabeça em seus cabelos, inalando profundamente, e murmurei as palavras de novo, saboreando-as, espantado com a verdade que senti, com a sensação de alívio que me percorria cada vez que eu repetia. Havia muito pelo qual Bella não estava pronta ainda, ela foi muito magoada, muito profundamente traída. E eu tinha certeza que seria muito cedo para ela ouvir essas palavras enquanto consciente. Mas, se eu não podia deixá-la saber ainda de forma consciente que eu estava loucamente apaixonado por ela, então eu pelo menos a deixaria saber inconscientemente.

"Eu te amo." Eu sorri, segurando-a mais apertado contra mim. As palavras ficariam aqui em silêncio até que ela estivesse pronta.

"Eu te amo, tanto você _como _Maddie. E eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Eu juro".

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Maddie e Edward "brincando" quando acordaram foi amor demais, não acham? E todos esses momentos juntos? Finalmente o relacionamento deles está avançando, tanto que ele até já tem certeza que a ama..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	19. Apaixonando-me da cabeça aos pés

_Músicas do capítulo: "Eternal Flame", de The Bangles; "Head Over Feet", de Alanis Morissette._

* * *

**Capítulo 18 – Apaixonando-me da cabeça aos pés**

_Tradução: NaiRobsten_

_**~ Bella ~**_

"Jesus Cristo, ele está se mudando para cá, ou algo assim? Eu espero que você esteja cobrando o aluguel dele".

Eu ri alto das provocações de Alice, roubando um rápido olhar sobre o telefone para Edward, que estava ajudando Maddie a tirar seu casaco e tentando agir como se não estivesse prestando atenção na minha conversa com a sua irmã.

"Ele deveria simplesmente ter suas correspondências enviadas para o seu endereço já." Ela riu. "Diga a ele que eu disse isso." Deus, ela amava deixá-lo nervoso. Eu supunha que era seu trabalho como irmã mais nova.

"Eu não acho que isso seja uma boa ideia." Eu ri uma vez. Ao contrário de mim, Edward não conseguia encontrar o humor nas brincadeiras de Alice.

"Edward, dê à garota algum espaço para respirar, pelo amor de Deus!" Ela exclamou rindo, alto o suficiente para Edward ouvir seu nome de onde ele estava, a poucos metros de distância. Ele se aproximou de mim rapidamente e serpenteou seus braços ao redor da minha cintura, dando um beijo suave e molhado no meu pescoço. Eu estremeci, sentindo minhas pernas fraquejarem. Edward me segurou e riu. Jesus, como eu poderia manter uma conversa telefônica coerente deste jeito?

"O que está acontecendo aí?" Alice perguntou, desconfiada. "Eca!" Ela gritou quando eu não respondi. "Vocês estão se beijando enquanto você está no telefone comigo?" Ainda sem resposta. "Eca, vocês estão!"

Edward pegou o telefone de mim. "Olá, Alice. Tchau, Alice." Ele disse antes de desligar. Eu ri.

"Ela o fará pagar por isso".

Ele revirou seus olhos. "Esqueça Alice." Ele inclinou a cabeça, ouvindo os sons de Maddie, ocupada escavando através da caixa de brinquedos em seu quarto. Seus lábios contorceram em um sorriso malicioso. "Agora, onde nós estávamos?" Ele murmurou enquanto movia sua boca de volta para meu pescoço. No segundo em que seus lábios atingiram o ponto sensível entre a minha orelha e o meu pescoço, minhas mãos apertaram em torno dos seus bíceps e eu esqueci completamente que Edward ainda tinha uma irmã, em primeiro lugar. Até que o telefone, ainda na mão de Edward, tocou novamente. Edward gemeu, olhando para ele com uma careta.

"Jesus Cristo, essa minha irmã não consegue entender a dica, pode..." Sua boca caiu em uma carranca por uma fração de segundo, seus olhos escurecendo, antes de ele recompor suas feições. Com uma expressão em branco, ele entregou o telefone de volta para mim.

"Não é Alice." Ele disse friamente.

Mordi meu lábio quando vi o identificador de chamadas, mas obriguei-me a olhar para Edward e sorrir. "Ligarei para ele mais tarde".

O telefone continuou a tocar insistentemente. A mão de Edward apertou em torno dele, fazendo os músculos do seu braço e as veias saltarem. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Você tem certeza?"

"Sim." Eu disse rapidamente, tirando o telefone da sua mão e o jogando no sofá, onde ele finalmente parou de tocar. A secretária eletrônica atendeu silenciosamente.

Meus olhos encontraram os de Edward. Seu rosto estava impassível, seu maxilar definido em uma linha estreita. Seu corpo todo tinha enrijecido. Levantei meus braços ao redor dos seus ombros.

"Eu acredito que nós estávamos no meio de alguma coisa?" Eu perguntei. Quando ele não respondeu, eu pressionei minha boca à dele, enrolando meus dedos através do seu cabelo macio. Demorou alguns segundos, mas ele finalmente relaxou em mim, seus lábios se movendo lentamente contra os meus.

"Bella..." Ele murmurou contra a minha boca, hesitante, como se quisesse dizer mais. "Bella, eu..." Ele suspirou antes de aumentar seu aperto nos meus quadris. "Bella..." Não houve mais conversa depois disso, até que pezinhos foram ouvidos correndo de volta para a sala de estar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

As últimas três semanas, ou algo assim, tinham sido quase o céu. Edward, Maddie e eu havíamos nos tornado inseparáveis desde aquele primeiro final de semana em que ele dormiu na minha casa.

Naquela segunda noite, eu tive o sonho mais surreal. Eu estava flutuando em uma cama de nuvens macias, apoiada por um anjo que me abraçava com força, mantendo-me segura, murmurando palavras ternas de carinho no meu ouvido. A sensação era tão intensa que eu acordei ofegante, mas ao mesmo tempo mais feliz e em paz do que eu estive em um longo tempo. Fechei meus olhos, sorrindo para mim mesma, e me virei em meu colchão. Foi quando eu percebi que eu realmente tinha um par de braços fortes me rodeando. Meus olhos voaram abertos.

"Devo sair?" Edward tinha sussurrado, seus braços afrouxando em volta de mim hesitantemente. Se ele estava acordado o tempo todo, ou se os meus movimentos o haviam acordado, eu não sabia. Minha resposta foi instintiva, sem hesitação.

"Não. Não, não vá." Eu fechei meus olhos e baixei minha cabeça, aninhando nele como se isso fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, como se eu tivesse sempre despertado em seus braços no meio da noite. Seus braços mais uma vez apertaram em volta de mim, enchendo-me com o calor mais maravilhoso e, sem dizer uma palavra, eu comecei a derivar para o sono novamente.

Eu sabia o quanto isso era louco, eu não era tão sem noção. Acordar no meio da noite e encontrar um homem na minha cama? Loucura. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, _tão incrivelmente certo. _Porque era Edward. Acho que eu deveria ter ficado chocada, talvez até mesmo aborrecida. Mas eu simplesmente não fiquei. Eu dei as boas-vindas aos seus braços ao redor de mim, a sensação do seu peito esculpido pressionado contra as minhas costas. Mais do que bem-vindo, eu ansiava por isso. E, antes que eu completamente vagasse ao subconsciente de novo, eu pensei tê-lo ouvido murmurar algo, algumas palavras curtas, uma e outra vez, mas as palavras perderam-se nos meus sonhos.

Eu acordei novamente algum tempo depois e senti a perda do calor de Edward. Em pânico, eu me arrastei para fora da cama em silêncio, com todos os tipos de ideias e dúvidas passando pela minha cabeça. Ele decidiu que apenas me abraçar não tinha sido o suficiente. Ele decidiu que precisava de mais, e ele precisava disso _agora._ E embora eu soubesse que se o caso fosse esse eu o teria deixado ir, uma dor forte me atingiu em cheio enquanto eu caminhava nas pontas dos meus pés descalços pelo chão frio, meu coração batendo alto no meu peito.

Mas, lá estava ele, deitado imóvel como uma estátua no colchão reserva, seus braços nus flexionados e dobrados atrás da sua cabeça e suas pernas musculosas dobradas para cima, olhando para o teto. Eu dei um suspiro silencioso de alívio e então apenas fiquei ali parada, olhando-o, admirando-o, maravilhada com a sua capacidade de me tirar o fôlego. Sim, essa era exatamente a maneira certa para descrevê-lo: de tirar o fôlego. Tanto por dentro _quanto _por fora.

Isso tinha que estar certo, não é? A maior parte de mim sentia isso, no fundo do meu coração, que Edward _pertencia_ aqui, comigo e com Maddie. Ele se encaixava em nossa vida tão perfeitamente. Em apenas um par de dias que passamos juntos, era como se ele sempre tivesse estado conosco. Como isso poderia não ser certo?

Mas será que _nós_ encaixávamos na vida dele? A vozinha que tinha gritado sua desaprovação na noite anterior ainda estava lá, e aquela pequena voz não conseguia entender a ideia de alguém como Edward querendo ficar por aqui a longo prazo - não apenas porque ele tinha sido um mulherengo por tanto tempo, mas porque minha vida era tão diferente da dele. Ele era a realeza do Upper West Side, eu era uma plebeia do Brooklyn, e uma garota de cidade pequena antes disso. Quanto tempo levaria para que ele percebesse isso? Eu suspirei. Uma vez que nosso relacionamento se tornasse de conhecimento público, a mídia teria um dia de campo destacando todas as diferenças entre Edward e eu. Se ele não tivesse percebido o quanto éramos diferente ainda, ele perceberia em seguida. Passei meus braços em volta de mim, respirando fundo e me perguntando onde aquilo levaria Maddie e eu.

Edward me sentiu o observando e de repente se sentou, encontrando-me imediatamente. Seus olhos esmeralda brilhavam ao luar entrando pela janela. Ele deslizou para a borda do colchão e silenciosamente estendeu um braço para mim, e quando eu o alcancei, ele separou suas pernas para eu me encaixar entre elas e pegou minhas mãos nas dele.

"Por que você saiu?" Eu sussurrei.

"São quase seis, Bella." Ele riu baixinho. "Maddie estará de pé em breve. Eu não tinha certeza se você queria que ela me encontrasse no seu quarto..." Ele parou.

"Oh." Eu sorri timidamente, grata por um de nós ter pensado à frente. "Você está certo".

Maddie não tinha questionado nenhum de nós sobre o nosso novo estado mais meloso e cheio de toques, mas explicar por que Edward estava acordando na minha cama seria estranho.

Depois daquela noite, nós caímos tão facilmente em uma rotina que era como se estivéssemos juntos por meses, e não apenas por duas semanas. Na maioria das tardes, Edward vinha para casa comigo do trabalho e passava mais tempo com Maddie e eu. Então, nos finais de semana, ele ficava para dormir.

O que me espantou mais foi a facilidade com que Maddie aceitou o que era agora a presença quase constante de Edward em sua vida. Não houve constrangimento, nenhum ressentimento, nenhum ciúme. Se alguma coisa, ela parecia mais feliz do que nunca, como se ela sempre tivesse esperado por ele, esperando por ele em sua vida. Nas noites em que ele dormia em nossa casa, eu acordava na manhã seguinte e a encontrava já começando seu dia com ele, ou aconchegada no colchão assistindo TV, ou na cozinha o ajudando com o café da manhã. Eu continuava dizendo aos dois para me acordarem quando Maddie acordasse, mas eles não o faziam. Após os dois primeiros finais de semana, eu parei de pedir. O início da manhã havia simplesmente se tornado _o__ tempo deles_.

E _realmente era muito bom_ dormir um pouco mais.

Depois do café da manhã, nós planejávamos os nossos dias. Devido à forma como Edward era reconhecível, nós não podíamos fazer muito ainda. Na verdade, nós não tínhamos voltado ao Central Park desde aquele primeiro fim de semana, sobre o que Maddie não ficava muito feliz sempre que íamos para o apartamento de Edward. Ela não conseguia entender por que não podíamos ir ao zoológico novamente. Isso me fez sentir um pouco culpada, mas eu me lembrava que o nosso segredo não era para sempre. Eventualmente, todo mundo descobriria, e então...

Nós passávamos os sábados no Brooklyn, porque havia uma menor probabilidade de os paparazzi detectarem Edward aqui, e nós poderíamos andar mais livremente, quase como um casal normal. Nós levávamos Maddie ao parque, caminhávamos pela vizinhança, tomávamos sorvete enquanto passeávamos à beira do rio, Maddie pulando alegremente na nossa frente enquanto admirávamos a vista do horizonte prateado de Manhattan deste lado do rio Hudson. E conversamos e rimos e brincamos e nos provocamos sem parar, conseguindo nos conhecer mais e mais a cada dia. Alguns dias Alice e Jasper saíam com a gente. Alguns dias nós não tínhamos vontade de deixar qualquer um entrar na pequena bolha que tínhamos criado para nós mesmos.

Os domingos eram passados na casa de Edward.

"Buenos dias, _Señow_ Eli." Maddie disse um domingo de manhã quando entramos no silencioso saguão do prédio dele. Ela se encontrava confortavelmente empoleirada nos braços de Edward. Seus cabelos caíam folgadamente sob a aba do boné de baseball rosa que ela usava, idêntico ao boné de Edward, exceto pela cor. Enquanto ela falava, Edward empurrou seu cabelo sob o boné, mantendo-o fora do seu rosto. Ele sorriu com orgulho para o uso da saudação que ele ensinou a ela.

"Buenos dias, Señorita Swan." Eleazar olhou para mim com um sorriso impressionado, que eu devolvi imediatamente. "Srta. Swan." Ele cumprimentou-me, inclinando o chapéu antes de se virar para Edward. "Sr. Cullen." Ele se voltou para Maddie.

"Como esta usted este buen dia*****?"

_*Como você está neste bom dia?_

Edward sussurrou mais algumas palavras no ouvido dela, sua testa franzida em concentração enquanto ouvia atentamente. "Muy bien, _glacias_*****." Mais sussurros de Edward enquanto Maddie ria em seus braços. "Y usted*****?" Ela perguntou. O rosto de Edward quebrou em um sorriso orgulhoso.

_*__ Muito bem, obrigada. E você?_

"Mucho mejor ahora que las dos bellezas Swan han llegado*****." Eli respondeu. Ou algo assim. Eu me perdi após as duas primeiras palavras.

_*__ Muito melhor agora que as duas belezas Swan chegaram._

"Ei, ei, ei." Edward resmungou brincando. "Ten cuidado. Estas son mis bellezas*****." Mais uma vez, eu estava completamente perdida. Eli olhou para mim e balançou a cabeça, um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto.

_*__ Tome cuidado. As bel__ez__as são minhas._

Mais tarde, parados juntos na varanda de Edward e olhando para o parque que me fazia lembrar das minhas florestas em Forks, eu olhei para ele e perguntei:

"Sobre o que você e Eli falaram desta vez?"

Ele passou os braços em volta da minha cintura. "Eu não continuarei traduzindo para você. Você terá que aprender espanhol juntamente com Maddie".

"Estou velha demais para aprender." Eu reclamei.

Ele riu. "Não, você não está".

Cerrei meus lábios e revirei os olhos, pouco convencida.

Edward suspirou profundamente, seus olhos verdes brilhando maliciosamente. Ele baixou os lábios ao meu ouvido. "Bem, que tal eu dar a você um incentivo para aprender?" E então, em uma voz tão macia e suave, como se estivesse acariciando meu corpo inteiro com ela, ele disse, "Tu eres el tesoro mas bello en el mundo, y te adorare siempre*****." Ou algo assim.

_*****__Você é o tesouro mais belo do mundo e eu __sempre a amarei._

"O que significa isso?" Eu consegui dizer, minhas mãos firmemente enroladas em seu cabelo para me impedir de desmoronar no piso da varanda.

Ele riu uma vez, trazendo seus olhos para encontrar os meus. "Você terá que descobrir isso por conta própria".

"Mas eu nem me lembro o que você disse".

Algo profundo e intenso encheu seus olhos então. "Não se preocupe." Ele me beijou mais uma vez, suavemente, nos lábios. "Você entenderá, eventualmente".

Às vezes, Rose e Emmett se juntavam a nós no apartamento. Era uma loucura a facilidade com que todos nós nos dávamos bem; Emmett era louco e um gigante urso de pelúcia no corpo de um jovem Arnold Schwarzenegger – tudo misturado em um. E Rose, bem, Rose não tinha compartilhado sua notícia sobre o pão em seu forno***** ainda, mas ela e eu tínhamos um entendimento tácito - eu sabia, mas não dizia que sabia, e ela sabia que eu sabia, mas não dizia que ela sabia que eu sabia, e eu sabia que ela sabia que eu sabia, mas, bem, sim. Imaginei que eles estavam esperando pelo dia de Ação de Graças para anunciar isso à família. Edward era ignorante sobre isso, e eu me sentia um pouco culpada por saber essa coisa sobre o seu irmão mais velho e cunhada, sem dizer a ele, mas não eram minhas as novidades para contar. Além disso, uma vez que eu voltasse de Forks, estaria tudo em aberto. Rose e Edward batiam cabeças - e muito - o que era uma fonte de diversão constante para Emmett e eu. Eu tinha a nítida sensação de que Rose traria ao mundo um menino em algum momento da próxima primavera, a cara do seu tio. Eu sorria cada vez que pensava em como esse menininho seria adorável.

_*Em inglês, pão no forno é uma gíria para grávida._

Mas, tanto quanto nós apreciávamos estar com Emmett e Rose, Edward não tinha nenhum problema em deixá-los saber quando era hora de voltarem para o apartamento deles.

Maddie ainda cochilava durante as tardes e aquele era _o nosso_ tempo...

Na maioria das noites quando Edward estava na nossa casa, era ele quem Maddie procurava para ler sua história de dormir, e era no seu colo que ela subia, pressionando-se em seu peito e suspirando contente quando estava pronta para uma soneca. No entanto, tanto quanto fazia o meu coração inchar vê-los juntos, também me assustava, porque, o que seria da minha filhinha se Edward se cansasse disso, de nós? Ela tinha dado a ele o seu coração, isso era fácil de ver, e embora ela parecesse ter o dele, eu não conseguia suprimir completamente a pequena voz aqui também, aquela que não podia deixar-se confiar totalmente, aquela que dizia que arriscar meu coração era uma coisa, mas o da minha filha...

Eu não sabia como acalmar aquela voz.

Porque, honestamente, isso tinha que ser completamente diferente de tudo o que Edward estava acostumado. Nós não éramos garotas que ficavam em festas até altas horas da noite, ou até de manhã cedo, para dizer melhor. Bem, a menos que Maddie acordando Edward no início da madrugada contasse. E, enquanto eu amava acordar no meio da noite nos braços de Edward, eu sabia que tinha que ser difícil para ele, que ele estava acostumado a ter muito mais das mulheres. Mas a vozinha estava lá, e ela não _me deixava _dar o próximo passo. Ainda não.

Era difícil pensar nisso algumas vezes, porque me fazia pensar se e quando ele começaria a ansiar por essas coisas de novo - o glamour, as festas, a emoção, as garotas que amavam ser o centro das atenções e pertenciam ao mundo dele, com ele. Garotas que estavam acima de qualquer coisa, _prontas para qualquer coisa_ num piscar de olhos – ou, no caso de Edward, em um simples piscar daqueles hipnóticos olhos verdes.

Se ele começasse a sentir falta daquela vida novamente, eu não tentaria mantê-lo, eu o deixaria ir. Apenas o pensamento desse dia chegando fazia o meu coração contrair em agonia. Isso tirava o meu fôlego dolorosamente, como se todo o ar estivesse sendo sugado dos meus pulmões.

_Meu Deus, o que eu fiz?_ Eu me perguntava durante estes momentos de dúvida. Uma pergunta puramente retórica, porque eu sabia muito bem qual era a resposta. Eu sabia desde a noite em que acordei nos braços dele. Ok, tudo bem, talvez até antes disso, se eu estivesse sendo completamente honesta comigo mesma.

A verdade era que eu tinha me apaixonado irrevogavelmente e incondicionalmente por Edward Cullen.

Eu o deixei ter o meu coração, e, ao fazê-lo, eu o deixei ter o da minha filha também. Se ele quebrasse um, ele quebraria o outro. Por enquanto, Edward parecia contente em se estabelecer em nosso estilo de vida tranquilo. Mas, quanto tempo isso duraria?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

No Halloween, Edward foi pedir 'doces e travessuras' conosco. Sua fantasia combinava com os óculos escuros que haviam se tornado sua marca registrada sempre que ele saía, ajudou a manter o anonimato durante a maior parte do dia. Mas anônimo não significa invisível, e ele ainda era Edward, bonito e marcante, independentemente do que ele usava, ou como ele tentasse se disfarçar. Havia os olhares mais-do-que-comuns enquanto ele passava, mães andando com seus pequenos personagens fantasiados, incapazes de resistir a uma virada rápida para a bunda de Edward enquanto ele passava por elas, completamente alheio à baba que ele deixava em seu rastro enquanto mantinha seus olhos em Maddie. Eu suspirei.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou, metade da sua boca curvando enquanto ele colocava um dos doces de Maddie na boca.

Eu sorri, balançando a cabeça. Como ele poderia ser tão inconsciente de si mesmo? Paul sempre soube o efeito que tinha nas mulheres, e ele nunca hesitou em usá-lo, mesmo quando estava comigo. E, embora talvez inconsciente não fosse bem a palavra certa – Edward _tinha_ que ter uma vaga ideia do quanto ele era bonito - ele era muito modesto sobre isso. E seus olhos _nunca_ se desviaram de Maddie e de mim, não importa o quanto as mulheres que passavam por nós e abertamente o encaravam fossem bonitas.

Novamente, a vozinha me perguntou quanto tempo isso duraria?

"Nada." Eu finalmente respondi. Ele me encarou por alguns segundos, como se não estivesse inteiramente convencido pela minha resposta, mas Maddie já estava passando para a próxima casa e tivemos que segui-la. E, mesmo que devêssemos manter a discrição por agora, Edward estendeu sua mão e pegou a minha, seus longos dedos curvando ao redor dos meus de forma tranquilizadora. E mesmo que a coisa toda de segredo tenha sido ideia minha, eu o deixei.

No começo Maddie tinha insistido que Edward tinha que se fantasiar de príncipe para a sua princesa, mas uma vez que Alice veio com o catálogo de fantasias e Edward viu as meias-calças que vinham junto com a fantasia, minha filhinha de quatro anos teve pena de um Edward quase choroso e, com a ajuda de Alice, escolheu outra roupa para ele. Muito ruim, porque Alice e eu estávamos ansiosas para ver Edward em um collant. Ela para cumprir seus deveres como a irmã provocadora, e eu - bem, qualquer desculpa para ver as pernas musculosas de Edward...

A festa de Halloween de Alice foi remarcada para essa noite em seu estúdio, e nós três comparecemos devidamente fantasiados. Alice e alguns dos seus alunos mais velhos levaram todos em uma partida de Time Warp*****, que eu só concordei em fazer porque Edward nos deixou no fundo da sala, longe da maioria dos olhos. No meio disso, eu desisti, zombando de Edward enquanto ele ria incontrolavelmente. Ele me tomou em seus braços e me abraçou forte, enquanto eu fingia lutar com ele.

_*__Time Warp__: u__ma dança do filme Rocky Horror. "Um passo para a esquerda, um passo para a direita. Coloque as mãos nos quadris e junte bem os joelhos. Mas são os movimentos pélvicos que realmente te levam à loucura." Link:__www__(ponto)__youtube__(ponto)__com/watch?v=V0SqS2QJdj8_

"Eu disse a você que eu não sabia dançar." Eu choraminguei petulante, fingindo afastá-lo.

"Bella, amor, aquilo não é dançar. É Time Warp, pelo amor de Deus." Ele gargalhou.

Eu olhei para ele. "Sinto muito se nem todos podemos ser perfeitos em tudo o que tentamos".

Ele riu. "Eu dificilmente chamaria de capacidade, ou incapacidade," ele provocou - eu bati em seu braço - "de executar danças ensaiadas a medida verdadeira da perfeição." Ele me beijou uma vez na testa, em seguida, na ponta do meu nariz, e, finalmente, em meus lábios. "Você é perfeita aos meus olhos".

Eu olhei para baixo timidamente, sorrindo. "Obviamente, eu estou longe de ser perfeita".

"Não para mim. E você está realmente me distraindo muito com esse vestido." Ele acrescentou. "Tenho certeza que ninguém aqui sequer notou seus erros com você nisso." Olhei para a minha fantasia bem simples, um vestido de alças verde brilhante com flores pretas nele e um confortável AllStar preto nos pés. Eu não tinha sequer precisado da peruca castanha, ou das lentes de contato castanhas. Mesmo fantasiada, eu estava muito confortável esta noite. Agradeci a minha estrela da sorte e a outra metade a Edward pela minha fantasia ser tão simples, e também a Alice por não ter exagerado.

Olhando para trás para Edward, eu aproveitei uma das poucas oportunidades que eu provavelmente teria de rir dele. Não era tanto a sua fantasia - que consistia apenas de jeans escuro, uma camiseta azul marinho e um casaco cinza com botões.

"A _sua_ maquiagem é muito perturbadora." Eu ri, levantando a mão para acariciar sua bochecha branca de pó. "Tem certeza que você deveria brilhar tanto?" Eu provoquei.

Ele baixou seus óculos escuros e rolou os olhos cobertos pelas lentes de contato âmbar para mim. "Você não viu o filme? O maluco do cara 'brilha', pelo amor de Deus".

Dei a ele um sorriso dúbio, olhando em seus olhos dourados. "Se você diz, garoto glitter".

Ele sorriu, recolocando seus óculos escuros. "Simplesmente agradeça por Alice não fazer você usar nenhum glitter".

Mais tarde naquela noite, depois que Maddie estava deitada com segurança na cama, Edward e eu estávamos desfrutando de algum tempo adulto sozinhos no sofá. Nós tínhamos alugado um filme de terror para a noite e estávamos sem entusiasmo tentando assisti-lo. Entre beijos, um ruído de sinos na TV me chamou a atenção. Olhei para cima de onde Edward me tinha presa sob ele e ri.

"Ei, você está certo, ele brilha!"

"Eu disse a você." Ele disse, estendendo a mão para pegar o controle remoto da TV da mesa de café e a desligando. Com a sua boca na minha, ele disse.

"Agora, chega de vampiros brilhantes. Estávamos no meio de algo muito mais divertido..."

Seus lábios desceram pelo meu pescoço, movendo-se lentamente pela minha clavícula antes de afastar a alça verde do meu vestido e colocando beijos molhados em meu ombro nu. Eu choraminguei pateticamente e puxei o cabelo na sua nuca. Ele gemeu e mordeu meu ombro. Todos os vampiros brilhantes foram imediatamente esquecidos. E, pela primeira vez, Edward estava errado, eu, de fato, acabei com uma abundância de glitter em mim.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

No trabalho, eu tinha feito um propósito de evitar olhar Edward nos olhos sempre que nos encontrássemos, o que acontecia mais frequentemente agora que Rosalie havia me entregado a Conta da EverSoft. Nós tínhamos mais interação no trabalho, mais razões e desculpas para estar em torno um do outro. Lembrei-me de como era quando comecei a trabalhar na CCW, evitar seus olhos tinha sido a única maneira de ser capaz de resistir a ele. Bem, resistir a ele estava fora de cogitação agora, mas se quiséssemos manter essa coisa em segredo até que eu pudesse falar com meu pai e Jake pessoalmente, eu teria que voltar a evitar seus olhos de novo. Eu tinha certeza que assim que meus olhos encontrassem os dele, os sinos começariam tocar e brilhantes luzes vermelhas piscariam de todos os cantos do prédio, grandes holofotes brancos seriam colocados em nós dois, anunciando a todos dentro do edifício que Edward e eu tínhamos mais do que apenas uma relação profissional acontecendo.

Foi em uma manhã após um par de semanas em nosso relacionamento que eu percebi o quanto isso seria difícil. Nós conseguimos o sinal verde dos Cartwright para executar os anúncios impressos para a Campanha 'Bumbum de Bebê', mas exatamente antes de Edward ter reservado um horário no estúdio para gravar o novo comercial, os Cartwright decidiram que queriam rever os quadros simulados uma última vez. Então eu os trouxe em uma manhã e, quando chegamos à sala de conferências, todos estavam lá, exceto Edward.

"Edward tinha uma teleconferência esta manhã. Ele deveria estar pronto." Emmett explicou aos Cartwright. "Bella, por que você não vai dizer a ele que estamos esperando por ele?" Emmett perguntou com um sorriso torto em minha direção.

"Claro." Eu disse, levantando-me antes que alguém pudesse ver o calor no meu rosto. Quando cheguei ao escritório de Edward, Ângela acenou para eu entrar. Eu bati à sua porta.

"Entre." Ele gritou distraidamente.

"Edward, os Cartwright chegaram e estão à espera na sala de conferências." Eu anunciei, abrindo a porta e lutando com um sorriso nervoso.

Foi a primeira vez que estivemos semi-sozinhos no escritório durante toda a semana. Eu olhei para o rosto dele enquanto falava, mas não encontrei seus olhos, concentrando-me nos seus lábios, em vez disso. Uma distração em si e um lembrete de que eu realmente preferia beijá-los.

E, a propósito, um lado da boca dela se contorceu em um sorriso assimétrico de um lado só que eu tinha certeza que ele sabia no que eu estava pensando.

"Eu já estarei lá." Ele falou em voz baixa. Foi quando notei que ele estava segurando o telefone ao seu ouvido, cobrindo o bocal com uma mão. "Estou em uma teleconferência com a NBC. Estamos quase terminando".

"Oh. Desculpe." Eu murmurei baixinho, dando dois passos para trás. Perguntei-me por que Ângela tinha me mandado entrar se Edward estava em uma ligação. "Vou encontrá-lo na sala de conferências-"

"Bella, espere." Ele sussurrou alto, sua mão ainda no bocal. Eu permaneci imóvel. Sua mão se afastou do bocal. "Tudo bem, Jim, eu avisarei aos Cartwright que nós temos um local fechado no dia 22 para eles. Obrigado. Certo. Nós conversaremos novamente em breve. Adeus." Ele desligou e levantou a cabeça para olhar para mim, o sorriso perverso ainda em seu rosto incrivelmente bonito.

"Bella, você pode, por favor, fechar a porta atrás de você por um segundo?" Ele perguntou com uma voz extremamente profissional, completamente contrária ao sorriso malicioso em seu rosto.

Cerrei meus lábios e estreitei meus olhos, mas, contra o meu melhor julgamento, fui em frente e fechei a porta. Quando virei, ele estava parado exatamente em frente a mim.

"Jesus, Edward, você quase me deu um ataque cardíaco." Eu pulei, olhando diretamente para a frente em seu peito.

Ele continuou sorrindo. "Eu só queria dizer bom dia." Ele deu um passo para a frente. Eu dei um passo para trás, efetivamente prendendo-me contra a porta. Um riso baixo irrompeu na garganta de Edward. "Bom dia." Ele repetiu em sua voz aveludada e suave.

As palmas das minhas mãos se moviam nervosamente contra a porta. "Bom dia, Edward." Eu disse, olhando através dele e lutando contra um sorriso, eu não precisava encorajar o seu comportamento.

"Ei, Bella, eu estou aqui." Ele riu suavemente, movendo-se na minha linha de visão. A julgar pela forma como seu sorriso tinha crescido, era tarde demais para desencorajá-lo.

"Eu sei que você está aí." Eu disse de forma não convincente, olhando para ele e então desviando o olhar novamente e mordendo meu lábio para me impedir de sorrir, outro erro, porque ele tinha o hábito de liberar meu lábio de entre meus dentes com o dedo quando eu fazia isso. Na verdade, às vezes ele usava sua boca. Qualquer opção era inaceitável no momento.

Seu dedo começou a vir para os meus lábios.

"Uh uh." Eu sussurrei rapidamente, virando o rosto para o lado, para longe dele. "Sem gracinhas no escritório, lembra?" Lembrei-lhe em um sussurro.

Ele riu novamente. "Eu me lembro. Eu só estava tentando salvar esse lábio inferior do ataque que você está infringindo nele completamente. Eu me tornei um pouco apaixonado por ele e odiaria vê-lo se machucar".

Eu olhei para ele rapidamente, desviando o olhar novamente e honestamente tentando o meu melhor para parecer irritada. Mas era inútil enquanto ele tivesse aquele sorriso torto estampado em seu rosto.

"Você está tornando isso realmente duro agora, você sabe".

Ele bufou, movendo-se para mais perto. "Confie em mim, você é a única tornando as coisas duras".

_Santa mãe do céu_. Dei uma olhada rápida para baixo em mim mesma para me certificar de que a onda de calor abrasador que viajava entre o meu couro cabeludo e meus dedos dos pés não tivesse me desintegrado completamente. Lutei contra o desejo de olhar e confirmar suas palavras. _Não no escritório, Bella. Não no escritório._

Algo no meu rosto deve ter alertado a Edward o que eu estava pensando. Eu o vi sorrir pelo canto dos meus olhos.

"Não é isso que eu quis dizer, Bella. Eu só quis dizer que eu não estou fazendo qualquer coisa que não deveria. Eu nem sequer toquei em você." Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

"Eu achei que nós tivéssemos um acordo." Eu consegui murmurar.

"E eu o estou cumprindo. Nós não estamos fazendo gracinhas no escritório, eu não toquei você, e nós não fizemos nada para fazer com que qualquer um aqui suspeite do nosso relacionamento. Inferno, você nem sequer olha para mim quando estamos no trabalho." Ele gargalhou, forçando-se na minha linha de visão mais uma vez. Meus olhos o apreciaram por apenas uma fração de segundo, sua mandíbula forte e quadrada, suas feições esculpidas - obriguei-me a desviar o olhar antes de chegar àqueles olhos verdes hipnóticos.

"Você sabe por que eu não posso olhar para você no trabalho".

"Por que você perderá todo o autocontrole?" Ele brincou.

"Algo assim." Eu respondi honestamente.

Ele aproximou seu rosto ainda mais do meu, sua respiração fazendo cócegas no lado do meu rosto.

"Como eu deveria me comportar quando você diz coisas assim?" Ele respirou.

"Eu não disse nada, você disse".

"Você concordou".

Eu engoli ruidosamente.

Ele riu e balançou a cabeça, sua boca tão perto da lateral do meu rosto que eu podia praticamente sentir sua pele na minha. "Quanto tempo falta para o dia de Ação de Graças?"

"Cerca de três semanas".

"Três semanas." Ele exalou em mim, seus lábios roçando minha bochecha. Um pequeno arrepio percorreu através de mim.

"Edward..." Eu implorei de coração. Soou lamentavelmente fraco, mesmo para meus próprios ouvidos.

"Bella..." Ele imitou-me no mesmo tom. Seus lábios trilhando minha orelha. "Portanto, em três semanas você será capaz de olhar em meus olhos de novo no trabalho?" Ele levantou seus braços contra a porta atrás de mim, efetivamente prendendo-me entre eles. "Em três semanas eu posso parar de fingir que não estou morrendo de vontade de beijá-la sem sentido cada vez que a vejo?"

_Doce Jesus_. Eu ofeguei. "Não é como se você não fizesse muito isso quando estamos em casa".

Pelo canto do olho eu o vi arquear uma sobrancelha. "Você fica sem sentido quando eu a beijo?"

Fechei meus olhos. "Você sabe que sim".

"Mmm." Ele murmurou baixinho. Mesmo com meus olhos fechados, a intensidade dos seus olhos em mim queimava deliciosamente. Eu podia sentir seus olhos trilhando para cima e para baixo sobre cada parte do meu corpo e, maldito seja, _a sensação era muito boa_. Como eu poderia resistir quando ele se comportava assim? E, exatamente quando eu abri meus olhos, pronta para ceder, ele se afastou, retirando as mãos de onde ele me mantinha presa contra a porta.

"Você está certa, Bella. Talvez devêssemos ir para aquela reunião agora".

Afastei-me da porta, dando à minha cabeça algumas sacudidas rápidas para limpá-la.

"Você está bem?" Edward perguntou com um sorriso.

"Mmhmm." Eu rangi fracamente. "Você pagará por isso".

Ele riu e abriu a porta. "Promessas, promessas".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Estávamos estacionados na frente da casa de Sue para pegar Maddie depois do trabalho e eu pedi a Edward para entrar comigo para pegá-la.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Você tem certeza?"

"Sim, eu tenho certeza. Sue sabe sobre nós." Eu disse com um sorriso presunçoso.

"Ela sabe?" Ele perguntou surpreso. Eu assenti. "Isso não vai contra todos os seus planos para manter nossa relação em segredo até o dia de Ação de Graças?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Edward, eu só não quero lidar com pessoas que nós não conhecemos colocando suas opiniões nisso. Mas eu conheço Sue bem, e eu simplesmente achei que seria importante que ela soubesse que você está... você sabe, você está em torno de Maddie muito agora, porque ela está muito com Maddie".

Edward acenou com a cabeça pensativamente. "E o que ela disse sobre nós?"

Nos poucos meses em que eu a conhecia, Sue tinha se tornado uma espécie de mãe substituta e avó para Maddie e eu. Ela não ficou muito surpresa quando eu lhe disse sobre Edward - Maddie falava nele constantemente e Sue tinha mais ou menos suposto que havia mais do que uma relação de trabalho entre nós.

"Ele é um homem extremamente bonito." Sue tinha admitido depois que eu disse a ela durante uma xícara de café em um dos raros dias em que Edward não tinha vindo para casa comigo. "Ele certamente aparece muito nos jornais".

Eu sabia onde ela estava indo. "Ele não é assim, ele não é o cara que os tabloides o pintam." _Não mais, pelo menos. Eu acho. Espero_.

Sue levantou as sobrancelhas. "Isso é com base no que você vê, ou no que ele diz?"

"Ambos." Eu respondi honestamente.

Ela assentiu pensativamente. "Olhe Bella, eu sei que só conheço você e Maddie por alguns meses, mas vocês, garotas, são muito especiais para mim".

Eu coloquei a mão sobre a de Sue na mesa. "Você é especial para nós também. Espero que você saiba disso. E eu realmente valorizo a sua opinião, especialmente em relação a Maddie".

"Bem Maddie está certamente feliz ultimamente, não há dúvidas sobre isso." Ela fez uma pausa e sorriu ternamente para mim. "Eu não conheço o Sr. Cullen e não quero julgá-lo baseada no que eu li, ou vi, nos programas de fofoca. Você sabe que eu odeio tudo isso, de qualquer maneira. Eu só gostaria de dizer uma coisa para você".

"Vá em frente." Eu disse, segurando a minha respiração.

Renee tinha sido uma parte muito pequena da minha vida por tanto tempo agora. Nossa relação nunca tinha se recuperado completamente depois da coisa toda com Paul. Depois de um tempo, eu percebi que, quer Paul e eu tivéssemos nos casado ou não, o meu relacionamento com a minha mãe estava destinado a esfriar. Nós éramos muito diferentes, muito distantes. Ela só viu Maddie uma vez, quando eu a tinha levado para uma viagem de uma semana em Jacksonville. Depois disso, foram basicamente apenas ligações telefônicas em feriados e aniversários; cartões de Natal recheados com uma nota de 20 dólares, uma vez por ano.

Portanto, a opinião de Sue agora importava muito para mim. Ela era o tipo mulher afetuosa e amável que eu nunca tive na minha vida. E, enquanto Esme também havia se tornado uma mulher importante, no final do dia ela era a mãe de Edward. Eu não podia falar com ela sobre os meus medos a respeito do seu filho.

Após uma breve pausa, Sue continuou. "Um homem pode esconder quase tudo quando quer, Bella, ele pode dizer simplesmente qualquer coisa, enganar simplesmente qualquer pessoa." Eu olhei para o meu colo. "Mas há uma coisa que um homem não pode fazer." Olhei de volta para cima e ela encontrou meus olhos. "Ele não pode enganar uma criança para fazê-la amá-lo." Ela apertou minha mão. "Você colhe as pistas com a sua filha, ela mostrará a você o que há no coração dele".

De volta ao carro com Edward, eu respondi a ele honestamente. "Ela diz que você é muito importante para Maddie".

Edward se virou e olhou para fora do pára-brisa dianteiro. "Importante para _Maddie._" Ele murmurou, balançando a cabeça. Após alguns instantes, ele voltou os olhos ilegíveis novamente para mim. "Vamos pegar a princesa então".

Eu me virei para olhar para Edward enquanto esperávamos Sue atender a porta. Ele olhou para baixo e sorriu para mim, passando uma mão pelo seu cabelo nervosamente.

Mais uma vez, Sue ficou menos surpresa do que eu teria esperado por realmente conhecer Edward desta vez. Ela apertou a mão dele agradavelmente, seus olhos arregalando quando ele deu um sorriso torto - aparentemente, nem mesmo ela era imune a ele.

Maddie gritou de felicidade quando viu Edward na casa de Sue, tomando-o pela mão e o apresentando para sua amiguinha Juliana e dando a ele o grande passeio pelo quarto de brinquedos. Sue os observou com cuidado.

"Sr. Cullen-" Sue começou.

"Por favor, chame-me de Edward." Ele respondeu, ajoelhando-se com Maddie enquanto ela mostrava a ele a sua mais recente criação de Lego.

"Edward, então." Sue concordou. "Você gostaria de uma xícara de café, ou um chocolate quente?"

"Chocolate quente soa muito bem, obrigado".

"Você é um amante de chocolate quente como Bella e Maddie?" Sue perguntou, olhando para mim e sorrindo.

"Bem, eu não posso culpá-las pelo meu vício por chocolate, mas, sim, eu as culpo pela minha nova paixão por chocolate quente." Ele brincou, caminhando novamente até nós.

"Ei, não me culpe por você ser uma formiga." Eu brinquei com ele de volta.

Ele puxou a extremidade de uma mecha do meu cabelo, sorrindo maliciosamente. "Estou totalmente culpando-a por isso e muito mais." Ele me olhou por alguns segundos. Pelo canto dos meus olhos, vi Sue nos observando com curiosidade. Depois de um momento, Edward piscou, como se estivesse saindo de um transe.

"Elas são um par de doces garotas, não são?" Sue emendou.

Edward voltou sua atenção para Sue, tomando a caneca de chocolate quente da mão dela e a agradecendo. "Sim, elas são".

Nós sentamos e conversamos por alguns minutos. Edward pareceu relaxar e caiu em uma conversa fácil com Sue, sobre os Yankees, sobre serem nativos de Nova York. Os olhos dele derivavam para mim, ou Maddie, de vez em quando, e até o final das nossas bebidas, eu poderia dizer que Sue estava completamente encantada com ele.

Peguei nossas canecas vazias e fui lavá-las, ouvindo Edward chamar Maddie da mesa atrás de mim.

"Princesa, vá buscar seus tênis, é hora de ir embora. Venha, eu vou ajudá-la a amarrá-los".

"Ok _Edwood_." Maddie concordou facilmente.

_Edwood_ disse seu adeus educado para Sue e agradeceu o chocolate quente mais uma vez, e então, com Maddie em seus braços, foi colocá-la em sua cadeirinha no carro. Assim que ele estava fora do alcance, Sue se virou para mim com um sorriso.

"Bella, há mais uma coisa que eu esqueci de dizer a você que um homem não pode fazer".

Inclinei minha cabeça interrogativamente.

"Ele pode demonstrar a calma que quiser, mas seus olhos _sempre_ revelarão seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Especialmente quando ele está sentindo tanto".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A vida real tem um jeito de esgueirar-se em você, dando-lhe um grande pontapé para acordá-lo quando a vida se tornou muito próxima de um sonho. Minha primeira puxada de tapete surgiu em meados de novembro.

Eu estava percorrendo uma das esquinas ao redor do labirinto de cubículos em nosso andar, indo para o escritório de Rosalie. Passava um pouco do meio-dia e o andar estava relativamente tranquilo, quase todos já tinham saído para almoçar e eu me juntaria a Rose justamente para isso. Devido à nossa situação, Edward e eu não podíamos almoçar juntos, o que me deixava um pouco triste, mas eu gostava dos meus almoços com Rosalie. James havia me convidado para almoçar mais algumas vezes desde aquela vez que esbarramos em Edward no saguão, mas eu sempre encontrava algum tipo de desculpa. O comentário de Edward abriu meus olhos, James estava flertando comigo. Eu pessoalmente achava meio engraçado, porque eu não poderia estar menos interessada. Mas Edward não conseguia ver o humor na situação - dando a James um olhar assassino que o pobre rapaz nem merecia sempre que ele olhasse na minha direção. Não é como se ele soubesse que Edward e eu estávamos envolvidos.

Rose e eu tínhamos planejado comer uma pizza juntas e depois fazer uma parada rápida na Barnes*****. Eu tinha descoberto na noite anterior que Edward nunca tinha lido 'A Mulher do Viajante no Tempo', o que era totalmente inaceitável. Eu compraria um exemplar para ele e regularizaria a sua situação hoje. Sorrindo para mim mesma enquanto eu antecipava nossa noite juntos, eu virei outra esquina, quando um par de vozes familiares exatamente ao virar da curva congelou-me em meu lugar.

_*__Barnes & Noble Inc__ é a maior livraria varejista dos Estados Unidos._

"Isso não é uma má ideia, Lauren, mas, como eu disse antes, você precisa mostrá-las para Rosalie primeiro".

"Oh, eu sei, Edward. Eu só imaginei que, já que eu esbarrei em você, eu poderia muito bem mostrá-los para você. Eu tenho trabalhado nos desenhos e acho que os caras da Springtime Organix realmente gostarão deles".

"Eles estão muito bons." Edward disse. Eu podia ouvir o farfalhar de papéis e páginas sendo viradas. A conversa continuou, enquanto eu mordia meu lábio, debatendo se virava a esquina e fazia a minha presença conhecida. Por um lado, eu não queria simplesmente ficar aqui e escutar a conversa deles. Mas, por outro lado, eu não tinha certeza se nós três juntos era uma ideia boa.

Exatamente quando eu estava prestes a me retirar da maneira que vim, o som de pés se arrastando e então a voz de Edward, fria e ameaçadora, colaram-me ao meu lugar.

"O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?"

"Uau, você realmente esteve malhando, hein? Seus bíceps são tão... _duros_. Aposto que o resto de você-"

"Lauren, nunca me toque novamente. Você entendeu?" Edward silvou sob a sua respiração. Parecia como se meu coração estivesse prestes a saltar do meu peito. "Mantenha as suas mãos para si mesma neste escritório".

"Bem, podemos facilmente levar isso para fora do escritório sempre que você quiser..."

Edward exalou alto. "Olha, eu realmente sinto muito por ter deixado as coisas tão fora de mão há alguns meses. Você não tem ideia do quanto eu lamento. Isso foi errado em tantos níveis. Mas você precisa entender algo e entender _agora_. Você e eu estamos aqui para trabalhar, e é isso. No futuro, eu acho que é melhor se limitarmos a nossa interação tanto quanto possível. Você debaterá todo o seu trabalho e desenhos com Rosalie, e ela os trará à minha atenção, se necessário. Entendido?"

Prendi minha respiração à espera da resposta de Lauren, minha pulsação martelando tão alto que eu tinha certeza que me delataria.

"Entendido?" Edward repetiu em um rosnado baixo.

Quando ela não respondeu, algo me impeliu para a frente, para fora do meu esconderijo ao redor da esquina; carregando comigo choque, descrença, raiva, ciúme - faça a sua escolha. Virei a esquina, meu olhar pousando imediatamente em Edward. Seus olhos arregalaram de horror ao me ver.

Silêncio rodeou nós três pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. E, simplesmente assim, eu posso muito bem ter colado um sinal na minha testa.

Lauren sorriu ironicamente, seus olhos se movendo entre Edward e eu como se ela tivesse acabado de montar um quebra-cabeça divertido.

"Oh, eu entendo perfeitamente _agora_, _Sr._ Cullen." Ela disse em tom de zombaria. Afastando-se, ela virou e parou bem na minha frente. Com um rosnado, ela se inclinou e sussurrou apenas para eu ouvir, "Aproveite enquanto dura, Bella." E com isso, ela se afastou.

Edward e eu estávamos em silêncio na viagem de carro de volta para o Brooklyn.

No meio do caminho, ele exalou alto e apertou a minha mão.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu estou bem." Eu dei de ombros, como se eu não me importasse com nada no mundo.

"Bella, eu... eu realmente sinto muito sobre hoje".

Eu me virei para encará-lo. "Você não tem que pedir desculpas, Edward. Você não fez nada." E era verdade. Eu não estava chateada com ele, eu tinha ouvido o que estava acontecendo, e enquanto eu não tinha visto, eu tinha certeza de que a minha mente havia elaborado uma imagem bastante clara dos acontecimentos. Lauren, por outro lado... a parte possessiva e irracional em mim queria arrancar a cabeça dela e cuspir em seu pescoço, gritando, _'Tire as mãos dos bíceps, vadia!'_ Mas a parte fria e controlada em mim, aquela que continuava a lembrar-me que eu era uma mãe e tinha que agir como uma - e que, além disso, Edward não era um bem que pertencia a mim – continuava me dizendo para descartar isso e simplesmente esquecer.

A Bella possessiva e irracional estava ganhando.

Mas não era com Edward que eu estava chateada. Além de Lauren, eu estava irritada comigo mesma principalmente. Porque parte de mim simplesmente queria gritar para o mundo: _Edward é meu, recolham as garras, cadelas!_ Mas a vozinha estava lá, dizendo-me que eu simplesmente faria papel de boba se eu fizesse isso. Eu tive que admitir para mim mesma então, não era apenas o meu desejo de fazer as coisas certas pelo meu pai e Jake que me impedia de ir a público.

"O que ela disse para você quando se afastou?" Edward perguntou, seu rosto se contorcendo de raiva.

Eu dei de ombros novamente com desdém. "Nada de importante." E então eu me virei e olhei pela minha janela pelo resto do caminho.

Até o domingo, Lauren tinha sido totalmente esquecida. Estávamos passando uma tarde preguiçosa no apartamento de Edward. Emmett e Rose tinham vindo para ficar conosco, e Jasper e Alice tinham aparecido também. Muito em breve, Emmett trouxe sua máquina de Karaoke, para o grande desgosto de Rosalie, mas, meia hora depois, ela e todos os outros estavam ocupados gritando desafinados as últimas top 40 - bem, desafinado para todos, exceto Edward. Claro, ele tinha a voz mais perfeita que eu já ouvi. Até mesmo Maddie entrou na diversão, juntando-se a Edward para uma versão de 'Time of Your Life', do Green Day, embora ela tenha murmurado seu caminho pela maior parte da música. Estranhamente, observá-los cantar juntos quase trouxe lágrimas aos meus olhos. Quando eles terminaram, eu notei todo mundo os observando com basicamente a mesma expressão que eu deveria ter no rosto.

Depois das nossas representações de estrelas de rock, estávamos todos famintos. Edward pediu pizza e, uma vez que todos já haviam comido a sua parte, eu peguei algumas fatias e as coloquei em um prato de papel, cobrindo-as com um papel toalha. Peguei duas latas de refrigerante da geladeira de Edward e me virei para onde ele estava junto ao lixo, jogando fora os pratos de papel sujos.

"Edward, eu só vou descer para levar essas para Eli enquanto ainda estão quentes".

Ele sorriu e puxou-me de volta para ele pelo meu braço. "Você está estragando aquele homem. Todo final de semana eu tenho que ouvi-lo agora, 'Então, chefe, o que teremos para o almoço?'"

Eu dei de ombros. "Ele é um cara legal. E ele provavelmente fica com fome lá embaixo." Era meados de novembro. Os dias tinham ficado muito mais frios, as noites mais frias ainda. Pobre Eli tinha que ficar lá fora oito horas por dia abrindo as portas para as pessoas, aceitando pacotes, chamando táxis no frio e na chuva, e muito em breve na neve. Ele parecia ter a idade do meu pai e, embora ele não se parecesse fisicamente com ele, algo nele me fazia pensar em Charlie.

"Ele me lembra o meu pai." Eu admiti para Edward. "Eu meio que sinto como se eu devesse cuidar dele".

Edward puxou-me para mais perto dele, colocando uma mão quente na minha nuca. "Você é uma mulher incrível, você sabe disso?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não há nada de incrível em mim, Edward".

Ele engoliu em seco. "Sim, há Bella, e eu-" Ele olhou para mim ansiosamente, como se estivesse com medo de terminar a frase. Quando ele finalmente falou de novo, seus olhos estavam queimando, mas ele apenas disse em voz baixa, "Sim, há, Bella." Com a mão ainda na minha nuca, ele puxou minha cabeça para frente até que nossos lábios se encontraram, e ele me beijou com uma paixão que me pegou de surpresa. Sua língua encontrou seu caminho em minha boca, enviando ondas de prazer que correram através de cada veia do meu corpo, até que eu estava choramingando impotente em seus braços.

"Ei, Edward, onde você guarda-" A voz de Emmett surgiu atrás de nós, separando-nos rapidamente. Os olhos de Emmett brilhavam com alegria. "Merda, vocês dois alguma vez vêm à tona para respirar?" Ele provocou, encostando contra a parede e nos observando divertidamente.

"Cuidado com a linguagem." Edward rosnou, sacudindo a cabeça em direção à sala, onde Maddie estava comendo sua pizza e jogando Connect Four com Jasper, esparramada na frente da lareira.

_*__Connect Four__: é um jogo de tabuleiro, em que você tem que conectar quatro peças da mesma cor._

"Oops! Desculpe." Emmett riu em voz mais baixa.

"Está tudo bem." Eu ri. "Edward é um pouco paranóico quando se trata de Maddie. Tenho certeza que ela não pode nos ouvir de lá".

Sério, você tinha que embalar um almoço para uma caminhada de um cômodo para outro neste lugar. Mas, de alguma forma, Edward conseguiu mantê-lo confortável.

"Oh, eu seria paranóico sobre o que Maddie pode ouvir também." Emmett gargalhou, balançando as sobrancelhas quando Rose entrou na cozinha.

"Cale a boca, homem." Edward rosnou, encostado na parede oposta e me puxando para ele, minhas costas descansando no seu peito. A pizza de Eli estava ficando fria.

"Pare de provocá-los, babe." Rosalie repreendeu Emmett. "Você sabe que eles não fizeram isso ainda, de qualquer maneira." Ela riu, encaixando-se debaixo do braço enorme de Emmett.

Deixei cair a pizza e refrigerantes, apenas livrando os meus pés e os de Edward por centímetros.

Virei-me para encarar Edward. Seu rosto estava contorcido em horror.

"Eu juro que eu não disse nada".

Rosalie riu. "Oh, relaxe, Bella. É bastante óbvio que vocês não fizeram o mambo horizontal ainda".

"Não, não é!" Eu silvei, sentindo meu rosto em chamas.

"Meio que é, querida." Alice concordou, perambulando com cautela e sentando em um dos banquinhos altos contra o balcão de granito escuro. Ela me deu um sorriso de desculpas. "Eu juro, a tensão sexual entre vocês dois é tão espessa que você pode cortar essa merda com uma faca." Ela fazia sons de corte e moveu sua mão em 'X'.

Olhei para ela, estupefata. Edward parecia estar tão exatamente sem palavras quanto eu atrás de mim.

"Por que você acha que Em e eu viemos tanto aqui?" Rose acrescentou com um sorriso torto. "Sair com vocês dois se tornou o nosso tipo favorito de preliminares. No momento em que voltamos para o nosso apartamento, nós estamos prontos para ir!"

"Sério." Alice concordou, abanando-se.

"Tudo bem. Todos vocês. Fora." Edward rosnou, levantando-nos eretos e movendo-se de forma ameaçadora para a sua família.

Emmett uivou com gargalhadas. "Cara, acalme-se! Estamos apenas fodendo com vocês. Já que vocês-"

"FORA!" Edward gritou.

Todos eles estouraram em ataques de riso, caminhando rapidamente para fora da cozinha antes que Edward os empurrasse fisicamente. Nós os seguimos.

"Poxa, mano, nós estávamos apenas brincando com você! Você não pode aguentar uma piada? Olhe para Bella. Ela não está tendo um ataque cardíaco!" Alice riu, dando um tapinha no ombro de Jasper e sacudindo sua mão em direção à porta.

"Espere um pouquinho, Al, Maddie já me venceu três vezes. Deixe-me apenas-"

"Jazz, levante-se." Ela riu enquanto colocava seu casaco. "Nós fomos expulsos".

"Mad, querida, Tio Jazz jogará mais com você na próxima vez, ok?" Jasper assegurou a Maddie, dando tapinhas na cabeça dela enquanto se levantava.

"Ok, Tio Jazz." Maddie concordou, esfregando seus olhos. Ela estava ficando sonolenta.

Antes de a porta bater atrás deles, Alice, ainda rindo, virou-se para mim.

"Bella, querida, você sabe que nós só estávamos brincando, certo? Nós amamos sair com vocês. Você fez Edward muito mais suportável!"

Eu balancei meus dedos na frente do rosto dela. "Tchau, Alice." Eu cantei, antes de Edward fechar a porta na cara deles.

Inclinei-me contra o batente da porta. Edward se aproximou e parou na minha frente, balançando a cabeça. "Muito engraçadinhos, não são?"

Eu ri. "Sim, eles são".

No térreo com Eli e algumas fatias frias de pizza e refrigerante, eu me sentei no banco vazio ao lado dele enquanto ele acabava com sua primeira fatia.

"Mmm mmm." Ele gemia através da boca cheia de comida. "Srta. Swan, você acertou em cheio. Se você não fosse mulher do Sr. Cullen, eu a beijaria." Ele piscou.

Eu corei e olhei para baixo, sorrindo. "Ei, Eli, posso fazer uma pergunta a você?"

"Se é sobre a vida amorosa do Sr. Cullen antes de ele conhecê-la, eu imploro para indeferir." Ele disse com um sorriso. "Além disso, eu pessoalmente não acho que o Sr. Cullen tivesse uma vida amorosa até conhecê-la." Ele piscou novamente.

Eu ri. Ele não diria isso se estivesse no apartamento de Edward durante o discurso de Rose e Alice pouco tempo atrás. "Não, não é sobre a vida amorosa do Sr. Cullen. Não realmente".

"Bem, então, vá em frente, Srta. Swan. Pergunte." Ele disse com um sorriso confuso, tomando um longo gole da sua lata de refrigerante.

"Há quanto tempo você conhece Edward?"

"Vamos ver." Ele disse pensativamente, mastigando outro pedaço de pizza e olhando para o teto. "Ele se mudou para cá há cerca de seis anos. Ele ainda era um garoto naquela época".

Eu assenti, imaginando um Edward recém-formado na faculdade. Ele era dois anos mais velho que eu, então, há seis anos, eu estava no meu segundo ano de faculdade, recém-casada com Paul.

"Como ele é, Eli?" Eu perguntei curiosamente.

Eli deu-me um sorriso perplexo. "Sr. Cullen é muito fácil de ler, Srta. Swan, especialmente agora".

Eu dei a ele um olhar perplexo.

Ele riu, suspirando e deixando sua fatia de pizza. "Ele é um cara bom. Um pouco selvagem por um tempo, mas... bem, nós, homens, ficamos um pouco selvagens quando estamos procurando por algo que não podemos encontrar".

"Pelo que ele estava procurando?"

"Eu não acho que você precise da minha ajuda para responder isso, Srta. Swan." Ele sorriu ironicamente, voltando para a sua pizza.

Eu engoli em seco. "E se... e se ele acordar um dia e perceber que o que ele pensou que estava procurando não existe?"

Eli me olhou diretamente nos olhos. "Esse são os seus medos por ele, ou por você mesma?"

Às vezes, quando você precisa de alguém para conversar, é difícil encontrar a pessoa certa. Seu velho amigo – há milhares de quilômetros de distância - jamais entenderia. Seus amigos mais próximos, exatamente ao virar da esquina, estão muito perto de tudo, e todo mundo que você conhece teria muitas perguntas que você não estaria pronto para responder ainda.

Às vezes, você precisava de um Eli.

"Se alguém tivesse me dito há alguns meses que a minha filha e eu estaríamos aqui com Edward, eu... eu apenas não sei como isso aconteceu".

Eli procurou meus olhos, finalmente sorrindo lentamente, como se tivesse encontrado o que estava procurando. Ele se inclinou e deu um tapinha na minha perna de uma maneira que lembrou muito algo que Charlie faria.

"Te amo sin saber cómo, ni cuando, ni de donde".

_* Citação de Pablo Neruda, poeta chileno: "Te amo sem saber como, nem quando, nem de onde"._

Eu enruguei minhas sobrancelhas, dando a ele um sorriso questionador.

"Eu só entendi uma palavra disso tudo".

Ele piscou. "Aposto que foi a palavra mais importante".

Eu encolhi os ombros.

Ele tomou um gole da sua lata de refrigerante antes de trazer seus olhos de volta para mim. "Srta. Swan, às vezes, os acontecimentos mais importantes da nossa vida simplesmente acontecem." Ele levantou seus ombros como se dissesse 'o que você pode fazer?'.

"Basta confiar em _si mesma, _Srta. Swan, e tudo ficará bem".

Quando voltei lá para cima, Maddie tinha adormecido e Edward a tinha colocado no quarto de hóspedes. Nos últimos domingos, aquele quarto tinha se tornado o quarto de cochilo de Maddie. Abri a porta e dei uma espiada nela. Ela estava dormindo confortavelmente, o edredom macio sobre os seus ombros, seu cabelo espalhado em torno dela no travesseiro.

Edward veio por trás de mim, tomando minhas mãos nas suas. "Suas mãos estão frias de ficar lá com Eli. Vamos lá, vamos acender a lareira".

Uma vez que ele fez o fogo, ele pegou uma manta da poltrona preta atrás de nós e a estendeu no chão. Em seguida, agarrando minha mão, ele guiou-me para o centro dela, sentado-me suavemente antes de colocar-se atrás de mim e me puxar para descansar nele. Ficamos ali sentados em um silêncio confortável por um bom tempo, apenas olhando para o fogo, as chamas bruxuleantes laranja e vermelho faiscando e estalando enquanto Edward brincava com o meu cabelo e eu relaxava ainda mais contra ele.

"Isso é bom." Eu finalmente murmurei.

"Isso é muito bom." Ele concordou em um sussurro suave.

Quando virei meu rosto para o lado, sua boca encontrou a minha imediatamente, sua mão cobrindo meu queixo para manter-me no lugar. O beijo começou devagar, nossos lábios se encontrando e acariciando suavemente, saboreando um ao outro, mas então sua língua surgiu, lentamente deslizando em minha boca. Aos poucos, o ritmo aumentou. Um gemido baixo de Edward enviou uma sensação maravilhosa de formigamento através de mim, e então eu estava me virando, reposicionando-me até que eu estivesse montando seu colo e o empurrando para trás, deitando-o no cobertor macio e deixando-me cair em cima dele. Minhas mãos cavaram profundamente em seu cabelo, o que eu sabia que ele amava. Deitada sobre ele assim, eu podia sentir cada parte do seu corpo esculpido, o calor emanando dele e me aquecendo até o núcleo, os músculos fortes e rígidos do seu estômago, a batida rápida do seu coração pressionado contra o meu, e seu crescente desejo bem debaixo de mim. Instintivamente, eu me pressionei nele, meu corpo bebendo na sensação dele.

"Uhhh Bella." Ele gemeu, fechando seus olhos. "Você não tem ideia do que você faz comigo".

Eu o beijei gentilmente uma vez. "Sinto muito, sinto muito, eu só precisava sentir você".

Ele riu fracamente. "Não se desculpe por isso, amor. Você pode me sentir sempre que quiser." Como se para ilustrar suas palavras, seus quadris levantaram para encontrar os meus, fazendo-nos gemer novamente, ofegantes na boca um do outro. Suas mãos viajaram sob o meu suéter, acariciando as minhas costas para cima e para baixo.

De repente, eu me sentei, apoiando todo o meu peso em cima dele. Seus olhos arregalaram de surpresa. Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, eu peguei uma das suas mãos - tão forte e suave ao mesmo tempo, tão quente - e beijei cada dedo ternamente antes de colocar a palma para baixo sob a parte da frente do meu suéter, só no meu estômago. Com a minha mão sobre a dele, eu entrelacei nossos dedos. Seus olhos arregalaram ainda mais e eu senti todo o seu corpo ainda imóvel sob mim.

"Relaxe." Eu murmurei. Ele assentiu, engolindo em seco visivelmente, seu pomo de Adão se movendo para cima e para baixo. Lentamente, eu movi nossas mãos para cima, sobre o meu estômago, passando por cada costela antes de parar no recuo bem no meio do meu peito. Os olhos de Edward nunca deixaram os meus. Após uma breve pausa, movi nossas mãos novamente, e quando chegamos a um monte macio, Edward inspirou forte, um som ininteligível emanando profundamente da sua garganta. Novamente, eu acalmei nossos movimentos, segurando a mão dele, que por sua vez o fez circular seus dedos em torno de mim. A sensação da mão grande de Edward me tocando, cobrindo-me, foi como acordar para um novo mundo, como se milhares de pontos de prazer cruzassem o meu corpo de uma só vez. Indescritível.

Eu nos deixei deleitar nesse sentimento por alguns momentos, mas aquele não tinha sido o meu destino. Havia outra coisa que eu precisava que ele sentisse, algo que ele precisava saber, mesmo que eu não pudesse dizer a ele com palavras ainda. Lentamente, mais uma vez, movi nossas mãos mais para o alto, até que sua mão estava exatamente sobre a parte que batia rapidamente em mim, que tinha se tornado sua nas poucas semanas que estávamos juntos.

Os olhos de Edward se fixaram profundamente nos meus, o significado das minhas ações registrado em seu rosto. Ele sorriu suavemente, sua mão acariciando-me suavemente sobre o lugar onde as nossas mãos tinham se acalmado. Então ele pegou a minha outra mão na sua e, tão lentamente como eu tinha feito, ele repetiu minhas ações. Colocando minha mão exatamente sob a sua camiseta, ele as moveu sobre seu estômago liso, traçando cada recuo entre suas costelas e sobre o seu peito firme, antes de chegar ao local onde seu coração batia tão rápido quanto o meu. Lá, ele parou.

Não havia palavras necessárias. Ainda não.

Antes de eu deixar minha boca cair para a sua novamente, olhei aqueles profundos olhos verdes, mais escuros agora, as chamas do fogo ardente refletidas dentro deles.

"Eu não tenho ideia de como isso aconteceu, mas não há nenhum lugar que eu prefira estar agora".

Metade da sua boca se contorceu. "Isso é bom, porque nós ficaremos aqui por um tempo".

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_As coisas finalmente se ajeitaram para esse casal, não é? Espero que estejam gostando dessa história, é realmente linda!_

_A partir de agora, não haverá mais atrasos nas postagens, prometo!_

_Deixem reviews e até sábado que vem!_

_bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	20. Inquietação

_Música do capítulo: "Animal", de Neon Trees._

* * *

**Capítulo 19 – Inquietação**

_Tradução: NaiRobsten_

_**PÁGINA SEIS**_

_21 de novembro de 2010_

_**Eddie C. Fisgado por Garota Misteriosa?**_

_Oh Eddie, diga que não é assim! Clientes sortudos da Starbucks de Westbury, Long Island, tiveram uma inesperada visão mais doce do que os seus mais caros lattes ontem, quando o sexy Playboy Milionário Edward Cullen e seus lindos cabelos bronze foram vistos acariciando uma pequena morena ao longo de uma xícara de bebida fumegante. "Eles estavam se abraçando e beijando e rindo como um casal de pombinhos apaixonados! E ele segurou a mão dela o tempo todo, como se estivesse com medo de deixá-la ir." Uma das jovens atendentes nos informou depois de um cliente ter tirado essa pequena foto com seu iPhone e enviado para nós. Eddie de mãos dadas? Nós não acreditaríamos se não pudéssemos ver nós mesmos! A foto em si está um pouco granulada, e devido à forma como a bochecha de Eddie está pressionada contra a dela enquanto ela sussurra palavras doces em seu ouvido, você não pode realmente ver a morena sortuda muito bem. Mas você pode definitivamente ver a expressão encantada no rosto dele! "Eu não a reconheci." A atendente confirmou para nós com um sorriso invejoso. "Ela não era qualquer uma das que eu vi com ele antes. Mas, pela maneira como ele olhava para ela, eu diria que ele está fisgado!" Ela acrescentou com tristeza. Isso pode explicar por que ele tem estado desaparecido nestas últimas semanas. Parece que a nova-ex-novamente namorada, Tanya Denali, pode ter alguma competição séria aqui!_

_**~ Edward ~**_

**Um Dia Antes:**

A cabeça de Bella estava no meu estômago, seus olhos fechados e um pequeno sorriso brincando nos cantos dos seus lábios carnudos enquanto a brisa fresca da tarde de novembro chicoteava alguns fios do seu cabelo comprido e cobria seu rosto. Inclinei-me para mais perto, descansando meu peso todo em um cotovelo para que eu pudesse usar minha outra mão para remover uma mecha de cabelo da sua boca. Seus lábios franziram quando eu os rocei com a minha mão e ela deu um beijo suave nos meus dedos, enviando um flash instantâneo de calor percorrendo através do meu corpo, aquecendo-me enquanto estávamos deitados em um cobertor na grama fria no quintal da casa dos meus pais em uma tarde perfeita de sábado. Apesar de estar frio, o sol estava brilhando, fornecendo calor suficiente para desfrutarmos o dia lá fora com o resto da minha família.

Olhei para Bella, sorrindo comigo mesmo quando os raios do sol enviaram um show de luzes nos castanhos, vermelhos e dourados através de cada filamento de seda do seu cabelo. Maldição, ela tinha uma pele perfeita. Nas poucas semanas em que estivemos juntos, eu percebi que Bella raramente usava maquiagem, exceto por um pouco de gloss ocasional, que deixava seus lábios carnudos ainda mais perfeitos. Mas sua pele, ela era impecável, e enquanto eu corria meus dedos pelo seu rosto, eu não podia ver ou sentir uma única protuberância ou defeito. O par de horas que passamos aqui tinha trazido um lindo brilho rosado às suas bochechas suaves, fazendo-a parecer ainda mais perfeita do que o habitual. O vendedor em mim estava retratando seu rosto perfeito em um anúncio de revista para... para quê? Não importa quais fodidas mentira nós disséssemos nesta indústria, não havia creme mágico, ou poção em uma garrafa, que pudesse recriar Bella. Uma imagem de Tanya surgiu na minha cabeça, seu rosto endurecido com alguma substância em pó para esconder suas imperfeições - que costumava me irritar como o inferno sempre que eu tirava minha camisa e encontrava aquela merda em cima de mim. Eu fiz uma careta e balancei minha cabeça.

Tracei os lábios perfeitos da garota com meu dedo e instintivamente me abaixei para beijá-los. Mas, enquanto a minha boca se aproximava da dela, eu ouvi uma música suave vindo dos seus lábios. Fiz uma pausa, inclinando um ouvido em direção à sua boca.

"_Oh, sim, eu posso fazer isso agora que a dor se foi. Todos os sentimentos ruins desapareceram. Aqui está o arco-íris pelo qual eu tenho rezado. Será um brilhante, brilhante, brilhante dia de sol brilhante"._

Eu cantei a próxima parte com ela.

"_Olhe ao redor, não há nada além de céu azul. Olhe para a frente, não há nada além de céééééééu azul_!"

Ela riu e abriu seus olhos, um belo castanho rico encontrando o meu olhar. Nós continuamos juntos:

"_Eu posso ver claramente agora que a chuva passou. Eu posso ver todos os obstáculos no meu caminho. Aqui está o arco-íris pelo qual tenho rezado. Será um brilhante, brilhante, brilhante dia de sol brilhante. Será um brilhante, brilhante, brilhante dia de sol brilhante!"_

"Homem, cale-se e traga a sua bunda até aqui para que possamos vencê-lo em seu próprio jogo!" Emmett gritou, quicando uma bola de futebol de uma perna para a outra. Ele deu uma cotovelada em Jasper ao lado dele e os dois homens começaram a dar risadinhas e apontar para mim, rindo alto enquanto sussurravam um para o outro como menininhas.

Uma besteira de um desafio, se eu ouvi direito. O momento Bob Marley tinha acabado.

Levantei-me um pouco alto de onde eu estava deitado, apoiando-me em meus cotovelos. A cabeça de Bella levantou com o meu estômago. "Vamos, amor, vamos jogar." Eu a persuadi com uma piscadela.

Bella sentou-se, franzindo a testa. "Edward, no caso de você não ter prestado atenção, coordenação e destreza não são meus pontos fortes".

Eu levantei, limpando minhas mãos em meu jeans desbotado e dando a ela a minha mão para que ela pudesse ficar de pé. Puxando-a em meus braços, eu finalmente baixei meus lábios nos dela, puxando seu lábio inferior suavemente.

"Eu vou ajudá-la." Eu murmurei de forma persuasiva. Eu estava morrendo de vontade que Bella jogasse comigo. Bem, eu estava morrendo de vontade de fazê-la jogar um monte de coisas comigo, e o futebol definitivamente não estava no topo da lista. Mas, ei, você tem que começar de alguma forma.

Sua carranca se aprofundou, mas seus lábios tremeram nas laterais. Era todo o incentivo que eu precisava. Dei a ela o meu sorriso torto e ela suspirou em derrota.

No meio do jogo, eu estava meio que desejando tê-la ouvido e a deixado ficar de fora. Nosso time estava ganhando de quatro a dois – e por nosso time, eu quis dizer eu e meu pai. Bella e Maddie, enquanto belas e doces, não estavam ajudando com a situação da pontuação. Bella, na verdade, tanto quanto eu a amava - e ao longo das últimas semanas eu viria a perceber que eu a amava mais do que eu poderia ter imaginado amar alguém – tinha se tornado uma passiva.

Sempre que Maddie tinha a bola, o time adversário, composto por Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie e Alice, permanecia parado ao redor exclamando seus 'ooh' e 'ahh' e proferindo, 'oh, olhe para ela, ela é tão fofa!', deixando-a manter a bola para contentar seu coraçãozinho e depois a instruindo a chutar a bola na direção certa.

Mas, sempre que Bella pegava a bola...

"Peguem-na!" Alice gritava. Não tinha levado muito tempo para ela descobrir os pontos fracos de Bella no futebol, que reconhecidamente eram muitos. Ela corria com suas pernas em miniatura na direção de Bella em alta velocidade e então, por alguma razão inexplicável, Bella entrava em pânico e começava a gritar, chutando a bola a esmo em qualquer direção. A situação tinha ficado tão ruim que Carlisle e eu selamos um acordo tácito.

Mantenha. A. Bola. Longe. De. Bella.

Nós ainda estávamos ganhando, porém.

"Nós vamos derrubar você, Eddie!" Emmett gritou, apontando seu enorme dedo na minha direção e, em seguida, dando um soco no ar depois de ter marcado outro gol, graças a Bella ter perdido a bola. De novo. O jogo estava agora quatro a três.

"Continue falando merda, irmão mais velho!" Eu gritei de volta, minha veia competitiva assumindo e disparando em alta velocidade com a ideia de – _se encolhe e engole em seco _- perder um jogo para Emmett e Jasper. Eu até consegui momentaneamente esquecer que uma princesa de quatro anos com ouvidos inocentes estava no campo conosco. A princesa em questão riu alto, divertindo-se com a minha perturbação.

"Ei, Edward, olhe e aprenda, homem! Isto é como um Big Green faz, caso você tenha esquecido!" Jasper riu, referindo-se aos seus dias como meio-campo em Dartmouth.

"Você é o único que parece precisar de um lembrete de quem diabos era o capitão do time já no segundo ano e até o último!"

"Bella, baby, você pode querer sentar-se pelo resto do jogo, essa merda vai ficar feia." Eu exclamei, olhando para Emmett e Jasper e suas risonhas outras metades. Virei-me para Bella, esperando que ela estivesse mais do que disposta a aceitar a minha oferta. Afinal, ela não queria realmente jogar, para começar. Em vez disso, suas sobrancelhas enrugaram e seus lábios torceram em um sorriso.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, intrigado pela expressão dela.

"Eu não quero ficar sentada pelo resto do jogo." Ela fez beicinho.

Recusei-me a deixar aqueles lábios macios e deliciosos me distraírem. Eu tinha um jogo para ganhar, maldição. Mas, porra, quando ela fazia isso, a minha mente há muito tempo privada poderia _não_ pensar em futebol...

_Foco, Cullen_. Eu não tinha sido campeão da liga com o Big Green por três anos seguidos apenas para ser desclassificado por um par de lábios macios e suculentos. Tão agradáveis... tão doces...

_Maldito seja, homem, foco! _Coloquei minhas mãos em seus braços. "Eu achei que você odiasse esportes".

"Eu também achei." Seus braços envolveram em torno da minha cintura, suas mãos descansando levemente na minha bunda, além do meu cabelo, outro dos seus pontos favoritos. Eu, é claro, não tinha reclamações.

"Mas eu estou me divertindo jogando com _você._" Ela continuou, sorrindo para mim.

"Mas, Bella, querida, o jogo está ficando muito perto".

Seus olhos estreitaram. "O que significa isso?" Ela perguntou com uma borda de irritação na voz. "Se eu ficar, eu nos farei perder?"

"Não! Não! Eu não disse isso!"

"Mas é o que você quis dizer!" Ela me olhou pensativa antes de baixar os braços e se afastar. "Eu ficarei!" Ela disse teimosamente. Eu gemi. Ela se virou para me dar um olhar duro.

"Quero dizer, ótimo! Vamos pegá-los!" Eu disse rapidamente.

Rosalie marcou o gol seguinte, depois de Bella acidentalmente ter chutado para ela. Ela e Alice bateram as mãos em comemoração e meu pai e eu seguramos nossos palavrões na ponta das nossas línguas.

Bella sorriu para mim timidamente, levantando os ombros. "Desculpe".

"Tudo bem, Bella, o jogo está empatado. O próximo gol decide. Por favor, amor. Fique. Longe. Da. Bola".

Ela olhou com raiva para mim e se afastou.

No meio da jogada seguinte, eu tinha a bola, mas com todos me marcando, eu a chutei para Carlisle. Ele correu com ela para a área de gol, chutando, mas perdendo por poucos centímetros quando Emmett a acertou de volta para o campo aberto, onde pousou bem na frente dos pés de Bella.

"Deixa comigo, Bella!" Eu gritei, correndo em sua direção. "Não toque nela!"

De repente, ela pegou a bola e, com um brilho estranho nos olhos, segurou-a protetoramente na sua frente.

"Bella, querida, nada de mãos! Lembra?" Eu a lembrei de alguns metros de distância. Jasper, Rose e Alice estavam se aproximando rapidamente.

"Diga que é apenas um jogo!" Ela exigiu. Eu parei na frente dela, olhando para ela descontroladamente.

"O quê?"

"Diga 'é apenas um jogo', ou eu não devolverei a bola para você!" Ela repetiu, seus olhos dançando perversamente.

Dei uma olhada rápida ao redor do campo. Jasper chegaria até nós em quatro segundos.

Eu me virei para Bella. "Solte a bola ou eu _derrubarei _você".

Ela explodiu em ataques de riso.

Eu a derrubei no chão.

Ao longo das últimas semanas, eu aprendi muitas coisas sobre Bella. Ela gostava de andar descalça, mesmo no início da manhã, quando o chão estava congelando. Ela gostava de se sentar com os pés enrolados debaixo dela, quer fosse para assistir à TV, ou ler um livro, ou mesmo enquanto comia o jantar na mesa. Ela era uma doodler*****, coloque uma caneta em sua mão e ela rabisca por horas; imagens, formas, nomes, tudo e qualquer coisa.

_*__Doodler__: i__ndivíduo que gosta de desenhar sem pensar, geralmente quando está entediado._

E ela sentia cócegas como todo o inferno.

Ela riu incontrolavelmente, já com falta de ar quando meus dedos encontraram suas costelas sob o seu pesado suéter, arrastando-se mais para cima até suas axilas, fazendo com que ela se pulasse no chão, lágrimas caindo dos seus olhos pela força das suas gargalhadas.

"Pare! Por favor! Pare! Sinto muito! Sinto muito!" Ela gritou em meio aos ataques de risadas. Mas eu continuei fazendo cócegas nela, minhas mãos roçando nas laterais dos seus seios repetidamente enquanto eu movia meus dedos de um lado a outro entre a sua caixa torácica e axilas. O jeito que ela olhou para mim - sua risada morrendo e seus olhos nos meus atentamente – avisou-me que ela sabia exatamente o que eu estava fazendo. Ela riu mais uma vez antes de levantar os braços para me puxar para baixo em cima dela.

"Venha aqui." Ela ordenou asperamente. Eu obedeci.

"Má conduta!" Eu ouvi de cima enquanto minha boca pousava beijos suaves naqueles malditos lábios que me distraíam uma e outra vez. "Foi uma falta do tipo mais flagrante!" Jasper riu, pairando sobre nós.

"Só é má conduta quando você ataca um jogador do outro time." Eu murmurei, mantendo meus olhos em Bella enquanto eu continuava dando atenção aos seus lábios. Ela riu, beijando-me de volta.

"Eu ainda exijo uma cobrança de pênalti!" Jasper disse.

De repente, senti um pequeno baque nas minhas costas. Virei-me ao redor para encontrar Maddie esparramada em cima de mim, seu rosto cor de caramelo corado de todo o exercício e emoção da tarde, o rabo de cavalo que Bella tinha feito em seu cabelo caindo torto para o lado. Ela ria quando meus olhos encontraram os dela.

"Minha vez, minha vez! Faz cócegas em mim _agola_, _Edwood_! Faz cócegas em _mim agola_!"

As palavras quase saíram então - tanto para ela quanto para sua mãe – como quase haviam escapado dezenas de vezes no último mês. Mas agora não era o momento certo.

Eu deixei Jasper cobrar seu pênalti - e ganhar o jogo - enquanto fazia cócegas nas minhas garotas sem sentido.

Pela primeira vez, eu perdi um jogo de futebol da família.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Bella estava na cozinha ajudando Esme a preparar o jantar enquanto o resto de nós estava reunido em frente à TV da sala da família para assistir ao jogo de futebol da faculdade.

"Sim! Touchdown! Woohoo!" Emmett gritou, e o resto de nós respondeu com o mesmo entusiasmo, ficando de pé e batendo as mãos um com o outro.

Eu voltei a sentar, rearrumando Maddie de volta no meu colo, onde ela esteve descansando pela última meia hora, ou algo assim. Ela estava cansada, eu poderia dizer pela forma como ela estava aninhada em mim desenhando pequenos círculos com o dedo na minha camisa, mas ela se recusava a fechar os olhos. Com uma pontada súbita de culpa, eu percebi que todos os nossos assovios e gritos provavelmente não estavam ajudando também.

"Ei, princesa, que tal eu levá-la até o antigo quarto de Ally? Você pode tirar uma soneca lá se estiver com sono".

"Não." Ela fez beicinho, mantendo seus olhos com as pálpebras pesadas nos círculos que estava traçando em mim, "Eu não estou com sono. Eu _quelo_ ficar aqui com você".

"Você tem certeza?" Perguntei suavemente. "Eu acho que você ficará mais confortável lá em cima. Tio Emmett e tia Rose estão ficando muito barulhentos aqui em baixo".

Rosalie lançou-me um olhar sujo. "Olha quem está falando. Graças a você, a pobre Maddie quase pulou para fora da sua pele quando o quarterback errou aquela bola." Ela imitou como eu gritei para a TV há poucos momentos. "'Seu idiota filho da p-'"

"Ei, eu não terminei a frase." Eu esclareci, olhando para ela.

Ela franziu os lábios. "Não foram as palavras, idiota. Foi o quanto você gritou alto".

Minha culpa cresceu exponencialmente. "Vamos, princesa. Eu vou levá-la para cima".

Ela agarrou na minha camisa com toda a força, afundando-se mais profundo em meu peito. "Não, _quelo_ ficar com você." Seu discurso ficava ainda mais 'bebê' quando ela estava exausta. Eu suspirei e desisti, envolvendo um braço protetor em torno dela para diminuir o ruído.

Cinco minutos depois, apesar dos assovios e uivos continuarem, ela estava dormindo.

Saí do quarto de Alice depois de deitar Maddie para o seu cochilo, fechando a porta silenciosamente atrás de mim. Quando me virei, meu pai estava vindo pelo corredor.

"Qual é o placar?" Eu perguntei.

"Pennsylvania está por um no último quarto".

"Merda. Quero dizer, maldição. Tudo bem, vamos terminar de assistir".

"Na verdade." Carlisle hesitou, "Você tem um minuto? Eu queria saber se você poderia me ajudar a pegar uma coisa no sótão. Sua mãe está pedindo as luzes de Natal e eu não tenho ideia de onde elas estão enterradas".

"Claro." Eu dei de ombros.

Alguns minutos depois, estávamos movendo caixa após caixa de fotos antigas, troféus, roupas e todos os tipos de lixo para fora do caminho, procurando pelas luzes de Natal.

"Não é nem mesmo o dia de Ação de Graças ainda." Eu gemi, pegando uma caixa pesada marcada como "coisas de Emmett - PEGUE COM CUIDADO" e a jogando para o outro lado do cômodo lotado.

"Sim, eu sei." Meu pai respondeu em uma voz tensa, afastando mais caixas. "Mas você sabe como é a sua mãe. Ela quer aquelas luzes prontas no dia de Ação de Graças, e faltam poucos dias".

"Não me lembre." Eu resmunguei.

"Oh, é mesmo, Bella não estará aqui para o dia de Ação de Graças." Carlisle sorriu simpaticamente depois de encontrar a caixa certa.

"Mmm." Eu murmurei.

Eu não estava realmente com vontade de falar sobre isso. A viagem de Bella para casa no feriado de Ação de Graças era um ponto sensível pelas últimas semanas da minha vida. Bem, isso e as ligações telefônicas de quase todas as noites de Jake.

Jake: mais conhecido como 'O Imbecil'. Pelo menos era assim que eu o chamava na minha cabeça.

Tendo encontrado a caixa correta, Carlisle tirou cada corda verde e inspecionou lâmpada após lâmpada com cuidado.

"As coisas estão bem, então? Com Bella e Maddie?" Ele perguntou, tentando parecer indiferente.

Eu sorri. Ajudar a procurar as luzes de Natal, minha bunda. "Na maior parte".

Carlisle franziu a testa, sua mão parando em uma pequena luz vermelha. Ele olhou para mim. "A pequena Maddie está bem com tudo, não é?"

Eu lutei contra um sorriso. Como uma menina de quatro anos pode ter uma família inteira envolvida em torno do seu dedo mindinho estava além de mim. Mas nós estávamos, não havia como negar. Especialmente eu.

"Oh, sim." Eu respondi rapidamente, puxando o cordão de luzes das mãos de Carlisle e apertando cada pequena lâmpada meticulosamente. "Maddie," - eu suspirei, um sorriso automático puxando os cantos da minha boca - "Maddie é simplesmente ótima. Ela é simplesmente a garotinha mais perfeita que você jamais poderia imaginar".

A expressão geralmente bem composta de Carlisle suavizou novamente. Mas, de repente, a carranca retornou.

"Não há mais problemas com... você sabe... o seu... uh... pai?"

Senti meu peito apertar, em resposta meus dedos pressionaram o pequeno bulbo na minha mão, fazendo-o explodir em pequenos pedaços de vidro vermelho, um pedaço pequeno entrando na lateral do meu dedo indicador.

"Ele ainda não assinou os papéis que encerram seus direitos como pai que o advogado de Bella enviou ao advogado dele".

Ok, então a ida de Bella para casa no Dia de Ação de Graças e 'O Imbecil' não eram as únicas coisas que impediam a minha vida de ser perfeita. Mas a coisa com Paul - sua recusa em assinar os papéis - era algo que Bella não gostava de discutir. Eu podia ver o terror em seus olhos cada vez que eu mencionava o assunto, então eu parei de trazê-lo à tona. Ela me avisaria se Jenks finalmente tivesse uma boa notícia. Eu me recusava a pensar em qualquer outro resultado. Eu _nunca permitiria _qualquer outro resultado.

"Mas Jenks continua assegurando Bella que, eventualmente, Paul assinará os papéis. Eu não sei todos os detalhes, mas, aparentemente, Jenks está muito confiante," - eu sorri - "que o que quer que ele tinha contra Paul que o fez desistir do pedido de guarda, também o convencerá a assinar os papéis de desistência de uma vez por todas." Eu esfreguei meu queixo com a palma da mão. "Bella não gosta de falar sobre isso e eu não quero pressioná-la, mas eu só posso supor que deve haver alguma merda séria - desculpe - porcaria".

Carlisle ficou em silêncio por um tempo. Olhei para ele, e seus olhos geralmente frios e reservados continham alguma emoção profunda, algo que eu não conseguia me lembrar de ter visto neles por um tempo. Era o mesmo olhar que ele costumava ter quando éramos mais jovens e algum idiota decidia mexer com um dos seus três filhos. Carlisle era um cara geralmente calmo, sereno e íntegro. Ele sempre tentou nos ensinar a resolver nossos problemas com conversa.

Mas, fôda com os seus filhos e ele sai dando murros.

"Eu não sei, pai." Eu finalmente bufei, passando a mão pelo meu cabelo. "A única maneira que eu posso me impedir de ficar louco é acreditar que Jenks sabe o que porr- quero dizer, o que diabos ele está falando".

Depois de alguns momentos, ele colocou a mão no meu ombro.

"Vai dar tudo certo, filho. Você verá. E se Bella algum dia precisar de alguma ajuda com qualquer coisa, absolutamente, por favor, certifique-se de que ela saiba que sua mãe e eu estamos aqui para ela. E para você também, filho".

Eu olhei para baixo, embaraçado pelo momento que estávamos tendo. Nas últimas semanas, meu pai e eu lentamente começamos a reconstruir a nossa relação. Mas ainda era estranho ter essas conversas de coração para coração com ele. A verdade era, porém, que eu precisava delas. Eu nunca estive mais feliz do que eu estive nas últimas semanas, mesmo sem o sexo. Mas ainda havia tanta coisa que eu não entendia sobre Bella. Eu nunca imaginei me sentir tão próximo, tão absolutamente _certo_ com uma pessoa. E enquanto na maioria do tempo eu tinha certeza que Bella sentia quase tanto por mim quanto eu sentia por ela, eu não conseguia afastar a sensação que me batia algumas vezes, quando ela desviava o olhar de mim abruptamente quando estava em meus braços, ou quando eu a pegava olhando para mim às vezes, como se ela não pudesse descobrir alguma coisa - como se ela estivesse escondendo alguma coisa. Como se houvesse uma parte dela que ela ainda não estava pronta para compartilhar. Naquele dia, em frente à lareira, quando ela colocou minha mão sobre o seu coração, eu quase disse as palavras. Eu quase disse a ela que eu estava mais profundamente apaixonado por ela do que eu jamais me imaginei estar por alguém, mas eu a segui e coloquei sua mão sobre o meu coração, em vez disso, esperando que isso pelo menos desse a ela alguma ideia do que ela significava para mim. Mas, mesmo depois daquela noite, ainda havia momentos em que eu sentia uma espécie de hesitação da parte dela. E então a hora certa para dizer a ela nunca chegava. Portanto, em vez disso, eu tentava o meu melhor para mostrar a ela, deixando-a ditar o ritmo do nosso relacionamento, sendo paciente, não a forçando por coisas que ela não estava pronta.

Como sexo. A verdade era que só porque eu não estava forçando, não significava que não estava em minha mente. Muito. É certo que, ao longo das últimas semanas, minha mão e eu tínhamos nos tornado mais intimamente familiarizados do que tínhamos sido desde que eu tinha 15 anos. Mas eu continuava dizendo a mim mesmo que era apenas uma questão de tempo. Ao longo do último par de semanas, Bella tinha lentamente se tornado... mais ousada, você poderia dizer. Ela se esfregava contra mim sugestivamente enquanto nós estávamos nos beijando, ou ela deixava suas mãos passearem até a minha bunda, não mais pedindo desculpas quando ela agarrava e apertava e me puxava contra ela. E, foda-se se eu estava reclamando. Da mesma forma, desde aquele dia, quando ela colocou a minha mão sobre o seu coração e me deixou ter uma sensação real e genuína no caminho, eu me vi cada vez mais ousado, deixando minhas mãos explorarem cada vez mais sob a sua blusa sempre que estávamos sozinhos, sorrindo comigo mesmo e dando um soco no ar mental como um aluno do colegial membro do clube de xadrez experimentando seu primeiro par de seios. E mesmo que eu não tivesse conseguido qualquer ação sob-o-sutiã ainda, eu poderia dizer que eles eram os seios mais macios com que Deus já havia abençoado uma mulher. Eu só podia esperar que Bella praticasse o que ela pregava para Maddie sobre a importância de dividir e dividisse essa bênção comigo. Em breve.

Eu bufei. Quem pensaria que, aos 28 anos, o destaque da minha vida sexual seria apalpar minha namorada _sobre_ o sutiã? E que isso me daria as maiores ereções que eu já tive?

Nós tínhamos uma rotina de fim de semana agora, onde eu acabava na cama de Bella com ela em algum ponto no meio da noite nos finais de semana, e voltava para o colchão na sala antes que Maddie abrisse seus olhos ao romper da aurora. Eu deslizava sob as cobertas, a pressa repentina de calor aquecendo a minha alma assim que eu a puxava contra o meu peito. No entanto, era ali, sozinho com ela em sua cama, que minhas mãos nunca desviavam. Porque eu já sabia como Bella se sentia e, quanto mais ela dava, mais eu queria. E Bella não havia nos dado o sinal verde para isso _ainda_.

Por qual sinal Bella estava esperando eu não tinha nenhuma maldita pista. Mas, qualquer que fosse, eu rezava todas as noites que ela o recebesse em breve - antes que, ou minhas bolas explodissem, ou minha mão esquerda sucumbisse à Síndrome do Túnel do Carpo*****.

_*__Síndrome do Túnel do Carpo__: n__ome pelo qual é chamada uma doença que ocorre quando o nervo mediano, que passa pela região do punho chamada túnel do carpo fica submetido a uma compressão, geralmente por esforço repetitivo. POBRE EDWARD... kkkk_

"Edward, você está me ouvindo?"

Olhei para cima abruptamente para ver que Carlisle estava falando comigo - seus penetrantes olhos azuis estreitando em frustração quando ele percebeu que eu não tinha ouvido uma palavra do que ele disse em Deus sabe quanto tempo.

Eu pisquei e balancei minha cabeça rapidamente. "Desculpe, pai, acho que eu estava perdido em pensamentos. O que você disse?"

Ele sorriu. "Eu estava apenas dizendo que... bem, eu sei que você e eu tivemos nossas diferenças nos últimos anos, mas eu só quero que você saiba que se você precisar conversar, eu estou aqui. Quero dizer, eu sei que você tende a sentir-se mais confortável discutindo coisas como mulheres e... coisas do tipo, com o seu tio, mas-"

Carlisle estava tentando ter uma conversa sobre sexo comigo? Nós já tínhamos passado por isso quando eu tinha dez anos, e novamente antes de eu ir para a faculdade. Embora a verdade é que eu não tenha conseguido _nada_ em alguns meses, mas o quanto poderia ter mudado desde então?

De qualquer maneira, não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu fizesse isso mais uma vez, não importa o quanto eu quisesse consertar as coisas entre nós.

"Pai, obrigado. Eu sei que tenho sido um pé no saco por um tempo, e eu aprecio você tentar me trazer de volta ao caminho certo. As coisas estão bem, pai. Quero dizer, é claro que há sempre algo... mas..." - Não, eu não poderia discutir isso com o meu pai. Eu nem saberia por onde começar, ou o que dizer. _Minha namorada está reticente comigo, pai, não apenas quando se trata de sexo, mas eu acho que talvez de alguma outra forma também? Eu só não sei como ou por quê?_ Não. Nem sequer fazia sentido na minha cabeça, quanto mais em voz alta.

No final, eu respirei fundo e disse, "Obrigado por me deixar saber que você está aqui, se eu precisar conversar".

Carlisle pareceu querer dizer outra coisa, mas, em vez disso ele apenas sorriu levemente e me deu um tapinha no ombro.

"Vamos lá, levar essa caixa para a sua mãe e sair desse sótão empoeirado. Eu tenho cirurgia amanhã, não posso me dar ao luxo de encardir minhas mãos".

Nós levamos as caixas do sótão, e já que Maddie ainda estava dormindo, minha mãe sugeriu que Bella e eu fôssemos para a cidade por um tempinho, para tomar uma xícara de café, ou algo assim. Nós estávamos em Long Island no fim de semana antes do dia de Ação de Graças. Quais eram as chances de que os paparazzi estivessem aqui, em vez de cobrindo todos os preparativos para o feriado na cidade? Então, renunciando aos óculos escuros, ou boné, ou qualquer coisa, nós aceitamos a oferta dela.

Mais tarde naquela noite, depois de ter ficado escuro e de termos acabado de jantar, Esme sentou-se com Maddie ao piano, assim como ele fazia comigo quando eu tinha a idade dela, e começou a ensinar-lhe o básico. Aproveitando que Maddie estava entretida, peguei duas mantas que estavam em um dos sofás e puxei Bella pelo braço.

"Vamos lá, há algo que eu quero mostrar para você." Eu disse a ela, rapidamente a levando pela porta dos fundos enquanto envolvia uma manta em torno dela.

"Edward, sua família vai pensar que eu estou tentando transformá-los em minhas próprias babás pessoais!" Ela reclamou enquanto eu a levava pelo pátio, através do primeiro conjunto de pinheiros que cercavam a propriedade dos meus pais, envolvendo a casa em um casulo protetor longe de olhos intrusos.

Eu revirei meus olhos. "Você está brincando? Você não ouviu minha mãe planejando festas do pijama e chás de princesa com Maddie durante o jantar? Aquelas duas têm os próximos finais de semana todos planejados para si mesmas".

A noite estava fria e escura, era lua nova. Eu a segurei perto de mim, compartilhando o nosso calor corporal e apertando a manta em torno dela. Quando tínhamos avançado suficientemente entre os pinheiros e os enormes abetos vermelhos, eu abri a outra manta e a coloquei sobre o chão frio, sentando-me nela e puxando Bella para sentar de lado no meu colo. Ela riu quando caiu sobre mim.

"Edward, o que estamos fazendo aqui?" Ela perguntou com ironia. Ela rapidamente removeu a manta de si mesma e a envolveu em torno de nós dois, baixando sua cabeça para a dobra do meu pescoço e envolvendo seus braços em torno dos meus ombros. Envolvi meus braços em torno da sua cintura.

"Eu te disse que queria te mostrar uma coisa." Eu disse, virando minha cabeça para que eu pudesse acariciar o nariz dela contra o meu. A ponta do seu nariz estava fria. Eu a puxei para mais perto, sentindo seu hálito quente espalhar pelo meu rosto e pescoço, rapidamente mandando o frio embora.

"Oh, você quer me mostrar uma coisa?" Ela riu no meu pescoço. "São as famosas últimas palavras. A próxima coisa que você sabe, o cara leva a garota para o bosque escuro e assustador e ninguém nunca mais vê ou ouve falar dela".

Revirei meus olhos, esfregando meu nariz contra a sua bochecha. Minhas mãos viajaram sob seu suéter, fazendo-a saltar.

"Suas mãos estão congelando!"

"Desculpe." Eu ri.

Ela ergueu a cabeça e olhou para mim, seus olhos castanhos estavam pretos na noite sem lua, mas brilhando com uma luz própria.

"Então, o que é isso que você quer me mostrar?" Ela sorriu desconfiada. "Ou isso foi apenas uma desculpa para me trazer até esse ambiente romântico? Porque, você sabe, não há nada que uma garota goste mais do que congelar sua b-"

Coloquei minha boca na dela para silenciá-la. "Feche seus olhos." Eu murmurei, mantendo meus olhos nos dela.

"O quê?" Ela riu. "Ok, agora você está realmente começando a-"

"Você confia em mim?"

A fração de segundo de hesitação antes de ela assentir uma vez deveria ter soado como um sino de alerta, mas optei por ignorar.

"Então, feche seus olhos. Eu fecharei os meus também. Conte até cem e, em seguida, abra-os"

"Eu serei um cubo de gelo antes de chegar a 20".

Envolvi meus braços ao redor da sua cintura com ainda mais força. O calor do seu estômago tinha aquecido minhas mãos consideravelmente. Elas estavam queimando agora. Eu as arrastei para cima e para baixo dos seus lados rapidamente.

"Eu a manterei aquecida. Eu prometo".

Ela engoliu em seco antes de sorrir suavemente e então fechou os olhos. Fechei os meus também. Nós contamos até cem juntos.

Eu abri meus olhos. "Abra seus olhos e olhe para cima." Eu sussurrei. Em vez de olhar para cima como eu pedi para ela fazer, eu mantive meus olhos nela.

"Oh." Ela ofegou, seus olhos arregalados em admiração e seus braços apertando em torno dos meus ombros. "Tão lindo!"

"Sim." Eu concordei, correndo meus lábios para cima e para baixo pela lateral do seu rosto, embora eu estivesse em transe por algo completamente diferente do que ela estava olhando. "Tão, tão linda." Eu murmurei antes de relutantemente me afastar dela e olhar para o céu.

"Dizem que uma noite sem lua é a melhor época para ver as estrelas. Na cidade, nós não conseguimos realmente vê-las muito. Mas aqui, longe das luzes da cidade, as casas tão distantes..." – Eu dei de ombros e me virei de novo para ela, o olhar de espanto no seu rosto trazendo um sorriso ao meu. Limpei minha garganta e olhei para cima.

"Naqueles primeiros meses depois de eu abandonar o curso de medicina, quando eu chegava em casa da faculdade, meu pai e eu entrávamos em discussões constantes. Eu não sei mais quem as começava, eu realmente acho que isso não importa agora. Mas, naquela época, eu saía de casa e vinha para cá sozinho e ficava aqui deitado por horas e horas, olhando para o céu e pensando".

Bella virou seus olhos para mim, inclinando a cabeça para um lado.

"No que você pensava?"

Eu mantive meus olhos nos minúsculos pontos de luz, focando na maneira como eles brilhavam e iluminavam o céu noturno.

"Eu costumava..." - eu suspirei - "eu costumava escolher uma estrela, qualquer estrela, e me perguntar se havia alguém sob o grande céu negro que estava olhando exatamente para aquela mesma estrela naquele exato momento. E eu costumava pensar o que essa pessoa estaria pensando naquele momento. Se ela tinha um pai pegando no seu pé o tempo todo como o meu." Eu ri. "Se ela se sentia tão perdida e confusa quanto eu, ou se a sua vida era absolutamente perfeita, não se importando com nada no mundo. Eu costumava me perguntar em que lugar do mundo essa pessoa estava e como seria encontrá-la um dia. Sobre o que conversaríamos..." - Eu respirei fundo - "Eventualmente, eu parei de voltar para casa e me mudei para a cidade e esqueci completamente sobre as estrelas que não poderiam ser vistas de lá de qualquer maneira, assim como a pessoa que eu esperava que estivesse em algum lugar lá fora, olhando para elas comigo".

Nós dois ficamos em silêncio por um tempo. Eu podia sentir os olhos de Bella ainda em mim atentamente. Depois de alguns minutos, eu respirei fundo novamente.

"Enfim, eu achei que você gostaria de vê-las. Eu sei que está frio aqui fora-"

Ela colou seus lábios nos meus, beijando-me suavemente, seu hálito doce ventilando meu rosto. Seus lábios acariciaram os meus tão suavemente, mas o calor que eles trouxeram para todo o meu ser foi o suficiente para me aquecer melhor do que um aquecedor regulado em potência máxima. Senti seu nariz contra mim e não estava mais frio. E quando estendi minhas mãos até os meus ombros e peguei suas mãos, elas estavam quentes agora também. Baixei nossas mãos entrelaçadas entre nós, onde nos encontrávamos enrolados calorosamente dentro da nossa manta.

Eventualmente, ela se afastou e mordeu seu lábio, observando-me como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, baixando minha boca à dela para puxar seu lábio suavemente de entre seus dentes.

"Isto é lindo, Edward. Obrigada." Suas palavras foram ditas com ternura, com sinceridade. Mas, como às vezes acontecia, eu tive a sensação de que não era o que ela queria dizer.

Eu não pressionei ainda mais.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"O que você quer, Alice?" Eu rosnei pelo telefone. "Nós acabamos de ver você ontem. Cristo, você já ouviu falar de dormir aos domingos?"

A parte de dormir era uma mentira total. Bem, pelo menos para Maddie e eu. Nós estávamos acordados por mais de uma hora. Ela agora estava terminando suas panquecas de mirtilo, um prato que se tornou seu favorito nas últimas semanas.

Enquanto eu a observava, ela estendeu a mão sobre a mesa para alcançar o xarope de bordo***** e começou a virá-lo de cabeça para baixo sobre o prato, seus olhos arregalados em fascinação enquanto as panquecas afundavam na substância doce e pegajosa. Em dois passos eu estava ao lado dela, gentilmente retirando o xarope das suas mãozinhas.

_*__Xarope de bordo__: conhecido como Maple Syrup, é um xarope extraído da seiva de árvores do gênero Acer, cujo nome comum é Bordo._

"Isso é _muito _xarope, princesa." Eu ri, recolhendo seu prato e colocando no balcão. "Nós não queremos que você se transforme no Taz***** antes das oito da manhã." Ela me deu uma carranca zombeteira que me fez rir de novo. Tirei um prato limpo dos armários.

_*__Taz__: o __diabo da Tasmânia do Looney Tunes._

"São sete e meia da manhã." Alice gritou através do telefone. "Antes de você aparecer, Bella teria ido ao mercado, conferido seu talão de cheques e lavado duas máquinas de roupa até agora".

"Bem, perdoe-me por deixá-la descansar. Agora, cale-se e ligue para ela mais tarde." Eu murmurei baixinho o suficiente para Maddie não ouvir antes de voltar para a mesa e colocar duas panquecas fresquinhas na frente dela.

Bella ainda estava nocauteada no seu quarto, agasalhada calorosamente sob os seus cobertores - pelo menos, foi assim que eu a deixei há duas horas. Seu corpo estava tão quente, aconchegado em mim, com as suas costas descansando em meu peito e seu bumbum perfeitamente redondo contra o meu-

"Posso _pufavô_ ter mais x_alope, Edwood_? _Pufavô_? Só mais um pouquinho?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça rapidamente para clareá-la.

"_Pufavô, Edwood_?" Maddie repetiu. Enormes e suplicantes olhos castanhos me olharam de um rosto angelical de querubim.

Que tipo de filho da puta sem coração algum dia poderia dizer 'não' a ela?

Em minha defesa, eu fiz uma cara séria quando respondi. "Tudo bem então. Mas eu vou colocá-lo para você, e é isso. Nada mais." Eu confirmei através de sobrancelhas levantadas.

Sua boca se transformou em um enorme sorriso, mostrando-me todos os seus perfeitos dentes brancos e brilhantes. "_Obigada, Edwood_!"

Eu respondi com meu próprio sorriso enorme. Alice riu ao telefone. "Rapaz, essa menininha tem você envolvido em torno do seu dedo mindinho duas vezes - ida _e_ volta." Ela brincou. Eu ri, incapaz de negar isso.

"O que você quer, Alice?"

"Eu realmente liguei para falar com você, já que não há sentido em tentar encontrar você em seu próprio apartamento nos finais de semana." Ela fez uma pausa. "Você já viu o jornal desta manhã?"

"Não. Por que eu deveria?"

"Eu acho que você deveria." Ela respondeu com uma voz cantante. "Eu acho que você e Bella terão mais dificuldades em manter seu relacionamento em segredo depois da manchete de hoje da Página Seis." Ela cantou.

"Porra." Eu rosnei baixinho, suspirando e passando minhas mãos pelo cabelo.

"O quê? Eu pensei que você já quisesse tudo às claras. Você mudou de ideia?" Havia uma vantagem adicional na voz de Alice.

"Não, claro que não." Eu rebati. "Mas eu não acho que Bella ficará muito feliz com isso".

Pensei em todas as restrições para sair em público que tínhamos sofrido durante as últimas semanas, a fim de manter nosso relacionamento em segredo. Bella não queria ir a público até que tivesse uma chance de falar com o seu pai e Jake, mais conhecido como 'O Imbecil'.

'O Imbecil' gostava de ligar para Bella algumas vezes por semana, e cada vez que eu estava lá e via seu número aparecer no identificador de chamadas, eu tinha que lutar contra uma vontade quase animalesca de pegar o telefone e esmagar essa merda contra a parede. Infelizmente, isso não era uma opção. Então, em vez disso, eu me sentava calmamente enquanto Bella tinha uma conversa rápida com O Imbecil, olhando para mim e dando-me um sorriso de desculpas a cada vez.

"Por que diabos ele te liga _tanto_?" Eu tinha perguntado algumas noites atrás, incapaz de segurar mais. Jesus Cristo, ele literalmente ligava _Todo. Santo. Dia._

"É só porque ele se preocupa conosco." Bella tinha respondido timidamente. "Ele não sabe..." - ela hesitou - "ele não sabe que eu tenho você. Quando eu contar tudo a ele, as coisas mudarão." Eu pensei ter visto uma expressão de cuidado cruzar seu rosto momentaneamente.

Eu assenti rigidamente, meus olhos e meu maxilar travados, incapaz de disfarçar minha irritação crescente com a situação. Pelo amor de Deus, ela era _minha namorada!_ Não fazia sentido para mim que eu tivesse que aturar outro imbecil – um imbecil que era assumidamente apaixonado por ela – ligar para ela constantemente.

Eu tentava não ouvir suas ligações, mas, foda-se, eu era apenas humano. E enquanto na maior parte do tempo os temas discutidos durante seus telefonemas rápidos eram reconhecidamente inofensivos, até mesmo chatos às vezes, havia outras vezes...

"Jake, Maddie e eu estamos bem aqui." Eu ouvi Bella dizer para O Imbecil algumas noites atrás, a voz dela cada vez mais baixa – assumindo um tom mais exasperado. Meus ouvidos já tinham imediatamente se alertado.

"Não, Jake, isso não é uma opção." Eu estreitei meus olhos, fingindo assistir seja lá o que fosse a merda passando na tela da TV. Bella moveu-se para a cozinha. Meus ouvidos a seguiram.

"Jake, por favor, não comece." Ela pediu em voz baixa. "Você sabe que eu não posso fazer isso." Ela ficou quieta por um tempo, ouvindo. Eu não tinha sido capaz de evitar. Eu saí do sofá e a segui até a cozinha.

"Jake, não." Ela silvou, de costas para mim quando entrei em sua pequena cozinha. "Olha, eu tenho que ir." Ela disse, parecendo perturbada, "Falarei com você mais tarde." E então ela desligou. Quando ela se virou depois de alguns momentos, seu rosto claramente aborrecido, ela saltou de surpresa ao encontrar-me bem atrás dela.

"Edward, eu-"

"Está tudo bem?" Eu perguntei através dos lábios franzidos, meus braços cruzados diante de mim.

Ela começou a balançar a cabeça e então, no meio disso, ela balançou sua cabeça e jogou os braços em volta de mim. Eu passei meus braços em volta da cintura dela imediatamente.

"Eu tenho que dizer a ele." Ela sussurrou.

"Eu sei." Eu respirei em seu cabelo, alisando-o. "Por que você não liga de volta para ele e-"

"Não, Edward. Eu ainda acho que é melhor se eu disser a ele pessoalmente. Ele entenderá melhor dessa forma".

E, embora estivesse fodidamente me matando, e a cada vez que O Imbecil ligava eu desejasse poder simplesmente entrar no telefone e sufocá-lo, eu assenti e a puxei para mais perto. _Ela era minha_, não importa o que diabos O Imbecil dissesse ou fizesse.

A voz de Alice me trouxe de volta ao presente. Ela respirou fundo. "Eu não acho que ela ficará muito chateada. Não é tão ruim, na verdade." Ela me assegurou. "Diga a ela para me ligar quando tiver uma chance mais tarde".

"Sim, obrigado pela informação. Falo com você depois." Eu apertei o botão para encerrar a ligação.

Depois de deixar Maddie terminar seu café da manhã, colocando nela seu casaco e gorro e deixando um bilhete para Bella, nós fizemos uma rápida visita à loja da esquina.

Dez minutos depois eu estava do lado de fora do prédio de Bella, segurando o jornal aberto na Página Seis, enquanto Maddie saltava a alguns metros de mim, meus olhos se movendo do jornal para ela a cada segundo para me certificar que ela estava bem.

"Maddie, não vá muito perto da calçada." Eu lembrei, esperando que ela encontrasse o meu olhar e acenasse sua compreensão antes de voltar para o jornal.

Voltei minha atenção novamente para o jornal. Alice estava certa. Não era tão ruim. Eles não tinham obtido uma imagem clara de Bella. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eles soubessem quem era ela, para poder localizá-la de alguma forma. Terminei de ler o artigo, ri comigo mesmo e chamei Maddie de volta para subirmos, assobiando uma música enquanto eu a levava pelas escadas no estilo aviãozinho.

Bella já estava vestida e havia tomado um banho e tinha começado a limpar a bagunça que Maddie e eu tínhamos deixado do nosso café da manhã.

"Onde vocês dois foram tão cedo?" Ela sorriu, colocando a louça na máquina de lavar.

"Tivemos que fazer uma corrida rápida para comprar o jornal." Eu respondi, serpenteando meus braços em volta da sua cintura e esfregando seu queixo com o meu queixo. Eu não tinha feito a barba ainda, e outra coisa que eu aprendi sobre Bella nas últimas semanas? Minha barba por fazer esfregada contra as partes mais sensíveis entre os seus ombros e seu rosto provocava os sons mais maravilhosos vindos da sua garganta, em algum lugar entre um gemido e choramingo. O som tendia a reverberar por todo meu interior antes de fazer uma linha reta em direção ao sul. Eu só podia imaginar que tipos de sons ela faria se eu esfregasse meu queixo contra outras partes dela...

Lá estava o som. E lá estava o meu amigo lá em baixo...

"Você já comeu? Quer que eu faça para você um grupo das panquecas favoritas das garotas Swan?"

Ela riu e virou-se em meus braços, sorrindo para mim. "Você sabe, acredite ou não, antes de você eu _era _capaz de quebrar um ovo ou dois para Maddie e eu nas manhãs de domingo".

"Onde vocês estariam agora?" Eu ri. "Bem, é uma coisa boa eu ter aparecido. Quem sabe quanto tempo vocês duas poderiam ter sobrevivido com ovos mexidos".

"Ha, há." Ela revirou seus olhos e voltou-se para a máquina de lavar louça.

"O que há de tão interessante no jornal de hoje que você teve que fazer uma viagem de emergência para buscá-lo?"

"Veja por si mesma." Eu respondi, dobrando o jornal aberto na Página Seis e o colocando no balcão ao lado dela.

"Eu _peciso_ de ajuda para _tilar_ meus sapatos." Maddie queixou-se de repente. Eu me virei para vê-la sentada no sofá, chutando seus pés enquanto tentava desalojar o calcanhar dos seus sapatos contra o fundo do sofá.

Eu sorri e me aproximei para ajudá-la. "Você está dando ao fundo do sofá uma bela surra." Eu brinquei. "Deixe-me ajudá-la." Abaixei-me e desamarrei seus cadarços.

"Bella, o tempo deve ser muito bom esta tarde. Eu estava pensando que, após o cochilo de Maddie, nós talvez pudéssemos-"

Eu olhei para cima enquanto falava com ela, apenas para encontrar Bella sentada à sua mesa da cozinha, branca como um fantasma, o jornal agarrado firmemente na sua mão direita enquanto ela o examinava. Eu rapidamente ajudei Maddie a se livrar dos seus tênis e caminhei de volta para Bella.

"O que há de errado?" Eu perguntei, ajoelhando ao lado dela.

Ela parecia em pânico quando seus olhos encontraram os meus. "Você acha que essa foto já chegou em Washington?"

Eu olhei para baixo para a imagem. Nós estávamos sentados em uma mesa perto da janela, nossas mãos entrelaçadas. Metade da minha boca estava transformada em um sorriso enquanto Bella se inclinava no meu ouvido sussurrando alguma coisa. O que ela estava dizendo? Aparentemente, eu achei muito divertido, como evidenciado pelo meu sorriso torto. Bella, no entanto, estava completamente irreconhecível, seu rosto todo escondido atrás do meu.

"Eu não sei..." Eu respondi com uma careta zombeteira. "Mas, Bella, não se pode sequer ver seu rosto na foto".

Ela trouxe a imagem para cima para mais perto dela, ansiosamente a verificando. "Você tem certeza?"

"Eu... tenho certeza. A menos que alguém da CIA esteja planejando usar um daqueles programas de reconhecimento facial. Mas de alguma forma eu duvido que a minha vida amorosa esteja realmente no topo da lista de prioridades do governo".

Eu esperava um sorriso dela, um rolar de olhos, um pequeno sorriso. Mas ela só ficou inspecionando a foto de perto, furiosamente mordendo seu lábio inferior.

"Eu não vejo qual é o grande problema." Eu admiti, puxando seu lábio de entre seus dentes. "A esta altura na próxima semana, nós estaremos em campo aberto, não estaremos?" Ela não respondeu. Ela nem sequer olhou para cima do jornal.

Eu usei meu dedo indicador para levantar delicadamente o seu queixo. Ela encontrou meu olhar com olhos apreensivos.

"Não estaremos?" Eu repeti.

"Sim." Ela respondeu rapidamente, o olhar preocupado ainda em seu rosto. "Sim, mas meu pai e Jake-"

"Você vai falar com seu pai e... Jake, em poucos dias, de qualquer maneira. Então, que diferença faria um par de dias?"

"A diferença é que eu não gostaria que eles descobrissem desta maneira. Em uma manchete da Página Seis".

"Então talvez você devesse ligar para eles".

"Edward, eu não posso fazer isso pelo telefone".

"Não pode, ou não quer?"

"O quê?"

Olhei para ela, tentando com toda a porra do meu poder descobrir o que estava acontecendo dentro da sua cabeça.

Balancei minha cabeça lentamente, mantendo meus olhos nela, o olhar aflito em seus olhos me impedindo de prosseguir o assunto. Eu não suportava aquele olhar.

Cuidadosamente, eu puxei o jornal das suas mãos e as segurei. "Bella, amor, simplesmente não se preocupe com isso. Seu rosto está completamente escondido; ninguém será capaz de dizer".

Ela respirou fundo, parecendo relaxar um pouco. "Edward, eu só realmente," - ela fez uma pausa - "eu realmente não sei... eu não quero que eles descubram desta maneira." Novamente, eu poderia jurar que ela estava prestes a dizer algo mais.

"Eu sei, Bella." Eu suspirei. "Eu sei".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nós estávamos no meu apartamento mais tarde naquela tarde.

Conseguir levar Bella e Maddie para o interior do edifício acabou sendo uma lição que desafiava as Leis de Newton: Um objeto em movimento definitivamente permanece em movimento - independente de quanto tende a ser desajeitado enquanto joga futebol com seu namorado - quando esse objeto não quer ser visto pelos paparazzi. Eu bufei comigo mesmo, certo de que Bella não gostaria que eu pensasse nela como um objeto, muito menos como ocasionalmente desajeitada.

Enquanto procurava por uma vaga de estacionamento, o que eu tinha visto era um par de sujeitos de aparência suspeita de olhos arregalados com câmeras de lentes grandes penduradas em seus pescoços parados não muito discretamente na esquina do meu quarteirão. Minha mente tinha feito as contas e chegou à conclusão de que o cenário provável era que, após a foto de ontem, eles estavam procurando dar um rosto à morena no café comigo. Desnecessário dizer que este conhecimento assustou Bella ainda mais.

"Oh, relaxe, Bella." Rose estava rindo. Ela veio até o meu apartamento pouco depois que Bella tinha oferecido a ela um brownie acabado de sair do forno. Um brownie virou dois e dois viraram três, e agora ela estava sentada na mesa engolindo seu quarto brownie e terceiro copo de leite nos últimos 15 minutos. Cristo, Rose estava comendo muito ultimamente. A garota teria que se acalmar, ou ela acabaria maior do que Emmett, com exceção dos músculos.

"Se isso está te deixando tensa, espere até quando eles descobrirem quem você é e começarem a segui-la." O rosto de Bella empalideceu.

"Não está ajudando, Rose." Eu sorri do outro lado da sala.

"Você acha que eles vão me seguir?" Bella perguntou num sussurro estrangulado.

"Claro que vão." Rose respondeu com a boca cheia de brownie, lambendo os dedos com gosto. "Maldição, Bella, você terá que me dar a receita disso." Ela murmurou distraidamente. Eu bufei, como se uma receita fosse levá-la a qualquer lugar perto de uma cozinha.

"Eles não vão segui-la, Bella." Eu disse, olhando para Rose e tentando avisá-la com os meus olhos para calar a boca, mas ela se recusou a entender o recado.

"Não minta para ela, Edward. É claro que eles vão segui-la. Pelo menos no início. Em seguida, depois de um tempo, você e Eddie se tornarão notícia de ontem e eles não darão mais a mínima. Mas, pelas primeiras semanas, é melhor você ter certeza que está usando roupas íntimas limpas e um sutiã bonito que te valorize." Ela riu, usando a mão limpa para levantar seu peito. Merda, quando os seios de Rose ficaram tão grandes?

Bella parecia que estava pronta para hiperventilar.

"Rose." Eu avisei.

"Eu me lembro quando comecei a namorar Emmett." Rose relembrou, pegando as nozes do seu brownie e as jogando na boca, ainda me ignorando. "Aqueles imbecis estavam em toda parte que eu ia. E Emmett não era nem mesmo o menino de ouro dos tabloides que Edward tem sido pelos últimos anos. Não foi muito ruim, no entanto. Você só tem que praticar o seu sorriso mais brilhante, ou a carranca mais profunda, dependendo de que maneira você está pensando em lidar com tudo isso, embora eu recomende – ei, Bella, você está bem?"

Bella estava tão branca quanto um fantasma.

"Bom trabalho, Rose." Eu resmunguei em voz baixa, levantando-me da minha cadeira para me ajoelhar ao lado dela, como eu fiz na casa dela.

"Sim, claro. Eu estou bem." Ela respondeu para Rosalie com um sorriso fraco. Eu fiz uma careta. Por que ela estava tão apavorada?

"Saia do caminho." Rose comandou, batendo-me para fora do caminho com seu quadril, que, por sinal, parecia muito mais curvilíneo do que o habitual.

Ela olhou para Bella, sua boca torcida em um sorriso brincalhão. "Ah, vamos lá, Bella, eu conheço você melhor do que isso. Você realmente não vai deixar alguns nerds com câmeras assustá-la, vai?"

"Mm mm." Bella balançou a cabeça, sorrindo para Rose. Mas eu vi algo mais em seus olhos...

"Viu?" Rose disse, virando-se para zombar de mim antes de se levantar e pegar outro brownie na mesa. "Bella é um osso duro de roer. Como você acha que ela mantém os Cartwright na linha? Além disso, uma vez que Brad e Angie adotarem outra criança, ou até mesmo uma vez que aqueles dois pombinhos daquele filme de vampiros forem vistos se acariciando em algum local exótico novamente, vocês dois serão notícia velha. Porque, não é por nada, mas aquele cara, o vampiro, é um pedaço de mau caminho, delícia de homem. Mmm mmm. Desculpe, Edward, mas nem mesmo você chega aos pés dele".

Eu mostrei o dedo do meio para ela sem olhar para ela e voltei para Bella.

"Você está bem?"

"Claro." Ela disse novamente, encolhendo os ombros negligentemente. "Não é grande coisa, Edward, isso tudo apenas me pegou desprevenida".

Eu não estava muito convencido. "Você tem certeza?"

Ela me olhou por alguns segundos. "Na verdade-"

O telefone tocou exatamente então.

"Espere um segundo, amor. Deixe-me apenas ver quem é".

Eu estava tentando ver se conseguia transferir o voo de Bella para a primeira classe na noite de quarta-feira. Embora eu não quisesse que ela fosse, em primeiro lugar, o fato é que ela iria. Eu queria ter certeza que ela e Maddie estivessem, pelo menos, o mais confortáveis possível em sua viagem. Eu havia ligado para a companhia aérea, mas não tinha contado a Bella ainda. Ela criaria caso, disso eu tinha certeza, e eu queria confirmar as alterações dos assentos antes de tocar no assunto com ela. Eu esperava que depois que eu dissesse a ela que Maddie ficaria muito mais confortável na primeira classe – o que ela ficaria mesmo - eu ganharia a discussão. A companhia aérea disse que eles me ligariam para confirmar e eu ainda estava esperando pela ligação deles.

No segundo em que peguei o telefone e olhei para o identificador de chamadas, meu estômago se agitou.

**Tanya Denali - Manhattan, NY**

"Porra." Eu rosnei baixinho para mim mesmo, colocando o telefone de volta na base sem atender. Olhei para ele por um par de segundos, desejando que parasse de tocar. É claro que não parou. Afastei-me dele, caminhando lentamente em direção à grande janela da sala e desejando que eu pudesse de alguma forma desligar o telefone de forma discreta e jogá-lo do outro lado da rua nas grandes árvores do Central Park. Finalmente, ele parou de tocar. Tive tempo suficiente para um suspiro silencioso de alívio antes de ele começar a tocar novamente. Fechei meus olhos com força e amaldiçoei sob a minha respiração novamente.

Eu nem sequer tive que olhar para o identificador de chamadas para saber que era ela de novo. Essa sempre foi a sua tática. Ligar de novo e de novo até que ela se entediasse.

"Que diabos, Edward, você não vai atender?" Rose perguntou depois do sexto toque. Eu olhei para ela, pedindo com os meus olhos para ela deixar morrer o assunto, mas Rose, densa como sempre, não entendeu. Com o canto do meu olho eu podia ver Bella me olhando, mas eu era muito covarde para olhar diretamente para ela.

O toque parou apenas para começar de novo, cerca de dez segundos depois. Virei-me e pressionei a minha testa contra a janela. Eu estava regiamente fodido.

"Oh, pelo amor de Deus." Rose gemeu, levantando e marchando em direção ao telefone. "Se for um operador de telemarketing, simplesmente atenda e diga para se fod-"

Eu sabia naquele segundo que ela percebeu quem era porque ela deixou suas palavras pairando no ar, enquanto o telefone continuou com seu toque infernal.

Eu finalmente olhei para Bella. Ela me olhava com curiosidade, sem dúvida se perguntando por que diabos eu estava deixando o telefone tocar e tocar. Decidi abrir o jogo.

"Na verdade, é... Tanya".

"Oh." Ela disse, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Sua voz registrou uma pequena surpresa, mas nada mais. "Bem... por que você não... atende?"

Eu franzi a testa para ela, confuso pela sua atitude indiferente e pergunta vazia.

"Porque eu não tenho nada para dizer a ela, Bella." Eu respondi, incapaz de esconder o fato de que eu pensei ter sido claramente óbvio na minha voz.

"Oh." Ela disse novamente, encolhendo seus ombros.

O telefone tocou novamente. Nós três nos entreolhamos.

Bella se levantou e começou a limpar as migalhas de brownie e os guardanapos da mesa. "Bem, eu vou apenas limpar a cozinha antes que Maddie acorde da sua soneca." Ela disse com uma voz surpreendentemente calma antes de ir para a cozinha.

Eu acho que eu deveria ter sido grato por Bella não ter ficado chateada. Por ela ter encolhido os ombros e ignorado isso. Mas, por alguma razão, eu não estava.

Enquanto eu estava ali parado debatendo se deveria ir para a cozinha atrás dela e me certificar de que nada estava errado, ou se eu deveria ser grato por ela não ter feito uma grande coisa sobre isso, o telefone fodidamente inacreditavelmente tocou de novo.

"Jesus." Eu murmurei, passando a mão pelo meu cabelo.

Rose olhou para mim. "Pelo amor de Deus, Edward, simplesmente atenda e diga a ela para se foder." Ela sussurrou em voz baixa.

"Eu já tentei isso." Eu silvei de volta.

"Bem, esforce-se mais." Ela insistiu. "Você é tão malditamente sortudo por Bella ser tão madura, porque eu já teria chutado a sua bunda a essa altura".

Fechei meus olhos e balancei minha cabeça. "Eu já disse a ela mais de uma vez para me deixar em paz, o que mais eu posso fazer?" Eu sussurrei-gritei.

"Diga a ela 'Cadela, Vá. Se. Foder!.'" Ela meio gritou meio sussurrou. "O problema com vocês, homens Cullen, é que, enquanto eu estou feliz pelos seus pais terem ensinado vocês a sempre respeitar as mulheres, vocês não foram ensinados que algumas de nós não são, na verdade, damas. Algumas de nós são, de fato, cadelas! E precisam ser chamadas disso de vez em quando!"

"Ugh." Eu gemi, o toque insistente me deixando louco.

"Foda-se!" Rose gemeu, indo para o telefone novamente. "Você quer que eu faça isso? Você quer que eu atenda e diga para aquela cadela ir se foder por você? Porque eu farei isso! Aquela é a minha garota lá na cozinha e-"

Eu não podia aguentar mais. "Você sabe o que, Rose? Eu entendi. Eu cuidarei disso. Só..." - Eu a descartei. - "Apenas certifique-se que Bella está bem para mim. Eu já tive o suficiente dessa merda".

"Com certeza, garoto." Rose disse, dando tapinhas no meu ombro. "Vá cuidar daquela puta de uma vez por todas." Ela ordenou antes de marchar para a cozinha.

Eu me preparei e respirei fundo antes de pegar o telefone que continuava tocando e apertar 'atender'.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Edward e Bella praticamente vivendo como uma família, mas quando tudo parece calmo demais... eis que surge a foto no jornal e essa puTanya para incomodar a paz do casal..._

_Esse foi o último cap. traduzido pela Nai, e eu só tenho a agradecê-la pelo enorme ajuda, afinal, se não fosse por ela, acho que eu não teria nem começado a postar essa fic ainda..._

_Deixem reviews e até semana que vem!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	21. Efeito bola de neve

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_*** Importante *** - Só para evitar qualquer confusão, um lembrete de que Edward e Bella NÃO se conheceram até agosto. Eu só queria deixar isso claro antes de vocês lerem._

_Além disso, eu recebi um monte de comentários perguntando qual diabos é o problema de Bella. Tudo será revelado no tempo. Não se preocupe. Eu sei que todos vocês estão ficando impacientes com ela, e, francamente, eu também estou. Mas, como eu disse, você todos obterão suas respostas em breve. Basta ter em mente que ela passou por muita coisa, e eu sei que nós podemos entrar na cabeça de Edward e saber o que ele está pensando, mas ela não pode._

* * *

_Música do capítulo: "Nothin' on You", de B.O.B. feat Bruno Mars._

* * *

**Capítulo 20 – Efeito bola de neve**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

_**~ Edward ~**_

**21 de Junho (Cinco meses atrás):**

_Eu estava parado na ampla varanda com vista para o rio, sentindo a brisa fresca das primeiras horas da manhã - ou tarde da noite, dependendo da sua visão das coisas - e dando uma tragada lenta do meu cigarro, olhando para a inexpressiva orla marítima de Nova Jersey. A água abaixo brilhava escura sob o luar, as ondas suavemente ondulando e quebrando umas contra as outras. O céu esteve completamente negro apenas há pouco tempo, mas agora, ao longe, uma faixa muda de borgonha escuro preparava para cortar diretamente através e transformá-lo em marrom. Um aconchegante e relaxante marrom. Inclinei minha cabeça para o lado, bufei e balancei minha cabeça com um sorriso. Homem, esta era uma visão de merda. Se eu estivesse do outro lado, pelo menos eu seria capaz de ver os arranha-céus da cidade varrendo contra o céu; luzes da cidade faiscando brilhantemente como estrelas._

_Estrelas. Eu não tinha pensado em estrelas em um tempo. Eu bufei, lembrando-me de quando eu costumava me perguntar se algo, ou alguém, estava me esperando debaixo delas. Instintivamente, olhei para o céu clareando. Nada. As únicas estrelas em Manhattan eram as que você fazia para si mesmo._

_Um pequeno arrepio percorreu minhas costas nuas, trazido pela brisa fresca do rio chicoteando. Virei minhas costas para a pobre desculpa de uma visão de Jersey, nada mais do que casas de merda e uma bagunça de fábricas e indústrias, salvo por um punhado de hotéis e prédios de escritórios recentemente construídos ao longo da sua orla marítima. Mas, mesmo esses, eram infelizmente falta de caráter._

_Infelizmente falta de caráter... Onde eu tinha ouvido essas palavras antes?_

_Ah, sim, isso é como Carlisle tinha me descrito há poucos dias, durante sua tentativa semestral em fazer-me ver o erro dos meus caminhos. A frase inteira repetia em minha mente. 'Você tem quase 28 anos de idade e ainda, infelizmente, tem falta de caráter...' etc etc etc._

_Pobre Carlisle; que decepção eu era para ele. Ele era o pai de um dos queridinhos da América, a estrela superior da Madison Avenue, e então... então havia eu... o jogador mais famoso de Nova York. Eu quase sentia pena dele._

_Encolhi os ombros e dei outra tragada profunda, sentindo o ar encher meus pulmões, o mentol queimando quente e suave ao mesmo tempo. Eu exalei lentamente, observando a fumaça cinza dispersar e rodar. Eu tinha muitos maus hábitos, mas fumar não era geralmente um deles. Mas hoje era meu aniversário de 28 anos, e se alguma vez houve um momento para ficar todo reflexivo e emocional..._

_Eu bufei. O que seja._

_A voz sensual e áspera me tirou dos meus pensamentos._

_"Você sabe o quão delicioso você fica contra a minha varanda em nada mais do que sua boxer preta Calvin Klein?"_

_Eu não respondi ou olhei para ela. Em vez disso, puxei o cigarro da minha boca com meu polegar e o indicador e, exalando a última fumaça, eu o pressionei na grade da varanda, sacudindo e observando como ele caiu rapidamente para as ruas já movimentadas abaixo. A cidade que nunca dormia; perfeito para mim._

_Mãos frias de repente arrastaram até meu pescoço, unhas longas correndo contra o meu couro cabeludo, massageando até o ponto de dor. Joguei minha cabeça ligeiramente para trás e levantei meus ombros de um lado para outro, tentando tirar as mãos do meu cabelo._

_"Essa merda dói, Tanya"._

_Ela riu. "Sério? Eu não ouvi você reclamarndo algumas horas atrás"._

_"Eu provavelmente estava bêbado demais para sentir isso"._

_"Você não estava bêbado demais para sentir tudo o que eu fiz para você"._

_Eu sorri. Ela me tinha aí._

_"O que você está fazendo aqui,_ dahling? _Eu acordei para dar-lhe a segunda parte do seu presente de aniversário e você se foi. Volte para a cama, nós temos alguns negócios inacabados..." Ela arrastou suas unhas vermelhas do meu couro cabeludo, pelo meu pescoço, e sobre o meu peito nu, cavando-as mais enquanto descia._

_Agarrei sua mão com firmeza quando ela começou a trilhar mais para baixo, suas unhas pressionando mais e mais e deixando irritados vergões vermelhos pelo meu peito e em meu abdômen._

_"Eu acabei de dizer a você que essa merda dói"._

_Ela sorriu maliciosamente, parada diante de mim em nada mais do que uma calcinha fio dental de seda vermelha e um roupão vermelho combinando, completamente aberto na frente e mal cobrindo suas coxas._

_"Dói, baby? Volte para a cama e eu vou beijá-la e tornar tudo melhor." Ela disse em uma voz sedutora. Sua outra mão disparou e pegou onde a outra tinha parado, arrastando sob a minha cueca e me agarrando – __**forte**__.__Tanya nunca foi muito gentil. Ela gostava de tudo duro e rápido._

_Senti-me reagir ao seu toque, do jeito que ela envolveu a mão ao redor de mim, rápida e insistente. Nada de construir, nada de paixão, nada além de rudeza._

_De repente, minha mão estava em cima da dela, retirando-a de dentro da minha boxer. "Sabe, depois da noite passada, eu não acho que serei capaz de fazê-lo levantar por alguns dias"._

_Ela bufou. "Mentira. Está levantando agora"._

_Estava. Mas... por alguma razão estranha, ele não estava no clima. Mas como diabos você diz a uma mulher, e uma mulher como Tanya, que você não está com vontade de transar com ela?_

_Eu sorri torto para ela, o sorriso que eu sabia que deixava todas loucas, e inclinei-me em seu pescoço, o forte cheiro de Chanel Número Cinco misturado com Vodka agredindo meus sentidos._

_"Eu compensarei com você mais tarde, baby, você sabe disso." Eu murmurei. E então eu mordi o lóbulo da sua orelha – forte. Veja como ela gostava de ser tratada rudemente._

_Infelizmente, ela gostou muito disso._

_"Oh." Ela gemeu, agarrando meus ombros. "Eu não quero isso mais tarde. Eu quero agora!" Ela exigiu._

_Revirei meus olhos e me afastei dela, agarrando na varanda com ambas as mãos e olhando através do rio. Eu podia sentir seus olhos em mim._

_Eu respirei profundamente, exalando lentamente. "Tanya, você já se perguntou o que mais está lá fora?"_

_"O que mais está lá fora?"_

_"Sim"._

_"O quê? Como aliens, você quer dizer?"_

_Eu balancei minha cabeça e revirei meus olhos novamente._

_"Não, não como aliens. Quero dizer, tipo, você já se perguntou se há mais na vida do que isso?"_

_Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. "Eu não entendo o que você está perguntando"._

_Deixei escapar um suspiro de ar frustrado antes de me virar para olhar para ela. Ela era uma mulher linda, sem dúvida. Alta, apenas um par de centímetros menor do que eu. Um corpo que qualquer modelo mataria para ter. Seios redondos e firmes que haviam sido recentemente reforçados cirurgicamente, pernas longas e fortes que poderiam envolver em torno da minha cintura inteira. Lábios carnudos e cheios de botox. Cachos loiro morango brilhantes que pendiam até a sua cintura. Olhos azuis da cor do céu. E, porra, ela era boa de cama._

_Mas..._

_Não havia calor para ela. Quando ela olhava para mim era através de olhos frios e inexpressivos. Seu olhar não me fazia sentir nada. Quando seu braço tocava meu ombro, eu sentia frio. Quando ela sorria, não havia nada além do vazio atrás da curva dos seus lábios. Quando ela ria, irritava os meus ouvidos. Quando nós transávamos, era apenas isso._

_Mas isso tinha sido sempre o caso. Por que diabos isso estava me incomodando agora?_

_"Eu estou perguntando, você está satisfeita com a sua vida? Você nunca quer mais?"_

_"Claro que eu quero mais." Ela respondeu rapidamente, um sorriso confuso em seus lábios. "Por uma questão de fato, havia esta bolsa Prada na vitrine da Bergdorf-Goodman no outro dia e entrei para comprá-la e-"_

_"Não, não, não." Eu balancei minha cabeça impacientemente. "Eu não quero dizer bolsas e roupas e viagens e festas! Quero dizer __**mais**__." Eu inconscientemente coloquei a mão cerrada contra o meu peito enquanto eu falava. Os olhos de Tanya desceram lentamente, olhando para onde o meu punho descansava_

_Ela sorriu, colocando a mão na sua cintura. "Tudo bem, quem é ela agora?"_

_Eu fiz uma careta. "Quem diabos é quem?"_

_Ela suspirou com impaciente diversão. "Quem é essa com quem você quer dormir agora? Olha, basta ir tirá-la do seu sistema e, em seguida, ligue-me. É a mesma coisa com você a cada poucos meses, quando uma nova garota chama a sua atenção." Ela riu, olhando para mim como se eu fosse um brinquedinho divertido. "Nós brigamos, você transa com ela, nós fazemos as pazes, você me fode." Ela riu de novo._

_Eu olhei para ela, perguntando-me como diabos eu acabei aqui. Não apenas do lado de fora da sua varanda com a vista de baixa qualidade como o inferno de New Jersey, às 04hs30min da manhã, no meu aniversário, mas vivendo esta vida. Esta vida fria e estéril._

_Eu amei isso uma vez, eu não podia negar. As garotas, o sexo, a celebridade, tudo e todos à minha disposição. Mas era só isso que havia? Enquanto eu me fazia esta pergunta, talvez pela centésima vez nas últimas semanas, senti o vazio de novo, aquele que tinha se formado de repente, do nada. O vazio que eu continuei tentando desesperadamente preencher com mais sexo, mais bebibdas, mais festas, mais trabalho. Mais de tudo a minha vida se tornou._

_Mas isso continuou a crescer, isso manteve sua propagação; era purulento. Mais do mesmo não estava funcionando._

_"E isso está tudo bem com você, Tanya? Este fodido arranjo que você e eu temos? Onde usamos um ao outro para a nossa conveniência? Onde cada um de nós faz nossas próprias coisas sempre que o inferno nos apetece?"_

_Porque não era apenas eu entrando em brigas quando alguém novo chamava a __**minha**__ atenção._

_"Onde está o respeito, Tanya? Onde está o compromisso? Onde está o-" Eu parei._

_Ela me olhava de forma especulativa. "O quê? O amor?" Ela bufou. "É isso o que você ia dizer? O amor?" Ela riu forte, jogando a cabeça para trás. "Oh,_ dahling, _você é tão engraçado às vezes. Eu não te amo e você não me ama. Isso não é nada novo. Temos um bom tempo e muito sexo juntos. O que mais você quer?"_

_"Eu não sei!" Eu rosnei. "Eu não sei." Corri a mão pelo meu couro cabeludo, sentindo uma contusão onde as pontas das suas unhas falsas haviam me arranhado. Bruxa de plástico. "Mas tem de haver mais. Eu tenho de acreditar que há mais"._

_"Mais como em 'amor', Edward?" Ela riu. "Você realmente vai ficar aqui e me dizer que você, Edward Cullen, Playboy Milionário, acredita no amor?" Ela balançou a cabeça. "O verdadeiro amor é um conto de fadas, _dahling, _você deveria saber disso. É uma emoção sonhada por aqueles que não são tão..." - ela segurou suas mãos estendidas para cima, como se procurasse pela palavra certa - "privilegiados como nós somos. Eu posso não ter dinheiro," - ela disse em uma voz chorosa, colocando a mão sobre o seu coração inexistente, e com uma cara triste imitando algumas criaturas infelizes - "mas pelo menos eu tenho o meu verdadeiro amor, e isso é tudo o que realmente importa. No final, o verdadeiro amor conquistará tudo!" Ela explodiu em ataques de riso, segurando seus braços ao redor do seu torso bem tonificado._

_Quem era esta mulher na minha frente? Eu realmente tinha uma vez sido atraído por ela? Eu realmente uma vez tinha apreciado passar um tempo com ela? Eu uma vez me senti orgulhoso de ter a minha foto batida com ela porque ela era tão alta e sexy e glamourosa? Eu realmente me sentia orgulhoso quando via outros caras a verificando em sua roupa apertada e saias malditamente curtas?_

_"Eu não posso mais fazer isso"._

_Ela parou de rir e rapidamente olhou para mim, olhos azuis frios não mais divertidos._

_Ela bufou. "Acho que devemos fazer uma pausa. Eu recebi um telefonema de uma amiga em Cannes no outro dia. Ela quer reunir alguns amigos por algumas semanas. Parece que ela tem alguns novos vizinhos que fazem algumas festas de arromba-"_

_"Eu não estou falando de uma pausa. Eu não posso mais fazer __**isso**__." Eu disse, acenando meu dedo indicador entre nós dois. "Você e eu, nós não fazemos sentido. Essa relação não faz sentido. Não há nada entre nós. Nada de afeto, nada de respeito. Simplesmente não há nenhum ponto nisso." Eu disse, balançando a cabeça e dando de ombros._

_"Nós temos algum sexo fodidamente bom"._

_"Isso não é o suficiente"._

_"O que você quer agora, Edward?" Ela perguntou em um tom exasperado, uma carranca em seu rosto bronzeado. "Você quer encontrar alguém para casar? Para ter seus bebês e com quem viver feliz para sempre? Você?" Ela riu. "Por favor. Você não saberia como ser um marido, ou um pai, se você contratasse Bill Cosby para lhe mostrar"._

_Casamento e filhos eram a última coisa em minha mente, mas, por alguma razão, as palavras dela me enfureceram._

_"Você não sabe merda nenhuma sobre mim, Tanya." Eu rosnei, carrancudo contra o vento._

_"Eu conheço você melhor do que você conhece a si mesmo,_ dahling. _Toda vez que você vai até Long Island para ver sua família, você volta com um pau na sua bunda. Você é tão fácil de ler, Edward. Você acha que quer ser como eles , todos felizes e apaixonados." Ela cuspiu a palavra como se fosse uma maldição. "Mas não é isso que você quer. Isso não é quem você é. __**Isto**__ é quem você é!"_

_"Eu não sei quem eu sou, Tanya!" Eu me virei e gritei com ela. Ela riu, a carranca ainda em seu rosto. "E nem você! Eu não sei o que eu quero! Tudo que eu sei é que eu não quero isso. Sinto muito. Mas é isso para nós"._

_"Pssht!" Ela bufou, olhando para o Hudson abaixo. "Eu terei notícias suas em um par de meses"._

_"Não. Você não terá." Eu disse calmamente, cansado de brigar. Cansado de tudo isso._

_Ela se virou para olhar para mim. Sua expressão era fria, desprovida de qualquer coisa que não fosse irritação. Ela sorriu sem emoção._

_"Como eu disse, tire isso do seu sistema, e em seguida, ligue-me. Nós teremos diversão de novo em breve,_ dahling".

_Virei-me e saí da sua varanda, recolhendo minhas roupas e deixando sua casa pela última vez._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Dias atuais:**

"Tanya." Eu disse rudemente ao telefone.

"Edward, _dahling_, eu estava começando a pensar que você não estava em casa. Eu tentaria o seu celular em seguida".

"Tanya, eu achei que tinha deixado as coisas bem claras da última vez que nos vimos".

Ela soltou uma risada estridente. Eu esfreguei meu ouvido com o dedo indicador. "Oh, _dahling_, eu não usarei o que aconteceu naquela noite contra você. Eu sei que você ainda estava com raiva de mim por machucá-lo na noite da festa da sua irmã. Sem ressentimentos. Quando posso vê-lo e compensá-lo, _dahling_?"

Fechei meus olhos e belisquei a ponte do meu nariz com o polegar e o indicador. "Tanya, eu realmente não sei mais como soletrar isso para você." Eu disse em um tom exasperado, enquanto, ao mesmo tempo, lutava para manter minha voz baixa. Eu podia ouvir fracamente Bella e Rosalie conversando na cozinha.

"Estou tentando fazer isso direito. Eu não quero ser um idiota com você. Eu não quero que as coisas derivem para uma briga feia, ou gritos. Por favor. Tente entender. Eu não quero que você compense para mim. Eu não quero vê-la. Você e eu acabamos. Para o bem. Eu não quero um relacionamento com você. Eu não quero uma foda rápida. Eu. Não. Quero. Você".

Ela permaneceu em silêncio por alguns momentos e eu deixei-me ter esperança de que talvez eu tivesse finalmente chegado até ela.

"Essa foi uma imagem muito agradável de você no jornal de hoje. Você parecia muito... contente." Ela riu.

Eu ignorei seu comentário. "Eu só quero ter certeza que você entendeu de uma vez por todas. Por favor, pare de me ligar. Você e eu não temos nada a discutir".

"Ah, mas nós temos." Ela discordou. "Você tem que me dizer o que era tão divertido, o que o tinha sorrindo tão amplamente naquela foto. Mentes interrogativas querem saber".

Tentei escutar Bella e Rosalie novamente. Eu ainda podia ouvi-las conversando na cozinha. Deus, tudo que eu queria era ter a confirmação de Tanya de que ela não me ligaria novamente, e então eu poderia ficar em paz.

"Tanya, eu só quero saber que você entendeu. Que você não vai me ligar mais aqui".

"Ela está aí agora?" Tanya perguntou curiosamente. "A morena da foto que tem você... do que eles chamaram? Ah, sim, fisgado." Ela riu novamente.

"Só me diga que você não vai ligar de novo".

"Eles disseram que não tinham ideia de quem era ela." Ela continuou em um tom divertido. "Mas, você sabe, eu dei uma olhada mais de perto há pouco tempo e, hmm, algo nela parece familiar".

Minha mão apertou ao redor do telefone. "Eu não farei isso com você, Tanya. Eu só quero ouvir você dizer que você entendeu".

"Oh, eu entendi, _dahling_." Ela riu. "Eu entendi que eu dei a você meses para tirar isso do seu sistema. Acho que tenho sido muito paciente, na verdade".

"Eu disse a você!" - Eu gritei ao telefone antes de lembrar de Bella na cozinha e Maddie dormindo no quarto de hóspedes. "Eu disse a você," - eu continuei entre dentes, movendo-me rapidamente para o terraço e fechando as portas de vidro atrás de mim - "isto não foi um rompimento temporário. Não há volta de novo, nada desta vez. Isso está acabado há meses".

A voz dela endureceu. "Você acha que está apaixonado, Edward? É isso o que é isso? Você acha que encontrou o seu felizes para sempre? Você é um idiota do caralho se é isso que você pensa. Eu conheço você. Eu o conheço melhor do que você mesmo se conhece!"

"Eu já lhe disse antes," eu gritei, não mais tentando me controlar, "você não sabe merda nenhuma sobre mim!"

"Sério?" Ela gritou de volta. "Eu sei que tudo isso é apenas um dos seus joguinhos! Eu sei que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, você _estará_ de volta! 'Competição séria para Tanya Denali, minha bunda!'" Ela citou o jornal. "_Eu_ sei como você opera! _Ela _sabe? A sua cadela morena sabe o que você _realmente_ é?"

"Você _nunca_ fodidamente a chame assim, sua maldita-" Eu gritei do topo dos meus pulmões. Fechei meus olhos, tentando recuperar o controle aqui. Ela estava fazendo essa merda de propósito, tentando fazer isso sobre Bella porque ela _sabia_, de alguma forma ela sabia, que isso é o que me faria perder a calma.

"Chega dessa merda!" Minha voz tremeu de raiva. Eu esperava que as portas de vidro fossem suficientes para abafar isso. "Eu não queria fazer isso com você, Tanya, mas você simplesmente não entende essa porra! Eu. Não. Voltarei! Fique longe de mim. Fodidamente não me ligue, não venha procurando por mim. Este jogo fodido está acabado!" Eu desliguei na cara dela.

"Porra!" Eu rosnei para mim mesmo, o telefone na mão, olhando para fora para o parque do outro lado da rua. Eu respirei fundo, tentando regular minha respiração antes de voltar para dentro. Quando me virei, porém, Bella e Rosalie estavam sentadas no sofá lá dentro, Rose olhando para mim e Bella parecendo extremamente desconfortável. Respirei fundo e abri as portas de vidro para entrar.

"O que diabos aconteceu, Edward? Nós podíamos ouvi-lo gritar da cozinha." Rosalie estava em modo de inquisição completo. Bella, por outro lado, nem sequer olhava para mim. Ela estava muito ocupada brincando com as suas mãos.

"Rose, você se importa se eu falar com Bella sozinho?" Eu mantive meus olhos nela, mas ela não olhou para cima.

Rose apertou seus lábios. "Sim, claro." Ela respondeu depois de uma curta hesitação. Ela se virou para sair, pegando um último brownie em um guardanapo primeiro. Antes de sair pela porta, ela se virou.

"Você disse a ela para se foder, no entanto, não foi?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, mas não dei mais detalhes.

Assim que Rose estava fora da porta, eu andei até Bella, pronto para contar-lhe tudo.

"Bella, eu-"

Ela olhou para mim de repente, um sorriso agradável no seu rosto. "Vou acordar Maddie".

Eu fiz uma careta. "Bella, espere. Eu quero falar sobre-"

"Edward, Maddie já esteve dormindo por um par de horas. Você sabe que se ela cochilar muito tempo, ela não dormirá esta noite".

Olhei para ela com uma expressão confusa. Ela acabou de me ouvir gritando do topo dos meus pulmões com a minha ex-namorada no terraço e ela queria ir acordar Maddie?

"Eu acho que nós deveríamos conversar sobre-"

Ela colocou a mão no meu rosto gentilmente. "Você cuidou de tudo, certo?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça com cautela, colocando uma mão sobre a dela. Era tão quente e reconfortante.

"Então, nós não precisamos mergulhar em mais nada".

Minha carranca aprofundou. Ela falou as palavras gentilmente, seu sorriso suave e calmante, mas havia algo em seus olhos...

Antes que eu pudesse questioná-la ainda mais, ela levantou-se na ponta dos pés e me deu um beijo doce e terno. Eu apertei o meu domínio sobre a sua mão.

"Agora eu vou acordar Maddie, caso contrário, será uma noite longa".

Ela sorriu e se afastou, deixando-me parado ali mais do que um pouco confuso.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

No trabalho, no dia seguinte, eu ainda estava me sentindo intrigado pela forma como Bella reagiu ao incidente todo com Tanya. Pelo resto do dia ela realmente esteve bem, se talvez um pouco mais calma do que o habitual. Mas isso pode ter sido apenas a minha imaginação. No entanto, havia algo. Algo no qual eu não poderia colocar um dedo. Algo que eu não podia ver, não em suas ações ou suas palavras, mas algo que eu sentia. Como um pequeno puxão em uma das cordas do tecido que compunha a nossa relação.

Ou talvez eu só estivesse sendo um idiota emocional porque Bella e Maddie partiriam para Washington em um par de dias. Eu não tinha ficado afastado delas durante mais de um dia desde que Bella e eu tínhamos começado a namorar. Um nó ansioso havia se formado em meu estômago nos últimos dias, e enquanto o dia antes do dia de Ação de Graças se aproximava mais e mais, o nó apertava mais e mais.

Evidentemente, eu não estava levando a coisa toda da separação muito bem. Mesmo que isso nos trouxesse mais próximos de finalmente sair do armário sobre a nossa relação e para ela finalmente contar ao seu pai e para O Imbecil sobre nós. Embora imaginar como o pai dela e O Imbecil reagiriam à notícia - e como Bella reagiria a qualquer coisa que eles dissessem a ela enquanto ela estivesse a milhares de quilômetros de distância de mim – estivesse adicionando ao meu estresse.

A companhia aérea tinha finalmente ligado de volta ontem à noite depois de eu ter levado Bella e Maddie para casa. Suas reservas de primeira classe foram pagas e confirmadas, ea única coisa a fazer era dizer a Bella sobre isso.

Eu, portanto, enviei a ela um e-mail pedindo para ela vir me ver antes do almoço, porque eu sabia que ela não faria uma cena no escritório sobre isso, e quando se tratava dela, eu era aparentemente muito a merda de galinha.

Quando ouvi suas batidas suaves na porta, eu respirei fundo e me preparei.

"Entre." Eu disse em uma voz profissional.

Bella abriu a porta silenciosamente e entrou, linda em sua saia lápis e uma blusa branca fresca.

"Você queria me ver, Edward?" Ela perguntou com uma voz igualmente profissional. Seu rosto era uma máscara em branco, mas eu podia ver o brilho curiosamente divertido em seus olhos, mesmo que ela ainda se recusasse a encontrar o meu olhar no trabalho.

Eu sorri. "Sim, por favor, Bella. Você se importaria de sentar e fechar a porta atrás de você?" Eu disse, sinalizando com a mão em direção ao sofá de couro na frente da minha mesa.

Ela respirou fundo e deu-me um olhar de reprovação - sem encontrar meus olhos - mas foi em frente e fechou a porta. Eu ri levemente.

Ela sentou-se lentamente, seus lábios se contraindo. "Espero que isso não seja uma repetição da última vez que estive aqui, porque se for-"

Eu ri novamente e a cortei. "Não, não é. A menos que você quer que seja?" Eu perguntei com uma sobrancelha levantada, inclinando-me sobre a minha mesa em sua direção.

Ela voltou seu olhar para a janela, lutando contra um sorriso. "Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia".

"Isso não responde a pergunta".

Ela perdeu a luta com o sorriso. "Eu acho que eu deveria pleitear a quinta emenda nisso".

_*A quinta emenda é o direito de permanecer calado sobre determinado assunto._

"Veja, quando você diz coisas como essa, torna difícil eu manter o foco. Você tem que ser a forte aqui, porque eu estou dizendo a você agora, se fosse por mim, eu saltaria sobre esta mesa agora e a prenderia contra o-"

Ela fechou os olhos e me cortou, um rubor vermelho brilhante subindo do seu pescoço e por todo o seu belo rosto. "Edward, por favor, foco." Ela pediu em voz baixa, seu peito ligeiramente ofegante.

Eu sorri e recostei-me contra a minha cadeira. Ela estava certa. Eu tinha que manter o foco, mas era tão difícil, sabendo que ela ficaria longe de mim por quatro dias inteiros. E eu não tinha tido a chance de dizer a ela o quanto eu a amava ainda. E eu esperava - mas ela era simplesmente tão malditamente reservada que eu não podia ter certeza - que ela sentisse o mesmo por mim. E, Jesus, estava ficando mais e mais difícil estar perto dela sem tentar tocá-la em todos os lugares, arrancar aquela maldita saia lápis e-

"Edward?" Ela estava observando através das sobrancelhas levantadas.

Isso mesmo. Foco. Eu limpei minha garganta. Havia apenas uma maneira de fazer isso, e era ser direto.

"Bella, eu só queria - quero dizer, bem, eu sei que - isto é, eu só queria que você – você soubesse-"

Ela franziu o cenho. Eu suguei uma respiração profunda.

"Eu liguei para a companhia aérea e consegui assentos da primeira classe para você e Maddie para Washington no seu voo. É um longo voo, Bella, e eu queria que vocês duas ficassem mais confortáveis. Eu lembro que você disse que Maddie ficou um pouco inquieta da última vez, e imaginei que desta forma vocês duas teriam mais espaço e Maddie poderia se mover um pouco mais. Ela pode dormir melhor se ela quiser. E você não precisa se preocupar com quaisquer idiotas reclamando sobre ela batendo os pés em seus assentos".

Eu parei e esperei pela sua reação. Conhecendo Bella, eu sabia que ela não levantaria uma briga, ou algo assim, especialmente aqui no trabalho. Mas eu quase esperava que ela ficasse um pouco chateada, pelo menos no início, já que ela tinha essa coisa de não receber qualquer coisa de presente.

Mas ela apenas me olhou fixamente. Nem raiva nem gratidão refletidas em sua expressão.

"Por que você faria isso?" Ela perguntou em um tom plano.

"Eu disse a você. Eu queria que vocês duas ficassem mais confortáveis".

Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. "Edward, eu voei na classe econômica durante toda a minha vida. Estou confortável o suficiente na econômica".

"Você está brincando comigo, Bella?" Eu perguntei com um meio sorriso. "Pelo que eu ouvi, eles lotam aqueles assentos na classe econômica mais próximos do que em uma criação de gado. E eles os alimentam como gado também!" Eu ri. "Na primeira classe, você e Maddie podem se espalhar confortavelmente, a comida será mais decente e você não precisa se preocupar com alguém sentado com metade da sua bunda em você".

Ela apenas olhou para mim. Finalmente, ela murmurou baixinho. "Edward, eu não sou de primeira classe e nunca serei".

Eu fiz uma careta. "O quê? O que significa isso?"

Ela simplesmente continuou a olhar para mim com uma expressão engraçada em seu rosto, triste e resignada. Eventualmente, ela balançou a cabeça.

"Devolva-as. Maddie e eu manteremos nossos assentos originais".

"Mas, Bella-"

Ela levantou, seu rosto em branco novamente. "Obrigada, mas Maddie e eu ficaremos na classe econômica." Não houve nenhuma hesitação em sua voz, nenhum espaço para persuasão ou argumento.

Ela começou a se afastar, mas antes de alcançar a porta, ela se virou para mim novamente. Ela estava sorrindo de novo, mas era o mesmo sorriso que ela me ofereceu ontem, após a coisa com Tanya. Como se houvesse algo mais por trás disso.

"Eu o verei depois do trabalho hoje?" Ela perguntou.

"Claro." Eu respondi imediatamente, surpreso com a pergunta. Ela assentiu e sorriu de novo antes de sair, deixando-me ainda mais frustrado e confuso do que estive ontem.

O dia de trabalho simplesmente foi por água abaixo. Recebemos um telefonema do pessoal da Wheat-a-Bits dizendo que um dos comerciais precisava ser refeito. Emmett, Jasper e eu passamos a manhã inteira no telefone com um bando de idiotas, e por volta das 13hs nós decidimos sair e pegar um almoço rápido e tardio antes de correr de volta para fazer mais algumas ligações. A cidade tinha acordado naquela manhã para uma queda de neve surpresa, bem no início da temporada, e durante toda a manhã a neve continuou caindo em um ritmo constante, cobrindo as ruas da cidade em uma maravilha branca de inverno que seria transformada em lama preta encharcada antes da hora do tráfego intenso.

Quando descemos os elevadores, algum sexto sentido me alertou para o fato de que Bella estava por perto. Eu senti isso no modo como meu corpo formigava na expectativa de estar perto dela. Meus olhos rapidamente digitalizaram o saguão, enquanto Emmett – dando um olhar para fora através do vidro do saguão - discutia a ideia sobre a possibilidade de cortar o dia de trabalho mais cedo e enviar todos para casa.

Eu estava balançando a cabeça em concordância quando a encontrei, a poucos metros, de costas para mim. Seu longo casaco de lã estava coberto de flocos de neve molhado, a parte traseira do seu cabelo brilhante e resplandecente com a substância em pó. Rosalie estava ao lado dela e de repente as duas mulheres riram.

Isso não foi o que me fez parar mortalmente no meu caminho, porém, minha pulsação acelerando e uma carranca formando em meu rosto.

Aquele filho da puta do James estava com elas. Com _ela_.

Ele estava de frente para mim, e quando eu parei lá observando, todos eles sem saber da minha presença, eu podia ver claramente a obsessão dele com ela, o jeito que ele olhava para ela, com esperança e desejo, completamente inconsciente de que ela já era _minha_.

Emmett e Jasper pararam quando eu parei, e uma vez que eles seguiram a minha linha de visão, eles perceberam o que me tinha franzindo a testa tão amplamente.

"Ed, homem, relaxe e continue andando. Ele está apenas conversando com elas." Jasper persuadiu.

Eu não respondi. Eu não me mexi.

Emmett bufou. "Edward, aquele filho da puta não se compara a nós, Cullens. Venha." Ele disse, batendo nas minhas costas para me guiar, "Vamos comer alguma coisa para que possamos voltar lá em cima".

Mas eu não me movi. Em vez disso, eu bloqueei todos os outros sons, todos os outros movimentos e foquei intensamente na cena a alguns metros de distância.

"... você gostou daquela última vez quando fomos para a pizzaria, e já que você não foi capaz de vir comigo de novo, eu pensei em trazer uma fatia para você." James disse para Bella.

Bella olhou para a caixa de pizza que James estava tentando entregar para ela. De costas para mim, eu não podia ver a expressão do seu rosto, mas sua voz soou amável quando ela respondeu a ele.

"Obrigada, James, isso foi realmente gentil da sua parte, mas Rose e eu já almoçamos".

O rosto de James caiu em decepção. _Isso mesmo, desgraçado, minha garota já comeu, então, pegue a sua fatia de pizza e a enfie na sua bunda._

Seus olhos de repente se iluminaram. "Bem, por que você não a leva, de qualquer maneira? Você poderia comê-la mais tarde. Ou talvez guardá-la para a sua menininha, Maggie, não é?"

Maddie comeria aquela fatia de pizza sobre o meu corpo frio e morto.

"É Maddie, na verdade." Bella o corrigiu. "E ela não gosta de quaisquer coberturas em sua pizza. Mas, obrigada, James, por pensar em nós".

Uma dor aguda torceu seu caminho até meu peito ao perceber que seu agradecimento a ele por trazer-lhe uma fatia de pizza fria soava mais genuíno do que os indiferentes agradecimentos que ela me deu pelos seus bilhetes de avião.

Mas James ainda não desistiria. "Bem, pelo menos leve para mais tarde, então?" Ele implorou insistentemente. "Talvez se você ficar com fome de novo esta tarde..."

Eu esperei para ouvir a resposta dela, para ouvi-la dizer não novamente, ela não queria, ela já tinha comido, Maddie não queria aquela porcaria de fatia fria, leve-a e fique com ela.

"Bem, tudo bem, James. Obrigada. Vou levá-la para mais tarde".

Meu coração caiu do meu peito quando ouvi suas palavras e vi como o rosto de James iluminou como a porra da árvore de Natal do Rockefeller Center.

Os três se viraram e caminharam em nossa direção, em direção aos elevadores.

"Porra." Jasper murmurou baixinho.

Bella finalmente nos viu, seu rosto corando como sempre fazia quando nos encontrávamos no trabalho em torno de outras pessoas. Ela sorriu para nós três.

Emmett deu à sua esposa uma piscadela.

"Vocês, senhoras, estão voltando do almoço?" Jasper perguntou agradavelmente, dirigindo-se para Rose e Bella, mesmo que James tivesse parado com elas.

"Sim." Rose respondeu, e então algumas outras coisas saíram da sua boca, mas eu não as ouvi. Eu estava muito ocupado olhando para a maldita caixa de pizza na mão de Bella. Sonhando em puxá-la da mão dela e-

"Ei, o que você tem aí, Bella?" Eu ouvi Emmett perguntar. Eu bati fora disso por tempo suficiente para ouvir a resposta de Bella.

"Ah. Uhm, é apenas uma fatia de pizza." Ela mordeu seu lábio e eu odiei o fato de que eu não podia fazer nada sobre isso. "James deu para nós." Ela começou, olhando para mim rapidamente.

"Importa-se se eu comê-la, se você não for comer?" Emmett perguntou, com um sorriso malicioso.

"Claro." Ela respondeu com entusiasmo, rapidamente entregando a caixa. Emmett a pegou dela e a abriu. Ele deu um rápido olhar para James antes de dar uma mordida.

"Você não se importa, certo, homem?"

"Uh, não, é claro que não." James gaguejou. Emmett começou a empurrar a fatia em sua boca.

Uma vez que eles se afastaram em direção aos elevador e nós continuamos em nosso caminho para fora, Emmett se virou para mim.

"Jesus Cristo, cara, relaxe. A maldita fatia se foi, ok? Merda, você parecia que estava pronto para arrancar essa merda da caixa e enfiar na bunda dele." Ele balançou a cabeça e envolveu sua mão em um punho, trazendo-a até o meio do seu peito e batendo um par de vezes antes de arrotar alto. "Não estava tão boa, de qualquer maneira." Ele murmurou enquanto caminhava pelas portas giratórias. Eu segui atrás, muito chateado para dizer alguma coisa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Saímos mais cedo do trabalho naquela tarde por causa da neve. Como de costume, Bella me encontrou na garagem, porque Deus me livre alguém nos vir juntos, especialmente depois da coluna de ontem do Página Seis.

Eu não mencionei nada sobre os bilhetes de avião, ou o incidente da pizza. Eu só tinha dois dias com ela antes da sua viagem para Washington. Na privacidade do Volvo, eu não perguntei por que ela poderia aceitar algo de James, mas não de mim. Eu não perguntei por que a voz dela registrou mais emoção quando ela agradeceu a pizza do que quando ela recusou meus bilhetes. Eu escolhi ignorar tudo isso. Eu não perguntei a ela o que ela realmente estava pensando na outra noite sob as estrelas, ou por que ela hesitou quando eu perguntei se ela confiava em mim. Eu não perguntei por que ela ainda estava tão assustada com todo mundo descobrir sobre nós, mesmo que em um par de dias ela estaria falando com seu pai e O Imbecil. Eu mantive tudo para mim.

Pegamos Maddie da casa da babá, passando alguns minutos tomando uma xícara de café com Sue antes de sairmos.

Maddie olhou para fora da janela do carro - fascinada pela neve caindo enquanto eu a prendia em sua cadeirinha, ajustando o cinto para que ficasse certo. Eu me tornei um especialista nisso nas últimas semanas.

"Mamãe, _Edwood_, podemos brincar no _paique_ na neve?" Ela perguntou quando eu liguei o carro.

"Isso parece divertido." Eu concordei, piscando para Maddie através do espelho retrovisor. Ela riu.

"Eu não sei." Bella disse hesitantemente. "Eu tenho que arrumar as malas esta noite para que possamos ver o vovô e nós nem jantamos ainda".

"Que tal jantarmos naquele pequeno restaurante à beira do rio, e depois levamos Maddie para brincar um pouco? Assim não há louça do jantar para limpar depois em casa. Vou ajudá-la a colocar Maddie na cama mais tarde para você pode fazer suas malas." Eu sugeri.

Bella ainda estava hesitante. "E se... e se os paparazzi-"

Revirei meus olhos. "Bella, nós estaremos em um pequeno restaurante no Brooklyn e depois no parque. Não estou sugerindo jantar no Clube 21 e depois patinar no Rockefeller Center. Duvido que os paparazzi estarão por perto".

Ela considerou por alguns segundos antes de lentamente assentir.

Depois do jantar, fizemos uma caminhada até a frente do rio. A neve tinha parado de cair, cobrindo as ruas com o suficiente para fazer bolas de neve e arremessá-las divertidamente. O que Bella estava tendo um grande momento fazendo comigo. Eu ri quando a vi pegar outro punhado de neve e ajeitá-lo entre as suas mãos enluvadas. O ar frio e excitação haviam dado ao seu rosto uma tonalidade rosada, seus olhos brilhando maliciosamente. O sol estava se pondo, a neve branca dando às ruas uma aparência brilhante. Bella parecia ter relaxado enquanto o sol baixava e eu me senti relaxando também, deixando o estresse do dia derreter enquanto eu apreciava uma queda de neve no início do inverno com minhas duas garotas favoritas no mundo.

Quando a última bola de neve de Bella me atingiu direto no maxilar, eu espreitei até ela e a peguei por cima do meu ombro, rindo quando ela gritou de surpresa.

"Edward, coloque-me no chão agora!"

"Sim, senhora." Eu concordei, fingindo deixá-la cair em uma pequena montanha primitiva de neve.

"Aaah! Oh meu Deus, está frio!" Ela gritou, seus olhos arregalando.

"Agora você sabe como todas essas bolas de neve são." Eu a provoquei. Envolvi meus braços em torno dela, impedindo seu corpo de cair mais fundo na neve. "Não se preocupe, eu não deixarei você ficar muito fria".

"Você promete?" Ela perguntou com um sorriso.

"Uhuh." Eu beijei seus lábios suavemente. Uma vez, duas vezes. Eu a senti tremer. "Você quer que eu te aqueça?" Eu perguntei, correndo meu nariz para cima e para baixo em sua bochecha.

"Uhuh." Ela respondeu, olhando-me fixamente. Eu trouxe a minha boca de volta para a dela, beijando-a mais profundamente dessa vez, minha língua separando seus lábios e rapidamente encontrando-se com a dela. Instantaneamente, eu me senti mais quente, meu corpo formigando com o calor dos seus lábios, sua língua. Ela veio por ar, seu hálito quente soprando em mim.

"Mais quente?" Eu perguntei, correndo meus lábios e minha própria respiração quente sob o seu cachecol e em seu pescoço.

"Uhuh." Ela respondeu sem fôlego, mas eu a senti tremer novamente. Ela colocou suas mãos enluvadas em volta do meu rosto. "Eu acho que é melhor nós pararmos." Ela murmurou baixinho. "Eu não tenho certeza se estas são técnicas de aquecimento adequadas para um lugar público".

"Só se você me prometer que vai me deixar aquecê-la novamente quando estivermos em um ambiente mais privado".

Ela me puxou para que pudesse colocar seus lábios em mim mais uma vez, beijando-me suavemente. Algo na forma como seus olhos procuraram os meus perfurou meu coração, uma mistura de felicidade e tristeza, como se ela estivesse tentando memorizar meu rosto neste momento.

"Eu prometo." Ela sussurrou baixinho.

Fomos sentar em um dos bancos com vista para o rio, as luzes brilhantes do outro lado do rio no Píer do Porto da South Street brilhando mais forte no crepúsculo que se aproximava. No meio do porto, as luzes na Ilha da Liberdade vieram, a tocha da Estátua da Liberdade em chamas no céu vermelho sangue.

Nós conversamos e rimos enquanto Maddie brincava a poucos metros de nós, fazendo anjos de neve no chão e dançando alegremente, da mesma forma que eu vagamente lembrava de Alice fazendo quando éramos crianças. Eu relaxei ainda mais, empurrando as perguntas mais profundamente nos recessos da minha mente enquanto a noite parecia começar em uma nota melhor do que a manhã tinha começado.

Um par de meninos tinha chegado para brincar com Maddie e, pela forma como ela falou com eles, eu percebi que ela os conhecia. Um parecia ser um pouco mais jovem do que ela, e o outro parecia um pouco mais velho, talvez com seis anos, ou algo assim. Maddie e o mais novo dos dois meninos fizeram mais anjos de neve, enquanto o garoto maior observava. Eles estavam brincando bem no início, quando, durante um dos meus olhares de rotina na direção deles, eu ouvi a vozinha dela.

"Não, Matthew! Esse é o meu _anzo _de neve! Não _estlaga _ele!"

Eu fiz uma careta, voltando os olhos para o mais velho dos dois meninos, que estava deitado no anjo de neve de Maddie, mexendo seus braços e as pernas para cima e para baixo na neve, substituindo a marca de Maddie com a sua. Eu comecei a levantar. Bella colocou o braço na minha frente.

"Edward, está tudo bem. Eles estão apenas brincando. Eles são crianças pequenas. Eles podem trabalhar com isso".

Eu franzi meus lábios, não totalmente convencido, mas se Bella disse que estava tudo bem, quem era eu para contradizê-la? Eu mantive meus olhos neles mais, vendo como Maddie foi fazer um outro anjo de neve, só para ter o menino chamado Matthew fazendo a mesma coisa novamente.

"Pare, Matthew! Você está _estlagando _meus _anzos _de neve." Ela gritou de frustração.

Eu gemi. "Bella-"

"Edward, eu os estou observando também. Se ele se deixa levar, então eu direi alguma coisa. Caso contrário, Maddie pode lidar com isso".

Mais uma vez, Maddie fez outro anjo. Eu olhei para Matthew, que estava fazendo um dos seus próprios anjos de neve agora. Eu fiz uma careta, minha memória puxando as bordas...

"Ei, este é o mesmo Matthew sobre quem Maddie estava reclamando uma vez? O que a empurrou dos balanços, ou algo assim?"

Bella franziu a testa, seus olhos atentamente em Maddie também. "Sim." Ela disse com um franzir dos seus lábios. "Ele não é geralmente tão ruim, mas, às vezes..." Ela balançou a cabeça e olhou para um dos bancos à nossa esquerda, onde duas mulheres estavam sentadas conversando animadamente entre si.

"A mãe dele realmente não presta muita atenção ao que ele está fazendo e às vezes ele pode ficar um pouco fora de mão".

Eu dei um outro olhar para as mulheres no banco. Elas eram difíceis de reconhecer no escuro, mas havia vozes altas carregadas pelo vento, conversando e rindo, e não se preocupando em olhar na direção das crianças. Eu balancei minha cabeça.

De repente, Maddie deu um grande grito. Meus olhos imediatamente chicotearam de volta para ela.

"Matthew, não!"

O pequeno filho da puta nem sequer se preocupou em deitar-se no anjo de neve dela dessa vez. Ele apenas ficou sobre ele, chutando neve nele e o estragando e rindo. Maddie começou a chorar e correu de volta para nós.

"Mamãe, _Edwood_, Matthew _estlagou_ meu _anzo_ de neve!" Eu a peguei rapidamente e ela jogou seus braços ao redor de mim, enterrando seu rosto na curva do meu pescoço. Senti as lágrimas quentes rolando pelo seu rosto.

Eu sempre me considerei um homem de mais inteligência do que a média, um homem que sabia que havia certas regras invioláveis a seguir para ser um membro aceito de uma sociedade civilizada.

1) Mantenha sempre a porta aberta para uma dama; 2) Sempre pague pelo jantar; 3) Nunca chame uma mulher da palavra 'V'; 4) Nunca bata em uma mulher; e 5) Nunca bata em uma criança.

Naquele momento, levou todo o meu controle para que eu não tivesse que quebrar a regra número cinco e bater completamente naquele merdinha.

"Shh." Eu murmurei no ouvido de Maddie enquanto ela continuava chorando. "Está tudo bem, princesa. Edward cuidará disso." Eu gentilmente entreguei Maddie para Bella. Ela a tirou dos meus braços e olhou para mim, e, embora seus olhos tivessem a sugestão de um aviso, ela nem sequer tentaria me parar neste momento.

"Edward, não se esqueça que ele é apenas um menininho. Basta dizer a ele que não foi agradável e deixar por isso mesmo, ok?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, mas não fiz promessas.

Eu fui até o merdinha do Matthew, minhas mãos apertadas em meus lados. _Não esqueça da regra número cinco, não esqueça da regra número cinco,_ eu cantava para mim.

"Ei, amigo, você se importa se tivermos uma conversa?"

Matthew Merdinha olhou para mim com os olhos arregalados. _Isso mesmo, pequeno filho da puta. Você mexeu com a menininha errada._

"Não foi muito legal o que você acabou de fazer ao anjo de neve de Maddie ali. Tenho certeza de que você foi ensinado de que há um jeito certo e um jeito errado de tratar uma pequena dama. E aquele ali, homenzinho, foi definitivamente um jeito errado".

Ele olhou para mim como se eu tivesse acabado de falar com ele em Suaíli*****.

_*__Suaíli__: __língua bantu do povo suaíli (língua oficial do Quênia e Tanzânia, falada no leste e centro africanos)__._

"Há um problema?" Uma voz de mulher perguntou de repente de trás de mim. Eu me virei, tentando impedir-me de responder que o problema era que ela parecia estar criando um idiota.

A mulher se aproximou de mim, a carranca no seu rosto de repente se transformando em um largo sorriso enquanto ela descaradamente me olhava de cima a baixo. Eu me forcei a não revirar meus olhos.

"Eu só estou tentando explicar ao homenzinho aqui como tratar as menininhas." Eu disse em uma voz calma.

A mulher olhou do seu filho para onde Maddie ainda estava enrolada nos braços de Bella, enquanto Bella sussurrava algo em seu ouvido. Eu vi seu olhar levantar para mim por um segundo antes de voltar sua atenção para Maddie.

"Ele estava incomodando a menininha? Matthew, diga que você sente muito." Ela disse em um tom divertido, olhando para mim e rindo antes de sacudir os cabelos longos e descoloridos de loiro para a frente com uma mão. Desviei o olhar dela para Matthew.

"Desculpe." Matthew murmurou sem sequer se preocupar em olhar para mim ou Maddie.

"Desculpa é muito bom, apenas tenha certeza que isso não aconteça de novo." Eu disse, mantendo meus olhos no menino.

Comecei a virar quando a mulher chamou rapidamente, "Eu sou Irina, a propósito".

Revirei meus olhos e respirei fundo. Eu me viraria e acenaria, ou alguma merda assim, e depois caminharia de volta para Maddie e Bella.

"Edward?" Outra voz feminina chamou quando eu estava virando-me para acenar para a primeira mulher. "Edward Cullen?"

Eu olhei para onde a voz estava vindo. Outra mulher tinha chegado para ficar com a primeira, alta e loira, e assim que olhei para ela, eu senti vontade de gemer. Em vez disso, eu sorri friamente e permaneci no local.

"Edward, é você! Achei que soava como você, mas está tão escuro aqui fora que eu não poderia dizer imediatamente".

"Kate. Como você está?" Eu perguntei, amaldiçoando minha maldita sorte.

"Eu estou bem, Edward." Ela respondeu com entusiasmo. "Eu não o vejo em um longo tempo." A primeira mulher olhou entre eu e Kate com inveja. Eu roubei um olhar para Maddie e Bella. Maddie estava no colo da sua mãe, parecendo mais calma e falando com ela baixinho. Os olhos de Bella rapidamente voaram para mim, mas exatamante tão rapidamente voltaram para Maddie.

Relutantemente eu voltei minha atenção para Kate. "Sim, foi há alguns anos".

"Cerca de quatro, na verdade." Ela disse rapidamente.

Eu balancei a cabeça como se estivesse concordando, quando, na realidade, eu não tinha ideia de quando vi Kate pela última vez.

"Bem, foi bom vê-la de novo." Eu disse, começando a virar novamente.

"O que você tem feito?" Ela perguntou. Revirei meus olhos internamente.

"Não muito." Eu disse com desdém, ansioso para terminar a conversa. Infelizmente, a etiqueta apropriada me obrigava a voltar a pergunta. "E você?"

"Oh, eu casei cerca de três anos e meio atrás." Ela disse, esticando sua mão esquerda para mostrar-me uma aliança amarela com uma pedra enorme nela. "Com um investidor bancário".

"Parabéns." Eu disse com um sorriso.

"Obrigada." Ela riu. "Sim, bem. Uma garota não pode esperar tanto tempo para que você ligue de volta para ela".

Porra. Eu olhei para Bella novamente. Maddie ainda estava em seu colo e Bella tinha seu telefone celular para fora, focando atentamente nele.

"E então a coisa das Rockettes***** começou a ficar entediante. Você só pode chutar as pernas para o alto por muitas milhares de vezes antes que a coisa toda fique velha. E aquelas roupas são realmente desconfortáveis. Então eu encontrei um marido para mim, nós mudamos para os subúrbios," ela disse com óbvio desdém, "fizemos um filho, e aqui estamos nós".

_*As __Rockettes__ são uma companhia de dança de precisãose apresentando do lado de fora do Radio City Music Hall, em Manhattan, Nova York. Durante a época de Natal, as Rockettes realizam cinco shows por dia, sete dias por semana, durante 77 anos. Talvez sua rotina mais conhecido seja um chute alto da perna em perfeita sincronia em uma fileira, que elas incluem no final de cada apresentação._

Eu balancei a cabeça novamente. "Tudo bem, ótimo ver você-"

Sua amiga de repente a cutucou forte com o cotovelo.

"Ah. Essa é minha amiga Irina." Kate disse a contragosto.

Irina esticou sua mão rapidamente. "Prazer em conhecê-lo, Edward." Ela disse com um sorriso enorme.

Relutantemente, eu estiquei minha mão para apertar a dela. "Prazer em conhecê-la também." Ela segurou minha mão por tempo demais. Eu tive que praticamente erguê-la para fora dela. Fiquei ali parado sem jeito.

"Bem, eu vou-"

"Quando Kate me disse que ela namorou você por um tempo, eu pensei que ela estivesse inventando coisas, mas, oh meu Deus, eu não posso acreditar..."

"Veja, eu te disse que eu o fod-, quero dizer, eu te disse que eu o conhecia." Ela disse, sorrindo para mim.

Isso estava realmente acontecendo?

Mais uma vez, eu me virei para Bella. Ela ainda estava brincando com o seu telefone celular.

"Você vem muito aqui, Edward?" A loira oxigenada chamada Irina perguntou em um tom obviamente de flerte. Ela continuou antes que eu pudesse responder. "Kate e eu gostamos de ficar aqui perto do rio, deixando os dois monstrinhos ali brincando e se cansando antes de nós os levarmos para casa." Ela disse com um sorriso, antes de se virar para encarar sua amiga. "A propósito, Kate, você não tem que estar no seu caminho? Garrett estará em casa em breve".

Kate fez uma careta abertamente para ela. Irina sorriu e se virou para mim. "Eu sou divorciada, então eu não tenho ninguém esperando por mim em casa".

Suspirei abertamente, sem me importar se eu parecia tão revoltado quanto eu me sentia.

"Na verdade, eu tenho que ir também." Eu finalmente consegui dizer. "Vocês duas cuidem-se, e eu apreciaria se você falasse com Matthew sobre se comportar com Maddie." Eu acrescentei com um olhar sério na direção de Irina.

Com a menção do seu nome, Maddie veio saltitando em minha direção, parando na minha frente com os braços para cima, seu sinal para eu pegá-la. Eu obedeci feliz. "_Edwood_, eu _tô_ cansada." Ela disse em um tom que eu nunca a tinha ouvido falar. Ela virou-se para Kate e Irina, seus olhos se estreitaram e uma carranca profunda apareceu na sua testa. "Eu _quelo_ ir para casa. Eu _quelo_ ir para casa _agora_".

"Menina fofa." Irina disse com um sorriso falso. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, na direção em que Bella estava sentada no banco. "A mãe dela ali é sua amiga?"

"Ela é na verdade minha-" Eu me virei para Bella, só que quando meus olhos pousaram no banco, ela não estava mais lá. "Ela é minha..." Eu disse lentamente, varrendo a frente do rio rapidamente, até que finalmente a vi, caminhando lentamente na direção oposta.

"Olha, eu tenho que ir." Eu disse rapidamente, não mais me preocupando com maneiras, ou etiqueta. "Cuidem-se".

Com Maddie ainda em meus braços, eu dei alguns passos antes de Kate me chamar novamente.

"Edward. Edward, espere!"

Eu gemi de forma audível dessa vez antes de me virar.

"O quê?"

Ela sorriu largamente, nem remotamente perturbada com a minha impaciência.

"Eu só queria dizer a você que eu ainda tenho amigos lá no Radio City. Se você quiser assistir o show de Natal deste ano eu posso conseguir alguns lugares na primeira fila." Ela olhou para Maddie em meus braços. "E para a menininha também, eu acho".

"Obrigado, mas-"

"Ou, você sabe, se você quiser que eu dê a você um passeio particular pelos bastidores, tenho certeza que eu posso arranjar isso também." Ela acrescentou com um sorriso lento.

"Eu não estou interessado, Kate. Cuide-se." Eu me virei e fui embora, envolvendo Maddie com segurança em meus braços.

Demorei alguns segundos para alcançá-la, segundos durante os quais eu senti como se meu coração estivesse prestes a bater do meu peito enquanto eu me preparava para o que eu tinha certeza que seria uma Bella irritada.

"Bella." Eu chamei quando estava apenas alguns passos atrás dela. Ela parou, mas não se virou. Eu me encontrei com ela em dois passos largos.

"Bella, por favor, ouça-"

"Você está pronto?" Ela perguntou com um pequeno sorriso quando eu a rodeei.

Eu fiz uma careta.

"O quê?"

"Você está pronto para ir?" Ela perguntou de novo com aquele sorriso agradável novamente, sua voz calma e uniforme.

Olhei para ela. "Sim".

"Tudo bem." Ela disse e começou a andar novamente, suas mãos enterradas profundamente nos bolsos do seu casaco.

Fiquei congelada no lugar por um par de segundos, respirando com dificuldade pela minha ansiedade e rapidez que eu tinha que me mover pela neve para alcançar Bella. Eu a alcancei novamente, minha mão atirando para fora para agarrar o braço dela e fazê-la parar. Ela olhou para mim, seus olhos escuros e guardados.

"Bella, por que você desapareceu?"

"Eu não desapareci, Edward." Ela disse com um riso nervoso. "Eu comecei a ficar com frio sentada naquele banco, então eu me levantei e comecei a andar".

"Olha, eu sinto muito. Mas eu me virei para olhar para você e você não estava mais lá".

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Não é grande coisa, Edward. Eu não vejo por que você está se desculpando".

"Porque." Eu disse, minha voz se elevando ligeiramente. "Porque." Eu repeti em voz mais baixa. Eu suspirei. "Olha, eu não sei o quanto você ouviu daquela conversa, mas,-"

"Não importa, de uma forma ou de outra." Ela disse sem rodeios, seus olhos escuros e ilegíveis.

"O que você quer dizer com não importa?" Eu disse, a frustração crescente penetrando em minha voz.

Levou alguns momentos para ela responder. "Eu quero dizer exatamente o que eu disse. Isso não importa".

O sentimento crescente de que algo estava errado, que ainda outro segmento tinha sido puxado no tecido intensificado. "Como você pode dizer que não importa?" Eu perguntei, a montanha de confusão fazendo a minha voz ligeiramente tremer. "Você não quer saber-"

"Isso importa para você?" Ela me cortou.

"O quê?"

"Essa conversa com as mães de Matthew e Peter importa para você?"

Eu tive que parar e pensar sobre o que ela estava perguntando, porque neste momento eu estava seriamente confuso pra caralho. "Não! Quero dizer - eu só estou tentando explicar para você-"

"Então, se isso não importa para você, por que estamos parados aqui, no frio, discutindo isso?"

Eu não tinha resposta. Eu só conseguia olhar para ela, desejando que eu soubesse o que diabos estava acontecendo em sua mente.

"Vamos levar Maddie para casa." Ela disse, vendo que eu não falaria. "Está ficando mais frio e eu ainda tenho que fazer as malas para Washington." Novamente, não havia nenhuma hostilidade, nenhuma raiva em sua voz, nem em sua expressão. Apenas aquele sorriso em branco, aquele sorriso que parecia cada vez mais como uma maldita represa escondendo alguma coisa. Algo muito grande que estava pronto para estourar.

Engoli em seco e acenei com a cabeça, incapaz de pensar em algo mais para dizer.

Nós começamos a andar em silêncio, o som sibilante de neve derretendo sob os nossos pés enchendo meus ouvidos.

A um quarteirão do seu prédio, Maddie - que tinha ficado tão silenciosa quanto nós ao longo da nossa caminhada para casa - finalmente falou.

"_Edwood_, eu não _quelo_ ir para o show de Natal com aquela _senhola_".

"Nós não temos que ir a qualquer lugar que você não queira, Princesa".

Nós andamos em silêncio, os braços de Bella apenas alguns centímetros do meu. Mas, por alguma razão, eu sentia como se ela pudesse muito bem já estar do outro lado do país.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Conhecemos um pouquinho mais do passado do Edward e Tanya antes de ele conhecer Bella... e as coisas agora não estão tão bem quanto Bella demonstra, não é?! Ainda vai piorar um pouco antes de tudo melhorar de vez, preparem seus corações..._

_Eu não sei se conseguirei postar no próximo sábado pq estou de férias, viajando, e ainda não traduzi o cap._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	22. A briga

**Nota da Autora:**

Tudo bem, pessoal. Nós descobriremos o que está acontecendo com Bella aqui. Eu sei que muitos de vocês estão com raiva dela, mas, tentem ser compreensivos.

Algumas coisas. Primeiro, eu gostaria de lembrá-los que os dois últimos capítulos só tiveram uma linha de tempo de três dias. Embora Bella esteja agindo de forma estranha, isso só esteve acontecendo por três dias! Se - como alguns de vocês têm sugerido - Edward fosse terminar com ela agora por causa do jeito que ela esteve agindo nos últimos dias, então ele realmente valeria a pena?

Além disso, eu quero que todos vocês saibam que haverá um capítulo publicado na próxima semana e que, embora o nome deste capítulo seja "A Briga", o nome do capítulo seguinte é 'Compensar'. Eu acho que todos vocês vão realmente gostar dele!

* * *

_Música do capítulo: "I Knew I Loved You", de Savage Garden._

* * *

**Capítulo 21 – A briga**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

_**~ Edward ~**_

"_Edwood_, por que os _tês_ _ulsos_ não _queliam_ _compatilar _com a Cachinhos _Doulados_? Mamãe diz que você deve _compatilar_".

Maddie estava deitada contra seu travesseiro apoiado em sua pequena cama, enfiada calorosamente sob seus cobertores enquanto eu estava sentado em sua cama, um grande livro azul de contos de fadas no meu colo. Eu tinha acabado de ler sua história de hoje à noite, Cachinhos Dourados, que tinha sido precedida por uma partida de Banco Imobiliário Princesa antes disso. Desnecessário dizer que eu estava ansiando por um bom jogo de futebol.

Ouvi os sons vindo do quarto do outro lado do corredor, onde Bella embalava sua mala para sua viagem a Washington. As gavetas abriam e fechavam com mais força do que o habitual, os cabides batiam uns contra os outros enquanto eram puxados para baixo com insistência. As dobradiças do armário do banheiro reclamaram quando foram abertas com raiva, frascos caindo ao acaso e sendo empurrados de volta para dentro.

Desde que tínhamos chegado em casa da beira do rio, Bella falava comigo suavemente, uniformemente, sem qualquer sinal externo de estar chateada. Quando ela olhava para mim, era com um sorriso, aquele mesmo sorriso enlouquecedor que eu tinha recebido depois que ela recusou as passagens aéreas, aquele mesmo sorriso que ela me deu no quintal da casa dos meus pais na outra noite, sob as estrelas, o mesmo que ela tinha estampado em seu rosto quando eu a peguei depois que ela saiu sozinha pela beira do rio. Um sorriso que eu estava começando a suspeitar que era uma represa que ela usava para segurar o que ela realmente estava pensando e sentindo.

Tanto quanto eu a amava, eu estava começando a ter um problema real com aquele sorriso.

Mas agora, com todas as batidas e arremessos acontecendo em seu quarto, eu tinha a sensação de que o que quer que o sorriso estivesse escondendo, estava começando a vazar. Ela estava perdendo a luta com ela mesma, e assim que eu colocasse Maddie na cama para dormir, nós conversaríamos sobre o que diabos estava acontecendo, mesmo se eu tivesse que amarrá-la para fazer isso. Ela me deixaria em dois dias e eu seria amaldiçoado se eu a deixasse partir com o que quer que a estivesse incomodando ainda entre nós. Seria difícil o bastante estar sem ela e Maddie, imaginando o que seu pai e Jake diriam a ela uma vez que ela contasse a eles sobre nós.

Eu voltei meus pensamentos para a princesa diante de mim, esperando pacientemente pela minha resposta.

Deus, eu desejava que esses contos de fadas viessem com algum tipo de manual de instruções. Obviamente, deveria haver uma lição em algum lugar, que era o ponto de todas essas histórias. Mas como diabos eu deveria saber o que era?

"Eu acho que..." Eu disse lentamente, medindo minhas palavras e pensando nelas enquanto eu falava, "Os ursos simplesmente não sentiam que era justo que eles passassem a dificuldade de grelhar os bifes até que eles fossem do seu agrado-"

Na minha versão da história, os ursos estavam, cada um, comendo um filé de meio quilo. Quero dizer, o que diabos era mingau, de qualquer maneira, e quem em sã consciência quereria comer isso, não importa o quanto eles fodidamente estivessem com fome? E Cachinhos Dourados soava como uma garotinha exigente que não tocaria nessa merda com uma vara de 20 cm de comprimento.

"- e, quebrando as cadeiras e camas até que elas ficassem boas e confortáveis, e então aparece esta garota do nada, e só porque ela tem essa cabeça cheia de cabelos dourados, ela parece pensar que pode simplesmente entrar no lugar e agir como se ela o possuísse".

Maddie ficou pensativa por um momento.

"Você quer dizer como quando Matthew _estagou_ o meu lindo _anzo _de neve hoje, depois que eu fiz ele tão lindo?"

Ela era tão fodidamente inteligente, esta criança. Eu senti uma onda de orgulho com a rapidez com que ela entendeu.

"Exatamente como isso." Eu disse, batendo o seu nariz de querubim com meu dedo indicador.

Ela ficou pensativa outra vez, antes de um olhar estranho se estabelecer em seu pequeno rosto redondo. Ela cruzou seus braços na sua frente, pulando para cima e para baixo uma vez.

"_Edwood_, você é **meu** _Edwood_?"

Eu ri, minhas sobrancelhas franzindo intrigadas. "O que você quer dizer, princesa?"

"Eu _quelo_ dizer, eu tenho que _compatilar_ você?"

Eu não tinha certeza do que ela estava tentando perguntar. "O que você quer dizer com me compartilhar?"

Ela suspirou alto, sua pequena testa enrugando em irritação com a minha incapacidade de segui-la.

"Você disse que você é meu melhor amigo." Ela começou.

"Sim..." Eu concordei com curiosidade.

"E você é o amigo especial da mamãe também".

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha, momentaneamente pego de surpresa. Mas Maddie era tão brilhante enquanto as surpresas vinham. Só porque ela não tinha dito nada não quer dizer que ela não tinha percebido.

"Sim..." Eu concordei de novo, sorrindo enquanto eu me perguntava para onde ela estava indo com isso.

"As mamães de Matthew e _Petei_ olharam para você como se elas quisessem que você fosse o amigo especial delas, mas _eu_ só quero que você seja o amigo especial meu e da mamãe." Ela franziu a testa, balançando seus braços cruzados novamente. "Nós **temos** que _compatilar _você?"

Minha boca se abriu por um par de segundos, completamente pasmo. Como é que uma criança de quatro anos realmente vê algo como isso? Mas, então, eu não tinha acabado de pensar o quanto ela rapidamente pegava as coisas? Ela era tão perspicaz, ela tinha sido capaz de ficar sentada e ver exatamente o que estava acontecendo, mesmo em sua pequena forma de quatro anos de idade.

Bella precisava tomar algumas lições de Maddie aqui. Número Um: Como agir quando alguém mais está claramente tentando mover-se em seu território. E Número Dois, e ainda _mais importante_: Como comunicar claramente o que você está pensando e sentindo. Com todos os seus impedimentos da fala e seus erros de pronúncia, a mensagem de Maddie foi alta e clara:

Você é _meu_ e eu não quero compartilhar.

Estendi a mão e gentilmente acariciei o seu longo cabelo escuro. Sua carranca e beicinho não se moveram. Eu sorri.

"Não, princesa. Você e a mamãe não têm que me compartilhar com mais ninguém".

Finalmente, sua carranca desapareceu, sua boca transformou-se em um enorme sorriso.

"Eba!" Ela gritou, levantando seus braços sobre a cabeça e pulando em sua bunda. "Eu não tenho que _compatilar_! Eu não tenho que _compatilar_! Eu não tenho que _compatilar_!"

Eu ri com o seu entusiasmo indisfarçável. Se Bella simplesmente fosse tanto como um livro aberto quanto sua filha.

"Tudo bem, Maddie, está na hora de dormir." Eu disse suavemente.

Ela parou de saltar, recostando-se em seu travesseiro com um bocejo enorme, e olhou para mim com aqueles grandes olhos castanhos que eu amava, tão confiante e aberta e inocente.

"_Edwood_, você pode cantar _pala _mim uma canção de _lilar_?"

Eu inclinei minha cabeça para o lado. "Uma o quê?"

"Uma canção de _lilar. _Uma canção _pala_ dormir, como a mamãe faz às vezes".

Eu balancei minha cabeça lentamente em entendimento. "Eu não conheço nenhuma canção de ninar, princesa. Eu sinto muito".

Seus olhos marrons de bebê anuviaram com a decepção, as bordas da sua boca se contorcendo para baixo.

"Mas," eu disse rapidamente, "eu conheço outra música que você pode gostar que é agradável e tranquila. Você quer ouvir?"

Seus olhos escuros brilharam com antecipação, as bordas da sua boca contraindo-se para cima agora.

Eu não tinha ideia de onde a música veio. Eu ainda não tinha tido conhecimento até aquele momento que eu a conhecia. Tudo o que eu sabia era que era a melhor forma de expressar a ela o que ela significava para mim. Ela acabou de me dizer que eu era o _seu_ Edward. Bem, era a minha vez.

Limpando minha garganta e olhando para ela enfiada confortavelmente em sua pequena cama, eu comecei calmamente.

"_**Maybe it's intuition.  
But some things you just don't question.  
Like in your eyes I see my future in an instant.  
And there it goes.  
I think I found my best friend.  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life.  
I knew I loved you before I met you.  
I have been waiting all my life."**_

"Talvez seja intuição.  
Mas algumas coisas você simplesmente não questiona.  
Como em seus olhos, eu vejo meu future em um instante.  
E lá se vai.  
Eu penso que encontrei meu melhor amigo.  
Eu sei que pode soar um pouco louco, mas eu acredito  
Eu sabia que te amava antes de te conhecer  
Eu acho que meu sonho trouxe você para a vida.  
Eu sabia que te amava antes de te conhecer.  
Eu tenho esperado por isso toda a minha vida."

Seu sorriso alargou. Ela me olhou através de olhos cansados e semicerrados, lutando para mantê-los abertos.

"_**There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only this sense of completion.  
And in your eyes I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for.  
I think I've found my way home."**_

"Não há nenhuma rima ou razão  
Somente este sentido de completude.  
E em seus olhos eu vejo o que faltava  
Do que eu estou procurando.  
Eu acho que encontrei meu caminho para casa."

Seu sorriso ficou mais suave; suas pálpebras ficando mais e mais pesadas.

"_**I know that it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe  
I knew I loved you before I met you.  
I think I dreamed you into life.  
I knew I loved you before I met you.  
I have been waiting all my life."**_

"Eu sei que pode soar um pouco louco, mas eu acredito  
Eu sabia que te amava antes de te conhecer  
Eu acho que meu sonho trouxe você para a vida.  
Eu sabia que te amava antes de te conhecer.  
Eu tenho esperado por isso toda a minha vida."

Com apenas uma dica de um sorriso ainda em seu rosto, seus olhos praticamente fechados, ela suspirou profundamente.

"Eu te amo, _Edwood._" Ela murmurou baixinho.

Dizem que há certos momentos em sua vida que você nunca esquecerá.

Eu nunca esquecerei a vez em que eu tinha dez anos e atingi o home run vencedor para o meu time da liga infantil, o olhar no rosto do meu pai, o gosto do sorvete triplo de brownie de chocolate enorme que ele me comprou na minha língua. A primeira garota que eu beijei, Sienna Algo-Assim, seu lábios rachados raspando contra os meus enquanto nós dois nos atrapalhávamos nervosamente. A primeira vez que fiz sexo, Monica Stevens, em seu quarto cor de pêssego uma noite quando seus pais estavam fora em uma festa beneficente no segundo ano do colegial. A primeira vez que eu liderei a Equipe de Futebol de Dartmouth para a vitória do campeonato.

Todos esses momentos eram pequenos em comparação com este. Não havia palavras para descrevê-lo, nada que se comparasse a ele.

Eu puxei uma respiração profunda e instável e a soltei lentamente.

"Eu também te amo, Princesa Madisen. Minha menininha".

Com seus olhos completamente fechados agora, ela caiu em um sono profundo, o sorriso ainda em seu lindo rostinho.

Fiquei sentado ali em silêncio, olhando para o seu perfeito rosto caramelo completamente relaxado no sono, pensando como uma pequenina poderia me possuir tão completamente.

Maddie suspirou profundamente algumas vezes e franziu seus pequenos lábios, um fluxo constante de ar entrando e saindo lentamente. Depois de alguns minutos eu me levantei, tomando cuidado para não balançar muito a cama, e me inclinei para colocar um beijo suave em sua testa. Apaguei a luz do seu abajur de cabeceira rosa e, quando me virei para sair, fui assustado com a visão de Bella, de pé ao lado da porta, inclinando-se no batente. Eu não tinha ideia de há quanto tempo ela estava ali.

A luz entrando pelo corredor a emoldurava em um brilho luminescente, iluminando seu cabelo longo e escuro, a luz saltando dos seus olhos escuros, olhos que estavam vidrados e brilhantes enquanto ela me observava. Sua expressão era uma estranha mistura de temor e angústia, como se ela tivesse acabado de presenciar algo que tanto a fascinou quanto assustou de uma vez.

O que diabos estava acontecendo com ela?

Em dois passos largos eu estava ao lado dela, minhas mãos cobrindo seu rosto suavemente.

"Bella, o que há? O que está acontecendo?"

Ela balançou a cabeça e sorriu, aquele maldito sorriso de novo.

"Eu só tenho um pouco de dor de cabeça".

Eu franzi meus lábios em dúvida.

"Dor de cabeça?" Eu perguntei através das sobrancelhas levantadas.

Ela assentiu.

"Você tem isso com frequência?"

"Não, não frequentemente. Acho que vou apenas tomar um banho quente, ver se isso ajuda um pouco".

"Você quer que eu vá embora mais cedo?"

"Você quer ir embora mais cedo?"

Jesus, Bella, dê-me uma resposta direta aqui.

"_Você. _Quer. Que. Eu. Vá embora mais cedo?"

"Não, a menos que você queira".

Suspirei impaciente. "Não. Eu não quero ir embora".

"Então, não vá".

Eu respirei fundo, olhando para ela. Sua expressão estava em branco novamente, seus olhos mudando ao redor, nunca se fixando em mim por mais de um par de segundos.

"Eu trouxe minha caixa de ferramentas comigo esta noite. Já que o síndico do seu edifício parece ser bom para nada, eu darei uma olhada na pia da cozinha enquanto você está no banho".

A pia da cozinha de Bella esteve entupindo nos últimos dias. Ela deixou uma mensagem para o síndico do prédio, mas ele não havia retornado ainda.

"Você não tem que fazer isso, Edward." Ela disse, virando-se e indo em direção ao banheiro.

Eu suspirei, observando sua forma se retirar. "Eu sei que não tenho, mas talvez eu queira. Talvez eu não queira que você e Maddie lidem com um ralo entupido".

Eu ouvi a irritação na minha voz, mas eu não pude evitar. Bella fez uma pausa em seus passos, obviamente pegando o meu tom também, mas depois de alguns segundos, ela continuou o seu caminho. Ela fechou a porta atrás de si um pouco mais forte do que o necessário.

_Porra, _eu murmurei sob a minha respiração, correndo a mão pelo meu cabelo. Algo não estava certo. Parte de mim não podia deixar de pensar que talvez _fosse_ uma boa ideia eu ir para casa mais cedo. Mas eu sabia que se eu fosse, essa merda só continuaria crescendo e crescendo.

Tudo bem. Eu a deixaria tomar seu banho e _depois_ nós conversaríamos.

Enquanto eu caminhava para a mesa ao lado da porta onde eu tinha deixado minha caixa de ferramentas, ouvi o chuveiro ligado e respirei fundo, imaginando Bella preparando-se para o seu banho, o vapor do chuveiro quente girando ao seu redor enquanto ela tirava sua camisa, deixando-a cair no chão. Com passos pesados, eu caminhei cegamente em direção à cozinha, imaginando o próximo passo, ela lentamente puxando o zíper da sua calça jeans, balançando os quadris de um lado para o outro para tirá-la e então ela cairia no chão sem a menor cerimônia também enquanto ela levantava uma perna suave e cremosa e depois a outra para sair dela. Quando eu abaixei ao chão, abrindo os armários sob a pia, percebi que neste momento, Bella provavelmente estava em pé no meio do banheiro em nada além do seu sutiã e calcinha. Eu gemi baixinho para mim mesmo, sentindo a velocidade dos meus batimentos cardíacos aumentando enquanto eu imaginava o próximo passo no processo de tomar banho.

Tentei me distrair com o que eu estava tentando fazer. Eu tinha que remover o sifão debaixo da pia. Bella já tinha tentado limpá-lo com fermento em pó e vinagre. Isso não funcionou, então o sifão precisava ser removido e limpo. Infelizmente, serviços de encanamento nunca tinham sido o meu ponto forte. Eu precisaria de alguma ajuda.

"O que foi, mano?" Emmett atendeu alegremente no terceiro toque. Eu foquei no som da sua voz alta e tentei não focar nas imagens em minha mente de Bella ensaboando-se no chuveiro apenas alguns metros de distância de mim.

"Eu preciso da sua ajuda, Em. O sifão de Bella está entupido e eu preciso limpá-lo".

Cinco segundos de silêncio foram seguidos pela explosão do riso mais alto que eu já ouvi, antes que o que eu disse me ocorreu.

"Você é um idiota." Eu rosnei.

"Eu-eu-eu-" Ele se engasgou com a sua risada, "Eu - você é - você é aquele - você é aquele que me ligou para pedir ajuda para limpar o sifão de Bella!"

"A pia da cozinha dela está entupida! Preciso remover o sifão e limpá-lo!" Eu rebati, em nenhum modo para o seu humor.

Ele continuou rindo por mais alguns minutos, repetindo o que eu disse uma e outra vez enquanto eu revirava meus olhos e esperava, irritado e respirando com dificuldade ao telefone. Finalmente, sua risada morreu e ele respirou fundo para se recompor.

"Você está bem? Tirou isso do seu sistema?"

"Acho que sim." Ele riu.

"Ótimo. Podemos fodidamente acabar com isso agora?"

Ele riu mais uma vez. "Claro. Agora, diga-me para o que você está olhando".

Ele guiou-me através do resto do processo, afrouxando as porcas na tranca em P para desconectá-lo, puxando-o para baixo e para fora.

"Agora, verifique se você tem um balde-"

"Ahh, porra, eu simplesmente tenho água em cima de mim!"

"Seu idiota! Você não tinha um balde embaixo para apanhar a água que escorreria para fora?"

"Não, eu não tinha um balde embaixo para apanhar a água que escorreria para fora!" Eu imitei. "Você me disse para ter um balde debaixo dela para pegar a água?"

Ele riu de novo. "Rapaz, soa como se alguém tivesse suas calcinhas em um monte hoje à noite!"

"Tanto faz." Eu murmurei.

Emmett riu. "Tudo bem, agora, você tem mesmo uma cobra naquela sua pequena caixa de ferramentas?"

Eu coloquei minha cabeça debaixo da pia da cozinha e vasculhei a caixa de ferramentas até que o longo item enrolado chamou minha atenção.

"Peguei." Eu murmurei novamente.

"Ótimo. Agora, preste atenção porque isso aqui pode ser a sua única chance de conseguir a sua cobra no sifão de Bella." Ele riu de novo.

Eu gemi. "Olhe, apenas acabe com isso, está bem?"

"Você está bem hoje à noite?" Ele perguntou, alguma preocupação genuína vazando através das suas gargalhadas continuadas.

"Eu estou bem. Estou bem. O que eu faço agora?"

Ele ficou em silêncio por dois segundos. "Certo." Ele respirou alto. "Bem, apenas enfie aquela cobra profundamente naquele sifão e mergulhe para dentro e para fora, para dentro e para fora até que você o tenha bem e limpo e suave-"

"Emmett." Eu gemi.

"Ei, eu só estou dizendo a você como isso é feito." Ele riu. "Não é minha culpa se a sua mente está em outro lugar".

"Tudo bem, o que seja." Eu respirei, e fiz como me foi dito.

"Vamos, Edward. Diga ao seu irmão mais velho. O que o tem todo quente e incomodado esta noite? Porque eu sei que não é 'nada'. Algo o está aborrecendo".

"O que faz você pensar que eu estou aborrecido?" Eu respondi, limpando o sifão.

"Bem, você simplesmente não tem aquela voz de 'minha vida é sol e rosas' que se tornou a norma para você ultimamente".

Eu sorri, mas não respondi.

"Vamos, Ed, o que é? Você e Bella tiveram sua primeira grande briga?"

Eu bufei. "Eu desejaria." Murmurei sob a minha respiração enquanto limpava o conector do sifão em um velho pano de prato.

"Você desejaria?" Emmett riu. "É isso que você acabou de dizer?"

Eu suspirei de novo. "É só que..." - Eu suguei uma respiração profunda e a soltei lentamente - "Nós estávamos no parque mais cedo esta noite, e havia essas mulheres que-"

"Não me diga que você começou a flertar com elas?" Ele disse em um tom de reprovação.

"Jesus Cristo, eu realmente pareço tão idiota assim? Claro que não! Eu não faria isso!"

"Certo, certo, desculpe!" Emmett voltou atrás. "Vá em frente, então".

Eu exalei alto. "Para encurtar a história, elas meio que começaram a flertar comigo".

"Aah. Eu entendo. E Bella ficou irritada, certo?"

"Não, não está certo! Ela se afastou quando eu tentei apresentá-la como minha namorada, e então ela agiu como se tudo estivesse bem e normal quando eu a alcancei!"

Emmett ficou em silêncio.

"Então, o que você acha?" Eu finalmente perguntei, trazendo o sifão para o meu olho para ter certeza que estava tudo limpo.

"O que eu acho sobre o que?"

"Sobre o que eu acabei de dizer a você?"

"Eu ainda estou esperando ouvir qual é o problema".

Eu bufei impaciente, colocando o sifão para baixo. "Eu acabei de dizer a você".

Ele ficou em silêncio de novo por um tempo. "Então você está chateado porque sua namorada não deu a você nenhuma merda sobre duas garotas que estavam atrás de você? Elas eram quentes?"

"Quem?"

"As mulheres fazendo uma jogada para cima de você. Elas eram quentes?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Eu não sei. Acho que sim, tecnicamente. Eu namorei uma delas uma vez. Você se lembra de Kate? Loira alta?"

"Elas geralmente eram loiras altas com você".

Eu sorri. "Ela era uma Rockette".

"Aaah." Emmett gritou com entusiasmo. "Kate, A Rockette! Porra, sim, eu me lembro de Kate, A Rockette." Ele riu.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Olha, não é só isso. Ontem nós estávamos na minha casa e Tanya ligou e eu entrei em uma discussão forte com ela. E então, quando eu tentei conversar com Bella sobre o assunto, ela disse que não era necessário e se recusou a discuti-lo. Pergunte a Rose. Ela estava lá".

"Sim, Rosie mencionou isso." Ele riu. "Olha." Ele disse, sua voz divertida, "É sobre isso que você está chateado? Porque Bella é aparentemente confiante o suficiente em si mesma que ela não precisa jogar uma briga a cada vez que outra mulher olha na sua direção? Rapaz, irmãozinho, eu acho que a falta de sexo está realmente começando a mexer com o seu cérebro. Deixe-me lembrá-lo de algo que sua mente sexualmente privada parece ter esquecido. Você não fica chateado quando sua namorada não é chata e reclama sobre outras garotas ligando para você, ou dando em cima de você. Você agradece a sua estrela da sorte e encerra o dia. E um bom nisso. Minha Rosie nunca pararia essa merda. Não que ela não seja auto-confiante, mas é melhor ninguém sequer pensar em amostrar seus bens, sabe o que eu quero dizer?"

Eu percebi o quanto eu estava soando estúpido. "Olha, não é só isso. Outro dia-"

Exatamente então, o bipe de ligação soou.

"Espere, há uma outra ligação." Eu disse, puxando o telefone da minha orelha para ver quem era.

**Jacob Black – Forks, Washington**

Fechei meus olhos e gemi.

"Poooorra." Eu silvei através dos meus dentes.

"Quem é?" Emmett perguntou.

Eu tive que tomar algumas respirações profundas antes que eu pudesse responder. "O amigo de Bella, de Washington." Eu disse em uma voz tremendo de raiva.

"Um amigo homem?" Emmett adivinhou.

"Sim." A ligação esperando continuou apitando.

"Você vai atender?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não." A ligação em espera finalmente parou.

"Ah. _Ohhh_." Ele repetiu, como se de repente entendesse alguma coisa. "Bem, você sabe. Ela não fica louca sobre garotas ligando para você, então você realmente não pode dizer nada sobre caras ligando para ela".

"Isso é fodidamente diferente." Eu rosnei. Eu não _queria_ nenhuma garota ligando para mim.

Nós dois ficamos em silêncio por alguns instantes. "Você tentará me dizer que você não ficaria irritado?" Eu desafiei.

"Não, eu definitivamente ficaria irritado," Emmett admitiu, "mas, como eu disse, Rosie não aceitaria garotas ligando para mim também. Então, isso não é uma questão para nós".

Exatamente então, a ligação em espera começou de novo. Puxei o telefone para longe novamente para verificar o identificador de chamadas, embora eu já soubesse quem seria.

**Jacob Black – Forks, Washington**

"Puta merda." Eu murmurei furiosamente.

"Ele de novo?" Emmett perguntou.

"Sim." Por um segundo eu me distraí da minha fúria por pensar que seria uma boa ideia apresentar Jake para Tanya. Aparentemente, ambos tinham as mesmas tendências perseguidoras por telefone.

"Bem, eu não sei o que dizer a você, cara," - Emmett disse, enquanto a ligação em espera apitava insistentemente - "mas você é um homem melhor do que eu. Eu já atenderia essa merda e diria a esse cara para onde ir."

O sinal sonoro finalmente acabou e eu inspirei um longo suspiro, soltando o meu aperto no telefone. Eu não tinha percebido o quanto eu o estava segurando forte, como se fosse o pescoço de Jake. Eu estava prestes a dizer algo para Emmett quando a porta do banheiro se abriu e meus olhos imediatamente viajaram até debaixo da pia.

Bella saiu do banheiro, seu cabelo molhado penteado para trás do seu rosto, suas bochechas de um rosa brilhante da água quente. Ela usava um roupão branco no comprimento do joelho amarrado frouxamente na frente, e enquanto ela dava alguns passos hesitantes em minha direção, o roupão balançava suavemente com ela, suas coxas espreitando por baixo, e a fenda frontal do roupãp expondo a pele branca entre os seus seios. Ela veio para uma parada a poucos centímetros de mim.

"Tenho que ir." Murmurei para o telefone antes de apertar cegamente o botão 'encerrar'.

Com o sifão em uma mão e o telefone dela na outra, levantei-me sem jeito para encará-la, incapaz de impedir de abertamente encará-la.

Jesus Senhor Todo-Poderoso. Bella estava a menos de um braço de distância de mim, em nada mais do que um roupão. Um roupão frouxo. Um roupão frouxo que não precisava de nada mais do que um puxão no cinto para soltá-lo completamente dela.

Engoli em seco grossamente.

Os olhos de Bella - nervosos e vigiados – foram para os itens em minhas mãos.

"Uhm, e-eu estava..." - engoli em seco novamente, tentando desesperadamente me agarrar a uma linha de pensamento que não envolvesse arrancar esse roupão dela - "eu queria desentupir o ralo, mas Emmett é melhor em serviços de encanamento do que eu, então eu imaginei que ligar para ele..."

Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente, mordendo seu lábio. "Tenho certeza que você é exatamente tão bom nisso quanto você é em tudo mais." Ela disse em uma voz baixa, mantendo seus olhos para baixo.

Tentei inutilmente responder a ela sem olhar para a pele lisa e cremosa espreitando entre o seu roupão, a maneira como seu peito subia e descia por baixo dele. Baixei meus olhos, mas isso apenas os trouxe em contato com o pedaço de coxa ainda aparecendo.

"Sim, bem, encanamento nunca foi o meu trabalho favorito, e eu queria ter certeza que eu fiz isso certo para você." Meus olhos se arregalaram de horror ao perceber o que eu disse, e eu os trouxe ao encontro dos dela. Ela mordeu seu lábio furiosamente, franzindo a testa.

"Quero dizer, fiz _isso_ certo! Fiz _isso _certo." Eu me corrigi rapidamente. "Eu queria fazer _isso_ certo".

Ela assentiu com a cabeça novamente, ainda mordendo seu lábio. Ela olhou para mim ansiosamente. "Você precisa de alguma..." - ela engoliu - "coisa de mim?"

Obriguei-me a manter meus olhos nos dela, ignorando o apelo desesperado para passear mais para o sul. "Não. Eu acho que terminei, de fato." Olhei para o pano de cozinha que eu tinha jogado na pia. "Devo-lhe um novo pano de prato, porém." Eu disse, tentando manter minha voz casual e normal, "Eu o manchei quando usei minha cobra para limpar o seu sifão".

Fechei meus olhos, repetindo minhas últimas palavras em minha mente. "Eu quero dizer _a_ cobra para limpar _o _sifão! Maldição! _A_ cobra para limpar _o _sifão. _O _sifão".

Eu fodidamente mataria Emmett da próxima vez que eu o visse por plantar essa merda na minha cabeça.

A carranca dela se aprofundou e ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado, avaliando meus olhos, como se estivesse tentando descobrir alguma coisa. Nenhum de nós falou pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, nossos olhos presos um no outro. Ela olhou para mim como se estivesse esperando que eu dissesse alguma coisa enquanto eu lutava desesperadamente para não deixar meus olhos vagarem demais, ou saltar nela ali e agora.

Eu nunca na minha vida imaginei que um roupão poderia ser tão malditamente sexy. A forma como ele seguia suas curvas perfeitas, o jeito que me tentava com apenas uma sugestão do que estava por baixo, a forma como os seios dela permaneciam eretos, embora eu soubesse que não havia nada os segurando por baixo, como evidenciado pelos pequenos montes salientes e redondos através do material branco.

"Você está com frio?" As palavras simplesmente saíram da minha boca, a primeira coisa que eu pensei ao ver as pequenas protuberâncias redondas perfurando sob o seu roupão. Bem, a segunda coisa. "Está meio frio aqui esta noite".

Algo na expressão de Bella mudou. A ansiedade que eu pensei ter visto nela se transformou em irritação. Sua carranca ficou mais pronunciada. Ela parou de morder seu lábio e olhou para mim com olhos frios e exasperados.

Ela apertou seus lábios. "Sim, na verdade, eu meio que estou com frio. Acho que eu deveria colocar um pijama de flanela quente, né?"

E enquanto o que eu realmente queria dizer era 'Não, pelo amor de tudo que é sagrado, por favor, não! Por favor, deixe-me tirar esse roupão de você e passar o resto da noite fazendo amor com você', o que eu disse foi:

"Tudo bem. Vou colocar este sifão de volta então. Deixe-me ajustar as minhas porcas - Jesus Cristo, _as_ porcas! Deixe-me ajustar _as_ porcas no sifão da pia e colocá-lo de volta!"

Ela estreitou os olhos para mim e, sem outra palavra, seguiu para o seu quarto.

"Como está sua dor de cabeça?" Eu gritei.

"Ótima!" Ela retrucou antes de fechar a porta atrás dela com força.

Hesitei um pouco ao som da porta, sacudindo minha cabeça rapidamente de um lado para outro para limpá-la do feitiço hipnótico que Bella em um roupão tinha colocado nela. Jesus Cristo, a mulher estava tentando me matar. Eu tinha certeza disso agora.

Com uma mente em completo tumulto e uma furiosa ereção do tipo que eu nunca tinha experimentado antes, eu me forcei de volta sob a pia da cozinha, reparando o cano embaixo, ajustando as malditas porcas e reapertando tudo. Todo o tempo me perguntando o que diabos estava acontecendo neste apartamento esta noite.

Uma vez que eu terminei, saí de debaixo da pia e bati os armários fechados, esperando Bella sair para que pudéssemos conversar de uma vez por todas e limpar o ar. A não ser que ela saísse naquele roupão novamente. Porque se ela fizesse isso, Jesus Cristo, eu não seria responsável pelas minhas ações.

Peguei o telefone do chão e fui colocá-lo na base, mas antes que eu pudesse colocá-lo lá, ele tocou novamente. Cautelosamente, meus olhos foram para a tela para a identificação de chamadas.

**Jacob Black – Forks, Washington**

No mesmo momento, Bella saiu do seu quarto, o outro telefone em sua mão e vestindo um agradável moletom confortável.

Nossos olhos se encontraram, os dela arregalando com horror ao ver o telefone na minha mão, os meus estreitando com obstinada determinação.

Pressionei o botão 'ATENDER' e trouxe o telefone para o meu ouvido.

"Olá?"

Dois segundos de silêncio. "Uh, desculpe, eu acho que..." - hesitação confusa - "eu devo ter discado o número errado".

"Quem você está procurando?" Perguntei rapidamente.

"Desligue, Edward!" Bella sussurrou ansiosamente na minha frente, deixando o outro telefone cair no balcão.

Meus olhos intensamente nos dela, eu escutei pela resposta de Jake.

"Estou procurando... estou procurando por Bella Swan, mas acho que disquei o número errado".

"Edward, desligue!" Ela sussurrou de novo.

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Você não discou o número errado".

Bella fechou seus olhos com força e xingou, levando as mãos até o seu cabelo molhado e correndo os dedos pelo seu couro cabeludo.

Desta vez, o silêncio na outra linha durou muito mais tempo. Eu estava começando a pensar que Jake talvez tivesse desligado quando sua voz entrou na linha de novo, áspera e ansiosa.

"Quem está falando?"

"Aqui é Edward Cullen".

"Edward!" Bella gritou em um sussurro.

"Edward Cullen? Edward Cullen, chefe de Bella?" Ele perguntou em um tom confuso.

"Não." Eu respondi laconicamente, falando minhas próximas palavras de forma clara e concisa.

"Edward Cullen, o namorado de Bella".

"Oh, Deus." Bella gemeu, fechando seus olhos de novo.

Jake não falou por alguns segundos, mas não havia mais silêncio na linha. Eu podia ouvir sua respiração áspera e pesada, seus movimentos ansiosos enquanto sua mente processava o que eu acabei de dizer.

"Isso é algum tipo de maldita piada?" Ele finalmente sussurrou com a voz tensa.

"Não".

Ele respirou fundo antes de uma série de palavrões de um quilômetro de comprimento começar a ser vomitada da sua boca.

"Onde está Bella?" Ele gritou, não mais tentando se controlar. "Coloque Bella na linha!"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu não colocarei ninguém até que você se acalme e limpe essa porra de linguagem." Eu disse em uma voz firme. Sim, eu vi a contradição no que eu acabei de dizer, mas eu não poderia dar a mínima no momento.

"Coloque-a na linha fodidamente agora!"

Eu bufei e puxei o telefone longe do meu ouvido, pronto para desligar. Bella agarrou meu pulso.

"Dê-me o telefone, Edward".

"Não".

Nós nos encaramos. Eu podia ouvir Jake gritando a plenos pulmões pelo telefone.

As narinas dela inflamaram. "Dê-me o telefone _agora_".

Com minhas próprias narinas inflamando, minha mandíbula trancada, eu coloquei o telefone no meu ouvido.

"Cuidado com a sua maldita boca quando você falar com ela." Eu silvei. Com nossos olhos presos no campo de batalha, eu entreguei o telefone para Bella. Ela o tirou de mim e o trouxe para o seu ouvido, mantendo seus olhos em mim. Eu fiquei parado na frente dela, meus braços cruzados com força. Eu não fingiria não ouvir.

Ela fechou seus olhos uma vez rapidamente antes de falar. "Jake." Ela disse em um tom cauteloso, mas Jake estava gritando tão alto que tornou muito difícil para eu ouvir.

"_Que diabos, Bella? O que diabos está acontecendo aí?"_

"Jake, eu diria a você-"

"_Isso é verdade? Ele é seu namorado? Ele é seu namorado?"_ Ele repetiu ainda mais alto quando Bella não respondeu imediatamente.

Eu esperei com ansiedade pela resposta dela porque, eu juro por Deus, tanto quanto eu a amava, se ela negasse isso, eu não sei o que eu faria. Que tipo de maricas fica por perto quando sua namorada nega a sua existência a um outro cara?

"Sim, Jake. Isso é verdade".

Eu respirei um enorme suspiro de alívio.

Jacob ficou em silêncio de novo por um tempo.

"_Edward Cullen?"_ Ele cuspiu com força quando finalmente falou. _"Edward fodido Cullen? Jesus Cristo, Bells, você está fora da sua - Ele é o seu chefe, não é? O cara das capas de revistas, sempre com uma garota diferente?" _Eu cerrei meus dentes. _"Do que é que eles o chamam? O menino rico jogador, ou alguma merda assim?"_

Fechei meus olhos, balançando a cabeça e contando para trás em minha mente para não implodir.

A voz de Bella estava hesitante, trêmula, quando ela respondeu. "Isso não é ele".

"_Ele não é o seu chefe?"_

"Ele é..." - ela deu um suspiro trêmulo - "Ele é o meu... chefe, tecnicamente. Mas ele não é o cara que essas revistas o fazem ser. Ele não é assim".

Novamente Jake ficou em silêncio. Por um segundo eu realmente esperei que ele tivesse simplesmente desistido, finalmente visto a impossibilidade dos seus sentimentos, o erro dos seus caminhos e toda essa merda. Não tive sorte.

Ele começou a rir. Como um maníaco. Como um maníaco zombeteiro.

_"Jesus, Bells, você se ouve?"_ Ele riu. _"Você fodidamente __**se **__ouve?"_

O cara fodido precisava ter a sua boca lavada com uma barra de sabão. Ou meu punho.

_"Ele não é assim."_ Ele a imitou através das suas risadinhas. Então, a risada cessou, substituída por uma voz rouca e raivosa. _"Deixe-me dar-lhe algumas notícias, Bells. Ele é exatamente assim! Exatamente como Paul era assim! Jesus, Bella, este é o seu __**tipo**__? Eu não posso acreditar que você se apaixonou por essa merda... __**de novo**__!"_

Se eu algum dia colocasse as minhas mãos em Jacob Black, eu colocaria aquele filho da mãe em um golpe tão apertado que ele cagaria em si mesmo antes de desmaiar. Coloquei minha mão estendida para o telefone. Bella me ignorou.

"Eu não me apaixonarei por nada de novo, Jacob." Ela resmungou em voz baixa, fechando os olhos. "Eu não vou." Ela repetiu baixinho, como se estivesse tentando convencer a si mesma, tanto quanto a ele.

_"Eu achei que você tivesse dito que aprendeu a lição? Hein? Não foi você que disse da última vez que esteve aqui que Bella Confiante desapareceu?"_

"Jacob, você não entende." Ela respirou através dos dentes cerrados. Ela abriu seus olhos novamente, trazendo-os para mim.

_"Então faça-me entender! Faça-me entender, maldito seja, porque você está certa, Bells, eu não entendo! Você disse que não estava procurando ninguém aí! Você disse-"_

"Eu sei o que eu disse!" Ela cuspiu de volta.

"_Você é tão ingênua, Bella!"_ Ele gritou. _"Paul quebrando seu coração, praticamente __**destruindo**__ você, não foi o suficiente? Você tinha que ir à procura de um idiota ainda maior agora para terminar o trabalho? E quanto a Maddie? Você não pensa na sua filha?"_

"É claro que eu penso na minha filha!" Bella gritou de volta. "Você não tem o direito-"

_"Você contou para Charlie?"_

Bella hesitou. "Não".

_"Não! Claro que não! Porque você sabe o que ele diria. A mesma coisa que estou dizendo a você! É Paul tudo de novo, exceto que desta vez é ainda pior porque Maddie vai acabar se machucando também!"_

O rosto de Bella se contorceu de dor.

Eu tive o suficiente desta merda.

"Dê-me o telefone, Bella." Eu estiquei meu braço. Ela me olhou asperamente e me ignorou.

Jake disse algo mais, mas em voz baixa, muito baixa para eu ouvir. Seja lá o que foi, fez Bella desviar o olhar de mim abruptamente e voltar-se para o telefone com uma carranca profunda.

"O quê? Não! Isso é ridículo, Jake! Não!"

"Dê-me o telefone, Bella".

Ela continuou me ignorando.

_"Então diga a ele que acabou! Diga a ele que você se demite dessa merda de emprego e que acabou e você está deixando essa maldita cidade e voltando para casa para mim e para o seu pai!"_

"Não, Jake. Pare-"

"Bella, dê-me o telefone".

_"Diga a ele que acabou, Bella, e que você voltará para casa para o bem!"_

"Dê-me o telefone, Bella".

"Edward, por favor-"

_"Diga a ele que acabou, Bells!"_

"Bella-"

"Não!" Bella de repente gritou, respondendo a nós dois. Eu me afastei. Ela olhou para mim, carrancuda, mas falou suas próximas palavras ao telefone.

"Jake, eu estou indo para casa no fim de semana para o dia de Ação de Graças. Espero que você e eu possamos conversar como adultos racionais então, mas não espere que eu me explique para você, porque eu realmente não preciso fazer isso".

Ele disse alguma coisa que eu não consegui ouvir.

"Eu espero que você seja meu _amigo_," ela implorou, em resposta a o que quer que ele tenha acabado de dizer, "do jeito que você prometeu que sempre seria".

Mais uma vez, ele disse algo ininteligível.

"Bem, se eu sou, então cabe a mim fazer." Ela disse, irritação escoando de volta em sua voz.

A última coisa que ele disse a fez fechar os olhos novamente, sua mão curvando sobre o telefone com tanta força que eu podia ver a tensão nos nós dos seus dedos.

"Jake, não. Por favor. Não".

Lentamente, ela levantou a mão livre para o seu couro cabeludo, fechando o punho em seu cabelo com força antes de tirar o telefone do seu ouvido, olhando para ele por alguns segundos antes de pressionar o botão 'encerrar'.

Ficamos lá por um tempo poderosamente longo pra caralho, nenhum de nós dizendo uma palavra. No fundo, os ruídos sem graça da TV chegavam insistentemente. Vozes e sons da rua ecoavam alto no silêncio que nos rodeava. Tudo soava mais alto, mais intenso no silêncio que nos rodeava na pequena cozinha de Bella. Eu comecei a marcar os segundos de distância para a melodia da respiração ritmada de Bella, um Mississipi, dois Mississipi, três Mississipi, quatro Mississippi, cinco-

"Eu..." - ela respirou fundo - "eu não sei nem o que dizer a você agora." Ela trouxe seus olhos para mim; suas íris chocolate nubladas com frustração.

"Olhe," eu disse em uma voz calma, "eu realmente sinto muito se Jacob não aceitou isso bem, mas estava na hora de ele saber".

Ela olhou para mim em total descrença. "Você sente muito? Sério? Porque sentir muito é a última coisa que você parece sentir agora".

Eu suspirei. "Bem, sentir muito que ele não aceitou isso bem é o melhor que eu posso fazer agora, Bella, a menos que você queira que eu minta e diga a você que eu sinto muito por ter dito a ele".

Ela bufou e balançou sua cabeça. "Você tem alguma ideia do que você fez? Você sequer percebe-" - ela olhou para o teto, sua expressão tensa - "Jake provavelmente está ao telefone com o meu pai agora, dizendo tudo a ele." Ela murmurou mais para si mesma do que para mim. Ela bufou de novo. "Isto é, a menos que ele esteja a caminho do aeroporto".

Eu me senti ficar tenso, a raiva que eu estava tentando tão fodidamente controlar se agarrando dentro de mim.

"Isso está bom para mim. Eu tenho algumas coisas que eu gostaria de esclarecer com ele cara a cara, de qualquer maneira." Assim como um punho para enfiar naquela maldita boca suja.

Ela sorriu ironicamente. "Sério? É sobre isso que foi tudo isso? Você provando alguma coisa?"

"A única coisa sobre o que foi isso, Bella, sou eu não querendo ser o seu segredinho sujo mais".

"O quê?" Ela bufou.

Eu dei um passo para mais perto dela. Ela deu um passo para trás, trazendo suas costas contra o balcão da cozinha. "Se você e eu vamos fazer isso, Bella," - eu falei através de um maxilar cerrado, acenando com a mão firmemente entre nós - "então nós precisamos _realmente_ fazer isso. Não apenas atrás de portas fechadas, ou quando ninguém está observando, ou ouvindo".

"Do que você está falando? Muitas pessoas sabem sobre nós!"

"Minha família!" Eu silvei alto. Seus olhos arregalaram de surpresa com o meu tom, mas sua expressão me disse que seria fodidamente melhor eu me acalmar se eu não queria que seu joelho acertasse a minha virilha. Eu tomei uma respiração profunda.

"Minha família." Eu repeti em uma voz mais suave. "Minha família sabe sobre nós. Isso é tudo".

"Isso não é verdade." Ela balançou sua cabeça com veemência. "Não apenas a sua família. Sue sabe, e Maddie, e Eli-"

Fechei meus olhos e balancei minha cabeça de um lado para o outro. "Uma menininha de quatro anos de idade, a babá e o porteiro." Eu suspirei profundamente. "Bella, não é... não é o número de pessoas que sabem, ou quem elas são, é quem elas _não são_".

Ela olhou para mim como se não tivesse ideia do que eu estava dizendo.

"Eu sei o quanto Jake e seu pai são importantes para você. E eu não posso deixar de pensar que... você não _queria_ dizer a eles. Não apenas no momento, mas... nunca".

"Eu disse a você que eu diria a eles quando fosse para casa-"

"Eu sei!" Eu a interrompi. Ela olhou para mim, franzindo seus lábios. "Eu sei." Eu disse, acalmando meu tom novamente. "Bella, eu não posso mais aguentar isso." Eu finalmente admiti. "Eu sinto como se você não quisesse seguir em frente, como se você não quisesse tornar isso público-"

"Eu não vivo uma vida pública, Edward! Eu disse isso a você!" Agora foi a minha vez de ser surpreendido pelo seu tom.

Ela inspirou, soltando o ar lentamente. "Edward, eu disse a você desde o início. Minha vida não é o que você está acostumado. Eu não vou a festas, eu não sorrio para as câmeras. Eu gosto da minha privacidade. Eu _gosto_ de ser anônima. Se você não pode aceitar isso, se você já teve o suficiente da vida tranquila-"

"Eu _posso_ aceitar isso. Eu já reclamei? Eu tenho dado a você alguma indicação nas últimas semanas de que eu quero outra coisa além disso?"

"Você está fazendo isso agora!"

"Não, eu não estou! Você está distorcendo as minhas palavras! Tudo que estou dizendo é que eu quero ser capaz de dizer a Jake, e a James, e a todos os outros idiota que a querem que Você. É. _Minha_!"

Ela me encarou.

Tomei outra respiração calmante.

"Isso é por causa da pizza?" Ela perguntou incrédula. "Você está bravo porque James me comprou uma fatia de pizza?"

"Eu não dou a mínima que James comprou uma fatia de pizza para você. O que me mata é a maneira como você reagiu a essa pizza. Você mostrou mais entusiasmo por aquela fatia fria do que mostrou para os bilhetes de avião que eu tentei dar a você! E você a aceitou com um inferno de muito mais emoção do que você me deu quando eu tentei dar a você-"

"Há uma grande diferença entre uma fatia de pizza e duas fodidas passagens de primeira classe para Seattle!"

"Sim, eu sei! Então, por que você não poderia aceitar o meu presente como graciosamente aceitou o dele?"

"Porque eu não sou material de primeira classe, Edward! Eu nunca fui e eu nunca serei!"

"Eu não sei o que isso significa. Tudo o que eu sei é que eu não acho que seja pedir demais que você me trate com a mesma importância e respeito que eu dou a você".

"Quando eu não o trato com importância ou respeito, Edward?" Ela gritou sem acreditar.

"Toda vez que eu tenho que assistir James fazendo uma jogada para cima de você e eu não posso fazer ou dizer uma maldita coisa sobre isso!"

Ela apertou seus lábios, mas não respondeu.

"Você sabe o quê? Esqueça James, eu não me importo com James." Eu disse. "Ele é um pequeno verme inconsequente, tanto quanto eu estou preocupado. Você quer saber o que realmente me mata? É _cada vez_ que Jake liga e eu tenho que sentar aqui e aceitar isso em silêncio, sabendo que ele está praticamente salivando sobre a _minha namorada_-" - Eu bati contra o meu peito com minha mão cerrada, inclinando-me para ela - "Você tem alguma ideia de como isso me faz sentir? O quanto isso me faz sentir como um idiota invisível? Tudo o que eu queria era que fosse dito a ele. Eu não entendo por que era tão difícil para você fazer isso através do telefone".

"Porque Jake é o meu amigo mais antigo!"

Eu agarrei minha cabeça, exasperado. "Jake só quer entrar em suas calças!"

Ela jogou sua cabeça para trás em choque, sua respiração difícil e irregular.

"Desculpe, Bella. Eu não deveria ter dito isso." Corri minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo.

"Não, você não deveria." Ela respondeu estoicamente.

"É só que, não parece afetar você quando outra mulher olha para mim, mas eu não posso suportar-"

"Ah, então é sobre _isso_ que era isto então." Ela balançou a cabeça, como se tivesse percebido algo. "Uma lição sobre a maneira correta de eu fazer papel de boba".

"Fazer papel de boba? Quem está pedindo para você fazer papel de boba? Tudo o que eu estou dizendo é que seria bom saber que você se importou, Bella. Quando Tanya me ligou no outro dia, Rosalie parecia mais incomodada com isso do que você. E uma menininha de quatro anos de idade mostrou mais emoção do que você quando a amiga de Kate..."

Bella olhou para mim como se eu tivesse perdido minha cabeça. E por um segundo eu pensei que talvez eu tivesse. Eu estava realmente parado aqui dando essa merda a ela porque ela não tinha me dado merda _suficiente_ sobre aquelas outras bruxas? Emmett não tinha me dito para calar a boca e ser grato?

Exceto que eu _sabia_ que havia mais do que isso. Havia algo mais acontecendo aqui, e o fato de que Bella não parecia se importar nem um pouco era apenas a ponta disso.

Bella fechou seus olhos momentaneamente e, quando os abriu, seus olhos estavam queimando. Algo em sua expressão havia mudado, endurecido. Ela agarrou o balcão da cozinha atrás dela.

"O que eu deveria dizer quando Tanya ligou para você?" Ela silvou. "Eu deveria ter bancado o Edward e atendido o telefone, feito a minha presença conhecida e exigido que ela não ligasse para você novamente? Eu deveria ter dito a ela que você era _meu_ namorado agora e pedido para ela ficar bem longe de você? Isso é um golpe muito bom para você puxar, Edward. Ninguém vai rir de você por isso. Mas você vê a reação que Jake acabou de ter quando descobriu sobre você e eu? É a mesma reação que todo mundo terá. Total maldita descrença. Você ouviu a maneira como ele riu? _Todo mundo_ vai rir".

"O quê? Não! Por que-"

"Sim, Edward!" Ela insistiu, movendo-se para mais perto, seus olhos castanhos brilhando. "Você queria que eu dissesse a Tanya para se foder? Para quê? Para que ela pudesse dar uma boa risada para mim daqui a algumas semanas quando for _você _ligando para ela?"

Eu cambaleei para trás como se ela tivesse fisicamente me dado um tapa. No começo, eu não tinha certeza se tinha ouvido corretamente.

"E que tal quando a loira com os seios grandes e pernas intermináveis estava fazendo uma jogada para cima de você? O que eu deveria ter feito então? Perseguido você e apostado a minha reivindicação, assim quando tudo isso acabar," - ela esticou seus braços bem abertos - "todos poderiam dar uma boa risada em meu nome? É por isso que você está tão malditamente ansioso para anunciar isso para todos? Para que quando você finalmente se canse de brincar de casinha com Maddie e comigo, eu possa ser uma piada não apenas para todos nesta cidade, mas para todos os membros assinantes da revista People na América? Todo mundo que estará se perguntando o que diabos você estava fazendo comigo, em primeiro lugar? Você acha que _você_ parece um idiota?" Ela gritou. "Quem _será_ a idiota quando tudo isso acabar?"

Por uma fração de segundo, eu realmente senti vontade de sacudi-la. Sacudi-la até que ela parasse de falar tanta besteira. Mas ela começou a chorar no meio do seu discurso louco e eu percebi, com um profundo sentimento de pavor, que ela não estava tentando me matar com suas palavras, ela _seriamente acreditava fodidamente_ no que ela estava dizendo. Como era, tudo que eu pude fazer por aqueles primeiros momentos foi apenas olhar para ela com a minha boca aberta, completamente mudo e pasmo.

"Eu... eu não posso sequer acreditar que você acabou de dizer isso." Eu finalmente consegui murmurar, ainda em choque. "Por favor, Bella. Por favor, me diga que você realmente não acredita nisso".

"No que eu deveria acreditar?" Ela disse, lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. "Eu _não_ farei papel de boba, Edward, apostando alguma reivindicação inexistente para você. Eu joguei esse papel uma vez e não acabou bem. Então, se você quiser ligar para Tanya, vá em frente, fique à vontade," - ela acenou para o telefone - "se você quer levar suas amigas Rockette em sua oferta de chutar as pernas abertas, ou para cima, ou para os lados, ou qualquer direção para você, eu não tentarei pará-lo, Edward. Basta fazer-me um favor e deixar-me ir primeiro. Eu não posso ser a última a saber de novo".

"De novo?" Eu perguntei, sentindo como se uma faca afiada tivesse sido subitamente cavada fundo em mim, a dor rasgando e irradiando da base da minha garganta e por todo o meu peito inteiro. Com uma clareza súbita, como se uma janela de nevoeiro tivesse acabado de ser aberta, tudo fez sentido. Seus silêncios inexplicáveis, todas as vezes que ela desviava o olhar de mim, cada palavra inexplicável, cada ação inexplicável, todas as suas hesitações.

Ela esperava que isso acabasse. Ela _esperava_ que eu fodesse tudo.

Eu me encolhi de dor.

Mas ela não tinha terminado. A represa havia rompido e o rio estava fluindo muito longe.

"E, por favor, não pense que você precisa estar comigo para ver Maddie. Eu sei que você a ama, Edward, e ela ama você, e eu não vou afastá-lo dela. Você não precisa fazer de conta-"

"Fazer de conta?" Eu interrompi, incapaz de ouvir o que ela estava dizendo mais.

"Você acha que eu estou fazendo de conta com você? Você realmente acha que eu sou tão bom ator?" Eu perguntei, minha voz tremendo de absoluta descrença. Levantei minhas mãos para colocá-las nela, para embalar seu rosto entre as minhas mãos, mas ela colocou suas mãos para cima, com as palmas para fora, segurando-me na baía. Ela começou a chorar mais forte e eu senti como se meu coração estivesse sendo espremido dolorosamente por dentro.

"Oh, Deus, Bella, por favor, não. Bella." Eu tentei colocar meus braços em torno dela, mas ela se encolheu para longe de mim, cobrindo seu rosto com as mãos.

"Bella, eu achava que você soubesse." Eu implorei. "Eu pensei... eu pensei que depois de todo o tempo que temos compartilhado juntos nas últimas semanas... eu pensei que tinha deixado claro-"

"Eu não sou cega, Edward." Ela gritou, recusando-se a olhar para mim, ou ouvir o que eu estava tentando dizer. "Eu vejo a diferença entre eu e os tipos de garotas com quem você sai. O que eu _não_ vejo é por que você está mesmo aqui agora. Por que você está aqui com a gente quando você pode estar-"

"Porque eu amo _você, _porra!" Eu gritei, incapaz de segurar por mais tempo.

Bella ofegou, revelando seu rosto. Seus olhos arregalaram em choque. E então, de repente, ela estava cobrindo seu rosto novamente e chorando mais forte do que nunca. Ela baixou a cabeça enquanto soluçava sem parar, protegendo-se de mim com as mãos e sua longa cortina de cabelo.

"Eu estou aqui porque eu te amo, tanto Maddie _quanto_ você." Eu repeti, tentando manter a calma, quando tudo que eu queria fazer era tomá-la em meus braços e segurá-la tão firme a mim que eu poderia esmagá-la. Segurá-la até que ela entendesse o quanto ela e Maddie significavam para mim. E beijá-la. E fazer amor com ela. E, maldição, apenas mantê-la em meus braços para sempre.

"Eu sinto muito, Bella. Mas eu pensei que você soubesse. Eu pensei que você tivesse percebido isso por agora. Mas a culpa é minha, porque eu deveria ter dito a você. Eu deveria ter dito isso. Eu queria dizer, eu juro que queria, mas o momento nunca parecia o certo. Mas eu deveria ter dito a você no segundo em que eu percebi isso. Foi naquela primeira noite em que eu a segurei em sua cama. Eu nunca senti o que eu senti naquele momento, tão em paz, tão... salvo. E eu soube que eu amava você." Ela não parava de chorar. "Mas você quer saber a verdade absoluta? Eu amei você desde o momento em que eu a vi do lado de fora daquela sala de conferências, mas eu não acho que você teria acreditado em mim se eu tivesse dito isso naquele momento".

Os soluços dela abrandaram e ela hesitantemente tirou as mãos do seu rosto. Suas bochechas estavam manchadas com lágrimas, seus olhos inchados e vermelhos. E eu nunca a tinha amado mais.

"Eu te amo, Bella." Eu repeti suavemente. "Por favor, acredite em mim. Eu sei que você está com medo. Eu estou com medo também. Eu nunca dei meu coração a ninguém, mas ele é seu agora, Bella. Ele é todo seu. Você diz que não vai fazer papel de boba por reclamar-me como seu? Você me _possui_, Bella. Você e a menininha dormindo lá dentro," eu apontei para o quarto de Maddie, "vocês duas me possuem completamente".

Seus olhos procuraram os meus e eu finalmente pude ver tudo o que ela esteve segurando nos últimos dias, nas últimas semanas. O terror, a dúvida.

"Por enquanto, Edward. Mas, e quando você finalmente perceber o que você tem que desistir para ficar comigo? Eu _não posso_ ser como todas aquelas outras garotas, Edward, mesmo se eu tentasse. Eu não posso dar a você o tipo de vida que você está acostumado. Eu não posso largar tudo de um momento para o outro para ir embora com você. Eu não sei como agir na frente dos paparazzi. Eu não tenho a aparência certa. Eu não sei como sorrir corretamente, ou até mesmo fazer uma carranca corretamente. Eu não voo de primeira classe, eu não sou como eles, eu não posso agir como eles. Eu sou completamente diferente-"

"Bella, eu não te amo apesar de você ser diferente, eu amo você por causa disso! Eu não te amo apesar das mudanças que você e Maddie trouxeram para a minha vida, eu te amo por causa delas!"

"Eu não sei se eu posso ser o suficiente, Edward! Eu não fui o suficiente antes." Ela disse, olhando para baixo com uma voz resignada.

"Quando você não foi o suficiente?" Eu perguntei, antes de me dar conta que ela não estava falando de nós.

"Bella, eu sei que não tenho sido um anjo por toda a minha vida, mas nestes últimos dois meses eu tenho feito o meu melhor para ser um homem bom para você e Maddie. Um homem digno de vocês duas. Mas eu não posso pagar por erros que não eram meus. Eu pagaria se eu pudesse, Bella. Por você, eu faria isso se significasse conseguir que você confiasse em mim. Mas eu não posso desfazer o que ele fez." Eu olhei profundamente em seus olhos. "Eu. Não. Sou. Paul. Forrester".

"Eu sei disso!" Ela chorou, suas lágrimas começando de novo. "Você acha que eu não sei disso? Você acha que eu não vejo a diferença entre você e ele? Quanto _mais_ você é? E se eu não fui o suficiente para _ele_, como eu poderia ser o suficiente para _você_?"

"Bella, eu-" - passei a mão no meu rosto e exalei - "eu não posso dizer a você por que ele fez o que fez. Eu realmente não tenho uma maldita ideia. Tudo que eu posso fazer é dizer a você que eu não sou ele. Eu não sou aquele que descartou você, e eu nunca serei. E se você e eu faremos isso funcionar, você tem que acreditar nisso".

Algo de repente me ocorreu.

"Você algum dia diria a eles, Bella?" Eu perguntei suavemente.

Ela parou de chorar por um segundo e olhou para mim. "O quê?"

"Você algum dia diria a Jacob e seu pai sobre nós?"

"Claro que sim." Ela gritou indignada, mas de repente algo mudou em seus olhos. Ela franziu a testa, como se de repente tomada de surpresa por algo que ela mesma não tinha percebido.

Fechei meus olhos, balançando minha cabeça. Por que anunciar algo que você não estava esperando que durasse, em primeiro lugar?

Lentamente, eu levantei minhas mãos até os seus ombros, segurando-a. Ela olhou para mim com olhos arregalados e confusos.

O que mais eu poderia dizer? Como eu poderia fazê-la entender o que ela significava para mim?

Eu inspirei profundamente, sentindo o cheiro de morango do seu shampoo.

"Na outra noite no quintal da casa dos meus pais, quando eu a levei lá para fora, foi para mostrar-lhe que você era aquela que eu estive esperando. Eu não sabia disso na época, mas era você quem eu estava procurando todas aquelas noites deitado sozinho sob as estrelas. Era com você que eu estava sonhando. Eu nunca acreditei em destino antes, mas-"

"Eu não sei se eu acredito no destino, ou em estrelas, Edward." Ela interrompeu, olhando para baixo novamente.

Eu usei meu dedo indicador para trazer seus olhos para cima para encontrar os meus.

"Eu não preciso que você acredite em destino, ou em estrelas, Bella. Eu só preciso que você acredite em _nós_. Você pode acreditar nisso?"

Ela tentou olhar para baixo, desviar seu olhar de novo, mas eu mantive meu dedo firmemente sob o seu queixo, implorando com os meus olhos.

"Bella, você pode acreditar em nós?"

Seus lábios tremeram, mas ela não respondeu. Uma lágrima solitária rolou pela sua bochecha.

"Bella, você pode acreditar em nós?" Eu repeti uma última vez.

Ela não respondeu.

Com o meu coração na minha garganta, tão apertado e sufocando que eu mal podia respirar, ou enxergar, direito, eu me obriguei a falar.

"Acho que eu deveria ir embora".

Cegamente, eu me forcei a afastar-me dela, peguei meu casaco do cabide, virei a maçaneta da porta em silêncio, e saí.

Ela não fez nenhum movimento para me parar.

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Tenho certeza de que há muitas emoções misturadas, e eu gostaria de poder dizer a todos vocês mais agora. Mas, lembrem-se, o próximo capítulo terá o título de "Compensar". Eles têm as suas questões em aberto, agora eles têm de trabalhar nelas._

_Por favor, tenham fé e não odeiem muito Bella. Tentem se lembrar de tudo que ela passou e que, enquanto Edward está 100% certo - ele não pode e não deve pagar por algo que outro homem fez – nós somos na realidade apenas humanos, e confiar de novo às vezes é difícil, mesmo se a pessoa merece ganhar essa confiança._

_Essa música do Savage Garden saiu quando eu estava grávida do meu primeiro filho, e assim que eu a ouvi pela primeira vez, ela se tornou uma música para o meu bebê. Eu costumava cantar para ela no útero todo o tempo, e depois que ela nasceu, costumava acalmá-la à noite. Para mim, sempre foi uma música de pai para filho, embora eu não tenha certeza que é como o Savage Garden pretendeu. A música esteve na minha cabeça para Edward cantar para Maddie desde que esta história começou a ser produzida em torno do meu cérebro._

* * *

**Nota da Beta:** _Eu precisava deixar uma nota aqui... MEU DEUS, esse capítulo partiu o meu coração, mesmo com a nota da autora, ta difícil não ter um tico de ódio dessa Bella. Coitado do Edward gente :'( Aiai espero que ela veja a merda que fez e resolva isso u.u Beijos xx LeiliPattz_

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Imagino que todas vocês estão com o coração na mão com todos os acontecimentos, mas tenham fé que as coisas vão melhorar..._

_Não postei ontem pq o FF estava com problemas._

_Deixem reviews!_

_E para quem acompanha, postei em __**High Anxiety **__também!_

_Bjs,_

_Ju_


	23. Compensar

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_**** Apenas como uma leve advertência, este capítulo é onde a história ganha sua classificação de +18 ****_

_Tudo bem, pessoal. Se você esteve preso ao redor pelos últimos capítulos, que eu sei que tem sido difíceis, então aqui está sua recompensa. Espero que compense pelos últimos capítulos de angústia. E eu espero que todos vocês (ou a maioria de vocês, pelo menos), possam perdoar e entender Bella uma vez que este capítulo terminar. Na verdade, eu brinquei com a ideia de escrever os principais eventos do último par de capítulos (observação das estrelas, ligação de Tanya, bilhetes da companhia aérea e Kate/Irina) em POV Bella pelo início deste capítulo, mas depois mudei de ideia. Primeiro, porque eu não costumo gostar de fazer a mesma cena nos dois POVs. Eu sinto que isso retarda a história e eu já escrevo muito como é (como eu tenho certeza que todos vocês já perceberam), e segundo porque eu acho (espero) que após o último capítulo e o início deste, vocês serão capazes de mais ou menos descobrir por si mesmos quais tipos de pensamentos estavam correndo pela mente de Bella durante esses eventos. Quer vocês concordem com ela, ou compreendam seus sentimentos, ou não, vai depender inteiramente da leitura individual, e isso está mais do que bem._

* * *

_Músicas do capítulo:_

_Primeira metade da história: "Please Don't Leave Me", de Pink._

_Segunda metade da história: "Endless Love", de Diana Ross e Lionel Ritchie; e "Teenage Dream", de Katy Perry._

* * *

**Capítulo 22 - Compensar**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

_**~ Bella ~**_

**Quatro anos atrás:**

_Sentei-me no sofá, segurando Maddie no meu colo enquanto ela brincava com seu chocalho e ocasionalmente esticava-se para enfiar sua mãozinha gorducha na minha boca; doces gorgolejos e raras consoantes escapando entre seus lábios. Passei minha mão pelo comprimento do seu cabelo escuro e liso - cabelo Quileute. Estava quase até seus ombros já, embora ela tivesse apenas seis meses de idade. Eu trilhei minha mão pelo seu rostinho caramelo, ainda impressionada pela forma como era suave e macio, como seda entre meus dedos. Ela olhou para mim e eu sorri, beijando seus dedinhos, grandes olhos castanhos inocentes encontrando os cansados e derrotados. Do quarto, eu podia ouvir os sons de Paul empacotando, suas maldições enquanto ele culpava todos e tudo sob o sol pelo colapso total do nosso casamento; todos, exceto a si mesmo. Quero dizer, o bom senso deveria ter contado a ele que ser pego fodendo uma das minhas melhores amigas na nossa cama de casal era muito como o beijo da morte para a nossa união, não?_

_Eu bufei, perguntando-me novamente por que isso não estava me machucando mais. Por que eu sentia uma enorme sensação de alívio mais do que qualquer coisa? Onde tinha ido o meu coração? O único vice-campeão para o alívio era culpa; culpa que Maddie não cresceria com uma mãe e um pai ao seu lado. Mas então eu me lembrei que Maddie estava com seis meses de idade e Paul ainda não a tinha segurado. O que ela estava realmente perdendo? Um papelão cortado na forma de um pai? Eu tinha sido tanto a mãe como o pai para ela desde o segundo que ela tinha nascido, eu continuaria sendo assim para sempre, agora eu supunha._

_"Esta é a sua última chance, Bella. Eu saio por aquela porta, eu não voltarei." A voz de Paul advertiu._

_Ele terminou de empacotar suas coisas e estava parado no limiar entre o nosso quarto e nossa pequena sala familiar, alto e imponente, seus olhos estreitados em irritação para a minha amargura na declaração da gota d'água. Uma grande mochila estava jogada a esmo ao seu lado, seu conteúdo derramando no chão._

_Eu suspirei, mantendo meus olhos baixos. "Se você deixar qualquer coisa que você vá querer mais tarde, você terá que pedir ao senhorio para deixá-lo entrar. Eu não estarei aqui. Estou voltando a morar com Charlie"._

_Ele sorriu. "Claro que você está, garotinha do papai. Porque você sabe que não pode se sustentar sozinha"._

_Quem diabos esteve pagando todas as contas por aqui há mais de um ano? Não valia a pena trazer isso à tona, porém, então eu permaneci quieta._

_"Você sabe, tenho certeza que aquele meu irmão não se importará de tomar as minhas sobras. Por que você não liga para ele?" Ele zombou. Eu sabia o que ele estava fazendo, tentando atrair-me para uma discussão. Mas eu estava cansada de brigar com ele, cansada dos seus jogos, cansada das suas mentiras. Simplesmente cansada demais. Eu não disse nada._

_Eu podia sentir sua raiva intensificando._

_"Você sabe que isso é culpa sua, certo? Talvez se você tivesse sido mais como uma esposa, mais divertida. Não uma fodida mulher de 40 anos enfiada em uma de 21 anos de idade"._

_Isso doeu. Mas, ainda assim, eu permaneci quieta._

_"Não teria matado você sair para beber comigo de vez em quando." Ele continuou. "Ir a uma festa ou duas"._

_Esta foi a primeira vez em todo o nosso relacionamento que eu recebi um convite._

_"Isso nunca foi eu, Paul. Você sabia disso quando se casou comigo. Além disso, as coisas poderiam ter ficado cheias se eu fosse." Eu acrescentei secamente, e então dei-me um pontapé interno por morder a sua isca._

_Ele convenientemente ignorou meu comentário, de qualquer maneira. "E então, uma vez que essa criança nasceu, esqueça. O bebê isso, o bebê aquilo." Ele imitou. "Pelo menos antes eu poderia esperar algum sexo meia-boca ocasional de você, mas agora... merda, nem isso"._

_Eu me fiz olhar para ele, cabelo preto cheio que ele recentemente cortou curto, características bem definidas que poderiam ter sido esculpidas em pedra, olhos que combinavam com seu cabelo, pele que parecia que ele estava ostentando um bronzeado tropical de um ano - mesmo neste canto chuvoso da terra, alto, ainda mais alto do que Jake, e um físico que sempre foi motivo de orgulho para ele. Tão bonito por fora, tão frio e prejudicial por dentro._

_Ele zombou de mim quando pegou o meu olhar, seus olhos negros brilhando com diversão, como se ele tivesse acabado de contar a piada mais engraçada._

_Eu realmente tinha amado esse homem uma vez? Tinha havido um momento em que eu pensei que o destino nos uniu? Eu realmente __**acreditei **__em destino uma vez?_

_Estava na ponta da minha língua dizer-lhe que ele aparentemente não precisava de qualquer sexo meia-boca de mim, já que ele esteve recebendo isso da minha amiga, babá da nossa filha. Mas eu mordi meu lábio, recusando-me a morder sua isca ainda mais, e desviei o olhar dele novamente. Fora da minha periferia, eu o vi sugar uma respiração profunda._

_"Última chance, Bella." Ele ameaçou de novo, sua voz baixa e rouca. "Eu saio por aquela porta e você estará sozinha pelo resto da sua vida. Ninguém além do meu irmão quererá você, pelo menos não para o longo curso. Toda entediante e cansada, e com uma criança a tiracolo"._

_Obriguei-me a olhar para ele novamente, encontrando seu olhar pela última vez neste longo relacionamento complicado nosso. Ele sorriu friamente, dentes brancos perfeitos contrastando contra a pele castanho-avermelhada._

_"Eu prefiro ficar sozinha pelo resto da minha vida do que em companhia de merda"._

_Seus olhos escuros registraram surpresa por uma fração de segundo, antes do seu lábio superior torcer em um grunhido, e em um movimento rápido, ele pegou sua mochila e a jogou sobre o seu ombro, espreitando para a porta em três passos rápidos e a escancarando, praticamente tirando das suas dobradiças. E, sem mais floreios, Paul Forrester - meu amor adolescente, meu primeiro e único amante, meu marido, o pai da minha filha - saiu, batendo a porta atrás de si._

_**Ele se foi. Ele se foi. Ele se foi**__, eu cantava para mim mesma, balançando minha filha no meu colo, esperando pela dor, a tristeza, me dominar. Mas, estranhamente, eu não senti nada. Era como se no momento em que eu encontrei Jessica e Paul, alguma parede invisível tivesse sido erguida ao redor do meu coração, protegendo-me, mantendo minhas emoções sob controle, o meu coração seguro._

_O homem que eu uma vez esperei que fosse o meu __'__felizes para sempre' tinha acabado de partir e eu não senti nada. Eu já não acreditava nele. Eu já não acreditava em __**nós**__._

_E, além da minha filha, o que foi deixado para acreditar agora?_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Dias atuais:**

_"Você pode acreditar em nós?"_

_"Você pode acreditar em nós?"_

As palavras de Edward circulavam repetidamente em minha mente, enquanto eu estava congelada, incapaz de me fazer afastar-me do balcão que estava apoiando a maioria do meu peso no momento.

Isso tudo tinha realmente acabado de acontecer? Eu estava no meio de um longo pesadelo? Talvez se eu ficasse aqui por tempo suficiente, congelada, imóvel, eu acordaria. Eu acordaria e seria o fim de semana e Edward e eu estaríamos em minha cama, seus braços em volta de mim com força e seu hálito quente no meu cabelo, afastando os sonhos ruins.

Fechei meus olhos com força, fechando minhas mãos em torno das bordas do balcão, desejando que eu acordasse. Eu abri meus olhos.

Nada havia mudado.

_"Você pode acreditar em nós?"_

_"Você pode acreditar em nós?"_

Lágrimas silenciosas correram pelo meu rosto, lembrando os olhos de Edward quando ele repetiu a pergunta, uma e outra vez, dando-me oportunidade após oportunidade de responder a ele.

Por que eu não pude responder? Por quê? Ele não tinha sido nada além de bom para mim, tanto para Maddie como para mim, desde o momento em que entrou em nossas vidas.

_"Você pode acreditar em nós?"_

_"Você pode acreditar em nós?"_

Fechei meus olhos novamente, um pequeno gemido escapando dos meus lábios. Eu trouxe a minha mão para cobrir minha boca, a visão de Edward saindo pela porta queimada em minhas íris.

Flashes de lembranças me assaltaram, todas misturadas na confusão que era a minha mente.

_Paul saindo do nosso pequeno apartamento pela última vez. Alívio me dominando enquanto eu testemunhava a morte do meu casamento, a morte da minha inocência, a morte da minha confiança._

'_Eu saio por aquela porta e você estará sozinha pelo resto da sua vida'._

'_Ninguém quererá você, pelo menos não para o longo curso'._

_O rosto terno de Edward, olhos verdes perfurando-me, pedindo-me para acreditar._

'_Eu te amo, Bella, tanto Maddie quanto você."_

_"Você pode acreditar em nós?"_

_Edward saindo do meu apartamento._

Uma pontada de dor de repente me bateu, dobrando-me mais, a dor irradiando do meio do meu peito para cada extremidade do meu corpo.

Por que eu não pude responder? Por que eu não pude responder?

O telefone tocou, momentaneamente quebrando-me da minha agonia. Meu primeiro pensamento foi Edward.

Ele estava me dando outra chance de responder a sua pergunta. Eu poderia respondê-la desta vez? Limpei minhas lágrimas rudemente e estendi a mão para o telefone situado ao acaso ao longo do balcão, tentando desesperadamente chegar a uma resposta para a sua pergunta. Rapidamente, eu chequei o identificador de chamadas.

**Charles Swan - Forks, Washington**

O telefone tocou de novo e de novo antes de eu me recompor o suficiente para responder.

"Olá?" Eu murmurei, ouvindo o tremor na minha voz.

"Bells, querida! Eu achei que teria que tentar o seu celular! Como vai, garota?"

"Pai?" Eu respondi fracamente.

"Sim, Bells. Sou eu. Pensei em ligar para você e obter suas informações de voo para quarta-feira. Essa minha neta já está ficando animada?"

"Pai, eu-"

"Agora, eu disse a Sue que você insistiu em fazer o peru, então ela insistiu que fará os acompanhamentos e eu disse a ela que estava tudo bem, porque, sinceramente, querida, você estará exausta depois desse longo voo. E Billy e Jake deverão trazer a sobremesa e cerveja. Embora conhecendo os dois, eles aparecerão com um par de caixas de Twinkies***** e-"

_*__Twinkies__: são bolinhos recheados, como os nossos bolinhos Ana Maria._

"Jake?" Eu sussurrei.

"Sim, Jake e Billy." Charlie fez uma pausa. "Ei, Bells, você está bem?"

"Pai, você falou com Jake?"

"Há alguns dias. Por quê?"

"Eu... pai, eu..."

"Bells, o que está acontecendo, querida?"

A súbita preocupação em sua voz era mais do que eu poderia aguentar agora. Mordi meu lábio, tentando segurar as lágrimas, mas elas vieram, de qualquer maneira, e a pausa na conversa foi o suficiente para deixar Charlie saber que algo estava errado. Ele me deu meu tempo, porém, e uma vez que algum sexto sentido disse a ele que eu estava pronta para falar de novo, ele me perguntou o que aconteceu.

Eu limpei minha garganta. "Tive uma briga com Jake." Era apenas uma parte da história, mas como ele não sabia nada sobre o resto ainda, achei que era o melhor lugar para começar.

Charlie exalou alto. "Sobre?"

"Sobre... pai, foi sobre-"

"Foi sobre Edward?" Ele perguntou com uma voz suave.

Minhas palavras ficaram presas na minha garganta, meus olhos inchados se arregalando.

"Como você... pai, como você sabe..."

"Sobre Edward? Bells, querida, eu sei sobre Edward desde que você esteve aqui há algumas semanas".

"Como?" Eu consegui falar.

Charlie riu. "Bem, Maddie continuou falando e falando sobre o seu melhor amigo Edward, o que estava bem e tudo mais, mas, uma vez que ela disse que Edward levou a mamãe e ela para jantar para o aniversário da mamãe, e Edward levou a mamãe e ela para a aula de dança, e Edward era tão forte que ele a levava sobre os seus ombros e ela quase podia ver por cima das árvores. Bem, eu meio que comecei a suspeitar que Edward não era um menininho de cinco anos de idade." Ele riu de novo.

Eu não sabia o que dizer.

"Então, foi sobre Edward?"

"Sim." Eu admiti. "Mas..." - eu suspirei - "isso não é realmente por que eu estou... quero dizer, eu gostaria que Jake e eu não tivéssemos discutido, mas..." Eu senti minha garganta contrair quando imaginei Edward saindo de novo, e eu não consegui terminar de falar .

"Você e Edward tiveram uma briga?"

"Sim." Eu disse, minha voz trêmula.

"Sobre Jake?"

"Sobre Jake." Eu confirmei, "Sobre um monte de coisas".

Nós dois ficamos em silêncio por alguns instantes.

"Bell, querida, este Edward é _Edward Cullen_? Seu chefe?"

"Sim".

"Hmm." Ele murmurou.

"Pai, eu sei que você já deve ter ouvido e lido algumas... coisas sobre ele. Mas ele não é assim, pai. Ele não é".

"Primeiro de tudo, você sabe que eu não ouço ou leio qualquer uma dessas porcarias de fofoca. Especialmente depois da porcaria que você teve que passar por aqui".

Eu balancei minha cabeça, mesmo que ele não pudesse me ver.

"Em segundo lugar, você não tem que me convencer, Bells, ou a Jake, pelo que interessa. Esta é a sua vida para seguir o caminho que você achar melhor. E eu confio em seu julgamento".

Eu bufei em descrença. "Confia em meu julgamento? Depois da coisa toda com Paul? Como você pode confiar no meu julgamento depois de tudo isso?"

Charlie ficou quieto por alguns momentos. Eu podia ouvir sua respiração áspera e rítmica, e eu quase podia vê-lo acariciando seu bigode com dois dedos, pensando nas palavras. Charlie não era um homem de muitas palavras, e esta conversa desta noite tinha sido provavelmente a mais longa que tínhamos realizado em anos.

"Bella, deixe-me perguntar uma coisa, querida, e agora seja honesta." Ele pediu suavemente. "Alguma vez você realmente acreditou que Paul era certo para você? Quero dizer, eu sei que você o amou uma vez e você tentou o seu melhor para fazer as coisas funcionarem. Mas, em seu coração, Bella, você acreditava que ele era certo para você?"

Eu procurei em minha mente, lembrando-me das borboletas no estômago na primeira vez que Paul olhou para mim, a alegria em saber que ele _me _queria, a sensação de náusea que me acompanhou através do resto do nosso relacionamento, o conhecimento que eu tinha tentado suprimir de que eu não era a única que ele queria, e eu nunca seria.

"Não, pai. Acho que eu sempre soube, no fundo, em algum lugar, que nós não éramos certos juntos".

"Então você sabe, Bella. Você sabe o que é bom para você e o que não é." Ele exalou alto. "No final do dia, Bella, eu não sou aquele que precisa confiar em seu julgamento, você é".

Eu não respondi.

Charlie suspirou. "Bells, você era muito jovem quando conheceu Paul, e às vezes, quando somos jovens, nós cometemos erros estúpidos, mesmo os melhores e mais brilhantes de nós. Felizmente, por vezes esses erros são mais do que apenas experiências dolorosas de aprendizagem. Às vezes nós conseguimos nos afastar com um tesouro inesperado. Como você, com sua mãe e eu, e Maddie, com você e Paul".

As lágrimas rolaram pelo meu rosto novamente. Por que eu tive tanto medo de falar com o meu pai?

"Se o seu instinto é que este cara, Edward, não é certo para você, então o siga, Bells. Se ele parece ser sorrateiro e não confiável, saia o mais rápido possível. Eu não ouço toda essa besteira de fofoca, mas eu não sou surdo, ou cego também, e eu não posso dizer que estou feliz que você esteja namorando alguém com a reputação dele..." Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

"Mas se o seu instinto diz a você algo diferente, Bella, se o que a está prendendo é o medo por causa do que Paul fez com você..." Ele parou de novo, exalando alto. Como eu, Charlie não gostava de mencionar Paul, ou o que tinha acontecido - "Não deixe que o seu passado a impeça de acreditar no presente Não é justo com você, não é justo com Maddie, e não é justo para ninguém que ama você. Você vive a sua vida com base no que você acredita agora, não no que você costumava acreditar naquela época. Vá por mim, querida, eu estive errado por um longo tempo, e esse é um tempo que eu nunca vou recuperar".

Eu estava chorando abertamente agora, mas Charlie não disse mais nada por um longo tempo. Finalmente, depois do seu sexto sentido dizer-lhe que eu tinha acalmado, ele perguntou,

"Você ficará bem, garota?"

"Sim, eu ficarei bem... obrigada, pai".

Ele limpou sua garganta. "Claro, claro".

Meus olhos saltaram para o pequeno relógio do microondas. Era difícil acreditar que tinha passado apenas 15 minutos desde que Edward saiu. Quinze longos minutos de agonia.

"Pai, eu tenho que ir. Ligarei para você com as informações de voo amanhã, ok?"

"Claro, claro." Ele repetiu. "Vá viver o seu presente, Bella, e não deixe que nada, nem ninguém, além do seu coração e a sua consciência, a guiem. Deixe o passado para trás".

"Eu vou, pai".

Eu desliguei e rapidamente disquei para Alice.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Entrei no saguão do calmo e elegante do edifício Oeste Broadway, Eli puxando a porta aberta para mim. O delicado lustre brilhava no teto, enviando uma onda prismática de luz incandescente saltando das paredes de mármore frio. O calor do aquecimento interno, bem como o calor no rosto de Eli, ajudaram a acalmar meus nervos decididamente agitados.

"Srta. Swan." Eli me cumprimentou. Se ele ficou surpreso ao me ver aqui sozinha, ele escondeu bem. Mas seus lábios torceram com um sorriso satisfeito. "Como você está esta noite?"

"Eu estou... como você está, Eli?" Eu perguntei, contornando uma resposta que eu não poderia dar ainda. Eu não tinha me preocupado em lavar meu rosto antes de sair correndo do apartamento, assim que Alice chegou lá, e eu tinha a sensação de que a minha pele manchada e olhos vermelhos contavam sua própria história.

"Não tão ruim, não tão ruim." Ele disse, um brilho amável em seus olhos.

E, enquanto eu gostava de Eli, e em outras circunstâncias eu teria tomado algum tempo para realizar uma breve conversa com ele, a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar agora era chegar a Edward. O que eu diria a ele quando estivesse com ele, eu não tinha ideia.

"Você se importa de avisar Edward que eu estou aqui, por favor?" Não havia coisas como visitas inesperadas nestes tipos de edifícios.

Eli pressionou seus lábios juntos e encolheu os ombros. "Receio que o Sr. Cullen não esteja aqui, Srta. Swan".

Meu coração apertou dolorosamente.

Eli empurrou sua cabeça para a rua. "Ele está no parque. Foi para uma corrida. Ele parecia que tinha muita coisa na sua mente, e correr é como ele limpa sua cabeça".

Eu imediatamente fui para a porta. Eli rapidamente entrou na frente dela, bloqueando meu caminho.

"Eu sinto muito, Srta. Swan, eu não quero ser muito intrometido, mas está muito frio e escuro lá fora. Tenho certeza que o Sr. Cullen preferiria se você esperasse por ele aqui".

"Eu tenho que encontrá-lo, Eli".

Eli sorriu, um sorriso que me deixou saber que ele sabia - ou ele tinha adivinhado o suficiente - e ele entendia.

"Srta. Swan, o Sr. Cullen estará de volta em breve. Confie em mim. Agora eu não posso, em sã consciência, deixá-la vagar pelo Central Park no escuro sozinha. Sr. Cullen arrancaria a minha cabeça".

"Mas-"

"Ele estará de volta em breve." Ele sorriu calorosamente. "Confie em mim. O que quer que ele esteja procurando, ele não encontrará no parque".

Mordi meu lábio ansiosamente, mas a conexão subconsciente que eu tinha feito entre Eli e meu pai me impediu de passar por aquela porta. Resignada, eu me afastei da porta, roendo o interior do meu lábio e esfregando minhas mãos enluvadas juntas. Eli ficou me olhando do seu posto. Eu me movi contra a parede e esperei.

"El amor no es facil." Eli de repente disse. Eu olhei para cima. Ele me olhava com um sorriso.

Eu suspirei. Eu não tinha ideia do que ele disse, mas a expressão em seu rosto era de fácil leitura. Ele sabia que eu errei.

"Eu não confiei em mim o suficiente, Eli." Eu murmurei, lembrando o que ele me disse há algumas semanas.

Ele riu mais uma vez e balançou a cabeça. "Todos nós cometemos erros, Srta. Swan. O que é importante é que podemos aprender com eles".

Eu assenti e baixei a cabeça novamente, esfregando nervosamente uma palma com o polegar da outra mão. Eu sabia que Eli estava certo, era basicamente a mesma coisa que meu pai tinha dito apenas alguns momentos atrás, mas saber no seu coração e acreditar em sua mente são duas coisas diferentes. E enquanto o meu coração queria acreditar que Edward nunca se cansaria de mim, a minha mente e a vozinha dentro de mim ainda estavam em crise, incapazes de relaxar até que eu olhasse naqueles olhos verdes de novo, olhos que seriam minha única salvação.

"Srta. Swan, que tal eu deixá-la esperar lá em cima?" Eli sugeriu, observando minhas mãos inquietas de forma reprovadora. Ele continuou em tom paternal. "Está frio aqui neste saguão e eu tenho certeza que você ficará muito mais confortável lá em cima".

"E se Edward-"

"Tenho certeza que o Sr. Cullen não se importará." Ele respondeu rapidamente. Levando-me para o elevador pelo meu braço, ele me deixou entrar e virou a chave, permitindo que o elevador parasse no andar da cobertura de Edward.

Assim que as portas estavam prestes a fechar, ele olhou uma última vez. "Lembre-se, Srta. Swan, confie em _si mesma _e o resto se encaixará no lugar".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

O som do motor do elevador moendo contra as rodas - a pesada corrente se movendo para cima e para baixo, para cima e para baixo - era o único barulho me fazendo companhia. Bem, isso e as batidas altas do meu coração em meus ouvidos, e minha respiração, ruidosa, tensa e errática. Toda vez que o motor começava, meu coração saltava e minha cabeça atirava para cima de onde eu estava sentada na frente da porta de Edward - minhas pernas contra o meu peito e minha cabeça para baixo - esperando-o aparecer. Mas os minutos passavam, primeiro cinco, depois dez, depois 20, e ainda nada de Edward. Na marca de 48 minutos, eu me levantei - incapaz de ficar sentada e esperar mais. Impacientemente, eu pressionei o botão de chamada do elevador. Eu tinha que encontrá-lo, mesmo se eu tivesse que vagar por todo o Central Park no escuro. Eu tinha que encontrar Edward.

Finalmente, eu ouvi o elevador chegar a uma parada além das portas fechadas, o sinal que sinalizava a abertura das portas, e quando elas abriram, meu coração ficou preso na minha garganta e cada nervo do meu corpo acordou e ficou em atenção.

A cabeça de Edward estava baixa quando as portas se abriram, sua roupa escura molhada de neve, ou transpiração - eu não poderia dizer - e suas mãos enfiadas no fundo dos bolsos do moletom de capuz que ele usava, cobrindo sua cabeça. Ele olhou para cima de repente, seus olhos esmeralda surpreendidos ao me ver ali.

Eu me afastei nervosamente, dando-lhe espaço para sair do elevador. Depois de alguns segundos olhando para mim, ele avançou lentamente, com cautela, suas mãos ainda nos seus bolsos, sua expressão tensa e cautelosa.

"Bella." Ele finalmente disse, como se estivesse sem saber o que fazer com a minha presença. Eu abri minha boca, mas as palavras não saíram.

Sua expressão tornou-se mais cautelosa, seus olhos estreitados enquanto seu olhar queimava através de mim. Abruptamente ele bufou e balançou a cabeça, passando por mim em direção à sua porta. Lentamente, eu virei na direção dele. Ele estava encostado em sua porta, com um pé pressionado contra ela, suas mãos ainda firmemente em seus bolsos. Ele não olhava para mim, em vez disso, ele manteve seus olhos treinados para a frente, em algum ponto fixo exatamente além de mim. Ele engoliu em seco, seu pomo de Adão subindo e descendo lentamente. Todo o seu corpo irradiava cautela, mas seus olhos... seus olhos delatavam o quanto ele estava magoado. O quanto eu o tinha magoado.

"Vá em frente." Ele disse em uma voz baixa e resignada.

E, naquele momento, observando-o parado ali - este homem que tinha se doado a mim tão completamente, que tinha feito tudo ao seu alcance para ganhar minha confiança, para ganhar a confiança da minha _filha_, para ser o homem para nós duas que Paul _nunca _tinha sido - parado ali guardando-se de _mim_... me quebrou.

_O que eu tinha feito?_

As palavras que eu falei não foram planejadas. Eu não sabia o que dizer quando eu o vi. Mas vendo-o agora, elas simplesmente vieram para mim. _Confie em si mesma e o resto se encaixará no lugar._

Eu engoli nervosamente, minha voz tremendo.

"Depois que eu fui aceita em Dartmouth no último ano do ensino médio, minha amiga Ângela e eu fizemos uma viagem até New Hampshire, para dar uma olhada no campus".

Os olhos de Edward se contraíram, mas ele manteve seu olhar além de mim.

"Eu acho que houve algum grande jogo acontecendo naquele dia; todo o campus zumbia de emoção. Eu não poderia te dizer o que eles diziam, porém." Eu dei de ombros. "Eu não estava realmente prestando muita atenção. Esportes nunca foram realmente a minha coisa, como você bem sabe." Eu ri fracamente. Edward suspirou, mas não fez nenhum outro sinal exterior de que ele me ouviu.

Eu limpei minha garganta. "Exatamente quando estávamos nos preparando para sair do campus naquela tarde, houve um grande tumulto e um grupo enorme de alunos e professores marchou no nosso caminho, rindo e gritando, seus rostos e roupas pintados de branco e verde, alguns caras de uniformes branco e verde assoviando e gritando enquanto carregavam alguém em seus ombros".

Edward franziu ligeiramente a testa, como se algo sobre a história tivesse movimentado algo em sua própria memória.

"Eu nunca cheguei a vê-lo... o cara que eles estavam carregando. Eu queria. Havia algo..." - Eu suguei uma respiração profunda - "Havia alguma coisa me puxando para ele, algo me dizendo que eu _tinha_ que vêlo, algum ímã invisível..." Eu olhei para baixo. "Mas minha mente estava em outras coisas naquele dia e, no final, eu deixei a oportunidade passar por mim. Porque eu estava com muito medo do desconhecido".

A carranca no rosto de Edward se aprofundou, seus olhos assumindo um olhar distante. Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas então hesitou e fechou novamente. Ele tentou novamente.

"Isto foi no seu último ano do ensino médio?" Ele perguntou, sua voz aveludada e áspera ao mesmo tempo.

Eu balancei a cabeça.

Ele balançou a cabeça também, lentamente, a compreensão inundando seus olhos. Finalmente, ele olhou para mim, seu rosto ainda estóico e cauteloso.

"Por que você nunca me contou?"

"Porque eu mesma acabei de perceber isso. No outro dia, na casa dos seus pais. Isso simplesmente atingiu-me de repente".

Ele balançou a cabeça de novo, e de repente sua expressão mudou. Ele tornou-se mais resignado, seus olhos mais desiludidos.

"Que diferença isso faz, de qualquer maneira, certo? Você não acredita em destino".

Eu segurei as lágrimas que ameaçavam nos cantos dos meus olhos, a dor que a dor dele estava me causando. Eu devia a ele mais do que isso.

"Você estava certo, Edward." Eu disse, minha voz tremendo. "Jake é meu amigo mais antigo, mas você não deveria ter que ficar sentado lá ouvindo-me falar com ele como se você não existisse. Ele deveria ter sabido há um tempo atrás".

Edward respirou fundo.

"E... e eu deveria saber. Eu deveria saber que você me amava. Isso esteve em tudo que você faz, tanto para Maddie como para mim, em cada palavra que você fala, em cada ação".

Sua boca tremeu e suas mãos saíram dos seus bolsos, seus dedos estendidos, como se estivesse lutando consigo mesmo para mantê-los no lugar. Mas eu tinha que me livrar de tudo.

"Mas eu estive com medo, Edward. Não apenas desde que você apareceu, mas muito antes disso. Maddie e eu... nós estivemos sozinhas por muito tempo. E eu achei que eu estava bem com isso. Eu aceitaria isso. Eu coloquei estas paredes em torno de nós para nos manter seguras ".

"Bella." Ele respirou e deu um passo em minha direção. Eu dei um passo para trás.

"Deixe-me tirar isso, Edward. Por favor." Eu implorei.

Ele franziu seus lábios e balançou a cabeça lentamente.

"E então você apareceu e eu pensei que eu deixaria estas paredes caírem, mas acontece... acontece que ainda havia um muro. E eu sinto muito, Edward".

"Bella, _eu_ sinto muito. Eu não tinha o direito de fazer o que eu fiz. Por favor, pare-"

"Eu sinto muito porque você não merecia isso. Você _não_ merece as minhas dúvidas, ou as minhas inseguranças. Mas _ele_ me disse que eu ficaria sempre sozinha, que eu não era boa o suficiente, e eu acreditei nele".

Edward fechou seus olhos e balançou a cabeça. "Bella, por favor, deixe-me-"

"Eu sinto muito porque eu deveria ter acreditado em _você_. Você esteve me dizendo o tempo todo, _mostrando_-me o tempo todo em suas ações. Você é aquele que merece a minha confiança, embora você seja aquele que eu estive punindo pelas mentiras dele. Eu sinto muito." Eu disse, minha voz embargada.

"Bella, por favor, pare de se desculpar." Edward implorou, dando mais um passo em minha direção. Eu levantei uma mão entre nós.

"Mas, principalmente, eu sinto muito porque quando você me disse que me amava, eu deveria ter dito a você. Eu deveria ter dito a você _antes_ disso. Você merecia ouvir antes disso. Você merecia ouvir isso toda vez que você me pegou para levar-me para onde eu precisava ir. Você merecia ouvir naquele dia, na escada, quando você me deixou abraçá-lo e chorar. Você merecia ouvir isso toda vez que você fez a minha filha sorrir. Você merecia ouvir toda noite que você me segurou em seus braços e não pediu por mais. Você merecia ouvir isso toda vez que você me fez sentir como se eu fosse a única mulher no mundo. E eu não sei se eu esperei muito tempo, mas eu vou dizer a você agora".

Eu olhei profundamente em seus olhos, abrindo meu coração, a minha alma para ele. Porque _ele_ não merecia nada menos.

"Eu te amo, Edward." Eu disse, minha voz tremendo. "Eu amo você com tudo que eu sou. Eu amo você como nunca amei outro homem antes." Apesar dos meus melhores esforços, as lágrimas começaram a cair. "E eu estou com medo, e eu sou uma maldita bagunça, mas eu amo você. E eu preciso de você. E eu quero viver o presente, se você ainda me quiser. Eu não quero perder outra oportunidade de amar você porque eu estou com muito medo do desconhecido".

Edward me olhou com tanta emoção, seus olhos verdes brilhando.

"Eu... eu não sei se eu acredito no destino, ou em estrelas, Edward. Mas eu acredito que algo aconteceu naquele dia em Dartmouth, eu acredito que eu senti você, mesmo naquela época, meu coração sentiu você mesmo naquela época, e eu acredito em _você_, e como você me faz sentir, e no amor que você tem pela minha filha, e eu..." - eu comecei a chorar - "Eu..."

"Você pode acreditar em nós?" Edward perguntou uma última vez.

Desta vez, não houve hesitação, nenhuma dúvida quando eu respondi de forma clara e rapidamente.

"Sim. Sim, Edward. Eu posso acreditar em _nós_".

"Então, isso é tudo no que eu preciso que você acredite".

Sem saber como, ou quando, nossas bocas se chocaram uma contra a outra e eu não tinha ideia se ele me puxou para dentro, ou se eu tinha me jogado nele, mas isso não importava. Suas mãos foram para os lados do meu rosto, segurando-me firmemente entre elas, possessivamente, seguramente. Ele abriu meus lábios com a sua língua antes de ambos nos encontrarmos em um beijo frenético, batendo um contra o outro com uma determinação feroz. Suas mãos foram para o meu cabelo, agarrando-me rudemente, mas gentilmente ao mesmo tempo e, de alguma forma, eu encontrei a capacidade de fazer minhas próprias mãos se moverem e as estendi para o seu cabelo, puxando-o com a mesma intensidade que ele puxava o meu, minha boca ocupada torcendo-se em um sorriso ao ouvir o som do gemido que emanou da sua boca.

"Eu sinto muito, Bella." Ele murmurou em minha boca. "Eu não sabia. Eu não sabia-"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não sinta, Edward." Eu respondi, sem parar meus beijos na sua boca. "Por favor. Nada mais de desculpas. Não agora".

Ele parou de se desculpar, colocando beijos famintos na minha boca uma e outra vez, tomando primeiro meu lábio superior e depois o meu inferior entre os seus.

"Onde..." - ele puxou meus lábios - "Onde está Maddie?" Sua respiração era difícil e irregular.

Eu sorri porque, mesmo em meio a isso, ele pensava na nossa Maddie.

Eu o beijei de volta, puxando seu lábio inferior, feliz por voltar a estar em seus braços novamente. "Ela está em casa... com Alice".

Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Você está..." - ele suspirou em minha boca - "Você está pronta para voltar?"

Na fração de segundo que me levou para responder, eu dei um olhar profundo dentro de mim.

Por muito tempo, eu duvidei de mim mesma. Não tanto por fora, ou na minha carreira. Mas como uma mulher. As palavras de despedida de Paul tinham se enterrado no fundo do meu subconsciente, até que eu as aceitei como um dado. Eu não era o suficiente. Eu não tinha sido capaz de satisfazê-lo, por isso eu nunca satisfaria qualquer homem. Mas...

Mas então Edward tinha aparecido, e ele olhava para mim como se eu fosse a única mulher no mundo, ele me tratava como se eu fosse a criatura mais bela e preciosa que existia. E, parada aqui em seus braços, eu não poderia, pela minha vida, entender como eu deixei o desrespeito de Paul anular o amor de Edward.

Tudo nessa fração de segundo, eu procurei pela vozinha. Aquela que tinha me acompanhado desde o dia em que peguei Paul e Jessica na cama. A sentinela às portas do meu coração. Aquela que tinha me impedido de dar esse passo final da fé com Edward. O pequeno resquício de desconfiança ainda deixado do passado.

A vozinha não estava lá.

Olhei no fundo dos seus belos olhos verdes, tão obviamente cheios de amor. Eu me perguntava como eu perdi isso.

"Não. Eu não estou".

Ele levou dois segundos para entender o significado das minhas palavras, e eu soube quando ele entendeu, porque ele ficou chocado e imóvel, suas mãos congelando na minha nuca. Ele me olhou atentamente.

"Não assim, Bella. Não para provar algo para mim".

Eu apertei o meu domínio sobre o seu cabelo. "Eu não estou tentando provar nada para você. Eu estou _mostrando_ a você que eu quero me compartilhar com você." Eu movi meus lábios nos dele. "Eu quero que você se compartilhe comigo".

Seus olhos esmeralda escureceram, quase pretos, perfurando-me com o desejo contido. Ele avaliou meu rosto por alguns segundos, procurando por alguma coisa, por qualquer negação, ou confirmação, em meus olhos.

"Por favor, Edward".

E então, suas mãos não estavam mais em meu cabelo, elas estavam agarrando meus quadris e, em um movimento rápido, eu estava contra a porta e todo o seu corpo estava pressionado contra o meu, seus quadris se movendo contra mim, fazendo-me ofegar.

Deixei minhas mãos caírem do seu cabelo e as movi sob o seu moletom, ainda mais sob a sua camisa, até sua pele nua aquecida estar contra as minhas mãos, eu as trilhei em seu estômago definido, deleitando-me com a forma como ele era, a maneira como ele prendeu a respiração ao meu toque, os planos duros do seu abdômen, a suavidade dos seus quadris. Eu arranhei minhas unhas contra eles.

"Maldição, Bella." Ele gemeu. Eu enrijeci, com receio de tê-lo ferido.

"Não pare. Por favor... não pare." Ele murmurou contra os meus lábios. Eu o obedeci, feliz.

Sua boca se moveu pelo meu queixo, beijando e mordendo e lambendo enquanto ele ia, e então ele estava chupando meu pescoço, arrastando-se para o ponto sensível abaixo do lóbulo da minha orelha. Eu joguei minha cabeça contra a porta e instintivamente o puxei para mais perto, meus quadris se movendo desesperadamente contra o dele, e ele ofegou contra o meu pescoço, seu hálito quente derramando em cima de mim, queimando-me deliciosamente.

Uma mão rapidamente deixou meu quadril, cavando fundo no seu bolso e vindo com um som de sino; chaves. Ele estendeu a mão por trás de mim e destrancou a porta rapidamente, circulando minha cintura com a outra mão e me levando para dentro. Eu levantei meus braços para os seus ombros e, antes que eu soubesse, ele estava batendo a porta atrás de nós e prendendo-me contra o outro lado agora.

Consumidos com desejo cru, os lábios de Edward encontraram os meus de novo e suas mãos arrastaram lentamente pelo meu tronco, meus beijos insistentes o encorajando. Mas havia muito material sobre mim, meu casaco pesado de inverno uma barreira espessa ainda entre nós. Ele lentamente puxou o zíper.

"Posso?" Ele murmurou no meu ouvido.

"Por favor." Eu consegui dizer. Com uma nova determinação, ele abaixou o zíper rapidamente e eu me torci e virei até o casaco cair de cima de mim. De repente, suas mãos estavam dentro e trilhando sob o meu suéter, calor irradiando entre nós dois. Lentamente, seus polegares roçaram o fundo do meu sutiã. Uma pergunta pairava no ar. Em resposta, eu arqueei minhas costas, pressionando-me contra as suas mãos, os cabelos finos no meu pescoço arrepiando ao sentir suas mãos em mim.

"Uhh, Bella." Ele gemeu, atacando minha boca novamente, suas mãos me sentindo, movendo-se sobre o meu sutiã. "Tão suave..."

_Tão bom._

Mas não o suficiente.

Eu trouxe minhas mãos até o seu peito, empurrando-o. Imediatamente, ele afastou-se ligeiramente, olhando para mim interrogativamente. Com meu peito arfante da excitação e do desejo, o amor desmascarado em seus olhos estimulando-me, eu cruzei meus braços sobre o meu torso, levando minhas mãos até a barra do meu suéter e, em um movimento rápido, puxando-o sobre a minha cabeça.

Os olhos de Edward arregalaram mais ainda, sua respiração irregular, mas seus olhos nunca deixaram os meus. Sem nenhuma ideia de onde minha ousadia estava vindo, mas completamente certa da justiça do que eu estava fazendo, eu lentamente estendi a mão por trás de mim, sentindo o fecho do meu sutiã e o abrindo. Levantando primeiro uma mão e depois a outra para os meus ombros para puxar as alças para baixo, eu o deixei cair no chão entre nós.

Ninguém jamais olhou para mim da maneira que Edward olhou para mim. Se eu não tivesse finalmente entendido isso, o jeito que ele olhou para mim - tão cheio de adoração - teria me mostrado. Seus olhos me diziam que não importava o quanto tinham sido lindas ou sofisticadas as mullheres com quem Edward previamente esteve. Não importava o quanto as mulheres que o queriam eram ousadas, ou bonitas. _Eu_ era quem _ele_ queria. _Eu_ era bonita para _ele_.

E, naquele momento, eu me _senti_ bonita. Eu me _senti_ o suficiente.

Edward engoliu em seco. O frenesi de alguns segundos atrás agora completamente esquecido, ele se aproximou de mim lentamente, quase como se estivesse em câmera lenta.

Seus lábios encontraram os meus delicadamente agora, com uma reverência que me tirou o fôlego. Suas mãos vieram aos meus ombros nus, seus dedos firmemente contra a minha pele, enviando uma queimadura em chamas por todo o meu corpo.

_Tão bom._

Mas não o suficiente.

Enquanto ele me beijava suavemente, ternamente, eu trouxe minhas mãos para descansar em seu peito, pela primeira vez sentindo a umidade do seu moletom. E então eu percebi que ele estava tremendo.

"Você está molhado." Eu sussurrei. Ele assentiu. Baixei minhas mãos para o fundo do seu moletom. Suas mãos encontraram as minhas e, juntas, nós puxamos o moletom sobre a sua cabeça, deixando-o cair no lugar onde meu sutiã estava no piso de madeira escura.

Com apenas uma fina camiseta entre nós, eu o puxei para mim, faíscas crepitando como fogo entre nós com a sensação do seu peito pressionado contra os meus seios. Mas ainda não era o suficiente. Com seus lábios ainda nos meus, eu baixei minhas mãos mais uma vez e puxei a camisa sobre a sua cabeça.

Peito nu com peito nu, nós ofegamos com a sensação, consumidos pelo calor avassalador, a eletricidade zumbindo entre nós. Enrosquei meus dedos nos aros do cinto no seu jeans e suas mãos subiram pelos meus lados, quase dolorosas em sua languidez, seus dedos arrastando para frente e para trás, para frente e para trás, até que finalmente atingiram seu objetivo pretendido e suas mãos cobriram-me gentilmente, fundindo e moldando a minha pele entre suas mãos fortes.

"Edward." Eu sussurrei em um gemido baixo, abaixando a minha cabeça em seu ombro, perdida demais para sentir qualquer constrangimento, e este era Edward, afinal. Como eu poderia me sentir estranha quando ele me tocava tão reverentemente, quando seus olhos estavam tão cheios de amor? Eu joguei minha cabeça para trás novamente e os lábios de Edward desceram minha mandíbula, sugando suavemente, movendo-se sobre a minha clavícula e depois trilhando mais para baixo, sua língua me provando. Meus olhos rolaram para o fundo da minha cabeça, os sons escapando dos meus lábios pareciam esquecidos há muito tempo, as sensações percorrendo meu corpo mais ousadas e mais acentuadas do que eu já tinha sentido antes.

E então suas mãos se moveram para a parte de trás das minhas pernas e ele me levantou, guiando meus membros em torno da sua cintura, a sensação dele bem ali com tão poucas roupas entre nós acendendo um fogo ardente, e eu instintivamente me pressionei mais profundamente nele .

Ele ofegou contra a minha pele nua, seu hálito quente atingindo os lugares que ele tinha acabado de chupar e enviando uma onda de calafrios através de mim. Com minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura e meus braços ao redor dos seus ombros, ele levou-me através da sua cobertura, trazendo seus lábios nos meus novamente e me beijando mais intensamente, sua língua envolvendo a minha uma vez mais.

Percebendo que estávamos indo em direção ao seu quarto, eu afastei meus lábios dos dele.

"Não lá".

Ele franziu a testa interrogativamente, inclinando a cabeça.

"Ao lado da lareira".

Seus olhos brilharam com entendimento e ele nos guiou para a lareira, usando uma mão para pegar a manta do seu local e a jogando com urgência sobre o chão. Ele baixou-me nela, afundando-se em cima de mim e pressionando todo o seu corpo contra o meu. Ele me beijou de novo, languidamente, sua língua brincando suavemente com a minha, e então puxando uma ponta do cobertor para cima, ele cobriu-me e levantou-se, a silhueta do seu peito nu na escuridão.

Rapidamente, ele acendeu a lareira e voltou, ajoelhando-se diante de mim. Então, ele me pegou pela mão e sentou-me na frente dele, deixando seus olhos trilharem sobre mim.

"Linda." Ele murmurou. "Tão linda. Tão _perfeita_." E eu senti isso, em seus olhos eu me senti linda, eu me senti perfeita para _ele_.

Seu olhar causou uma necessidade crescente dentro de mim, eu estendi a mão e o puxei para mim, e ele nos abaixou de volta na manta. Nossas bocas se encontraram novamente e se abriram uma contra a outra, sua língua provocando meus lábios lentamente, mas havia uma fome e desespero na forma como ele me segurava. Suas mãos segurando meu rosto, olhos verdes dourados brilhando à luz do fogo.

"Eu te amo, Bella." Ele murmurou, segurando meu olhar.

Eu balancei minha cabeça, sentindo a dor em meus olhos da enxurrada de emoções que ameaçavam cair, mas eu lutei através delas para responder a ele.

"Eu também te amo, Edward... muito".

Ele sorriu, o sorriso torto tão semelhante ao seu público, mas com uma expressão que tinha significado só para mim, e então ele baixou seus lábios nos meus suavemente uma vez, duas vezes, suas mãos se movendo para os meus lados, minhas costelas, acariciando e explorando antes dos seus lábios seguirem a linha que suas mãos traçaram. Joguei minha cabeça para trás, meu peito arqueando enquanto sua boca alcançava os montes macios no meu peito. Eu ofeguei, respirando seu nome suavemente.

Meu controle escorregando e minha capacidade de pensar rapidamente desaparecendo, eu baixei minhas mãos entre nós, movendo meus dedos para se atrapalhar com o botão do seu jeans. Edward ficou imóvel, seus olhos voltando a encontrar os meus. Com nossos olhos trancados juntos, eu lentamente abaixei o zíper da sua calça e, quando foi até o fim, eu movi minhas mãos para os seus quadris, empurrando o material pesado para baixo. Ele levantou seus quadris para me ajudar. Quando ela caiu até seus joelhos, ele usou uma perna para abaixá-la até o fim antes de arremessá-la no chão com o pé.

Edward estava acima de mim em nada mais do que uma boxer escura, e meu coração se encheu em meu peito com a visão desse homem lindo, lindo tanto por fora _como_ por dentro.

Ao longo de toda a nossa troca, havia um acordo tácito, eu defini o ritmo, ele não faria nada sem a minha concordância inequívoca. Bem, sua calça estava fora, era hora de a minha seguir o exemplo.

Ainda mantendo nossos olhos um no outro, as mãos de Edward caíram para os meus quadris e, olhando-me com cuidado, ele começou a abaixar minha calça de moletom, suas mãos ardentes acendendo chamas ardentes contra as minhas coxas enquanto ele a arrastava mais e mais para baixo, cuidadosamente a puxando para fora e descartando com a sua.

Com apenas a luz do fogo nos iluminando, Edward e eu deitamos ali com mais nada entre nós, exceto a nossa roupa íntima.

Ambas as nossas respirações eram irregulares e ásperas, nós olhamos um para o outro, apreciando um ao outro, memorizando o outro com os nossos olhos primeiro, antes de seguir com nosso toque.

Com movimentos travados e deliberados, Edward descansou seu peso todo em cima de mim, nossos corpos se moldando às especificações um do outro, como duas peças do mesmo quebra-cabeça. Ele me beijou suavemente de novo, seus dedos arrastando pelas minhas coxas nuas, vindo a descansar nas bordas da minha calcinha. Com um beijo nervoso, ele olhou nos meus olhos novamente.

"Eu preciso saber que você realmente quer isso, Bella." Ele murmurou, seus olhos verdes brilhando com honestidade. "Nós podemos parar agora se você quiser." Ele abaixou a cabeça antes de trazer seus olhos de volta para mim. "Eu não posso - eu não serei capaz de expor isso se você se arrepender disso. Se você tiver dúvidas depois..."

Eu cobri seu rosto entre as minhas mãos. "Eu nunca lamentarei isso, Edward. Eu nunca me arrependerei de _nós. _Eu quero isso. Eu _preciso_ disso. Preciso de você _todo_".

Ele deve ter visto a verdade em meus olhos, porque seus dedos enroscaram em minha calcinha e ele a empurrou para baixo lentamente. Quando ele voltou, eu coloquei minhas mãos em seus quadris e repeti suas ações. Nossos corações batiam descontroladamente e em sincronia, nós nos beijamos novamente, devagar e apaixonadamente, a sensação dele exatamente em mim, bem ali, à espera, pulsando entre nós.

Abruptamente seu rosto ficou vermelho na luz baixa do fogo. "Eu... eu estou limpo, Bella. Eu fiz um exame completo. Mas se você quiser, eu pegarei um..."

Balancei minha cabeça rapidamente. Mesmo que eu não estivesse pronta para fazer isso com Edward quando nós começamos, eu tinha feito uma visita ao ginecologista na primeira semana e obtive uma receita para a pílula.

"Eu estou limpa também. E eu estou... protegida." Eu sussurrei.

Edward acenou em compreensão.

Sem mais perguntas, sem mais dúvidas, sem mais discussão, ele separou minhas pernas com as suas e, com um ligeiro movimento dos seus quadris, ele se acomodou e trouxe nossos corpos juntos completamente.

Minhas costas arquearam automaticamente, meus braços envolvendo em torno do seu pescoço com força no primeiro impulso, prazer e dor em partes iguais. Fazia mais de quatro anos para mim, e a sensação inicial foi de choque, alongamento. Eu ofeguei ruidosamente.

"Você está bem?" Edward respirou rudemente, seus olhos semicerrados. Tanto amor quanto luxúria rodando no verde e preto em suas íris, o esforço de parar seus movimentos gravando marcas profundas em sua testa.

"Só-" Eu soltei uma profunda rajada de ar através dos lábios apertados - "Só me dê um segundo".

Edward assentiu pacientemente, respirando com dificuldade. Eu movi meus quadris sob ele, encontrando uma posição mais confortável, e ele baixou seus lábios para o meu pescoço, beijando-me suavemente.

"Bella, amor, você é tão boa. Tão... quente." Ele murmurou no meu ouvido com a voz trêmula. Suas palavras enviando arrepios de prazer pela minha espinha, despertando sensações profundas dentro de mim, sensações há muito adormecidas que agora estavam acordando com uma vingança. Lentamente eu levantei meus quadris para ele, encorajando-o a se mover. Sempre tão suave e delicadamente, ele começou a se mover sobre mim, fazendo amor comigo a cada movimento, mostrando-me o que eu significava para ele. Eu pressionei meus dedos em seus ombros enquanto seus movimentos despertavam cada vez mais necessidade dentro de mim, cada sensação ampliada cem vezes enquanto nossos quadris se moviam ritmicamente e instintivamente um contra o outro.

Nós éramos um naquele momento, nunca duas pessoas tinham se encaixado tão perfeitamente. Se eu alguma vez duvidei que ele foi feito para mim, toda dúvida foi apagada quando ele olhou profundamente em meus olhos, enquanto nós gemíamos e grunhíamos juntos, beijando, consumindo, respirando o outro. Os belos barulhos escapando entre seus lábios me levaram mais e mais alto, subindo além de qualquer coisa que eu já tivesse experimentado antes.

Suas mãos vieram para as minhas e ele entrelaçou nossos dedos, trazendo nossas mãos sobre a minha cabeça quando ele empurrou mais e mais profundo, trazendo-me cada vez mais perto da borda.

"Shh." Ele sussurrou suavemente, puxando meu lábio inferior. "Você está segura agora, Bella. Seu coração está seguro comigo. Eu juro." Eu balancei a cabeça, só então sentindo as lágrimas caindo pelos lados das minhas bochechas - lágrimas de prazer e felicidade.

"Eu te amo, minha doce Bella." Ele continuou reassegurando. "Eu te amo agora e para sempre. Sempre você. Só você".

"Eu também te amo." Eu chorei, o sentimento dentro de mim aumentando, crescendo, ameaçando transbordar deliciosamente. "Eu também te amo, Edward." Eu ofeguei freneticamente, minha cabeça jogando de um lado a outro, meus olhos se abrindo e fechando enquanto os últimos remanescentes do controle rapidamente evaporavam e eu pairava na ponta dos pés à beira do precipício.

Edward sentiu-me perder o controle; à beira de cair. Suas mãos seguraram meu rosto.

"Não feche seus olhos, Bella." Ele ordenou em uma voz rouca, ainda suave com seu veludo natural. "Olhe para mim quando você deixar ir. Olhe para mim quando você deixar ir." Ele repetiu em um sussurro áspero.

Isso foi tudo o que levou para eu cair, cair tão lindamente, tão totalmente, tão completamente, meus olhos bem abertos e olhando atentamente nos de Edward. Eu deixei ir. Deixei de lado os meus arrependimentos passados, meus medos, e abracei o aqui e agora, abracei a totalidade do que Edward estava me dando, tão bom, tão profundo, tanto que era quase demais para descobrir.

Eu gritei o nome dele, uma e outra vez, enquanto fui para o precipício, onda após onda de prazer me consumindo; derrubando-me e não me deixando vir à tona para respirar. Em seguida, as ondas de choque me sacudiram, uma vez, duas vezes, três vezes. Até que eu estava ofegando por ar, minhas unhas cavando profundamente nos ombros dele, e antes de as ondas de choque me deixarem completamente, Edward estendeu a mão e agarrou meus quadris, empurrando forte uma vez, duas vezes, e então eu senti sua própria libertação quando ele enrijeceu em cima de mim, gritando meu nome.

Seu corpo afrouxou sobre mim e ele abaixou a cabeça sobre o meu coração batendo acelerado. Ainda respirando com dificuldade, eu corri minhas mãos pelo seu cabelo macio. Seu corpo tremeu, torturado com tremor após tremor.

Eu trouxe sua cabeça para cima para encontrar a minha. "Você está tremendo." Eu sussurrei, beijando-o uma vez.

Ele sorriu cansado. "Eu ficarei bem".

E então ele baixou sua cabeça de volta sobre o meu peito, segurando meus quadris com força e ali, na frente do fogo ardente, nossos corpos e corações unidos como um só, nós fechamos nossos olhos e caímos em um sono tranquilo.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_E agora, vc's acham que Bella conseguiu compensar o sofrimento que causou a Edward no capítulo anterior? Dá para entender tudo que ela fez, não é?_

_Obrigada por todas as reviews que vc's têm deixado, por favor, continuem! ;)_

_E até a semana que vem!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	24. Pôr–do–sol e anúncios

_Música do capítulo: "Collide", de Howie Day._

* * *

**Capítulo 23 – Pôr-do-sol e anúncios**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

_**~ Edward ~**_

O doce aroma de morangos e lavanda flutuava no ar, fazendo minha boca salivar e minha frequência cardíaca acelerar. Os lençóis e cobertas que envolviam ao redor de mim em meu sono eram mais suaves e mais quentes do que nunca; tão fodidamente macios e aconchegantes ao mesmo tempo. Instintivamente, minhas mãos os agarraram, para me encasular em sua perfeição. Eu queria afogar neles, deixá-los me consumir, eles eram tão fodidamente bons. Eu segurei possessivamente, minha consciência ameaçando voltar. Meus músculos flexionaram protetoramente ao redor do calor perfeito envolvendo-me, inalando seu perfume inebriante.

"Tão malditamente bom." Eu murmurei, sonolento.

Do lado de fora da minha janela, do outro lado do parque, as aves pareciam saudar o dia se aproximando com uma nota mais brilhante em suas canções. "Pássaros felizes." Eu murmurei.

Aumentei meu aperto ainda mais, sentindo a maciez presa em minhas mãos, a maciez de seda que eu agora estava começando a perceber que não poderia ser feita pela homem. A perfeição envolvida em torno de mim era muito mais do que um conjunto de lençóis.

Era um corpo quente.

O único corpo no mundo que sempre poderia se encaixar tão perfeitamente ao meu.

_Bella._

Bandas de pouca luz filtravam por entre as cortinas bem fechadas, atingindo minhas pálpebras fechadas e sinalizando o amanhecer se aproximando. A madrugada mais gloriosa dos meus 28 anos na terra verde de Deus, porque eu a estava saudando com as pernas de um anjo emaranhadas nas minhas, sua cabeça no meu peito, seus lábios úmidos apenas tocando levemente o local sobre o meu coração, seu longo cabelo escuro espalhado selvagemtente sobre nós, alguns fios fazendo cócegas no meu queixo com barba por fazer, meus lábios.

Abri meus olhos lentamente enquanto ao mesmo tempo aumentava meu aperto em torno do corpo nu deitado em meu peito. Se isso era apenas um sonho, eu não o deixaria ir sem uma luta.

Bella. _Minha_ Bella.

Eu respirei um suspiro profundo, alívio e alegria entrelaçados muito da mesma forma como os nossos corpos. Eu não estava sonhando. Ela estava realmente deitada aqui, respirando suavemente, um som calmo e rítmico vinha dos seus lábios, uma expressão de contentamento coloria seus recursos subconscientes. Ela era real. _Isto _era real. Tão real quanto poderia conseguir.

Tudo voltou para mim.

Bella esperando por mim do lado de fora da minha porta quando eu saí do elevador; grandes olhos vermelhos inchados parando o meu coração.

Bella dizendo que me amava. Ela me amava como nunca havia amado alguém antes.

Os olhos de Bella atentamente nos meus, meu sangue pulsando entre meus ouvidos quando ela me disse que estava pronta e que _ela me queria._

Bella e eu... fazendo amor junto à lareira.

Fazendo _amor_.

Um flash de calor acendeu dentro de mim enquanto meu coração e mente repassavam a noite. De todas as mulheres com quem eu tinha estado, de todas as vezes que eu fiz sexo, _nunca_ tinha sido do jeito que foi há algumas horas. Eu _nunca_ senti a necessidade esmagadora e a completude, a pureza do ato, do jeito que eu senti com Bella. Eu tinha _feito amor_ com ela; amor puro, doce, alucinante, alterador de vida, todo consumidor. Com cada beijo, com cada toque, foi além do físico – o que foi fodidamente incrível, a propósito. Foi uma conexão emocional além de qualquer coisa que eu já tinha experimentado, qualquer coisa que eu já tinha _esperado_. Sim, claro que eu ouvi dizer como o sexo era diferente quando você fazia isso com alguém que você amava. Mas, _Santo Jesus_, eu _nunca_ pensei – eu nunca imaginei, que poderia ser assim! Como encaixar-se em um quebra-cabeça feito só para você.

Depois, nós tínhamos adormecido ao lado do fogo. E então eu acordei e me senti como um velho idiota. Ela estava _realmente_ pronta para isso? Quero dizer, ela disse que era o que ela queria - mais de uma vez - mas ela estava tão chateada quando eu a encontrei do lado de fora da minha porta. E se isso tivesse sido apenas uma decisão impulsiva? E se ela acordasse lamentando isso? Porra, me mataria ver esse arrependimento em seus olhos. Hesitação era uma coisa, mas _arrependimento..._

Eu a tinha levado cuidadosamente para a minha cama para deixá-la mais confortável, rezando para que quando ela acordasse, a incerteza que tinha colorido seus olhos mais cedo não tivesse sido substituída pelo remorso agora. Merda, eu tinha fodido regiamente no início da noite, e agora, para piorar as coisas, eu tinha cedido ao filho da puta com tesão em mim. Ela algum dia me perdoaria por isso?

Eu não tive que esperar muito tempo para descobrir. Seus olhos tinham se aberto assim que sua cabeça atingiu o travesseiro e, antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, eu olhei em seus olhos. Não havia nada de hesitação ou remorso neles. De fato, seus olhos estavam escuros e encapuzados e determinados, e dormir parecia ser a última coisa em sua mente. Ser um bastardo com tesão parecia ser uma coisa da qual eu não teria que pedir desculpas esta noite. Coisa boa, porque se ela estivesse disposta, eu planejava ser um bastardo com tesão mais algumas vezes antes que a noite terminasse.

Ela não disse nada, porém. Suas intenções foram expelidas na forma em que seus olhos escuros ardiam, na forma como ela agarrou meus ombros e me guiou em cima dela, na forma como ela envolveu suas pernas em torno de mim, enfiando seus calcanhares nas minhas costas. E quando eu nos virei para que ela deitasse em cima de mim, foi a maneira que ela me levou para dentro dela, sem reservas, desinibida. Ela sabia agora, que eu era dela tanto quanto ela era minha.

Eu suspirei profundamente, suas expressões faciais, seus gritos, seu calor, tudo se repetindo atrás das minhas pálpebras fechadas. Meu peito subia e descia fortemente, e o movimento agitou a beleza dormindo atualmente situada profundamente em meu peito. Lentamente, ela levantou sua cabeça de forma meio grogue, dando-me um sorriso preguiçoso quando seus olhos encontraram os meus.

"Que horas são?" Ela murmurou, sua voz involuntariamente áspera e sexy.

"São 05hs." Eu respondi, acariciando suas costas nuas languidamente. "Eu acordaria você daqui a pouco".

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Pronto para a quarta rodada?"

_Oh, sim_. Bella sem reservas era como o Natal, Hanukah e Kwanzaa, tudo em um.

E isso foi tudo o que levou para acordar o meu amigo adormecido - ou melhor, _nosso_ amigo adormecido - ao sul, e lembrá-lo que Bella estava deitada apenas alguns centímetros para o norte dele, que seus seios macios estavam se moldando perfeitamente contra o meu peito, que seus quadris e coxas lisas estavam deixando um rastro queimando de necessidade com cada movimento não intencional contra mim, e que tudo o que levaria seria um ligeiro ajuste de alguns graus para os nossos quadris se alinharem _perfeitamente..._

Mas eram 05hs, e entre nós ficarmos prontos e o tráfego matinal do centro da cidade...

"Enquanto a resposta para isso será _sempre_ sim," - eu sorri, traçando seus lábios com um dedo - "eu sei que você queria voltar para o Brooklyn antes de Maddie acordar..."

Ela beijou meu dedo com um sorriso tímido. "Sim, você está certo. Acho que é melhor nós irmos".

Suspirei pesadamente, apertando meus braços em torno dela, apesar das minhas palavras sensatas. Ela abaixou a cabeça de volta sobre o meu peito, suspirando profundamente e passando suas mãos suavemente para cima e para baixo dos meus braços, traçando cada tendão com seus dedos, enquanto esfregava seus dedos dos pés contra as minhas pernas.

"Eu gostaria que pudéssemos congelar o tempo agora." Ela sussurrou, as vibrações das suas palavras fazendo cócegas no espaço logo acima dos seus lábios e enviando uma chama intermitente irradiando ao longo da minha caixa torácica.

"Eu sei. Eu também." Eu respirei em seu cabelo, sentindo-a estremecer sobre mim.

"Obrigada... por uma noite linda e perfeita".

Eu trouxe uma mão ao seu queixo para levantar seu rosto para mim. "Obrigado _você_. Ontem à noite foi... sem dúvida... a mais especial... mais fantástica... mais _gratificante, _noite da minha vida." Eu ri sinceramente. Ela beijou meu peito suavemente, e eu podia sentir o calor do seu rubor através dos seus lábios. "Obrigado por confiar em mim, por acreditar em nós. E por me dizer o que você realmente sente, e o que você está pensando".

Entre dormir e fazer amor, nós encaixamos um pouco de conversa sincera ali também. Bella tinha se aberto mais para mim, ela me disse, às vezes hesitante, mais sobre o que ela tinha passado com Paul, as coisas que ele tinha feito e as coisas que ele disse. Isso me fez perceber que, embora eu já soubesse que ele tinha tornado difícil para ela ser capaz de confiar em homens de novo, ele fez muito mais do que isso. Ele a despiu da sua fé em _si mesma_. Fodidamente me matou saber isso. Mas agora eu entendia melhor porque ela reagiu da maneira que reagiu nos últimos dias. Deus, eu queria encontrar o ex-marido dela e fodidamente mutilá-lo. Mas Bella não precisava que eu matasse Paul para ela agora; no entanto, isso definitivamente poderia ser organizado no futuro. Ela precisava que eu ouvisse, ouvisse e a abraçasse e assegurasse a ela que ela nunca passaria por aquilo de novo.

Ela baixou os olhos, seus cílios longos esvoaçando contra o meu peito.

"Sinto muito por ter sido tão-"

"Ei." Eu disse, esperando que seus olhos voltassem para os meus. "Nada mais de desculpas, lembra?"

Embora eu não pudesse negar o meu alívio que Jacob soubesse sobre nós agora, eu me sentia um idiota sobre a maneira que eu tinha ido sobre isso. Eu agi por puro ciúme e ressentimento e raiva, sem qualquer pensamento de como isso afetaria Bella quando ela fosse para Washington em um par de dias. Agora eu me sentia uma merda, porque eu tinha acabado de tornar as coisas mais difíceis para _ela_. Eu tentei me desculpar novamente, mas ela não me deixou. Ela disse que nós dois tínhamos dito e feito coisas por raiva e frustração, e agora era a hora de colocar isso no nosso passado e lidar com o que estava diante de nós.

Ela sorriu suavemente e assentiu. "Sim, você está certo. Eu me lembro".

"Ótimo. Contanto que você se lembre disso, e o fato de que você é a mulher mais bonita, incrível e totalmente quente como o inferno que eu já conheci, então estamos excelentes".

Desta vez eu vi suas bochechas incendiarem de vermelho e não pude resistir a correr um dedo para cima e para baixo em sua bochecha.

Ela mordeu o lábio. "Eu tentarei, mas, às vezes... mesmo que eu saiba disso aqui," - ela descansou uma mão entre ambos os nossos corações - "é difícil de lembrar aqui," - ela moveu sua mão de entre os nossos corações e bateu no seu templo.

Fez meu coração doer ouvir isso, que uma parte dela _ainda_ pudesse questionar o que ela significava para mim, mas, pelo menos agora eu entendia, e pelo menos agora ela estava disposta a admitir isso para mim, em vez de manter tudo guardado. _'Conte-me tudo'_, eu disse a ela, _'Não segure nada'_, e ela tinha prometido tentar. Era tudo que eu poderia pedir. Uma noite de fazer amor cataclísmico não tinha me deixado delirante, eu sabia que Bella e eu ainda tínhamos coisas nas quais trabalhar.

"Venha aqui." Eu disse rudemente, puxando-a para que seu rosto estivesse exatamente sobre o meu. Seus olhos chocolate queimavam nos meus, sua respiração acelerada. Eu cobri seu rosto entre as minhas mãos.

"Eu estarei aqui para lembrá-la então." Eu puxei sua boca para baixo para a minha, beijando-a suavemente uma vez, duas vezes. "Sempre. Em qualquer forma que você precisar de mim." Eu deixei a verdade das minhas palavras ser mostrada nos meus olhos, olhando-a atentamente antes de beijá-la de novo, desta vez mais avidamente, separando seus lábios com a minha língua e saboreando sua doçura e sua própria fome. Depois de alguns momentos, Bella se afastou com um suspiro, sem fôlego, com um meio sorriso no seu rosto ruborizado.

"Eu cobrarei isso de você." Ela sorriu timidamente, e antes que eu pudesse puxá-la para baixo novamente, ela puxou o lençol com ela e se enrolou nele, saindo de cima de mim e da cama. A perda do calor do seu corpo me bateu forte e eu me sentei franzindo a testa.

"Mas agora, nós temos que ir." Ela disse descaradamente.

Levou uma enorme quantidade de força sobre-humana para não puxá-la de volta para baixo e mantê-la na minha cama para sempre, ou pelas próximas 24-48 horas, pelo menos. Mas nós tínhamos uma menininha dormindo nos esperando voltar para o Brooklyn, que provavelmente quereria saber para onde sua mamãe tinha desaparecido durante a noite se ela acordasse e Bella não estivesse lá. E nenhum de nós queria correr o risco de assustá-la dessa maneira.

"Eu só vou tomar um banho rapidamente." Ela gritou em seu caminho para o banheiro. Eu gemi alto e atirei-me de volta na cama.

O som da água correndo no banheiro me lembrou que, apenas algumas horas atrás, eu estava na casa de Bella sentindo-me irritado, confuso e frustrado - e ainda assim conseguindo imaginá-la nua no chuveiro. Eu bufei, coçando minha barriga preguiçosamente. _Bastardo com tesão, de fato._

Mas muita coisa tinha mudado em poucas horas. Ela deu-se a mim completamente, abriu seu coração e alma para mim, e me mostrou que havia maneira _mais_ fisicamente para estar com alguém do que eu jamais tinha imaginado.

E agora eu estava viciado. E eu precisava de uma dose.

Novamente.

_Agora._

Num piscar de olhos eu estava na porta do banheiro, escancarando-a. A visão da silhueta de Bella através da porta embaçada do chuveiro - seu corpo cheio de curvas arqueado enquanto ela levantava os braços para passar suas mãos através do seu cabelo - acabou com qualquer aparente controle que eu pudesse ter tentado manter. E, quem eu estava enganando aqui? Eu _realmente_ não tinha tentado tão duro.

Abri a porta do chuveiro, hipnotizado pela visão dela, toda molhada e úmida e sorrindo e... _porra... _esperando por mim.

Nenhuma surpresa enquadrava suas feições. "Edward." Ela respirou maliciosamente, ensaboando-se. Nuvens brancas de vapor quente levantaram e giraram em torno dela. Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Existe algo que eu possa fazer por você?"

_Tão fodidamente quente_. "Você mencionou uma quarta rodada?" Murmurei rudemente, antes de levantá-la e empurrá-la contra os azulejos de mármore e envolvendo suas pernas em torno de mim.

**ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo**

Alice estava empacotada sob um par de cobertores pesados no sofá de Bella. Eu sorri ao vê-la enquanto Bella foi cutucá-la calmamente.

"Alice, estamos em casa." Ela sussurrou suavemente.

Alice espiou de sob as cobertas, entreabrindo os olhos. "O quê? Hein?" Ela perguntou meio grogue. Seus olhos se moveram sonolentos de Bella, então para mim atrás dela. "Ah. Ok." Ela disse, murmurando algumas outras palavras ininteligíveis antes de virar-se e se reassentar.

Eu bufei. "Ela dorme como um morto." Eu informei a Bella.

Bella riu. "Vou me arrumar para o trabalho." Os olhos dela brilharam sugestivamente para mim quando ela fez seu caminho para o seu quarto.

Jesus, eu tinha criado um monstro.

"Eu sinto muito, amor," eu ri, "mas eu preciso de alguma proteína antes de ir para mais uma rodada. Acho que vou fazer um pouco de bacon e ovos, talvez jogar um par de bifes lá para uma boa medida".

"Ecaporfavorinformaçãodemais." Alice gemeu categoricamente do sofá. Ela murmurou alguns rabiscos mais ininteligível antes de assumir seus roncos suaves novamente. Revirei meus olhos e fiz meu caminho para a cozinha. Eu não estava brincando quando disse que precisava de proteína. Se Bella estava pronta para a quinta rodada, não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno de que eu fosse pego de surpresa.

Maddie acordou exatamente quando eu estava terminando o café da manhã e Bella a chamou para o seu quarto para vesti-la. Alguns minutos depois, ambas vestidas e prontas, nós nos sentamos para um rápido café da manhã. Eu sorri do outro lado da mesa para as minhas garotas, estendendo a mão para a de Bella e despenteando o cabelo de Maddie com a outra mão. Ela olhou para mim com alegria, contando-me sobre o que ela havia sonhado durante a noite, do que ela brincaria com Juliana naquele dia, quanta diversão ela teria no _'avilão'_ na noite seguinte...

Meu coração se apertou com força em meu peito. _Eu simplesmente sabia_ que não havia outra maneira no mundo que eu gostaria que meu dia começasse do que acordar com Bella em meus braços e tomando café da manhã e ouvindo as histórias de Maddie de manhã. Algum dia, e espero que em breve, eu teria que descobrir uma maneira de tornar tudo permanente.

Olhei para Bella então. Ela estava radiante, suas bochechas rosadas e brilhantes, seus olhos brilhando como jóias escuras. Eu ri, perguntando-me se eu brilhava como ela.

Essa pergunta foi respondida quando Alice finalmente acordou quando estávamos limpando a mesa. Ela marchou de forma grogue para a cozinha, arregalando os olhos enquanto olhava de Bella, então para mim. Ela sorriu.

"Rapaz, parece que vocês dois compensaram com uma _vingança." _Ela ressaltou.

**ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo**

Depois de deixar Maddie na casa de Sue e Alice em casa, Bella e eu dirigimos para a cidade. Estacionei o carro no estacionamento de sempre do outro lado da rua do escritório, e dei a volta para abrir a porta para Bella. Aqui era onde nós geralmente nos separávamos nas manhãs, e nos encontrávamos às tardes.

Baixei a cabeça para Bella. "Eu a verei lá em cima daqui a pouco." Eu disse, antes de beijá-la.

Bella colocou a mão no meu peito, me parando. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha.

"Edward... nós não temos de dizer adeus aqui".

Dei-lhe um olhar interrogativo.

"O que eu quero dizer é... não temos mais que manter isso em segredo".

Sua expressão era honesta, mas agora que eu sabia o que procurar, eu podia ver os restos de ansiedade ainda em seus olhos. Suspirei e a puxei em meus braços.

"Bella, você não tem que continuar tentando provar as coisas para mim".

"Eu não estou, Edward-"

"Ouça-me, Bella." Eu disse firmemente, afastando-me para que eu pudesse encontrar seus olhos. "Eu não posso dizer que concordo com o que você disse ontem," – era loucura ela acreditar que, de alguma forma, ela não correspondia. Mas era como ela se sentia, e eu não ignoraria isso - "mas eu entendo que é algo que faz você se sentir desconfortável".

"Edward-"

Coloquei dois dedos sobre os seus lábios.

"E, até que você se sinta completamente confortável, nós não temos que fazer nada para o qual você não esteja pronta".

Ela mordeu seu lábio calmamente.

"_Fale_ comigo, Bella." Eu disse firmemente novamente.

"Eu... eu só não quero que você pense que é porque eu tenho quaisquer dúvidas sobre nós".

Olhei para ela por alguns instantes antes de puxá-la em meus braços novamente e beijar o topo da sua cabeça. Suspirei em seu cabelo.

"Bella, me dói vê-la duvidar de _si mesma_, tanto quanto dói você duvidar de _nós_".

Eu trouxe seu queixo para cima com o meu polegar e o indicador. "Você é linda, baby. Por dentro _e_ por fora. E quando você estiver pronta, o mundo _vai_ ver isso tão claramente quanto eu".

Ela olhou nos meus olhos, um sorriso suave espalhando pelos seus lábios. "Eu te amo, Edward".

"Eu também te amo." Eu confirmei. "E não se esqueça quem disse isso primeiro".

Ela sorriu e bateu no meu braço.

A manhã passou rapidamente. Ação de Graças era daqui a dois dias e todos no escritório estavam ansiosos e querendo passar pelos próximos dois dias. Eu parecia ser o único temendo a passagem das próximas 48 horas, ou algo assim. Embora Bella e eu tivéssemos trabalhado alguns dos nossos problemas, o pensamento dela e de Maddie estando longe de mim por quatro dias ainda me deixava ansioso. E agora eu ficava oscilando entre me parabenizar e perguntando-me se eu tinha acabado de tornar as coisas piores ontem dizendo a Jake sobre nós. Ele certamente estava irritado agora quando Bella chegasse em Forks, e eu só podia imaginar a merda que ele diria a ela. Minhas mãos involuntariamente apertaram em punhos com o pensamento de ela ter que lidar com as besteiras dele sem mim.

No final da tarde, enquanto eu estava escrevendo um e-mail, Ângela ligou-me.

"Edward, Bella Swan quer falar com você. Devo mandá-la entrar?" O tom de voz de Ângela foi ligeiramente provocante. Ela não era uma mulher estúpida, mas era leal como o inferno. Eu recostei na minha cadeira, um pouco assustado. Bella raramente me procurava no escritório.

"Sim, por favor, Ange. Peça a ela para entrar".

Arrumei minha gravata e dei a volta para o outro lado da minha mesa para encontrá-la. Ela entrou sorrindo e fechou a porta atrás de si. Por um breve segundo eu deixei-me esperar que a noite passada foi apenas o começo de 24 horas de todas as minhas fantasias se tornando realidade. Levantei uma sobrancelha quando ela se aproximou.

Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça. "Você é incorrigível".

"Um homem pode sonhar, certo?'

Ela bufou e balançou a cabeça de novo. "Eu... queria te perguntar uma coisa, não relacionada com o trabalho, mas realmente não podia esperar".

"Perguntas não relacionadas com o trabalho são as melhores. Vá em frente".

Ela mordeu seu lábio. Encostei-me à minha mesa e esperei, seus olhos nervosamente nos meus.

"Bem... lembra como eu disse a você que falei com o meu pai na noite passada? Depois que você saiu?"

Eu assenti curiosamente. Pelo que eu tinha reunido, Bella e seu pai tiveram uma espécie de conversa de coração para coração que a tinha feito 'ver as coisas um pouco mais claramente'. Tudo o que eu sabia era que eu estava de alguma forma em débito com o Chefe Swan pela sessão de fazer amor mais apaixonada da minha vida, e eu tinha certeza de que o que quer que ele tenha dito a ela, _essa _não tinha sido exatamente a sua intenção.

"Bem, eu liguei para ele agora pouco... para avisá-lo das informações do meu voo e de Maddie..." Ela parou e mordeu o lábio novamente.

Agora _eu_ estava fodidamente nervoso. Obviamente, o conselho do seu pai significava muito para Bella. Ele tinha dito a ela algo que a teve repensando a noite passada? Repensando nós?

Com minha pulsação acelerando, eu estiquei o braço e segurei a mão de Bella, apertando-a com força dentro da minha.

"Vá em frente, Bella." Eu disse calmamente.

"Ele me perguntou..." - ela me observou com cuidado, antes de finalmente suspirar e soltar - "ele perguntou quantas pessoas ele deve esperar pegar amanhã à noite".

Eu empurrei minha cabeça para trás em surpresa assim que eu entendi o significado das suas palavras. Eu certamente não estava esperando _isso_.

Bella continuou rapidamente. "Quero dizer, eu sei que você tem planos com a sua própria família, e isso é extremamente de última hora, e eu não esperaria que você mudasse seus planos. Mas eu só queria que você soubesse que se, você sabe, você quisesse, você seria mais do que bem-vinda e-"

Estendi minha mão e peguei sua outra mão, apertando o meu domínio sobre as duas. Ela parou sua divagação imediatamente.

"Bella, se eu lhe perguntar algumas coisas, você promete responder honestamente?"

Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente, com cautela.

"Por que você não me pediu para ir para Forks com você antes?"

Ela encolheu os ombros timidamente. "Bem, porque eles não sabiam sobre nós, Edward, e teria sido meio estranho aparecer com você assim".

Eu balancei a cabeça, pensativo.

"E por que você está me convidando agora?"

Ela franziu a testa em confusão. "Estou convidando você porque eu o quero lá." Ela respondeu firmemente, segurando minhas mãos mais forte.

"Por quê?" Eu provavelmente estava sendo um idiota, mas eu tinha que saber que ela realmente me queria lá, não que ela estava apenas dizendo o que ela achava que eu queria ouvir.

"Por que eu quero você lá?" Ela perguntou, perplexa com a minha pergunta. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e olhou para o teto por alguns momentos. Então ela suspirou e olhou para mim.

"Ok, talvez eu tenha feito isso errado. Estou convidando você para vir a Washington comigo, Edward, porque eu quero passar o Dia de Ação de Graças com você. Porque eu quero que você conheça meu pai e... até mesmo Jake. As coisas provavelmente serão... estranhas, eu não vou mentir para você sobre isso. Mas eu quero que eles conheçam você. Você de verdade. Não aquele que tem sido retratado na mídia. É importante para mim que eles saibam quem você realmente é. Naturalmente, eu entendo que você fez planos com a sua família, e... eu entenderei completamente se você não puder vir. Mas meu pai está bem com isso, e eu só queria que você soubesse disso. E eu-"

Ela estava divagando novamente.

"Amanhã à noite é o dia mais movimentado de viagens do ano, Bella." Eu a lembrei através de sobrancelhas levantadas. "Os paparazzi estarão em todo o aeroporto".

"Eu percebo isso, Edward. E eu estou pronta. Eu estava tentando dizer isso a você esta manhã. Sim, isso me deixa nervosa, eu não negarei, mas..." - ela respirou fundo - "está na hora, e contanto que você esteja comigo..."

Nós olhamos um para o outro por um longo tempo.

Ela desviou o olhar e balançou a cabeça. "Olha, eu só queria que você soubesse que... Maddie e eu amaríamos se você viesse, mas eu entendo. Eu sei que não lidei com a grande revelação sobre você para a minha família com exatamente muita graça, e agora eu-"

Fodam-se as regras do escritório. Eu a puxei contra mim, deleitando-me com a sensação do seu batimento cardíaco acelerado contra mim. Ela hesitou por apenas uma fração de segundo antes de envolver seus braços ao redor da minha cintura firmemente. Eu beijei o topo da sua cabeça e trouxe a minha boca em seu ouvido.

"Eu tenho mais uma pergunta." Eu sussurrei.

"O quê?" Ela expirou tremulamente.

"Nós temos que voar na classe econômica?'

Ela afastou-se lentamente e olhou para mim, sua boca transformando-se em um sorriso quando ela avistou meus lábios se mexendo. Eu ri e ela golpeou-me de brincadeira.

"Eu acho que tenho alguma mala para arrumar esta noite".

"Sério?" Ela perguntou com um sorriso largo. A alegria indisfarçada em sua voz fez meu peito inchar.

"Sério. Bella, não há nenhum lugar no qual eu prefira passar o Dia de Ação de Graças do que com você e Maddie." Ela procurou meus olhos e, vendo a sinceridade neles, seu rosto ficou radiante.

"Então, ligue para o seu pai e diga a ele que haverá mais um lugar para pôr na mesa".

Depois que Bella saiu do meu escritório, eu liguei no celuar da minha mãe para avisá-la que eu perderia o jantar de Ação de Graças deste ano. Eu me senti um pouco culpado cancelando a minha presença no último minuto; minha mãe tinha grande orgulho dos seus jantares de feriados para a família – eles sempre envolviam muito planejamento e preparação. E com o meu pai e eu nos dando melhor ultimamente, o jantar deste ano provavelmente teria sido mais agradável para todos os envolvidos.

"Ei, mãe." Eu disse com culpa assim que ela atendeu seu telefone. Eu me encolhi com o tom triste da minha voz.

"Edward, querido." Ela disse suavemente. "Eu ligaria para você daqui a pouco. Eu queria lembrá-lo de trazer alguns doces para o jantar de Ação de Graças? Você sabe, aqueles daquela padaria no Madison e-"

Minha culpa cresceu exponencialmente.

"Mãe," eu a interrompi, "eu estou ligando sobre o jantar de Ação de Graças." Ela ficou quieta. "Eu não acho que serei capaz de participar dele".

Ela ficou em silêncio de novo.

"Posso perguntar por que não?"

"Estou indo para Washington com Bella e Maddie".

Mais uma vez, houve alguns momentos de silêncio e então, no fundo, gargalhadas explodiram.

"Ugh, tudo bem, Alice," - minha mãe falou longe do telefone - "Você ganha. Apenas me diga que cor você quer o lenço. Eu vou comprá-lo na sexta-feira, enquanto estou fazendo minhas compras de Natal".

Eu fiz uma careta.

"Mãe? O que está acontecendo?"

"Desculpe, Edward." Ela riu, "Eu estava apenas resolvendo algo com Alice".

"Alice? O que você está resolvendo com Alice?"

Esme suspirou. "Ela disse que você iria para Washington com Bella".

"O quê? Como Alice sabe? Eu acabei de combinar isso com Bella!"

"Como é que Alice sabe tudo, querido? Ela simplesmente sabe. Você sabe disso".

Eu sorri.

"De qualquer forma, eu realmente sinto muito, mãe. Eu sei que é de última hora, e eu teria amado estar com vocês este ano, mas-"

"Oh, nós ainda teremos o jantar de Ação de Graças juntos este ano, querido".

Eu fiz uma careta novamente. "Mãe, eu estarei em Washington. Na quinta-feira. Dia de Ação de Graças. Com Bella e Maddie".

"Eu sei disso, Edward. É por isso que o jantar de Ação de Graças é hoje à noite".

"O quê? Hoje à noite?"

Esme riu levemente. "Sim, hoje à noite." Ela suspirou, como se estivesse se divertindo com a minha confusão. Esme era muito parecida com Alice dessa forma. Ou vice-versa. "Veja você, sua irmã me ligou esta manhã e me contou que você e Bella tiveram... como posso dizer isso delicadamente?... Tiveram uma noite interessante?"

"Você está brincando comigo, certo?" Eu murmurei, deixando minha cabeça cair em uma das mãos.

"Edward, meu amor, não fique com vergonha." Esme riu graciosamente. "Isso não é nada sobre o que ser tímido. Eu sou uma mãe moderna. Eu entendo que você e Bella são ambos adultos jovens e vibrantes, e eu estou _longe de estar_ surpresa em ouvir que você é sexualmente-"

"Tudo bem, mãe! Tudo bem!" Eu interrompi, puxando o telefone para longe de mim antes que meu cérebro explodisse.

"Enfim," Esme continuou implacável, "Alice imaginou que, depois da noite passada... bem, vocês dois provavelmente não gostariam de ficar separados a qualquer momento no futuro próximo, e eu honestamente concordei com ela. Eu só aceitei a aposta pelos pedaços disso." Ela falou longe do telefone novamente. "Eu teria comprado aquele lenço da Burberry para você de qualquer maneira, Alice".

"Claro, mãe, claro." Eu ouvi Alice rir no fundo.

"Então eu dirigi até a casa de Alice esta manhã," Esme disse, voltando-se para o telefone, "e nós temos o peru no forno e estamos trabalhando nos acompanhamentos agora. Mas eu receio que nós não teremos tempo para fazer as sobremesas." Ela suspirou. "Então, você acha que será capaz de trazer aqueles doces?"

Baixei minha cabeça para a minha mesa e ri. Havia muito poucos segredos ou surpresas no clã Cullen.

**ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo**

Eu desliguei e liguei para Bella, deixando-a saber sobre os planos para esta noite. Ela levou a coisa toda com Alice e minha mãe muito mais tranquila do que eu. Nós retrabalhamos nossos planos para a noite e ficou estabelecido que Bella iria direto para o Brooklyn e pegaria Maddie e depois iria para a casa de Alice, enquanto eu iria para casa arrumar minha mala e então as encontraria no loft da minha irmã.

Poucos minutos depois de desligar com Bella, Emmett e Jasper ligaram para me dizer que tinham recebido ligações semelhantes de Alice e Esme. Ação de Graças chegaria um par de dias mais cedo para os Cullen.

De volta para casa, eu arrumei rapidamente minha mala e peguei uma carona de volta para o Brooklyn com Rose e Emmett. Os lábios deles se contraíram em diversão cada vez que olhavam para mim através do espelho retrovisor. Eu poderia muito bem imaginar do que se tratava, e fiquei muito surpreso que eles, por uma vez, tiveram o auto-controle para manter seus comentários para si mesmos.

Quando finalmente chegamos ao loft de Alice naquela noite, meus olhos quase saltaram das órbitas quando Bella veio ao meu encontro na porta. Quero dizer, Bella sempre era muito malditamente boa para mim, quer ela estivesse vestindo suas saias e blusas sociais, ou seus moletons confortáveis em casa, ou seu jeans e camiseta nos finais de semana, ela tinha o tipo de figura que ficava boa, não importa o que estivesse usando. E, merda, melhor ainda quando não estava em absolutamente nada.

Mas esta noite ela estava usando um vestido sem alças azul que abraçava suas curvas perfeitamente e que expôs a quantidade certa de pele por cima. O vestido caía um pouco acima dos seus joelhos e tinha uma fenda para o lado que ia até a metade da sua coxa, mais uma vez expondo apenas o suficiente de uma perna sem mostrar os bens. Ela estava sexy como o inferno sem parecer inadequada para um jantar em família. O tom de azul do vestido complementava sua aparência cremosa perfeitamente, e seus saltos 'peep toe' eram mais altos do que os que ela normalmente usava para trabalhar e davam às suas panturrilhas uma curvatura sexy. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque frouxo, com algumas mechas soltas de cabelo caindo suavemente ao redor. E seus lábios. _Jesus_. Ela estava usando o mesmo batom vermelho que usou na festa de aniversário de Jasper alguns meses atrás, quando eu tinha admitido a derrota para o meu esforço de ficar longe dela. Ela estava tão dolorosamente linda que me levou alguns momentos para falar, e quando eu fiz, eu expirei,

"Perfeita." Deixando meus olhos vagarem apreciativamente para cima e para baixo do seu corpo. Ela me excitou muito fodidamente demais, não havia razão para esconder isso. E quando meus olhos vagaram, assim também fez a minha mente, lembrando que apenas algumas horas atrás aquele corpo esteve enroscado com o meu. Ela corou lindamente e fechou a distância entre nós, enrolando seus braços em torno do meu pescoço e beijando-me diretamente com aqueles deliciosos lábios vermelhos.

"Mmm. E você tem um gosto tão bom quanto parece." Eu disse, levemente chupando seu lábio inferior. Ela riu e olhou para mim, afastando-se para deixar seus olhos trilharem para cima e para baixo lentamente sobre mim. E, porra, se isso não era um inferno de excitante também.

"Você está muito gostoso também, Sr. Cullen." Ela sorriu sugestivamente, limpando a minha boca com um dedo antes de ajustar a minha gravata com cuidado. Eu tinha mudado para um terno mais casual para o jantar de hoje à noite, e estava orgulhoso de vê-lo complementado pelo vestido de Bella perfeitamente. Nós dois nos encaixávamos como peças de um quebra-cabeça de novo - embora com roupas neste momento.

Eu sorri presunçosamente e puxei sua boca contra a minha mais uma vez. Ela se derreteu em mim instantaneamente. Depois de alguns momentos, ela se afastou sem fôlego.

"Vamos lá, é melhor entrarmos na sala de jantar. Podemos continuar isso mais tarde..." Ela disse, com os olhos semicerrados.

Os céus se abriram e os coros dos anjos começaram a cantar.

Ela pegou minha mão e puxou-me para a sala de jantar, onde eu podia ouvir as vozes de todo mundo rindo e falando alto enquanto acabavam de preparar a mesa. Mas eu mantive minha posição, à espera de Bella se virar e me encarar de novo.

"Maddie está salvando um lugar para você ao lado dela, ela não vai deixar mais ninguém perto dela. Jasper continua a provocá-la e dizer a ela que ele vai..." Ela parou de repente quando percebeu que eu não estava me movendo, e se virou para mim com um sorriso confuso.

"O quê?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu tenho algo para você".

Ela inclinou a cabeça interrogativamente.

"Feche os olhos".

"Edward-"

"Vá em frente".

Ela estreitou seus olhos interrogativamente, então os fechou.

Eu coloquei minha mão dentro do meu bolso da calça e tirei os pequenos brincos, retirando as tarrachas e delicadamente os colocando nas orelhas furadas de Bella.

"Edward, o que-" Ela perguntou com um sorriso confuso.

"Shh, apenas espere um momento." Eu sussurrei, puxando o delicado colar do meu outro bolso e cuidadosamente o abrindo.

"Vire-se." Eu instruí. Ela mordeu seu lábio, mas fez o que lhe foi dito, virando de costas para mim. E assim como eu me imaginei fazendo da primeira vez que eu vi esse colar, eu o coloquei em volta do pescoço suave e cremoso de Bella, colocando minhas mãos nos seus quadris e abaixando a minha cabeça para colocar um beijo suave diretamente sob o fecho uma vez que eu tinha terminado. E assim como eu tinha fantasiado, senti um arrepio correr pelas costas dela e ela instintivamente atirou suas costas contra mim. Eu salpiquei mais alguns beijos ao longo das suas costas e ombros, arrastando uma mão sobre o seu braço até chegar à sua mão, e depois entrelaçando nossos dedos.

"Vamos." Eu murmurei em seu ouvido, levando-a para um grande espelho na parede.

Ela suspirou, seus olhos chocolate arregalando de espanto quando sua mão se moveu para tocar um brinco e depois o outro, antes de trilhar lentamente para o seu pescoço e corrê-la sobre o colar de safira e diamante. Eu fiquei parado logo atrás dela, colocando minhas mãos em seus quadris novamente.

"Edward." Ela disse, olhos chocados nas peças de jóias através do espelho, "Edward, eu não posso possivelmente-"

"Antes de você dizer que não pode aceitá-los, deixe-me dizer uma coisa".

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

"Bella, eu estive querendo dar isto a você desde o segundo em que eu os comprei. Eu sei, Bella, que você tem um tempo difícil em aceitar presentes. E você pode devolvê-los se você quiser. Juro, eu não ficarei ofendido. Como eu disse a você antes, eu não quero que você faça nada que você não queira, e isso inclui aceitar presentes que a fazem se sentir desconfortável. Mas eles são seus, Bella." Eu gentilmente segurei o lóbulo da sua orelha entre dois dedos antes de arrastá-los pelo seu pescoço até as bordas do colar, em torno da sua clavícula cremosa, sentindo-se uma dispersão de arrepios subindo ao longo da sua carne. "Quer você os aceite esta noite, ou daqui a um mês, ou daqui a um ano, ou uma década, eles são seus. Eu os trouxe comigo para o caso, e então eu pensei nisso no carro e decidi que talvez agora não seria o momento certo para dá-los a você. Eu não quero que você pense que a noite passada tem algo a ver com isso." Eu assegurei a ela. "Mas quando eu a vi agora, você está tão linda, tão perfeita. E esse vestido azul," - eu deixei meus olhos viajarem para cima e para baixo pelo seu corpo novamente através do espelho - "Deus, você simplesmente não tem ideia do quanto você é dolorosamente linda, não é?" Ela olhou para baixo timidamente. Eu a virei de frente para mim.

"A verdade é, Bella, quer nós falemos sobre isso ou não, eu estou em uma posição onde eu _posso_... mimá-la um pouco," - bem, um pouco muito, mas eu teria que começar pequeno - "e eu não quero ter que pedir desculpas por isso, ou me segurar completamente, porque eu _sonho_ em mimar você _e _Maddie. Vocês são minhas _garotas. _E não é uma questão de eu tentando mudar você, ou torná-la algo que você não é," - eu murmurei, encontrando seus olhos para que ela pudesse ver a verdade, - "mas essas safiras foram feitas para você, Bella. Olhe para si mesma. Elas foram feitos para _você_".

Eu a virei de volta para o espelho para que ela pudesse se olhar. Suas mãos esvoaçaram de um lado a outro entre os brincos e o colar.

"Eles são lindos." Ela murmurou, seu peito subindo e descendo com sua respiração enquanto ela apenas ficou ali, olhando, pensando.

Ela finalmente se virou para mim novamente, olhando para mim através dos seus cílios escuros. "Eu posso... pensar sobre isso?"

Bom o suficiente. Eu assenti. "É claro." Eu sorri. "Mas você vai usá-los hoje à noite?" Eu perguntei esperançoso.

Ela sorriu lentamente e balançou a cabeça.

"Obrigada." Ela disse com sinceridade.

"Obrigado _você_".

Sorri torto e a beijei, deixando minhas mãos vagarem para sua bunda perfeitamente redonda que estava tão malditamente tentadora naquele vestido, até que o som de cliques de sapatinhos correndo em nossa direção as trouxe rapidamente de volta até a cintura de Bella. Eu me afastei dos seus lábios para ver Maddie correndo para nós. Por agora, eu não sentia desconforto em deixá-la me ver segurando sua mãe. Rapidamente, ela chegou até nós e se lançou em meus braços. Ela estava adorável em seu lindo vestido de veludo caramelo e uma fita combinando em seu cabelo.

"_Edwood_, você está aqui!" Ela gritou alegremente, enrolando seus bracinhos firmemente em torno do meu pescoço. Eu beijei sua bochecha de forma barulhenta.

"Você está uma linda princesa esta noite, não está?"

Ela riu alegremente.

"Tio _Jaspuh_ disse que se você não chegasse aqui logo ele ia pegar a sua _cadeila, _mas eu disse _pala _ele que você _chegalia _logo e eu – Ooh, mamãe, que colar liindo! É tão _bilhante _e azul! Posso ter um desse também? _Edwood_, mamãe diz que você vem ver o Vovô e Tio Jake com a gente. Isso é _veidade_? É _Edwood_, é?"

Eu ri e beijei o topo da sua cabeça. "Sim, princesa. Isso é verdade. Eu vou ver o Vovô e... Tio Jake com vocês".

"Yay!" Ela gritou, jogando as mãozinhas no ar. "Agora você pode vir pescar com a gente! Mas a mamãe vai _povavelmente _ficar em casa, ela não gosta de pescar. Então, você, eu, vovô e tio Jake podemos ir!" Ela terminou feliz. Eu sorri e balancei a cabeça, sem a coragem de dizer a ela que neste momento, se seu tio Jake e eu acabássemos em um barco de pesca juntos, um de nós acabaria _dormindo com os peixes._

Nós três fizemos o nosso caminho para a sala de jantar, de mãos dadas. Já era um Dia de Ação de Graças malditamente perfeito.

**ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo**

Se não fosse pela data no calendário, teria sido o seu típico jantar de Ação de Graças em família. Eu tive que dar os parabéns para a minha mãe e Alice, elas organizaram tudo com perfeição, do peru aos deliciosos acompanhamentos com toques da assinatura de Esme. A conversa fluiu livremente, vinho e cerveja fluíram livremente e, até o final do jantar, todos estávamos fluindo muito livremente. Até mesmo a pele clara de Carlisle estava vermelha no final do jantar. Ele sorriu para mim largamente do outro lado da mesa, levantando uma taça de vinho e, provavelmente, brindando ao fato de que ele não teria que dar-me a versão do Dia do Peru do seu discurso de 'crescer' neste ano.

Bella continuou pedindo desculpas por ter adiantado em dois dias o Dia de Ação de Graças de todos por me levar para longe, o que fez Alice começar a rir - a garrafa de vinho que ela cuidadosamente segurava debaixo do seu braço provavelmente tinha algo a ver com a forma como ela estava achando tudo engraçado. Meus pais continuaram assegurando a Bella que ela não tinha arruinado nada, na verdade, ela fez a celebração deste ano melhor ainda, o que eu sinceramente concordei - com outro brinde de vinho.

Nós todos ajudamos com a limpeza depois do jantar, e uma vez que todos estavam confortavelmente instalados na sala de estar, Emmett se levantou na frente da lareira e disse que tinha um anúncio. Bella fez seu caminho para o meu lado com Maddie, e Maddie acomodou-se no meu colo. Eu beijei o topo da sua cabeça e peguei a mão de Bella, esperando curiosamente pelo anúncio.

Rosalie rapidamente levantou e dirigiu-se para o lado do seu marido, e antes mesmo de Emmett falar as palavras, tudo fez sentido na minha cabeça. Honestamente, eu me senti como se me chutando por não ter percebido mais cedo. Por que Rose tinha sido uma bruxa ainda maior do que o normal ultimamente, por que ela continuava comendo como se esperasse que o apocalipse chegaria amanhã, por que seus seios de repente pareciam um par de melões, e por que ela surpreendentemente não teve um gole de vinho ou cerveja a noite toda.

"De nenhum jeito maldito!" Eu gritei - sorrindo furiosamente de orelha a orelha - antes de qualquer um dos dois ter sequer dito alguma coisa. Minha voz pode ter sido um pouco mais alta do que eu percebi, porque Bella riu e fez eu me calar.

"Sim!" Emmett confirmou de todo o coração, jogando seu grande braço em torno do ombro da sua esposa. "Eu impregnei a minha Rosie aqui com a semente das minhas entranhas!"

Definitivamente não foram as palavras mais inteligentes a sair da boca dele.

"Você me impregnou com a semente das suas entranhas? Estamos fazendo o maior anúncio que provavelmente faremos na vida e é assim que você diz isso? Você me impregnou com a semente das suas entranhas?"

Emmett foi inteligente o suficiente para ficar calado.

Rose deu um tapa na cabeça dele e ele rapidamente a puxou para ele, beijando-a apaixonadamente.

E então todo mundo estava rindo e aplaudindo e os felicitando. Nós todos nos levantamos para abraçar Rose e dar um soco de congratulações nas costelas de Emmett.

"_Edwood_, o que _'impeguinou'_ quer dizer?" Maddie perguntou de onde eu a segurei enquanto esperávamos a nossa vez.

Eu quase a deixei cair.

Em pânico, eu atirei minha cabeça para Bella por ajuda. Infelizmente, ela e Alice estavam dobradas combatendo ataques de riso pelo olhar aterrorizado no meu rosto. O fato de que ambas estiveram dividindo uma garrafa de vinho pela última hora provavelmente teve algo a ver com a falta de preocupação de Bella com a pergunta atual da sua filha de quatro anos de idade.

"Uh," - eu limpei minha garganta nervosamente - "isso significa que o tio Emmett e a tia Rose terão um bebê." Aí. Isso não foi tão difícil.

"De onde os bebês vêm?"

Porra. Não.

"Uhm, bem, veja, Maddie, quando um homem e uma mulher se encontram e se apaixonam-"

"Espere, espere!" Bella gritou, endireitando-se e apertando-se ao meu lado com força. Ela pegou Maddie dos meus braços e, por uma vez, eu tinha que admitir que fiquei aliviado.

"Maddie, querida, os bebês são um presente do céu. Eles vêm de lá de cima," ela disse, apontando com o dedo indicador, "quando uma mamãe e papai estão prontos para um bebê".

Maddie ficou pensativa por alguns segundos. "Ok." Ela disse simplesmente.

Eu respirei um profundo suspiro de alívio.

**ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo**

Aparentemente, era uma noite para anúncios. Pouco tempo depois que tínhamos terminado de parabenizar os futuros pais, Alice e Jasper levantaram para ficar na frente da lareira.

"Tudo bem." Alice riu. "Eu acho que nós demos a Emmett e Rosalie tempo suficiente com seu anúncio. Agora é a nossa vez!"

"Irmãzinha, não me diga que você está grávida também?" Emmett gritou alto, o que lhe valeu um soco no braço da sua esposa.

Olhei para Maddie, mas ela estava ocupada brincando com suas bonecas e não estava mais prestando atenção nos adultos.

"Não, nenhum casamento na mira da espingarda aqui!" Alice riu de volta. "Mas... nós _finalmente_ marcamos uma data para o casamento! Certifiquem-se de limpar todos os seus calendários para 18 de junho do próximo ano!"

Mais uma vez, todos nós gritamos e apaludimos, e levantamos para mais abraços e socos amigáveis.

"Bella e Rose," Alice gritou, "é melhor vocês duas se prepararem para alguns sérios planejamentos de casamento, porque eu tenho a intenção de abraçar plenamente a minha bridezilla***** interior!"

_*__Bridezilla__: __noiva que enquanto faz os preparativos para o casamento se torna egoísta, detestável e avarenta. É a junção das palavras "bride" (noiva) e Godzilla._

"Maldição, Alice!" Rose reclamou. "Eu terei acabado de dar à luz nessa época! Vou parecer uma maldita baleia do lado de Bella e você!"

"Bem, as damas de honra não devem ofuscar a noiva." Ela encolheu os ombros sem pedir desculpas. "Além disso, depois que eu escolher a cor e tecido, deixarei vocês duas escolherem o estilo dos seus vestidos".

"Viva." Bella murmurou de onde estava sentada de lado no meu colo. Eu a puxei para mais perto de mim encorajadoramente. E, enquanto eu totalmente queria que fosse apenas para fins de conforto, o ângulo em que ela estava me deu uma excelente vista exatamente acima da pele cremosa da linha do seu busto. Pelo amor de Deus, que estas exposições familiares terminem para que eu possa levar Bella para casa e tê-la _se_ expondo para mim?

"Posso terminar o meu anúncio antes de você começar a expor Bella?" Alice perguntou secamente.

Eu disse isso em voz alta?

Bella escondeu o rosto contra o meu pescoço, um rubor vermelho aparecendo sobre o seu rosto, pelos seus ombros e rastejando para baixo da linha do busto que eu tinha acabado de admirar. Sim, eu disse isso em voz alta.

"Desculpe, amor." Eu ri, cutucando seu rosto com o meu nariz. "É demais." Eu expliquei. O sorriso lento se espalhando por todo o seu rosto deixou-me saber que eu estava perdoado.

Alice lançou-me um olhar sujo e continuou.

"Edward, você e Emmett naturalmente serão parceiros das suas respectivas metades," - eu sorri largamente pela forma como Alice tinha formulado _isso _- "E onde está a minha pequena bailarina?" Alice perguntou, procurando pela sala.

A cabeça de Maddie atirou para cima. "Aqui, sou eu!"

"Você está pronta para ser a minha menina flor?"

"O que é uma menina _flour_?"

"Isso significa que você se veste como uma princesa e joga pétalas de flores na minha frente quando eu me casar. Que tal isso? Você quer fazer isso por mim?" Alice perguntou docemente.

"_Clalo_ que eu _quelo_, tia Ally!"

Todo mundo riu. Eu olhei para o rosto de Bella, onde sua cabeça descansava no meu ombro. Seus olhos brilhavam alegremente.

**ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo**

Rosalie se aproximou de mim ao lado da porta, enquanto Bella e Maddie terminavam de dizer seu adeus para o resto da família.

Eu sorri, sentindo-me muito feliz por ela. Eu sabia que ela e meu irmão estiveram tentado engravidar por um tempo. Os anúncios de hoje à noite tinham me deixado melancólico, pensativo. Não pude deixar de me imaginar fazendo os tipos de anúncios que Emmett e Jasper tinham feito esta noite, embora com um pouco de diferença. Eu me imaginei lá na frente, não necessariamente anunciando um novo bebê a caminho – embora isso definitivamente seria glorioso - mas anunciando que uma menininha que já estava em nosso meio era finalmente e oficialmente minha.

Eu franzi minhas sobrancelhas, perguntando-me exatamente quais os passos necessários para que isso acontecesse, quando Rose me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

"Dia difícil?" Ela perguntou.

"Você não tem ideia." Eu respondi com um sorriso lascivo e uma piscadela.

"Ugh! Poupe-me." Ela bufou.

Eu ri. Eu era reconhecidamente um pouco tonto.

"Por quantos anos eu tive que ouvir todas as insinuações entre você e seu marido?"

Ela riu. "Tudo bem, tudo bem. Você estará de volta na segunda-feira?"

Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Eu queria falar com você, Emmett e Jasper sobre Bella".

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha. "O que tem ela?"

Ela sorriu. "Relaxe. Não é nada ruim. É só..." - ela sorriu e inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

"Vá em frente, Rose".

"Depois que o bebê nascer no próximo ano, eu estarei fora por um tempo. Emmett e eu não decidimos completamente ainda, mas estamos pensando de seis meses a um ano".

"Tudo bem." Eu disse lentamente. Isso fazia sentido. Eu definitivamente poderia entender sua vontade de estar em casa com seu bebê pelo maior tempo possível. Inferno, eu poderia até mesmo entendê-la desistindo completamente se ela estivesse tão inclinada. Não era como se Emmett não pudesse se dar ao luxo de mantê-la em casa. A verdade era que nem ele, nem Alice, nem eu, realmente _tínhamos _que trabalhar um dia em nossas vidas se realmente não quiséssemos. Mas nós queríamos. E eu sabia que Rose queria também. Era simplesmente como nós éramos.

"Bem, a CCW precisará de alguém para me substituir durante esse tempo, alguém para 'pisar nos meus sapatos', por assim dizer".

Meus olhos imediatamente arrastaram para Bella. Ela estava abraçando minha mãe com força, enquanto Maddie segurava a mão dela. Minha mãe estava dizendo algo para Bella, e o que quer que fosse isso, estava fazendo-a sorrir e corar novamente. Eu sinceramente esperava que ela não estivesse dando a ela a conversa do 'eu sei que você dois são adultos jovens e vibrantes'que eu recebi mais cedo.

"O que você acha?" Rose perguntou.

"Eu acho que ela seria ótima." Eu disse simplesmente.

"Sim. Eu também," Rose concordou, "mas... ela estaria diretamente sob você nesse ponto".

"Eu acho que posso lidar com isso." Eu sorri torto, o leve zumbido no meu cérebro traduzindo suas palavras de uma maneira diferente.

"Ugh, você pode tirar sua mente da sarjeta por cinco minutos, por favor?" Rose zombou. "Agora, Bella trabalha para mim. Portanto, embora eu tenha certeza que haverá um pequeno número de línguas abanando quando vocês dois vierem à tona, eu ainda sou tecnicamente a chefe dela. Quando ela assumir para mim, _haverá conversa_, dos empregados da CCW, de alguns dos clientes-"

Eu ri. "Eu entendo, Rose." Eu disse, colocando minha mão em seu ombro. "Eu sei o que você está dizendo. Mas nós temos alguns meses para isso. Nós vamos resolver tudo." Eu assegurei a ela.

Ela olhou para mim com os lábios torcidos, mas então sua emoção assumiu e ela simplesmente riu. "Sim, você está certo. Nós trabalharemos isso".

Bella, Maddie e Alice chegaram até nós então.

"Você está pronta para ir?" Perguntei a Bella ansiosamente. Esse fodido vestido estava me deixando louco. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e eu joguei o casaco em volta dela rapidamente.

"Ding, ding, ding! Senhoras e senhores, vamos nos preparar para fazer barulho!" Alice riu sob a sua respiração enquanto ajudava Maddie com os botões do seu casaco.

**ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo**

De volta à sua casa, Bella trocou Maddie para os seus pijamas e rapidamente a colocou na cama. Amanhã seria um longo dia.

Ela saiu para onde eu esperava na sala, sentado calmamente no sofá. Senti-me inexplicavelmente nervoso e tonto ao mesmo tempo agora. Eu não tinha certeza qual seria o protocolo hoje à noite.

Bella veio e sentou ao meu lado, chutando seus sapatos para fora um de cada vez. Eu os assisti voar pelo chão, perguntando-me quando e se o resto da roupa seguiria.

"Eu tive um ótimo momento com a sua família hoje. Foi realmente doce da parte deles adiantar isso no último minuto para que você pudesse passar o Dia de Ação de Graças com eles".

"Eles não fizeram isso só por mim, você sabe." Eu assegurei a ela. "Eles queriam passar o Dia de Ação de Graças com você e Maddie também".

Ela sorriu e depois mordeu seu lábio. "Eu espero que você não fique muito desapontado se o jantar de Ação de Graças da minha família não for tão... alegre".

Eu ri. "Você quer dizer que pode ser meio estranho por causa da discussão entre Jacob e eu".

Ela franziu o rosto. "Sim... mais ou menos".

Eu bufei e a puxei para mim, guiando-a para o meu colo de lado. Ela envolveu os braços ao redor dos meus ombros e descansou a cabeça no meu peito. Mais uma vez foi-me proporcionado uma excelente vista pelo seu vestido, mas eu tentei colocar isso de lado por enquanto e me concentrar no que estávamos discutindo.

"Não se preocupe. Prometo que estarei no meu melhor comportamento desta vez".

"Hmph." Ela resmungou. "Não é com você que eu estou preocupada sobre estar em seu melhor comportamento. Jake sempre foi muito... de cabeça quente. Veja, ele nem sequer me ligou de volta desde ontem." Ela disse em um tom irritado.

Eu não poderia dizer que eu lamentava sobre isso, então eu não disse nada.

"A coisa é..." ela disse, "você e ele são muito semelhantes de muitas maneiras".

Olhei para o rosto dela e levantei uma sobrancelha.

"O que eu quero dizer é," ela tentou explicar, "vocês dois têm essa tendência de proteção, e vocês dois sentem essa necessidade de cuidar completamente daqueles que vocês gostam. Eu só acho que... se vocês realmente conseguirem se conhecer, vocês podem até ser amigos." Ela disse levemente.

"Hmm, talvez." Eu murmurei, correndo minha mão para cima e para baixo da sua coxa. Eu não queria contradizê-la, lembrando a ela que aquela mesma tendência de proteção que ela alegou que nós compartilhávamos era o que nos impediria de ser amigos. Isso e o fato de que ele achava que eu estava tomando alguma coisa dele que era sua por direito. Não. Eu não via como Jake e eu algum dia poderíamos ser amigos até que ele aceitasse que Bella não era dele.

Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim atentamente.

"Eu só quero que ele veja que eu _estou_ segura, que você _é_ bom para mim, e então talvez ele entenda, e ele vai finalmente..."

Eu cobri seu queixo. "O problema, Bella," eu disse suavemente desta vez - ao contrário de como lidei com as coisas ontem à noite - "é que _ele_ quer ser aquele a cuidar de você em todos os sentidos".

Ela olhou para mim. "Talvez conhecendo você, vendo o quanto Maddie e eu estamos felizes com você, finalmente o fará ver que isso não é possível".

"Espero que sim." Eu respondi honestamente.

Ela colocou sua cabeça de volta no meu peito. Nenhum de nós disse nada por alguns minutos, enquanto ela gentilmente acariciava a minha perna e eu acariciava a dela. Eu estava prestes a sugerir que tirássemos alguma roupa quando ela falou de novo.

"Acho que eu deveria avisá-lo sobre Charlie também." Ela riu brevemente.

"Talvez você devesse ter emitido todas estas advertências antes de eu ter comprado a minha passagem esta tarde." Eu provoquei. Ela bateu na minha coxa de brincadeira, mas tudo o que isso fez foi me lembrar do quanto sua mão estava perto do meu amigo.

"Eu estou brincando." Assegurei a ela. "O que eu devo saber sobre Charlie agora?"

"Bem... Charlie não diz muito, mas ele vai deixá-lo saber o que quer que ele queira que você saiba." Ela alertou ironicamente. "Isso é tudo que eu tenho a dizer sobre isso".

Apesar da minha provocação, encontrei-me sentindo realmente nervoso agora. E se Charlie me odiasse? Bella tinha me dito que ele não era o tipo de ouvir as merdas que lia ou ouvia nos meios de comunicação, em parte por causa da merda que as pessoas haviam dito sobre Bella depois que Paul a tinha acusado de foder por aí com Jake. Mas e se ele já tivesse essa noção pré-concebida de quem eu era? Que bem fodido faria ele me conhecer?

Porra. Eu passei a mão pelo meu cabelo. No que diabos eu estava me metendo?

"Ei, eu o deixei nervoso agora?" Bella perguntou, olhando para mim e vendo o terror nos meus olhos. Ela riu e levantou suas mãos para tecê-las através do meu cabelo, instantaneamente me acalmando.

"Relaxe." Ela sussurrou suavemente. "Charlie vai amar você. Bem, talvez não amar você, mas contanto que você faça sua menina feliz..."

"Bem, então é melhor eu me certificar de fazer isso certo." Eu sussurrei, baixando a cabeça para a linha do busto na qual eu estive morrendo de vontade de me perder a noite toda, e lambendo e beijando meu caminho em volta dela.

Bella começou a respirar pesadamente, suas mãos ainda no meu cabelo. "Eu não acho que isso é o que o Chefe Swan tem em mente." Ela tremeu.

"Eu faço?" Eu perguntei, serpenteando minha mão debaixo da sua saia e a deixando trilhar mais e mais para cima. Ela deixou seus olhos fecharem. "Eu faço você feliz?"

Seus olhos abriram de volta e ela trouxe minha cabeça para cima, olhando-me sob seus cílios escuros, seus olhos cheios de desejo. "Você me faz muito, muito feliz." Ela respondeu. Em seguida, com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso travesso, ela acrescentou, "Na verdade, você me fez feliz cinco vezes na noite passada".

"Cinco vezes?" Eu perguntei com um sorriso maroto. "Pelas minhas contas foram quatro." Minha mão alcançou a borda da sua calcinha e ela fechou os olhos de novo, exalando profundamente. Eu poderia morrer feliz olhando para aquele olhar de total abandono em seu rosto.

"Você... _ohh_... você se lembra daquela vez no chuveiro?" Ela perguntou com a voz trêmula.

"Uh-huh." Eu respondi, engolindo grossamente enquanto puxava sua calcinha para baixo dos seus quadris. Ela levantou-se para me ajudar e trouxe sua boca para a minha, traçando meus lábios com a sua língua. Uma mão soltou meu cabelo e veio todo o caminho para baixo para cobrir-me com determinação antes de descer ao meu zíper. Eu silvei em sua boca.

"Bem... duas vezes naquela vez." Ela disse.

Deus, eu amava essa mulher.

E isso foi o suficiente de falar sobre Forks e Jake e Charlie.

**ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo**

O tempo estava excepcionalmente quente na tarde seguinte, o sol iluminando em cima brilhantemente. O céu estava claro enquanto o nosso táxi levava diretamente em direção ao Terminal 3 do Aeroporto Internacional JFK. Virei-me do banco da frente para olhar para Bella, sentada na parte de trás com Maddie. Ela sorriu de forma confiante e eu dei um suspiro de alívio. Ela _estava_ pronta para isso. Não havia dúvida ou hesitação em suas feições. Enquanto o nosso taxista esperava impacientemente atrás de uma longa fila de táxis amarelos idênticos para nos liberar na rampa de passageiros, eu retirei nossas passagens do bolso interno do meu casaco escuro de botões. Três assentos de primeira classe na South West Airlines para o Aeroporto Internacional de Seattle - Tacoma.

Eu descobri ontem à noite que Bella era extremamente receptiva a sugestões enquanto no meio do êxtase. Os 'sim' simplesmente voavam de um lado a outro nesse ponto. Eu provavelmente poderia tê-la convencido a deixar-me fretar um jatinho particular para Washington se eu quisesse. Mas essa era uma arma secreta que eu usaria com cuidado, só para os instantes mais urgentes, e voar de primeira classe ao invés de classe econômica certamente caía nessa categoria.

O aeroporto estava lotado, assim como eu sabia que estaria. O táxi finalmente alcançou a área de desembarque e eu ajudei Bella e Maddie a saírem antes de pegar a bagagem do taxista e pagá-lo.

"Fique com o troco." Eu murmurei distraidamente, entregando a bagagem mais na frente, enquanto meus olhos percorriam através das portas de vidro, procurando pelos paparazzi que estariam se escondendo por todo o lugar, esperando para tirar fotos de qualquer coisa remotamente interessante.

Uma vez que a bagagem foi despachada, eu peguei Maddie e agarrei a mão de Bella.

"Você está pronta?" Eu perguntei a ela, levantando minhas sobrancelhas. Ela sabia que eu queria dizer mais do que apenas o vôo.

Ela sorriu, suas bochechas corando lindamente. Mais uma vez eu fiquei maravilhado com o quanto ela estava fresca e linda e natural. Ela não tinha nada a temer.

Bella ficou na ponta dos pés e deu-me um beijo rápido. "Contanto que você esteja comigo, eu estou pronta para qualquer coisa".

Metade da minha boca se contorceu automaticamente. Virei-me para a princesa em meu braço.

"Maddie, princesa, se eu disser para você fazer isso, simplesmente abaixe a sua cabeça em meu casaco, ok?"

Bella e eu tínhamos discutido isso na noite passada, e nós dois queríamos proteger Maddie do que seria definitivamente extrema curiosidade sobre ela tanto quanto possível. Seria impossível esperar que eles nunca conseguissem uma foto dela, mas queríamos limitar tanto quanto podíamos.

Maddie encolheu os ombros com indiferença. "Ok, _Edwood._" Ela concordou facilmente.

Nós andamos através das portas de vidro deslizantes, a excitação sobre o feriado se aproximando evidente na rapidez dos passos de todos, na expansão das suas vozes, mesmo nas vozes robóticas anunciando as informações de voo dos alto-falantes.

Passamos pelo balcão de passagens, pela Starbucks e McDonalds, indo em direção Portão 25, quando o primeiro flash chamou minha atenção e eu olhei para cima e vi um rapaz de joelhos, uma longa alça preta presa a uma câmera em torno do seu pescoço, tirando fotos felizmente. Eu segurei a mão de Bella mais forte e empurrei a cabeça de Maddie gentilmente em meu casaco.

**ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo**

**Dia de Ação de Graças:**

_**PÁGINA SEIS**_

_25 de novembro de 2010_

_Revelada Garota Misteriosa de Eddie C!_

_Aqui está uma festa de Ação de Graças para todos os fãs de Eddie C.! O novo mistério mais quente de Nova York está um passo mais perto de ser resolvido esta manhã! A especulação em torno da mesa do peru esta noite sobre quem é a nova chama de Eddie agora pode se concentrar mais em seu nome, em vez do seu rosto, já que o novo casal feliz foi visto no aeroporto JFK ontem à noite embarcando em um voo para Washington. A pequena bela morena foi fácil de ver desta vez enquanto Eddie corria com ela através do aeroporto, segurando a mão dela com força. E se você acha que vê um pequeno pacote embrulhado no outro braço dele, então você está certo! Parece que a nova garota de Eddie vem com bagagem combinando. Parece que o playboy residente de Nova YorkI cansou de altas e lindas e está tentando em família instantânea para o tamanho! "Ele parecia muito ansioso para manter a menininha coberta", disse um viajante, que viu o pequeno grupo à espera do seu vôo no portão de embarque. "Como um pai preocupado, você poderia dizer." Sério? Bem, todos nós estaremos esperando para ver como __**isso**__ se resolve!_

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Bem, aí está o capítulo, totalmente 'leve', com ótimas notícias para a família toda, e a fofa da Maddie aparecendo mais um pouco..._

_Obrigada a todas as pessoas que têm acompanhado e deixado reviews, eu leio todas, só não tenho muito tempo para responder._

_Reviews são quase tão boas quanto voar de primeira classe com Edward Cullen, então, deixem algumas! ;)_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	25. Sobre o rio e através da floresta

_Música do capítulo: "Full Moon", de The Black Ghosts (da Trilha Sonora de Twilight)._

* * *

**Capítulo 24 – Sobre o rio e através da floresta*******

_*__Over the River and Through the Wood__ (Sobre o rio e através da floresta): é uma canção de Ação de Graças de Lydia Maria Child. Escrita originalmente como um poema, apareceu em seu "Flores para Crianças, Volume 2", em 1844. O título original do poema é "Um Dia de Ação de Graças do Menino". Ele celebra suas memórias de infância visitando a casa de seu avô. Lydia Maria Child foi uma novelista, jornalista, professora, e escreveu extensivamente sobre a necessidade de eliminar a escravidão._

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

_**~ Edward ~**_

Estava um agradável dia de 10ºC em Nova York, com céu limpo e um sol poente quando saímos do JFK. O crepúsculo nos encontrou no avião, o céu azul dando lugar a faixas de vermelho, dourado e laranja, todas fundidas entre si como pinceladas em uma tela em branco. Maddie, sentada entre Bella e eu, olhava pela pequena janela, encantada com o jogo de cores dançando no céu, antes da completa escuridão assumir. Com mais nada para ver, ela fechou a janela e voltou-se para a tela de TV pessoal na frente dela e brincou de video-game por um tempo, antes de mudar para desenhos animados. Então ela comeu seu salmão do Alasca com arroz integral, brincou com o seu Crème Brûlée, e, finalmente, seu pequeno estômago cheio e sua mente cansada, dormiu confortavelmente esticada entre nós.

Cinco horas depois de decolar, o 737 fez a sua descida em Seattle. Em algum ponto durante o voo para oeste, o céu claro havia dado lugar a nuvens escuras e cinzentas e uma chuva constante nos cumprimentou das grandes janelas do aeroporto enquanto fazíamos o nosso caminho para o nosso voo de conexão, para uma pequena cidade ao norte de Seattle chamada Port Angeles. Grandes gotas atiravam nas janelas do avião insistentemente. Uma hora depois, estávamos à espera das nossas malas fazerem sua volta em torno da esteira de bagagens.

Eu estive calmo e relaxado ao longo dos dois voos, observando Maddie desfrutar da primeira classe e depois dormir confortavelmente, e conversando com Bella. Mas, uma vez que tínhamos pegado nossa bagagem e ela começou a acenar freneticamente para um homem de cabelo escuro, levemente barbudo, de estatura média e forte - em um uniforme da polícia – minha pulsação acelerou como um cavalo nas pistas de corrida.

"Pai!" Ela gritou, dando alguns passos rápidos em direção ao homem com um sorriso em seus olhos escuros e uma expressão constante no rosto. Ela chegou até ele e deu-lhe um abraço rápido, que ele retornou com um braço. Eu caminhei em direção a eles lentamente, uma Maddie dormindo em meus braços.

"Bem-vinda ao lar, Bells." Ele disse calmamente, mas eu detectei uma óbvia nota de contentamento em sua voz.

Bella deu um passo para trás e olhou para o seu pai. "Você parece bem, Charlie".

Ele desviou o olhar dela, um tom de vermelho colorindo suas bochechas com barba. "Assim como você." Ele voltou calmamente. Seus olhos viajaram para onde eu estava atrás de Bella, segurando sua neta.

Bella olhou do seu pai para mim rapidamente. "Pai, este é Edward." Ela disse com uma voz um pouco trêmula. "Edward, este é o meu pai, Charlie Swan".

Estendi minha mão para apertar a dele. "Prazer em conhecê-lo, senhor".

Ele pegou minha mão e deu-lhe uma chacoalhada firme, olhando-me como se estivesse tentando muito forte não me derrubar no chão e me revistar. Meu coração começou a bater forte em meu peito. Ele tinha os olhos de Bella, ou melhor, Bella tinha os olhos dele, e assim como da primeira vez em que ela olhou para mim, eu tive a sensação como se aqueles olhos pudessem ver através de mim. Seria um _looongo _fim de semana.

"Sim, é bom conhecê-lo também." Ele finalmente murmurou.

Seus olhos se moveram para o pacote dormindo em meus braços e, simplesmente assim, todo o seu comportamento mudou. A expressão examinadora se foi e seus olhos brilharam como uma árvore de Natal, transformando seu rosto inteiro. Por trás da barba, Charlie ainda era um homem jovem, e agora eu podia ver a semelhança entre ele e sua filha.

"Aí está a minha neta!" Ele praticamente cantarolou.

"Ela está dormindo." Eu sorri calmamente. "Foi uma viagem longa para ela".

Ele ignorou essa pequena informação e estendeu os braços para agarrar-se a ela suavemente. Eu hesitei por uma fração de segundo antes de soltar o meu aperto e deixá-lo pegá-la de mim, seu corpinho flácido transferido inconsciente entre eu e seu avô. Ele a segurou longe dele por dois segundos para olhar para ela, antes de guiar a cabeça dela sobre os seus ombros.

"Ei, Maddie Mo." Ele sussurrou. "Cansada demais para dizer oi para o seu avô?" Ela nem se mexeu. Ele riu. "Ah, está certo. Temos todo o final de semana para recuperar o tempo perdido".

Ele olhou de volta entre Bella e eu. "Pegaram todas as suas malas?"

"Sim, pai." Bella respondeu. Eu assenti.

"Tudo bem então. Cuide delas, Edward, e vamos indo, nós temos uma outra hora de viagem à nossa frente." Ele guiou, virando-se e indo em direção às portas de vidro deslizantes.

Bella se virou para mim e abaixou-se para pegar uma das malas.

"Nem pense em tocar nisso, a menos que você queira que eu seja morto." Eu silvei, pegando as malas e caminhando com ela em direção às portas.

Ela riu com vontade. "Oh, vamos lá, não foi tão ruim assim. E, de qualquer maneira, ele deixou sua arma em casa." Ela disse com um sorriso torto. Nós saímos do aeroporto juntos.

A viagem de uma hora para a cidade chuvosa de Forks foi... lenta, para dizer o mínimo. Bella e seu pai fizeram algumas rápidas conversas pela primeira metade, ou mais, da viagem de carro; algumas informações leves sobre o que estava acontecendo com seus amigos, Sam e Emily tinham acabado de ter seu segundo filho, Leah estava pensando em ir para a faculdade de Veterinária, embora ela não quisesse deixar seu emprego na oficina, Seth estava em seu último ano de colégio e namorando uma garota nova na cidade chamada Hoquiam. As conversas foram curtas e direto ao ponto, e ambos pareciam perfeitamente à vontade com isso.

"Como está o trabalho?" Bella perguntou.

"É um trabalho." Ele respondeu. "Madeireiros bêbados, animais selvagens, carros acelerando na chuva, o de sempre".

"Você está sendo cuidado?"

"Eu sempre estou, Bells".

Bella acenou com a cabeça. "Comendo bem?"

"Assim como se pode esperar sem você por perto." Ele sorriu para ela com um longo olhar de lado. "Mas, você sabe, Sue Clearwater me traz algumas coisas todos os dias".

Bella acenou com a cabeça novamente.

"Peixes estão mordendo bastante a sua isca?"

"Sempre." Ele respondeu.

Em seguida, foi a vez dele.

"Como está o trabalho para você?"

"Muito bom. Estou trabalhando em algumas contas interessantes".

"Como é o apartamento? Aquele síndico super bom finalmente limpou o sifão da sua pia para você?"

"Na verdade, Edward o limpou para mim".

Os olhos de Charlie se moveram para mim pelo espelho retrovisor e, de repente, eu estava lembrando do eufemismos de Emmett sobre limpar o sifão e as atividades de Bella e eu no último par de noites. Meu rosto ardia tão quente como um radiador, e desta vez eu tinha _certeza_ que Charlie poderia ver através de mim. Sim, eu tinha limpado o sifão da sua filha muito bem.

Eu pensei tê-lo visto sorrir. "Você é bom com encanamento?" Charlie perguntou.

"Uh, eu posso consertar muito bem, eu acho".

"Mmm." Ele murmurou, olhando para a frente mais uma vez.

"Edward é muito bom em muitas coisas." Bella acrescentou, sorrindo para mim e apertando minha mão.

É claro, os olhos de Charlie arrastaram de volta para mim com aquilo.

"Sim, eu suponho que eles o criaram muito bem educado por lá." Ele disse, seus olhos cavando em mim. "Minha neta me disse que você pesca?"

Olhei para Bella rapidamente, mas ela apenas deu de ombros, aparentemente tão surpresa quanto eu.

"Sim, senhor. Minha família tem um iate que nós gostamos de levar para o mar com bastante regularidade." E então eu me senti como me chutando pelo quanto eu havia soado pomposo.

"Mmm." Charlie murmurou novamente. "Bem, eu não tenho um _iate_, ou algo assim, mas eu tenho um pequeno barco que faz o trabalho bem o suficiente".

_Oh, porra,_ eu gemi para mim. _Bela forma de ganhar pontos positivos, desprezando o barco do homem._

"Oh, eu não quis dizer - quero dizer, eu tenho certeza que seu pequeno barco é muito bom. Quero dizer, o iate não é sequer meu, é do meu pai".

Bella apertou minha mão com força novamente. Eu olhei para ela rapidamente e ela balançou a cabeça de maneira mínima, dando-me um sorriso encorajador. Eu respirei fundo e fechei a boca.

Charlie mudou de assunto.

"Você está tendo cuidado lá, Bells?" Ele perguntou sério. "Trancando sua porta à noite e tudo?"

Bella suspirou. "Sim, Chefe. Eu tranco minhas portas à noite".

"Agora, não me dê esse tom. Você sabe qual é o índice de criminalidade no Brooklyn?"

"Charlie, não é como se nós vivêssemos em uma zona de guerra." Bella respondeu secamente. "E você e Jake me lembram com bastante frequência do índice de criminalidade no Brooklyn. Acredite, eu não esqueci".

"Na verdade, senhor," eu entro na conversa, "o índice de criminalidade no Brooklyn é inferior à média nacional." Eu lembrava vagamente de Alice dizendo isso a todos nós depois que demos uma merda a ela por se mudar para o Brooklyn.

Mas, aparentemente, não era isso que Charlie queria ouvir. Ele olhou para mim através do retrovisor. Sim, eu tinha certeza que era uma encarada.

"Na verdade, Edward," ele disse em um tom controlado, "se você der um olhar mais atento a essas taxas de criminalidade relatadas, você verá que _crimes em propriedade privada_ no Brooklyn é um pouco menor do que a média nacional. Mas, _crimes violentos_, que são aqueles sobre os quais _eu _me preocupo, são mais elevados do que a média nacional".

Puta merda fodida. Eu estava perdendo por dois aqui aqui e não tinha sequer chegado a Forks ainda.

"Agora, eu sei que vocês, pessoas da publicidade de lá, gostam de contornar os fatos," ele continuou, movendo seus olhos de volta para o pára-brisa à frente, "mas eles são o que são. E, acredite em mim," ele disse, olhando para mim uma vez novamente, "eu conheço os meus fatos".

Se a Terra se abrisse e me engolisse nesse momento, eu teria ficado mais do que agradecido.

Bella deu ao seu pai um olhar severo.

"Pai, não se esqueça que eu _sou_ da publicidade também, e nós não _contornamos _os fatos, pelo menos não na CCW".

"Senhor, eu só queria garantir que Bella e Maddie estão seguras. Eu nunca deixaria que nada acontecesse a elas".

"Bem, infelizmente, _ninguém_ pode garantir completamente isso, então eu tenho certeza que você entenderá se eu continuar me preocupando".

"É claro. Quero dizer, é claro que eu posso entender você se preocupar. Eu me preocupo também quando não estou por perto." _Fôôôôda-me, _por que eu não poderia simplesmente calar a boca?

"Hmm." Ele murmurou de novo.

Bella, sentindo a minha tensão, lentamente teceu seus dedos entre os meus e apertou ainda mais forte. E então, em um esforço para me dar algum espaço para respirar, ela mudou a conversa para algumas das mais recentes travessuras de Maddie, o que transformou Charlie mais uma vez e deu-me a chance de recuperar o fôlego.

Virei a cabeça para as janelas escuras da viatura policial, observando enquanto dirigíamos lentamente pelas estradas sinuosas e florestas escuras da região Olímpica. Chuva cobria as janelas como uma cortina pesada, Bella tinha me avisado para não esperar que deixasse de chover muito durante a nossa curta estadia. Ela também tentou me avisar sobre Charlie e, aparentemente, ela não estava brincando. Eu estava me afogando agora e precisava desesperadamente de alguém para me jogar uma tábua de salvação.

Eu ressurgi no meio do último assunto de discussão de Bella e seu pai.

"... houve um agradável jantar de Ação de Graças ontem à noite com Edward e sua família. Eles celebraram mais cedo para que pudéssemos estar com eles." Bella disse com orgulho. Eu me virei para sorrir largamente para ela. Seus olhos brilhavam em minha direção. Sim, ela valia a pena esta tortura.

"Bem, isso certamente foi legal da parte deles." Charlie respondeu, soando genuinamente impressionado.

"O que os seus pais fazem, Edward?" Charlie perguntou, em um tom que deu a entender que ele sabia, mas não podia realmente lembrar.

"Minha mãe está no conselho de várias instituições de caridade para causas que são importantes para ela; câncer de mama, bem-estar da criança, cidadãos sem-teto".

Charlie pareceu autenticamente impressionado.

_Obrigado, Esme Cullen, por ser uma filantropa._

"E o meu pai é um cirurgião cardíaco".

"Oh, isso mesmo." Charlie interrompeu. "Carlisle Cullen, certo?"

"Sim, senhor".

"Hmm." Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Então, como é que você não seguiu os passos do seu pai?"

"A área médica simplesmente não era para mim, senhor".

Outro aceno lento.

"Eu suponho que não seja um campo que você pode entrar sem disciplina e dedicação".

"_Charlie_." Bella advertiu através dos dentes cerrados.

Eu apertei a mão _dela_ neste momento. "Está tudo bem, amor." Eu sussurrei com uma piscadela.

"Na verdade, senhor, eu fui para a faculdade de medicina por um par de anos, antes de mudar para a Faculdade de Administração. Acho que... não é um grande segredo que eu não tenho sido a pessoa mais disciplinada pelos últimos anos, mas eu acho que é porque eu não sabia o que eu realmente queria".

Charlie arqueou uma sobrancelha através do espelho retrovisor. "E agora você sabe?"

"Sim, senhor. Agora eu sei".

Não houve aceno de cabeça, concordância, sem murmurar ou resmungar dessa vez. Ele simplesmente olhou para mim por dois segundos que pareceram mais como duas vidas, antes que o fato de que ele estava dirigindo o obrigou a voltar sua atenção de volta para a estrada.

"Edward _é_ dedicado e disciplinado." Bella me defendeu. "Na verdade, ele e seu grupo ganharam _vários _prêmios publicitários ao longo dos últimos anos".

Charlie lançou-me outro olhar rápido. "Bem, sim." Ele murmurou, "Eu suponho que isso levaria trabalho duro." Ele permitiu.

Meio século, ou meia hora, mais tarde, nós viramos a esquina em um quarteirão tranquilo alinhado com uma dispersão de pequenas casas, e então Charlie parou em frente de uma pequena casa branca, desbotada, mas bem cuidada.

"Bem, nós chegamos." Ele anunciou.

Charlie pegou Maddie e eu peguei nossas malas, seguindo Bella e seu pai para a pequena casa. Ele acendeu as luzes quando entramos e depois parou quando chegamos a uma pequena sala de estar. Eu coloquei as malas no chão.

Bella fez um giro de 180 graus. Eu segui seus olhos em torno de um cômodo com paredes creme desbotadas, mas limpas, uma pequena TV de tela plana sobre o suporte da lareira, algumas fotos de cada lado e uma poltrona reclinável desbotada e um sofá no meio. Um conjunto de lençóis dobrados e um travesseiro estabelecidos perfeitamente no sofá.

"Você limpou?" Bella perguntou através de sobrancelhas levantadas.

Charlie parecia que poderia estar corando debaixo da sua barba. "Sue pode ter me ajudado um pouco".

"Eu fui ao mercado e comprei tudo o que você disse que precisava. Comprei alguns morangos para Maddie também. Sei que ela gosta deles".

Ele limpou a garganta então. "Seu quarto está pronto no andar de cima. Eu coloquei lençóis limpos lá e toalhas limpas no banheiro." Seus olhos se moveram para o sofá e de volta para mim, antes de voltar rapidamente para Bella. "Eu... uh... imaginei que Maddie dormiria com você, e é um quarto... pequeno," - ele esfregou sua nuca com uma mão - "então eu trouxe alguns lençóis e coisas para Edward..."

"Isso estará bem, senhor, obrigado." Eu disse rapidamente, sentindo-me tão estranho quanto ele parecia. Olhei para Bella e seu rosto estava rosa brilhante.

"Bem, é muito tarde e provavelmente será um longo dia amanhã, então eu apenas direi boa noite agora... Bells, você quer que eu coloque Maddie no seu quarto para você?" Ele perguntou.

Ela sorriu para ele. "Sim, pai, obrigada. E obrigada por nos buscar. Eu subirei daqui a pouco".

Charlie olhou entre eu e sua filha e assentiu.

"Tudo bem, vejo vocês de manhã." E com isso ele se virou e subiu a escada estreita que levava aos quartos no andar de cima.

Assim que ouvimos o rangido do chão no andar superior, eu soltei uma enorme rajada de ar, jogando-me contra o sofá que seria a minha cama pelas próximas noites. Bella veio sentar-se ao meu lado.

"Bem, isso não foi tão ruim." Ela disse com ironia, olhando diretamente para a frente.

Virei-me para ela. "Nós estávamos no mesmo carro no caminho para cá?"

Ela deu-me uma risada gutural, pegando a minha mão na sua e as descansando entre nós. "Poderia ter sido pior".

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha. "Você quer dizer, ele poderia ter puxado o revólver, atirado em mim direto no coração e me enterrado na floresta?"

Ela riu. "Eu disse a você, ele não estava com o seu revólver!"

"_Isso_ deveria ser o meu consolo aqui? Seu pai me odeia".

"Ele não odeia." Ela gritou suavemente, movendo-se em minha linha de visão. Olhei para ela em dúvida.

"De qualquer forma, não se preocupe. Até o momento em que formos embora no domingo, você será o seu favorito limpador de sifão, velejador, falsificador de fatos, super-herói que abandonou a faculdade de medicina, deste lado do Pacífico".

Eu sorri para ela. "Há. Engraçado".

Ela riu e deu-me um beijo rápido antes de se afastar e morder seu lábio.

"O quê?"

Ela me estudou. "Como foi... das outras vezes em que você conheceu... os pais das suas namoradas?"

Eu segurei seu olhar e encolhi os ombros, balançando a cabeça. "Eu nunca saí do meu caminho para conhecer os pais de ninguém." Eu disse honestamente.

Ela pareceu surpresa. "Nem mesmo... Tanya, nos anos em que vocês estavam juntos?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça lentamente, levantando um ombro para cima e para baixo. "Eu encontrei o pai dela uma vez em uma festa que ela me levou. Ele se gabou sobre o valor do preço inflado da sua rede de hotéis pela metade da noite, e depois tentou fazer a minha cabeça para conselhos gratuitos de marketing pela resto disso. A mãe dela... não, eu nunca conheci a mãe dela".

Ela assentiu com a cabeça lentamente.

"Por que estamos falando de Tanya?"

Ela encolheu os ombros e depois inclinou seu corpo para ficar de frente para mim, descansando um cotovelo na parte de trás do sofá e usando sua mão para apoiar a cabeça. Seu cabelo escuro caía livremente em cascata na frente do seu ombro. Eu me virei e imitei sua pose.

"Eu só estou pensando..." - ela bufou - "você deve realmente lamentar ter entrado naquele avião conosco esta noite... só para vir a esta pequena cidade chuvosa e ser chamado de nomes através do espelho retrovisor de uma viatura da polícia. Eu simplesmente não posso evitar pensar o quanto mais fácil... deve _ter_ sido. Você sabe, muito menos com o que lidar".

Olhei para ela por um longo tempo antes de suspirar e levantar nossas mãos, beijando as costas da sua mão. "Era uma vida de merda e vazia. Mais fácil? Talvez. Melhor? Nunca".

Olhei de volta para ela e ela sorriu, seus olhos chocolate me olhando pensativamente.

"E, quanto a lamentar vir para cá." Eu sorri. "Você sabe o que eu provavelmente estaria fazendo agora se eu não tivesse vindo?"

"O quê?"

"Eu provavelmente estaria em casa olhando para o teto, perguntando-me o que você e Maddie estavam fazendo, e fazendo acordos com Deus sobre o que eu passaria só para estar com vocês duas. E, confie em mim, um pai feliz querendo atirar em mim não estaria além dos limites da minha lista".

Ela riu. "Edward, meu pai é um cara bom. Acho que ele está apenas-"

"Bella, você não tem que inventar desculpas pelo seu pai. Eu não posso realmente culpá-lo, posso?"

"Ele não deveria ter-"

"Sim, ele deveria. Olha, você queria que eu viesse com você para que ele pudesse me conhecer, para conhecer o meu verdadeiro eu? Bem, eu não sei se ele vai gostar do meu verdadeiro eu, Bella, mas eu estou disposto a tentar. Eu quero conhecê-lo, porque nós parecemos concordar em pelo menos uma coisa. Você e Maddie são as coisas mais... preciosas nesta Terra. Esperemos que isso seja o suficiente para que ele possa, pelo menos, respeitar-me até o momento que este final de semana acabe. Se não," eu franzi meus lábios, "então pelo menos nós saberemos que tentamos".

Ela assentiu com a cabeça pensativamente.

Agora foi a minha vez de perguntar. Tirei minha mão de onde embalava a minha cabeça e a movi para corrê-la pelo longo cabelo de Bella.

"Como ele era... com Paul?" Eu olhei para a forma como os meus dedos se perderam em seu cabelo enquanto eu falava. "Quero dizer, eu sei que ele o odeia agora, mas ele sempre foi-"

Ela riu sem graça. "Ele _nunca_ gostou de Paul. Ele o tolerou por um tempo, por minha causa, mas..." - ela balançou a cabeça vigorosamente - "_nunca_ houve qualquer amor perdido entre os dois".

Eu balancei a cabeça e perguntei-me se eu simplesmente parecia ser uma outra versão de Paul para Charlie Swan. Pela primeira vez que eu conseguia me lembrar, eu realmente dava a mínima para o que o pai da minha namorada pensasse de mim, e surpreendeu-me que eu quisesse que ele fosse capaz de fazer mais do que simplesmente me tolerar por causa da sua filha.

Bella e eu estabelecemos nossas cabeças de volta contra o sofá.

Tinha sido um longo dia, entre viajar e então o par de fotógrafos que tinham nos visto. Mas Bella honestamente parecia ter aceitado bem a parte dos fotógrafos. Quero dizer, ela obviamente tinha ficado nervosa, mas eu apenas a segurei e então, quando nós finalmente embarcamos no vôo, eu olhei em seus olhos, em busca da parede, a cautela que ela costumava usar para se proteger. Mas eu não tinha encontrado.

"Então, você desfrutou da primeira classe?" Eu perguntei, mudando para um tema de conversa mais leve.

Ela apertou seus lábios e revirou os olhos. "Foi tudo bem, eu acho".

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "Eu achei que foi um voo muito bom. Suave e silencioso, e os atendentes foram atenciosos".

Ela bufou e deu-me um olhar de soslaio. "Sim, com você. Sorte que o voo acabou quando acabou. Eu estava me preparando para derrubar um atendente".

Eu ri com vontade. "Bella, ela tinha cerca de 60 anos de idade".

Bella sorriu. "Não essa".

Eu fiz uma careta. O único outro atendente atribuído para a primeira classe tinha sido um-

"O cara?" Eu perguntei, levantando-me para encará-la diretamente.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e começou a imitá-lo. "Oh, Sr. Cullen, posso pegar outro cobertor para você? Você precisa que eu afofe o seu travesseiro? Sr. Cullen, você desfrutou do seu vinho, posso dar-lhe outra taça? Sr. Cullen, posso descascar o seu camarão para você?"

Eu engasguei com uma risada. "Ele estava apenas sendo atencioso, é o trabalho dele! E ele nunca se ofereceu para descascar meu camarão. Eu provavelmente teria aceitado isso".

"Hmph, atencioso a minha bunda." Ela zombou, soltando a minha mão e cruzando os braços em frente de si mesma. "É por isso que ele ofereceu-lhe uma massagem nas costas?"

"Espere, espere." Eu disse, colocando as palmas das minhas mãos para cima, "O que ele disse foi," eu esclareci, com o meu dedo indicador para cima, "_alguém_ aqui gostaria de uma massagem nas costas? Ele nunca se ofereceu para _me _fazer uma pessoalmente".

Ela deu-me um olhar 'você tem que estar brincando comigo'. "Sim, é por isso que ele estava olhando diretamente para _você_ quando ele estava oferecendo".

"Bem, eu sinceramente espero que _não seja_ necessário dizer que você não precisa se preocupar com nada disso. Caso contrário, eu estou fazendo algo de muito errado aqui".

Isso a fez rir. "Maldição, Edward, se algumas pessoas pudessem realmente despi-lo com os olhos, você estaria andando nu o tempo todo".

Eu descruzei seus braços e peguei sua mão novamente. "Bem, vamos ser gratos que eles não podem fazer nada com os olhos, caso contrário, eu ficaria com muito frio".

Ela revirou _seus _olhos. "De qualquer forma, se _esse_ é o tipo de atenção extra sobre a qual você estava falando na primeira classe, eu tenho que dizer, eu não fiquei muito impressionada".

Eu ri alto. "Ok então, se você não gostar disso, podemos sempre fretar um-"

"Nem pense em dizer 'fretar um avião particular para voltar para casa'." Maldição, a mulher estava lendo minha mente agora. "Você tem que levar as coisas lentamente comigo aqui. Eu não posso ir de classe econômica para aviões particulares durante a noite!"

Dei-lhe um sorriso torto, baixando a cabeça para o seu pescoço e trilhando meus lábios para cima e para baixo, lambendo o ponto bem atrás da sua orelha e depois sugando de leve o lóbulo da sua orelha. Ela ofegou e eu senti seus ombros virarem geleia, como massa de modelar em minhas mãos. Eu sorri em seu pescoço.

"Eu aposto que poderia convencê-la se eu realmente quisesse." Eu murmurei. "Eu tenho uma arma secreta, você sabe".

"Sim... eu sei tudo sobre a sua arma secreta." Ela sussurrou com voz trêmula. "Você não joga limpo".

Ela virou o rosto para que sua boca encontrasse a minha e, em seguida, abriu seus lábios e nossas línguas começaram a dançar freneticamente uma contra a outra. E, simplesmente assim, eu esqueci que tínhamos viajado o dia todo e que seu pai estava bem no andar de cima. Eu estava me esforçando agora e queria mais. Eu avidamente suguei sua língua em minha boca, fazendo-a gemer. O som me deixou duro imediatamente e eu a levantei de onde ela estava contra o sofá e a puxei em cima de mim. Ela montou em mim com uma perna sobre cada lado do meu quadril e suas mãos desapareceram no meu cabelo, fazendo-me gemer levemente. Minhas mãos se moveram para acariciar sua bunda perfeitamente redonda para cima e para baixo e ao redor antes de descansá-las diretamente contra ela e empurrando-a para baixo em mim.

"_Uhhh, Edward._" Ela respirou, trazendo seus lábios ao meu ouvido. O desejo em sua voz deixou-me ainda mais louco com a necessidade, então eu a empurrei mais profundamente em mim, movendo meus quadris contra ela e provocando mais gemidos e choramingos da sua bela boca. Ela moveu sua boca para o meu pescoço, chupando e lambendo vigorosamente enquanto agarrava um punhado de cabelo em cada mão.

"_Jesus, Bella_." Nós nos movemos contra o outro ritmicamente, beijando e lambendo, as molas no velho sofá sob nós gemendo junto conosco, com cada movimento.

Passos barulhentos diretamente acima de nós tinham feito Bella voar para fora do meu colo em uma fração de segundo. Eles se moviam para frente e para trás com determinação, propositadamente. Eu rapidamente coloquei o travesseiro sobre a minha ereção muito perceptível.

Respirando com dificuldade, olhei para Bella. Seu rosto estava vermelho e seus lábios estavam inchados, e seu peito subia e descia fortemente com suas respirações.

"Eu acho que seria uma boa ideia se eu mantivesse a minha arma secreta no coldre neste fim de semana, no caso do seu pai decidir usar a arma _dele_ em mim".

Bella franziu o cenho. "Por favor, diga-me que você não acabou de comparar a sua arma com a do meu pai? Ugh!" Ela estremeceu. Sua reação conjurou imagens estranhas e indesejáveis na minha cabeça. Eu estremeci também.

"Ok, entre os passos não tão sutis de Charlie e seu trocadilho esquisito, o clima está definitivamente morto." Ela levantou-se do sofá rapidamente. "Agora eu vou colocar um pouco mais de água sanitária sobre a minha mente antes de ir para a cama".

Eu me joguei para baixo em toda a minha nova cama. "Sim, salve metade do frasco para mim." Eu concordei com um outro tremor. Ela riu e abaixou-se para beijar-me castamente nos lábios antes de virar e subir as escadas.

"Durma bem, Edward." Ela gritou baixinho.

"Sim, nada sangrentamente provável." Murmurei para mim mesmo.

**ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo**

Apesar de ter ido para a cama temendo pela minha vida e com outro caso de bolas azuis, eu não me mexi durante toda a noite, até um par de mãozinhas quentes cutucar minhas pálpebras abertas.

"Bom dia, _Edwood_!" Uma doce vozinha musical me cumprimentou. "Feliz Dia de Ação de _Gaças_! Meu vovô está fazendo o café da manhã _pala_ nós! Vamos! Levante!"

Sentei-me devagar, vagamente consciente dos meus arredores.

Maddie sorriu largamente, sentada ao meu lado em seus pijamas, com suas pernas dobradas debaixo dela.

"Bom dia, princesa." Eu finalmente murmurei com a voz grossa. "Onde está a mamãe?"

"Ela ainda está dormindo. Vovô diz para não acordar ela ainda porque ela está cansada".

Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Vamos lá!" Maddie repetiu, pulando do sofá e puxando a minha mão. "Vovô fez café da manhã _pala _nós".

Eu a deixei me puxar e a segui hesitantemente em direção à cozinha, onde eu podia ouvir os passos e o som de talheres e pratos batendo ao redor. Entrei na cozinha brilhante, meus olhos apertando do brilho dos armários amarelos, mil vezes mais brilhante do que a vista da janela, onde a escuridão profunda parecia estar dando lugar a escuridão não tão profunda e, não muito surpreendentemente, chuva.

O avô de Maddie estava ao lado da pia, mexendo com uma máquina de café e passando manteiga em uma pilha de torradas. Ele estava vestido com uma camisa de flanela e calças impermeáveis de pesca.

Ele virou-se quando nos ouviu. "Edward, bom dia. Feliz Dia de Ação de Graças." Ele disse calmamente.

"Bom dia, senhor." Eu respondi. "Feliz Dia de Ação de Graças." Eu fiquei parado sem jeito no limiar, enquanto Maddie foi sentar-se à mesa.

"O café está pronto." Ele disse, puxando uma caneca do armário na frente dele e derramando o líquido negro nela. Ele virou-se para entregá-la para mim.

"Obrigado." Eu disse, aproximando-me e estendendo a mão para ela.

Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Leite e açúcar estão na mesa".

Eu me movi para a mesa enquanto ele se virou e pegou o prato com a pilha de torradas e o colocou no meio da mesa.

"Aqui está, Maddie Mo." Charlie disse alegremente.

Eu observei o pequeno rosto de Maddie enquanto colocava açúcar e leite em minha caneca. Ela olhou para a pilha de torradas com expectativa, como se estivesse esperando que ela magicamente se transformasse em outra coisa.

De repente, ela olhou para mim com uma expressão otimista em seu rostinho. "_Edwood_, posso ter _panqueucas_ de _mitilo_ de café da manhã?'

Meus olhos se arregalaram. "Maddie, eu-"

"Maddie Mo, o que há de errado com as torradas?" Charlie perguntou a ela.

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Eu _quelo_ _panqueucas_ de _mitilo. Edwood_ sempre me faz _panqueucas_ de _mitilo_ quando ele dorme em casa".

_E o dia começa._

Charlie franziu seus lábios e olhou para mim. "Ele faz agora?" Ele perguntou em voz baixa.

"Bem, não sempre. Quero dizer, eu não fico sempre – e quando eu fico, é geralmente no sofá," – _maldição, _geralmente não significa sempre - "eu quero dizer".

Charlie colocou a mão para fora, como se não quisesse ouvir mais nada. Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu não tenho mirtilo, mas acho que tem alguma mistura instantânea de panqueca em algum lugar." Ele acenou com o braço em direção aos armários com um ar resignado. "Vá em frente e sinta-se à vontade, se você quiser".

Eu olhei de volta para Maddie. "_Pufavô, Edwood_?" Ela implorou com seus grandes olhos castanhos inocentes e boquinha fazendo beicinho.

Eu consegui sorrir. "Claro, princesa".

Ela riu alegremente, e de alguma forma, aquele som me acalmou.

Encontrei a caixa ainda fechada de mistura fácil para panquecas, rindo internamente enquanto eu pensava no ataque que Esme teria se soubesse que eu estava usando uma mistura instantânea agora. De qualquer maneira, Maddie comeu suas panquecas feliz, uma vez que estavam prontas, mesmo o mirtilo tendo sido substituído por morangos.

"_Edwood_, você faz o café da manhã mais _gotoso_ do mundo!" Ela exclamou entusiasticamente enquanto engolia outra garfada de panquecas. Eu baguncei seu cabelo e sorri para ela, obrigando-me a comer um segundo pedaço de torrada da pilha que Charlie tinha preparado com tanto cuidado. Senti seus olhos em mim do outro lado da mesa.

"Vovô, _Edwood_ é meu melhor amigo!" Maddie disse ao seu avô com a boca cheia de panquecas.

"Ele é agora?" Charlie perguntou.

"Ele _colole_ comigo, e ele lê _pala _mim na hora de _dolmir, _e ele canta _pala_ mim. E ele é o amigo especial da mamãe." Ela disse, sorrindo para mim.

Eu sorri de volta fracamente.

"Mmm hm." Charlie murmurou.

"Ele faz cócegas na mamãe e faz ela rir. Vovô, onde está a _fotoglafia_ de _floles_ que você costumava ter naquela _palede_ ali?" Ela perguntou, apontando com seu dedinho. Deixei escapar um suspiro de alívio que sua atenção foi desviada.

"Ele caiu e quebrou, Maddie." Charlie respondeu, seus olhos ainda em mim.

"Ah. _Edwood_, quando a mamãe acordar, podemos ir para a praia? Eu _quelo_ mostrar _pala _você todas as conchas bonitas de lá. Você pode me ajudar a escolher algumas, como quando vamos ao _paique_ e você me ajuda a escolher _pedlas _bonitas".

Eu corri minha mão pelo seu cabelo comprido. "Maddie, princesa, eu acho que pode ser muito frio para a praia. E está chovendo..."

Ela riu. "_Edwood_ bobo. _Semple _chove em _Fowks_".

"Bem, talvez quando a mamãe acordar-"

"Maddie, Edward e eu vamos pescar esta manhã, e então Sue e seus filhos, e Billy e tio Jake, virão para o jantar. Então talvez amanhã..."

Eu dei a Charlie um olhar perplexo. "Pescar, senhor?"

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

"Vovô, eu _quelo_ ir pescar também! _Pufavô, _vovô?"

O rosto de Charlie suavizou como um marshmallow ao pedido da sua neta, mas ele respirou fundo antes de responder.

"Maddie, eu prometo que vou levá-la para pescar antes de você voltar para Nova York, mas isso aqui é uma viagem de pesca para adultos, apenas para Edward e eu. Ok?"

Maddie olhou para baixo, uma carranca decepcionada em seu rosto. "Ok, vovô".

"Agora, vá lá para cima e fique com a mamãe até que ela acorde, e nós voltaremos em pouco tempo".

"Ok." Ela concordou novamente. Ela levantou-se da mesa e deu alguns passos antes de virar e correr de volta para mim.

"_Edwood_, você não vai _embola_, _ceito_? Você vai voltar?"

"É claro que eu vou voltar, princesa. Eu a verei em pouco tempo, assim como o seu avô disse".

Ela sorriu largamente, seus olhos chocolate brilhando. Então ela estendeu a mão e colocou os bracinhos em volta de mim. "Eu te amo, _Edwood_".

Sim. Isso fazia tudo valer a pena.

Eu segurei seu minúsculo rosto em minhas mãos e beijei o topo de seu cabelo. "Eu também te amo, princesa." Eu murmurei.

Ela afastou-se então e saiu correndo da cozinha.

"Tchau, vovô! Vejo você mais _taide_!" Ela gritou, e então ouvi seus passinhos correndo as escadas. Virei-me para Charlie. Ele me olhava pensativamente.

Depois de alguns segundos embaraçosos, ele disse, "Bem, é melhor você lavar seu rosto e trocar de roupa para que possamos ir e voltar cedo. Você pode usar o banheiro no corredor".

"Devemos deixar Bella saber-"

"Eu já escrevi um bilhete para ela. Nós não vamos demorar muito".

Eu balancei a cabeça e fui me trocar, esperando que eu pudesse manter minha promessa a Maddie e voltar depois da nossa 'viagem de pesca'.

**ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo**

Charlie e eu ficamos sentados silenciosamente em lados opostos do seu pequeno barco de pesca. Nós estivemos sentados com as nossas linhas na água esperando os peixes morderem a isca pela maior parte de uma hora, nenhum de nós quebrando o silêncio opressivo.

A chuva caía insistentemente do céu escuro - embora não tão fortemente como tinha sido mais cedo, ou na noite passada. Ao longe, altas montanhas espreitavam de trás do forte nevoeiro, atingindo todo o caminho até as nuvens – exatamente como Bella havia descrito para mim uma vez. Se não fosse pela chuva fria e pegajosa e o silêncio enervante que me cercava, eu realmente apreciaria a vista.

Charlie finalmente quebrou o silêncio, pegando-me de surpresa, "Então, Edward, você provavelmente está se perguntando 'por que estamos aqui na manhã de Ação de Graças', em vez de em casa com... _nossos_ entes queridos." Ele manteve os olhos em sua linha enquanto falava.

"Sim, senhor. Acho que estou." Respondi honestamente.

Ele ficou em silêncio de novo por um tempo, e eu pensei que talvez ele tivesse mudado de ideia sobre falar, depois de tudo.

"Minha filha estava muito chateada quando liguei para ela na outra noite".

_Merda._

"Eu sei, senhor." Eu disse honestamente de novo. "Nós tivemos um pequeno... desentendimento, mas eu prometo a você-"

"Você me promete o quê?" Ele bufou. "Que não haverá mais desentendimentos? Filho, _sempre_ haverá desentendimentos em um relacionamento. O que importa é como você lida com eles. Eu não trouxe você aqui para que você pudesse me prometer que sempre concordará com a minha filha".

Ele ficou em silêncio de novo.

"Bella contou a você sobre Paul?"

"Sim, senhor".

Ele assentiu, mas manteve seus olhos na água. Então, ele tomou uma respiração profunda.

"Você é jovem, Edward." Ele começou. "Talvez um dia você será um... pai." Ele suspirou. "Quando Bella começou a namorar Paul, eu esperava que fosse apenas uma fase. Não sei se você percebeu, mas Bella é diferente das outras mulheres-"

"É claro que eu percebi isso, senhor." Eu interrompi.

Ele se virou para olhar para mim com um sorriso, e depois voltou para a sua linha.

"Enfim, o que eu estava tentando dizer é que ela sempre foi mais... madura do que a maioria das garotas da sua idade. Eu não podia vê-la levando alguém como Paul a sério, e eu não queria interferir porque imaginei que ela se livraria dele sozinha. Acho que eu falhei em ver que não importava o que acontecesse, ela ainda era apenas uma adolescente. Mas então um mês se tornou dois, e dois se tornaram seis, e na hora em que percebi que eu deveria ter me metido, já era tarde demais. Ela se apaixonou, e se eu tentasse me meter nisso, ela mesma se distanciaria de mim, em vez de se distanciar dele. Eu não queria perder a minha filha, Edward".

Soou como um pedido de desculpas. Mas eu não respondi. Não parecia que ele queria que eu respondesse. Ele ficou em silêncio de novo, ou perdido em seus pensamentos, ou me dando tempo para tentar descobrir o que ele estava tentando dizer.

"Eu não passarei por toda a confusão sórdida. Bella dirá a você tanto quanto ela queira que você saiba, isso não é da minha conta. Estou aqui apenas para dizer a você uma coisa".

Agora ele se virou para mim e eu virei para ele. Seus olhos castanhos – tão parecidos com os da sua filha e neta – perfuraram os meus.

"Eu _não_ cometerei esse erro novamente, Edward. Eu disse para a minha filha no outro dia que eu confiava em seu julgamento. E eu confio. De todo o coração. Nós todos erramos, todos nós ignoramos o nosso melhor juízo em algum momento das nossas vidas. Não significa que devemos parar de confiar em nós mesmos, ou nos outros. Eu ignorei o meu melhor juízo quando não tentei afastá-la de Paul desde o início".

"Senhor, eu nunca faria mal a Bella dessa forma. Eu sei que você provavelmente está preocupado, por causa do que você já viu na mídia-"

"Sim, eu estou." Ele concordou. "Mas, como eu disse, eu confio no julgamento da minha filha. Se ela acha que você mudou, bem, então... eu irei junto com isso." Seus olhos estreitaram. "Mas eu estarei observando, filho. Eu posso estar a alguns milhares de quilômetros de distância, mas... desta vez... se eu vir algo, ou ouvir algo com o qual _Bella _não esteja feliz... se aquele olhar com o qual ela chegou em casa ontem, ou aquele no rosto da minha neta esta manhã, desaparecem, então eu _vou_ dizer algo, e você _terá_ notícias minhas. Nós nos entendemos?"

Eu engoli em seco, mas encontrei seus olhos diretamente. "Sim, senhor. Mas, Charlie, isso não vai acontecer. Eu amo Bella e Maddie," eu disse em uma voz clara e firme, "e elas me amam".

Não havia nenhum ponto em ser ambíguo, ou fazer rodeios com ele. Bella tinha dito que Charlie era um homem de poucas palavras, e como tal, eu achei que ele gostaria da franqueza mais do que qualquer coisa. Eu esperava que um dia eu fosse mais do que apenas tolerado por este homem, mas eu não pediria desculpas por estar apaixonado pela sua filha também.

Charlie avaliou meus olhos pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, e eu deixei. O que quer que ele estivesse procurando, o que quer que ele precisasse encontrar, estaria lá ou não. Depois de alguns minutos, sua expressão mudou, e as linhas duras ao redor dos seus olhos pareceram suavizar minusculamente. De novo, Charlie parecia um homem jovem.

Ele acenou com a cabeça lentamente. "Tudo bem, então." Ele disse simplesmente, ainda mantendo seus olhos em mim.

Olhamos um para o outro por um longo tempo. "Agora, puxe a sua linha," ele disse abruptamente, "você pegou alguma coisa".

Eu pisquei. "Ah. Ok." Voltei para a minha linha e enrolei o molinete rapidamente.

"E Edward?"

"Sim, senhor?"

"Pare de me chamar de senhor. Você está me fazendo sentir como um velhote".

Eu suprimi um sorriso. "Sim, senhor. Quero dizer, sim, Chefe".

"Assim é melhor".

Eu roubei um olhar para ele enquanto girava a minha linha, e pode ter sido o espesso nevoeiro mexendo com a minha visão, mas eu podia jurar que vi uma borda da sua boca se contorcer sob a barba.

Charlie não disse mais nada pelo resto da nossa 'viagem de pesca', mas, de repente, o silêncio não era tão desconfortável.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Então, o que acharam do capítulo? Charlie "pegando no pé" de Edward, mas no final os dois se deram bem, não é? E essa Maddie falando tudo errado é uma perdição! Eu amo essa menininha..._

_Obrigada à minha querida beta e amiga, LeiliPattz, que mesmo quando eu mando o capítulo em cima da hora, ela ainda beta e me devolve a tempo de postar! Obrigada, leili! ;)_

_Essa é a fic que eu traduzo que recebe mais reviews, e isso me deixa imensamente feliz! Mas o número de reviews não chega nem perto da quantidade de pessoas que tem essa fic em alerta ou nos favoritos. __**175 **__pessoas têm essa fic em alerta! E a média é de 55 reviews por capítulo, sendo que muitas pessoas que comentam nem tem conta no FF. __Então, cadê as outras pessoas? __Por favor, apareçam! Vou fazer uma meta para o próximo capítulo, se tiver 100 reviews, eu posto um cap. extra durante a semana. Só depende das pessoas "invisíveis" colaborarem tb, não custa nada, não é?!_

_Ah, minha parceira, Nai, posta fics incríveis no perfil dela, para quem ainda não viu, dê uma passadinha por lá, ela posta com regularidade. Leiam e comentem! O perfil dela é:_

**www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/u/2699240/nairobsten**

_bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	26. Volte ao seu lugar

_Música do capítulo: "We Will Rock You", de Queen._

* * *

**Capítulo 25 – Volte ao seu lugar**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

_**~ Edward ~**_

Charlie foi direto para o chuveiro quando voltamos para casa da nossa aventura de pesca na manhã de Ação de Graças. Não que tivéssemos qualquer peixe para mostrar da nossa viagem de manhã cedo, já que Charlie nos fez 'pescar e soltar'. Aparentemente, não estava na estação da truta. Com o que eu _estava_ voltando era um sentido de que, embora talvez não necessariamente neste fim de semana, em algum ponto Charlie aceitaria o fato de que eu realmente amava sua filha e neta. Bem, isso _e_ todos os meus apêndices no lugar, eu não estava prestes a discutir sobre uma truta arco-íris, ou duas.

Aromas deliciosos flutuando da cozinha me cumprimentaram quando entrei na casa, assim como vozes familiares e não familiares. Eu as segui até a cozinha, onde Bella, Maddie e outras três pessoas estavam ao redor preparando o jantar de hoje. _Minhas_ garotas estavam perto do balcão, misturando e medindo, enquanto outras duas mulheres estavam por perto, esmagando algo. E, do outro lado de Bella, um homem alto de pele avermelhada estava curvado na cintura, seus cotovelos apoiados no balcão, enquanto ele estudava um jornal aberto na frente dele.

"Tudo o que eu estou dizendo, Bells, é que você tem que sorrir um pouco mais da próxima vez, mostrar-lhes as pérola brancas. Você meio que parece que poderia usar algum Pepto nesta foto." O cara riu.

Bella cautelosamente pegou uma mão do que quer que ela estivesse misturando e bateu na nuca dele.

"Ai!" Ele riu. "JK! Caramba!"

Eu limpei minha garganta. Cinco pares de olhos se voltaram para mim.

"_Edwood_, você está de volta!" Maddie gritou, correndo para mim e envolvendo seus braços em torno da minha perna. Eu me abaixei para pegá-la e, em seguida, arrastei meus olhos de volta para Bella.

Ela sorriu amplamente e se aproximou de mim, limpando as mãos em uma toalha de cozinha.

"Você está de volta." Ela copiou Maddie, sua voz grossa com alívio. Ela me deu um rápido beijo nos lábios.

"Eu estou de volta." Eu repeti.

Bella se virou para as outras três pessoas na cozinha.

"Sue, Leah, Seth, este é Edward. Edward, estes são Sue Clearwater e seus filhos, Leah e Seth".

Sue era uma senhora, aparentemente da idade de Charlie. Leah parecia ser da idade de Bella, e Seth, embora alguns centímetros mais alto do que eu e forte como uma parede de tijolos, parecia ser alguns anos mais jovem do que nós.

"Oh, merda! Edward Cullen!" Seth exclamou, caminhando até mim com um sorriso espantado. Ele apertou minha mão ansiosamente. "Cara, você é o meu herói!"

"Seth." Sua mãe disse em tom de aviso.

Eu fiz uma careta, intrigado com o estranho entusiasmo do garoto.

"Prazer em conhecê-los." Eu disse a todos eles.

Seth ficou olhando para mim com aberta admiração, mas sua mãe e sua irmã me deram olhares desconfiados. Na verdade, eu tinha certeza que Leah estava fazendo uma carranca. Enfiei a mão que não estava segurando Maddie no meu bolso.

"Uhm, vocês nos dão licença por um minuto?" Bella disse. Ela gentilmente puxou Maddie dos meus braços e a instruiu a ficar e ajudar Sue. Então ela me puxou para a sala vazia.

"Você está bem?"

"Eu estou bem".

Ela exalou um suspiro de alívio antes de estreitar seus olhos. "Espere até eu colocar minhas mãos em Charlie. Onde ele está?"

"Ele está tomando banho. Mas, Bella-"

"Eu juro que eu não tinha ideia, Edward. Se eu soubesse que ele arrastaria você para fora daqui ao romper da aurora esta manhã-"

"Bella, amor," - eu ri - "está tudo bem. Nós fomos pescar. Foi... divertido".

Ela apertou seus lábios e levantou suas sobrancelhas. "Hmm. Divertido. Sério?"

Eu bufei e a puxei para mim. Eu pensei tê-la sentido torcer o nariz ao cheirar meu peito.

"Sim, sério. Na verdade, eu acho que em uma década, ou duas, Chefe Swan pode realmente ser capaz de seguir em frente além de apenas me tolerar".

Ela sorriu. "Eu acho que é um progresso, então. E aqui estava eu, assustada que eu tivesse que drenar o rio para desenterrar seu corpo." Ela provocou. Eu belisquei sua bunda.

"Então, o que foi aquilo sobre sorrir mais da próxima vez ..." Eu apontei para a cozinha.

Ela revirou seus olhos e mordeu o lábio. "Parece que a nossa foto apareceu no jornal de hoje".

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Malditos fotógrafos. Nem mesmo porque é Ação de Graças".

"Está tudo bem." Ela riu levemente. "Na verdade, além do fato de que Seth acha que eu pareço constipada, não foi tão ruim quanto eu pensei que seria. Foi muito preciso, pelo menos." Ela encolheu os ombros, pensativa.

"Ah, é? Deixe-me ver." Eu disse, movendo-me em direção à cozinha.

"Uh, Edward, você se importaria de tomar um banho primeiro?" Ela me puxou de volta pelo meu braço. "Você meio que cheira como se tivesse dado um mergulho no Sol Duc*****".

_*O __Rio Sol Duc__ (também soletrado Soleduck), é um rio no estado de Washington, EUA, com cerca de 126 km de comprimento, ele flui para o oeste através da parte noroeste da Península Olímpica, a partir das Montanhas Olímpicas do Parque Nacional Olímpico e Floresta Nacional Olímpica, em seguida, através do amplo Vale Sol Duc. Perto do Oceano Pacífico, o Rio Sol Duc se junta ao Rio Bogachiel, formando o Rio Quillayute, que corre cerca de 6,4 km para o Oceano Pacífico em La Push._

Eu ri e a puxei contra mim, beijando-a com avidez e propositadamente me esfregando contra ela. Ela gritou.

"Edward, você fede e vai me deixar fedendo!" Ela riu, mas logo seu corpo se moldou contra o meu e ela me beijou de volta, meu odor desagradável totalmente esquecido, e então era ela se esfregando em mim. Eu ri contra os seus lábios. Por todas as suas queixas sobre o meu cheiro, fui eu quem tive que afastá-la.

"Ei, o que há com o Mau Olhado lá?" Eu perguntei, lembrando da carranca que Leah tinha arremessado para mim. "Se olhares pudessem matar, você estaria desenhando marcas de giz em torno do meu corpo agora."

Bella deu de ombros e olhou para baixo. "Sim, eu realmente não sei o que está acontecendo com Leah. Ela esteve agindo... estranha, desde que chegou aqui esta manhã. Acho que... Jake deve ter falado com ela." Ela olhou para mim e deu de ombros novamente. "Você provavelmente é apenas o diabo por associação neste momento."

Soltei uma grande rajada de ar, balançando minha cabeça. Eu sabia que tinha prometido a Bella que me comportaria, mas, foda-se se Jake não estava testando minha paciência antes mesmo de chegar aqui.

"Não se preocupe com isso, ok?" Ela disse.

Eu bufei. "Confie em mim, eu não poderia me importar menos como ela olha para mim. Eu só não quero ninguém fazendo você se sentir desconfortável".

"Você não conhece Leah." Ela riu. "Eu estou muito acostumada com as atitudes dela."

Quando Charlie saiu do chuveiro, eu fui tomar meu banho e me trocar no quarto de Bella. Bella estava vestida com uma calça jeans e uma camisa branca de botões, então eu vesti um jeans escuro e uma camisa escura de botões. Tentei domar meu cabelo, mas simplesmente não estava funcionando comigo hoje. Eu sorri para o meu reflexo na frente do espelho sobre a cômoda dela e virei-me e dei uma rápida olhada no antigo quarto de Bella.

Era muito simples, na verdade, provavelmente porque ela tinha levado a maioria das suas coisas com ela quando se mudou para Nova York. Havia uma cama king size e uma cômoda e uma estante com alguns livros e fotos, assim como alguns dos brinquedos de Maddie. Eu me aproximei para olhar as fotos. Uma delas era de Bella e Jacob. Ela parecia ter uns 16 anos, ou algo assim, sentada em uma pedra no que parecia ser uma praia. E depois outra era dela em sua formatura do colegial, com Charlie e uma mulher que se parecia com uma versão mais velha dela. Renée, eu imaginei. Olhei para as fotos por um tempo, e então, quando eu estava prestes a sair e descer as escadas, uma caixa de sapatos no fundo da estante chamou minha atenção.

Ela estava situada sob alguns livros que tinham sido empilhados uns sobre os outros, e quando eu a puxei para fora, a palavra 'Fotos' estava rabiscada em caneta preta ao longo da tampa. Eu a peguei e a levei para a cama, onde me sentei e a abri.

A caixa de sapatos estava cheia com centenas de fotos, em todos os tamanhos diferentes e, à primeira vista, era óbvio que não havia ordem nelas. A primeira era um retângulo rosa anunciando o nascimento de Maddie. A inscrição no topo anunciava _'É uma menina!'_ em escrita preta grande, com os sinais vitais sob isso em uma escrita menor. Eu deixei meu dedo traçar o pacotinho vestido com um longo vestido rosa, uma sensação agridoce roendo meu peito. Quando virei a foto, _'minha neta!' _estava escrito na parte de trás com a mesma tinta preta da tampa da caixa de sapatos. Portanto, esta era a caixa de sapatos de Charlie.

As imagens seguintes eram de Bella e Maddie, todas misturadas em nenhuma ordem em particular. Bella como uma garotinha, Maddie como um bebê, Bella como uma adolescente, Maddie há alguns meses. Algumas tinham inscrições na parte de trás, como o anúncio do nascimento. _Primeiro passo de Maddie Mo_; _Bella - Verão de 1990_; _Bella – 11º aniversário_; _Maddie Mo - pescando_, e assim por diante.

E então, a foto seguinte parou meu coração.

Bella estava radiante em um vestido branco simples, mas dolorosamente lindo nela. Ao lado dela, com o braço envolto possessivamente ao redor do seu ombro, estava quem eu só poderia assumir que era Paul Forrester.

Ele era fodidamente alto, ainda mais alto do que eu, com ombros largos e cabelo escuro na altura dos ombros. Bella parecia uma bonequinha de porcelana ao lado dele. O sorriso dela era devastadoramente glorioso enquanto ela olhava para ele, toda adoradora. Ele, por outro lado, olhava para a frente com um sorriso triunfantemente presunçoso em seu rosto. Como se ele tivesse acabado de ganhar algum tipo de aposta.

Era... doloroso olhar, mas, como um masoquista, eu não conseguia me fazer desviar o olhar. Devo ter olhado para a foto por dez minutos antes de finalmente sair de qualquer transe que tivesse me dominado. Virei a foto. _Casamento de Bella - 22 de julho_, estava escrito em tinta permanente preta no verso.

A imagem seguinte também parou meu coração, mas por um motivo completamente diferente. Era de uma Bella muito grávida. Ela estava no que parecia ser uma campina, sentada com os braços a apoiando. E, embora ela também estivesse sorrindo na foto, desta vez havia uma tristeza evidente em seus olhos, na inclinação dos seus ombros. Como se ela tivesse o peso do mundo sobre eles.

Como o anúncio do nascimento de Maddie, esta foto também trouxe com ela uma facada de emoções agridoces. Bella parecia tão delicada e magnífica - uma vida crescendo dentro dela. E mesmo que eu soubesse que era infantil e _não_ fizesse sentido, eu não conseguia parar o pensamento de que eu deveria ter sido a pessoa que colocou aquele bebê dentro dela; que fez Maddie _com_ ela.

Virei a foto.

_Bella - grávida de oito meses._

Olhei para a foto por um longo, longo tempo. E então eu a coloquei no meu bolso de trás, coloquei a caixa de volta na prateleira de livros e desci as escadas.

**ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo**

No momento em que fiz o meu caminho para a cozinha, os aromas saindo de lá estavam me deixando louco. Eu me ofereci para ajudar, mas Bella disse que tinha tudo sob controle. E, de qualquer maneira, o olhar desconfiado que Sue Clearwater estava me dando combinava com os olhares abertos que sua filha Leah continuava jogando em mim, meio que me fizeram querer tirar a minha bunda daquela cozinha imediatamente. Então eu fiz o meu caminho para a sala de estar.

"Edward, pegue uma cerveja e sente-se." Charlie comandou da sua poltrona. Seus olhos não deixaram a TV. "Seahawks está jogando contra o Giants".

_Ótimo._

Abri o refrigerador ao lado do sofá e peguei uma cerveja antes de sentar no sofá, no canto oposto de Seth. Ele se virou para olhar para mim, e depois olhou para Charlie antes de se arrastar para mais perto.

"Então, diga-me, cara, como é ser você?" Ele sussurrou conspiratoriamente.

Eu olhei para ele com curiosidade. "O que você quer dizer..."

"Você está brincando comigo, mano?" Ele riu baixinho. "Você é como, um herói para mim e um monte dos meus amigos." Ele olhou rapidamente para Charlie novamente para mim antes de baixar sua voz ainda mais. "Todas aquelas garotas e carros." Ele balançou suas sobrancelhas e tomou um gole da sua cerveja.

Eu olhei para ele, tentando entendê-lo, antes de tomar um gole da minha própria cerveja.

"Os carros... são legais." Eu admiti. "As garotas..." – Eu sussurrei, balançando minha cabeça - "Bem, eu estou com Bella agora."

Seth sorriu com ceticismo, tomando outro longo gole de cerveja. Ele me olhou por um tempo.

"Puta merda!" Ele riu suavemente, seus olhos arregalando como se ele tivesse acabado de perceber alguma coisa. "Você _não_ está fodendo por aí, não é?"

"Seth, a linguagem."

"Desculpe, Charlie."

"Oh, merda!" Ele riu baixinho, seus olhos escuros se contraindo, mas mais amigáveis do que curiosos agora. "Jake vai _realmente_ se esforçar para entender isso quando chegar aqui agora".

Eu sorri e bebi minha cerveja.

Pela próxima hora, ou algo assim, Seth falou incansavelmente na minha orelha sobre cada assunto sob o sol, ou, nesta parte do país, sob as nuvens. E então ele me contou sobre a sua vida desde o nascimento até o presente. Charlie continuava dizendo para ele calar a boca e deixá-lo ouvir o jogo, mas isso só funcionava por um par de minutos de vez em quando, e então ele começava de novo.

No começo eu não tinha certeza se o garoto era realmente de verdade, ou se ele só estava tentando me foder, um espião enviado do acampamento inimigo e toda essa merda. Mas os sorrisos de orelha a orelha, o olhar amigável em seus olhos, a atitude despreocupada - era impossível não gostar de Seth.

Aproveitando uma pausa de dois segundos na conversa de Seth, levantei-me para verificar Bella e Maddie. Mas, exatamente então, Bella entrou na sala de estar.

Ela parou ao lado da poltrona do seu pai e olhou para mim.

"Você está bem?" Ela perguntou, com um sorriso ansioso.

"Sim." Eu sorri de volta para ela em tom tranquilizador.

Ela assentiu e se virou para o seu pai, ajoelhando-se diante dele e dizendo algo em voz baixa.

Charlie franziu seus lábios. "Billy me assegurou ontem que eles estariam aqui. Não sei o que está fazendo com que eles demorem tanto tempo".

Eles olharam um para o outro.

"Bem, eu não sei o que fazer." Bella murmurou baixinho. "O jantar vai começar a ficar frio, e se eu-"

Exatamente então, Seth, que tinha levantado para ficar ao lado da janela, gritou,

"Billy e Jake estão aqui!" Seus olhos se moveram para mim. "Raaapaz, as coisas ficarão pesadas agora!"

Outra coisa que eu aprendi sobre Seth na última hora? Seu cérebro e sua boca não tinham filtro.

Bella se levantou rapidamente e virou-se para mim de novo, seus olhos arregalados.

"Bem, tudo bem, então." Charlie disse, levantando-se também. "Agora podemos comer o jantar".

Seus olhos vieram para mim em aviso, calmo e composto, e então ele começou a andar lentamente em direção à porta. Levantei-me e Bella se aproximou de mim, pegando minha mão. Ela inalou nervosamente.

"Ei, acalme-se, está bem?" Eu disse com firmeza, já irritado ao vê-la ficar tão tensa. "Eu prometi que me comportaria, não foi?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

Sim, essa promessa quase saiu pela janela praticamente no segundo em que Jacob Black atravessou a porta de Charlie Swan. Enorme, desmedido e irradiando hostilidade, ele seguiu atrás de um homem mais velho que eu assumi que era seu pai, e seus olhos foram imediatamente para Bella e eu, fazendo uma careta enorme quando nos avistou. Senti Bella ficar tensa ao meu lado.

"Jake." Ela disse sorrindo, mas eu podia ouvir a borda nervosa em sua voz. E essa merda simplesmente me irritou ainda mais. Eu aumentei o meu aperto sobre a mão dela.

Jacob respirou fundo e caminhou até nós, seus olhos intensamente em Bella. Ele parou na frente dela por um longo tempo, olhando, antes de abruptamente puxá-la para ele em um abraço de urso que me obrigou a escolher entre segurar a mão dela, ou quebrar seu braço.

"Bella." Ele sussurrou, sua voz em desacordo total com a forma hostil que ele entrou.

"Ei, Jake." Bella disse suavemente.

Com os braços ainda envolvidos em torno da _minha_ namorada, os olhos de Jacob arrastaram para mim, e lá estavam de volta os olhares hostis. Ele me encarou abertamente, ódio refletido nas pupilas negras dos seus olhos. Sua expressão dizia tudo, eu era um intruso, um ladrão.

Foi quando eu percebi que talvez eu tivesse sido um pouco apressado em minha promessa a Bella.

Jacob Black não desistiria sem uma luta.

Depois de alguns segundos, Bella gentilmente o afastou e ele se moveu para trás com relutância. Ela pegou minha mão e os olhos de Jacob voaram para baixo. Ele franziu a testa e, quando olhou para cima, uma profunda carranca estava gravado em seu rosto avermelhado.

"Jake, este é Edward." Bella disse em uma voz calma. "Edward, este é o meu bom amigo, Jake".

Ele não fez nenhum movimento, nenhum aceno de cabeça, sem aperto de mão. Seus olhos presos nos meus enquanto ele, sem palavras, me chamava de todos os nomes no livro, e eu lutava contra todos os instintos para enterrar meu punho em seu rosto. Eu empinei meu queixo, encarando de volta, até que a mão quente envolvida em torno da minha com força lembrou-me da minha promessa. Eu exalei pelo nariz.

"Jake, é bom conhecer você".

Jake não respondeu. Ele olhou friamente para mim por mais alguns instantes antes de se virar e ir até a cozinha.

_Idiota._

Fechei meus olhos e rezei por paciência para passar o resto do dia sem quebrar minha promessa a Bella.

Quando abri meus olhos de novo, Bella estava olhando para mim, se desculpando.

"Sinto muito, Edward. Jake não deveria ter-"

"Não se atreva a me pedir desculpas por ele." Eu rosnei baixinho. Ela assentiu, ainda com um olhar de desculpas. Suspirei profundamente e apertei sua mão na minha. "Vamos lá, vamos jantar".

Seth caminhou tranquilamente com a gente no meu outro lado. Ele sacudiu a cabeça pesarosamente, dando-me tapinhas nas costas.

"Cara, tente não deixar Jake irritá-lo muito. Ele não pode evitar." Ele encolheu os ombros. "Ele acha que Bella é dele".

Sim. O garoto não tinha filtro.

**ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo**

"Edward, então, como é andar no Aston Martin?" Seth brincou do outro lado da mesa de jantar.

"É um passeio doce." Eu admiti com um sorriso tenso, tentando ignorar os olhares infestados de punhais que estiveram voando em minha direção desde que nos sentamos para jantar. Forcei um pedaço de peru pela minha garganta.

"Uh, Charlie, eu estava pensando que poderíamos levar o barco até Seattle em um par de semanas".

"Sim, sim, claro. Parece bom, Billy".

"Sue, essas batatas doces estão muito boas".

"Obrigada, Charlie. Eu sei que você não gosta delas muito doce, então deixei os marshmallows de fora este ano. Além disso, você tem que salvar o seu dente doce para a torta de noz-pecã de Bella".

"E não se esqueça da torta de maçã de Leah." Bella adicionou um pouco alegremente demais. Leah não olhou para cima do seu prato.

"Ei, Leah." Bella tentou novamente, "Enquanto eu estou aqui neste fim de semana, talvez possamos dar uma olhada no site da oficina juntos. Jake mencionou que você estava tendo problemas-"

Leah olhou para Bella. "Obrigada, Bella, mas eu resolvi. Acredite ou não, La Push não chegou a uma inatividade desde que você foi embora".

Assustado com a amargura no tom de Leah, eu me virei para olhar para Bella ao meu lado. Sua boca estava aberta, mas ela se recuperou rapidamente.

"Hum, sim, eu não achei que tivesse. Mas... ok então, que bom que você resolveu isso." Ela pegou seu garfo de volta e começou a mover sua comida em torno do seu prato.

Olhei ao redor da mesa para ver se eu era o único que tinha achado que essa merda tinha sido totalmente fora de linha. Mas, quando eu me inclinei para a esquerda, todos, exceto Maddie, tinham suas cabeças para baixo. Ela olhou para mim e sorriu, a tensão na mesa e a troca entre Leah e Bella tendo completamente desaparecido sobre a sua cabeça de quatro anos de idade. Eu me inclinei para a direita. Pela primeira vez desde que nos sentamos, Jake não estava carrancudo em minha direção, seus olhos estavam estreitados na direção de Leah.

Então, eu não tinha sido o único, mas o fato de que Jake tinha sido o único outro a achar a atitude de Leah em relação a Bella perturbadora não fez nada de bom para o meu estado de espírito.

Bella apertou minha coxa sob a mesa, mantendo os olhos na sua comida. Eu suspirei e esfaqueei outro pedaço de peru.

"Tio Jake, você foi pescar com o vovô e _Edwood_ esta manhã?"

Jake piscou e desviou o olhar de Leah.

"Não, Mad Girl Maddie*****. Não posso dizer que tive o prazer." Ele sorriu com firmeza antes de disparar outro olhar em minha direção.

_*Mad Girl Maddie é como Jake a chama, que seria "menina louca Maddie", mas deixei em inglês porque faz mais sentido, já que "mad" é um trocadilho com o nome dela._

_Idiota._

Maddie franziu a testa e virou seus grandes olhos escuros para baixo, arrastando seu pequeno garfo contra o seu prato lentamente. "Eu não fui também." Ela disse com tristeza.

"Maddie, querida, eu prometi que levaria você para pescar este fim de semana." Charlie riu.

"_Edwood_ pode _vim_ de novo?" Maddie perguntou, seu rosto iluminando.

"Ele decide." Charlie respondeu.

Ela virou suas orbes chocolate para mim com expectativa.

"É claro que eu vou."

Ela riu alegremente.

Eu sorri de volta para ela. Pela minha periferia, eu podia ver Jake olhando para mim com força novamente. Eu ajeitei meus ombros e enfiei outra garfada de comida na minha garganta, engolindo em seco e fazendo uma lista mental de todas as razões por que seria ruim atirar um soco sobre a mesa para ele agora. Apenas duas boas razões me vieram à mente, e elas estavam sentadas de cada lado meu.

_Acalme-se, Cullen. Acalme-se, Cullen._

Eu espetei outra garfada de comida.

"Maddie." Sue começou suavemente, "Como vai o balé? Mamãe me disse que você está gostando muito das suas aulas".

"O balé é muito _diveitido_!" Maddie bateu palmas com entusiasmo. "Tia Ally me ensina saltos e _lodopios_ e nós vamos ter uma _apesentação_ de Natal também!"

"Quem diabos é tia Ally?" Jacob entrou na conversa.

Maddie virou os olhos inocentes para o seu tio.

"Tia Ally é a _imã_ do _Edwood_! Ela é minha _pofessola_ de balé!"

Jake franziu os lábios e bufou. Ele abaixou a cabeça e a balançou lentamente de lado a lado, murmurando algo ininteligível sob sua respiração.

_Idiota._

Minhas mãos cerraram em torno dos meus talheres e eu tive uma súbita imagem de um garfo alojado no olho direito de Jake. Isso _quase_ me fez sorrir.

Abruptamente, Jake olhou para cima, sorrindo docemente para Maddie.

"Então, Maddie, como é aquele seu amigo do balé?"

Eu senti Bella enrijecer ao meu lado.

Maddie atirou um olhar intrigado para Jake. "Qual amigo, tio Jake?"

Ele sorriu calmamente e olhou para Bella antes de voltar sua atenção de volta para Maddie.

"Seu amigo." Jake pressionou, sorrindo alegremente. "Sua mamãe me disse que há um menino pequeno que vai dançar com você. Que colore com você. Que brinca com você." O sorriso dele estendia de orelha a orelha.

Maddie inclinou a cabeça para o lado, franzindo suas pequenas sobrancelhas juntas. "Eu não _binco _com os meninos pequenos no balé, tio Jake. Eles têm piolhos!" Ela riu.

"Tem certeza?" Jake perguntou, atirando outro olhar frio na direção de Bella. Ela o encarou. "Porque sua mamãe me disse que havia um menino pequeno-"

"Eu nunca disse que ele era um menino pequeno, Jake." Bella silvou baixinho.

"Você nunca disse que ele não era." Jake respondeu maliciosamente.

Meus olhos saltaram de Bella para Jake, assim como os de todos os outros.

E então, isso me bateu.

_... que vai dançar com você. Que colore com você. Que brinca com você._

_Eu_ era o maldito menino pequeno.

Lentamente, eu me inclinei em direção a Bella, levantando uma sobrancelha. Ela mordeu seu lábio e deu-me um leve aceno de cabeça antes de fechar seus olhos, preparando-se para uma erupção.

E, por mais que eu quisesse saber como diabos _eu_ acabei sendo um menino pequeno dançando balé, eu sabia o que Jake estava fazendo.

Deixei meus olhos encontrarem os de Jacob e sorri despreocupadamente.

"Bem, obviamente, Jacob, não havia nenhum _menino pequeno, _não é?" Peguei meu copo de água e o levantei para ele antes de tomar um gole.

Ele franziu a testa e desviou seu olhar de mim, apunhalando sua comida.

_Idiota._

**ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo**

Pelos últimos minutos do jantar de Ação de Graças mais difícil da minha vida, eu tentei muito forte como o inferno continuar a conversa tensa na mesa, enquanto sentia os olhos de Jacob em mim e a fúria profundamente enraizada que emanava dele. E Leah estava tendo seus próprios problemas esta noite. Ela estava obviamente segurando algo contra Bella e, por extensão, contra mim. Porra, perto disso, as palestras de Carlisle nos jantares anuais do Dia do Peru eram um passeio no parque.

Eu lutei contra o impulso irresistível de enfiar a cabeça de Jacob no primeiro recheio de cranberry.

Bella encontrava meus olhos periodicamente, acalmando-me, acariciando minha perna discretamente sob a mesa. Eu tentei deixar isso me acalmar, mas quando me lembrei que O Idiota tinha usado a _minha_ Maddie para ajudar a entregar sua provocação infantil, eu me senti oscilando à beira do meu ponto de ruptura.

Quando olhei em sua direção e mais uma vez peguei seu olhar furioso em mim, minha determinação enfraqueceu. Eu abaixei meu garfo e estava prestes a perguntar a ele qual exatamente era o seu fodido problema, quando Seth de repente falou.

"Eu estava pensando, Bells," - Seth disse alto. Eu olhei para ele. Ele ficou me olhando ansiosamente. "Para a sua próxima propagação no Página Seis, você deve tentar uma pose e beicinho".

"O que no mundo é uma pose e beicinho?" Bella perguntou, confusa.

Seth sorriu, deslocando-se em sua cadeira ansiosamente para explicar.

"Bom, primeiro você faz uma pose sexy para a câmera, como mostrar alguma perna, ou empinar seu tronco, ou algo assim. Então você franze esses seus lábios como um peixinho dourado. Todas aquelas garotas de Hollywood fazem isso. Faz com que elas fiquem totalmente quente." Ele piscou para ela com um sorriso. E então, para ilustrar o que ele queria dizer, ele inclinou-se para que metade da sua bunda estivesse fora da sua cadeira e suas mãos levantaram para enquadrar seu rosto. Em seguida, ele franziu seus lábios em um beicinho.

"Vê? Pose e beicinho".

Apesar da tensão na mesa, Bella começou a rir.

"O que é um _tlonco_?" Maddie perguntou, rindo, embora ela não tivesse ideia do que Seth estava falando.

Charlie engasgou com a água e atirou um olha sujo para Seth.

"Bom trabalho, Seth." Eu murmurei em falsa reprovação, mas depois sorri para ele, porque eu sabia o que ele estava tentando fazer. Eu esfreguei a coxa de Bella sob a mesa, acalmando-a, tanto quanto a mim. Ela pegou minha mão e apertou com força.

"Bella não tem que fazer pose e beicinho, Seth." Charlie disparou, ainda franzindo a testa para Seth. "Ela é bonita, não importa o que aconteça".

"Isso mesmo." Eu concordei. Eu respirei fundo e exalei lentamente, a tensão nos meus músculos afrouxando. Eu quase perdi de vista o meu objetivo aqui neste fim de semana. E não era para aniquilar Jacob, embora o pensamento fosse tentador. Eu estava aqui por Bella e Maddie.

Bella sorriu e corou, olhando para o seu prato de comida.

"Agora, não dê ouvidos a Seth." Sue Clearwater entrou na conversa, "Simplesmente seja você mesma na frente daquelas pessoas. Não preste atenção a nada que eles dizem".

Eu dei um sorriso apreciativo para Sue, porque, embora ela claramente fosse Time Jacob aqui, eu podia ver que ela se preocupava com Bella e Maddie, e isso é tudo que me importava.

Talvez este jantar pudesse ser recuperado, afinal.

E então Jake riu e cruzou os braços na sua frente.

"Oh, eu tenho certeza que você terá muitas oportunidades para posar na frente das câmeras nas próximas semanas, Bells. Ela não terá, Edward?" Seus olhos voltaram para mim. "Quero dizer, _você_ está muito nos jornais." Ele esfregou seu queixo, pensativo. "Na verdade, não foi exatamente no mês passado que houve uma foto por aí de você ocupado com _outra_ amiga sua no banco de trás de um táxi?"

Bella deixou cair o garfo no seu prato - o tilintar reverberando alto por todo o ambiente - e se encolheu como se alguém a tivesse atingido fisicamente. A mesa ficou completamente quieta.

Eu virei para ela com horror. "Você está bem?"

Ela assentiu fracamente, seu rosto mais vermelho do que eu já tinha visto. "Eu estou bem."

"Você tem certeza?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça rapidamente dessa vez. "Sim, sim, eu estou bem, eu estou bem." Ela mentiu.

Minha mandíbula se apertou de forma audível. Cada músculo do meu corpo ficou tenso e apertado quando eu fechei meus olhos, lutando contra o ataque de fúria agredindo-me e tentando forte como o inferno me dominar.

_Deus, por favor, me conceda o controle de pelo menos pedir a Jacob para sair antes de bater nele até transformá-lo em uma pasta de sangue._

Minhas narinas inflamaram e minhas mãos instintivamente se fecharam em punhos sobre a mesa. Quando eu reabri meus olhos, eu olhei para Jake e, por _apenas a menor fração_ de segundo, meus planos para assassiná-lo vacilaram.

A expressão dele era cheia de remorso quando ele olhou para Bella, como se ele realmente não tivesse ideia do quanto suas palavras a machucariam.

Mas ele a _tinha_ machucado, e _eu_ tive o suficiente.

"Isso são duas vezes, Jacob." Eu disse, minha voz tremendo de raiva. Eu balancei minha cabeça. "_Não haverá_ uma terceira."

Mas, arrependido ou não, Jacob não recuaria. Ele bateu as duas mãos sobre a mesa e se levantou.

"O que há de errado, tio Jake?" Eu vagamente ouvi a vozinha doce de Maddie através da névoa de ódio que estava rapidamente envolvendo cada um dos meus sentidos.

Eu comecei a levantar.

"Edward." Bella pediu em um sussurro calmante, colocando a mão quente no meu braço.

"Bells!" A voz de Charlie explodia autoridade do seu assento na cabeceira da mesa. "Por que você e o resto das garotas não vão pegar a sobremesa? Nós começaremos a limpar a mesa aqui".

"Pai."

"Vá _agora_, Isabella." Charlie disse com firmeza. Não era um pedido. Era o Chefe Swan falando agora.

Ela se virou para mim com cautela.

Eu respirei fundo e abaixei novamente.

"Vá em frente, amor." Eu pisquei para ela. A voz agressiva de Charlie tinha ajudado a limpar a névoa de fúria na minha cabeça. Eu não poderia arruinar o dia de Ação de Graças de Bella e Maddie desta forma.

Minha alteração na postura pareceu aliviá-la um pouco. Ela estabeleceu seus lábios em uma linha firme e balançou a cabeça lentamente, virando-se para encarar Jake com raiva antes de pegar Maddie da sua cadeira e marchar para fora do cômodo com Sue e uma Leah de cara amarga atrás dela.

Assim que Bella estava fora do cômodo, Charlie olhou acaloradamente entre Jacob e eu.

"Eu direi isso uma vez. Eu tenho a minha filha e neta aqui por quatro dias. _Quatro. Dias_. E eu serei amaldiçoado se eu deixar qualquer um de vocês, idiotas, arruinar este fim de semana".

Ele virou seus olhos castanhos queimando para Jacob. "Jake, você é como um filho para mim."

Jake sorriu presunçosamente para mim.

"Mas Bella _é_ minha filha. Agora, eu direi isso a você na frente do seu pai." Billy estava sentado ao lado de Charlie, inexpressivo e estóico. "Se você fizer a minha filha desconfortável assim novamente, eu _vou_ jogá-lo para fora daqui em sua bunda".

O sorriso presunçoso desapareceu. Eu poderia ter rido dele se eu não tivesse vontade de destruí-lo, em vez disso.

"Bella está aqui com Edward neste fim de semana." Charlie continuou, enquanto Jacob olhava com raiva para a mesa, seu lábio curvando em um grunhido. "Agora, você não tem que gostar desse fato; você não tem sequer que aceitar isso. Mas enquanto você estiver sob o meu teto, você _vai_ respeitar isso, e vai respeitá-_la_. Estamos entendidos?"

Jacob não respondeu por um longo tempo. Finalmente, ele torceu seus lábios e murmurou, "Sim, Charlie... eu... eu sinto muito. Eu não tive a intenção de machucá-la".

"Sim, bem, você terá que responder a ela por isso." Charlie respondeu com impaciência, embora seus olhos arrastassem para mim.

Ele suspirou, movendo seus olhos de mim para Jake e depois para Seth, que estava sentado imóvel como uma pedra em sua cadeira. "Agora, vocês três limpam esta mesa, enquanto Billy e eu terminamos de assistir ao jogo. Chamem quando a torta de noz-pecã de Bella estiver na mesa, eu estive esperando meses por uma fatia".

Ele virou os olhos para mim. "Edward, você já experimentou a torta de Bella?"

"Não, Chefe. Ainda não".

"Bem, então você terá uma surpresa." Ele murmurou. E então ele e um silencioso Billy levantaram e se dirigiram para a sala de estar. Seth rapidamente começou a limpar a mesa, enquanto Jake e eu olhamos um para o outro com ódio por mais alguns minutos, ambos com posturas semelhantes; ombros rígidos, mãos cerradas em punhos aos nossos lados, lábios torcidos em um grunhido.

"Vocês poderiam cortar essa merda agora e me ajudar aqui?" Seth sibilou de repente, seus braços cheios de pratos vazios. "Eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu não quero ser expulso antes de conseguir um pedaço da torta de noz-pecã de Bella!"

**ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo**

Depois daquele jantar divertido e sobremesa, todos nós nos apertamos como um pequeno grupo feliz na pequena sala de estar de Charlie, ignorando o fato de que dois de nós estiveram prontos para atacar um ao outro apenas há pouco tempo.

Charlie facilmente esqueceu qualquer tensão estranha uma vez que sua atenção se concentrou no jogo, e eu tentei o meu melhor para fazer o mesmo. Quando o quarterback do Seahawks errou a bola e Manning correu com ela para a linha de 40 jardas, eu fui o único que se levantou e aplaudiu. Olhei para todos os outros homens na sala. Encarando-me.

Maldição, eu senti falta de Rosalie exatamente então.

"Yay, _Edwood_! Yay!" Uma pequena voz de repente torceu junto comigo, pulando para cima e para baixo no chão.

"Maddie Mo, pelo que você está torcendo?" Seu avô lhe perguntou.

"Eu não sei!" Ela deu de ombros alegremente. "Eu só copio _Edwood_!"

"Maddie." Jacob começou. Ele estava sentado no último degrau da escada, separado do resto de nós. "Você é uma garota de Washington, você torce quando _nós_ torcemos".

"Tio Jake bobo." Ela riu. "Eu não sou uma _galota_ de Washington, eu sou uma de Nova _Yaukuh, _como _Edwood_!" Ela respondeu.

Eu engoli minha risada. Isso era algo que eu estava sempre dizendo a ela. Ela era uma garota de Nova York agora, e ela não poderia ter escolhido um momento melhor para se lembrar desse fato.

Jacob murmurou algo sob sua respiração, e até mesmo o fato de que o Seahawks passou a ganhar o jogo não pareceu animá-lo.

Eu, por outro lado, fiquei sentado em silêncio pelo resto do jogo com Maddie no meu colo, e Bella ao meu lado, e um sorriso fodidamente enorme no meu rosto.

**ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo**

No momento em que o jogo terminou, Maddie tinha adormecido e Bella a levou para cima para a cama. De repente, a casa parecia claustrofóbica. Bella esteve mais quieta do que o habitual depois do jantar, e eu sabia que a merda que Jake tinha dito durante o jantar a estava incomodando, mas eu não podia exatamente puxá-la de lado para falar com ela com todos ao redor. Tudo o que eu podia fazer era esperar que O Idiota não nos tivesse feito retroceder, porque então, Dia de Ação de Graças ou não, eu realmente o mataria.

Poucos minutos depois de Bella ter subido, Seth saiu da cozinha carregando algumas garrafas de cerveja. Ele as segurou e fez um gesto em direção à porta. Eu levantei e pedi licença.

Seth parou quando passou pelos degraus onde Jake estava sentado, com os braços apoiados sobre os seus joelhos.

"Jake, você quer ir lá fora tomar uma cerveja comigo e Edward?"

Jake olhou direto por ele e não respondeu.

Seth balançou sua cabeça. "Faça como quiser." Ele encolheu os ombros.

A chuva tinha temporariamente parado do lado de fora, e Seth e eu ficamos no meio-fio, enquanto ele me contava mais uma das histórias da sua vida. De vez em quando eu olhava para as pequenas janelas do andar de cima, onde Bella estava colocando Maddie para dormir. Perguntando-me o que estava passando pela mente de Bella agora, e ansioso para ficar sozinho com ela novamente.

Depois de pegar-me olhando para cima pela vigésima vez, Seth riu.

"Vocês dois são como ímãs, ou alguma merda assim, não é? Não conseguem ficar longe um do outro por muito tempo".

"Sim, bem." Eu bufei, tomando um gole da minha garrafa.

Ele deu-me um sorriso pensativo. "Você é bom para ela, você sabe".

Eu olhei para a minha garrafa, traçando o gargalo com um dedo.

"Não. Sério." Ele insistiu. "Bella é como uma... irmã mais velha para mim. Não sei se você percebeu, mas Charlie e minha mãe meio que estão... se aventurando juntos, e essas coisas".

Eu me encolhi. "Não é uma imagem mental que eu precisasse, Seth".

Ele riu. "Meu ponto é que Bella significa muito para mim. E eu sei que os últimos anos têm sido difíceis para ela. E mesmo que esta noite tenha sido... interessante, para dizer o mínimo, a cada vez que você está perto dela, o rosto dela se ilumina e ela fica um pouco mais alta. Como se ter você por perto desse força a ela, ou algo assim".

Eu não disse nada. Minha mente estava de repente na foto de casamento de Bella e o jeito que ela estava olhando para Paul, seu novo marido, olhos brilhantes e cheios de esperança.

"Não é como quando ela era casada com Paul." Seth disse, como se tivesse lido a minha mente. Eu assustei e pisquei.

"Ele a esvaziou. Sugou toda a sua força de vida como uma fodida lixiviação. Mas você... é quase como se... você a estivesse restaurando." Então ele bufou e encolheu os ombros e tomou um gole de cerveja.

Após cerca de 20 minutos, eu percebi que tinha dado a Bella tempo suficiente para colocar Maddie na cama, então eu decidi voltar para dentro e ver se poderia escapar com ela para algum lugar e conversar, certificar que ela estava bem.

Agradeci Seth pela cerveja e comecei a voltar para a casa, o ar frio enevoado provocando arrepios na minha espinha enquanto eu caminhava. A poucos metros da cobertura, eu pensei ter ouvido vozes vindo da parte de trás da casa. Curioso, eu caminhei calmamente em direção a elas. E então as batidas do meu coração aceleraram quando eu reconheci as vozes.

"... você nem sequer deu uma chance a ele." Bella acusou.

"Por que eu deveria?" Jake sussurrou em resposta. "Eu sei exatamente quem ele é e _o que_ ele é também. Edward Cullen, Playboy Milionário." Ele bufou sarcasticamente. "Por que eu deveria dar uma chance a ele? Você parece estar dando a ele mais do que chances suficientes por nós dois. Assim como você fez com Paul!"

Minhas mãos cerraram em meus lados. Eu comecei a me aproximar mais, para fazer a minha presença conhecida, mas então eu ouvi a voz de Bella novamente.

"Pare de compará-lo com Paul! Ele não é nada como Paul!"

Eu parei.

"Ele é _exatamente_ como ele! Exatamente o mesmo maldito sorriso arrogante. E ele vai acabar machucando você _exatamente _como Paul fez! E ele vai machucar Maddie também!"

"Ele _nunca_" - ela parou, sua voz tremendo de raiva - "Ele nunca machucaria Maddie. Ele a ama".

"Ele a ama." Ele riu. "Caras como ele não amam ninguém além de si mesmos".

"Isso não é verdade".

"Sim, é!" Jake insistiu. Eu o ouvi respirar fundo. Quando ele falou de novo, sua voz era suave, calmante.

"Olha, Bella. Sinto muito sobre a outra noite. Eu não deveria... Eu não deveria ter disparado com você do jeito que eu fiz. Mas ele me pegou completamente de surpresa-"

"Eu sei, Jake." Bella interrompeu, sua voz mais calma também. "Mas isso foi culpa minha. Eu devia ter dito a você há um tempo atrás-"

"Bella." Ele disse com desespero silencioso, "_Por favor_, apenas me escute. Eu só... eu só disse aquelas coisas porque eu me preocupo com você. Porque eu quero protegê-la de idiotas como ele. Eu não posso suportar a ideia de você se machucar novamente. Ele _vai_ machucá-la, Bella".

Ela não disse nada. Meu pulso acelerou, meu sangue batia descontroladamente entre meus ouvidos.

"Você já estava saindo com ele da última vez que veio para casa?" Ele perguntou em uma voz suave.

"Mais ou menos." Ela respondeu secamente.

"Mais ou menos." Ele repetiu, fazendo uma pausa. "Então, e quanto àquelas fotos que saíram por volta daquela época, dele e daquela garota, qual é o nome dela, Tanya alguma coisa ou outra?" Sua voz era cuidadosa, compassiva, atada com preocupação.

"Eu sinto muito, Bella. Eu juro, eu não estou tentando machucá-la, eu só estou tentando fazê-la ver-"

"Aquelas fotos... não era o que pareciam." Bella começou.

"Jesus, você ouve a si mesma, Bella? Você está fazendo isso _de novo_!" Jake acusou. "É claro que não era o que parecia. Assim como nunca era o que parecia com Paul também, certo?"

"ELE. NÃO. É. PAUL!"

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Eu podia ouvir a respiração irregular de Bella, misturando-se com o vento leve e o farfalhar das folhas secas. Minha mente girava e girava, tentando determinar qual seria o melhor curso de ação, intervir e parar essa merda agora, ou esperar - e torcer para que Bella tivesse a força para afastar Jake de uma vez por todas.

"Por que você tinha que trazê-lo?" Jake sussurrou com uma voz triste. Mas eu não tinha o sentimento em mim para sentir nem um pouco de pena dele.

"Eu o trouxe porque ele é importante para mim, Jake." Bella respondeu, como se estivesse tentando desesperadamente fazê-lo entender.

"Eu queria que a minha família e amigos o conhecessem. Especialmente você e meu pai." Ela fez uma pausa. "Eu queria que você o conhecesse".

Ele não respondeu. Ambos ficaram completamente em silêncio por um longo tempo. Comecei a me perguntar se eles talvez tivessem entrado na casa.

"Belos brincos, a propósito." Jake de repente disse em um tom cortante.

"O que diabos isso quer dizer?" Ela respondeu.

Demorou alguns segundos antes de eu ouvi-lo murmurar "nada", em resposta.

_Idiota._

"Maldição, Bella." Ele resmungou abruptamente. "Por que você não pode me amar? Por que você não pode sentir por mim o que eu sinto por você?"

Eu trouxe as minhas mãos até o meu cabelo e fechei meus punhos fortemente nele, virando-o em um círculo e tentando impedir que meu cérebro implodisse. Ele não tinha o direito. Nenhum fodido direito de continuar atrás dela.

"Jake." Bella respirou. "Jake." Ela repetiu suavemente. "Você não pode controlar quem você ama."

Silêncio.

"Você sempre será meu amigo, Jake." Ela assegurou a ele. "E eu sou grata por você, e por como você sempre esteve lá para mim. E eu te amo, Jake. Eu amo. Mas eu não estou _apaixonada_ por você." Ela fez uma pausa. "Eu estou apaixonada... por Edward".

Lá estava, dito claramente para ele. Da minha posição escondido nas sombras escuras, do lado da pequena casa branca de Charlie Swan, eu inalei em um profundo suspiro de alívio.

E dei um soco mental no ar.

"E ele está apaixonado por mim." Bella continuou. "Por favor, tente entender isso, para o bem da nossa amizade. Apenas... apenas fale com ele. Conheça-o, e então você verá-"

"Apaixonado por você?" Jake riu. "A qualquer dia, ele voltará para os seus jogos antigos." Ele bufou. "Isto é, se ele já não estiver _fodendo _pelas suas costas. Apaixonada por você," ele rosnou insultuosamente, toda a suavidade e delicadeza desaparecidas da sua voz, "Bells, babe, você é apenas uma de muitas para ele, e, acredite em mim, em poucas semanas você estará chorando no meu ombro, desejando que você tivesse me ouvido."

Bella ficou em silêncio. Mais uma vez, eu debati ficar no meu lugar contra resgatá-la. Quando olhei ao redor, pesando ambas as opções, meus olhos pousaram na pequena janela da cozinha com vista para o quintal.

Leah estava assistindo a cena ansiosamente.

"Nós partiremos no domingo cedo." Bella finalmente disse em tom resignado. Afastei-me de Leah e da janela da cozinha e olhei pelas árvores que escondiam Bella e Jacob do meu ponto de visão. "Se você quiser... dizer adeus a Maddie e eu, você sabe onde nos encontrar".

Eu ouvi um conjunto de passos se afastando, e o som de tempestade da porta rangendo quando se abriu e fechou.

Isso foi quando eu saí das sombras.

Fui até onde Jacob estava sozinho, olhando para o chão, seus ombros caídos. Ele olhou para cima assim que me ouviu me aproximando. Seu rosto se contorceu em um grunhido.

"Bem, se não é o próprio menino bonito. Então você é um maldito bisbilhoteiro, em cima de todo o resto?" Ele zombou.

Eu olhei para ele em silêncio.

Jacob bufou. "Eu não seria tão malditamente arrogante se eu fosse você. Em poucas semanas você estará fora do quadro e eu serei a pessoa ainda aqui para ela." Ele bateu no seu peito com a mão. "_Eu_ serei aquele a confortando".

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Isso é o que você está esperando, não é? Você está esperando que eu estrague as coisas e a machuque. Dessa forma, você pode se lançar e ser o herói de novo".

_Porra de amigo, minha bunda._

"Eu não quero que você a machuque. Mas isso é quem você fodidamente é. Está fadado a acontecer".

Eu o encarei.

Ele bufou de novo. "O quê? Você vai ficar aqui e me dizer que Edward Cullen, _Playboy_ _Milionário, _está farto de joguinhos? Que você está disposto a mudar por Bella?"

"É tão difícil acreditar nisso, Jacob?" Eu perguntei, incrédulo. "Você diz que se importa com ela, que a _ama_, mas, ainda assim, você acha que é muito difícil acreditar que ela seria o suficiente para me mudar".

Ele não respondeu. Ele apenas olhou para mim, narinas inflamadas, respirando pesadamente.

"Se você se preocupa tanto com ela," eu perguntei, "o que diabos foi aquela merda durante o jantar? E agora? Por que você propositadamente-"

"Eu estou tentando fazê-la ver que você não é o seu cavaleiro de armadura brilhante! _Eu _fui aquele aqui quando Paul fodeu com ela!" Ele bateu no seu peito de novo. "_Eu_ era o único aqui para ela!"

"E eu sou grato a você por isso. Eu realmente sou. Mas _eu_ estou aqui agora. _Eu estou_ aqui para cuidar dela e de Maddie. _Eu estou_ aqui para protegê-las. _Eu estou_ aqui para ser o homem que elas precisam".

Ele se aproximou de mim e parou, a centímetros do meu rosto, seus olhos negros se estreitando e sua respiração difícil. Todo o seu corpo tremia de raiva. Ele olhou para mim, tentando me intimidar com a sua altura maciça e – foda-se, sim, eu era homem suficiente para admitir isso - construção maciça. E, embora eu também poderia admitir que ele provavelmente me venceria se isso acontecesse, eu podia ver em seus olhos que ele sabia a verdade. Ele sabia a verdade e ele me odiava ainda mais por isso.

Bella era minha. E ele poderia bater-me para o chão tanto quanto queria, que não mudaria isso.

Ele apontou seu dedo indicador no meu peito. Mas a verdade queimando em seus olhos me impediu de agarrá-lo e quebrá-lo.

"Você _vai_ estragar as coisas. Você vai estragar e ela voltará para mim".

"Ela nunca foi sua, Jake. Ela não era sua antes de Paul, ela não era sua depois. Ela nunca será. E eu estou dizendo a você agora, eu _nunca_ vou estragar as coisas com Bella. Ela é tudo para mim, simplesmente assim. Você quer passar a vida esperando por algo que nunca vai acontecer, essa é a sua perda".

"Agora, você quer me fazer um favor?" Eu disse, olhando para o dedo cavando em meu peito.

Seus olhos rasgaram em mim, assumindo um olhar selvagem, feroz. Ele cavou seu dedo mais profundamente, sua respiração mais errática. E então, de repente, ele abaixou a cabeça e baixou seu dedo.

Nós ficamos em silêncio por um longo tempo, até que ele de repente olhou para mim, seus olhos cheios de angústia.

E, por uma fração de segundo, eu tive pena dele. Eu conhecia o seu olhar torturado e me imaginei em sua posição. Desejando Bella, sabendo que ela nunca seria minha. O pensamento foi suficiente para me colocar em pânico. A realidade me mataria.

"Maldito seja, Cullen, por quê? Você poderia ter qualquer mulher naquela porra de cidade. Por que você tinha que estabelecer sua vista em Bella?" Ele perguntou em uma voz angustiada.

Qualquer pedaço de pena que eu possa ter sentido se dissolveu.

"Se você tem que me perguntar isso, então você não ama Bella nem metade do quanto você parece pensar que ama."

Ele não tinha mais nada a dizer.

De repente, lembrei-me da maneira que Leah esteve agindo em direção a Bella desde o momento que entrei na casa esta manhã. Os olhares. A raiva. O ciúme. A inveja enquanto ela os observava através da pequena janela da cozinha.

Eu bufei. "Você ficará simplesmente bem, Jacob. Pare de desejar alguém a milhares de quilômetros de distância e abra os olhos para o que está bem na sua frente".

E com isso, eu virei e fui embora, deixando Jacob para resolver seus sentimentos perdidos.

**ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo**

Depois que todos finalmente foram embora naquela noite e Charlie foi para a cama, Bella e eu sentamos sozinhos no pequeno sofá, a TV zumbindo em segundo plano, embora nenhum de nós estivesse prestando atenção nela.

Tinha sido um dia longo e cansativo, e nenhum de nós sabia exatamente o que dizer. Finalmente, Bella inclinou-se para mim e jogou os braços em volta do meu pescoço. Eu a puxei para o meu colo e a segurei firmemente, cavando meu rosto em seu cabelo e inalando profundamente.

"Deus, Edward, eu nem sei por onde começar a pedir desculpas".

Eu a afastei e olhei para ela.

"Ei, eu já não disse a você? Eu não quero você pedindo desculpas para mim. Além disso, não foi tão... ruim".

Ela bufou. "Sua família é tão ótima para Maddie e eu, e hoje à noite," - ela se encolheu - "você deve pensar que somos o grupo mais sem classe de-"

"Pare com isso." Eu a repreendi. "Nas últimas 24 horas eu acho que aprendi a não esperar que o seu pai saia cantando e dançando muito. Maddie," eu suspirei, "Maddie é a minha princesa. Seth," - eu ri - "Seth é uma das pessoas mais interessantes que eu já conheci em muito tempo. E Sue," – eu dei de ombros - "eu acho que Sue vai se aproximar eventualmente".

Eu parei, tentando descobrir o que dizer sobre as outras três pessoas presentes esta noite.

Bella suspirou profundamente.

"Leah".

Eu sorri. "Sim, ela é realmente... alguma coisa." O que exatamente, eu não tinha certeza.

Bella balançou a cabeça. "Ela sempre foi... um pouco abrasiva. Mas eu não tenho ideia do que estava acontecendo com ela hoje à noite".

Sim. Eu tinha uma ideia muito boa.

"Billy..." – Ela continuou. "Eu acho que você provavelmente pode adivinhar por que Billy estava tão quieto a noite toda".

Ela estava certa. No início, eu pensei que ele apenas compartilhasse a antipatia por mim que metade das pessoas presentes parecia compartilhar. Mas então eu o peguei olhando para mim algumas vezes quando eu interagia com Bella, ou com Maddie. E não era um olhar hostil, como Jacob ou Leah, ou até mesmo um olhar desconfiado, como Sue. Era curioso, pensativo. E então isso me bateu.

Billy era o pai biológico de Paul. Ele uma vez tinha sido, tecnicamente, o sogro de Bella, e ele era o avô biológico de Maddie.

Era estranho, este homem quieto que era inegavelmente amável com Bella e Maddie, mas que você jamais imaginaria que fosse outra coisa além de um amigo de Charlie.

"Billy nunca sabe como agir ao redor de mim desde que eu descobri que ele era o pai de Paul. E, depois de tudo o que aconteceu com Paul..." - Ela suspirou e deu de ombros - "Eu acho que ele meio que se sente culpado quando estou por perto, então ele opta por manter a sua distância. No começo isso me incomodava, porque, tecnicamente, Maddie é sua neta. " Ela respirou profundamente. "Mas o meu pai a ama o suficiente por dois vovôs, então eu acho que se equilibra".

Eu pensei na forma como Carlisle era com Maddie. A maneira como os olhos dele brilhavam quando ele olhava para ela, a forma como ele interagia com ela e pacientemente respondia às suas perguntas. _'Como está Maddie? Está tudo bem com Maddie?', _ele me perguntou nas últimas vezes que eu tinha falado com ele, afeição verdadeira e preocupação em seus profundos olhos azuis.

Bella respirou fundo e exalou lentamente. "Jake".

Eu bufei e recostei-me contra o sofá.

"Sim. Jake." Eu repeti, deixando o nome cair dos meus lábios como uma palavra suja.

Ela olhou para baixo e brincou com as suas mãos. Eu coloquei uma mão sobre as dela, acalmando seus movimentos nervosos.

"Eu ouvi você... lá fora com ele." Eu admiti.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas não disse nada. Movi meu rosto para mais perto do dela.

"Bella... você sabe que o que ele estava dizendo não é verdade, certo? Você sabe que eu não a machucarei daquele jeito".

Ela procurou meus olhos antes de responder. "Sim, Edward, eu sei disso. Em meu coração, eu sei disso. Mas... eu esperava que, uma vez que ele conhecesse você, que ele percebesse o quanto você é diferente de Paul".

"Mas não é _ele_ que tem que perceber isso, Bella. Você vê isso, não é?"

Ela sorriu e se moveu para me beijar.

"Sim, Edward, eu vejo." Ela disse enquanto se afastava. Ela suspirou profundamente de novo. "Eu ainda espero que ele se aproxime. Ele é meu amigo e eu quero que ele seja feliz".

Pensei na forma que Leah esteve olhando para ele a noite toda.

"Não se preocupe, amor." Eu murmurei suavemente. "Eu tenho um sentimento que Jake ficará bem".

Deitei-me no sofá e puxei Bella comigo. Seus braços e pernas entrelaçados com os meus e sua cabeça descansada contra o meu peito. Nossos corpos moldados um ao outro, suave contra duro, e o dia todo imediatamente derreteu até que tudo o que restava era Bella e eu neste sofá. Mergulhei meu rosto em seu cabelo e respirei profundamente, colocando um beijo em sua cabeça. Os passos pesados do Chefe Swan que se danem, eu não soltaria Bella esta noite.

Porque era para isso que eu tinha sofrido esta noite reconhecidamente de merda. Para _este_ fim.

"Amor?"

"Sim?"

"Você acha que pode fazer para mim uma daquelas tortas de noz-pecã? Entre seu pai e Seth, eu mal consegui um pedaço".

Bella riu lentamente e beijou meu peito. "Eu vou assar o que você quiser quando chegarmos em casa".

_Casa. _Eu a segurei mais apertado. Esta não era mais a sua casa. Sua casa estava em Nova York. Comigo.

Lá fora, a chuva golpeava a pequena casa insistentemente, caindo sobre o telhado com padrões pesados, como centenas de pequenos tambores batendo todos de uma só vez. O longo dia finalmente teve seus efeitos e a respiração de Bella desacelerou e ali, exaustos, envoltos um no outro e totalmente vestidos, Bella e eu adormecemos.

**ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo**

_**(Reprise de 'Acesso: Nova York', programa de fofocas de celebridades, passando na TV em segundo plano enquanto Bella e Edward dormem.)**_

_**Mulher:**__ "E, bem-vindos de volta! Bem, o mistério é desvendado mais e mais a cada minuto! O jornal desta manhã nos deu um vislumbre do sexy Edward Cullen e sua nova garota 'da vez' esperando para pegar um voo para o Estado de Washington, para o feriado de Ação de Graças"._

**Homem, sorrindo para a mulher:** _"E esta tarde, fontes nos dizem que a garota que você e todas as outras mulheres neste país invejarão pelas próximas semanas - ou dias, ou mesmo horas,"_ ele ri, _"sabendo como Eddie C. opera - não é outra senão uma artista gráfica na Agência de Publicidade do próprio Eddie, a CCW"._

**Mulher, rindo para o homem antes de sorrir para a câmera: **_"Isso é certo, Tom. O nome da garota sortuda é Isabella Swan, e nossas fontes nos dizem que, embora ela esteja na CCW por menos de quatro meses, ela já está administrando algumas das maiores contas daquela agência." _A mulher olha para o homem sarcasticamente. _"Agora, você acha que isso fala pelas habilidades de publicidade dela, ou pelas suas 'outras' habilidades?"_

**(Mulher pisca para a câmera. Chocados "Ohs" e gargalhadas irrompem fora da câmera.)**

**Homem, rindo:** _"Talvez um pouco de ambos?" _Ele diz com uma sobrancelha levantada.

**(Mais risadinhas fora da câmera.)**

**Mulher, bufando:** _"Sim. Talvez." _Um olhar pensativo atravessa o rosto da mulher. _"No entanto... eu não sei, Tom. Você viu a forma como eles estavam olhando um para o outro naquelas fotos?"_

**(Mostra a foto de Edward e Bella no aeroporto, andando de mãos dadas, Bella olhando para Edward e ele encontrando seu olhar.)**

_"Eu acho que pode haver realmente alguns sentimentos genuínos aí!" _A mulher brinca.

**Homem bufa:** _"Bem, então alguém precisa enviar um memorando para a Srta. Swan – imediatamente. Acho que a maioria das mulheres de Nova York nest_e _momento sabe melhor do que esperar mais do que uma relação casual de Eddie."_

**Mulher ri:**_ "Bem, __**eu ainda**__ a invejo!"_

**Homem:** _"Oh, todos sabemos que você inveja! Eu não acho que muitos de nós já esqueceram o incidente da baba depois que apareceu aquela imagem de Eddie correndo em volta do parque sem camisa neste verão"_

**(Mostra a foto de Edward correndo ao redor da pista de corrida no Central Park, de shorts e sem camisa.)**

Mulher geme e aperta firmemente as bordas do balcão atrás do qual está sentada:

_"Uuuhh..."_

**(Ela fecha os olhos e deixa cair sua cabeça, limpando a boca com as costas da mão. ****Gargalhadas explodem fora da tela.)**

**Homem, revirando os olhos:** _"De qualquer forma, como eu estava dizendo, eu acho que alguém precisa avisar essa garota! Quero dizer, mesmo através das imagens granuladas em preto e branco no Página Seis esta manhã, você podia ver o rubor no rosto dela! Eu não tenho certeza que ela sabe no que está se metendo!" _Ele deu risadinhas.

**Mulher olha pensativamente:** _"Eu não sei, Tom. E quanto àquelas fotos dele na semana passada na cafeteria em Long Island?"_

**(Mostra a foto de Edward e Bella na Starbucks em Long Island.)**

_"Verifique aquele olhar no rosto dele! Eu odeio dizer isso, mas estou achando que Eddie pode estar na grande palavra com 'A' aqui!"_

**Homem, parecendo cético e agitando seus braços na frente dele:** _"Ei, ei, ei! Espere um segundo, Phoebe! Nós não queremos começar qualquer rumor aqui! Quero dizer, eu nem tenho certeza se Eddie sabe como soletrar a palavra com 'A'! Nós estamos falando sobre o mesmo cara que namorou Tanya Denali, Bridget Lang e Marissa Vega - ao mesmo tempo!"_

**(Risadas fora da tela de novo. Mostra as fotos de Tanya, Bridget e Marissa - todas mulheres lindas e famosas do passado de Edward.**)

**Mulher parece pesarosa:** _"Certo, certo. Mas eu ainda digo que este pode ser o negócio real. Ela pode não ser tão glamorosa como Tanya, ou qualquer das outras garotas que ele namorou, mas ela é muito bonita. __E talvez ele esteja procurando algo diferente"._

**Homem sorri.**

**Mulher:** _"Bem, ele certamente parece gostar da filha dela"._

**(Mostra a foto no aeroporto, de Edward segurando Maddie em seu colo, o rosto dela enfiado no casaco dele enquanto ele a segura protetoramente contra ele.)**

**Homem franze seus lábios, ainda cético, e então sua expressão se torna um desafio.**

_"Eu farei uma aposta, Phoebe. Eu darei um prazo até o Natal. Se eles terminarem até lá, eu terei que cobrir a estreia do próximo capítulo da nossa saga de vampiros favorita. __Se eles ainda estiverem juntos, você cobrirá!"_

**Mulher:**_ "Ooh, sim! Pattinson, aqui vou eu!" _(Ela salta para cima e para baixo em seu lugar.)

**Homem:** _"Acalme-se, Phoebe. Acalme-se"._

**(Música sinalizando o próximo comercial começa a tocar.)**

**Mulher:** _"Eu me pergunto o que Tanya Denali pensa sobre tudo isso? Eu não acho que já o vi olhar para ela da maneira que ele está olhando para Is-a-bell-a!"_ Ela canta, torcendo ao redor em seu assento.

**Homem, sorrindo com expectativa:** _"Bem, se ela realmente é notícia de ontem, eu tenho duas palavras para você, baby: Briga de gato!"_

**(Risadas por toda parte e desaparece para o comercial.)**

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Então, o que acharam desse encontro? Jake foi realmente um 'pé no saco' durante o jantar todo de Ação de Graças, e depois, mas parece que, por agora, ele vai parar de encher o saco de Bella e Edward... e essa notícia na TV sobre o relacionamento deles, será que vai alterar alguma coisa?_

_Obrigada a todas as pessoas que acompanham e comentam. __Continuem deixando reviews!_

_E obrigada à Leili, que mais uma vez betou o cap. que eu mandei em cima da hora para poder postar hoje!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	27. Conchas frágeis e corações fortes

_Música do capítulo: "Resistance", de Muse._

* * *

**Capítulo 26 – Conchas frágeis e corações fortes**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

_**~ Bella ~**_

Sexta de manhã, após o Dia de Ação de Graças, Edward, Maddie e eu dispensamos as compras de Natal da sexta-feira negra***** e colocamos capas de chuva e botas de chuva e fomos para a praia fria e úmida, em vez disso. Nós três andamos de mãos dadas pela praia enquanto gotas de chuva enevoadas nos circulavam, e nós rimos da água fria lambendo nossos pés bem isolados. Então Maddie e Edward caminharam ao redor da praia juntos, faixas paralelas de pés - um conjunto pequeno e um conjunto grande - deixando marcas profundas na areia escura. Eles classificaram cuidadosamente através de pedras lisas e conchas quebradas, procurando lembranças perfeitas para levar para casa. Maddie pegou uma concha para cada pessoa que ela sentia falta em casa, entregando-as para Edward segurar. Era uma verdadeira coleção - para sua babá e seus amigos, para toda a família de Edward, e até mesmo Eli foi representado ali. Em seguida, eles escolheram um outro grupo para eles manterem para si próprios. Eu me sentei e os observei, com os meus braços em volta das minhas pernas. Quando eles terminaram, Maddie foi brincar na água novamente, e Edward veio sentar-se ao meu lado.

_*__Black Friday__ (sexta-feira negra): é o dia seguinte ao Dia de Ação de Graças nos Estados Unidos, muitas vezes considerado como o início da temporada de compras de Natal, onde as lojas oferecem preços muito baixos em seus produtos._

"Feche os olhos." Ele disse divertidamente. Eu obedeci. Ele pegou minha mão e colocou algo frio e suave no meio da palma da minha mão. Quando abri os olhos, uma concha perfeita, com redemoinhos de branco e creme, descansava na minha mão.

"É a mais bonita que encontramos." Edward me assegurou, sorrindo o seu lindo sorriso torto.

Eu tracei a suavidade com o meu dedo, lágrimas ardendo em meus olhos enquanto as ondas rolavam suavemente ao fundo. Eu amava os meus brincos de safira, e até mesmo o colar correspondente assustadoramente lindo, mas isso...

"É perfeita. Obrigada."

Quando chegamos de volta na casa de Charlie, ele estava esperando por nós para ir à caça da árvore de Natal. Edward recusou, alegando que precisava enviar alguns e-mails para o trabalho, mas eu peguei o olhar que passou entre ele e Charlie. E, mesmo que meu pai não dissesse nada, eu sabia que ele estava grato pelo tempo sozinho com Maddie e eu.

Mais tarde naquela noite, Sue, Seth e a namorada de Seth, Jolie, se juntaram a nós para o que sobrou do dia de Ação de Graças. Seth a apresentou orgulhosamente para Edward e eu, e a garota praticamente ofegou alto quando viu Edward e toda a sua perfeição. Ele não tinha feito a barba e ele estava todo 'velhos dias' – barba por fazer e calça jeans desbotada e camisa de flanela. _Você acha que isso é alguma coisa? Imagine-o em um terno Armani, _eu senti como se sussurrasse para ela conspiratoriamente. E então eu ri de mim mesma. Eu não poderia realmente culpar a garota por olhar, embora eu tenha ficado feliz que ela estivesse o suficiente no seu próprio namorado pelo resto da noite – na maior parte. Eu estava namorando um dos homens mais impressionantemente belos do planeta – olhar abertamente era apenas parte do pacote.

Neste cenário mais tranquilo e menos estressante, Sue lenta, mas seguramente, começou a se aquecer para Edward. Eu sorri quando a vi roubando olhares curiosos-mas-não-muito-cuidadosos-mais para ele sobre a mesa de jantar enquanto ele brincava com Seth e sua namorada, e até mesmo com o meu pai às vezes. Enquanto nós assistíamos _Esqueceram de Mim, _Edward me pegou e me girou em torno da sala quando eles começaram a tocar 'Oscilando em torno da árvore de Natal', e eu ri e ri apesar de mim mesma, mesmo quando tropecei em seus graciosos pés. E então ele me parou debaixo de uma peça imaginária de visco e me beijou. Maddie veio se juntar a nós e Edward a pegou em seus braços e dançou com nós duas. E então Seth e Jolie entraram na diversão. Através de tudo isso, Sue nos observava.

"Ei, Chefe, por que você não dá a Sue um giro ali?" Edward sugeriu.

"Eu não danço." Charlie murmurou, escondendo-se atrás do seu jornal.

Edward deu-me uma piscadela e guiou Maddie e eu de volta para o sofá e, sem aviso e para choque de todos, ele pegou a mão de Sue e a levou para o meio da sala. Sue estava muito surpresa para oferecer qualquer resistência, e então eu sabia que ela era um caso perdido. Eu ri alto. Pobre Sue, ela esteve em uma batalha perdida desde o início.

Eventualmente, Charlie hesitante e levemente a contragosto, se levantou e tomou Sue de Edward, deixando-me com a minha boca aberta ao vê-lo se movendo sem jeito. Ele atirou um olhar duro para Edward, mas depois seu bigode contraiu e eu pensei tê-lo visto dar um leve aceno de gratidão na direção dele.

Ninguém que passava um tempo com Edward podia deixar de amá-lo.

Bem, ninguém exceto Jake e Leah, aparentemente.

No sábado meu pai e Edward mantiveram sua promessa para Maddie e a levaram para pescar, e _eu_ recusei essa. Os três voltaram cheirando como peixes, e Edward mais uma vez esfregou-se todo em mim, fazendo-me berrar e gritar e rir ao mesmo tempo. Quando ele finalmente pediu licença para tomar um banho, peguei Charlie olhando para mim. Ele ficou lá por um longo tempo, e depois respirou fundo e sorriu - um dos seus sorrisos silenciosos, mas significativos.

Tudo estava quase perfeito, além da óbvia ausência de Jake e Leah.

E além do domingo de manhã.

Depois de certificar que tudo estava empacotado, eu desci na manhã de domingo e encontrei Edward sentado sozinho na mesa da cozinha tomando uma xícara de café e carrancudo sobre o jornal. Meu pai tinha levado Maddie para um último passeio pela natureza.

"O que é isso?" Eu fiz uma careta.

Edward amassou o jornal e foi até o latão de lixo, jogando-o fora. Ele caminhou até a máquina de café e, sem palavras, serviu-me uma xícara, colocando-a sobre a mesa e puxando uma cadeira para mim. Eu sentei e olhei para a xícara, o vapor rodando e desaparecendo no ar. Eu olhei para ele. Ele estava estudando sua caneca, suas sobrancelhas firmemente carrancudas.

Rapidamente, eu levantei e fui para o lixo.

"Bella!" Edward chamou, a cadeira raspando contra o linóleo quando ele se moveu às pressas para me parar. De alguma forma ele me bateu para fora do lixo, colocando-se na frente dele.

"Deixe-me ver isso." Eu disse calmamente.

"É apenas um maldito lixo, Bella." Ele silvou. "Nem sequer vale o papel em que está impresso."

"Bem, eu quero vê-lo, de qualquer maneira." Eu disse uniformemente, encontrando seu olhar. Ele permaneceu rígido, nenhuma intenção de deixar-me. Cruzei meus braços e bati meu pé, esperando. Edward estreitou os olhos, encarando-me, mas de alguma forma eu consegui defender a minha posição.

Eventualmente, ele chupou seus dentes e soltou uma grande rajada de ar, e então lentamente se virou e puxou o papel amassado do lixo. Ele se virou para mim com uma expressão irritada. Eu tive que praticamente arrancar o jornal da mão dele. Eu o desamassei e coloquei em cima do balcão, enquanto Edward estava ao meu lado, observando-me ler.

_... Srta. Swan é, aparentemente, uma funcionária da CCW, a agência de publicidade que o Sr. Cullen começou há cinco anos com seu irmão, Emmett Cullen, e o amigo de faculdade, Jasper Whitlock. Nos últimos cinco anos, a CCW tornou-se uma das dez maiores agências de publicidade do país. Fontes nos dizem que a Srta. Swan atualmente gerencia mais de uma das contas mais importantes da agência, incluindo a elevada e multimilionária conta da EverSoft. Este é um feito surpreendente, considerando que a Srta. Swan só está na agência por um pouco menos de quatro meses. A CCW é uma agência privada e, como tal, contratação e colocação das contas são realizadas a critério dos proprietários, sem acionistas para quem responder. Com este novo desenvolvimento e relacionamento, ela continua a ser vista, quer se a contratação vigente e as práticas de colocação de contas na CCW continuem a ser baseadas no mérito e talento, ou com base em alguma forma de nepotismo, e como isso afetará a agência._

"Fontes nos dizem, minha bunda." Edward rosnou, batendo na sentença apropriada raivosamente com seu dedo indicador. "Aqueles idiotas dos Cartwrights obviamente são a porra das fontes. Você trabalha duro para essa conta e para aqueles idiotas. Eles não têm o direito de dizer essa merda." Sua voz geralmente aveludada estava rouca e trêmula.

Isso doeu. Realmente doeu ler isso, porque eu _realmente _trabalhei duro para essa conta, assim como para cada outra conta que eu trabalhava na agência. Mas agora, porque o meu relacionamento com Edward tornou-se público, tudo seria questionado. Eu mais ou menos tinha esperado que algo assim acontecesse, mas, isso ainda doía. Mordi meu lábio e mantive meus olhos no jornal, as palavras confundindo e misturando enquanto minha mente tentava colocar o artigo em perspectiva. Algo, que não fosse o óbvio, parecia fora sobre o artigo.

Olhei para a parte superior do papel granulado em preto e branco quando estalou em minhas mãos. Tentei alisá-lo para lê-lo melhor. The New York Times, edição de domingo. De onde tinha vindo isso? Charlie não lia o The Times.

E então isso me bateu, o que parecia fora sobre este artigo em particular.

Ele não estava no _Página Seis. _Estava na Seção de Negócios do New York Times.

"Eu sinto muito, Bella." Edward sussurrou. "Eu só... eu não achei que eles seriam assim".

Ele virou-se para o balcão e bateu uma mão cerrada contra ele. "Porra!" Ele silvou. Seus ombros tensos e sua cabeça inclinada para baixo.

E raiva dominando no meu peito.

Não tanto por mim. Mas Edward e a CCW tinham recebido inúmeros prêmios e reconhecimentos da comunidade de marketing, ano após ano, desde a criação da agência. É verdade, Edward tinha passado os últimos anos com a mídia seguindo cada movimento dele - mas apenas quando relacionado à sua vida amorosa, suas namoradas, suas festas, suas travessuras de menino solteiro. As habilidades de Edward como um dos proprietários e executivo da CCW nunca haviam sido questionadas.

Até agora.

Agora, de acordo com a mídia, ele estava colocando sua namorada no comando de contas que ela não tinha capacidade de gerenciar.

Isso me irritou, porque Edward não merecia isso. Por mais que ele alegasse que eu tinha trabalhado pra caramba para as contas que eu lidava, _ele_ trabalhou pra caramba por _anos_ para essa agência. Era o seu coração e alma, e ele era parte da razão pela qual era a história de sucesso que era hoje. Ele mereceu todos os pedaços de elogios que recebeu da indústria de marketing, e a mída se virar agora e sugerir que ele arriscaria o sucesso da empresa...

Eu atirei o papel para o lado em algum lugar e, em seguida, me movi por trás de Edward, envolvendo meus braços ao redor da sua cintura e passando minhas mãos sob seu suéter com nervuras. Ele estava respirando com dificuldade e eu movi minhas mãos para cima e para baixo pelo seu abdômen, acalmando-o, sentindo cada músculo da sua barriga definida. Eu podia sentir sua raiva, e pressionei-me mais contra ele.

"Edward." Eu disse em voz baixa. "Nós sabíamos que as coisas seriam ditas uma vez que nossa relação se tornasse pública". Eu beijei suas costas. "Mas isso vai passar e... todos perceberão que você nunca comprometeria a reputação da agência".

Ele virou-se nos meus braços, olhando para mim.

"Você acha que eu estou preocupado sobre como isso parece para _mim_?"

Eu encontrei seus olhos irritados. "Bem, eles estão insinuando que você está promovendo com base no nepotismo-"

Seus olhos verdes se tornaram aço. Ele pegou meu queixo em sua mão, suavemente, mas com firmeza. "Eu não dou a mínima para o que eles insinuam sobre mim. Mas a merda que eles vêm dizendo sobre você, _sobre Maddie_." Ele acrescentou através dos dentes cerrados. Ele fechou seus olhos e balançou a cabeça.

Quando ele os abriu de novo, ele encontrou-me olhando de volta para ele. Tirei sua mão do meu queixo e cruzei os braços na minha frente.

"Bem, _eu_ me importo com o que eles dizem sobre você. Achei que você tivesse dito que estava vendo as coisas de forma diferente agora, Edward. Achei que importava para você agora quando a imprensa afirma algo sobre você que não é verdade".

Ele colocou as mãos sobre os meus ombros delicadamente. "Importa, Bella, mas-"

Eu levantei a mão para o seu queixo agora. "Eu pensei que você e eu estivéssemos juntos nessa".

Ele suspirou profundamente. "Nós estamos, Bella. Nós estamos".

"Olhe, eu não vou mentir e fingir que," - olhei para o jornal que estava caído no chão - "_isso _não... dói um pouco. Mas eu sabia que isso aconteceria, Edward." Eu respirei fundo. "E eu estive me preparando para isso." Peguei suas mãos e as abaixei entre nós.

"E, contanto que você ainda ache que isso vale a pena... então nós lidaremos com isso... juntos." Eu dei de ombros e olhei para baixo. _Se ele já estivesse achando isso muito com o que lidar..._

Seus braços fecharam em volta da minha cintura e ele me levantou do chão, segurando-me firmemente contra ele. Eu joguei meus braços ao redor dos seus ombros fortes.

Ele enterrou a cabeça no meu pescoço, beijando-o inflexivelmente, seus lábios firmes e determinados. Ele gemeu e trilhou até o meu ouvido.

"Bella, você vale tudo e qualquer coisa. Nunca duvide disso. É claro que nós lidaremos com isso juntos." Aumentei meu aperto ao redor dos seus ombros, descansando minha cabeça neles. Ele suspirou. "Mas, amor, pode ficar pior antes de melhorar." Ele sussurrou com um aviso hesitante.

Mas, ali em seus braços, eu sabia que nada poderia ficar tão ruim. Não enquanto ele me segurasse desta forma. Eu poderia lutar contra o mundo inteiro, contanto que ele me segurasse assim.

"Acho que sim... a coisa boa sobre todos observando, é que _todos _eles serão capazes de ver como eles estão errados".

Ele me segurou impossivelmente mais apertado, esfregando sua mandíbula para cima e para baixo do lado do meu rosto. Ele não tinha feito a barba hoje, e sua barba me arranhou maravilhosamente, acendendo um desejo familiar dentro de mim. Nós não tínhamos feito amor desde a noite antes da nossa viagem e, Deus, eu o queria muito. Era como se, agora que eu sabia o que era fazer amor com ele, eu ansiasse por isso; essa proximidade, essa conexão, como se fôssemos um só corpo. Eu nunca soube que estar com alguém poderia ser assim. Definitivamente nunca tinha sido assim com Paul. Com ele, sempre tinha sido uma gratificação instantânea, não uma _necessidade_ tão básica como água e ar.

Como se estivesse lendo a minha mente, Edward nos virou e me colocou sobre o balcão. Eu separei minhas pernas para dar espaço para ele. Suas mãos arrastaram-se para cima e se perderam no meu cabelo, acariciando meu couro cabeludo suavemente e aumentando arrepios pelos meus braços. Ele se afastou para olhar para mim. Seus olhos estavam escuros e agitados.

"Sinto muito por ter agido como um idiota agora." Ele sussurrou de forma contrita. "Eu só... eu tive um bom tempo aqui, Bella, eu tive. Mas eu estou _realmente_ pronto para levar você e Maddie de volta para casa." Ele olhou para baixo, ainda parecendo inquieto. "E eu não quero que nosso retorno seja arruinada pela maldita mídia".

Envolvi minhas pernas em torno da cintura dele, puxando-o para mais perto e tentando distraí-lo. Eu podia senti-lo endurecendo contra mim. Escondi meu rosto contra o seu peito e falhei terrivelmente em suprimir um gemido porque, tanto quanto eu estava tentando distraí-lo, eu estava começando a deixar-me tonta aqui.

"Eu estou pronta para ir para casa também, Edward," eu sussurrei em seu peito, "e eu, pela primeira vez, não planejo deixar a mídia estragar nada esta noite".

Ele levantou minha cabeça do seu peito e a embalou entre suas mãos, e então ele trouxe sua boca para a minha rapidamente, sugando insistentemente meus lábios, primeiro um e depois o outro, antes de separá-los com a língua. Quando ele mexeu seus quadris contra mim, nós dois soltamos um gemido insuprimível. Havia desespero na forma como ele me segurava, na forma como ele me beijava, e isso me fez querer levá-lo para ainda mais perto.

"Sinto muito por estar tão irritado esta manhã, Bella, mas, _Deus_, eu sinto sua falta." Edward sussurrou asperamente contra meus lábios. Ele empurrou-se mais profundamente em mim, no caso de eu não ter entendido o seu significado.

Mas eu sabia exatamente o que ele quis dizer.

"Pare de pedir desculpas." Eu respirei fracamente. "Eu sinto sua falta também".

Como quatro dias poderaim parecer _tão _longos quando eu tinha passado quatro anos sem?

Então a porta da frente se abriu de forma barulhenta e os passos de Maddie nos separaram. Edward correu de volta para a mesa para sentar-se e esconder a sua ereção muito perceptível, e eu saí do balcão e comecei a limpar enquanto tentava regular minha respiração novamente. Peguei o jornal do chão, re-amassando e jogando de volta no lixo. Maddie correu para me mostrar algumas folhas e mais pedras que ela coletou durante sua caminhada com seu avô, e então eu ouvi Charlie entrando na cozinha. Fiquei de costas para ele até que eu pudesse recuperar o fôlego e sentir o excesso de cor drenar do meu rosto.

Ele limpou sua garganta. "Vocês estão prontos para ir?"

"Sim, Chefe." Edward respondeu, sua voz nunca traindo o fato de que ele esteve se esfregando na filha do Chefe alguns segundos atrás. "Estamos prontos para ir".

Rezei para ser a única a pegar o duplo sentido nas palavras de Edward.

Um pouco mais de uma hora depois, no pequeno aeroporto de Port Angeles, nós nos despedimos.

Charlie abraçou Maddie firmemente. "Agora, seja uma boa menina e ouça a sua mãe".

"Ok, Vovô".

"E certifique-se de pendurar essas folhas que coletamos em sua árvore de Natal".

"Eu vou, Vovô".

"E segure a mão da mamãe e... e a de Edward, quando você estiver andando naquela cidade".

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas, mas Charlie manteve os olhos em sua neta.

"_Edwood_ e a mamãe me balançam como um balanço quando eu _segulo_ as mãos deles." Maddie riu.

"Tudo bem então." Charlie balançou a cabeça, dando mais um abraço rápido em Maddie antes de levantar-se para me encarar.

"Cuide-se lá agora." Ele disse gravemente.

"Eu vou, Charlie".

"Hmm".

"E você veja o que come, pai. Reduza aqueles hambúrgueres e coma um pouco mais dos vegetais que Sue faz para você".

"Sim, claro, claro".

"E tenha cuidado no trabalho".

"Sempre tenho, Bells".

"Hmm".

Dei-lhe um abraço, que ele retornou com um braço. "Amo você, pai".

"Também te amo, Bells".

E, em seguida, Charlie se moveu para encarar Edward.

Os dois se olharam por alguns momentos.

Finalmente, Charlie estendeu a mão para apertar a de Edward. "Foi bom conhecê-lo, Edward".

"Foi bom conhecê-lo, Chefe. Obrigado por... tudo".

Charlie limpou sua garganta. "E, uh... independentemente de quais sejam as estatísticas de criminalidade no Brooklyn, certifique-se de que a porta esteja trancada à noite, não importa de que lado você esteja".

"Sim, Chefe. Eu vou".

"Cuide das minhas garotas por lá".

Um olhar passou entre eles. "Eu vou, senhor - Charlie." Houve uma profunda reverência na voz de Edward quando ele respondeu, como se Charlie tivesse acabado de torná-lo um cavaleiro, ou entregado a ele um par de ovos de Fabergé***** para cuidar.

_*__Ovos de Fabergé__: são obras-primas da joalheria produzidas por Peter Carl Fabergé e seus assistentes no período de 1885 a 1917 para os czares da Rússia. Os ovos, cuidadosamente elaborados com uma combinação de esmalte, metais e pedras preciosas, escondiam surpresas e miniaturas, encomendados e oferecidos na Páscoa entre os membros da família imperial. Disputados por colecionadores em todo o mundo, os famosos ovos de Páscoa criados pelo joalheiro russo são admirados pela perfeição e considerados expoentes da arte joalheira._

Charlie deu um tapinha no ombro de Edward uma vez, e então se virou para ir embora. Nós três começamos a caminhar em direção ao nosso portão de embarque.

"Bella!"

Eu me virei e peguei Jake andando rapidamente em direção a nós.

"Tio Jake!" Maddie gritou e correu para o seu tio. Ela sentiu falta dele nesses últimos dias, perguntando-se em voz alta por que ele não tinha vindo vê-la.

Ele a pegou e deu um beijo em sua testa e, em seguida, caminhou lentamente de volta para onde eu estava com Edward.

"Bella." Sua voz era de desculpas, e ele olhou para Edward uma vez antes de voltar seus olhos para mim. "Eu não poderia deixá-la ir embora sem... sem dizer adeus".

"Jake." Eu disse simplesmente. "Estou feliz que você veio." Então eu estendi os braços e o abracei apertado. Ele devolveu o abraço sem jeito, com Maddie ainda em seus braços. Quando eu me afastei, ele encontrou meus olhos tristemente.

"Eu sinto muito." Ele exclamou. "Sobre o outro dia. Sobre... um monte de coisas." Ele olhou para Edward de novo, sua expressão endurecendo. "Mas não posso deixar de me preocupar com vocês".

Eu senti Edward enrijecer ao meu lado, e depois expirar alto.

"Bella, eu vou esperá-la na área de segurança." Edward disse friamente, e então começou a se afastar.

"_Edwood_, _espela_ eu!" Maddie gritou, contorcendo-se para se libertar dos braços de Jake. Ele beijou a cabeça dela rapidamente antes de baixá-la. Eu a vi saltar para Edward e tomar a mão dele, e então eles se afastaram juntos.

Eu me virei para Jake e suspirei. "Jake, eu sei que você se preocupa conosco, mas você não pode continuar fazendo isso. Edward não é seu inimigo. E ele não é um perigo. Para Maddie ou eu".

Jake olhou para mim com uma expressão de dor. Então ele respirou fundo e exalou pesadamente. Ele olhou para o chão.

"Eu só... eu só preciso de um tempo aqui, Bells, _por favor_." Ele suplicou. "Apenas me dê algum tempo para me acostumar com isso. Eu tentarei. Eu juro que tentarei. Mas eu ainda vou me preocupar, porque eu não confio nele, e eu não posso fingir que confio".

Eu abri minha boca para protestar, mas ele continuou falando.

"Mas eu não quero... que isso fique entre nós, Bells. Apenas me diga que isso não ficará entre nós... entre a nossa amizade. Porque não importa o que mais aconteça, Bells, eu _preciso_ da sua amizade".

Eu sorri tristemente e levantei a mão para apertar seu bíceps enorme, esperando que seus olhos encontrassem os meus.

"Jake, você é a minha família. Você _sempre_ terá minha amizade." Ele soltou um grande suspiro de alívio. "Mas Edward é uma grande parte da minha vida e de Maddie agora... e se você não quer que a nossa amizade sofra, então você tem que aceitar isso, mesmo que você não goste disso".

Por uma fração de segundo, ele encontrou meus olhos com uma expressão de resistência, até mesmo desafio, antes da relutante aceitação cruzar suas feições, e ele abaixou a cabeça e assentiu uma vez.

Eu o abracei uma última vez. Ele retribuiu o abraço com cuidado, com menos intensidade do que quando ele me cumprimentou no Dia de Ação de Graças.

"Tchau, Jake." Eu me afastei. "Ligue para mim, ok?"

"Sim?" Ele perguntou, levantando suas sobrancelhas.

"Sim." Eu sorri.

"_Ele _vai atender?" Ele sorriu.

"Pode ser que sim." Eu dei de ombros honestamente.

Ele suspirou. "Tudo bem".

**ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo**

_"Senhoras e senhores, bem-vindos ao Aeroporto Internacional JFK. A hora local é 20hs23min., e a temperatura é de 5ºC, com céu claro e..."_

Olhei pela pequena janela escurecida do avião enquanto fazia sua curva em direção à nossa pista atribuída. As luzes do aeroporto brilhavam intensamente sob o céu noturno, o vidro grosso distorcendo seu brilhantismo até parecerem pequenas chamas brilhantes, dançando no escuro junto com as borboletas no meu estômago. A decolagem e o pouso nunca tinham sido as minhas partes favoritas de um voo, e era exatamente o mesmo aqui na primeira classe, asssim como era na classe econômica. Eu não diria isso para Edward, porém, eu já o tinha provocado o suficiente sobre nossos assentos de primeira classe - apesar de, pelo menos, os comissários de bordo não terem oferecido a ele uma massagem nas costas nesta parte da nossa viagem.

Um tiro de ar quente de repente fez cócegas no lado do meu rosto, perto do meu pescoço, trazendo um sorriso automático nos meus lábios e acordando as borboletas que tinham começado a diminuir, só que desta vez a dancinha delas era muito mais agradável quando os lábios de Edward arrastaram suavemente para cima e para baixo pelo lado do meu rosto. Aumentei meu aperto em sua mão enquanto seu polegar traçava círculos suaves no interior da palma da minha mão. Ele estava quieto, porém, pensativo, como tinha sido pela maior parte do voo. Eu poderia dizer que, tão ansioso quanto ele estava para voltar, ele estava igualmente ansioso sobre para o que estaria voltando.

_"... por favor, verifiquem em torno dos seus assentos por quaisquer pertences pessoais que você possa ter trazido a bordo com você..."_

Estendi a mão no bolso na parte de trás do assento na minha frente e vasculhei as revistas de bordo e sacos de emergência, procurando até que meus dedos sentiram os sulcos suaves e frágeis das conchas de Maddie dentro do pequeno saco plástico. Elas sacudiram como pedrinhas quando eu as tirei. Inclinei-me para colocá-las cuidadosamente em um dos bolsos laterais da minha bagagem de mão. Minha própria concha perfeita estava envolvida cuidadosamente em tecido e fechada com segurança em um dos outros bolsos.

Edward me observou e riu, trazendo sua boca perto da minha orelha novamente. A sensação enviou um arrepio pela minha espinha.

"Certifique-se de não esquecê-las, ou ela ficará com o coração partido e eu terei que voar de volta para Washington apenas para coletar um pouco mais." Ele sussurrou. Ele provavelmente teria mesmo. Ele correu os dedos ternamente através do longo cabelo de Maddie, enquanto ela dormia sobre os nossos colos, com a cabeça sobre o colo de Edward e seus pés sobre o meu. Mais uma vez, a primeira classe tinha sido declarada nula nesta situação, quando Maddie ficou sonolenta, foi para o colo de Edward que ela subiu, assentos totalmente reclináveis ou não.

Ele se afastou para olhar para mim, seus olhos verdes brilhando maliciosamente na cabine escura. Eu estava feliz por ver isso. Jake aparecendo no aeroporto havia meio que arruinado seu humor esta manhã.

O espírito de Edward pareceu melhorar ainda mais uma vez que desembarcamos para um regresso para casa bastante silencioso. Com Maddie ainda dormindo, eu a segurei em meus braços enquanto Edward pegava nossa bagagem, e depois, com um grande sorriso em minha direção, ele me seguiu através das portas de vidro deslizantes e para fora para a área de serviço de táxi do terminal.

E para os fotógrafos esperando.

Assim que passamos pela porta, eles desceram como um enxame de abelhas atraídas pelo néctar, e o flash de luzes cegou-me ao ponto onde eu fiquei congelada, nenhuma ideia para onde ir, ou o que fazer. E então, alguém puxou o capuz de Maddie sobre a cabeça dela e agarrou minha mão com força, puxando-me na direção da fila para os táxis à espera. Meus sentidos de repente voltaram e eu olhei para o rosto furioso de Edward. Ele balançou a cabeça e retornou o meu olhar, sua mandíbula trancada e suas narinas dilatadas.

"Edward, como foi o seu fim de semana de Ação de Graças?"

"Isabella, há quanto tempo você e Edward estão namorando?"

"Qual é o nome da sua filhinha?"

"Há quanto tempo vocês dois estão namorando?"

"Isabella, o que há em Washington?"

"Edward, o quanto este relacionamento é sério?"

"Qual é o nome da menininha, Isabella?"

"Quantos anos ela tem?"

"Edward, e quanto a Tanya? Está acabado de verdade desta vez?"

Eu estremeci, não sabendo o que fazer, para onde olhar, como reagir. E a cada pergunta, cada flash, o rosto de Edward ficava mais sombrio. A fila de táxi se movia lentamente, enquanto minha pulsação disparava e meu coração parecia como se batesse para fora do meu peito.

"Isabella, que idade tem a sua filha?"

"Isabella, é verdade que você está no comando de uma das maiores contas da CCW e, em caso afirmativo, como você conseguiu isso em um período tão curto de tempo?"

A cabeça de Edward chicoteou para trás, seus olhos se estreitaram em um olhar assassino. E quando eles pousaram no inquiridor do último conjunto de perguntas, ele deixou cair todas as nossas malas, retirou sua mão da minha e caminhou até o homem azarado.

Ele se moveu para o rosto do fotógrafo. "Você _NUNCA_ mais _fodidamente_ pergunte sobre a filha dela, ou sobre o trabalho dela, ou insinue _merdas _sobre como ela mereceu isso! Você entendeu?"

O fotógrafo olhou para ele, a boca escancarada, enquanto o resto deles estava praticamente tropeçando uns sobre os outros para tirar foto atrás de foto do que estava acontecendo.

"VOCÊ ENTENDEU?" Edward gritou novamente quando o fotógrafo não conseguiu responder. Eu rapidamente virei para olhar para a fila de táxi. Não tinha sequer se movido mais, tanto viajantes quanto taxistas congelados enquanto observavam o entretenimento de hoje.

De alguma forma, eu me forcei a descongelar e me movi rapidamente para pegar a mão de Edward. Tentei puxá-lo para o táxi, mas ele nem sequer se moveu. Ele nem sequer olhou para mim, o seu olhar enfurecido ainda estava trancado no fotógrafo.

"Edward, vamos." Eu disse baixinho, olhando para ele e tentando puxá-lo novamente. Mas foi inútil. Ele era muito maior do que eu, e com Maddie ainda chocantemente dormindo no meu outro braço, era tudo que eu podia fazer para não deixá-la cair enquanto eu usava toda a força que eu tinha no meu outro braço para tentar puxar Edward para longe.

"Edward, vamos!" Eu disse mais fortemente, puxando-o tão forte quanto eu poderia. O tom frenético da minha voz deve tê-lo alcançado, porque ele piscou duas vezes antes de olhar para mim, e depois fechou os olhos com força e exalou pelas narinas, antes de abri-los novamente. Quando o fez, ele acenou brevemente. Eu segurei Maddie com ambos os braços novamente e me movi de volta para a fila de táxi. Atrás de mim, eu podia ouvir Edward pegando nossas bagagens, mas as câmeras continuaram piscando e os passageiros e taxistas continuavam olhando. Frustrada, eu pulei todos ainda boquiabertos para nós na fila e fui diretamente para o próximo táxi disponível e entrei com Maddie. Uma batida alta no porta-malas do táxi me fez pular.

"ABRA O MALDITO PORTA-MALAS!" Edward rosnou para o taxista.

O taxista foi assustado fora do seu estado de olhar boquiaberto e apertou o botão para abrir o porta-malas para Edward. Ele jogou nossa bagagem para dentro e entrou no táxi ao meu lado.

"Centro da cidade, Brooklyn!" Ele comandou. O taxista saiu em disparada, deixando um rastro de luzes piscando atrás de nós. Edward inclinou-se e jogou a cabeça entre as mãos, enquanto eu me sentei e esperei meu coração retroceder a algo semelhante à normalidade.

**ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo**

Coloquei Maddie suavemente em sua cama, retirando suas roupas com cuidado e a trocando para um par quente de pijamas com pézinhos. O fim de semana longo e o voo a tinham deixado exausta, e por experiência eu sabia que ela levaria um par de dias para se recuperar. Ela estaria lenta pelas próximas 48 horas, ou algo assim. Eu apaguei sua luz e saí do seu quarto, fechando a porta silenciosamente atrás de mim.

Na sala de estar, Edward estava parado como uma estátua perto da janela, olhando através dela para o sinal de néon brilhante do Restaurante Dinastia Ming, seus ombros masculinos rígidos e as mãos enfiados nos bolsos. Inalei uma respiração através dos lábios apertados e caminhei lentamente em direção a ele. Ele me ouviu se aproximar, mas não se virou. Timidamente, eu estendi meus braços em torno dele e enfiei uma mão em cada bolso, encontrando suas mãos e tecendo meus dedos entre os seus no espaço hermeticamente fechado. Eu me pressionei em suas costas forte, compartilhando o calor que emanava dele.

Lentamente, sua postura rígida relaxou um pouco e ele baixou a cabeça com um suspiro pesado.

"Deus, Bella, eu não sei nem o que dizer".

Eu não disse nada. Em vez disso, como esta manhã, pressionei um beijo em suas costas. E depois outro. E depois outro. Suavemente. Até que eu o senti estremecer e relaxar ainda mais.

Ele riu sem graça. "Eu não estou tão certo de que você gostaria de me beijar se você soubesse o quanto eu acabei de deixar as coisas provavelmente piores para nós".

Era verdade. Eu sabia que era verdade. Era a regra de ouro da publicidade: ser notado. Chamar a atenção para isso e isso venderá. Bem, nós tínhamos chamado bastante atenção esta noite. Os jornais venderiam a torto e a direito amanhã.

"Merda, eu sou um idiota." Ele respirou através dos dentes cerrados. "Mas, porra, quando eles começaram a fazer todas aquelas perguntas sobre Maddie, e depois sobre você e o trabalho," - ele exalou pesadamente, seus ombros endurecendo novamente - "eu não consegui aguentar".

"Edward, nós sabíamos." Eu o lembrei suavemente. "Nós sabíamos que haveria perguntas".

Ele gemeu. "Eu sei, Bella. Acho que... acho que eu estava tão entusiasmado sobre vir a público, como você disse há alguns dias, que eu realmente não parei e pensei sobre o que isso significaria".

Eu enrijeci. "Então... e agora? Você se arrepende de ir a público?"_Isso era tudo o que levaria?_

Ele tirou nossas mãos dos seus bolsos e desenlaçou nossos dedos. Ele se virou e colocou as mãos sobre os meus ombros, arrastando-as em toda a minha clavícula, sobre o meu pescoço, e então as descansando firmemente no meu rosto. Seus olhos queimavam em mim.

"Olhe para mim. Eu não me arrependo de ir a público. Eu lamento a maneira que eu estou lidando com isso. Eu lamento não fazer um trabalho melhor para proteger você e Maddie de todos aqueles idiotas." Ele acenou freneticamente para a janela, como se os ditos idiotas estivessem esperando diretamente sob ela. Eu sinceramente esperava que não fosse o caso.

Ele bufou com raiva, mas seus olhos pareceram encher com algo como admiração. "Quero dizer, olhe para você." Ele aumentou seu aperto no meu rosto. "Eu estou lá gritando como um maldito louco e você está toda calma e controlada." Ele bufou de novo. "Sério, se não fosse por você..."

Tomei suas mãos nas minhas novamente. "Eu não estava nem metade calma como você parece pensar que eu estava." Eu admiti. "Mas, como eu disse, eu estava esperando por isso. Quero dizer, sim, isso me incomoda e eu odeio que eles perguntem sobre Maddie, e insinuem coisas sobre o trabalho." Eu bufei. "Eu preferiria que eles me comparassem com as mulheres altas e lindas que você namorou antes. Pelo menos eu sei que é verdade." Ele revirou seus olhos. "Edward," eu olhei para ele de maneira uniforme, "eu tive coisas piores insinuadas sobre mim. Talvez não em um cenário tão grande como este, mas em um ambiente onde eu conhecia a maioria das pessoas espalhando os rumores. Acredite em mim, isso dói ainda mais. E eu estou esperando que Rosalie estivesse certa e isso não dure para sempre. Então..." – eu dei de ombros – "acho que _eu_ posso resistir a isso." Eu avancei meu rosto mais perto do dele, olhando profundamente em seus olhos esmeralda. "A questão é, _você_ pode?"

Ele franziu a testa e inclinou a cabeça em confusão.

"Edward, _isso_ é o que me assustou desde o início. Que você vai... perceber que... isto tudo é _muito mais problema do que vale a pena. _Que você pode facilmente voltar a uma vida muito menos complicada com... pessoas... que não querem, ou precisem, ser protegidas dos meios de comunicação. Para uma vida onde ninguém questiona _por que_ você está com quem você está. E então..." Eu abaixei minha cabeça e a balancei, incapaz de terminar o meu pensamento.

Ele não percebia que não era o que _eles _diziam que me assustava, era a _sua_ reação a isso?

Meu rosto estava rapidamente entre as suas mãos novamente.

"Oh Jesus, Bella." Ele me puxou para perto e beijou minha boca. "Oh, porra." Ele beijou minha bochecha. "Eu sinto muito, amor. Eu nunca quis-" Ele beijou minha testa rudemente. "_Maldição, _eu estou tentando cuidar de você e, em vez disso, eu torno as coisas ainda piores. Sinto muito por ter perdido a cabeça lá, Bella." Ele murmurou, seus olhos verdes brilhando apologeticamente, sua boca se movendo contra os meus lábios enquanto ele falava. "Mas, eu juro, é só porque eu _preciso_ cuidar de você e Maddie, não porque eu não posso... resistir a isso." Fechei meus olhos, alívio inundando-me mesmo que eu não tivesse percebido o quanto eu estive firmemente presa pelo medo. Ele falou contra os meus lábios novamente.

"Eu juro, eu tentarei me controlar melhor da próxima vez." Ele sussurrou com veemência, beijando uma pálpebra e depois a outra. "Eu não vou assustá-la assim novamente. Desculpe. Eu sinto muito".

E então ele estava me beijando rudemente por todo o meu rosto, em qualquer lugar que sua boca pousasse. Envolvi meus braços firmemente em torno do seu pescoço. "Pare de se desculpar." Eu sussurrei, beijando-o de volta da mesma maneira. O longo dia, a cena no aeroporto, o longo fim de semana - tudo me bateu de uma vez e de repente eu estava cheia de uma necessidade desesperada. "Só... me abrace, apenas..."

Suas mãos desceram para a minha bunda e ele me levantou e eu envolvi minhas pernas em volta dele. Nossos bocas se encontraram, desesperadas e frenéticas, línguas e dentes conflitantes juntamente descontroladas. E então minhas costas bateram em uma parede – forte. Eu ofeguei, mais surpresa do que dolorida, e Edward pareceu instantaneamente arrependido, mas quando eu cravei minhas mãos em seu cabelo e puxei com força, sua expressão mudou. Puxei sua boca de volta na minha, gemidos altos e suspiros escapando dos nossos lábios. Sem alarde, ou preâmbulo, e em um movimento suave, ele levantou minha blusa e empurrou meu sutiã, e trouxe sua boca para baixo. Eu ofeguei e arqueei minhas costas instintivamente, empurrando-me mais fundo em sua boca, incapaz de controlar os sons que emanam de mim.

"Edward... quarto." Eu consegui sussurrar. Ele foi correndo para o quarto antes que as palavras estivessem sequer completamente fora, sua boca ainda lambendo e beijando meu peito. Em um movimento rápido, eu puxei minha blusa e o sutiã para fora e os deixei cair em algum lugar no caminho antes de puxar o suéter de Edward e de alguma forma desajeitadamente conseguir tirá-lo dele. Eu descartei seu suéter em algum lugar também e então pressionei meu peito contra o seu, passando minhas mãos ao longo dos seus ombros esculpidos, o calor entre nós crescendo e me queimando deliciosamente.

Então, minhas costas estavam contra a porta do meu quarto e a boca de Edward estava em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo, na minha boca, beijando e lambendo e mordendo meu pescoço, e depois trilhando para os meus seios. Eu fechei minhas mãos em seus cabelos enquanto ele se esfregava em mim sem pedir desculpas, fazendo minhas costas baterem contra a porta uma e outra vez.

"Ungh, Edward... _por favor_..." Eu pedi descaradamente, a queimação dentro de mim crescendo e se espalhando.

"O quê, amor?" Ele murmurou, sua língua entrando e saindo da minha orelha, "Diga-me o que você quer. Eu darei o que você quiser." Seus quadris pressionaram contra mim e para trás e de um lado a outro.

"Eu quero você." Eu respondi, ofegante.

"Você me tem." Ele trouxe sua boca de volta para a minha, sugando meus lábios quase grosseiramente.

Ele queria que eu dissesse isso.

"Eu quero você... dentro de mim... por favor... agora..."

Em uma fração de segundo, minhas costas estava pulando na cama e Edward estava em pé sobre mim, olhando-me com escuros olhos primitivos, lambendo os lábios e deixando-me louca de desejo. Sentei-me e o puxei freneticamente em cima de mim, em seguida ele estava me beijando novamente e seus dedos hábeis estavam desabotoando minha calça e puxando o zíper para baixo com desespero. Minha calça e calcinha voaram em um movimento fluido. Eu o ajudei a repetir as mesmas ações com sua própria calça e boxer.

"Edward..." Eu gemi quando o senti _muito _perto, _muito duro _contra a minha coxa nua. "Por favor, Edward..." Eu abaixei minha mão entre nós e a envolvi em torno dele. Ele gemeu em meu pescoço.

"Bella..." Ele gemeu. "Coloque-me onde você precisa de mim..."

Sem esperar para ser convidada duas vezes, eu o guiei para onde eu mais precisava dele e, com um impulso rápido, ele empurrou-se para dentro.

"Ungh!"

"Uuh!"

Seus quadris se moveram rápida e urgentemente, e eu os encontrei com a minha própria urgência, a necessidade dos últimos dias não permitindo espaço para nós sermos calmos, ou para ternura. Estávamos preenchendo um desejo básico agora, uma necessidade pelo outro no nível mais fundamental, mas ainda assim necessária.

Meus dedos percorriam suas costas, apertando em torno dos seus quadris, já úmido dos seus esforços. E suas mãos puxavam meu cabelo, envolvendo-o em seus dedos e o fechando em sua palma. Ele empurrava e eu puxava, uma e outra vez, enquanto as ondas de prazer nos consumiam e nos levavam.

Ele me beijou selvagemente, seus suspiros pesados se perdendo dentro da minha boca. "Bella... eu... não acho que posso durar muito mais... Eu preciso _muito_ de você..." Sua testa enrugada com o esforço para se segurar por mim, e seu impulso seguinte foi _forte, _profundo, insistente, e então eu estava gritando seu nome quando o prazer tornou-se tão intenso que era simplesmente demais. Alguns segundos depois, eu senti seu calor me encher e depois ele caiu, seu corpo caindo pesadamente sobre mim.

Nós ficamos deitados ali ofegantes, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Ele rolou de cima de mim, mas seus braços me puxaram para o seu lado e me seguraram contra ele, beijos suaves sobre a minha cabeça. Depois de alguns minutos, eu me afastei do seu peito para olhar para ele. O olhar feliz e exausto em seu rosto encheu-me de satisfação, que _eu_ poderia dar isso a ele. Ele sorriu para mim e, em seguida, empurrou alguns fios de cabelo do meu rosto suavemente.

"Sinto muito se isso foi um pouco... intenso demais".

Eu ri levemente. "Você está seriamente se desculpando por isso?"

Ele bufou, parecendo um pouco embaraçado. "Eu não fui muito gentil".

"Edward, isso foi perfeitamente adequado para mim agora. Eu não sou feita de porcelana, você sabe".

Ele olhou para mim, seu dedo traçando meus olhos, meu nariz, minha boca. "Você não é, é?" Ele suspirou. "Você é incrível em muitos níveis, você sabe disso?" Então ele me beijou suavemente, ternamente dessa vez. "Eu te amo, Isabella Marie Swan".

"Eu também te amo, Edward Anthony Cullen".

**ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo**

_Segunda-feira, 29 de novembro de 2010_

_PÁGINA SEIS_

_Eddie Perde A Calma No JFK!_

_Tudo está no TMZ e em cada meio de comunicação na cidade hoje, pessoal. O Playboy Milionário Eddie C. totalmente perdeu sua calma na noite passada enquanto esperava na fila de táxi com a nova namorada, Isabella Swan._

_Aparentemente, o Eddie uma vez bastante verbal e amante dos holofotes ficou irritado quando os vários repórteres lá o cumprimentaram e Isabella em sua volta para casa do feriado de Ação de Graças e fizeram a Isabella muitas perguntas. Um Eddie enfurecido gritou com o chocado repórter e disse a ele para nunca mais perguntar sobre a filha Swan, ou sobre as recentes insinuações de que o status da Swan como o sabor da temporada de Eddie a fizeram ganhar suas maiores contas da agência de publicidade de Eddie, CCW. Isabella trabalha como Artista Gráfica na agência. Ainda não está claro há quanto tempo os dois estão namorando._

_Uma Isabella obviamente nervosa rapidamente puxou a mão do seu namorado e pode ter evitado um incidente que teria deixado nosso Playboy favorito em sérios apuros. Eles então entraram em um táxi e saíram em disparada, provavelmente para a casa de Isabella, já que os repórteres acampados no apartamente de Eddie em Upper West Side nunca conseguiram avistá-lo na noite passada._

_Uma testemunha do incidente disse, "Cullen parecia como se estivesse prestes a bancar um Sean Penn lá fora. __E sua pobre namorada estava vermelha como um tomate!"_

_Pelo que temos visto desde que Eddie e Isabella saíram a público, ele é extremamente protetor com este novo relacionamento, e com Isabella e sua filha. Um fato que não cai nada bem para Tanya Denali, herdeira da cadeia de hotéis de luxo Denali, se ela tivesse todos os projetos em estar 'novamente' com Eddie a qualquer momento no futuro próximo!_

_O vídeo do incidente está por toda a internet esta manhã, incluindo TMZ e YouTube, onde já atingiu mais de 200 mil acessos._

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Parece que as coisas estão ficando 'feias' com a mídia, mas ainda bem que Bella está levando tudo muito bem e conseguindo acalmar Edward._

_Até semana que vem! E deixem reviews!  
_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	28. Garotas grandes não choram

_Músicas do capítulo:_

"_Firework", de Katy Perry._

"_Absolutely (Story of a Girl)" de Nine Days._

* * *

**Capítulo 27 – Garotas grandes não choram**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

_**~ Bella ~**_

O táxi amarelo virou à esquerda na Sexagésima Rua, que conduz à Quinta Avenida, e cortou outro táxi no processo. O outro motorista mostrou o dedo para o nosso motorista, um fluxo de palavrões silenciosos claramente visíveis através das janelas fechadas do táxi.

"Sim, o mesmo para você, amigo." O nosso taxista resmungou, antes de entrar na rotatória com a enorme fonte de água no meio. Nos últimos dias, a Columbus Circle tinha sido vestida com centenas de luzes de Natal. Mas, mesmo a beleza festiva da área, a mistura de arquitetura gótica da virada do século e os vidros modernos dos arranha-céus adornados com grandes guirlandas e luzes, não foi suficiente para acalmar os nervos agitados.

No banco de trás do táxi, eu me afastei da janela e descansei minha cabeça no ombro de Edward, em vez disso. Ele estava ocupado respondendo mensagens em seu Blackberry. Quando senti seus lábios escovarem o topo da minha cabeça, eu fechei meus olhos, saboreando o silêncio antes da tempestade.

A canção de Natal tocando no rádio terminou com o som dos sinos tilintando no fundo, e a voz enérgica do DJ veio no ar.

_"E, bem-vindos de volta para o Show um-zero-sete Z da manhã! Aqui é Becky Breck, e, bem, o dia de Ação de Graças ficou para trás, todas as sobras são uma memória, e é hora de começar a fazer nossas listas de Natal. Ei, Greg, o que você acha que está no topo da lista para o nosso favorito playboy milionário residente, Eddie C., esta manhã?"_

Meus olhos se abriram e Edward enrijeceu ao meu lado.

_"Oh, eu sei!"_ Greg respondeu ansiosamente. "_Um botãozinho mágico que impedirá pessoas como você repetindo aquele maldito vídeo no YouTube dele no aeroporto JFk ontem à noite uma e outra vez! __Caramba, você não teve o suficiente disso ainda?"_

"Desligue o rádio." Edward rosnou. O taxista o ignorou; muito ocupado não sinalizando enquanto ele tecia de uma faixa de tráfego para a outra.

Becky riu. _"Eu achei que um Edward feliz e sorrindo era quente, mas um Eddie muito quente, furioso e protetor é ainda mais quente!"_

Greg bufou. _"Sim, claro. Só não pergunte a ele sobre qualquer coisa relacionada à sua nova garota Isabella, ou à sua pequena criatura!"_

_"Talvez eu pergunte."_ Becky desafiou. _"Eu não me importaria se ele envolvesse aquelas grandes mãos fortes ao redor do meu pescoço! Quanto àquela Isabella... eu não tenho certeza de como me sinto sobre ela. Sempre tem aquele coisa do rosto mal-humorado e vermelho acontecendo. Agora é uma cara vermelha de 'eu sou tão tímida', ou a cara vermelha de 'Vocês estão me irritando e é melhor tirar essas câmeras da minha cara'?"_

_"Qualquer tipo de cara vermelha que seja, definitivamente a está ajudando em sua ascensão na agência de publicidade de Eddie rapidamente!"_

No rádio, todos eles desataram a rir.

"Desligue. O. Rádio. Agora." Edward resmungou em uma voz baixa que reverberou por todo o seu corpo e se infiltrou em mim.

Eu dei um aperto em sua mão e levantei meu rosto para encontrar o dele. Suas feições estavam tensas e inflexíveis, mas depois se tornaram apologéticas. Ele sorriu tristemente, levantando a minha mão para a sua boca e a beijando.

"Desculpe, amor".

Ele estava tentando duro, eu sabia que ele estava, mas estávamos em todos os jornais desta manhã e shows, um playboy furioso, mal se controlando, e uma mulher explorando seu relacionamento com ele para alavancar sua carreira.

Edward pagou o motorista do táxi e nós saímos, a agitação da manhã da Cidade de Nova York enchendo nossos sentidos. Nada disso foi suficiente para esconder as câmeras ansiosamente piscando em toda a rua, porém. Com rostos solenes, nós fizemos nosso caminho através das portas giratórias para o alto prédio de vidro de escritórios para a CCW.

A transformação do velho inverno liso para a temporada de férias também tinha tomado lugar no átrio. Coroas de flores enormes pendiam das paredes de vidro, estrelas pontudas maiores do que eu pendiam do teto alto, melodias familiares de Natal tocavam tranquilamente no fundo. Se não fosse pelos olhares menos do que sutis que nos seguiram por todo o átrio até os elevadores, eu poderia ter sido sugada por toda a alegria do feriado.

"Pelo menos não há câmeras aqui." Eu sorri com alívio enquanto esperávamos pelos elevadores.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Elas não estão autorizadas." Ele murmurou baixinho. "Faz parte do contrato que assinamos com o prédio quando alugamos o espaço para os nossos escritórios".

"Oh".

A viagem de elevador foi lenta e desajeitada. Edward e eu ficamos um ao lado do outro em silêncio, ladeados por olhares curiosos. Eu não ousei tocá-lo, mas o calor da sua proximidade me acalmou. Quando o elevador finalmente chegou ao meu andar, Edward silenciosamente estendeu a mão antes de as portas se abriram e, secretamente, apertou minha mão. _'Eu a verei mais tarde. Eu te amo. Vou sentir sua falta'_.

Eu mal estive no meu cubículo por dez minutos, verificando meus e-mails, quando Lauren entrou. Tranquei meus olhos no laptop diante de mim, esperando que ela pegasse a dica e fosse embora.

Não tive sorte.

Ela caminhou para mais perto, sua saia curta subindo mais alto quando ela se inclinou contra a minha mesa e cruzou as pernas nuas em seus tornozelos.

"Então, Bella, como foi a sua pausa de Ação de Graças?"

"Muito boa." Eu disse calmamente, sem olhar em sua direção. Ela não estava me enganando com a conversa fiada. "E a sua?"

Ela riu. "Não tão... movimentado quanto a sua, aparentemente".

Eu inalei profundamente e exalei, girando lentamente para encará-la. Ela estava sorrindo secamente.

"Existe algo específico com o qual eu possa ajudá-la?" Eu disse.

Ela olhou para mim, ainda sorrindo. "Não. Nada específico".

Nós olhamos de forma gélida uma para a outra.

"Então, se não há mais nada, eu tenho trabalho que preciso fazer." Eu disse.

"É claro." Ela riu, endireitando-se em pé e não se preocupando em ajustar sua saia. "Obviamente, você esteve _fazendo_ mais do que a sua parte justa por aqui ultimamente".

Recusei-me a reconhecer seu comentário com uma resposta. Isso pareceu atingi-la.

Ela bufou com raiva. "Até mais tarde, Isabella." Ela gritou quando saiu do meu cubículo.

O telefone tocou quando ela saiu.

"Bella!" A voz alegre de Alice exclamou pelo telefone.

"Ei, Alice." Eu disse, genuinamente feliz ao ouvi-la. Ela ligou um par de vezes enquanto estávamos em Forks, mas eu não tinha tido tempo para ter uma conversa de verdade com ela. "Como foi o resto do seu fim de semana?"

"Bom, mas nós sentimos sua falta! Rose arrastou Esme e eu por toda a cidade na sexta-feira, escolhendo coisas para o bebê. A criança não é sequer do tamanho de uma ervilha e já tem um guarda-roupa para rivalizar com o meu!" Eu ri. "Depois disso nós mal tivemos tempo suficiente para ir à caça do material para os vestidos de dama de honra." Ela suspirou. "Não se preocupe, nós não encontramos nada. Podemos tentar novamente neste fim de semana".

"Oh, que bom." Eu disse, revirando meus olhos.

Nós duas rimos. A conversa seguiu em um silêncio óbvio.

"Então, o que no mundo aconteceu no aeroporto?" Alice finalmente guinchou.

Eu suspirei pesadamente. "Podemos não falar sobre isso?"

"Jesus, Bella, ele parecia que estava pronto para embrulhar aquela alça da câmera em volta do pescoço do fotógrafo!" Ela bufou. "Eu liguei para ele há pouco tempo, mas Ange disse que ele estava em uma reunião com Rose, Emmett e Jasper a manhã toda".

"Ele está?" Eu perguntei, surpresa.

"Sim. Conhecendo Rose, ela está rasgando um novo buraco nele agora".

Fechei meus olhos e estremeci.

Alice e eu conversamos um pouco mais e então ela prometeu vir para o almoço. Minha mão repousou sobre o telefone depois que desligamos. Eu não podia deixar de pensar como Edward não estaria passando por nada disso se fosse com qualquer outra pessoa. Ele discordaria, eu sabia que ele discordaria, mas isso não me impediu de pensar nisso.

Pelo resto da manhã, eu me deixei ficar perdida no meu trabalho. Fiz um telefonema para John Cartwright, lembrando-o sobre a reunião que tínhamos agendada para a próxima semana. Enquanto eu falava com ele, não pude deixar de pensar sobre o que Edward tinha dito, que os Cartwrights provavelmente tinham sido a 'fonte' para aquele artigo do fim de semana no New York Times. Mas John Cartwright parecia tão alegre, tão satisfeito com o meu desempenho na sua conta até o momento. Eu tive um tempo difícil conciliando o homem animado na linha com o que tinha insinuado os comentários menos lisonjeiros no jornal.

Um pouco antes do meio-dia, Rosalie enfiou a cabeça no meu cubículo.

"Ei, Bella. Você se importaria de vir ao meu escritório por um minuto?" Ela virou-se, sem esperar por uma resposta.

Inalei profundamente e a segui. Uma vez que estávamos em seu escritório, ela fechou a porta atrás de si.

"Teve um bom tempo em Washington?" Ela perguntou, tomando um assento em seu sofá de couro, em vez de atrás da sua mesa.

Sentei-me em frente a ela. "Na maior parte. E vocês? Como foi o seu fim de semana?"

"Pfft!" Ela bufou. "Alice arrastou Esme e eu por toda a cidade na sexta-feira à caça de material para os malditos vestidos de dama de honra. Eu juro, você acharia que o casamento é na próxima semana! Depois disso nós mal tivemos tempo para escolher um par de coisas para o bebê." Ela reclamou, esfregando sua barriga ainda plana com ternura.

"Oh..."

Eu teria que falar com Esme para saber a história real.

Silêncio.

Ela olhou para mim e levantou uma sobrancelha. "Então, aquele foi um pequeno show que os paparazzi tiveram na noite passada, hein?" Ela sorriu. "Não posso dizer que Edward não mantém as coisas interessantes".

Olhei para baixo e balancei minha cabeça.

"Ele simplesmente... eles começaram a fazer perguntas que ele não gostou e-"

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas e bufou. "Bella, eles _sempre_ fazem perguntas que ele não gosta. Edward sabe disso. Ele é cortejado pela mídia por anos; eles não recuarão agora só porque ele decidiu que quer um pouco de privacidade".

Eu queria defender Edward, mas não tinha certeza do que dizer.

Rose suspirou e continuou. "Olhe, Bella, eu pedi a você para vir aqui porque o jeito que vocês dois lidam com a atenção em que estarão nas próximas semanas terá um impacto direto sobre esta agência".

Eu respirei fundo.

"Rose, a última coisa que eu quero fazer é colocar em risco a reputação da agência. Eu adorei o tempo que passei na conta da EverSoft, mas... se você acha que é melhor para a agência se eu recuar-"

Os olhos de Rosalie brilharam. "Você está louca? É isso o que você pensou que eu diria?"

"Bem, eu simplesmente pensei que..."

Ela apertou seus lábios e falou com uma voz firme.

"Bella, eu acabei de passar duas horas em uma conferência com os donos desta agência, e se houve uma coisa que todos nós concordamos, é que você ficará naquela conta".

"Eu só não quero ninguém supondo que Edward está-"

"Oh, corte essa merda, Bella!" Ela gritou, erguendo os braços, exasperada. "Edward é um menino grande, ele pode cuidar de si mesmo! Ele está lá em cima ficando histérico, preocupando-se com _você_!"

Ela revirou os olhos antes de bufar de forma impaciente. "Meu ponto é, terá que crescer algumas grandes bolas em _você_ aqui, Mocinha, e rápido, porque Edward parece estar sob a impressão de que você precisa ser manuseada com luvas de pelica, e isso é _tão não_ a forma como rolamos as coisas por aqui".

"Eu posso cuidar de mim mesma." Eu resmunguei, ouvindo o tom de indignação na minha voz.

Ela sorriu da minha expressão. "Eu sei disso. Se eu não soubesse, eu nunca teria contratado você, e eu certamente não a teria deixado comandar algumas das nossas maiores contas! Você não me engana com essa besteira de rosto vermelho".

Eu empurrei minha cabeça para trás, assustada. "Eu não estou tentando enganar ninguém." Eu disse com firmeza. "Eu só... eu não quero ninguém pensando que estou recebendo um tratamento especial".

Ela riu, o que meio que me irritou. "Você continua fazendo o trabalho que está fazendo, e ninguém vai pensar isso por muito tempo".

Eu mordi meu lábio.

Rose revirou seus olhos. "Bella, eu acabei de passar duas fodidas horas em uma conferência com Edward, tentando fazê-lo ver que ele terá que trazer essa raia protetora dos Cullen para um descanso. Mas você terá que segurar a sua própria aqui também, Bella. Agora que eu já vi você assumir os Cartwrights, e Lauren, e, porra, até a mim, às vezes. Então, vá colocar aquelas calcinhas de garota grande e mostre a todos eles, incluindo o seu namorado lá, do que você realmente é feita!"

"Eu estou com a minha calcinha de garota grande!" Eu gritei.

Alguns momentos de silêncio se seguiram, e então a expressão de Rosalie mudou. Ela lentamente estendeu a mão para a minha mão e apertou com força.

"Quando eu a contratei, Bella, não foi só porque eu gostei dos seus projetos. Foi porque eu vi algo mais lá. Eu a coloquei na conta EverSoft, mesmo que Lauren e James fossem mais antigos" – ela encontrou meus olhos atentamente - "porque eu vi uma faísca em você, e eu _sabia_ que, quando chegasse a hora, aquela faísca acenderia e você mostraria a todos do que você realmente é feita." Ela endireitou-se. "Bem, Bella, essa hora está chegando." Ela apertou minha mão de novo, quase dolorosamente, e seus olhos se estreitaram.

"Nós podemos facilmente tirá-la das contas e você pode voltar a trabalhar nas menores." Ela disse em um tom enganadoramente calmante. "Você ainda tem o seu emprego, você e Edward podem continuar seu relacionamento sem ter que se preocupar com os meios de comunicação, ou qualquer outra pessoa neste escritório fofocando sobre suas contas. Tudo pode ser fino e elegante e... simples." Ela encolheu os ombros, seus olhos perfurando os meus.

"Então, diga-me, Isabella Swan. Isso é realmente o que você quer?"

Eu encontrei o seu olhar exigente, seus olhos me desafiando, testando-me.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não, Rosalie. Isso _não_ é o que eu quero".

Ela olhou para mim por alguns segundos a mais, procurando, e então seus lábios curvaram em um sorriso maroto. "Não, eu não achei que fosse." Em seguida, ela balançou a cabeça.

"Senhor, Bella, nunca deixe as pessoas levarem as coisas de você tão facilmente. _Lute _pelo que é seu. Essa conta é sua, de forma justa. A menos que você estrague isso".

Eu olhei para ela e seus olhos suavizaram. "Olhe, Bella, você se tornou uma das minhas melhores amigas nos últimos meses. Nós saímos para o almoço, nós saímos juntas, e quando o dia de trabalho terminar hoje à noite, eu tenho toneladas de merda sobre o que falar com você." De repente, ela virou a cabeça para o lado e bateu no meio do meu peito. "Por exemplo, eu tenho essa azia filha da puta ultimamente da qual simplesmente não consigo me livrar." Então ela olhou de volta para mim envergonhada. "Mas aqui no escritório, é negócio".

"Eu sei disso, Rose." Eu ri e coloquei minha outra mão em cima da dela. "Eu realmente aprecio isso com você, eu sempre sei onde estou. E beba bastante leite. Isso ajudará com a azia".

Ela assentiu uma vez. "Bastante leite. Entendi. Eu provavelmente deveria reduzir aqueles feijões cozidos no café da manhã também, hein?"

**ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo**

O resto do dia foi praticamente como o esperado. Toda vez que deixava meu cubículo, eu era seguida ao redor por sussurros e olhares, alguns mais secretos do que outros, alguns mais curioso do que maliciosos. Tentei ignorá-los tanto quanto possível, as palavras de Rose tocando na minha cabeça.

_"... continue fazendo o trabalho que você está fazendo, continue fazendo o trabalho que você está fazendo..."_

Mais do que nunca, eu estava determinado a trabalhar muito nessas contas.

Quando o dia de trabalho acabou, eu finalmente liguei para Edward.

"Senti sua falta, amor." Ele sussurrou assim que atendeu. Ele parecia cansado e sua voz estava abafada, como se estivesse segurando o telefone muito perto da sua boca. Ainda assim, o som da sua voz enviou borboletas esvoaçando no meu estômago.

"Eu também senti sua falta." Sussurrei de volta, mesmo que eu tivesse certeza que todos nos cubículos em torno de mim já tivessem ido embora.

"Venha aqui em cima. Estarei pronto em poucos minutos".

Eu concordei e desliguei.

Quando entrei no escritório de Edward, fiquei momentaneamente assustada ao ver dois homens sentados nas cadeiras de hóspedes do lado oposto à mesa de Edward.

"Oh, desculpe. Eu não sabia..." Eu comecei.

Todos os três homens se levantaram quando eu entrei, ajustando os botões em seus paletós. O pai de Edward era um dos homens, mas o outro eu não conhecia. Algo sobre ele parecia familiar, no entanto, algo no cabelo, nos olhos...

Edward veio ao redor da sua mesa para me encontrar, sua expressão uma mistura de alívio e ansiedade. Ele pegou minha mão e apertou com força, sorrindo torto para mim. Todo o stress do dia de repente não parecia tão mal mais. A maneira como ele suspirou me fez pensar que talvez ele sentisse o mesmo.

"Bella, como você está?" Carlisle perguntou logo atrás de Edward. Mudei meus olhos para ele.

"Carlisle. Estou muito bem, obrigada. Como você está?"

"Não tão ruim." Ele respondeu, mas seus olhos rapidamente atiraram para Edward. Eu pensei ter visto um olhar passar entre eles.

Edward limpou sua garganta, sinalizando com o braço em direção ao outro homem na sala. "Bella, este é o meu tio, Aro Volturi".

O tio de Edward se moveu em torno da sua cadeira para me encontrar. E então eu percebi por que ele parecia tão familiar, ele tinha uma vaga semelhança com Esme... e até mesmo com Edward.

Ele sorriu para mim agradavelmente, quase com diversão, e então pegou minha mão da de Edward e a segurou firmemente entre as suas. Meus olhos arregalaram de surpresa. Edward tinha falado com carinho algumas vezes do seu tio, e ele me disse que ele tinha uma maneira às vezes colorida de se expressar.

"Bem, bem, bem!" Ele exclamou. "Se não é a própria BGAG em pessoa!"

_*__BGAG__: Bela Garota Artista Gráfica, é assim que Aro se referia a Bella no início da fic._

Ao meu lado, ouvi Edward gemer levemente. Eu sorri e franzi minhas sobrancelhas.

"Desculpe?" Eu perguntei.

"Não se preocupe com o meu tio." Edward sorriu antes de puxar minha mão das mãos do seu tio. Sr. Volturi riu.

"Bem, agora eu vejo por que meu sobrinho parece mais feliz do que um carrapato em um cão gordo! Basta olhar para você!"

Senti meu rosto corar vermelho brilhante.

"Aro..." Edward disse com um tom de aviso.

"Bem, é verdade!" Seu tio refletiu. "Você está parecendo tão doce que meu dente está começando a doer!"

"Aro..." Carlisle advertiu dessa vez.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem." - Aro riu de novo - "Mas é verdade. Aquelas fotos dos tablóides e aquele vídeo não fazem justiça a ela." Meu rosto ardia mais brilhante.

Edward pegou minha mão novamente. "Ela _é_ linda. Mas você a está deixando desconfortável".

Aro sorriu timidamente. "Bem, então, eu pararei. Bella, é adorável finalmente conhecê-la. Ouvi muitas coisas sobre você da minha irmã e sobrinho".

"Eu ouvi muito sobre você também, Sr. Volturi, e é bom conhecê-lo também." Eu sorri.

"Aww, merda!" Ele gritou, rindo com vontade. "O que meu afilhado esteve dizendo sobre mim? Seja o que for, não é verdade! E se for, eu tinha uma boa razão para isso!" Ele piscou para mim de uma forma totalmente exagerada.

Eu ri forte, incapaz de me conter. O tio de Edward tinha uma forma infecciosa sobre ele.

Edward sorriu e revirou os olhos.

"Você olhará para esses olhos..." Aro meditou em silêncio, olhando para mim enquanto eu tentava obter um controle de mim novamente. "Rapaz, Edward, você não estava brincando sobre esses olhos..." Ele ficou olhando. Minha risada morreu e eu mordi meu lábio, desviando o olhar.

"Fazendo isso de novo, não é? Bem, eu tenho que correr, de qualquer maneira." Ele disse se desculpando. "Essas fusões bancárias me deixam mais ocupado do que um bode se alimentando em um concurso de ovinos," - soltei outra gargalhada incontrolável - "mas eu tinha que conhecer a garota que tem todas as mulheres desta cidade ou querendo matá-la, ou ser você agora".

Mais uma vez, eu fiquei sem palavras.

Edward respirou fundo ao meu lado e balançou a cabeça.

E então, de repente, ele puxou a minha mão da de Edward de novo, segurando-a com força mais uma vez entre as dele.

"Agora, não dê qualquer atenção para os traficantes de fofocas nesta cidade. Eles apenas estão com muita inveja que não conseguem enxergar direito. Mantenha essa linda cabeça castanha erguida e não se preocupe com o que eles dizem. Eles não tem cães nesta luta".

E, embora eu só tenha entedido metade do que ele disse, eu apertei sua mão de volta com gratidão.

"Obrigada, Sr. Volturi".

Ele franziu a testa. "Chame-me de Aro. Somente aqueles que eu estou prestes a esmagar me chamam de Sr. Volturi".

"Oh, uhm... ok... Aro".

"Muito melhor." Ele sorriu. Ele soltou minha mão e virou-se abruptamente em direção a Edward.

"Edward, não se esqueça do que nós conversamos. Tenha a certeza de cuidar daquilo o mais rápido possível." Havia uma súbita urgência em seu tom que o transformou completamente.

A expressão de Edward combinava com a do seu tio. "Eu vou, tio Aro." Ele suspirou. "E, obrigado... eu não tinha sequer pensado nisso." Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo de forma frustrada.

"Sim, bem, é por isso que eu ganho muitos dólares." Ele bateu na sua cabeça com o dedo indicador. "Eu penso nas coisas que os outros negligenciam".

Edward acenou com a cabeça bruscamente.

Aro se afastou e então Carlisle veio para ficar na frente de Edward.

"Nós conversaremos mais tarde, filho." Ele colocou a mão no ombro de Edward. "Basta ter calma. Lembre-se do que eu disse a você há algumas semanas, trate-os como você trataria um valentão".

Edward sorriu. "Batendo neles completamente?"

Carlisle suspirou.

Edward riu sem graça. "Eu só estou brincando, pai. Eu sei o que você quer dizer".

Carlisle deu-me um abraço, e então ele e o tio de Edward foram embora.

**ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo**

"_Edwood_, mamãe." Maddie disse entre garfadas do seu jantar, "Juliana diz que vai com a _dela_ mamãe e papai para ver uma _enooome_ _ávole_ acender. Ela diz que é a maior _ávole_ do mundo! E eles cantam músicas, e tem skate, e a Miley _Cywus_ deve estar lá!"

"Eu acho que ela vai ver a Árvore de Natal do Rockefeller Center." Edward sorriu para ela.

O humor dele tinha melhorado muito uma vez que tínhamos pegado Maddie esta noite. E uma vez que nós nos estabelecemos para o jantar em torno da nossa pequena mesa, seus ombros rígidos visivelmente relaxaram enquanto ele ouvia Maddie atentamente enquanto ela nos atualizava com o seu dia.

Mas esta noite Edward iria para casa depois do jantar. Ele não tinha voltado para a sua própria casa desde a noite antes da nossa viagem para Washington. Eu não queria que ele fosse, mas eu me forcei a lembrar que ele ainda tinha uma vida fora de Maddie e eu.

"O que é a _Ávole_ de Natal do _Wockafehwa_?"

Edward lançou seus olhos esmeralda em minha direção.

"Bem, nós podemos dizer a você... ou," ele sorriu, "nós podemos mostrar a você." Ele olhou diretamente para mim, era uma pergunta tanto quando um comunicado.

Mas Maddie já estava pulando para cima e para baixo em seu assento. "Oh, _pufavô_! _Pufavô, _nós podemos ir também? Eu _quelo_ ver a _ávole_ como Juliana!"

"É um grande evento da mídia." Edward disse calmamente em minha direção, antes de responder a Maddie.

Eu olhei para os olhos brilhantes e excitados da minha filha.

Eu poderia deixar a mídia ditar a minha vida por tanto tempo quanto durasse este circo louco, deixando-os tirar isso da minha filha.

Ou eu poderia fazer o que Rose disse e lutar por aquilo que era meu.

Eu engoli. "Nós não podemos nos esconder deles para sempre. Mas... eu entendo se você ainda estiver chateado sobre ontem à noite-"

Ele me cortou e pegou minha mão sobre a mesa. "Eu só estou chateado por minha causa. Isso não significa que eu queira esconder. O que eu quero," ele sorriu, "é levar você e a princesinha aqui para ver sua primeira Árvore de Natal do Rockefeller".

Eu sorri e ele beijou minha mão. Maddie observava nossa troca como um espectador de uma partida de tênis.

"Podemos ir ver a _ávole_?" Ela perguntou, impaciente.

Edward sorriu para ela, bagunçando seu cabelo. "Sim, princesa. Nós vamos ver a árvore".

"Yay!" Maddie gritou, saltando sua aprovação tão forte que ela quase caiu da cadeira.

**ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo**

Antes de Edward ir embora, ele leu para Maddie uma história para dormir, e então nós passamos 45 minutos na porta tentando dizer o nosso adeus pela noite pela primeira vez em dias. Nós nos beijamos, e beijar nos levou a tocar e gemer e mais beijos e toques.

"Eu não sei como vou dormir esta noite sem você." Ele murmurou, mordiscando minha orelha enquanto se inclinava contra a porta fechada. Eu estremeci e pressionei meu corpo mais fundo no seu.

"Eu _sei_ que eu não vou." Deixei minhas mãos trilharem até seu cabelo macio e sedoso. Ele gemeu.

"Eu não quero ir".

"Então fique." Eu virei minha cabeça e coloquei beijos de boca aberta em seu pescoço, mordiscando levemente e puxando seu cabelo bronze. Deus, ele tinha um gosto tão bom. Se o seu gosto pudesse ser engarrafado, teria que ser regulado pelo FDA como uma substância viciante.

Ele gemeu de novo e hesitou antes de responder. "Eu só... _oh, maldição, amor, isso é tão bom_... eu tenho que cuidar de algumas coisas na minha casa. E, de qualquer maneira, eu não tenho roupas deixadas aqui".

Ele levantou minha cabeça do seu pescoço com uma mão e trouxe sua boca até a minha, chupando meu lábio superior e depois o meu inferior, antes de deixar sua língua encontrar o seu caminho em minha boca. Eu choraminguei e minhas pernas viraram geleia. Edward me segurou com um braço em volta da minha cintura.

Parte de mim não conseguia entender o que ele tinha que cuidar que ele não poderia fazer daqui, mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu sabia o quanto isso soava egoísta, mesmo em minha mente. Então, eu não pedi.

Em vez disso, eu disse contra seus lábios, "Talvez... talvez você possa trazer algumas roupas extras da próxima vez... um jeans extra e outras coisas?"

"Você tem certeza?" Ele trouxe seus lábios até meu queixo, arrastando pela minha garganta. Eu podia senti-lo sorrindo contra mim.

"Sim." Eu respondi, ofegante.

Ele riu, afastando-se para olhar nos meus olhos. "Você não está cansada de me ter por perto o tempo todo ainda?"

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha. "Você está cansado de estar por perto o tempo todo?

"Nunca".

"Idem." E então nós nos beijamos e tocamos por mais 45 minutos antes de ele finalmente ir embora.

Tomei um banho sozinha depois. Então eu deitei na cama e tentei ler um pouco enquanto esperava que Edward me ligasse e me dissesse que estava em casa. A cama parecia excepcionalmente fria. Não importa o quanto eu virasse e revirasse de um lado a outro com o meu livro, de bruço, com a coberta, sem a coberta, eu não conseguia ficar confortável, ou quente. Desistindo do livro, eu liguei a TV e mudei os canais.

_'... Cullen e Isabella Swan chegaram juntos esta manhã no centro da cidade no escritório de Publicidade CCW. O casal ignorou as câmeras enquanto fazia seu caminho para o edifício. Isabella parece ter um problema sério em sorrir, e Edward, até recentemente um notório amante de atenção, tem evitado a mídia ultimamente, e foi tão longe quanto abusar verbalmente de um fotógrafo ontem à noite-'_

O vídeo agora infame reproduziu na tela e eu rapidamente desliguei a TV.

Eu suspirei pesadamente. Exatamente então, o telefone tocou.

Com uma onda de alívio correndo por mim, lancei-me para a mesa de cabeceira e peguei o telefone.

"Edward." Eu respirei, um sorriso lento rastejando sobre meus lábios.

Nenhuma resposta.

"Edward?"

Mais uma vez não houve resposta. Eu podia ouvir a respiração de alguém na linha.

"Jake?"

Nada. O som de movimento na outra linha era a única indicação de que havia alguém lá.

"Olá?" Eu tentei de novo.

Silêncio.

Apertei o botão 'desligar'. O telefone ficou na minha mão por alguns segundos. Mordendo meus lábios, eu rolei através do identificador de chamadas. Eu não tinha sequer me preocupado em verificar quando atendi o telefone ansiosamente.

**INDISPONÍVEL**

O telefone tocou novamente na minha mão e eu pulei, a cama rangendo sob mim. Desta vez, porém, o identificador de chamadas confirmou que era Edward.

"Edward?"

Sua risada familiar veio na linha. "Sim. Você estava dormindo?"

Deixei sua voz me acalmar. "Não. Eu estava... lendo. Ei, você acabou de ligar?"

"Você quer dizer, antes de agora?"

"Sim".

"Não".

Fiquei quieta por alguns segundos, pensando.

"Bella, está tudo bem?"

"Sim, claro. É só que," – eu suspirei - "alguém ligou alguns minutos atrás e eu pensei que era você".

"Quem era?"

"Eu não sei. Eles não responderam".

"Poderia ter sido Alice, ou... Jake, ou seu pai?"

"Não." Eu disse lentamente. "O número apareceu como indisponível, e então..." Eu parei, tentando pensar nas coisas.

"Então o quê?" Edward perguntou. Ele estava começando a soar preocupado. E então eu me senti estúpida. Foi apenas uma chamada idiota por engano e eu estava aqui agora preocupando Edward sem motivo.

Tanto para aquelas calcinhas de garota grande,

"Não foi nada." Eu disse com desdém. "Deve ter sido apenas um número errado".

Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento. "Olhe, eu cuidei de tudo que eu precisava cuidar por aqui. Eu poderia estar de volta ao seu apartamento em 45 minutos".

Por mais que eu o quisesse de volta, eu não queria que ele pensasse que precisava me proteger de absolutamente tudo o que acontecesse durante a noite. Eu tinha 26 anos de idade, pelo amor de Deus. Eu tinha uma filha de quatro anos de idade que estive criando sozinha desde o seu nascimento, e eu tinha tomado conta de mim por mais de uma década.

"Edward, já é tarde. Nós dois precisamos levantar cedo amanhã. Eu sinto sua falta, mas não faria sentido você voltar todo o caminho para o Brooklyn agora".

Ele respirava pesadamente no telefone. "Eu não me importo se faz sentido ou não".

"Edward, eu estou bem. Fique em casa".

Ele bufou. "Agora, simplesmente parece que você não me quer aí".

Eu ri. "Você sabe que eu quero".

"Hmm. Bem... você teve a certeza de trancar a porta?"

Eu gemi. "Oh, Deus, não comece com isso também!"

Ele riu. "Ei, seu pai está certo sobre isso!"

"Sim, Chefe Cullen. A porta está trancada".

**ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo**

Na manhã seguinte, o título do _Página Seis, _assim como os títulos de um par de outras seções dos jornais de Nova York, estavam todos falando sobre a reunião que Edward e o resto dos proprietários da CCW tiveram no dia anterior. De acordo com os jornais, todos eles se reuniram para repreender Edward por me promover para a conta da EverSoft quando eu só estava com a agência por alguns meses, e para decidir o que fazer comigo agora. E junto com isso havia fotos de Edward e eu correndo para dentro do alto prédio de vidro, onde eram os escritórios da CCW.

O programa de entrevistas desta manhã também tinha sido gentil o suficiente para passar uns cinco minutos discutindo o fato de que eu nunca parecia sorrir, de que, de todas as namoradas que Edward já teve, eu parecia ser a menos vivaz.

Eles realmente usaram a palavra vivaz.

Que, embora eu fosse bonita o suficiente, de acordo com a loira alegre que comandava o programa, eles estavam tendo um tempo difícil imaginando Edward Cullen, Playboy Milionário, com tal garota taciturna e dura. É claro, então as comparações com algumas das ex-namoradas dele começaram, terminando com Tanya. Eu desliguei a TV e terminei de fazer o café da manhã antes de Maddie entrar na sala de estar.

Edward ficou lívido de novo, claro. E como eu disse a ele que tinha falado com John Cartwright ontem e mencionei que ele estava em uma reunião com os outros chefes, ele agora estava mais convencido do que nunca de que eram os irmãos Cartwright que estavam alimentando as informações para a mídia.

"Isso não faz sentido, Edward." Eu disse a ele, enquanto voltávamos para o Brooklyn depois do trabalho. Olhei cuidadosamente para fora da janela do lado do passageiro, minha visão indefinida sobre as paredes amarelas do túnel.

Eu virei para ele. "Se eles estão insatisfeitos com o meu desempenho, por que não dizer nada?"

Edward olhou com raiva para fora do pára-brisa dianteiro. "Eles não estão insatisfeitos com o seu desempenho, Bella." Ele balançou a cabeça, seu lábio superior torcendo para cima. "Isso tudo é sobre vendas, amor. Toda essa atenção extra para a sua empresa aumenta o interesse em suas marcas. Aumenta as vendas. Eles amam você." Ele riu sarcasticamente. "E eles amam como isso está mantendo o nome da empresa deles aos olhos do público. Eles não poderiam pedir melhor publicidade gratuita." Ele fez uma careta de desgosto.

Ainda assim, eu não conseguia afastar a sensação de que faltava alguma coisa.

Edward estendeu a mão sobre o console e agarrou a minha mão, tecendo seus dedos entre os meus.

"Ficará melhor, amor." Ele suspirou. "Eu prometo".

_'Calcinhas de garota grande. Calcinhas de garota grande.'_

**ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo**

O dia seguinte _foi_ um pouco melhor, no trabalho, pelo menos. O último par de dias tinha dado à maioria das pessoas no escritório algum tempo para se acostumar com a ideia de que Edward e eu estávamos envolvidos em mais do que apenas uma relação de trabalho. Os sussurros e olhares diminuíram e, até o final do dia, eu realmente senti que podia respirar quando entrei no escritório.

Esperei por Edward no saguão do edifício no final do dia, assistindo ao show de luz dos grandes cristais de flocos de neve pendurados no teto, brilhando enquanto mudavam de cor, do branco ao azul para o vermelho, uma e outra vez. Nós levaríamos Maddie para ver a iluminação da Árvore de Natal do Rockefeller esta noite. Tanto quanto eu odiava a ideia da mídia invasiva conseguindo fotos do meu bebê agora, eu não poderia mantê-la dentro de casa. Eu teria que encontrar uma maneira de manter sua vida tão normal quanto possível até que o frenesi da mídia morresse.

"Ei, Bella. Apreciando as luzes de Natal?" Uma voz familiar perguntou.

Tirei meus olhos dos flocos de neve no teto. James estava na minha frente, sorrindo.

"Oh, oi, James. Sim, eles certamente decoram lindamente por aqui para os feriados".

Desde que meu relacionamento com Edward tornou-se público, James não tinha realmente falado muito comigo, a não ser algumas conversas relacionadas a trabalhos aqui e ali.

Ele olhou para mim por alguns instantes. Mudei minha bolsa de laptop de um braço para o outro sem jeito.

"Então... tem planos para hoje à noite?"

"Uh... sim, na verdade. Nós vamos ver a iluminação da árvore?" Eu imaginei que ele provavelmente saberia a que árvore eu estava me referindo.

Ele acenou com a cabeça lentamente. "A iluminação da árvore. Você gostaria de companhia?"

Eu empurrei minha cabeça para trás, surpresa com sua petulância, especialmente agora que ele sabia sobre Edward e eu.

"Na verdade, Edward e eu-"

Ele me cortou com uma risada. "Eu estou apenas brincando, Bella. Estive bastante consciente por um tempo que o _nosso chefe_ não gosta de me ver a um raio de 50 metros de você. Eu costumava pensar que era porque eu tinha uma chance. Mas agora..." Ele bufou.

O insulto em sua expressão me irritou. "Nunca foi uma competição." Eu respondi de maneira uniforme. Ele poderia levar isso como quisesse.

Ele balançou a cabeça e riu de novo, sorrindo friamente. "Não, acho que não. Então... há quanto tempo vocês dois estão juntos?"

Eu hesitei antes de responder. "Alguns meses".

Ele ergueu suas sobrancelhas. "Sério? Uau, isso não é como, um recorde, ou algo assim, para ele?" Ele riu.

Eu acho que o olhar que eu dei a ele deve ter informado a ele que eu não achei seu comentário bem-humorado. Suas risadas cessaram e ele limpou a garganta.

"Quero dizer, quem sabe quanto tempo isso vai durar, certo? Poderia muito bem conseguir o que você puder saindo disso agora".

Estreitei meus olhos para ele. "O que exatamente isso quer dizer?"

Ele sacudiu a cabeça para trás. "Não, eu só estou dizendo que, ao contrário de Lauren, eu entendo perfeitamente de onde você está vindo. Quero dizer, vamos lá, quem ela pensa que está enganando? Ela teria tentado a mesma coisa se estivesse em sua posição".

"Em minha posição?"

"Claro." Ele continuou facilmente. "E todos aqueles malditos hipócritas na mídia, fazendo parecer que você é o cara mau. Todos sabem como Edward opera." Ele se inclinou e cochichou no meu ouvido, "Quero dizer, eles não o chamam de _Playboy Milionário _por nada, certo?" Ele riu antes de se afastar.

Eu senti o sangue acumular no meu rosto. "James, eu não tenho certeza do que você pensa-"

"Bella, há um problema?"

Do nada, Edward se materializou atrás de James, com um olhar de puro assassinato em seu rosto.

James virou-se rapidamente, seu rosto drenado de todas as cores. "Edward, eu..."

"Bella?" Edward repetiu, mantendo seus olhos em mim.

"Edward, não. Está tudo bem".

"Você parece chateada." Ele disse friamente, ainda não reconhecendo James.

Olhei rapidamente para James. As coisas que ele tinha acabado de insinuar trouxeram um gosto espesso de bile para a minha garganta. Mas ele parecia aterrorizado agora. E Edward... Edward parecia que estava apenas esperando o sinal para bater completamente nele.

"Eu... eu estava apenas dizendo a Bella para se cuidar naquela multidão lá no Rockefeller esta noite. Aqueles turistas podem ficar muito agressivos." Seus olhos me imploraram para não denunciá-lo.

Edward encarou James por alguns segundos, nada convencido pelo seu discurso gaguejado. Com sua mandíbula estabelecida em uma linha reta, ele veio para ficar ao meu lado e pegou minha bolsa. Ele colocou sua mão na parte inferior das minhas costas.

"Obrigado pela sua preocupação, mas não é necessária. _Eu vou_ cuidar bem dela enquanto nós estivermos lá, e depois." Sua voz era suave como veludo, o que de alguma forma fez tudo o mais ameaçador.

"Uh, está bem." James respondeu nervosamente. Ele colocou seus olhos tensos em mim. "Tenha uma boa noite, Bella".

"_Nós_ definitivamente teremos." Edward respondeu de maneira uniforme, e então, com a mão nas minhas costas, ele nos guiou para a rua.

**ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo**

James tinha estado correto sobre uma coisa, pelo menos. As multidões no Rockefeller Center eram uma... loucura.

Literalmente, centenas de milhares de pessoas estavam amontoadas na praça, todas esperando impacientemente a cintilação de luzes em um enorme pinheiro que estava situado em um jardim privado até poucos dias atrás. Você podia sentir a antecipação no ar frio de inverno. Mas o frio apenas acrescentava à excitação, para lembrar que era a temporada de férias em Nova York.

A praça estava banhada em brilho; cada árvore nua na área tinha sido coberta com milhares de lâmpadas brancas cintilantes enroladas em torno de todas e de cada ramo e tronco de árvore. Os arranha-céus estavam iluminados como velas gigantes. A cachoeira ao lado da pista de patinação, iluminada de baixo para cima, com milhares de luzes mais, brilhava de forma brilhante, enquanto a estátua de ouro do deus grego Prometeu, o protetor da humanidade, estava majestosamente sobre ela. A praça inteira brilhava intensamente no céu noturno.

No meio, a estrela da noite - a árvore – esperava calmamente por alguém virar a chave.

Edward carregava Maddie em seus ombros enquanto fazíamos nosso caminho através da multidão, em busca de Esme e Carlisle, assim como Rose e Emmett. Alice nos encontraria mais tarde, sua aula de dança iria até tarde hoje. Nós tiramos Maddie da aula para este evento, e Alice nos fez prometer levá-la ao longo deste fim de semana para compensar isso. Eles estavam fazendo uma produção de Natal de 'O Quebra-Nozes' em três semanas, e Maddie tinha de praticar sua apresentação.

Edward segurava firmemente a minha mão, seria fácil se separar na multidão. Quando finalmente rompemos a horda, eu fiquei momentaneamente surpresa ao ver que tínhamos descido ao nível da pista de gelo. O resto da família de Edward nos esperava a poucos metros de distância, sentados atrás de uma corda vermelha. Curiosamente, não havia uma multidão de pessoas empurrando e puxando aqui. Apenas alguns rostos reconhecíveis sentados confortavelmente; muito perto de onde a maioria dos eventos teria lugar hoje à noite.

Quando um homem com uma jaqueta preta pesada com um microfone em seu ouvido nos deixou passar, eu percebi que estávamos em uma área onde a maioria das pessoas não era permitida.

Uma vez que estávamos sentados, Edward olhou para mim e sorriu.

Eu fiz uma careta intrigada. "O que é isso?"

Ele deu de ombros timidamente. "Área VIP. Nós poderíamos assistir daqui," - ele apontou para a multidão de pessoas bem embaladas um nível acima de nós - "ou poderíamos tentar assistir de lá".

Olhei para o atolamento dos corpos espremidos acima, empurrando e puxando. No fundo da minha mente, a natureza levemente hipócrita dos nossos assentos confortáveis - quando estivemos tão ansiosos para ficar fora dos olhos do público - não me escapou. Mas, olhando para o congestionamento de pessoas acima de nós... eu não poderia encontrar forças em mim para protestar.

Maddie estava vestida com uma roupa de Natal que as mulheres Cullen tinham comprado para ela durante sua maratona de compras de Natal na semana passada. Recusar as constantes exibições de extrema generosidade dos Cullen estava ficando constrangedor. Então eu aceitei graciosamente, tentando não manter um guia correndo na minha cabeça do quanto esta família já tinha gastado com Maddie e eu. Eu não poderia sequer começar a adicionar os bilhetes de avião e joias para a lista, ou então eu me sentiria desmaiando.

Então Maddie correu em seu lindo vestido de veludo vermelho com um casaco vermelho e branco e gorro combinando, que aconchegava sua cabeça inteira e orelhas, e uma luva de veludo vermelha para manter suas mãos quentes. Apenas o centro do seu pequeno rosto caramelo ficou descoberto, e Edward e eu fizemos o nosso melhor para mantê-la perto de nós no início, e longe das câmeras constantemente piscando. Mas Maddie se recusou a cooperar. Ela desfilava despreocupada de um colo para outro, rindo e sorrindo. Depois de um tempo, Edward e eu viramos para o outro com um olhar de resignação e a deixamos continuar com o seu jogo, subindo e descendo do colo de Edward, para o de Esme, depois o de Rose, então içando-se em cima dos ombros de um Emmett rindo, e chegando a um descanso surpreendente no colo de Carlisle uma vez que Miley fez sua aparição. Eu só esperava que o show que todos tinham vindo ver provasse ser mais interessante do que o que a minha filha de quatro anos de idade estava colocando.

E então a árvore gigantesca foi acesa, suas milhares e milhares de luzes brilhando no céu noturno como estrelas. Olhei para a minha filha, empoleirada alegremente no braço de Edward e olhando para a árvore com total admiração. Edward virou para olhar para mim e sorriu antes de abaixar a cabeça e colocar um beijo suave e persistente em meus lábios. A sensação que tive nos cantos dos meus olhos não tinha nada a ver com o frio.

Deve ter sido alguma magia do feriado, juntamente com os hipnóticos olhos verdes de Edward, que de alguma forma me convenceram a ir para a pista de patinação após a iluminação da árvore. Assim que meus pés tocaram o chão de gelo, eu sabia que tinha cometido um erro terrível. Eu me virei para Edward com olhos suplicantes.

"Edward, você vai lá com Maddie. Eu não posso fazer isso." Eu implorei.

Edward passou um braço firmemente ao redor da minha cintura e segurou a mão de Maddie em sua outra.

"Relaxe." Ele murmurou, seus olhos esmeralda brilhando como as milhares de luzes de Natal que nos cercavam. Ele se inclinou em meu ouvido e beijou-me suavemente antes de sussurrar, "Eu não a deixarei cair".

Pelos próximos minutos, eu desajeitadamente ziguezagueei ao redor e ao redor da pista de gelo, evitando por pouco mais de uma estreita conexão com o gelo, assim como com qualquer pessoa infeliz que chegasse muito perto de mim. Tal como acontece com a maioria das coisas, Edward era um natural no gelo, ele deslizava e se movia de maneira tão graciosa como o mais hábil patinador.

Eu olhei para ele e fiz uma careta. "Exibido".

Ele riu e segurou-me mais apertado.

Muito brevemente, era óbvio que Maddie compartilhava o talento dele para permanecer na posição vertical. Em pouco tempo, tornou-se claro que eu era a responsabilidade em nosso pequeno grupo de patinação de três, e Edward teve que concentrar a maioria dos seus esforços em manter-me à tona, enquanto Maddie puxava a outra mão dele ansiosamente.

"Mais rápido, _Edwood_! Mais rápido!" Ela reclamou, puxando-o com toda a sua força para tentar fazê-lo acelerar a um nível aceitável.

"Espere aí, Ligeirinha." Edward a provocou, segurando-a de volta. "Se nós formos mais rápido, a mamãe pode cair".

"Mamãe não vai cair! Certo, mamãe? Certo? Certo?"

Revirei meus olhos para Edward, mas mesmo esse movimento quase me fez plantar o rosto no chão frio e úmido. Edward torceu seu braço em volta da minha cintura para me segurar.

Eu gemi. "Claro, faça-me o cara de peso aqui".

Ele riu.

"Aqui, dê Maddie para mim." Rose disse, patinando atrás de nós - mais uma Cullen graciosa - e cuidadosamente pegando a mão de Maddie de Edward. "Você precisará das duas mãos para impedir essa aí de quebrar o gelo." Ela virou a cabeça para mim.

Dei a ela o olhar mais sujo que eu poderia reunir sem perder o equilíbrio.

Maddie decolou com Rose e logo as duas estavam acelerando em torno do gelo alegremente. Fora da minha periferia, eu podia ver os flashes das câmeras. Eu esperava que eles fossem apenas turistas felizes fotografando.

"Está se divertindo?" Edward perguntou com um sorriso travesso. Ele estava patinando para trás agora, ambos os braços em volta da minha cintura enquanto ele tentava me manter equilibrada.

"Se por se divertir você quer dizer desejar que eu estivesse em casa na minha cama quente, então sim, eu estou me divertindo muito." Respondi sarcasticamente.

"Na verdade, não é isso que eu quis dizer, mas eu acho que gosto muito mais da sua interpretação, especialmente se eu puder acompanhá-la nela".

"Hmph!" Eu bufei. "Nós teremos que ver sobre _isso_".

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou para mim. Então ele soltou e eu entrei em pânico, minhas pernas esfolando todo o lugar debaixo de mim. Mas suas mãos estavam rapidamente na minha cintura novamente.

"Jesus, Edward!"

"Relaxe." Ele riu. "Eu estava apenas testando seu equilíbrio".

"Eu não tenho equilíbrio! Apenas me tire desse gelo!"

Ele riu com vontade. "O que eu receberei em troca?"

"Qualquer coisa que você quiser! Apenas me tire daqui antes que eu quebre meu pescoço!"

"A cama quente? Sim?" Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

"Sim, sim! A cama quente! Qualquer coisa!"

Ele levantou as duas sobrancelhas. "_Qualquer coisa_? Bem, nesse caso-"

Ele cortou no meio da frase, e quando eu olhei para ele, seu rosto tinha se transformado em uma máscara dura, tão fria e suave como o gelo que estávamos.

Eu segui seus olhos.

Ele estava olhando fixamente para uma mulher patinando sozinha em torno da pista de gelo, girando em torno de oitos perfeitos. Cachos loiro morango saltavam para cima e para baixo enquanto ela pulava e aterrissava perfeitamente no gelo. Quando ela olhou para cima e propositadamente encontrou meu olhar, meu coração parou.

Tanya.

Ela sorriu friamente e, na minha periferia, centenas de flashes dispararam.

Mas depois ela estava definitivamente patinando em direção a nós, e todas as câmeras piscando caíram no esquecimento. O aperto de Edward na minha cintura aumentou, deixando-me quase sem fôlego.

Ela patinou para nós a toda a velocidade, e a surpresa disso fez minhas pernas falharem novamente, e Edward teve que me segurar mais uma vez. Ela veio para uma parada abrupta bem em frente a nós, e então ela olhou de mim para Edward e... _sorriu_. Ela decolou novamente, circulando a pista.

"_Porra!_" Edward rosnou. E as luzes das árvores e câmeras piscando derreteram todos em uma luz brilhante, confusa.

"Edward, por favor, podemos sair do gelo?"

Seus olhos eram negros, sua mandíbula quadrada definida apertada. Ele assentiu e começou a nos patinar lentamente para a saída.

Como um tubarão, Tanya nos circulou outra vez, sua risada rouca arrastando como um eco quando passou perto.

O aperto de Edward aumentou novamente e um fluxo de palavrões emanava de entre seus lábios.

Então, Rosalie estava ao meu lado.

"O que diabos ela está fazendo aqui?" Ela silvou.

"Rose, onde está Maddie?" Eu perguntei com uma voz em pânico.

"Ela está no banco com Em, tirando seus patins. Alice e Jasper já estão esperando por nós no Café com Esme e Carlisle".

"Rose, leve Maddie para dentro. Agora." Edward ordenou em uma voz dura. "Vamos encontrar todos vocês lá dentro".

Os olhos azuis brilhantes de Rosalie seguiram Tanya ao redor da pista, com um olhar de pura raiva que rivalizava com o de Edward. Ela assentiu com raiva e patinou para longe, olhando na direção de Tanya.

Segurei nos braços de Edward pela minha vida, enquanto ele nos guiava cuidadosamente para fora do gelo.

Estávamos a poucos metros de distância da saída quando Tanya nos circulou pela última vez. Ela estendeu a mão e passou um braço sobre o ombro de Edward enquanto patinava por nós.

Os flashes ao longe ficaram absolutamente loucos.

Mas tudo isso foi relegado aos meus sentidos periféricos. Porque Edward se encolheu para longe do toque de Tanya, e seu movimento rápido - junto com o meu choque - atirou-me fora do meu equilíbrio já precário. Minhas pernas cederam completamente debaixo de mim, e meus olhos se arregalaram de horror ao saber que eu estava prestes a cair, e cair _duro_.

Edward deve ter percebido que não havia maneira de parar a queda iminente. De alguma forma, ele girou o corpo em torno de mim, então quando eu finalmente caí na minha bunda com um baque surdo, ela pousou sobre ele, e não no gelo frio e úmido.

Pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, nós ficamos lá, Edward espalhado no gelo congelando e eu sobre ele. Câmeras, tanto particulares quanto públicas, tiraram fotos como se não houvesse amanhã. Meus sentidos finalmente voltaram para mim e eu balancei minha cabeça de um lado para o outro, torcendo meu corpo para olhar para Edward, minhas mãos estendidas à sua volta sobre o gelo.

Antes que eu pudesse perguntar a ele se ele estava bem, ele agarrou minha cabeça.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou, sua testa enrugada de preocupação.

Eu não poderia evitar. Quero dizer, foi uma situação ridícula. Edward e eu em nossas bundas no gelo. Por causa da sua ex-namorada.

Eu já podia ver as manchetes.

_Playboy Milionário Eddie C. Em Gelo Fino com A Novamente-Ex-Futura Tanya_

_A Princesa do Gelo Isabella Swan Cai de Bunda_

_Herdeira Milionária Tanya Denali Obtém o Chute em Isabella_

E, de repente, eu não me importava.

Os últimos dias tinham sido desgastantes, e eu não podia mais fazer isso.

Eu ri – forte.

Tão forte que as lágrimas estavam rolando pelas minhas bochechas. Levantei minhas mãos para cima e agarrei o rosto assustado de Edward, e bati meus lábios congelados com tanta força contra os seus que doeu. Levou a ele um segundo, mas então sua boca respondeu com entusiasmo. Então nós estávamos nos beijando e rindo juntos, deitados no gelo frio do Rockefeller Center, não dando mais a mínima para quem estava nos olhando, ou o que eles pensavam.

Os braços de Edward envolveram a minha cintura e ele me puxou para baixo completamente sobre ele. E eu ri e ri e o beijei um pouco mais. Quando eu finalmente vim por ar, levantando meu rosto para o vento frio do inverno, os flashes de luz eram cegantes.

E eu não poderia ter me importado menos.

**ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo**

Estávamos na casa de Edward, um par de horas mais tarde. Sua casa era muito mais perto do Rockefeller Center, então nós decidimos passar a noite lá. Como Maddie nunca tinha dormido na casa de Edward, ela estava tão animada que levou mais tempo do que o habitual para adormecer. Finalmente, Edward sentou em seu piano e começou a tocar uma música tão suave, tão suave que, quando eu verifiquei Maddie novamente, ela estava dormindo.

Depois do restaurante, Jasper e Alice tinham voltado conosco por um tempo. Agora eles estavam se preparando para ir embora.

"Eu juro, ela é fodidamente sortuda que eu não estava lá. Eu teria empurrado o rosto dela na porra do gelo!" Alice disse amargamente por aproximadamente a 20ª vez esta noite. Cada vez, a ameaça tomava uma forma diferente, mas a ideia básica era a mesma.

Jasper riu para a sua esposa.

Edward sorriu e puxou-me para mais perto do seu lado.

Eu suspirei. "Alice, eu não acho que valha a pena falar disso".

Edward tinha ficado tenso pelo resto da noite, e eu sabia que teríamos que discutir a cena eventualmente. Neste ponto, nós dois sabíamos muito bem que as manchetes seriam difíceis de ler amanhã.

"Sim, Alice." Edward concordou com frieza. "Não vale a pena falar".

Alice franziu os lábios. "Sim, eu acho que você está certo".

Uma vez que as portas se fecharam atrás de Alice e Jasper, Edward puxou minhas costas em seu peito e envolveu seus braços em torno da minha cintura. Sua cabeça repousou na dobra do meu pescoço.

"Você está bem?" Ele murmurou baixinho. Eu podia ouvir a real preocupação em sua voz.

Eu assenti. "Eu estou bem, Edward." Estendi a mão por trás de mim e serpenteei minhas mãos através do seu cabelo.

"Como está sua cabeça?" Eu estive preocupada que ele a bateu, mas ele me garantiu que estava bem.

Ele bufou. "Minha cabeça está muito bem." Suas mãos percorriam lentamente pela minha cintura, acariciando meus quadris e, em seguida, agarrando minha bunda. "E, de qualquer maneira, eu prefiro bater minha cabeça mil vezes do que deixá-la machucar isto." Ele apertou com força. "Você sabe o quanto eu amo a sua bunda-"

"Edward, o que ela estava fazendo lá?"

Ele suspirou em meu pescoço. "Eu não sei".

"Você acha que ela sabia que nós estaríamos lá?"

"Eu não sei, Bella." O movimento dos seus lábios contra o meu pescoço enviou arrepios pela minha espinha, independentemente do assunto. Eu tentei me manter focada.

"Eu não a quero ao redor de Maddie, Edward".

"Nem eu, Bella".

Nós dois ficamos em silêncio por um longo tempo.

Após a longa noite, Edward sugeriu que tomássemos um bom banho relaxante em sua banheira de hidromassagem, uma ideia que me atraiu em mais de um nível a esse ponto. Ele entrou no banheiro para deixá-lo pronto, enquanto eu fui para a minha bolsa pegar meus produtos de higiene. Exatamente então, algo atirado a esmo no sofá chamou minha atenção.

Maddie esteve brincando com Eli quando nós voltamos e, em algum momento, ele colocou seu chapéu de porteiro na cabeça dela, e ela o trouxe com ela.

Peguei o chapéu e gritei para Edward.

"Edward, eu só vou devolver o chapéu de Eli para ele. Já voltarei, ok?"

"Bella, isso pode esperar até amanhã." Ele gritou de volta sobre o rugido tranquilo da água correndo.

"Só vai levar alguns minutos. Eu já voltarei." Eu gritei, já indo em direção à porta.

Quando saí do elevador para o saguão, eu estava perdida em pensamentos sobre hoje. O banho correndo no andar de cima era para relaxar tanto Edward quanto eu, mas eu sabia que, uma vez que isso fosse feito, nós teríamos que falar sobre-

Meus pensamentos foram cortados pelo tom autoritário de aço na voz de Eli alguns metros à minha frente. Eu nunca o tinha ouvido falar naquele tom.

Essa foi a primeira coisa que me surpreendeu, mas não foi isso que me fez parar mortalmente no meu caminho, o chapéu completamente esquecido em minhas mãos.

"Sinto muito, Srta. Denali." Ele disse, parado de costas para mim e de frente para Tanya, uma enorme carranca no rosto perfeito dela. "Mas o Sr. Cullen deixou perfeitamente claro que você não tem permissão para acessar o-"

"Fodidamente não ouse ficar aí e me dizer onde eu posso e não posso ir! Você não é nada além de um porteiro sujo e-"

Ela me viu e, abruptamente, sua carranca se transformou em um enorme sorriso amargo.

"Oh, eu entendo agora!" Ela riu. Ela virou seus frios olhos azuis de volta para Eli. "Você sabe, você poderia ter apenas me dito que ele estava fodendo com alguém lá em cima. Não é como se não tivesse acontecido antes".

A cabeça de Eli virou e seus olhos atiraram para os meus em horror antes de voltarem para Tanya. Ele murmurou alguma coisa sob sua respiração em espanhol que eu não entendi, mas soou como, _"hija de la gran puta"__*****_, antes de abordar Tanya novamente em uma voz fria e um pouco ameaçadora.

_*__Hija de la gran puta__: filha de uma grande puta._

"Srta. Denali." Ele disse através dos dentes cerrados, "Eu realmente acho que seria melhor se você fosse embora agora".

Ela olhou para ele como se ele fosse uma divertida mosca. Então ela bufou e passou por ele, caminhando até mim lentamente.

"Srta. Denali-" Eli tentou protestar.

"Cale a boca, porteiro." Ela gritou, sem tirar os olhos de mim.

"_Maldita sea_."*** **Eli resmungou sob sua respiração.

_*__Maldita sea__: maldita seja._

Tanya parou na minha frente.

"Isabella, não é?"

Eu não respondi.

"Sim, é." Ela respondeu. "Eu peço desculpas. Se eu soubesse que você estava aqui, eu não teria simplesmente aparecido. Mas Edward e eu sempre tivemos essas pequenas visitas... improvisadas..."

Ela me olhou com atenção pela minha reação, e mesmo que suas palavras tivessem me cortado profundamente, eu tentei não estremecer.

"Muita coisa mudou, Tanya, desde que você e Edward estavam juntos".

Seus olhos arregalaram, como se ela tivesse sido tomada de surpresa pela minha resposta. Ela estudou-me mais de perto. Eu podia sentir a cor subindo para o meu rosto, mas de repente eu não tinha certeza se era vergonha, ou raiva da coragem dessa mulher aparecendo aqui quando meu bebê estava dormindo no andar de cima, que estava enviando o acúmulo de sangue para a superfície .

Eli ficou em silêncio do lado, seus olhos escuros correndo ansiosamente de mim para Tanya.

"Srta. Swan, devo chamar o Sr. Cullen?"

"Sim!" Tanya silvou.

"Não!" Eu respondi rapidamente. "Não. Obrigada, Eli. A Srta. Denali deve ir em breve".

Eli não pareceu muito convencido. Ele murmurou alguma coisa sob sua respiração.

Tanya arqueou uma sobrancelha perfeitamente desenhada, a diversão caindo do seu rosto. Ela bufou, indignada.

"Isabella, você não é realmente estúpida o bastante para acreditar que você é algo mais do que uma distração temporária para Edward, é?"

Eu não respondi a ela.

Ela riu.

"Olhe, _dahling, _eu não estou tentando propositalmente ser uma cadela aqui. Se qualquer coisa, eu estou prestes a dar a você a maior abertura de olho desde que você deixou aquela sua pequena cidade caipira em Washington. Você tem ideia de quantas mulheres entram e saem por aquela porta?" Ela apontou para a porta grossa de vidro que levava para a rua, uma grande grinalda verde com um laço vermelho festivo pendurada. Seus olhos se moveram para Eli.

"Pergunte ao seu amigo porteiro aqui. Vá em frente. Tenho certeza que ele tem um monte de histórias interessantes para contar".

Eli olhou para ela. Tanya riu.

"Tanya, você e eu não temos nada-"

"Ele queria foder você desde aquele dia na casa da irmã dele. Você se lembra daquele dia?"

Eu pressionei meus lábios com força.

"Eu vi isso nos olhos dele naquele dia, aquele mesmo olhar que ele sempre tem quando está avaliando uma nova conquista." Ela suspirou dramaticamente, balançando a cabeça. "Isabella, deixe-me informá-la sobre algo que você pode não saber sobre Edward e eu".

"Eu sei tudo, Tanya. Edward me contou tudo".

Mais uma vez, seus olhos arregalaram de surpresa. Mas, em seguida, o sorriso frio voltou.

"Ele contou? Ele contou a você que esta não é a primeira vez que ele e eu jogamos este jogo?"

"Que jogo?" Eu perguntei instintivamente, e depois me amaldiçoei internamente por morder sua isca.

Seu sorriso alargou. "Este jogo." Ela respondeu rapidamente, acenando com uma mão entre nós duas. Ela suspirou com impaciência.

"Eu acho que ele não disse tudo a você então." Ela deu uma risadinha. "Bem, isso é simplesmente uma vergonha, _dahling_! Ele deu a você uma parte no nosso joguinho, o mínimo que ele poderia ter feito era dizer as regras a você!" Ela riu.

"Bem, não é o meu lugar dizer a você as regras se ele não disse. Volte para Edward e pergunte a ele qual é o seu modo de operação. Pergunte a ele sobre o jogo que ele e eu jogamos, e então talvez você perceba-"

Minhas mãos tremiam aos meus lados enquanto ela falava e falava. Minha respiração era superficial e eu podia sentir o sangue fervendo em minhas veias.

Fechei meus olhos e atrás das minhas pálpebras eu me vi sentada sozinha em casa toda vez que Paul desaparecia, cada vez um novo rumor atingindo meus ouvidos.

Eu me vi chorando até dormir, porque eu estava com muito medo de fazer alguma coisa sobre isso.

"Tanya, eu não sei que jogo você e Edward jogavam, e eu realmente não me importo. Qualquer que seja a fodida relação que vocês dois tinham, está acabada, e eu não quero, ou preciso, dos detalhes".

Ela cambaleou para trás como se eu a tivesse atingido.

"Edward e eu _não_ acabamos-"

"Você sente que tem alguns negócios inacabados com Edward," eu silvei, "você acerte com ele quando _eu não_ estiver por perto, _e_ quando a minha _filha_ não estiver por perto. Eu não quero, ou preciso, desse drama." Eu virei minhas costas para ela, voltando para os elevadores.

"Ah, eu vou acertar isso bem com o Edward, _dahling_." Ela riu.

Eu me virei rapidamente e andei até ela. Ela era muito mais alta do que eu, mas eu levantei minha cabeça e olhei diretamente em seus frios olhos azuis.

Por uma fração de segundo, senti uma lasca de satisfação com o medo neles.

"Você faz o que acha que precisar, mas, eu estou dizendo a você mais uma vez," – ela inclinou sua metade superior para trás, como se tivesse medo que eu a atingisse - "nunca sequer chegue em algum lugar perto de onde a minha filha está. Porque é onde eu desenho a linha".

Com o canto do meu olho, eu pensei ter visto Eli sorrindo.

Então eu me virei novamente e me dirigi para o elevador, apertando o botão de chamada. Eli estava de repente ao meu lado.

Mas Tanya não estava desistindo ainda.

Com uma voz suave e refinada, ela disse, "Isabella, _dahling, _você já ouviu o ditado, 'Um tigre nunca muda suas listras?'" Ela riu.

O elevador chegou e Eli rapidamente se moveu para virar a chave para a cobertura para mim. Sua expressão era assassina. Eu tentei sorrir para ele.

Antes de as portas se fecharam, eu encontrei os olhos de Tanya mais uma vez.

"Sim, mas há uma segunda parte para este provérbio." Eu ajeitei meus ombros.

_Calcinhas de garota grande, calcinhas de garota grande._

"Um tigre nunca muda suas listras, _mas ele sempre come sua presa_." Eu disse através dos dentes cerrados.

Eu tive apenas o tempo suficiente para vê-la estreitando seus olhos furiosamente antes de as portas do elevador se fecharam.

Dentro de mim, eu podia ouvir o sangue pulsando entre meus ouvidos, minha respiração superficial. Eu podia sentir o tremor acentuado do meu corpo. Inspirando e expirando lentamente, coloquei minha testa e as palmas das minhas mãos contra a parede envidraçada do elevador, tentando me acalmar antes de voltar para cima. Mas meu coração estava batendo violentamente enquanto a adrenalina que havia assumido lá embaixo trabalhava seu caminho através do meu sistema. Meus olhos ardiam com uma vingança, mas eu me recusei a deixar uma única lágrima cair, porque eu sabia que levaria apenas uma para liderar uma avalanche que eu não seria capaz de parar.

Minha cabeça latejava, e quando eu percebi que ainda tinha o chapéu de Eli preso firmemente na minha mão, eu ri sem humor para mim mesma.

E se eu não tivesse ido lá embaixo? Ela teria forçado seu caminho para cima? O quão perto ela e sua loucura teriam chegado do meu bebê?

O que diabos eu diria a Edward?

E que tipo de maldita guerra eu tinha acabado de começar?

**ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo**

**Notícias para a manhã seguinte:**

_PÁGINA SEIS_

_Magia de Natal!_

_Todos os presentes para a iluminação da Árvore de Natal do Rockefeller ontem conseguiram um espetáculo maior do que esperavam quando o Ex-Playboy Milionário Eddie Cullen e a namorada, Isabella Swan, apareceram para as cerimônias._

_O casal e a adorável filha dela de quatro anos de idade, Madison, assim como a família de Eddie, apreciou as festividades do Natal ontem à noite, e depois ainda tomaram algum tempo para patinar ao redor da pista de gelo por um tempo curto._

_Pela última semana, ou algo assim, os rumores estiveram correndo solto de que a nova chama pode ser um peixe frio e calculista. Mas todos esses rumores foram colocados para dormir ontem, depois que Tanya Denali apareceu de forma bastante inesperada e começou a patinar círculos em torno do casal, irritando-os ao ponto onde ambos acabaram caídos no chão de gelo._

_Embora, honestamente, como nova-iorquinos, podemos ter achado esse espetáculo humorístico, foram as expressões tanto no rosto de Eddie quanto no de Isabella que viraram a mesa a favor deles. O calor da preocupação deles um com o outro foi o suficiente para derreter um buraco na pista de gelo! E então, como se isso não fosse o suficiente, Isabella descuidadamente jogou seus braços em volta do seu namorado e começou a beijá-lo sem sentido, por uma vez ignorando completamente o público!_

_Basta olhar para a expressão em seu rosto quando ela finalmente veio por ar! Pessoal, isso não é uma garota subindo uma escada proverbial, esta é uma garota que usa o seu coração em sua manga quando ela sorri!_

_Seja qual for a motivação de Eddie na promoção da Srta. Swan em seu grupo de publicidade, a CCW, uma coisa é clara: este é um casal muito apaixonado._

_"Eles pareciam absolutamente de tirar o fôlego lá fora, beijando e olhando um para o outro como se o resto do mundo não importasse." __Disse um turista. __"E ela realmente é uma beleza quando sorri!"_

_Outra testemunha do incidente exclamou, "Foi realmente horrível o que Tanya fez! Ela precisa ter uma vida agora que Edward encontrou o amor verdadeiro!"_

_Parece que tanto Eddie quanto a América encontraram uma nova queridinha!_

_**The New York Times – Seção de Mídia e Publicidade:**_

_**Proprietários da Eversoft Inc. Falam Sobre a Questão do Grupo CCW**_

_Por dias, o mundo da publicidade esteve virado de cabeça para baixo com rumores de que o Grupo CCW, uma das agências de crescimento mais rápido, foi vítima dos caprichos volúveis de um dos seus proprietários, conhecido como Playboy Edward Cullen._

_Cullen, 28, um gênio publicitário bem respeitado no campo, tem por anos liderado o que alguns podem chamar de uma vida dupla. Respeitado nos círculos de publicidade como um líder e inovador, juntamente com seus parceiros, o irmão Emmett Cullen, 30, e o amigo de faculdade, Jasper Whitlock, 28, Edward tem sido frequentemente o garoto-propaganda de mulherengo e mau comportamento na sua vida pessoal._

_Nos últimos dias, no entanto, a notícia de um novo relacionamento romântico para Edward afetou ambas as áreas da sua vida. Infelizmente, sua nova namorada, Isabella Swan, 26 anos, também passa a ser a nova chefe de uma das maiores contas da agência, a conta multimilionária da EverSoft, o que levou a rumores de que Edward Cullen se esqueceu de como separar sua vida amorosa da sua vida profissional._

_Agora, John e Mark Cartwright, donos da EverSoft Inc., uma das maiores fabricantes do mundo e distribuidores de produtos de higiene pessoal, vêm para a defesa da CCW, e do Sr. Cullen e da Srta. Swan como um resultado._

_"A Srta. Swan é uma jovem adorável." __John Cartwright nos diz. __"Ela aumentou a rentabilidade da nossa marca EverSoft desde que veio para a conta há alguns meses. Ora, ela é a responsável pela nossa nova campanha publicitária, cujas vendas preliminares têm mostrado ser um grande sucesso!" __Ele jorra adicionalmente._

_John está se referindo à aclamada 'Campanha Bumbum de Bebê' como a tentativa da EverSoft para alcançar o público mais jovem no mercado com anúncios mais ousados e mais frescos. Um novo comercial para a campanha está definido para estrear nas próximas semanas._

_"Edward Cullen, enquanto talvez não tão amigável como seu irmão Emmett, ou o co-proprietário Jasper, nunca foi nada menos do que profissional em nossas relações com ele." __Mark Cartwright acrescenta. __"Nós dois estamos muito satisfeitos e muito felizes com a CCW, e com o trabalho que eles fizeram para nós. Isabella é um recurso definitivo para a sua empresa, e para a nossa conta"._

_A CCW é uma das dez maiores agências de publicidade do país. O grupo fornece continuamente aos seus clientes e ao público ideias audazes e novas. Com os irmãos Cartwright falando agora, qualquer dúvida de que Isabella Swan conseguiu sua promoção muito rápido deve desaparecer. E com a grande e prestigiada Premiação de Publicidade CLIO daqui a apenas um par de meses, quem sabe? A CCW e Isabella podem ser preparadas para uma vitória combinada._

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Peço desculpas pelo atraso, mas espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Adorei Bella enfrentando Tanya, e finalmente os jornais falando bem do nosso casal querido..._

_E obrigada novamente à Leili por betar!_

_Até semana que vem._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	29. A queridinha da América

_Música do capítulo: "Everybody Loves You Now", de Billy Joel._

* * *

**Capítulo 28 – A queridinha da América**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

_**~ Edward ~**_

**ALGUNS DIAS ANTES**

Virei a chave na fechadura, girando a maçaneta e empurrando a porta aberta. Total escuridão e silêncio me cumprimentaram dentro do apartamento. Parecia... errado. O som de pezinhos correndo de um lado a outro, o delicioso aroma de um jantar preparado na hora flutuando no ar, a risada infantil e olhares adultos e toques - todos estavam flagrantemente ausentes. Atravessei o apartamento silenciosamente, deixando todas as luzes apagadas, até que cheguei ao meu quarto. Lá, eu acendi a luz, o brilho das luzes embutidas iluminando o quarto vazio e a cama fria na qual eu dormiria esta noite. Suspirei e joguei minha mochila e sacos de roupa em cima da cama, observando como ela cedeu com o peso. Algo sobre isso parecia fora também.

Meus olhos moveram para o despertador na borda da mesa de cabeceira. Eu tinha cerca de 15 minutos antes do meu visitante chegar. Eu tinha pouco tempo por ter deixado o apartamento de Bella tão tarde. Mas tinha sido quase impossível arrancar-me dos seus braços, para não dizer _foda-se _e simplesmente pegá-la e levá-la para o quarto e tirar todas as nossas roupas. Eu sabia que ela me queria também, eu podia sentir isso na forma como ela apertou-se contra mim, no desejo em seus olhos, na maneira como a sua língua se movia contra a minha. Mas eu sabia que se fizesse isso, não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu deixasse o seu apartamento esta noite. E eu _tinha_ que fazer isso. Suspirei novamente e passei a mão pelo meu cabelo.

Imaginando que eu poderia muito bem fazer algo útil com os poucos minutos que eu tinha antes do meu visitante chegar, eu desfiz minhas malas e peguei todas as minhas roupas sujas e levei aquelas que não seriam lavadas profissionalmente para a lavanderia, classificando as brancas e coloridas e enchendo uma carga. Um pequeno sorriso puxou meus lábios enquanto eu pressionei o botão INÍCIO na máquina, observando como enchia lentamente com água. Bella tinha me pedido para levar mais roupas comigo na próxima vez que eu voltasse ao seu apartamento. Bem, ela não teria que me pedir duas vezes. Enquanto eu olhava para o agitador girando da esquerda para a direita, da direita para a esquerda, fiz uma lista mental de quais peças de roupa eu levaria comigo. Eu teria que dizer a ela para fazer o mesmo. Na minha mente, eu já estava movendo metade das minhas coisas para um lado do meu enorme closet, abrindo espaço para suas belas roupas de trabalho, seus jeans, seus sapatos. E o quarto de hóspedes... o quarto de hóspedes poderia facilmente ser pintado de rosa, ou roxo; nós poderíamos pendurar alguns belos quadros de princesas e imagens... ou Bella poderia pintar alguma bela obra de arte e castelos nas paredes...

O telefone soou com seu toque familiar, sinalizando que alguém estava no saguão.

"Sr. Cullen." Eli me cumprimentou. "Há um cavalheiro aqui para vê-lo?"

"Obrigado, Eli. Mande-o subir".

Quando abri a porta, fiquei cara a cara com uma versão mediterrânea de Emmett. O homem era enorme, todo pescoço grosso e ombros largos - como um lutador. Ele tinha uma pele morena e cabelo escuro ondulado. Vestido com um terno escuro e óculos de sol - embora estivéssemos dentro de casa e fosse noite - ele parecia um velhaco agente do serviço secreto.

"Sr. Cullen?"

"Sim".

"Eu sou Demetri Ichnilatis*****".

_*__Ichnilatis__: __significa 'rastreador__' __em grego._

Nós apertamos as mãos.

"Por favor, entre." Eu disse, e afastei-me para ele entrar.

Nós andamos pelo apartamento e para a sala de estar; acendi as luzes quando passamos. Os passos de Demetri eram surpreendentemente leves e silenciosos, apesar do seu tamanho - um fato que provavelmente vinha a calhar em sua linha de negócios. Ofereci a ele um assento e sentei à sua frente.

Demetri enfiou a mão no seu bolso de trás e tirou um pequeno bloco e um lápis, que tinha sido afiado com um centímetro da sua vida, e fomos direto ao que interessa.

"Sr. Cullen, Sr. Jenks me disse que você gostaria de adquirir meus serviços?"

Eu limpei minha garganta. "Sim. Há alguém que eu preciso que você encontre e rastreie para mim".

Demetri escreveu algo em seu bloco. "Claro, Sr. Cullen." Ele sorriu. Era um sorriso confiante, o sorriso de alguém que tinha sido solicitado a fazer algo ridiculamente fácil. Ele olhou de volta para mim.

"Eu sou um investigador particular, Sr. Cullen. Encontrar e rastrear pessoas é o que eu faço melhor".

Eu assenti. "Sim, eu ouvi que você é o melhor. É por isso que você está aqui".

Ele bufou.

"Infelizmente, eu não tenho uma foto para você, ou um último endereço exato conhecido. Tudo o que tenho é um nome, e uma cidade".

O sorriso de Demetri ampliou, novamente ele escreveu mais em seu bloco. "Isso deve ser mais do que suficiente, Sr. Cullen. Eu encontrei pessoas com menos informação do que isso." Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Agora, quando eu encontrar essa pessoa, o que você quer que eu faça?"

Respirei fundo e exalei lentamente. "Mantenha o controle sobre ele. Eu preciso saber o que ele tem feito nos últimos anos; como ele ganha a vida, que locais ele frequenta em uma base regular, como ele gasta seu tempo livre, tudo e qualquer coisa com o menor pedaço de... interesse".

Ele sorriu para mim com conhecimento de causa, como se a sua experiência neste campo de alguma forma desse a ele o poder de saber exatamente o que eu estava pensando.

Estabeleci meus lábios em uma linha apertada. "Sr. Ichnilatis-"

"Chame-me de Demetri".

"Demetri. É extremamente importante que você seja muito cuidadoso com a forma como você reune suas... informações. Em algum momento, isso pode precisar ser-"

Aqui Demetri me interrompeu. "Sr. Cullen, eu tenho trabalhado com o Sr. Jenks por muitos anos. Estou plenamente consciente da importância de algumas das informações que eu reunir, e que eu preciso fazer o meu trabalho tanto de forma cuidadosa quanto... discretamente." Ele encontrou meus olhos com cuidado. "Confie em mim, Sr. Cullen, eu sei o que estou fazendo".

Eu o estudei por alguns instantes. "Muito bem." Enfiei a mão no bolso da minha camisa e tirei uma foto, passando-a hesitantemente para Demetri sobre a mesa do café. "Eu particularmente preciso saber tudo o que ele fez, ou disse, em relação a ela".

Demetri pegou a foto e deu-lhe um olhar superficial antes de enfiá-la em seu bolso traseiro. Isso me deixou nervoso, mas eu me lembrei que ele poderia ter obtido uma foto dela de qualquer um dos dezenas de jornais desta semana, de qualquer maneira. Além disso, Jenks tinha completamente me garantido que Demetri era um profissional, que ele confiava nele implicitamente, que ele era o melhor no negócio.

"Isso não deve ser um problema, Sr. Cullen." Demetri respondeu em um tom fresco, competente. Ele abaixou a cabeça e escreveu mais algumas notas para si mesmo em seu pequeno bloco de mão.

"Há mais uma coisa".

Ele olhou para mim mais uma vez, levantando uma sobrancelha. "Sim?"

Eu inclinei meu queixo. Tio Aro estava certo, e até mesmo Carlisle concordou relutantemente. Com Bella aos olhos do público agora, eu tinha que ter certeza que aquele idiota não tentaria nada estúpido. E se ele tentasse, nós precisávmos estar prontos.

"Se ele sair da cidade, eu preciso saber imediatamente, e eu preciso saber para onde ele está indo".

"Certamente".

Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Agora, você vai, por favor, dizer-me o nome da pessoa que eu estarei procurando?"

Eu encontrei seus olhos escuros.

"O nome do indivíduo é Paul Forrester".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**PRESENTE**

Pelo amor de Deus, quanto tempo demorava para descer de elevador até o saguão e devolver um chapéu?

Debrucei-me com impaciência contra a longa pia dupla de mármore, meus braços cruzados contra o meu peito nu. A água borbulhava ruidosamente dentro da profunda banheira de hidromassagem branca, subindo à superfície e quebrando como um tanque de águas bravas. Olhei para ela ansiosamente, à espera de Bella. Exalando alto, corri uma mão pelo meu cabelo. A água espumosa parecia tão malditamente tentadora, vapor quente subindo e girando no ar, e eu estava começando a ficar frio aqui com apenas a minha cueca boxer.

Merda, onde ela _estava_?

Eu bufei, imaginando-a sentada no banquinho em frente a Eli, tendo esquecido completamente o fato de que ela e eu tínhamos um encontro com uma banheira de hidromassagem agora. Suspirei e inclinei-me, enfiando uma mão hesitantemente na água. Definitivamente não tão quente quanto estava há cinco minutos. Exalando novamente, desliguei os jatos de hidromassagem. O grande banheiro ficou abruptamente em silêncio.

Em seguida, a porta da frente abriu e fechou.

Eu bufei e balancei minha cabeça, vestindo minha camiseta e saindo do banheiro em direção à sala de estar. Quando cheguei, ela estava lá, de costas para mim, de frente para as portas de correr que davam para o terraço, sua testa descansando pesadamente contra o vidro escuro. Seus ombros delicados subiam e desciam com sua respiração. Meus olhos percorreram suas mãos, que também estavam pressionadas contra o vidro. Eu sorri quando vi o chapéu de Eli ainda segurado firmemente em uma das suas mãos.

Andando por trás dela, serpenteei meus braços em torno da sua pequena cintura e abaixei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Ela estava tensa.

"Se Eli fosse alguns anos mais novo, teríamos que acabar com essas longas visitas para ele." Eu provoquei, mordiscando sua orelha.

Bella não respondeu. Seu corpo estava rígido e tenso, geralmente ela se derretia diretamente em mim quando eu a segurava dessa maneira. Ela tomou respirações profundas e medidas, exalando forte. Ela provavelmente ainda estava chateada com a fodida Tanya aparecendo no Rockefeller esta noite. Lutei contra uma onda de fúria com a memória, porque agora era tudo sobre cuidar da minha Bella, cuidar dela. É por isso que eu tinha sugerido o banho relaxante.

Bem, isso e porque a ideia de Bella montada em mim na banheira de hidromassagem era quente como o inferno.

"Eu sei que você está chateada, amor. Eu também estou. Mas, eu prometo a você, Bella." Eu murmurei, beijando seu pescoço levemente, "Ela não chegará perto de nós, ou de Maddie, novamente".

Bella bufou, sacudindo a cabeça para trás e para a frente lentamente. "Edward-"

"Shh." Eu trilhei minhas mãos sob a sua blusa, pelas suas costas, sua pele quente queimando minhas mãos. Com uma mão eu desfiz o fecho do seu sutiã e depois corri minhas mãos lentamente para a frente do seu peito, tomando seus seios libertos em minhas mãos e os massageando suavemente. Deus, eles eram tão fodidamente e incrivelmente macios.

"Não vamos pensar nela agora, Bella." Eu pedi em voz baixa, movendo meus lábios para cima e para baixo em seu pescoço. "Eu não sei se ela sabia que estaríamos lá, mas ela fez seu show e conseguiu sua atenção. Tenho certeza que ela está satisfeita agora." Eu rocei seus mamilos eretos com meus polegares. "Não vamos deixá-la arruinar o resto da nossa noite..."

"Edward..."

Movi uma mão lentamente pelo seu estômago, ele contraiu com força ao meu toque. Movendo mais para baixo, eu abri o botão do seu jeans e puxei o zíper. Minha necessidade por ela crescendo, eu me aterrei firmemente por trás dela e deslizei minha mão sob sua calcinha. Sua respiração engatou.

"Edward, por favor..."

Eu sorri em seu pescoço. E, exatamente quando meus dedos a roçaram, uma mão fria disparou e caiu em cima da minha.

"Edward, por favor, pare".

Eu parei imediatamente. Confuso, levantei minhas mãos até seus ombros e a virei para mim.

Quando avistei seu rosto, meu coração quase parou.

"Bella, o que há de errado?"

Ela não respondeu imediatamente. Seus olhos escuros brilhavam, com mágoa e raiva. Ela não parecia tão chateada desde... desde que tivemos aquela grande briga logo antes do Dia de Ação de Graças.

"O que aconteceu, Bella?" Repeti ansiosamente. Eu poderia dizer que ela estava lutando para manter-se serena. Ela abaixou a cabeça.

"Os fotógrafos entraram no prédio?" Eu perguntei através dos dentes cerrados, mas mesmo quando eu disse as palavras, elas não fizeram sentido para mim, porque Eli nunca teria permitido que eles entrassem. "Havia fotógrafos-"

"Foi Tanya." Bella deixou escapar, sem olhar para mim.

Eu fiz uma careta. Isto ainda era sobre Tanya na pista de patinação?

"Tanya? Bella, amor, eu prometo que Tanya não chegará perto de você, ou de Maddie-"

Seus olhos dispararam para mim. "Ela estava lá _embaixo_, Edward. _Agora_. Tanya estava no saguão quando eu cheguei lá. Ela estava discutindo com Eli para deixá-la subir".

Por alguns longos segundos, eu olhei para ela, estupefato. Mas, realmente, eu não deveria ter ficado chocado. _Porra, _eu deveria saber que Tanya tentaria algo como isto.

E o tempo todo, os olhos de Bella perfuravam os meus, procurando.

O choque inútil finalmente passou e eu tomei o rosto de Bella entre as minhas mãos.

"Você está bem?"

Ela exalou bruscamente, desviando seus olhos de mim. "Eu estou bem, eu estou bem." Ela agarrou meus pulsos em suas mãos e puxou, como se quisesse me deixar ir. Eu segurei.

"Ela disse alguma coisa para você? Ela fez alguma coisa para perturbar-"

Seus olhos voltaram para os meus e ela me olhou como se dissesse, _'sério_'?

_Era_ uma pergunta estúpida.

"_O que_ ela disse para você?" Eu perguntei, em vez disso.

Bella apertou seus lábios com força, balançando a cabeça para frente e para trás. Suas narinas inflamaram e ela olhou para o teto.

"Não importa." Ela finalmente respondeu com a voz trêmula. Seus olhos voltaram para os meus. "Ela é cheia de merda, certo?"

Mas o olhar em seu rosto tornou óbvio que o que quer que Tanya houvesse dito tinha ficado com ela.

"Sim, ela é cheia de merda. Mas, obviamente, ela chateou você. Então, por favor, diga-me-"

"Olhe, eu estou cansada, Edward. Foi uma longa noite. Eu só..." - Ela desviou o olhar de mim. - "Eu só quero dormir." E então ela puxou minhas mãos do seu rosto. Eu mantive os nossos dedos entrelaçados entre nós.

"Eu só vou tomar um banho." Ela murmurou com um sorriso fraco, e então se virou para ir embora. Eu fiquei lá parado por dois segundos, meu braço esticando com ela enquanto ela se afastava, a cena, sua voz, o olhar em seus olhos – tudo estranhamente lembrando uma cena anterior. Pouco antes de as pontas dos nossos dedos desconectarem, eu peguei a mão dela novamente e a puxei firmemente para mim.

"Edward-"

"Não! Você _não_ vai se afastar." Eu silvei, puxando-a com força contra mim.

"Edward, por favor." Sua voz falhou – exatamente antes de ela jogar seus braços ao redor de mim e começar a chorar silenciosamente no meu pescoço.

Envolvi meus braços ao redor da sua cintura, segurando-a tão perto que por um momento eu fiquei com medo de machucá-la. Mas eu não a deixaria me afastar novamente.

Bella pendurou-se em mim com desespero, seus braços firmemente ao redor do meu pescoço e o resto do seu corpo pressionado firmemente contra o meu, como se quisesse rastejar para dentro de mim.

"Oh, amor, por favor, não me afaste de novo, Bella. Por favor, baby." Eu implorei.

Ela chorou mais forte – seu peito arfante com os soluços - e segurou-me incrivelmente mais apertado. E então ela começou a murmurar algo no meu pescoço que eu honestamente não conseguia entender. Mas eu não podia suportar a ideia de afastá-la para ouvi-la claramente.

Quando ela se esgotou, ela afrouxou seu aperto e olhou para mim. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, sua pele cremosa estava manchada. Estendi uma mão em silêncio e enxuguei suas lágrimas.

"Eu não queria que você me visse chorar." Ela murmurou, em uma voz como se estivesse tentando se explicar.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei gentilmente.

"Eu não estava me afastando de você, Edward. Eu só... não queria que você me visse chorar".

Uma enorme onda de alívio tomou conta de mim.

Eu suspirei. "Não esconda seus sentimentos de mim, Bella. Eu já lhe disse isso. Eu quero saber quando você está chateada, assim como eu quero saber quando você está feliz. Quero estar aqui para você em qualquer situação".

"Sinto muito." Ela soluçou. "Eu só..." - Ela bufou e estreitou os olhos - "Ela simplesmente me irritou de verdade".

Eu ri sem graça. "Você quer me dizer o que aconteceu?"

Por um longo tempo, ela não respondeu. Então, finalmente, ela respirou fundo e seus olhos encontraram os meus.

"Não".

Eu apertei meus lábios.

Ela continuou rapidamente. "Eu não quero dar nenhum valor a qualquer coisa que ela disse, Edward." Seus olhos perfuraram os meus. "O que quer que tenha acontecido antes, não importa".

"Não. Não deveria." Eu concordei. Encontrei seu olhar com cuidado. "Mas, importa?"

"Não." Ela respondeu com firmeza novamente.

Eu a estudei com cuidado. Ela parecia muito mais calma do que quando entrou, mas, ainda assim. Eu teria que observá-la para me certificar que aqueles antigos muros dela não fizessem outra aparição.

Nesse meio tempo,

"Ligarei para o meu advogado amanhã e o farei colocar uma ordem de restrição contra ela. Se ela vier a _qualquer lugar_ dentro de 30 metros de você, ou de Maddie, de novo, eu a terei presa".

Os olhos de Bella arregalaram. "Não, Edward!"

"O que você quer dizer com 'não'?" Eu perguntei, incrédulo.

"Edward, a última coisa que nós precisamos agora é de mais publicidade!"

"Mas, Bella-"

Desta vez, ela colocou suas mãos quentes em volta do meu rosto. "Ouça-me, Edward. Eu estou bem. Realmente. Eu tirei isso do meu sistema e agora estou bem".

"E eu estou aliviado por você se sentir melhor." Eu disse calmamente. "Mas eu não a quero em qualquer lugar perto de você ou Maddie".

Ela bufou. "Confie em mim, Edward. Eu deixei claro para ela que nem você e nem eu vamos aceitar que ela venha em qualquer lugar perto de Maddie. Eu não acho que Tanya seja estúpida o suficiente-"

"Bella, ela é muito estúpida".

Quantas fodidas vezes eu tinha dito a ela para ficar longe de mim, e ela ainda continuou vindo? Se isso não fosse estupidez, eu não tinha certeza do que era.

Mas Bella apenas balançou a cabeça. "Por favor, Edward. Sem ordem de restrição. Nada mais de publicidade. Se... se ela se aproximar de novo... então nós discutiremos isso. Mas, _por favor_." Ela implorou.

E, uma vez que ela olhava para mim dessa maneira, e tinha esse tom em sua voz, não havia nada que eu pudesse negar a ela.

Inspirei profundamente e exalei lentamente. "Tudo bem." Eu concordei com relutância. "Mas, se houver mais um incidente, Bella, eu colocarei uma ordem de restrição contra ela, publicidade ou não." Eu disse em uma voz de aço.

Ela balançou a cabeça em silêncio.

Obviamente, Tanya fodida e sua visita inesperada colocaram um amortecedor sobre os meus planos da banheira de hidromassagem com Bella.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

No dia seguinte no trabalho, eu estava sentado à minha mesa bebendo uma xícara de café e revendo uma proposta. A batida familiar de Emmett soou bem alta contra a minha porta e eu olhei para cima com tempo suficiente para vê-lo e Jasper entrando rapidamente, sorrisos divertido combinando em seus rostos.

"O que está acontecendo?" Eu perguntei, trazendo a minha atenção de volta para a proposta. Dois jornais diferentes de repente bateram na minha mesa.

Emmett bateu insistentemente em um com o dedo indicador. "Abra este na _Página Seis, _mano." Ele ordenou.

Olhei para ele mais uma vez, seus olhos estavam rindo.

"Seja lá o que essa merda diz, Em, eu não estou interessado".

Jasper bateu em outro jornal com a mesma insistência que Emmett havia usado no dele.

"Depois, abra este na seção de negócios".

Respirei fundo e coloquei meu café para baixo, apertando a ponte do meu nariz antes de olhar com firmeza para ambos os homens.

"Olhem, Bella e eu propositadamente evitamos quaisquer jornais ou programas de TV esta manhã, porque podemos apenas imaginar o que eles estão dizendo hoje, depois do fodido espetáculo de Tanya ontem à noite, por isso, se vocês não se importam-"

Emmett revirou seus olhos. "Simplesmente abra o maldito jornal, Edward." Ele rosnou.

Eu exalei pelo nariz e franzi meus lábios, mas depois de olhar em seus rostos estranhamente com expectativa, estendi a mão raivosamente para a seção de negócios do New York Times primeiro.

Meus olhos arregalaram de surpresa quando li o artigo.

"Aqueles bastardos loucos." Eu murmurei uma vez que terminei, referindo-me aos Cartwrights.

"Agora, leia este." Jasper riu, empurrando o outro jornal para mim.

Eu o peguei e abri na _Página Seis. _A primeira coisa que vi foi uma grande foto de Bella, sorrindo radiante com seu rosto erguido para o céu. Seu rosto absolutamente brilhava com a felicidade, e a forma como sua beleza natural brilhava através da foto era extraordinária. Rapidamente, dei uma olhada no artigo, um pequeno sorriso puxando meus lábios quanto mais eu lia.

"O restante dos jornais de hoje está levando artigos e fotos semelhantes." Jasper riu. "E os programas de TV." Ele riu, "Você tem que ver os programas de TV".

Franzi minhas sobrancelhas, mas a curiosidade levou o melhor de mim. Com um sorriso cauteloso, abri a gaveta do lado da minha mesa e peguei o controle remoto da TV. Apontando para a tela plana na parede, eu apertei o botão para ligar. O programa matinal estava, aparentemente, ainda no ar.

_"... este lado da versão da lagoa do Príncipe William e Kate Middleton"._

A apresentadora fofoqueira do programa sorriu largamente para a câmera do seu assento no longo sofá de couro branco.

_"O uma vez reconhecido bad boy de Nova York, Edward Cullen,"_ - uma antiga foto minha, sorrindo amplamente e, aparentemente, bêbado como um gambá, apareceu na TV - _"está assumindo um papel diferente nos dias de hoje - a de namorado amoroso da bela namorada Isabella Swan," _– muda para uma foto de Bella e eu andando pelo aeroporto com Maddie escondida em meus braços - _"e protetora figura paterna para a filha dela, a pequena e adorável Maddie."_ Desta vez, a câmera se concentrou em uma imagem próxima de Maddie segurando a minha mão na noite passada no Rockefeller Center.

_"O casal tem sido alvo de alguns rumores e insinuações desde que seu relacionamento recentemente tornou-se público, principalmente girando em torno do fato de que Isabella Swan é uma nova Artista Gráfica na Agência de Publicidade de Edward, a CCW, assim como o aparente desconforto de Isabella por estar no olhos do público"._

_"Eles têm sido muito desagradáveis, não é?"_ O co-apresentador da mulher ofereceu.

A mulher riu, enviando a ele um longo olhar de lado. Sua atenção voltou rapidamente para a câmera de TV.

_"Mas, ontem, todos nós testemunhamos o novo casal e a filha dela desfrutando das festas em Nova York, e apesar da beleza inacreditável do Rockefeller Plaza na noite passada, a de Edward e Bella-"_

_"Bella?"_ O co-apresentador perguntou.

_"Isso é do que Edward a chama."_ A mulher respondeu-lhe rapidamente com outro impaciente longo olhar de lado. _"Os olhos de Edward e Bella raramente se desviaram um do outro."_ Ela continuou. _"Ou da pequena Maddie."_ A câmera mostrou um vídeo de Bella, Maddie e eu patinando ao redor da pista na noite passada.

A voz da mulher continuou ao longo do vídeo. _"Eu tenho que dizer, eles eram a imagem do casal perfeito. __Quase como uma pequena família"._

_"Isto é, até a ex de Edward, a herdeira dos Denali, Tanya Denali, aparecer!"_ O apresentador riu. No vídeo, Tanya patinava em torno de Bella e eu, e sua mão passou sobre o meu ombro, e quando eu estremeci para longe do seu toque, Bella perdeu o equilíbrio e nós dois acabamos no chão de gelo.

_"Ooh!"_ Ambos os apresentadores exclamaram.

_"Ai!"_ A mulher acrescentou.

A câmera focou mais perto em Bella e eu, captando o horror no meu rosto quando eu estive com medo de que Bella tinha se machucado, assim como a preocupação recíproca de Bella. E então ela estava rindo e me beijando, e levantando sua cabeça para recuperar o fôlego. Ainda no vídeo, você podia ver claramente as centenas de flashes para o rosto erguido de Bella.

_"Ahhh."_ Ambos os apresentadores gritaram em uníssono novamente.

_"Cara de sorte."_ O apresentador opinou.

A câmera focou nos apresentadores novamente. _"Bem, de qualquer maneira,"_ a aprsentadora sorriu, endireitando suas anotações sobre o seu colo, _"Bella mostrou a todos quem era a mulher mais adulta nessa situação,assim como o quanto ela é realmente linda. __Olhe para aquele sorriso! Aquele rosto está enfeitando as páginas de quase todos os jornais desta manhã, e eu aposto que estará nas páginas de mais de uma revista dentro de uma semana. Estamos falando da mais recente queridinha da América aqui!"_

Eu bufei e balancei minha cabeça. Isso é o que realmente importava aqui, sobre o que todos eles se preocupavam. Eles obtiveram um vislumbre de Bella em toda sua beleza e glória, e agora eles estavam com fome por mais. De repente, ela valia a pena a admiração deles. Malditos tubarões hipócritas.

Mas, eles estavam certos. Pelos próximos dias, a foto de Bella na pista de patinação estava em toda parte. Os meios de comunicação absolutamente a amavam. E os jornais mais sérios focaram em quanto valor ela tinha adicionado à CCW desde que começou conosco. Eles entrevistaram alguns dos nossos clientes dispostos, que não tinham nada além de elogios brilhante para dar a ela, é claro. Aqueles dois apresentadores ruins também estavam corretos sobre as revistas. A foto de Bella no Rockefeller Center apareceu na capa de um par de revistas nos próximos dias, e uma até carregou uma pequena foto de uma Tanya fervendo ao lado de Bella, focando na 'animosidade crescente' entre as duas.

Bella odiou a atenção, é claro, mas ela lidou com isso. Ela estava lentamente aprendendo como jogar com os meios de comunicação e, embora ela nunca cortejasse a atenção deles, ela olharia para cima e daria a eles um sorriso rápido sempre que eles a pegavam.

E os paparazzi enlouqueciam.

O dia inevitável veio quando a mídia descobriu onde Bella morava. Uma noite, Bella, Maddie e eu entramos no apartamento de Bella, sem fãs ou frenesi, e saímos na manhã seguinte para uma fúria de flashes dos fotógrafos. Eu trinquei meu maxilar, mas mantive minha boca fechada desta vez e coloquei Maddie mais perto de mim, guiando-a rapidamente em direção ao carro e a prendendo em sua cadeirinha.

"_Pu que_ aquelas pessoas têm aquelas _gandes câmelas_, _Edwood_?" Ela perguntou curiosamente, empurrando sua cabecinha para trás quando um flash explodiu em seus olhos. Fechei meus olhos por um momento para me acalmar.

Filhos da puta.

"Apenas os ignore, princesa. Eles vão embora logo".

Ela não disse nada. Em vez disso, sua pequena cabeça virou para trás e de lado a lado, enquanto ela olhava para eles com espanto.

Com Bella e Maddie em segurança no carro, eu me endireitei e virei, forçando-me a encarar os fotógrafos e lutando contra a corrente de xingamentos que ameaçava entrar em erupção. Com cada grama de auto-controle que eu poderia reunir, eu sorri para eles. Seus rostos surpresos congelaram momentaneamente. Imaginei que depois da última vez que me dirigi a eles, eles estariam esperando algo diferente.

"Façam-me um favor, pessoal, basta manter as câmeras longe do rosto dela, por favor? Ela tem apenas quatro anos e não entende isso".

Na manhã seguinte, as manchetes eram sobre o protetor papai urso que eu aparentemente era.

Filhos da puta.

E então, na semana seguinte, foram anunciados os nomeados para a _Premiação de Publicidade CLIO _do próximo ano.

De repente, ninguém na indústria ficou surpreso quando a CCW como uma agência recebeu uma indicação para toda a Campanha Bumbum de Bebê da EverSoft, quando Rosalie e eu recebemos uma indicação pelo Comercial Mais Inovador e, é claro, quando Bella recebeu uma indicação para a Artista Gráfica Mais Inovadora.

A mídia enlouqueceu no dia após os anúncios. A nova queridinha da América tinha tudo, beleza, inteligência, talento, uma filhinha adorável e um namorado bonito e dedicado (palavras deles, não minhas).

Eu concordava com quatro e meio dos cinco desses pontos (na verdade, com toda a honestidade, a outra metade de ponto era muito verdadeira também).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Eu estava deitado na cama de Bella algumas manhãs após os anúncios da CLIO, mudando os canais e ouvindo os sons dela ficando pronta para o trabalho no banheiro do outro lado do corredor. A água da torneira correndo e o cantarolar tranquilo de Bella afogavam a maior parte do som da TV, o que estava bom para mim. Mesmo que Bella fosse reconhecidamente desafinada, eu ainda preferia ouvir sua voz sobre qualquer pessoa na TV. Eu sorri para mim mesmo, imaginando o tapa no braço que eu ganharia se alguma vez dissesse que ela era desafinada. O pensamento me fez rir alto enquanto eu coçava minha barriga nua preguiçosamente.

A cena na TV fez-me sentar de repente.

Um dos programas matinais estava mostrando fotos e vídeos de Bella e eu novamente, mas não foi isso que chamou minha atenção. Três mulheres, todas aproximadamente da altura e tipo físico de Bella, estavam ao lado do estúdio, vestindo roupas que, estranhamente, me lembravam as roupas que Bella usaria, enquanto outras duas mulheres as estudavam cuidadosamente do outro lado do estúdio. Aumentei o volume da TV.

_"... A nossa primeira modelo está usando o que nós gostamos de chamar de look Profissional da Bella: uma saia lápis e uma camisa reta e ajustada, por dentro da saia, é claro. __Esta roupa mostra as curvas finas e delicadas de Bella muito bem, e pode facilmente ser comprada na maioria das grandes redes varejistas do país"._

_"E isso é o que nós amamos sobre o estilo de Bella, não é?"_ Disse a outra mulher, com uma expressão séria. _"É tão simples, mas tão lisonjeiro. Quero dizer, qualquer um pode se identificar com ela. Ela prova que você não tem que ser uma rica herdeira com um implante de silicone, ou uma plástica no nariz, para ter tudo, ou a aparência de um milhão de dólares"._

_"Tão verdade."_ A outra mulher concordou enfaticamente. _"Vamos seguir em frente. O próximo modelo é o que gostamos de chamar de look de Fim de Semana de Bella: um par de jeans skinny enfiado em botas marrons de cano alto e um..."_ A câmera passou para a próxima modelo, que caminhou para a frente e deu um giro, desfilando o 'look'.

Eu comecei a rir.

"Bella, amor." Eu a chamei, "Venha aqui!"

"Espere, Edward, estou escovando meus dentes!" Veio sua resposta ilegível.

_"... e onde alguém compraria essas botas?"_

_"Bem, essa é a melhor parte! __Você pode comprá-las em..."_

"Bella, traga a sua bela bunda aqui agora!"

Bella correu para o quarto em seu roupão branco, batendo seu dedinho do pé do lado da porta e saltando para cima e para baixo na frente da cama.

"Ai, ai, ai!"

"Desculpe, baby!" Eu ri com culpa, levantando-me de joelhos e segurando as mãos de Bella para puxá-la de volta para a cama. Eu a sentei de lado no meu colo e dobrei seu joelho para que eu pudesse pegar seu pé na minha mão e massagear seu dedinho do pé.

"Assista a TV." Eu instruí, sacudindo a cabeça na direção dela. Ela virou a cabeça para a TV.

_"... o look final é baseado no que vimos do senso de estilo de Bella. __Ela, obviamente, prefere peças simples e discretas, às roupas decotadas e que chamam a atenção, ou às curtas e coladas ao corpo que vimos em __**outra**__ das ex-namoradas de Edward, que deve permanecer anônima,"_ a mulher riu, _"esporte na cidade." _Eu não pude evitar uma pequena risada, porque, porra, elas estavam certas.

A última modelo se moveu para a frente usando um vestido de festa azul escuro com alças largas, ajustado na cintura, com uma saia longa que corria lindamente até o chão.

_"Este é o tipo de vestido que poderíamos imaginar Bella usando na Premiação CLIO em fevereiro. __Simples, discreto, mas extremamente elegante. E realçado com os lindos brincos de safira que ela usa, juntamente com o colar correspondente que eu tenho certeza que ela tem escondido em algum lugar, ela ficaria absolutamente deslumbrante"._

E a merda disso era que, elas estavam fodidamente certas. Eu já estava imaginando Bella naquele vestido. E a modelo atualmente nele não fazia absolutamente nenhuma justiça a ele.

"Eu terei que descobrir onde eles conseguiram esse vestido." Eu murmurei, mais para mim do que qualquer coisa. Meus olhos permaneceram na TV enquanto eu massageava o pé e dedo do pé de Bella suavemente. "Na verdade, talvez eu devesse ligar para Alice, ela saberia-"

Quando eu olhei para Bella, ela estava olhando para mim, incrédula.

"Isto é absolutamente... ridículo." Ela suspirou e fez menção de levantar. Coloquei meus braços ao redor da cintura dela e deitei na cama, trazendo-a comigo.

"O que é errado, amor?" Eu ri.

Ela revirou os olhos e sentou-se em cima de mim, fazendo um movimento amplo com as mãos. O movimento fez com que seu roupão frouxamente amarrado soltasse na parte da frente, dando-me uma visão privilegiada do centro do seu peito cremoso e metade dos seus seios.

"Essa coisa toda!" Ela gemeu. "Toda essa atenção e... propaganda!"

Eu a puxei de volta para baixo, divertindo-me com a sensação do seu corpo quente pressionado contra o meu, sem nada entre nós, exceto seu roupão frouxo.

"Pelo menos é melhor do que era há um par de semanas. E isso não vai durar muito, Bella." Levantei minha cabeça o suficiente para tomar seu lábio inferior fazendo beicinho entre os meus. Eu bufei e olhei em seus olhos. "Você verá. Dou a isso mais um mês, mais ou menos, e então eles passarão para outra coisa. É a forma como essas coisas sempre funcionam".

Ela encolheu os ombros e suspirou, sua expressão esperançosa.

"Ei, por que você e eu não saimos para jantar hoje à noite, só nós dois? Tenho certeza que Alice ficaria mais do que feliz em olhar Maddie por algumas horas. Pode ser uma boa distração para você agora . Nós não tivemos um jantar sozinhos ainda e, além disso, eu gostaria de comemorar sua indicação CLIO".

"_Nossas_ indicações CLIO." Ela corrigiu rapidamente.

Eu ri. "Você sabe que a sua é a única na qual os meios de comunicação e a indústria prestarão alguma atenção".

Ela revirou os olhos, fazendo-me rir.

Mas minha mente se voltou para questões mais prementes. Como o fato de que o calor de Bella estava bem... no... meu...

E então ela sentou-se, colocando todo o seu peso diretamente onde eu mais queria. O jeito que ela olhou para mim, eu tinha certeza de que ela sabia o que estava fazendo.

"Bem... talvez no meio tempo, podemos pensar em outra maneira de me distrair." Ela sorriu maliciosamente.

Eu levantei meus quadris para ela. "Como o quê?"

Ela começou a se mover em cima de mim. "Ah... eu não sei..." Ela disse sem fôlego. "Eu acho que se nós dois... _aaahh_... focarmos... _mmmm_... nós provavelmente podemos pensar..."

Mas ela não podia sequer pensar o suficiente para terminar a frase.

Olhei para ela por cima de mim, hipnotizado pela maneira como seu cabelo longo caía em cascata frouxamente ao redor dos seus ombros, a forma como seus olhos escuros brilhavam, enevoados e cheios de desejo, o jeito que ela lambeu seus lábios enquanto se balançava lentamente para frente e para trás em cima de mim . Meu peito estava quente e suado onde as palmas das suas mãos repousavam. Deus, ela era perfeita.

"Edward... eu... _ohhh_... eu tenho que... unhh... acordar Maddie agora ou... chegaremos atrasados ao escritório..."

"Shhh. Relaxe, amor." Eu sussurrei de forma tranquilizadora, agarrando seus quadris e a movendo sobre mim e para trás. "Eu conheço o chefe. Confie em mim, ele não se importará de você estar um pouco atrasada por causa disso." Empurrei seus quadris para baixo em mim, forte. Ela gemeu lindamente. Em seguida, ela riu.

"Eu conheço o chefe também. E você está certo. Eu não acho que ele se importaria..."

Estendi minha mão e comecei a soltar o cinto do seu roupão. Ela levantou suas mãos do meu peito e começou a tirá-lo.

"Não." Eu murmurei. "Não o tire. Basta deixá-lo aberto." Ela sorriu com curiosidade. "Este roupão por si só é mais do que um dos meus sonhos com você." Lembrei-me da primeira vez que eu a tinha visto nele, logo antes do Dia de Ação de Graças.

"Sério?" Ela sorriu. Mas ela o deixou. "Então o chefe gosta do roupão".

"O chefe _ama_ o roupão".

"Bem, o que o chefe quer, o chefe consegue".

E isso era tanto de conversa de 'chefe' que eu poderia aceitar. Levantei seus quadris de cima de mim, apenas o suficiente para puxar minha cueca boxer para baixo dos meus quadris, e então eu a agarrei e a baixei sobre mim, gemendo alto no segundo em que senti seu calor escaldante.

Ela choramingou fracamente, deixando sua cabeça cair, e ficou imóvel por um momento. E então eu movi minhas mãos para os seus quadris novamente, guiando-a. Mas nós encontramos um ritmo mútuo facilmente. Era sempre assim quando Bella e eu fazíamos amor; instintivo, malditamente perfeito.

O calor... o calor dentro dela era incrível, como um túnel quente que me rodeava; envolvendo-me, levando-me à força e tornando difícil eu respirar da forma mais intensa. Ela balançava sobre mim, seus olhos abrindo e fechando languidamente, e os mais belos gemidos e choramingos vindo da sua boca. Estendi a mão e trouxe aquela boca para baixo, lambendo seus lábios e absorvendo seus gemidos antes de mergulhar nela com a minha língua.

"Oh Deus... Edward... Edward..."

"Sim, baby. Eu te amo, Bella... eu... te... amo." Eu pontuei cada palavra com uma estocada profunda.

"Eu também te amo." Ela choramingou. Ela sentou-se de novo, seu roupão completamente aberto na frente dela. A visão dela se movendo em cima de mim, levantando seus braços para que pudesse manter seu cabelo fora do seu pescoço, suas costas arqueadas e sua pele pálida lisa e escorregadia de suor, era quase demais para suportar. Eu tive que fechar meus olhos por alguns segundos, porque se eu não parasse de olhar para ela, eu não duraria muito mais tempo...

Ela começou a balançar mais rápido.

"Edward... por favor, Edward... _por favor_".

Levantei meus quadris, empurrando dentro dela com tudo que eu tinha.

"Oh, Deus, sim... sim... _siiiiimm_..."

E então o túnel escaldante tornou-se incrivelmente mais quente... muito _fodidamente _úmido.

Eu explodi com um gemido alto e gritei o nome dela, segurando seus quadris com força em cima de mim enquanto nós dois tentávamos desesperadamente conter o fogo inextinguível que agora estava completamente nos consumindo.

Depois, ela se jogou pesadamente sobre mim, seu corpo quente como um cobertor macio e sedoso, seu cabelo perfumado de morango cobrindo cada centímetro do meu rosto. Eu inalei profundamente.

"Isso foi o suficiente de uma distração?" Eu perguntei.

Ela riu. Sua voz soou grossa e rouca. "Isso foi o suficiente para me distrair até o final do mês".

Juntei seu cabelo cuidadosamente em uma das minhas mãos e o afastei do meu rosto. Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou nos meus olhos. O olhar de total felicidade em seu rosto era uma das coisas mais belas e gratificante que eu poderia ver.

"Bem, isso simplesmente não acontecerá." Eu disse, "Porque eu posso praticamente garantir que tentarei distraí-la novamente hoje à noite".

Ela me beijou suavemente nos lábios. "Isso soa muito bom para mim. Distração".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Mamãe, posso usar minha fantasia de Fada _Açucalada_***** _pala_ ir na casa da Sue amanhã _pala_ _mostlar pala_ a Juliana?" Maddie perguntou do banco de trás do carro, enquanto a levávamos para a casa da sua babá mais tarde naquela manhã.

_*__Fada Açúcarada__: é uma das personagens do Balé "O Quebra Nozes"._

Bella sorriu para ela apologeticamente através do espelho retrovisor.

"Maddie, querida, nós temos que ter certeza de que mantemos a fantasia boa e limpa para a sua apresentação na próxima semana. Tia Ally terá um ataque se tiver a menor mancha nele".

Eu assisti o beicinho infeliz de Maddie em seu assento, e ri para mim mesmo da forma fofa como seus pequenos lábios enrugavam.

"Depois da apresentação, princesa, você pode usá-la tanto quanto você quiser." Eu assegurei a ela.

Seu rosto se iluminou. "_Sélio_?"

Eu a conhecia o suficiente até agora para saber que ela não estava dizendo o nome de algum menino aleatório.

"Sim, sério." Respondi a ela.

Ela riu e chutou a parte inferior da sua cadeirinha alegremente, com as pernas balançando.

"Posso usar _pala _o Natal?"

"Eu pensei que você quisesse que o Papai Noel trouxesse algumas belas roupas de princesa para o Natal?" Bella perguntou a ela.

"Eu _quelo, _eu _quelo_!" Ela insistiu, pulando para cima e para baixo em seu assento. "Mas eu _quelo_ usar a fantasia da Fada _Açucalada_ também! Eu posse me _tlocar_ muitas e muitas vezes! _Plimeilo _a _pincesa, _depois a Fada _Açucalada_, depois _ota_ _pincesa, _depois a Fada _Açucalada_ de novo, depois _ota pincesa, _depois a Fada _Açucalada_ de novo, depois _ota pincesa, _depois-"

"Deixe-me adivinhar." Eu brinquei com ela, "Fada Açucarada de novo?"

"Sim. Como você adivinhou, _Edwood_?" Ela perguntou com espanto.

Eu ri. "Isso me lembra." Eu disse, roubando um rápido olhar para Bella. "Você ainda não me disse o que você quer para-"

"Não se atreva a me perguntar o que eu quero para o Natal de novo, Edward Cullen!" Bella repreendeu. "Eu ainda não consigo pensar no quanto você já gastou comigo, mesmo não tendo em conta as passagens de primeira classe para Washington e as jóias, sem estremecer." Ela se encolheu, apenas para ilustrar seu ponto de vista.

Eu sorri e revirei meus olhos. "Bella, nós já conversamos sobre isso." Eu lembrei gentilmente. "Aqueles não eram presentes de Natal. E o Natal é uma grande coisa na minha família. Todos nós nos reunimos e sentamos ao redor da enorme árvore de Natal de Esme para a troca de presentes. Você não pode me negar o prazer de vê-la abrir um presente meu no dia de Natal." Eu insisti, sorrindo descaradamente.

"Bem, então, re-embrulhe o colar e encerre o dia." Ela disse secamente. "Eu prometo agir completamente surpresa".

Eu suspirei. "Isso não é uma opção".

"Então eu não sei o que dizer a você." Ela disse com um ar de finalidade.

Mas eu não estava desistindo.

"Diga-me o que você quer para o Natal." Eu sorri torto, sabendo que ela tinha uma queda por isso.

Ela exalou alto e de repente se inclinou para o console e aumentou o volume do rádio. O som dos sinos de Natal tocou alto quando uma daquelas músicas de Natal anual começou. Bella ergueu o dedo indicador, como se estivesse à espera da sua parte e, em seguida, cantou,

"_Eu não quero muito nesse Natal, há apenas uma coisa que eu preciso._

_Eu não me importo com os presentes debaixo da árvore de Natal._

_Eu só quero você para mim, mais do que você poderia imaginar"._

"_Faça o meu desejo se realizaaaar, ooh hoo." _Ela se encostou em mim, olhando-me através dos seus longos cílios com olhos suplicantes. Eu olhei para ela e revirei meus olhos.

"_Tudo que eu quero de natal é vooooocêêêêê!_*****_" _Ela terminou com aquela sua voz maravilhosamente desafinada.

_*Aqui Bella está cantando a música "All I Want For Christmas Is You", da Mariah Carey._

Então ela começou a rir. Olhei para ela de novo e balancei minha cabeça, pegando sua mão.

"Você é impossível às vezes".

Ela encolheu os ombros e olhou para fora da janela. "Isso é tudo que eu quero, Edward. Nada mais, nada menos".

Eu suspirei e não respondi a ela. Eu teria que descobrir alguma coisa sozinho.

Quando chegamos à casa de Sue, estacionei o carro em frente à casa dela e levantei para desafivelar Maddie. Bella saiu também. Cuidadosamente, levantei o capuz do casaco de Maddie sobre a sua cabeça, tanto para mantê-la aquecida contra a manhã fria de inverno como para protegê-la, tanto quanto possível, de quaisquer fotógrafos que pudessem estar ocultos nas proximidades. Assim que soltei seu cinto de segurança, meu celular tocou. Tirei Maddie do carro e a equilibrei em um braço enquanto puxava meu telefone do meu bolso para verificá-lo.

**Demetri Ichnilatis** apareceu na tela. Estabeleci meus lábios em uma linha apertada e olhei para Bella.

"Bella, amor, eu tenho que atender esta ligação".

"Oh, ok." Ela disse rapidamente, movendo-se em minha direção. Dei um beijo rápido no topo da cabeça de Maddie antes de entregá-la à sua mãe.

"Vejo você mais tarde, princesa. Amo você".

"Amo você também, _Edwood_! Vejo você mais _tade_!"

Eu as observei atravessar a rua com segurança para a casa de Sue antes de pressionar o botão de atender no meu celular.

"Demetri, o que está acontecendo?" Eu não tinha tido notícias dele desde a noite em que o contratei. Mas ele disse que ligaria assim que tivesse algo para me dizer. Meu coração batia ansiosamente no meu peito.

"Sr. Cullen, tem sido uma semana agitada por aqui".

"Diga-me".

"Bem, o Sr. Forrester é um personagem colorido, para dizer o mínimo".

Eu fiz uma careta. "Alguma coisa que eu deveria saber agora?" Meus olhos arrastaram para onde Bella e Maddie tinham entrado na casa de Sue. A primeira prioridade era mantê-las seguras. Eu me preocuparia com o 'caráter colorido' de Paul mais tarde.

Demetri ficou em silêncio por dois segundos. "Sr. Cullen, eu não sei exatamente para o que você precisa da informação que eu estou reunindo, mas desde que fui indicado a você pelo Sr. Jenks, eu tenho uma boa ideia do que você precisa que eu descubra. E, eu posso dizer a você, eu descobri um inferno de monte de coisas. Mas..."

"Mas o quê?" Eu perguntei bruscamente, minha frequência cardíaca aumentando.

"Mas, embora eu tenha recolhido muita informação potencialmente valiosa sobre o Sr. Forrester, eu não tenho sido capaz de encontrá-lo... ainda".

"O que você quer dizer com você não o encontrou?" Eu silvei.

"Ele não está aqui, Sr. Cullen. Ele não esteve na cidade por pelo menos um par de semanas. Procurei por ele em todos os lugares, incluindo as cidades vizinhas. Ninguém o viu. É como se ele tivesse desaparecido da face da Terra".

Minhas narinas inflamaram e minha respiração veio em ofegos duros. "Maldição, Demetri, você tem que descobrir onde ele está!"

"Não se preocupe, Sr. Cullen, eu ainda não tive um assunto que eu não encontrei, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Eu sou um rastreador; isso é o que eu faço".

Bella saiu da casa de Sue, caminhando rapidamente em direção ao carro.

Eu me virei rapidamente. "Você precisa encontrá-lo imediatamente!" Eu disse com os dentes cerrados.

"Eu pretendo, Sr. Cullen. Tenho algumas pistas para seguir".

Quando eu me virei, Bella estava a poucos metros de distância.

"Mantenha-me informado." Eu disse secamente, antes de apertar o botão ENCERRAR.

Caminhei rapidamente para o lado do passageiro e abri a porta para ela. Ela olhou para mim e inclinou a cabeça.

"Está tudo bem?"

Lutei contra o nó de ansiedade em meu peito e encontrei seu olhar. "Sim, apenas... um dos clientes sendo um pé no saco".

Ela me encarou. "Tudo bem." Ela disse lentamente.

Mais tarde naquela manhã, no escritório, fiz uma ligação para Jenks.

"O que está acontecendo, Sr. Cullen? Você já teve notícias de Demetri?"

"Falei com ele mais cedo. Ele diz que tem sido capaz de reunir algumas informações potencialmente úteis".

"Bom. Isso é bom." Jenks disse pensativamente. "Demetri é absolutamente o melhor no que faz. Como eu disse a você, eu o usei por muitos trabalhos. Infelizmente, ele estava no meio de um outro trabalho quando eu precisava dele para o caso de Isabella há alguns meses, e como eu precisava de qualquer pedaço de informação que eu poderia conseguir imediatamente, nós fomos com alguém da sua agência. Também um cara bom, mas Demetri, sim, ele é o melhor. Ele é conhecido como 'O Rastreador' em seu campo de trabalho".

Revirei meus olhos. "Sim, bem, 'o rastreador' não consegue encontrar Paul Forrester".

Jenks ficou em silêncio. "Ele tem alguma pista?"

"Ele diz que tem algumas".

"Bem, dê a ele algum tempo. Tenho certeza que ele vai encontrá-lo. Nesse meio tempo, tivemos o registro de divórcio da Sra. Swan selado e-"

"Jenks, o que é o pior que Paul Forrester pode fazer aqui?"

Ouvi Jenks inalar uma respiração profunda na outra linha.

"A coisa é, Cullen, ele se recusou a assinar os papéis de rescisão que encerram seus direitos como pai, mais de uma vez agora. Ele não está mais em contato com seu advogado, mas isso não significa necessariamente que ele desistiu".

Belisquei a ponte do meu nariz e exalei pesadamente no telefone.

"Cullen, eu estou neste negócio por um tempo malditamente longo, e eu já vi quase tudo neste ponto. Eu posso ver a tentativa anterior de Forrester para reivindicar algum tipo de guarda sobre a criança como tendo sido causada por algo tão simples como o tédio".

"Fodidamente arruinar vidas por tédio?"

"Eu já vi isso acontecer antes. Ele está entediado com sua vida, percebe que ele nunca a teve tão boa como quando ele era casado com a Srta. Swan," - meu coração apertou dolorosamente - "e fez uma tentativa fraca e meia-boca de recuperar aquela vida. Agora, uma vez que ele viu que não seria tão simples assim, ele perdeu o interesse. Quando nós pedimos a ele para assinar os papéis de rescisão e ele se recusou, essa pode ter sido uma última tentativa de manter algum tipo de controle sobre a Srta. Swan. A coisa é, sob circunstâncias normais, eventualmente ele poderia ter desistido da ideia de segurar a Srta. Swan e teria assinado os papéis".

"Sob circunstâncias normais?"

Jenks suspirou. "Cullen, na minha linha de trabalho, eu lidei com todos os tipos de bastardos, e eu posso muito bem localizar um a quilômetro de distância. Eu me tornei muito bom em saber como eles pensam, e quais serão seus próximos movimentos. Inferno, eu _devo_ ser bom no que faço," ele bufou, "ou então eu não estaria onde estou agora".

"Então, o que você vê acontecendo aqui?"

"A Srta. Swan passou, de uma hora para a outra, de ser uma jovem desconhecida de uma cidade pequena, com poucos recursos financeiros, para de repente ser a mais recente queridinha da América, e o que é mais, estando seriamente envolvida com uma das famílias mais bem respeitadas e ricas do país".

Eu coloquei meu cotovelo sobre a minha mesa e trouxe minha mão até a minha testa, balançando a cabeça.

"Ele vai querer dinheiro." Eu disse sem rodeios.

"Ele vai querer dinheiro." Jenks confirmou.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Uaaau, o que acharam desse cap.? Pelo jeito o bastardo do Paul vai aparecer para atrapalhar um pouco a felicidade do casal, não é?_

_Obrigada a todas pelos comentários!_

_E obrigada à Leili por betar a fic._

_Até a próxima semana._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	30. Desejos secretos

_Música do capítulo: "Lady in Red", de Chris De Burgh._

* * *

**Capítulo 29 – Desejos secretos**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

_**~ Bella ~**_

"Como está o seu atum, amor?" Edward perguntou do outro lado da pequena mesa. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam enquanto ele esperava pela minha resposta. O brilho das pequenas lâmpadas nos rodeando iluminou seu rosto ansioso e enviou uma onda de luz através do seu cabelo bronze perfeitamente despenteado.

O restaurante que Edward tinha escolhido para o nosso primeiro jantar sozinhos era... lindo, e muito romântico, para dizer o mínimo. Luzes suaves iluminavam a sala de jantar, enormes vasos dispostos com lindas flores estavam majestosamente no topo de elegantes colunas. Belas obras de arte enfeitavam as paredes brancas. E a comida...

Bem... a comida era horrível.

Não, isso não estava certo. Eu tinha certeza que qualquer pessoa com uma paleta mais exigente teria gostado muito dos pratos que estiveram saindo da cozinha pelos últimos minutos. O problema era de onde eu vim, nós tendíamos a cozinhar os peixes antes de comê-los. O atum na minha frente parecia que ainda poderia nadar se jogado de volta na água.

Edward esperou pacientemente pela minha resposta.

"Delicioso." Eu forcei mais uma mordida pela minha garganta, seguindo-o rapidamente com o vinho que o chef tinha especialmente escolhido para este prato.

Ele sorriu amplamente e deu outra mordida do seu próprio atum.

O chef apareceu com o nosso próximo prato e o garçom rapidamente limpou a nossa mesa. No entanto, outro novo conjunto de talheres foi colocado diante de nós, e então... o novo prato.

Minúsculas bolinhas cruas.

Maldição. Até eu sabia o que aquilo significava. Meu estômago revirou.

"Mademoiselle Swan, Monsieur Cullen." O chef começou, "Agora é o meu prazer em servi-los com o Caviar Osetra aninhado em Tagliolini com molho quente de Ouriço do Mar".

"Molho de Ouriço do Mar?" Engoli em seco.

"Sim, mademoiselle".

Eu forcei um sorriso.

"Eu tenho emparelhado com este prato uma garrafa de Thalassitis 2009, da Gaia Estate em Santorini, na Grécia." O chef acrescentou com orgulho. Ele estalou os dedos e o garçom serviu uma taça de vinho branco para cada um de nós.

O chef esperou que nós provássemos a sua criação. Eu olhei para Edward, mas, sempre um cavalheiro, ele estava esperando que eu experimentasse primeiro.

Com um sorriso estampado, eu levantei o garfo à minha boca.

Eu poderia muito bem ter enfiado uma garfada de La Push na minha boca.

Tanto Edward quanto o chef se inclinaram para mim, esperando.

"Mmmm." Eu mastiguei duas vezes antes de engolir rapidamente. O chef se endireitou com um sorriso orgulhoso.

Desta vez, eu drenei minha taça em um gole só.

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha. "Gosta do vinho, não é?"

"Hmm Mm." Eu murmurei, dando-lhe um polegar para cima ao longo da borda.

"Mademoiselle, gostaria de outra taça?" O atento garçom perguntou, pegando a garrafa aberta da mesa.

"Sim, por favor. Continue trazendo." Eu suspirei em minha taça. "Continue trazendo".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Como é possível que você _sempre cheire tão bem_?" Eu ri no táxi, uma vez que tínhamos deixado o restaurante. Eu estava apoiada contra Edward. De repente, um enorme soluço irrompeu da minha boca. Eu ri novamente e cobri minha boca com uma mão.

Edward passou o braço em volta de mim e me puxou para mais perto. Ele virou seus olhos verdes brilhantes para mim.

"Sabe, você poderia ter simplesmente me falado que não gostava de frutos do mar crus. Você não tinha que beber cinco taças de vinho." Ele riu.

"Mas você estava gostando tanto." Eu fiz beicinho na cara dele. "Eu não queria ser uma desmancha prazeres".

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. "Você acabou de dizer desmancha prazeres?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Não sei. Eu disse?"

Ele riu de novo, puxando-me para ele e baixando seus lábios ao meu ouvido. "Você é fofa quando está bêbada".

Sua respiração se espalhou pelo meu pescoço, enviando mais do que os habituais milhões de arrepios pelo meu corpo, e essa ação inocente pareceu a mais malditamente excitante. _Do mundo_.

Eu me inclinei para mais perto, trazendo meu rosto para o dele e minha boca a apenas um centímetro dos seus lábios.

"Eu não estou bêbada. Estou um pouquinho embriagada." Eu disse, fechando um olho e trazendo meu polegar e o indicador juntos na frente do seu rosto. Eu solucei novamente e fechei o espaço entre as nossas bocas, puxando seu lábio inferior. "Deus,_ você tem um gosto muito bom_." Eu gemi. "Você é como um" - Eu me concentrei forte para vir com as palavras certas - "como uma caminhada ou outra pelos cinco sentidos".

Ele levantou ambas as sobrancelhas. "Bella, amor? Eu odeio dizer, mas você tomou um rumo errado no embriagado e foi direto para martelado".

Eu revirei meus olhos. "Martelado ssmartelados." O interior do táxi balançava. "Whoa!" Eu ri, descansando minha cabeça contra o peito de Edward e ouvindo o ritmo suave do seu coração. Eu inalei profundamente de novo. Seu aroma limpo e viril tomou conta de mim. Eu suspirei.

Devo ter fechado meus olhos por um pouco de tempo, porque a próxima coisa que eu sabia era que Edward estava pagando ao taxista e cuidadosamente me ajudando a sair. Só que, quando nós saímos, eu percebi que não estávamos na minha casa, ou na dele.

"Onde nós estamos?"

"Central Park. Você está bem para uma caminhada rápida?" Ele perguntou, segurando-me com cuidado.

"Claro, claro." Eu disse, manobrando seu casaco na altura do seu peito entre as minhas mãos.

Ele abaixou a cabeça para o meu campo de visão. "Você tem certeza?" Ele sorriu.

"Yup." Eu disse, exagerando no som do 'p'.

Ele franziu seus lábios em dúvida e então envolveu um braço firmemente ao redor da minha cintura para me guiar pelo parque, iluminado à noite com postes e luzes brilhantes embutidas em enormes rochas. Tomamos um assento em um dos bancos de madeira ao longo do lago congelado. Ele brilhava sob a lua cheia. Algumas das árvores ao redor tinham sido decoradas com milhares de luzes de Natal brancas, tornando toda a área brilhante como um cartão postal de inverno.

Era uma noite fria, mas o vento estava calmo. Edward ajustou meu cachecol e gorro com cuidado.

"Eu estou bem." Eu o descartei. "Eu me sinto muito quente, na verdade".

Ele sorriu. "Sim. Tenho certeza de que você está muito quente agora".

Passei meus braços em torno dele e tentei dar-lhe o que eu esperava que fosse um olhar sedutor. "Eu aposto que posso ajudá-lo a se aquecer também".

Ele riu e me beijou levemente. "Um pouco de uma mente obsessiva quando você está bêbada, hein?"

"Eu estou bêbada em _você_." Eu respondi, baixando a cabeça para o seu pescoço e beijando e mordiscando. Deus, ele simplesmente tinha _um gosto tão bom, _especialmente depois daquela maldita refeição. Eu comecei a lamber seu pescoço, substituindo o gosto de peixe cru em minha língua com o gosto _dele_.

Um gemido rouco irrompeu de Edward, fazendo-me sorrir. Mas ele gentilmente puxou minha cabeça para cima. Seus olhos pareciam negros ao luar.

"Bella, você está _tão _malditamente boa esta noite." Ele me beijou de novo suavemente. Eu de repente estava feliz por deixar Alice me preparar para esta noite, vestindo-me em seu vestido de cashmere azul escuro - que era mais curto em mim do que era nela - e botas pretas altas. "A sua aparência, até mesmo o jeito que você está agindo... você está me deixando _louco_." Ele sussurrou.

Eu ri e fiz menção de baixar minha boca de volta ao seu pescoço. Ele segurou meu rosto entre as suas mãos e me trouxe de volta.

"Mas... eu não acho que você gostaria de acordar amanhã de manhã com fotos de você e eu envolvidos em atos obscenos salpicadas no _Página Seis_".

Essa imagem me fez recuar imediatamente.

"O que estamos fazendo aqui então?" Eu perguntei. Eu não estava tão longe que eu não notasse o tom choroso da minha voz, mas eu _estava_ longe demais para detê-lo. "Eu prefiro ir para casa agora." Eu sorri provocantemente.

Ele gemeu de novo e riu, virando-se para o outro lado e resmungando algo sobre "... a minha morte". Pela primeira vez desde que saímos do restaurante, eu percebi que ele tinha uma sacola de papel com ele. Cuidadosamente, ele abriu a sacola e tirou um pacote de papel alumínio em forma de cisne e duas colheres de prata. Quando ele desembrulhou o papel alumínio, um enorme pedaço de bolo de chocolate estava situado em cima de um prato branco de porcelana chique que eu reconheci do restaurante.

"Tcharam." Edward murmurou.

"Sobremesa!" Eu gritei.

Sentados lado a lado e olhando para o reflexo da lua sobre o lago gelado, nós fizemos um rápido trabalho no bolo. Depois de um par de tentativas de me alimentar, onde o bolo pousou no meu casaco, em vez de na minha boca, Edward assumiu o trabalho e o garfo extra foi rapidamente descartado.

Quando o bolo tinha desaparecido e eu estava lambendo o garfo, Edward virou-se para mim provocativamente.

"O que aconteceu com você estar muito cheia para a sobremesa?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Isso foi quando eu pensei que a sobremesa consistiria em um Flan de Nemo, ou algo parecido, servido com um fio de molho de bacalhau ao lado".

Ele riu. "Nada de frutos do mar crus então".

Eu balancei minha cabeça e corri minha língua ao redor dos dentes do garfo. Talvez eu tenha exagerado os movimentos um pouco, apreciando a forma como Edward estava me olhando.

"Nope." Eu destaquei o 'p' novamente. "Nada de frutos do mar crus".

"Eu amo aprender coisas novas sobre você todos os dias".

Eu levantei a metade da minha boca para cima. "Leve-me para casa e eu mostrarei a você mais coisas novas sobre mim que você ainda não descobriu".

Eu sorri para a maneira que isso limpou o sorriso do seu rosto. "Jesus, Bella. Eu juro que você vai me fazer atacá-la aqui se você continuar a dizer coisas desse tipo." Ele se inclinou para mais perto de mim sobre o prato vazio entre nós, lambendo seus lábios. Fechei meus olhos e franzi os lábios. Sua boca encontrou a borda da minha e então eu senti sua língua espiando para fora e lambendo-me lá. Eu abri meus olhos.

Ele se afastou e sorriu ironicamente, apontando para o canto da sua boca com o dedo indicador. "Você tinha um pouco de cobertura de chocolate lá".

"Edward?"

"Sim?"

"Leve-me para casa._Agora_".

"O que você disser".

Nós caminhamos rapidamente, envoltos em torno um do outro. Eu quase não tirei meus olhos de Edward, o que criou um pouco de um problema no meu estado reconhecidamente embriagado, mas ele não se queixou sobre praticamente ter que me carregar para fora de lá. Chegamos à calçada e ele manteve um braço em volta da minha cintura enquanto tentava chamar um táxi. A cada poucos segundos, Edward virava e esfregava o nariz no meu pescoço, murmurando as coisas mais maravilhosas no meu ouvido e fazendo meu corpo formigar. Em um ponto, ele se virou e colocou os dois braços em volta da minha cintura e começou a me mover de um lado para outro.

"A dama de azul, está dançando comigo, de rostinho colado…" Ele cantou um pouco abaixo do meu ouvido.

Eu ri. "Eu acho que isso é 'A dama de vermelho', e eu não consideraria isto uma dança, já que estou me equilibrando em seus pés".

Ele estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa, seus olhos brilhando de alegria, quando ele de repente enrijeceu e seus olhos fixaram em alguma coisa atrás de mim. Sua mandíbula bateu encaixada de forma audível e seus ombros endireitaram. Narinas dilatadas, ele me puxou para mais perto. Meu coração começou a correr, mesmo que eu não tivesse ideia de por que ele estava reagindo daquela maneira.

Edward parecia absolutamente... aterrorizante. E furioso.

E, puta merda, tão quente.

Virei minha cabeça e segui seu olhar para um cara alto e de aparência forte caminhando em nossa direção. Com a minha visão ainda um pouco turva da quantidade de vinho que eu tinha consumido, demorei um pouco mais de tempo para focar no rosto do homem. Edward abruptamente olhou dele para mim, e, em seguida, o homem passou por nós com pouco alarde além do olhar duro que ele deu a Edward que dizia claramente 'O que diabos é o seu problema, cara?'.

Que, eu tive que admitir, foi muito bem o meu exato pensamento no momento.

Quando olhei para Edward de novo, ele estava expirando em evidente alívio.

"O que diabos foi isso?" Eu perguntei.

Ele balançou a cabeça, claramente chateado. "Foi... eu apenas pensei ter reconhecido o cara. Isso é tudo".

"E?" Eu questionei ainda confusa.

"E... nada." Ele respondeu vagamente. Ele colocou seu braço firmemente ao redor da minha cintura novamente e tentou chamar um táxi novamente. "Eu não deveria tê-la trazido aqui esta noite. Foi estúpido da minha parte".

"Por quê?" Eu disse. "Eu tive um ótimo momento".

"Foi estúpido!" Ele gritou de forma sucinta. Eu pulei para trás, completamente surpresa com o seu tom.

Ele suspirou e se virou para mim, segurando firmemente a minha cintura. "Está tarde e escuro e isso é Nova York e..." - ele passou a mão pelo seu cabelo e depois segurou meu rosto - "Desculpe Bella. Eu só... o cara me deixou nervoso, isso é tudo." Um táxi finalmente parou para nós e Edward sorriu para mim se desculpando. "Vamos lá, vamos levá-la para casa. Você não deveria estar aqui agora".

Nós não dissemos mais nada sobre isso enquanto fizemos nosso caminho de volta para o Brooklyn, e eu contabilizei as borboletas no meu estômago ao meu estado ainda ligeiramente embriagado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Acordei de manhã com uma dor de cabeça latejante, a boca seca, uma aversão a todas as formas de luz e pouca memória de tudo o que aconteceu depois que saímos do restaurante na noite anterior.

Edward entrou no quarto alguns minutos depois carregando uma bandeja com um copo cheio de suco de laranja, algumas fatias de pão e aspirinas. Ele sentou-se na beirada da cama e colocou a bandeja na minha frente.

Sentei-me lentamente.

"Como você se sente?"

Lambi meus lábios secos. "Como se eu tivesse mergulhado no canto mais sujo de Coney Island e depois engolido metade da praia após isso".

Ele riu levemente e entregou-me a aspirina, segurando o copo de suco para mim até que eu estivesse pronta para isso. Eu o esvaziei.

"Maddie já está acordada?" Eu perguntei, uma vez que terminei.

Ele sorriu. "É quase meio-dia, amor. Ela está acordada por algumas horas".

Eu gemi e me joguei de costas na cama. Minha cabeça agitou. "Ohhh." Eu gemi.

Ele riu e colocou a bandeja de lado para baixar sua boca para a minha. E, apesar do fato de que eu tinha a minha primeira ressaca desde o baile de formatura, e que minha boca tinha gosto de fundo do mar, seus lábios nos meus ainda eram como o céu. O que me fez pensar em outra coisa.

"Nós... você e eu..." - ele levantou uma sobrancelha, esperando que eu terminasse - "nós fizemos amor na noite passada?"

Ele franziu seus lábios. "Nós chegamos em casa, você brincou com Alice por algum tempo e prometeu ir às compras com ela hoje," - eu gemi novamente, ele riu, - "e então você desmaiou assim que bateu na cama." Ele deu um selinho nos meus lábios mais uma vez. "Você foi toda conversa e nenhuma ação na noite passada".

Eu fechei os olhos. "Sinto muito".

Ele bufou e baixou seus lábios para o meu pescoço. "Não se desculpe, Bella." Ele murmurou entre beijos. "Eu quero que cada vez que você e eu façamos amor seja inesquecível." Ele olhou de volta para mim provocativamente. "Ontem à noite, você não conseguia sequer lembrar o número do seu apartamento. A propósito," ele riu, "lembre-me de enviar algumas flores para a Sra. Hernandez para pedir desculpas por acordar o bebê dela quando _alguém_ bateu na porta errada".

Eu gemi de novo e Edward riu contra a minha mandíbula.

Alice chegou cerca de uma hora depois, toda pronta para a promessa de passeio de compras que ela tinha extraído de mim enquanto eu estava bêbada como um gambá. Tentei argumentar meu caminho para sair disso, alegando insanidade temporária, mas ela não aceitou. Edward não ajudou, oferecendo-se para levar Maddie ao zoológico durante o dia.

Edward deixou Alice e eu no centro da cidade antes de ir ao zoológico com Maddie. Dei um beijo em Maddie e a fiz prometer segurar a mão de Edward. Mas, antes que eu pudesse sair do carro, Edward agarrou firmemente a minha mão.

"Bella... tome cuidado." Havia uma estranha intensidade ao seu pedido, e eu lembrei vagamente de algo de ontem à noite, na calçada. Mas então, Alice estava me puxando para fora do carro e sacudindo meu cérebro ainda dolorido, então eu não tive tempo de me debruçar sobre isso.

Faltava apenas cerca de uma semana e meia até o Natal e eu ainda tinha alguns presentes para comprar, então eu supus que esta viagem de compras teria sido inevitável, de qualquer maneira. Eu já tinha comprado para Maddie a pilha de vestidos de princesa que ela tinha pedido para o Papai Noel, assim como uma nova estação de arte que eu tinha encontrado para ela, com papel e marcadores, aquarelas e lápis de cor. Eu sabia que ela amaria. Então eu passei à tarde com Alice comprando os presentes para a família dela, para Charlie, para Jake, Seth e Sue, e até comprei um belo cachecol para Leah. No fundo da minha mente eu estava grata que eu não a veria no Natal, caso ela decidisse envolver o belo cachecol em volta do meu pescoço. Não, eu enviaria meus presentes pelo correio. Maddie e eu passaríamos o Natal e Ano Novo com Edward e sua família este ano em sua casa em Long Island. Eu sentiria falta de Charlie, mas pelo menos eu sabia que as coisas entre ele e Sue Clearwater tinham progredido muito bem nos meses desde que eu tinha vindo para Nova York. Charlie não estaria sozinho para os feriados.

Alice e eu nos sentamos em uma pequena cafeteria na Quinta Avenida uma vez que terminamos com o turbilhão de compras de Natal, à espera de Edward e Maddie para nos pegar. As compras de Natal com Alice não tinham sido nada fáceis; eu tinha certeza de que mesmo as lojas revestindo a Madison Avenue precisariam do resto do fim de semana para se recuperar. Montanhas de sacolas cheias até a borda com presentes nos cercavam. Nós conversamos agradavelmente ao longo dos nossos sanduíches e café expresso, sobre todos e quaisquer assuntos que surgiram na mente ocupada de Alice, especialmente considerando a apresentação de O Quebra-Nozes, daqui a menos de uma semana. Alice e Maddie mal conseguiam falar de outra coisa nos últimos dois dias. Mas, então, a conversa voltou para os presentes de Natal.

"Eu não vi nada nessas sacolas para Edward." Alice brincou, colocando uma azeitona na boca.

Eu sorri, sabendo que a abertura era apenas a sua maneira de cavar para obter informações

"Como se eu pudesse encontrar _alguma coisa _para o homem que tem _tudo_ em qualquer uma das lojas revestindo a Madison." Respondi vagamente.

"O que você _comprou _para ele?" Ela perguntou diretamente.

Eu a encarei.

"Oh, vamos lá, Bella! Eu não direi a ele! Prometo." Ela olhou para mim através dos seus cílios de forma suplicante. Em seguida, ela tentou um ângulo diferente. "Bem, eu não sei o que ele está comprando para _você,_" ela sorriu triunfantemente, "mas eu _sei_ o que ele comprou para Maddie".

Mordi meu lábio, lutando comigo mesma.

Eu suspirei. "Tudo bem. Eu direi a você, mas não porque eu quero que você me diga o que ele comprou para Maddie. Acho que estou melhor não sabendo disso, de qualquer maneira." Conhecendo Edward, seria algo quilômetros além de generoso que me faria estremecer.

Ela gritou e pulou para cima e para baixo em seu assento com expectativa.

Revirei meus olhos para ela. "Você conhece a secretária de Edward, Ange?" Perguntei a Alice. Ela assentiu. "Bem, ela estava me contando há algumas semanas sobre este lugar em que ela e seu namorado foram esquiar no ano passado, em Vermont? E eu comecei a pensar que..."

"Oh Meu Deus, Bella, isso é simplesmente perfeito!" Alice gritou novamente. "Quando?"

"Depois dos feriados. Meados de janeiro, apenas para o fim de semana".

Mesmo isso esforçaria meu orçamento. Mas depois de tudo o que Edward fez para Maddie e para mim, eu queria fazer algo especial para ele.

"Isso é perfeito!" Alice jorrou. "Vamos ver." Ela bateu em sua boca com um dedo, pensativamente. "Eu poderia fazer uma pausa do planejamento de casamento nesse fim de semana e levar Maddie para ver minha mãe e pai, e em torno da cidade, e ao American Girl Place para comprar mais roupas para a boneca que eu acabei de comprar para ela de Natal, e eu tenho certeza que Rose estará simplesmente morrendo para-"

Eu fiz uma careta. "Espere. O que você quer dizer-"

Ela riu. "Bem, você deixará Maddie comigo, não é? Não se atreva a me dizer que você a deixará com outra pessoa!"

"Eu... não tinha pensando em deixá-la".

Alice sorriu. "Bella, você e Edward devem ir sozinhos. Eu cuidarei bem de Maddie." Quando eu não respondi, ela acrescentou, "Você confia em mim com ela, não é?"

"Alice, não é que eu não confie em você, eu apenas ainda não tinha pensado nessa direção".

"Você sabe que não há nada de errado em viajar com Edward, apenas vocês dois, certo?" Ela acrescentou suavemente.

Olhei para ela. "Alice," eu suspirei, "às vezes... às vezes tudo isso parece tão... surreal para mim. Eu não estou acostumada com isso." Eu de repente me vi adicionando. "Eu não estou acostumada a ser... querida da maneira que Edward me quer, ou tratada do jeito que ele me trata. Tem sido apenas Maddie e eu por tanto tempo..." Eu olhei para o meu Expresso, sentindo-me ridícula.

Sua pequena mão de repente cobriu a minha. Quando eu olhei para ela, sua expressão era gentil e carinhosa.

"Deixe-me contar a você uma história rápida, Bella, que eu estive querendo contar a você por um tempo agora." Ela se acomodou em sua cadeira confortavelmente. "Eu passei minha vida inteira me preparando para ser uma grande dançarina. Respirei dança, eu comi dança. Minha mãe e meu pai e meus irmãos me apoiaram no meu sonho de todo coração. E eu era boa, Bella." Ela riu com uma piscadela. "Eu viajei o mundo inteiro por um tempo, apresentando-me em alguns dos melhores palcos. Durante alguns anos lá eu vi muito pouco da minha família, mas eu disse a mim mesma que era o sacrifício que eu tinha que aceitar para alcançar meus objetivos." Ela de repente ficou com um olhar distante em seus olhos. "Eu me lembro da primeira vez que encontrei Jasper, durante uma curta viagem de volta para casa. Edward o tinha trazido à casa dos meus pais e eu lembro de me sentir puxada para ele imediatamente, e ficar irritada com isso, acredite ou não." Ela riu. "Mas isso, também, eu coloquei em segundo plano. Eu disse a mim mesma que, se nós estivéssemos destinados a ficar juntos, ele ainda estaria lá quando _eu_ estivesse pronta. Quando _eu_ sentisse que o momento era certo. Eu estava muito ocupada com a minha dança. O tempo não era certo _para mim_. Nunca, por um momento, eu considerei naquela época que algumas coisas estavam simplesmente fora do meu controle. Meu mundo girava em torno da dança, e eu não queria e nem precisava de nada, ou de alguém." Seu sorriso se tornou melancólico. "Então, uma noite, depois de uma grande apresentação no Palais Garnier em Paris, eu saí me sentindo feliz e triunfante... e fui atropelada por um motorista bêbado".

Eu cobri sua mão com a minha. Ela sorriu e deu de ombros.

"Por algum tempo depois disso," ela continuou, "eu tive um momento difícil. Eu estava zangada com o mundo, com a minha vida. A dança tinha sido minha única companheira por tanto tempo, e eu não sabia como deixar alguém se aproximar, como _depender _de alguém." Seus familiares olhos verdes brilharam. "Jasper... ele estava lá desde o primeiro momento que eu voltei para casa. Mas... os primeiros meses foram difíceis. Eu não conseguia decidir se queria puxá-lo para perto, ou afastá-lo".

"Por quê?" Eu perguntei, mesmo que eu entendesse o que ela estivesse dizendo.

Ela olhou para mim por um tempo antes de responder. "A coisa é, Bella, eu não me sentia pronta. Minha carreira não havia terminado nos _meus_ termos, mas nos termos de um idiota que não sabia melhor do que manter sua bunda bêbada longe do volante de um carro. Eu não tinha certeza de quem ou o que eu era mais e, portanto, como eu poderia encaixar Jasper nessa imagem nebulosa?" Ela me olhou com cuidado. "Uma amiga minha sugeriu aconselhamento, e foi a melhor coisa que eu poderia ter feito." Ela parou.

Nós ficamos olhando uma para a outra por alguns minutos.

"Espere. Você está dizendo que acha que eu preciso de aconselhamento?"

"Não é uma coisa ruim, Bella".

"Eu sei que não é uma coisa ruim, mas... por que eu precisaria de aconselhamento?"

Alice exalou pesadamente. "Bella... seu casamento, bem, realmente não acabou em seus termos também." Eu desviei o olhar novamente. Ela suspirou. "Olhe, eu sei que há coisas que você não está pronta para compartilhar, e talvez você nunca estará pronta para compartilhá-las, e isso está bem, mas... talvez se você falasse com alguém neutro... você será capaz de evitar o mesmo cenário de afastar e puxar que eu compartilhei com Jasper por um tempo".

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Felizmente, fui salva de ter que dizer alguma coisa quando Edward e Maddie chegaram.

"Apenas... pense nisso, ok?" Ela perguntou, enquanto Maddie corria através da porta e pulava no meu colo. Eu assenti.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Maddie estava tomando seu banho para dormir e me contando sobre toda a diversão que ela e Edward tiveram no jardim zoológico, especialmente a emoção que ela sentiu ao ver as 'renas do Papai Noel', descansando até o seu grande dia daqui a pouco mais de uma semana. Nós cantamos canções de Natal enquanto ela brincava na banheira, e depois passamos para o que tinha sido o favorito do dia de hoje, devido à banheira de macacos que Edward tinha comprado para ela no zoológico, uma das muitas lembranças com as quais ela chegou em casa.

"Cinco macaquinhos pulando na cama," nós cantamos juntas, "um caiu e _quebou_ sua cabeça. Mamãe chamou o _doutô _e o _doutô_ disse, nada mais de macaquinhos pulando na cama. _Quato _macaquinhos..."

"Mamãe," Maddie começou, enquanto eu a secava, "_puque_ é _sempe_ só a mamãe macaco que chama o _doutô_? Como o papai macaco nunca chama o _doutô_?"

Deslizei sua blusa de flanela sobre a sua cabeça, ajudando-a a passar os braços completamente. "Vamos ver. Talvez... talvez o papai esteja ocupado colocando um band-aid no pobre macaquinho, enquanto a mamãe faz a ligação".

"_Puque_ ele ama seu macaquinho também? Assim como a mamãe macaco ama?" Ela perguntou, uma vez que sua cabeça apareceu pela abertura.

"Claro." Eu disse, ajoelhando-me na frente dela e beijando sua bochecha, que estava corada do banho quente. Ela olhou pensativamente enquanto eu passava seus pés pela calça.

"No zoológico hoje." Ela começou, como a maioria das suas frases sobre esta tarde tinha começado; a apresentação da próxima semana esquecida pelo momento, "Eu estava _colendo pala_ ver os leões _malinhos _e eu caí_"._

"Oh, querida." Eu disse com tristeza, correndo meus dedos pelo seu cabelo longo e escuro, "Você se machucou?"

"Só um pouquinho." Ela encolheu os ombros. "Mas depois _Edwood_ me pegou e beijou seus dedos e colocou eles no meu dodói." Ela esfregou sua perna para me mostrar onde tinha sido o dodói. "E então eu senti **tudo** _melor_." Ela terminou, com um acentuado aceno de cabeça para dar ênfase.

Eu sorri suavemente para ela. "Fico feliz, querida".

Ela sorriu de volta, pensativamente novamente. "Mamãe, todo mundo chama o papai de papai?"

Inclinei minha cabeça interrogativamente, olhando em seus grandes olhos castanhos enquanto eu sentava na borda da banheira e escovava seu longo cabelo escuro. "Vamos tentar outra vez." Até eu tinha problemas para entender o que ela queria dizer às vezes.

Ela bufou. Não ser totalmente compreendida pela primeira vez a incomodava às vezes. Ela brincou com algumas mechas do meu cabelo enquanto pensava em outra maneira de explicar a sua pergunta para mim. "Juliana chama o seu papai de 'papi', e a bebê Mary chama seu papai de 'papa', e às vezes _você_ chama o vovô de 'Charlie'-"

"Diferentes pessoas chamam seus papais de nomes diferentes." Eu respondi suavemente.

"Oh." Ela respondeu simplesmente. Então ela abaixou a cabeça de volta para os macacos em sua mão e começou a cantar novamente. Empurrei seu cabelo escovado para trás dos seus ombros e segurei seu pequeno queixo para trazer seus olhos de volta para os meus.

"Querida, por que-"

Três batidas rápidas na porta nos interromperam. "Bella, você tem uma ligação." Edward chamou baixinho.

Eu sabia o que aquilo significava. Jake. Caso contrário, Edward teria apenas dito quem era no telefone. Desde que voltamos de Forks, os telefonemas de Jake havia diminuído consideravelmente, apenas cerca de uma ou duas vezes por semana. E, enquanto Edward nunca exatamente cantava e dançava quando Jake ligava, desapareceu o silêncio amuado que o dominava quando Jake ligava antes da nossa visita a Forks. O fato de que agora Jake estava bem consciente de Edward, e do lugar de Edward na minha vida, provavelmente tinha algo a ver com isso. Quanto a Jake, a primeira ligação, ou segunda, tinha sido um pouco estranha, mas as últimas tinham sido agradavelmente confortáveis Eu ouvi algo diferente na voz de Jake recentemente. E a maneira como ele falava comigo, era mais ou menos como se eu fosse sua... irmã agora. Isso me deixou esperançosa.

"Eu acho que o tio Jake está no telefone." Eu disse a Maddie.

"Ooh, eu posso falar com ele?" Maddie perguntou. "Eu quero contar _pala _ele sobre o zoológico hoje, e o pinguim e macacos que _Edwood_ _compou pala _mim".

Ela pulou nos braços de Edward assim que eu abri a porta do banheiro.

"Você está pronta para o Grinch?" Edward perguntou a ela. Tinha se tornado sua história favorita da hora de dormir nas últimos noites.

"Eu _quelo_ falar com o Tio Jake e contar _pala _ele sobre o zoológico." Ela respondeu.

Ele riu e entregou a ela o telefone com um sorriso irônico.

"Tio Jake!" Maddie começou animadamente, correndo para a árvore de Natal. "Adivinha o quê? _Edwood_ me levou _pala_ o zoológico hoje!"

Eu sorri e me virei para escoar a banheira e limpar os brinquedos de Maddie da água, mordendo meu lábio quando pensei na conversa que acabamos de ter. Perguntei-me qual tinha sido a sua linha de pensamento.

Edward entrou no pequeno banheiro comigo – era cerca de um quarto do tamanho do seu grande banheiro em seu apartamento - e pegou a toalha molhada de Maddie e a pendurou no gancho enquanto eu me ajoelhei na frente da banheira e enxaguava seu brinquedos. Em seguida, ele pegou as roupas sujas dela e colocou no cesto.

Então eu o senti ajoelhar atrás de mim, seus braços em cada lado meu, segurando na borda da banheira. Ele pressionou-se em mim e, de repente, era difícil concentrar em algo tão simples como a limpeza da banheira.

Ele mordiscou o lóbulo da minha orelha. "Sobre o que você está pensando?" Ele murmurou.

"O que faz você pensar que eu estou pensando em alguma coisa?" Eu respirei, enxaguando minhas mãos.

Ele riu. "Eu conheço a maioria das suas expressões por agora, Bella. Especialmente essa de morder o lábio. Essa tem sido uma doação mortal desde o primeiro dia".

"Ah, sério?" Eu ri fracamente. Eu tinha terminado a limpeza, mas senti-lo atrás de mim assim... era bom demais para eu me mover. "Então, o que eu estou pensando agora , Sr. Leitor de Mentes?" Eu ouvi atentamente e ainda podia ouvir Maddie conversando com seu tio na sala de estar.

Edward moveu minha camiseta com a sua mandíbula e deslizou para cima e para baixo do meu ombro. "Mmm." Ele murmurou, pensativo. "Você está pensando o quanto eu sou bom pressionado contra você assim." Ele sussurrou e pressionou-se mais profundamente para fins ilustrativos.

Eu meio que engasguei, meio ri. "Jesus, você _é_ bom nisso".

Ele bufou. "Não realmente. Eu apenas estou pensando a mesma coisa." Ele mordeu-me levemente no meu ombro. Baixei minha cabeça e gemi. Ele riu. "Você sabe, você me deve uma por ontem à noite. Recordo-me de alguém fazendo um monte de promessas no banco de trás de um táxi e não vivendo de acordo com uma sequer".

"Bem," eu ofeguei, "eu não posso ser responsabilizada por aquilo que eu não me lembro".

"Então eu acho que terei que lembrá-la".

"Eu acho que você terá." Eu estava prestes a virar para trazer minha boca para a dele, quando algo vibrou contra mim. "O quê-"

Edward se afastou e pegou seu celular. Virei-me e perguntei-me brevemente por que ele o tinha com ele. Normalmente, ele simplesmente o colocava em cima do balcão, ou algo assim. Quando ele puxou para fora do seu bolso, seus olhos arregalaram e sua mandíbula apertou. Seus olhos vieram para os meus.

"Eu tenho que atender isso, Bella." Ele disse rapidamente, antes de se levantar e sair do banheiro.

Eu fiquei ajoelhada lá - um pouco ofegante e confusa - por alguns segundos antes de me levantar lentamente.

Quando entrei na sala, Edward estava no final da sala, contra a janela, falando em sussurros. Ele estava de costas para mim, então eu não podia ver seu rosto, mas a rigidez dos seus ombros tornou óbvio que ele estava irritado.

Tendo finalmente detalhado toda a sua visita ao zoológico para o seu tio, Maddie disse rapidamente suas despedidas e correu para me entregar o telefone.

"Tudo bem, Maddie, vá para o seu quarto e deixe seu livro pronto".

"_Edwood_ vai ler _pala_ mim?" Ela perguntou, olhando para Edward. Ele estava passando a mão pelo seu cabelo. Falando nisso.

"Ou ele ou eu vamos ler para você assim que você estiver pronta, tudo bem, querida?"

"'Kay, mamãe." Ela concordou, pulando para o seu quarto.

"... mais de uma semana e você ainda não tem ideia..." Eu ouvi Edward silvar, antes de abaixar sua voz novamente.

"Ei, Jake." Eu disse distraída, incapaz de parar de me perguntar o que estava acontecendo com Edward.

"Parece que Maddie teve um grande dia." Jake riu, sem saber da minha distração.

Entrei na cozinha e comecei a esvaziar a máquina de lavar louça enquanto Jake e eu conversamos por alguns minutos. Edward terminou sua ligação e se dirigiu ao quarto de Maddie para ler a sua história, e eu terminei com Jake.

Quando eu tinha terminado na cozinha, fui até o quarto de Maddie para dizer boa noite. Ela e Edward estavam terminando o Grinch. Edward e eu a beijamos um boa noite e, quando saímos do quarto dela e fechamos um pouco a sua porta, eu olhei para o rosto de Edward. Ele esteve sorrindo no quarto de Maddie, mas agora a expressão dele parecia tensa e um pouco ansiosa.

"Tudo bem?" Perguntei quando voltamos para a sala de estar.

"Sim." Ele suspirou, sentando no sofá e passando os canais da TV. "Apenas um dos clientes de novo".

Sentei-me ao lado dele. Meu primeiro instinto foi perguntar a ele qual dos clientes estava lhe dando tantos problemas ultimamente, mas então eu parei. Imagens de brigas entre Paul e eu anos atrás de repente nadaram pela minha cabeça. Toda vez que eu o peguei na mentira e o questionei. Balancei minha cabeça minimamente. Edward não era Paul. Eu não tinha nenhuma razão para suspeitar dele.

Mas um leve desconforto ainda me atormentou até mesmo enquanto eu tomava meu banho naquela noite, enquanto Edward me esperava no meu quarto. Seus ombros finalmente relaxaram e ele parecia ter suavizado depois de um tempo, mas ele ainda parecia mais quieto do que o habitual. Ou talvez tivesse sido apenas a minha imaginação. Balancei minha cabeça enquanto eu deixava a água quente me lavar. Entre isso e os inquéritos de Maddie mais cedo, minha cabeça estava cheia.

Tudo estava se movendo tão rápido entre Edward e eu. Verdade seja dita, nós estávamos basicamente vivendo juntos para todos os intentos e propósitos. Ele passava a maioria das noites de semana no meu apartamento, só porque a logística com Maddie era mais fácil, já que sua babá estava a poucos quarteirões de distância. E as perguntas de Maddie sobre macacos e papais antes... isso tudo me fez pensar...

Para onde exatamente Edward e eu estávamos indo? Eu lavei meu cabelo ansiosamente, lembrando-me que nós estávamos juntos por um período muito curto de tempo. Mas todos os dias com ele pareciam uma eternidade, no sentido mais perfeito da palavra. Levantei minha cabeça e deixei a espuma do shampoo cair no meu rosto, lavando a sujeira junto com a culpa que eu de repente sentia. Como eu poderia esperar que ele fizesse um compromisso permanente com Maddie e eu depois de um período tão curto de tempo?

Suspirei e terminei meu banho, ansiosa para me perder nos braços de Edward no aqui e no agora. Era cedo demais para pedir 'para sempre' dele, não importa o quanto _eu_ pudesse querer isso.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_O que foi essa Maddie perguntando de 'papais'? Fofura demais essa menina. Por enquanto, uma calmaria antes da tempestade... mas as coisas não ficarão muito boas daqui para a frente._

_Obrigada a todas que acompanham e comentam._

_Deixem reviews e até a semana que vem._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	31. Surpresa, surpresa

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Eu gostaria de tentar esclarecer alguma coisa do último capítulo. O cara andando no Central Park, quando Edward e Bella estavam lá, NÃO era Paul. __Bella, independentemente do quanto estivesse bêbada, teria o reconhecido. __Por que Edward ficou tão chateada então? Imagine que você não sabe onde está alguém que você esteja procurando. Alguém que você NÃO quer por perto. Você começa a imaginá-lo em todos os lugares, não é? E, lembre-se, Edward nunca conheceu Paul. Ele viu fotos dele, mas isso é tudo. Obviamente, se muitos de vocês tiveram dúvidas, eu não fui tão clara sobre isso como eu teria gostado de ser. __Desculpe._

_Agora, eu gostaria de pedir a todos que se segurem... o fim começa agora._

* * *

**Capítulo 30 – Surpresa, surpresa**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

_**~ Bella ~**_

Os próximos dias voaram rapidamente. Entre o Natal se aproximando e as preparações de última hora para o primeiro recital de Maddie, uma espessa camada de excitação pendurava em torno de nós. O tipo de comportamento estranho de Edward dos últimos dias ficou praticamente relegado ao fundo da minha mente diante de toda a atividade se aproximando. Além disso, ele estava agindo muito bem agora, talvez sendo um pouco mais protetor do que de costume - sempre me dizendo para ter cuidado e tal. Mas, novamente, eu vim a perceber, Edward era apenas um homem muito protetor. As festas de fim de ano provavelmente só o tinham um pouco no limite.

Na manhã do Recital de Natal de Maddie, nós a trouxemos para o trabalho conosco. A apresentação aconteceria no Lincoln Center naquela noite, e Alice tinha sido ainda mais um feixe de energia pelas últimas 24 horas. De alguma forma, entre tudo o que ela tinha que se preocupar, ela ainda conseguiu encontrar tempo para me ligar a cada poucas horas para me lembrar de como fixar a tiara de Maddie para que ele não caísse durante a dança, para colocar o cabelo dela para cima em um coque, mas para deixar alguns fios soltos na frente, para ter certeza de que levei as meias corretas comigo, e assim por diante.

No meio da manhã, Maddie e eu fizemos uma pausa rápida até o carrinho de venda automática para pegar-lhe uma banana e um recipiente com suco de laranja. As maçãs cortadas que tínhamos trazido de casa, de repente não eram apelativas para ela. Tentei me apressar. Mesmo que fosse apenas alguns dias até o Natal e houvesse uma sensação mais descontraída no escritório tão perto das festas, eu ainda me sentia constrangida em tê-la no trabalho comigo, especialmente com o que as pessoas estiveram dizendo até um par de semanas atrás. E, mesmo que a maioria das pessoas no escritório tivesse superado tudo isso, ainda havia alguns que me olhavam de lado quando eu passava. Eu não queria dar a ninguém mais sobre o que falar.

Peguei um muffin de cranberry para Rosalie enquanto estávamos lá embaixo, era seu último desejo. Uma vez de volta lá em cima, Maddie e eu fizemos o caminho até o escritório dela para dar a ela.

A secretária de Rosalie não estava em sua mesa, e a porta do escritório de Rose estava entreaberta. Eu não conseguia pensar em quaisquer reuniões que Rose tivesse agendado para esta manhã, então eu peguei a mão de Maddie e, equilibrando o saco de papel de lanches no meu outro braço, tentei uma batida estranha antes de empurrá-la aberta lentamente.

Um trecho da voz de Rose pairou no ar antes que a porta se abrisse todo o caminho.

"... preocupar-se comigo, porque eu posso cuidar de mim, mas não me diga que isto é apenas uma decisão de negócio, porque _não_ é!" Rose sussurrou com raiva. "Você _precisa _dizer a ela-"

Ela parou quando me viu, seus olhos azuis mais irritados do que eu pensei que já tivesse visto. Fiquei surpresa ao ver Emmett, Jasper, Edward _e_ a secretária de Rose, Liz, em seu escritório, todos sentados firmemente em torno da sua mesa. Rose estava de pé na frente da sua mesa, e Edward era o único outro em pé. Quando Rose parou e olhou para a porta, Edward se virou.

Se eu tinha pensado que Rose parecia inflamada, a expressão de Edward era furiosa, e nervosa, e... assustadora. Sua mandíbula estava apertada com força e seus olhos geralmente quentes pareciam frios e duros.

"_Edwood!_" Maddie exclamou feliz e correu para ele, ignorando sua expressão.

Todo mundo virou-se então, e eu percebi que todos eles usavam expressões similares à de Edward, embora em diferentes graus; a de Edward era de longe o extremo. A secretária de Rosalie simplesmente parecia assustada.

"Ei, princesa." Ele disse com a voz trêmula, pegando-a. A dureza em sua expressão suavizou, mas não desapareceu completamente. "Está se divertindo?"

"Uhuh." Ela respondeu. "Eu e mamãe _compamos_ lanches".

"Você comprou?" Ele perguntou, mas sua voz era tão fora. Ele franziu a testa. "Eu pensei que você tivesse trazido lanches de casa esta manhã".

"Maçãs são nojentas!" Ela exclamou, fazendo uma careta.

Ele franziu os lábios. "Bem, você teve a certeza de segurar a mão da mamãe quando você desceu, certo?"

"Uh-huh." A carranca dele se aprofundou, de qualquer maneira.

"Liz." Rose se dirigiu à sua secretária, "Por que você não mostra para Maddie aquelas fotografias do seu novo cachorro que você estava mostrando ao redor do escritório esta manhã? Maddie, você quer vê-las?"

"Um novo _cacholinho_? Ele é um _filotinho_?" Maddie exclamou com entusiasmo. "Ele é pequeno?"

"Ele é um filhote." A secretária de Rose respondeu, olhando nervosamente para Rose. Então ela virou-se para Maddie e sorriu gentilmente. "E ele é muito pequeno." Ela começou a se levantar. Edward colocou Maddie no chão.

"Mamãe, _Edwood_, posso ir ver as _fotogafias_?" Maddie perguntou.

Edward sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

"Claro, bebê." Eu concordei. "Mamãe já estará lá".

"O que aconteceu?" Eu perguntei assim que Liz e Maddie saíram. O rosto de Edward tinha se transformado em pedra novamente. Seus olhos se moviam com cautela para Rose. Exceto por quando eu primeiro entrei, ele não tinha encontrado meus olhos o tempo todo enquanto eu estive aqui.

Rose voltou-se para Edward com a minha pergunta. Ele respirou fundo, mas não disse nada, mantendo os olhos nela.

Depois de alguns momentos do que parecia ser algum tipo de encarada entre os dois, Rose apertou sua mandíbula e fechou os olhos. Ela inalou antes de abri-los e virá-los em minha direção.

"Lauren foi demitida esta manhã".

"O quê? Por quê?" Eu perguntei.

Mais uma vez, Rosalie não respondeu de imediato. Mas não parecia que ela não queria responder, mais como... ela estava esperando por alguém responder. Ela pressionou seus lábios firmemente quando nada além de silêncio continuou, e bufou com raiva, abrindo sua boca para falar. Edward a interrompeu.

"Ela não estava mais feliz aqui, e seu trabalho estava refletindo essa atitude." Sua voz era fria e composta agora, mas ele manteve seus olhos em Rose enquanto falava. "Ela foi escoltada para fora do prédio há poucos minutos".

"Escoltada para fora do prédio?" Eu repeti, incrédula. Mas, embora eu me dirigisse para Edward, ele não olhou na minha direção.

Rose foi aquela quem virou para me responder. Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha sem pedir desculpas. "Ela entrou no meu escritório, fez algumas exigências que eu recusei, nós trocamos algumas palavras..." - Ela deu de ombros - "Eu não estava prestes a deixá-la passear ao redor do escritório depois disso. Eu aposto a minha bunda que era ela por trás de toda a publicidade negativa em torno desta agência há algumas semanas. E depois disso..." Ela parou, olhando na direção de Edward novamente.

Eu só podia ficar ali parada, chocada. Lauren e eu nunca tínhamos nos dado bem, mas eu não podia deixar de perguntar-me o que exatamente tinha acontecido para que ela chegasse a esse ponto. Mas Rose tinha sublinhado desde o início da nossa amizade que havia uma distinção clara entre o nosso relacionamento profissional e nosso relacionamento pessoal e, obviamente, isso caía no reino do profissional.

Olhei novamente para Edward. Ele ainda estava olhando para Rose com cautela.

"Há... alguma coisa que eu possa fazer?" Eu não sabia o que mais dizer.

Foi Emmett quem respondeu dessa vez.

"Bella, Rose provavelmente terá que dividir as contas e as responsabilidades de Lauren entre você e o resto da equipe criativa, até que possamos encontrar alguém para substituí-la." Ele sorriu desculpando-se. "Receio que você estará ainda mais ocupada até então".

"Isso não é problema." Eu balancei a cabeça rapidamente. "Eu ajudarei no que eu puder".

Emmett assentiu. Pela primeira vez, seu sorriso não alcançou seus olhos.

"Nós provavelmente deveríamos começar a fazer alguns telefonemas." Jasper acrescentou. "Avisar os contatos de clientes de Lauren que ela não está mais entre nós".

Emmett exalou pesadamente. "Será uma _longa_ tarde".

Edward e eu tínhamos planejado sair algumas horas mais cedo esta tarde, para chegar ao Lincoln Center cedo e deixar Maddie pronta e preparada. O resto da sua família nos encontraria lá depois. Eu me dirigi a ele novamente, mesmo que ele mal tivesse reconhecido a minha presença desde que eu tinha entrado.

"Edward, se você precisar ficar até mais tarde hoje, está tudo bem. Você pode nos encontrar no recital-"

"Não!" Edward rosnou de repente, virando olhos verdes ansiosos na minha direção. Eu empurrei minha cabeça para trás, assustada. Todo mundo pareceu ficar tão surpreso quanto eu.

Ele fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, antes de abri-los novamente. "Desculpe." Seus olhos estavam cheios de remorso, então eu assenti. "Vamos sair juntos, assim como tínhamos planejado".

E, embora eu não pudesse negar estar esgotada e chateada, eu assenti novamente. Lauren tinha sido uma cadela, mas substitui-la seria difícil, especialmente nesta época do ano. Era compreensível que ele ficasse chateado, mas eu não estava muito feliz com ele descontando isso em mim.

E ele estava chateado. Ele mal disse mais do que um punhado de palavras todo o caminho para o Lincoln Center. Maddie foi facilmente distraída e entretida com o filme do Dr. Seuss, Grinch, passando no DVD player do Volvo, assim como a imagem perfeita com que a cidade foi decorada poucos dias antes do Natal. Luzes do feriado penduradas em todos os lugares, enormes coroas de flores suspensas de fios grossos em quase todas as ruas, os sons alegres dos sinos de Natal dos Papais Noel das esquinas. Teria sido o suficiente para me colocar no espírito do feriado também... se não fosse pelo grinch sentado ao meu lado.

Por meio segundo, um pensamento desonesto correu pela minha cabeça, que talvez Edward estivesse mais chateado com o fato de que Lauren tinha sido _demitida_, em vez das dificuldades que a posição vazia dela representaria no futuro imediato. Suas estranhas ligações de repente me vieram à mente. E então, no próximo milissegundo, eu tive um vislumbre de Tanya no saguão do prédio de Edward, perguntando-me se eu estava familiarizada com as regras do jogo de Edward.

A ideia tomou mais de dois segundos para fazer o seu caminho na minha cabeça. No segundo seguinte, eu abaixei minha cabeça culpada e virei-me para a minha janela, um pesado sentimento de vergonha lavando sobre mim. Edward tinha o direito de estar chateado hoje. Ele não tinha feito nada para merecer minha desconfiança. No entanto, aqui estava eu, ainda duvidando dele.

Respirei fundo e virei-me para Edward enquanto ele estacionava o carro com seus olhos fixos mais rigidamente do que o habitual em seu espelho lateral. Coloquei minha mão sobre a dele livre sobre o console.

"Babe, ficará tudo bem. Eu sei que você está chateado com o que aconteceu com Lauren. Mas, não se preocupe, vocês encontrarão alguém bem qualificado para preencher a posição dela em breve".

Ele terminou de estacionar e voltou seus olhos para mim. Foi-se o olhar frio e estéril que ele usou no escritório de Rosalie. Agora ele simplesmente parecia mais preocupado do que qualquer coisa. Ele sorriu gentilmente para mim e segurou meu rosto entre as suas mãos.

"Isso não é algo sobre o qual você precisa se preocupar, amor. Eu não _deixarei_ _isso _ser algo sobre o qual você precise se preocupar. Eu cuidarei de tudo".

Suas palavras me deixaram confusa. De alguma forma, parecia que... nós estávamos falando sobre duas coisas diferentes.

O Lincoln Center estava preenchido com centenas de meninas e meninos de diferentes idades se preparando para a apresentação. Alice e seus assistentes corriam para lá e para cá, deixando os trajes prontos e gritando instruções. A inclusão de Maddie no show desta noite tinha transformado o recital em um evento de mídia e os paparazzi esperavam avidamente do lado de fora para pegar um vislumbre de nós entrando. Era irritante, para dizer o mínimo, mas, felizmente, eles não foram autorizados a entrar, então pelo menos não teríamos que nos preocupar com eles durante o show.

No início, a tensão de Edward não diminuiu muito, uma vez que estávamos lá dentro. Embora Alice tivesse muitas acompanhantes nos bastidores para ajudar com as crianças mais novas, assim como um procedimento rigoroso estabelecido para garantir que cada criança sozinha fosse lançada para o adulto adequado, Edward deu à acompanhante de Maddie um momento difícil quando era hora de deixá-la nos bastidores antes do show. Ele a perfurou repetidamente com instruções, dizendo a ela para sempre manter um olho em Maddie, e ter certeza que ela não a soltasse para _ninguém _além dele ou eu. E, enquanto eu estava um pouco ansiosa em deixá-la lá atrás também, até mesmo eu senti que ele estava exagerando um pouco. Eventualmente, Alice teve que vir intervir.

"Qual é o seu problema?" Ela sussurrou para ele, enquanto ao mesmo tempo tentava dar as ordens de última hora sobre o seu ombro. "Eu faço isso todos os anos, Edward. Eu não tive nenhuma criança extraviada ainda!"

As narinas de Edward queimavam. "Maddie não é simplesmente _qualquer_ criança, Alice!" Ele sussurrou de volta. Eu estava entre eles, meu rosto vermelho flamejante com a atitude inexplicável de Edward.

"Eu sei disso, Edward." Ela respondeu através dos dentes cerrados. "Nenhuma criança aqui é apenas _qualquer_ criança!" Ela se moveu para mais perto de nós, baixando a voz ainda mais. "Eu _nunca_ deixaria nada acontecer com Maddie. Vocês dois sabem disso!" Ela sussurrou asperamente.

"Eu sei, Alice, eu sei." Eu concordei. Coloquei uma mão calmante no braço de Edward. "Edward, Maddie ficará bem." Sua boca foi pressionada em uma linha apertada, e seus olhos estreitaram com cautela. Ele deu uma olhada rápida ao redor dos bastidores antes de voltar para Alice.

"Cuide. Dela." Ele disse através dos seus dentes. Então ele pegou minha mão e me levou embora. Virei-me uma vez para olhar para Alice. Ela levantou os ombros em uma maneira 'o que diabos é o problema dele?'. Eu simplesmente dei a ela um sorriso de desculpas.

Esme e Carlisle nos encontraram na nosso fila de assentos. Ambos me cumprimentaram calorosamente, e Esme deu um abraço terno em seu filho. Carlisle cumprimentou Edward bastante rígido, no entanto, o que me surpreendeu porque, embora eu soubesse que eles tinham tido problemas no passado, a relação deles parecia estar melhorando nos últimos meses. Jasper, Rose e Emmett chegaram exatamente quando as luzes foram apagadas no auditório.

Sentamos através da apresentação em silêncio, assistindo os alunos da escola de Alice apresentarem os clássicos atemporais de Tchaikovsky graciosamente. Eu os assisti hipnotizada, que tal beleza pudesse ser capturada por esses jovens pupilos. Eu mesma nunca estive do lado gracioso, mas isso não significava que eu não poderia apreciá-lo quando o via.

Algumas vezes, durante a apresentação, eu olhei para Edward. Ele segurou minha mão com força sobre os nossos assentos, e seus olhos estavam cuidadosamente no palco, mas seus pensamentos pareciam estar a um milhão de quilômetros de distância.

Até Maddie subir ao palco.

Edward sentou-se ereto e, de repente, todo o seu comportamento mudou. Um enorme sorriso enfeitou seu belo rosto. E, embora meus olhos estivessem grudados na bailarina dançando no palco, eu praticamente podia sentir a tensão que ele estava carregando em seus músculos derreter.

Maddie estava adorável. Sua fantasia de Fada Açucarada - uma longa camada espessa de tule avivado com lantejoulas, ajustado com um top de veludo cor de vinho avivado com lantejoulas rosa – fluía lindamente nela enquanto ela girava e girava graciosamente. Um sorriso feliz, ainda que tímido, enfeitava seu rostinho caramelo, enquanto ela realizava seus _plies _e _releves _e cada passo que Alice tinha ensinado a ela ao longo dos últimos meses. Quando sua dança terminou, Edward levantou-se imediatamente e aplaudiu e assobiou tão forte que as lágrimas caíram dos meus olhos insistentemente.

"Maddie, Maddie!" Emmett gritou com sua voz alta e barulhenta, e, finalmente, Maddie nos viu. Seus olhos nos encontraram no meio do auditório e seu tímido sorriso irrompeu em um enorme sorriso. Ela fez uma reverência, assim como ela tinha sido ensinada e, para a alegria de cada Cullen, soprou um beijo em nossa direção, pouco antes de deixar o palco.

Os Cullen foram à loucura, gritando e aplaudindo e assobiando através dos seus dentes. Quando nos sentamos, Edward se virou para mim e colocou um beijo suave e demorado nos meus lábios. Seus olhos estavam brilhando quando ele se afastou, deixando-me um pouco tonta.

"Obrigado." Ele sussurrou.

"Pelo quê?"

"Por me permitir ser parte disso".

Sem saber o que dizer, eu o beijei de volta suavemente.

Eu senti Emmett cutucar Edward de onde ele estava sentado do outro lado dele. "Ei, ei, vocês dois." Ele riu baixinho. "Deixem isso para mais tarde. Isso aqui é um show de crianças." Edward revirou seus olhos e sorriu, parecendo mais relaxado do que esteve durante todo o dia.

Uma hora e meia depois, o show ainda estava acontecendo e eu tinha muito que fazer xixi. Maddie tinha aparecido mais um par de vezes, mas eu sabia que suas cenas estavam encerradas pela noite.

Virei-me em silêncio para Edward. "Eu já volto." Eu sussurrei.

Ele franziu a testa. "Para onde você está indo?"

"Eu já volto." Eu repeti, apertando minhas coxas com força.

Ele franziu seus lábios. "Eu vou com você".

Eu o encarei. "Edward, eu já volto".

Seus lábios caíram em uma linha apertada. "Apresse-se." Ele sussurrou.

Revirei meus olhos e levantei.

Eu mal cheguei à cabine e suspirei de alívio quando esvaziei minha bexiga. Com as cenas de Maddie encerradas pela noite, eu estava ansiosa para o show já acabar. Eu fiz uma careta culpada. Alice me mataria se soubesse disso.

Fiz o meu caminho rapidamente pelo saguão, ansiosa para voltar antes que o show terminasse e todos os alunos entrassem no palco para a reverência final. Algumas pessoas estavam passeando ao redor do átrio, aqui e ali, pais e parentes das crianças no palco, alguns provavelmente esticando suas pernas depois da apresentação dos seus filhos, e ansiosos para o final também.

A poucos metros das portas para o auditório, um homem alto e de pele bronzeada em um terno escuro andando na minha direção parou a poucos centímetros de distância de mim.

"Isabella Swan?" Ele perguntou.

Eu parei, surpresa. "Uh, sim".

Ele sorriu amplamente. "Realmente a surpreende ser reconhecida tão facilmente hoje em dia?"

Senti meu rosto corar, sabendo que ele estava se referindo a todos os meios de comunicação recentemente.

"Desculpe." Ele riu uma vez. "Eu não queria envergonhá-la".

Engoli em seco, mas não respondi.

"Meu nome é Felix Vega." Ele disse, estendendo sua mão para apertar a minha. "Eu trabalho no-"

"Grupo Crepúsculo." Terminei para ele, apertando sua mão com firmeza. Eu reconheci seu nome facilmente. Seu grupo era um rival da CCW.

Ele sorriu em agradecimento. "Sim. É muito bom conhecê-la. Parabéns pela sua nomeação CLIO".

"Obrigada." Eu sorri. "É bom conhecê-lo também. E parabéns pela sua própria nomeação".

"Obrigado." Ele riu, e seus olhos escuros brilharam de uma forma amigável. "Nós vimos o seu trabalho no Crepúsculo." Ele continuou, com algo parecido com admiração em sua voz, "E devo dizer que ficamos muito impressionados".

"Obrigada." Eu disse de novo. "Eu gostei de alguns dos trabalhos que vieram do seu grupo também." Eu sorri. Seus olhos brilharam de novo. Ele parecia ser um homem agradável, amigável e que elogia, embora tecnicamente pertencesse a uma agência de publicidade rival.

"Como vão as coisas na CCW para você?"

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas, surpresa com a pergunta. "Elas estão... indo muito bem, obrigada".

"Feliz por lá?" Ele perguntou. Eu fiz uma careta e ele seguiu rapidamente. "Quero dizer, é claro que eu sei, _todo mundo_ sabe, do seu relacionamento com..." Ele encolheu os ombros e fez um gesto com as mãos, como se estivesse dizendo, 'Nós dois sabemos sobre quem eu estou falando'.

"Estou muito feliz lá." Eu respondi friamente agora. "É um ótimo grupo e estamos fazendo um grande trabalho por lá".

"Eu concordo." Ele assentiu enfaticamente: "Você está." Ele riu de novo. "Por favor, não leve o meu comentário para o lado errado, Isabella. E, por favor, saiba que eu digo isso com o maior respeito pelo seu trabalho e talento. Se as coisas algum dia ficarem ruins... na CCW, por favor, não hesite em nos fazer uma ligação. Nós amaríamos ter alguém com o seu talento".

"Bella!" Eu de repente ouvi. Minha cabeça virou para as portas do auditório, a poucos metros de distância. Edward estava lá, olhando em minha direção furiosamente. Em três passos rápidos ele estava atrás de Felix, e antes que o homem pudesse se virar, Edward colocou a mão no ombro dele e o girou ao redor.

"Edward!" Eu silvei sob a minha respiração.

Quando seus olhos pousaram em Felix, Edward pareceu momentaneamente assustado.

"Cullen." Felix o cumprimentou, tirando a mão de Edward do seu ombro.

"Vega." Edward respondeu. "Peço desculpas. Achei que você poderia ser..." Ele não terminou a frase antes da sua expressão de surpresa se transformar em uma carranca. "O que _você_ está fazendo aqui?"

"Minha sobrinha está no recital".

"Sério?" Edward sorriu. "Que conveniente".

"Eu não sei o quanto isso é conveniente para mim." Felix riu. "Não posso dizer que eu particularmente gostei de passar por mais de duas horas de balé".

Edward olhou para ele.

"Eu estava apenas desejando a Bella boa sorte pela sua nomeação CLIO." Felix acrescentou, ainda sorrindo.

"Sorte não tem nada a ver com isso." Edward disse. "_Isabella_." Ele sublinhou fortemente, colocando uma mão na parte inferior das minhas costas, "Se sairá muito bem".

Felix olhou fixamente para Edward, o sorriso ainda no lugar, mas algo totalmente diferente em seus olhos. Ele bufou.

"É sempre bom vê-lo, Cullen." Ele finalmente disse, em seguida, virou-se para mim.

"_Isabella_." Ele sorriu ironicamente. "Foi bom conhecê-la." Ele apertou minha mão novamente. "Espero que tenhamos outra oportunidade de conversar no futuro".

"Foi bom conhecê-lo também." Eu não reconheci o resto da sua declaração.

Edward encarou as costas dele enquanto ele se afastava.

"O que no mundo foi tudo isso?" Eu sussurrei rudemente uma vez que Felix estava de volta ao auditório.

"Eu pensei que você disse que já estaria de volta." Ele disse firmemente, colocando a mão no meu braço e ignorando a minha pergunta.

"Edward, eu fiquei fora por dez minutos. O que está acontecendo com você esta noite?"

Seus olhos encontraram os meus com cuidado. "Vamos lá." Ele pegou minha mão e nos levou de volta para o auditório, sem aparente intenção de responder a minha pergunta. "Eles estão prestes a fazer a referência final".

Depois das suas reverências finais, nós pegamos Maddie dos bastidores. Edward e eu e o resto da sua família demos grandes abraços e beijos e parabéns para ela pelo seu primeiro recital. Ajoelhei-me ao lado dela com orgulho, as lágrimas ardendo meus olhos. Ela estava tão linda no seu pequeno collant, seus olhos brilhantes e bochechas rosadas de toda a excitação.

"Mamãe e _Edwood_, vocês me _vilam_?" Ela perguntou, entrelaçando seus dedos em torno dos de Edward, que estava ao meu lado. "Vocês me _vilam_ lá?"

"É claro que nós vimos, querida. Você foi muito bem!"

"Isso é o que a tia Ally disse!" Ela respondeu alegremente. Ela estava tendo dificuldade em equilibrar todas as flores que recebeu de todos nós por sua atuação.

"Aqui, deixe a mamãe segurar suas flores." Eu disse, pegando as flores dela. Edward se ajoelhou ao meu lado, na frente de Maddie.

"_Edwood_, isso foi muito divertido!" Ela gritou, pulando para cima e para baixo feliz. Edward envolveu os braços em torno dela. Ela o segurou com força.

"Você estava muito bonita lá em cima. Assim como uma pequena princesa".

"_Edwood_ bobinho." Ela riu. "Eu não _ela_ uma _pincesa, _eu _ela _a Fada _Açucalada_!"

Edward riu. Ele se afastou com cuidado e pegou o pulso direito dela, apertando algo sobre ele.

"Este é um presente de Natal antecipado." Ele disse suavemente. "Porque você era a Fada Açucarada mais bonita lá em cima".

Maddie trouxe seu pulso para cima próximo do seu rosto, inclinando a cabeça para estudar o item brilhando sob as brilhantes luzes dos bastidores. Uma pulseira de prata pendurada delicadamente em seu pequeno pulso. Dois pingentes brilhantes pendiam dela, um de uma bailarina no meio de uma pirueta, e outra de uma pequena princesa.

Os grandes olhos castanhos de Maddie arregalaram. Todo o seu rosto se iluminou e sua boca transformou-se em um enorme sorriso.

"Você gostou?" Edward perguntou a ela.

Ela virou seus grandes olhos de volta para ele. "É linda, _Edwood_!" Ela jogou seus braços ao redor dele. "Muito _obigada_!" Ela exclamou alegremente, dando-lhe um beijo forte na bochecha.

Ele riu e a segurou com cuidado. "De nada, princesa. Tenho outro pingente para você, mas você terá que esperar até o Natal para esse." Maddie mal parecia ouvi-lo, encantada demais com o barulho tilintante que sua nova pulseira fazia enquanto ela a balançava feliz.

Eu os observei com cuidado, dividida entre o fascínio contínuo com a forma como eles interagiam juntos...

... e ressentimento por não ter sido informada sobre o presente que ele havia planejado dar a ela esta noite.

Todos nós saímos para jantar depois, em um lugar chamado Serendipity 3 na Sexagésima Leste. Para a sobremesa, pedimos para Maddie a sua sobremesa característica, um copo de tamanho colossal de Milk-Shake de Chocolate Quente. Minha filha estava no céu. Eu estava feliz que não houvesse frutos do mar crus no cardápio.

Uma coisa boa, porque do jeito que eu estava me sentindo, isso poderia ter acabado no rosto de Edward.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nós passaríamos a noite na cobertura de Edward, porque não fazia sentido voltar ao Brooklyn hoje à noite.

Depois de colocar Maddie na cama, eu vesti uma das antigas blusas de moletom de Dartmouth de Edward, uma boxer dele e minhas meias grossas e fui para o terraço enquanto o esperava terminar seu banho. Eu sabia que ele provavelmente estava esperando por mim, mas eu precisava organizar meus pensamentos primeiro. Olhei para fora no escuro - ou tão escuro como Nova York ficava, tanto as luzes da cidade como das festas ainda faiscando brilhantemente - tentando fazer sentido de tudo o que aconteceu hoje.

A demissão de Lauren tinha definitivamente chateado Edward. E, apesar de sua atitude e tensão a princípio parecerem um pouco exageradas para mim, agora que eu estava aqui sozinha, no semi-silêncio da noite e com o meu próprio estresse do dia atrás de mim, eu poderia focar-me melhor. Eu também poderia compreender isso melhor.

É claro que ele ficaria chateado. A CCW era o orgulho e alegria de Edward. Ele, assim como Emmett e Jasper, tinha começado a agência a partir do zero. Todos eles tinham colocado seus corações e almas para torná-la o que era hoje. A agência era o bebê deles, para todos os intentos e propósitos. Eu não tinha ideia sobre o que Lauren e Rosalie tinham discutido, mas, conhecendo Lauren, eu só podia imaginar o veneno que deve ter sido cuspido da sua boca. Minha raiva e ressentimento em direção a Lauren só aumentaram quando eu pensei sobre o fato de que Rosalie estava grávida, pelo amor de Deus. Ela e Emmett tinham ido a público com essa informação após os feriados. Eu não poderia imaginar que tipo de mulher propositadamente iniciaria problemas com uma mulher grávida.

'_... preocupar-se comigo, porque eu posso cuidar de mim mesma...'_ Rosalie tinha dito quando entrei em seu escritório. Ela devia estar se referindo à sua gravidez. Eu balancei minha cabeça, olhando pelo terraço para os inúmeros táxis amarelos ainda acelerando pelas ruas. Edward provavelmente tinha dito a ela algo sobre ser cuidadosa, e Rosalie, sendo o osso duro de roer que era, não tinha apreciado isso. Eu sabia o quanto Edward era protetor – em relação a todos com quem ele se importava, especialmente sua família. Lauren ter chateado Rose enquanto ela estava grávida provavelmente tinha adicionado ao seu estresse sobre a situação.

E agora, independentemente do quanto o desempenho de Lauren tenha sido medíoce nos últimos meses, a agência ficaria com falta de pessoal até que um substituto pudesse ser encontrado.

Então, é claro que fazia sentido Edward ter ficado chateado durante todo o dia. A agência era importante para ele. Sua família era importante para ele.

O que eu ainda não conseguia entender era por que ele tinha reagido tão... estranhamente, para dizer o mínimo, quando ele encontrou-me falando com Felix Vega no átrio esta noite. Sim, ele era um rival de negócios, mas ele parecia ser um cara agradável. No entanto, a forma como Edward o tinha encarado com fúria quando inicialmente pegou a visão de nós... era como se ele tivesse me pegado com o seu próprio inimigo pessoal.

E por que ele não tinha sequer mencionado o fato de que daria a Maddie uma pulseira hoje à noite? Edward era o homem mais generoso que eu já conheci, e eu sabia que, se fosse por ele, ele compraria presentes para Maddie e eu o tempo todo. Eu também sabia que, se eu pretendia ter qualquer tipo de futuro com ele, eu teria que aceitar, pelo menos, um pouco da sua extrema generosidade. Mas, por que ele não podia simplesmente ter me _contado_?

Atrás de mim, ouvi a porta de vidro para o terraço deslizar aberta e então deslizar fechada. Eu mantive meus olhos para a frente, tentando organizar meus pensamentos e minhas palavras mais uma vez.

Edward deslizou as mãos, aquecidas pelo seu banho, debaixo do meu moletom, e as envolveu ao redor do meu estômago. Ele trouxe sua cabeça para baixo e a pousou na curva do meu pescoço, colocando um beijo suave lá. Eu podia sentir a umidade do seu cabelo recém-lavado contra o meu pescoço. Arrepios subiram pelos meus braços, mas não devido ao frio. Ficamos ali em silêncio por alguns minutos, olhando para a frente.

Edward virou a cabeça em meu pescoço novamente, roçando o nariz para cima e para baixo suavemente.

"Eu amo quando você usa meus moletons e cuecas." Ele riu.

"Hmm." Eu respondi simplesmente.

Ele suspirou. "Foi um longo dia." Eu assenti.

"Você está chateada." Ele sussurrou contra o meu pescoço.

"Não, Edward." Eu disse suavemente. "Olha, eu entendo..." Eu suspirei, "Que hoje foi um dia difícil para você. Lauren sair não será fácil para a agência agora. Então, acredite em mim, eu entendo por que você esteve tão... estressado o dia todo".

Ele bufou contra o meu pescoço, sua respiração quente levantando os pequenos cabelos ao longo da minha nuca. Era uma espécie de bufada muito sarcástica, porém. "Sim. Lauren. É por _isso_ que eu estive estressado hoje".

Virei-me em seus braços. Embora a temperatura estivesse na casa dos quatro graus, ele estava vestindo apenas uma calça de pijama escura de flanela, que pendia baixa em seus quadris. Seu peito nu levantou levemente, os músculos do seu estômago contraindo a cada respiração. Mas, apesar da temperatura fria, ele não parecia nem um pouco incomodado com isso. Ele parecia estar... queimando, na verdade.

"Existe uma outra razão?" Eu perguntei.

Ele me olhou com firmeza. "Não. Não existe".

Eu segurei seu olhar. "Como eu disse, eu entendo por que você estaria aborrecido." Eu inalei profundamente. "O que eu não entendo é por que você agiu da maneira como agiu quando me viu com Felix Vega hoje à noite".

Ele exalou bruscamente e me soltou, movendo-se para o meu lado e olhando para as árvores do Central Park em frente. Ele correu uma mão pelo seu cabelo úmido, deixando-o arrepiado descontroladamente, antes de agarrar o corrimão do terraço com força. Sua mandíbula estava apertada novamente, e seu rosto impassível.

"Eu... só... eu não gosto do cara, Bella, isso é tudo".

Eu cruzei meus braços na minha frente. "Parecia mais do que isso para mim. Quando você primeiramente o viu... era como se você quisesse matá-lo. Mas, então, você parecia... que tinha cometido um erro, ou algo assim".

Ele se virou para mim, cortando-me. "Olha, você sabe o tipo de cara que eu costumava ser?"

Demorei alguns segundos para perceber que ele estava esperando uma resposta. Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Bem, Felix é praticamente o mesmo tipo de cara".

Eu fiz uma careta. "E?"

"E." Ele murmurou: "E eu não quero caras assim ao seu redor".

"Você está falando sério?" Eu perguntei. "Isso é sobre o que foi aquilo?"

"Olha, Bella, eu sei como caras assim pensam".

Eu apenas olhei para ele no início, porque eu não sabia o que dizer. Meu primeiro impulso foi dizer a ele o quanto ele soava como Paul costumava soar quando estava escondendo algo.

"Edward, eu sou uma mulher adulta." Eu disse calmamente. "Eu acho que posso lidar com alguém como Felix Vega".

"Eu não _quero_ que você tenha que lidar com homens assim".

"Mais uma vez, Edward, eu sou uma mulher adulta. E você _não pode_ sempre estar lá para cuidar de mim".

Ele bufou e balançou a cabeça. "Eu sei disso. Confie em mim, eu sei disso." Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo de novo, como se a realização o incomodasse infinitamente. "Mas quando eu puder estar, eu _estarei_." Ele falou as palavras com um ar de finalidade, como se nem sequer considerasse um argumento em contrário.

Mais uma vez, tive a estranha sensação de que estávamos falando em círculos ao redor um do outro, que eu estava perdendo alguma coisa.

Quando ficou óbvio que Edward não tinha mais nada a dizer sobre esse assunto, eu exalei e mudei para a minha outra pergunta da noite.

"Por que você não me disse que daria uma pulseira a Maddie pelo recital de hoje à noite?"

Ele franziu a testa, como se não estivesse esperando isso. Então ele encolheu os ombros.

"Foi uma espécie de decisão de última hora." Sua boca de repente se contorceu, como se alguma coisa o divertisse.

"Eu gostaria que você tivesse me falado sobre isso." Eu admiti.

Ele suspirou e a expressão divertida desapareceu. "Sinto muito. Eu esqueci que preciso expressar o consentimento por escrito antes de comprar algo para você, ou Maddie." Sua voz era formal e fria.

Eu senti uma chama de raiva inflamar dentro de mim, mas tentei manter minha voz firme quando respondi a ele.

"Eu não disse que você precisava de autorização por escrito, Edward. Mas _eu sou_ a mãe dela".

A dureza em seu rosto derreteu instantaneamente, deixando para trás uma máscara de dor. Ele cruzou os braços na frente dele.

"Ao contrário do que _eu_ sou, certo? Um simples ninguém na vida dela".

"Eu não disse isso." Eu insisti.

"Você não precisou. Não se preocupe. Vou me certificar de obter a sua autorização da próxima vez".

Eu me senti... completamente desnorteada de repente. "O que está acontecendo aqui? Quando isso se transformou em uma discussão?"

"Quando você decidiu levantar suas malditas paredes de novo." Ele respondeu, lacônico. Ele balançou a cabeça. "Nós passamos quase todos os momento juntos nos últimos meses, mas você ainda está me empurrando para longe. O que você quer de mim, Bella?"

Meu coração contraiu dolorosamente. Segurei no corrimão com uma mão para me equilibrar.

Engoli em seco antes de responder. "Eu não quero mais do que aquilo que você está disposto a dar, Edward." Mas, mesmo quando eu disse as palavras, eu não tinha certeza se elas eram verdadeiras. Porque eu queria tudo. E eu comecei a trabalhar com a impressão de que talvez ele também.

Olhei para o chão entre nós. "Talvez... talvez Maddie e eu deveríamos ir para casa hoje à noite, Edward. Você está certo, nós estivemos juntos quase todas as noites durante as últimas semanas, e eu entendo se você precisar de algum espaço-"

Em um instante, ele levantou meu queixo para o seu rosto, seus olhos verdes perfurando os meus.

"O quê?"

Eu coloquei minhas mãos em seus braços suavemente. "Eu sei que as coisas entre nós mudaram... extremamente rápido, Edward. E se você precisar de algum espaço, algum tempo para resolver-se-"

"Eu não preciso _resolver_ nada." Ele rosnou. E, em seguida, abruptamente, sua expressão mudou de novo, e ele parecia apavorado. Ele me puxou para os seus braços e me segurou com tanta força que era quase doloroso.

"Oh Deus, amor, eu sinto muito. Eu não quis dizer isso dessa forma. Eu não..." Ele me afastou dele para que pudesse olhar nos meus olhos. "Você está certa, Bella. Eu estou chateado esta noite. Hoje foi..." Ele suspirou cansadamente e balançou a cabeça. "Mas foi tudo eu, Bella. _Tudo_ eu. Por favor, nem sequer pense que eu preciso de qualquer espaço, ou tempo, longe de você ou Maddie." Ele beijou-me insistentemente, desesperadamente. "Eu sinto muito, Bella. Sinto muito".

"O que está acontecendo, Edward?" Eu perguntei, sentindo uma nota frenética na boca do meu estômago.

"Não é nada com o que você precise se preocupar, amor. Eu juro a você, eu não vou deixar isso ser qualquer coisa com o que você precise se preocupar".

Ele me puxou para ele de novo, beijando o topo da minha cabeça insistentemente.

"Mas eu preciso saber." Eu comecei, contra o seu ombro.

"Eu sei, amor. Eu sei. Você está certa. Mas, por favor... Bella, minha cabeça está prestes a explodir esta noite. Agora não. Por favor, agora não." Ele me puxou de novo e me olhou profundamente.

"Bella, eu só preciso... eu preciso nos levar para longe daqui. Longe desta cidade. Longe de tudo isso..." Ele balançou a cabeça. - "Uma vez que estivermos na casa dos meus pais neste fim de semana para o Natal, nós conversaremos. Nós conversaremos sobre tudo, _eu juro._" Ele insistiu. "Apenas... vamos sair daqui primeiro. Por favor".

E sua expressão estava tão ansiosa, tão desesperada, que eu não podia fazer nada mais além de assentir e segurá-lo com firmeza.

Depois de fazermos amor naquela noite, nós nos agarramos um ao outro com mais intensidade do que o habitual; ambos tentando desesperadamente fechar os obstáculos invisíveis nos quais nenhum de nós poderia colocar um nome.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Embora nenhum fotógrafo ou imprensa tenha sido permitido dentro do Lincoln Center para o Recital do Estúdio de Alice, as inevitáveis fotos apareceram no dia seguinte, da minha pequena Fada Açucarada com seus bracinhos dobrados sobre a sua cabeça e seus pés apontados em uma das muitos posições que Alice havia ensinado a ela. Isso me deixou triste, que um momento que só deveria ter pertencido a aqueles de nós que realmente a amavam, agora pertencia às massas. Fechei meus olhos, fechando o jornal na minha frente no café da manhã, e cantando o que se tornou meu mantra diário. _'Isso não vai durar para sempre. Isso não vai durar para sempre'_. Edward balançou a cabeça com raiva - tão chateado quanto eu estava sobre as fotos. Mas ele e Rosalie e seu irmão e Jasper tinham coisas mais importantes para focar naquele dia no escritório. Eu não vi nenhum deles muito naquele dia no escritório, exceto Rosalie, para o nosso passeio diário de almoço.

No dia seguinte as coisas ficaram muito diferentes. Era o dia antes da véspera de Natal. A atmosfera parecia muito mais relaxada ao redor do escritório. A notícia sobre a demissão de Lauren tinha criado uma agitação no início, mas com o Natal daqui a menos de dois dias, isso foi relegado a algo para fofocar depois das férias.

Felizmente, Edward parecia menos tenso também, ainda empolgado com o fato de que iríamos para Long Island na manhã seguinte, para passar o fim de semana de Natal por lá com a sua família. Eu sabia que algo ainda o estava incomodando, mas eu tinha concordado em esperar até este fim de semana para que ele me dissesse o que quer que fosse. E embora ele ainda parecesse... ansioso, esta manhã ele parecia mais na expectativa do que qualquer coisa, como se ele simplesmente não pudesse esperar para sairmos daqui. Mas havia algo mais também. Algo que tinha seus brilhantes olhos verdes brilhando com antecipação, e cada vez que a viagem para Long Island aparecia, um enorme sorriso iluminava seu belo rosto. Então eu deixei sua emoção passar para mim e me vi sorrindo inexplicavelmente com o pensamento do próximo fim de semana também. Eu me permiti sentir tão ansiosa quanto ele parecia estar, tão ansiosa quanto Maddie estava pelo Papai Noel e seus presentes de Natal. Eu senti isso em meus ossos; este fim de semana de Natal seria mágico para nós, para nós três. Então eu olhei para a frente de uma maneira que eu não tinha olhado há muito tempo.

Alice continuou me ligando durante toda a manhã também, lembrando-me quais roupas levar para Maddie e eu, para se certificar de que estivéssemos prontas cedo para que pudéssemos evitar o tráfego, tanto quanto possível. Ela realmente tinha o nosso guarda-roupa planejado para cada dia da nossa estadia.

Ela gritou alto ao telefone durante uma das ligações. "Bella, eu não posso esperar, não posso esperar!"

Eu praticamente podia sentir a sua vibração através do telefone.

Eu ri. "Relaxe, Alice, ou você vai explodir antes do Natal sequer chegar aqui, e então isso será o fim de todo o seu planejamento de casamento." Eu provoquei.

Ela deu uma risadinha. "Ah, sim, certamente haverá um _monte_ de planejamento de casamento acontecendo no próximo ano." Ela riu de novo e, em seguida, acrescentou, "_Este _será um Natal muito especial!"

"E por que isso?" Eu ri novamente. Havia algo na voz de Alice, alguma coisa que me tinha borbulhando, quase tanto quanto ela estava.

Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes. "Bem, por causa do bebê de Rose e Em a caminho, e meu casamento e de Jazz e, é claro, porque você e Maddie estarão conosco!"

Ela estava certa. Aqueles eram os motivos especiais. Embora, para mim, fosse o fato de que Maddie e eu tínhamos encontrado essas pessoas maravilhosas - uma família tão maravilhosa com quem passar as festas - que o tornava tão especial.

Depois de mais alguns minutos, eu tive que cortar Alice e desligar. Ainda havia algumas coisas que eu queria terminar no escritório antes do feriado prolongado. Quando o telefone tocou _mais uma vez_ alguns minutos depois, eu suspirei e balancei a cabeça, embora eu não pudesse deixar de sorrir com o entusiasmo desenfreado de Alice.

"Sim, Alice?" Eu respondi, com fingida irritação.

O silêncio me cumprimentou na outra linha.

"Olá?" Eu disse.

Embora não houvesse resposta no início, eu podia ouvir claramente a respiração de alguém na outra linha.

"Aqui é Isabella Swan no Grupo CCW." Eu disse, usando minha saudação profissional.

As palavras seguintes pararam meu coração.

"Isabella _Swan_, hein? Você sabe, você poderia simplesmente ter mantido o meu sobrenome, querida. Ele sempre fluiu melhor com Bella do que o _Swan_. Você não concorda, _Bella Forrester_?"

"O que você quer, Paul?" Eu perguntei, sem respirar.

"Eu quero ver você." Sua voz era tão suave e confiante como sempre.

"Não".

Ele suspirou ao telefone. "Eu vejo que você fez bem a pequena fodida família para si mesma aqui".

"Estou desligando-"

"Bells, baby, eu sei onde você mora." Ele disse rapidamente. Fechei meus olhos. "Eu sei onde você trabalha também. Não me faça aparecer em qualquer um desses lugares, porque eu tenho um pressentimento que você não quer que o seu namoradinho e eu nos encontremos, não é?"

Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era no temperamento feroz de Edward. Sua extrema proteção. Maddie perguntando sobre macacos e como chamar os papais. _Quem_ chamar de papai. Era engraçado como de repente ficou tão claro que _isso_ é o que ela estava perguntando.

E a maldita mídia.

E Edward.

E Maddie.

Eu tinha que protegê-los.

"Onde?" Eu respirei, engolindo em seco.

Paul riu. "Essa é a minha garota".

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Maddie dançando deve ter sido a coisa mais fofa do mundo, não acham? E o comportamento estranho de Edward... logo saberemos por que ele está agindo assim... E, no final, a 'bomba'... no próximo cap. vc´s saberão o que Paul quer com Bella..._

_Deixem reviews e até semana que vem._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	32. Ultimatos

_Música do capítulo: "I Will Survive", de Gloria Gaynor._

* * *

**Capítulo 31 – Ultimatos**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

_**~ Bella ~**_

Engraçado como, nos últimos quatro meses em que estive trabalhando em torno da Columbus Circle, com as inúmeras vezes que eu caminhei pela Rua 57 durante o almoço, eu nunca realmente notei a lanchonete a poucos metros à minha frente. Nunca uma vez eu tinha visto seu toldo azul desbotado, escurecido pela idade, rasgado e tão mal que era quase impossível ler o nome do estabelecimento nele. Eu nem tinha notado as janelas sujas e encardidas, listradas com manchas marrons e amarelas correndo para baixo e transversalmente, como mostarda salpicada, ou molho barbecue. Enquanto eu estava na frente do edifício velho e dilapidado, sugando em uma respiração profunda e calmante, imaginei que isso ainda estava aqui, entre todo o esplendor do centro, tão fora de lugar, como se tivesse acabado de ser esquecido aqui, deixado para trás por aqueles que, por uma razão ou outra, queriam ou precisavam se esconder do mundo.

Um lugar muito apropriado, eu supunha, para quem eu encontraria agora, escuro, desprezível, sombrio.

Minha mão tremia quando abri a porta, o cheiro pútrido de fritura de alimentos em óleo velho atacando minhas narinas assim que entrei. Isso fez o meu estômago já ansioso revirar.

Havia pouco mais do que um punhado de pessoas aqui, e nenhuma olhou para cima com um olhar curioso quando os pequenos sinos soaram quando entrei. Por isso, eu fiquei grata. Fiz o meu caminho para a parte de trás, onde ele disse que estaria, mais uma vez agradecida que, pelo menos, ele escolheu o que era, provavelmente, o único lugar na área que não estivesse cheio de turistas de férias ocupados fazendo uma pausa de última hora no turismo e compras. O grupo disperso de pessoas com aparência cansada mantinha a cabeça baixa enquanto eu passava, perdidos em cafés escuros, ou jornais matinais enrugados.

E então, lá estava ele, sentado no último estande da parte traseira, longe das janelas, longe da maioria das outras mesas. Ele estava sentado de lado, recostando-se confortavelmente contra a cabine, um braço preguiçosamente por cima do banco. Seu corpo musculoso fazia a mesa de plástico parecer pequena como em um desenho. Seu cabelo escuro, que sempre tinha sido o seu orgulho e alegria, estava longo novamente, e ele o usava em seus ombros, deixando-o emoldurar seu rosto nítido. Um largo sorriso surgiu em seu rosto quando ele me viu aproximando, um sorriso que não tinha mudado muito desde a última vez que eu o vi - presunçoso, astuto, calculista. Ele olhou para mim através dos examinadores olhos negros, mais velhos do que eu me lembrava deles, mas tão confiantes como sempre. Meu coração disparou freneticamente no meu peito, mas não pelas mesmas razões que costumava.

Nesse mesmo instante, tão de repente que eu quase ofeguei alto, meu coração ansiou por Edward ao meu lado.

Mas, quando me sentei em frente ao meu ex-marido, eu mantive meu rosto em branco, entrelaçando meus dedos sobre a mesa para impedir minhas mãos trêmulas de me trair.

Paul me estudou, seus dentes brancos brilhando intensamente entre seus lábios. Sentado em frente a ele aqui, era mais fácil ver os círculos sob seus olhos, quase tão escuros quanto suas pupilas, a coloração adoentada do seu rosto naturalmente escuro, a magreza oca das suas bochechas. Pelo que Jay Jenks tinha me dito há alguns meses, Paul esteve vivendo duramente nos últimos anos. Isso estava começando a aparecer.

Ele bufou. "Bells, baby, você está bem".

"O que você quer, Paul?"

"Merda, não podemos trocar algumas amabilidades primeiro?" Ele riu, mexendo-se em seu assento. "Não é todo dia que um homem esbarra em sua esposa há muito perdida".

"Eu não chamaria isso de esbarrar um no outro. E, vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara." Eu acrescentei através dos dentes cerrados, "Eu. Não. Sou. Sua. _Esposa_".

Ele riu.

"Eu não sei sobre isso. Pareço-me recordar algo sobre 'até que a morte nos separe' e essas coisas nos votos que trocamos".

"Muitas coisas naqueles votos que trocamos não deram exatamente certo".

Ele bufou e levantou as sobrancelhas, surpreso com a minha resposta.

A garçonete apareceu em seguida, uma mulher de meia-idade que parecia tão infeliz de estar lá quanto eu me sentia. Paul deslizou um cardápio gorduroso na minha direção, o plástico por cima amarelado com a idade. Eu o ignorei e pedi uma xícara de café preto, sentindo os olhos de Paulo em mim.

"O que você quer, Paul?" Perguntei de novo, uma vez que a garçonete saiu.

Ele suspirou profundamente, seus olhos apreciando-me do topo da minha cabeça, deslizando pelo meu rosto, pelo meu pescoço, pelo meu peito, antes de voltar para cima para encontrar os meus olhos.

Seu olhar fez minha pele se arrepiar.

"Tire o casaco. Fique à vontade".

"Eu estou tão confortável quanto posso".

Ele bufou e sorriu. "O tempo tem sido bom para você, Bella Quero dizer, não que você não fosse uma coisa bonitinha antes, mas," - Ele deu-me um sorriso lento que, em outra vida, uma que agora parecia ter pertencido a outra pessoa, costumava derreter minhas entranhas - "Merda, você é toda mulher agora." A língua dele disparou para fora e ele a correu contra o seu lábio superior.

O elogio torcido, combinado com o olhar lascivo, deixou-me sentindo suja. Desviei o olhar para me recompor. Fora da minha periferia, vi Paul angular seu corpo para frente em seu lado da cabine e abaixar o braço para o assento ao lado dele, enquanto a outra mão batucava com o ritmo da música abafada de Natal tocando ao fundo.

"Eu... estive esperando vê-la quando você voltou para Forks alguns meses atrás, para a audiência de custódia, mas... você trouxe aquele buldogue de um conselheiro com você e, bem," - Ele bateu na mesa duas vezes com a sua grande palma - "Isso meio que colocou um amortecedor nos meus planos".

"Seus planos." Eu silvei, olhando para ele. "Quais _eram_ os seus planos? Lutar comigo pela custódia de Maddie, mesmo que você não a tenha visto desde que ela era um bebê? Mesmo que você não tenha ideia de quem ela é, ou como ela é?" Minha voz tremeu com partes iguais de raiva e ansiedade. "É isso que você quer-"

Ele riu de novo, colocando a palma da mão levantada para mim. "Acalme-se, Bells. Acredite em mim, eu não tenho planos para tentar levar a criança para longe de você".

Uma onda de alívio tomou conta de mim, porque esse _tinha_ sido o meu medo.

Mais uma vez, Edward veio à minha mente, a dor e a necessidade por ele tão forte, tão palpável, que eu poderia prová-la. Eu me senti tão tola de repente por ter ficado chateada que ele tinha comprado uma pulseira para Maddie alguns dias atrás sem me dizer. Era o que as pessoas faziam para aqueles que amavam.

E Edward amava Maddie. Ela não era 'a criança' para ele. Ela era sua princesa. Ele a amava da forma como _este_ homem nunca amaria. Ele a amava como se ela fosse...

... como se ela fosse _sua_ filha.

"Então, _o que_ você quer?" Eu perguntei, inconscientemente inclinando-me sobre a mesa. Quanto mais cedo eu tivesse uma resposta para essa pergunta, mais cedo eu poderia voltar para Edward.

Paul tomou a forma como eu me inclinei na mesa como uma espécie de sinal. Ele se inclinou bruscamente, trazendo seu rosto a apenas alguns centímetros do meu, e envolveu uma grande mão sobre as minhas duas. Seus olhos negros me bebendo.

"Você realmente precisa perguntar-me isso, Bella?" Ele respirou, em um tom que eu reconheci, mas não me importava em ouvir.

Assustada, eu rapidamente me afastei e puxei minhas mãos debaixo da dele, baixando-as para cada lado meu. Eu esfreguei minhas palmas no meu casaco, tentando me livrar da sensação sufocante das suas mãos frias e úmidas nas minhas. Eu estreitei meus olhos para ele com raiva.

A garçonete apareceu então, sem a menor cerimônia colocando a xícara de café na minha frente. Algumas gotas espalharam ao redor quando ela a abaixou, a xícara e o pires fazendo um tilintar alto quando se reuniram com a mesa de plástico.

Paul se afastou lentamente, e riu quando a garçonete se afastou novamente.

"Você não se lembra do que eu disse a você daquela vez, Bells? Do lado de fora da casa do seu pai?"

Olhei para ele sem expressão, ignorando o café com cheiro de velho na minha frente. "Você me disse um monte de coisas. Noventa e nove por cento das quais eram mentiras".

Ele achatou as palmas das suas mãos sobre a mesa. "Eu disse a você que você pertencia a mim. Que não importava para onde você fosse, eu encontraria uma maneira de trazê-la de volta".

"Você está brincando comigo?" Eu bufei. "É isso o que é isso?"

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Eu sei que estraguei as coisas, Bella." Mas o sorriso arrogante nos seus lábios traía sua declaração. Perguntei-me brevemente como eu tinha deixado de notar isso tantas vezes antes, quando éramos mais jovens. "Eu poderia ter sido melhor para você, eu admito isso." Ele continuou, em um tom que deveria ser magnético, mas ficou muito aquém. "Mas, o que eu posso dizer?" Ele bufou, uma expressão irônica no seu rosto escuro. "Eu era jovem. Todos nós cometemos erros quando somos jovens, certo?"

Minhas mãos tremiam ao meu lado, de descrença e insulto com a sua fraca tentativa de um pedido de desculpas, se é que isso poderia ter sido chamado assim. Decidi ignorar isso e perguntar a ele outra coisa, em vez disso.

"Então você usou... _minha _filha para jogar algum jogo estúpido. Toda a coisa da custódia não tinha nada a ver com você querendo ser uma parte da vida dela, não é?"

Ele chupou seus dentes e revirou seus olhos impacientemente. "Olha, eu e você, nós podemos ter tido os nossos... problemas." – Senti vontade de rir na cara dele, porque esse era o eufemismo do ano. Ele se inclinou sobre a mesa novamente, uma intensidade escura em seus olhos de ébano - "Mas, você tem que admitir, Bells, nós tínhamos uma química séria acontecendo. Quando estávamos bem, nós éramos _bons de verdade_." Ele sorriu sugestivamente. "Eu sei que nós podemos ter isso de novo." Ele disse com naturalidade.

Havia tantas coisas que eu poderia ter dito naquele momento. Eu poderia ter apontado que eu tinha acabado de fazer a ele uma pergunta sobre Maddie e ele a ignorou completamente, da forma que ele sempre ignorou. Eu poderia ter dito a ele que nossos problemas eram tão épicos, não havia nenhuma maneira de ainda numerá-los. Eu poderia ter dito a ele que, agora que eu sabia o que _bom de verdade_ realmente significava, o que ele e eu uma vez tivemos parecia ser uma piada triste. Eu poderia ter dito a ele que, sentada aqui com ele, através de uma mesa manchada e arranhada, estava me fazendo querer vomitar.

Mas agora que eu sabia que isso nada tinha a ver com a minha filha, eu precisava acabar com essa conversa o mais rápido possível. Porque, olhando do outro lado da mesa suja para o homem que tinha sido o meu primeiro namorado, meu primeiro amor, a minha introdução ao amor e relacionamentos, o que eu mais precisava era voltar para Edward. Para o homem que mudou a imagem distorcida que este homem tinha deixado para trás, para o homem que me ensinou o que poderia ser o verdadeiro amor _e respeito_.

Para o único homem com quem eu sempre quereria o _bom de verdade._

Eu balancei minha cabeça, sentindo algo semelhante a pena pelo homem que eu pensava que amava.

"Paul, se você acha que o que tínhamos _algum dia_ poderia ter sido considerado _bom de verdade, _então você _ainda_ não tem ideia do que isso realmente significa".

Essa não tinha sido a resposta que ele estava esperando. Seus lábios torceram em um grunhido.

"Oh, e eu suponho que você sabe agora, hein?" Paul cuspiu. "O que aconteceu? O menino Jakey não estava mais dando no couro? Aquele seu namoradinho rico deu isso melhor para você?" Ele fez algum tipo de gesto que eu não consegui realmente ver, com a mão que estava escondida debaixo da mesa. Mas a forma como o seu braço empurrou para frente e para trás deu-me uma boa ideia do que se tratava.

Eu o encarei.

Ele bufou. "Sim, tenho certeza que ele está." Ele riu, respondendo à sua própria pergunta. A presunção em seu rosto foi substituída com a escuridão, a maldade que sempre assumia quando ele percebia que não estava recebendo do seu jeito. "Você acha que tem isso _muito _bom agora, não é?"

Engoli em seco, mas mantive uma expressão em branco. "Paul, a única coisa que você e eu temos para discutir são os papéis de rescisão de direitos de paternidade. Você não ama Maddie, Paul. Você nunca amou".

Ele me olhou fixamente, sem pedir desculpas. Mas sua falta de negação não doeu tanto quanto uma vez teria doído. Maddie tinha um homem mil vezes melhor do que Paul na vida dela, que a amava.

"Assine os papéis de rescisão, Paul. Faça uma coisa boa para ela em sua vida".

Ele franziu a testa, mas não respondeu.

"Você vai assinar os papéis?"

"Para quê?" Ele sussurrou, inclinando-se sobre a mesa novamente, mas desta vez em uma forma de ameaça, em vez de sugestiva. "Para que você possa se casar com seu filho da puta rico e torná-lo o papai do seu bebê? Eu acho que não, querida".

Eu me encolhi com o jeito que ele falou sobre Edward, querendo gritar com ele do topo dos meus pulmões. Mas eu sabia como Paul funcionava. Ele estava apenas tentando pressionar cada um dos meus botões até que ele encontrasse o certo, o que me faria reagir.

"Isto não é sobre ele. É sobre Maddie. Eu estou pedindo a você para fazer a coisa certa por _ela_".

Ele olhou para mim. E então, surpreendentemente, por uma fração de segundo, eu pensei ter visto algo cintilando em seus olhos. Algo como vergonha, ou culpa. Mas isso se foi tão rapidamente como tinha aparecido.

Eu estava sentada aqui por muito tempo. Paul não tinha vindo para discutir Maddie, ou os papéis de rescisão. Então, não havia mais nada sobre o que nós conversarmos.

Abri minha bolsa e tirei algumas notas e as coloquei sobre a mesa. Em seguida, eu me movi para a borda externa da cabine e comecei a me levantar.

"Seu advogado tem os papéis, Paul. Eu espero que você-"

"Onde você pensa que vai?" Ele estalou.

"Estou indo embora. Se você não vai assinar os papéis de rescisão, você e eu não temos mais nada para discutir".

Seus olhos brilharam rapidamente para algum ponto atrás de mim, antes de voltarem para os meus rapidamente. "Eu tentei, Bella. Tudo o que você tinha a fazer era voltar comigo".

Eu fiz uma careta, mas eu não deixaria a ameaça em sua voz me parar. Assim que voltasse ao escritório, eu diria a Edward. Ele ficaria com raiva e chateado comigo por ter encontrado Paul sozinha, eu o conhecia bem o suficiente para ter certeza disso. Mas, Edward me amava. Esse conhecimento, em face deste homem que não tinha ideia do que significava essa palavra, aqueceu-me por dentro como nunca tinha antes. Juntos, Edward e eu lidaríamos com Paul.

"Adeus, Paul".

Ele fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, murmurando algo sob a sua respiração.

Quando me virei para ir embora, eu fiquei cara a cara com Tanya.

A surpresa me fez ofegar alto.

"Bella, _dahling_." Ela sorriu friamente. "Importa-se se eu me juntar a vocês?"

Pelo espaço de três segundos, eu estava profundamente confusa. Perguntei-me como Tanya tinha acabado aqui, neste velho restaurante pequeno, decadente e sujo. Um lugar que eu nunca teria imaginado que alguém como ela frequentasse em mil anos. Perguntei-me por que ela estava sorrindo para mim, depois do nosso último encontro não ter sido nada amigável. E perguntei-me por que ela quereria sentar-se comigo.

Até que eu virei e peguei o olhar no rosto de Paul.

Eles tinham sido quase imperceptíveis antes, misturados como se estivessem com ressentimento e desprezo. Mas eles _tinham_ estado definitivamente lá.

Culpa e vergonha.

Sentimentos que eu não tinha reconhecido em suas feições, nunca os tendo visto lá antes.

_"Eu tentei, Bella. Tudo o que você tinha a fazer era voltar comigo"._

Voltei-me para Tanya, incapaz de disfarçar a minha repulsa.

"Estou indo embora." Eu disse decisivamente, e fiz um movimento para passar por ela.

"Fique, Bella." Ela disse calmamente, agarrando meu braço. "Pelo amor de Edward, se não pelo da sua filha e do seu próprio".

Maddie.

Edward.

Simplesmente assim, eu _não conseguia_ me mover. Pelo menos não até que eu soubesse o que ela queria dizer.

"O que diabos isso deve significar?" Eu silvei, respirando com dificuldade agora.

"Acalme-se, Bella." Ela disse. "Eu só estou tentando ajudar. Parece que nosso Eddie entrou em todos os tipos de problemas ultimamente. Sente-se e nós podemos conversar sobre isso, ver se entre nós duas, nós podemos descobrir uma maneira de tirá-lo disso".

Puxei meu braço para fora do seu aperto e olhei para ela. Seu rosto estava vazio, exceto pelo sorriso frio estampado nos lábios com botox. Mas ela disse que Edward estava com problemas, e, instintivamente, eu sabia que ela de alguma forma sabia exatamente o que esteve incomodando Edward pelos últimos dias.

Minha mente girando e meu corpo fisicamente tremendo agora, eu sentei.

Tanya abaixou-se para a cabine ao lado de Paul. Ele olhou para mim acusadoramente, enquanto ela sorria como se nós fôssemos velhos amigos reunidos para o almoço. Ela pegou o cardápio sujo cuidadosamente entre o seu polegar e o indicador.

"Então, o que você recomendaria aqui, Bella?" Ela perguntou com um sorriso divertido.

_O café quente e preto na sua cara._

"Corte a conversa fiada, Tanya, e me diga o que você quis dizer por tentar ajudar Edward".

"Direta, não é?" Ela bufou na direção de Paul.

Ele não respondeu, em vez disso, ele baixou a cabeça e entrelaçou seus dedos sobre a mesa. Eu não podia sequer começar a imaginar como eles se conheceram.

"Tudo bem, Bella." Ela encolheu os ombros. "Nós vamos direto para isso".

Ela colocou uma das mãos sobre as mãos de Paul, olhando para ele, mas ele manteve a cabeça baixa. "Seu marido aqui-"

Eu a cortei bruscamente. "Ele _não_ é meu marido".

Ela continuou como se não tivesse me ouvido, "- e eu tivemos muitas conversas interessantes sobre você. Muita história entre vocês dois, não há?" Ela riu.

Eu não respondi a ela, muito ocupada tentando controlar a minha respiração, que havia se tornado errática.

Ela sorriu novamente. "Enfim, eu sendo a mortalmente romântica que sou, percebi que ele ainda tinha... sentimentos pela sua esposa-"

_"Eu. Não. Sou. Esposa. __Dele."_ Eu disse com os dentes cerrados.

Ela acenou com a mão como se estivesse afastando uma mosca. "Semânticas, _dahling_. Tomati, Tomate. Esposa, ex-esposa. Tudo a mesma coisa. Enfim, eu sugeri que, se ele ainda se sentia tão fortemente sobre você, ele deveria falar com você. Talvez você sentisse a mesma coisa, eu não sei." Ela encolheu os ombros, "Quero dizer, ele é um cara muito bonito." Ela passou as unhas compridas pelo seu cabelo escuro.

Paul não olhou para cima. Tanya sorriu provocativamente para mim, como se estivesse esperando por algum tipo de reação. Quando ela não conseguiu obter uma, ela encolheu os ombros.

"Porém, você se tornou uma garota difícil de conseguir sozinha ultimamente, Bella. Caramba, Edward nunca sai do seu lado? Deve ser," - ela estremeceu - "sufocante".

"Não é sufocante quando você realmente se importa com a outra pessoa." Eu disse.

"Mais uma vez, semântica." Ela disse. "Todos nós temos diferentes maneiras de mostrar o quanto nos preocupamos, não é, Paul?" Ela perguntou, olhando para ele. Mas ele ainda se recusou a olhar para cima, ou responder. Ela suspirou e se virou para mim.

"Mas acho que com você sendo o centro das atenções ultimamente, o pobre Eddie teve que mantê-la perto para se certificar de que você não o envergonhasse".

"Envergonhasse?" Eu soltei.

Ela riu. "Bem, claro. Com o seu passado sórdido e tudo. Foder dois irmãos ao mesmo tempo enquanto você estava casada com um deles e trabalhava com o outro. Sem saber qual é o papai do seu bebê." Ela balançou a cabeça e chupou os dentes, sorrindo como se a situação a chocasse. "Você tem que admitir, é o tipo de história pela qual a mídia enlouqueceria, especialmente quando se trata da nova queridinha da América".

Eu balancei minha cabeça, incrédula, olhando entre Paul e Tanya. "Isso não é verdade. Nada disso é verdade".

"E, mais uma vez, Bella, semântica. Se esse tipo de informação vazar, não importaria a mínima se fosse verdade ou não, e você sabe disso. A mídia não se importa com o quanto isso é verdade, apenas com o quanto a história vai vender. E, acredite em mim, isso venderia".

Eu olhei para ela, absolutamente sem palavras.

Ela continuou. "Quero dizer, tenho certeza que você e Edward seriam capazes de lidar com a publicidade negativa." Ela se inclinou para mais perto, como se estivesse compartilhando um segredo comigo. "Mas... e quanrto ao velho e querido pai em sua pequena cidade natal? Ou o seu grande amigo mecânico bonitão? Ou," - ela levantou as sobrancelhas - "e quanto à pequena Maddie-"

"Não se atreva a dizer o nome dela!" Eu rosnei, batendo o punho contra a mesa. A xícara de café solitário sacudiu e derramou metade do seu conteúdo sobre o pires e sobre a mesa. Tanya se afastou e Paul finalmente olhou para cima. Olhei ao meu redor. Algumas pessoas no restaurante tinham olhado para cima, mas rapidamente voltaram aos seus próprios dramas.

Tanya sorriu novamente. "Sua filha." Ela continuou em vez disso. "Imagine toda a cidade, o país inteiro, sabendo que ela é uma" - ela pareceu considerar suas palavras com mais cuidado - "sabendo que a paternidade dela é desconhecida".

"A paternidade dela _não_ é desconhecida!" Eu silvei desesperadamente, e voltei meus olhos para Paul. "Paul, isso é tudo mentira! Você _sabe_ que é tudo mentira. Você sempre soube que ela é sua! Você apenas fingiu que ela era de Jake para aliviar sua consciência culpada por ser um homem incapaz de se preocupar com _alguém_ além de si mesmo!"

Ele olhou para mim, mas se recusou a responder.

"Maldito seja você, Paul! É do seu irmão que ela está falando! Sua _filha_! Você realmente vai deixá-la espalhar mentiras sobre eles-"

"Relaxe, Bella." Tanya disse calmamente, inclinando-se para mim sobre a mesa novamente e olhando ao redor da lanchonete. "Você vai chamar atenção para nós." Eu estava muito longe para entender, ou considerar por que ela sequer se preocuparia com isso. "Além disso, nem o seu _ex_-marido e nem eu temos qualquer intenção de divulgar qualquer dessas informações por aí. Você me entendeu mal." Ela disse, no que deveria ser um tom suave. "Eu estou aqui para ajudá-la, Bella, _dahling_. Tanto você _como _Edward. Eu pensei ter dito isso a você".

Eu me recostei novamente, sentindo como se meu coração estivesse prestes a correr para fora do meu peito. Eu queria gritar. Eu queria chorar.

Eu queria pegar Tanya pelos seus cachos loiro morango e bater sua cabeça contra a janela manchada de condimentos.

"Ajudar como?" Eu perguntei, odiando o modo como a minha voz tremeu.

Tanya recostou-se novamente e estudou-me cuidadosamente. Ela tomou uma respiração profunda. "Bella, eu posso ajudá-la a fazer toda essa coisa feia desaparecer. Eu posso ajudá-la a fingir que essa parte da sua vida nunca aconteceu." Ela virou os olhos para Paul. "Posso assegurá-la que toda a sordidez rodeando você e o seu ex-marido _nunca _se tornará um constrangimento público para você, ou Edward, e... eu posso garantir a você que Paul aqui vai assinar os papéis de rescisão pelos quais você está tão desesperada".

Eu engasguei alto, meus olhos se arregalando.

"O que você _fez_?" Perguntei para Paul, minha voz grossa com incredulidade. Mais uma vez, eu pensei ter visto o menor sinal de vergonha cruzar suas feições antes que ele controlasse sua expressão para a carranca fria e dura que ele me deu. "Você a _venderia_, Paul? Você venderia os seus direitos a ela? Eu nunca pensei que mesmo você desceria tão baixo".

Ele não me respondeu.

De repente, eu não aguentava mais. A raiva, a indignação perante as duas pessoas sentadas diante de mim. Estreitei meus olhos para Tanya.

"E você? Eu não tenho ideia qual jogo você acha que está jogando agora, Tanya, mas eu não ficarei sentada aqui e farei algum acordo com você, não para você esconder qualquer que seja os fodidos segredos que você acha que tem sobre mim, e não para comprar a liberdade da minha filha de um homem que _nunca_ mereceu ser chamado de pai dela." Olhei entre ambos, ele olhando de volta para mim friamente, e ela sorrindo secamente. "Eu lidei com rumores e insinuações antes, tanto aqui como em casa, e eu lidarei com eles de novo se for preciso. Agora, eu vou me levantar e ir embora, e eu não quero nunca mais ver nenhum de vocês-"

"Espere aí, Bella, nós não terminamos." Tanya disse friamente.

"Sim, nós terminamos." Eu silvei rudemente, meio levantando.

Tanya bruscamente arremessou um envelope pardo tamanho carta sobre a mesa.

"Eu disse a você que estava aqui para ajudar você _e Edward_".

Quando ela me viu hesitando, dividida entre sentar e levantar, ela acrescentou em uma voz calma.

"Olhe para isso, Bella. Basta dar uma olhada." Ela colocou uma mão para cima, palma levantada, e a outra contra o seu peito. "Eu juro para você, se depois de olhar para isso você ainda quiser ir embora, eu não tentarei impedi-la. Eu nunca entrarei em contato com você, ou Edward, ou alguém próximo a você novamente. Mas, se você realmente ama Edward, se você realmente quer o que é melhor para ele, você vai dar uma olhada no que está aí dentro".

Simplesmente olhe isso. É tudo o que eu tinha que fazer. E ela nos deixaria em paz. Olhei para Paul, mas seu rosto era uma máscara de emoção em branco, traindo nada. Ele estendeu seus braços e começou a brincar com o saleiro e pimenteiro preto e branco contra a parede.

Lentamente, com o coração batendo dolorosamente contra o meu peito, peguei o envelope pardo. Ele balançou levemente nas minhas mãos enquanto eu puxei a tampa e enfiei a mão dentro, puxando uma pequena pilha de folhas brancas grampeadas no canto superior esquerdo.

No início, eu pensei que estava olhando para os papéis do tribunal que Paul tinha apresentado há alguns meses, pela custódia de Maddie. Mas então eu li a primeira linha, 'Comarca de Nova York' e, por uma fração de segundo, pensei que Tanya estivesse me mostrando os papéis de rescisão que ela ofereceu para ter Paul assinando. Eu estava prestes a arremessá-los de volta em seu rosto, até que eu deslizei o resto.

**Tribunal Superior do Estado de Nova York, Comarca de Nova York**

**Autora/Requerente: Lauren Ann Mallory**

**V**

**Réu/Reclamado Um: Edward Anthony Cullen**

**Réu/ Reclamado Dois: Rosalie Hannah Hale-Cullen**

**Ação Civil Número 5434510**

**Reclamação:**

**Vem agora a Autora, Lauren Ann Mallory, por e através do seu advogado de registro, David J. Tatum, e apresentar esta queixa. Como fundamento pela reparação solicitada, a autora afirma o seguinte:**

**A jurisdição deste tribunal é chamada para garantir a proteção e reparação de privação de direitos garantidos pela Seção 2000e da 42 USC, que prevê medida cautelar e outras contra a discriminação sexual, assédio sexual e retaliação...**

Um pequeno grito de horror escapou dos meus lábios.

Examinei os papéis cuidadosamente, as lágrimas queimando dolorosamente atrás das minhas pálpebras e borrando minha visão.

A voz de Tanya levantou-se no fundo, como se de um pesadelo que eu não tinha mais controle.

"Vá em frente, Bella, olhe através dos documentos cuidadosamente. Você verá que eles são 100% legítimos. Vou resumi-los para você. Lauren afirma que Edward primeiro aproximou-se dela indevidamente no início do verão passado. Ele era... muito insistente, como você vai ler, convidando-a para almoços privados em seu escritório, insinuando contas e promoções que ela receberia se aceitasse seus avanços Ele pedia para ela encontrá-lo para conferências e então, quando ela aparecia, não havia ninguém lá além dele mesmo. Durante uma conferência particular," - Tanya fez aspas em torno da palavra - "Edward se recusou a manter suas mãos para si mesmo, e Lauren afirma que Rosalie claramente os viu saindo da sala de conferências, e que era óbvio que Lauren estava angustiada e por que. Ainda assim, ela preferiu ignorar o comportamento indesculpável do seu cunhado".

Ela fez uma pausa enquanto eu virava os documentos descontroladamente, lendo página após página de deturpações e mentiras descaradas. Meus pulmões doíam fortemente, tornando difícil respirar.

"Então você apareceu." Tanya continuou em voz clínica. "Edward se cansou de perseguir Lauren e virou-se para você. De repente, _você_ se tornou a filha de ouro da agência, e Lauren, que tinha continuamente recusado Edward, teve todas as suas principais responsabilidades e contas tomadas dela e entregues a você".

Eu levantei minha cabeça com raiva. "Isso não é verdade, não é assim que nada disso aconteceu! Foi _ela_ quem _o_ perseguiu! Eu mesma vi isso muitas vezes. E aquele dia do lado de fora da sala de conferência, ela estava apenas angustiada por ter sido interrompida!"

Lembrei-me daquela manhã, a primeira vez que encontrei Edward, e a impressão horrível que eu tive dele uma vez que percebi que ele esteve brincando com Lauren na sala de conferência. Mas, mesmo assim, mesmo com tudo isso, ainda tinha sido óbvio para mim que Lauren tinha ficado chateada por Maddie tê-los interrompido, não por qualquer coisa que Edward tivesse feito para ela.

"Lauren e Edward estavam... brincando por aí, sim." Eu continuei, vacilando quando eu disse as palavras, "mas foi _ela_ que continuou _o_ perseguindo. E Rosalie não fez nada porque nada aconteceu de novo depois daquele incidente do lado de fora da sala de conferência! Eu testemunharei se for preciso-"

Ela deu uma bufada alta. "Você realmente acha que alguém levaria seu testemunho a sério, Bella? Você é a namorada dele, pelo amor de Deus, e a pessoa que tem se beneficiado ao máximo do tratamento desafortunado de Lauren. Além disso," Ela riu sarcasticamente, "uma vez que o público descobrir que você tornou um hábito foder com seus patrões, nada do que você disser terá qualquer peso. Você será mais uma responsabilidade do que uma mais-valia para o caso de Edward".

Minha garganta apertou firmemente. Eu não podia responder. Eu não poderia refutar sua afirmação, apesar de tudo o que ela estava dizendo ser errado, terrivelmente e venenosamente errado.

Mas ela estava certa sobre uma coisa, a mais importante, que era assim que todo mundo veria isso.

"Nada disso é verdade." Eu disse em um sussurro estrangulado, olhando em seus olhos frios e cruéis. "Você _sabe_ que não é verdade. Edward _nunca_ faria essas coisas." Eu me agarrei aos documentos com tanta força que eles começaram a amassar em minhas mãos.

"Talvez o Edward que você acha que conhece não faria." Ela disse com naturalidade. "Mas o Edward que _eu_ conheço, ele faria isso e muito mais." Ela bufou quando uma lágrima trapaceira caiu pela minha bochecha.

Eu balancei minha cabeça com veemência. "Não! Edward _nunca_ faria nada disso. Não o Edward que ele era naquela época, e não o Edward que ele é agora. E Rose..." - O pouco ar que eu tinha deixado em meus pulmões rapidamente evaporou quando pensei em Rose. Eu trouxe um braço para baixo e ao redor da minha cintura, tentando me manter controlada.

Rose estava grávida. Ela não podia passar por isso agora.

Tanya estudou-me em silêncio por alguns segundos, e então balançou a cabeça. "O ponto é, Bella, não importa o que você, ou eu, acreditemos. O que importa é o que Lauren vai alegar, o que o público em geral acreditará se esses papéis forem preenchidos".

"Quer dizer que eles ainda não foram preenchidos?" Perguntei desesperadamente.

Ela olhou-me com firmeza e depois balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

Fechei meus olhos e exalei pesadamente.

"Você percebe então, Bella, as implicações deste processo." Tanya disse com cuidado. "Isso é muito mais do que apenas o drama associado com uma garota de cidade pequena transando com um par de caipiras pobres. Sem ofensa, _dahling_." Ela disse, olhando rapidamente para Paul. Ele bufou e manteve seus olhos sobre o saleiro e pimenteiro. "Não tome isso pessoalmente," ela me disse então, "mas você, Bella, não é ninguém. Suas indiscrições se tornam públicas e isso será esquecido dentro de uma semana. Enquanto Edward..." - Ela suspirou dramaticamente - "Isso vai destruí-lo e o nome da sua família. Quer Lauren ganhe ou perca, não faz nenhuma diferença. Uma vez que este processo for preenchido, a agência perderá toda a credibilidade. Todo grande cliente vai tirar suas contas mais rápido do que você pode dizer pária. Edward e Rosalie provavelmente serão forçados a se demitir, mas isso não adiantará nada. Os Cullen _são_ a agência, afinal. A CCW _cairá_".

Grandes lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto.

Tanya respirou fundo, encolhendo os ombros. "A coisa é, Bella, mesmo com todas a ação de mulherengo de Edward e brincando por aí todos esses anos, ninguém nunca duvidou da sua integridade como um homem de negócios. Mas, com isso... ele será conhecido como nada mais do que um outro cara que colocou o prazer antes dos negócios. E, enquanto a parte de Rosalie nisto pode ser esquecida em poucos anos - tudo que ela fez, afinal, foi para o outro caminho - nenhuma empresa que se preze sequer olhará na direção de Edward novamente Ele nunca mais será algo mais do que apenas outro saco frágil rico e mimado. Naturalmente, não é como se Edward precisasse do trabalho, mas... nós duas sabemos o que aquela agência significa para ele".

Eu enterrei meu rosto entre as minhas mãos.

Tudo fazia sentido agora. Por que Edward esteve tão perturbado desde o dia da demissão de Lauren. Ele perderia tudo. Tanto ele como Rose. E a verdade era que, uma vez que este processo se tornasse público, _todos _eles perderiam. Toda a família Cullen.

"Esses papéis não têm de ser preenchidos, Bella".

Eu olhei para Tanya rapidamente. Na minha miséria, eu tinha quase esquecido que ela e Paul estavam mesmo lá.

A primeira coisa a me atingir foi o estranho brilho em seus olhos. Ela não parecia nem um pouco chateada. Pelo contrário, o olhar em seus olhos era exultante; triunfante. Um calafrio percorreu minhas veias.

"Como... como você sabe sobre isso?" Eu perguntei. "Como você tem esses documentos?"

"Isso não importa agora, Bella." Ela sorriu. "O que importa é que eu posso ajudar. Você e eu podemos trabalhar juntas para garantir que estes papéis nunca vejam a luz do dia".

E, tanto quanto eu odiava isso, tanto quanto eu já sabia que me custaria mais do que eu poderia imaginar, eu tinha que perguntar.

"Como?"

O sorriso dela ampliou. Ela colocou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e entrelaçou os dedos sob o seu queixo.

"Você sabe como".

Senti como se a sala estivesse girando.

"Por quê?" Eu respirei fracamente. "Você não o ama, Tanya. Eu sei que você não o ama".

Tanya suspirou com impaciência. "_Dahling_, o seu problema é que você acha que tudo gira em torno do amor. Mas, Bella, o amor não dura." Ela disse com atenção, como se fôssemos velhas amigas e ela estivesse tentando me dar um conselho sábio. "Isso não tem nada a ver com o fato que eu amo Edward ou não. Eu _conheço _Edward melhor do que você jamais conhecerá. Eu disse a você." Ela disse insistentemente, como se estivesse chateada comigo por ser tão cabeça-dura, "Naquele dia no lobby. Eu disse que Edward e eu temos jogado este jogo por um longo tempo. Alguém novo chama sua atenção, nós terminamos, ele começa a foder com ela, fica entediado, e volta para mim".

Estreitei meus olhos e balancei minha cabeça.

Ela revirou os olhos e bufou infantilmente. "Tudo bem. Eu admito que desta vez ele levou o jogo um pouco mais longe do que o normal. E, enquanto no passado eu geralmente esperaria que ele ficasse cansado da sua aventura sozinho, sinceramente, eu estou cansada. Estou fazendo um favor a você aqui, Isabella. Estou dando a você a chance de terminar as coisas em seus próprios termos, antes que ele a deixa sem a menor cerimônia, na frente de todo o país. Estou fazendo um favor a ele também. Veja, eu sei exatamente o que Lauren realmente quer. Assim como eu sabia exatamente o que seu ex-marido aqui queria." Olhei para Paul. Seu aperto em torno dos condimentos aumentou, um vinco formando ao longo da sua testa. Mas ele não disse nada.

"E, assim como eu sei que não há nada mais importante para Edward do que a sua agência e sua integridade." Tanya terminou.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não, você está errada." Debrucei-me sobre a mesa com raiva. "Edward me ama. Ele nunca faria-"

Ela se inclinou sobre a mesa também e me cortou. "Você está certa, Bella. Se Edward tivesse que escolher agora, entre você ou sua agência, ele definitivamente escolheria você. Se você voltasse para o escritório agora e dissesse a ele tudo sobre isso, ele diria a você que, contanto que ele tenha você, isso é tudo que ele precisa. E ele quer dizer isso também." Ela mudou-se para trás e sorriu maliciosamente.

"Mas, e quanto a... um ano... dois anos a partir daqui, quando ele perder a agência? Quando _todos_ eles perderam a agência? Porque, marque as minhas palavras, ela não sobreviverá a este escândalo." Ela disse com uma voz segura. "E quando ele for motivo de chacota do mundo da publicidade? E quanto a Rosalie? Não é nenhum segredo o quanto ela é dedicada a esta agência. O que você acha que isso fará com ela em seu estado? Como você acha que ela vai se sentir quando a agência entrar em colapso? E Emmett, e Jasper, quando eles tiverem que assistir a tudo pelo que eles trabalharam ao longo dos últimos anos desmoronar? E a sua amiguinha Alice, se ela descobrir que seu noivo e seus irmãos perderam tudo por sua causa? Porque você foi muito egoísta para fazer a coisa certa? Ele _vai_ escolher você agora, Bella. Mas ele vai odiá-la em um par de anos quando perceber que não apenas ele, mas a sua família, perdeu tudo por _sua _causa".

Olhei para ela, dor irradiando através de cada fenda no meu corpo.

"Ou..." Ela disse suavemente, "Você pode ficar com ele e manter este encontro em segredo. Ele e sua família ainda perderão tudo, mas, pelo menos, ele não vai culpá-la por isso. Posso assegurar a você que o seu ex- marido e eu manteríamos o seu segredo".

"Ou..." Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, "Você pode fazer a coisa certa".

A coisa certa. A coisa certa. Eu não conseguia mais pensar direito. Eu já sabia o que Edward quis dizer na outra noite, em seu terraço. Senti como se minha cabeça estivesse prestes a explodir.

"Eu..." Minha voz soou áspera e rouca. "Mesmo se... Edward sabe o quanto eu o amo." Eu ouvi Paul bufar em segundo plano. "Ele não vai me deixar... ele nunca me deixaria ir embora".

Tanya respirou profundamente, olhando para mim como se eu fosse uma criança que ela estivesse tendo um momento difícil para alcançar.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Ela balançou a cabeça. "Você não conhece nada de Edward?" Ela bufou e revirou os olhos. "Enquanto Edward acreditar que você o ama, você está certa, ele não vai deixá-la ir embora. Mas Edward é, acima de tudo, um cavalheiro. Ele não vai fazê-la ficar com ele se achar que você não o quer mais".

"Eu nunca poderia convencê-lo de que eu não o quero!" Eu chorei. "Ele nunca acreditaria nisso!"

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas. "Bella, _dahling_, você está na publicidade. Você está indicada para receber um prêmio, pelo amor de Deus." Ela riu. "Venda isso".

Sua risada era como milhares de pregos sendo raspados em uma lousa velha e corroída. Fiquei maravilhada com a sua capacidade de encontrar humor em algo assim.

"Como eu ainda saberei... que garantia eu ainda teria de que Lauren nunca preencheria estes documentos? Que ninguém jamais descobriria sobre isso?" Eu cuspi com raiva.

Ela riu de novo. "Eu não preciso dar a você garantias, _dahling_. Se isso algum dia vier à tona, você pode simplesmente voltar, isso é tudo." Ela encolheu os ombros. "Contanto que você mantenha a sua parte do acordo, e mantenha a si mesma e a sua filha longe, eu manterei a minha parte, e vice-versa. Seremos as garantias uma da outra".

"Minha filha?" Eu sussurrei de repente. "Você quer que eu mantenha Maddie longe de Edward?" Eu perguntei, incrédula. Mais uma vez, meus olhos se desviaram para Paul, silencioso e inútil no canto. Ele nem sequer pestanejou. Eu balancei minha cabeça com veemência. "Não." Eu disse definitivamente. "Não, eu _não posso_ fazer isso".

Ela suspirou profundamente. "Seria tudo, ou nada, Bella".

"Você não entende." Eu silvei. "Edward _nunca_ acreditaria nisso. Ele nunca aceitaria-"

"Oh, pelo amor de Deus, Bella!" Tanya levantou as mãos em irritação. "Você é a mãe da criança, não é? Você toma todas as decisões a respeito de quem é uma parte da vida dela e quem não é! Edward não tem nada a dizer sobre isso!"

Senti como se um punhal de ponta irregular estivesse lentamente sendo arrastado pelas minhas entranhas.

"Por favor." Eu implorei. "Ela o ama. Eles significam tudo um para o outro".

Tanya balançou a cabeça estoicamente. "Quanto tempo você acha que levaria para você voltar para a cama dele se ela continuar a ser uma parte da vida dele?"

Lágrimas quentes e cegantes escorriam pelo meu rosto sem pedir desculpas, queimando-me.

Virei-me com olhos raivosos e culposos para Paul. "Como você pôde ser uma parte disso? Não foi o suficiente que você _nunca_ deu nada a ela, emocionalmente ou não, você tem que _tirar_ dela também?"

Ele se inclinou sobre a mesa, seus olhos negros escaldantes. "Eu não tive _nada_ a ver com isso! Eu nem sabia sobre nada disso." Ele sussurrou defensivamente. "Talvez se o seu namoradinho soubesse como manter seu pênis em suas calças-"

Bati a mão fechada contra a mesa – _forte, _dor irradiando pelo meu braço. Tanya pulou ligeiramente em seu assento e Paul sacudiu a cabeça para trás, surpreso.

"Nunca, sequer, _jamais_ diga algo assim sobre ele outra vez!" Rosnei baixinho, minha voz tremendo com fúria. "Você não sabe _nada_ sobre ele. Ele é mais homem, mais _decente_," eu disse, "do que você pode ter a esperança de ser _algum dia_".

Ele fez uma careta para mim. "Tanto faz. Mas não me culpe por isso-"

"Mas foi você quem me ligou!" Eu o acusei. "Se você não tivesse me ligado, eu nunca... eu nunca deveria..." Baixei a cabeça e comecei a chorar.

Edward. Eu precisava de Edward.

Sua garantia na outra noite que ele estaria lá para cuidar de mim sempre que pudesse correu pela minha cabeça. Eu deveria tê-lo deixado estar lá para mim quando Paul ligou.

Mas então... poderia não ter existido nenhuma maneira de impedir que o processo fosse preenchido.

"Vamos, Bella," Tanya murmurou em uma voz doentiamente doce. "Não é tão ruim assim. Basta ter um par de dias e pensar sobre isso. Você perceberá que o que eu estou dizendo é verdade. Estou apenas dando a você uma oportunidade para sair de uma situação que já terminou, de qualquer maneira, com a cabeça erguida. E, no processo, Edward mantém o seu negócio e sua família mantém a sua integridade, e você terá os papéis da rescisão assinados-"

Eu levantei minha cabeça, olhando furiosamente entre Paul e Tanya. "Eu não quero _nenhum _maldito documento de rescisão assinado assim! Minha filha não é um item a ser comprado, ou vendido." Eu cerrei os dentes.

Paul virou seus olhos ansiosos para Tanya. Ela olhou para ele e colocou a mão para cima, com a palma para fora.

"Muito bem." Ela disse, virando-se para mim. "Essa parte é com você. Amanhã é véspera de Natal, então nós não faremos nada. Mas você precisa me avisar antes de segunda-feira o que você decidiu, caso contrário, esses documentos serão preenchidos no Tribunal como a primeira coisa na manhã".

Com isso, ela pegou os papéis da minha mão, colocou-os de volta no envelope e saiu.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Quem está com vontade de assassinar Paul e Tanya, levante a mão. Esses dois são completamente desprezíveis._

_Segurem seus corações para um pouco mais de emoção/tensão._

_Essa semana várias pessoas colocaram essa fic em alerta e nos favoritos. Que tal deixarem comentários tb?_

_Obrigada à Leili por betar e, para as que já são mamães, Feliz Dia das Mães para vc's._

_Deixem reviews e até a semana que vem._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	33. Você pode fugir você pode se esconder

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_O formato deste capítulo é um pouco diferente do resto dos capítulos desta história, por necessidade. É importante dizer o que estava acontecendo com Edward no dia do recital de Maddie. MAS, eu não gosto de fazer POVs alternados do mesmo capítulo. Assim, embora eu esteja recontando pedaços deste dia em POV Edward, eu NÃO vou refazer cenas que já fiz em POV Bella. Espero que isso faça sentido enquanto você lê._

* * *

_Música do capítulo: "Somewhere Only We Know", de Keane._

* * *

**Capítulo 32 – Você pode fugir você pode se esconder...**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

_**~ Edward ~**_

**A manhã do Recital de Maddie, poucos dias antes do Natal:**

"Sr. Cullen, há mais alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por você?" A vendedora perguntou enquanto eu esperava encostado contra as grandes janelas do chão ao teto com meus braços cruzados contra o meu peito. Ela já tinha me trazido um sanduíche e um par de garrafas de água, embora todos tenham permanecido intocados na pequena mesa de madeira que eles tinham fornecido, completa com sua característica toalha de mesa azul bebê e utensílios de prata fina cuidadosamente dobrados dentro de um guardanapo de pano imaculadamente branco.

"Eu estou bem, Millie." Respondi com um sorriso: "Obrigado."

Ela assentiu e franziu a testa levemente antes de sair. Millie, Marley, Molly? Eu tinha entendido o seu nome errado? Eu tinha certeza que tinha, mas eu estava muito nervoso, muito ansioso, para realmente me preocupar de uma forma ou de outra.

O elevador apitou, sinalizando que estava parando neste piso. Eu exalei impaciente e me endireitei. Esperando que finalmente fosse ela. Quero dizer, Jesus, quanto tempo demorava para pegar um táxi para a Tiffany do centro do Brooklyn após a hora do rush? Eu estava esperando há quase uma hora.

Minha pulsação acelerou um quilômetro por hora enquanto eu observava Alice sair a passos largos do elevador, envolta em um casaco de veludo preto e botas pretas altas, que adicionavam cerca de 20 centímetros à sua pequena estrutura. Ainda assim, ela caminhava com facilidade e confiança pelo chão, saltos estalando ruidosamente contra a madeira restaurada enquanto ela ia.

Os enormes olhos de Alice ficaram ainda maiores quando ela olhou rapidamente de um lado para outro, apreciando vitrine após vitrine de jóias. Um pequeno sorriso inegável espalhado por todo o seu rosto, e eu praticamente podia ouvir seus pensamentos, como perfeitamente cada peça aqui iria com uma ou outra roupa dela. Eu sorri para mim mesmo.

Quando ela finalmente desviou os olhos dos itens brilhantes por tempo suficiente para olhar para mim, ela sorriu e se aproximou ao seu ritmo. Eu esperei por ela, imóvel, meu coração martelando no meu peito.

"Tudo bem, Edward." Ela disse como forma de cumprimento, parando na minha frente com os braços cruzados sobre o seu peito. "O que diabos era tão importante que você precisava que eu viesse até aqui na Tiffany nesta hora da manhã, quando você sabe o quanto eu estarei ocupada hoje?" Ela choramingou. "Eu ainda tenho fantasias de última hora para pegar na costureira, minha Clara está tendo um colapso nervoso, e o Príncipe Quebra-Nozes teve uma grande briga com o Rei Rato na noite passada e está ameaçando... Por que você está sorrindo desse jeito?" Ela perguntou desconfiada.

Coloquei minhas mãos em seus pequenos ombros, esperando que ela não pudesse sentir a maneira como elas tremiam. Porra. Quem teria pensado que eu, Edward Cullen, me sentiria tão nervoso sobre mostrar a esta pequena de 1m50cm alguma coisa? Mas eu estava. E eu só podia imaginar o quanto mais apavorado eu ficaria uma vez que tivesse realmente feito isso.

Mas era apenas a antecipação nervosa que me fazia tremer desta maneira. Eu não tinha dúvidas sobre o que eu estava fazendo, ou pensando em fazer.

"Eu... eu precisava da sua ajuda, irmãzinha." Sorri torto para ela.

Ela franziu a testa. "Sim, sim, você disse isso ao telefone. Minha ajuda com o que exatamente?" Seus olhos se estreitaram, olhos brilhando de expectativa. "Você está me comprando alguma coisa aqui para o Natal?"

Eu sorri. "Eu não estava planejando, mas suponho que você possa escolher algo para você uma vez que tivermos terminado." Ela aplaudiu com entusiasmo antes de franzir o cenho de forma suspeita novamente.

"Então, por quem você _está_ aqui? Mamãe? Bella? Eu teria pensado que você teria aprendido a lição sobre comprar jóias caras para Bella até agora. Ela _ainda _hiperventila cada vez que mencionamos aquele colar de safira." Ela disse em um tom exasperado. Então, ela desviou o olhar pensativamente. "Que, por sinal, eu estava pensando em pegar emprestado dela hoje à noite." Ela olhou de volta para mim. "Você não se importaria, não é?"

Apertei meus lábios e dei de ombros. "É de Bella. Se ela quiser emprestá-lo a você, isso é com ela."

Ela bateu palmas e saltou para cima e para baixo novamente.

Eu suspirei e apertei seus ombros. "Na verdade... eu vim aqui esta manhã por Maddie."

Alice sorriu amplamente. "Eu achei que você daria a ela aquela viagem para a Disneylândia na primavera como presente de Natal, e aquela boneca da Princesa Belle em tamanho natural para segurá-la até lá?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Eu vou. Mas eu decidi comprar outra coisa para ela. Eu vejo o jeito que ela admira os brincos da sua mãe, e até mesmo os seus anéis e outras coisas. Ela gosta de coisas brilhantes." Eu sorri melancolicamente, imaginando Maddie toda arrumada. Ela era uma princesinha.

"Sim, ela gosta." Alice bufou. "Ela definitivamente não herdou isso da sua mãe." Assim que ela disse isso, o rosto de Alice caiu. "Quero dizer, Edward, eu não quis dizer-"

Eu soltei um dos seus ombros e acenei com a minha mão.

Os lapsos de língua de Alice eram a menor das minhas preocupações nos dias de hoje. E a última pessoa em quem eu queria pensar agora era aquele que ela tinha involuntariamente acabado de se referir. Por agora, eu queria, eu _precisava_ estar focado nisso. Eu pensaria nos meus problemas com o ex-marido de Bella depois.

"Esqueça isso." Eu disse rapidamente. "Vamos lá." Eu a tomei pelo braço e caminhei com ela até onde a vendedora tinha deixado às duas peças de jóias muito diferentes que eu estive olhando. A vendedora rapidamente se aproximou de nós quando nos viu nos aproximando da vitrine.

"Pronto, Sr. Cullen?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim, obrigado." Eu respondi, deixando o nome dela de fora desta vez.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça uma vez e foi para trás da vitrine, curvando-se para os armários na parte de trás e abrindo um para retirar o que ela esteve guardando para mim. Expliquei a situação para Alice enquanto a vendedora pegava meus itens.

"Eu liguei para a Tiffany esta manhã e marquei um compromisso particular porque, como eu disse, eu queria comprar algo brilhante para Maddie. A vendedora me encontrou aqui," eu disse, acenando para ela, "e me ajudou a passar por algumas peças para as menininhas. Durante uma das suas viagens para baixo, ela trouxe outro item..."

A vendedora se virou então, e colocou os dois itens, repousando-os sobre uma característica almofada de veludo azul, diante de Alice e eu.

"Por favor, nos dê alguns minutos." Eu pedi a Millie/Marley/Molly.

"Claro, Sr. Cullen. Por favor, avise-me quando estiver pronto." Ela respondeu antes de se afastar.

Um dos requisitos de ser um assistente de compras pessoal em lojas como a Tiffany, ou Barney, ou Saks, era ser discreto, acima de tudo, sobre as compras dos seus clientes. Então eu não estava particularmente preocupado que Millie/Marley/Molly revelasse minhas compras, ou a minha conversa, para a imprensa. Eu só queria privacidade para o que eu estava prestes a dizer à minha irmã.

Os olhos de Alice arregalaram da maneira como eles só faziam quando ela estava olhando para a jóia.

"Uau, Edward. Esse é um anel lindo. Simples, mas _tão_ clássico e elegante."

Isso era. Um diamante azul raro de cinco quilates, rodeado por um círculo de pequenos diamantes brancos, todos em conjunto com uma banda de platina simples.

"Mas esse é meio adulto para Maddie, você não acha? Quero dizer, claro que você pode comprá-lo como uma herança, para usar quando ela ficar mais velha, mas, por agora, eu acho que alguma coisa com golfinhos e sereias serviria-" Ela olhou para mim.

"Isso não é para Maddie."

"Mas eu pensei que você tivesse dito..." Ela piscou duas vezes, lentamente. Eu podia praticamente ver as rodas girando em sua cabeça, mesmo enquanto ela falava. Em seguida, seu rosto se iluminou como fogos de artifício de Quatro de Julho, e eu pude ver o segundo em que ela entendeu.

"Oh. Meu. Deus." Ela respirou. "Você está... Edward, você vai... você vai..."

"Aham." Eu assenti.

Ela jogou seus minúsculos braços ao redor do meu pescoço e saltou sobre mim, gritando como uma alma penada.

Eu ri e passei meus braços em torno dela. Após cerca de cinco minutos, ela estava finalmente pronta para sair de cima de mim. Quando eu a afastei, seus olhos estavam brilhando.

"Eu sei que Bella e eu só estamos juntos por um curto período de tempo." Eu disse timidamente. "Mas, Alice, ela é a garota certa para mim. Eu sei disso. Eu não preciso de mais algumas semanas, ou mais alguns meses, para ter certeza. Eu tenho certeza disso agora. E Maddie... bem, Maddie simplesmente completa o quadro para mim. E eu acho... eu _acho_ que Bella sente o mesmo, então eu simplesmente não vejo o ponto de esperar." Eu dei de ombros.

Seu sorriso se tornou tão grande que ela parecia Jack Nicholson naquele antigo filme do Batman. Ela me abraçou novamente.

"Ela sente, Edward. Eu sei que ela sente. Oh meu Deus, eu estou tão feliz por você." Sua voz falhou e ela me puxou para um abraço novamente, seus pequenos braços alongados para cima para alcançar o meu pescoço.

"Talvez você devesse segurar essa felicidade." Eu ri. "Bella não disse realmente sim para mim ainda."

"Pfft!" Ela bufou, afastando-se para olhar para mim de novo. "Ela dirá que sim, Edward. Eu sei que ela dirá."

Eu ri nervosamente.

"Então, quando você está pensando em lançar a pergunta?"

"Durante o Natal. Quando estivermos na casa da mãe e do pai. Imagino que no dia de Natal eu darei a ela a pintura que encomendei dela e de Maddie no Rockefeller Center, e então, talvez no dia seguinte..."

Alice riu ironicamente. "Muito bem. Ela estará a quilômetros de distância de casa, rodeada pelos Cullens. De jeito nenhum ela o recusará."

Eu fiz uma careta. "Você acha que é de mau gosto? Devo esperar até estarmos de volta?"

Alice revirou os olhos e me deu um soco no braço.

"Ai!" A bruxinha dava um soco de verdade para alguém tão pequena.

"Eu só estou brincando com você, idiota!" Ela bufou. "Eu acho que durante o Natal é uma ótima ideia." Ela disse, com um olhar sonhador no rosto.

Eu sorri. "Você se importa que, se ela disser que sim," Alice revirou seus olhos de novo, "nós provavelmente estaremos planejando um casamento por volta da mesma época que você?"

Ela sorriu alegremente para mim novamente. "Não, boneco. Claro que eu não me importo. Estou oficialmente ganhando outra irmã _e_ uma sobrinha. Ser eclipsada é a menor das minhas preocupações."

Dei a ela um olhar duvidoso.

"Além disso," ela encolheu os ombros, "conhecendo Bella, ela escolherá algo bonito, mas simples, para o seu vestido de casamento. E isso é _tão _não o visual que eu usarei." Ela riu gostosamente.

Por um instante, pensei na imagem de Bella que eu tinha visto em seu antigo quarto em Forks, do seu casamento com Paul. Sim, seu vestido tinha sido simples, Alice estava certa. Mas ela parecia a mais gloriosa criatura no mundo. Senti um puxão dolorosamente agridoce no meu coração e não pude deixar de ter esperança que ela escolhesse algo completamente diferente para o nosso casamento - _se_ ela dissesse sim.

Alice tirou-me dos meus pensamentos.

"Então você vai adotar Maddie, certo?"

Eu inalei profundamente.

Alice não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo. Eu não tinha contado a ninguém, exceto meu pai, e ele não estava muito feliz comigo. Ele não concordou com a minha decisão de esconder de Bella o fato de que eu tinha contratado um detetive para seguir Paul. E a verdade era que, eu poderia ter dito a ela, _se_ o detetive tivesse encontrado Paul com segurança em Hoquiam, onde ele deveria estar morando, trabalhando silenciosamente no cassino no qual ele deveria estar trabalhando, misturando-se com algum canalha, totalmente despreocupado com a sua ex-mulher e filha e a sensação da mídia que se abateu sobre elas durante a noite.

Mas, fazia quase duas semanas, e tudo que Demetri poderia me dizer era que Paul estava em algum débito sério em Washington, que ele devia dinheiro a algumas pessoas muito desagradáveis, que ele esteve envolvido em lidar com algumas substâncias bastante ilegais.

E que ele não tinha ideia de onde ele estava agora.

"Você está bem, Edward?" Alice perguntou, sua testa gravada com linhas de preocupação. Pensar em Paul e seu paradeiro ainda desconhecido obviamente tinha me afetado.

"Sim. Claro. Eu estou bem." Eu menti. Eu não poderia dizer a Alice. Ela diria a Bella. E eu não queria preocupar Bella. Não importa onde Paul estivesse, eu cuidaria dela e de Maddie. Não havia uso em preocupá-la. Eu não a deixaria, ou Maddie, fora da minha vista por muito tempo, de qualquer maneira, até Demetri finalmente encontrar Paul.

"Claro que eu adotarei Maddie." Eu sorri, sentindo a tensão em meus músculos relaxar quando imaginei minha princesa e seu doce sorriso de covinhas. "Assim que possível."

"Mas..." Alice perguntou, um olhar de desculpas em seu rosto, "O ex-marido de Bella tem que assinar os papéis de rescisão primeiro, certo?"

Olhei para ela por alguns instantes antes de acenar a cabeça uma vez.

"Você acha que ele dará um tempo difícil para você?"

Eu queria apertar a ponte do meu nariz, mas Alice não era estúpida. Ela perceberia que algo estava realmente me incomodando. Então, em vez disso, respondi da melhor maneira que pude, mesmo que eu tivesse certeza de que, nesse momento, era uma mentira.

"Eu espero que não."

Alice parecia que queria perguntar alguma coisa, mas depois mudou de ideia. Ela suspirou e então voltou para a vitrine com um sorriso.

"Então, a pulseira, eu suponho que seja para Maddie?" Ela brincou.

"Sim." Eu ri. "A pulseira é para Maddie." Eu escolhi três pingentes para ela. Um de uma bailarina, um de uma princesa, e o último simplesmente dizia três palavras nele, em escrita perfeita: Menininha do Papai.

Alice tocou o último pingente delicadamente. Ela se virou para mim com os olhos brilhando de novo.

"Quando é que você dará este para ela?"

"Eu darei a ela a pulseira de presente de Natal, mas pensei em segurar este pingente em particular," balancei a cabeça em direção ao pingente ainda entre os dedos de Alice, "até que Bella diga que sim. Isso me dará algo para dar a Maddie nesse dia também, já que sua mãe ganhará uma jóia. Quero dizer, se ela... _não_... disser que sim, quero dizer, bem, então eu não seria realmente capaz de dar a Maddie este pingente." Eu gaguejei. Meu coração torceu dolorosamente com o pensamento.

Alice colocou uma mão no meu ombro. "Pare." Ela sorriu suavemente. "Ela dirá sim, Edward. Ela dirá sim." Ela repetiu em uma voz com certeza.

Respirei fundo novamente e exalei uma enorme rajada. "Espero que você esteja certa."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Voltei para o escritório naquela manhã assobiando uma música para mim mesmo, sentindo-me ansioso e animado para os próximos dias, mas por um motivo completamente diferente agora. Não saber onde Paul estava ainda pesava em minha mente, e eu sabia que tinha deixado Bella desconfortável na outra noite, quando estivemos no Central Park. Mas estava chegando a um ponto em que cada vez que eu via um cara alto, moreno e musculoso, eu achava que era Paul. Eu estava sendo paranóico, eu sabia disso. Mas, até que eu tivesse notícias que Demetri tinha encontrado Paul, eu não seria capaz de parar.

Mas, esta manhã, eu me sentia mais leve. Por que eu não pensei nisso antes? Bella seria minha esposa. Maddie seria minha filha. Paul nunca mais teria qualquer direito sobre qualquer uma das suas vidas. Os papéis de rescisão provavelmente seriam um problema, sim. Mas, com Bella como uma Cullen, eu estava esperançoso de que seria mais fácil mostrar aos tribunais de família que me permitir adotar Maddie seria melhor para ela, em longo prazo.

Então, sim. Eu estava ansioso para o Natal. Eu estava ansioso para Demetri encontrar Paul. Os músculos das minhas costas estavam cheios de nós apertados que eu podia sentir a tensão sobre eles cada vez que eu me movia. Eu precisava de uma massagem séria da minha esperançosamente-quase-noiva.

Devo ter chamado Demetri com a minha mente, porque, assim que eu me sentei na minha mesa, meu celular tocou. "Sim, Demetri. Alguma novidade?" Eu perguntei meu ritmo cardíaco acelerado.

"Sr. Cullen. Sim, eu tenho notícias para você. Não sei se você vai particularmente gostar disso, no entanto."

Meu punho automaticamente apertou sobre a minha mesa. "O que é isso?"

"Eu já o rastreei para a área tri-estado*." Fechei meus olhos, sentindo como se todo o ar estivesse sendo sugado dos meus pulmões. "Ele estava hospedado em um hotel no norte de Nova Jersey, mas ele já tinha feito o check-out no momento em que eu cheguei lá. Então eu o rastreei para um motel bem em cima do túnel, em Jersey City."

_*__Área tri-estado__: a área metropolitana de Nova York. Inclui a cidade mais populosa dos Estados Unidos (New York City), municípios que compõem Long Island e o baixo Vale do Hudson no Estado de Nova York; as seis maiores cidades em New Jersey (Newark, Jersey City, Paterson, Elizabeth, Trenton, e Edison) e suas imediações; seis das sete maiores cidades em Connecticut (Bridgeport, New Haven, Stamford, Waterbury, Norwalk, e Danbury), assim como suas imediações; e Pike County, na Pennsylvania._

"O que diabos ele está fazendo em Nova Jersey?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu realmente não tenho certeza, Sr. Cullen. Estou aqui no motel agora. Ligarei para você assim que ele aparecer."

Apoiei meus cotovelos sobre a mesa e coloquei minha cabeça entre as minhas mãos assim que desliguei.

"Jesus Cristo." Murmurei para mim mesmo, esfregando minha testa forte. "Ele está bem aqui. _Porra. _Ele está bem aqui."

Cerca de dois minutos para o meu tormento, meu telefone do escritório tocou. Eu o atendi distraidamente.

"Ed, homem, você precisa vir aqui imediatamente." Emmett disse. Sua voz soava mais urgente do que eu estava acostumado a ouvir dele.

Eu exalei pesadamente. "Aqui onde, exatamente?"

"Escritório de Rosalie." Ele respondeu. Aquilo ali me deixou nervoso, porque Em raramente chamava sua esposa pelo seu nome completo. Ela sempre era Rose, ou Rosie para ele, a não ser que estivéssemos em reuniões, ou algo assim.

"Já estarei aí."

Jasper me encontrou no caminho para baixo. Nenhum de nós tinha alguma ideia do que Emmett queria. Fosse o que fosse, porém, eu não estava seriamente no clima para qualquer merda adicional hoje. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar no fato de que Paul estava em algum lugar na área tri-estado, e eu não tinha absolutamente nenhuma ideia de onde, e nenhuma ideia do que ele queria. Eu estava simplesmente grato que pelo menos tanto Bella quanto Maddie estavam no prédio hoje, uma vez que era o recital de Maddie esta noite e nós iríamos para lá direto do escritório.

Quando entramos pela porta de re-entrada no 20º andar, meu primeiro instinto foi o de verificar Bella e Maddie, e depois ver o que Emmett queria. Mas então eu me lembrei do tom estranho na voz de Emmett. Caminhei em sintonia com Jasper para o escritório de Rosalie, na esperança de que, seja qual fosse o problema, poderíamos resolvê-lo rapidamente. Eu estava mais do que ansioso para ouvir notícias de Demetri novamente.

Assim que entrei no escritório dela, porém, ficou claro que algo estava muito errado.

Emmett estava sentado no canto da mesa de Rosalie, seu corpo inclinado para ela, murmurando algo baixinho para ela com uma voz macia e suave, do jeito que eu só o ouvia falar com ela quando eles achavam que ninguém estava escutando, e muito diferente da maneira como ele soava ao telefone. Tudo em sua postura irradiava tensão, proteção. Rosalie estava sentada em sua mesa, pálida e obviamente angustiada, embora ela parecesse mais irritada do que qualquer coisa.

"Não, Em, eu estou bem." Ela estava dizendo quando entramos. "Se eu não estivesse, acredite em mim, eu diria a você." Sua voz era tão séria quanto à de Emmett tinha sido, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ela soava como se estivesse tentando acalmá-lo. Ela esfregou seu estômago distraidamente. Mas eu podia ver a ansiedade ainda no rosto do meu irmão.

"Rose, você está bem?" Eu perguntei, arremessando a porta atrás de Jasper e eu, muito preocupado para me importar em fechá-la corretamente. Jazz e eu paramos na frente da sua mesa. Quando olhei para a minha esquerda, fiquei surpreso ao ver a secretária de Rosalie sentada em uma das cadeiras de couro preto. Ela parecia... aterrorizada, como se ela simplesmente tivesse ingressos de primeira fila para um show de horror.

Rosalie e Emmett olharam para Jasper e eu, avaliando-nos lentamente, como se tivessem acabado de perceber que estávamos lá. Algo em ambas as suas expressões fez minha pulsação acelerar. Emmett virou-se na mesa de Rose. Rose virou sua cadeira para frente.

"Por que vocês não sentam?" Rosalie perguntou em um tom uniforme. Embora ela estivesse falando para nós dois, seus olhos permaneceram em mim.

Jasper se sentou.

Eu permaneci de pé, cavando minhas mãos no fundo do meu bolso. "O que está acontecendo?"

Rose trocou um rápido olhar com seu marido. Ela suspirou alto.

"Eu acabei de demitir Lauren."

"O quê?" Jasper exclamou incrédulo. "Por quê? O que aconteceu?"

Eu tinha uma pergunta diferente. "O que ela queria?"

Rose ergueu suas sobrancelhas. "Ela queria a conta Cartwright de volta. Ela queria a conta Organix Springtime. Ela queria ser aquela a lançar a Maravilhas Naturais do próximo mês, e ela sentiu que era mais bem qualificada para preencher minha vaga quando eu sair de licença-maternidade na próxima primavera."

"Essas são todas as responsabilidades de Bella." Jasper disse em um tom confuso. "O que ela é louca?"

Eu encontrei o olhar de Rosalie. "Ou?"

Fora da minha periferia, eu podia ver Jasper olhando para mim, perplexo.

Rose, no entanto, sabia exatamente o que eu quis dizer.

Seus lábios se apertaram. "Ou," ela inclinou a cabeça, "ela vai processá-lo e a mim por assédio sexual."

"O quê?" Jasper gritou novamente. Mas eu não podia compartilhar sua surpresa.

Rose deu de ombros e balançou a cabeça. "Eu disse a ela para beijar minha bunda. Quem diabos ela achou que estava tentando chantagear? Hmph." Ela bufou. "Ela esteve fazendo um trabalho de merda por aqui há semanas. Eu estava apenas esperando até depois das férias para emitir a ela aquele aviso sobre o qual tínhamos conversado." Ela disse, olhando de mim para Jasper e seu marido. "Em seguida, ela disse que nós todos nos arrependeríamos se tentássemos demiti-la. Então, isso é exatamente o que eu fiz." Ela disse, levantando seu queixo desafiadoramente. "Nós temos uma trilha de registros e clientes insatisfeitos para nos fazer segurança em caso de necessidade. Ela estava se tornando uma responsabilidade para esta agência, em vez de um ativo."

Rose estava certa. O desempenho de Lauren tinha começado a se tornar um problema. Ainda assim, se eu não tivesse sido um idiota sem pensar todos aqueles meses atrás, não teria havido necessidade disto ficar tão confuso como estava ameaçando se tornar.

"Ela ficou louca quando eu a demiti, como se ela realmente não tivesse pensado que eu faria isso." Rose deu uma risadinha sem humor. Ela suspirou. "Começou a gritar e gritar tão alto que até mesmo a pobre Liz aqui a ouviu do lado de fora do meu escritório."

Olhei para a sua secretária. Não é à toa que ela parecia tão assustada.

"Eu ouvi tudo o que ela disse a Rosalie." Liz disse, com uma careta em seu rosto. "Ela disse que diria a todos que Edward a estava assediando, e que Rosalie sabia e não fez nada sobre isso. Mas, Edward," ela olhou para mim, "eu e os outros secretárias vimos como ela está sempre se jogado em _você_. Eu estou disposta a testemunhar, se for o caso, e eu tenho certeza que elas estariam também."

Tentei um sorriso agradecido, mas tenho certeza que ficou aquém.

"Eu liguei para a segurança vir acompanhá-la para fora do escritório de Rosalie." Liz continuou.

Rose bufou. "Bem na hora, Liz." Ela piscou em sua direção. "Eu estava prestes a chutar a bunda dela e realmente dar-lhe uma razão para me processar."

"Babe." Emmett censurou gentilmente. "O bebê".

Ela revirou seus olhos. "O bebê está bem e seguro, Em, não se preocupe. Provavelmente estaria torcendo por mim lá dentro." Ela olhou para a sua barriga e a acariciou carinhosamente. "Não estaria, bebê?" Ela balbuciou. "Sim, você estaria." Ela riu. "Chute a bunda dela, mamãe." Ela imitou seu feto.

Emmett bufou.

Eu balancei minha cabeça, de pé em silêncio, tentando processar o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Bruxa maldita não tinha nenhum escrúpulo em irritar Rosalie na condição em que ela estava. O pensamento me deixou furioso não só com Lauren, mas comigo mesmo, porque a verdade é que tudo isso era culpa minha.

Olhei para o meu irmão, a preocupação gravada em seu rosto geralmente despreocupado era evidente, linhas profundas marcavam sua testa larga, seus olhos eram cautelosos e se estreitaram, eu não achava que eles se afastaram de Rosalie por mais de dois segundos desde que eu entrei, seus lábios estavam puxados com força, o seu enorme quadro musculoso completamente inclinado para Rose. Ele parecia rígido e tenso, como se estivesse pronto para atacar qualquer um que fizesse o menor movimento em falso em direção a ela. Eu não podia culpá-lo. Rosalie era sua esposa, e sua futura família estava crescendo dentro dela. Se fosse Bella que tivesse sido ameaçada dessa forma, por _qualquer pessoa_, eu tinha certeza que eu os caçaria e rasgaria suas gargantas.

Bella.

Merda. O que eu diria a ela agora? Como eu poderia olhá-la nos olhos e dizer-lhe que, em vez das coisas com os meios de comunicação se acalmando nas próximas semanas, havia uma possibilidade que elas ficassem ainda pior? Fechei meus olhos, a realidade da situação finalmente me atingindo. Minha cabeça começou a girar.

Seria um fodido circo da mídia, e Bella e Maddie seriam pegas bem no meio do fogo cruzado.

_Porra. _O que eu tinha feito?

Meu coração começou a correr quando todas as implicações ficaram claras. Como eu poderia esperar que ela se casasse comigo agora, no meio de um processo de assédio sexual? Que porra de tribunal me permitiria adotar Maddie _agora_? Não importava se Lauren provasse seu caso ou não, a acusação estava lá. Tornaria tudo exponencialmente mais difícil para Bella, Maddie e eu.

Eu nunca quis voltar no tempo e apagar um momento tanto quanto eu quis então.

"Sinto muito." Eu disse, sem saber que eu tinha dito as palavras em voz alta até poucos segundos depois. Mas eu sentia, pelo que Rose teve que lidar pouco tempo atrás, mesmo que ela parecesse mais do que pronta para algumas rodadas agora, pelo que toda a agência possivelmente teria que lidar em um futuro próximo... e pelo que as duas garotas mais importantes da minha vida podem ter que lidar.

Respirei fundo e exalei lentamente. "Eu sinto muito."

Rose olhou para mim por um longo momento. Então ela apertou seus lábios e balançou a cabeça para frente e para trás.

"Você sabe o que, Edward, o que está feito está feito. Você não é mais aquele cara." Ela encolheu os ombros, uma expressão blasé em seu rosto, e deixou por isso mesmo. "Agora o que temos a fazer é tirar esta merda do caminho. Ligue para Aro e sua equipe." Ela instruiu. "Deixe-os saber o que pode estar vindo à linha."

"Eu cuidarei disso." Eu disse calmamente.

Rose, Em e Jasper assentiram.

"Ela não tem uma prova para suportar a legalidade." Emmett disse, pensativo, "Mas, o que você acha que podemos esperar quanto à publicidade, se ela continuar com essa ameaça?"

Jasper passou a mão pelo seu cabelo.

"Bem," ele suspirou, "não será bom no início. Mas eu acho que, uma vez que os fatos vierem à tona, nós ficaremos bem. E quanto aos clientes?"

"Os clientes podem ficar preocupados sobre como isso afetará a reputação da sua empresa." Eu respondi honestamente.

"Mas se conseguirmos ultrapassar os fatos imediatamente." Rose acrescentou rapidamente, "Não deve haver muitas repercussões."

"Os Cartwrights?" Eu perguntei, levantando uma sobrancelha. Eles podiam ser pervertidos, mas eram pervertidos antiquados.

Rosa mordeu o interior do seu lábio. A ação me fez pensar em Bella. Eu estava tão incrivelmente grato que ela tivesse perdido tudo isso. "Os Cartwrights podem ser um pouco mais difíceis do que os outros clientes para apaziguar." Ela desviou o olhar, pensativa. "Talvez devêssemos ter Bella os-"

"Bella não descobrirá sobre isso."

Todas as cabeças olharam para mim, diferentes graus de expressões assustadas em seus rostos.

"O que você quer dizer com Bella não descobrirá sobre isso?" Rose perguntou com cuidado.

"Eu não quero que ela saiba sobre isso."

Ela olhou para mim, incrédula. "Por que não?"

Nenhum deles tinha a menor ideia do que estava acontecendo com Paul, ou Demetri. E agora isso. Como eu diria a Bella, no dia do primeiro recital de Maddie, a poucos dias do Natal, sobre as tempestades de merda que estavam aparentemente vindos em nossa direção? Que não apenas o seu ex-marido estava na costa leste por algum motivo, mas que os nossos rostos estariam estampados em todos os jornais pelas próximas semanas, não por causa do nosso relacionamento mais, mas porque eu estava sendo processado por assédio sexual.

Balancei minha cabeça. "A menos que nós recebamos uma ameaça mais concreta de Lauren, não há nenhuma razão para deixar Bella saber."

O olhar de Rosalie apertou. "Você tem que dizer a ela, Edward." Ela disse em um tom de aviso. "Você não pode deixá-la no escuro sobre isso! Olhe, se você está preocupado que ela fique chateada com você, eu tenho certeza que ela não ficará. Ela sabe que Lauren era a única-"

Eu a cortei. "Não tem nada a ver com isso." Eu respirei profundamente, e menti, embora no momento eu tentasse dizer a mim mesmo que era a verdade. "Rose, eu realmente desejo que Lauren tivesse vindo a mim com essas ameaças, em vez de você. Mas, determinar quem mais precisa ser informado neste momento é uma decisão de negócio, não uma questão pessoal, e, como tal, é, em última análise, algo que Emmett , Jasper e eu precisamos decidir." Desviei meus olhos do olhar enfurecido de Rose e virei meus olhos para Emmett, que estava com a cabeça para baixo, e depois para Jasper, que olhava de volta para mim, inquieto. "A não ser que isso se torne uma preocupação oficial, eu não acredito que Bella precise ser informada."

Rosalie olhou para o seu marido, para Jasper, e então de volta para mim. Se olhares pudessem matar, eu já estaria a sete palmos.

De repente, ela bateu as palmas das suas mãos contra a mesa e se levantou. "Você é um idiota." Ela silvou com raiva, fogo queimando em seus olhos azuis. "Como eu disse antes, você não precisa preocupar-se comigo, porque eu posso cuidar de mim. Mas não me diga que isto é apenas uma decisão de negócio, porque _não é_." Ela bateu com uma mão sobre a mesa novamente. "Você _precisa_ dizer a ela-"

Seus olhos rapidamente atiraram para trás de mim, eu nem sequer precisei me virar para saber quem estava ali. Mesmo com o estresse inimaginável que me rodeava, o zumbido elétrico que sempre tocava quando ela estava por perto rapidamente me alertou para a presença de Bella.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Não havia chamadas não atendidas de Demetri no meu escritório, e meu celular não tinha vibrado nenhuma vez.

Inclinei minha testa contra as longas janelas frias enquanto esperava meu tio vir ao telefone. Eu tinha que me manter ocupado enquanto esperava o telefonema de Demetri. Além disso, eu devia à minha família cuidar desse problema com Lauren o mais rápido possível.

Uma mistura branca de neve, granizo e chuva caíam do céu cinza, cobrindo os telhados negros dos edifícios menores em gelo brilhante e escorregadio, e fazendo as janelas parecerem como enormes geleiras contra a minha pele. Para todos os lugares que eu olhava, estava tudo preto, branco, ou cinza, desde os casacos escuros das figuras minúsculas vagando rapidamente abaixo, aos seus guarda-chuva abertos, para os arranha-céus de aço nos circulando. Tudo preto, branco e cinza.

"Aro Volturi!" Meu tio gritou ao telefone.

"Tio Aro, aqui é Edward."

"Edward, meu menino" Ele disse, sua voz suavizando ligeiramente. "Como está tudo? Como estão as coisas em manter um olho no ex de Bella?"

Eu respirei pesadamente no telefone. "Não está muito bom, Aro. Demetri o está rastreando em Nova Jersey."

"Jersey?" Aro estalou. "O que diabos ele está fazendo em Jersey?"

"Eu não sei." Eu respirei, cansado. "Estou esperando por um telefonema de Demetri. Toda vez que ele pensa que está preso a ele, Forrester desaparece. Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia do que está acontecendo."

Aro ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. "Você acha que talvez ele possa saber que tem alguém atrás dele?"

"O pensamento me ocorreu."

Aro ficou quieto novamente. "Você sabe, talvez ele estar em Jersey não tenha absolutamente nada a ver com Bella."

Esse pensamento tinha me ocorrido também. Mesmo assim... eu não acreditaria nisso. Talvez eu _estivesse_ sendo paranóico. Mas eu não podia deixar de pensar que a presença dele aqui na Costa Leste tinha tudo a ver com Bella e Maddie.

"Eu espero que você esteja certo." Eu disse de qualquer maneira, correndo a mão pelo meu cabelo.

"Você já disse a Bella?"

Belisquei a ponte do meu nariz. "Não."

Aro suspirou com impaciência. Desde o início, ele tinha ficado do lado do meu pai nisso.

"Você deveria dizer a ela, afilhado. Uma coisa que eu sei sobre as mulheres, elas não gostam de coisas sendo escondidas delas."

"Eu não quero preocupá-la desnecessariamente." Eu disse como eu tinha dito quando tínhamos discutido isso pela primeira vez.

"Bem, se o ex-marido dela está por perto, e se ele está aqui por ela, talvez não seja desnecessário mais."

Meu aperto aumentou em torno do telefone, fúria lambendo os cantos da minha mente, mesmo com a _ideia_ de ele vir em qualquer lugar perto de Bella ou Maddie. Lembrei-me de como Emmett estava antes, no escritório de Rosalie. Como um urso pronto para atacar. Eu podia imaginar o que ele sentia, porque era como eu me sentia quando eu pensava em alguém prejudicando Bella ou Maddie, de _qualquer_ maneira, ou forma. Elas eram a minha família, tanto quanto Rose e seu bebê não nascido eram a de Emmett, e eu faria qualquer pessoa que se atrevesse a causar qualquer dor se arrepender.

"Eu não deixarei Bella ou Maddie fora da minha vista até que eu saiba com certeza o que Paul está fazendo aqui. Eu não deixarei que nada aconteça a elas."

Eu poderia dizer, pelo silêncio na outra linha, que meu tio ainda não concordava com a minha decisão de não dizer a Bella.

"Este não foi o motivo pelo qual eu liguei." Eu disse, mudando de assunto. Eu o informei sobre a situação com Lauren, incluindo a coisa incrivelmente estúpida que eu tinha feito no verão passado na sala de conferências com ela.

Ele assobiou por entre os dentes quando eu terminei um assobio baixo e profundo. "Uau, essa garota deve ser muito estúpida, ou muito corajosa, para ter saído assim em cima de Rose."

"A primeira opção." Eu respondi secamente.

"Hmm." Ele bufou. "Bem, eu não darei merda nenhuma a você sobre o quanto foi fodidamente idiota e estúpido ir para isso com ela no local de trabalho, porque eu acho que você mesmo já descobriu isso."

Esfreguei minha testa fortemente com as pontas dos meus dedos. "Sim, eu entendi."

Ele riu. "Da próxima vez que você fizer essa merda, afilhado, faça na privacidade do seu próprio quarto."

"Não haverá uma próxima vez." Eu cuspi através dos dentes cerrados.

Ele bufou. "Não. Eu não posso imaginar que haverá. Então, o que Bella diz sobre tudo isso?"

Eu não respondi.

"Não me diga que você está escondendo isso dela também?"

"Eu não vejo o ponto em dizer a ela quando não temos ideia sobre o quanto era séria essa ameaça de Lauren."

"Jesus, afilhado. Olhe, eu não sei muito sobre como manter mulheres felizes do lado de fora do quarto, e eu tenho três divórcios sob a minha cintura para provar isso, mas eu _sei _que essa merda sobre honestidade sendo a melhor política tende a ser um bom conselho."

Eu balancei minha cabeça, frustrado. "Simplesmente há tanta merda acontecendo agora..." Eu pensei no anel simples e brilhante que eu tinha comprado esta manhã. Apenas algumas horas atrás, eu estava explodindo, minhas expectativas para o próximo fim de semana em alta. Agora, o anel parecia provocativamente pesado no bolso interno do meu paletó. "Eu não posso. Eu _não posso_ colocar isso nela agora."

Mas, qual era a minha outra escolha? Pedi-la em casamento e, _em seguida_, dizer a ela que eu tinha o seu ex-marido sendo seguido por dias, e, oh, sim, que eu estava sendo acusado de assediar sexualmente uma funcionária? Minha cabeça girava de novo, incapaz de encontrar uma maneira de sair do buraco negro que eu cavei para mim mesmo. Em vez disso, ele estava ficando cada vez maior, absorvendo-me ainda mais profundamente.

Balancei minha cabeça rapidamente de um lado a outro para limpar minha mente. "Aro, eu liguei para você em uma capacidade jurídica, como advogado principal da CCW." Era hora de colocar este telefonema de volta nos trilhos.

Depois de alguns instantes de silêncio, Aro falou. Sua voz era mais rígida e formal agora. "Eu terei que ligar para Rosalie para obter mais alguns detalhes. E eu vou querer olhar para o histórico anterior de emprego dela."

"Posso pedir para a Sra. Cope, do Recursos Humanos, enviar essa informação para você imediatamente."

"Bom. Independentemente disso, falta menos de uma semana para o Natal. Se o que a Sra. Mallory está procurando é um bom cheque de pagamento, e, pelo que eu ouvi, eu aposto minha bunda que ela está nada será feito daqui até lá. Isso nos dá alguns dias para descobrir essa merda antes de qualquer coisa se tornar pública. Dê-me 48 horas, ou algo assim, e eu devo ter mais informação para você."

Poucos minutos depois de eu ter desligado o telefone com o meu tio, meu celular vibrou. Eu o peguei rapidamente, respirando apreensivo quando vi que era finalmente Demetri.

"O que aconteceu Demetri?" Perguntei imediatamente.

"Falei com uma das funcionárias da limpeza do hotel. Ela me disse que Paul fez o check-out esta manhã, antes de eu chegar. Ele esteve dizendo algumas coisas sobre ir para coisas maiores e melhores."

Meus ombros caíram. Eu afundei na minha cadeira.

"Você acha que ele está voltando para casa?"

"Honestamente, Sr. Cullen, não. Meu instinto me diz que ele atravessou o túnel. Isso é o que eu chamaria de maior e melhor. E é para onde eu estou indo agora." Ele fez uma pausa. "Eu..." - ele limpou a garganta de forma significativa - "convenci à senhora da limpeza a me deixar dar uma olhada no quarto dele antes de ela limpá-lo."

"O que você achou?"

"Garrafas vazias de cerveja, pontas de cigarro, hambúrguer meio comido." Outra pausa. "Havia uma coisa..."

"O quê?"

"Um pedaço de papel com alguns números escritos nele. Valores monetários. Em ordem crescente. Duas escritas diferentes – alternadas. Uma tinha a expansão descuidada da caligrafia de um homem, a outra as curvas mais cuidadosas da escrita de uma mulher. Eu comparei com o papel que ele preencheu quando fez o check-in. A, uh..." - ele limpou a garganta novamente- "útil jovem senhora na recepção foi amável o suficiente para me deixar dar uma olhada."

Eu sorri. "E então?"

"E a caligrafia do homem definitivamente corresponde à do Sr. Forrester. É difícil saber neste momento a quem pertence à outra caligrafia, mas eu posso ter um amigo meu na 3ª Delegacia de Polícia investigando através de alguns programas."

"Você já ligou para Jenks?"

"Não, Sr. Cullen. Pensei em ligar para você primeiro. Ligarei para ele em seguida."

Eu assenti. "Bom." Eu inalei bruscamente. "Demetri, qual foi o valor final no papel?"

Minhas sobrancelhas ergueram com a sua resposta. "Isso é um monte de dinheiro."

"Sim, Sr. Cullen. Definitivamente é."

Nós dois ficamos em silêncio por alguns instantes.

"Demetri, o que você sabe sobre dispositivos de rastreamento?"

"Que tipo de dispositivos de rastreamento, Sr. Cullen?" Eu podia ouvir a emoção em sua voz. Imagino que este tema de conversa certamente era a sua especialidade.

"O tipo que você pode encaixar de forma invisível em uma pulseira".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Após o recital de Maddie naquela noite, quando eu deslizei para dentro de Bella, perguntei-me se ela podia sentir a rigidez em meus ombros enquanto ela fechava os dedos ao redor deles, suas unhas traçando cada linha e definição, tentando me puxar incrivelmente para mais perto dela, se ela podia ver a ansiedade em meus olhos enquanto encontrava e segurava o meu olhar enquanto nós puxávamos e empurrávamos um contra o outro, se ela podia sentir o caos segurando minha mente tão firmemente quando eu agarrei suas coxas. Movi minha boca até a dela, engolindo seus beijos, perdendo-me no impulso dos seus quadris, na doçura dos seus gritos, em meus próprios gemidos sem palavras.

Sim, ela podia sentir meu tumulto. Eu senti isso na maneira que ela me segurou depois, segurando-me com força, como se quisesse criar uma barreira com nossos corpos, uma espécie de fortificação para nos manter a salvo de todas as forças correndo em direção a nós. Forças que ela não estava sequer ciente. De repente, uma enorme onda de culpa pressionou em mim, pesando meus pulmões, sugando todo o meu fôlego tão de repente que as ofegadas induzidas pelo nosso fazer amor tornaram-se de desespero por ar. Bella me segurou mais apertado, pressionando seu corpo no meu como se pudesse sentir a minha necessidade por ela, minha necessidade para que fôssemos um. Ela sabia que algo estava errado, mas ela achava que era tudo sobre a demissão de Lauren. Ela não sabia, não imaginava, que eu não poderia ter me importado _menos_ sobre Lauren ter sido demitida, e apenas marginalmente mais sobre a ação judicial que ela tinha ameaçado. A única coisa que pesava em mim sobre aquela ação era como isso afetaria Rose e o resto da minha família no curto prazo.

No longo prazo, isso não significava nada.

Era Paul quem estava me matando, o sentimento inabalável de que a presença dele aqui era muito mais do que apenas uma coincidência. A imagem queimava por trás dos meus olhos, de um papel que eu ainda não tinha visto, cheio de imagens que eu não tinha ideia do que fazer. _Estas _eram as coisas que estavam me torturando. _Isso_ era do que eu queria afastá-la e Maddie neste fim de semana, até Demetri poder _finalmente_ pegar Paul, e, de uma vez por todas, descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Ele estava perto, muito perto. Mas Paul continuava conseguindo ficar um passo à frente, como se ele soubesse de alguma forma que tinha que fazer isso.

Mas Bella havia concordado em esperar até que estivéssemos longe para eu dizer a ela o que estava acontecendo. Aro, meu pai, Rosalie, todos eles estavam certos. Eu tinha que contar tudo a ela. Tudo estava muito perto, e eu não tinha certeza de que poderia manter isso longe para sempre. Ela merecia saber. Eu tinha escondido a verdade dela por tempo demais, e eu pagaria o preço quando finalmente dissesse a ela. Eu só esperava que o preço não fosse maior do que eu podia suportar.

Eu cuidadosamente levantei a cabeça de Bella do meu peito, trazendo seus olhos para os meus. Orbes chocolate nadavam com indisfarçável amor e perdão e compreensão. Ela ficaria chateada, sim, mas ela entenderia. Seus olhos de repente tornaram tudo melhor, eles eram as portas para tudo de bom na minha vida, para as únicas coisas que realmente importavam.

"Eu te amo mais do que qualquer coisa, Bella. Tanto você quanto Maddie. Não importa o que aconteça, lembre-se _sempre_ disso."

Ela levantou uma mão macia e acariciou delicadamente minha bochecha. Eu pressionei meu rosto mais profundamente em seus dedos quentes.

"Eu também te amo, Edward. Com todo o meu coração e alma. Lembre-se sempre _disso_."

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Eu sei que a maioria de vocês queria saber AGORA o que Bella decide, mas eu senti que era realmente importante mostrar o dia de hoje em POV Edward, embora eu geralmente odeie fazer isso. Muita informação importante que só ele sabia o que é importante para a história neste momento._

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Eu sei, eu sei todas nós estamos ansiosas para descobrir o que acontecerá... mas só no próximo capítulo... hehehe_

_E ficamos sabendo do anel que Edward comprou para Bella, não foi fofo?_

_Estamos na reta final dessa história... :(_

_Novamente, obrigada à Leili por betar, mesmo eu tendo mandado o cap. pra ela em cima da hora._

_Deixem reviews e até semana que vem._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	34. Mas você não pode escapar

_Músicas do capítulo:_

_"Possibility", de Likke Lei._

"_Escape", de Enrique Iglesias._

"_The Hardest Thing", de 98 Degrees._

* * *

**Capítulo 33 – Mas você não pode escapar...**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

_**~ Edward ~**_

**Manhã de 23 de dezembro:**

O tique-taque do relógio de pêndulo escuro no canto estava me deixando louco. Por todo o seu ruído, os ponteiros do relógio se moviam insuportavelmente lentos esta tarde, como se oprimidos por uma força invisível. Olhei para cima do meu laptop de novo, esfregando meu olho direito com a palma da minha mão, e gemi quando percebi que apenas três minutos haviam se passado desde que olhei para cima. Eu estava ansioso para que o dia já acabasse para que eu pudesse levar Bella para casa, pegar Maddie e nos prepararmos para o fim de semana de férias.

Durante as últimas 24 horas, mais ou menos, porém, minha ansiedade tinha assumido uma forma diferente, a de antecipação nervosa. Não importava o que acontecesse, Bella e eu teríamos uma longa conversa atrasada neste fim de semana. E, independentemente do quanto ela ficasse chateada, ou decepcionada, comigo após essa conversa, eu pediria para ela se casar comigo em algum momento neste fim de semana.

Porque, foda-se, eu não poderia viver sem ela ou Maddie, e eu não fingiria que eu podia. E não importava o quanto ela ficasse chateada comigo, isso não mudaria.

Distraidamente, eu dei um tapinha no bolso interno do meu colete, sentindo a pequena caixa de veludo preto guardada cuidadosamente nele. Minha boca puxou para cima em um canto.

_"Ela dirá que sim, Edward. Eu sei que ela dirá"._

As garantias de Alice de que a minha proposta seria bem recebida ecoaram na minha cabeça, seus olhos verdes tão certos e confiantes como sempre eram quando ela dava uma das suas previsões. Eu me agarrei a sua convicção, colocando toda a minha fé em sua habilidade estranha e um pouco esquisita para prever situações e resultados, e tentei deixar isso abafar a sensação desagradável na boca do meu estômago, a sensação de que eu estava perdendo algo, algo grande.

Quando meu celular tocou, eu estava menos surpreso do que deveria para ver se era Demetri.

"Sr. Cullen," - a voz de Demetri era tão fria como sempre, mas havia algo de diferente nela também - "Eu tenho um presente de Natal antecipado para você".

"Você o encontrou." Prendi minha respiração enquanto esperava pela sua confirmação.

"Eu o encontrei." Demetri respondeu confiante. Recostei-me contra a minha cadeira e soltei um suspiro longo e profundo.

"Ele está hospedado no Hotel Denali da Times Square. Fez o check-in ontem".

"Ele está lá agora?" Eu perguntei. Ao mesmo tempo, eu me levantei e peguei o paletó no encosto da minha cadeira e comecei a empurrar o meu braço livre através de uma manga.

Eu não tinha certeza para o que eu estava indo, ou o que diabos eu estava pensando em fazer uma vez que chegasse lá, mas eu iria, e eu não sairia sem algumas respostas, como, o que diabos ele estava fazendo em Nova York e sobre o que eram todos aqueles números no papel que Demetri tinha encontrado.

"Não, ele não está aqui agora, Sr. Cullen".

Eu congelei a manga vazia do meu casaco caindo molemente ao meu lado. Belisquei a ponte do meu nariz com a mão livre.

"Mas ele voltará. Falei com a moça do balcão da recepção e ela me disse que ele não deve fazer o check-out até amanhã de manhã. E, embora a faxineira não concordasse em deixar-me dar uma olhada lá dentro, ela confirma que todas as roupas e pertences do Sr. Forrester ainda estão em seu quarto. Eu ainda estou trabalhando nela, porém, e estou bastante confiante de que ela me deixará dar uma olhada antes que ele faça o check-out".

Eu pesei minhas opções no espaço de três segundos.

Um: esperar aqui por Demetri me ligar de volta uma vez que Paul aparecesse e arriscar que ele desaparecesse novamente antes que eu pudesse chegar lá.

Dois: Ir esperar por ele. Descobrir de uma vez por todas o que diabos estava acontecendo e ser capaz de passar o resto do fim de semana com Bella e Maddie, sabendo que elas estavam seguras. Não importava o quanto Bella poderia ficar chateada comigo, pelo menos eu saberia que elas estavam seguras.

"Estou no meu caminho." Eu disse, trazendo a outra manga do meu casaco de volta para cima e empurrando meu braço através dela, equilibrando o telefone entre minha orelha e meu pescoço.

"Sr. Cullen, eu não tenho tanta certeza de que seja uma-"

"Demetri, eu estou no meu caminho".

Demetri ficou em silêncio por três segundos. "Ligue-me quando você estiver a alguns quarteirões de distância. Eu o avisarei onde estou esperando. Você não pode simplesmente aparecer no saguão do hotel, Sr. Cullen. O Sr. Forrester não vai me reconhecer, mas... ele provavelmente reconhecerá você. Se ele tiver... planos mercenários, nós não queremos assustá-lo agora que o pegamos".

Desliguei e virei-me rapidamente para o meu laptop, fechando os programas que eu tinha aberto. Com o canto do meu olho, eu vi a porta do meu escritório abrir e olhei para cima.

Rosalie se aproximou da minha mesa, um franzido enrugando sua testa.

"Para onde você está indo?" Ela perguntou, cruzando os braços sobre o seu peito.

"Eu tenho algo para fazer." Respondi sem olhar para cima. "Tentarei estar de volta em um par de horas." Comecei a andar em direção à porta, deixando-a atrás de mim, parecendo confusa. Mas eu não tinha tempo para explicar. Parei por uma fração de segundo com a mão na maçaneta da porta.

"Rose, se você vir Bella, por favor, não-"

"O que você quer dizer, se eu vir Bella?" Ela parecia confusa. "Eu pensei que é para onde você estava indo?"

Soltei a maçaneta da porta e me virei. Rose estava de frente para mim, o franzido em sua testa agora mais proeminente.

"Para onde eu estava indo?"

"Sim." Ela assentiu com a cabeça uma vez, inclinando-a para frente. "Você não vai ver Bella?"

"Lá embaixo?" Perguntei confuso, meus olhos se estreitando.

Rose puxou sua cabeça para trás e endireitou-se lentamente. Os olhos dela arregalaram, as linhas em sua testa aparecendo.

"Edward, Bella não está lá embaixo." Ela disse com cautela. Apertei meus olhos ainda mais. "Ela foi embora".

"Embora?" Eu disse rapidamente, aproximando-me dela. Meu sangue de repente batia dolorosamente em minhas veias.

"Sim." Rose assentiu novamente, em um tom que sugeria que eu deveria saber isso. "Ela cancelou o nosso almoço porque disse que tinha uma consulta médica e, em seguida, ela ligou e disse que estava indo direto para casa de lá porque não estava se sentindo bem".

_"O quê?"_

"Ela não te disse?"

Olhei para ela fixamente por um longo momento. "Não".

Em seguida, eu estava pegando meu celular e discando o número de Bella.

Rosalie olhou para mim enquanto a chamada conectava e eu esperei Bella atender.

"Eu tenho que admitir, fiquei um pouco surpresa quando perguntei a ela se você a levaria para casa e ela disse que não, especialmente com a forma como ela soou terrível." Fechei meus olhos, esperando que Bella atendesse. "Achei que talvez você tivesse ficado no escritório por causa desse encontro que temos com Aro em poucos minutos".

_Porra. _Eu tinha esquecido que marcamos uma reunião com Aro esta tarde para discutir o que ele tinha conseguido até agora quanto à ameaça potencial de Lauren.

"Eu na verdade vim dizer que você não tinha que ficar esta tarde só para isso. Emmett, Jasper e eu podemos lidar com isso se você quiser ir cuidar de Bella".

O correio de voz de Bella atendeu. Deixei uma mensagem para ela me ligar de volta e desliguei.

_"Pooorra!"_ Eu silvei, fechando meus olhos de novo e pressionando o celular em minha testa. Quando eu os abri de volta, encontrei os olhos perplexos de Rosalie. "Por que ela não me disse que não estava se sentindo bem e iria embora?"

Rose deu de ombros. "Acho que ela não queria preocupá-lo. Ela sabe como você é".

"Há quanto tempo ela foi embora?"

"Um par de horas atrás, eu suponho".

Tentei ligar para ela novamente. Mais uma vez, foi para a caixa postal. Tentei seu apartamento. Sua secretária eletrônica atendeu. Eu deixei outra mensagem.

"Tudo bem, eu tenho que ir." Eu disse com urgência, movendo-me para a porta a um ritmo ainda mais vivo do que antes e a escancarando rudemente. "Desculpe, Rose." Virei-me rapidamente para encará-la. "Eu sei que toda essa merda com Lauren é minha culpa, mas eu tenho que ver Bella. Eu não sei por que ela não está atendendo seus telefones".

"Olha, eu disse a você para parar com as desculpas. Eu não estou preocupada com Lauren. E, como eu disse, nós podemos encontrar Aro e sua equipe sem você." Ela virou a mão no ar e me dispensou. "Bella provavelmente está descansando em seu apartamento e não ouve seus telefones. Mas, vá. Vá fazer para Bella um pouco de chá e dê a ela uma massagem nos pés, ou algo assim. Nós ficaremos bem aqui sem vocês dois pelo resto da tarde".

Peguei o primeiro táxi que parou para mim do lado de fora do edifício, com pressa demais para perder tempo indo buscar o meu carro na garagem. Figuras, cores, formas, todas borradas juntas enquanto corríamos pelas ruas da cidade, tão brilhantes e coloridas quanto às luzes da decoração da enorme árvore no Rockefeller Plaza. Compradores de Natal de última hora enchiam quarteirão após quarteirão, sob o peso de casacos pesados e chapéus, mas ainda conseguindo arrastar enormes sacolas de lojas de departamento cheias de presentes do feriado. Vozes cheias de emoção, sinos de Natal soando, buzinas estridentes ansiosas - todos esses ruídos filtrados através das janelas levantadas dentro do táxi. As lojas revestindo a 5ª Avenida transbordando com as pessoas e as luzes e grandes sinais luminosos. Banners e anúncios contra vitrines de lojas iluminadas já anunciando as vendas pós-Natal e grandes descontos.

Tentei ligar para Bella mais uma vez, tanto no seu celular quanto em casa. Novamente, ambas as chamadas foram para o correio de voz. Corri uma mão frustrada pelo meu cabelo.

Por que ela não me disse que não estava se sentindo bem? Não fazia sentido ela ter deixado o escritório no meio do dia dessa maneira e não dizer uma palavra sobre isso para mim. Fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo, exalando rapidamente. Minhas pernas saltavam inquietas no banco de trás, batendo contra o assento na minha frente. Amaldiçoei sob a minha respiração quando tentei ligar para Bella mais uma vez, sem qualquer sorte. Balançando a cabeça, eu girava meu dedo ao redor do aplicativo que ativava o rastreador GPS na pulseira de Maddie. Eu prometi a mim mesmo que não o usaria, a menos que eu tivesse que fazer isso, a menos que fosse uma emergência. E eu rezei a Deus para que eu nunca encontrasse tal caso. Mas, a esta altura, meu coração batia dolorosamente contra o meu peito e minhas entranhas estavam enroladas com tanta força que eu estava com medo do menor movimento me fazer estourar. Isto era uma situação de emergência.

Com um simples toque de um botão, as coordenadas para a localização atual de Maddie apareceram no meu telefone. De acordo com o dispositivo de rastreamento, pelo menos Maddie ainda estava na casa de Sue.

Liguei para lá para ver se Sue tinha notícias de Bella. Ela atendeu no terceiro toque, mas, infelizmente, não tinha notícias de Bella.

"Você disse que ela não estava se sentindo bem?" Sue perguntou, parecendo um pouco preocupada. No fundo, eu podia ouvir sons de pequenas vozes rindo e brincando. Perguntei-me o que Maddie estava fazendo naquele momento, e sorri brevemente para a imagem do seu pequeno rosto redondo que surgiu na minha cabeça, as bochechas com covinhas e olhos castanhos brilhantes.

"Sim. Ela disse à minha cunhada que estava indo para casa".

"Oh. Bem, então muito provavelmente ela está em casa dormindo, ou algo assim, Edward." Ela respirou com mais facilidade. "Ela provavelmente não pegou Maddie ainda para que pudesse descansar um pouco. Não importa o quanto Maddie seja boa, ela ainda precisa de cuidados." Ela riu suavemente.

"Sim, acho que você está certa." Eu prometi a ela que pegaria Maddie mais tarde e desliguei, pensando que eu poderia ter tomado conta dela muito bem enquanto Bella descansava. Eu poderia ter tomado conta das duas.

Olhei pela janela do táxi, observando fixamente quando um bando de pássaros desceu sobre as águas geladas do East River, tentando pegar peixes logo abaixo das primeiras camadas de gelo. Do outro lado do canal, Brooklyn estava em tons de marrom e cinza, parecendo mais frio do que o habitual, o céu escuro sobre ele e ameaçando algum tipo de precipitação; sua orla congelada tão sólida que mesmo os lofts de luxo pareciam congelar; janelas pareciam gelo, paredes pareciam altas geleiras escuras à distância.

Eu estava tão perdido em pensamentos ansiosos que me levou alguns minutos para perceber que tudo dentro do carro à nossa frente era muito fácil de identificar, do motorista ocupado digitando uma mensagem de texto com uma mão, à caixa de lenços de papel em sua janela de trás, ao rosário branco perolado pendurado no espelho retrovisor. Olhei em volta e percebi que era o mesmo para todos os carros que nos cercavam, nada turvo por mais tempo. Embora ainda tivesse um par de horas até o início oficial da hora do rush, agora estávamos presos na rodovia FDR, no meio do tráfego de pára-choques com pára-choques. Eu bufei impacientemente. Dois dias para o Natal na cidade mais movimentada do mundo, seria hora do rush por aqui pelas próximas 72 horas, ou mais.

Depois de ligar para Bella novamente, com os mesmos resultados, pressionei o botão 'encerrar chamada' rudemente, mexendo o telefone entre as minhas mãos e o batendo contra o assento ao meu lado. Minhas pernas saltavam ainda mais inquietas contra o piso do táxi, meu pé direito pressionando ansiosamente sobre um acelerador imaginário, desejando que houvesse alguma maneira de simplesmente passar por cima de todos os outros fodidos carros presos aqui.

Eu bufei e exalei com impaciência.

"Ei, amigo, por que você não sai dessa rodovia na Chambers Street e pega todo o caminho para o West Side pela Brooklyn Battery?"

O taxista me deu um olhar exasperado pelo retrovisor.

"O Túnel Battery vai custar-lhe mais." Ele zumbiu, mastigando um palito.

"Eu pareço que dou a mínima sobre isso me custando mais? Simplesmente se apresse, por favor".

Levou o dobro do tempo normal para chegar ao apartamento de Bella e cerca de 20 minutos a mais do que teria levado se eu tivesse dirigido até lá, em vez daquele motorista de táxi idiota. No momento em que subi as escadas, de três em três degraus, enfiando a mão no meu bolso e percebendo que eu tinha deixado à chave reserva de Bella no escritório, eu estava tão tenso pelo pânico que rosnei alto e dei um murro no cimento ao lado da porta do vestíbulo. Pressionei um dedo trêmulo sobre a campainha e toquei uma vez, minha cabeça para baixo e a palma da minha outra mão contra a porta. Eu esperei. Nada. Apertei novamente, desta vez tocando meu dedo mais forte na campainha até que contei até dez. Uma onda de culpa tomou conta de mim, se Bella estava realmente se sentindo tão mal que estava desmaiada em sua cama, alheia aos meus 20 telefonemas e toques agitados da campainha. Mas, novamente, não houve resposta. Eu me afastei da porta, encostando na moldura de cimento da parede, e respirei fundo. Assim que eu estava prestes a chutar a porta, um zumbido agudo irrompeu do interfone. Agarrei a maçaneta da porta e a virei com força para a direita, abrindo a porta com tanta força que ela bateu contra a parede interior. Meu sangue correndo em minhas veias, eu corri pelos degraus.

Bella abriu a porta antes que eu pudesse bater, e a visão dela bateu o último pedaço de ar dos meus pulmões. Eu inalei bruscamente.

Seus olhos estavam inchados e avermelhados, como se ela tivesse chorado por horas. Seu cabelo longo e escuro estava em total desordem, como se ela tivesse acabado de sair da cama. O que eu percebi que era provavelmente o caso se ela não se sentia bem. Isso também explicaria o inchaço dos seus olhos.

Mas o que diabos explicava o que havia dentro deles, e o espasmo de medo que ricocheteou através das minhas entranhas quando olhei para eles?

Instintivamente, sem parar para pensar, eu estendi a mão e a agarrei, puxando-a em meus braços e chutando a porta fechada atrás de nós. Demorou alguns segundos antes de ela estender a mão e, cuidadosamente, colocar as mãos nos meus ombros.

"Jesus, Bella, você não tem absolutamente nenhuma ideia do quanto eu estive malditamente preocupado." Beijei o lado da sua cabeça, segurando-a com mais força e inalando o cheiro de morango que saía dela. "O que aconteceu? Por que você não me disse que não estava se sentindo bem?"

Ela não respondeu. Eu a afastei levemente para que pudesse olhar para ela. Seus olhos estavam vidrados.

"Por que você foi embora sem mim, Bella? Eu a teria pegado no médico e trazido para casa." Eu censurei.

Ela me olhou fixamente por alguns segundos, como se não tivesse ouvido a minha pergunta, e então, abruptamente, afastou-se e caminhou lentamente em direção à sala, parando em frente à árvore de Natal que ela, Maddie e eu tínhamos decorado juntos. As folhas que Maddie e Charlie coletaram juntos em Forks no fim de semana de Ação de Graças eram parte da decoração, assim como as conchas que Maddie e eu coletamos em La Push, tudo estava espalhado sobre vários ramos. Aquela que eu tinha dado a Bella tinha o seu próprio ramo especial em direção ao topo da árvore, cuidadosamente amarrada em uma fina fita dourada brilhante e pendurada orgulhosamente.

Bella cruzou os braços contra seu estômago antes de estender a mão e traçar a concha cuidadosamente.

Quando ela respondeu, sua voz era baixa e rouca. "Eu tive que... eu tive que sair imediatamente".

"Bella, eu a teria trazido para casa, não importa qual era a hora do dia. Você _sabe_ disso. Você não deveria ter feito à viagem sozinha se não estava se sentindo bem." Eu andei até ela novamente e passei meus braços em torno da sua cintura, algo dentro de mim pulando com cautela quando eu pensei tê-la sentido enrijecer. Ela baixou a cabeça para frente. "Vamos." Eu disse, dando um beijo na sua nuca, "Vamos levá-la para a cama e ver se podemos fazê-la se sentir melhor até amanhã de man-"

"Edward," ela disse, em uma voz tão baixa que eu tive que me esforçar para ouvi-la, "eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia nós irmos para Long Island amanhã".

Eu a puxei delicadamente pela cintura, tentando guiá-la para o quarto, mas ela se manteve firme no lugar. Beijei sua nuca novamente, sentindo-a estremecer, mas algo parecia estranho, diferente da forma como ela normalmente estremecia ao meu toque.

"Vamos ver como você se sente amanhã, amor. Se você ainda não estiver se sentindo bem, nós ficaremos em casa. Podemos celebrar-"

Ela levou as mãos até as minhas e as puxou para fora dela, afastando-se novamente, desta vez encarando a grande janela com vista para o restaurante chinês do outro lado da rua. Dinastia Ming, com sua placa de néon brilhante anunciando que estava aberto para comer e levar. Eu ainda podia imaginá-la como ela estava da primeira vez que me contou sobre aquela placa, naquela noite no final do verão, do lado de fora da varanda de Alice, como um anjo no crepúsculo desaparecendo.

Engoli em seco e dei alguns passos em direção a ela novamente. Desta vez, eu mantive minhas mãos em meus lados.

"Não, Edward. Nós não vamos. É só que... eu não posso. Eu não acho que estou pronta. Eu só... eu não posso fazer isso".

Eu franzi minha testa.

"É claro que nós estamos prontos, Bella, os presentes estão todos embalados. Você já embalou o de Maddie ontem à noite, e eu posso ajudá-la a terminar de empacotar suas coisas, se você não estiver se sentindo muito bem esta noite. Tenho certeza que Alice não se importaria de vir aqui ajudar a escolher suas roupas-"

"Não... Edward." Ela repetiu vacilante, mas com mais força do que antes. "Nós não vamos".

Eu franzi a testa profundamente. Eu estive ansioso para este fim de semana por muitos motivos, para passar o Natal junto com ela e Maddie e o resto da minha família, para levá-la e Maddie para fora da cidade e longe de Paul, para conversar com ela sobre tudo que esteve acontecendo pelo último par de semanas.

Para pedir a ela para ser minha esposa, e para deixar-me ser o pai de Maddie...

Suspirei pesadamente e estendi a mão para colocar uma mão em seu ombro. Ela estremeceu novamente, enérgica. Algo sobre o movimento colocou-me no limite.

"Bem, uhm... nós podemos ficar na cidade, então, se você preferir. Aqui ou na minha casa. Eu posso fazer o jantar para nós, se você não estiver se sentindo bem. E se você se sentir melhor, nós podemos sair para comer em um bom restaurante amanhã à noite. Podemos levar Maddie para patinar no gelo de novo..."

Ela virou-se e, em seguida, seus olhos encontraram os meus, escuros, pacientes, esperando.

Olhei para ela, meu coração de repente acelerado no meu peito.

"Quando você diz..." - eu engoli - "quando você diz 'nós não vamos'..."

"Eu quero dizer eu... e Maddie".

Eu continuei olhando, mas, de repente, a cena diante de mim mudou.

Bella parada diante de mim com os olhos vermelhos e cabelo selvagem, as palavras saindo da sua boca, os flocos brancos de neve caindo agora lentamente lá fora no frio, à árvore brilhante cheia de folhas e conchas de Maddie - tudo isso se tornou parte de um sonho surreal, uma realidade alternativa que eu estava assistindo, mas da qual não podia _possivelmente_ ser uma parte.

"Edward... eu preciso de algum tempo..."

Estreitei meus olhos. "Tempo? Tempo para quê, exatamente?" Minha boca formou as palavras mecanicamente, porque minha mente ainda estava lutando para entender a cena diante de mim.

"Eu..." - ela respirou fundo - "isso não é o que eu tinha em mente para mim, ou Maddie, quando vim para Nova York. Eu não tenho certeza se é isso que eu quero... ou do que eu preciso neste momento na minha vida".

Suas palavras rasgaram-me como uma espada de ponta irregular. O surrealismo do sonho aumentou. E as palavras caindo da minha boca não pareciam mais como minhas.

"Você não tem certeza se é isso que você quer? Quando exatamente essa revelação a atingiu, Bella? Porque eu posso jurar que foi apenas ontem à noite que você estava deitada em meus braços me dizendo que me amava com todo seu coração e alma".

"Eu amo você, Edward." Ela admitiu. "Eu não posso negar isso. Eu apenas não tenho certeza que isso é... o tipo de amor para sempre".

A espada torceu dolorosamente no meu coração, rasgando cada ventrículo, cada artéria. Dei um passo para trás para me equilibrar, exalando uma grande rajada de ar através dos lábios apertados. Eu não podia sequer convocar força suficiente para responder.

"Esses últimos meses com você, Edward, tem sido ótimos. Você tem sido tão bom para mim e minha filha-"

"Não faça isso!" Eu silvei, me recuperando. "Não me agradeça por amar você e Maddie como se eu fosse um maldito estranho aleatório no metrô que você está agradecendo por alguma besteira de bondade. E nunca se refira a Maddie como _sua filha_ quando você está falando comigo! Você fez isso comigo uma vez antes. _Não. Faça. Isso. Novamente_".

Eu me senti como se estivesse assistindo a um filme horrível, porque as duas pessoas nesta sala tendo esta fodido conversa não poderiam ser Bella e eu.

Bella engoliu em seco. "O ponto é, Edward, eu preciso de tempo para resolver isso, para descobrir para onde tudo isso está indo".

"Para resolver isso?" Eu perguntei, incrédulo. "Então, na outra noite no terraço, quando você estava me oferecendo tempo para eu resolver as coisas, tudo foi porque era realmente você quem precisava disso?"

Ela apenas olhou para mim de novo, seus olhos castanhos mais vazios do que eu já os tinha visto.

Eu bufei. "E não fiquei aí parada e me diga que você não sabe para onde isso está indo," eu disse bruscamente, apontando um dedo com raiva para ela, "porque você sabe _exatamente_ para onde é!"

Pensei no anel ainda descansando cuidadosamente no interior do bolso do meu colete. Parecia que ele estava me queimando agora, deixando um rastro ardente de agonia rasgando através da minha camisa, penetrando em meu coração. Dei um passo para mais perto dela. Ela deu um passo para trás, suas costas um par de centímetros da parede. Coloquei uma palma contra a parede em cada lado dela.

"_Isto _é o tipo de amor para sempre para _mim_, e você _sabe_ disso. Eu _nunca_ fingi que era nada menos. Eu nunca joguei jogos com você, Bella." Eu procurei seus olhos. Ela segurou meu olhar por dois segundos antes de deixar cair sua cabeça. Levantei seu queixo com meu polegar e o indicador.

"Olhe para mim, Bella." Eu exigi. Seus olhos saltaram de um lado meu para o outro.

"Olhe para mim, _maldição_!"

Finalmente, ela deixou seus olhos encontrarem os meus. Olhei dentro daqueles olhos que tinham me cativado desde o primeiro momento em que a vi, olhos cor de chocolate que sempre continham tantos segredos, segredos que ela lentamente compartilhou comigo, um a um ao longo dos últimos meses.

Mas agora, seus olhos eram como duas paredes duras, impenetráveis, escondendo segredos que ela não queria compartilhar.

"O que está acontecendo aqui? O que você está escondendo?"

Os olhos dela arregalaram. Com minha mão ainda em seu queixo, ela balançou a cabeça lentamente de um lado para o outro. "Eu não estou escondendo nada, Edward. Eu só preciso de tempo para pensar. _Por favor._" Ela engasgou.

Algo naquelas paredes que ela reconstruiu em algum momento entre esta manhã e agora rachou por uma fração de segundo. "Eu só preciso... apenas dê-me o fim de semana para descobrir o que fazer. Eu sei que é o fim de semana de Natal. Eu sei que é um momento horrível, mas, _por favor_." - Ela levou as mãos até sua cabeça, agarrando seu cabelo descontroladamente. No fundo da minha mente, eu vagamente pensei como agora eu podia ver por que o cabelo dela estava na forma que estava quando eu entrei. - "Apenas dê-me um par de dias para eu pensar. Para decidir-"

"Para decidir _o quê_?" Eu gritei, batendo na parede em cada lado dela com as palmas das minhas mãos, prendendo-a entre meus braços novamente. "Para decidir se você me quer ou não? Não, Bella!"

Ela olhou para mim, incrédula. "Não?"

"Não!" Eu repeti. "Você me diz _exatamente _aqui e _exatamente _agora se você me quer, porque eu não estou jogando este jogo com você!"

Ela olhou para mim, indignada. "Isso não é justo!" Ela cuspiu. "No outro dia você me pediu um tempo e eu dei a você sem hesitação, Edward! Você disse que havia coisas que precisava me dizer, mas queria esperar até este fim de semana. E eu concordei, não foi? Eu concordei imediatamente!"

"Tudo bem! Você quer saber o que esteve me incomodando? Eu direi a você. Eu contarei _tudo _a você, Bella-"

"Não, Edward." Ela disse em uma voz resignada. "Você está perdendo o ponto. Não importa mais o que você me diria".

"É claro que importa!"

"Não!" Ela gritou, puxando seu cabelo novamente. "Lembra como você disse que sentia como se sua cabeça estivesse prestes a explodir? Bem, isso é como eu me sinto agora, Edward!" Ela gritou com a voz estrangulada. "Eu sinto como se meu _corpo inteiro_ estivesse prestes a explodir! Então, por que você não pode-"

"Eu não estava tentando romper com você, Bella! Eu não estava dizendo a você que eu não a queria! Eu não estava dizendo a você que eu precisava de tempo!" - Minha voz falhou. Eu tive que parar por um par de segundos. - "Que eu precisava de um tempo longe de você".

"Por favor, Edward." Ela implorou novamente, colocando as mãos contra a parede atrás dela, como se estivesse tentando mantê-las o mais longe possível de mim. "Por favor. Eu só quero fazer o que é melhor para todos. Para você, para mim, para Maddie-"

"Você acha que eu não quero o que é melhor para Maddie? Você acha que eu não a amo-" - Mais uma vez, eu tive que parar. Eu trouxe uma mão para longe da parede e pressionei em cada olho com o polegar e o dedo indicador, tentando desesperadamente obter algum tipo de controle - "Você acha que eu não a amo tanto quanto você ama? Não há nenhuma diferença entre o que eu sinto por ela e o que você sente. Você não pode afastá-la de mim, Bella. Eu _não vou_ permitir isso".

Um pequeno gemido escapou dos seus lábios. Por uma fração de segundo, algo em seus olhos mudou, e eu pensei ter visto uma breve onda de agonia sobre ela.

Mas, quando ela falou, sua voz estava cuidadosamente composta novamente. "Se você a ama como você diz, então você entende que crescer aos olhos do público não é a situação ideal para ela".

"Eu já disse a você que isso não durará para sempre." Mas, mesmo enquanto eu dizia isso, eu pensei na maldita ação e toda a fodida atenção da mídia que viria com isso.

Ela cruzou os braços na frente de si mesma. "Como você acha que eu me senti ontem, abrindo o jornal e encontrando uma foto da _minha fi_-" - Eu estreitei meus olhos para ela - "de _Maddie_," ela revisou, "na porra da _Página Seis, _de todas as páginas? Uma foto de um momento que deveria pertencer apenas a você e eu, e aqueles de nós que realmente a conhecem e a amam, em todas as cores para todo mundo ver?"

Baixei minha cabeça. "Isso não durará, Bella".

"Você pode garantir isso?"

Eu não respondi. Eu não podia. Não com a porra da ação iminente.

"Toda essa loucura com os meios de comunicação... a atenção de todos focada em Maddie e você e eu... isso é _exatamente_ o que eu não queria, por que eu deixei Forks, em primeiro lugar. Simplesmente tem sido mais do que eu imaginava que seria. E eu... eu não tinha imaginado como isso afetaria Maddie. Você acha que é justo pedir a ela para crescer com uma câmera apontada para o seu rosto o tempo todo?"

"Bella..." Mas nada saiu. Meu corpo tremia, minhas pernas pareciam dormentes e pesadas.

"Eu tenho que pensar no que é melhor para Maddie, Edward, acima de _todos_ os outros. E eu simplesmente não estou certa de que... estar aqui é melhor para ela, ou para _mim_, para esse assunto. Eu... eu não sei mais quem eu sou, Edward. Sinto-me como se eu tivesse me perdido em você, nesta relação. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido e-"

Olhei para cima e a cortei. "Nós podemos ir com calma. Se você quiser..." - Eu engoli em seco, minha mente nadando, o anel no bolso do meu colete ficando mais e mais pesado - "se você precisa dar um passo, alguns passos, para trás, nós podemos fazer isso".

Percebi que eu estava implorando, mas eu passei do ponto de me importar. Eu estava lutando pela minha vida neste momento.

Por um longo tempo, nenhum de nós disse nada. No silêncio nos rodeando, eu podia ouvir suas respirações irregulares, eu podia ver a forma como elas saíam em jatos irregulares e curtos, seu peito subindo e descendo. Eu podia sentir o hálito dela no meu rosto. Minhas narinas preenchidas com o doce aroma que saía da sua pele.

Ela encheu cada um dos meus sentidos e eu sabia que não importava o que acontecesse, não haveria nenhum momento em que não fosse esse o caso.

"Por favor, Edward." Ela disse novamente, mas sua voz não tinha inflexão, nenhuma emoção, quando ela disse isso. "Estas últimas semanas têm sido uma loucura para nós dois. Vamos apenas respirar".

"Eu não _quero_ respirar".

"Mas _eu_ quero".

Como eu poderia negar isso a ela? Como eu poderia ficar aqui e dizer que ela não tinha o direito de respirar sem mim, se é isso que ela queria, só porque eu não podia imaginar tomar uma respiração que não a incluísse e Maddie como partes da minha vida, as partes mais importante da minha vida?

Olhei em seus olhos. Desta vez, ela não tentou desviar o olhar, e em nenhum lugar deles eu podia ver uma contradição com o que ela estava dizendo.

Minhas pernas ficaram fracas, como se cederiam abaixo de mim a qualquer momento.

Mas então algo brilhou em seus olhos mais uma vez, por apenas uma fração de segundo, como antes.

Eu não aguentava mais. A dor e a confusão eram demais, toda a pressão dos últimos dias. Sem qualquer aviso, tudo isso deu lugar à raiva, a fúria profunda que eu não consegui segurar por mais tempo.

Eu olhei para ela e peguei seu rosto entre as mãos. Os olhos dela se arregalaram.

"Você não sabe se você me quer, Bella? É isso que você está me dizendo?" Eu silvei. Puxei seu rosto mais perto do meu. Ela tentou resistir, mas eu a segurei firme e trouxe a minha boca sobre a dela. Não havia nada doce ou suave sobre a maneira como eu a beijei. Foi rude. Foi com raiva. Foi insistente. Eu mantive sua cabeça imóvel enquanto ela lutava contra mim.

"Pare." Eu rosnei em sua boca, forçando a minha língua entre os seus lábios. Ela levou suas mãos contra o meu peito para me empurrar para longe. Eu não me movi um centímetro.

E, em seguida, suas mãos estavam em meus cabelos, puxando com força. No começo eu pensei que ela ainda estava tentando me empurrar para longe, mas, em seguida, sua língua encontrou a minha e ela me beijou de volta tão rudemente quanto eu a estava beijando.

Nós batemos freneticamente contra a parede, mãos de repente se movendo em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo. Suas mãos continuavam puxando meu cabelo, tão forte que eu vi luzes ofuscantes por trás das minhas pálpebras e, em seguida, elas arrastaram pelos meus ombros, onde ela enterrou seus dedos. Minhas mãos se moveram para baixo, agarrando qualquer coisa, curvando meus dedos em torno dos seus lados, agarrando seus seios rudemente entre as palmas das minhas mãos. Uma onda fugaz de alegria me bateu quando ela arqueou seu corpo em minhas mãos, e então eu agarrei seus quadris e a puxei colada contra mim. Ela gemeu na minha boca e, tão aterrorizado quanto eu estava, tanto quanto eu sabia que isso era _muito _errado, que isso não era sobre o que ela e eu estávamos, ela me deixou duro. Enterrei minha dureza nela ainda mais selvagemente. Mas ela não me afastou. Em vez disso, ela pressionou-se nela, movendo-se contra mim, unhas cavando em meus ombros, arrastando pelas minhas costas, para os meus quadris e puxando-me mais profundamente nela. Lábios e dentes chocavam uns contra os outros, lambendo, mordendo. O gosto do seu desespero misturado com o meu próprio, o medo e o desânimo estavam em cada toque, em cada empurrada, em cada gosto.

"Você é _minha_. Você _sempre_ será minha." Eu rosnei, enterrando meu rosto em seu pescoço, odiando o animal na minha voz e nas minhas ações. Mas ela não negou isso, ela não _me_ negou. Eu chupei e mordisquei forte em sua pele pálida, cavando cinco dedos insistentes em ambos os lados dos seus quadris. E o tempo todo eu sabia o quanto eu me arrependeria disso; o quanto eu me arrependeria de marcá-la - porque sua pele cremosa _ficaria _ferida - como um animal selvagem marcando seu território.

Mas eu não podia parar. Jesus, eu não _poderia_ deixá-la ir. Eu não poderia me afastar dela, não quando o zumbido elétrico que estava sempre lá entre nós me queimava assim, não quando suas mãos e boca se moviam tão freneticamente sobre a minha pele como as minhas se moviam sobre a dela. Não quando ela estava me devorando com a mesma urgência que eu a devorava. Isto era um sonho, um pesadelo, surreal, e eu _não_ tinha _ideia_ de como acordar. Porque isto não era eu. Isto não era Bella. Estas eram duas pessoas em apertos de terror, além de desesperadas, completamente perdidas.

Meu celular vibrou alto e, como um balde de água fria jogado no rosto de um sonâmbulo, ele me acordou. Respirei profundamente e me afastei de Bella, piscando freneticamente. Seus olhos arregalaram, como se ela tivesse acabado de acordar também, e então ela cruzou os braços sobre o seu estômago e baixou os olhos para o chão.

Eu fiquei ali parado ofegante, tentando recuperar o controle de mim mesmo enquanto descobria o que tinha acabado de acontecer. E meu celular continuava vibrando. Após cerca de 20 segundos, eu me lembrei para onde eu originalmente estive me dirigindo no início desta tarde. Mantendo meus olhos em Bella, que se recusava a olhar para mim agora, eu peguei meu telefone.

Era Demetri.

"Sim?" Eu ofeguei no telefone.

"Sr. Cullen, eu esperei por você, mas você não apareceu. O Sr. Forrester voltou ao hotel há um tempo atrás. Ele fez o check-out e pulou em um táxi. Eu o segui até o aeroporto, onde ele fez o check-in para um vôo de volta para Seattle".

Apesar do tormento derramando na minha mente no momento, eu ainda podia apreciar o significado das notícias de Demetri.

"Você tem certeza?"

"Eu ficarei aqui até que o vôo dele decole, mas, sim, eu tenho certeza que ele está nele".

E, mais uma vez, apesar da minha agonia, eu ainda expirei um suspiro involuntário de alívio. Não importava o que acontecesse, minha prioridade seria sempre a segurança de Bella e Maddie.

"Ligue-me quando você tiver certeza".

"Sim".

Eu desliguei.

Eu não tenho certeza de quanto tempo Bella e eu ficamos ali parados, um de frente para o outro, imóveis.

O tempo torna-se imensurável quando você percebe que está congelado.

O brilho alaranjado da luz que entrava pelas persianas era o único sinal de que o curto dia de inverno estava chegando ao fim, um lembrete de que a cidade, o mundo, continuava girando.

Todos e tudo continuavam, mesmo que a minha vida chegasse a um impasse paralisante.

"Bella, eu estou tão incrivelmente arrependido-"

"Edward, eu acho que é melhor você ir embora agora. Por favor, apenas respeite a minha vontade e dê-me algum tempo".

"Mas, este é o final de semana do Natal, Bella. E Maddie..." Eu não consegui terminar.

"Eu sinto muito, Edward." Sua voz tremeu, e então ela começou a chorar. "Eu sinto muito".

Eu fiquei ali, impotente por mais um momento, entorpecido pela minha dor, e a dela. Então eu me virei e fui embora.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Eu não tinha ideia de como voltei para o meu apartamento. Talvez eu tenha caminhado. Talvez eu tenha pegado o metrô. Muito provavelmente eu peguei um táxi. Eu não sabia. Tudo o que eu sabia era que, de alguma forma, eu tinha voltado para a minha casa e agora estava encostado contra a minha porta. Olhei em volta, no escuro, e soltei uma respiração lenta e irregular, inconscientemente afundando no chão, minhas costas arrastando silenciosamente ao longo da porta enquanto eu ia. Puxei meus joelhos até meu peito e descansei minha cabeça contra eles. Meus pulmões pareciam dolorosamente apertados, contraídos, como se uma mão imaginária estivesse os esmagando entre seus dedos grossos e pesados. Por muito tempo, eu fiquei sentado ali, esperando por algum tipo de libertação, alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa_. Porque qualquer coisa tinha que ser melhor do que o nada no qual eu estava afundando, o calafrio gelado rastejando em minhas veias, penetrando em minhas mãos, meus pés, congelando meu coração. Então eu sentei incapaz de me mover, incapaz de compreender totalmente o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Eu repeti as palavras de Bella na minha cabeça, tentando dar sentido a elas, virando-as de um lado para outro na minha mente confusa.

_Por favor, apenas respeite a minha vontade e dê-me algum tempo._

Tempo.

Ela precisava de tempo. Tempo para o quê, exatamente? Como nós tínhamos chegado aqui? Esta manhã ela me beijou suavemente enquanto cada um de nós se dirigia ao nosso escritório. Ela parecia tão animada sobre este fim de semana quanto eu estava.

E Maddie.

Um gemido baixo irrompeu do meu peito, uma dor insuportável torcendo meu coração em nós. Eu me encolhi em agonia.

_'Edwood, o Papai Noel vai pala Long Island?' Ela me perguntou do outro lado da mesa esta manhã, seu lábio superior coberto de leite._

'_É claro que ele vai, princesa.' Eu ri. 'Não se preocupe. Ele levará seus presentes para lá'._

_Ela olhou para mim pensativamente. 'Está tudo bem se eu pedir pala ele uma coisa que esqueci de dizer pala a mamãe colocar na minha caitinha?'_

'_O que é isso?' Perguntei a ela curiosamente._

_Sua pequena boca se transformou em um enorme sorriso, seus grandes olhos castanhos brilhando maliciosamente. 'É uma supesa!' Ela deu uma risadinha._

Eu algum dia saberia o que tinha sido isso?

_'Eu te amo, Edwood.' Ela disse, enquanto Bella e eu a levávamos para a casa da sua babá esta manhã. Sua pulseira de pingentes balançava como pequenos sinos de Natal em torno do seu pulso. Ela não a tinha tirado desde que eu tinha dado a ela. 'Eu te vejo mais taide'._

'_Eu também te amo, princesa. Vejo você mais tarde.' Eu respondi, dando um beijo no topo da sua cabeça._

Empurrei minhas mãos no meu cabelo e apertei – puxando com força. Dor atravessou meu couro cabeludo. Mil pontos de luz dançavam na minha visão. Eu dei as boas-vindas a isso. Isso me prendeu e me ajudou a focar.

Tudo esteve muito bem esta manhã. O que tinha acontecido entre aquele momento e hoje à tarde para Bella decidir que ela precisava de um tempo?

_"Por favor. Eu só quero fazer o que é melhor para todos. Para você, para mim, para Maddie-"_

_"Por favor. Eu só quero fazer o que é melhor para todos. Para você, para mim, para Maddie-"_

_"Por favor. Eu só quero fazer o que é melhor para todos. Para você, para mim, para Maddie-"_

Eu tremi. Com minha cabeça apoiada nas minhas pernas, fechei meus olhos e deixei a infelicidade me dominar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Uma hora.

Duas horas.

Três.

Quatro.

Acordei com o som do meu telefone tocando. Meu corpo doía de dormir no chão, nesta posição. Ignorei a dor e meu telefone, e mantive minha cabeça abaixada sobre os meus joelhos.

O toque continuou. O súbito pensamento de que poderia ser Bella, que, talvez, ela tivesse mudado de ideia sobre precisar de tempo correu pela minha mente e, em dois segundos, eu estava no telefone, ignorando a dor que atravessou os músculos do meu pescoço e membros enquanto eu corria.

Não era Bella.

Durante muito tempo eu olhei para o telefone antes de atendê-lo.

"O que você quer?" Perguntei em uma voz morta quando atendi.

"Aí está você!" Alice gritou. "Eu estive ligando e ligando na casa de Bella. Pensei que vocês ficariam lá hoje à noite?"

Eu não respondi a ela.

"Por que você iria para a cidade?" Ela perguntou.

"O que você quer Alice?" Perguntei novamente.

"Caramba, Rabugento?" Ela riu. "Acho que você já viu esse filme do Grinch muitas vezes com Maddie." Quando eu ainda não respondi, ela bufou impacientemente. "Tudo bem, tudo bem. A que horas nós todos sairemos amanhã de manhã?"

Demorei alguns segundos para responder. "Nós não vamos para Long Island".

"O quê? Por quê?"

Eu não respondi. Eu não podia.

"Oh, _eu_ sei." Ela baixou a voz para um sussurro. "Você quer pedi-la em casamento na cidade. Eu não posso culpá-lo. Isso _é_ muito mais romântico do que Long Island".

Minha irmã não tinha ideia de quanto mais profundamente ela estava cavando a espada atualmente residindo em meu coração.

"Ela está aí? Você não pode responder?" Ela sussurrou, rindo. Quando eu ainda não disse nada, ela continuou da forma que apenas Alice poderia manter uma conversa sozinha. Isso tornou as coisas muito mais fáceis para mim no momento.

"Ah, tudo bem então. Vou deixar a mamãe e todo mundo saber que não devemos esperar vocês. Eles ficarão desapontados, mas eu tenho certeza que uma vez que ouvirem a boa notícia, eles entenderão. Falarei com vocês após o fim de semana!" Ela riu animadamente. "Tchau, Edward. Feliz Natal!"

"Tchau, Alice".

Olhei para o telefone depois que desligamos o entorpecimento de antes retornando. Meus olhos caíram na secretária eletrônica, à luz vermelha piscando insistentemente. Roboticamente, eu pressionei o botão de 'ligar', uma variedade aleatória de mensagens se repetindo, apenas duas prenderam qualquer atenção minha.

_'Sr. Cullen, aqui é Demetri. Você não atendeu seu telefone celular. O vôo do Sr. Forrester decolou e ele está realmente em seu caminho de volta para Washington. Por favor, deixe-me saber como você gostaria que eu continuasse. Minha preferência é segui-lo de volta para lá, para ver se consigo descobrir o que ele estava fazendo enquanto estava aqui, mas você terá que me avisar. Nesse meio tempo, estou voltando para o Hotel Denali. A chefe do serviço de limpeza foi gentil o suficiente para prometer deixar o quarto do Sr. Forrester em paz até que eu pudesse dar uma olhada nele. Eu percebo que há um feriado chegando, então se você puder, por favor, retornar minha ligação assim que possível, eu apreciaria isso'._

_Beep._

'_Edward, aqui é o seu tio. Ligue-me de volta quando você receber isso'._

A noite passou lentamente. Eu decorei cada marca, cada imperfeição no meu teto e paredes. Lembrei-me de estar frio, mas isso era tudo o que eu conseguia lembrar na manhã seguinte.

Eu não saí do apartamento naquela manhã, véspera de Natal. A falta de vozes me oprimia. O brilho derramando pelas janelas queimava meus olhos. Não era assim que este dia deveria começar. A ausência de pequenos pés animados correndo de um lado a outro jogava truques com a minha mente. Eu continuava _a _ouvindo, suas risadinhas infantis, sua voz suave e doce. Em algum ponto, eu me vi parado na porta do quarto de hóspedes, imaginando como seria pintado com as cores favoritas de Maddie, com uma bela cama de dossel rosa no meio do quarto, em vez da cama de dossel preto que eu nunca tinha chegado a mudar. Logo antes de eu fechar a porta, algo debaixo da cama me chamou a atenção. Fui até lá e me abaixei, puxando o item para fora.

Era Angie, a boneca bailarina de Maddie. Ela deve ter caído aqui algumas noites atrás, uma noite que já parecia há muito tempo.

Segurei a boneca perto de mim e abaixei minha cabeça, observando vagamente enquanto pequenas gotas molhadas caíam sobre a cabeça de Angie.

O telefone tocou novamente naquela noite e, após a confirmação de que não era Bella, eu deixei minha atenção voltar à TV - cegamente observando como o anjo da guarda de George mostrava a ele o que a vida teria sido se ele nunca tivesse nascido - e deixei ir para a caixa postal.

'_Edward, aqui é o seu tio novamente. Eu tenho uma boa notícia para você a respeito dessa situação com Lauren. Ligue-me e eu direi a você tuuudo sobre isso. Feliz Natal, afilhado, e dê a essa sua linda namorada e sua filhinha um beijo do tio Aro.' Ele riu antes de desligar._

Por volta das 23hs, coloquei uma calça de moletom, joguei um casaco em cima da minha camiseta e tomei o elevador até o lobby. Luzes brilhantes foram colocadas elegantemente em todo o perímetro do piso térreo, uma árvore de dois metros estava majestosamente em um canto, bolas de cristal caras de branco e dourado foram colocadas estrategicamente ao redor, muito diferente da forma como Maddie e eu tínhamos decorado a árvore no Brooklyn.

O porteiro de plantão estava empacotado calorosamente em seu longo casaco de lã e boné, sentado à mesa com um pequeno televisor.

_'Papai, o professor diz que, cada vez que um sino toca, um anjo ganha suas asas'._

_'É isso mesmo, Zuzu...'_

Eu me encolhi, meu coração contraindo dolorosamente.

"Saindo para uma corrida, Sr. Cullen?"

Eu assenti e fiz meu caminho até a porta.

"Feliz Natal!" O porteiro gritou atrás de mim.

Grandes flocos de neve caíam insistentemente do céu escuro enquanto eu atravessava para o parque, cobrindo o asfalto com pó brilhante branco. As árvores nuas já estavam brilhando, e o gramado seco do inverno estava escondido sob um brilho fino de neve do Natal. Era raro por aqui nevar na véspera de Natal, e minha mente foi para uma noite apenas algumas semanas atrás, andando pela Brooklyn Promenade com Bella e Maddie, brincando na neve.

Balancei minha cabeça e corri, corri dos meus pensamentos, corri do som da voz de Bella me dizendo que ela precisava de tempo, corri dos grandes olhos castanhos e risada doce de Maddie, corri da dor agarrada em mim, corri do anel de platina ainda em meu colete no andar de cima. Puxei meu capuz e abaixei minha cabeça, deixando meus pés tocarem o chão rigidamente, o som distorcido pela substância lamacenta no chão. Mas, não importava o quanto eu corresse para longe ou rápido, eu não podia correr mais que a dor, ou as vozes _delas_, ou as memórias aleatórias que circulavam minha mente.

'_Deixei minha boneca Angie aí dento_. _Posso, pu favô, ter ela de volta? Sinto falta dela'._

_O rosto corado de Bella da primeira vez que eu a vi. 'Como vai?'_

_O calor dos pequenos braços de Maddie a primeira vez que ela os jogou ao redor do meu pescoço._

_Bella parada na varanda de Alice, naquela noite no fim do verão._

_'Edwood, você veio pala bincar comigo?'_

_'Eu te amo, Edwood'._

'_Eu te amo, Edward. Com todo o meu coração e alma. Lembre-se sempre disso'_.

Eu parei. O ar frio do inverno beliscando meu rosto, ardendo minhas bochechas. Minha respiração rodou na minha frente, aquecendo meu nariz enquanto eu ofegava, sem fôlego pelo esforço. Flocos úmidos caíam no meu rosto, fundindo-se com a umidade e escorrendo pelas minhas bochechas. A noite escura enquadrava tudo, fazendo as cores suaves da noite destacar ainda mais. Cada músculo em minhas pernas estava dolorido do ritmo da minha corrida. Meu peito doía do ar frio que eu inalei. Meu abdômen queimava, apertado e duro.

Mas, no silêncio da noite, no parque escuro quase vazio, minha mente estava _finalmente _focada...

'_Eu te amo, Edward. Com todo o meu coração e alma. Lembre-se sempre disso'_.

Lembre-se sempre disso.

Sempre.

Sempre.

Quando eu _tinha_ esquecido disso?

_Por que_ eu tinha esquecido disso?

Depois de todas as vezes que Bella tinha me dito que me amava depois de todas as formas que ela tinha me mostrado, como eu pude ter deixado uma palavra quebrar a minha fé no seu amor?

Enfiei a mão no meu bolso e tirei meu celular.

Para o inferno com o espaço e o tempo. Bella me amava. Eu _sabia_ disso, eu sabia disso como eu sabia o meu próprio nome, como eu sabia que um mais um é igual a dois. Como eu sabia que a neve de Natal caindo fortemente em torno de mim significava muito mais do que apenas precipitação molhada.

Qualquer outra coisa que estava acontecendo, tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo, era secundário para esse fato. Bella me amava, e eu a amava e Maddie. E eu seria amaldiçoado se deixasse que qualquer coisa se colocasse entre nós.

Eu precisava de Bella, agora.

Eu precisava da minha filha.

Eu não desistiria delas.

Mas, então, a porra da secretária eletrônica atendeu.

Eu grunhi no escuro e corri as duas mãos através do meu cabelo, meus pés se movendo por conta própria através da neve espessa. E embora eu soubesse que era errado, eu liguei o dispositivo de rastreamento novamente. Eu tinha que saber onde elas estavam.

Eu corria agora com um propósito, ignorando temporariamente a dor em meus membros, os grandes flocos pesados de neve distorcendo minha visão, a brilhante paisagem de inverno de neve cobrindo árvores e pontes e lagos, o som de passos separados ao longe, leves e inseguros, o som abafado de uma criança chamando pelo seu pai.

Mas o GPS me chocou e, de repente, a voz abafada da criança era _tão_ familiar.

"Papai, papai!"

Quando olhei para cima, minha filha estava correndo em minha direção, da mesma forma que ela correu a primeira vez que eu a vi, no dia em que eu me tornei um pai.

Seus braços estavam estendidos, seu rostinho brilhando intensamente, e quando ela aterrissou em meus braços, ela se envolveu em torno de mim.

"Papai! Eu senti sua falta, papai! Eu senti muito a sua falta!"

Lágrimas misturadas com os flocos de neve escorriam pelo meu rosto, mas eu não poderia ter me importado menos.

"Eu também senti sua falta, Maddie, bebê. Eu também senti sua falta".

Eu segurei seu pequeno rosto entre as minhas mãos e beijei ambas as bochechas. Ela sorriu para mim feliz.

"Papai te ama, princesa. Eu te amo muito".

"Eu também te amo, papai." Ela enterrou seu rosto macio no meu pescoço.

Eu a segurei com força para mim, e quando olhei para cima, Bella estava lá, assistindo, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto, a poucos metros de distância. O vento soprava seu cabelo longo e escuro, a luz da lua brilhando sobre ele, fazendo-o vislumbrar como carretéis de fios de seda. A neve caindo ao seu redor a rodeava em seu brilho leitoso e iluminava sua pele cremosa. Ela era uma visão etérea. Mas ela estava realmente lá.

Ela se moveu lentamente em nossa direção. Quando chegou ao meu lado, ela colocou uma mão no meu ombro e olhou para mim com os olhos apologéticos.

"Você é tudo o que ela queria para o Natal," ela disse em um sussurro estrangulado. "O papai dela. Isso é tudo que ela disse que queria. E eu..." – ela começou a chorar - "eu não podia negar isso a ela. Eu sinto muito, Edward. Eu queria fazer o que era certo. Mas eu não posso fazer isso. Eu não posso." Ela baixou o olhar para o chão branco abaixo de nós.

Eu engoli em seco, minha garganta doendo, e segurei seu queixo em minha mão, trazendo seus olhos de volta para os meus.

"Você não pode fazer o que, Bella?"

Ela mordeu seu lábio. Eu o puxei para fora de entre seus dentes, traçando seus lábios com um dedo. Eles eram tão suaves e quentes, apesar da temperatura fria. Ela fechou seus olhos e suspirou.

"Você não pode fazer o quê?" Eu sussurrei.

Ela abriu seus olhos novamente e respirou fundo. "Eu não posso afastá-lo dela." Ela suspirou profundamente. "Eu não posso... afastá-lo dela".

Com Maddie ainda envolta em torno de mim, eu abaixei minha cabeça e coloquei um beijo suave e demorado nos lábios de Bella. Ela pegou meu lábio inferior entre os dela, puxando-o suavemente.

"Por favor, nunca tente isso de novo." Eu disse, afastando-me.

Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça. "Eu não vou. Eu não posso." Ela encolheu os ombros. Então ela respirou fundo outra vez. "Nós temos que conversar".

Eu assenti. "Sim, nós temos".

Maddie levantou a cabeça, os olhos cor de chocolate que ela herdou da sua mãe brilhando ansiosamente.

"Papai, mamãe diz que é quase Natal. Podemos ir _pala_ casa agora?"

Eu ri. Ela herdou sua impaciência de _mim_, no entanto.

Eu beijei sua testa e descansei a minha na dela.

"Sim, princesa. Nós estamos indo para casa agora".

Ela aninhou sua cabeça entre meu pescoço e ombro e cantarolou com satisfação. Estendi uma mão para Bella. Ela olhou para ela e colocou a sua nela, enrolando seus dedos em torno dos meus com uma firme convicção que viajou todo o caminho até o meu braço, aquecendo-me todo.

Juntos, nós três caminhamos de volta para o nosso apartamento, guiados pela luz da neve caindo.

No fundo da minha mente, eu me lembrei de pensar uma vez que, no dia em que Maddie superasse me chamar de 'Edwood' seria um dia triste.

Acontece que era tudo, menos triste.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Podem respirar aliviadas e enxugar as lágrimas depois desse capítulo. A briga entre eles foi horrível, mas no momento em que Maddie chamou Edward de 'papai', não teve como segurar as lágrimas aqui... e vocês, o que acharam?_

_Deixem reviews e até a semana que vem._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


End file.
